Girls Und Panzer - The Missing Heir
by Kokina Tenshi
Summary: This story takes place after the Girls Und Panzer der Film where boys are suddenly allowed to participate in Senshado. It's about a boy that suddenly decides to take up Senshado and leave behind his normal life and start a new one. He meets Miho and the rest of the characters in his adventure.
1. Chapter 1 - Ore no Jinsei

**Chapter 1 - Ore no Jinsei**

**[At a certain Japanese Household]**

"Onii-chan let's play!" a soft and caring voice called out from behind.

"Onii-sama hurry up!" yet another voice called out but this time it was firm but still caring.

_**"Alright what should we play?"**_

"Let's ride a tank!" Both of them replied with the cutest smiles.

_**"Sounds like a great plan! Let's go!" **_grabbed them both by their hands.

"Don't be long now dinner is almost ready!"another voice called and this time it was loud and strict and yet you could feel the love and worry underneath the words.

_**"Of Course Okaa-chan! Don't worry I'll take care of them"**_ the boy said with the biggest smile on my face.

(As the three of us ran to the yard to play suddenly I felt the two hands I was holding disappear.)

_**"Huh?!"** _he looked behind and no one was there

_**"Hey where did you guys go?!"**_ he shouted

Nobody replied and he started breathing heavily.

_**"Please don't leave me alone! Anyone!?"**_ I shouted some more.

(He was scared and knelt on the ground then heard laughter from people he doesn't know. It grew louder and louder as he covered his ears and closed his eyes.)

"HAHAHA" "Look at him" "What an abomination" "This is unacceptable"

**_"Stop laughing at me!"_** he shouted

(Then He blinked, and blinked and blinked and saw a familiar ceiling.)

(It was his room's ceiling. He woke up in a pitiful state and covered in sweat.)

**[Matsumoto Household - Tokyo]**

_**"Another nightmare, the same nightmare each night."**_

_**"It doesn't make any sense to me at all why I keep having that same dream."**_

(I sat down on my bed and looked at the clock only to see I had 30 mins left before school started.)

(As he stared at it for about 5 seconds) _**"Oh shit"**_

_**"I'm gonna be laaaaate!"**_

(Within 10 minutes he prepared himself to go to school.)

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO SHOUT EARLY IN THE MORNING!?"

(Then my father yelled at me as well and kicked me in the butt.)

_**"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO KICK ME FOR KUSO-JIJI!"**_

(This is my father or Kuso-jiji as I call him. He has been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. He may be a kuso-jiji but I still love him!)

"YOU KNOW WHY KUSO-GAKI! NOW HURRY UP AND GO TO SCHOOL!"

**_"What do you think I'm doing right now huh?!"_**

"Being late I presume?"

(A familiar voice called out to me from the front door)

"Yo Gero good morning!"

**_"Ohh Ono morning!"_**

(This is Ono Nakamura, my best and most trustworthy friend, we are always together, he has brown hair and light green eyes)

"Good morning Matsumoto-san"

"Yes yes a fine morning to you also Ono-kun. Can you please take this stupid son of mine and help him reach the school"

"Leave that to me sir I'll see to it he gets there"

_**"Hoy stop talking about me like I'm some lost kid or something"**_

"Are you not?" Both Ono and his father said in unison.

_**"OF COURSE NOT"**_

_**"Well Kuso-jiji, Ittekimasu!"**_

"Itarashai kuso-gaki"

(This is how my normal day starts on our way to our normal school)

(My name is Gero Matsumoto, nineteen years old, normal black hair and brown eyes, not that handsome and not that ugly either. My blood type is B and my favorite food is Ramen! I currently am studying at Shirokumo Boys High School.)

(I have lived a normal life, went to a normal school, had a normal relationship and then it all ended normally. Nothing new and nothing special about my life until a certain day of this very normal life of mine that I had a life changing encounter.)

**[Shirokumo Boys High School - Tokyo]**

"Morning Matsu-kun! Ono-kun!"

**_"Yo morning Ken"_**

"Good morning Ken-chan"

(This guy is Ken Tsugomoto, our classmate from middle school and our gaming buddy, he has red hair and brown eyes)

"As usual barely in time for school Matsu-kun"

_**"Oh shut it Ken you know how my mornings are"**_

"Haha yeah I know bro, who do you think has been seeing you late everyday at middle school"

(The three of us burst out in laughter)

_**"Come on now let's get to class the before we get scolded"**_

**[Ooarai Girls Academy Carrier - Lunch Time]**

(A certain young girl with light brown short hair was looking at a certain Panzer IV at the garage)

"Nishizumi-dono let's eat lunch together!"

"Miporin!"

"I'm so hungry Miho-san"

"Saori I'm so sleepy"

(The girl looked at her best friends and excitedly accepted their invitation.)

**[Shirokumo Boys High School - Lunch Time]**

_**"Thank the Lord it's time to eat!"**_

"I'm so huuungry Matsu-kuuuuuun"

**_"Let's head now to the cafeteria Ken"_**

"Yes sir!"

(The two headed towards the school cafeteria and met with Ono)

_**"Itadakimasu!"** _the three of them said in unison

(As they were eating they heard from their school radio shocking news)

"Today at Tokyo Stadium we are here to listen to what the M.E.X.T will announce regarding the new Senshado rules" the news reporter said.

(Gero and his friends were suddenly interested)

"Everybody welcome Kodama Shichiro of M.E.X.T a round of applause!"

*Loud sounds of applause*

"Thank you everyone for the warm welcome! I am pleased to be here now and announce to you the future of our country's Senshado!"

_**"Senshado huh? Hey Ono does our school have a Senshado Club?"**_

"Not that I know of Gero besides even if we had one only Girls are doing Senshado remember?"

"That's right Matsu-kun we guys never had the chance to join in the fun"

**_"Hmmm riding a tank huh...sounds like it could be fun"_**

"Have you guys ever ridden one before? I've only done it in games." asked Ken.

"Nope. How about you Gero?" said Ono

_**"Of course no- "**_

(Suddenly Gero felt immense pain in his head like he was about to remember something)

(He sort of saw himself sitting on a small tank but the memory was hazy)

_**"Ughh..what the hell!"**_ Gero grabbing his scar on his head from the pain.

"What's wrong Gero?!"

"Matsu-kun you alright?!"

**_"It's nothing, just got a little dizzy that's all"_**

"Did your scar ache again?"

_**"I'm fine, sorry to make you worry Ono"**_

"Matsu-kun you better stop playing those late night eroges it's getting to your head"

_**"Oh shut it"**_

(The three of them laughed it out as usual)

**[Tokyo Stadium - Live M.E.X.T Announcement]**

(A young lady was sitting at the edge of the crowd and was watching Kodama give his speech)

(She had long black hair and black clothes)

"May I sit next to you?" another lady dressed in Military attire said standing near her.

"Do what you want." said the lady

"Thank you Shiho Nishizumi-san"

(The lady sat beside Shiho)

"Surprised to even see you here Chouno-kun"

"Well you know me always wanting to be updated with Senshado" giving a smile to Shiho

"What do you think that old man and that four eyes has planned now"

"Hopefully something good to cover up their mishaps with the Ooarai case"

**[Tokyo Stadium Stage]**

"I, Kodama Shichiro, proudly announce to all of you that we will now allow boys into Senshado!"

(A loud gasp mixed with cheers filled the stadium)

"But as of now we will only accept one representative from each boys school or co-ed schools to minimize the chaos and test the waters with this big change"

"One representative meaning one tank per school and they will be paired with a girls school"

"I'm sure a lot of you will enjoy this and some of you will even hate this change"

"But this will bring out more talent and potential in our country's Senshado and bring us to new heights that we have never seen before."

"Therefore I would like to ask all of you for your continued support! Thank you very much!"

(Loud applause and cheers was given to the end of Kodama's speech)

"Ohh this will be interesting" Ami Chouno said with a smiled and applauded

(Chouno failed to see that Shiho next to her was standing)

"This can't be- " Shiho was staring eyes wide and had a worrying look on her face.

"What's wrong Nishizumi-san?" Chouno called out to her

"N-Nothing..I have to leave now Chouno-kun excuse me" Shiho left in a hurry

(Chouno just sat there and thought to herself)

"What could possibly give that woman the so called "Demon" of Senshado a fright"

(Then Chouno suddenly realized something) "Impossible" Chouno said

**Hi guys this is my first fan-fic that i have made. Leave a favorite and comment if you enjoyed the read! Ask anything and any kind of reaction or criticism is welcome! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Beginning

**Chapter 2 - A New Beginning**

(News spread like a wildfire towards all of the schools)

**[Saunders University High School Carrier]**

"Really?! Boys are allowed now?!" a certain Blonde was excited while eating a burger.

"Yes it has been officially announced by M.E.X.T" said a tall girl while blowing a bubble gum

"This is great! We might be able to scout my Takashi to join us!" a brown haired girl shouted

"You still haven't given up on that huh Alisa?" Naomi said with a grin

**[Pravda Girls High School Carrier]**

"Bring in boys or whatever they will still all bow down Katyusha's might" a small girl riding on top of another tall girl said.

"That is absolutely right Katyusha" said the tall girl with long brown hair.

"Katyusha takaya milaya, kogda ona vesolaya (Katyusha is so cute when she is feisty)" said a blonde haired girl

"Da osobenno kogda ona khvastayetsya (Yes especially when she brags about herself)" replied the tall girl

"Klara! Nonna! Speak in Japanese!" shouted Katyusha

**[Saint Gloriana Girls College Carrier]**

"This is certainly a predicament worth looking into" said an Orange haired girl while pouring some tea.

"Boys in Senshado? Hard to imagine such a thing but it could provide valuable data" a long haired blondie carrying a laptop said

"No matter how fast we go, or no matter how many hits we take, we shall never spill tea, that is Saint Gloriana's Senshado" another blonde girl said while sipping tea.

"Oho ho ho ho I shall have them taste defeat against St. Gloriana's Top Speedster!" said a redhead while running.

"Rosehip don't run and shout at the same time" said the Blonde

**[Anzio Girls High School]**

"Attention my fellow comrades! This is a big opportunity for us!" said a green haired girl with a twin tail.

"We shall let them now that Anzio is not weak, no Anzio is Strong! We shall prove to them that Anzio is the school to apply for in Senshado!"

"We shall serve them boys the most amazing pasta they will ever eat!"

"DUCE DUCE DUCE DUCE DUCE!" a loud cheer from the other students

"I hope our Duce knows what she is doing." said a blonde haired girl

"It'll be alright I tell you trust in our Duce!" said a girl with short black hair while cooking pasta.

**[Jatkosota High School]**

"Things are going to be a lot more fun now!" said a girl with red haired twin tails

"You think so? I think it's a lot of work to be done. What do you think Mika?" said a short haired girl

*Sounds of a Kantele was being played*

"Fun or hard work. I shall just go wherever the wind takes me" Mika said

"As usual I can't understand what you meant by that Mika" said the short haired girl

"Hehehe that's our Mika" said the twin tail red haired girl

**[Kuromorimine Girls Academy Carrier]  
**  
"_What the heck is that old fart thinking of bringing boys into Senshado!"_ said a long white haired girl with blue eyes.

"_Boys huh…"_ said a dark brown haired girl

"_What's wrong commander?"_

"_Nothing get the girls ready for training practice Erika"__**  
**_  
"_Yes commandant!"_

**[Ooarai Girls Academy Carrier] **

"Miporin! Have you heard the news?" said a red-haired girl

"What news Saori-san?" asked a long black haired girl

"They will be letting boys participate in Senshado!"

"That's some surprising news there Takebebe-dono!" said a fuzzy haired girl

"Right?! I wonder how many will fall in love with me!?" said Saori

(The two girls let out a sigh and sweat droplets formed over their heads)

"Yukari do you think boys hate waking up in the morning also?" said a sleepy girl beside Saori

"Geez Mako you shouldn't sleep here you'll catch a cold! Help me with her Hana!" said Saori

"Mako-san you really like sleeping don't you?" Said Hana giggling

"Uhm I don't think every boy out their has low blood pressure like you Reizei-dono" said Yukari

"What do you think about this Nishizumi-dono?" asked Yukari

(Miho didn't respond and was staring at the sky)

"Miporin?"

"Miho-san?"

"Nishizumi-dono?"

(Miho suddenly snapped back to reality)

"_I'm sorry what was that?" _

"Is everything alright Miho-san? You look out of it" said Hana

"_I'm fine Hana thank you. I just sort of remembered something when Saori-san mentioned boys"_

"Why Miporin? Remembered an ex-boyfriend or somethin?" Saori said with a grin

"_Huh?! No! It's nothing like that uhm.."_ Miho said while blushing

"Hmmm? Very suspicious Miporin" Saori kept on teasing Miho.

"_It's like I remembered something very important but can't quite get a fix on it"_

"I see well it must've been very important to you Nishizumi-dono"

"_Yes a very precious memory"_

"I'm still betting on an ex-boyfriend or something though" Saori said

"Geez! Saori-san!" Miho shouted

(All of them started laughing)

**[Shirokumo Boys Highschool - After School]**

"_**Achoo!"**_

"Gero got a cold?"

"_**I don't know I just suddenly had the chills"  
**_  
"That's for staying up late playing eroge Matsu-Kun"

"_**Will you please cut it out with that eroge eroge stuff!"**_

"But you know that sudden announcement of boys being allowed in Senshado was a real shocker!"

"Yeah you said it Ono-kun you think we can try it?"

"_**Don't be ridiculous Ken how the heck can we pass for that?"**_

"Come on don't be a wet towel Matsu-kun they said anyone can join!"

"We do have some knowledge of tanks because of the games we play right?"

"Yeah that's right Ono-kun and I have done countless simulations on driving a tank!"

"So what do you say Gero? You in? Or are you in?"

"_**Why are the two of you so excited about this? Suppose that we go where do you think we will get a tank?"**_

**[Matsumoto Household - Tokyo]**

"_**Tadaima kuso-jiji"**_

"Okaeri kuso-gaki"

"Ojamashimasu Matsumoto-san" Ono and Ken said.

"Irashai both of you make yourselves at home"

"Hey Matsumoto-san have you heard of the big news?"

"What is it ken-kun?"

"They'll be allowing boys to participate in Senshado now!"

(Matsumoto-san was shocked suddenly stopped and stared)

"_**Hey jiji what's wrong?"**_

"Nothing, was just wondering why now of all the years they didn't allow it"

"They said it will bring great change for our country the guy said in the announcement"

"Change for the country huh…" Matsumoto-san was thinking deeply

(Gero noticed how his father was acting strange)

"Well we three thought of signing up for Senshado Matsumoto-san what do you think?" Ono said

(Matsumoto-san once again stopped and was in deep thought)

"_**See guys even jiji thinks its not worth it"**_

"You are not helping any bit Matsu-kun!"

"I don't see any problem about it, you youngsters should go for it!" Matsumoto said

"Really Matsumoto-san?! Alriiiiight!" Ken got into a panzer high

"_**Haaaaaa?! What the heck are you saying kuso-jiji!?"**_

"Shut it kuso-gaki it's better than having you here turn to dust!"

"Isn't that great Gero?" Ono said with a grin on his face

"_**I can't believe this! We don't even have a tank!"**_

"Oh you don't need to worry about that" Matsumoto said to them

**[Matsumoto Household Garage - Tokyo]**

"WOOOOOOOW"

"This is quite amazing I might say"

"Ha ha you already did say it Ono-kun"

"_**You have got to be kidding me"**_

(Inside the garage was a big tank that was hidden for a long time)

"Matsumoto-san what kind of tank is this?"

"This young Ken is a Tiger I tank, served in WW2 and survived"

"THIS IS AMAAAAZZZZIIING!" Ken shouted before fainting

"Oi Ken-chan get a grip" said Ono

"_**Wow its full of dust huh jiji" **_

*cough *cough

(As Gero wiped some dust off the side of the tank he saw the number)

"_**2 1 7...ugh my head!"**_

(Suddenly Gero once again felt pain in his scar)

"_**What are these memories?! Ughh…"**_

(Gero suddenly went down and fainted)

"Gero!"

"Matsu-kun!"

"Quickly get him inside!" shouted Matsumoto

(Ono and Ken Rushed him inside asap)

(After successfully getting Gero into bed)

"Thank you the both of you for helping out my stupid son"

"Don't mention it Matsumoto-san, Gero has helped us a lot in many ways before"

"That's right he is our precious and best friend"

"Thank you really that means a lot to this old rust bucket"

"But it's so weird that Matsu-kun has those kinds of headaches right?"

"Does it have anything to do with his scar?"

(Matsumoto just lay quiet and didn't know how to respond)

"Before my stupid son met both of you he had a near death experience"

(Both Ono and Ken was shocked)

"I'm telling you this because both of you are his friends and those he can trust"

"I can't tell you everything for your own safety but would you hear me out?"

"We are listening and ready for anything"

(Matsumoto breathed heavily and started)

"In the past that stupid son of mine was very energetic and kind always running around"

"Sounds like the current Gero to me" said Ono with a little laugh

"I was told by experts that he has special talents that only a handful have"

"I always thought Matsu-kun was a special person" said Ken

"Yes he was special caught the eyes of many"

"Also caught the attention of bad people with evil intentions"

(Ono and Ken felt the cold breeze in the room)

"These people tried to take the life of my son so that he could never use his talents"

(After hearing this Ono clenched his fist in anger)

"By a miracle he was saved and away from danger"

"But the injury he sustained was very severe and couldn't heal completely"

"Thus giving him that scar on his head and taking away some of his memories"

(Ono and Ken was silent in hearing this)

"I took him and fled here where he can never be harmed again"

"Now he has two wonderful friends like you he can rely and trust so please support my stupid son when you go for Senshado" Matsumoto said as he bowed towards Ono and Ken

(Ono and Ken stood up only to stop Matsumoto from bowing)

"Being your Gero's friend is an honor Matsumoto-san and we won't let him get into trouble"

"Don't worry Matsumoto-san we got his back and he has ours!"

(He felt like a torn has been removed from his chest and tears flowed from his eyes)

"Thank you..thank you very much"

**[Matsumoto Household - The next morning]**

"_**Ughh..my head..did I pass out last night?"**_

"_**I'm in my room so guess I owe it to those two goof balls" **_Gero smiling softly

(Gero went down the kitchen)

"_**Morning jiji..what happened last night?"**_

"Nothing much..you should head out to the garage and get that tank running"

"_**Eeehhh but I haven't even agreed-"  
**_  
"Either you go out there or I kick you out there! Now hurry up!"

"_**Alright alright don't get you panties in a pickle"**_

(Hearing that Matsumoto suddenly kicked Gero to the garage face first)

"_**What the hell in the end I still get kicked you kuso-jiji!"**_

*SPLAAASH *SPLAAASH

(Gero suddenly got splashed with cold water)

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's what you get Matsu-kun for being late!"

"Morning Gero!"

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KEN!" **_

"Just a wake up call from me my dude!"

"_**What are you guys ever doing here so early in the morning?"**_

"Have a look for yourself then" Ono pointing towards the garage

(Gero's eyes widened as he saw the Tiger I all cleaned up)

"_**Amazing...I never knew that it was like this"**_

"Like what?"

"_**Breathtaking!"**_ Gero said with the biggest smile he has ever made

(Ono and Ken was happy for their friend)

"So want to repaint it Matsu-kun? Do you have a color in mind?"

"Yeah the old color has faded so I think that's a great idea Gero wouldn't you say?"

"_**Shiro!"**_

(Ono and Ken was surprised but agreed)

"_**Our tank shall be in white as the Shirokumo Boys High School"**_

"What about our team name Matsu-kun?"

"_**We shall be known as.."**_

"_**White Tiger"**_

"White Tiger huh? I guess M.E.X.T unknowingly unleashed a caged beast into their tournament"

(Matsumoto was looking at his son on top of his tank and he smiled with all he had)

"Reminds me of a younger you…"

(Matsumoto took out a pocket watch with a picture on it and showed)

"Shiho-oujosama"


	3. Chapter 3 - Onward to Senshado

**Chapter 3 - Onwards to Senshado**

**[Matsumoto Household - Tokyo]**

"_**Well kuso-jiji were off to an unknown adventure of Senshado"**_

(Matsumoto ignoring his son's words)

"Ono-kun! Ken-kun! I'm counting on you alright!"

"You got it Matsumoto-san!"

"We won't let Matsu-kun out of our sight!"

"_**HOY DON'T IGNORE ME!"**_

(Suddenly Matsumoto hugged Gero)

"_**Oi kuso-jiji what are you doing?"**_

(Gero felt the hug get tighter)

"No matter what happens, no matter what you decide on, this is your home and I will always be here for you, my son,remember that"

(Gero just smiled and hugged his father back)

"_**Itikimasu oto-san, I'll do my best and I won't let you down"**_

"I know you won't"

(They separated from the hug and said their goodbyes)

*brooom *brooom

(The engines of the Tiger I started up and they are on their way to the port)

"_**Hey Ono how far to the port?"**_

"Probably 30mins more Gero so please stop asking every 5 minutes"

"_**But my ass hurts so much from riding in this tin can!"**_

"Come on Matsu-kun all three of us are just feeling the same as you!"

"_**I've been wondering how the hell are you able to drive a tank Ken?"**_

"Like I said I've had some simulation practice from the games I played"

"_**Hope you know what you are doing Ken cause I don't want to get lost"**_

"Ken has gotten us this far right? Trust in him more Gero"

"_**I do trust him I just feel a little nervous in this adventure of ours"**_

(Ono had a little chuckle)

"Me too Gero, both nervous and excited"

"_**Well since Ken is our driver then I'll be gunner and Ono will be loader?"**_

"Sounds good to me!"

"_**But who'll be the commander?"**_

"Who else but you Matsu-kun!"

_**"Huh?! Both gunner and commander? You gotta be kidding right?"**_

"You can do it _Taichou_!"

(Gero let out a big sigh)

"_**Don't blame me for anything alright?"**_

"We trust you'll make the right decisions"

"_**But we still need a radioman so we are still one man short"**_

"Don't worry about that I already have the perfect guy"

"_**Really? Who did you get?"**_

"You'll see when we get to port"

**[Tokyo Port]**

"_**We are finally here! Time to walk my legs are starting to get numb!"**_

"You sound like an old guy Matsu-kun"

(Gero jumped down from the tank while Ken parked the tank in the boat)

"Glad you made it _Taichou_"

(Gero looked to his right to find the Shirokumo Student Council President)

"_**Ohh Hajime-san what brings you here?!"**_

"What? Didn't Nakamura-kun tell you?"

"_**Tell me what?"**_

"I'm your new radioman for White Tiger team"

"_**Really?! Wow thanks for the support glad to have you aboard! I knew you were a nice guy"**_

"Thanks for having me, well I can't have you tarnish the good name of our school now can I?"

"_**I take that back not so very nice guy"**_

"Haha just kidding Taichou"

(This is Taiyou Hajime, Shirokumo Boys School Student Council President. He has green hair and a pony tail with black eyes)

"_**So where are headed to Hajime? Do we have a school we can transfer to already?"**_

"Yes taichou we are headed to Ibaraki Prefecture"

"_**Hang on..Ibaraki then meaning the school is-"**_

"You have guessed it. We will be joining Ooarai"

"_**Talk about playing with the big boys immediately"**_

"Don't you mean girls?"

"_**Right"**_

"The 63rd Senshado Champs and the famous Miho Nishizumi Taichou"

"_**Miho..Nishizumi..Ughh!"**_

(Gero again had a sudden headache)

"Taichou are you alright?"

"_**Yeah..yeah just a lot of info to digest"**_

"You can do it Taichou" Hajime laughing

(Ono and Ken approached the two)

"Hey Taiyou nice to see you again!"

"Yo Seto-kaichou!"

"Nakamura-kun, Tsugomoto-kun same to you!"

_**"Hey Ono, Ken we're headed for Ooarai!"**_

(Both stood in Awe)

"Wow I can't believe we get to be with the champs Matsu-kun!"

"Isn't that great Ken-chan? We can finally meet the _The_ Ooarai Senshado Team"

"So excited for this! Thank you Taichou for getting us this opportunity!"

"_**Calm down Ken before you pass out again"**_

"How calm can you be Matsu-kun!? Haven't you seen them and how cool they were in the tournament?!"

"_**I only saw one match and it was the finals and I have to admit that last drift in the end got my blood pumping!"**_

"Riiiight?! Two sisters fighting for the win! So Dramatic and Fantastiiiic!"

(Yep Ken passed out)

"Geez Ken what are we gonna do with you! Taiyou help me get him inside before we leave"

"Can't be helped then. Well taichou see you inside"

"_**Yeah I'll just stay here for a couple of minutes"**_

(The two carried Ken inside the boat)

"_**Two sisters fighting each other. Ridiculous. Why do you have to fight each other when your family?"**_

(Gero went aboard the boat as it was about to depart. 16 hours till they reach the port of Ooarai)

**[Ooarai Student Council Room]**

"Our guests will be arriving tomorrow Kaichou"

"Alright let's make sure we give them a warm welcome momo-chan"

"Understood, don't call me momo-chan!"

"Don't be so shy Momo-chan"

"Be quiet Yuzu-chan not you too!"

**[Ooarai Port - 16 Hours later]**

"_**Finally we are here in Ooarai! After 16 hours and 10 faints from Ken later"**_

"Geezus Tsugomoto-kun I thought you were gonna make the highest record of number of faints in 1 boat ride"

"I'm sorry guys getting excited and boats didn't match well for me"

"_**So Hajime what is the plan now?"**_

"Well we are supposed to meet the Student Council of Ooarai-"

"HEEEEEEEY!"

"There you go taichou a warm welcome for us"

(Gero and the gang looked up and saw a big banner for them saying...)

"WELCOME TO OOARAI 1ST EVER BOYS IN SENSHADO"

"Ha ha ha not very subtle aren't they?" Ono said

"So much energy I like it!" Ken added

(The two groups approached each other)

"How do you do I'm Kodatani Anzu Seto-kaichou of Ooarai Girls School!"

"I am Hajime Taiyou Seto-kaichou of Shirokumo Boys High School thank you for having us"

"It's all good all good this is my VP and PR Manager"

"I'm Kawashima Momo nice to meet you."

"Yuzu Koyama-desu welcome to Ooarai!"

"Nice to meet you all"

"What about those guys behind you Taiyou-kun?"

"Hey guys don't be shy and introduce yourselves!"

"I- I'm- I'm Tsugomoto Ken, position driver! 16 years old currently single and looking for a girl- a girlfri-"

(Guess what? Ken passed out. Again)

"Ara ara" Anzu said

"Please forgive our friend Ken-chan here he is a little tired"

"Ha ha ha it's alright and you are?"

"I'm Nakamura Ono, Position is loader, nice to meet you!"

"You to! How about the last guy there just staring at his passed out friend"

"Hey Gero don't be rude now"

"_**Oh I'm sorry about that, our friend has the weirdest face when he sleeps"**_

"I see very kind fellow aren't you" Momo said

"_**I'm Gero Matsumoto, position is Gunner and Commander pleased to make your acquaintance"**_

"_**Kodatani Anzu-san, Kawashima Momo, and Koyama Yuzu-san"**_

(The three of them were surprised)

"Hooo amazing I thought for sure you weren't listening much when we introduced ourselves a while ago." Anzu said

"_**Thank you for that. Surprisingly I have been really good with names" **_

(Momo noticed something about Gero Matsumoto. He never really paid attention when they introduced themselves. He just looked for about 10 seconds and already memorized our names)

"This guy is something else" Momo thought

"Well how about we get going Kaichou and get them to our Carrier" Yuzu suggested

"Yeah great Idea, by the way, do you have your tank? Cause we just brought our tank and forgot to bring another and we won't fit all inside unfortunately"

"_**Don't worry about that we can follow you in our tank Kaichou-san!"**_

"Call me Anzu and I'll call you Gero! Deal?"

"_**Alright then Anzu-san. Hey Ken! Get our tank down here now."**_

"Roger that taichou!"

(The three heard a very loud and familiar engine roaring towards them)

"_**Sorry for the wait Anzu-san we are ready to go!"**_

(The three were shocked and in awe of what they saw. A White Tiger!)

"Sugoi Gero! This is absolutely amazing!" Anzu cheered

(Gero just gave a smile towards them)

"_**Alright driver follow The Student Council's tank and keep up!"**_

"Roger roger!"

**[Ooarai School Carrier]**

"Alright boys here we are welcome to our School Carrier! Make yourselves at home!" Anzu cheerfully said.

"Park your tank there by the garage and we will have our Maintenance Team have a look at it tomorrow. For now get some rest and we will continue tomorrow with the others." Momo told them

"_**Roger that Kawashima-san! Alright boys pack it up and get ready to move"**_

(The rest of the crew dismounted and got there stuff)

"Koyama-san where will be hunkering down for the night?" asked by Hajime

"You will be staying at this apartment here it's near the School so you can just walk from their tomorrow morning"

"_**Alright! sounds like a plan let's go guys!" **_

"_**Thank you guys for welcoming us again and have a nice evening!"**_

"Don't mention it Gero see y'all tomorrow!"

(The four guys went to their apartment and was finally able to rest)

"Hey taichou we are finally here! Together with the champs!"

"_**I'm surprised you can still feel anything after passing out 11 times"**_

"Hahaha Gero don't be so hard on Ken-chan"

"Well no matter how many times he fainted we have to focus now for our new goal"

"See Matsu-kun? because of you even Kaichou is being mean to me now!"

(The four burst out in laughter)

"_**That's right, we have a new comrades now, and I have you guys with me"**_

"_**I know we can do this guys and we will put on a show for them girls"**_

"You sure know how to say it Taichou"

"_**Oh shut it Hajime, come on guys let's get some shut eye for our big day tomorrow"**_

"Roger that!" the other three said in unison


	4. Chapter 4 - First Day of School

**Chapter 4 - First day of School**

**[Ooarai School Carrier - the next morning]**

(Ono was the first to wake up)

*Yaawn *Morning Stretch

"Alright time to start the new day...Huh?!"

"_**Mornin Ono took you long to wake up"**_

"Gero?! Is this a miracle you woke up before any of us?"

"_**Nah that's not it"**_

(Ono approached Gero and saw his face with eyebags)

"_**I just didn't get any sleep because I was nervous and excited"**_

"Of course you were, I should've known hahaha"

(Ono laughed so hard Hajime and Ken woke up)

**[Ooarai School Entrance Gate]**

"Well here we are guys. You excited Gero?"

"_**Yeah but I'm more concerned about this guy"**_

(Ono looked and saw Ken almost ready to pass out and is being supported by Hajime)

"O-Ooarai..we are fina-finally he-here gu- gu- guys" Ken struggling to talk at this point

"Ahaha that's our Ken-chan"

"Is nobody gonna help me with him?" Hajime pleaded

"Welcome to Ooarai Girls High School you must be our new teammates in Senshado" a loud voice came from behind them

"_**Yes I'm Gero Matsumoto commander of the team and you are?"**_

"My name is Sono Midoriko of the Public Morals Committee nice to meet you"

"_**Nice to meet you to these are my team-"  
**_  
"Before any of that…."

"STRAIGHTEN YOUR NECKTIE!"

"TIE YOUR SHOELACE!"

"CLEAN OFF THAT DUST IN YOUR UNIFORM!"

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! HE IS SLEEPING ALREADY?!"

"Ugh no he is Ken-chan and he has the tendency to-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES"

"_**Yes Ma'am!"**_ the three said in unison and got scared

(The four was bombarded with rules and regulations and yes Ken already fainted before before they got scolded)

**[Ooarai School Building Second Floor - 20 Minutes and 2 Faints Later]**

(7AM and the four of them are already tired)

"_**That Public Morals Officer sure is scary! Completely forgot about her."**_

"Forget about her? Have you met her before Taichou?"

"_**Oh ugh nevermind that anyways where is our classroom?"**_

"It should be at the end of this hallway according to Midoriko-san"

"_**Alright here it is so who is going to go first-?"**_

(Before Gero could finish his question he felt the push of 3 hands behind him)

"_**Hey you guys stop!-"**_

*Crash *knockover

"_Kyaaa~!"_

"_**Ughh..that hurt you jerks!"  
**_  
"_Uhmm can you please move your hand?"_

"_**Oh sure sorry about thaaa-!"**_

(Gero noticed his hand was on this certain girl's chest)

"_**I'm so sorry! That was an accident! I was pushed and uhm it was out of my control ugh"**_

(The girls face was red as a tomato then she looked at Gero slowly)

"_**Oh wait you're Nishizumi Miho-san right?"**_

(One word came from Miho's mouth and it was..)

"_Ecchi!"_ while still being red in the face

(It made Gero's heart skip a beat and made him blush but soon it started beating for a different reason when he felt the gaze of the other girls)

"Uwaah Matsu-kun first day and you already couldn't control yourself"

"I'm ashamed to be your Seto-kaicho"

"Gero that's not nice"

"_**It's not my fault you guys pushed me!"**_

"_**I'M INNOCEEEEENT!"**_

(During all these confusion Miho saw how Gero was so scared and nervous that she gave him a little smile and then some of the girls started laughing as well)

"Ehem uhm we would like to apologize for that little act that we did and we want to properly introduce ourselves now"

"We are the new transfer students from Shirokumo Boys Highschool and we are here to join Ooarai Girls High School's Senshado Team"

"My name is Hajime Taiyou, position is radioman nice to meet you!"

*applause *applause

"Hi there I'm Tsugomoto Ken, position is driver it is an honor to be here in your school!"

*applause *applause

"I'm Nakamura Ono, position is loader, I'll be in your care"

*applause *applause

"_**Yo I'm Gero Matsumoto, position is gunner and commander of the boys, looking forward to our time together!"**_

*Croo Croo *Hey I saw him grope Nishizumi-san chest

"_**Uhm can you please all forgive me for that accident I really didn't mean it"  
**_  
"_**I ask for your forgiveness Nishizumi Miho-san!"**_

(Everyone looked at Miho's response)

"_It's alright it was just an accident so please everyone forgive him"_

(Everyone agreed and laugh it all out with the guys)

**[Ooarai High School Building - Lunch Time]**

"Hey Ono-kun where are you from?"

"Excuse me Hajime-san can we join you for lunch?"

"Ken-kun is this your first time riding a tank?"

(Everyone was being bombarded with questions by the girls except for Gero)

"_**Well that's to be expected"**_

"Come on cheer up Gero!"

(Then 2 girls approached gero)

"Excuse me Matsumoto-san would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Hey don't accidentally grope my chest now there is a proper order for that"

"_**Ahaha don't worry I won't. Sure I'd love to join you for lunch"**_

"Alright then, I'm Takebe Saori and this is.."

"Isuzu Hana-desu"

"_**Nice to meet the both of you!"**_

"Miporin! Let's go!"

(Miho looked at Gero and their eyes met and both blushed)

"Ara ara loves is in the air"

"Th-that's not it Saori-san Geez!"

"_**Takebe-san please don't tease Nishizumi-san too much because it was my fault"**_

'Well well looks like someone is worried about you Miporin how lucky!"

(Both Miho and Gero blushed once again)

**[Ooarai Garage - Lunch Time]**

"_**You guys always eat here during lunch?"**_

"That's right where Nishizumi-dono eats is where I eat!"

(A fuzzy haired girl jump behind Miho only to be elbowed by her)

"Gueeh! Ughh.."

"_Oh I'm so sorry Yukari-san! You scared me!"_

"It's alright nishizumi-dono..I'll survive"

"_**So you are the famous Akiyama Yukari-san! Nice to meet you!"**_

"Huh? Have you heard of me somewhere before?"

"_**Oh no it's just that I've heard about Ooarai's fastest loader and I knew it had to be you"**_

"Wow that makes me happy! I'm Yukari Akiyama position is loader! Nice to meet you!"

"_**I'm Gero Matsumoto nice to meet you too!"**_

(They proceeded to eat their lunch together in the garage"

"So Matsumoto-san where are you from?" Hana asked

"_**Please Isuzu-san call me Gero and I'm from tokyo for as long as I can remember"**_

"Well then you can call me Hana as well"

"Please call me Saori also!"

"_**Alright got it Hana-san and Saori-san!"**_

"Tokyo huh..always wanted to go there.I hear there are a lot of cute boys there that I can talk to!"

"Always with the boys Takebe-dono!"

"Because she is Saori that's why" an unknown voice came from one of the tanks

"_**Wah you scared the life out of me!"**_

"I'm sorry"

"Mako! You're sleeping here and skipping classes again!"

"It's called self-recess thank you very much"

"Forgive her, she is Reizei Mako, our always sleeping driver"

"Nice to meet you~" Mako tiredly greeted.

"_**Gero Matsumoto, nice to meet you too Reizei-san!"**_

"Well here we are all now Anglerfish Team"

"_**So this is the team that won the 63rd National Senshado Tournament"**_

"Amazing right! Hehehe!"

"_**It is an honor to be able to fight alongside you,"**_

"We are happy to have you as well" Miho said with a smile

"_**I heard you are an amazing commander Nishizumi-san was hoping I could learn a thing or two from you"**_

"_Uhm no I-I'm not a great commander at all"_ Miho blushed

"_**Come on you don't have to say that! You won the tournament through your hard work and skill"**_

(Miho suddenly stared at Gero)

"_**All of you here now made it this far because of your hard work! That is admirable!"  
**_  
(Suddenly all 5 girls blushed and laughed to what Gero said)

"_**Uhm was it something I said wrong?"**_

"Ahaha well it's the first time a boy ever told us something like that so we just got caught off guard" Yukari said

"Oh hahaha forgive me ladies for my sudden outburst of words"

"_Thank you Gero for saying that it really made me happy" _Miho blushingly says

"_**Don't mention it Nishizumi-san"**_

"_Miho…"_

"_**Huh?..."**_

"_Please call me Miho…"_

(Gero's heart skipped a beat once more)

"_**Alright then..MI-Miho"**_

"_Mmm" _Miho blushingly nodded

"Ara ara" Hana san said in a teasing tone

"Miporin that's not fair!"

"You can call me Mako also Gero-kun"

"Geez even Mako!"

(Everyone just laughed until the bell rang)

**[Ooarai High School Building - After School]**

"_**Alright boys time for our first practice with the team!"**_

"Let's do our best Gero!"

"Alright time to show some appeal"

"Just make sure you don't pass out again Tsugomoto-kun"

(The four went to the training grounds along with Miho, Saori, and Hana)

"We are here guys Ooarai's Senshado Training Grounds!"

"Ohh we meet again Gero! How was your first day?"

"_**It was splendid Anzu-san very excited to ride some tanks though"**_

"So much energy I like that! I see you have already met our cute commander Nishizumi-chan"

"Alright time to introduce you to the rest of the girls! Everyone may I have your attention!"

"Here is our new comrades in Senshado!"

"My name is Hajime Taiyou, position is radioman nice to meet you!"

"Hi there I'm Tsugomoto Ken, position is driver it is an honor to be here in your school!"

"I'm Nakamura Ono, position is loader, I'll be in your care"

"_**Yo I'm Gero Matsumoto, position is gunner and commander of the boys, looking forward to our time together!"**_

*Nice to meet you! *Wow the first boys to ever do Senshado! *Do you have girlfriends? *Do you have any interest in History? *Wanna play some volleyball? *Want to play some online games?

(A sudden bombardment of questions was too much for the four to handle)

"Hold your interviews and interrogations later girls first we must practice!"

"YES!" every member shouted

"So Gero want to give a show to the girls and show them your wonderful toy?"

"_**With pleasure Anzu-san! Alright boys let's go!"**_

"Roger that!"

(The boys went behind the garages and suddenly an engine started up)

*Vrooom *Vrooom

"_Huh? This Engine sound..it can't be"_ Miho recognizes the sound

(Then there it is the White Tiger marches on in front of the girls)

"Wooooow" "Sugooiiii" different amazements were heard

"OOOOOHHH A TIGER I! AND IT'S WHITE!"

"There goes Yukari's Panzer high"

"What do you think girls? Do you like it?" Ken shouted

"YES!" the girls shouted back

(A different reaction came from Miho towards the tank)

"_It can't be..2 1 7..could it be my old tank?"_

(Miho was shaking a little for it brought back old memories)

"_**Hey Miho! What do you think abou-"**_

(Gero saw the way Miho was acting and got worried)

"_**Ken park it next to our Commander"**_

"Copy that!"

(Gero jumped down the Tiger after it stopped)

"_**Miho? Are you alright?"**_

"_Y-yes I-I-I'm fine Gero"_

(Miho was surprised at what Gero did)

*Pat *Pat

(Gero gently patted Miho's head and comforted her)

"_**It's alright Miho you can tell me everything let me help you"**_

(Miho suddenly remembered some old memories that she had forgotten, someone did the same to her when she was little but couldn't remember the face. Miho suddenly felt better with this)

*Inhaaale *Exhaaale

"_Thank you Gero"_ Miho smiled with a blush to Gero

"_That Tiger where did you get it if it's alright to ask?"  
_  
"_**Ohh that was given to us by my father, he said that it was a relic of WW2 and survived"**_

"_I see, I see so it was a different tank after all" Miho was relieved._

"_**Was our tank familiar to you in any way?"**_

"_Yes I had the same kind of tank with the same number last year in the 62nd Senshado Tournament"_

"_**I see, I had made you remember things you didn't like huh? Forgive me Miho"**_ Gero really regretted it

"_No it's alright really I'm fine now"_

"_**If you say so Miho..''**_

(Gero had a very sad look on his face and turned his back suddenly to Miho and for some reason looking at his back gave a very nostalgic and familiar feeling to Miho and then…)

*Huuug *Tighten

"_**Huh?! Mi- Miho? What's wrong?" **_Gero blushing as much

"_Oni-chan.." _she said softly

"_**Oni-chan? Miho-"**_

(Miho realized what she had done and was blushing so hard while hugging Gero)

"_Uhm..thi-this is ugh.."_ Miho's blushing intensifies

(Miho suddenly pulling back from the hug)

"_I-I'm sorry..huh what did I just do..that;s weird of me Gero sorry"_ red as a tomato

"_**I-It's fine Miho are you sure you're alright?"**_ Gero covering his red face

(Little did they know of the audience beside them)

"Ara ara Miho-san so daring!"

"Miporin no fair!"

"Nishizumi-chan sure is fast it's just the first day" Anzu with a grin

"NO INDECENT ACTS INSIDE SCHOOL PREMISES!"

"Sodoko get a hint of the mood why don't ya"

"Don't call me Sodoko!"

"_Uhm th-this isn't what it looks like guys, y-you got it all wrong"_ Miho said with a blush

(Aboard the White Tiger 3 faces emerged)

"Get a room Matsu-kun!"

"That's Gero for you though Ken-chan"

"This is the reason why I have to babysit you Taichou"

"_**Shut it you three before I shut it for you!"**_

(Everyone just burst out in laughter while Miho and Gero got embarrassed and laughed as well)

"Uhm is this a great time to speak now ladies and gents?" a familiar voice called out to the team

"Oh Instructor Chouno Hisashiburi!" Miho said

"Yo girls Hisashiburi" a woman in military uniform greeted with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 - First Tank Practice

**Chapter 5 - First Tank Practice**

"Yo girls Hisashiburi" a woman in military uniform greeted with a smile.

"What brings you here Sensei?" Anzu asks

"Well Kodatani-kun I thought to see for myself the first boys of Senshado"

"Oh well then here they are 4 boys and a Tiger!" Anzu smiling

"Nice to meet you boys I'm Ami Chouno of the J.S.D.F and I supervised the training of these girls before."

"_**It's nice to meet you Instructor Chouno!"**_ the four greeted in unison

(Chouno approached Gero and stared at him deeply)

"Hmmm so he must be..as I suspected" Chouno thought to herself

"_**Y-yes Instructor?" Gero asked**_

"You must be the commander of this team right? You have that vibe about you"

"_**O-Oh yes I am Gero Matsumoto position is gunner and commander!"**_

"A Tiger I huh..and that number..isn't that?" Chouno looked at Miho

(Chouno decided to let it go because no use in dwelling on it now)

"A fine tank you have here boys put it to good use"

"Well then I'm expecting great things for you guys! Show them what boys can do!"

"_**YES!"**_ the four shouted

(Miho was just smiling at Gero with a blush seeing what an amazing person he was)

"Nishizumi-chan let's get practice going now"

(Miho snapping back to reality)

"Ah ri-right everyone mount your tanks and let's start practice!"

"_**YES COMMANDER!"**_ everyone replied

"Since you're new here boys I want to see you guys operate that tank and we will adjust from there." Chouno said

"_**Well you heard the lady mount up boys!"  
**_  
"Roger Taichou!"

(With that the four boys started up the tiger and proceeded to practice)

"_**Ken you ready to show some appeal to the girls?"  
**_  
"You bet ya Matsu-kun!"

"Just don't pass out Tsugomoto-san alright?"

"I WON'T !"

"Ahaha poor Ken-chan"

**[Ooarai Observation Tower]**

"Alright let's do some basic tank mobility!" Chouno said via radio

"Alright then let's do this!"

(The Tiger entered the tank mobility course on the field)

*Tiger turns left and right *stops and forwards *emergency reverse into a corner

"Hoo that driver has some skills" Chouno said

(The other girls are watching from the side)

"Look at that Tiger move! So fast and smooth!" Noriko Isobe said from Duck Team

"They are making it look like it doesn't weigh 50 tons at all!" Yukari said

"Ohh I like that Tiger you think we can have a drag race with our Leopon?" Tsuchiya said

"Alright boys now for some shooting practice to test you accuracy!" Chouno said via radio

"Taichou your up"

"You can do it Gero!"

"_**Leave it to me boys! Ken sync with me alright?"**_

"Roger that!"

"Ready?! GO!" Chouno shouted

(A number of targets pop up in the shooting grounds of Ooarai)

"Enemy sighted, count is 5 targets, ranging from 300 to 900 meters!"

"Round up!"

"_**Target locked! Fire!"**_

(A loud bang from the 88MM cannon came roaring towards the target and a white flag popped up)

"Target hit! Next!"

"Round up!"

"_**Fire!"**_

(Another loud bang and another white flag popped up)

"Oh amazing!" Chouno smiled

"That second shot was fast!" said by Nekonya

"How many seconds was that?!" asked Sodoko

"Tiger I's reload time is 4 seconds at the most" said Yukari

"_2 Seconds"_ said Miho

(Miho's team was in Awe)

"_That loader took only 2 seconds for the next shot"_ Miho smiled

"They have an outrageously fast loader I might say" Chouno thought

(In 10 seconds all 5 targets were destroyed)

"Well then how about this" Chouno said via radio

*button click

(A single target emerged but now it's moving)

"Another target sighted! 1000 meters moving east!"

"Round Up!"

"_**Fire!"**_

(As the roaring shell of the 88MM went to the target suddenly..)

"Target Missed!"

"Re-adjust angle taichou!" Ken shouted

"_**The target reversed suddenly?!"**_

"Gero I think that's remote controlled!"

"_**That makes sense, then Instructor is the one behind the wheels huh?"**_

"That's right Gero-kun think of it as fighting me in the field" Chouno said via radio

(On the other side of the field the girls forgot about practice and watched the boys' performance)

"Ara ara there it is Instructor Chouno's moving target" Hana said

"That is impossible to hit when Chouno-sensei is controlling it!" Erwin said

"It's very hard to shoot at something that knows its gonna be hit! said Ayumi of the Rabbit Team

(They had completely forgotten about practice)

"So Gero-kun how are you gonna handle this? Don't disappoint me now!" Chouno said to herself

"_**Ken! You ready to do "that"?"**_

"Ohh taichou by "that" you mean "that"?"

"_**Yes that!"**_

"But Gero I feel sick when we do that!" Ono crying

"_**Suck it up Ono!" **_

"_**Driver forward! Match speed with the target!"**_

(The white tiger is now giving chase to the moving target with the same speed)

"Hoo look at them go!" said Shinobu from Duck Team

"Nishizumi-dono do you think Gero-san can hit it?" asked Yukari

"_I don't know but I trust Gero's skills"_ Miho said with a serious smile

(The chase is now nearing its end)

"Round up!"

"_**Driver steady...steady..target in sight! Locked!"**_

"Oh no you don't" Said Chouno

(The moving target as expected reversed suddenly to avoid the shot but what Chouno didn't expect gave her chills)

"Never thought I'd see it again, a move that needed the driver and gunner perfectly in sync to succeed. "Spontaneous Deceleration" "

"_**Now!"**_

(She saw the white tiger gradually lost speed the second the moving target reversed)

"_That move?!"_ Miho was surprised

(Everything was in slow motion inside the Tiger I. All that Gero could see was the target slowly but surely entering his gun sights then suddenly..)

"_**Fire!"**_

"Kanpai Gero-kun" Chouno thought

(The mighty 88MM shell found its way to the side of the moving target and destroyed it then a white flag popped up)

"Wooooooow Amazing!" "Sugoi Tiger team!" "Impressive marksmanship!"

(The girls shouted and cheered for the boy's amazing performance)

"Training is over! Head back to the garage now boys!"

"Roger that Instructor!" Hajime replied

"That boy is gonna shake the Senshado world" Chouno said with a smile

**[Ooarai Girls High School - Garage]**

"_Everyone __Otsukaresamadeshita__!"_ Miho said

"_**THANK YOU VERY MUCH COMMANDER!"**_ the whole team replied

"Ughh Matsu-kun I'm sooo tiiired!"

"_**Same here Ken. By the way excellent driving their brother!"**_

"Hehe you know it!" *Fist bump

"_**Amazing reload speed as well Ono!"**_

"All that practice paid off Gero"

"_**Hajime! Thanks for relaying those comms!"**_

"I just said what I heard nothing special Taichou"

"_**Come on don't say that, your a part of my team and wouldn't be complete without you!"**_

"Thanks Taichou"

(The four boys started laughing their first practice off)

"A great tank commander and an amazing friend huh?" Chouno looked at Gero

"_Congrats Gero on hitting the target!"_ Miho said

"_**Nah just got lucky there Miho"**_

(Both laugh together)

"Hey Gero-kun amazing tankery you displayed there!"

"_**It wasn't all me Instructor, couldn't have done it without my team here"**_

"I guess you're right. By the way, how did you do that move that hit the moving target?"

"_Yeah Gero what was that?_" asked Miho

"_**What move ma'am?"**_

"Huh? Did you see it from somewhere or someone teach it to you?" Chouno asked

"_**Hmm I don't know, I just told my driver what to do and trusted him that's all"**_

(Chouno and Miho was shocked and their eyes got big and wide)

"Don't tell me he did that not knowing what it was?" Chouno thought to herself

(Gero just looked at them with a big question mark on his head and Chouno couldn't help but laugh at the boy)

*Laughter *Giggle

"Hahahaha you are one amazing kid Gero-kun!" Chouno said

"_**Ughh thanks I guess ma'am?"**_

"Well you definitely showed me something today and I thank you for that. You best get some rest now cause this just the start line for you. The both of you Miho-san"

"DISMISSED!"

"_**Thank you very much ma'am!" **_everyone thanked Chouno

**Author Note:**

**Here is chapter 5 guys! Thanks for the views! Hope you are liking things so far! It's just gonna keep getting better and better! Favorite and leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Team Chemistry

**Chapter 6 - Team Chemistry**

**[Ooarai Girls High School - Garage]**

"Excuse me Hoshino-san can you help me with the tracks?" Ken asked

"Sure thing Ken-kun wait a sec" Hoshino replied

"Ono-san Ono-san can you please teach me your technique on how to reload faster please!" Noriko pleaded

"Technique you say hmmm but I really don't do anything special though"

"Takebe-san can you please teach me how to be a better radioman" Hajime asked

(Saori's heart skipped a beat when Hajime asked for some help)

"Ehem..well then it can't be helped that you need me the great Saori-san to help you Hajime-kun!"

(Countless chatters can be heard inside the garage and in the training fields ever since the boys arrived)

"It's only been 4 days since they arrived and they already have good relationships with the girls" Anzu said

"I say that's a great thing cause we need teamwork to win!" Yuzu added

"We only have 3 days left before the draw lots begin for the tournament" Momo informed them

"_Don't worry guys we'll be fine now that the team is stronger than before and we have Gero now" _Miho said from behind

(Miho looked towards the field where Gero and Rabbit Team were talking)

"_**I heard a lot about you Rabbit Team also known as the Heavy Tank Killers!" **_

"That's us alright! So you can count us Gero-san if you need any help!" said Azusa

"_**I'll be sure to rely on you all **__**Azusa-san, Karina-san, Yūki-san, Ayumi-san, Saki-san, and Aya-san!"**_

(The 6 girls were amazed on how Gero had memorized all their names quickly)

"Ohhh that's amazing Gero-san you've memorized our names in no time!" Karina said

"_**Just got lucky on that hahaha!" **_

"That guy's memorization skills is outrageous and he calls it luck" Momo said

"I think it's amazing Momo-chan!" Yuzu said

"Don't call me Momo-chan!"

(Miho heard about the memorization part and was wondering to herself)

"_Outrageous memorization? But yesterday when I told him the parts needed to maintain the Tiger I he had me repeat it several times before he could remember all.."_ Miho thought

"Nishizumi-chan? What's wrong?" Anzu asked

"_No..it's nothing kaichou must be my imagination"_

"Well then let's call it a day shall we?"

"_Agreed, everyone __Otsukaresama Deshita!"_

"_**Otsukaresama Deshita!" **_replied the team

(Gero approaches Miho)

"_**Miho! Are you free right now? Want to grab a bite?"**_

"_E-eh? Right now? B-but-"_

"_**Do you have plans already?"**_

"_N-no..sure let's go"_

"_**Alright! Thank you Miho!"**_

(The two went out together and they don't know they're being followed)

"Ken-chan why are we following Gero this is not nice?"

"Come on I want to see how Matsu-kun and the commander is doing ya'know!"

"Why did you have to drag me along this farce both of you!?"

"Calm down Kaichou the more the merrier!"

(Miho and Gero entered an ice cream shop)

"Irasshaimase! Table for two?"

"_**Yes please!"**_

"This way sir and ma'am"

(The three guys were watching from afar)

"Hey Ono-kun didn't Matsu-kun hate sweets?"

"Yeah that's what I know also"

"Very weird I might say for our Taichou"

(They suddenly saw figures beside them doing the same and noticed it was the Anglerfish Team)

"Oh..it's the tigers"

"Uhm are you here also to buy ice cream?" asked Hana

"I'm guessing not huh?" Saori asked with a grin

"We could say the same to you girls hiding there" Ken replied

(The two groups laughed and proceeded to watch their commanders)

"_**I've always wanted to try their Jumbo Parfait here!"**_

"_Really? I didn't know you like sweets Gero"_

"_**Yeah I don't normally eat sweet stuff but with all the training I started to crave!"**_

"_I know what you mean haha!_

"Here is your order! One strawberry ice cream and one jumbo parfait! Please enjoy your meal!"

(Both Miho and Gero was surprised of how much the Jumbo Parfait was really jumbo)

"_**Wow they really didn't hold back on this huh?"**_ Gero with a giant sweat drop on his head

"_They do go all out on the sweets here haha"_ Miho chuckled

"_**Well better get started! Itadakimasu!"**_

"_Itadakimasu!"_

"_**Ohhhhh this is an amazing parfait! So good and cold"**_

"_Glad you liked it, this strawberry ice cream is also one of their best"_

"_**Here Miho try out their parfait!"  
**_  
(Gero grabbed a spoonful and wanted to feed it to Miho)

"_Huh?! Uhm..th-that's"_ Miho blushing

(Gero noticed what he said and blushed also)

"_**O-Oh s-sorry that's embarrassing huh"**_

"_N-no thank you..aahh"_

"_**Cute!"**_ Gero thought

"_Mmm it's yummy!"_

"_**Right?!"**_

"_Here Gero…"_

(Miho doing the same with her strawberry ice cream)

"_**Th-thank you..aahh"**_

"_**Ohh it's not losing to this parfait!"  
**_  
"_Hehehe"_ Miho blushingly chuckled

(Meanwhile outside the Ice cream shop)

"That parfait looks yummy.." Mako drooling

"Huhu Nishizumi-donoooo" Yukari crying while biting her handkerchief

"Why are you crying Yukari-san?" asked Hana

"Because I wanted to do that kind of stuff with Nishizumi-dono!"

"Ara ara"

"Miporin no fair!"

_*Stomach Growling_

"Watching them is making me hungry now Ono-kun"

"This was your decision Ken-chan!"

"Well how about we grab a bite as well. Would you like to join us ladies?"

"Agreed!" Mako replied

"I know a great place!" Yukari said

"Alright let's go. Come on Ken-chan enough spying."

"Right right!"

"Well then lead the way Akiyama-san" Hajime said

(The two groups now left and then inside the Ice cream shop)

"_Looks like they left already..."_

"_**Yeah when you stare at someone like they did it's not hard to notice"**_

"They really took long though I already finished my ice cream before they left"

"_**While I have half to go on my parfait, sorry I'm taking so long Miho"**_

"_It's alright take your time!"  
_  
(Half a Jumbo Parfait Later)

"_**Ughh finally finished it all"  
**_  
"_Congrats Gero!"  
_  
"Omedeto Gozaimasu sir!"

"_Huh?!"_ Miho was surprised

"You have finished the Jumbo Parfait Challenge and here is your prize!"

(The waitress gave the prize to Gero and Miho saw and started to get excited)

"_Ahhhh! That's! That's Boko!"_

"_**So that's its name huh? Boko..explains the bandages"**_

(Gero handed the Boko bear to Miho)

"_**Here Miho please accept it"**_

"_Eh? Don't tell me you ate that parfait for me?"_ Miho blushed and was shocked

"_**Yes I saw you have a strap like this on your bag and on your phone so I thought you really liked it. Then I saw this challenge yesterday and thought to give it a go"**_

(Miho hugged the Boko bear and started sobbing softly"

"_**Huh..Mi-miho? Please don't cry did I do something wrong?!"**_

"_Thank you…onii-chan" _Miho said softly

"_**Huh..?"**_

(Miho looked at Gero with a smile and tears of joy)

"_Thank you so much Gero it makes me very happy"_

"_**Geez I thought I did something bad don't scare me like that"**_

"_Hahaha sorry.."_

"_**Your welcome Miho"**_

(Miho and Gero left the shop while Miho hugging Boko)  
_  
_"_Thank you again Gero for today"_

"_**Thank you also Miho, so see you tomorrow?"**_

"_Yeah see you tomorrow!" _

(The two went on their separate ways and meanwhile at a certain restaurant)

"_Gochisōsama Deshita!" _

"This place is nice Akiyama-san! The food was great and affordable!"

"Right!? I always go here with my parents before"

"We better bring Matsu-kun here next time!"

"That's right Ken-chan to be sorry for spying on him like that!"

"You guys really care about Gero-kun huh?"

(The Tiger crew laughed and nodded)

"We have been together with Gero since we were in Middle School"

"Matsu-kun has looked out for us like real siblings"

"What made you guys take up Senshado by the way?"

"We heard about it on the radio when boys had been allowed to do Senshado"

"Then we thought to give it a try with Matsu-kun"

"He was hesitant at first but when Matsumoto-san, uhm Gero's father showed him that tank he suddenly told us it was breathtaking"

"I see so that tank is a gift from Gero-san's father huh? That's so cool!"

"Yeah from then on we decided to support Gero on his decisions in Senshado and be there for him"

"Gero-san is blessed to have friends like the three of you"

(The Tiger crew smiled on that comment)

"Still Gero-kun is an amazing gunner and commander! Has he had any experience before?"

"That's the thing Isuzu-san, he has never ridden a tank before let alone shoot one"

(The girls were shocked about this)

"But from our practice sessions he looked like a veteran!"

"We are also surprised on our Taichou's performance, it's like he is a different person when riding a tank"

"Matsu-kun's father did tell us that he was a special person from the start"

"Well Gero is #1 in our school exams" Ono laughed

"Huh?!" the girls shouted

"That Gero-kun?! That always laughing and carefree person?! Is the smartest in your school?!

**[Boy's Apartment]**

_*big sneeze_

"Achooo! Ugh is someone talking behind my back or has it gotten colder suddenly? "

**[Back at the Restaurant]**

"I hate to admit it but our Taichou is #1 every semester. I haven't beaten him once"

"Hajime-kun here is #2 while Ono-kun here is #3"

"Are you #4 then Ken-kun?!" Saori asked

(A big dark cloud appeared on Ken's head)

"Sad to say I'm not even in the top 10"

"Ahaha I'm sorry I asked.."

"I was worried there for a second Tsugumoto-kun." Mako said

"Hey! That's mean Mako-chan!"

"Can't have you beat me both in tank driving and in studies now can we?"

"Damn this genius..I'll make sure to catch up to you soon Mako-chan!"

"Reach top 10 first *yawn" Mako with a sleepy expression

"Stop saying that!"

(All of them burst out in laughter then soon they all went their separate ways)

**[Ooarai Girls School - Garage]**

(Gero was looking at his Tiger I)

"_**You ready for our first official match partner?"**_

"I knew you'd be here" a voice called out behind him

"Yo Matsu-kun!"

"Taichou has no plans on going home?"

"_**Hey guys just wanted to have a look at our Tiger before our first match"**_

"You nervous Gero?"

"_**No Ono..right now I only feel excited and relieved"**_

"Relieved?"

"_**Yeah I know you guys have my back and I got yours so I know we can get through anything"  
**_  
(The three smiled and looked at their tank)

"_**Let's give this Senshado World a great show!"**_

"_**White Tiger! Fight!"**_

"_**FIGHT!"**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Old and New Opponents

**Chapter 7 - Old and New Opponents**

**[Ooarai Girls High School - Garage]**

"Attention Boys and Girls! Our First Opponent has been decided!" Anzu announced

"Who will it be this time Kaichou-san?" Erwin asked

"Drum roll please!" Anzu shouted

*Drum sounds

(The all looked towards the sound of the drums and it was Ken banging his hand on the TIger)

"Stop that Ken-chan it's embarrassing!"

"Ehh Ono-kun come on join me.."

"SAUNDERS UNIVERSITY HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Ooohhhh~" everyone in the garage said in awe

"Deja vu…" said Mako with a sleepy tone

"A rematch with Saunders huh?" Caesar said

(A lot of comments were heard but all of them were excited and not scared)

"_**Have you fought Saunders before girls?"**_

"Yes Gero-kun they were also our first match-up last year!" Oryo replied

"_**Hmmm..how was it?"**_

"It was a very close fight!" Yuzu said

"Yeah that's right! It was down to 3 versus 5 tanks!" Karina shouted

"_But thanks to Hana-san she was able to hit their flag tank from above and won us the match!" _Miho said

"_**Nice marksmanship Hana-san!**_" Gero with a thumbs up

"No..no it was all our efforts that won us that match" Hana replied with a blush

(All of them smiled and listened to their commander)

"Alright girls we all know how strong Saunders is but we also are stronger than before!"

"It won't be like last time and we now have Gero and the boys with us!"

"That's right! We are here for you girls!" Ken shouted

"So let's all focus now and win this first match!"

"_**YES COMMANDER!"**_ everyone shouted with joy

**[Saunders University High School Carrier]**

"Ohh! Ooarai we meet again!" a blonde shouted

"Stop shouting every chance you get Kay!" a tall girl reprimanded

"Ahahaha sorry sorry! But Naomi its Ooarai! We can have another exciting and fun match!"

"Yeah it's time we get payback for last year's loss wouldn't you say Alisa?"

"That's right will make sure to beat them to a pulp!"

"Alisa don't you dare do anything like last year or there will be another debriefing" Kay said with a scary smile

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" Alisa answered while shaking

"Well do you have any new info on them?"

"Hmm based on my records they have the same tanks when we fought with them against the university students"

"So...new info then? Naomi said

"Oh and they have a new team of boys as representatives in accordance with the new rules they announced"

"Wow that's excellent! More strong people to fight!" Kay shouted

"The boys are from Shirokumo Boys Highschool but the only thing is we don't have info on the tank they will be using"

"Well let's just say they are not the only one with new boys on the team...right Taka-kun?" Kay smiled

"Don't call me Taka-kun!" a voice shouted from behind them

"Ohh _Okaeri _Takashi.." said Naomi

"Takaaaaashiiiiii!" Alisa came jumping on to him

(In 2 seconds Takashi made a slight dodge and Alisa went face first into the door)

*hits the door *BAAAM

"Yes yes _tadaima_"

"Ahahaha as always you are so mean to her Taka-kun!" Kay laughingly said

"That's what happens when you force me to do this"

"Hey we didn't force you or anything you needed the points to pass in your school right?" Alisa said

(An arrow stuck to Takashi's back)

"Yeah it's not our fault you are about to fail your classes" added Naomi

(Two more arrows hit Takashi)

"Ughh...alright alright thank you for allowing me to be a part of your Senshado team! You happy now!?" Takashi shouted

"Very good!" Kay said

"We did hit a jackpot in scouting Takashi cause he is great commander for the new tank we got" Naomi said

(Takashi feeling proud and wanted to brag)

"But he still sucks at studying though"

(A barrage of arrows hit Takashi all in the head. Takashi is down for the count)

"Well Ooarai will definitely be crushed under this guy tomorrow"

(The three girls looked over a silhouette of a big tank in their garage)

**[ 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament - the next day]**

"Good day to everyone! Welcome to the first ever National Joint High School Tournament in Senshado!" the announcer shouted

(The whole place roared with cheers and screams from the audience)

"In today's battle we have the prestigious **Saunders University High School**!"

(The Saunders Team marched with their tanks in a line formation)

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kay waving to the crowd

(With Kay standing on top of her M4 Sherman followed by the rest and at the back of the line is Naomi's Firefly)

"And their joint boys school representative **Keito Senior High School**!"

(Takashi and his crew was standing beside their tank which was being carried by a truck)

"Now ladies and gents their tank is covered so that it will be a surprise to everyone later on the match so please stay tuned!" said the announcer

(Saunders team now lined up their tanks and their crew while waiting for their opponent)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"It has started Okaa-sama"

"Thank you Maho"

(Maho and Shiho Nishizumi were watching the match to cheer for their daughter)

"This is certainly interesting a rematch for last year's tournament"

"I know Miho will be able to pull through okaa-sama"

"It's only natural she should win so that we can fight her again in this tournament"

(Maho can see a small smile in her mother's face)

"Now it's time for the team you all have been waiting for! The underdog school that shocked the Senshado World last year! The 63rd National Senshado Champ!"

"**OOARAI GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL!"**

(The crowd shouted and cheered far louder than Saunders and rocked the bleachers)

"Wow look at that cheer!" Naomi said

"MIHO MIHO MIHO!" Kay was shouting also

"Why is Kay-san even cheering for our enemy" Takashi said

"You'll see" Alisa replied

(The Ooarai Team marched with their tanks in a line formation also with Miho leading)

"Miporin! Wave to the crowd!"

"_Ehh but that's embarrassing Saori-san!"_

"Oh my gosh what if I find myself a boyfriend in the crowd!?"

"As usual Takebe-dono is always looking for a boyfriend"

"That she'll never find.."

"Reizei-san don't be mean to Saori-san" Hana said

(The rest of the Ooarai Teams waved at the crowd)

"And now for their joint boys school...**Shirokumo Boys High School**!"

(At the end of the line Ono and the crew came into view and their tank being carried also with cover)

"Wooooow this is amazing Ono-kun!"

"Don't pass out now Tsugomoto-kun"

"Ahahaha Ken-chan you are sweating a lot!"

"I can't help it! By the way where is Matsu-kun?"

"He said he had something to do and we just need to proceed as planned"

"Are we really doing what Taichou said?"

"It'll be alright Taiyou-kun trust him"

(Hajime nodded in response)

"As usual folks their tank is covered so you should wait until- OOOH WHAT'S THIS?!"

(The crowd looked at Ono and the gang and was shocked)

"One..Two..Three.. PULL!" Ken shouted

(They suddenly pulled their tank cover and showed everyone their tank)

"OH MY GOD WHAT AN UNEXPECTED AND DARING MOVE!" said the announcer

"They have showed their tank to us and their enemies! And what do we have here!? IT'S A WHITE TIGER!"

"Wow!" Kay shouted

"Ohhh they really are challenging us now" Naomi said

"How stupid showing their tanks before the match! Being all cocky" Takashi hissed

(The whole stadium roared with cheers once more and can be heard all the way outside)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE BOYS THINKING!" Momo shouted

"Calm down momo-chan! They really know how to keep things exciting don't they?" Anzu said

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Ahahahaha! As expected of Gero-kun! Pulling a stunt like this!" Ami Chouno laughed

"That was certainly a nice display of firepower wouldn't you say Darjeeling?"

*sips tea

"Do you know this saying Chouno-sama?"

_"'If you rile a tiger, he's going to show his claws"_

"James-Collier...am I right?"

(Darjeeling just smiled back)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"That tank and number…" Maho said

"It can't be…"

(Maho looked at her mother standing and saw something she hasn't seen before on her)

"Okaa-sama? Is that Miho's?"

"No...no that tank is not...not hers"

"But the number!"

"It's not hers Maho! Why would they have it, think properly!"

(Shiho was thinking hard and was very confused)

"Is he here? Is he really in this world the I fought hard to keep him out of?" Shiho thought to herself

(Maho couldn't ignore what she had seen today)

"Miho…" she said softly

**[Saunders line up]**

"Well well Miho surely outdid herself and got a new toy!" Kay said

"I can't see why you are so excited about her Kay-san" Takashi said

"..."

"To me she just seems a weak girl with no control over her subordinates"

"Revealing valuable info like that to the enemy so stupid"

"I guess them winning the 63rd National Tournament was really a flu-"

(Before Takashi can finish Kay suddenly stood in front of him with a murderous glare)

"You should've just kept your mouth shut Takashi" Naomi said

(Takashi felt immense pressure from Kay and the mood turned dark)

"Taka-kun…"

"Y-yes ma'am!?"

"I don't care where you are from or if you're Alisa's favorite…

but if you badmouth Miho one more time…

I'll make sure to send you back in a fuckin' box"

(Kay said in a dark tone looking at Takashi like some kind of garbage)

"Do you get me you lil' shit?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Takashi shaking and sweating buckets

(The dark mood lifted and Kay reverted back to her normal cheerful self)

"Alright girls! Be ready to greet our opponents! Stay sharp!" Kay commanded

"Yes Ma'am!" they saluted Kay

'Wh-what's with her suddenly Naomi-san?"

"Well you deserved it for what you said about Miho-san"

"Who is that girl anyway?! I know they won last year but-"

"We told you that we fought against University students right?"

"Yeah I remember that why?"

"That girl you called weak was our commander that time"

(Takashi was too shocked to respond to that)

"Ahaha that reactions is priceless!"

"Did she really?!"

"Yeah she commanded the powerhouse schools like her own limbs and brought us victory"

"I can't believe it"

"Miho-san is already a University Level Commander you idiot. That's why Kay is so excited about her"

"I really know nothing about your Senshado huh? Forgive me"

"I wouldn't blame you cause you just started. I suggest you learn from this match and listen to what Alisa tells you"

"For what it's worth she is our Intelligence Officer and knows a lot more than me and Kay" Naomi said

"Roger that Naomi-san"

"Good now let's head back to our tanks"

"You think Kay-san will forgive me?"

"Nope"

"Ehhh please save me Naomi-san!" Takashi crying

"Ahahaha!"

**[Ooarai Garage - 10 minutes before the match]**

"WHAT WAS YOUR IDEA SHOWING THEM YOUR TANK!?" Momo shouting

"I'm sorry!" the Tiger Crew crying

"Well what's done is done so no use crying over it" Anzu said

_"__By the way, where is Gero?"_ asked Miho

"Matsu-kun said he had to do something so he wasn't able to join the ceremony"

"Geez just where is that aloof commander of yours!"

"MIHO!" a voice called out them

"_Kay-san __O Hisashi-buri!"_

(Kay suddenly jumped to hug MIho)

"Mmmm! I missed you Miho!"

"_Me too Kay-san"_

"Looks like you got yourself a new toy huh?"

"_Alisa-san! Yes we got a Tiger hehe"_

"So these are your new recruits, Hi there I'm Kay, commander of Saunders!"

"Nice to meet you Kay-san" the Tiger crew said together

"Are you the commander?" Kay pointing to Ono

"Oh no not me I'm just the loader"

"Unfortunately our Taichou is running late so please forgive him"

"Ahahaha what an interesting commander you have then!"

"Yes an aloof commander that ordered to show their tank in the parade" Momo said

"Ohh so that wasn't Miho's Idea?" Kay said

"_Yes Kay-san I had no idea about it"_

"Ahahaha that just makes me more interested in him! Introduce me later Miho!"

"_O-Oh sure thing Kay-san"_

"Well then we better get going, let's have a fun and exciting match Miho!"

"Yes that's what we want as well!"

(Miho and Kay shook hands then left suddenly someone came running towards them)

"_**Sorry for being late! Haa~ Haa~" **_heavily breathing

"_Oh Gero where have you been?"_

"_**I'm sorry Miho I got lost on my way here"**_

"_I see good thing you were able to find this place"_

"_**Yeah I got lost in a forest somewhere near here then a guard of the tournament saw me and directed me here"**_

"_Ehh? You accidentally ended up in the Tournament grounds?!"_

"_**Yeah I think so, my bad teehee~" **_Gero trying to be cute

*HIT *SMACK

"DON'T TEEHEE ME YOU ALOOF COMMANDER!" Momo shouted while hitting Gero

"_**I'M SORRY! OUCH! OUCH! STOP HITTING ME MOMO-CHAN!"**_

"DON'T CALL ME MOMO-CHAN!"

(Everyone laughed at the two)

"_Well then everyone mount up and let's give it our all!"_

"_**YES COMMANDER!"**_ _everyone shouted_

"_**Oh Miho do you have a minute?"**_

"Hmmm?"

"_**I have a favor I wanted to ask you.."**_

(Miho wondering what it was)

**[Tournament Area]**

"Both Team Commanders and Sub-Commanders! Forward!"

(Miho and Momo walks forward as well as Kay, Naomi and Alisa)

"My name is Inatomi Hibiki and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between Saunders-Keito Team versus Ooarai-Shirokumo Team" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _Both Bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Saunders has 1 Firefly, 8 M4 Shermans, and their hidden tank! A total of 10!"

"While Ooarai has their mix match of tanks and their new White Tiger! A total of 9!"

"Will Ooarai be able to overcome this with one tank less folks!?" the announcer shouted

**[Saunders Tank Formation]**

"All tanks this is War Mama do you read?" Kay radioed in

"Yes ma'am!" All responded

"Don't let your guard down now! We have about 10 minutes before we have contact with them but you know how unexpected they can be!"

"All tanks proceed to Point Alpha and watch your surroundings"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" all responded

"Relax guys and move slowly we got time before action" Takashi said

"Hoy Takashi keep up!"

"It's alright Naomi-san there's no enem-"

(A loud roaring sound came flying across the valley)

*HIIIT *BOOOOM

"Ahhhhh! What the hell happen-"

(Takashi's relaxed mood disappeared when he saw the sherman in front of him was smoking and a white flag popped up)

"C-CONTACT!" Naomi shouted

"Enemy tank west 800 meters!"

"That's too fast! Is it their scout?!" Alisa shouted

"A scout can't one shot a sherman!" Kay hissed

(Kay and the rest looked towards the direction and was shocked to their cores)

"Th-thats…" Takashi shakily said

(They saw a long and white turret aiming at them)

"White Tiger…" Naomi said

"Round up!"

"_**Fire!"**_

(Kay saw a flash from the turret and shouted..)

"INCOMING! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

(The round roared through the valley once more and hit the side of Takashi's tank but bounced causing a painful echo inside the tank)

"This is bad! Move driver move!" Takashi shouted

"Calm down you lil' shit! Your tank won't go down that easy!" Kay shouted

"All tanks return fire!"

(A volley of shots from the shermans and the firefly went towards the White Tiger"

"Matsu-kun they are firing back now!"

"_**Time's up I guess but at least we took out one tank"**_

"Excellent shot Taichou!"

"_**Alright Ken fall back and let's regroup with Miho"**_

"Roger that!"

"That was the perfect spot to catch them off guard and without cover"

"How did you know they'll be there Gero?"

"_**Well Ono, I guess you can say luck is on our side!"**_

"If you say so Gero haha, but still that last tank that we shot was.."

"_**Yeah, that'll be a troublesome opponent for us"**_

(The White Tiger pulled back and is now out of sight from the Saunders tanks)

"They really pulled a fast one on us huh Kay?" said Alisa

"That White Tiger Commander..just who is he really?"

"I don't know Naomi, but I'm a lot more interested in him now!" Kay smiling

"All units this is War Mama re-focus and move out!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"Hoy lil' shit"

"Y-yes ma'am!?" Takashi was scared

"Congratulations on getting your cherry popped" Kay said

"Ughh.."

"Ahahaha! What a lame way to pop a cherry Takashi!" Naomi laughed

"Don't worry Takashi, you can pop my cherry anytime Takashi" said Alisa

(A long silence entered the radio channel)


	8. Chapter 8 - Saunders Rematch

**Chapter 8 - Saunders Rematch**

"Saunders M4 Sherman has been rendered immobile!"

"Ooarai takes the first kill! It is now 9v9 folks!"

(A loud cheer from the stands was heard)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Amazing accuracy…" Maho said

"Looks like Ooarai got the first kill just like last year"

(Shiho was still worried and didn't respond)

"The way that Tiger moved so fast towards that sniping point..." Shiho thought to herself

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Darjeeling have you noticed as well?"

"Yes Chouno-sama, that Tiger moved through the dense forest like it has been there before"

"But that would be impossible since it's their first match" an Orange haired girl said

"Because of that they manage to cut the time of travel and was able to catch Saunders in an open field with no cover"

"That White Tiger..do you know anything about their commander Chouno-sama?"

"Very mysterious wouldn't you say so?" Chouno said with a smile

**[Ooarai Tank Formation]**

"Miporin! Gero and the boys was able to white flag one sherman!"

"Ohhh that's amazing Gero-kun!"

"_Looks like Gero's gamble worked"_

"What gamble Nishizumi-dono?"

"_Well before the match Gero asked me for a favor.."_

**[Ooarai Garage - 5 minutes before the match]**

"_Ehh?! You want to do what?!"_

"_**Shhh! Not so loud!"**_

(Miho covering her mouth)

"_**Like I said let me go on an advanced scout to find their formation"**_

"_But how are you gonna find them?"_

"_**I have a hunch on where they will be so it's a gamble"**_

"_Hmm its very risky though, cause your tank is not for scouting"_

"_**It's either I see them and get a shot at them or I won't find anything at all"**_

"_Or your Tiger gets caught out in the open and gets shot by 10 tanks"_

"_**Huhu don't say scary things like that Miho"**_ Gero crying

*Miho laughs

"_But I believe in you Gero so..go for it!" _Miho said with a smiling blush

"_**Itikimasu Taichou!"**_

**[Ooarai Tank Formation - Present Time]**

"Hoo so that's what Gero planned"

"Gero-dono is really unexpected huh?"

"Miporin! Gero-kun is now back."

(The White Tiger returns in the formation)

"_**Tadaima Taichou!"**_

"_Okaeri Gero!"_

"Nice serve Tigers!" shouted Noriko

"You sure showed them Gero-san!" Azusa commented

"_**Thanks girls! So what's the plan next Miho?" **_

"_All tanks head to point Charlie and lay an ambush"_

"_Duck Team shall lure the enemy into the killing zone"_

"_**Roger!"**_

"_**By the way Miho, we may have a big problem"**_

"What is it Gero?"

"_**Their hidden tank is…"**_

(Gero told them what the hidden tank of Saunders was)

"Ara ara...what a scary tank"

"Miporin.."

"_Yeah that's a problem alright"_

"OH MY GOOOOOD! A T26E4 SUPER PERSHING!"

"There she goes…"

"_Ahaha panzer high"_

"Are you sure about that info Aloof-kun?" Momo asked

"_**Yes, Yukari-san showed me a picture of that in one of her collections so I'm definitely sure"**_

"It's frontal armor is at least 150mm thick!" Yukari explained

"_**Yeah our 88mm just bounced clean off of it like it was a pebble"**_

"_Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there for now let's set up that ambush"_

"_**Copy that!"**_

(Ooarai now proceeded to point Charlie to set up the ambush)

"Taichou! Turtle, Hippo, Ant-eater, and Leopon teams are all standing by in position right side of the road!" Anzu reported

"_Roger that..how about our side on the left?"_

"_**Mallard, Rabbit, and Tiger teams standing by as well Miho!"**_

"_Alright, Duck team please guide our guests into our kill zone and be careful!"_

"Copy that! Let's go Shinobu!"

"_Operation : Peek a Boo start!"_

**[Saunders Tank Formation]**

"All units report"

"No enemies in sight Kay"

"Negative East side ma'am"

"West side clear!"

"South side quiet so far Kay-san"

"Stay alert I don't want-"

(Suddenly a shell landed in front of Kay's Sherman"

"CONTACT! Enemy Type 89B North 500 meters!" Kay shouted

"All tanks fire!"

(A volley of shells came raining down on Duck Team's position)

"Ohh scary scary they are really pissed on what the Tigers did to them" Taeko said

"Alright we got their attention now, fire one more round Sasaki then we pull out!"

"Yes captain!"

"Round up! Fire!"

(The Type 89B's round hit Alisa's Sherman but bounced)

"How dare you! Always that Duck Team! Tank 6 and 7 come with me! Alisa shouted

"Hoy Alisa don't break formation!" Kay shouted

"Here they come fall back now!"

"Roger that!"

(The Duck Team is now being chased by Alisa and 2 Shermans)

"Damn it! All tanks chase that idiot!" Kay hissed

"Taichou they have taken the bait and we are now on our way back!"

"Copy that Duck Team! Everyone get ready! Our guests our arriving!"

"Hey Matsu-kun.."

"_**What?"**_

"Nishizumi-san has a different vibe around her than usual when she is serious"

"Yeah I noticed also Ken-chan"

"_**That makes this match all the more fun to win!"**_

(The crew of the Tiger smiles at their commander's words)

"Here they come!" Hajime said

"WAAAAHH SAAAVE US! THEY ARE REALLY PISSED OFF!" shouted Duck Team

"Looks like they gave Duck Team a hell of a beating!"

"Targets sighted three M4 Shermans directly behind Duck Team!" Leopon Team shouted

"Steady...steady…"

"All tanks fire!"

"Fire!"

(All Ooarai tanks fired a volley towards the shermans)

"Shit! Driver stop!" Alisa shouted

*BOOOOM *BLAAAAM

"Tank 6 is hit we're out ma'am!"

"This is tank 7 our tracks have been hit!"

"DRIVER REVERSE! REVERSE!" Alisa panicked

"We can't we will get hit if we move there is no cover!"

"Alisa-Taichou use our tanks as cover!"

"But tank 7! That's-"

"No time ma'am! Better than losing you-!"

*HIIIIT *BOOOM

"Tank 7 is hit and out of the game!"

"DAMN IT!"

(Alisa is now pinned in between the 2 white flagged shermans unable to move)

"I can't get a clean shot Gomoyo!" said by Pazomi

"The two shermans are in the way!"

"Gomoyo advance to the left so we can get a clean hit!"

"But Sodoko that's not a good-"

"Just do it!"

"Roger!"

(Mallard Team's Renault suddenly broke formation and went to the side)

"Wait Mallard Team where are you going?!"

"To finish up that sherman before their forces arrive!"

"No! Come back Midoriko-san!"

(The Renault stop by the left of Alisa's sherman with a clear line of sight)

"There Pazomi take the shot! Fi- "

*BOOOM *BAAAAM

"KYAAAA~!"

(The Renault Tank flipped to its side and a white flag popped out)

"Target hit! Nice shot Naomi!" shouted Kay

"_Mallard Team are you alright!?" _

"We are fine here Nishizumi-san but out of the game sorry!"

"All units this is War Mama open fire to the trees on both sides of the road!"

"Taichou! You came for me" Alisa crying

(A volley of shots hit both flanks of the Ooarai's ambush)

"_All tanks fall back to point Delta!"_ Miho ordered

"Nishizumi Taichou you guys pull back, Leopon and Tiger team will cover you!" Nakajima said

"_That's suicide Leopon Team!"_

"_**You won't survive pulling out without cover now go Miho!"**_

"_You better be right behind us Gero! Leopon! Duck Team pop smoke!"_

"Roger!"

(A smoke cloud emerged from the trees as Ooarai pulled out)

"Alright they're pulling out let's give them cover!"

"_**I'm with you Leopon Team!"**_

"Round up!"

"_**Fire!"**_

"Hoshino target sighted! Sherman north 200 meters!"

"I see him! Firing!"

(Two loud 88mm shells from the two tigers shrieked in the air towards the shermans)

*BOOOM *CLANK

"Damage Report?!" Kay shouted

"Tank 4 is hit in the tracks but repairable!"

"Tank 8 is fine shell bounced clean off!"

"All tanks focus on the two tigers directly in front!"

"Targets sighted...FIRE!"

(Suddenly the sound of a 90mm shell came roaring down towards the two tigers)

*BOOOOOM *SHAAAKE

"Agghhhh! What was that!?" Hajime shouted

"Kyaaaa~! Are we hit?!" Suzuki screamed

(As the two tigers recovered from the impact of the blast they saw a verge large hole in front of them)

"What the hell was that Matsu-kun!?"

"_**I'm guessing it's that beast over their staring at us"**_

"Is that the super Pershing Gero-san?" asked Tsuchiya

"_**Yeah and it's a very pissed of super Pershing at that"**_

"Tsk...miscalculated the distance and the velocity of the shell" Takashi hissed

"Hoy lil' shit make sure to hit next time those shells have a high price!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Takashi got scared each time Kay called him out

"Woooo go my Takashi! Kick their butts!" Alisa shouted

"You got it! Driver forward!" Takashi commanded

(The T26E4 Super Pershing Started moving forward towards Tiger and Leopon Team)

"It's coming straight at us Gero! What now?"

"_**Leopon team do you trust me?"**_

"You have a plan Gero-san?"

"_**Yeah, a crazy one, time to give that Super Pershing a taste of motion sickness if you know what I mean!?"**_

"Let's do it! You ready Tsuchiya?!"

"YEAH! I was born for this moment!"

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys here is Chapter 8! Thanks for the views! Appreciate the time you spent on reading this fanfic!**

**Shout out to "Glorty" and "Ryuzaki Uchida" for the Follow and Favorite! Also to "Hashida76" and "MAC8558" for the Favorite!**

**A big thanks to "Imperator of Metal" for the reviews make sure to check out his fanfics as well amazing work by him!**

**Leave a favorite and follow if you like what you see! Tell me in the reviews if you want a certain tank or character (GuP Character) to show up in the fanfic! THANK YOU GUYS! HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Tiger and Leopon Tag Team

**Chapter 9 - Tiger and Leopon Tag Team **

**[Viewing Platform #1 for V. ]**

"The Super Pershing is a problem for them"

"Agreed, I went up against that tank when I was young and it cost me 4 tanks"

"Looks like that White Tiger has a plan though"

"If he truly is that person, then he will be able to overcome that Pershing easily" Shiho thought to herself

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"What now Gero-kun how are you gonna beat that Pershing?"

"You seem to be very interested in this 'Gero-kun' Chouno-sama"

"Well he did beat me fair and square even when I had the advantage"

(Darjeeling almost spilled her tea when she heard those words)

"He beat you?! Chouno-sama?!" Darjeeling was interested now

"Yeah and he is a handsome fellow I might add" Chouno with a grin

"Assam! Quickly find out more about that White Tiger commander!"

"It's been a long time since I saw Darjeeling-sama interested in another person except for Miho-san" Pekoe said

"It is a rare opportunity to get data Pekoe-san" Assam said

"If you say so.." Orange Pekoe said

**[Tournament Grounds]**

"_**So what do you say Leopon Team?"**_

"Your right! That is a crazy plan Gero-san but worth it!"

"_**Alright then it's a go!"**_

"How long will we be able to keep up that speed Suzuki?" asked Tsuchiya

"Maybe two minutes before Leopon starts to burn up"

"Two minutes is enough!"

"_**Are you ready boys?"**_

"Say the word Matsu-kun!"

"_**Ono be ready for some speedy reloads!"**_

"Leave it to me!"

"_**Hajime inform Miho of our plan and status so that she won't worry"**_

"Already did Taichou"

"_**Awesome! Leopon Team let's ride!"**_

(Leopon and Tiger Team's engines started revving up)

*VROOOM *VROOOM *ENGINE NOISE

"What are they planning?" Naomi was confused

"I have no Idea but be alert all units!" Kay ordered

"Takashi be ready I think they're aimi-"

(Suddenly the two tigers accelerated towards the Pershing)

"Here they come! All units open fire!" Kay shouted

(A volley of shells went towards the two tigers but they evaded easily with their speed)

"Wohoooo! This is getting my blood pumping!" Tsuchiya shouted

"Round up Hoshino!"

"Firing!"

(The 88mm travelled at a high velocity and hit the frontal armor of the Pershing but no effect)

"Damn that thing is hard!"

"We are getting closer Matsu-kun!"

"_**Leopon Team now!"**_

(Suddenly both tigers drifted to both sides of the Pershing)

"What?! How the hell-" Alisa was surprised

"_**FIRE!"**_ Both Tigers fired

"Shell bounced Gero!"

"Reverse now Tsuchiya!"

"_**Next plan Leopon!"**_

"Aye aye!"

(Both Tiger and Leopon Team are now going around and around the pershing in a fast and circular motion)

"How can they maintain that speed while doing...ugh its making me sick…" Kay said

"Open fire!" Alisa ordered

(The shermans fired but found out the problem in front of them)

*BOOOM *CLAANK *HIIIT

"Stop firing! Friendly fire! Good thing it bounced!" Takashi shouted

"Kay we can't shoot without risking hitting the pershing!" shouted Naomi

"Shit this is bad!" Takashi said

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"I see now! They are using the Pershing as a shield while trying to destroy it!" Maho said

"But for how long can they keep up that speed I wonder, the Porsche Tiger has a bad engine" Shiho commented

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Ahahaha another crazy idea by Gero-kun! He just keeps on going doesn't he?" Chouno laughed

"Darjeeling-sama! I want to try out that as well with our crusaders-desu wa!" shouted a hyper redhead

"Rosehip stop shouting!"

**[Back at the Tigers and Pershing]**

"_**Alriight now! Stop!"**_

"Roger!"

(Both tigers stopped once again this time at the back and at the side of the pershing)

"_**FIRE!"**_

"Oh no you won't ! Driver shift angle!" Takashi ordered

(The Pershing shifted its body so that it would hide its rear and showed its thick armor)

*BOUND *CLANK

"_**Go around again!"**_

"Damn I'm getting dizzy Matsu-kun!"

"Don't worry the turret can't keep up with us! Keep it up Ken-chan!"

"_**Yeah it's too slow-"**_

(Just as Gero said that, the turret of the pershing suddenly moved faster than expected and aimed towards the White Tiger)

"_**No way! Ken do 'that'!"**_

"I got you now! Fir-!" Takashi aimed for the tiger

(Suddenly on his turret sight the White Tiger slowly disappeared from his vision)

*KABOOM *BAAAAM

"_**Shiiiiiit!"**_

(The Pershing's shot missed the tiger even though the aim was perfect then at the same time..)

"FIRING!"

*BOOOM *HIIIT

(The Pershing's left side armor was ripped by the 88mm and now vulnerable)

"Nice shot Hoshino!"

"Damn they hit us from the other side!" Takashi panicked

"This is bad..Takashi!" shouted Alisa but couldn't help

"You boys alright?!" asked Nakajima

"_**Yeah barely missed us!"**_ *cough *cough

"Gero-san! Left side armor is now gone but couldn't finish it off"

"_**Alright this will be the last rotation! Let's end this!"**_

(Both tigers now speeding up again around the pershing)

"_**Leopon Team you go for the shot! We will distract it!"**_

"Got it! Tsuchiya make sure to stop by the broken left armor!"

"Will do!"

"_**Steady..steady...NOW!"**_

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(Tiger Team shot at the Pershing's right side and the shell bounced and Gero saw the worst case scenario)

"Like I said..that tank won't go down easily" Kay said with an evil smile

"_**N-No way, it's not aiming here ..damn it...Leopon Team!"**_ Gero shouted as hard as he could

(At that moment the Super Pershing's 90mm turret was not distracted at all and is aiming directly at Leopon Team's Tiger then a large explosion was heard)

"FIRE!" ordered Takashi

*BOOOOM

"KYAAAA!~" Leopon team shouted

(The force of the 90mm shell forced the heavy Porsche Tiger to flip over then a white flag popped up)

"Nice shot you lil' shit" Kay said

"Thank you Kay-san" Takashi replied

"All units open fire on that White Tiger!"

(A volley once again poured over the White Tiger while it's taking evasive maneuvers)

"_**Leopon Team! Come in! Are you okay?! Leopon Team!"**_

*Static *Static

"W-...-re...f-..d-..n.. Wo-.."

"_**Repeat! Leopon Team!"**_

"Stop shouting geez!" Nakajima responded

"_**Oh thank God...don't scare us like that!"**_

"We said we're fine don't worry!" Hoshino said

"But staring at a 90mm cannon is scary!"

"Ahahaha Tsuchiya did you wet yourself?"

"I did not!"

"Sounds like their fine Taichou" assured by Hajime

"_**Yeah...but my plan almost got them injured.."**_

"Hey hey don't go regretting at this point.." Nakajima said

"Nakajima is right Gero-san it was a good fight!" Hoshino said

"_**Hoshino-san.."**_

"Now hurry and rendezvous with the commander she still needs you in this match"

"_**Thank you Tsuchiya-san, and the rest of Leopon team. We will win this"**_

"Damn right you will! Go get them boys!"

"_**Ken maximum speed out of here!"**_

"Roger that!"

(The White Tiger was able to pull back with its speed)

"Damn that tiger really is fast!" Alisa hissed

"Makes you wonder if it really is a heavy tank huh?" Naomi laughed

"All units this is War Mama follow that running cat towards its nest"

"Yes Ma'am!"

(Immediately the Saunders Tank Formation is now headed towards the rest of the Ooarai tanks)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Looks like their plan failed to take out the Pershing"

"..."

"Okaa-sama?"

(Shiho was yet again staring and not answering for she was now certain of one thing)

"That move…"

"Move? What move Okaa-sama?" Miho asked

"N-Nothing..it wasn't a bad attempt on their part but losing that Porsche Tiger is a big hit to their forces"

(Maho yet again couldn't understand what her mother is talking about)

"If that Tiger is capable of doing that move..then I'm sure of it now..he really is..my.." Shiho thought to herself once more

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys! Here is Chapter 9! Hope you like it!**

**Also for those that are having trouble with the ****dialogue. Thought I'd put this here just****in case some were having trouble understanding who is saying what and who is talking to who:**

**All words that are in BOLD and ITALIC are Gero Matsumoto's Dialogue  
All words that are in ITALIC are Miho Nishizumi's Dialogue  
Ono Nakamura calls Gero by: Gero  
Ken Tsugomoto calls Gero by : Matsu-kun  
Taiyou Hajime calls Gero by: Taichou**

**Shout out**** to : "Linksamaru" thank you for the follow! Also to "zero2552" "Advictorium117" thank you for the Favorite! And to ****"Lt.38" thank you for the Follow and Favorite! ****You all are wonderful people! **

**As always post a review if you have any request or comments! Anything is welcome! ****Thank you and have a nice day! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Double Tap

**Chapter 10 - Double Tap**

**[Ooarai Tank Formation ****\- Point Delta]**

(Point Delta is an urban location filled with houses and buildings, as well as some bridges with small roads inside it)

"Miporin! Gero-kun is back..but we lost Leopon Team"

"_Gero!"_

(Gero's White Tiger has now rejoined the group and parked beside Miho's Panzer IV)

"_**I'm sorry Miho..our plan failed and it cost Leopon Team"**_

"_It's fine both you and Leopon team are safe and that's what matters"_

"That's right Gero-dono! That plan was amazing" Yukari said

"_**But still…"**_

"Matsu-kun.."

"Taichou.."

(Miho could see the sadness in Gero's expression)

"_All tanks we have about 10 minutes before Saunders gets here so rest up"_

"Roger!" everyone radioed in

"_Duck team try to find a tall building and set an observation post while resting. Report to Saori-san if you find anything"_

"On it taichou!" Noriko said

"_Gero come with me for a second"_

"_**Why…?"**_

"_Just follow me.."_

(Gero followed Miho to a nearby abandoned game center)

"_**Wow sad to see a good game center like this abandoned.."**_

"_First time?"_

"_**In a game center? No.."**_

"_No..first time seeing somebody get hurt because of what you told them to?"_

(Gero froze to what Miho said and once again felt regret and his hands clenched started to shake)

"_**Yeah..didn't know that Senshado was this scary.."**_

"_The girls are fine Gero so…"_

"_**I know! But still..I can't stand people I care about get hurt! Especially because of me"**_

(Miho approached Gero and gently placed his hand on his face)

"_I also have given orders that risked the lives of the girls..but it all worked out"_

"_**I'm sorry…"**_

"_Shhh..it's alright...the best way to respect the fallen is to not regret the decisions you've made"_

"_**..."**_

"_What you and Leopon did gave us the chance to escape and regroup..so don't regret it ok?"_

"_**Thank you Miho.."**_

"Ehem!"

(Suddenly both stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the door)

"Sorry to interrupt both of you…" said Saori with a serious dace

"_Saori-san it's not what it looks like.." _Miho said

"Yes yes..Duck Team saw Saunders Formation getting near this sector in five minutes"

"_I see, thank you Saori-san. Call the others so we can prepare"_

(Miho went out first but still blushing and then Saori looked at Gero)

"Ecchi!" Saori shouted

"_**Why?! I didn't do anything!"**_

"Sure you didn't.."

"_**I told you nothing happened! Wait Saori-san!"**_

**[Point Delta - 5 minutes before Saunders Arrive]**

"_All tanks listen up! Saunders will be arriving soon"_

"What's the plan Nishizumi-chan?" asked Anzu

"_As long as that Firefly and Pershing is up, it's a losing fight on open field.."_

"They also still have five Shermans.." Erwin said

"_We will brawl it out here within the city! Fight close quarters until we get an opportunity to take out that firefly and Pershing"_

(Everyone agreed to what Miho ordered)

"_Duck team will provoke them again and lure them inside the city"_

"Roger!"

"_Rabbit Team will aim for them from behind just like against Kuromorimine"_

"Alright! Heavy Tank Killer is on the job!" Yuki excitingly said

"_Turtle Team will do a hit and run strategy" _

"Will do!" Anzu said

"_Hippo Team find yourself a good ambush point but be ready to displace if necessary"_

"Roger!" Erwin saluted

"_Angler-fish and Anteater team will provide long range support.."_

"Understood Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari said

"Leave it to us-nyaa!" Nekonya said

"_Now for the Tiger team…"_

(Everyone looked towards Gero and the his crew)

"Gero!"

"Matsu-kun!"

"Taichou!"

(Gero smiled and said to all of them)

"_**Tiger Team will go in for the kill if we see the opportunity.."**_

"Sounds like plan Gero.." Ono said

"_**Alright Ooarai! Let's win!"**_

"_**YEEEAAAAAHHH!"**_

**[Saunders Tank Formation - Outside Point Delta]**

"This is gonna be a tight fight Kay" Naomi said

"I know, but Saunders doesn't run away from a fight, we go looking for it!"

(Naomi and Alisa smiled at what their commander said)

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"War Mama to all tanks..GO AHEAD!"

(All seven tanks of Saunders entered the city hunting into different groups little did they know a hungry tiger has been stalking them)

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(An 88mm round suddenly hit the tracks of the Pershing rendering it immobile for a while and blocking the Sherman behind it)

"Damn that tiger!" Takashi shouted

"Tank 4 reverse and find another way arou-"

*BOOOOM

(The sherman got hit in the side then a white flag popped out by a perfectly hidden Stug III under the rubble)

"Target hit!"

"Nice shot Saemonza!"

"Oryo move now! The pershing is targeting us!" Erwin shouted

"Ohh scary scary that 90mm is scary!" Caesar said

*BLAAAAM

(The shot missed the Stug but the impact of the shell shook the tank)

"Damn! Kay-san we have to repair the tracks before we can help"

"Got it..hey Alisa and Naomi!"

"We heard you! Target sighted Type 89B again direct front. Gunner fire!" Alisa ordered

(The Sherman missed the Duck Team and it was now retreating)

"Naomi I'm chasing this Duck again need some back up!"

"Got it! Try and lure towards point 6-A.."

"Captain that Sherman is chasing us again!" Shinobu said

"Just keep dodging till we reach the kill zone!"

(After a few blocks of cat and mouse Duck team successfully lured Alisa's tank)

"Naomi now!"

"Firing!"

*BOOOM

(The sound of the 17 pounder roared and the shell hit the Duck Team and a white flag popped out)

"Nice shot Naomi!" Alisa said

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BLAAAAM

(Alisa's sherman now is white flagged suddenly by an 88mm shell and taken out of the match)

"How?! From where?!" Alisa shouted

(Then she saw the large whole through the building 2 blocks away from her)

"No way. He shot me through the buildings?!"

"Target hit Matsu-kun!"

"_**Hajime where to next?"**_

"Commander said head 5 blocks east"

"_**Alright driver forward!"**_

(From afar Miho was giving exact locations to Tiger Team like GPS from a tall bridge overseeing the city and is being guarded by Anteater Team)

**[Point Delta - West Sector]**

"Kodatani-Kaichou this is Rabbit team, spotted three Sherman on their way towards Nishizumi-taichou"

"Copy that rabbit team let's give them a nice slap in the butt!"

"Alright Karina-chan be ready for some quick turns!"

"Aye aye!"

"Let's go Koyama!"

(Turtle Team's Hetzer dashed to the side of one sherman and got its attention)

"Here he comes! Rabbits one has taken the bait you take care of the two!"

"Go Karina-chan!"

(M3 Lee then shot at the sherman at its side but the shell bounced)

"Reverse Karina-chan! Then go left and then another left!"

"Aye aye!"

(After a lot of turns they found themselves behind a Sherman that was chasing them)

"Fire!"

*BOOOM

(A perfect shot to the rear armor of the Sherman landed then a white flag popped up)

"Nice shot Ayumi and Aya! One more sherman to go!" Azusa said

(To their surprise the Sherman suddenly got behind them and it made them unable to reverse)

"Azusa we're trapped!" shouted Karina

"Quick rotate the turret!"

*BLAAAM

(A white flag popped out of the M3 Lee. Rabbit team wasn't fast enough. The sherman reversed out of the corner when suddenly..)

*BOOOM

(Turtle Team's hetzer landed a hit on the rear of the reversing Sherman taking it out of the game)

"That's for rabbit team!" Anzu shouted

"You actually hit the target for a change Momo-chan" Yuzu said

"Don't call me Momo-chan!"

*BLAAAM

"They got us!" Anzu shouted again

(Turtle Team got white flagged by Kay's Sherman that was originally chasing them)

"Nishizumi-chan sorry but we're out! We're all fine and we were able to get 2 Shermans though!"

"_Thank you Kaichou! Is Rabbit team alright?"_

"Rabbit team is a-ok!" Azusa replied

**[Point Delta - East Sector]**

"Kay-san we fixed our tracks!" Takashi radioed

"About time! Come on we have to regroup with Naomi!"

"Roger!"

"_Hippo Team what's your status?"_

"We are at an ambush point in point D-5"

"_Ok I'll be sending Anteater team to assist"_

"Thank you Taichou!" Erwin said

(Kay and Takashi now trying to regroup with Naomi but is entering a killzone by Hippo and Anteater Team)

"Naomi is supposed to be somewhere here-"

*BOOOOM

(A perfectly placed shot by Anteater team hit the sherman's side armor)

"Shit! Kay-san!"

"I'm alright! But got white flagged! It's all you and Naomi now!"

"Damn it! You're gonna pay for that!"

"Here he comes Momoga!" shouted Piyotan

"Hippo Team we are bringing him to you!" Nekonya said

"Ready when you are!"

(Takashi now chasing the Anteater team turning corner after corner then suddenly..)

"Target locked!"

"Master arm. On!"

"FIRE!"

*BOOOM

(A direct hit on the Pershing's rear armor done by the Stug III)

"Alright direct hit!" shouted Erwin

"Nice shot Saemonza!" said Caesar

"No..the rear armor was destroyed but did not penetrate enough.."

(After the smoke cleared they saw the 90mm cannon pointed at them)

"BRACE!" shouted Oryo

*BOOOM

"This is Hippo Team we got white flagged by the Pershing.."

"_Is everyone alright!? Hippo Team?!"_

"Yes we are fine, our ears are ringing though.."

"_That's good to hear, anteater team regroup on me"_

"Roger tha-"

*BLAAAM

(A 17 pounder gun echoed within the streets and white flagged anteater team"

"Sorry Taichou! We got ambushed by the firefly-nyaa"

"This is bad! Gero!?"

"_**I'm still here Miho"**_

"_How are you doing over there?"_

"_**Stalking the Pershing after it shot Hippo Team"**_

"_Find anything against it?"_

"_**Yes and I already have a plan"**_

"_Let's hear it then"_

(Miho and Gero talk about their plan while Naomi has regrouped with Takashi)

"Yo Takashi"

"Naomi-san it's just the two of us now"

"Yeah and just two of theirs also"

*BOOOM

(A shell landed near Naom's Firefly shot by Miho's Panzer IV from across the bridge)

"Looks like we are being invited Takashi"

"Then let's not keep them waiting!"

(Naomi and Takashi's tank went forward towards MIho)

"_**NOW KEN!"**_

"Takashi look out!" Naomi shouted

*BAAAAM

(The White Tiger slammed itself at the side of the Pershing pushing it along with Naomi's firefly down the river. The audience that watching was shocked at this move.)

"_**Ughhh! That hurt! You boys alright?!"**_

"I'm fine Matsu-kun"

"Same here taichou"

"This is another crazy plan Gero"

_"__Gero! Are you guys alright?!"_

"_**We are alright Miho"**_

(All three tanks now at the shallow river still recovering from the shock)

"That damn tiger, talk about reckless driving"

"You alright Naomi-san?"

"Yeah how about you takashi?"

"Still alive and kicking-"

*BLAAAM *BOOOM

(Two shells bounced off of the Pershing's frontal armor)

"Damn it! Naomi-san I'll get the Panzer IV up top please keep the tiger busy!"

"Alright!"

"_**Damn that frontal armor is a pain in the ass! Driver reverse! Get us some distance!"**_

"Mako-san try your best to dodge the Pershing's shots while getting it's attention long enough for Gero to execute his plan"

"Alright.." replied Mako

"Miporin that 90mm is scary!"

(While Takashi is distracted, Naomi and Gero are having a duel, dodging every shot while returning fire)

"This firefly is really good!" Ono said

"Stop praising our enemies Ono-kun!"

_**"**__**Agreed! But I know we are better!"**_

"Round up!"

**"****_Fire!"_**

(A shell hit Naomi's tank but bounced)

"Damn this tiger is tougher than I thought!Takashi! I'll try and get a shot off towards that Panzer IV!" Naomi said

"I appreciate the help! Trying to hit at an upward angle is hard"

*BLAAM

(A shell hit the Panzer IV's side skirts knocking it off)

"_**Miho!"**_

_"__We're ok Gero just focus on the plan!"_

"_**Damn it! Ken turn the tank around and show them the rear to get the firefly's attention"**_

"Roger!"

"_**Ono be ready for a very very fast reload!"**_

"You got it!"

(Naomi was about to shoot again but noticed the White Tiger's rear armor exposed and facing her)

"Huh? Did it stall? This is a chance!"

(Naomi then rotated her tank's turret and aimed for the White Tiger)

"_**Steady..steady.."**_

"_**FIRE!"**_ both Naomi and Gero shot at the exact same time

(In slow motion the shells traveled towards each other at a high velocity and collided then exploded mid air. All of them that saw what had happened was awestruck)

"Wha- He aimed for my shell?! But that's impossible!" Naomi thought while still shocked

"Shit! Reloa-!"

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BLAAM

(A second round shot almost instantly after the first shot echoed in the air, the 88mm shell landing just below the turret mantlet, of not the firefly but of the Pershing's. As it's turret was facing an upward angle the shell bounced downwards hitting the thin top armor of the Pershing then a white flag popped. )

"He aimed for the slit under the turret's mantlet?!" Takashi was dumbfounded

"Target hit Matsu-kun!"

"FIRING!" Naomi shouted

*BOOOM

(A round from the 17 pounder went through the rear armor of the tiger then a white flag popped. But for some reason Gero was smiling)

"_**Of course we will be shot out, now the rest is up to you now..MIHO!"**_

(As Gero shouted, Naomi looked up towards the bridge to find the barrel of the Panzer IV aimed right at her firefly)

"Well, I guess that's game over.." Naomi smiled

*BLAAAM

(The firefly was hit directly on top of its armor and a white flag popped up. The whole audience was in silence before erupting into loud cheers)

"WOOOOO WHAT AN INTENSE MATCH!" "GREAT JOB BOTH TEAMS!"

*CHEERS *CLAPS *APPLAUSE *SCREAMS

"Saunders-Keito Team remaining tanks zero! Oorai-Shirokumo Team remaining tanks one!"

"OOARAI-SHIROKUMO TEAM WINS!" announced by Inatomi Hibiki

(The audience erupted in cheers once more. Takashi got out of the pershing and approached Naomi)

"I'm sorry Naomi-san, I didn't notice that my tank's weak spot was exposed.." Takashi said

"No..that tiger set up the stage for that shot..not everyone can land a shot like that.." Naomi smiled

(Miho and the girls rushed towards the broken White Tiger)

"_Gero!"_

"Gero-dono! We did it"

"That was an amazing shot Gero-san!" Hana said

"_**Just got lucky there.."**_

"Luck my ass!"

(Naomi called out to him and they approached the crew)

"So you're the commander and gunner of this meddlesome Tiger?" Takashi asked

"_**Yeah. Could say the same for your Pershing there"**_

"What's your name?"

"_**Gero Matsumoto, you?**_"

"Ray Takashi.."

(Both guys smiled and shook hands for an amazing Senshado fight)

"_**Now let's head back to the garage, what do you say girls?"**_

"YEAH!"

"Hey Gero-san" Naomi called

"_**Yeah?" **_

"Tell me, did you really aim for my shell at that last minute?"

"_**..."**_

(All of them looked at Gero for an answer)

"_**Well..let's just say a magician never reveals his secrets.."**_ Gero smiled

"Ahahaha! Fair enough!" Naomi laughed and walked back with Takashi

"What about you Naomi-san? Do you think he aimed for it?" asked Takashi

"You saw the smile on his face. He totally aimed for it.."

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys! Here is Chapter 10!**

**Shout out to : "javowars117" thank you for the favorite! Appreciate it!**

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my fanfic! More chapters to come and even more crazier tank battles!**

**As always favorite if you like what you read, follow to get a notification when I post new chapters, and leave a review for me to read!**

**Have a nice day everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11 - First Impressions

**Chapter 11 - First Impressions**

**[Ooarai Tank Garage - After the match]**

"WE WON YAAAY!" Saori shouted

"You kept your word Gero-kun about winning" Hoshino said

"_**Of course I did!"**_

"Be honest you were nervous at the end right?" Tsuchiya said

"_**A little! Hahaha!"**_

"That was an intense duel at the end Gero-san!" Erwin said

"_**Yeah that Naomi-san was really good"**_

"But that shot you did! You hit the firefly's shell in the air!" Saemonza reacted

"_**Naahh that was just luck!"**_

"Again with the luck Matsu-kun..just say you did it on purpose!"

"Your driving skills were also amazing Ken-kun!" Karina said

"Eh? Really?!" Ken asked

"Yes really really! It looked like there was a second Mako-san in the field!" Shinobu said

(Ken looked at Mako expecting to be praised by her)

"Reach top 10 first" Mako said with a grin

"PLEASE FORGET ABOUT THAT!" Ken shouted

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

(The girls laughed altogether when somebody approached them)

"CONGRATULATIONS OOARAI! Thank you for the crazy and exciting match!" Kay shouted

"_Kay-san! Thank you also we all enjoyed it!"_

"Miho! Your strategies never fail to impress me!"

"_No..it was the effort of everyone!"_

"Ahaha! Ohh by the way where is the captain of that White Tiger?"

"_Oh Gero? He is over there"_

(Miho pointed at Gero then Kay hurried over him getting very close to him)

"Hoo so you're the captain and gunner of that Tiger?"

"Yep that's him Kay" Naomi said

"_**Ughh..so close to my face" **_Gero said in his mind

"_**Y-yes my name is Gero Matsumoto. Nice to meet you Kay-san"**_

"Call me Kay"

"_**A-Alright then..Kay"**_

"Excellent! Darling!" Kay shouted then pounced onto Gero

(Both fell on the floor and Kay rubbing her face and chest on Gero)

"_**Ehh!? Darling?! Uhm Kay please st-stop…"**_

"Ehh it's just little skinship! I've grown very interested in you!" Kay said in a seductive voice

"Surprised to see Kay interested in a guy, never seen her like this before" Naomi reacted

"_**Uh-uhm Naomi-san please get her off…"**_

"You are on your own buddy..ahahaha"

(Gero saw Miho looking at him pouting and angry)

"_**Mi-Miho you got it all wrong, this is not-"**_

"ECCHI!" Miho shouted

"_**IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"**_

(The whole garage bursted out in laughter)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Congratulations Miho!" said Maho

"As expected of a member of the Nishizumi Family"

"Okaa-sama.." Maho smiled

"Both of them for that matter" Shiho said in her mind with a smile

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Well then that match was very exciting and unexpected" Chouno said

"You are definitely right Chouno-sama" Darjeeling said

(Chouno saw Darjeeling making an expression she has never made before)

"That White Tiger commander is truly interesting" Darjeeling said with a devilish smile

**[Saunders Tank Garage - After the match]**

"Takashi! Alisa! _Tadaima_!" Naomi said

"Where the hell have you been?! We need help here!" Alisa shouted

"_Okaeri_ Kay-san! Naomi-san! You sure took your time!"

(Kay suddenly grabbed Alisa's and Takashi's shoulder and had a dark aura again)

"Both of you had the balls to disobey my orders a while ago huh...you lil' shits?"

"N-no...t-that w-was...please have mercy!" Alisa crying and shaking

"There will be a debriefing when we get home.." Kay said with a murderous tone and smile

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alisa and Takashi shouted while trembling in fear

**[Ooarai Men's Bath - Improvised]**

(By improvised it means they used 4 large barrels and filled it with water and started a fire underneath it then tadah)

"_**Uuuggghhhhh...this feeeeeels greaaaaaaat!" **_

"You said it Taichou...this hits the spot after that tiring match"

"Great idea Ono-kun in using the drums!"

"I remembered me and my brothers always did this when our bathroom shower was broken"

_**"**__**We won the first round right? I'm not dreaming or hallucinating right guys?"**_

"No you're not Gero..we won and defeated Saunders!"

"_**I never thought we'd be able to do Senshado"**_

"Why is that Matsu-kun?"

"_**Well you know, they didn't allow boys before and we have zero knowledge in this"**_

"Zero knowledge huh...but I think Taichou is a very good commander..right guys?"

"Second that!" Ono said

"_**Hey it's not all me..all of us are great! Especially Ken and his driving today was amazing!"  
**_  
"Well..I won't deny that he is good and Tsugumoto-kun hasn't passed out surprisingly"

"Ken-chan is being praised, you must be happy aren't you Ken-chan?"

"..."

"_**Ken?"**_

"..."

"_**Don't tell me…."**_

(The three opened their eyes and looked at Ken to see him all red in the face and yep you guessed it passed out while inside the drum)

"_**Uwaaahhh! He's knocked out! Get him out before he drowns!"**_

"Geez..Taiyou you just had to jinx it!"

"Ehh? It's my fault Nakamura-kun?"

"_**Stop talking and help him hurry-!"**_

*FALL *ROLL

(The barrel suddenly lost balance and flipped to the side)

"_**Oh shit! He's rolling down!"**_

"Ken-chan! Come back!"

"Look at that even out of a tank he is still on the go.." Hajime said

"_**That's not funny Hajime! Hurry and get him!"**_

**[Boys Apartment - the next morning]**

(After a tough match and a rolling barrel last night everyone was knocked out and oversleeping. Gero was the first to wake up)

*Yaaaawn

"_**Ughhh morning already... what a scary night.."**_

"Stop...rolling..Ken-chaaaaan" Ono sleep talking

"_**Ahaha I see Ono is still living the night.."**_

"REACH TOP 10!" Ken suddenly shouted after falling asleep again

"_**Geez that scared me...he must be really bothered by what Mako-san said to have nightmares about it"**_

(Gero got dressed and went out to have a walk since he has nothing to do)

"_**Hmm what to dooo..everyone is still sleeping…"**_

"Morning Gero-san!" a voice called out to him

"_**Ohh Morning Shinobu! Morning jog?" **_

"Yes, how about you?"

"_**I'm trying to figure out what to do now actually.."**_

"Are you not gonna watch the match later?"

"_**What match?"**_

"Kuromorimine versus Jatkosota"

"_**Ohh might as well watch it now..thanks Shinobu!"**_

"Sure thing!"

"_**Are you guys not gonna watch?"**_

"There are still some work needed with the tanks so we need to help out"

"_**I see.."**_

"And we already know Kuromorimine will win so.."

"_**Hey you never know they might not win this time right?"**_

"Be careful saying things about Kuromorimine, a White Wolf might hear you and bite you"

"_**Ahaha I'll keep that in mind. Well see ya!"**_

(Gero and Shinobu parted ways and Gero headed towards the tournament area)

**[ 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament - 2nd Day]**

"_**Looks like I got some time before it starts..time to get some food!"**_

"_**Excuse me one yakisoba and one soda please!"**_

"Comin' right up!" said the stall owner

(Gero notices a tall girl with a kid on her shoulders holding cotton candy)

"_**Ohh what a nice Mother-daughter relationship"**_

"Heh you might not be wrong about that" a voice said behind Gero

"_**Right? They look- "**_

(When Gero looked behind him he was speechless at what he saw. Silver hair so beautiful and long, icy blue eyes that melts you when they look at you, and an angelic voice that sings with every word)

"_**White...wolf"**_

"Wolf?.."

"_**Uhh...n-nothing..sorry I was just surprised" **_Gero blushing and flustered

"Are you done? I would like to order here as well"

"_**O-Oh! Sorry again please go ahead"**_

"Thanks, excuse me three yakisobas and three water bottles please"

"Comin' right up!"

(As the silver haired girl was ordering Gero was just staring at her beauty and was completely charmed)

"Here you go young lady" said the stall owner

"Thank you very much"

(As the silver haired girl left, Gero suddenly ran up to her and said..)

"_**Excuse me uhm..are you from Kuromorimine?"**_

"Huh?..Yes I am"

"_**I see..I'll be cheering for you! Please do your best!"**_

"Oh..well thank you then"

(The girl smiled at Gero beautifully. Then the girl rejoined with another girl with the same tank uniform)

"Who was that Itsumi-senpai?"

"I don't know him.."

"Ehh..you should've asked for his name! He is very handsome what a waste!"

"Stop saying embarrassing things so loud in public!" Erika saying with a blush

"I think he has a thing for you senpai!"

"Shut up Sheska and help me carry this!"

(Gero wasn't able to hear all of that because he was still in shock of Erika's beauty)

"_**I hope I can see her again…"**_

"Yo Tiger-kun" a voice behind him called out

"_**Ohh! Pershing-kun!"**_

(He saw Takashi from Saunders but both forgot each other's name so they called each other by the tanks)

"_**You came to watch also?"**_

"Yeah I was ordered by our commander"

"_**Kay? She's not here?"  
**_  
"Yeah she had lots of work with the tanks so I was sent here"

"_**I see, you got it hard huh?"**_

"Despite Kay-san's appearance she can really be a demon you know!" Takashi trembling in fear

"_**Ahaha...I don't know what happened but my condolences to you"**_

"KUROMORIMINE VS. JATKOSOTA MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" said the announcer

"_**Oh looks like it's starting we better go!"**_

"Yeah we can't miss this"

(Both hurried to the bleachers and sat to watch the match)

**[Tournament Bleachers - General Audience]**

"_**Who do you think will win Pershing-kun?"**_

"Hmmm depends…"

"_**On what?"**_

"The number of tanks, kinds of tanks..you know the things that can tip the balance"

"_**Then let's check their roster it's written here"**_

(Gero pulled out a flier from his pocket he got earlier)

"_**Let's see here..roster..roster..here I found it-"**_

(Both Takashi and Gero was surprised)

"HAAAAA?!"

"_**10 versus 2?!"**_

"What kind of match-up is this?!"

"_**Tiger I, Panzer IV, and 8 Panthers?!"**_

"Versus a single BT-42 and a T-34!?"

"_**Wahhh talk about overkill. They're gonna get run over"**_

"Yeah looks like the winner is very obvious now"

"_**I feel bad for that Jatkosota School"**_

"But Kay-san said something about that BT-42 though"

"_**What about it?"  
**_  
"She said the commander of that tank fought a 3v1 against university students and won"

"_**Really?! But still they're against the heavy tanks of Kuromorimine…"**_

"We're just gonna have to watch and see the outcome of the match"

(After 45 minutes of intense battle the match draws its curtain)

"Jatkosota High School remaining tanks zero! Kuromorimine Girls High School remaining tanks two!"

"KUROMORIMINE GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL WINS!" shouted the announcer

"_**No way…"**_

"They did win...but still..this is way beyond my expectations" Takashi said

"_**The one that got run over was Kuromorimine…"**_

"Kay-san was telling the truth..that BT-42..is a monster"

(Gero was deep in thought because he was wondering if the Silver Haired girl was alright)

"Well..tiger-kun I better get going and report this to Kay-san before I get into trouble."

"_**Yeah, it's nice to see you again pershing-kun, see you!"**_

"The next time we see it might be at our next match, and we will win next time"

"_**Haha looking forward to it!"**_

(Gero and Takashi parted ways while Gero headed for the Tank garage of Kuromorimine)

"_**I wonder if she is still here"**_

"HEY! This is off limits to civilians!"

(Gero got shocked and turned around to see a dark brown haired girl with a scary expression. It was Maho Nishizumi but Gero did know who she was)

"_**I-I'm sorry! I was looking for someone!"**_

"Who?" Maho asked

"_**Uhm I wasn't able to get her name, but she had silver hair and blue eyes, also very beautiful..ugh what the heck am I saying…"**_

"Silver hair...you mean Erika?"

"_**I see that's her name...Erika.." **_Gero said in his mind with a smile

"_**Y-yes.."**_

(Suddenly a Panzer IV parked beside them)

"Hey Erika someone is looking for you!" Maho shouted

"Huh? Who is it Commander?"

(A voice came from inside the Panzer IV then a Silver haired girl emerged from the tank's cupola)

"Ohh Its you again.."

"You know him Erika?" Maho asked

"I met him by the Yakisoba stand earlier before the match, he said he'd be cheering for me"

"Hoo aren't you a popular one?" Maho said with a grin

"Stop that commander, not you too!" Erika said

(Erika dropped down from her tank and walked towards Gero)

"So..how can I help you?"

"_**O-Oh I wanted to give you this Itsumi-san and that was an amazing match!"**_

(Gero handed a bottled water to Erika)

"Th-thank you...but you really didn't have to" Erika said

"_**Please don't say that! I wanted to cheer for you so I did! I watched it from start to finish!"**_

"Sorry you had to see us get owned by a single tank" Maho said

"_**I say you all did great! That BT-42 is an irregular tank anyways"**_

"Haha that's very nice of you" Maho laughed

"_**Especially this Panzer IV..the way it moved and flanked the BT-42 was amazing!"  
**_  
(Erika heard what Gero said and blushed)

"What's this? Senpai is getting all red in the face.." a voice from inside the panzer IV said

"I'M NOT! I told you to stop saying stuff like that Sheska!"

"Ahaha just kidding! Ohh you were that guy at the Yakisoba stall!" the dark blonde haired girl said

"_**Y-yes.."**_

"I'm Sheska! Thanks for cheering for us!"

(Gero just smiled and nodded at her then suddenly Maho saw that smile and she remembered something in her memories. A boy with the same smile was patting her head and said..)

"**Maho-chan!"** the boy in her memories called out to her

"Onii-sama..." Maho said in her head and was shocked

"Commander is there something wrong?" Erika asked

"N-no..nothing just tired from the match" Maho said

(At the same time someone approached the tank garage)

"_Onee-chan I brought you some refreshments and some.."_

"O-Oh thank you Miho.."

"_Huh..? Gero?"_

(Gero looked behind him and saw Miho standing beside Maho)

"_**Mi-Miho? What brings you here?"**_

"_I bought these for my sister..the question is why are YOU here?"_

"_**Sister? You mean she is your…"**_

"_Yeah she is my.."_ Miho referring to Maho

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier, I'm Nishizumi Maho, nice to meet you!"

(Gero was speechless and was getting really confused)

"_**Ehhh!? She is Miho's sister?! How did I not notice!"**_ Gero said in his mind

"Who is he Miho-san? You seem close." Erika asked

"_Oh Itsumi-san..he's Gero..our Tiger I commander"_ Miho said

"Huh?!" Erika was shocked

"Oh a guy tanker.." Sheska said

"This guy..is driving..that Tiger?! Then he really might be..." Maho thought

"_**Sorry for the late introductions as well..I'm Gero Matsumoto from Shirokumo High School! Commander of the White Tiger I" **_

(A tense mood filled the garage when Gero introduced himself to the girls)

"_**Uhm..did I say something weird?"**_

"O-Oh..no we just got surprised with that sudden reveal is all!" Sheska said

"Y-yeah..geez you should've told me sooner about him Miho" Maho said

"_I couldn't find the time to tell you onee-chan"_

"_**Well with that said..I'm sorry for not saying anything before Itsumi-san"**_

"..."

"_Itsumi-san?"_

(Erika was not looking at Gero or the others)

"Sorry..excuse me I have to go..it was nice meeting you and thank you for the water"

"Erika?" Maho called out

"Otsukaresama Deshita Taichou" was all Erika said before leaving

"Hey senpai what's wrong?!" Sheska ran after Erika

"_**Did I anger her or something I said offended her?"**_

"No I don't think so…" Maho replied

"_**I hope not.."**_

"_Gero…" Miho saw how sad Gero was_

"Don't worry I'm sure she is just tired" Maho said

"_**Thank you Maho-san"**_

"By the way you two need to go back to your school, it's getting late"

"_**Yes..thanks for your time, let's go Miho"**_

"Miho I want to talk to you about something maybe tomorrow if you have time." Maho said

"Sure..bye bye onee-chan see you tomorrow!"

(Gero and Miho left as Maho waved them goodbye)

"Is it really you…? Onii-sama?" Maho asked softly to herself

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"Hey senpai wait for me!" Sheska caught up to Erika

"What is it?"

"Why did you suddenly leave like that?!"

"..."

"That guy was very worried, you know?"

"I still won't accept boys in Senshado" Erika said

"But he is so nice and handsome!"

"I know that he is! What he did and said about me really made me happy!"

"He made you blush too" Sheska said with a grin

"Shut it. That was the first time anyone said something like that to me so i couldn't help it"

"If you feel that way then-"

"I still can't accept these changes in Senshado…"

"You are such a Tsundere senpai"

"I'M NOT!"

**[Ooarai High School Building - Entrance Gate]**

"_Are you alright Gero?"_

"_**Yeah I'm just wondering why Itsumi-san acted like that suddenly"**_

"_She is always like that so don't worry"_

"_**Are you two close?"**_

"_We went to middle school together and first year high school before I transferred to Ooarai"_

"_**I see.."**_

"_Do you like her?"_

(Miho threw a wild pitch and it's a STRIKE)

"_**Ughh..uhmm..well.."**_

"_You kept on looking at her as well"_

(Miho threw the second pitch and it's a STRIKE TWO)

"_**Yes…"**_

(Miho stopped walking for a second then smiled)

"_Well then I'm cheering for you!"_ Miho said

"_**Miho.."**_

"_But I think Itsumi-san don't deserve a very ecchi person like you"  
_  
(Miho threw another pitch and STRIKE BATTER OUT)

"_**Why are you being so mean to me Miho.."**_

**[ 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament - 3rd Day]**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Tankers and viewers! Welcome back to the 3rd day of the 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament!" shouted the announcer

"And man oh man we have a treat for everyone today!"

"As you can see we have gathered here today all of the Schools participating"

"Please pay attention to the big screen for you to understand"

**[Tournament Screen]**

**Bracket 1**

Ooarai Girls High School - Won

Saunders University High School - Lost

Kuromorimine Girls High School - Won

Jatkosota High School - Lost

**Bracket 2**

Pravda Girls High School - Won

Chi-Ha-Tan Academy - Lost

St. Gloriana Girls College - Won

Anzio High School - Lost

"There you go! Now normally the next match up would be those that had one in their brackets right? But since this is a special event we will be doing something very very different!"

(The crowd watching and listening began to ask and wonder what will be different)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for V. ]**

"Ohh I wonder what kind of tricks they have stored for us now?" Chouno said

"My God, they just keep doing this troublesome changes to the system" Shiho hissed

"Come on, you gotta admit this will be fun for your children..for all three of them I mean"

(Shiho stood up and looked shocked at Chouno)

"How did…?"

"Calm down Nishizumi-san. I meant nothing by what I said so please sit down first."

"Explain yourself Chouno-kun"

"It wasn't that hard to piece the puzzle together"

"..."

"First was your reaction when boys were allowed to participate"

"That was a normal reaction for I rejected that proposal before!" Shiho said

"Yes that's what I thought at first.."

"Then how?!"

"I started to visit each school that had applicants of boys that wanted to do Senshado"

"..."

"In the first schools it was normal...but when I arrived in Ooarai.."

"..."

"The moment I saw that boy's eyes he immediately reminded me of you.."

"Ridiculous..just from tha-"

"Spontaneous Deceleration" Chouno interrupted Shiho

(Those words stopped Shiho from talking)

"A very high ranked skill in Senshado that requires both driver, gunner, and commander to be perfectly in sync for it to succeed..the act of a tank that is moving very fast then suddenly losing speed then goes into reverse without having to stop..in one fluid motion.." Chouno said

"What of it? It's a pretty old move and well known.."

"Yes I agree, only a handful are able to do it, only those that have gone through intense training and experience."

(Shiho knew what Chouno would say next and it brought fear into her)

"That boy, a normal high school boy with no experience with tanks whatsoever, showed me that move.."

"What's his name?" Shiho asked

"Gero..Gero Matsumoto..or should I say..Nishizumi Gero..the missing heir to the renowned Nishizumi Family"

(Shiho couldn't hide it anymore and can't defend herself no more)

"I fought hard..to keep him away from this rotten world" Shiho said

"I know Nishizumi-san, don't worry, for I have not told anyone and this conversation never happened."

"What are your intentions Chouno-kun?"

"Nothing really, but that son of yours, will not only shock this rotten world of ours.."

"..."

"But he will also tear it apart and bring forth a new one"

"..."

"I'd give and do anything to witness that new world first hand"

(Shiho said nothing more and just continued to watch the tournament feeling relieved that she had an ally now)

**[Tournament Stadium]**

"I am proud to present to you! Our new event! Drum roll please!"

*DRUM SOUNDS

**[Tournament Screen]**

"**SIEGE TANK BATTLE"**

"The new SIEGE TANK BATTLE event!" the announcer shouted

(Everyone shouted and cheered for the great reveal)

"The schools participating will attack or defend a castle with their tanks and if the castle is taken or if one side loses all tanks then that will decide the winner!"

"With this event we have arranged the teams so that those that lost will be able to participate again and have a chance to win!"

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Wow this is the very first Siege Tank Battle that will happen in our history of Senshado!" Chouno said

"This will be very interesting, the one who gets the castle will be crowned Kings and Queens of Senshado" Shiho said with a smile

**[Tournament Screen]**

**Team King**

Ooarai Girls High School

Kuromorimine Girls High School

Chi-Ha-Tan Academy

Anzio High School

**Team Queen**

Pravda Girls High School

St. Gloriana Girls College

Saunders University High School

Jatkosota High School

(A loud cheer can be heard all around the tournament area when the teams were presented)

"The rules are simple Tankers! Attack and Defend the castle with 40 tanks per team! The team that gets wiped out will automatically lose and the castle will be taken! In the event that both teams reaches zero tanks at the same time, it will be time based on who's last tank got white flagged first."

"Both teams can choose One Perk from Different Perks then that chosen perk is no longer available for the other team! Each perk giving pros and cons to the teams so choose wisely!"

"Also don't worry folks about it never ending because there will be a time limit of 24 hours for this event! If both teams fail to wipe each other out within the time limit then the team with the most tanks remaining will be declared the winner!"

"Tankers do not be afraid at night because a ceasefire will commence at 12MN and will end at 6AM the same day. Any kind of fighting will be prohibited within these 6hrs of peace. Your health is very important and we want to give you guys ample rest during this event!"

"Medical crews and professionals will be on standby to assist in this 24 hour event so rest assured parents cause your children are in good hands!"

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Hmm the rules are very well thought of and they have provided necessary safety measures for the kids. Pretty nice of them don't you think Nishizumi-san?" Chouno said

"Yes and this event will have a clear winner in 24 hours no matter what. " Shiho said

**[Tournament Stadium]**

"The event will commence tomorrow at 12PM! So team King and Queen will be now meeting up with their Commanders and plan it all out before the event starts! Any other changes after 12PM tomorrow will be rejected and ignored so make sure to finalize everything beforehand!"

"ANY QUESTIONS?! ARE YOU ALL READY? ARE YOU ALL EXCITED? THEN LET THE PLANNING BEGIN!" the announcer shouted

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 11!**

**Shout out to: "Junstism0" thank you for the Follow and Favorite! Glad to have you aboard this fanfic!**

**Thank you all for the continued support and time you offer in reading my fic. It really means a lot to me! Expect more chapters! More tanks! More drama! More comedy!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 12 - Calm before the Storm**

**[Team King - Meeting Room]**

(Currently present is Miho, Maho, Erika, Anchovy, Nishi and Gero because he is the commander of the Boys Team)

"_Good afternoon everyone!"_ Miho and Gero entered the room

"Oh Miho how are you?" asked Maho

"_I'm fine onee-chan..you?"_

"Great as well..hello Gero-kun we meet again"

"_**Yes Maho-san nice to see you again!"**_

(Gero gazes the room and saw Erika and approached her)

"_**Konichiwa itsumi-san"**_

"Hello again..excuse me I have something to do"

"_**O-Oh...okay.."**_

(A dark cloud appears over the depressed Gero while Miho and Maho saw the entire thing)

"_He is being completely avoided.."_ both Miho and Maho thought

"That's right Miho do you have some time later we need to talk in private"

"Sure onee-chan after this meeting"

(Maho nodded and notice someone else enter the room)

"Nishizumi-chan!"

"Nishizumi-taichou!"

(Miho looked behind her and saw two familiar faces)

"_Anchovy-san! Nishi-san!"_

"You look well as usual, want some pasta?" asked anchovy

"_Haha maybe later..Nishi-san how are you and the others?"_

"We are doing fine, we learned so much in our last match together and hoping we will learn more again from you now!"

"_Sure thing anything I can teach you, me and onee-chan will"_

"Thank you very much!"

"By the way, who is that person sulking over there?" Anchovy asked

(Gero still having the dark cloud on his head)

"Come with me and I'll introduce you..Gero!" Miho said

"_**Hmm? Yes Miho?"**_

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends here"

"I'm Anchovy, Duce of Anzio High School! Nice to meet you!"

"Hello there! I'm Kinuyo Nishi from Chi-Ha-Tan Academy! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"_**Nice to meet the both of you also, I'm Gero Matsumoto, Commander of Shirokumo Boys High School Tiger Team"**_

"So you're the White Tiger that gave Saunders a run for their money…"

"_**Ahaha..yes that's me"**_

(Erika on the other side of the room was just minding her own work and not even joining the conversation)

"Well then looks like this is everyone, let's get this meeting started" Maho said

"Alright!" everyone said

"First we need to decide who is are main commander?" Maho said

"That's easy either of the two Nishizumi are capable commanders" Anchovy said

"I also agree!" Nishi said

"Personally I don't want to take command in this event because this is going to be my last for I will be graduating soon" Maho rejected

"_Oh yeah that's right onee-chan applied already for a scholarship in Germany!"_

"Yeah that's why I want to enjoy this event as much as I can so I decline being the commander"

"I see, well that's fine I suppose, then Miho will lead?" Anchovy said

"_I also want to take a break in commanding I'm sorry.." _Miho refused as well

"Well this is a problem cause me and Nishi can't command or it will be total chaos.."

"_**Uhm..can I say something?"  
**_  
(Gero raising his hand in the group)

"Oh Whitey do you want to command?" Anchovy said

"_**No..no..no absolutely not.."**_

"Why not?" Asked Nishi

"_**I'm already half spent in keeping the boys in check so commanding 39 more tanks will be suicide.."**_

"Then what would you suggest?" asked Maho

"_**I want to suggest that Itsumi-san will be our commander then Miho and Maho-san will be the sub-commanders"**_

"Haaa!?" Erika reacted

(The room was quiet at what Gero said but suddenly..)

"I have no quarrel with that" Maho said

"_I think that's a great idea!" _Miho said

"Please tell us what to do Itsumi Taichou!" Nishi said

"To congratulate you here is some pasta!" Anchovy offered a plate of pasta

"Wa-wait a minute just wait! I haven't even agreed yet!"

"Why? Do you think you're not up for the job?" Nishi asked

"Well duh..Miho-san is a lot better than me and Kommandant is the same!"

"_**But both of them and everyone else trust you Itsumi-san" **_Gero said

"You all must be crazy!" Erika replied

(Erika looked at Gero with hateful eyes because of his suggestion then was about to leave the room)

"_**Wait Itsumi-san!"**_ Gero said

"I won't...I won't be as nice as Miho-san or as good as Kommandant..so prepare yourself Shironeko!" Erika shouted before leaving the room

"_Itsumi-san.."_ Miho smiled

(Maho saw Erika's face just before she left the room and saw an interesting sight)

"Hooo never thought I'd see Erika make an expression like that" Maho thought

"_**Eh? Shironeko? Who..me?"**_

"Who the heck do you think fits the name the most?" Anchovy said

"_**I get the white part but I'm not cat…"**_

"I think its a cute nickname Matsumoto-san!" Nishi said

"_**Ehh…"**_

"Isn't that great you get such a lovely nickname from your dear Itsumi-san?"

"_**Why are you saying that now Miho...geez"**_

(Everyone laughed at Gero meanwhile little did they know that Erika was just outside the door leaning against the wall with a confused expression)

"Just what is that guy even thinking!?" Erika thought

**[Team King - Meeting Room - 30 Minutes Later]**

"_So what did you want to talk about onee-chan?"_

"Miho..it's about Gero-kun…"

(Miho fell silent for a second before answering)

"_What about Gero?"_

"Have you ever felt like..you have met him somewhere before, a long time ago?"

"_I did..the day he first came to our school..he patted my head and it felt so nostalgic.."_

"Me too..yesterday when I saw him smile..I remembered a very similar smile when I was still a little kid.." Maho said

"_Then I saw his back one time and I instinctively hugged him like it was a natural thing for me to do.."_

(Tears started to fall down Miho's cheeks)

"_Please tell me onee-chan..is he..is Gero..our Onii-chan?"_

(Maho suddenly hugged Miho while she softly cried on her shoulder)

"Yes Miho..I have a very strong feeling he is our Onii-sama"

"_Onii-chan!..our Onii-chan that suddenly left and never came back..!"_ Miho said while crying

"I know..I know..we asked okaa-sama but she said to forget about him…"

"_Onee-chan..I want to hug him so hard..each time I see him"_

"Me too Miho..we both have missed him so much.." Maho crying as well

"_He doesn't recognize us does he?"_ Miho asked

"For some reason he has no memory of us.." Maho answered

"_Does it have anything to do with that scar on his head?"_

"I think so..he may have been caught in an accident that made him forget.."

(Miho has stopped crying now and found her resolve for her brother)

"_Onee-chan...I want him to remember..I want onii-chan to return home to us.."_

"Onii-sama will definitely come back..we just have to help him find his way back"

"_Yeah..we will surely be together again!" _Miho cheered up

"We also need to ask okaa-sama regarding this..but first we have to bring back onii-sama's memories"

"_It's decided then..we better catch up with Gero and Itsumi-san before they start"  
_  
"Let's go Miho..to see our long lost brother!"

(Miho and Maho now went towards the tournament area with a new goal other than winning)

**[Tournament Stadium]**

"Good day to everyone! We will now have the event's coin toss stage to decide who will attack and who will defend!"

"Both team's commander and sub-commanders please go up the stage!" shouted the announcer

(The crowd cheered loudly when the commanders started to walk up the stage)

"For Team King! Their commander is Itsumi Erika of Kuromorimine! And what's this?! Her sub-commanders are none other than the NISHIZUMI SISTERS!"

(The crowds shouted and echoed all around them)

"For Team Queen! The commander is Darjeeling from St. Gloriana! And her sub-commanders are Kay from Saunders and Katyusha from Pravda!"

(Loud cheers and shouting came from the crowd once more)

"I didn't predict that you'd be the commander Itsumi Erika..I expected to fight with either Miho-san or Maho-san" Darjeeling said

"Yeah I didn't expect to be commander either so you and me both." Erika replied with a smile

"Ladies are you ready for the coin toss?" said the Staff

(Both Erika and Darjeeling nodded in agreement)

"Which side do you choose?"

"Heads" said Erika

"I guess I'm tails then" Darjeeling replied

"Alright..ready..go!"

(The coin is tossed in the air and dropped to reveal heads)

"Winner is heads! Team King will you attack or will you defend?"

"We defend" Erika said

(The audience once again shouted in cheers)

"There you have it folks! Team King will have the castle and Team Queen will try and take it from them!"

"Now it's time to choose a Perk for the team to use!" The announcer said

"Each perk has its own Pros and Cons so choose wisely! The meaning of the perk will only be revealed to the perk owner and only when the perk is activated can the other team read the definition"

"Please look at the screen folks to see the perks we have for the event!"

**[Tournament Screen]**

\- Last Chance

\- Revive a Friend

\- Steal

\- Extra Ammo

\- Extra Parts

\- Extra Fuel

\- Portable Onsen

"There's a lot, huh…" Erika said

"Well then it will be Team Queen's turn now to pick first since Team King went first earlier." the staff said

(Darjeeling stared at the screen pondering on what to choose)

"I wouldn't blame her for taking time..not knowing what the perk does is making it hard.." Erika thought

"I Choose 'Steal' for our perk" Darjeeling said

"Team Queen has chosen 'Steal' therefore it will now be unavailable to Team King!" the staff said

"Well the it's my turn now.." Erika said

(Erika chose the perk that looked like the best for defense)

"I choose 'Second Chance' as our perk!"

"Team King has chosen 'Last Chance' both commanders may now look at the perk's meaning!"

(Erika and Darjeeling looked at their perks)

"Looks like I hit the jackpot with this Darjee-"

(As Erika looked towards Darjeeling chills ran down her body. She saw a devilish smile that she had never seen Darjeeling make ever before)

"What the hell is what that smile!?" Erika shouted

"Ara..is it wrong for a person to smile when amazing things are given to them?" replied Darjeeling

"..."

"Do you know this saying Itsumi-san?"

_"__A King is nothing without his Queen"_

"Never heard of it before.."

"See you in the field _Ō-sama_ (King).."

"Tsk..was that perk really that good?" Erika said in her thoughts

(Darjeeling left with that devilish smile and just went back towards her team. Erika did the same)

"Now that both teams have chosen their perks! The event has now entered the final hours of preparation! The event will start tomorrow at 12PM! See you there folks!" the announcer said

**[Team King - Meeting Room]**

"_So what was the meaning of the perk you got us Itsumi-san?" _Miho asked

"The perk is 'Last Chance' meaning you are given another chance after death"

"Pros : When a tank is white flagged you can choose to give it another chance and revive it or not. When a tank is revived it will take 1 hour before it can return to the game."

"Cons: You can only revive 15 from your forces and one revive per tank only and within the castle. If you want to revive outside the castle then one tank will be equivalent to 10 revives"

"Is what it means.." Erika said

"Wow this is a really good perk Erika well done!" Maho praised

"Yeah it will give us extra tanks to defend..it will be like 55 vs. 40 now" Anchovy said

"But the tanks that are white flagged outside will cost 10 per revive" Nishi said

"So we just need to stay inside then!" Anchovy suggested

"_**No..at some point we will need to go out and fight" **_Gero said

"_Why is that oni-..*ehem..Gero?"_ Miho almost slipped there

"_**If we stay inside the whole time..they can just bombard the whole place and force us to use up all our revives"**_

"Gero-kun is right, we can't rely too much on the perk or it will be our downfall" Maho said

"Well then we'll save this perk for emergencies only" Erika ordered

"Roger that!" everyone agreed

"_**A great perk nonetheless, as expected of itsumi-san's sense of judgement!"**_ Gero said

"Alright now let's talk about unit positioning" Erika completely no reaction

"_**Ughh..she is still ignoring me.."**_ Gero is very sad again

(Miho and Maho laughed at seeing their brother get ignored)

"I say we position our long range hitters by the edge of the castle to snipe the incoming tanks, then keep the heavy tank within the castle as a final line of defense"

"Yes Kommandant!"

"As for the fast movers we can have them do recon for us and lay ambushes"

"Leave the recon to my fast movers taichou!" Anchovy said

"_We'll have our Type 89B join you Anchovy-san for extra man-power"_ Miho said

"Kommandant can I entrust you to guide the long range tanks so they don't shoot each other?" Erika asking Maho

"Erika..I'm not the Kommandant anymore remember..you are!"

"Ehh..then Nishizumi-san?"

(Both Miho and Maho looked at Erika)

"Right...there's two of you"

_"__Actually there's three of us but of course he himself doesn't know it yet,,"_ Miho said in her thoughts

"Erika you should just call me Maho..alright?"

(Erika blushing and a little embarrassed)

"W-well then..M-Maho-san"

"Yes Kommandant?" Maho replied

"Can I entrust you the long range tanks by the castle walls?"

"Sure..leave it to me!"

"Thank you very much! Then Miho-san please take command of the forces that will go outside the wall together with Nishi-san"

_"__Okay you got it!"_

"Understood Taichou!" Nishi salutes

"I will be at the second level of the castle observing and will be giving orders as the situation flows. Make sure to keep an eye on your surroundings and your comrades! Understood?"

"Yes Kommandant!"

"_**Uhmm..Itsumi-san..what about me?**_"

(All of the girls look at the last person without a role)

"Ohh Whitey has no role yet Taichou.." Anchovy said

"..." Erika was thinking

"Shironeko will standby inside the castle and will not move until ordered otherwise"

"_**Ehh..but Itsumi-san thats- "**_

(Gero suddenly froze when he saw Erika looking at him with a fiery gaze)

"Is there some kind of problem with my orders?" Erika said in a scary way

"_**N-n-no ma'am! Please forgive me ma'am!"**_ Gero responded

"Hey Erika don't you think that's a little mean?" Maho asked

"It will be fine..we don't need boys in Senshado..us girls alone can handle it"

(Everyone was quiet and had to respect their commander's orders)

"Itsumi-san..I think Gero would make a better asset outside the castle and not inside-" Miho said

"_**Miho.."**_ Gero interrupted Miho with a smile

"_**It's alright...I'm fine with that...I trust in Itsumi-san's command"**_

(Except for Erika, everyone else in the room smiled at what Gero said)

"That's all for now! Go to your teammates and inform them of their roles and orders. That's all! Dismissed!" Erika said

"ROGER!"

"Hey Shironeko you stay for a second I have some questions for you!"

"_**What is it Itsumi-san?"**_

"Just do it!"

"_**Y-yes!"  
**_  
(Gero looked at Miho and Maho for help but they ignored him as the doors shut behind them)

"You think onii-chan will be alright?" Miho asked

"Onii-sama will be fine..I think they'd make a good couple though.." Maho replied

"I thought the same also!" Miho said with a smile

"A White Tiger and a White Wolf.." Maho said

(Meanwhile inside the meeting room)

"_**What did you want to ask me about Itsumi-san?"**_

"Firstly..why did you decide to take up Senshado?"

"_**Well me and my friends heard it over the radio one day and I thought that riding a tank would be fun.."**_

"I see..then next is do you have any authority to command the Ooarai tanks?" Erika asked

"_**No..only Miho is the commander"  
**_  
"Then in your match against Saunders why did you make that stupid attempt to destroy the super pershing with the Porsche Tiger?"

(Gero froze and flashbacks entered his mind of that dreadful moment)

"_**...thats."**_

"Not only did you disobey the order to retreat, you also weren't able to destroy the pershing, and you got the Porsche Tiger get destroyed…risking the crew"

"_**I know…"**_

"You boys are barbaric, undisciplined, and risk takers..I have no room for that in my army..do you understand?"

"_**Yes.."**_

"I will never accept you boys in Senshado..never.."

(Gero was just staring at the floor and had a gloomy expression that Erika noticed)

"Last question, why did you suggest that I become the commander of this team?"

"_**Well..when I heard that this will be Maho-san's last event in Senshado and she said she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.."  
**_

"_**I thought that if someone could make this a fun event then that person would be you..Itsumi-san"**_

"Why me? Miho-san is far better than me.."

"_**I saw how you reacted when you heard Maho-san will be graduating..you looked very sad Itsumi-san"**_

"He was looking at me...this whole time in the meeting?" Erika thought to herself

"_**I don't know how long you have been with Maho-san but I know you didn't want to part ways.."**_

"..."

"_**You wanted to have fun together with Maho-san before she leaves..right Itsumi-san?"**_

"You're just imagining things…"

"_**I may be..but why did you look so happy giving roles and orders to them?"**_

"..."

"_**When I watched you in the match against Jatkosota..you gave commands that led the team to victory.."**_

"You don't call that a victory..almost losing against two tanks.." Erika said

"_**It was for me..cause I know you are a talented and amazing commander Itsumi-san"**_

"No...I'm not…"

"_**You are..and I believe in you..and trust you.." **_Gero said with a smile

"Say what you want I'll still won't accept you in Senshado" Erika replied

"_**Well..I said a lot of things to your question but my reason is actually pretty simple.."**_

"Simple how?"

"_**I wanted you to be the commander because.."**_

"_**You are just so beautiful when you command Itsumi-san and I always want to see you happy" **_Gero said with his best smile

(Erika was shocked and couldn't respond right away. She just stared at this foolish boy's smile)

"_**Well then Itsumi-san if that's all then am I free to go?"**_

"Yeah..dismissed.." Erika said while looking at the floor

"_**Thank you..Itsumi-san.."**_

(As Gero left the room leaving a very confused Erika inside she thought to herself…)

"Why...why do you do these things…?"

"I ignore you and push you away…

...I said horrible things and insult you…"

"Yet you smile at me and ...

..you said the words that I really wanted to hear the most right now…"

"I just don't understand you…

"_Baka_…"

(Erika was teary eyed and smiling with a blush)

**[Team King - Outside the Stadium]**

"_Oh Gero is back.." _Miho said

"_Okaeri_ Gero-kun..how was it in there?" Maho asked

"_**Uhh..she told me that she won't accept boys in Senshado..twice.."**_

"Oh my...I think she hates you Gero-kun.."

"_**Ehh?! Don't say scary things Maho-san please.." **_Gero sobbing

"_She did say it twice.."_ said Miho with a laugh

"_**Geez..not you too Miho!" **_

(Both his sisters laughed at him)

"_**But still…I won't give up"**_

"On what?" Maho asked

"_**I won't give up until she accepts me and looks my way"**_

(Miho and Maho are amazed at their brother being cool and serious)

"Who's gonna look at who's way?" a voice said behind the three of them

(Gero looks and sees the person he wants to look at his way)

"_**I-Itsumi-san? How long have you been standing there?!"**_

"I leave you for a couple of seconds and I see you flirting on not one but two girls!" Erika shouted

"Erika it's not like that…" Maho said

_"__That's right Itsumi-san we were just talking to Gero.."_ Miho said

"Geez...that's why boys in Senshado is unacceptable!"

"Uwahhh she said it three times now…poor onii-chan" Miho and Maho said in their minds

"_**Like they said I wasn't flirting or anyth-!"**_

"You better get yourself ready I'm gonna make you work the hardest tomorrow Bakatora!"

(Erika then started walking back to the meeting room)

"_**Bakatora?" **_The three asked with big question marks on their head

"_**Does she mean me?"**_

"Who else would fit the name.." Maho said

"_Amazing his nickname evolved already…"_ Miho said

"_**Ehh, I don't know whether to be happy or not about that…"**_

"Trust me Gero-kun you should celebrate" Maho said with a laugh

(Miho and Maho laughed again at their brother's confused look. All of them now wait til the next day arrives before the match starts. 40 vs 40 tanks both defending and attacking. Everyone that will participate are now keeping check of their supplies and making sure everything is ready, some of them are nervous and some are excited. For all of them will now embark on a very new type of Senshado)

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys here is chapter 12! Please enjoy!**

**Shout out to : "Astra pineapple" thank you for the Follow and Favorite! Appreciate it!**  
**Shout out to : "Matsky" thank you for leaving a review! Glad you like the story! **

**Thank you everyone for the support! More chapters to come! So stay tuned!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 13 - First Strike

**Chapter 13 - First Strike**

**[1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament - 4th Day]**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Viewers and Tankers you know who you are! Today is the day all of you have been waiting for! Today is the start of the first ever **SIEGE TANK BAAAAATLE!**" shouted the announcer

(The Tournament stadium once again erupted in cheers and screams)

"I am proud to present to you the marvelous Battle Arena that both teams will be playing against in this event! It is created specifically for this event and this kind of event only! **THE TITAN COLISEUM!**"

(Cheers and screams echoed once more in the stadium)

"A vast area filled with dense forests, cliffs, hills, and the like. Then there is the amazing Castle that both teams will defend and take in this competition!"

"The Castle has two gates in front and no other entrances. The catch is one gate must remain open at all times, if they want to close the gate they have to open the other in its place. This is to avoid the defending team to completely prevent the attacking team from entering the castle"

"Team King is the defender of the castle so their forces will start in front of the castle then they can start positioning themselves when the game starts! Team Queen on the other hand will start at the opposite end of the Coliseum and will set up their base camp as soon as the round starts!"

"It will take a total of 1 hour at normal and top speed to reach the opposite side meaning both teams have 1 hour to prepare their base before they will be seen by the other team. When the flare goes up in the air it's all green in the action."

"Without further ado let's get this party started! Both Team Commanders and Sub-Commanders please proceed to the middle of the field!"

(Team King and Queen now traveled to the middle of the field in jeeps for the usual greeting ceremony)

"Good morning Tankers! We will be your referees in today's event I'm Kanon Sasagawa and this is Remi Takashima and Hibiki Inatomi! Have clean battle and have fun!"

"BOW!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _Both Teams Bowed and greeted

(After the greetings they both teams started to talk to each other)

"Miho!" Kay shouted

"_Kay-san!"_

"We are able to fight again Miho! I'm excited!"

"_Me too Kay-san.."_ Miho smiled

"Miho-san it is an honor to battle you again" said Darjeeling

"_Darjeeling-san the honor is all mine" _Miho replied

"Mihosha!" said a small russian

"_Katyusha-san! How have you been?"_ asked Miho

"Very good thank you! Today is the day we will triumph over you so prepare yourself!" Katyusha proudly said

"_Ahaha please be gentle on us.."_ Miho said with a forced smile

(While everyone was fawning over Miho. Erika and Maho was watching her from behind)

"She is an amazing girl wouldn't you say Erika?" said Maho

"Yes Maho-san..she befriends even her enemies which makes her style of Senshado fun" Erika replied

"By the way Miho..where is Gero my darling?"

"D-Darling…?" Katyusha is confused

"_Oh uhh to be honest we haven't seen Gero all morning so…"_

"Ahahaha that's Darling for you always making things interesting by being late!" Kay shouted

"Excuse me Miho-san who is this Gero you speak of? asked Darjeeling

"_He is the commander of the White Tiger in Ooarai.."_

(Darjeeling suddenly got interested in hearing those words)

"Ohh I see..I would like to meet this..boy if possible Miho-san.." Darjeeling said

"_Sure when I see him I'll let him know!"_

"Hey Darjeeling, he is mine alright?!" Kay said

"I won't steal him from you, I mean not yet that is…" Darjeeling said with a smile

"What did you just say!?" Kay shouted

"_My onii-chan sure is popular"_ Miho thought to herself

"Why are you all so suddenly interested in a boy in Senshado?!" Erika shouted

(Everyone suddenly looked towards Erika)

"Senshado should've been for us girls only! Boys have no right to be here!" Erika shouted once more

"Who are you to decide who has the right and who has not Itsumi-san?" Darjeeling said

"I expected better from you Darjeeling, I thought you of all people will be against this..you are not a proper lady like you say you seem to be.."

(This angered Darjeeling)

"Comparing me to you, it is like day and night who the real lady is.." Darjeeling said

"Hey Itsumi-san, Darjeeling-san, please don't fight.." Miho said

"It's alright Miho-san we were just greeting each other" Darjeeling said

"That's some greeting I might say.." Maho said

(The air was getting so heavy it could suffocate someone)

"That's enough!" Kanon Sasagawa ordered

"Both teams please return now to your designated starting points!"

"We shall see each other again _Ō-sama (King)_" Darjeeling said then left

"Tsk...why the hell you keep calling me _Ō-sama.._" Erika hissed

"Erika..let's go now…"

"Yes Maho-san"

**[Team King - Starting Area]**

"Okaeri Miho-san, Maho-san, Itsumi-san!" Koume said

"_Tadaima Koume-san !" _Miho replied

"How are things hear Koume?" Erika asked

"Yes Kommandant, just finished unpacking the last remaining boxes"

"Good work girls..be ready for anything!" Maho said

"The show starts in 10 minutes and that Bakatora is still not here!" Erika shouted

"Bakatora?" Koume asked

"She meant the commander of the boys team" Sheska said

(Suddenly someone called out to them from behind)

"_**Sorry...I'm ...late...Itsumi-...san..haaa ~ haaa~"**_ *heavy breathing

"Hoy Bakatora where have you bee-.." Erika stopped talking when she saw Gero

"_Gero..!"_

"What happened to you..why are you all wet?" Maho asked

"_**I uhh..uhm..kind of got lost again.."**_

"I get that but why are you drenched…" said Maho

"_**Uhhh..there was a river..and uhh it was hot so I thought I'd go swimming to cool off.."**_

(Everyone just went silent for a second…)

"Pfft.." Koume held in a laugh

"HAHAHAHA! What the hell man that's hilarious!'' Sheska burst out in laughter

_"__You have...got..to be joking...Gero…"_ Miho said while trying not to laugh

"_**Come on guys..that wasn't funny.."**_

"Sorry..sorry Gero-kun you just look so funny.." Maho said

"_**Well the real funny part is that the river was 2 feet deep so it hurt when I jumped in.."**_ Gero said

"Pffft…" someone held in a laugh

(Everyone looked at Koume to see if it was her but it wasn't. Koume pointed beside her an Erika that was covering her mouth while averting eye contact)

"_**Did I just make Itsumi-san laugh?"**_

(Erika suddenly looked at Gero with a straight face)

"No..I didn't laugh..what are you talking about?" Erika denies

"_**Ehh I'm pretty sure you did Itsumi-san.."**_ Gero approaches Erika

"You must be mistaken.."

"_**Ouch...my butt hurts now cause I hit a stone when I jumped.."**_

"Pffffft ...~!" Erika couldn't hide her face

"_**I did make you laugh! I knew you were cute when you laugh Itsumi-san.."**_

(When Gero said this Erika's face flushed red and he also went read when he realized he said that aloud instead of just thinking about it)

"_**Uhm…did I just say that out loud?"**_

"Yep.." Sheska said

"You Bakatora! Stop saying stupid things like that!" Erika left in a hurry

"Nice smooth talk Gero-kun.." Maho said

"_**I didn't mean to say it aloud…"**_

"I think it was better that you did.." Koume said

"_**I hope she isn't angry"**_

"I'll tell you one thing Gero..she is anything but angry now.." Miho said with a small laugh

"_**Hope so..oh yeah Miho..Maho-san..can I suggest something?"**_

(Miho and Maho had a big question mark on their head)

**[Tournament Stadium]**

"Are you ready folks!? Tankers and viewers!? The first ever **SIEGE TANK BATTLE** will now commence in ...!"

"5...!"

"4…!"

"3…!"

"2…!"

"1…!

(A green signal flare rises to the sky, signaling the start of the match)

"HERE WE GO! SIEGE TANK BATTLE HAS NOW STARTED!"

(The stadium roared with excitement)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"It has started.." Shiho said

"How do you think will this turn out?" Chouno asked

"No idea..I haven't had the chance to see how Itsumi-kun as a commander much"

"Well if your daughters support her I'm sure she'll be fine..not to mention a hidden card up their sleeves"

"But that's where the problem lies…"

"What do you mean by that?" Chouno asked

"Itsumi-kun also doesn't accept boys in Senshado.."

"Oh my..that may be a problem.."

**[Team Queen - Starting Area]**

(It has been 25 minutes since the green flare signal)

"Darjeeling-sama all equipment and spare parts have now been stored safely "

"Thank you Assam please tell the others to check their tanks and be ready to move out"

"Hey Darjeeling, was it a great idea to provoke the girl from Kuromorimine?" asked Katyusha

"I was also wondering the same thing Darjeeling.." said Kay

"If you must know the reason..it is easier to conquer a castle with an impatient King" Darjeeling said

"The more she is frustrated the more careless she is of her decisions"

"Some kind of psychological warfare I presume?" a voice from the corner of the room said

"Yes..and who might you be?" Darjeeling asked

"Oh sorry for the late introductions" said Katyusha

"Nice to meet you I'm Kallan..call me Kal" the boy introduced himself

"He is our representative for our school..he is also my brother!"

"Wow never knew you had a brother Katyusha" Kay said

"He operates the second IS-2 with Nonna and is a great shot!"

"Of course. I'd say I'm the best one here in this army" Kal boasted

"Big words for a new guy..pretty cocky, aren't we?" Kay said

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kal said

(Kallan is a boy from another Russian based school in Japan, has red hair and black eyes, and as tall as Kay)

"I hate to interrupt the conversation but we need to talk about the plan now" Darjeeling said

"So what's the plan commander? By the way where is Mika?" Kay asked

"I have no idea probably playing her Kantele somewhere. For now we should-"

(Suddenly explosions happened all around the base and the tanks)

*BOOM *BLAAM

"Get down!" Kay shouted

"What the heck?! It's not even 1 hour how the heck did they get here?!" Katyusha shouted

"Katyusha I thought I told you to put guards by the roads!" Darjeeling said

"I did place guards!"

(Darjeeling was surprised and caught off guard and can only think of one reason how this happened)

"Kay go out there and deal with our guests!" Darjeeling ordered

"Roger!"

(When Kay sprinted out to her tank and saw their attackers she was surprised at what she saw)

"No way...their commander is here?!" she saw Erika 100 meters from the base

"Kay! What do we do?!" Naomi shouted

"Mount up and shoot back!"

"We can't!" Naomi shouted while taking cover

"What the hell do you mean you can't?!"

"They aimed for our tracks! We can't move and repair them cause we are pinned down by MG fire!"

(Kay looked at her own tank and notice that the tracks were blown as well)

"SHIT! Everyone that isn't hit move now!" Kay shouted

"Kay! What's the situation?!" shouted Darjeeling

"They got us bad! They hit our tracks! We can't move!"

"What's their plan with doing this?!" Darjeeling thought

"There's your King right there! She doesn't seem careless at all!" Kay pointed to the enemy group

(Darjeeling looked and saw Erika on her tank with a big smile on her face)

"Not bad.._Ō-sama_" Darjeeling said with a smile

"They're pulling back!" Katyusha said

(Erika's group popped smoke and disappeared quickly)

"Do we chase Darjeeling-sama?" asked Orange Pekoe

"No..that's what she wants..damage report?"

"15 tanks with damaged tracks and 1 tank with a damaged turret"

"Hurry up with the repairs..we shall pay them back for this!" Darjeeling ordered

"Yes Darjeeling-sama" Pekoe saluted

"I didn't know Erika can come up with this strategy or was it Miho?" Darjeeling said

"Oh I have a big feeling that it was neither of them that thought this up" Kay said

(Darjeeling suddenly realized and then a big dark devilish smile appeared again in Darjeeling's face)

"..White Tiger.."

"Isn't my darling amazing?" Kay said with a smile

**[5 minutes ago - 120 Meters from Team Queen Starting Point]**

"All units this is Wolf 1 we are reaching our target" Erika radioed

"Copy that Itsumi-san, we'll line up by the edge of the forest" Miho replied

"Nishizumi-chan we are in position" Anzu said

"Taichou in position" said Carpaccio

"Targets in sight" Pepperoni said

"Alright aim for their tracks and turrets, if you can white flag them do it, but the main target is their tracks. Understood?" Erika said

"Roger!"

"The CV 33s will pin down the girls so they can't mount their tanks. Those are rubber bullets so it won't be a problem but will still pack a punch"

"Itsumi-san ready when you are" Miho said

"All units..make em bleed! _Feuer_!" Erika ordered

(A barrage of shells and machine gun fire rained down the cluster of tanks)

"Target hit! Tracks is destroyed!" Miho said

"We got 1 of their turrets!" Anzu said

"Just keep firing we got them pinned down!" shouted Pepperoni

"All units great job! Maintain assault for another 2 minutes! _Feuer frei! (Fire at will!)" _Erika radioed

(Numerous tanks from Team Queen have now damaged tracks)

"Alright enough! Back to base! Withdraw!"

"Duck Team pop smoke to cover our retreat!" Miho ordered

"Roger that Taichou!" Noriko said

(With that they have dealt a big blow within 5 minutes and vanished within the smoke)

"All units this is Wolf 1..Operation: Thunderclap is a success! Well done everyone!" Erika said

"Nice plan there Kommandant!" Anzu said

"We are so gonna win this!" Carpaccio said

"Calm down everyone still got a lot of trials ahead of us.." Miho said

"Wolf 2 proceed to Point A-1 and set up an observation"

"Yes Kommandant!" radioed a Panzer III

"Pepperoni-san please do the same with one CV-33 and recon Point B-1"

"You got it!"

"Recon will report back in 1 hour to be replaced by another!"

(The Panzer III and CV-33 broke of the group to their designated sectors)

"Queen 1 this is Wolf 1 we are returning to base, operation successful" radioed

"Roger that Wolf 1, will have some beers ready when you get back, over and out!" Maho said

"_**So did it work Maho-san?" **_

"Yes Gero-kun, perfectly!" Maho replied

"_**That's great!"**_ Gero smiled

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Ohhh that was an unexpected move! That's a first for Kuromorimine!" Chouno said

"Looks like the future of the school will be in great hands" Shiho said with a smile

"But isn't that against your teachings?"

"We will learn from our mistakes and we will change, no..Kuromorimine has already started to change" Shiho said

**[Team King - Castle Area ]**

"Alright listen up! Kommandant has provided us enough time to prepare! Now get all this supplies inside the castle!" Maho shouted

"Roger!" the girls replied

"Make sure they won't get hit buy enemy fire or else we won't have enough supplies to last the match!"

"Maho-san what about the Maus?" Koume asked

"Place them further inside the castle, they'll be our last line of defense.." Maho replied

"Jawohl!"

(As Koume left to pass the orders, Gero and Nakajima then approached Maho)

_**"Maho-san do you have a minute?"**_

"Sure what do you need Gero-kun?"

_**"I just thought that maybe we can have the Maus and the other heavies to act as makeshift artillery from inside the castle.."**_

"Interesting..but how would you have them get into position?" Maho asked

"Me and my team can come up with a simple ramp that can support the weight of the heavies so that we can have them in an upward angle" Nakajima said

"I see..well that's better than them having to sit there and do nothing..get to it Gero-kun" Maho ordered

**_"Roger! What do you need Nakajima-san?"_**

"Strong pieces of wooden logs..I saw some just outside the castle..then rope.."

**_"Copy that..me and the boys will get the wood..ask for rope from the supply room they might have some.."_**

"Understood! See you in a bit!" Nakajima then went on her way

**[Team King - Castle Entrance Gate]**

(Gero then regroup with his crew by the gate to head out and gather wood)

**_"You ready boys?"_**

"Ready when you are Taichou" Hajime said

**_"Ono you got the axes?"_**

"Right here Gero..how many logs do we need?"

**_"As many as we can get..we ought to chop down the trees in front of the castle so that the enemy tanks won't have much cover.."_**

"It's going to be a long 24 hours huh, Matsu-kun?"

**_"The longest we will ever have..well then Ken moveout!"_**

"Roger!"

**Coming up Next: Chapter 14 - Caged Beast**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 13! Hope you like it! **

**Shout out to : "Imperator of Metal" and "Rexsnipspercabeth" thank you for the follow!**  
**Shout out to : "Trchscgdjgh" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the support you all are wonderful people!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day! **


	14. Chapter 14 - Caged Beast

**Chapter 14 - Caged Beast**

**[Tournament Stadium]**

"What an amazing and daring move by Team King's commander Erika Itsumi! They have successfully conducted a surprise attack against the opposing team and manage to cripple their tanks without a single casualty on their side!"

"With this attempt they managed to buy enough time for the rest of the tanks of Team King to position themselves properly inside the castle and store their important supplies!" shouted the announcer

(The crowd cheered for the remarkable display of leadership done by Erika)

**[Team King - Castle Area - 23 Hours Left]**

(The group of Erika has finally returned to the Castle)

"Okaeri Erika, Miho!" Maho said

"_Tadaima onee-chan!" _Miho replied

"Tadaima Maho-san" Erika replied

"Thanks to your efforts we were able to safely store our supplies inside the Castle. We were also able to get to know the place inside and out." Maho said

"_How are the positioning of the defense doing?" _Miho asked

"As you can see we have placed the heavy hitters by the edge of the castle wall to maximize their ranged fire power" Maho said

"What about the heavy tanks?" Erika asked

"We placed the Maus and the Lion by the courtyard in the middle and had them position in an upward angle to act as makeshift artillery."

"Good thinking, but how were you able to position such heavy tanks?"

"We had help from Ooarai's Maintenance Team and created a ramp made from tree wood that the boys cut down and carried for us"

"I see..where is that Bakatora now?"

"Concerned about him?" Maho said with a grin

"Ha?! Why would I be?! I'm just making sure he is not being useless!" Erika defended

(Miho and Maho laughed then decided to tell Erika something)

"_Onee-chan, should we tell Itsumi-san?"_

"Tell me what?"

"Yeah I think we should or it wouldn't be right" Maho said

"Like I said, tell me what?"

"Erika that plan that you guys did was thought up by Gero-kun" Maho said

(Erika stopped and couldn't believe what Maho had just said)

"Haa?! You must be joking right?"

"_Nope, we are telling the truth Itsumi-san" _

"But...it was the both of you that told me about this before the event started!"

"Yes...but before that Gero-kun called out to us and told us that fast route you took."

"I don't understand how could he come up with that?"

"_Itsumi-san remember the path we took went over a river that was low enough for our tanks to cross?" _

"Yes I remember that..but what does that have anything to do-"

(Erika suddenly remembered the events 10 minutes before the start)

"Gero-kun was drenched with water when arrived and was late right?" Maho said

"..."

"_He scouted the area beforehand all by himself and on foot to get that information" _

"Impossible…" Erika said

"I think he also did that during your fight with Saunders Miho"

"_Yeah I realized it also onee-chan"_

"But..why did he have to go all through that?! Doesn't make any sense!" Erika said

"Isn't that obvious already? He did that for you Erika.." Maho said

"_He wanted to help you out Itsumi-san.." _

"Why does he concern himself with me always?!" Erika shouted

(Maho and Miho place their hands on Erika's shoulder and back)

"You're his goal Erika..he wants you to see him, look at him, to be acknowledged by you." Maho said

"Why are you telling me this?" Erika asked

"Gero-kun told us to not tell you that he suggested it, because he knows that you'll not listen to him. And we won't take credit from his accomplishments" Maho said

"..."

"_Don't be so hard on him Itsumi-san, he is very honest and have good intentions." _

"..."

"And don't be hard on yourself as well..be more honest about your feelings Erika"

"..." Erika was speechless and was just looking down

(The sounds of a tank was heard coming from the gate)

"Ohh perfect timing..there he is Erika" Maho pointed

(Erika looked towards the White Tiger and saw Gero on top. Before she would just be looking at a simple boy but know she started to see him differently)

"_**Okaeri Miho! Itsumi-san!"**_

"_Tadaima Gero!" _

"Maho-san we got more wood that we could use. Gero thought to get extra so we can light up barrels at night to keep warm and the girls might want to take a bath with hot water" Ono said

"Thank you Ono-kun! That's a great idea..we appreciate it!" Maho smiled

(Gero dropped down from the tank and approached Erika)

"_**I heard from Maho-san that your plan was a success"**_

"Y-Yeah.." Erika said

"_**You did great Taichou!" **_Gero said with a smile

(Erika saw the smile on Gero's face and she got embarrassed)

"You...also..did a good...job" Erika said so quiet Gero didn't hear

"_**I'm sorry Itsumi-san I couldn't hear that.."**_

"I said..you also did a good job!" Erika said with the cutest face

(Gero saw and blushed as well and got flustered because that was the first time she praised him for anything)

"_**O-Oh..uhm..thank you Itsumi-san" **_

"Taichou sorry to interrupt but they radioed in from the courtyard and asked for the wood" Hajime said

"_**I see! Thanks Hajime! Well then I better go..see you later Itsumi-san"**_

"See you later.." Erika said still blushing

"_**Ohh before I forget! Here you go Itsumi-san!"**_

(Gero handed a paper bag to Erika)

"_**We came across this while getting wood so please enjoy..see you later!"**_

"_See you Gero!" _

(Erika looked in the paper bag and saw freshly picked Oranges)

"Ohh looks delicious!" Maho said

"_Wow oranges!" _

(Erika took one of the oranges and smelled it)

"Sweet...very sweet.." Erika said with a smile

"Which one? Gero or the oranges?" Maho said with a grin

(Erika didn't respond right away and blushed then suddenly said)

"Both.."

(Miho and Maho looked at each other surprised at what Erika said then smiled)

"_I guess that's a step forward for the both of them, huh onee-chan?" _Miho whispered

"Yeah. One big step." Maho said with a smile

**[Team Queen Tank Formation - 21 Hours left]**

"We are almost at the castle Darjeeling-sama" Assam said

"Katyusha, it's time for your new toys to play" Darjeeling said

"Alright then, time to show them the might of Pravda!" Katyusha shouted

"UUURRRAAAAAAH!" the girls of Pravda shouted in response

(The Panzer III scout saw the enemy tank formation and radioed the castle)

"Kommandant! Wolf 2 confirmed enemy tank formation heading here and will reach us in 10 minutes!" Koume radioed

"Alright you heard her! Get to you tanks! Man your posts! We will defend this castle at all costs! DO YOU GET ME!?" Erika shouted to all tankers

"YES KOMMANDANT!" the whole castle echoed

(As they mounted their tanks and waited for the enemies to arrive Erika heard faint sounds of explosions echoing from a distance)

"Explosions…? No those are-!"

*BOOOM *BLAAAM

"INCOMING! BRACE FOR ARTILLERY BARRAGE!" Erika shouted

(Artillery shells landed inside the castle walls and wreaked havoc for the defenders. The barrage had ended after 2 minutes)

**[Team Queen Tank Formation - 1000 Meters from the Castle]**

"Looks like Katyusha's toys did some damage" Kay said

"Tank Platoon 1 forward towards the castle" Darjeeling ordered

"Darjeeling the front of the castle is open field! They cut down the trees that was supposed to be our cover!" Kay said

"No matter..Tank Platoon 2..fire smoke shells to cover their advance"

(A volley of shots from behind the formation rained down towards the open field covering it with smoke)

"Hurry up the advance we don't have much time before they recover from the barrage"

"I hear ya, all tanks forward...GO AHEAD!" Kay shouted

**[Team King - Castle Area]**

"Is it over Miporin?" Saori asked

"Yeah I think so…"

(As Miho exited via her tank's cupola to check the others she was shocked to what she has seen)

"Is everyone alright?! Damage report!" Erika shouted

"Kommandant! Three tanks have been immobilized and five got white flagged!" said Koume

"Which tanks Koume?" Erika asked

"Stug III and Renault from Ooarai then on our side one Panzer III and the Maus!"

"The Maus?! How the heck did that happen?!"

"Apparently it took a direct hit on top of its armor and got white flagged instantly"

"That's only four tanks what's the other one?"

"About that...it's…"

"Spit it out Koume!" Erika shouted

"M-Miho-san got white flagged kommandant" Koume replied

(This shocked Erika more than anything, having one of her sub-commanders taken out so early)

"Erika!" Maho shouted

(Erika snapped back to reality and looked at Maho)

"Miho's fine we can handle that later focus now! Enemy tank formations are approaching fast!"

"Alright...all tanks ready for their attack! We have the advantage of long range engagements!" Erika shouted

"Kommandant! They used smoke as cover we can't see anything!" said the Elefant commander

"Damn! Don't waste your ammo we only have a limited amount!"

"What are your orders Erika?" Maho radioed

"Kommandant! 500 meters and closing fast" Koume said

(At this point Erika is having trouble deciding because of the shock from the barrage and how fast things were happening. Then suddenly..)

"_**Please calm down Itsumi-san..you can do this.." **_a voice from the radio said

"Baka...tora?" Erika said

(Then a shot was fired by the white tiger from the walls and the shell hit the area covered in smoke)

"Why the hell are you shooting?! It's no use with that smokescreen!" Erika shouted

"_**Please look again Itsumi-san.." **_

(Erika looked through her binoculars and saw that the smoke was cleared with the H.E shell that Gero shot)

"I see now! H.E shells Erika!" Maho shouted

"All units fire H.E shells through the smoke now!" Erika ordered

"Feur!"

(A volley of H.E shells were fired at the smokescreen and it worked. The smoke was fading because of the explosive rounds and the tanks were now visible to them)

"Targets are now in sight Kommandant!"

"All units load A.P! Feuer frei! (Fire at will)" Erika shouted

*BOOOM *BLAAAM

(An M4 Sherman was suddenly white flagged with the barrage)

"Damn it the smoke is gone! What do we do now Kay-san!" Takashi shouted

"If we go through that barrage without cover, not even one tank will reach the gate!" Alisa said

"Retreat now! This is suicide at this point!" Kay ordered

"This is not going too well Darjeeling-sama" Assam said

"Indeed it is..they reacted far quicker than I expected to counter that smokescreen..order them to pull back..we will have more opportunities"

"We have a problem Darjeeling-sama!" Orange Pekoe said

"What is it?"

"The boy from Pravda is not retreating.."

"That fool.." Darjeeling said with an angry tone

(Kay and the others were retreating when suddenly the tanks of Pravda drove past them at full speed towards the castle ignoring the order to retreat)

"What the hell are you doing redhead?! Orders are to retreat now!"

"Retreat is for cowards..we at Pravda are not cowards!" Kal shouted

*BOOOM

(A shell fired from the Elefant hit a T-34 directly and a white flag popped up followed by two other explosions taking out one more T-34)

"Pull back you fool!" Katyusha shouted at the radio

"Katyusha-neesama!" Kal replied

"What good will it bring us if you all get massacred now?!"

"But nee-sama…"

"Get out of there now! That's an order!"

(Two more T-34s got white flagged this time by the Maho's Tiger and the barrage still continues)

"_Chert voz'mi! Vse tanki otstupayut! _All tanks Retreat!" Kal ordered

(Kal's IS-2 turned around and started to pull back along with remaining T-34s)

"That redhead is a crazy one.." Takashi said

"This is gonna be problematic for us later on…I hope Darjeeling can handle it" Kay said

**[Team King - Castle Area]**

"Kommandant! They are retreating! 2200 meters out already" Koume shouted

"Good job everyone! We did it!" Erika shouted

"Look at them run Matsu-kun!"

"_**How rude of us to not give our guests a farewell gift..right boys?"**_

(The boys nodded in response)

"Round up!"

"_**Hmm roughly 2000 meters..but...distance doesn't matter…"**_

"_**FIRE!"**_

**[Team Queen Tank Formation - 2200 meters from the castle]**

(A loud explosion from the back was heard and everyone was shocked to see the T-34 with a white flag)

"HOW?! FROM WHERE?!" Kal was so surprised

"Did they pursue us?!" Alisa said

"Nope..it's him.." Naomi said with a smile

"Now Tiger-kun is just showing off now!" Takashi said laughing

"Damn that's so far! What a nice shot by my darling!" Kay said

(Darjeeling got out of her cupola and looked with binoculars then she saw something that sent chills down her body. The White Tiger was staring at them from the castle without breaking line of sight then Darjeeling had a devilish smile once again)

"...he looks like a caged beast hungry for a fight…what a naughty boy..I can feel his intense pressure from here.." Darjeeling said with a smile

"Damn that white tiger! I'll have him regret this humiliation! Kal said with an angry tone

(The 88mm shell flew towards the enemy for 4 seconds before hitting a retreating T34 and white flagging it instantly. This shocked the whole army of Darjeeling for it was an amazing shot at 2200 meters where the effective range of a Tiger I is 1000 meters)

"Target hit Matsu-kun! Wow that's so far away! How did you hit that?!"

"Amazing shot Gero!"

"_**That's for Miho.." **_Gero said with a smile

(The whole castle was surprised and speechless to what had happened before they began cheering and celebrating for the White Tiger)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Amazing..I knew he was a good shot but that was just impossible...even for me!" Chouno said

"Depth Perception" Shiho said

"It's the ability to perceive the relative distance of objects in one's visual field right?"

"Correct and a very important skill needed for a gunner to land perfectly placed and calculated shots.." Shiho said with a smile

"I know I claim that my accuracy is 120%..but your son is way beyond that.."

"I'd say 200%..give or take.." Shiho said

"Knowing Gero-kun I'm sure he thinks he just hit a lucky shot.." Chouno said with a laugh

**[Team King - Castle Area]**

"Nice shot White Tiger!" said the Elefant commander

"_**Nahh just lucky.."**_

"Again with the luck excuse?" Maho said

"_**Come on Maho-san you know how lucky I am" **_

"That I won't deny..but I also won't deny your skills..be a lot more proud!"

"_**Thank you Maho-san!"**_

(Maho was thinking that he looked very similar to how their mother played Senshado)

"_Itsumi-san! Nice work!" _

"Miho-san? Are you alright?" Erika asked

"_Yes I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry"_

"It's not your fault. We didn't anticipate that barrage anyways"

"_Yeah what was that all about?" _

"I don't know yet but probably self-propelled artillery. Could be from Saunders or Pravda" Erika said

"Excuse me Kommandant! I heard the shellings before the impact and I think it's a russian SU-100 tank destroyer!" Yukari said with stars in her eyes

"I'm surprised you found that out just from that faint sound.." Erika said

"That's our tank enthusiast at her finest!" Saori said

"Well if it is an SU-100 then we have a big problem..that would explain how the Maus got white flagged"

"That 100mm cannon is a nasty piece of equipment" Yukari said

"Agreed..we have to do something about that the next time they attack or we will run out of tanks before they even enter the castle" Erika said

(Erika sees Gero walking with Maho and talking with some Kuromorimine Girls)

"That Bakatora...always...always flirting with girls!" Erika angrily walked towards them

"Bakatora?" Yukari got confused

"Hey Gero-kun what gave you the idea about using H.E against their smoke screen?" Maho asked

"_**Me and the boys were practicing Ono's reload speed before we went to Ooarai so we would be prepared...we were using smoke shells so that it would be safe.."**_

"_**Then Ono in a rush to reload mistakenly put in an H.E shell after the first shot instead of another smoke shell..we got so scared when it exploded good thing that we were at an open field.."**_

"_**Our driver, Ken then noticed that the smoke had been pushed away by the HE shell's impact and shock. So that's the reason I was able to relay that to Itsumi-san."**_

"Well making mistakes is part of learning Gero-san so don't mind!" Koume said

"You boys never fail to impress me on how random things happen to you.." Maho said

(Maho and Gero laughed with the rest of the Kuromorimine girls when Erika suddenly called out to them and surprised everyone)

"What an amazing story you have there..Ba-ka-to-ra.. please tell it to me also" Erika said with a scary voice

"_**I-Itsumi-san...I didn't notice you were there.."**_

"That's because you are flirting with all these girls that's why you didn't notice me!"

"I wasn't flirting! I was just answering Maho-san's question..right Maho-san?...Maho-san?"

"..." nobody responded

(Gero looked behind him and the girls were gone even Maho and Koume was gone)

"_**Uhh..th-that's s-strange..they were here..j-just a second ago.."**_

"Ba-ka-to-ra…" Erika had a scary smile

"_**P-please I-Itsumi-san..I really wasn't.." **_Gero was trembling

"SEIZA!" Erika shouted

"_**Yes ma'am!" **_Gero sat in seiza immediately

"I really can't leave you alone without flirting.." Erika said

"_**I'm not flirting..it just looks like I'm flirting.."**_

"I don't want to hear excuses!"

"_**Sorry.."**_

"But still…" Erika changed her tone

"Thank you for suggesting the HE a while ago..it really helped me and the team.." Erika blushing

(Gero blushed when he saw how cute Erika was)

"But that doesn't mean you can flirt each time you see a girl BAKATORA!" Erika got angry again

"_**I'M SOOOOORRYYY! IT'S NOT MY FAAAUUUULT!" **_

(While Gero was being scolded while sitting in seiza by Erika both Maho and Koume were watching from afar, letting out a big sigh of relief)

"Sorry Gero-kun" Maho said

"Forgive me Gero-san" Koume said

**[Team Queen Command Post - 20 Hours Left]**

"Well that went all according to plan, huh Darjeeling-san?" said Kal

"I don't want to hear that coming from a fool that doesn't follow orders" Darjeeling said

"Pravda does not retreat! We advance no matter the cost! Our bravery shall make our enemies fear us!" Kal said

"That bravery got five of your tanks destroyed without even firing a single shot back at the enemy" Kay said

"We would've made it if you didn't give that stupid order!" Kal shouted

(Darjeeling wasn't in a very good mood and was about to say something but Katyusha spoke first)

"Hoy Kal.."

(Kal looked towards his sister and instantly fear struck him so hard he trembled after seeing his sister very pissed off with killer eyes)

"A soldier that doesn't obey orders is worse than a coward..so you don't have any right to say anything after the stunt you pulled..so shut your mouth and don't embarrass me ever again.."

"..." Kal was so scared he couldn't speak right away

"ANSWER ME!" Katyusha shouted

"Y-Yes Katyusha-neesama" Kal replied while shaking

(The room was silent for a bit and the girls were surprised to see Katyusha like that)

"Forgive my brother's foolish act and childish behaviour Darjeeling."

"It's fine Katyusha..now moving on with the plan.."

"Have anything in mind?" Kay asked

"Yeah..we are going to need your new toys again Katyusha." Darjeeling said

"No problem, they are always ready"

"Darjeeling-sama!" Orange Pekoe entered the tent

"Yes, what is it?"

"The other team has activated their perk and revived five of their tanks that got white flagged due to the artillery barrage"

"I see, I expected their perk to be like that, what are the pros and cons?" Darjeeling asked

(Orange Pekoe explained the commanders the pros and cons of Team King's perk)

"Thank you for the update Pekoe, you're dismissed."

"So they still have ten extra lives, this is hard" Kay said

"Not to worry..those ten lives will disappear with in a flash" Darjeeling said

"How?" Kay asked

"Just wait and see..it needs certain requirements before it could happen.."

"Alright then..I just hope that the requirements are met before the match ends.."

**[Team King - Castle Area - 19 Hours Left ]**

"Listen up now..our scouts have spotted the enemy to be mobilizing for another attack" Erika said

"We're ready Kommandant!" Anchovy said

"Now I have already revived the tanks we lost but it will take one hour before they can return."

"_Sorry everyone I won't be able to help for one hour."_

"Don't worry about it Miho..it takes 1 hour for them to get here so you'll be back in time.." Maho said

"Also since I have used our perk the enemy team now knows we have 10 revives remaining."

"Not to mention we still have no idea what the perk 'Steal' means" Maho said

"It can be a lot of things, steal our ammo, fuel, spare parts, food and supplies all of those can deal a heavy blow to us." Nishi said

"It's no use pondering over it now, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, first let's focus on repelling that second attack." Erika said

"Yes Kommandant!"

**Coming up Next: Chapter 15 - Totsugeki!**

**Author's Note:****Here is Chapter 14 guys! How was it?****Shout out to : "IdleDimensions" thank you for the follow!  
****Shout out to : "Jaypee Desuyo" thank you for the follow and favorite! Thank you also for the review glad you liked the story!**

**It has now been 1 month since my first chapter of this fanfic. I know that compared to other fics mine might not be as great as them but this is an amazing amount of support for me and I thank you all that have read my fanfic! ****Thank you so much for the support I really appreciate it! I will do my best to live up to your expectations as the story continues! Stay tuned cause there will be more to come!**

**There is 24 days left before Christmas so I wish you all happy holidays and a Merry Christmas! **

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Totsugeki!

**Chapter 15 - Totsugeki!**

**[Team King - Castle Area - 18 Hours Left ]**

"_Okaeri_ Miho!"

"_Tadaima onee-chan! How were things while I was away?"_

"It's been quiet but we are expecting them to arrive soon"

"_You think they'll hit us with another artillery barrage?" _

"Yes I'm sure they will but now we are ready for it. Erika ordered that everyone be ready to move and take cover wherever they can if another barrage comes." said Maho

"Maho-san! Scouts said enemy tank formation is now closing in and will arrive momentarily!" Koume reported

"You heard her ladies! Mount up and brace for a possible artillery barrage!" Erika shouted

**[Team Queen Tank Formation - 1000 Meters from Castle]**

"Commence bombardment! Tank Platoon 1 Move forward" Darjeeling said

"All tanks...GO AHEAD!" Kay said

"I'm getting a strange feeling of deja-vu Naomi-san!" Takashi said

"Don't jinx it you idiot!" Naomi said

"We better make it to the gate this time!" Alisa said

"We will as long as everything goes according to plan!" Kay said

**[Team King - Castle Area]**

"INCOMING! TAKE COVER!" Maho shouted

(The sky rained with shells from the SU-100 artillery barrage but this time it was a bit different)

"Kommandant! The barrage isn't stopping! In fact it's moving!"

"Haaa?! How the hell is it moving?!" Erika shouted

"_Itsumi-san! Yukari said that it's a creeping barrage!" _Miho radioed

"A creeping what?!" Anchovy asked while shouting

"A creeping barrage! It's a slowly moving artillery attack acting as a defensive curtain while infantry or tanks follow behind it! But in our case it is acting as a sweeping mechanism to find our tanks hidden in cover!" Erwin said

"Then how the hell do we stop it?!" Momo shouted

"We have no choice but to destroy their artillery or it will slowly strangle us to death!" Maho said

"That's suicide! There must be another way!" Erika said

"Itsumi-taichou please let us go and find it!" Nishi said

"Are you crazy!? You won't last long out there!" Erika said

"It is the only way Itsumi-taichou!"

"..."

"Erika there is no time decide now ! The enemy is closing in 500 meters!" Maho shouted

"Alright! Nishi-san will go out and locate the artillery and silence them!"

"Thank you very much Taichou!"

"Take our Jagdtiger on the way out and use it as a shield! Panzer IIIs go with them as well and help them locate that artillery!"

"We will go as well!" Carpaccio said

"We will distract them along with the Jagdtiger and buy you some time!" Pepperoni said

"Thank you girls..your actions will not be in vain I promise you!" Erika said

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Look at that a British Style of Artillery performed by Russians, very interesting" Chouno said

"That Darjeeling is quite the talented commander" Shiho said

**[Team King - Gate Entrance]**

"Let's go comrades! Show them how Chi-Ha-Tan tanks do a real charge! _Tostugeki_!" Nishi said

(The Jagdtiger takes the lead with ten Chi-Ha-Tan tanks following it and the rest of the volunteers)

"Kay-san! Enemy tanks sighted exiting the castle and headed straight at us!" Takashi said

"Are they trying to breakthrough!?" Alisa shouted

"All tanks halt! Fire at that tank column! Stop it at all costs" Kay ordered

(A volley of shots were fired towards the Jagdtiger but all rounds either missed or bounced off due to it's heavy armor)

"Damn it it's too tough! He is going to ram the line!" Takashi shouted

(The Jagdtiger rammed through the tank formation and sent a sherman flying white flagging it when it slammed upside down. Now that the line was broken the ten Chi-Ha-Tan tanks and two panzer IIIs now broke from the column and punched out of the enemy tank formation)

"They broke through!" Erika said

"It's all in their hands now to stop this barrage.." Maho said

(As the ten tanks were about to be out of sight suddenly two shots were fired from two IS-2s and white flagged two of the Chi-Ha-Tan tanks)

"We were only able to get two Katyusha-nee san!" said Kal

"The rest were able to escape and probably headed to the SU-100s" Nonna said

"Let them go we have a reliable bodyguard there!" Katyusha replied

(The battle rages on with the Jagdtiger now isolated inside the enemy tank formation. It was taking hits on every side but still alive)

"Carpaccio let's show these guys how Anzio fights!" Pepperoni said

"Let's go! Distract them and lure them in front of the Jagdtiger!" Carpaccio radioed

(The CV 33s rode in circles in the battlefield and was able to dodge the incoming fire due to its mobility. When a T-34 tried to chase it was suddenly hit at the rear by Carpaccio's Semovente and white flagging it)

"That's how we do it nice shot!" Pepperoni shouted

(Another CV 33 was distracting a sherman by going in circle then the sherman got shot by the Jagdtiger's 128mm cannon white flagging it. Carpaccio now decided to take out the KV-2 of pravda)

"Nina that small tank is headed for us!" Said Alina

"Don't worry we will blow it away" Nina replied

(The KV-2 fired at the Semovente but Carpaccio skillfully dodged the shell and it drifted to the side of the KV-2 then fired. But the shell bounced off and the KV-2 was now aiming at Carpaccio again)

"We got you this time!" Nina shouted

"Stop! Don't turn the turret or else we will-"

(The KV-2 now started tilting to its side and the barrel buried deep in the soil and a white flag popped out of the KV-2)

_"Ciao~"_ (Bye)

"Ughh..we flipped it again..Katyusha-sama will be angry at us.." Alina said

(Carpaccio now regrouped with Pepperoni for another run but suddenly both CV 33s got hit and flipped a couple of times before a white flag popped out.)

"Pepperoni!"

"We're fine Carpaccio..avenge us!"

(Carpaccio saw that a Churchill and the Tortoise was aiming at her so she tried to dodge every shot and got close to the Tortoise)

_"Fuoco!"_ (Fire)

(The 75mm hit the tracks of the tortoise forcing it to stop then Carpaccio headed for the Churchill)+

"Fire!" Darjeeling ordered

(The 17 pounder shell was shot by the Churchill aimed at Carpaccio's Semovente but was dodged magnificently and then drifted to the rear of the Churchill)

_"Fuoco!"_

*BOOM

(A big effort to try and take out the commander of the other team but to no avail her Semovente was shot by Naomi's firefly thus the white flag popped)

"I guess that's how far we can go..happy hunting Nishi-san.." Carpaccio said

"Thank you for the assist 17-pounder-san.." Darjeeling radioed

"Sure thing..can't have you taken out just yet, right?" Naomi replied

"Naomi-san how are we gonna kill that Jagdtiger?" Takashi asked

"Don't worry just get in a good position to shoot its back I'll do the rest" Naomi said

(The Jagdtiger aimed at another T-34 and then shot its 128mm hitting the T-34 straight on its frontal armor before a white flag emerges from the wreckage. Soon after it shot the suddenly a 17 pounder shell hit the tracks of the Jagdtiger and stopped it from moving)

"Now Takashi!" Naomi shouted

"Firing!" Takashi said

(The 90mm shell flew right into the Jagdtiger's rear armor and after the explosion a white flag was seen on top of the hunk of metal)

"Alright Jagdtiger is down all tanks forward to the gate now!" Darjeeling ordered

**[Team King - Castle Area]**

"I hope Nishi-san finds those guns fast or we won't have cover left!" Maho said

"I know she will find it onee-chan I trust her" Miho said

"Yes all we need to do is wai-"

*BOOM

(Erika was interrupted by an explosion above her cover and it showed signs of collapsing)

"Damn it! Driver forward we need to move and find a new hiding spot!" Erika ordered

"Yes Kommandant!"

(Just as there tank was about to reach a new safe spot a shell landed beside Erika's Panzer IV and destroyed the tracks)

"The tracks have been destroyed ma'am we can't move!"

"This is bad! We have to-"

"_**Itsumi-san!" **_a voice yelled behind her

(Suddenly her Panzer IV was pushed by another tank into the safe spot away from the barrage and Erika saw who did that. It was Gero and his White Tiger)

"Bakatora?!"

*BOOM

(But another explosion destroyed the Tiger's tracks also. She was so surprised and all she could do was watch him. Gero looked at her from his cupola with a relieved smile on his face that Erika was safe)

"GERO!" Erika shouted

(Gero and his crew awaited there doom in the form of an explosion and for a white flag to pop out of their tank but….)

"Uhmm...are we in heaven already Matsu-kun? I can't hear the explosion.."

"Don't say that Ken-kun! I didn't hear it also.." said Ono

"_**We are in one piece right boys?"**_

"Yes Taichou" said Hajime

"_**Good...cause I can't stand anymore.." **_Gero fell to his chair with wobbly legs

"Gero you alright?"

"_**Yeah I'm fine Ono..my life just flashed before my eyes as I stared into the sky expecting a shell to fall on us.."**_

"Hoy Bakatora! You guys alright?" Erika yelled

"_**Yes Itsumi-san..looks like Nishi-san did it.."**_

"Yeah she really did..All units up the wall now and rain hell on the enemy tank formation!" Erika said

"Yes Kommandant!" all of them replied

**[Team Queen Tank Formation - 500 Meters from the Gate]**

"Kay-san we are almost there!" Takashi said

"Yeah we will finally reach-"

*BOOOM *BLAAAM

"INCOMING!" Naomi shouted

(A barrage of shells came raining down the tank formation halting their advance. Some tanks got their gun barrels destroyed from the barrage. They tried to fire back but the castle tanks were too well defended in their position for them to get a decent hit)

"Looks like this is it for now..all units pull back..we won't survive the barrage in this open field!" Darjeeling ordered

"Damn it! We were so close!" Kal said

"We will get another chance Kal-kun pull back for now" Nonna said

"Yes Nonna-sama" Kal replied

*BOOM

(Just as they were pulling back a shell landed at Kal's IS-2 tracks and made him stop. Kal looked out his cupola and saw that the White Tiger was the culprit for this shot and made Kal furious)

"It's that bastard again! That White Tiger!" Kal shouted

(The Gero shot again at Kal's IS-2 to white flag it but suddenly the Super Pershing blocked the round so it bounced off. Takashi then placed his tank behind the IS-2 and started to push it out of the area.)

"Sorry Tiger-kun not gonna happen.." Takashi said with a smile

"_**Aww Pershing-kun blocked my shot no fair!" **_

"Ahaha Gero you can be such a kid sometimes" Ono said

(The tank formation of Team Queen were able to pull out without other casualties. Kal's tank was now being pulled by Takashi's Pershing back to base)

"Yo redhead you hurt?" Takashi asked

"Why did you do that? Why did you protect me?" Kal asked

"Why? Cause we're comrades redhead" Takashi said with a smile

"I see...and it's not redhead my name is Kal..and thanks Takashi-kun" Kal said

"Sure thing buddy!" Takashi said

**[Team King - Radio Room - 17 Hours Left]**

"Nishi-san do you copy? What's your status?" Erika asked

"Itsumi-Taichou are you guys alright?! We were able to destroy the enemy artillery" Nishi said

"Yeah we noticed when the artillery stopped! Thanks to you we were able to repel the enemy's attack!"

"That's good..those artillery where two SU-100s just like Akiyama-san mentioned"

"Well then I have to trust that girls senses more now..anyways, what's your time of arrival back in the castle?" Erika asked

"Please forgive us Itsumi-taichou..we won't be able to to come back.."

"Why Nishi-san? Are you guys alright?!"

"Yes we are fine..but all eight Chi-Ha-Tan tanks and both Panzer IIIs are now taken out.."

"How?! What happened?!" Erika asked

"When we reached the artillery units we were ambushed by two tanks guarding it..we were able to destroy the other tank but all 10 of us were destroyed by a single tank from Jatkosota High School.."

"I see..I'm sorry Nishi-san.."

"Itsumi-Taichou don't say that! We wanted to do it and we really enjoyed the plan so please don't apologize!" Nishi said

(Erika froze and clenched her fists at what she heard. knowing she gave a suicidal mission to Nishi-san and started regretting her decisions)

"Thank you for your hard work..Nishi-san..rest up and please cheer for us..over and out"

(Erika walked away in silence and started to doubt her commanding capabilities. She walked towards the castle walls and as the sun starts to set down it started to rain. Erika still in thought is now drenched from the rain)

"_**What are you doing here? You're gonna catch cold.." **_a voice called out to Erika

"Bakatora…nothing...just enjoying the sunset"

"_**In the freezing rain? Weird way to enjoy the sunset.."**_

"Leave me alone.."

"_**Nope I won't.."**_

"You're getting drenched in the rain as well you idiot.."

"_**I just felt like watching the sunset as well while under the rain.."**_

"Weirdo.."

(The two continued to watch the beautiful sunset under the rain and not saying a word)

"Bakatora…"

"_**Yes Itsumi-san?.."**_

"Nishi-san...won't be coming back…"

"_**..."**_

"They got ambushed while destroying the artillery…"

"_**I see..so that's what happened.."**_

"Because of me...they won't be coming back.."

"_**No..It's not your fault.."**_

"_**Yes it is..I ordered them to go on that suicide mission.."**_

"If you they hadn't gone out we would have lost at that moment.."

"_**..."**_

"_**If Nishi-san had went out a second later...I would've probably been dead right now.."**_

"You shouldn't have saved me Bakatora..it would've been better if Maho-san or Miho-san took command.."

"_**Don't say things like that please.."**_

"We should've thought of another way.."

"_**There wasn't any other way Itsumi-san...you made the right decision-"**_

(Erika suddenly grabbed Gero by the collar and looked at him with rage. Gero just stood there in silence and was ready to hear out what she was about to say)

"IF SENDING MY COMRADES TO THEIR DOOM IS THE RIGHT DECISION THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE A COMMANDER ANYMORE!" Erika shouted with all her might

"_**They volunteered for it..they wanted to-"**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!? YOUR JUST A GUY THAT HAD JUST JOINED SENSHADO!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT IT FEELS TO TELL SOMEONE TO SACRIFICE THEMSELVES FOR YOU!"

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME THE COMMANDER?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT ME IN A SITUATION WHERE I CAN'T BE HONEST!? WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT A STRAIGHT FACE ON WHEN I ORDER SOMEONE TO GET HURT IN MY PLACE!?"

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE THE ONES OUT OF THE GAME WHILE I'M STILL HERE!?"

(Erika screamed with all her lungs to Gero when suddenly Gero hugged her tightly. Erika was completely caught off guard and struggled to get free)

"LET ME GO BAKATORA! I SAID LET GO DAMN YOU!

(Erika accidentally hit Gero in the face with a punch making his lips bleed but Gero still wouldn't let go but held even tighter)

"_**I WON'T LET GO!" **_Gero shouted

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU LET GO?!"

"_**BECAUSE IF I HOLD YOU TIGHT LIKE THIS YOU CAN BE HONEST RIGHT!?"**_

(Erika was surprised when Gero said those words then she just gave up and stopped struggling. She suddenly started to hug Gero as well and started crying softly)

"_**It's alright Itsumi-san..you're going to be fine..if you can't be honest as a commander then you can be honest as a normal girl..as Erika Itsumi.."**_

"Would it be alright...to stay like this for a while..Bakatora?"

"_**Yes Itsumi-san...I'll never let go.."**_

"T-Thank-"

(Erika wasn't able to hold it in anymore and shouted all her pent up frustrations and cries that she can never show as a commander. Her cries were dampened by the rain as if the sky was crying with her and only Gero could hear all of it. The screams of normal high school girl with a large burden on her shoulders trembled in the freezing rain. The thick mask that hid Erika's emotions have been finally taken off by Gero)

"_**Have you calmed down Itsumi-san?"**_

(Erika nodded while still hugging Gero and Erika was thinking while her face was buried on Gero's chest..)

"_I wonder why..even though we are in the freezing rain...I can only feel the warmth from him" _Erika said in her mind

(They stayed in this position for another 5 minutes then Erika finally stepped back to look at Gero)

"Why..why do you go so far for me..even to get hurt like this…" Erika touched Gero's wounded lip

"_**I never want to see you sad..it pains me to see you like that Itsumi-san.."**_

"You even saved me like a hero in the afternoon..you could've gotten seriously injured..even though you're just a Bakatora.."

"_**A white Bakatora to be exact.."**_

"Hehe..what the heck are you saying..so stupid.." Erika laughed and smiled

"_**I'd endure any amount of pain to see you smile like that Itsumi-san.."**_

"Bakatora…" Erika blushed and looked at Gero's eyes

"_**Itsumi-san..I..I'm..." **_

(Gero was about to say the words he wanted to tell Erika for a long time when suddenly..)

*BZZZZZ *BUZZING SOUND

(Something came into both of their vision and it was a surveillance drone of the event that had been watching this whole time they were having their moment in the rain and broadcasting it to the audience)

"_**Uhmm..is that what I think it is?"**_

"I think so..has it been there this whole time?"

"_**I don't know...but I think it was.."**_

(Erika noticed what they look like and remembered all the steamy cuddling they had done in the rain. Erika's face suddenly went red as a tomato and pushed Gero very hard and he fell down on his butt)

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry..bakatora are you alright?!"

"_**I-I'm fine Itsumi-san"**_

"Sorry I was just surprised by that stupid drone.."

"_**Well looks like it's gone now.."**_

*Achoo *Achoo

(Both of them sneezed as they felt the freezing cold take effect on their bodies)

"_**How about we go inside and dry up before we both catch a cold?"**_

"Y-yeah..good idea bakatora..let's go"

"_**By the way, when are you gonna call me Gero again?"**_

"Haaa?! What do you mean again? I never called you that!"

"_**You don't remember? This afternoon when I saved you at the barrage..you screamed out my name very loud"**_

(Erika suddenly remembered the events in the afternoon and realized that she really did call him by his name by accident)

"I-I don't think so..you must have misheard me bakatora.."

"_**Ehh, I was pretty sure that you called me-"**_

"Shut up! Bakatora is Bakatora!"

**[Team King - Inner Castle Room]**

"Ohh Gero-kun...Erika..I see you both got caught in the rain.." Maho said

"_**Yes Maho-san it just started pouring down.."**_

"Here some towels Matsu-kun.."

"_**Thanks Ken..here you go Itsumi-san.."**_

"T-thank you..bakatora.."

"Hey what happened to your lip its bleeding?!" Maho said

"_**Oh this it's nothing..might have gotten it in the afternoon..haha"**_

(Erika was still as red as a tomato because she remembered the cuddling events outside)

"_This is bad..very bad..how could I have done those things with Bakatora..we were hugging..like..really tight! We even got filmed! I hope nobody I know saw that.." _Erika said in her thought

(Erika was starting to blush bright red even more as she thought about it and steam was exiting her ears)

"What's wrong Erika? Your face is all red..fever?" Maho asked

"_**That would be bad! Hang on let me check.." **_

"N-no need I'm fine really.."

"_**Just to be sure.."**_

(Gero suddenly placed his forehead on Erika's forehead to check if she has a fever. But this act actually made Erika heat up in a different way than what she had expected. Maho and Ken was surprised at what Gero had just did)

"_**Hmm..you seem to be a little warm..we did stay out in the rain long.."**_

"Ba..

"_**You should get a hot bath to be sure..we collected some firewood so a hot bath is doable"**_

"Ba..

"_**Uhm Itsumi-san are you listening?"**_

"BAKATORA!" Erika shouted

*HIT *PUNCH *KICK *FALL

(In two seconds Gero was lying face first on the floor from Erika's beating while said girl walked away towards the bathing rooms)

"Hey Gero-kun you still alive?" Maho asked

"_**Y-Yeah..I think so…"**_

"Matsu-kun there are a lot of ways to check for a fever and you just had to do the most embarrassing way..and to our commander as well.." Ken said

"_**I used to do that to my sisters when they were sick so I just acted out of reflex.."**_

(Maho suddenly stopped what she was doing after she heard this. Gero had no memory of them so Maho was surprised because she remembers when they were still kids Gero did do that to them when they were sick)

"S-Sisters?" Maho asked

"Huh? I didn't know you had sisters Matsu-kun.."

"_**Oh..yeah..that's right I don't..weird why did I say that?"**_

"Looks like commander's beating really did a number on you.."

"_**She can hit hard surprisingly.."**_

(Maho was still thinking and staring. She knows that somewhere in Gero's memories both her and Miho are still in there and Gero still remembers them from time to gave Maho hope and wanted to tell Miho right away so she left to take a bath as well cause Miho was there)

"Well see you boys later I'll have a bath myself and no peeking." Maho said with a serious face

"_**We don't want to die yet Maho-san so we won't"**_

"Good boys.." Maho said smiling

**[Team Queen - Command Post - 16 Hours Left ]**

"Wow it's really pouring out there..we won't be able to mobilize right away.." Kay said

"Not to worry...we won't have to mobilize.."

"Why is that Darjeeling-san?" Kal asked

(As Darjeeling finished sipping from her tea she gave a smile to her sub-commanders)

"Let's just say that..someone will be giving the _Ō-sama_ a surprise visit.." Darjeeling with the devilish smile

**[300 Meters from the Castle - 15 Hours Left]**

(Under the cover of darkness and rain, a group of tanks slowly approach the castle gate, without making a sound and using the wreckage from this afternoon's battle as cover. A predator lurking in the shadows clothed in camouflage using leaves, twigs, and nets. They wait for the perfect moment to pounce on its prey)

"..."

"_...Tulta!.."__ (Fire)_

**Coming up Next: Chapter 16 - Night Raid**

**Author's **

**Note:**

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 15! Enjoy! **

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions please don't be shy and leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Night Raid

**Chapter 16 - Night Raid**

**[Team King - Improvised Bathing Rooms - 14 Hours Left ]**

"This feeeeels niiiiiceeeeee" Saori sad

"It's wonderful we get to bathe after a hot and sweaty battle.." Hana said

"I'm sleepy~"

"Rezei-dono! Don't sleep there the drum might tip over!" Yukari said

(The girls were enjoying a Warm Drum Bath that the boys prepared for them with the wood they got this morning. They had enough drums to at least have 20 girls take a bath in turns. Erika and the others were already in the drums relaxing)

"We should thank Gero-kun and the boys for this treat they gave us.." Maho said

"Why do we have to show gratitude to that Bakatora!?" Erika said

"_Come on Itsumi-san don't say that…Gero worked hard for us" _

"That's right Erika don't be mean to him..Gero-kun even took your temperature using his forehead.." Maho said with a Grin

"T-thats! Maho-san don't say that out loud!" Erika blushing

"_Itsumi-san is blushing onee-chan!"_

"I'm not!"

"Then did you hate that he did that?" Maho asked

"Of course! He did that without permission!"

"But you didn't move away when he did it..you waited for him to move.."

"Y-you're imagining things!"

"_Hmm..maybe I should have Gero take my temperature as well.." _

"Haaa?! Why does he have to take your temperature?!" Erika shouted

"Why are you suddenly angry Erika?"

"B-B-Because that Bakatora might do something weird to Miho-san!"

"_Or you want him to do that to you only Itsumi-san?" _

"NO I DON'T! I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT WANT THAT!" Erika shouted

(Erika suddenly blushed hard at what Miho said. Maho laughed because she is seeing that Miho and Erika are close enough now to tease each other. Then they hear voices of other kuromorimine girls in the bathing area talking about the boys)

"Hey..don't you think the boys in the white tiger are not so bad?"

"Yeah they even prepared these baths for us, they're so kind!"

"I thought so too! And Nakamura-san is handsome and very nice..!"

"I prefer Hajime-san the cool and collected type.."

"Their driver, Tsugumoto-kun teaches me sometimes on how to maneuver better!"

"Are you sure he isn't teaching you something else hmmm?"

"Hey! Stop saying weird stuff!"

(The girls laughed together and were having fun. Miho and the other two smiled to see the moral of the girls are still high. They got off the bath now and started drying themselves off so that other girls can take a bath)

"Those boys really have changed the way things are..some of the girls are now thinking that it's not a bad thing to have boys around in Senshado" Maho said

"_Yeah..they are all kind and caring for us girls..they make us laugh by telling jokes and helps us always with the heavy stuff.." _

"I have to admit..they are a big help to us..even though he is just a Bakatora.." Erika said

(Miho and Maho smiled at how honest Erika has become now with her feelings. The girls started talking about the boys again)

"Hey hey..the White Tiger's commander..don't you think he's very cool?!"

"He is handsome also!"

"You think he already has a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so..but he is very close with Nishizumi Taichou and Ooarai's Nishizumi-san as well.."

"Ohh do you think he is dating one of them?! Or is it a love triangle between sisters?!"

"And they are fighting over him?!"

"KYAAAAA~!"

(After hearing this both Miho and Maho blushed and Erika was looking at them with jealous eyes and started questioning them)

"Maho-san..Miho-san..don't tell me they are right?" Erika asked

"D-Don't be silly Erika..why would I-" Maho said

"_T-That's right Itsumi-san they are wrong about me and Gero-"_

"Hmmm very suspicious..Maho-san is pretty close with that Bakatora..and Miho-san calls him without honorifics..very suspicious.."

"Like we said Itsumi-san it's not like that!" Miho said while fumbling with tankery uniform

"Both of you even talked to me about him and told me to not be hard on him and defended him..really now?"

"It's just he is a nice guy and helped us out that we had to say that.." Maho said

"_Is it perhaps..you are jealous Itsumi-san?" _

"Haaaa?! W-W-Why w-w-would I be jealous?! He is just a Bakatora!"

(Miho and Maho noticed Erika's reaction and teased her again. This little moment of relaxation has a big effect on a tanker's state of mind and helps ease away frustration to perform better)

"_By the way, why don't you call Gero by his name Itsumi-san?" _Miho asked

"Because he is a Bakatora that's why"

"But Erika, you called him by his name a while ago before going to the bath.." Maho said

"Because he did that weird temperature thing and surprised me-"

"Kommandant! Enemy attack! 200 meters!" Koume shouted bursting into the bathing area

"Haa!? How can they be so close already?!"

"They used the dark and rain as cover we didn't even hear their engines!" Koume said

"Quickly! Everyone out of the baths! Man your posts! NOW!"

"YES KOMMANDANT!"

(Everyone now started panicking and hurried out of the bath while Miho, Maho, and Erika went out first to check the situation but they heard explosions already inside the castle. When they got outside they saw chaos already inside the castle)

"They're already inside?! I thought you said 200 meters!?" Erika said

"Yes they were Kommandant..this must be different.." Koume said

"Kommandant! One tank got inside fast and headed to the courtyard! The others are still approaching!" Erwin said

"Damn it! How did this happen?!"

**[250 meters from the gate - 5 Minutes ago]**

"_..Tulta!.."_

(A shot was fired into a CV 33 guarding the gate and got white flagged then a volley of shots followed up and hit the guards at the wall forcing them to take cover)

"Mikko max speed towards the gate.." a voice ordered

"Roger!"

"Isn't this exciting a surprise sneak attack at night! We haven't done this before" said Aki

(Through the wait fields and in the darkness a BT-42 emerged and accelerated towards the unguarded gate and successfully infiltrated the castle. Behind her about 50 meters behind were 4 Matildas and 4 Crusaders)

"That Jatkosota girl is fast as always!" Rukuriri said

"I won't be beaten by her! As the fastest speedster of St. Gloriana I shall put my name on the line-desu wa!" Rosehip shouted

(A volley of shots impacted at the Matildas and Crusaders but were successfully dodging them due to their speed. All crusaders and Matildas got in also but as soon as they got in they were met with Panthers. After a firefight inside the gate a Matilda got whiteflagged. The rest have scattered all throughout the castle)

"Kommandant! 4 Crusaders and 3 Matildas are now inside the castle!" Koume radioed

"All units we have rats in the nest! Search and destroy! Catch them before they do damage to our forces!" Erika said

"Kommandant! This is Elefant! Our Lion Tank has been white flagged! We are cornered-"

*STATIC *STATIC

"Elefant! Respond! Damn it!"

"_**Itsumi-san! Some tank has penetrated the courtyard and destroyed a heavy tank" **_

"Bakatora with me to the courtyard! Miho-san and Maho-san eliminate the intruders!" Erika ordered

"YES KOMMANDANT!"

**[Team King - Inner Courtyard]**

"Rabbit Team and Anteater Team! We have to take care of that Bt-42 before it gets to the Maus!" Erwin said

"Roger!"

"You got it-nyaa!"

(The stug III fire a shot at the BT-42 but got dodged easily and started to circle around them. Anteater team fired a shot but didn't hit then suddenly the BT-42 drifted to its side and shot their tank rendering a white flag to pop up)

"You'll pay for that!" Azusa shouted

(Rabbit Team was chasing the BT-42 all around the courtyard when suddenly it moved left and reversed suddenly. The surprised M3 Lee tried to stop but the wet floor caused by the rain made them slip and hit sideways into a wall. The BT-42 shot at its rear engine then a white flag popped up)

"Forgive us Hippo Team it's all on you!" Azusa said

(The BT-42 chased the Stug III in the courtyard and was evading the shells. The stug III has no rotating turret so it's at a disadvantage during a chase)

"Oryo let's do that move again! Let's show them how it's done!" Caesar said

"Alright! Here it goes! Napoliturn!" Oryo shouted

(The Stug III suddenly did a 360 turn then reversed in one single flow of movement towards the BT-42 giving chase)

"Ohh that's a cool trick that Stug did!" Mikko said with a smile

"Fire!" Erwin shouted

"So I guess you do it like this.." Mikko said

(The BT-42 suddenly went right dodging the shell and accelerated past the stug III then copied the Napoliturn right behind the reversing stug III and shot at its rear armor causing it to spin and hit the corner of the courtyard with a white flag on it)

"No way..she just did the napoliturn.." Caesar said

"She is too much for us.." Erwin said

"You know I could've just rotated the turret without you doing that move.." Aki said

"Ehh..but it was more fun that way!" Mikko smiled

(Two Panthers and two Panzer IIIs arrived in the courtyard as backup but was too late)

"Looks like more tanks arrived..what do we do now Mika?"

"Doesn't matter how many more come..the wind is blowing in our favor." Mika said and played a note on her Kantele

**[Team King - Inner Castle Areas - East Side]**

"_Onee-chan I got 3 Matildas in front of me, I'm bringing them to you!"_

"I'm ready Miho just say the word.." Maho said

"NOW!"

(As the 3 Matildas were going at full speed a shell suddenly burst out of the castle wall and hit the last matilda white flagging it. Then Miho shot a shell and white flagged the second Matilda among the confusion)

"_Alright the last one is headed your way Koume-san!"_

"Roger that Miho-san!"

(When the matilda turned the corner it was blocked by 3 panthers and with a well placed shot the matilda got white flagged)

**[Team King - Inner Castle Areas - West Side]**

"_Fuuki Iinchou_! This is Duck Team! We are being chased by 4 crabs!"

"Roger that Duck Team we are right behind them!" Sodoko said

(The 4 Crusaders are now pinned between Duck and Mallard Team. Duck team shot a round at them but was dodged then Mallard shot and was able to white flag the last Crusader. Unfortunately the crusader stopped in front of Mallard Team and blocked them from continuing the chase)

"Duck Team! We got blocked back here unable to assist!" Sodoko radioed

"Got it! Thank you! Kaichou we are bringing them to our reliable friend!" Noriko said

"We will be waiting here Duck Team!" Anzu said

"This Type 89B is blocking our path! We need to find that Maus ASAP-desu wa!" Rosehip said

(As the Duck Team leads the last 3 Crusaders towards Turtle Team. Both Erika and Gero now have arrived at the Courtyard of the castle only to see a terrifying sight)

**[Team King - Courtyard]**

"H-How could this happen?" Erika said

"_**No...way...all of these tanks..in such a short time…" **_

(Erika and Gero are now looking at the courtyard where all tanks are white flagged and destroyed. The 2 panthers and 2 panzer IIIs that was sent as support where also destroyed but by who they were thinking)

"Who could've done this?!"

"**Itsumi-san! There in the middle of the courtyard!" **Gero pointed

(Erika looked in that direction to see a familiar white BT-42 with its barrel smoking and now staring at them as they enter the courtyard. Erika remembered what Nishi said about them being ambushed and wiped out by a single tank of Jatkosota)

"I see..so it was you! MIKA!" Erika shouted

"_**Is that the same BT-42 in your previous match Itsumi-san?"**_

"Yeah..it's also the one that wiped out Nishi-san's team!"

"_**So that tank is responsible..that irregular tank.."**_

**[Team King - Inner Castle Areas - West Side]**

"Kaichou! We have arrived!" Noriko said

"Alright let's go Koyama!" Anzu said

"Copy that!"

(Turtle Team's tanks sped up in the direction of Duck Team and the Crusaders)

"Alright here we go Momo-chan!"

"Fire!"

(A shot was fired by the hetzer then suddenly Duck Team made a sharp right turn and the crusader behind her not being able to dodge quickly enough got instantly white flagged. Last 2 crusaders are still on their top speed on the way to the hetzer)

"Looks like they're going to ram us Cranberry! Stay behind me and we will push that hetzer together-desu wa!" Rosehip said

(The two crusaders now stuck together and sped up straight at the hetzer)

"Hold...hold it... now Chovy!" Anzu said

"_Fuoco!_" Anchovy said (Fire)

(The P40 shot its 75mm canon straight into the second Crusader white flagging it. Rosehip was so surprised she looked behind her and she didn't notice the hetzer suddenly stopped in front of them)

"Full brakes Koyama!"

(Koyama quickly stepped on the brakes in front of the crusader and the hetzer made a deep ducking dive motion and sent the crusader flying so high in the air behind them)

"Ohhh she's flying!" Anzu said

"W-W-What the heck! Where flying-desu wa!" Rosehip shouted in panic

(The crusader landed in a whole inside the castle and fortunately it survived but destroyed their tracks)

"Ughh..that hurt..quickly repair the tracks-desu wa! Where are we anyways?"

(Rosehip and her crew exited their tank to have a look around)

"Some kind of underground room? It's so dark I can't see anything-desu wa.."

(Suddenly the lights turned on and they saw chains and jail cells all around them)

*RUMBLE *TREMORS *GROUND SHAKES

"Ara what's that noise?"

(Rosehip looked at one of the cells opening and saw the Maus coming out of it)

"U-Uhmm...looks like the Maus found us-desu wa" Rosehip said while staring at the big beast

"Welcome..to the Hypogeum.." said the maus commander via speakers

"H-Hypo- what-desu wa?" Rosehip had a big question mark on her head

"It means underground alright?!" the Maus commander shouted

"Maus-chan! They were bullying us!" Noriko said from atop the hole

"Shut up light tank! Don't think I've forgiven you from what you all did to my Maus!" shouted the Maus commander

"But were a medium tank not a light tank!" Akebi said

"FIRE!"

(A loud shot was heard from the Maus' 128mm and instantly white flagged the last remaining crusader)

**[Team King - Courtyard]**

"Looks like the main protagonist has arrived Mika" Aki said

"Let's go.." Mika said

*Mika plays Säkkijärven Polkka

"Let's go.." Mika said while playing

(The BT-42 quickly dashed towards Gero and Erika. Both of them moved forward as well and all three of them were now going around the courtyard chasing each other)

"Round up!"

"_**Fire!"**_

(The shell missed as the BT-42 drifted to the right and fired its gun but it bounced off the tiger's armor)

"_**Damn she's good! If this wasn't a tiger we'd be out!"**_

"Bakatora! Don't let your guard down! This one isn't like the rest!" Erika said

(The Panzer IV fired a shell and was dodged by the BT-42 then it returned fire hitting the Panzer IVs side skirts)

"_**Damn! How can she move like that in this condition!?" **_

"Round up!"

"_**Fire!" **_

(As Gero clicked the trigger the BT-42 in his gun sights suddenly reversed and the shot missed. While the BT-42 shot at its side armor making the tiger spin out of control and hit a wall)

"_**Shit! Ken we gotta move fast it's aiming at us!"**_

(Just as the BT-42 shot it was suddenly rammed by Erika's Panzer IV making it flip over and lose its tracks. At the same time Gero was already aiming for the BT-42 when it landed)

"_**Fire!"**_

"It's not going to be that easy!" Mikko shouted

(Suddenly the BT-42's wheels spun and it started to move even faster than before)

"Haaa?! Without tracks?!" Erika shouted

"_**A tank without tracks..can't get any weirder than that..can it?"**_

"Not the time to be admiring Gero!" Ono shouted

"That move she made a while ago..was it like ours Matsu-kun?"

"_**Yeah..she can do it as well..this is getting fun!"**_

(The White Tiger was able to move again and chased again the BT-42 with Erika. But Erika's Panzer IV was suddenly shot at the tracks and spun into a wall)

"_**Itsumi-san! Are you alright!?"**_

"Yeah..Bakatora-"

(Erika suddenly froze when she saw the BT-42 aiming at her and a flash was seen at its muzzle and the shell heading towards her. Erika thought that it was over and that she was going to be white flagged)

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The 88mm shell came flying across the rain and hit the BT-42's shell mid air shocking both Erika and Mika. Everything was in slow motion in their perspectives and couldn't believe what Gero had just done)

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

(The Tiger shot again but the BT-42 regained composure and dodged out of the way moving to the other end of the courtyard. Gero parked beside Erika's Panzer to check out her condition)

"_**Are you alright Itsumi-san?"**_

"Y-Yeah..but wait..Bakatora did you just actually shot the shell midair!?"

"_**I guess I did.."**_

"But how-"

"_**Not now..are you able to move?"**_

"Tracks are busted can only support you by shooting at her.."

"_**Alright, that's good enough..I have a plan Itsumi-san.."**_

"I'm listening.."

(The crew of the BT-42 were still surprised of that midair shell hit)

"Did you see that Aki?! That Tiger shot your shell in mid air?! How cool is that!?" Mikko said

"Yes yes very cool indeed so what now Mika?"

"We have to settle with that Tiger first before we can cut the head of the snake" said Mika

"Just point the direction and I'll follow" Mikko said

(Mika will now duel with Gero before proceeding to eliminating Erika)

"Will that even work? I mean-" Erika said

"_**It will..trust me Itsumi-san.." **_Gero said giving Erika a smile

"O-Ok let's do it then" Erika said breaking eye contact

"_Damn this Bakatora trying to look cool at a time like this.." _Erika thought while blushing

(Both the BT-42 and White Tiger where now revving up their engines. Then a sound of thunder echoed in the castle signaling both of them to advance at the same time. Both moving at high speeds and maneuvers while Erika is shooting from a distance)

"Mikko go behind it"

"You got it!"

"Aki aim for the tracks! Now!" Mika said

"On the way!" Aki shouted

(The 114mm shell traveled in high speed and velocity hitting the tiger's tracks and slowing it down. The BT-42 now adjusted itself for another shot at the Tiger's rear armor since it cannot dodge anymore)

"_..Tulta!.._"

"_**FIRE!" **_

"A blank round?!" Mika said

(The tiger suddenly shot to it's 9 o'clock direction forcing its main body to move to the right instantly with the help of the wet floor and the force of the blank round. The shell of the BT-42 missed its target completely. Mika was not expecting this move and wasn't able to react quick enough.)

"_**Now Ken!"**_

(The Tiger suddenly decelerated in an instant and now Gero who is still aiming at the same direction saw the BT-42 enter his gun sights in slow motion)

"End it Matsu-kun!"

Round up!

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The 88mm shell impacted the BT-42s side tracks and it spun uncontrollably and hit a wall. As Mika recovered from the shock she saw Erika's Panzer IV aiming at them. Mika just smiled and let out a big sigh)

"For Nishi-san, FEUER!" said Erika

"_..Hyvin pelattu.." _Mika said (Well played)

(The 75mm shell of Erika's Panzer IV penetrated the BT-42's rear armor and exploded. A white flag was seen through the smoke signaling its elimination. Erika exited her tank and looked at Gero who was on his tank. Gero saw Erika and he smiled with a thumbs up at her. Erika smiled and waved back. Mika and her crew exited the BT-42 and approached Gero)

"Are you the commander of this tank?" Mika asked

"_**Yes..I'm Gero..nice to meet you irregular!" **_Gero said with a smile

"Irregular? I'd say your tiger is pretty Irregular as well!" Aki said

"That was a nice fight Gero-san!" Mikko said

(Mika was staring at Gero for some reason as she recognizes him more. She was thinking hard and remembered who he was. Gero noticed this and asked her if everything was alright)

"_**Is everything alright miss?"**_

"My name is Mika..do you not remember me?"

"Do you know him Mika?" Aki asked

"_**I believe this is the first time we met Mika-san..I did watch your match last-"**_

*HUG

(Mika suddenly jumped and hugged Gero which surprised him and didn't know what to do. Erika saw this of course and got angry at him for flirting again)

"_**Uhmm..Mika-san?"**_

"I knew that the wind would let us meet again..Ro-chan.." Mika said as she buried her face on Gero's chest

"_**Come again? R-Ro-chan..? "**_

"Don't bother trying to understand what our commander says, we don't understand her sometimes as well.." Mikko said with a smile

"Ba-ka-to-raaaa~" a scary voice called out to them

(All of them looked except for MIka who is still hugging Gero and they saw a very angry white wolf ready to bite Gero's head off)

"_**I-I-Itsumi-san..this isn't what it looks like..she j-just suddenly-"**_

"I don't want to hear any excuses! And you! How long are you gonna keep sticking to him you fox!" Erika shouted

(Miho and Maho arrived to the courtyard only to see Gero sitting in Seiza again and Erika shouting at Mika but is completely being ignored. Both of them smiled as they see the rain finally stopped and the night raid has finally ended)

**[Team King - Improvised Bathing Rooms - 13 Hours Left ]**

(The girls bathed again because they got drenched in the rain again and they also invited Mika and the others to bathe with them as they wait for the cease fire before they leave)

"Woooow...this just hits the spot…" Mikko said

"Thank you for inviting us here wolf-san" Aki said

"Who the hell are you calling wolf-san?!" Erika shouted

"Ahaha scary scary.."

"This is a fine idea you have for an improvised bath-desu wa" Rosehip said

"It's actually the boys that did this for us so we really owe it to them.." Maho said

"I see..I'll make sure that Darjeeling-sama knows what you have done for us tonight and we will repay you someday-desu wa.."

"We never expected you guys to attack at night and under the rain..you really caught us off guard there!" Koume said

"It was Darjeeling-sama that thought of it so all credit goes to her-desu wa"

"_But how did you guys get so close without us hearing your engines?" _Miho asked

"Ohh that..we used those blankets that Saunders lent us..they said they were sound proof blankets or something.." Mikko said

"Leave it to Saunders to have everything.." Erika said

"I'd say the real MVP tonight is Mika-san over there.." Erwin said

"We were totally outplayed and you even got our heavy tanks!" Azusa said

"The wind just blew in our favor that's all.." Mika said while playing her Kantele

"But in the end that White Tiger got us good..just where did you find that guy?" Aki said

"_He's really something right?" _

"Yeah..interesting enough for our commander to hug him.." Mikko said

"The last time I saw Mika hug anyone was Miho-san when we fought each other in the past." said Aki

"_Ohh I remember that!" _

"I just felt that Ro-chan is loved by the wind, that's why he was able to change the flow of the battle" Mika said

"Why do you keep calling him Ro-chan?!" Erika said

"Why do you keep calling him Bakatora then?" Mika asked back

(Sparks were flying and electricty was clashing between the eyes of Erika and Mika)

"I'd say the wind isn't the only one that loves Gero-kun.." Maho said looking at Erika

"Ehh?.." Erika got confused

(Suddenly everyone in the room looked at Erika. Some had a confused look, some were surprised. And some had a teasing grin on their face. Erika started to blush red at the pressure she was feeling from the eyes of everyone)

"But I might be wrong..or am I?" Maho said with a smile

"I-I-I DEFINITELY DO NOT…!" Erika shouted

"Not yet..?" Maho said

"MAHO-SAN PLEASE STOP!" Erika shouted while embarrassed

(The girls laughed at each other and relaxed after a hard fought battle and it is almost time for the cease fire. The others proceeded to the radio room as requested by Rosehip so that she could inform her commander of their status)

**[Team King - Radio Room]**

(As the girls entered the radio room they saw Gero and Hajime had just finished using it)

"Ohh Gero-kun what brings you here?" Maho asked

"_**Maho-san..Hajime just radioed our scout to return to the castle since it's almost time for the cease fire"**_

"I just accompanied Taichou here because he has no idea how to work a radio so.." Hajime said

"_**You didn't have to say that! By the way what brings you girls here?"**_

"_Ohh Rosehip-san asked to use our radio to contact there commander" _

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose-"

(Rosehip stopped talking suddenly when she saw Gero and her vision quickly transitioned to a Prince Charming riding a white tiger calling out her name and inviting her to his castle. Without a second's notice Rosehip suddenly jumped towards Gero)

"My..._Ōji _!…" Rosehip said (Prince)

"_**Ehh? Ōji?"**_

"My Ōji-sama-desu waaaaaa!" Rosehip yelled as she was jumping

(Mere seconds away from hugging her prince, Rosehip was suddenly pulled away by Erika by the collar saving Gero from a very awkward situation that will most likely lead to him sitting in seiza again)

"What the hell do you think you're doing you red Tanuki..!?" Erika yelled

"Don't stop me...Just one hug and a kiss please!" Rosehip was saying while still trying to hug Gero

**[Team King - Radio Room - 5 minutes later]**

"Ehem..I'm name is Rosehip..top speedster of St. Gloriana Girls College-desu wa!"

"_**Nice to meet you Rosehip-san, my name is Gero Matsumoto"**_

"The pleasure is all mine-desu wa..I would like to use your radio to contact my commander.."

"_**Sure thing..it's all yours"**_

(After contacting her commander and informing her of the situation, Rosehip returned to the group to say their farewell)

"Thank you for letting me use your radio..my commander told me to inform you that in return for the hospitality you have given us they will commence their attack by 9AM tomorrow so that both teams would be able to have a good long rest and a peaceful breakfast before the fight.." Rosehip said

"That's very nice of Darjeeling..knowing her she can be trusted with what she said.." Maho said

"Of course..a lady never breaks her promise.." Rosehip said proudly

"Lady, huh..a very devious lady to be exact.." Erika said

"_**Itsumi-san that's rude.."**_

"Shut up Bakatora!"

"Well then..we will be taking our leave now since it is already almost midnight and the cease fire is about to commence..thank you again everyone for the kindness you have shown us.."

(Rosehip and the other girls from St. Gloriana bowed as a show of respect to them then they were escorted by the staff along with their tanks to the safe zone outside of the field)

**[Team Queen - Command Post]**

"How did your plan go?" Kay asked

"Rosehip said 8 tanks were destroyed and 2 heavy tanks except for the Maus were detroyed a total of 10" Darjeeling said

"Wow..you really made them lose 10 lives.." Kay said

"That wasn't the 10 lives I was talking about.." Darjeeling replied

"Ehh? It wasn't?"

"Nope..but the results were great with this operation.."

"Then why are you in a bad mood?"

"Because Rosehip wouldn't stop talking about how handsome the commander of the White Tiger was and I'm really getting irritated that I am the only one that hasn't seen him!"

"Has Katyusha seen my Darling?"

"Yes apparently she saw him in their previous match with you she said!"

"Ahahaha! My darling is very handsome I tell you!" Kay said

'That is not making me happy one bit!" Darjeeling yelled

**[Team King - Gate Entrance]**

"Attention! The cease fire will begin in 5 minutes! Do as you want, you may sleep, eat, or take a bath! You all have earned it! Rest up and relax! That's an order!" Erika shouted

"JAWOHL!" Everyone shouted in response

(Everyone now dispersed and went to do their own thing as they were ordered. Gero, Miho and Maho went to escort Mika and her crew to the gate)

"We will be leaving now as well!" Mikko said

"Thank you for the match and the bath!" Aki said

"_You're welcome! Be sure to watch us alright?" _Miho said

"You bet we will!"

"_**Thank you for the match Mika-san..we had fun!"**_

"Me too..it was very fun..bye bye Ro-chan" Mika smiled

"_Isn't that cute..she called you __R__o-chan.." _Miho said with a smile teasing Gero

_**"Ahaha..why do people keep giving me nicknames.." **_Gero had a sweat drop on his head

"By the way Maho-san.." Mika said

"Hmmm?"

"A little advice..supplies aren't the only things that can be stolen.." Mika said as she left

(After Mika said those words, a red flare was seen launching into the sky, signaling the beginning of the cease fire. To others it was a big sigh of relief that they will be able to relax and have a good night's sleep. Amidst all the celebration, Maho was standing still thinking about what Mika had said. Then it struck her that Darjeeling has not yet used their team's perk which is 'Steal')

**[Tournament Stadium]**

"There you have it folks! The ceasefire has officially started! What an amazing first 12 hours it has been! So much action and amazing commanding skills! Team King has 15 Tanks remaining while Team Queen has 17 tanks remaining! Both still have their perks and a lot more surprises for us!" said the announcer

"The battle will begin again tomorrow at 6AM! Those that have decided to stay and sleep here, we have provided necessary camping equipment that you can rent for the night!"

"That will be all! Goodnight everyone! See you all again tomorrow! Thank you very much!"

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Did that BT-42 just use Spontaneous Deceleration just like Gero-kun?" Chouno asked

"From the looks of it I guess it did.." Shiho responded

"Didn't know that school had someone that can do that kind of move.."

"If you'll excuse me Chouno-kun, I better leave now before an old lady sees me." Shiho said

"Will you watch tomorrow?"

"Of course, it is a mother's duty to support her children"

(As Shiho left the area, Chouno could only smile to see that the Headmistress of the Kuromorimine known to be fearsome and merciless was a also doting and caring parent)

"Well then, I better get myself a tent before they run out.." Chouno said

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Looks like nii-chan and nee-chan had fun, I wish I could have joined them.." a little girl hugging a Boko bear said

"Time to get home Alice it's getting late!" a woman in a fancy red dress said

"Yes Okaa-sama!"

**Coming Up Next: Chapter 17 - Nerves of Steel**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Shout out to: "ChaosMedivalDukemon" thank you for the follow!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Nerves of Steel

**Chapter 17 - Nerves of Steel**

**[Tournament Stadium]**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Rise and shine! The ceasefire has now ended and the battle will now resume for this event's SIEGE TANK BATTLE!"

"Looks like both teams have no intentions yet of fighting. Some are still waking up and having breakfast. Looks like an agreement has happened between the two but we still don't know for sure!"

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

(Chouno was already seated and drinking some coffee while waiting for Shiho. After a few minutes of waiting Shiho arrived very tired and had eye bags under her eyes)

"Good morning Chouno-kun.."

"Are you ok Nishizumi-san?"

"I met a very noisy old woman on the way home and kept on pestering me till I had to sleep so late.." Shiho said

"What in the world happened?" Chouno said

"Trust me you don't wanna know.."

(Chouno at this point was very scared to ask further)

**[Team King - Dining Area - 12 Hours Left]**

(It is now early in the morning and the remaining girls were now waking up and preparing. Ono and the tiger crew woke up at the same time and went to the dining room to get some breakfast)

"Good morning Akaboshi-san!"

"Morning Ono-san! Get your breakfast boys while it's hot" Koume said

"Yes thank you! By the way have you seen our Taichou?" Hajime asked

"Ohh Gero-san? He is in the kitchen helping out the girls with the cooking and heavy stuff. I didn't know he was a good cook!"

"Matsu-kun got up early to help? I wish he had woken us up so we can help too.." Ken said

(Gero got out of the kitchen and brought out a big canister of curry and started giving them to the girls. Ono and the others approached him and asked to help out)

"M_**orning boys! Sleep well?"**_

"Yeah. How about you Gero did you even sleep?"

"_**Of course I did! Just got up early and helped here"**_

"You should have woken us up Matsu-kun so that we could help!"

"_**I saw you three sleeping soundly so I didn't bother. Besides I can handle cooking perfectly fine!"**_

"Have you eaten already Gero?" Ono asked

"_**I'll eat later after the girls, you know how I am when I cook. I won't sit until everyone has eaten.."**_

"Well then Taichou let us help you now in giving these to the girls. All four of us will eat together after"

"_**Thanks that'll be a big help!"**_

"Alright girls have a seat and we will take your plates to you!" Ono shouted

"YEEES!"

(The girls sat down while the boys distributed the food for them. The three commanders have just entered the dining room for some breakfast as well and were surprised to see what the boys were doing)

"_**Ohh Good morning Maho-san, Miho, Itsumi-san"**_

"Good morning Gero-kun, busy morning right away, huh?"

"_Good morning Gero, wow curry! Smells good!"_

"Gero-san cooked it for us!" Koume said

"Didn't know you can cook Bakatora" Erika said

"_**Yes, cause back home it's just me and my father so someone had to learn how to cook!"**_

"Wow you really are amazing Gero-dono!" Yukari said

"_**Hope you all like the taste!"**_

"_ITADAKIMASU_!" everyone said

(The girls started eating their breakfast and all of them were overjoyed of how delicious it was)

"_It's delicious!" _

"Yeah the flavor is just right!" Maho said

"Not a bad taste for what Bakatora made.." Erika said while munching down

"Isn't that great Erika you get to eat Gero-kun's cooking?" Maho said with a grin

"Why are you always saying these things Maho-san?!"

(Erika and the others heard some kuromorimine girls talk about how good the food was)

"It's so yummy!"

"Right?! And it was cooked by Matsumoto-san!"

"So handsome and also knows how to cook! So perfect!"

"I want to be his wife!"

(Erika is suddenly emitting a dark aura upon hearing those girls talk. Miho and Maho was laughing at how Erika is not very subtle about her feelings)

"Ohh Whitey! This is so good! You gotta have to tell me the recipe!" Anchovy said

"I'm happy you all like it. But the recipe is a _hi-mi-tsu_!" (secret)

"KYAAAAA~!" the girls shouted

"Never thought I'd see the day Matsu-kun would be popular"

"_**Shut up Ken! Let me have my moments!"**_

"Oi Gero our Kommandant is looking at you with a very angry expression.."

(Gero looked at Erika and she was looking at him with angry eyes that sent chills down his back. Erika didn't make him sit seiza and just continued to eat the curry. Gero let out a sigh of relief when she sat back down)

"_**Phew..thought I'd sit seiza early in the morning.."**_

"Taichou are you alright? You look a little pale?" Hajime noticed

"You've been sweating a lot also Matsu-kun.."

"_**Oh this is nothing..it was just so hot in the kitchen that's all"**_

"Are you sure Gero, you look-"

"_**I'm fine Ono. Don't worry!"**_

(Ono was still worried but let it go. The four had their breakfast and after that they proceeded to their posts. The commanders will have a meeting now before the other team attacks again and think of a new plan to repel the wave)

**[Team King - Castle Area - 11 Hours Left]**

"Alright let's have a breakdown of the current situation. Two of our heavy tanks were white flagged last night along with 8 other tanks. We now only have 15 tanks left, 10 revives and not a lot of ammo left. The event will end in 11 hours." Erika said

"I'd say we are doing pretty good with these numbers and with all that has happened" Maho said

"I guess the right move now is to revive the 10 tanks that were taken out last night" Anchovy said

"Yeah that was what I was thinking as well..if we get more tanks then we will have an advantage.." Erika said

"Everyone wait!" Maho said

"_**What's wrong Maho-san?"**_

"Don't use the perk just yet Erika..it might be what they are planning for us to do.." Maho said

"_What do you mean by that onee-chan?"_

"Last night Mika told me supplies aren't the only things that can be stolen..then I remembered they still have that perk 'Steal' that they haven't used yet"

"But shouldn't it literally mean steal supplies?" Anchovy said

"I think Mika meant tanks can be stolen as well.." Maho said

"Can you trust the words of that Finnish girl?" Anchovy asked

"Mika isn't the type that would tell lies.." Maho said

"_**That is one hell of a perk..but not impossible..if it's true then they can just steal our tanks the moment we revive them.."**_

"If that happens they'll have the numerical advantage and canceling out our own perk.." Erika said

"So I suggest we hold on the revive for now..and see how things play out and let's hope I'm wrong" Maho said

"Alright then Maho-san I trust you.." Erika said

"Also I have a selfish request from you Erika.."

"Let's hear it Maho-san"

"When the enemy arrives..I want to take a shot on taking out one of their heavy tanks..if possible their commander.." Maho said

"Do you have a plan in mind?" Anchovy asked

"Yes..and I'm gonna need Gero-kun for this one.."

"_**Me? Why me?" **_

"Because you are lucky that's why" Maho said with a laugh

"A lucky Bakatora" Erika said

(Everyone laughed as always with the teasing of Gero. After that Maho now explained the details of her plan. The others agreed to it even if it sounded risky because if it succeeds the other team's commander will be taken out and their command structure will fall)

"This is one crazy plan coming from you Maho-san.." Erika said

_"Gero's craziness might have rubbed off on you onee-chan.."_

_**"Ehh?! It's my fault!?"**_

"Well then let's get things done before the enemy arrives.." Maho said

"Jawohl!"

**[Team Queen - Command Post - 10 Hours Left]**

"All units this is Darjeeling. This will be our final attack in this battle. Focus on the task at hand and we will win."

"Let's go Nonna, Klara, Kal! Show them the might of Pravda!"

"Yes Katyusha-sama!" Nonna said

"All tanks..GO AHEAD!" Kay shouted

"Time to settle my score with tiger-kun!" Takashi said

(All tanks of Team Queen are now on their way to the castle for they last fight. Darjeeling is keen on finishing it now before the time limit reaches them)

**[Team King - Castle Area - 9 Hours Left]**

"Enemy tank formation sighted! 1500 Meters and closing!" Koume said

"Alright you heard her! Mount up! This will be the final battle! We shall win this" Erika shouted

"JAWOHL!"

"Gero-kun..we're counting on you!" Maho said

"_**Yeah leave it to me!" **_

(The White Tiger, Leopon Team, and 4 Panthers went out of the castle to meet the approaching enemies)

"_**You all know the plan right? We are aiming for their heavy tanks if possible their commander which is in the Churchill!" **_

"Yes Gero-san!" Koume said

"Time to shine girls!" Nakajima said

"YEAH!" Leopon Team shouted

"Darjeeling-sama enemy tank formation approaching directly at us.." Assam said

"How many and what tanks?"

"4 Panthers, Ooarai's P. Tiger, and.."

"And..?" Darjeeling asked

"The White Tiger.." Orange Pekoe said

(Darjeeling made the devilish smile again while drinking tea)

"How nice of them to greet us first, we must return the favor..all units fire!"

(A volley of shots impacted Team King's tanks and a panther got white flagged. As they arrived at the enemy tank formation a firefight broke out and Klara's T-34 and 1 Sherman got white flagged. But the White Tiger and Leopon Team went straight for Darjeeling's Churchill)

"Koume-san please distract the others for us!" Nakajima said

"I'll try my best! Wolf 5 and 6 follow me!" Koume said

"Damn, they are aiming for you Darjeeling!" Katyusha shouted

"Don't worry. Tortoise move forward and destroy enemy tanks directly in front!" Darjeeling ordered

(The 80 Ton monstrous tank started to move in front of Darjeeling's Churchill acting as a shield)

"Waaa that's another big tank there! Bigger than the pershing!" Hoshino said

"Then we will do what we did last time! Let's go White Tiger!" Tsuchiya said

(The White Tiger and Leopon tag team is now back again and facing against the tortoise. Just like the fight with the pershing both tigers went around the tortoise and confusing it. After forcing the Tortoise to do a complete 360 from all the spins the White tiger landed a shot at its tracks and disabling it.)

"Now Tsuchiya!" Nakajima shouted

(Both the White Tiger and Leopon Team now drifted towards its rear armor and shot at the same time. The rear of the Tortoise was covered in smoke and its engine shut off. Suddenly the Leopon Team got shot at it's rear armor as well by Naomi's firefly.)

"GO WHITE TIGER!" Leopon Team shouted

(Suddenly the White Tiger accelerated towards Darjeeling's Churchill immediately after shooting the tortoise. The White Tiger shot but it bounced the Churchill then with a quick reload it was about to shoot again! But Darjeeling suddenly smiled and watch as the White Tiger get hit from behind)

*BOOM

"_**No way! From where?!" **_Gero shouted

(The White Tiger's rear armor was busted open by the Tortoise's 94mm shell and it stopped right in front of the Churchill with a white flag on top of it)

"Beautiful shot.." Darjeeling sipped her tea

(As they looked behind the white tiger they saw the tortoise's gun barrel smoking meaning it wasn't out of the game just yet and no white flag was seen on it. The shot it took from the two tigers only destroyed the thick 100mm rear armor but didn't go all the way through.)

"Impossible..it's still alive after that?!" Nakajima said

"Look again..Tiger Team's shot did not hit the spot we hit..their shell went to the turret armor..that's why we didn't penetrate.." Hoshino said

(Both Leopon Team and the White Tiger are now white flagged. Koume and the other 2 panthers were also white flagged by Nonna and Kal but they managed to take out 3 Shermans in the process. Darjeeling got out of her tank's cupola and looked at the white tiger)

"Looks like your plan fell short..what now?" Darjeeling said

"_**I'm sorry Maho-san..I failed.."**_

(The White Tiger's cupola opened and Darjeeling awaited for Gero to come out)

"_**Just kidding..FIRE!"**_

(The 88mm shell was fired and landed perfectly in the rear armor again of the tortoise. This time a white flag popped out for sure signaling it has been taken out. Darjeeling and the others were shocked by this and she took out her binoculars and looked at the castle. There was only one tank that can hit them from 1000 meters away. She saw another White Tiger staring at them from the castle)

"Impossible two white tigers!?" Katyusha said

"Actually Darjeeling..the plan worked out successfully.." a voice from the destroyed white tiger

"You really fooled me there..Nishizumi Maho-san" Darjeeling said with a smile

"Maho?! She drove darling's Tiger?! But who's that in the castle?!" Kay said

"No..take a better look Kay.." Naomi said

(They notice that the grass the white tiger was on had white stuff all over it. Then they noticed that the White Tiger's paint was dripping. They all were struck by lighting when they realized what their plan was)

"No way..Maho's Tiger was painted in white to make us think it was the real one!?" Alisa said

"Maho sure has nerves of steel to pull this one off!" Kay said

"When you all saw this white tiger of mine, it was obvious that you all had your sights on me..you all didn't even double check the tank number.." Maho said

"You really got us this time.." Darjeeling said

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"What a sneaky plan by Maho-san! This is something I never thought she would do!" Chouno said

"It made it easier to hide their true objective which was the tortoise..they made it look like they were targeting the Churchill..a fake target under a fake tank..the perfect misdirection.." Shiho said with a smile

**[Team King - Castle Area]**

"Nice shot Matsu-kun!"

"As expected of our Taichou"

"_**It's thanks to Maho-san and Leopon Team that I was able to take out that tortoise"**_

"But it cost Maho-san's tank and the others as well" Erika said

"_Don't worry Itsumi-san, onee-chan really enjoyed that fight, I could see her smile from here" _

"I'm sorry..but Maho-san is worth more than 10 tanks for me.." Erika said

"_**Well..we have exactly 10 revives left..what a coincidence!" **_

"Are you crazy Bakatora? Maho-san wouldn't want that!"

"_No it's not what she would want..but it's what you want Itsumi-san" _

"Miho-san.."

"_**Go for what you want Itsumi-san, the choice you won't regret"**_

"Bakatora.."

"_**We are with you whichever you decide" **_Gero said with a smile

"Both of you..thank you.." Erika said with a smile

**[Team Queen - 600 Meters from the castle - 8 Hours Left]**

"Darjeeling-sama! The enemy team used their perk again!"

"Well..looks like the 10 tanks they lost last night will be revived.." Kay said

"No! They used it on…" Pekoe said with a surprised tone

"On what?!" Assam asked

(All of them looked at the screen's announcement and all of them were shocked to see who was revived. Team King has decided to revive Maho and her Tiger I. Even Maho who got revived was in shock of what just happened)

"Team King has decided to use their perk to revive Nishizumi Maho's Tank outside the castle! 10 revives will be used as per the perk conditions! Team King now has zero revives remaining!" shouted the staff member

"Why...me?" Maho asked

(She suddenly felt a chill behind her back and looked to see Darjeeling with a devious smile. It was like the last piece of the puzzle she was waiting for had finally appeared in the chess board)

"Do you know this saying Maho-san?" Darjeeling asked

"..."

"One bad move nullifies forty good ones."

"Bernhard...Horwitz.."

"Correct.." Darjeeling said with a smile while raising their perk card

"Don't tell me you were planning that from the beginning!?" Maho said

"Team Queen would like to activate our perk 'Steal' please.."

(The Steal Perk's meaning and Pro's and Con's showed up on the screen announcement and seen by everyone. All were shocked at this timing of perk activation)

**[Steal Perk]**

Pros: Can steal 2 tanks from the enemy team.

Cons: Will replace 2 tanks from your own team in exchange for the stolen tanks. The tanks replaced will now be unable to return to the field.

"And we choose to steal..Miho and Maho Nishizumi's Tanks in exchange for 2 of our shermans"

(The whole audience and tankers that saw the screen was shocked and all were awe struck by this decision by Team Queen. But the one that took damage the most was Erika who made the decision to use the revive on Maho)

"We will be seeing you back here in 1 hour..Maho-san.." Darjeeling said

"You did that on purpose..you waited for Erika to waste the revives on me..to psychologically attack her!" Maho said

"All is fair in love and war Maho-san"

"Please excuse me I have to go get my sister.." Maho said

"This is the perfect opportunity don't you think Maho-san?"

"..." Maho just listened not looking at Darjeeling

"If Erika pulls through with this test then you can now leave Kuromorimine's future safely in her hands.." Darjeeling said

(Maho said nothing and headed back to the castle escorted by the staff at her request)

"Darjeeling-sama, was that a great idea to use the perk that way?" Orange Pekoe asked

"It was the only way to use that perk..we could only steal two tanks in exchange for our own tanks. It was the best choice that made the most damage to their commander.."

"What do you mean by that Darjeeling?" Katyusha asked

"Their commander now, Itsumi-san has relied everything on Maho-san's decisions.." Darjeeling said as she sipped tea

"That's right! Next year Maho will be going to her desired university and Kuromorimine will have decide for a new commander that can take her place" Kay said

"Exactly..for Kuromorimine to survive in the following years to come..Itsumi-san must overcome this trial of not having Maho-san by her side to guide her.." Darjeeling said

"If you ask me you shouldn't have wasted our perk for that reason..let the other schools find their solutions to their own problems..you could've stolen the Maus.." Kal said

"You really are a fool..who do you think will take over Pravda when you sister and Nonna-san graduates? Have you ever thought about that?" Darjeeling said

"T-That's.." Kal was unable to answer

"This doesn't only apply to Kuromorimine..but to everyone here right now! All of us here will be graduating sooner or later..and all of us have to secure the future of our school's Senshado.."

(Everyone can't deny the words that Darjeeling had said. Majority of the commanders of the current power house schools will be graduating. They have to make sure that their current and soon to be Senshado members will have a bright future)

**[Team King - Castle Area]**

"F-Forgive me Maho-san..I-I made a terrible mistake that cost us the win.." Erika said

"It's not a mistake..you were thinking what's best for the team..the other team just had a good perk that's all" Maho said

"_Onee-chan is right Itsumi-san..don't worry about it.."_

"No it wasn't..it was a selfish move and we will now pay the price for it.."

"Erika.."

(Maho saw how Erika was so crushed bot strategically and psychologically. Erika was starting to doubt herself again and started tearing up. Everyone was starting to get demoralized seeing their commander in that state)

"_**ITSUMI-SAN!" **_

(A loud voice shouted from the castle walls that got everyone's attention. Everyone looked and they saw Gero standing on his White Tiger)

"Bakatora…"

"_**DID YOU REGRET REVIVING MAHO-SAN?!" **_Gero shouted once more

"No..I don't.."

"_**I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SHOUT IT OUT ITSUMI ERIKA!"**_

(Erika suddenly inhaled deeply and shouted with all her lungs)

"I DON'T REGRET IT! NOT ONE BIT! TO ME MAHO-SAN IS WORTH MORE THAN 10! NO 1000 TANKS!" Erika shouted

(The castle walls echoed with the voice of their commander that was honest with her decision in front of all her comrades. On top of the white tiger Gero gave a smile to Erika and said..)

"_**You heard her ladies..our kommandant thought of us instead of thinking about the win..what do you say about that?"**_

(The spirit of every girl remaining was raised and they started to cheer for Erika)

"Kommandant! I believe you made the right decision!" Noriko said

"That's right! it's not your fault! Maho-san is worth more than a win!" said the Maus commander

"We might have a low chance of winning but we will give them hell before they take this castle!" Sodoko shouted

"Please give us your orders Kommandant!" Anzu said

"Kommandant!"

(Erika started to get teary eyed as she saw that she wasn't alone. She now had comrades that trusted her and believes in her. Erika's expression changed and felt power within her)

"_**You see Itsumi-san..they will follow you to the end..you are the strongest and most talented commander that I know..I wouldn't follow anyone else.." **_Gero said with a smile

"Thank you..Gero.." Erika said quietly with a blush

(Miho and Maho heard Erika calling Gero by his name even if it was a whisper. Maho was now confident that Kuromorimine is secured in the hands of Erika)

"Listen up! In 1 hour they will be breaking though in the castle by force. We won't be able to stop them. So we will hold up inside and lay a trap for them using the Maus..understood?!"

"JAWOHL!" they all saluted

(Everyone mounted their tanks and started to get into position to prepare an ambush as Erika ordered)

"Maho-san, Miho-san, I'll be looking forward to fighting you."

"Us too Erika..let's give it our all" Maho said

"Yes!" Erika said then returned to her tank

"_**Maho-san! Miho! You leaving now?"**_

"_Gero! Nice smooth talking you did there!" _Miho said

"_**Come on Miho..call it words of encouragement!" **_

"Gero-kun…"

"_**Yes Maho-san?"**_

"Please take care of Erika.."

"_**I will..now and forever.." **_Gero said with a smile

(Miho and Maho smiled as they see their brother become a very reliable person that can move the hearts of others and take care of the person he cherishes)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 18 - Family ****Duel**

**Author's Note:****Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! So many mind games happening! Both teams outsmarting each other!****Shout out to: "Z41968" thank you for the follow!**

**As for the reply to the comments I posted my reply in the reviews section as well for you guys to read! Thank you for the reviews hope to hear from you guys again! **

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Family Duel

**Chapter 18 - Family Duel**

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events" Chouno said

"That girl Darjeeling..she did that on purpose to apply Psychological pressure to Itsumi-kun" Shiho said

"By taking away Maho-san and Miho-san away from her side..she is left to make all the decisions now all on her own.." Chouno said

**[Team Queen - 500 Meters from the castle - 7 Hours Left]**

(Miho and Maho have now joined Team Queen's ranks in exchange for 2 Shermans from Saunders)

"Miho!" Kay shouted while hugging Miho

"_Kay-san..I can't breath!" _

"Welcome back Maho-san.." Darjeeling said

"Thank you Darjeeling.."Maho said

"Don't thank me yet..she still has yet to overcome this trial.."

"I'm not talking about Erika.."

"Then what is it you are thanking me for?"

(Maho looked at Darjeeling with a smile that made Darjeeling feel like she just made a terrible mistake)

"You might've just made Kuromorimine the strongest school this year." Maho smiled

"I don't see how that's going to happen.."

"Don't worry cause you won't see it coming.." Maho said

(Darjeeling couldn't quite understand how that could happen when nothing yet is certain. She ignored those words for now and focused on the battle at hand)

"Attention all units..now that our guests have finally joined us we will now move into the castle to finish the job. All units move forward"

"Darjeeling, let me and Miho handle Erika. We will make sure to bring her down."

"Got it, I'll leave that to you then"

"Thank you, over and out"

**[Team Queen - Castle Entrance]**

"We finally got inside!" Alisa said

"What?! No welcome party?! Kay said

"Kay-san you really shouldn't-"

*SLAM

(As they entered a big area within the castle the gates behind them suddenly closed and trapped them in)

"Looks like we're trapped.." Naomi said

"See?! Told you you'd jinx it!" Takashi shouted

"Quiet!" Darjeeling shouted

"Do you hear that?" Alisa said

"It's coming from that big hole in the middle over there.." Kal said

(Sounds of chains were heard from in the hole and cranking noises)

"All tanks surround the hole now! Something is coming up!" Darjeeling ordered

"What?!" Kay asked

"I don't know..but Rosehip mentioned this on her report..if I'm right that's the Hypogeum.." Darjeeling said

(As the remaining tanks of Team Queen surround the hole suddenly smoke was coming out and was covering the entire area)

"S-Smoke?! I can't see anything!" Alisa said

(As the sound of the chains stopped and the smoke has spread through out the area. Everything was quiet, too quiet and suddenly Darjeeling saw a muzzle at the center of the smoke)

"Everyone evade-"

*BOOOM

(They were suddenly shot by the Maus' 128mm canon and katyusha's T-34 got white flagged instantly)

"Katyusha-neesama!" Kal shouted

"It's the Maus!" Kay shouted

"I'm fine! Take down that Maus!" Katyusha said

"FIRE!"

(The group fire a volley at the Maus but the thick armor was able to withstand the volley. The Maus fired another shot and hit the T-28 causing it to flip on its belly but it wasn't knocked out)

"Hey light tanks! Do it now while it's flipped!" The Maus commander said

"Roger!" Noriko and Sodoko said

(Suddenly the Duck Team and Mallard Team drove up the Maus using the hetzer as a ramp to climb it)

"Fire!"

(Both shot directly at the T28's belly and knocking it out with a white flag on it)

"We got it! The T-28 is down!" shouted Noriko

"Now get off me!" Said the Maus commander

(The two tanks went down immediately before they got shot off)

"Darjeeling what do we do about that Maus!?" Kay asked

"We are going to do what Ooarai did but a little different..Black Prince do it!"

(The Black Prince suddenly sped up and dove under the Maus' tracks lifting it up)

"Damn not this again! Stop making me remember bad things!" Maus commander shouted

(The Black Prince's armor was thick but it still can't handle the weight of the Maus. Some of its side armor were peeling off and Erika noticed it)

"_Feuer!" _

*BOOM

(The Panzer IV shot at its vulnerable weak spot and the Black Prince's tracks got destroyed. After the explosion it couldn't handle the weight anymore and the gun barrel got bent in half and smoke came out of its engine then a white flag popped on top)

"Maho-san! Take care of _Ō-sama _please!" Darjeeling said

"Roger!" Both replied

(Maho and Miho chased Erika inside the courtyard while the Maus was still operational but it's got the Black Prince under it so it couldn't move)

"All units position yourself to the tilting side of the Maus and fire!"

(A volley of shells were fired at the tilting side of the Maus forcing it to completely fall on one side and then a white flag popped up)

"Alright we got the Maus!" Takashi said

(Among the chaos the White Tiger suddenly jumped off the castle walls falling towards the Super Pershing like a tiger pouncing on its prey.)

_**"FIRE!"**_

(The tiger fired from above and the shell hit directly on top of the rear thin armor of the pershing then a white flag popped)

"_**Sorry about that Pershing-kun!"**_

"Damn it Tiger-kun! Flying is cheating!" Takashi shouted

(As the White Tiger landed it drifted directly behind Nonna's IS-2 and shot popping another white flag. Alisa's sherman was about to shoot at the Tiger's rear but was shot from behind by Anchovy and Turtle Team white flagging it)

"Damn you White Tiger! You'll pay for all the humiliation you did to me!" Kal shouted

(Kal and Gero dueled each other while dodging shots from Kay, Darjeeling and Naomi)

"We finally meet White Tiger! Please entertain me!" Darjeeling said

"Darling! I'm happy to fight you again!" Kay shouted

**[Team King - Courtyard]**

(Miho, Maho, and Erika are now alone at the courtyard ready to fight it out)

"Maho-san! Miho-san! Let's have fun!" Erika said

"You got it!" Both replied

(The three sped up and started shooting and dodging at the same time. Miho and Maho moving amazingly coordinated without communicating)

"Damn it they're good! Expected nothing less!" Erika said

(Erika's tank shot at Miho hitting her side skirts then Maho shot at Erika peeling of her tank's side skirts also)

"You have gotten better Erika, I'm very proud" Maho said in her thoughts

"I also have been training Miho-san and Maho-san! I won't always be looking behind your backs!"

(Erika's tank suddenly drifted in between Miho and Maho catching them off guard. Then Erika shot at Miho forcing her to spin. Then Erika's panzer IV aimed at Maho's rear armor to shoot but suddenly)

"_You are not the only one that has improved Itsumi-san" _said Miho

(Miho's Panzer IV while still spinning shot at Maho's Tiger then bounced the shell off it and hitting Erika's tank white flagging it suddenly. Erika was shocked on this amazing shot that she wasn't able to react)

"While spinning? She still got a perfect shot on me?" Erika said

(Erika's Panzer IV then stopped beside the wall and she just sat back down to her seat)

"I'm sorry senpai..I wasn't fast enough.." Sheska said while crying

"It's alright..you did great Sheska.." Erika patted her head

(An announcement was heard that Erika's tank was destroyed and Gero immediately rushed to the courtyard. Kal, Kay, Naomi, and Darjeeling following him soon after)

"_**Itsumi-san! Are you alright?!"**_

"Yeah I'm fine..forgive me bakatora..I was defeated.."

"_**You did great Itsumi-san..you can rest now..I'll handle the rest"**_

(As the tanks of both teams entered the courtyard they saw Gero standing in the middle with a white flag. They stopped their tanks and parked it at the edges of the courtyard. Darjeeling and Kay approached Gero)

"Hi darling! It's good to see you again!" Kay said

"_**Hi Kay it's nice to see you too."**_

"Good day to you, my name is Darjeeling, commander of St. Gloriana and this team."

"_**It's a pleasure to meet you Darjeeling-san" **_Gero bowed in respect

"Ara such a handsome boy and well-mannered aren't you." Darjeeling said while blushing

"_**My name is Gero Matsumoto, commander of the White Tiger behind me.."**_

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Tiger face to face..may I ask what is the meaning of this white flag?"

"_**Yes I am here to ask you all a favor.."**_

"Sure anything for you darling!" Kay said

"As you can see it is now down 6 to 5 tanks and our kommandant has been taken out..I would like to request a duel to avenge my kommandant.."

"Ohh interesting proposal..but who will you duel?" Darjeeling asked

"_**The two Nishizumi sisters o 1."**_

"That's my darling so cool! Let's do it!" Kay said

"Hang on let's ask Katyusha also.." Darjeeling said

"So how about it Katyusha? Are you in for this duel?"

"Go ahead it sound like fun anyways! I'm also excited to see the White Tiger get beaten to a pulp by the Nishizumi sisters!" Katyusha said while on Nonna's shoulders

"_**She has a very scary way of saying things, huh?"**_

"Oh that's just how Katyusha speaks you'll get used to it" Kay said

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE BULLSHITTING ME!" a loud voice echoed in the courtyard

"Hoy Kal why the hell are you shouting all of a sudden?" Katyusha said

"Duel? Fun? Doing the enemy favors? What the hell are you all thinking?" Kal said

"Come on you don't have to be such a bore redhead..try to have fun!" Kay said

"Senshado isn't fun, it's a war simulator, you fight your enemies and you thoroughly destroy them that's how you do it!" Kal shouted

"Katyusha your brother seems to be a war freak.." Kay said

"Hoy Kal I said don't embarrass me!" Katyusha shouted

"Forgive me nee-sama but I have had enough of this ridiculous Tiger's stupid requests..if you want a duel then fight me!" Kal challenged Gero

(Everyone in the courtyard was shocked to the challenge of a duel by Kal)

"_**I refuse..my fight is not with you..so back off" **_Gero said

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kal shouted

(Kal threw a punch at Gero's face but Gero smoothly dodged it quickly)

"_**I don't want to fight you please.."**_

"I'll make you fight me..!" Kal shouted once more

(This time Kal moved closer to Gero and kept throwing punches but Gero just dodges all of them without any effort. Kal was getting tired with every swing but didn't stop)

"Katyusha-sama that boy.." Nonna spoke

"Yeah, Kal is a fool but is also a Martial Arts expert, he is one of the best in our school but that White Tiger is able to dodge every attack without breaking a sweat."

(at the other side of the courtyard Miho and Maho and the crew of the White Tiger was watching them fight)

"The way he moves, not a single movement wasted, our blood really is flowing through Gero-kun's veins." Maho said in her thoughts

"_Gero is amazing..does he know how to fight Ono-kun?" _Miho asked

"I don't know..but I've never one against him when we practice together."

"And Ono-kun here is a black belt in MMA!" Ken said

"_MMA?" _Miho asked

"Oh it means Mixed Martial Arts.." Ono said

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Amazing..he shouldn't have any memories..but those movements..is what you teach in your Nishizumi-style right?" Chouno asked

"Yes..even without memories..his blood is still the same as mine..and his body remembers the training he had as a child.." Shiho said

"How much did you train your son at a young age to reach this level?!" Chouno asked

"Hmmm? One week..just by me showing him basic movements and techniques he was able to master everything in 7 days.." Shiho said

"How's that possible?! Even the masters of every other martial arts takes 5-8 years!"

"Ain't my son amazing? That Pravda boy doesn't know what he's up against.." Shiho smiled

**[Team King - Courtyard]**

(Kal grew tired of all of his attempt to hit Gero but failed)

"Is that it? All you can do is dodge? Figures you're just as a coward like your commander!"

(Gero couldn't stand that last sentence and suddenly stopped. This showed Kal an opportunity to strike and stepped in for the kill. Suddenly Gero dodged again but this time he stepped on Kal's foot then did a palm strike on his chest enough to make Kal fall on his ass and gasp for air)

"_**You bastard..don't you dare..insult my kommandant ever again.." **_

(Gero got serious and looked at Kal with a pissed off face making him tremble in fear. Both Kay and Darjeeling saw it too and scared them a little)

"That's Enough!" Katyusha shouted

"Katyusha Nee-sama.." Kal said while still on the ground

"You may proceed with the duel..Nonna get my foolish brother over here.."

"Yes Katyusha-sama" Nonna said

"W-Wait Nonna-sama" Kal said

"Just obey your sister's orders now before she gets too pissed off at you.." Nonna said

"Y-Yes.."

(Darjeeling and Kay left the center and went to their own tanks to watch. Miho, Maho and Gero now met up in the middle before the start of the duel)

"Gero-kun.."

"_**Yo Maho-san and Miho! Let's have fun!"**_

"_Gero why did you want to duel with us?" _

"_**You guys bullied Itsumi-san so I'll get revenge!" **_

"Geez..Gero-kun we are being serious here!" Maho said

"_**Hmm..I felt that I needed to this..for myself.."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**This whole time that we have been together..each time I'm with you both..my scar**__** on my head **__**hurts..**__**and when you both switched over to the other team..my heart ached and felt like it was about to break.."**_

(Miho and Maho didn't know how to respond as Gero pointed to his scar and his chest. They somehow knew that their brother's memories were slowly returning every second they're together)

"_**Even before I met Miho..I have been getting nightmares about being with people I don't know.."**_

"What nightmares Gero-kun?"

"_**I don't remember much of it..but I have a feeling that this duel with you two will help.."**_

"_I see..then let's give it our all!" _Miho said

"We won't go easy on you Gero-kun!" Maho said

"_**Good, because I won't forgive you if you pull any punches!"**_

(Miho and Maho went back to their tanks and got ready. Gero was about to climb on his tank when Erika approached him)

"Hey Bakatora.."

"_**Itsumi-san..wish me luck!"**_

"I will..don't let your guard down..both of them are really-"

(Gero suddenly patted Erika's head in response to her advice)

"_**It's going to be alright..Itikimasu Itsumi-san!" **_Gero said with a smile

"Go get them Bakatora!" Erika replied with a smile

(The others went to their tanks as well to get a better view of the match. Kal who was embarrassed yet again climbed on his IS-2 and was planning an awful plot. Kay and Darjeeling did not let this go. Darjeeling signaled Kay on what they had noticed.)

"Naomi..keep an eye on redhead..be ready to shoot if he tries anything funny.." Kay said

"Yes ma'am"

(The duel is about to start now as they go to opposite sides of the courtyard. Darjeeling will signal the start of the match by firing a blank round)

"Darjeeling-sama..how long do you think this will take?" Assam asked

"With those three..everything will happen in an instant so keep your open.." Darjeeling said as she sipped tea

"Ready?!" Kay shouted

"START!"

*BOOOM

(The three tanks accelerated immediately at the start and Gero headed straight for both Miho and Maho)

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(Gero shot in between the two to separate them while Gero suddenly drifted behind Maho's tiger but couldn't land a hit cause Miho shot at the white tiger's side. Gero recovered and now is being chased by Miho and Maho)

"As expected of Mako-chan!" Ken said

"_**Time to do that Ken!"**_

"Roger!"

(The white tiger suddenly decelerated in front of Miho and Maho and surprised them forcing them to dodge left and right. Now Gero is in between the panzer IV and tiger but Maho and Miho anticipated this and both are already aiming at Gero's tiger)

"It's not over yet!" Ken said

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The white tiger shot a blank round in front of it and propelled them backwards due to the force. Miho and Maho still shot but hit each other's tanks causing them both to spin left and right. When Miho's tank stopped spinning she saw the white tiger aiming at them and with Ono's speed reload the shell was loaded)

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The 88mm shell hit the Panzer IV rear armor and white flagging it now leaving Maho against Gero alone. Maho recovered faster and shot at the white tiger hitting it with force and making it slam into the courtyard wall. Gero got out of his cupola and looked to see the damage done while Maho was still dizzy from the spin)

"This such an amazing duel! This is the way Senshado has to be!" Darjeeling said with a devilish smile

"Whitey can sure hold his own against those two!" Anchovy said

(Everyone in the courtyard was smiling at the performance of the three but Kal was not. His IS-2 suddenly aimed at Gero's tiger)

"FIR-" Kal's order was interrupted

*SLAM *BANG

(But as the IS-2 shot Kal was suddenly pushed to the wall by 2 tanks pinning him down completely. The shell didn't hit the tiger but it hit the wall on top of the white tiger and debris fell onto Gero's head forcing him down his cupola)

"GERO!" Ono shouted

"MATSU-KUN!"

"TAICHOU!"

"BAKATORA!" Erika shouted

"Whitey!" Anchovy shouted

"Tiger-kun!" Takashi shouted

(Everyone was shocked and worried as to what had happened and they looked at Kal's IS-2 pinned on the wall. The duel stopped for a second and everyone in the audience that was watching got worried as well. Shiho was already standing as she saw her son get hit. The announcer was telling the medical crew to mobilize when suddenly Gero emerged from his cupola)

"_**I'm fine!" **_Gero said as he was out of his cupola looking at the others

(But to their perspective they can't feel any relief just yet because Gero's head was bleeding. The debris that fell hit his old scar and re-opened the wound.)

"_**Let's continue Maho-san.."**_

"But Gero-kun-"

"_**Please..Maho-san..no pulled punches remember?" **_Gero said while smiling with blood dripping on his face

"Alright.." Maho said as she clenched her fists

(Maho was hurting to see her friend, her brother, in that state but she knew they had to continue for them to move on)

"_Gero you're bleeding!" _Miho shouted

"_**I'm fine Miho.."**_

"Gero you should stop-"

"_**Calm down Ono it's just a scratch.."**_

"There's a lot of blood for a scratch Matsu-kun.."

"_**I'm fine boys..please..trust me.."**_

(Everyone in the tiger was worried but they trusted their commander's words and refocused. Meanwhile Kal got out of his cupola to see the one responsible for his shot to miss)

"Who the hell did that-"

"NAOMI!" Kay shouted

*BOOM

(Kal's rant was stopped short when the 17 pounder gun hit his IS-2's gun barrel and destroying the canon completely then he saw two canons aiming at his head. One from an M4 Sherman and one from a Churchill and two girls on top looking at him)

"How dare you defile a duel in Senshado..you insect..learn your place" said Darjeeling

"Hoy redhead, I don't care if you're Katyusha's brother, you hurt my darling and if you get in his way again, this courtyard will be your grave.." Kay threatened Kal

(Darjeeling said with the scariest face she has ever made that even her friends hasn't seen before while Kay said with the same amount of darkness as Darjeeling. These words made Kal's legs tremble in fear and couldn't respond so he just sat back down)

"Is that alright with you Katyusha-sama?" Nonna asked

"Let him feel fear..he deserved it..it will teach him that I am the least of his problems" Katyusha said

"Gero-kun, will you be able to continue?" Darjeeling asked with a worried tone

"_**Yes. Good to go" **_Gero said while smiling and blood dripping on his head down to his chin

"Darling you're bleeding badly! You don't have to push yourself.." Kay said

"_**I'm sorry Kay..but right now..I have to do this..please.."**_

"The man has made his decision Kay..let him.." Naomi said

(Darjeeling and Kay nodded in agreement and signaled the duel to resume)

"_**Let's go Ken!"**_

"Roger!"

(Maho's Tiger was still painted in white at this point so it looked like 2 white tigers will now fight each other)

"Two white tigers..they look like they're gonna fight to find out who is the real leader of the pack.." Kay said

(Both tiger I's now started to charge against each other and maneuvering in such ways and not giving each other a chance to get a clear shot. Each move was smooth and fluid by both tanks. The tanks were getting close to each other but they weren't colliding. Both Maho and Gero was at their cupolas smiling and enjoying)

"How beautiful..they are like dancing with their tanks..hand in hand" Darjeeling said

"They're not fighting..just playing around..like two sibling cubs in the wild.." Takashi said

(Within these amazing movements Gero's blood was getting into his eyes, his scar was aching like his head was about to crack open, and his mind started to go blank as he looked at Maho with a smile)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Would you look at that, such an amazing sight your children are giving us" Chouno said

(Chouno looked at Shiho standing and surprised to see a tear was falling down Shiho's cheeks as she watched her son and daughter play like when they were kids and she said)

"My son..has returned.."

"He never left.." Chouno said comforting Shiho

**[Team King - Courtyard]**

(As everyone in the courtyard enjoyed the dance and the audience as well were enjoying what they were seeing. Everyone saw Senshado as a dangerous and loud sport but with this performance they saw the beauty in it)

"_**Maho-chan..it's time to end this.." **_Gero radioed to Maho

(Maho didn't respond because she was surprised that Gero called her just like how he used to call her when they were little. She was thinking if he has remembered them or it was just something random. Both Maho and Gero's tanks now separated and will now end the duel)

"_**Ono, gonna need that speedy reload once more"**_

"I'm ready Gero but this is.."

"_**I know..it's fine..Ken let's go!"**_

"You got it!"

(Both tanks dashed towards each other then shot. Maho hit the white tiger's frontal armor and the shell bounced)

_**"FIRE!" **_

(Gero's shot missed then Ono reloaded again with his speed. Both tanks drifted into a spiral and shot at the same time. Both hitting their side armors and spun to the side and both have their rear armor facing each other. Maho thought that she was gonna lose because of Ono's reload speed but the shot never came)

"Why isn't darling shooting?!" Kay said

"I don't know.." Darjeeling said

(Gero suddenly went out of his cupola and made a hand sign. Maho knew what the sign meant and so did the others at the courtyard. Everyone just closed their eyes as they knew now who the winner was. Gero nodded to Maho signaling her to end it and as Maho ordered her gunner to fire tears fell on her cheeks)

"Fire.."

*BOOM

(The 88mm shell landed perfectly on the tiger's rear armor and exploded. Immediately a white flag popped out of the white tiger. The duel has ended with Miho and Maho's victory)

"What did that hand signal mean senpai?" Sheska asked

"It means..out of ammo.." Erika said while tearing up as well

(Gero was now walking towards Miho and Maho that were running towards him. Erika also ran towards Gero because she was worried. Gero was weakened and lost a lot of blood now. His left eye was closed because the blood entered it. As he got closer he lost strength to his legs and was about to fall but both Miho and Maho caught him then hugged him tight)

"_**Y-Yo Miho-chan..Maho-chan..y-you both alright?" **_

"_Why..why.." _Miho was asking while crying

"_**W-Why...what?"**_

"_**You are the one that's all bruised up..you are the one that's bleeding..so why are you the one asking us if we're alright?!" **_Maho shouted while crying on his shoulder

(Gero, with all the strength he had left, placed his hands on both Miho and Maho's head to pat them both)

"_**B-Because..it's..a big brother's..job..to worry about his little sisters.."**_

"_Eh..? Did you just say...?" _Miho asked

"O-Onii-sama?" Maho asked

(Gero just smiled at the both of them and Erika arrived and was standing behind Gero)

"Bakatora..?"

"_**Ohh Itsumi-san..s-sorry..I lost.." **_Gero said with a smile

(Suddenly Gero fell backwards but Erika caught him safely and had him rest while leaning on her. Everyone else went to them and saw the state Gero was in. The White Tiger crew were all sad to see their commander and their friend in that state)

"Bakatora!" Erika shouted

"Naomi! Taka-kun! Call the medics now!" Kay shouted

"Yes ma'am!"

"Assam! Fire the emergency flare!" Darjeeling said

(Both quickly ran off to the nearest staff member and Assam shot a red signal flare in the are notifying the officials for an emergency)

"He's burning up, he has a fever?!" Erika shouted

"No way..he was in that condition the whole time?!" Katyusha said

"He was a little red this morning..but he said it was because it was hot in the kitchen.." Ono said

"Matsu-kun has been hurting all this time since morning..and said nothing.." Ken said

"No..I think Taichou has been like this since yesterday when he got drenched in the rain.." Hajime said

(Erika remembered that both of them got wet in the rain yesterday but she didn't notice that Gero never took a bath after that)

"I'm so sorry..bakatora.."

"_**I-Itsumi-san...I wasn't able to beat M-Maho-san.."**_

"Shhh…save your strength"

"_**I-I r-ran out of ammo..hehe**_" Gero said with a painful laugh

"I know..I never took my eyes off you.." Erika said while her tears fell on Gero's cheeks

"_**I-I see..you were w-watching me.."**_

"Of course I would..I had to make sure that our bakatora was winning.."

"_**L-Looks like..you a-are now..finally..l-looking my way..I-Itsumi-san"**_

(A tear fell on Gero's cheek as after hearing those words had made Erika cry because even in that state Gero was still focused on having her look at him and acknowledge him. Miho and Maho were also crying while staying by Gero's side)

"You see Gero-kun, we told you she'd look at you soon.." Maho said while crying

"_Isn't that great Gero..?" _Miho said while crying also

(Gero was reaching for Erika's face to rub off the tears from her eyes)

"_**I-I'm glad…"**_

(Gero's hand suddenly fell down and he stopped speaking)

"Bakatora?"

"Gero-kun!" Maho shouted

"Hoy don't do this to me bakatora..please..open your eyes.."

"Taichou!" Hajime shouted

"GERO!" Erika shouted

"Where the hell are those medics?!" Kay shouted

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Erika shouted once more

(Minutes later the medics had arrived and took Gero away in an ambulance. Miho and Maho were crying while trying to get to Gero but they were blocked by the staff. Erika was crying as well when the ambulance doors closed)

"Darjeeling, I think there is no point in continuing this anymore..we have lost our commander and our best tanks.." Anzu said

"I agree..there will no longer be any fights..we shall just wait for the time limit to reach.." Darjeeling said

"Thank you..we still got time so after you guys collect your stuff come back here and take a hot barrel bath with us" Anzu smiled

"I'll gladly accept your offer.." Darjeeling smiled

"I hope Whitey is gonna be ok.." Anchovy said

"The paramedics said he just lost consciousness..he will be fine.." Naomi said

"But he lost so much blood..my poor darling.." Kay said

"Why the heck are you all worried? He won't die from that small wound" Kal said

"Says the person responsible for that wound.." Darjeeling said

"You better stop talking now Kal-kun.." Takashi said

(Takashi was already so pissed and he was about to punch Kal in the face)

"I mean if he dies then that just means he was weak.." Kal continued

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU DID!" Maho shouted

(This was the first time anyone heard Maho shout so loud that it surprised everyone)

"Regret? Just how-"

*PUNCH *SMACK *KICK

(Kal was suddenly punched in the face then kicked in the stomach forcing him down on the ground. When he looked at his attacker it was Ono that had stepped in and was looking at him with resentful eyes)

"You are the reason why Gero is in that state..this is how you'll regret it.." Ono said

(Ono suddenly lunged forward and threw a punch at Kal but he was able to dodge and countered with a kick to the head but Ono just caught his leg before it hit him)

"Is this your best?" Ono said

"Damn you!" Kal shouted

(Kal then did a back flip kick aiming at Ono's chin but was dodged also. As Kal landed on his feet Ono was already in front of him)

"So fast-"

*PUNCH *HIT *KICK

(Ono then punched Kal in the face and landed an uppercut as well. After that he suddenly grabbed Kal by his tanker jacket and knee kicked him in the stomach forcing Kal to writhe in pain and gasp for air)

"I remember you saying Senshado is "you fight your enemies and you thoroughly destroy them" right?" Ono said

(Ono then kicked Kal's other leg and threw him off balance that he fell on the ground. Then Ono raised his arm and aimed for his throat)

"Let me give you a live demonstration of what you just said!" Ono shouted

*GRAB *TACKLE

"Ono-kun that's enough" Ken said

"Our Taichou wouldn't want to see you use your skills this way" Hajime said

(Ken was suddenly there grabbing Ono's hand before it hit Kal's throat that could possibly have killed Kal and Hajime was holding Ono's other arm and shoulder. Ono calmed down after hearing the words of his friends and walked away towards their tank. Kal stood up and tried to rush for Ono behind his back but was stopped by Nonna and held Kal's arm locked behind his own back)

"Let go of me Nonna-sama!" Kal shouted

"Just stop Kal-kun..anyways..thank you for stopping your friend.." Nonna said to Ken and Hajime

"Nobody would want this to become an issue..our Taichou would have done the same.." Hajime said

"Screw that! I'll take you all on!" Kal shouted

(Kal got loose on Nonna's lock and aimed a punch towards Hajime suddenly without warning)

*GRAB *CLENCH

(In an instant the punch that Kal threw was caught without problem by Ken just a few inches before it landed on Hajime's face and clenched Kal's fist so hard it forced him to kneel in pain. Hajime didn't even move an inch from his spot)

"Don't get the wrong idea..we didn't save you..we just didn't want our friend to have blood on his hands.." Ken said with a serious expression

(Ken then let go of Kal's hand and went back together with Hajime. Then Kal was again held by Nonna with a stronger grip on him this time)

"That's enough Kal-kun..do you plan on ruining Katyusha-sama's reputation further?!"

(Kal stopped struggling after that and just walked away leaving everyone in the courtyard. The event ended 5 hours later when the time limit was reached. It was the victory of Team Queen having 6 tanks remaining and Team King having 5 tanks remaining)

*SIREN

"And that is the signal of the end of the first ever SIEGE TANK BATTLE! The winner is Team Queen!" shouted the announcer

(Everyone watching enjoyed the overall outcome of the match even with all that had happened. There were no hard feelings whatsoever and only joy of the amazing display of tankery was felt at the end of the day.)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 19 - Your Brother and My Son**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? Very intense and Emotional for me!**

**Shout out to ****: "Hacirokulover" thank you for the follow and review!**

**Shout out to : "Lorenzo Ferrari" thank you for the review! **

**As for the reviews I'll reply in the reviews section so be sure to see them! Thank you guys for the support as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Your Brother and My Son

**Author's Note: ****I advise you to listen to a sad anime song as you read this for more immersion. Anyways thank you for being here! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19 - Your Brother and My Son**

**[Ooarai Field Hospital - 9PM]**

(Gero is still unconscious and have been in that state for about 9 Hours already without any signs of waking up. Miho and the rest were in his hospital room ever since the event ended. Miho and Maho were sitting at both sides of the bed and were holding Gero's hands)

"Has Gero-dono been like this all afternoon?" Yukari asked

"Yeah..Matsu-kun hasn't woken at all" Ken said

"Miporin..I brought you and Maho-san some food..both of you haven't eaten anything right?" Saori said

"_Thank you Saori-san..we couldn't leave Gero alone here.."_

"What is Gero-san's condition right now?" Hana asked

"The doctor said that…"

**[3 Hours ****A****go]**

(Maho and Miho headed for the hospital right away after the event to check on Gero's condition)

"Excuse me, we are looking for a patient named Gero Matsumoto" Maho said

"He is staying at room 107, down the hall then last room to your right" the nurse said

"_Thank you!" _

(A doctor suddenly left Gero's room and told them his current state)

"Doctor! What is Gero-kun's condition? How is he?"

"Are you his tankery comrades?" asked the Doctor

"_Yes we are, please tell us he is going to be alright!" _Miho said

"Do not worry, your friend is out of critical condition, rest assured."

"T-That's good to hear.." Maho said

"But..he is still unconscious and we don't know when he will wake up.."

(Miho and Maho was shocked to hear that their brother is in a coma)

"He lost a lot of blood due to his wound, and suffered a severe concussion. His fever is gone now but according to our checkups he is also sleep deprived. He must have had sleepless nights before the competition and then his body couldn't handle the burden anymore along with the fatigue"

"For..how long do you think he wasn't able to get any sleep doctor?" Maho asked

"Based on his condition when he was brought here about 2 weeks.."

"_2 weeks..that long..is there anything that we can do to help him? Anything at all?" _Miho said

"We have done the best we could, all we can do now is to wait until he wakes up.."

"Thank you very much for saving his life doctor!" Maho said and bowed

"You are very welcome, he is the commander of that White Tiger right?"

"_Yes he is..how did you know?"_

"I was watching the event..he has grown quite well!" said the doctor with a smile

(Both were confused at what the doctor said but ignored it. The doctor left them and both entered the room to see their brother lying in bed asleep with a bandage over his wound and they never left him alone)

"_So..that's his current condition..no changes since we got here.." _Miho said

"2 weeks of no sleep..must have been hell.." Mako said

"Back in Tokyo Gero always overslept and I had to come by his house to pick him up every morning before we go to school..it was weird for him to get no sleep" Ono said

"Ever since we heard about boys being allowed in Senshado..Matsu-kun had been having headaches frequently..before we left for Ooarai he also lost consciousness the night his father showed us our tank.." Ken said

"Wasn't Gero-kun just excited for Senshado that he couldn't sleep?" Saori said

"That's not it..he told me that he had been getting nightmares..about memories he didn't know..I think that made him Insomniac.." Maho said

"He always had a smile and was always hyper when we were at the castle..seeing him now like this..its like he isn't the Bakatora that we know.." Erika said

"I hope Gero-dono recovers quickly so that we can ride tanks again.." Yukari said

(The girls and boys heard a knock on the door then Ami Chouno came in the room with Shiho)

"Hello girls and boy good evening!" Chouno said

"Instructor Chouno! Came to check on Gero-kun?" Saori asked

"Yes Takebe-kun and also on you guys of course.."

"Hey Mako-chan who is that lady in the black with instructor Chouno?" Ken asked

"Hmm? Oh that's Nishizumi-san's mother.." Mako said in a sleepy voice

"Miho-san's mother? What is she doing here?" Ono asked

"Probably to check on her two daughters.." Hajime said

(Shiho walked over to Gero's bed and look at her daughters)

"Okaa-sama.." Maho said

"_Okaa-san.." _Miho said quietly because she was still scared of her mother

"Chouno-kun..can you please give me and my daughters some time alone..take the kids and get them some dinner..it's my treat.."

"Of course..come on guys let's give them some time..I will take you to a very nice place!"

"Yay! Food! Thank you very much Headmistress Nishizumi!" Hana said

(Everyone else bowed as thanks and then left the room with Chouno. Now leaving the Nishizumi family alone in the room. It was quiet at first but it was soon broken by Maho)

"Okaa-sama..why did you keep this from us?" Maho said

"..."

"Please..tell me that it's really him..look at us and tell us that Gero-kun is...is our.."

(Shiho walked towards the bed and place her hand on Gero's face)

"This boy..lying on this very bed..this boy that fought through so many hardships on his own..is none other than..your long lost older brother.." Shiho said

(Miho and Maho started to cry and both squeezed their brother's hands. All of their doubts and fears have now been cleansed by their mother's words. They have now truly reunited with their brother)

"_Onii-chan...I've missed you so much onii-chan.." _Miho said crying

"Onii-sama...onii-sama.." Maho said crying

"_A-Are you sure Okaa-san? That he is our onii-chan?" _Miho asked

"I could never forget my son's beautiful face..my beautiful son..he has grown into such a fine young man" Shiho said with a tear in her eye

"_I see..but you told us to forget about him..did you have a reason for that?" _

"You also said that he was just a random kid and he wasn't coming back" Maho said

"It will be a long and painful story.." Shiho said

"Okaa-sama..no matter what it is..Miho and I are prepared to be with our brother.." Maho said

(Shiho hesitated for a bit but then decided to tell the story to her daughters. It was the least she could do for them because she has kept it a secret for so long from them. They have earned the right to know about their brother now that they are now together)

"12 years ago..when you're brother was just 7 years old..had gifts that only a handful of people have..he was exceptionally smart and loves Senshado..he would play with you two in our backyard and he would always take care of you no matter what.."

"_I remember me and Onee-chan where always with him..no matter where he'd be we would also be there.." _Miho said

"Yes..you were both stuck to him like glue..you three were inseparable..until that dreadful night"

"What happened Okaa-sama?" Maho asked

"Your brother had a bright future ahead of him..I planned to make him the successor of the family because I knew that he could change how Senshado was from the inside..some saw your brother a prodigy, a natural genius.."

"But others saw him an abomination..other people saw him not worthy of participating in Senshado because he was a boy..he was treated as an outcast at school because he was the first boy to ever go to a tank school at his age.."

"Onii-sama…" Maho cried while holding her brother's hand as she listened

"But that never stopped him from smiling everyday..because he had the both of you..his life was filled with pain and sorrow but both of you were his light to keep him going.."

"At the age of 7 he already knew how to drive and shoot a tank way faster than the others..when he got home he would always go straight to your old Tiger I Miho..and he would sit inside and play when both of you were asleep.."

"_So that white tiger he is using..really is my tank from when I was in Kuromorimine.." _Miho said

"We would go out and ride the Tiger I when I had time..he already knew the tank inside and out in just a few days.."

"_Onii-chan is amazing..he has amazing memorization skills..the time he went to Ooarai he was able to memorize all of our names in a day..and he also comes up with strategies that we don't understand how he thinks of it.." _Miho said

"You are only half right with his memorization skills Miho..your brother has a Photographic Memory." Shiho said

(Miho and Maho were shocked about this reveal and did not respond. They just continued to listen to their mother's story)

"That was one of your brother's gifts..a photographic memory..he could memorize maps, blueprints, notes, anything he reads he remembers completely. This made him be levels above other students..and a very capable commander.."

_"So before he even met the team..onii-chan already knew their names?" _

"I'd say he read your names from articles about your school and that's why he knows you all and just pretended to not know so that he could interact with you all better.."

"I didn't know photographic memory was this amazing.." Maho said

"It is indeed..but it is only amazing when used correctly..which brings us to another skill your brother has..with the use of his photographic memory..he uses it to scout an area and he will remember every little detail..from a stone to single tree..and use it to his advantage either physically or psychologically..an example would be the match between you and Saunders.."

"How can he use it psychologically?" Maho asked

"Before the match started..didn't the crew of the white tiger purposely showed their tank while Saunders kept it hidden?"

"Yes they told us that Onii-chan ordered them to do that.." Miho said

"It wasn't just an ordinary show of force or a way to brag or to show appeal to the crowd..it was to show Saunders that their tank was a heavy tank.."

"Let me ask you this..if your enemy showed you that their secret tank was a heavy tank, how would your approach be?" Shiho asked

"Normally you would think that a heavy tank will be part of the main group because it is slow and I wouldn't worry about it till much later in the match-"

(Maho remembered what had happened during the early minutes of the Saunders match)

"_That's right! Onii-chan went ahead and did recon for as cause he said he had a hunch where the enemy will be!" _Miho said

"Your devious brother here showed their tank to implant a psychological image on Saunders which lowered their guard for a sudden ambush by him..Saunders thought that if someone would scout from your team it would be that Type 89B cause it is the fastest..but instead they got a surprise welcome shot by their White Tiger.." Shiho said with a smile

"Unbelievable..onii-sama was thinking several plans ahead..but made it look like they were just fooling around.." Maho said

"The reason why he was also able to execute that ambush perfectly was because he had memorized the layout of the field..he must have done advanced recon before the start of the match..did he mention anything to you Miho?"

"I don't think so..but he was late before the match started and barely made it-"

(Miho remembered what Gero said why he was late)

"_No wait..he said he was late because he got lost on the way to the garage and ended up in the tournament field before being escorted by a staff member.." _Miho said

"I'd say he got late by doing advanced recon..which allowed him to see the quickest route a tank can traverse through without dropping in speed..and used that to cut the time of travel in half and catch Saunders in a very open field without cover.."

"Now I understand why that situation looked too convenient.." Maho said

"The perfect timing and the perfect place for a perfect ambush..wouldn't you say?"

(Both Miho and Maho were so amazed that they couldn't speak..they just wanted to learn more about their brother from their mother. This was the longest conversation the three of them had in such a long time)

"I don't have to mention what an outstanding marksman your brother is..you both have seen how he handles that White Tiger..he is a smart and capable commander, a marksman in the field, a devious strategist..a caring and kind person to everyone..that is the kind of person your brother..my son..Nishizumi Gero..is.."

(Miho and Maho were smiling at how much an amazing person their brother is. Maho then noticed her brother's bandaged up scar on his head)

"Okaa-sama..thank you for telling us about our onii-sama..we now want to know what gave our dear onii-sama this scar.."

(Shiho took a deep breath and told them the story)

"Now that you know how one of a kind your brother is..to the both of you he is your shining brother..but like I said..to others your brother was an embarrassment..something they despised because of what he is capable of..they were scared that your brother would tip the balance of their world and destroy it.."

"But how could a small boy be capable of doing such a thing?!" Maho asked

"In our current Senshado only girls are allowed until recently right? Have you ever thought of why?" Shiho asked

"_They said its to make a lady out of the young girls and teach them how to become strong and independent..at least that's how they publicized it.." _Miho said

"True..but that is only one side of the coin..the other side is because girls are easier to control and you are less aggressive than boys..what do you think will happen when a boy like your brother becomes a beacon of hope for other boys and he encourages them to join Senshado?"

(Miho and Maho now knows what their mother is trying to tell them and the reason why their brother was hated)

"_If that happens..the ratio of boy tankers will surpass that of the girls..they would want to experience the fun and enjoyment, not to mention the__ amount of__ freedom that beacon of hope__ gives__.." _Miho said

"Another thing they fear is that if the boys rallied together because of a disagreement in the future matches of Senshado..they won't be able to stop a Coup d'etat from happening and overthrow the current system they spent billions to maintain." Maho said

"Well said my daughters..and that is why..on that dreadful night..someone had attempted to take the life of your brother.." Shiho said with an angry expression

(Miho and Maho once again held their brothers hands out of fear that their brother might be targeted again)

"One night you both had a fever and was sleeping..your brother was late in coming home..then suddenly one of the guards came running inside carrying your brother with a gunshot wound on his head..it was only a flesh wound but it was still pretty deep..he was bleeding so much and I got so scared.." Shiho said

(Miho and Maho saw the expression of their mother turn into fear and sadness. Then they held each of their mother's hands)

"We took him to a trusted doctor of the family in secret because going to the hospital would be too dangerous..the doctor managed to save him from his critical state..any second later and he would've died he said.."

"We better thank that doctor for saving onii-chan..do you know where he is now Okaa-san?" Miho asked

"He is the same doctor that treated your brother today.." Shiho said

(Miho and Maho remembered what the doctor said "he has grown quite well" and they finally understood what he meant by that)

"Then what happened Okaa-sama?" Maho asked

"I made the hardest decision of my life..I couldn't risk dragging the both of you in a very dangerous world..so I had to give him away to hide him from the people that are after him..I entrusted your brother to a good friend of mine..he was the old maintenance chief of my tank when I was in the university. I told him to hide your brother and never allow him to join the world of Senshado ever."

"_I see..so that must have been the father__ that__ onii-chan was telling us about.." _Miho said

"I fought hard for 12 years to prevent boys from joining Senshado..so that your brother will never be introduced into this world filled with corruption..so that he can live his life safely and be what he wants to be..but then it was suddenly announced that boys will be allowed to participate..then I saw the White Tiger with Miho's tank number..I knew right away that it was your brother.."

(Shiho couldn't hold her tears anymore and cried in front of her daughters. The Headmistress of the feared Nishizumi Style is nothing more than a mother fighting to protect her children just like any other mother out there)

"I..I'm so sorry that I had to hide away your brother from you..I'm so sorry the both of you had to experience so much painful things..I'm so sorry that your mother is an awful person.." Shiho said crying her heart out

(Shiho suddenly was surprised by a hug coming from both her daughters that are crying as well. This is the first time they had seen their mother be honest with her feelings and apologize to them.)

"It's alright Okaa-sama..we don't blame you for what you did to onii-sama.." Maho said

"_Onee-chan is right..thank you for protecting onii-chan all these years..okaa-san.."_

"B-But..I have done so many horrible things.." Shiho said

"_I have never blamed you..for anything you did..Okaa-san"_

"I didn't mean it when I said I'd disown you Miho..I just.." Shiho said as she hugged her daughters tighter

_"I know..you did that so I could be free..and that I wouldn't get hated on by the others.." _Miho said

"Even if you did horrible things that others will never forgive you for.."

"We forgive you Okaa-sama.." Maho said with Miho

"And I'm sure onii-sama will forgive you too." Maho said

"You think so?" Shiho asked

"_Without a doubt.." _Miho said with a smile

"Thank you..the both of you.."

"_It's a shame that onii-chan can't join our hug" _Miho said

"Not to worry..I know he will wake up soon..you brother is very strong.."

"We know..onii-sama just embarrassed a boy from Pravda this afternoon.." Maho said

"_That boy is the reason why onii-chan got hurt in the head.." _Miho said with an angry expression

"I'll make him regret hurting my son.." Shiho said

"You don't need to..Ono-kun already beat him and even almost killed him..good thing onii-sama's friends were there to stop him.." Maho said

"Ono-kun? Is he your brother's friend?" Shiho asked

"_Yes they are best friends, he is the loader of the white tiger.." _Miho said

"Well then, I better show my gratitude to them for being good friends with my son.."

"I'm sure onii-sama will introduce them to you soon.." Maho said

(Time flew by quickly as the three continued to bond with each other)

**[Ooarai Field Hospital - 12MN]**

(All three fell asleep while guarding Gero. Miho and Maho were sleeping while sitting next to Gero's bed. Shiho slept by the window on a couch. The first one to wake up was Shiho)

"...I must've dozed off while chatting with the girls.." Shiho said

"_**Finally you're awake.." **_a voice from the bed called out

(As Shiho looked at the direction of the voice. The moonlight slowly lit up the bedside to reveal that Gero was now awake. Shiho wasn't able to speak right away because she didn't expect it)

"_**Yo Okaa-chan.." **_Gero said with a smile

(Shiho suddenly hugged Gero as tight as she could)

"_**Okaa-chan I can't breath.."**_

"I'm so glad..that you are alright..my son.." Shiho said while crying

"_**Yes yes..I'm fine Okaa-chan.."**_

(Miho and Maho got woken up by the their voices)

"Onii-sama?"

"O-Onii-chan?"

(Both of them couldn't process yet that their brother has now woken up and they are now looking at each other face to face, not as friends but as family, after 12 years)

"_**Miho-chan..Maho-chan"**_

(Gero placed his bandaged hands on both his sister's heads and patted them. They both started to cry and move closer to Gero and their mother)

"_**My cute little sisters have grown so much..your big brother is very happy.."**_

"We are also happy that you have returned to us.." Shiho said

"Okaeri Onii-sama.." Maho said

"_Okaeri Onii-chan.." _Miho said

(Gero just smiled as he looked at his family that he had forgotten for so long..and now they have reunited and will never be apart again)

"_**Tadaima.."**_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 20 - Purple ****Rookie**

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? When I wrote this I got so emotional. I hope you all did too!**

**Check the reviews sections again for my replies! And I got a bonus picture for you all at the reviews so check it out!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Purple Rookie

**Chapter 20 - Purple Rookie**

**[Ooarai Field Hospital - 9AM - The Next Morning ]**

*Yawn *Stretch

"_**It's morning already..first time I had a normal night without nightmares.."**_

(Gero had just woken up and takes a look at the room and his mother and sisters are not there)

"_**I guess Okaa-chan had important business to attend to..and my sisters went to their teammates.."**_

"_Onii-chan~" _a voice came from under Gero's blanket

(Gero looked under his blankets to find both his sisters sleeping with him and hugging him)

"_**Ehh?! Why are you guys sleeping here geez.."**_

"Onii-sama~" Maho was talking in her sleep

"_**Looks like I found the reason why I had no nightmares.."**_

(Suddenly the door of his room opened and he saw Erika about to come inside. He was so surprised and panicked he hid his sisters under the blanket again by reflex)

"Bakatora?!"

"_**Y-Yo I-Itsumi-san, good morning.."**_

"I'm glad you are already awake! How is your condition?!

"_**I'm fine Itsumi-san, I woke up last night.."**_

"I see..I thought you'd still be asleep..you were in such a bad condition.."

(Gero gently placed his hand on Erika's hand to comfort her)

"Thank you for worrying about me Itsumi-san..I'm really alright now.."

(Erika was surprised and blushed so she just immediately changed the subject)

"T-That's right I brought you some breakfast..they were originally for Maho-san and Miho-san but since they are not here..you can have it.."

"_**T-Thank you Itsumi-san..I wonder where those two are.."**_

"They stayed here all night watching you so you better thank them when they return-"

"Mmmmm~" a voice came from under the blankets

"Did I just hear-"

"_**Hmm? Oh t-that was me Itsumi-san, just doing some stretching..see?"**_

"But that was a very girlish sound-"

(The blankets started to move as Gero's sisters tried to get the blankets off. Suddenly Erika removed the blankets by force and to her surprise there was both Miho and Maho sleeping and hugging Gero and they had their tanker jackets taken off. So Maho was just wearing the dark red shirt and Miho the lime green shirt which both had their top buttons unbuttoned)

"M-M-Maho-san?! M-Miho-san?!"

(Miho and Maho then woke up and saw Erika with a distraught expression)

*YAWN

"_Ohh it's already morning.." _Miho said

"Erika..good morning..came to visit?" Maho said

"W-Wh-What.." Erika couldn't get her words out

"_**I-Itsumi-san, first c-calm down..there is a valid explanation for this.."**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU TWO-TIMING BAKATORA!?"

"_**NOOOOOO IT'S NOT LIKE THAAAAAAAAT!"**_

**[10 Slaps later..]**

"Hey Erika you shouldn't hit hospital patients.." Maho said

"_Gero..are you alright?" _Miho asked

"_**That's right Itsumi-san..I'm still recovering-"**_

"Haa?!" Erika said with a glare

"_**N-Nothing..I'm very sorry.."**_

"Besides what do you think you two were thinking sleeping on the same bed with that bakatora!?"

"Well..we got tired while watching over him so we just decided to sleep here.." Maho said

"That's not the point! And why are you two still hugging him like that!?"

(During this whole time both Miho and Maho were still hugging their brother even in front of Erika)

"_**I-Itsumi-san.."**_

"Maho-san! Miho-san! Please be honest! What do you feel about that bakatora?" Erika said with a serious tone

(Both Miho and Maho looked at each other then smiled at Erika and said..)

"We love him very much!" Both said at the same time

(After hearing this Erika's brain short circuited and smoke came out of her ears)

"I-I see..w-what about you bakatora..how do you feel about them?"

"_**I love them both very much also..!"**_

(This time Erika's mind went into a dark void and her world just exploded)

"_**It's only natural to love my precious little sisters.."**_

"You don't have to explain..I knew it from the start that you love both your little sisters-"

(Erika took a couple of seconds to process what she heard)

"Ehh…?"

(Erika stopped talking and stared at the three that were smiling at her)

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Erika shouted

"_Itsumi-san don't be so loud we're in a hospital!" _Miho said

"You're bothering the other patients Erika.." Maho said

"B-But..what bakatora just said! I-Is it t-t-rue-"

"It's the truth.." a voice came from the door

(Erika looked behind her and saw Shiho Nishizumi coming inside the room)

"H-H-Headmistress!" Erika said

"Good morning to you too..Itsumi-kun.."

(After calming down Erika sat beside Gero together with Shiho to explain things properly)

"P-Please explain things to me Headmistress"

"I can't tell you everything..but I can tell you that this boy that my daughters are clinging to like glue..is without a doubt..my son..the eldest of the Nishizumi Family.."

"H-How?! I thought that Maho-san was the eldest?!" Erika said

"That's right Erika..he is our onii-sama.." Maho said

"_We got separated 12 years ago.." _Miho said

"12 years..but when he was with you two he never mentioned it..bakatora didn't even act like a brother"

"Bakatora?" Shiho asked with a dark aura

"U-Ummm..no-nothing ma'am.." Erika said while scared

"That's because my son had lost all his memories about us and just came back last night.." Shiho said

"Lost his..how?" Erika asked

"_Do you see the bandage on onii-chan's head? Under that bandage is a wound he got when he was still young..and with that he had lost all his memories about us.." _Miho said

"When did you realize he was your brother?" Erika asked

"_We just confirmed it right before the start of the siege battle..but before that we were getting hints already.." _Miho answered

"I'm sorry..this is just too much information to take in right now.." Erika said

"I won't blame you Erika..it was the same for us when we discovered onii-sama was still alive.." Maho said

"With all that said..I hope you keep the things you heard in this room a secret from now on Itsumi-kun..I'm asking you not as the Headmistress but as a mother.." Shiho said while bowing

"We ask of you this also Erika..please help us protect onii-sama.." Maho said and bowed also

"_Itsumi-san.." _Miho was bowed also

"Please lift your heads..you don't have to bow..I will never do such a thing like tell others.." Erika said

"Thank you..Itsumi-kun.."

"Thank you Erika.."

"_Itsumi-san!" _Miho hugged Erika

(After Miho's hug Erika was also hugged by Maho which surprised her)

"M-Maho-san?"

"Thank you Erika for choosing to revive me during our match..if you had not revived me I wouldn't have been able to have the duel with onii-sama.." Maho said

"_See Itsumi-san..told you reviving onee-chan was the best move.." Miho said_

"Yeah..I'm happy that I did not regret that decision I made..it was not for nothing.." Erika said as she hugged Maho back

"_**Excuse me..but can I talk with Itsumi-san alone please?" **_

"Of course..come you two let's give them space" Shiho said

"Good luck Erika.." Maho said with a grin

"Geez Maho-san!"

(The three left the room leaving Erika and Gero to talk)

"So...you're a Nishizumi.."

"_**Yes..apparently I am.."**_

"What do you plan on doing now..?"

"_**Want to get some breakfast? I'm still hungry you know.."**_

"I'm not talking about that!" Erika said with a laugh

"_**I know I know was just trying to lighten the mood.."**_

"I didn't know you had such a past..a boy from Tokyo..was actually the heir of the Nishizumi Family..anything else you're hiding?"

"_**One thing I know for sure is that I won't go public with this..at least not yet.."**_

"What do you mean..?"

"_**If I go public and announce my status..my family might get caught up in it.."**_

"So you're gonna stay as who you are..?"

"_**Yes...I'll be Gero Matsumoto for the time being and enjoy Senshado.."**_

"I see..but I never expected you for a brother type.."

"_**Yeah..my two little sisters have grown up without me being able to watch them.."**_

"They're both amazing you know! They are great commanders and very kind..and.."

"_**Itsumi-san.."**_

"Hmm?"

"_**Thank you for..looking out for my little sisters..and being good friends with them.."**_

"..No..you don't have to thank me for-"

"_**I'm serious..thank you for being there for them when I wasn't..I'm sure they had to go through painful experiences to get to where they are now.."**_

(Erika remembers all that had happened to them, all those painful moments for Miho and Maho. Being disowned and having to fight for their school)

"..If you want to thank me then..you can do that by being there for them now..and to never let them get hurt ever again..you hear me bakatora?!"

"_**Jawohl Kommandant!" **_Gero said with a smile

"Anyways..a brother to them, huh..I'm glad.." Erika said with a smile and blush

"_**Why?"**_

"Oh nothing..I'm just relieved that you won't be doing weird things to them anymore.."

"_**Come on you know I won't-"**_

"Really? You really won't? They are just your sisters right?" Erika got closer to Gero

"_**Y-Yes they are just my sisters Itsumi-san.."**_

"...Erika…"

"_**Hmm?"**_

"Call me Erika..from now on.."

(Both Erika and Gero blushed as to how close they now are)

"_**T-Then..Erika.."**_

"Good.."

"_**It's nice to meet you again Erika, I'm Nishizumi Gero.."**_

"Itsumi Erika..nice to meet you again..Gero.."

(This great moment was so warm and amazing and they hope it never ended until they heard voices by the door)

"_Did you hear that onee-chan? Itsumi-san finally called onii-chan by his name!" _Miho said

"Yeah..and onii-sama did the same!" Maho said

"Aren't you a ladies man..just like your father.." Shiho said

(Both Erika and Gero were surprised to see Miho, Maho and Shiho peeking their heads by the door and have been watching them this whole time)

"_**H-How long have you guys been there?!" **_

"Since the start.." Shiho said

"_**Ehhh...geez...Erika I'm sorry for what they did.."**_

"..."

"_**Erika..?"**_

(Erika was just sitting down and not saying anything. She was red as a tomato and steam was escaping her head. Erika was just thinking while her heart is beating so fast..)

*THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP

"_This is bad..why do I feel so..warm..my heart is beating so fast when I'm with him...he's handsome and he's also a Nishizumi..he's Maho-san and Miho-san's older brother" _this was running through Erika's mind

(Gero then placed his hand on Erika's head and patted her because she just looked so cute from Gero's perspective. But this act cause Erika to short circuit again and pass out)

"_**Erika?!"**_

"_Onii-chan made her pass out.." _Miho said

"Looks like she got tired from the information overload.." Shiho said

"I don't think that's the reason Okaa-sama.." Maho said with a sweat drop on her head

"_**Okaa-chan...I was thinking...we are gonna need allies..friends we can trust...I have a few more people I want to tell..would that be alright?"**_

"I agree..and if it's someone you chose then I know they can be trusted.."

"_**Thank you Okaa-chan.."**_

"Who do you have in mind onii-sama?" Maho asked while trying to wake up Erika

"_**Miho-chan..can you call the boys and your crew?"**_

"_Yes onii-chan!" _Miho said

(After a while both Gero and Miho's crew were now present in the room and started to tell them about him and his family. The fact that his memories have returned and what he plans to do now. They had the same reaction with Erika and the same questions. They also asked to keep it a secret just like how they asked Erika. They gave them ample time to digest the info and to come up with their answers)

"_**Well..there you have it..that's all that I have to say..I'm sorry for springing this up to you all so suddenly.."**_

"_**You guys are the one I trust the most right now..my friends..my comrades.."**_

"_**Please..continue to be our friends and support me and my sisters!"**_

(Gero said what he had to say to them and lowered his head to them. No matter what his friend will answer he is prepared to accept it.)

"Gero.." Ono said

(Gero looked towards his best friend who called him)

"No matter who you are..and what you want to do from now on..I'll always be your ally" Ono said

"That's right Matsu-kun! No need to be so formal!" Ken said

"You got one step ahead of me again Taichou..and I thought I had caught up to you already" Hajime said

"Miporin! Gero-kun! We support you and your family no matter what!"

"Nishizumi-dono! Gero-dono! I'll always be here for you just say the word!"

"Miho-san..Gero-san..I'll be looking forward to being with you as always!" Hana said

"Both of you are part of our team and I consider you all my family already..it's natural to help each other out" Mako said

"Everyone..thank you.." Maho said with tears in her eyes

"Thank you very much all of you..for being there for my son and daughters" Shiho said while bowing down to her children's friends

(Gero couldn't stop his tears from falling..he was so happy that he had wonderful friends..as he thanked them he couldn't stop crying while holding both his sister's hands tightly)

"_**Thank you...thank you so much...my friends..everyone.." **_Gero said while crying

"_Onii-chan don't cry cause you're gonna make me cry too.." _Miho said

"I'm also here Gero..we'll get through this.." Erika said

"_**Thank you..Erika..for being with me.."**_

"Ehh since when did you two get so close to call each other by your names?" Saori said with a grin

"Ha?! I-It's none of your business!" Erika said while blushing

"Tsundere.." Mako said

"I'M NOT!"

(They all laughed together and got closer to each other as they now have a common goal and will now move forward together to a brighter future filled with Senshado. Gero then noticed Ono was wearing gloves on his hands)

"_**Ono..show me your hands.." **_Gero suddenly said

"Hmm? Why? There's nothing-"

"_**It's an order.."**_

"Damn it..I hate when you use your rank.."

(Ono took off his gloves and showed his hands to Gero and there were bruises on his knuckles when he fought Kal)

"_**I told you to never use your strength to hurt others..only to help..right?"**_

"I know..but when he said those things about you and he was the reason you got hurt so I just.."

"_**Thank you for defending me..but hate only brings forth more hate..and hate only leads to pain..then pain leads to a broken heart.."**_

"I'm sorry.."

"_**Get these treated alright?"**_

"Sure.."

"_**But first...Hajime! Ken! Hold him!"**_

(Suddenly Ken and Hajime held Ono and locked his movements while they showed his hands towards Gero)

"_What is onii-chan going to do?" _Miho asked Ken

"Ohh right, we haven't mentioned it but Ono-kun was a delinquent before he met Matsu-kun!"

"Ehhh?!" All of the girls were shocked

"Stop! Don't tell them of my embarrassing past!" Ono shouted with a blush

"Nakamura-kun used to have blonde hair and piercings on his ears and was a troublemaker.." Hajime said

"Taiyou-kun you didn't have to say those!" Ono shouted again while blushing

"When Ono couldn't win against Matsu-kun they started being friends and Ono-kun got converted from delinquent to Mr. Nice Guy over here.." Ken said

"I see..so why are you both holding him down like that now?" Maho asked

"Everytime Ono gets into a fight and gets his knuckles hurt, Gero slaps his knuckles for every knuckle with a bruise as punishment..8 knuckles were bruised yesterday so 8 slaps!" Ken said with a smile

(Everyone just looked at Gero and thought he had a sadistic side to him. Then they realized that he really is a Nishizumi by blood)

"P-Please Gero..I'll never do it again..so don't do that please.." Ono said while crying

"_**Nope.." **_Gero said with a smile

"NOOOOOOOOO! IT HUUUUUUUUURTS!" Ono shouted

(As Ono screams with every slap the rest just covered their eyes to avoid seeing the brutality)

**[8 Slaps Later..]**

"You didn't have to slap it so hard.." Ono said while crying

"_**You know I had to.."**_

"By the way Matsu-kun are you going to the awards ceremony later?"

"_**Awards ceremony?"**_

"Yes they will be giving out rewards for those that stood out in the Siege Battle event" Hajime said

"_**I don't know if they'll allow me to leave..technically I am still a patient here.."**_

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot.."

"_**You guys go on without me..I'll just watch here from the TV.."**_

"Alright then we'll see you when you get discharged Taichou"

"_**Yeah go enjoy yourselves"**_

(The boys had left with the girls so did Miho, Maho, and Erika cause they had to get their teams in order for the ceremony also. Gero is now left in the room alone to recover so that he could get out soon)

"_**Now that everyone has left..it got so boring suddenly…"**_

"You look pretty lonely here.." a voice called out from the door

"_**Ami-nee san!" **_

"Morning Gero-kun!"

(When Gero was 7 years old he met Ami when she was still a student of Kuromorimine)

"_**What brings you here?"**_

"Well I heard from your mother that you have woken up so thought I'd give you a visit"

"_**Thank you..I thought you would forget about me.."**_

"How could I forget about my cute disciple when I was still your mother's student?"

"_**Yeah you would teach me all about tanks and tell me about your matches.."**_

"I'm really glad that you got your memories back..12 years is a long time.."

"_**Tell me nee-san how did my sisters do while I was away?"**_

"Don't worry they both are splendid commanders and very strong.."

"_**I see..I've got a lot to catch up on.."**_

"Yes you do..but let's save those for a later time when you are all healed up!"

"_**Thank you Ami-nee-san.."**_

"Let's go to the award ceremony..you should be there!"

"_**But I'm a patient here and I can't move well on my own.."**_

"Leave it to me and them.."

"Them?"

"Matsu-kun!"

"Taichou!"

(Gero looked at the door to see his crew waiting for him)

"_**You guys.."**_

"Come on Gero you can't miss out on the ceremony"

"_**Thanks..let's go!"**_

**[Tournament Stadium - Awarding Ceremony]**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Viewers and Tankers! Welcome to the Siege Tank Battle Awarding Ceremony! Here we will give the chosen tankers their medals for their participation and amazing display of tankery in the said event!"

(The crowd shouted for the tankers filling the entire stadium with cheers)

"Please give a round of applause to Ami Chouno of the J.S.D.F who will do the honors of giving the tankers their rewards!"

(Ami Chouno went up the stage and waved at the crowd and she is greeted by loud sound of claps and cheers)

"Thank you everyone and a good day to all! My name is Ami Chouno and I will be calling on the names of the tankers so please step forward and go up the stage if you hear your name!"

"First up..for the **"Best Strategist" **award..Darjeeling of St. Gloriana!"

(Darjeeling went up the stage and was greeted with cheers by the crowd. Chouno then placed the medal around Darjeeling's neck and a bouquet of flowers)

"Congratulations Darjeeling"

"Thank you very much Chouno-sama"

(Darjeeling then stayed on the stage as instructed by Chouno then called upon the next)

"Next up! For the **"Remarkable Vice-Commander" **award..Katyusha of Pravda!"

(Katyusha then walked up the stage and Chouno did the same)

"Congratulations Katyusha!"

"Thank you very much Instructor! Would have liked Darjeeling's award but this is fine as well"

"Maybe next time Katyusha" Chouno said with a smile

"For the **"Bravest Tanker" **award..Kinuyo Nishi of Chi-Ha-Tan Academy!"

"Congratulations Kinuyo-kun!"

"Thank you very much instructor!" Nishi saluted

"Now for the **"MVP" **award...Mika of Jatkosota High School! For Taking out 50% of the enemy team!"

(Loud cheers echoed in the stadium for the amazing ft. that Mika did! Destroying 20 out of 40 tank which is 50% of the enemy team is an outrageous amount in a single event)

"Congratulations Mika-kun"

"Thank you very much"

"Next is..for the **"Most Charismatic Tanker" **award..Itsumi Erika of Kuromorimine!"

"Ehh? Me?" Erika said

"What are you waiting for senpai? Go!" Sheska said

(Erika hesitated at first but decided to go to the stage)

"Congratulations Itsumi-kun!" Chouno said

"Thank you very much..but I don't think I deserve-"

"Yes you do.." a voice said from behind Chouno

"Headmistress!"

"You have displayed fine tankery and your capabilities as a commander..be proud Itsumi-kun" Shiho said

"Thank you very much Headmistress!"

"Chouno-kun may I..?"

"Go ahead.."

(Shiho placed the medal around Erika's neck, gave her flowers and also made an announcement)

"Attention! All Kuromorimine Students! From this day forward! Itsumi Erika will be the new Kuromorimine Commander!"

(The whole stadium was shocked and quiet for a second because of the sudden announcement but immediately a loud roar of cheers and screams echoed all around them)

"Itsumi-kun say something to the girls..they will look up to you from now on and you will be leading them.."

(Erika didn't know what to say in front of all the people and cameras. But she saw Maho along with the other Kuromorimine students and Maho gave her a nod telling her it is her time now)

"I-I am not like Maho-san, nor am I Miho-san of Ooarai..my name is Itsumi Erika and I will lead you to the best of my capabilities and will bring you to new heights! So lend me your strength my kamaradens and let us all bring back the honor of our school. A new Kuromorimine!"

(Silence dawned over the stadium before a loud response from the Kuromorimine students)

"JAWOHL! KOMMANDANT!"

"Kuromorimine!" "Kuromorimine!" "Kuromorimine!" "Kuromorimine!" "Kuromorimine!"

(Cheers and applause was given to the speech that she gave and Chouno then proceeded with the last reward)

"And now last but absolutely not the least, for the **"Purple Heart" **award for getting injured in the line of duty as a tanker, Gero Matsumoto of Shirokumo Boys High School and Commander of the White Tiger!"

(As loud sounds of cheers and applause filled the stadium Erika gazed as Gero went up the stage. It was a beautiful moment as she looked at the person she is starting to fall for receives an award)

"Congratulations Gero-kun!"

"_**Thank you very much instructor Chouno!"**_

"It's not over yet.."

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"For the **"Outstanding Rookie" **award will be given to none other than, Gero Matsumoto!"

"_**Ehhh?!"**_

"You deserved it Gero-kun.."

"Instructor Chouno, may I? Erika said

"_**Erika..?"**_

(Chouno smiled and gave Erika the medal and she walked over to Gero. She looked Gero in the eyes and started to blush as she placed the medal around his neck and smiled)

"Congratulations Gero.."

"_**Thank you so much..Erika.."**_

(The crowd cheered for the sweet moment of the two and some tankers whistled and did a "Kyaa~" within the crowds. Miho and Maho started to cry as they saw their brother be noticed and be seen by all these people, after 12 years of being hidden from the world)

"TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!"

"It's not yet over everyone! Now for the **"Best Couple Moment" **award! Please look at the screen! This was during the event on a rainy afternoon!"

(Everyone looked at the screen and it showed both Erika and Gero hugging each other tightly in the rain and Erika touching Gero's lips while smiling and blushing before both of them looked at the drone)

_**"EEEHHHH?!" **_both Erika and Gero reacted

(Both Erika and Gero was shocked at the screen and then they got red as a tomato and their jaws dropped. Even Miho and Maho's jaws dropped)

"_**O-Oh no..this was from that time…"**_

"It was that drone right..?" Erika said

(Silence once again was covering the crowd until..)

"KKYAAAAAAAAAA~"

"They are sooo sweeeet!"

"Best couple!"

"KISS!"

"Get a room you two!"

"As expected of our Taichou" Hajime said

"I'm so envious of you Matsu-kun!" Ken said

"Darling! Why are you hugging someone that's not me! Please hug me too!" Kay shouted

"My _Ōji-sama_!" Rosehip shouted

"Our New Kommandant is so fearless and daring!" said Koume

(Different comments and cheers were heard from the crowd and also on the stage)

"Looks like this time _Ō-sama _got one step ahead of me.." Darjeeling said

"Good luck Gero-kun!" said Chouno

"Itsumi-kun we are going to have a talk at my office when we get back" Shiho said

"Even Headmistress is saying things like that now.." Erika said

"_**Erika..I don't regret hugging you and not letting you go on that rainy afternoon.."**_

(Erika suddenly blushed even brighter when Gero told her that and she couldn't loot at Gero properly)

"S-Stop saying stupid things like that...Bakatora.."

"Ahaha..sorry sorry.."

(Both smiled at each other and laughed with the others)

"Alright closer! Closer! Stop! Ready? Smile! 3… 2…1... " the camera man said

*FLASH

(A commemorative photo was taken to remember the event. From left to right. "Ami - Chouno - Darjeeling - Erika - Gero - Mika - Nishi - Shiho" then sitting in front of them from left to right. "Kay - Anchovy - Maho - Miho - Ono - Hajime - Ken - Nonna carrying Katyusha - Klara)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 21 - My Little Sisters**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter?  
**

**Shout out to : "kingjustin1019" thank you for the follow and favorite!  
**

**Also I apologize for the broken link of the picture last chapter. Apparently we can't paste URL links here except for Facebook. So what I did is I created a Facebook page for my fanfic you can check it by going to my Profile Page here in fanfiction just click my name "Kokina Tenshi" to view my Profile Page and I have posted there the Facebook link to the page and the link to the baby Gero picture. You can also just search the page in Facebook by typing in the search bar "Girls und Panzer: The Missing Heir" then it will take you directly to the page. See you there! Let me know in the reviews if you can't find the page.  
**

**As for the reviews I'll reply in the reviews section as usual. I can only post a review once per chapter so I have to wait for the next chapter update before I can reply so please forgive me for the delay :3  
**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	21. Chapter 21 - My Little Sisters

**Chapter 21 - My Little Sisters**

**[Ooarai Field Hospital - 10AM - 2 Days Later]**

"CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL!" everyone celebrated

"_**Thank you everyone! As you can see I'm all better and ready to get back to Senshado!"**_

"_But don't push yourself too hard still onii-chan.." _

"_**I won't Miho-chan.." **_Gero patted Miho's head

"So what do you want to do Matsu-kun?" Ken asked

"_**Was thinking of getting some food, not a fan of the food here at the hospital.."**_

"Then let's all get some lunch.." Maho said

"Sounds nice..let's go Miporin!"

"_**Maho-chan..where's Erika?"**_

"Since she made Kommandant she had to do some stuff back at the carrier..she told me to tell you congratulations on your discharge and sorry she can't come.." Maho said

"_**I see..I guess it can't be helped.." **_

"You already had a year's worth of hugging Erika in the rain so don't be greedy.." Maho said

"I never knew you were that aggressive Gero-kun…" Saori said with a grin

"_**Oh hush..you should learn from me Saori-san if you want to get a boyfriend.." **_

"That's mean! Miporin your brother is being mean to me!" Saori shouted

"_Stop being mean onii-chan..or I'll tell Itsumi-san.." _

"_**Yes yes I'm sorry..come on let's go I'm starving!"**_

(The group now went on their way to a nearby ramen shop at the request of Gero because it's his favorite)

**[2 Bowls of Ramen later…]**

"_**Ughhh...that was heavenly..I'm so full now.." **_*buuurp

"Geez onii-sama that's bad manners!" Maho said

"_**Sorry sorry..haven't eaten ramen in a long time so I just couldn't control my hunger!"**_

"_Do you always eat two bowls of ramen onii-chan?"_

"Matsu-kun has eaten three bowls at one sitting before!" Ken said

"Three bowls?! You just might be on par with Isuzu-dono's appetite.." Yukari said

"_**Enough about my appetite come guys..oh yeah has it been announced who we will face against next?"**_

"_Yes they announced it yesterday..we will be against Pravda next week..here take a look" _Miho said and showed the roster for next week

**[SEMI-FINALS]**

During the Semi-Finals up to 15 tanks can be used by both teams.

**Ooarai-Shirokumo Team vs. Pravda Girls High School**

**Kuromorimine Girls Academy vs. Saint Gloriana Girls College**

"It's a flag tank battle instead of annihilation.." Ono said

"_**I see..so Erika and Maho-chan will be fighting against Darjeeling-san.."**_

"Yeah and we will make sure that we will meet you guys in the finals onii-sama" Maho said

"_**I'll be looking forward to it then.."**_

"Taichou we have to face first Pravda before the finals so focus on that first.." Hajime said

"_**I know that..but I trust in Miho-chan that she will be able to lead us to victory"**_

"That's right! Nishizumi-dono has led us from even worse situations than this!" Yukari said

"_No..we all made it through teamwork..not just by myself.." _

(Gero just patted Miho's head to cheer her up but in his mind he was thinking what kind of worse things did his sisters had to go through and he couldn't forgive himself for not being there for them. After eating they all parted ways and Gero escorted his sisters to Miho's dorm because Maho will be staying there for the night)

"_Thank you for going with us onii-chan you sure you don't want to come inside?"_

"_**Yeah I have some things to do with the boys that I just remembered.."**_

"Then it can't be helped..take care onii-sama!" Maho said

"_**Oh yeah..I was wondering..since we haven't had the time to go out with just the three of us..want to go somewhere tomorrow and have fun?"**_

(Miho and Maho got so happy when their brother invited them out)

"_We would love to onii-chan!"_

"_**Then I'll leave it to you to decide where you wanna go and what you want to do alright? Just send me a mail where and what time we will meet"**_

"Sure onii-sama..see you tomorrow!"

(As his sisters went in the dorm all happy and excited Gero made his way down the street and called someone that could tell him what happened in the past. Someone that knows all that had happened and someone he can trust)

*RING *RING

"_**Hello Ami nee-san?"**_

"Gero-kun! What's up?"

"_**Do you have time today? I want to talk about something"**_

"Sure come by my office now we'll talk there"

"_**Got it. I'm on my way. Bye."**_

(Gero then went as fast as he can to Chouno's office. Just as he arrived it started raining hard outside)

**[J.S.D.F Military Office - Ooarai Branch]**

"Gero-kun come on inside.."

"_**Thanks nee-san.."**_

"Good thing you got here in time it started pouring out there.."

"_**Yeah..went here as fast as I can and got lucky.."**_

"You and your luck as always..so what did you want to talk about?"

"_**Right..I'll get to the point..please tell me what happened to my family when I was hidden..?"**_

"Do you want some tea? It'll be a long story.."

"_**Sure..thank you.."**_

(After getting some tea Chouno then began to tell the tale of Gero's sisters. Starting from the events in the 63rd National Championship, Miho being disowned and transferred to Ooarai, fighting to keep their school at the 64th National Championship, his sisters fought each other for the win then being threatened once more and had to fight against university students to keep their school, M.E.X.T bending the rules to get an unfair advantage against them. Gero listened as calm as he could but Chouno could see him clench his fists as he listened)

"That's about all of the things that had happened right before boys were allowed to join..then you came.."

"_**A lot has happened..thank you nee-san for telling me.."**_

"Don't blame yourself..it's all in the past now.."

"_**If I had been there..Miho and Maho wouldn't had to suffer!"**_

"It's pointless to say those now..what you need to focus on is protecting your sisters from now on.."

"_**But still..as their brother..I wasn't there for them..and that alone makes me furious.."**_

"Look at it this way..if Miho had not gone to Ooarai she wouldn't have met all her wonderful friends there..she wouldn't have found her own Senshado"

"_**I know..both my sisters are surrounded by wonderful people, and for that I am thankful"**_

"I'll continue to look out for them as best as I can so rest assured.."

"_**Thank you..I have one last question nee-san.."**_

"Sure ask away.."

"_**This guy Renta Tsuji..is he still at M.E.X.T?" **_

(Gero's expression suddenly changed and his voice got scarier. As Chouno looked into his eyes, she felt shivers down her spine, for Gero had the same eyes as Shiho when she was at her prime days at Senshado and she was called "Demon" of her opponents. It's as if Chouno was looking at Shiho herself)

"Y-Yes he is still there and partly in charge of things for the time being.."

"_**I see..well that's all I want to know for now..thank you nee-san!"**_

"You're welcome Gero-kun, I'll be watching at the semi-finals so do your best!"

(Gero replied with the usual happy tone and smile he has then stood up ready to leave)

"_**Oh yeah Ami nee-san I almost forgot..can I ask a favor?"**_

"What favor?"

"_**Can I trust you to keep me in check.."**_

"In check for what?"

(Gero looked back at Chouno and had those same eyes as Shiho again)

"_**Because..sooner or later..I'm might not be able to control myself and destroy M.E.X.T from the inside out until there is nothing left.."**_

(As Gero said this a bright flash of lightning and a loud bang of thunder erupted and Chouno once again got chills unable to respond as she saw his eyes and she could tell that there was not a hint of joking around when he said that)

"_**I'll protect them all, my family, my friends, my little sisters, the person I love. I'll do everything in my power to keep them happy and safe, by any means necessary.."**_

"_**So stop me if I ever plan on doing something crazy ok? See you!"**_

(Gero now has left the room leaving a startled Chouno alone then soon she smiled and laughed)

"He's looking a lot more like his mother..is that a good thing or a bad thing? Now will you be be a King that changes everything..or a Demon that will destroy anything?"

**[Ooarai Central - 9AM - The Next Day]**

(Gero arrived early at the meeting place and was deep in his thoughts again)

"_**..I said all those things to Ami nee-san but I have no idea what to do..oh well I'll figure it out eventually..but first..got to enjoy this day with them!"**_

(Gero saw his two sisters approaching him wearing cute casual clothes)

"_Sorry to make you waiting onii-chan! Did you wait long?"_

"_**Nope just got here as well..both of you look beautiful..really went all out, huh?"**_

"It is our first date with you onii-sama so of course we'd be prepared!" Maho said

"_**D-Date?!" **_Gero blushed

"_Yup! Date with onii-chan!" _

"_**A-Alright a date then...so where to first?"**_

"_Shopping!" _Both his sisters said

(The three then went around the town or Ooarai and looked for new clothes and tried a few ones. Then his sisters dragged him to a swimsuit store which made him embarrassed because he was the only guy there then he was forced to pick the swimsuits of her sisters)

"_**H-Hey why did you have to bring me here! People are glaring at me!"**_

"We wanted to show you the swimsuits you chose for us onii-sama.."

"_**Ehh? If these glares were knives I'd be dead by now!"**_

"_Here onii-chan we are done changing!"_

(Both Miho and Maho showed their brother the swimsuits. Miho is wearing a one piece white swimsuit while Maho wore a two piece red swimsuit. Seeing them made Gero blush and stare even though they were his sisters)

"S-So how do we look onii-sama?" Maho said with a blush

"_**O-Oh..Both of you look amazing.."**_

"_Really? You are not just saying that right onii-chan?"_

"_**N-No! Of course not! I'm serious you both look so cute!"**_

"I-I see, then we will be buying these then!" Maho said

(Miho and Maho then blushed as well because they were still not used to talking with their brother. After paying for the swimsuits they then headed for a restaurant to eat)

"_**Are you both sure that what I chose is the one you like?"**_

"_Yes, because it is the first thing that onii-chan has chosen for us!" _

"_**I see..then that's great.."**_

"Hey our food is here!" Maho said

"_Wow this looks so yummy!"_

"_**Itadakimasu!"**_

"_Mmmmm! It's so yummy!_

"_**I'm happy both of you like it.."**_

"Here onii-sama try it!"

"_Try some of mine also onii-chan!"_

"Ahhhh…" both said

"_**Ehhh? This is embarrassing.."**_

"_Come on just try it onii-chan!"_

"_**Ahhhh~"**_

"_How was it?"_

"_**You're right! It's delicious!"**_

"Right?!"

(The three continued to eat and enjoy their meal but Gero was receiving glares again from people at the restaurant because in their perspective he is dating two beautiful girls and also feeding him. Of course they don't know that they are related but still made Gero choke once or twice. After eating they went to the Boko Museum that was recently renovated)

"Wow I didn't know there was Boko Museum here.." Maho said

"_We just discovered it last month when we were passing through here"_

"_**You really like this bear, huh Miho-chan?"**_

"_Yes because no matter how much he gets beat up he still stands up! But he still gets beaten up in the end though.."_

"_**But that what makes him Boko!" **_the three said in unison then laughed

(They continued to go around the museum and play with different games. They also rode a Boko contraption that allow you to experience Boko fights with moving seats for immersion. Then they headed for the souvenir shop)

"_Look onii-chan it's the same Boko you got for me at that ice cream shop!"_

"_**Oh your right its the same.."**_

"When did onii-sama get that for you Miho?" Maho asked

"_**When onii-chan first arrived here in Ooarai he took me to an ice cream shop and ate a jumbo parfait to get the Boko for me!"**_

"Onii-sama its unfair that Miho only gets a present from you.." Maho got jealous and pouted

"_**Ahaha then what would you like your brother to get for you Maho-chan?"**_

"Hmmm..that!"

(Maho pointed out a Arraipe plush toy that resembles a Cthulhu monster. It looked weird but to Maho it was just the cutest thing and hugged it . After the souvenir shop they went to a nearby bench by the shore and watched the sun set)

"_This is an amazing view! Where did you find this onii-chan?"_

"_**We drove past here when we arrived here in Ooarai and I just remembered it.."**_

"As expected for onii-sama's memory!"

"_**Miho-chan, Maho-chan, are you happy right now?"**_

(Miho and Maho wondered why Gero suddenly asked that kind of question)

"_Of course we are onii-chan! I'm doing Senshado with my friends and we even got to be with you again!" _

"_**I see..that's good then.."**_

"Why ask that suddenly onii-sama?"

"_**I heard..about all that had happened..to the both of you..the 63rd Nationals..up to the university match.."**_

(Both his sisters fell silent for a bit and surprised)

"_I see..so onii-chan found out…"_

"_**I'm sorry..for snooping around.."**_

"It's alright onii-sama..it's all in the past now.."

(Gero then suddenly hugged his sisters one in each arm tightly)

"_O-Onii-chan? Why?"_

"Onii-sama?"

"_**It's alright now..you don't need to hold it in anymore..you're with your big brother now.."**_

"_W-What do you mean onii-chan..were fine r-right onee-chan?"_

"Miho is right, onii-sama no need to—"

"_**Then why are you both crying right now?"**_

(Miho and Maho started to cry the moment their brother hugged them. They have endured so many things and haven't had the chance to cry out all their pain and suffering. They hugged their brother tightly as they told their feelings)

"_**It must have been tough right? Going through all that.."**_

"_Onii-chan..onii-chan..I was so scared..leaving the family.." _Miho said while crying

"_**I know..you've become so strong Miho-chan..I'm very proud of you.." **_

"I-I couldn't do anything to save Miho from being cast aside onii-sama..I really wanted to protect her but I couldn't go against okaa-sama.." Maho said while crying

"_**I know...you had to handle the responsibilities of the family all alone.."**_

"_I thought okaa-san would disown me forever and never forgive me.."_

"_**Okaa-chan wouldn't do that..she loves you very much and she never blamed you for anything.."**_

"I fought Miho meaning to beat her..not knowing that her school would close if they lost..I'm so sorry onii-sama.."

"_**Shhh..it's not your fault **__**Maho-chan..you did what you thought was best..and I know Okaa-chan would do something if Miho had lost.."**_

"_T-Then they suddenly told us we had to fight university students and win to save our school again..that their promise to stop the closure of our school was not an official agreement.."_

"_**Yes..they were very unfair with you Miho-chan..they should be ashamed of themselves.."**_

"They were very strong onii-sama..I thought we would lose.."

"_**But you won..thank you Maho-chan for being there for Miho-chan.."**_

(Gero then broke away from the hug and looked at his sisters. He then wiped off the tears on their faces)

"_**Please forgive me..for not being there with you both..when you needed me the most.."**_

"_It's not your fault onii-chan..please don't say that.."_

"That's right, please don't blame yourself onii-sama.."

"_**It's going to be alright now..I'm going to protect you from now on and I won't let anyone hurt you.."**_

"_We will protect you too onii-chan.."_

"You can count on us onii-sama.."

(Gero once again hugged his sisters as tight as he can)

"_**I love you both so very much Miho-chan..Maho-chan"**_

"_We love you so much too onii-chan.."_

"Onii-sama.."

"_**We will never be apart ever again.."**_

(After their warm hug the they gazed on the beautiful view in front of them and decided to go home when it was getting late as Gero walks them home holding both his sisters hand tightly never letting go)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 22 - Training**

**Author's Note:**

**Shout out to : "Jez10" thank you for the follow!**

**Shout out to : "spartan117" thank you for the favorite! **

**Shout out to those that have visited the Facebook page and saw the picture for Chapter 19! I hope you liked the photo! Thank you for the love!**

**To those that have not seen the picture just go to my Profile Page here in fanfic and click the Facebook link there!**

**I have uploaded another picture for this chapter so be sure to check it out!**

**Check the reviews section for my reply to your reviews!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Training

**Chapter 22 - Training**

**[Ooarai Girls School - Garage]**

"Alright girls! Our next opponent is Pravda at the semi-finals." Momo said

"Dejavu..again.." Anzu said

"You all remember what happened last year when we fought Pravda..we got cornered because of our carelessness.." Momo said

"Don't worry Kawashima-senpai..we have learned from our mistakes and we won't do it again.." Azusa said

"_We also have a new problem..Pravda now has new tanks based on the Siege Tank Battle recently.." _Miho said

"They now have two SU-100s and a another IS-2.." Yukari said

"Not to mention a new war freak tanker.." Momo said

"The brother of Katyusha-san right? Kallan I think was his name.." Yuzu said

"_Yeah..he is someone we need to look out for.." _

"Nishizumi Taichou have they revealed the tournament field and mode?" Erwin asked

"_Oh yes..it will be a snowy terrain with a mountain on the east side and a village just below the mountain..the mode will be Flag Tank Battle" _

(The Student Council flashed a birds eye view of the map to the girls to give them a general idea of the location)

"Snow again...giving Pravda an advantage again.." Erwin said

"We can play Snow Volleyball!" Noriko said

"_Ahahaha...I think snow volleyball is impossible because they also informed us that they have modified the weather as well and strong blizzards happen from time to time so we need to be careful.." _

"We will be facing Pravda again and they have new tanks..but it will be the same for us..we now have Leopon and Anteater Team with us..and of course our outstanding rookie is here!" Anzu said

"_**Please stop calling me that Anzu-san..I just can't get used to that.."**_

"Come on..it's a great title! We will be counting on you again Tiger Team!" Yuzu said

"_**We will do our best everyone and let's make sure to reach the finals!"**_

"YEAH!" the girls shouted

"By the way you boys will be our flag tank in this match.." Anzu said

"_**Eh?! Well..no pressure I guess.."**_

(The girls all laughed and then proceeded with their daily practice)

**[Pravda Girls High School Carrier]**

"Katyusha-sama we will be going against Ooarai-Shirokumo Team"

"That is fantastic Nonna! We will be able to fight Mihosha again!"

"We may have a problem though.."

"I know..that White Tiger..we can't let our guard down Nonna.."

"He is just like the urban legend…" Nonna said

"What urban legend Nonna-sama?" Kal asked

"During the previous war, a legend spread around of a white tiger that fought against the soviets and destroyed over 100 tanks and disappeared..nobody was able to confirm if it was destroyed"

"Sound more like a ghost to me.."

"You may not be wrong about that Kal-kun.."

"Kal..you will be our flag tank in the match so don't do anything reckless" Katyusha said

"Of course nee-sama.."

"And another thing Kal.."

"Yes Katyusha nee-sama?"

"In this upcoming match, if ever me and Nonna falls, I trust you to take command of the others.."

"B-But I find it impossible for you to fall nee-sama!"

"I'm just saying "if" we fall..it's not guaranteed..but I have a bad feeling about that white tiger.."

"Understood nee-sama..I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't..this will also train you to be a commander..me and Nonna will soon graduate after all..and I have chosen you to be the next commander..you will be supported by Klara.."

"Thank you very much Katyusha nee-sama!" Kal was overjoyed

"Good..oh and don't forget that I'll be sending you to Siberia for 25 rubles because of what you did at the siege tank battle.."

(Kal's joy disappeared and got shocked then shriveled up in the corner crying while Nonna laughed a little)

**[Ooarai Girls School - Garage]**

"_Everyone Otsukaresamadeshita!" _Miho said

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH COMMANDER!" the whole team replied

(Everyone was about to leave when Miho noticed the White Tiger park and waited for Gero to come out. As the hatch opened she saw her brother wearing a white wet mask that caught her attention)

"_Onii-chan? What's up with the mask?"_

"_**Oh this? It's part of my special training with the boys.."**_

(As they got off the tiger all of them were wearing wet white masks during their training. Everyone was breathing heavily and a lot more exhausted than usual because of the mask)

"Haa~ Haa~ our Taichou here suddenly ordered us to do this in preparation.." Hajime said

"_Preparation for what?" _

"Matsu-kun said..Haa~..that we have to increase our lung capacity..Haa~..before the match against Pravda.. Haa~" Ken said while breathing heavily

"Lung capacity? Why?" Saori asked

"_**Remember when Miho-chan showed us the map for the semi-finals? There was a mountain right?"**_

"Yes I saw that but why do you have to do this kind of training Gero-san?" Hana asked

"_**As the flag tank for the next match..there may come a time that we have to lure the enemy into that mountain to get away from them.."**_

"I see! You are currently doing altitude training am I right Gero-dono?!" Yukari said

"_**Correct Akiyama-san.."**_

"Altitude? As in like how high a plane is?" Saori asked

"_**Yes..when climbing a tall mountain..the air gets thinner..which means it gets harder to breathe when up there..especially this time it's a snowy mountain and inside a tank so it's a lot worse"**_

"_Ohh! So to counter that you wear these wet masks to train your lungs!" _Miho said

"_**You are correct my little sister..we will be doing this for the rest of the remaining days of practice.."**_

"But Gero do you think this will be enough?" Ono asked

"_**It won't..so at the last day of practice before the match we will be going somewhere special..!"**_

"_Just dial it down a bit alright boys? No use if you get injured right before the match.." _

"_**Don't worry..we can handle it..right boys?" **_

"Yeah! Haa~ Haa~" the boys said while having trouble breathing

"_**Oh by the way you are not allowed to remove your masks even when sleeping..the only times you can remove it is when replacing it with a new one and when eating.."**_

"You know Matsu-kun..I didn't know you were this Spartan when it comes to training.."

"_**Me either..I guess it's in my blood.." **_Gero said with a smile

(Miho and her crew smiled at the boys as they saw them giving it their all for the team. The next days flew by with the boys doing their training with the masks. They were gradually improving and getting used to it while driving a tank. But they knew that it would be a lot worse when snow is added to the situation)

**[Shizuoka - 6AM]**

"Woooah it's really Mt. Fuji!" Ken shouted

"We actually got here in just a short amount of time.." Ono said

"_**Thank you Okaa-chan for the ride!" **_

"Of course, I am actually quite excited as well" Shiho said

"Nishizumi-sama, thank you for allowing us to ride your family's helicopter in this selfish request of our Taichou.." Hajime said

"It is the least that I could do for my son's friends, thank you for supporting him until know and being good friends with him.." Shiho bowed to Gero's friends

"Please lift your head Nishizumi-sama..we are also grateful to your son.." Ono said

(Currently in this moment Gero and his crew along with Shiho have arrived at the foot of Mt. Fuji via helicopter from Ooarai. They got surprised when Shiho suddenly knocked at their apartment door to come fetch them)

"So Matsu-kun..we are here to climb right?"

"_**Yes we are Ken..to further prepare ourselves"**_

"Do you mind if I tag along with you?" Shiho asked

"_**Of course Okaa-chan! It will be our first mother-son bonding!"**_

(Shiho just smiled at her son as she couldn't fully express her happy feelings that she gets to spend quality time with her son after 12 years of separation. The five of them then suited up then went up the mountain and it would take them 5 to 7 hours to reach the top and another 3 to 5 to go down.)

**[Mt. Fuji - 1000 Meters]**

"_**Alright let's stop here for now and rest.."**_

"But we can still go on Gero.." Ono said

"That's right Matsu-kun! Let's keep going!"

"_**This isn't just a normal climb guys..we need to stop here so that you could get used to the altitude..if we are not careful..we won't be able to move further than this.."**_

(The group then decided to rest up and get used to the thin cold air)

"I'm starting to get you now Taichou..the air is not just thin..but also freezing.."

"_**Yup..so just stay put for now..we will move in 1 hour.."**_

"Roger!" three said in unison

(As they rested up Shiho sat beside her son while watching the view)

"_**Okaa-chan..don't you want to ask me?"**_

"Ask you what?"

"_**Why I suddenly dragged the boys here in .."**_

"You wanted to train them to prepare for your battle against Pravda..as I recall there is a snowy mountain in the field about 2000 meters.."

"_**Yes..but that's only half of the reason.."**_

"Then what is the other half?"

"_**Now that I've regained my memories..and currently doing Senshado..I want to test how much I can do using my gifts..the gifts that made people hate me and forced me to be separated from you and my sisters.."**_

"Are you scared of what you might become?" Shiho asked

"_**No..I just won't be able to forgive myself if the people I care about gets hurt because of me.."**_

(Shiho then placed her hand on Gero's head and gave him a love pat)

"You are my son, and I know that you have a good heart, that's why you have so many amazing people around you and drawn to you..I know you will make the right decisions..I trust you.."

"_**Thank you Okaa-chan..I love you very much!"**_

"I love you very much as well"

(Gero felt at ease when he is with his mother, it's the kind of feeling that you can only experience with your mother or father)

"By the way, how are you getting along with Itsumi-kun?"

"_**Ehh?! That's a sudden question-"**_

"Do you like her?"

"_**Wha-..Okaa-chan!"**_

"You don't?"

"_**Yes I do! Happy now?"**_

"I'm just looking out for my possible daughter-in law that's all.."

"_**I haven't even—"**_

"How far have the both of you gone?"

"_**Okaa-chan!"**_

(After being interrogated by her mother about his love life at 3000 feet above sea level they now proceeded further up the mountain)

**[Mt. Fuji - 2500 Meters]**

"_**We are now roughly above 2000 meters. Can you feel the difference boys?"**_

"Yeah..my body feels heavier Gero..Haa~ Haa~" Ono said

"Matsu-kun..Haa~..it's getting..Haa~.. harder and harder to breathe..Haa~"

"_**Let's rest here now for 2 hours. Control your breathing. Get used to it again."**_

"Taichou..Haa~ Haa~..how come you are not as tired..Haa~ as we are?" Hajime asked

"_**That's because I've already climbed when I was 6 years old with Okaa-chan.."**_

(A big sweat drop appeared on his crew's head and thought what kind of childhood their commander had)

"_**It was also snowing at that time right Okaa-chan?"**_

"Yeah..we also got caught in a blizzard while going up.." Shiho said

(An even bigger sweat drop appeared on his crew's head and thought if those two were even human)

"This is how it feels already without snow..I'd guess it's hell on ice at our match tomorrow.." Hajime said

"_**I just hope that we can win without having to go to that mountain.."**_

"Why is that Matsu-kun?"

"_**I'll tell you when we reach the top.."**_

(After resting for 2 hours the group now then headed for the peak of Mt. Fuji)

**[Mt. Fuji - 3700 Meters]**

(As the group reach the peak of Mt. Fuji they saw a view that was more than enough to call a reward for their venture. They now overlook the whole land from atop the tallest mountain in Japan.)

"Wooooooow! This is really something worth remembering!" Ken shouted

"Yeah..this is definitely one of the best days of my life.." Ono said

"Thank you Taichou and Nishizumi-sama for giving us this wonderful chance to see this beautiful view.."

(Gero and Shiho smiled at the boys and gazed upon the wonderful view as they rested and got used to the altitude)

"Hey Matsu-kun what did you mean that it would be best if we don't have to reach the mountain during the match?" Ken asked

(The boys waited patiently for their commander to give them a reply)

"_**If ever the time comes that we go up that mountain tomorrow..I might have to show you a very scary and ugly side of me.."**_

"What do you mean by that Gero?" Ono asked

"_**I am a Nishizumi..eldest of the Nishizumi Family..born with gifts that I still don't know how it will affect me or others around me..I was trained since I was little to be strong and bold..but I also was trained to be merciless and brutal.."**_

(His crew were not talking and just continued to listen)

"_**If we are pushed into a corner up that mountain..I will use everything that I know..to achieve victory...and I'm afraid that..I might do something that I would regret.."**_

(Ono and the rest saw Gero's hand shake in fear. They saw how it took all Gero's strength to tell them what was troubling him all this time. Shiho saw how her son feared himself and his gifts)

"_**I-If that ever happens and someone got hurt because of me..I'd never forgive myself for it.."**_

(After listening to their commander Ono and the rest stood up and walked over to Gero. Ono placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and spoke to him)

"Gero..my answer will be the same as that time you told us you were a Nishizumi..no matter what you do..no matter what you decide on..I will always be your ally...your comrade and your best friend.."

"Matsu-kun..to me it doesn't matter if you are a Nishizumi or not..I know for a fact that you are a nice guy and I know you have a good heart..you will never be ugly in my eyes..and I will support you all the way as your driver..but most importantly..as your friend.."

"Taichou...you are defined by the actions you do and not by what blood runs through your veins..Nishizumi or not..I know you will make the right decisions...if you appear to be straying away from your path then we will do what it takes to pull you right back.."

(All those words his crew said to him gave him the courage he needed to move forward. He knows that no matter who he is they will always be there to back him up. Shiho was smiling at the sight of his son being supported by his crew and that she doesn't have to worry anymore)

"_**I see..thank you guys..for being with me here.." **_

"Let's give Pravda a great match tomorrow Gero!"

"_**You bet we will..come on..time to head back..this marks the end of our training..don't you think Okaa-chan?"**_

"Yeah you all earned it..let's go home"

"_**Okaa-chan let's drop by the souvenir store first, I wanna get something for Erika.."**_

"Sound good to me..I know a great store.."

"Matsu-kun when are you gonna confess?"

"_**Wha-..why do I have to answer that?!"**_

"Do your best Gero.."

"I know a great restaurant Taichou..you should take her there.."

"Nice idea Hajime-kun..tell me the details so I can reserve it for them.." Shiho said

"_**Okaa-chan!"**_

(The whole trip to the souvenir store was filled with teasing from his friends and his mother)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 23 - Snowy Situation**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Merry Christmas to all of you! May God Bless you all and I pray you have an amazing Christmas with your loved ones! This will be my last chapter for now since it's the holidays. I'll upload the next maybe a week after New Years. Spend time with your family and friends! With that said advance Happy New Year to all of you! Stay safe always!**

**Shout out to : "Jez10" once again thank you for the favorite!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Snowy Situation

**Chapter 23 - Snowy Situation**

**[Ooarai Girls School - Garage]**

(Gero and his crew just arrived at school to join their teammates prepare for the match)

"Look Miporin! Tiger team is back! And they are still wearing the wet masks.." Saori said

"_**Yo everyone, we are back from our training.."**_

"_Okaeri! How was training?" _Miho said

"I'd say we did pretty good and we are all ready!" Ken said

"That is very reassuring..what did you guys do for your training Gero-dono?"

"_**It's a secret for now Yukari-san..oh by the way we bought some snacks from our trip that we can eat during the match if we get hungry.."**_

(Gero gave each team a bag filled with goods from their trip and everyone was happy. They also bought some pocket warmers for the cold weather at the match)

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH BOYS!" the girls shouted

"Now we won't get hungry in the cold!" Azusa said

"Everyone get yourselves ready it's almost time for the match!" Momo said

"_**Hang on..I need to go somewhere first..I'll be back quickly"**_

(Gero left the garage and the rest of the girls have mounted their tanks and proceeded to the venue)

**[1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament - Semi-Finals]**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament! Today will be the first match of the Semi-Finals and it will be held on the Japanese Senshado's Federation's newest playground that they have developed for this event! Everyone please feast your eyes on our new tournament field code named **D.O.M.E**!"

(The screen showed the amazing stadium that is large enough to house at least 50 tanks for the competition and is on an Island at the coast of Ooarai. This man-made Island can also move and transport itself to different areas in the country)

"This** Diverse Outdoor Mobile Environment or D.O.M.E **for short is were both the semi-finals and finals will be held! It has the ability to control the environment and weather that would best suit the playing field for the tankers! And for today's match it will be a night time battle on a snowy field with a mountain and random blizzards happen in the stadium!"

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Wow..the view from here is amazing! Thank you for inviting me here Headmistress!" Erika said

"It's for the best, since you will be the next commander of the school so this place would give you a better view of the battlefield" Shiho said

"Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to learn from this!"

"Who do you think will win Erika?" Maho asked

"It is still hard to say at this moment..Ooarai has Miho and Gero..but Pravda also has new tanks and that bastard Kal.."

"Itsumi-kun is right..we are just going to have to watch.." Chouno said

"_**Okaa-chan!" **_a voice shouted from behind them

"Onii-sama!"

"Ohh Gero-kun what brings you here?" Chouno asked

"_**I brought these souvenirs for all of you so that you'd have something to eat while watching.."**_

"Thank you onii-sama.."

"_**Here..this is for you Erika.."**_

"O-Oh..t-thank you Gero.." Erika accepted the bag while blushing

"_**Well then..cheer for us alright? See ya!" **_Gero said as he went away

(Erika looked at the bag and there were sweets and also a good luck charm that was specially made. It made Erika blush and smile for that gift made her very happy)

"You know Itsumi-kun..my son thought of you first when buying souvenirs.." Shiho said

"E-Eh? H-How do you know that Headmistress?!" Erika said while blushing

"I was with him when he had it specially made for you…"

"You were with onii-sama? Where did you guys go Okaa-sama?"

"Ohh we went to climb Mt. Fuji with his crew yesterday..:"

(Maho, Erika and Chouno stared at Shiho with big round eyes surprised from her answer)

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"What's wrong?" Shiho asked with a big question mark on her head

"You climbed Mt. Fuji?! And just yesterday?!" Erika shouted

"Yes, he asked me for a favor so we went their via helicopter.."

"Why did onii-sama want to climb Mt. Fuji?!" Maho asked

"He said it was training for today's match.."

"Ahahaha as expected of Gero-kun to come up with crazy ideas!" Chouno said while laughing

"Training?! That's pretty extreme-" Erika said

"Okaa-sama! No fair going on a trip with onii-sama and not inviting us!" Maho said while pouting

"Eh? Your mad about that Maho-san?" Erika said with a sweat drop on her head

"It was our first mother-son bonding trip so..I couldn't help it" Shiho said while embarrassed

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Do you think Ooarai will win again? Or Pravda will get revenge?" said Orange Pekoe

"Do you know this saying.. "The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power" is what it says.." Darjeeling said

"I haven't heard of it Darjeeling-sama.."

"Anonymous. I'm sure this will be a very interesting match..it will be very different from what happened in the past.."

"I see..by the way would you like sweets? It was given to me a while ago by the White Tiger's commander"

"Ara this is from Gero-kun? How kind of him.." Darjeeling said while smiling

"From my _Ōji-sama _desu wa!?" Rosehip said while rushing to the sweets

"He is not your prince Rosehip!" Darjeeling said

**[D.O.M.E Stadium]**

"Both Team Commanders and Sub-Commanders! Forward!"

(Miho and Momo walks forward as well as Katyusha carried by Nonna)

"My name is Kanon Sasagawa and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between Pravda Girls High school versus Ooarai-Shirokumo Team" Mode is Flag Tank Battle! The team that destroys the other team's flag tank will be the winner!"

"Mihosha it is nice to be able to fight you again, let us have fun!"

"_Me too Katyusha-san, let's give it our all!"_

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _Both Bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Pravda has 1 KV-2, 2 IS-2s, 2 SU-100s, and 10 T-34s! A total of 15!"

"While Ooarai has same line up of tanks and the White Tiger! A total of 9!"

**[Ooarai Tank Formation]**

"Alright here is the plan..Tiger Team will go ahead and provoke the enemy this time..the rest will set up an ambush at the town in the middle of the map.." Miho radioed

"Roger that!" the rest replied

"Panzer Vor!" Miho shouted

(When Ooarai arrived at the town to set up the ambush Tiger team then went off ahead as planned to lure the enemy team)

"_**Alright boys you ready to give Pravda a scare? Time to remove the masks"**_

"Woo it feels great to be able to breathe normally again!" Ken said

"I feel so much lighter with all that training.." Hajime said

"Looks like it was all worth it Gero.."

"_**We haven't even gone up the mountain relax guys..Ken go up that hill and we should have a great shot at the enemy tank formation from there"**_

"Copy that!"

(The White tiger then went up the hill to prepare to shoot at Pravda's forces)

"_**Alright base**__**d**__** on the map they should be right-"**_

(As Gero looked at his binoculars he saw all 15 of Pravda's tanks aiming at them)

"_**Oh crap! reverse!"**_

*BOOM *BOOM *EXPLOSION

(A volley of explosions impacted the hill and it can be heard all the way to the town and made MIho look at the big cloud of smoke where Tiger Team was at)

"_Tiger team?! Are you alright?! Gero! Onii-" _Miho shouted

"_**We are fine Miho! Just got shaken up!"**_

(Miho let out a big sigh as she heard her brother's voice)

"_What happened? What is your situation?"_

"_**Pravda knew we were coming! And they are on our tail right now! Heading back to you!"**_

(Tiger Team is now currently being chased by 10 T-34s and being fired upon)

"_Everyone! Get ready! Tiger team is coming back here and is being chased by Pravda!" _Miho shouted

(As Ooarai got into position for the ambush they saw the White Tiger pulling back at full speed and arrived at the town and got into position as well)

"_Huh? I thought you were being chased?" _Miho said

"_**We were being chased..I don't know where they are now.."**_

(Loud explosions were heard from a distance)

"_**Artillery barrage! Brace!" **_

*BOOM *BOOM

(A volley of shells landed in the town and destroying some of the houses. As the barrage was ongoing the T-34s that were chasing Tiger team emerged from the roadside and began shooting at the town while getting closer. During this onslaught Mallard Team was white flagged by a direct hit from the artillery)

"All tanks forward! Destroy that town along with the enemy tanks!" Katyusha shouted

"_**Miho this is bad! We won't last long here!"**_

"_All tanks pull out! Cancel the ambush! Fall back and get some distance from the town!"_

"Roger!"

(All of the remaining Ooarai's tanks left the town as quick as they can and headed out)

"Nishizumi-dono! We have to take care of their artillery first or any kind of ambush will fail!" Yukari said

"_Gero! Do you have any idea where they might place their artillery?"_

"_**I do! There was a hill next to our previous ambush spot that they can use.."**_

"_Alright lead the way! All tanks we will now proceed to destroy the enemy Su-100s!"_

(They now headed to the spot that Gero mentioned and they saw 2 SU-100s positioned at the small hill)

"There they are! Hippo team heading to destroy enemy artillery!" Erwin said

"_Wait Hippo Team!"_

*BOOOOM

(A large explosion happened and Hippo Team got white flagged from the right flank)

"Enemy ambush! Right Flank! Is-2s and KV-2! What do we-" Azusa shouted

*BOOOOM

(Another explosion impacted the formation and white flagged Rabbit Team this time coming from behind. The T-34s that were chasing them have caught up and they our now pincered)

"We are surrounded! What do we do Taichou?!" Noriko said

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Unbelievable..from an artillery barrage to a well placed ambush.." Erika said

"Looks like Katyusha plans on taking out Miho first before the flag.." Maho said

"They know that if Miho-san falls..the rest will not be able to survive.." Chouno said

"Aiming for the enemy commander first..a textbook tactic in warfare.." Shiho said

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Ooarai is in a pinch right now.." Orange Pekoe said

"Katyusha sure has learned a lot from her past mistakes.." Darjeeling said

**[Viewing Platform #3 for ****VIPs****]**

"Look at Katyusha go! She sure is pumped for this match!" Kay said

"This is how she normally fights..they lost last year because Katyusha didn't think Miho-san would be so skilled.." Naomi said

"Looks like Tiger-kun being the flag tank is working against him.." Takashi said

"_Tiger team go up that hill to avoid getting white flagged! Provide support when you can! Turtle and Duck team head for the enemy formation at the rear and distract them for as long as you can! Anteater and Leopon Team with me, we are going to breakthrough to those SU-100s!"_

"ROGER!"

(Turtle and Duck team now accelerated to Katyusha's tank group and popped smoke to cover Miho's group. While Tiger team went up the hill as ordered and provided long range support)

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The shell landed near Nonna's IS-2 but missed)

"Nonna! Kal! Take the KV-2 and prevent them from getting to our SU-100s at all cost!" Katyusha radioed

"Roger Nee-sama!"

"Yes Katyusha-sama"

(Turtle team now at full speed heading for Katyusha's group dodging every shot fired at them)

"Koyama! Just like last time! Drive inside their formation as close as you can!"

"Roger that!"

"Fire!" Momo said

(The shot disabled the T-34s tracks and then the Duck team did the same with another T-34. Their shells can't penetrate the armor so they have to aim for the tracks)

"These little tanks are so annoying! Keep them busy while I head for Nonna and the others!" Katyusha shouted

(Katyusha's T-34 dashed through the wall of smoke and headed for Nonna and Kal. Miho's group now charging towards the artillery but is blocked by the KV-2 and IS-2s)

"Firing!" said Piyotan

(Anteater team fired at the KV-2 but the shell bounced. The KV-2 fired back but they were able to dodge the shot. With speed Miho's Panzer IV drifted behind the IS-2s and KV-2 and took them by surprise)

"Fire!" Miho ordered

(The shell hit the KV-2 at its rear armor and white flagging it. But Nonna's IS-2 shot at anteater and white flagged them. Kal shot as well at Leopon but the shell bounced because of the armor. Miho and Leopon team now headed straight for the artillery. Nonna aimed for Miho's rear armor but suddenly)

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BOOOM

(An 88mm shell perfectly landed on the IS-2s rear armor white flagging Nonna instantly giving Miho enough time to get into a good position)

"_Leopon team aim for the one on the right!"_

"Roger!' said Hoshino

"_FIRE!"_

(Both Leopon and Anglerfish team fired at the two artillery tanks that were unprepared for the attack got white flagged instantly)

"Enemy SU-100s destroyed Taichou!" Nakajima radioed

*BOOM

(Suddenly the Leopon team got white flagged by Kal's IS-2 and is now regrouped with Katyusha)

"Kal! Time to take out their commander!" Katyusha said

"Yes nee-sama!" Kal replied

(Miho is now being chased by both Kal and Katyusha trying to avoid getting hit while firing as well)

"_**Miho! Hang on I'll go there-!"**_

"_Don't! You are the flag tank its too risky!" _Miho said

"_**But at this rate you'll-" **_

"Don't worry Gero-san! We will assist!" Noriko said

"Duck team go on ahead! We will handle these guys!" Anzu said

"Roger! Good luck Kaichou!"

(Duck team now rushed to Miho's aid to fight Katyusha and Kal. As the flag tank Gero couldn't do anything but provide long range support for her sister.)

"_**Damn it! If this is what it's like being the flag tank then it's definitely not our thing!"**_

"Calm down Gero..believe in your little sister.."

"That's right Matsu-kun! Miho-san is strong!"

"_**I know..I just hate the feeling of wanting to help but can't"**_

"We will support them from up here as much as we can..Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The 88mm shell missed its target just next to Kal's IS-2. Miho now drifting left and right trying to shake of their two pursuers)

"_Duck team try and hug that T-34 as much as you can! When I give the signal shoot at the IS-2"_

"Copy that!"

(Miho's panzer suddenly reversed in front of the IS-2 forcing it to dodge the collision)

"_NOW FIRE!"_

"Firing!" Akebi shouted

(The 57mm shell hit the IS-2 and did not penetrate the armor but it was enough to send it spinning to the side. Miho now got beside Katyusha's T-34 and shot at its rear armor white flagging it)

"Katyusha nee-sama!" Kal shouted

"_Nice shot Hana-san!"_

"You made the shot easier for me Miho-san..thank you.."

"_Your welco-.."_

(Miho's speech was suddenly stopped when Kal's IS-2 suddenly charged and rammed their Panzer IV down the snowy hill causing it to flip numerous times before landing at the bottom)

"_**MIHO!"**_

"Taichou!" Noriko shouted

(Everyone watching the match was shocked to this reckless move by Kal and everyone on the VIP viewing platform stood up at the shocking event that happened)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"MIHO!" Maho shouted

"Chouno-sama please alert the paramedics!" Erika said

"They are already on their way.." Chouno said

(Erika and Chouno then saw Shiho's expression as her daughter's tank was pushed from a hill. Her fists were clenched and she bit her lip from anger and bled. Both Erika and Chouno were scared to seeing Shiho like she would kill the person responsible)

"Headmistress.." Erika looked worried

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"That was terrible! How could he do such a thing?!" Orange Pekoe shouted

"It's that fool from Pravda again!" Darjeeling said while clenching her tea cup and with an angry expression

**[Viewing Platform #3 for ****VIPs****]**

"What a reckless thing to do..the kid doesn't care what he does as long as he wins.." Naomi said

"Tiger-kun must've really wanted to help but couldn't risk the flag tank.."

"Darling what he had to do..he might have been ordered by Miho to not interfere..but.." Kay said

(Naomi and Takashi looked at Kay and once again she was emitting a dark aura as to what Kal had done to Miho)

"That Pravda brat really wants to die…" Kay said with a murderous expression

**[Panzer IV Crash Site]**

(As Miho recovered from the fall she looked at her crew and everyone was fine but fell unconscious)

"_Looks like everyone is alright..that's great.."_

(Miho looked at the hill and saw Kal's IS-2 aiming at her then she saw a flash)

*BOOM

(The IS-2's 122mm shell hit the Panzer IVs top armor and white flagged it instantly. Right behind Kal's IS-2 was the Duck Team's Type 89 B which is also white flagged by Klara's T-34 that had caught up to Kal. Way behind Klara was Turtle Team's Hetzer that was white flagged by the overwhelming T-34s but they managed to destroy the tracks of five T-34s before getting taken out)

"Ooarai's commander has been taken out! Only the flag tank remains for Ooarai while Pravda still has 10 tanks! Looks like it's all over for Ooarai-Shirokumo Team!" said the announcer

(As the events unfolded in front of Gero's eyes and seeing his precious sister get pushed off a hill then shooting her tank from above. Something inside Gero just snapped and all he could think about was blood)

"Gero what do we do now-"

(Ono stopped his question as he saw Gero's expression)

"_**I don't care anymore.."**_

"M-Matsu-kun?"

"_**I'm going to make everyone suffer..."**_

(Gero's crew got chills in their spines as they see Gero have lifeless eyes filled with anger and hate. They knew that something inside their commander, something terrible has just woken from its slumber. Gero had warned them about this but it still gave them fear of what was about to happen next)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 24 - Awakening**

**Author's Note :**

**Hi guys! HAPPY 2020 to all of you! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and a very bright New Year's Eve! Here is the chapter I promised hope you like it! Gotta hate those cliffhangers am I right?**

**Shout out to : "zetsunaflames" thank you for the follow!**

**Shout out to : " johnwillie315" "Ravid98" "lordripper" "kaede97" "DaniFuli" " jonshinra123" "wwgaming" thank you for the follow and favorite**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Awakening

**Chapter 24 - Awakening**

**[Panzer IV Crash Site]**

(Paramedics have arrived and got Miho and her crew safely out of their tank and placed on stretchers)

"Mihosha!" Katyusha shouted while crying

"Katyusha-sama she is fine, the medics will take care of them" Nonna-said

"But..but..she-"

"Miho is strong..she will walk it off soon enough and she wouldn't want you to worry about her.."

"Y-You're right.."

"Kal-kun! Why would you do that!" Nonna shouted with anger for seeing Katyusha cry

"It was necessary to win..it was the only way to get a clean shot on their commander.."

"I have warned you before Kal-kun.."

"I'm not afraid of the white tiger..it's ten against one..it is a sure victory.."

(After their short talk Katyusha and Nonna were told by the staff to move to a safer location to watch the match)

"Klara-san I will be taking command now as ordered by Katyusha-neesama" Kal said

"Of course..all tanks have been repaired and ready to move on your order.."

"Good..get ready to-"

*BOOM

(A shell landed in front of Kal's IS-2 and surprised them. He looked through his binoculars and saw the White Tiger 200 meters in front of them but not firing again and even reversing)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Onii-sama missed an easy shot like that?" Maho said

"No..he missed on purpose.." Shiho said

"Gero is provoking Kal..he must have a plan.." Erika said

"Nishizumi-san, your daughter is now safe and has already regained consciousness.." Chouno said

(A sigh of relief was done by all three of them upon hearing the wonderful news)

**[Viewing Platform #3 for ****VIPs****]**

"What are you plotting Darling?" Kay said

"It's definitely something not good based on how he's baiting Pravda.." Naomi said

**[Pravda Tank Formation]**

"All tanks forward..time to hunt down that white tiger and win this match!" Kal radioed

"Kal-kun..do you think it's a good idea to chase him? He might lead us to a trap.."

"Don't worry Klara-san..based on his shot a while ago he is in no condition to fight.."

"What makes you say that?"

"That tiger got a hit at 2000 meters at our previous battle..but now he missed a shot on a stationary target at less than 500 meters..he is clearly scared now that he is the only one left"

"Commander, the tiger is headed up the mountain..should we pursue?" said a Pravda girl

"Yes..it is the perfect place for him to lay rest..all tanks maximum speed"

(All 10 tanks of Pravda now headed up the mountain and is hunting the white tiger presumed to be running for his life up the mountain)

"Looks like they're coming up the mountain Matsu-kun.."

"_**Yeah.."**_

"Round up Gero"

(Gero fired another shot towards the Pravda tank formation but it didn't even come close)

"You see that comrades? No need to fear! That tiger has lost its claws to hit us with!" Kal shouted

"URAAAAAH!" the girls shouted

**[Pravda Tank Formation - 1000 Meters above Sea Level]**

"Commander the tanks are having trouble getting up fast due to the terrain.." Klara said

"No matter! We will get that tiger no matter what just keep pushing forward!"

"Is it just me or is it getting harder to breath?" a Pravda girl asked

"Me too..I feel exhausted for some-"

*BOOM

(A shell from the tiger hit the tree beside the tanks of Pravda and startled everyone making them shoot up the mountain. Note that this is still an artificially made mountain so there is no chances of an avalanche with all the explosions)

"Stop shooting! There is no one there!" Kal shouted

"But sir there was-" the Pravda girl said and pointed

(The girls looked at the mountain only to find that they were shooting at a tree)

"Don't worry the tiger won't be able to hit you! Now forward!"

**[White Tiger - 1500 Meters Above Sea Level]**

"_**How are you boys doing?"**_

"We're fine Taichou..we have gotten used to the altitude..that training paid off.." Hajime said

"A little hard to breathe compared to Mt. Fuji with all the snow.." Ken said

"Looks like some of the Pravda girls are starting to get nervous..what now Gero?"

"_**We fire one more shot then go higher.."**_

"Roger!" the three said in unison

"_**Boys..I'm counting on you.."**_

"We know Taichou..we'll stop you if needed.." Hajime said

(They fired one more shot at the Pravda tank formation going up the hill and scared them once more before heading further up the mountain)

**[Pravda Tank Formation - 2000 Meters above Sea Level]**

(As Kal and the rest went up the mountain, they are now starting to feel the sudden changes in their body. Headaches, nausea, and becoming weak are being felt by everyone under his command at this point. A blizzard has also started on top of the mountain making the area zero visibility)

"C-Commander..w-we d-don't feel good.." said a Pravda girl

"Suck it up! We are at the top now! We can end this now! Everyone lights on!"

(All ten tanks turned on their lights on their tanks to get better visual on their surroundings. Suddenly Kal heard screams on their radio enough for him to feel chills down his body)

"COMMANDER! COMMANDER WHERE ARE YOU!? IT'S COMING FOR US! PLEASE-"

*STATIC *STATIC

"What happened!? Report!" Kal shouted

*BOOM *CLANK

(A shell suddenly hit the IS-2's tracks disabling him. He then continued to hear screams all around him)

"FIRE! FIRE! OVER THERE! STAY AWAAAAY- "

*STATIC *STATIC

"What the hell is happening?!" Kal continue to shout

(Kal then saw the white tiger drive past in front of him then Kal's IS-2 fired a shot and he sees the shell hitting the tiger)

"Did we get him?!" asked his driver

"No..I think- "

*HIT *CLANK

(Suddenly a shell landed on their IS-2s side armor but bounced)

"Over there gunner turn right! FIRE!"

"Hit!" the gunner shouted

*BOOM *HIT *CLANK

(This time they were hit from the left side and bounced again)

"Damn it I thought he was hit?!" Kal shouted'

"Must have bounced sir!"

"FIRE NOW!"

"Hit again!" the gunner said

(Then screams were heard again from the radio and different explosions from the area)

*BOOM *BLAAAM *STATIC *STATIC

"HELP ME! HEEEELP! HE'S COMING AFTER ME! AAAAAHH- "

*STATIC *STATIC

"What's chasing you?! Is it the white tiger?! Report damn it!" Kal shouted

"COMMANDER SOMETHING IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT'S ALL AROUND US!" a Pravda girl shouted

"Something?! What the hell are you- "

"COMMANDER! IT'S HERE PLEASE HELP- "

*STATIC *STATIC

"Hello?! Are you still there?! Damn it! Driver can we move?!"

"...''

"Driver! Respond- "

(Kal saw his entire crew unconscious and all lying in their seats motionless. Kal started to shake and feel fear at what was happening around him. He heard sounds of a tank going around his IS-2 and he sat on the gunner seat to man the turret himself)

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Kal shouted while rotating the turret

(Kal started breathing heavily and got dizzy suddenly. Every breath he takes is painful because of the freezing air. Hearing those screams and getting shot at different directions. His tank can't move because his tracks were destroyed. His crew has suddenly passed out during the chaos. He has no idea what is happening because of the blizzard surrounding them. He then saw the white tiger behind his tank and he took aim)

"I GOT YOU NOW WHITE TIGER!"

"FIRE!"

(Both the white tiger and the IS-2 fired and both shells landed on both tanks white flagging it but the white tigers flag popped first)

"YOU SEE THAT?! I WON! YOU GOT TAKEN OUT FIRST!" Kal shouted

(As Kal shouted and got off his IS-2 a siren was sounded and he saw a red flare go up in the sky and the blizzard was stopped by the staff and made the weather sunny)

"PRAVDA FLAG TANK HAS BEEN DESTROYED! OOARAI-SHIROKUMO TEAM WINS!" announced by Kanon Sasagawa

"Haa?! Are you blind?! I hit the tiger first look- "

(Kal's rant stopped when he looked at the tiger he white flagged. As the smoke cleared it was Klara's T-34 that he had white flagged and Klara white flagged his tank which was the flag tank. The shock brought Kal to his knees and he heard the tracks of tank stop near him. He looked and it was the White Tiger and it has no scratches on it. He's blurry vision then saw a guy walking towards him. Then right before he passed out he heard the person speak to him)

_**"It didn't have to end this way..you did this to yourselves.."**_

"Is he alright Matsu-kun?"

"_**He just passed out..he will be fine..how about his crew?" **_

"They are alright also Taichou.." Hajime said

"I guess it's over now Gero.." Ono said

"_**Yeah..thank you for firing the emergency flare Hajime.."**_

"No problem Taichou.."

"_**If they hadn't stopped the cold weather for another minute their lives would've been in danger"**_

"But you made sure that we'd win just in time right Taichou?"

(Gero did not respond and just watched as helicopters of the paramedics arrived to the mountain to get the girls to the hospital)

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"D-Darjeeling-sama..what did we just witness?" Orange Pekoe said while shocked

"Where the senses fail us, reason must step in"

"G-Galileo..r-right?"

"Correct..what Gero-kun did was..he robbed them of their senses..they were seeing and hearing something that wasn't there..therefore they lost all their reasoning" Darjeeling said while her hands are shaking

"What a terrifying way to defeat your opponents.." Orange Pekoe said

"Well..you all do know this saying..**'Winning is always nastier'** "

**[Viewing Platform #3 for ****VIPs****]**

"N-Naomi-san..did that IS-2 just shoot three T-34s..on purpose?!" Takashi shouted

"You saw what happened Takashi..and it seems the other T-34s just stopped moving for some reason..some of them shot at each other as well.."

"Just what did Darling do..?" Kay said with a shocked expression

"Looks like Gero-kun already killed that Pravda brat for you Kay..well..killed him psychologically at least.." Naomi said

"It was over for Pravda the moment they went up the mountain..they never saw this type of attack coming.." Takashi said

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

(At the V.I.P Viewing platforms they are able to see clearly the battlefield even when a blizzard is happening.

"W-What just happened?" Maho asked with a scared expression

"Nishizumi-san can you please explain to me what Gero did?" Chouno asked

"Explain what Chouno-kun? I am as shocked as you all are" Shiho said

"How did he win a 10 versus 1 situation by going around in circles without firing a single shell?" Erika asked

"Okaa-sama..the moment Pravda arrived at the top of the mountain..they..they started.."

"Shooting at each other?" Shiho said

"Yeah, and the others just stopped moving..what happened?" Maho said

"Alpine Sickness.." Shiho said

(Erika and Maho did not know what that meant but Chouno understood everything that had happened from that answer)

"What is that Headmistress?" Erika asked

"Alpine sickness..also known as Altitude sickness" Chouno said

"Altitude sickness?" Maho asked

"When climbing a mountain and reach a certain height above sea level, you're body starts to be affected by the sudden change in altitude. First comes exhaustion, then nausea, and finally losing consciousness." Chouno explained

"Correct..as those Pravda tanks got up at 2000 meters..the air got thinner and thinner and made it harder to breathe..and if the brain does not receive enough oxygen.."

"They start to hallucinate.." Erika said

"That's right..during their time at the top of the mountain..cannot breathe properly..cannot think straight..tired and dizzy..trapped in a cold tank..my son brought them to the very edge of their sanity..by driving their tank in between them, he made them see things that are not there, that's why they started shooting at each other"

(All three that were listening got chills down their bodies on how scary this strategy was the Gero had done.)

"At the end he lured a T-34 to the IS-2's rear and made it shoot their flag tank under the impression of it shooting the tiger. In the eyes of that IS-2 and T-34 they were aiming at the White Tiger..but in reality they were aiming at each other" Shiho said

"So that's the reason why onii-sama trained at Mt. Fuji..so that they wouldn't get the alpine sickness.." Maho said

"This reminds me of how you got the nickname of "Demon" when you won against 16 tanks all on your own.." Chouno said

"You were called that before Headmistress?" Erika asked

"That was all in the past..and I fired my weapon to win that match..but this..this is something else.." Shiho said

"Gero-kun was able to win without having to fire a single shot..and even brought down his enemies psychologically and made them destroy each other.." Chouno said

"When we got to the top of Mt. Fuji..he told us that he wanted to know what he can do with his gifts..why people hated him when he was young for having those gifts..now that he has seen what he can do..I'm sure he is hating himself right now.." Shiho said

"Onii-sama.." Maho said with a sad expression

"So please..support him and be beside him..Maho..Itsumi-kun.." Shiho said

"We will Okaa-sama.."

"Bakatora.."

**[Ooarai Field Hospital - The Next Day]**

(After the match Miho and her crew still had to stay at the hospital for checkups to make sure that they are all alright. They were visited by Katyusha and Nonna as well as their other friends)

"Mihosha! I'm very sorry for what my brother did!" Katyusha said while bowing her head

"_Katyusha-san please lift your head..it's alright..as you can see I'm fine.." _Miho smiled

"When you got carried in a stretcher Katyusha-sama was crying.." Nonna said

"Ara ara Katyusha-san has a very cute side as well.." Hana said

"Nonna you don't need to say that!" Katyusha said

"_Thank you for worrying about me..but I'm really fine..Katyusha-san"_

"Then that's good..also..Congratulations on winning! We will watch you guys at the finals!"

"_Thank you..but it wasn't me that won the match..it was.."_

"Yeah..the white tiger..where is he now?"

"_If I'm not mistaken he will- "_

(A knock on the door was heard then it opened seeing Gero had just arrived to visit his sisters and their friends. Gero was shocked to see the commander of Pravda in the room with his sister. Gero was afraid of what the commander would say to him after what he had done to Katyusha's team. He approached Miho and gave her flowers as a present for a speedy recovery)

"_**Hi Miho..how are you?"**_

"I'm doing great..thanks for the flowers! Oh by the way this is Katyusha..you may remember her from the siege tank battle event..she is the commander of Pravda and came to visit"

"_**Y-Yes I remember her..thank you Katyusha-san and Nonna-san for visiting Miho.."**_

"Of course..it was my stupid brother's fault that's why she is here so..I came to apologize.."

"_**I see..thank you for taking the time to visit.."**_

"Congratulations on winning..we will be leaving now..Nonna.."

(Nonna then carried Katyusha and they were about to leave the room when suddenly Gero called out to them)

"_**Katyusha-san!"**_

(Nonna and Katyusha both looked back to see Gero bowing his head)

"_**I'm very sorry for what I had done to your friends and to your brother! When I saw what he did to Miho..my mind just went blank and all I could think about was revenge..it was a horrible thing to do and I understand if you will not forgive me.."**_

(Both Nonna and Katyusha was surprised by this act and was definitely not expecting to receive an apology from the winner of the match but Miho and her crew were smiling at what Gero had done for they knew that he would that the chance he got)

"Follow me.." Katyusha said

(As Gero followed Katyusha he soon found themselves outside another door at the hospital. Before they entered he could hear joyful voices from inside. As Nonna opened the door and they went inside Gero saw all of the Pravda girls that were affected by the Alpine sickness yesterday are now energetic and running around and having fun like they didn't lose. Gero just stared at the girls and couldn't believe what he was seeing)

"Amazing right? They are all moving forward and not looking back.." Nonna said

"Hey girls! You have a visitor!" Katyusha shouted

(As Katyusha shouted all of the girls suddenly rushed to Gero and stared at him)

"Who is this boy Katyusha-sama?" asked a Pravda girls

"He is the commander of the white tiger that took you the mountain yesterday.."

"Ohh so he is the commander..so why is he visiting?"

"_**Eh?! Why? I-I..I was the reason why you all got hospitalized..I got you all into that scary situation..it was a horrible thing to do to you all.."**_

"_**I'm very sorry for what I had done to you all!" **_Gero said while bowing his head

(The girls did not respond right away. Gero was already expecting that they won't forgive him and he will be hated by all of them)

"That's all? You came here just to apologize to us?" Klara said

"_**Ehh? Uhmm..y-yes..?"**_

"Hmm..so what do you say to that girls?" Klara said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" suddenly all the girls started laughing at Gero

"_**Uhmm..why are you all laughing suddenly?"**_

"Hahaha..I'm sorry..for laughing but..there is nothing you need to apologize for!"

"That's right it wasn't you that got us hospitalized..it was the altitude at that mountain.."

"A scary situation..yes..because we really thought we were seeing ghosts and that was scary..then we suddenly passed out.." said a Pravda girl

"But a horrible thing? No...it was fun! We got to experience a scary and thrilling moment in a snowy mountain at night!"

"If anything..we should be thanking you..uhmm..what was your name again?"

"_**Ohh that's right sorry..my name is Gero Matsumoto.."**_

"Right..we should be thanking you Matsumoto-kun for giving us such a fun match yesterday!"

(Gero was so confused at this point that he couldn't respond well. He was expecting brutal replies from the girls but got thanked instead)

"You look very confused Gero-kun" Katyusha said

"_**I am very confused Katyusha-san!"**_

"You see..these girls enjoy Senshado come hell or high water..or even your altitude sickness..in a few days they'll be asking me to train them at a mountain so that they won't experience it again and so that they won't lose to you next time.." Katyusha said

"So instead of apologizing..what should you say Gero-kun?" Nonna said

"_**Everyone! Thank you very much for the amazing match yesterday! I will be looking forward to playing with you all again next time!"**_

"Thank you as well for the amazing match!" the Pravda girls shouted

(The Pravda girls smiled at Gero and thanked him as well. Then a guy was hiding behind his bed sheets behind at the corner of the room)

"KAL!" Katyusha shouted

"Y-Yes Katyusha nee-sama?"

"Get over here now before I drag you here by force.."

(Kal quickly got off the bed and headed for Katyusha)

"Do you have anything to say to Gero-kun here?"

"I'm very sorry for what I did before..when I interrupted your duel..and..I'm sorry for pushing your commander off the hill..I was too obsessed with winning and couldn't see the bigger picture.."

(Gero felt warm in his chest when he heard those words. He felt like a big knife has just been pulled from his aching heart. He then raised his hand and wanted to shake Kal's hand)

"_**Kal-kun..I'm sorry for what I did..and I forgive you for what you did..if possible..I would like to have another match with you..but this time..a fun and fair match.."**_

(All of the girls smiled at what Gero said and waited for Kal's reply. Then Kal grabbed Gero's hand and shook his hand)

"I would like nothing more Gero-kun..and I won't lose next time" Kal said

"_**I won't either.."**_

"Alright since you both are now good friends the girls would like to play with Matsumoto-kun since he is here." Klara said

"_**Huh? Play? What- "**_

(Gero was suddenly pulled in by ten girls and he was the dive bomb by all of them crushing Gero underneath)

"Rest in Peace Gero-kun..they did that to me also when I first arrived" Kal said

"_**H-Help me Kal..ahahahaha..now they're tickling me..heeeeelp…"**_

(As the girls were laughing and having fun another girl was standing by the door and was emitting a very dark aura that Nonna and Katyusha noticed was staring at Gero)

"BA-KA-TO-RA?!" Erika said with a scary smile

"_**E-Erika..this is not what it looks like..they suddenly..p-please have mercy.."**_

"GET OVER HERE NOW YOU FLIRTING BAKATORA!"

"_**NOOOOO IT'S NOT MY FAUUUUUUULT!"**_

(All of the girls and Kal witnessed a white wolf brutally beating up a white tiger and they all just closed their eyes as they heard the screams of the poor tiger. After the beating the wolf dragged the lifeless tiger away)

"Looks like even a woman can tame a wild tiger like him.." Katyusha said

"Wild tiger..huh.." Kal said

"Kal-kun?" Nonna asked

"You said before the match that he is like that legendary white tiger..the one that was like a ghost.."

"Do you think the legend is alive in Gero-kun?" Klara asked

"Yes..but he is no ghost..he is much worse.."

"What is worse than a ghost?" Katyusha asked

"Just before I lost consciousness up that mountain, I saw his face..his eyes..had no light..no mercy..only darkness..but also sadness..and fear"

"I guess Matsumoto-kun really regret what he did.." Nonna said

"Yeah..but those eyes were like the eyes of a…"

"A what?" Katyusha asked

_"Akuma.."_ Kal said

(Demon)

(Everyone in that room had chills sent down their body. They just had a conversation with a demon as they looked at the poor tiger being dragged by a wolf)

"I can't believe you! I came here worried about you then I find you under all of those girls!"

"_**I'm sorry Erika..they just suddenly pulled me in and jumped on me..it was out of my control.."**_

"Of course it was.."

(Gero then suddenly grabbed Erika by the arm and looked at her closely)

"_**You were worried about me?"**_

"Yes I was..your mother told me that you might be hating yourself now because of what you did at yesterday's match.."

"_**I see..Okaa-chan told you.."**_

"She is also worried about you.."

"_**Yesterday after the match up to today when I met Katyusha-san..I felt so horrible..I hated myself and my gifts..I thought about quitting Senshado.."**_

"Gero…you don't have to.."

"_**I thought about if this is how Senshado will be when I do it..then it's better to quit now then to hurt other people again.."**_

"..."

"_**But when Katyusha-san brought me to their room a while ago..I saw how they were smiling despite the fact that they lost badly yesterday because of me..instead of hating me..they even thanked me for the great match they said..then Kal also apologized to me..and I also apologized and we both agreed to fight each other again next time..in a fair and fun match.."**_

"Looks like Katyusha-san stole the whole show.."

"_**She really did..I felt a lot better when I saw those Pravda girls and how they were fine.."**_

"Those girls are being trained by the great Katyusha so they are tough as nails.."

"_**Yeah..so I decided that won't be quitting Senshado..but I'll find a way to enjoy Senshado without having to rely on my gifts.."**_

"I know you'll be just fine Gero..I'll also help you when the time comes.."

"_**I also want to be a great Senshado tanker just like you Erika..you are the reason why I want to try so hard.."**_

(Erika blushed so hard when Gero said that)

"W-What are you saying bakatora..always saying stuff like that.."

"_**I'm serious about you Erika..I want to do Senshado with you for as long as I live.."**_

"D-Did he just say he wants to be with me forever?! No no no he didn't say it exactly like that but it sure sounded like that...geez this bakatora why does he look so handsome when he gets serious.." Erika said in her mind

"_**Erika..?"**_

"O-Oh...me too..I want to experience a lot more fun Senshado with you Gero.."

(This made Gero blush hard as well because he didn't expect such a cute and honest answer from Erika like that. The two continued to stare at each other when they felt a stare from the door. When they looked they saw Miho and Maho staring at them with smiles on their faces)

"Mi-Miho-san..Maho-san..how long have you been there?" Erika asked

"From the part where Onii-sama said 'You were worried about me?' up to the end.." Maho said

"_**Geez..you two..it's bad manners to be spying like that you know.."**_

"_We just want to see how the two of you are doing that's all onii-chan.." _Miho said

"_**Yes yes..how about we go inside Erika?"**_

"Yeah..let's go join your sisters.."

"_By the way onii-chan is unfair for going on a hiking trip with okaa-san and not invite us!" _

"_**Ehh?! How did you- "**_

"Okaa-sama told me so I told Miho.." Maho said while pouting

"_**It was on a short notice and the match was near so.."**_

"NO EXCUSES!" Miho and Maho shouted

_**"I'm very sorry.." **_

(Gero then spent the next minutes being scolded by his little sisters because he didn't invite them to their trip to Mt. Fuji)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 25 - Glimpse of the Future**

**Author's Note :**

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hard to breath, your comrades screaming around you, you have no idea what's happening around you and then you see your tank crew all passed out? Anyone would go crazy! ****For me it gave me chills writing this I hope you all had goosebumps too while reading!**

**Shout out to : "WarHusky2000" "mcintyreseth14" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Glimpse of the Future

**Chapter 25 - Glimpse of the Future**

(Having won the semi finals Gero and the rest have one week to practice before the finals and the day after tomorrow will be the match between Kuromorimine and Saint Gloriana)

**[Ooarai Garage - Training Grounds]**

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The 88mm shell flies through the air and hits a stationary target at 1000 meters popping a white flag on it)

"Target hit Matsu-kun!"

"Your accuracy is even better than before Gero! Did something happen?" Ono asked

"_**Nothing in particular..oh yeah I was able to clear things up with Kal-kun and with the other Pravda girls..they thanked me for the match and that really made me happy.."**_

"That's great taichou..I told you they'd be fine.." Hajime said

(Two more targets popped up in the firing range)

"_**Yeah it's really a great thing..let's finish this up boys..double tap for the last two targets Ono!"**_

"Roger! Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

(The first shot is sent then after 3 seconds the second shot is ready)

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(Two simultaneous shots from the White Tiger hits both targets perfectly and popped a white flag)

"_Alright! That's it for today's practice! Good job everyone!" _Miho shouted

"_Otsukare-sama Deshita!" _everyone replied

**[Ooarai Streets]**

"Hey Matsu-kun! Wanna drop by somewhere for dinner?"

"_**Sure..I'm already hungry from all that training.."**_

"How about we go to the place where Akiyama-san took us that day!"

"Agreed, I'm sure taichou would love the food there.."

"_**Really? When did you guys go there with Miho-chan's crew?"**_

"Ohh that was the day we follo- "

(Gero didn't notice a well placed jab hit Ken's stomach that prevented him from continuing his sentence)

"Ahaha that was when you got something to do and we also met Miho-san's crew while going home..right Ken-chan..?" Ono said

"Y-Yeah..it's all coming back t-to me now.."

"_**You alright Ken..? Does your stomach hurt?"**_

"Don't mind him taichou he is just so hungry that his stomach growled.."

"_**Well then we better hurry up and get to the food place you were talking about!"**_

"You should try their karaage set Gero it was delicious when I tried it last time.."

"I'll go with that then..how about you Hajime?"

"I might try their Oyakodon tonight..Hana-san really looked satisfied eating it last time.."

**[1 hour and 4 Dishes later]**

"_**That was amazing! You guys weren't kidding about this place!"**_

"Told you! Man I'm full.." Ken said while exposing his belly

"_**That reminds me..want to come with me tomorrow and visit Kuromorimine?"**_

"Kuromori? Why are you going there taichou?"

"_**Well I have some business with Okaa-chan and need to talk to her and I want to check up on Erika and Maho-chan"**_

"That's right they'll be facing St. Gloriana next.." Hajime said

"They're commander is Darjeeling right?" Ken asked

"Yeah..according to Kadotani-san..she is the only commander that has beaten Miho-san twice already.." Ono said

"A fearsome opponent, huh..what do you think what will happen to their match taichou?"

"_**Hard to say..I haven't seen St. Gloriana fight yet and Kuromori will have big changes.."**_

"We'll have a better idea tomorrow Matsu-kun when we pay them a visit.."

"_**Yup..well then we better head home and get some rest for tomorrow.."**_

"Roger!"

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - The Next Day]**

(The White Tiger team arrived just after lunch and they were let in by the guard that was informed by Shiho yesterday of their arrival. Since class was still ongoing they went to Shiho's office first to discuss some important stuff)

"_**Okaa-chan you busy?"**_

"No..come on in.."

(Gero and his crew sees loads of paperwork on top of Shiho's desk)

"_**Not busy, huh?"**_

"Don't worry about it, those are just applications sent by students interested in our school.."

"Looks like there'll be a lot of first years coming this year Nishizumi-sama" Hajime said

"That's right..and not only to this school but also the others.." Shiho said

"The others?" Ken asked

"_**Yeah that's what we are about to talk about now..so I need your opinions on this guys.."**_

(Gero and his crew talked with Shiho about their future plans regarding Kuromorimine)

"_**So..what do you think?"**_

"I think it's a great plan Gero!" Ono said

"Well..it's a lot of work..and to tell you honestly there is no telling where this will lead the school" Shiho said

"_**I know..that's why me and the boys will help you with this Okaa-chan.."**_

"It certainly will be the first of its kind and will attract a lot of attention.." Hajime said

"And it will also increase the population tenfold.." Ken said

"Not to mention the collaboration with the other schools.." Ono said

"_**So how about it boys? You in?"**_

"Let's do it!" said his crew

(Shiho smiled at the sight of his son already moving forward and thinking about the future of not only himself but also the others)

"_**By the way Okaa-chan how is the new team?"**_

"A little rough around the edges..it isn't easy shifting from the old doctrine they know.."

"_**I know Erika will be able to handle it..she also has Maho-chan to help her.."**_

"But won't Maho-san be graduating this year?" Ono said

"Yeah..she said she submitted a scholarship application form in Germany but never updated me about it.." Shiho said

"If Maho-san leaves that would leave Itsumi-san alone handling the team next year right?" Hajime said

"She has Akaboshi-kun as her vice-commander and there will also be a transfer student next year with experience as a commander so that would take off the burden off of Itsumi-kun for a while.." Shiho said

"_**I see..that's good to hear.."**_

"This one is coming from a university..she skipped grades to get to a university..then decided she wanted to experience high school..and she picked this school.."

"Wow..so she is a prodigy?" Hajime asked

"You could say that..but you should know by now that we also have one sitting in this room.." Shiho said

(Everyone looked at Gero)

"_**I'm no prodigy..just a normal high school boy doing Senshado" Gero said with a smile**_

"Well..that's also true Matsu-kun!"

"Since you've mentioned the team..want to take a look at their practice? They should be at the training field by now.." Shiho said

"_**Of course! I'd love to go!"**_

"See their practice or see Itsumi-san?" Ono said with a grin

"_**Erika first then practice second!" **_

"Matsu-kun is such a romantic type.."

"_**Shut up Ken.."**_

(The five of them left for the training grounds and brought their white tiger with them. Shiho was sitting on top of the tiger while Gero was poking out of his cupola)

"This is a very nostalgic feeling.." Shiho said

"_**Remember the drives we had when I was just a kid?"**_

"I'd never forget them.." Shiho said with a smile

(They arrived at the training grounds and saw the Kuromorimine tanks practicing drills all over the field)

**[Kuromorimine Training Grounds]**

(Maho and Erika were supervising the team and have them do drills for their match tomorrow)

"I don't want to see anyone slacking off! You will remember this new style and etch it down to the bones!" Erika shouted

"Do you think this new style will work?" Maho asked

"Well we are about to find that out tomorrow..St. Gloriana will be happy to assist in completing this style.." Erika said with a smile

(Both of them heard a tank coming from behind them and they looked to see the White tiger and Gero waving at them)

"Onii-sama?!"Maho said with a smile

"G-Gero?!" Erika said with a blush

"_**Yo Erika, Maho-chan, I see you're doing great.."**_

"You came to visit?" Maho asked

"_**Yeah..I wanted to wish you all good luck for tomorrow.."**_

"We don't need luck bakatora..we can win without it!" Erika said

"_**Ahaha I know..but still I wanted to see you Erika.."**_

(Erika blushed as she heard this and looked away but suddenly the other girls of Kuromorimine saw the white tiger and started to approach the crew. They were still remembered for their kind acts during the siege tank battle event and were quite famous)

"Look it's the crew of the white tiger!"

"Let's go greet them! Nakamura-kun is there!"

"I see Ken-kun as well!"

"KYAAAA~! Hajime-kun is so cool!"

(Soon the white tiger was crowded with Kuromorimine girls and the boys were being flooded with questions)

"W-Wait one at a time girls!" Ono said

"Matsu-kun help me!"

"_**You're finally surrounded by girls and you call me for help?!"**_

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET OUT THERE?!" a voice from inside the white tiger was heard

(Shiho suddenly popped out of the tiger and surprised the girls. She was inside the tiger because she wanted to see the inside after a long time, so she couldn't help it)

"H-H-HEADMISTRESS?!" all the girls shouted

"O-Okaa-sama didn't know you were here.." Maho said

"I also wanted to check up on your progress so I went together with the boys..then this happens" Shiho said as she looked at the girls

(The girls shrunk as they were so scared of what punishment they'll receive from Shiho and they were shaking in a cute way)

*sigh

"It's all good to take a break once in a while but keep the noise down alright?" Shiho said

(The girls were confused and surprised to what Shiho had said because they were expecting a loud scolding)

"You all wanted to talk to the boys right? You got 10 minutes then return to practice!"

"You heard the order! 10 minutes break!" Erika shouted

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" all of them replied

(As the girls now were talking with the boys, Shiho, Gero, Maho, and Erika took a walk by the tank garage)

"_**The girls really got scared of you Okaa-chan.."**_

"I still need to be strict so that discipline will not falter"

"But ever since Gero's memories came back Headmistress has been a lot nicer lately.." Erika said

"Are you saying I've become weak Itsumi-kun?" Shiho said with a dark aura

"N-No ma'am..I'm sorry.." Erika said while crying

"_**Kindness doesn't mean weakness Okaa-chan..and I like it when you are nice"**_

(Shiho's dark aura disappeared as her son said that)

"Looks like onii-sama is having a good influence on you Okaa-sama.." Maho said with a smile

*Ehem

"L-Let's change the subject now please.." Shiho said

"_**I see you guys got new tanks to use tomorrow.."**_

"Not really new..they were old tanks in the garage that was kept hidden since they weren't necessary for the last doctrine.." Maho said

"_**You guys gonna use Maus-chan tomorrow?"**_

"We planned to as a back up but decided not to because of the field.." Maho said

"_**What field will the match have?"**_

"El Alamein Desert will be our battlefield" Erika said

"_**From a cold and snowy field to a burning hot desert..that D.O.M.E is really something.." **_

"Apparently M.E.X.T had to cancel a few of their projects just for the construction of the D.O.M.E.." Shiho said

"At least it was something useful now..and not some shady plot again.." Maho said

"Since that's the field tomorrow the Maus will just be useless.." Erika said

"_**Look at it this way..they won't be able to field their Tortoise also!" **_

"You are right about that onii-sama..oh here are the rest of the tanks.." Maho said

(Gero was now looking at the new tanks which were hetzers, stug IIIs, and more panzer IVs)

"This is the new style that I wanted to implement..a new Kuromorimine.." Erika said

"_**Looks like you'll give Darjeeling-san a spook tomorrow.."**_

"Hopefully..it's still experimental so just hoping for the best.."

"_**I know you'll be able to handle it Erika..Good luck tomorrow" **_Gero said then patted Erika's head

(This made Erika blush again and both Miho and Shiho saw that)

"You know onii-sama..Erika is only like this around you.."

"W-What are y-you saying Maho-san!"

"_**Really? Then I'm happy that I get to only see this side of you for myself.."**_

(This really made Erika blush and be red as a tomato and made her flail her hands in the air then ran in the direction out of the garage)

"_**She ran away…"**_

"So..when are you gonna tell her?" Shiho asked

"_**Soon..I still think I haven't earned her acknowledgment yet.."**_

"You are still thinking about that onii-sama? Erika has clearly- "

"_**I know..but I'm still not satisfied.."**_

"What do you have to do to be satisfied then?" Shiho asked again

"_**Hmm..by winning the finals and beating you?" **_

"Heh..bakatora.." Shiho said

"_**Oh no..please not you too..!"**_

"It's a cute nickname for you onii-sama!"

"_**It's only cute if Erika calls me that!"**_

"So you don't have a problem when Erika calls you that?" Maho said with a grin

"_**..."**_

"You just dug your own grave my son.." Shiho said

(The three laughed it off and Gero then went home with his crew as it was time for the girls to train again)

**[1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament - Semi-Finals]**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament! Today will be the second match of the Semi-Finals! Today will be a match between Kuromorimine Girls Academy and Saint Gloriana College!

"Last match was on a snowy mountain but for today's match it will be a day time battle on the hot and sandy desert of El Alamein!"

(The screen showed the desert of El Alamein filled with sand dunes and small pockets of trees here and there)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****V. ****]**

"Hi Miho-san and the rest of Anglerfish Team!" Chouno greeted

"_Hello Instructor Chouno!" _Miho said

"This is amazing Miporin! We can see the whole match from here!"

"Thank you very much Headmistress Nishizumi for inviting us here" Hana said

"You're welcome..my son asked for it so relax and enjoy the match.." Shiho said

"Thank you as well Gero-dono!" Yukari said

"_**Don't mention it! Thank you also Okaa-chan! I love you!"**_

(The others see Shiho blush from his son's display of love and they all smiled and chuckled a little)

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****V. ****]**

"Kay-san what info do we have about the current Kuromorimine and St. Gloriana?" Takashi asked

"I just know that Kuromori is still strong in terms of their tanks..about St. Gloriana all their tanks have not changed except for their new black prince and tortoise.." Kay said

"In the past Kuromorimine has won over St. Gloriana always..but that's all data in the past.." Naomi said

"Let's see what the new commander of Kuromorimine can do..does she deserve to be the commander or was it too early for her.." Alisa said

**[Viewing Platform #3 for V. ]**

"_Kak vy dumayete, kto pobedit Nonna?" _Klara asked

[Who do you think will win Nonna?]

"_YA ne uveren, no spyashcheye litso Katyusha, bezuslovno, pobeditel'" _Nonna said

[I'm not sure, but Katyusha's sleeping face sure is a winner]

(Both Nonna and Klara are busy watching Katyusha sleep in her bed while waiting for the match to start)

**[D.O.M.E Stadium]**

"Both Team Commanders and Sub-Commanders! Forward!"

(Erika and Maho walks forward as well as Darjeeling accompanied by Assam and Pekoe)

"My name is Remi Takashima and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between Kuromorimine Girls Academy versus St. Gloriana Girls College" Mode is Flag Tank Battle! The team that destroys the other team's flag tank will be the winner!"

"We meet again.._Ō-sama_" Darjeeling said

"Keep calling me that and I'll show you how a King really fights" Erika said with a smile

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _Both Bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Kuromorimine has 1 Tiger I, 1 Jagdpanther, 2 Stug IIIs, 3 Panzer IIIs, 4 Panzer IVs and 4 Hetzers! A total of 15!"

"While St. Gloriana has 1 Churchill, 1 Black Prince, 2 Cromwells, 4 Crusaders and 7 Matilda IIs! A total of 15 also!"

**[St. Gloriana Tank Formation]**

"All tanks forward" Darjeeling said as she sips her tea

(The tanks of St. Gloriana are moving all together at an arrow formation with the Matilda's at both wings and Churchill as the tip of the arrow commanded by Assam. Behind the Churchill is the black prince commanded by Darjeeling and the 2 Cromwells as her rear guard. Then at the flanks were two crusaders each side ready to do recon at any time)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"Listen girls..this will be the first match that we will be implementing all that we have practiced for the last few days. I know we have done the best we can to be prepared and I believe in each and every one of you. Be confident in yourselves and watch each other's backs. We will achieve victory today..or die trying! UNDERSTOOD?!" Erika shouted at the radio

"JAWOHL KOMMANDANT!" everyone replied with a confident smile

"ALL TANKS! _PANZER MARSCH_!"

**Coming Up Next : ****Chapter 26 - New Kuromorimine**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Shout out to : "Xeno6804" thank you sir for the follow! Welcome aboard!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	26. Chapter 26 - New Kuromorimine

**Chapter 26 - New Kuromorimine**

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"Kommandant! Enemy tank formation spotted north of our position 1000 meters away!"

"Copy that. Confirmation on their tanks?" Erika asked

"Matilda IIs, Crusaders, Churchill, Black Prince, and Cromwells. Due to the sand storm it is difficult to confirm how many each are." said the Panzer III commander

"That's good enough thank you Sango."

"Yes Kommandant! Also we have confirmation that their commander Darjeeling is in the Black Prince as the flag tank and not in the Churchill" said Sango

"Then that means Orange Pekoe is the commander of the Churchill. All tanks full speed ahead then at 700 meters we shall initiate the operation." Erika radioed

"Jawohl Kommandant!"

(Erika then brought out the good luck charm from her pocket that Gero gave her. She smiled as she thought of him and gained more confidence)

"I'll see you in the finals bakatora.." Erika said

**[St. Gloriana Tank Formation]**

"Darjeeling-sama this environment is taking a toll on our visuals" Pekoe said

"I agree..and this burning sun isn't helping one bit..all units remember to wear gloves or you might get burned by the hot metal of our tanks.." Darjeeling radioed

"Yes commander!" all replied

"In any case I'd assume it's the same for Kuro- "

*BOOM *BLAAM

(A volley of shells landed at their tank formation and white flagged 1 Matilda instantly)

"Enemy tanks straight ahead 700 meters and closing!" Pekoe radioed

"All tanks maintain formation and return fire!" Darjeeling said

(St. Gloriana now returned fire but to now avail were not getting any hits from that distance compared to the guns of Kuromorimine. Both sides continuously firing while getting closer to each formation)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"It's like we're watching a 17th century British skirmish battle with muskets in a firing line." Chouno said

"But this time it's tanks instead of muskets.." Shiho said

"_St. Gloriana are going to have to get closer to deal damage or else Kuromorimine will just have an advantage at that range" _Miho said

"_**Looks like Erika has no plans on keeping them away though..in fact they're getting even closer.."**_

"I guess we'll be seeing their new style earlier than expected.." Shiho said

"New style?" Chouno asked

"_**You'll see.."**_

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"Alright, it's time to give them a little scare! All units load H.E! Feuer!" Erika shouted

(A volley of H.E shells were shot just east of the enemy tank formation and not hitting any of the tanks)

"One more! Fire!" Maho shouted

(Another volley was shot at the same area the first shot landed and Darjeeling saw this action to be weird)

"Just what is that Ō-sama ordering her tanks to shoot at?!" Darjeeling said

"The sand must be messing with their aim?" Assam said

"I hope your right.." Darjeeling said

"Darjeeling-sama! We have a big problem!" Pekoe shouted

"What is it?!"

"A large sand storm to our east is incoming and will be right on top of us!"

"What?! How is that possible- "

(Darjeeling now found out Erika's plan and was completely caught off guard. St. Gloriana's tank formation was now swallowed by a big sand storm and couldn't see 2 feet in front of their tanks)

"ALL TANKS HALT!" Darjeeling shouted

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Naomi-san..this is.." Takashi said

"Looks like the new commander of Kuromorimine is smarter than she looks.." Alisa said

"A very unexpected strategy by Kuromorimine indeed.." Naomi said

"This is getting exciting!" Kay shouted

**[Viewing Platform #3 for ****VIPs****]**

"An artificial sandstorm..they used the incoming winds heading towards St. Gloriana to carry the sand for them..very creative.." Katyusha said

"Did you sleep well Katyusha-sama?" Nonna said

"Yeah..I told you to wake me up before the match started!" Katyusha shouted

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"All units initiate Operation Desert Fox!" Erika said

"Jawohl!"

"Team 1 head to your designated spot with me! Team 2 continue those H.E shells!" Erika ordered

"See you on the other side Erika!" Maho said

"Yes Maho-san!"

(The forces of Kuromorimine now split into two. One headed east consisted of 1 Jagdpanther, 2 Panzer IVs, and Hetzers while the rest stayed the course and continued firing H.E shells while moving)

**[St. Gloriana Tank Formation]**

"This sand storm is not ending-desu wa!" Rosehip said

"Calm down..they'll make their move soon.." Darjeeling said

"Nilgiri, make sure both Cromwells stay close Darjeeling-sama!" Pekoe said

"Yes Pekoe-sama!" Nilgiri said

(After a few minutes have passed the sandstorm now started to disappear which helped Darjeeling see the situation now. But what she saw she should've hoped the sandstorm didn't stop. In front of them was Maho's Tiger I and her team while on their east was Erika's team both aiming at them)

"They used the sandstorm..to close the gap and pincer us at the same time.." Darjeeling said as she dropped her tea cup

_"FEUR!"_ Erika shouted

(A barrage of shells came raining down on Darjeeling's group from both sides and white flagged another matilda and destroyed the tracks of another)

"Hold your ground! Evade and return fire!" Darjeeling shouted

"Darjeeling-sama! Me and my crusaders will buy you some time to regroup!" Rosehip said

"What are you planning Rosehip?!"

"We will go and disrupt the enemy tanks in front of us while you handle the east-desu wa!"

(Rosehip and the other crusaders now charged into Maho's group and began to distract them)

"Wait a minute Rosehip- "

"Darjeeling-sama! Kuromorimine's flag tank!" Pekoe shouted

"Where is it?!"

"It's at our east and charging right at us!"

"What a crazy thing to do!" Darjeeling shouted

(After the barrage Erika and 4 Hetzers were now driving straight into their formation)

"A king's job is to lead his men into battle and not cower behind them! Darjeeling!" Erika said

"Fire!" Darjeeling shouted

(Both the Black Prince and Churchill fired and white flagged one of the hetzers but the rest was able to breakthrough. 2 Hetzers shot at the black prince but it bounced due to the armor of its turret)

"Fire!" Nilgiri shouted

(The 75mm shell hit the hetzer and white flagged it)

_"Feur!"_

(Erika's Panzer IV shot at Nilgiri's Cromwell but bounced. Pekoe took a shot at another hetzer and white flagged it as well. The situation was now turning against their favor due to how St. Gloriana calmly handled their Blitzkrieg)

"Tsk..as expected of Darjeeling..all units pull back now!" Erika ordered

"Jawohl!"

"We did our part..and Maho-san was able to do theirs as well.."

(As Erika's group pulled out with smoke popped as cover Maho did the same and retreated. Darjeeling then saw what had happened during the chaos Erika's team had done. 3 crusaders were white flagged by Maho's team with Rosehip the only survivor.)

"All units regroup..repair what we can and we will give chase" Darjeeling said

"Darjeeling-sama..this is definitely not the Kuromorimine we know.." Assam said

"Indeed..they have become more troublesome now.."

"Darjeeling-sama forgive me, I lost 3 crusaders-desu wa.." Rosehip said in a sad tone

"Do not be sad Rosehip..you did what was best for that situation..if you had not charged into Maho's team we would have been picked off one by one.." Darjeeling said with a smile

"You did great Rosehip.." Assam said

(Rosehip's expression brightened by her friend's words and went back to her tank for repairs)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"Erika!" Maho shouted

"Maho-san! Status report?" Erika said

"We were able to destroy 3 crusaders but lost a stug III and the Jagdpanther.."

"That's fine..those are within the predicted casualties.."

"So what now Itsumi-san?" Koume asked

"Let's move to point E-012 and set up an ambush as well as rest up..make sure the girls aren't dehydrated with this heat.."

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Koume replied

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****V. ****]**

"Amazing..from an artificial sandstorm to a pincer move then a blitzkrieg..is this the style you were saying?" Chouno said

"Yes..it is very different from the usual approach of Kuromorimine..but this is what Itsumi-kun has thought of for the best of the team.." Shiho said

"_**Isn't Erika cool?! She is so amazing when she is the commander.." **_

"But she should've continued the attack and didn't retreat.." Shiho said

"_**It takes guts to do that kind of attack..but it takes courage to decide to retreat and know if you'll lose..I'm sure Erika knew that they were heading for a disadvantageous situation" **_

"Watching how Kuromorimine now..they look a lot like how Ooarai fights.." Chouno said

"_I was thinking of that as well! I can see that all of them are having fun!" _Miho said

(Everyone in the room smiled at what Miho said. They all know that the reason why Kuromorimine has changed a lot is because of Miho's Senshado. She has brought change to all of the school's approach to Senshado)

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Kay-san is this how Kuromorimine usually fights?" Takashi asked

"Not by a long shot..they have done things by the book for years and this is the first time we've seen them do this.." Kay said

"Looks like they got even stronger now..and just when I thought we will be able to catch up to them.." Naomi said

"Don't worry Naomi..my Takashi is with us now so we will catch up to them in no time!" Alisa said

**[St. Gloriana Tank Formation]**

"All tanks forward. I will now take the lead. We will change how we approach this time.." Darjeeling said

"Darjeeling-sama do you have a plan?" Pekoe asked

"I always do Pekoe.." Darjeeling said with a smile then sipped her tea

**[El Alamein Desert - Point E-012]**

(This area is covered with sand dunes all around and is perfect to lay an ambush due to the terrain)

"Alright everyone the ambush has been set! We will wait for their tanks to arrive then hit them from all sides!" Maho said

"Make sure you all are hydrated! I don't want anyone to faint in their tanks! Understood?!" Erika shouted

"JAWOHL!"

"Will we be ending it here Erika?" Maho said

"Yes..we have to take care of Darjeeling here and now or else our forces won't be able to handle that Black Prince if this drags on any further" Erika said

"Understood..by the way..I'm really having fun Kommandant..thank you!" Maho said with a smile

"Thank you as well Maho-san!" Erika said with a smile

"Kommandant! Tank formation sighted 500 meters from here and closing!" said Sango

"You heard her! Mount up!" Erika shouted

(As the girls of kuromorimine mounted they tanks and waited, the tank formation of St. Gloriana now approaches their kill zone)

"Darjeeling-sama.." Pekoe said

"It's time..go Nilgiri!" Darjeeling said

(All of a sudden the tanks of St. Gloriana broke from its line and dispersed on both flanks led by the two Cromwells and followed by the Matildas leaving the Black Prince and Churchill alone in the middle)

"Fire at will!" Darjeeling said

"Firing!" Nilgiri said

(All tanks of St. Gloriana started to shoot at the ambush spots of Kuromorimine in an attempt to flush them out)

"Damn it they found out! All tanks abandon ambush points and return fire!" Erika shouted

"Jawohl!"

(Kuromorimine tanks now started their engines and fought the St. Gloriana tanks on both flanks)

"There they are..all tanks isolate them and destroy.." Darjeeling said

"What about me Darjeeling-sama?" Rosehip asked

"Go find their flag tank for me please.." Darjeeling said

"Understood!"

(Rosehip's crusader now dashing through the sandy terrain at full speed)

"Maho-san, Koume, and Sango with me! We will target Darjeeling while the rest of you keep those Matildas and Cromwells busy!" Erika shouted

"Jawohl!"

"Kommandant! Crusader right in front heading straight for us!" Sango said

"Change of plans! Sango and 2 Panzer IIIs hunt that crusader and keep her off us!"

"Roger!" Sango said

(Erika and her team now headed for Darjeeling while Sango chased Rosehip away)

"Alright let's see what you guys can do!" Rosehip said

"Fire!" Sango ordered

(The 50mm shell was shot towards Rosehip but was dodged amazingly by it's speed)

"Damn she's fast! Wolf 11 and 12 stay on her tail!" Sango ordered

(2 Panzer IIIs were now on Rosehip's tail and aiming at her)

"That's right..stay on my tail..keep following me.."

"Fire!" Sango said

"Driver Halt!" Rosehip said

(Suddenly the crusader stops in between the two Panzer IIIs forcing them to miss their shot while the crusader aimed for the left Panzer III)

"Fire!"

(The Panzer III was hit and was white flagged. Now only 2 Panzer III were chasing Rosehip. Meanwhile Erika and her team were now fighting Darjeeling and Pekoe)

_"Fuer!"_ Erika shouted

(The shell bounced off the armor of the Churchill and Pekoe fired back and hit the side skirt of Erika's Panzer IV)

"Damn it..Maho-san and Koume keep Darjeeling busy..I'll figure out a way to take out that Churchill!" Erika said

"Roger!" Maho said

(Erika shot another shell at Pekoe's Churchill and was inviting her to chase her)

"Pekoe..go and take care of their flag tank..I can handle these two..Fire!" Darjeeling said

(Maho and Koume shot at the same time at the Black Prince but didn't even leave a dent on it..Darjeeling shot back and hitting Maho's Tiger I by its side armor)

"Understood Darjeeling-sama!" Pekoe said

"Erika she's headed your way!" Maho said

(Erika is now being chased by Pekoe in her Churchill and went over a sand dune)

"Feur!" Erika shouted

"Fire!" Pekoe shouted

(Both tanks fired at the same time hitting both in the side armor taking out the side skirts of the Panzer IV and still bouncing on the Churchill)

"Your tank won't be able to bring this Churchill down Itsumi-san.." Pekoe said

"We'll see about that..all I need is one shot" Erika said

(Erika now was running away over a steep sand dune as Pekoe chased her immediately)

"You won't be able to get away..you'll never be able to reach Darjeeling-sama!" Pekoe said

(As the Churchill was climbing up the steep sand dune without any problem. She didn't know that Erika did not go all the way down to the other side but waited just below the tip of the sand dune. As the Churchill was about to reach the top Assam knew something bad was about to happen)

"Pekoe-san this is- "

_"FEUR!"_ Erika shouted

(The 75mm shell of Erika's Panzer IV shot through the sand dune and penetrated all the way to the other side and hit the Churchill's belly sending it flying and flipping on its side then a white flag popped on top of it)

"Told you all I needed was one shot.." Erika said with a smile

"Pekoe! Assam! Are you alright?!" Darjeeling radioed

"Yes we're fine Darjeeling-sama..were sorry we got taken out.." Pekoe said

"It's alright..as long as both of you are fine.."

"Flag tank is on the way there.." Assam said

"Understood.."

"Good luck Darjeeling-sama!" Pekoe said

"I won't be needing it Pekoe..but thank you!" Darjeeling said

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Wow..Itsumi-san was able to defeat the Churchill!" Miho said

"She ignored the thick armor and instead went for the belly..very smart" Chouno said

"_**Wohooo! That's my Erika!" **_

"Your Erika…?" Saori said with a smile

"_**Ughh…"**_

"I didn't know she was already yours taichou.." Hajime said

"_**S-She's not mine…well..not yet.."**_

"_Do you want her to be yours?" _Miho asked with a grin

"_**Yes…"**_

"Very good answer.." Saori said

"That's Matsu-kun alright.." Ken said

"_**What are you guys making me say…"**_

"We didn't force you to say anything Gero-dono.." Yukari said with a grin

(Everyone in the room then looked at Gero with a grin. Gero then blushed as he sat back down the chair. Little did he know Miho was recording the whole thing)

**[El Alamein Desert - Point E-012]**

"Maho-san! Erika managed to take out the Churchill! She is on her way back here!" Koume said

"That's great..but we still need to take care of this black prince.." Maho said

"Fire!" Darjeeling ordered

(The 17 pounder goes roaring through the and hits Maho's Tiger but bounced. Both Koume and Maho are now circling and maneuvering around Darjeeling but can't get a clean shot)

"Fire!"

(A shell hit Koume's Panzer IV and destroyed her tanks' gun barrel completely. Maho and Koume looked above the sand dune and saw 2 Cromwells approaching)

"Darjeeling-sama! We're here to assist!" Nilgiri said

"Very happy to see you again Nilgiri.." Darjeeling said

"This is bad..we have to do something!" Koume said

"Koume! I have a plan.." Maho said

(Koume and Maho now got some distance from the black prince to execute their plan)

"You ready Koume?!" Maho shouted

"I'm with you Maho-san!"

(Both Maho and Koume's tanks now accelerated towards the black prince. Koume has no way to shoot now so she had one thing left that she can do)

"Fire!" Maho shouted

(The 88mm fired its shell and hit the 2nd Cromwells and destroyed its gun barrel as well. Nilgiri then took a shot at Koume's tank knowing that Maho has to reload)

"Fire!" said Nilgiri

(The shot hit Koume's tracks forcing her to drift but Koume's tank was able to control its trajectory and landed directly beside the black prince. Maho's Tiger then went past Darjeeling and quickly made a turn then rushed towards the black prince)

"Fire!" Maho said

(The 88mm was able to hit the Black Prince's tracks and destroying it temporarily. Again Nilgiri shot at Maho but the Tiger I suddenly drifted and faced its frontal armor to bounce the Cromwells shot but left its side armor vulnerable to Darjeeling)

"Fire!" Darjeeling shouted

(The 17 pounder shell landed perfectly at Maho's tank and white flagged it as it drifted beside the black prince)

"Looks like your plan failed Maho-san.." Darjeeling said via open channel radio

"Actually..this is the perfect spot.." Maho replied

(Darjeeling then realized their position. Her Black Prince was now sandwiched in between Maho's Tiger and Koume's Panzer IV and cannot move. She then heard the sounds of a tank coming in from above the sand dunes)

"Nilgiri!" Darjeeling shouted

"GO ERIKA!" Maho shouted

(Erika's Panzer IV suddenly jumped from above the sand dunes and flew towards the trapped Black Prince. Erika had a perfect shot on the Black Prince's weak top armor as she was falling down)

(Just before Erika shot at Darjeeling's Flag tank, Maho saw the two Cromwells rushing towards the black prince at full speed with Nilgiri behind the first Cromwell then shot)

"Feur!" Erika shouted

"Firing!" Nilgiri said

(The Cromwell shot a blank shell at the back of the first Cromwell and launched it at a high speed and rammed the black prince just with enough force to push a couple of meters to dodge Erika's fatal shot. The Panzer IV's shot white flagged the Cromwell instead and not Darjeeling. This shocked everyone and brought a big smile to Darjeeling's face)

"No way.." Erika said just before her tank fell to the ground

(As Erika recovered from the fall she saw that the Black Prince was aiming at her tank's rear armor, then she saw a muzzle flash)

"Checkmate.." Darjeeling said with a smile

*BOOOM

(A white flag has popped on top of Erika's flag tank)

"KUROMORIMINE GIRLS ACADEMY FLAG TANK HAS BEEN DESTROYED! ST. GLORIANA GIRLS COLLEGE WINS!" announced by Remi Takashima

(A loud roar of cheers and applause was heard from the audience cheering for both team for their outstanding performance)

"What an amazing match! St. Gloriana will now move on to the finals next week and face off against Ooarai-Shirokumo Team" shouted the announcer

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"No way..I thought for sure Kuromorimine was going to win…" Saori said

"Nishizumi-dono..that move at the end.." Yukari said

"Yeah..it was our move that won us the University match.." Miho said

"_**Erika…"**_

"Don't worry..I'm sure Itsumi-kun is alright.." Shiho said

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"St. Gloriana won against Kuromorimine.." Naomi said with a shocked expression

"Looks like Kuromorimine isn't the only one that has changed.." Alisa said

"What do you mean by that Alisa?" Takashi asked

"The last move that Cromwell did to save their flag tank..was Miho's move.." Kay said

"Miho-san has really influenced all of the powerhouses to change.." Naomi said

**[Viewing Platform #3 for ****VIPs****]**

"Look at Darjeeling trying to imitate Miho's recklessness" Katyusha said

"I'm sure you also wanted to try that Katyusha-sama" Nonna said

"I do not!" Katyusha said with an embarrassed expression

**[El Alamein Desert - Point E-012]**

(Erika had gotten off her Panzer IV and looked at her tank's white flag then she looked at the charm that Gero gave her)

"I'm sorry..bakatora.." she whispered

"Senpai..the commander of the other team is coming this way.." Sheska said

(Erika looked and saw Darjeeling and Maho walking towards her)

"Congratulations on winning Darjeeling.." Erika said

"Thank you..can I ask you a question?" Darjeeling said

"Sure go ahead.."

"Did you know that I was trapped in between Maho-san's tanks?"

"No I didn't..but I trusted Maho-san and Koume that they would be able to pin you down in some way" Erika said with a smile

(Darjeeling's eyes widened as she heard Erika's answer and couldn't stop her smile)

"I see..well it was a very fun match..commander of Kuromorimine..Itsumi Erika.." Darjeeling said as she shook Erika's hand

"Yes it was very fun indeed..we won't lose next time.." Erika said

"I'll be looking forward to that..oh and by the way..fighting you today felt like I was fighting Miho-san..a very refreshing style of Kuromorimine"

"That last move in the end you did was a very Miho-san thing to do also.." Erika said

"I guess we both admire the same person in Senshado.."

"I guess so.."

(Darjeeling smiled and walked back towards her tank)

"Maho-san.._Otsukaresama Deshita_.." Erika said

"Yeah..you too Erika..that was amazing work as Kommandant!" Maho said with a smile

"Thank you Maho-san..but I'm still nowhere near you and Miho-san.."

"Just do what you want and what you think is best for the team..you'll be a far better Kommandant than me.." Maho said

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(The girls have gathered in the garage for important things to address about the match)

"Attention girls! I have something to say!" Erika shouted

"We lost..and that's a fact..it is a sad thing..but it is not enough to bring us down! You all did a very good job! You looked out for each other and did all you could! Be proud! We went toe to toe with St. Gloriana with new tanks and a new style and almost won! We can do better! This is not the end but the beginning! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"JAWOHL KOMMANDANT!" everyone replied with confident smiles

"Well said Itsumi-kun!" Shiho shouted from the back

"Headmistress.."

(Everyone then bowed in respect for the presence of their mentor)

"I am very sorry we lost.." Erika said

"You did not lose.." Shiho said

"Huh..?"

"You just didn't win..it means you all should not stop trying and trying until you win! Is that clear?" Shiho said

(Everyone that heard those words instantly had their morale boosted and smiled)

"Yes Headmistress!"

"You all did a wonderful job..this is your new Senshado..so have fun and be proud!" Shiho said

"Thank you very much Headmistress!" Erika said

"Oh and by the way you guys have visitors.."

(Shiho then left as the crew of the white tiger team and Miho's crew then walked into the garage and brought some refreshments and food)

"Hello Kuromorimine girls!" Ken shouted

"We brought some goodies!" Saori said

"Don't mind! You'll win next time!" Ono said

"KYAAAAA~! The white tiger crew is here!" a kuromorimine girl shouted

"You guys are really popular here, huh?" Yukari said

(All the girls were happy to be visited by them and together ate and drank their fatigue away)

"_Onee-chan!" _

"Miho..thanks for coming.."

"_It was onii-chan's idea.."_

"Of course it was.." Maho said with a smile

"_**Erika!" **_

"Oh bakatora..you all didn't have to come here you know.." Erika said

"_**I wanted to see how you were doing.."**_

"I'm fine as you can see.."

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"Yes bakatora.."

"_**Hmm..if you're fine..then let's go on a date tomorrow!"**_

"Sure sure..a date- ehh?" Erika said with a confused expression

(Gero said that a little too loud enough for the whole garage to hear. So everyone was shocked and stared at Gero and Erika)

"KYAAAAAA~!" the whole garage erupted in girly screams

"Our Kommandant was asked by the White Tiger Commander out on a date!" a girl shouted

"Looks like our Kommandant isn't the only one bold and daring.." Koume said

"Senpai is sooo lucky!" Sheska said

"Haaaaa?! W-Why w-would I go on a-a d-date with you!?" Erika panicked and blushed

"_**So is that a no…?"**_

"W-Well ...I d-din't say no..but…" Erika saying while red in the face

"Erika..you have to answer him properly.." Maho said

"_That's right Itsumi-san..he is waiting.." _Miho said

"Geez Maho-san and Miho-san!"

"_**Erika..will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" **_

(Erika saw Gero's face and she blushed as she saw how serious and cool looking he was)

"_This__ bakatora why are you so serious right now?! And right in front of everyone!?__ Looking at me with that good looking serious face is unfair!__"_ Erika said in her thoughts

"Y-Yes..I'll go.."

"KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" the garage erupted in screams once more

"She said yes! Oh my gosh!" said a kuromorimine girl

"They are so perfect for each other!" Saori said

"Isn't that great Gero-dono!" Yukari said

"That's our Taichou!" Hajime said

(Erika and Gero blushed together as they were teased by their friends)

"Now you get embarrassed?! Are you happy now bakatora?!" Erika said

"_**Yes..I'm very happy Erika!" **_Gero said with a smile

(Erika blushed once more and hid her face from Gero. And so the bitter defeat on this day was covered by a very very sweet ending)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 27 - The Most Beautiful**

**Author's Note :**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? Best part for me was when Erika shot the Churchill through the sand dune! Let me know in the reviews section what your favorite part or battle/match has been so far in the story!**

**Shout out to : "Eddie199" and " Killroy122496" thank your for the follow and favorite! Welcome to the fanfic!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Most Beautiful

**Chapter 27 - The Most Beautiful**

**[Ooarai School Carrier - Boys Apartment]**

"So you set for tomorrow Matsu-kun?"

"_**Yeah..got the tickets..the reservation..the clothes..the food.."**_

"Taichou really went all in…" Hajime said

"Gero has been planning this way before he got his memories back so.." Ono said

"Really?! I thought that was just a sudden invitation.." Ken said

"_**Nope..I have already planned this out long ago..just didn't have the opportunity to say it because well..she hated me before right?"**_

"And she doesn't hate you now?" Hajime asked

"_**Well..I hope not..she wouldn't agree to go if she did right?"**_

"She would have flat out rejected you a while ago if she did so don't worry Gero!"

"_**Yeah..also boys I might need your help tomorrow for a little bit..can you help me out?"**_

"Of course Taichou..we were planning on following you anyways.." Hajime said

"_**Thanks I guess? Why would you guys even follow me?"**_

"To make sure you don't mess up.." Ken said

"_**Where's the trust?! But really..thanks for your help.."**_

"No problem Gero.."

"_**In return I'll help you out Ken with Mako-san.."**_

"Ohhh?! Ken-chan has a thing for Mako-san?!" Ono shouted

"Shhh! Your voice is too loud Ono-kun!" Ken said

"Sorry..you want to go out with her?!"

"It's not like that..it's more of admiration and a goal..not the romantic feelings.." Ken said

"Mako-san is one of the best drivers among the other schools after all.." Hajime said

_**"Good luck Ken! I'm sure you have a chance!"**_

"Anyways! Back to you Matsu-kun..what do we need to do?"

"Ken-chan changed the subject.." Ono said

(Gero then filled them with how they can help him with his date tomorrow)

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Girls Dormitory]**

"Senpai..what are you-"

(Sheska suddenly got hit in the face by clothes. As she removed the clothes off her face she saw Erika rummaging through her wardrobe)

"Sheska...what should I do?!" Erika said

"What is going on here senpai?! The room is a complete mess!"

"I don't know what to wear tomorrow!"

"Ehh?! Just wear your casual clothes.."

"B-But…it's my first date so.."

"Stop thinking too much about it..you are not going to meet his parents or anything it will be just a date so relax senpai.." Sheska said

"S-Sorry..I panicked.."

"Well..for you to be in this state you must really want to impress Gero-san, huh..?" Sheska said with a grin

"Shut up! It's not like that!" Erika said with a blush

"Enjoy yourself tomorrow Tsundere-senpai.."

"I'm not!"

**[Ooarai Central - Meeting Place - The Next Day]**

(Gero arrived first to the meet up place and he wore blue jeans, white shirt, a jacket and sneakers)

"_**Hmm..was I too early?" **_Gero looked at his watch

"Bakatora!" a voice called out behind him

"_**Ohh Erika-"**_

(As soon as Gero saw Erika he was stunned at her beauty. She was wearing a blue long sleeve with a white undershirt and a black skirt. It was the first time he saw Erika in casual clothes and she was a lot more dazzling in his eyes)

"Sorry..did you wait long?" Erika asked

"_**N-No..I just got here also.."**_

"What's wrong? Do I look weird?"

"_**Definitely not! I You look absolutely great! It's just the first time I saw you in casual clothes and I just stared for a moment.."**_

"W-Why are you saying embarrassing things like that!?"

"_**S-Sorry I just thought-" **_

"But..t-thank you.." Erika said while blushing

"_**Sure..so wanna get going?"**_

"Yeah..what are we gonna do by the way?"

"_**You'll see.."**_

(Both of them now walked side by side a couple of minutes then arrived at their destination)

"**AQUA WORLD" **was written on the sign

"_**Here we are!"**_

"Ohh an aquarium!" Erika sounded excited

"_**Have you been in one of these before?"**_

"No not yet.."

"_**Great..me too! Let's go!"**_

(They now entered Aqua World aquarium and the place was not too crowded and just had the right amount of people. They visited the attractions one by one and enjoyed)

**[The Encounter Sea]**

(It had a big aquarium with about 90,000 different species of fish)

"This is amazing bakatora!" Erika said

"_**Look at all those fish! Never knew there were so many different kinds!"**_

"Look bakatora a turtle!"

"_**Yeah and look it has baby turtles following it!"**_

"How cute!"

(Gero smiled as he looked at Erika and she was really enjoying the show to the point that she had stars in her eyes)

Let's go to the next bakatora!"

**[Deep Sea]**

(This part had fish and creatures living at the bottom of the ocean)

"Why is it so dark?" Erika asked

"_**So that it would look like we really are at the bottom of the ocean.."**_

"I see..what are those bakatora?!"

"_**Those would be jellyfish..is this the first time you've seen them?"**_

"Yes..this is the first time..they are so pretty.."

"_**Not as pretty as you though.."**_

(Erika heard this and blushed then she felt Gero's hand trying to hold her hand. At first Erika wasn't sure of what to do but then she reached out her pinky and held Gero's pinky. The two of them blushed hard when this happened. It was like they were in their own little world with no one else to disturb them)

"_**S-So..do you want to go to the next?"**_

"Y-Yeah..sounds like a great idea.."

(The two moved on to the next are while holding each other's pinky the whole time. Both of their hearts were beating so fast like it would jump out of their chest)

**[The Seas of the World]**

(This area now contained sharks of different sizes and types)

"Sharks are so cool..they're strong and fast"

"_**Look that's me!" **_

"Where?"

"_**A tiger shark.." **_

"Pfft..you are by no means a shark..a bakatora yes.."

"_**Ehh? Not just a little bit?"**_

"Nope.."

**[The Seas of the World - Second Area]**

"Ohh how cute! What are these!?"

"_**According to this sign they are sea otters?"**_

"Look we can pet them!"

(Erika then approached slowly to the sea otter and she was able to pet it gently and the sea otter was enjoying the attention)

"_**What a cute little guy! Let me-"**_

(When Gero tried to pet the otter it quickly jumped back in the water)

"_**Ehh.."**_

"Geez you scared it away bakatora!"

"_**I didn't even do anything!"**_

(Gero then saw the other window with a seal looking at him and had a wonderful idea)

"_**Erika check this out!"**_

(When Erika looked she saw both Gero and the seal doing a thumbs up and it was the funniest thing she saw that day)

"Hahahaha! What the heck is that!? You are certainly in sync with him!"

"_**He is a seal and apparently can mimic our actions..look!"**_

(Gero then did a salute pose and so did the seal)

"Wow amazing! He is so smart!"

"_**Right?!"**_

*Grumbling Noise

(Both Gero and Erika's stomach grumbled signaling them they are now hungry)

"Well..that's one way to know we are hungry.."

"_**Let's eat for now then continue exploring later.."**_

(They now headed for the cafeteria section of the place and sat down on some tables near the window side of the building. As they sat down Gero then brought out a home made bento box for their lunch)

"_**Taadaa! I made this for our lunch!"**_

"Ohh! You cooked this yourself bakatora?"

"_**Yes so please help yourself!" **_

(The bento box was filled with egg omelettes, karaage, ham sandwiches, and a couple of onigiris. Just light assortment of food so that they won't be super full after they eat. Erika then grabbed her chopsticks and tried the karaage first)

"Mmmm! It's delicious!"

"_**I'm glad! Don't be shy there is a lot more"**_

"I really can't believe you are such a great cook.."

"_**Why not? I mean guys can cook too you know.."**_

"I know but..maybe because I've spent everyday only with girls that it never crossed my mind.."

"_**Well then..I'll just have to cook for you everyday so that you'll get used to it.."**_

"Haaa? Why do I have to eat your cooking everyday!?" Erika said with a blush

"_**Cause I want Erika to eat the food I make.." **_

"Don't get so cocky just because you are a great cook bakatora!"

"_**Yes yes..oh try these sandwiches also.."**_

"Tsk..damn it everything is yummy.."

(After eating both of them just wandered around the place for a little bit before going to the next area. They stopped by the museum to see some historical fossils of sea mammals)

**[The Oceanfront]**

(This is the final area of the aquarium where they have penguins, Sea Lions and dolphin shows)

"_**Look at all of the penguins!"**_

"They are all walking in a straight line! How cute!"

"_**Do you think they miss their old homes in the wild?"**_

"I'm sure they do..but I think they also like it here where people admire them.."

"_**I guess you're right..look at that one he's sliding down the ramp!"**_

"See? They are having fun here also.."

"_**Yeah..how about you Erika are you having fun?"**_

"Of course I am bakatora..seeing all these cute animals and being able to interact with them is amazing.." Erika said with a smile

"_**I see..that's good then..look they're starting the dolphin show! Let's go!"**_

(Gero then grabbed Erika's hand and they walked together towards the dolphin stage. Erika at first was surprised and blushed by his actions but didn't complain)

"Welcome to the dolphin tricks stadium! Here are our two participants today! Suki and Aoki!" said the dolphin trainer

(Suddenly two dolphins came jumping up the air as a sign of saying hello to the crowd)

"Woooow! Look at that bakatora!"

"_**They say that dolphins are one of the smartest animals in the world!"**_

(The trainer then was holding a big hula hoop above the pool and blew her whistle. Moments later Suki and Aoki jumped through the hula hoop at the same time. All of the spectators clapped at their amazing performance of the dolphins)

"This is also the first time I've seen dolphins this close!"

"_**Really? I'd assume you see them all the time while on the school carrier.."**_

"We can only see them from afar since the carrier can't come close to them.."

"_**Well then..this will be something worth bragging to others, huh?"**_

"Yeah..it really is.."

"Does anyone want to take a picture with the dolphins?!" shouted the trainer

"_**Us please! We would want one!"**_

"Ehh?! W-What are you saying bakatora?!"

"_**Come on..this will be a lot better than just bragging about it right?"**_

(Erika and Gero then went to the middle of the stage and posed in front of the camera)

"Ready? 3...2...1..!"

(Before the picture was taken Suki and Aoki suddenly jumped up the air on top of Erika and Gero just in time for the flash)

**[Aqua World Exit Gate]**

(Erika and Gero were walking out of the park and Erika was holding the pictures from the dolphin stage)

"They really took a great picture of us with the dolphins.."

"_**Yeah I didn't expect they'd jump over us like that.."**_

"Here bakatora..there are two copies so here's yours.."

"_**Are you sure I can have this?"**_

"Yes I'm sure! Stop asking stuff like that and take it!"

"_**Alright alright...thank you Erika.."**_

"No...thank you..Gero..for bringing me here..I really had fun.." Erika said with her best smile and blush

"_**You are very welcome Erika..thank you also for coming here with me.." **_Gero said with a smile and blush also

"Well then we better get going..it's getting dark already.."

"_**Hmmm? Who said that our date is over?"**_

"Ehh?! It's not?"

"_**Nope!"**_

(As they walked to the corner of the street there was the White Tiger parked and ready to go)

"Why is your tank here?"

"_**Well we are going to take a ride in this to our next destination!"**_

"Haa?! Do you even have a driving license?"

"_**Hmm..nope..but I'm sure we will be fine! Come on! You haven't ridden a Tiger I before right?"**_

"I can't believe you bakatora this is so crazy!"

"_**Haven't you gotten used to my craziness yet?"**_

"I don't think I'll ever will.."

(Erika then climbed up the tiger and she noticed the tank number 217. She immediately realized it was Miho's old tank and brought her some unwanted memories of the past)

"_**What's wrong Erika?"**_

"N-Nothing..well then let's get going.."

"_**Roger!"**_

"Where are we going by the way?"

"_**It's a surprise!"**_

(As they rode the tiger to their destination Erika was just standing in the cupola of the tanks and she was thinking about how Miho stood in this tank and felt the weight of her family on her shoulders. Erika couldn't help but feel regret for her actions towards her and not knowing how Miho felt. Gero noticed how Erika was acting and decided to break the silence)

"_**So how is your first Tiger I ride?"**_

"O-Ohh it's alright I guess..It is different from a Panzer IV that's for sure..and definitely faster than my old Tiger II"

"_**What made you change tanks in the first place?"**_

"Well..the new style that I wanted to do needed faster and lighter tanks..and the Tiger II had very unreliable tracks that always broke"

"_**I see..and that new style worked perfectly yesterday against St. Gloriana..they really were not expecting it.."**_

"Yeah..but we still lost.."

"_**Hey don't worry about it..it was an amazing match..you did your best.."**_

"Yeah..also can I ask you something?"

"_**Sure ask away.."**_

"This tiger..is this by chance..Miho's?"

"_**Yes it is...surprised you noticed.."**_

"I saw the tank number and remembered it right away.."

"_**Miho-chan mentioned to me that you were her teammate when she was still at Kuromorimine.."**_

"Y-Yeah..we were..I fought with her during up to the 62nd tournament.."

"_**I see..thank you for being friends with my little sister Erika..that means a lot to me.."**_

"S-Sure..it was nothing"

(Hearing those words were painful for Erika. The last thing she wanted was to be thanked for the bad things she had done and said to Miho of the past. Gero also noticed that but decided not to say anything else)

"_**We're here!" **_

(The Tiger stopped in front of a glorious restaurant)

"**MELTDOWN STEAKHOUSE RESTAURANT" **the sign said

"Ohh a steakhouse! I didn't know there was one here!"

"_**I saw this when we arrived in Ooarai and remembered it ever since.."**_

(A valet boy then approached Gero and asked if he could park their tank somewhere. Gero agreed and the valet boy was Ken in disguise)

"That guy seemed familiar for some reason.."

"_**Really? Didn't look like someone I recognized though.."**_

(Gero and Erika then approached the counter and talked to the receptionist who was Hajime in disguise)

"Good evening sir and ma'am, how may I help you?" asked Hajime

"_**Oh I have a reservation for two under the name of bakatora.."**_

"Pfftt..why the heck would you use that for the reservation?!" Erika asked while trying not to laugh

"_**Why not? It's cute.."**_

"Here it is reservation for two by bakatora" Hajime confirmed the reservation

(Erika then saw the other people that were coming inside the restaurant were wearing classy dresses and suits. She then realized that their attire was really inappropriate for the place)

"W-Wait bakatora this is a very classy restaurant! Our clothes!"

"_**Oh, you won't have to worry about that.." **_

"Why not?"

"_**Look a conveniently placed changing room over there"**_

(Then a waitress approached Erika from behind. This time it was Sheska in disguise)

"Excuse me ma'am please follow me to the changing room" said Sheska

"Ehh?! Changing room!? Hey bakatora what-"

(Gero was now walking away towards the changing room for men. Sheska then pulled Erika inside the changing room where a package was laying there inside. As Erika opened the package it contained her attire)

**[Women's Changing Room]**

"W-Wait! This dress is too much for me to wear!"

"Ma'am is there a problem?" Sheska asked

"N-No..but I can't wear something as fancy as this! It would be wasted on me!"

"If I may say something ma'am, those clothes were specifically picked out and chosen just for you by that gentleman you were with.." Sheska said

"Ehh?! He picked this for me?!" Erika blushed

"Yes..so I won't be leaving until you put it on.." said Sheska

"Geez..that bakatora.."

**[Men's Changing Room]**

"_**Thanks guys for being here.."**_

"Don't mention it taichou..it was actually fun working part time here" Hajime said

"_**Really? It wasn't boring or anything?"**_

"I was able to drive different types of cars Matsu-kun! I really enjoyed" Ken said

"Ken-chan really gave his all as a valet boy while I waited for customers inside.." Ono said

"_**All is going well I suppose.."**_

"Hey it's not yet over until you finish this date alright?" Ono said

"_**Of course..alright see you guys later.."**_

(Gero then stepped out of the changing room and he wore a White Tuxedo with black lapels, a white undershirt, black slack pants, a black bow tie, a blue rose on his chest pocket. He then waited in front of the main doors for Erika)

"S-Sorry to keep you waiting.." a voice called over to him

"_**No problem..didn't wait-"**_

(Gero's sentence was stopped immediately as he gazed upon Erika. She wore a dark blue sleeveless top with a black A-line skirt ending to the top of her knees and white heels. She was amazingly beautiful and Gero couldn't stop looking at her once more)

"Do I look weird?"

"_**N-No..you are everything but weird.."**_

"What is that supposed to mean bakatora?!"

"_**Nothing..well..shall we go?"**_

(Gero then offered his arm towards Erika and signaled her to grab onto him for she might trip from not used to wearing heels. Erika then grabbed his arm and they walked inside the restaurant. They all caught the attention of everyone in the room as they shined the brightest compared to the other customers)

"People are staring at us..I knew it I must look weird in this dress.."

"_**No Erika..you are the most beautiful girl in this very room.."**_

"W-What are you saying bakatora.." Erika blushed

(They then proceeded to the second floor while continuing to be stared at by the other customers and they reached the balcony tables overlooking the shore of Ooarai. The entire balcony was reserved only for the two of them and was lit by candles)

"_**Here we are.."**_

"Wow..what a view..this is amazing bakatora.."

(Gero then pulled the chair and offered it to Erika for her to sit. As both of them now sat at the table their waiter which was Ono in disguise asked for their order)

"Good evening sir and ma'am, what would you have for tonight's dinner?" Ono asked

"_**I'll have a medium well steak please and a bowl of salad.."**_

"1 medium well and bowl of salad..how about this lovely lady here?"

"I'll have a Hamburger Steak w/ hot gravy please.." Erika smiled

"1 Hamburger Steak w/ hot gravy coming right up!" Ono said

"_**Also one bottle of non-alcoholic wine please.."**_

"Understood..please excuse me.."

(Ono now had left to get their orders leaving Erika and Gero alone)

"Didn't know you were a wine type of person bakatora.."

"_**Me and my father would drink wine when there was an occasion..so I really loved it by now.."**_

"I see..but still you really surprised me with all of this bakatora.."

"_**Well..that was the goal to surprise you so I guess mission accomplished.."**_

"By the way bakatora.."

"_**Hmmm?" **_Gero was drinking water

"How did you know about my size for the dress?!"

"_**PPFFFFFTTTTTTT!" G**_ero suddenly spit all of the water because he was so surprised

*cough *cough

"_**Uhmm...I wonder when will the food arrive…?" **_Gero tried to change the topic

"If you don't answer in 3 seconds I'll never talk to you again..3...2.."

"_**I asked it from Sheska-san please don't be mad at me, I'm very sorry!" **_

*heavy sigh

"I'm not mad..t-thank you for this dress..it's very beautiful.." Erika said with a blush

(Gero blushed as he saw Erika just be so cute with that dress)

"But I'm gonna have to punish Sheska when I get back.." Erika said with a dark aura

"_**P-Please forgive me Sheska-san.." **_Gero said in his mind

(Ono then arrived bringing their food to their table)

"Sorry for the wait and please do enjoy your meal.." Ono said and left

"_**Wow this is definitely making my mouth water just by staring at it.."**_

"Me too..let's dig in!"

"_**Itadakimasu!" **_

(As both of them took a bite of their food stars appeared on their eyes)

"_**Mmmmm! It just melts in your mouth!"**_

"This is soo goood..it's been so long since my last hamburger steak.."

"_**Try the salad also its very good.."**_

"I'll try it later..I'll savor this hamburger first!"

"_**You really like steak, don't you?"**_

"Yes I love it..its my favorite!"

"_**Then it was the right choice to go here then.."**_

"Did you also hear that from Sheska?"

"_**Oh no no..I have already decided to get a reservation here even before I met Sheska-san properly.."**_

"I see..well then I'm very happy to have dinner here!"

"_**Me too..let's definitely go back here again.."**_

"Sure.."

"_**Just the two of us again..?"**_

"Y-Yes.." Erika blushed

(Gero blushed also and they continued to eat their food while enjoying the view)

"_**By the way..don't your school carrier have these kinds of restaurants?"**_

"We do have a steakhouse there also but its not as good here.."

"_**Did you go there with Miho-chan before?"**_

(Erika stopped moving her hands as she heard the question regarding Miho)

"U-Unfortunately we didn't have the chance to go.."

"_**Then let's go this time with everyone-!" **_

"Bakatora!"

"_**Y-Yes?"**_

"I have something to admit.."

"_**What is it?"**_

"It's something I must tell you no matter what..you may think what you want after.."

"_**I'm listening.."**_

(Erika took a deep breath before speaking)

"When your sister, Miho-san..was still at Kuromorimine.."

"I hated her very much.."

"_**Will you tell me the reason?"**_

"When I first got into Kuromorimine..I admired the Senshado team so much and I aimed to be like Maho-san..then I found out..that Miho-san will be the vice-commander..as a first year student..like me"

"I thought of her as not worthy of the position and challenged her to a duel..I was about to lose but Miho-san pulled punches and made me the winner.."

"In response to her actions..I hated her for it and I..I slapped her with all my hateful emotions.."

"We never saw eye to eye..until the day she proved herself worthy of being our Kameradin.."

"_**Then why-"**_

"During the 62nd National Tournament..I wanted our school to be the champions once more..to be a part of the great Kuromorimine during its glory days..I wanted to win so badly.."

"But we lost..my tank fell in a river and because of that Miho-san abandoned the flag tank to save me from drowning..it was probably the right thing to do..if you want to know if I blamed her for that loss then yes..I blamed her for it..back then I would've rather drown than lose.."

"But what really got me to hate her even more..is when she left us..she abandoned us and went on to some other no name school..to forget all about us and to never look back.."

"Then she had the gall to join another Senshado team and crawled their way up to the finals and even beat us! It was like a slap to the face when she won this last year's tournament against us. She made us eat our words and defeated us fair and square even when they were at a big disadvantage.."

"After the match all I could say to her was "Next time we won't lose"..I couldn't even say congratulations..I couldn't even say thank you for saving me...aren't I the worst? She saved me and yet I hated her for it.."

(Tears started running down Erika's cheeks as she continued)

"_**Erika…"**_

"Then after our match against the university team..that's when I found out..that it wasn't Miho's fault why we lost during the 62nd Tournament..it was our fault..we relied too much on the great Nishizumi name and put all of the pressure on her shoulders..she was crumbling on the inside with all the high expectations from her family..but she decided to put all of that aside to save us.."

"She left so that all the blame would only fall on her only and not to Maho-san..so that the Nishizumi Family won't have a tarnished name..she was suffering inside all this time and I said so many horrible things to her.."

"I'm so sorry Gero..you probably hate me now..I just couldn't take the pain when you thanked me for being friends with your sister when in fact I was a horrible person to her..I'm so sorry.." Erika said while crying

(After listening to the whole story Gero stood up and approached Erika. He knelt beside her and wiped off the tears from Erika's face with his fingers and held her hand)

"_**Erika...thank you for telling me all of that..it must have been very hard to say all of that...but you still managed to..so thank you..so please don't cry anymore"**_

"_**You are right..it wasn't Miho-chan's fault for your loss..but it wasn't your fault either..you all followed what the Nishizumi Style taught you all those years..you had no other choice..you aren't a horrible person"**_

"_**I wouldn't hate you for that..do you know why?"**_

"Why...?"

"_**Because all of those are already in the past. It has no connection to what you are now Erika. You might have done things that you regret now but all of that is the reason who you are right now..I am not looking at the Erika of the past that is filled with hate..but the Erika tonight that is fighting hard to change the Nishizumi Style into something better..the Erika I know is an amazing person that my little sisters treasure.."**_

"But.."

"_**Let me ask you something..do you still harbor any hate towards my little sister?"**_

"No..absolutely not..I don't hate her anymore.."

"_**Then there is no problem..all you have to do now is tell Miho-chan what you told me and just talk to each other..and I'm sure it will all work out.."**_

"Will you help me have an opportunity to talk to her?"

"_**Of course..leave it to me!"**_

Thank you bakatora.."

"I'll let you in on a little secret to make you feel better..so don't tell okaa-chan about this..deal?"

"Deal.."

"_**When I found out about what happened to Miho-chan when she transferred to Ooarai..I hated what the Nishizumi Style had done to her..and I originally wanted to destroy the Nishizumi Style...don't get me wrong..I love my family..very much..but not the way they did things in the past".**_

"Then you don't hate it now? Why is that?"

"_**I saw you Erika..how you command the current Kuromorimine..you had changed my mind..it was no longer the Nishizumi Style of the past..but the new form of Senshado that focuses on fun and teamwork.."**_

"I don't even know if I was the right choice to be made kommandant.."

"_**Trust me..when okaa-chan decides..its definitely the right choice..and I trust both of you very much.."**_

"I know..thank you for trusting in me..I promise I'll turn Kuromorimine into a better team!"

"_**I'll be looking forward to that..let's continue eating before the food gets cold.."**_

"Yeah..I'm sorry about all of this.."

"_**Don't be..I'm very happy that you shared those feelings with me Erika.."**_

(Erika then blushed as she noticed what had just happened and what they were talking about. They continued to eat and left after they had finished)

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Girls Dormitory]**

"You didn't have to take me all the way here.." Erika said

"_**What are you saying? How can I let a beautiful girl like you to go home alone?"**_

"Saying stupid things again.." Erika blushed

"_**Thank you for today Erika..I really had fun.."**_

"M-Me too..thank you for taking me to lots of amazing places today..I really had fun also.."

"_**I'm glad you did..so see you again next time?"**_

"Yeah..see you.."

(Just before Gero was about to leave Erika suddenly pulled on his shirt)

"_**E-Erika? What's wrong?"**_

"Bakatora..do you think I'm beautiful?"

(Erika was asking with a cute face and was blushing and this made Gero blush as well cause it completely caught him off guard)

"_**Y-Yeah..the most beautiful..nobody else in this world is more beautiful than you Erika!"**_

"Then..do you hate me?"

"_**What!? Of course I don't hate you! I would never ever hate you Erika.."**_

"If you don't hate me..then what?"

*THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP

(Gero's heart started beating fast)

"_**Erika...I.."**_

"I want to know Gero.."

"_**I..I will tell you how I feel..after I win in the finals.."**_

"Why do you have to win the finals first?"

"_**It's something I have to do first..before I tell you..I'm going to beat St. Gloriana then I'm gonna tell you everything that I feel about you..can you wait until then?"**_

(Erika gave Gero a smile with a blush and said)

"I'll be patiently waiting then…"

"_**Thank-"**_

(Right before Gero finished thanking Erika he felt a soft sensation on his cheek. It felt warm and swift and his heart was beating very fast as Erika kissed him. After the kiss Gero was shocked and just stared at Erika and heard her say)

"Go get em Tiger.." Erika said with a big smile and a blush

"Goodnight bakatora.."

(After saying goodnight Erika then she ran towards the dormitory leaving a very shocked still tiger holding his cheek)

**[Ooarai Streets]**

(Gero now walked back towards his tank where his crew was waiting for him)

"Oh Matsu-kun welcome back!"

"_**Tadaima…"**_

"Did you escort her home properly Taichou?" Hajime asked

"_**Yeah.."**_

"Are you alright Gero?" Ono asked

"_**Hmmm? O-Oh sorry I must have dozed off I'm fine..ready to go home?"**_

(Gero then faced forward to his crew members and they saw the kiss mark on his cheek. All three of them suddenly had big grins on their faces)

"I see..that's why he was out of it.." Ono said

"And I thought something bad happened.." Ken said

"Come on taichou we gotta get home now.." Hajime said

"_**Right let's head out..Ken forward!"**_

"Roger!"

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Girls Dormitory]**

(Erika was rolling on her bed and screaming at her pillow)

"_Oh my gosh, what the heck did I say? Why did I say those things?! And why did I k-k-kiss him?!" _Erika said in her thoughts while rolling on the bed

"I wish it was already the finals..I hope he wins too.." Erika said with a blush

"Oh senpai _okaeri_!" Sheska entered the room

"Sheska.._tadaima_"

"How was your date? Did you have fun with Gero-san?"

"T-That's none of your business!"

"Yes yes..well I already got the answer from your big smile anyways.."

"Sheska..thank you.."

"No problem..picking out your clothes was nothing.."

"No...thank you for telling him about my 3 sizes.." Erika then grabbed Sheska's shoulder with a dark aura

"E-Eh?! H-How d-did you..know…"

"So it's true? Haaa? _Kohai?!"_

"N-No..p-please forgive me..s-senpai..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GERO-SAN YOU TRAITOOOOOOOOOR!" Sheska shouted

(And so this special day that had a very bright and sweet beginning had a very dark and painful ending)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 28 - Practice Makes Perfect**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! What a sweet and cheesy chapter it was! Truth be told I really researched on where to take Erika on the date. Aren't they just so effin cute together!?**

**Also for those that don't know regarding the part where Erika said she was saved by Miho. In the light novel of Girls Und Panzer where Kuromorimine lost to Pravda at the Nationals, Erika was one of the girls inside the tank that fell into the river that Miho saved in exchange for the win. They never mentioned it in the manga or in the anime though I wonder why? Please correct me if I'm wrong with this info!**

**I also uploaded a new picture at the Facebook page! Be sure to check it out! The photo link will be at my Profile Page so just go there to see it! You can also search "Girls und Panzer : The Missing Heir" in Facebook to go directly to the page!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Practice Makes Perfect

**Chapter 28 - Practice Makes Perfect**

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Training Grounds]**

(The next day after Erika's amazing day the tankers of Kuromorimine returned to their daily practice routines)

"Come on girls! I don't want to see anyone lagging behind the tank formations!" Erika shouted

"Jawohl!" The girls responded as they rode their tanks

(From afar Maho and Koume were observing the team's training and also saw a difference in Erika)

"Maho-san..is it just me or do you think Itsumi-san became a little brighter and cheerful?"

"Hmmm? Now that you mention it she has been energetic ever since we started practice.."

"Right? She looks like a maiden in love! You think something happened during her date?"

"I'm sure something did..we are going to have to interrogate her later.." Maho said with a grin

(While shouting orders to her team Erika then pulled out her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen. It was Gero and her picture wearing the dress and tuxedo at the restaurant. After getting a good look Erika then smiled and blushed then continued with the training)

**[Ooarai Tank Garage - 3 Days Before Finals]**

"Everyone listen up! We got a few days to go before the finals against St. Gloriana! We are going to cram every bit of practice we can get before the match!" Momo said

"_Alright girls mount your tanks and let's start!" _Miho ordered

"Roger that!" everyone replied

(Miho then notices that her brother and his crew were not there with them)

"_Has anyone seen Gero and his crew?" _Miho asked

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since this morning.." Hana said

"The White Tiger isn't in the garage also.." Yukari said

*CRASH *SHAKE

(A loud crashing noise suddenly was heard along with the ground shaking scared the girls)

"An e-earthquake?!" Saori shouted

"Waaaah! Did a meteor crash?! Yuzu-chan!" Momo was shouting and crying

"Calm down Momo-chan..I don't think it was something like that.." Yuzu said

"It came from the training grounds..let's check it out!" Anzu said as she ran off

(All of the girls then ran after Anzu to see what happened then they saw the White Tiger upside down and Gero was screaming for help from inside the tank)

"_**Heeeeeelp~"**_

"H-How the heck do you guys manage to do this?!" Momo said

"_**Uhhh..can you please help us first? We are trapped in here!" **_

"_Gero! Are you guys alright?!" _Miho shouted

"_**We are fine Miho..just got overly excited on what we were practicing.."**_

"What kind of practice turns their tank into this?!" the girls had sweat drops on their heads

(With the help of the automobile club's tools they were able to flip the white tiger properly and Gero and his crew were able to get out)

"_**Thank you so much Leopon! We thought we would be trapped there till tomorrow.."**_

"No problem! How did you guys even manage that?" Nakajima asked

"We don't even know ourselves.." Ono said

"Matsu-kun just told me to do this and that then the next thing we knew we were upside down.." Ken said

"Just a normal dose of our Taichou's craziness.." Hajime said

"_**Hey you don't know when we might be able to use that!" **_

"_As long as you're fine Gero but please don't do dangerous things again.." _Miho said worryingly

"_**I got it Miho..sorry..."**_

"_Now that the boys are good to go let's start the practice! Everyone mount up!" _Miho ordered

"Roger that!" everyone replied once more

(The girls and boys then proceeded with their daily practice routine)

**[Ooarai School Carrier - Boys Apartment]**

"Hey Matsu-kun..what made you decide to practice that move?"

"_**I thought about how are we going to fight against the Churchill and the Black Prince.."**_

"Do you think that will work?" Ono asked

"_**Well we have to do something crazy in order to take them by surprise..Darjeeling-san has beaten Miho-chan twice before this tournament..she can't be taken lightly.."**_

"Then we're just going to have to keep practicing till we get it perfectly..right taichou?" Hajime said

"_**Yeah..and if we ever pull that off..it will be remembered for a very long time!" **_

"I like that..our tank will go down the history as one of the craziest tanks out there!" Ken said

"That's why you gotta give it your all Ken-chan!" Ono said

"Of course!"

"_**It might make Mako-san notice you as well Ken!" **_

"Why does it lead to that?!"

"Look at him blush.."

"Shut up Hajime-kun!" Ken shouted

**[Ooarai Training Grounds - 2 Days Before Finals]**

*CRAAASH *SHAKE

"_**Heeeeelp~"**_

"A-Again?!" Momo shouted

(The white tiger was once again upside down)

"_**Sorry for the trouble..again.."**_

"What are you boys even doing?" Saori asked

"Come on! Do you know how heavy your tank is?!" Hoshino said

"_**Sorry sorry..but we really need to complete this training before the match.."**_

"_Is it really that important Gero?" _Miho asked

"_**Yes it is..please trust us girls.."**_

"Don't worry boys I trust you even if Kawashima doesn't!" Anzu said

"_**Thanks Anzu-san!" **_

"Kaichou! Don't make me look like the bad guy here!" Momo said

"_**That's right Anzu-san..I know Momo-chan trust us..!" **_

"You are the last person that I want to be called by that name!" Momo shouted

(Everyone laughed at the usual comedy skit that Gero and Momo does then went straight to their practice as soon as the white tiger has been flipped back to normal)

**[Ooarai Training Grounds - Day Before Finals]**

*CRAAASH *SHAAKE

"Oh for crying out loud how many times are you boys gonna- huh?"

(Momo's shouting halted when they saw the white tiger was not flipped and was just parked there perfectly)

"I thought for sure I heard a loud crash.." Momo said

"Me too..I was ready to get the Tiger flipped again.." Tsuchiya said

"_**We did it!" **_

"Did what Gero-dono?" Yukari asked

"We finally pulled of what we have been training for the last few days!" Ken said

"That's great! Then you'll be ready for the match?" Anzu asked

"_**Well..we have just been able to do it once..but I'm sure we can pull it off again!"**_

"_Just remember boys that if you flip during the match that will be an automatic white flag alright?" _Miho said

"_**Yes Miho..we won't do anything reckless.."**_

"_Good..now let's all go to the meeting room to discuss the plan..we already received the map of the match.." _Miho said

(The tankers of Ooarai now went to the meeting room as ordered by Miho)

"_**So where will that DOME have us fight this time?" **_

"_France, __**No Man's Land**__..or for this tournament..__**No Tank's Land**__.." _Miho said

"Oh great...a muddy and open field…" Erwin said

"This will hurt the heavy tanks a lot especially our Leopon!" Tsuchiya said

"Then it will be a very close quarters type of battle.." Ono said

"Yes..another disadvantage to us because St. Gloriana is a lot stronger at close range.."

"_I agree..as you can see there will be also trenches at the middle of the field with a dirt Mesa at the center of the trenches.." _Miho said

"Dirt Mesa?" Azusa asked

"_**A Mesa is a mountain or hill with a flat top..just imagine Mt. Fuji but the tip is cut off all the way to the middle.."**_

"Ohh! I get it now!" Karina said

"_**Is the Mesa accessible? If it is then that would be the best high ground in the field.."**_

"From the looks of the trenches it is too tall for a tank to climb up the walls to reach the Mesa.." Yuzu said

"The trenches are designed so that only the light and medium tanks can go inside them so the heavy tanks will be kept out.." Momo said

"That's good..that means only the Cromwells, Matildas and Crusaders can enter the trenches.." Noriko said

"Then up top will be their Churchill and the Black Prince.." Yukari said

"What about their tortoise?" Saori asked

"_Due to the field's muddy terrain..the tortoise will just sink to the ground and will just be dead weight so I doubt they'll field it.." _Miho said

"By the way...who will be the flag tank this time?" Anzu asked

"_This time Anglerfish will be the flag tank..so that Tiger team can-"_

"_**No..this time we will be the flag tank as well Miho.."**_

"_Eh? But Gero last time you.."_

"_**I know that Miho..as the flag tank we couldn't do what we wanted..I really wanted to help you all but was too risky..and it felt horrible.."**_

"Matsu-kun…"

"_**But this time it will be different..as the flag tank we will act as bait to keep their heavy tanks from targeting the trenches..that should give Miho enough time to come up with a plan on how to lessen their numbers.."**_

"Well then if you are going to be the bait, you're gonna need a bodyguard!" Tsuchiya said

"That's right! Nishizumi Taichou..permission to have Leopon Team stick with Tiger Team!" Nakajima said

"_**Nakajima-san...thank you.."**_

"But it is still risky..only one tank to guard you.." Anzu said

"_**Do you trust me Miho?"**_

"_Of course I do..well then..Leopon Team please look out for the boys.." _Miho said with a smile

"Roger!" Leopon Team replied

"_Alright..since Leopon and Tiger Team will be acting as bait...the rest will head down the trenches with me and fight it out until we get a shot to take out their flag tank..understood?" _Miho ordered

"Yes Commander!" everyone replied

"_Good..now mount your tanks and let's get started on our last practice for tomorrow's match!"_

**[Saint Gloriana Girls College Carrier]**

"Darjeeling-sama, all preparations are now done for tomorrow's match" Assam said

"Very good..thank you Assam.."

"May I ask a question Darjeeling-sama?" Pekoe said

"What may it be?"

"What do you think will happen at tomorrow's match?"

"Of course it will be our victory..is what I'd usually say..but it is now different.."

"Different how?" Assam asked

"I had always thought of Gero-kun to be a very interesting commander..but what he did during their Pravda match..still boggles my thoughts.." Darjeeling said as she clenches her tea cup

"Doing whatever it takes to win…no matter how ugly it gets.." Assam said as she sipped her tea

"Gero-kun's actions reminded me of the old Nishizumi Style..brutal and merciless.." Darjeeling said

"Do you think he is really that kind of person?" Pekoe asked

"I know he isn't..the duel during the siege battle proved to me that he has pride and honor as a tanker.."

"May I say something Darjeeling-sama?" Rosehip said

"Go ahead.."

"The first time I met my prince..all I saw in him was a kind and bright person..I believe that whatever happened with Pravda had a very good reason.."

"Perhaps the Pravda match was just an isolated case.." Assam said

"We could only hope so..and he is not your prince Rosehip.."

"Ehhh...but he is so handsome Darjeeling-sama!" Rosehip said with hearts in her eyes

"That I agree with you.." Darjeeling said with a smile

**[1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament - Finals]**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament! Today will be the Finals match of the tournament! Today will be a match between Ooarai-Shirokumo Team and Saint Gloriana College!

"Last match was on the sandy desert of El Alamein and for today we will be going back in time to the year 1914 in France! Please all be amazed at the historical **No Man's Land **or as we call it today..**NO TANK'S LAND**!"

(The screen showed the deserted lands of France where it is only an open field no cover for miles only dead trees and demolished houses all around. There are also trenches made for the tanks at the middle of the map)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"At last its the finals!" Erika shouted

"You seem very very excited Erika.." Maho said with a smile

"O-Oh w-well..I just can't wait for that Darjeeling to lose..that's all.."

"You think Onii-sama will win for sure?"

"Definitely..he promised me.."

"Ohh when did he make such a promise?" Shiho asked

"Eh? Uhh well.."

"By the way, how was your date with my son?"

"Y-Yes..your son really made my day very happy and he even got me a very beautiful dress.." Erika said with a blush

"I see..well that's good to hear because I'd have to scold him if you didn't enjoy.." Shiho smiled

"Hey Erika can I see the picture of you two?" Maho asked

"Of course..here.."

(Erika then showed the picture in her phone to Maho and Shiho)

"My son has surprisingly good choice of clothes.."

"Wow that's a very cute dress! I'm kinda jealous now…" Maho said

"I was really surprised that he got that for me.." Erika said with a blush

"But how did he get the sizes correctly?" Maho asked

"Y-Yeah..Gero said he got it from Sheska.." Erika said with a sweat drop on her head

"As expected of Onii-sama doing advanced recon before a fight!" Maho said with a laugh

"He really is such a bakatora..but a sweet bakatora.." Erika smiled and blushed

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"Now this will be an interesting match..Darjeeling versus Miho-san.." Alisa said

"Don't forget my Darling!" Kay shouted

"Gero-kun versus Assam..who will be the better marksman?" Naomi said

"Do you think Tiger-kun will do what he did last match?" Takashi asked

"I trust my Darling that he had a reason for doing that and he will be alright today.." Kay smiled

**[Viewing Platform #3 for ****VIPs****]**

"Let's see what Gero-kun will show us today.." Katyusha said

"I see you decided to watch also..Kal-kun?" Nonna said

"I wanted to make sure that he wins this..he beat me after all.." Kal said

"Any chance of us seeing that _Akuma_ you were saying?" Katyusha asked

"I don't think so.." Kal said

"Why is that Kal-kun?"

"When we shook hands at the hospital..his eyes were no longer the eyes that I saw at that mountain..I guess we would only see that if the requirements are met.."

"What kind of requirements?"

"Not entirely sure..but my best guess would be..hatred..enormous amounts of hatred.."

"Hatred..then during our match..when you rammed Mihosha's tank was the cause of Gero-kun's hatred outburst?" Katyusha said

"I kind of understand that feeling..if somebody did the same thing to Katyusha-sama..I'd lose myself to hatred to the culprit as well.." Nonna said

"Yeah..and I paid the price for what I did..Gero-kun made sure of it.."

"What's important is that both of you have made up right?" Katyusha said

**[No Tank's Land - Center of the Trenches]**

"Both Team Commanders and Sub-Commanders! Forward!"

(Miho, Momo and Gero walks forward as well as Darjeeling accompanied by Assam and Pekoe)

"My name is Ami Chouno and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between Ooarai-Shirokumo Team versus St. Gloriana Girls College" Mode is Flag Tank Battle! The team that destroys the other team's flag tank will be the winner!"

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _Both Bowed and greeted

"It's an honor to fight with you again Miho san" Darjeeling said

"_The honor is ours Darjeeling-san!" _Miho said with a smile

"Gero-kun..it is nice to see you again..I'm glad you recovered quickly from your wounds.." Darjeeling said

"_**Thank you Darjeeling-san..nice to see you also..and I believe I owe you all something.."**_

"What might that be?"

(Gero then suddenly bowed in front of Darjeeling and her team as well as in front of the judges. They were all surprised by this and didn't know why Gero did that. The ones watching from the VIP rooms also saw this)

"G-Gero-kun?" Darjeeling took a step back to her surprise

"_**I am very sorry for the ugly display of Tankery that I showed last match! When I saw Miho's tank fell down the hill..I just got so worried and lost to my emotions..I might have scared you all with what I did but I assure you that I will do my best so that it never happens again! Will you please forgive me?" **_

"_Gero.." _Miho smiled at her brother's words

(As Gero said his apologies to everyone Chouno also was smiling at the side along with the judges. Both Assam and Pekoe were also smiling with Momo after hearing his plea for forgiveness)

"Gero-kun..do you know this saying? **'Before we can forgive one another, we have to understand one another'** is what it said.."

"_**Yes I have heard of it..Emma Goldman if I'm not mistaken?"**_

"Correct..don't worry Gero-kun..we now understand a lot more about you because of what you said..we forgive you.." Darjeeling smiled

"_**Thank you..Darjeeling-san..everyone.."**_

"Now we know you care so much for Miho-san.." Darjeeling said with a grin and looked at Miho

"_I-It's not like that Darjeeling-san!" _Miho blushed

"Just joking..well you gave us a little scare last match..that's all..nothing big..never knew you were a cunning man.."

"_**I do have my moments from time to time.."**_

"Well then..I'm looking forward to have a fun and exciting match today.."

"_**Me too..let's make this match something to remember!" **_

"Agreed..you know Gero-kun.."

"_**Yes?"**_

"You remind me a lot of Miho-san..both of you somehow have the same presence in Senshado..strong but kind..bold but gentle.."

"_**R-Really? Never noticed..ahaha.." **_

(Gero and Miho had a sweat drop on their heads as they realized how sharp Darjeeling's observation was and a little more and she might find out that they really are siblings)

"I see..well then..see you both at the battlefield"

(Darjeeling then now headed back to their tanks for the match was about to start)

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"See? Told you my Darling will be fine!" Kay said

"Looks like you didn't have to worry..huh Takashi?"

"Tiger-kun.."

**[D.O.M.E STAGE]**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! It's time to kick off this Finals Match! Cue the countdown!" shouted the announcer

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Ooarai-Shirokumo Team has their assortment of tanks with a total of 9 and the White Tiger is their flag tank once again!"

"While St. Gloriana has 1 Churchill, 1 Black Prince, 2 Cromwells, 1 Crusader and 4 Matilda IIs! A total of 9 also and the Black Prince is their flag tank this match!"

**[Saint Gloriana Tank Formation]**

"I told you my prince is really a nice guy..right Darjeeling-sama?" Rosehip shouted

"It seems he was just really worried for Miho-san.." Pekoe said

"Darjeeling-sama, you look really happy.." Assam said

"Oh my was it obvious? I guess I still have a lot to learn in hiding my expressions.." Darjeeling said as she smiled

"I think you don't really have to hide it if your happy Darjeeling-sama" Pekoe said

"Maybe so..anyways all tanks forward! Let's show them how Saint Gloriana fights in the finals!" Darjeeling ordered

"Yes Darjeeling-sama!"

**[Ooarai Tank Formation]**

"_You all know the plan! Protect Tiger Team at all costs and find a way towards the enemy flag tank!"_

"Roger that Commander!"

"_Panzer Vor!" _Miho shouted

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 29 - Terror in the Trenches**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? The intense fight begins next chapter so look forward to it!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Terror in the Trenches

**Chapter 29 - Terror in the Trenches**

(Both tank formations are now making their way through the open field without cover to reach the tank trenches)

**[Ooarai Tank Formation]**

"Taichou! Enemy tanks straight ahead!" Noriko shouted

"_Roger that! All tanks ready to engage! Do not stop moving head straight to the trenches while firing!" _

"_**Copy that Miho! Me and Leopon Team will do what we can from outside!"**_

"_Be careful alright?!"_

"We will!" Nakajima said

**[Saint Gloriana Tank Formation]**

"Darjeeling-sama..Ooarai formation in front of the trenches.." Rosehip radioed

"All tanks aim for enemy tanks North of our position..get to the trenches asap!" Darjeeling ordered

"FIRE!" Both Miho and Darjeeling shouted

(A volley of shells came flying across the lifeless battlefield and landed in between the tanks of both sides but not getting any hits because they are moving while shooting. If they try to stop they'd be a sitting duck and an easy target. Mud is flying everywhere and getting on the tanks)

*BOOM *BLAAM *EXPLOSION

"This is crazy all I see is chaos all around!" Ken shouted

"_**Come on Ken I do crazy everyday with you!" **_

"Not a great time Gero!" Ono said

"_Do not stop! Keep moving and firing!" _Miho shouted

"Round up!"

"**FIRE!"**

**[Saint Gloriana Tank Formation]**

"Darjeeling-sama we are near the trench entrance!" Pekoe said

"All tanks inside now before you get caught-"

*BOOM

(Suddenly one Matilda II got white flagged right behind the Black Prince and surprised everyone)

"How in the world?!" Darjeeling shouted as she looked out her cupola

"Target hit Matsu-kun!"

"_**Thanks a lot! Couldn't hit that without you!" **_

(Gero's White Tiger used Spontaneous Deceleration while moving to get some accuracy while moving then shot a shell at the Black Prince's Side turret and bounced it toward the Matilda at the back)

"He bounced the shell in that situation?!" Pekoe was surprised

"Finally a worthy opponent..Firing!" Assam said with a smile

(The 17 pounder shell roared through the field and bounced on the white tiger's side turret and made a screeching noise inside the tank)

"_**Amazing shot! They have a great gunner as well!" **_

"Of course you are a lot better Gero!" Ono said loading the next shell

"Round up!"

"_**Damn right I am! FIRE!" **_

(As Gero and Assam fight a long range battle the rest of the tanks of both sides are now inside the trenches and now see the horrible and muddy maze they have entered. Lots of turns in every direction and definitely no space to maneuver in)

"_This is worse than I expected.." _

"Nishizumi-chan..the moment we step in here we won't be able to watch each other's backs properly.." Anzu said

"Kaichou is right Miporin..if we enter in a single file line in here we could be trapped at any moment.." Saori said

"Nishizumi-dono what's the plan?"

"_This is how it will go..we go in three different directions left, middle, then right side!"_

"Roger!"

"_Hippo and Anteater on the left! Turtle and Mallard on the right! Rabbit and Duck with us in the middle!" _

"Roger that!" everyone replied

"_Yukari-san..I need you to do some recon for us to get through this maze? Can you do that for me?" _Miho asked with a smile

"Gladly Nishizumi-dono!"

"_Thank you very much! Please be careful!"_

"Will do!" Yukari said as she got off the tank

"_Panzer Vor!" _

(As the tanks of Ooarai enter the trenches Yukari then headed out on the open field to look for a high enough vantage point. On the other side of the trenches Saint Gloriana has entered the trenches as well)

"All tanks forward inside the trenches..Rosehip we're counting on you!" Darjeeling ordered

"Leave it to me Darjeeling-sama!"

(Both sides have now entered the trenches while both flag tanks are outside and still having a shoot out from long range then it started to rain)

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"I wouldn't want to be in that muddy maze.." Alisa said

"Those walls can forcefully make you claustrophobic.." Takashi said

"Mud, stress, shells flying over your head..even a God would piss himself.." Kay said

(They all look at Naomi who was seriously thinking about something)

"Naomi-san? You okay?" Takashi asked

"Ohh..I still can't get over that bouncing shell shot by Gero-kun.."

"Looks like Naomi wants to have a shooting match with my Darling.." Kay said with a grin

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"That first kill before entering the trenches was huge.." Erika said

"As expected of onii-sama!" Maho said with a smile

"This is where it gets ugly..the trenches will be muddy and hard to traverse in this rain.." Shiho said

"I'm sure Miho can handle it..the problem is Darjeeling's brains.."

"Saint Gloriana is making a move now!" Erika said

**[No Tank's Land - Trenches]**

"_All tanks report in? We got no contact here in the middle.." _

"Left side clear, proceeding smoothly.." Erwin said

"Nothing happening on the right side Nishizumi-chan.." Anzu radioed

"_Copy that keep your eyes-"_

*BOOM

"Contact! 1 Matilda in front Miporin!"

"_Return fire Rabbit Team!" _

"Roger!" Azusa replied

"Taichou! 1 Matilda and 1 Cromwell here at the left side peeking the corner!" Erwin radioed

"Right side as well 1 Matilda, 1 Cromwell and 1 Crusader also going in and out of the corner!" Yuzu said

"_All tanks return fire but don't take unnecessary risks!" _

(All lanes now have begun a shootout but not getting any proper hits. Both teams cannot risk getting white flagged because it can clog up the whole trench if their tanks get immobile)

"Taichou! The Matilda in front of us is starting to reverse!" Azusa radioed

"_They are stretched thin in this trench, rabbit team move forward while firing! We'll try and close the gap and reach that intersection at the middle!" _

"Roger that!" Azusa replied

"_What's the situation in the flanks?" _Miho asked

"They are still here Taichou!" Erwin said

"We can still see 2 tanks Nishizumi-chan but the crusader hasn't showed up in a while.." Anzu reported

"Alright continue the pressure while advancing carefully!"

(The middle lane tanks of Ooarai now moved forward chasing the single Matilda towards the intersection which was a little circle leading to 4 directions. Anglerfish team went in first followed by rabbit then duck team)

"We're here at the intersection Miporin!" Saori said

"Fire!" Azusa ordered

(The M3 Lee fired at the Matilda in front and hit it's tracks immobilizing it)

"The tracks are hit!" Ayumi said

"Hana-san aim for the Matilda dead ahead..ready..fir-"

"Taichou! The crusader is now here in the left side with the Matilda! Cromwell is missing!" Erwin radioed

"Same here at the right! Cromwell is gone!" Momo said

"_Huh?! Where did they-"_

*BOOM *BLAAM

(Shells suddenly impacted near the Panzer IV and the M3 Lee)

"Contact! Cromwells both the left and right of the intersection!" Azusa shouted

"How did they get here so fast?! We're surrounded Miporin!" Saori shouted

(Darjeeling had the same idea as Miho at the start to send a mobile recon to scout the trenches. She sent Rukuriri out and she climbed a half destroyed windmill and radioed in specific directions to the Cromwells in the trenches to reach the intersection without getting lost)

"Darjeeling-sama, we have trapped Ooarai's commander" Rukuriri radioed

"Well done Rukuriri return to your tank now...Nilgiri fire at will!" Darjeeling ordered

"Roger! Firing!" Nilgiri said

(The two Cromwells now unleashed round after round targeting Miho and Rabbit Team)

"This is bad! Rabbit team reverse now!"

"Karina full reverse now!" Azusa said

"Aye aye! We're getting out-"

*BOOM *BLAAM

(As the M3 Lee tried to reverse it was suddenly hit at both sides by the Cromwells and white flagged leaving the Anglerfish Team isolated inside the intersection and the Duck Team still inside the trench behind them and was blocked by the M3 Lee)

"Rabbit Team! Are you alright?!" Saori radioed

"We're all fine Taichou! But white flagged we're sorry!" Azusa said

"Nishizumi-Taichou! We're blocked in here! Can't assist!" Noriko shouted

"_Duck Team! Backtrack quickly and find another way!" _

"Roger! Let's go Shinobu!"

"Moving now!"

"_Mako-san! Continuously move and dodge until we find a way out!" _

"I got it!"

"Hippo Team and Turtle Team try and rendezvous with us here at the intersection! We need urgent help!"

"We're moving as fast as we can Taichou!" Erwin said

"The Matilda's are trying to hit our tracks we can't rush in!" Yuzu said

"Miporin! We won't last here!"

(Miho then went out her cupola to get a better view of the field then she saw the Cromwell was aiming at their tank)

"_Mako-san move-"_

*BOOM

(An explosion occurred inside the intersection and Miho had closed her eyes. She slowly opened them to check if there was a white flag on their tank but there wasn't. The Cromwell to their right was the one that was white flagged and it surprised Miho)

"Taichou! You guys alright?!" Erwin said

(The Stug III was behind the white flagged Cromwell and it's gun barrel was smoking hot)

"_Hippo Team! But how?!" _

"We got a little help from Guderian zeyo~!" Oryo said

"_Yukari-san!" _

(Yukari was on top of a tree was hugging the main trunk because it had no more branches)

"Sorry I'm late Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari radioed

"Geez! What took you so long?!" Momo shouted

"It's very hard to climb a dead tree with no branches in the freezing rain!" Yukari shouted

"_What's the current situation up there?"_

"I sent Hippo Team to you for they had the shortest and fastest route! The Matilda II on the right side has already been white flagged by Anteater Team! The Matilda II at the middle has fixed their broken tracks and started to fall back" Yukari said

"We're making our way towards the crusader on the right-nyaa" Nekota said

"What about the right side Yukarin?" Saori asked

"Turtle and Mallard Team are slowly making their way but still engaging the Matilda at the right"

"Alright! Hippo Team head back and catch up to Anteater Team!"

"Roger!"

"Turtle and Mallard force your way out that side!"

"Copy!" Sodoko replied

"_Mako-san move right and head up the middle!" _

"On it!"

(All lanes now started to move as ordered while Yukari maintained recon)

"Darjeeling-sama they got a Cromwell and the ambush has failed!" Nilgiri radioed

"Get yourselves out now before you get cornered!"

"Roger!"

**[Trenches - Right Side]**

"Koyama full speed ahead! Kawashima I'll man the gun! Sodoko stay right behind us!"

"Roger!" all replied

(The Hetzer then now sped up the lane and is headed straight for the Matilda with the Char B1 right behind it)

"Fire!" Rukuriri ordered

(The 40mm shell of the Matilda went across the trenches and hit the hetzer but bounced)

"Firing!" Anzu said

(The Hetzer returned fire and the shell landed in front of the Matilda splashing mud all over it's front blocking both the gunner and driver's sights)

"Rukuriri-sama I can't see anything!" the driver and dunner said

"Alright brace!" Anzu shouted

(The hetzer then lowered its gun barrel and rammed the Matilda and due to the mud and rain the hetzer lifted up the Matilda over turtle team)

"W-What the heck is going on why are we going up?!" Rukuriri shouted

(The Matilda then fell behind the hetzer then it continues through the trenches)

"Sodoko take care of them please!" Anzu said

"We got it! Nozomi fire!" Sodoko ordered

(Both guns of Mallard team shot the blinded Matilda and white flagged it instantly)

"Matilda II destroyed right lane but we are blocked now so we have to find another way Nishizumi-Taichou!" Sodoko radioed

"Understood Mallard Team! Yukari-san please guide them out of the trenches!"

"Roger! Mallard Team reverse now then go left after 2 corners then right! That should bring you to the intersection!"

"Copy that! You heard her Gomoyo!"

"Moving!" Gomoyo replied

**[Trenches - Left Side]**

(Hippo Team is now making their way at the left side to rejoin Anteater Team)

"Erwin-san after 3 corners turn right on the 4th one, from there it should be a straight path towards Anteater Team!" Yukari said

"Roger that Guderian! Oryo move out!"

"We're already at the 2nd corner, turn right after this or?"

"No! After this then another corner then turn right!" Erwin said

*BOOM

"Damn what happened?!"

"You guys alright Hippo Team?!" Yukari radioed

"We're fine but our right tracks are busted!"

"How?!" Oryo shouted

(Caesar then peeked at her right side and saw the Crusader right beside them)

"It's the crusader! Right side!" Caesar shouted

"How did it get there without Guderian seeing?!" Erwin asked

"It's so small the trenches are preventing me from seeing it from here!" Yukari said

"Oryo adjust the tank's angle to the right before it shoots!" Erwin ordered

(The Stug III then tried to inch its angle to the right to face the retreating crusader. It fired its 40mm gun but it bounced on the front armor of the Stug)

"Round up!"

"Firing!" Saemonza shouted

*BOOM

"Did you get it?" Erwin asked

"No it's not there anymore!"

(Then to their surprise the Crusader then suddenly appeared via the 1st corner they passed and went directly to the side of the Stug III)

"Fire!" Rosehip ordered

*BOOM

(The shell hit perfectly the side armor of the Stug III at point blank range and a white flag popped up)

"This is Hippo Team at the left lane, we got taken out sorry!" Erwin radioed

"Are you guys alright?!" Saori asked

"We're fine! Just embarrassed we got taken out by a crusader!" Oryo said

"I'm sorry about that Hippo Team!" Yukari said

"It's alright..it's not your fault that tank is just too small to see" Erwin said

"Duck Team turn right after that corner and you should see that crusader!" Yukari radioed

"Copy that! You heard her Shinobu!" Taeko said

"Turning right now!"

"There's the crusader! Don't let it out of your sights Akebi!"

"Roger! Firing!"

(The 57mm shell of the Type 89B went across the trenches but was dodged by Rosehip's Crusader. Duck Team is now chasing them and returning fire as they go while at the middle lane Anglerfish Team is still chasing the Matilda II)

"_Round up Hana-san!" _

"Thank you Miho-san!"

"_Fire!"_

(The Panzer IV took a shot at the Matilda II but was dodged by it and continued to retreat. Miho was now reloading in place of Yukari who was out in recon)

"_Mallard Team what's your location?" _

"We are now entering the intersect-"

*BOOM *STATIC *STATIC

"_Mallard Team!? Respond!" _

(Just by the intersection the last Cromwell commanded by Nilgiri had set up an ambush for Mallard Team and white flagged them instantly)

"Sorry about that Nishizumi-Taichou! We got taken out by a Cromwell! It's heading towards you now!" Sodoko said

"_Alright thank you! Anteater and Turtle Team make your way out of the trenches and head towards the enemy flag tank!" _

"Roger!" Both teams replied

"_Yukari-san please regroup with us now and wait at the other side of trench entrance!"_

"Got it Nishizumi-dono!"

"Tiger team what's the situation up top?"

"_**Glad you asked..currently still having a shootout with the Churchill and Black Prince..have a plan Miho?"**_

"_Yes..try and close the gap between you and their flag tank then distract them long enough for Turtle and Anteater Team to exit the other side of the trenches!" _

"_**Copy that Miho! Let's go Leopon Team! Ken forward!"**_

"Understood!" Ken and Nakajima said

(Both Tiger and Leopon Team's tanks now headed towards the other side while shooting at the Churchill and Black Prince)

"Darjeeling-sama enemy flag tank is now approaching us.." Pekoe said

"I see..looks like we have entered the final minutes of the match.." Darjeeling said as she sipped tea

"Then let's make this the most memorable minutes of our lives!" Assam said as she looked at her gun sights

"Up! You look very happy Assam-san" Pekoe said

"Gero-san is by far the most skilled gunner I've fought against ever since doing Senshado! Bloody right I'm having fun! Firing!" Assam shouted with a smile

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 30 - Ore no Senshado**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? Hope you all enjoyed it there will be more action in the next one!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Ore no Senshado

**Chapter 30 - Ore no Senshado**

"Ooarai's Char B1 tank is now unable to continue! St. Gloriana has 5 tanks remaining while Ooarai has 6 tanks!" shouted by Ami Chouno

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"This is it..they are going to make their last push for the win.." Maho said

"Bakatora…" Erika was holding on to the charm Gero gave her

"Don't worry Erika..onii-sama will be able to do it.."

"By the way, did my son escort you back home after your date?" Shiho suddenly asked

"Ehh? That's a sudden change of topic Headmistress..yes he did-"

(Erika then remembered when she kissed Gero's cheeks right before they parted ways that night. This made Erika blush red as a tomato again and steam was coming out of her head then her heart was beating very fast)

"Looks like something happened that night.." Maho said with a grin

"N-No..it's nothing Maho-san.."

"Hmmm? Really? You are not hiding anything from me are you Itsumi-kun?" Shiho said

"Y-Yes..he dropped me off by the dorms then left..t-that's all" Erika said while blushing

"No goodbye kiss?" Maho teased

(This made Erika's head spin making her all flustered and embarrassed as she remembered her kiss to Gero)

"W-W-What a-are you s-saying Maho-san!"

"Ahahaha I'm just kidding Erika.."

"Well all kidding aside..we better continue watching the match.." Shiho smiled

(Erika then let out a big sigh of relief as the subject was changed. They all now proceeded to watch the match and hoped for Gero's win)

**[No Tank's Land - Outside the Trenches]**

"_**Nakajima-san! You guys take care of the Black Prince we'll take the enemy Flag Tank!" **_

"Roger! Let's go Tsuchiya!"

(Tiger and Leopon Team are now going straight ahead the Churchill and Black Prince. As soon as they got close to them they exchanged shots immediately and continuous dodging and maneuvers)

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

(The 88mm shell was fired and it landed near the Churchill and the 17 pounder fired back but missed as well)

"_**Ken don't let her get a clean shot alright!"**_

"Leave it to me!"

(Both the White Tiger and the Churchill then drifted to each other's side but not too close)

"_**FIRE!" **_both Gero and Darjeeling shouted

*BOOM

(Both tanks hit each other's side skirts forcing them to be pushed back by the impact. But neither of them were white flagged so they just moved away from each other to get some distance)

"_**Damn..this fun!"**_

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The round missed and landed beside the Churchill)

"When was the last time we had this kind of fight?" Darjeeling asked

"I'd say when we fought Miho-san when they asked for a practice match the first time.." Pekoe said

"Those two really are alike..they make Senshado very fun and worthwhile.."

"Firing!" Assam shouted

(The 17 pounder shell went across the rainy terrain but was dodged by Ken's maneuver. Then from the trench entrance emerged Turtle and Anteater Team to assist)

"We're here nyaaa~" Nekota said

"Need some help Tiger Team?" Momo asked

"_**Glad to see you guys! Head towards Leopon Team they might need some help with that Black Prince!" **_

"Got it!"

(Both Turtle and Anteater Team now then hurried towards Leopon Team and crossed right behind the White Tiger so that they have cover)

"Firing!" Assam shouted

*BOOM

(The 17 pounder shell was shot and Assam bounced it off the turret of the white tiger straight towards Turtle Team's hetzer and white flagging it)

"_**What?!" **_

"That's payback for earlier.." Assam said with a smile

"Amazing shot..looks like fighting against Gero-kun brings out the best in you Assam.." Darjeeling said

"Damn it we're out! Anteater team go ahead and assist Leopon Team!" Momo said

"On our way nyaa~!"

"Sorry about that Gero!" Anzu radioed

"_**Are you guys alright?!" **_

"Yeah we were just surprised..good luck!" Yuzu said

"_**I was surprised as well..that was some shot!" **_

"Hey aloof commander stop admiring your opponents and focus!" Momo shouted

"_**Yes yes Momo-chan don't worry!" **_

"Don't call me that!"

**[Trenches - Center Lane]**

*BOOM

(Pieces of metal are flying inside the trenches as the Matilda II of St. Gloriana is now taken out by Miho's Panzer IV and they are now being chased by Nilgiri's Cromwell)

"_Mako-san keep on zigzagging so that Cromwell won't get a fix on us!" _

"Understood.."

"Miporin! Turtle Team was taken out but they are fine. Anteater team has now regrouped with Leopon team currently engaged with the Black Prince" Saori said

"_Got it! Duck Team sit rep?!" _

"Currently engaged with St. Gloriana's Crusader inside the trenches!" Taeko replied

"_No matter what happens you keep them inside! Do not let that crusader regroup with the flag tank!" _

"Copy that Taichou! Round up Akebi!" Noriko shouted

"Firing!"

(Both Duck Team and Rosehip are now exchanging shots but still not landing a hit for both are very skilled)

"This crusader keeps on moving!" Shinobu shouted

"Don't let that tank out of this trench you get me?! Show me some guts!" Noriko shouted

"Yes Captain!" all replied

**[No Tank's Land - Outside the Trenches]**

(Leopon and Anteater are now fighting the Black Prince)

"Momoga try and get us to the weak side!" Piyotan said

"I'm trying! The mud is forcing me to slide!"

"Firing!"

(The 75mm shell of the Type 3 Chi-Nu hit the turret of the Black Prince but bounced clean off)

"Leopon Team we'll keep it busy please try and hit it from behind!" Nekota said

"Copy that! Tsuchiya you heard her!"

"Aye aye!"

(The P. Tiger then now rushed towards the Black Prince and was chasing it while taking shots)

"Firing!" Hoshino said

(The shot missed as the Black Prince drifted to the right by using the muddy terrain then shot back hitting the Leopon Team's side skirts)

"Damn that tank driver is a good one!" Tsuchiya said

**[Trenches - Intersection]**

"Round up!" Noriko shouted

"Firing!"

(The 57mm shell hit the crusader's side skirts ripping them off then suddenly the crusader did a 180 turn and started accelerating towards duck team)

"Time to end this cat and mouse farce-desu wa!" Rosehip said

"It's the match point now! Get ready Akebi!" Noriko said

(Just before the both of them collided they suddenly drifted at the same time right into a spiral inside the intersection)

"FIRE!" both Noriko and Rosehip ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(Bits and pieces of metal parts flew into the air and all around the intersection. As the smoke cleared Noriko and Rosehip stood outside their tank's cupolas and looked at each other then smiled)

"Nice fight!" Noriko said

"It was my pleasure-desu wa!" Rosehip replied

(Both crusader and Type 89B have white flags on top of their tanks meaning both have been taken out of the game)

"Nishizumi-Taichou we got taken out but we took the crusader with us!" Taeko radioed

"_Understood! Thank you for your hard work duck team!" _

"What now Miporin?" Saori asked

"_Gero? How is your situation up there?"_

**[No Tank's Land - Outside the Trenches]**

"_**Not so great Miho..but we're holding our own.." **_

"_Why?! What happened?!"_

"_**Let's just say..this is the hardest fight we have ever had in this event.."**_

(The White Tiger's paint was all scratched up because of the rounds that bounced on it. Both side skirts are destroyed and some of its frontal armor is now dented)

"_**The turret is now jammed and I can't rotate towards our right side.." **_

"_I see..what about the Churchill?"_

"_**I'd say we gave them hell too..they're not looking so good either.."**_

(At the other side of the field there was the Darjeeling's Churchill and the paints are scraped off as well and it's now covered in mud. The structural steel in front of the churchills front tracks have been blown off. The side skirts are also ripped apart which now exposes the tracks of the Churchill on both sides)

"I never thought I'd see the day our Churchill is in this state.." Darjeeling said

"This is the most damage our tank has taken since we started doing Senshado.." Pekoe said

"Firing!" Assam shouted

"This is also the first time I've heard Assam shout while firing.."

"Forgive me Darjeeling-sama..I'm just having too much fun.."

"It's alright..I also am enjoying this fight..I guess I'll put in extra effort now.."

"Darjeeling-sama?" Pekoe and Assam were confused

"Alright..let's make my last match an amazing one shall we?" Darjeeling said with a smile

(Darjeeling put down her tea cup and safely placed it in a container so it won't get damaged. She then stood up and went out of her cupola just like how Miho fights. This surprised her crew for it was the first time that she has done this during a match)

"_**Leopon Team can you hear me?" **_

"Loud and clear Tiger Team..what's up?" Nakajima said

"_**We are going to need your help, think you can make your way over here?" **_

"Sure thing..Anteater Team can you handle this Black Prince? Flag tank needs us.." Nakajima radioed

"We got this nyaa~" Nekota replied

"Firing!" Piyotan shouted

(The 75mm shell was shot and grazed the side armor of the Black Prince's Turret)

"Thank you! We're on our way now Gero-san!" Nakajima said

"_**Understood!"**_

(The Porsche Tiger now headed towards the White Tiger to provide assistance while Miho and her crew are now right by the exit of the trenches and have regrouped with Yukari from her recon)

"Tadaima Nishizumi-dono!"

"_Thank you for your help Yukari-san, we would've been taken out inside the trenches if you hadn't done recon for us!" _

"I knew you wouldn't go down that easily!" Yukari smiled

"_Gero we're out of the trenches how can we help?" _

"_**Can you keep that Cromwell from interfering with my duel against Darjeeling?"**_

"_Consider it done!" _

(As both flanks of Gero's tank are now secured Leopon Team now has regrouped with Tiger Team and Gero will now brief them of his plan)

"_**Yo Nakajima-san thanks for coming!"**_

"Sure thing! So how can we help?"

"_**Hang on let me just get us cover.."**_

*BOOM

(The White Tiger fired a shell in between them and the Churchill and it was a smoke shell covering them for a bit)

"Darjeeling-sama they used a smoke screen what shall we do?" Assam asked

"Don't engage..they might be planning something so let's wait and see.." Darjeeling said

(As the smoke screen was still in full effect Gero now informed Nakajima of his plan)

"_**Alright do you have a smoke shell?"**_

"Unfortunately no.." Hoshino said

"_**No worries..we have one more so take it..our shells should be compatible.."**_

(Ono and Gero then gave the smoke shell to Hoshino and Suzuki and helped them get it in the Porsche Tiger. Then Gero had explained the plan to both his crew and the Leopon Team)

"Another crazy plan you got there Gero-san..I mean really really really crazy!" Nakajima said

"_**It wouldn't be the first crazy plan I thought up right?"**_

"You guys could get hurt in doing this you know.." Suzuki said

"_**Don't worry about it, we can take little bruises here and there.."**_

"Will it work?" Hoshino asked

"_**I hope it does..I trust your skills Hoshino-san!"**_

"You know what they say..nothing ventured?" Tsuchiya said

"_**Nothing gained..what do you say boys?"**_

"Let's go for it Taichou..this is getting exciting.." Hajime said

"You already know my answer to that Gero.." Ono said

"So this was the reason why we were practicing that move Matsu-kun!" Ken asked

"_**That's right..ready to make history fellas?" **_

"YEAH!" everyone replied

(As the smoke screen had cleared the battlefield Darjeeling now sees the White Tiger and the Porsche Tiger right behind it. Both their engines are now revving up getting ready to accelerate at full speed)

*VROOOM *VROOOM

"_**Let's go!" **_

(Both Tigers now rushed forward towards the Churchill at top speed. The rain has now stopped but the terrain was still slippery and muddy)

"Fire!" Darjeeling ordered

"Firing!" Assam shouted

(The 17 pounder shell soared through the air but was dodged by both tigers who are still on the move)

"Do they plan on ramming us?!" Pekoe said

"Driver reverse now!" Darjeeling ordered

(As the Churchill reversed it still continued to fire its shots towards the two tanks who are charging at them. The shots were either dodged or bounce right off the frontal armor of the tiger)

"Nilgiri and Black Prince get yourselves here now! Aim for the flag tank!" Darjeeling radioed

"Understood!" Nilgiri responded

"Get ready Leopon Team! We're getting near the Churchill!"

"We're ready!" Nakajima said

"Driver halt..fire on my order Assam..keep your eye on the tiger" Darjeeling said

"Roger.."

"Steady...steady..FIRE!"

"Firing!"

(Once more the 17 pounder shell roaring its way towards the white tiger and hitting the left tracks directly)

*BOOM

"Matsu-kun left tracks got hit!"

"_**Yeah I can tell! Tsuchiya-san!" **_

"Good hit..with that they should be slowing-" Darjeeling was surprised at what she saw

(That shot should have been stopped or slowed down the white tiger but it did not. It was being pushed by the Porsche Tiger behind it at full speed. They were being helped by the muddy terrain and were not losing speed)

"Woooo! Let's do this!" Tsuchiya shouted

"_**Get ready! 50 meters!"**_

(Since Darjeeling ordered their driver to stop reversing Gero and Leopon team managed to close the gap quickly)

"_Gero! The Cromwell got past us!" _Miho shouted

"The Black Prince is headed their now nyaa~!" Nekota radioed

(Suddenly Nilgiri's Cromwell and the Black Prince got passed their guards and was no at both flanks of Tiger and Leopon Team)

"Darjeeling-sama we're here!" Nilgiri shouted

"Quickly take out that Tiger-"

"_**FIRE!" **_both Gero and Nakajima shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Since the White Tiger's turret was jammed it could only aimed to the left so Leopon aimed to the right. Both shot their 88mm shells and landed in front of the Cromwell tank and the black prince splashing mud all over the front of their tanks blocking the vision of both gunners)

"Darjeeling-sama we can't see with the mud!" Nilgiri said

"Both tanks just aim straight I'll call the shots!" Darjeeling shouted

"20 meters!" Ken shouted

"FIRE NOW!" Darjeeling ordered

"Firing!" Nilgiri and Assam shouted

"FIRE!" Maho and Nekota ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(Both 75mm shells were fired by the Panzer IV and the Type 3 Chi-Nu and hit the rear armor of the Cromwell and the Black Prince white flagged them both but they were still able to fire their guns)

"_GERO!" _Miho shouted

(Three 17 pounders was shot at the same time at three directions towards the White Tiger. The Churchill's shot landed first hitting the right tracks destroying it as well but it still did not stop it from moving. The last 2 shots from left and right was about to land a direct hit at the White Tiger's rear side armor on both sides. Everything was in slow motion for everyone)

"_**NOW!"**_

(Suddenly both Tiger and Leopon Team stepped on the brakes. While the Porsche Tiger had fully stopped the white tiger suddenly did something so amazing that all that saw it was awestruck)

"_**KEN DO IT NOW!" **_

(With the perfect amount of break pressure applied the heavy tank White Tiger suddenly did a front wheelie lifting up its lower half in the air. Both 17 pounder rounds went below the belly of the white tiger and passed through it. They avoided the gun barrel from being bent in half by aiming to the left)

"How on earth-" Darjeeling was surprised

"FIRING!" Hoshino shouted

*BOOM

(The Porsche Tiger still at the back of the vertical White Tiger aimed at its belly with a blank round and sent the White Tiger fly in the air and it slowly aimed it's gun barrel forward)

"PARDON MY FRENCH BUT THIS IS FUCKING CRAZY MATSU-KUN!" Ken shouted

"_**IT'S JUST ABOUT TO GET CRAZIER!"**_

(The blank round push them in the air for about 10 meters forward but still had 10 meters left before they reach the Churchill)

"FIRING AGAIN!" Hoshino shouted

(The Porsche Tiger fired another shot at the belly of the flying tiger and this time it was the smoke shell that they Gero gave them)

*BOOM

(The flying White Tiger was hit at its belly once more and now was covered in smoke all around. It then emerged from the smoke still aiming downwards as the smoke shell pushed them once more in the air they now reached the Churchill and was aiming right down on top it)

"FINISH IT TIGER TEAM!" all Ooarai Tank Teams shouted

"SHOOOOOOOOT!" Miho, Maho, and Shiho shouted

"WIN IT GEROOOOOO!" Erika shouted

(As everyone was shouting at the top of their lungs even the audience were shouting so loud. Darjeeling stood on her tank's cupola and smiled looking at the Whiter Tiger flying and aiming on top of her Churchill)

"Brilliant.." Darjeeling said as she closed her tank hatch

"ROUND UP!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The first shot landed at the front top armor of the Churchill penetrating its weak armor)

"ROUND UP!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The second shot was fired just right after the first and now landed at the rear top armor of the Churchill hitting the engines. A white flag popped up signaling the St. Gloriana's Flag Tank taken out of the match as it explodes)

"_**BRACE FOR IMPACT!" **_

(As the white flag rose up the white tiger fell down with its gun barrel first to the ground breaking it apart then flipping at least 3 more times destroying it's tracks even more before finally stopping upside down. A white flag rose up from its belly and was also taken out of the game)

"BOTH FLAG TANKS HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT! SINCE ST. GLORIANA'S FLAG TANK WAS TAKEN OUT FIRST IT IS OOARAI-SHIROKUMO TEAM'S VICTORY!" Chouno shouted

(A loud barrage of cheers and screams filled the entire stadium as it echoed all around)

"AMAZING MATCH!"

"THE BEST ONE WE'VE EVER SEEN!"

"WHITE TIGER IS THE BEST!"

"TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!"

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"They won! Onii-sama did it!" Maho shouted

"Yeah, it was a great match your brother showed us" Shiho smile

"Amazing..Gero is amazing! He really won!" Erika shouted

**[Viewing Platform #2 for ****VIPs****]**

"HURRAY! DARLING WON! WHOOOO!" Kay shouted as she jumped

"First doing a wheelie then flew in the air for 20 meters..I don't even wanna ask how.." Naomi said

"Congratulations Tiger-kun" Takashi said as he smiled and clapped

**[Viewing Platform #3 for ****VIPs****]**

"I expected nothing less from the person that defeated me..congratulations Gero-kun" Kal clapped

"What a crazy thing to do..that Gero-kun is just like Mihosha always doing crazy things.." Katyusha said

"You were thinking of doing that also right Katyusha?" Nonna said with a grin

"I wasn't!" Katyusha pouted

"I know you can do that as well nee-sama" Kal said

"Then let's fight on who can do that first Kal!" Katyusha smiled

"Challenge accepted!"

**[Jatkosota Portable Viewing Platform]**

"Did you see that?! Gero-san did a wheelie with a Tiger!" Mikko said with excitement

"Yes I did..and he calls us irregular.." Aki said

"Let's try that out with our BT-42 next time!"

"Don't even try! We would flip the second you do that!" Aki shouted

"Ehhhh…" Mikko was sad

"Isn't that great they won..huh Mika?" Aki asked

"From the start I knew Ro-chan would win.." Mika said

"Because he is loved by the wind?" Mikko asked

"Ro-chan won because he is Ro-chan.." Mika smiled

(Aki and Mikko had sweat drops on their heads because they couldn't get what their commander was saying again)

"By the way, why do you call him..Ro-chan? Didn't know you were close with a boy"

"That is.."

"Is?"

"Hi-mi-tsu" (secret) Mika said with a wink

"Ehhhh...don't leave us hanging like that!" Mikko and Aki said

(Mika just continued playing her kantele as she was watching Gero through the tournament screen)

**[Viewing Platform #4 for ****VIPs****]**

"Nii-chan is so amazing! Right Okaa-san?" Alice said

"Indeed he is.." Chiyo replied

"He is even better than Miho-san! I can't wait to fight him!"

"Soon my daughter..you will have your chance.."

"Thank you Okaa-san!" Alice smiled

**[No Tank's Land - Outside the Trenches]**

(Gero and his crew started to crawl out of their wrecked upside down White Tiger. All four of them have bruises on their arms but nothing major)

"Matsu-kun it huuurts.."

"_**You are not the only one brother.."**_

"Well..I guess we will be going down in history alright..the craziest crew of all time that is.." Hajime said

"_**Ahaha..you might not be wrong about that..rest up boys gotta talk to Darjeeling-san for a bit.." **_

"Sure thing..take your time" Ono said as he sat down on the mud

(Gero then walked towards the Churchill and saw Darjeeling standing beside it and looking at their tank)

"_**Yo Darjeeling-san..nice fight!"**_

"It really was a great match..thank you for that experience.."

"_**Thank you also..you guys are the hardest team we have ever fought by the way!" **_

"You all as well..this is the first time our Churchill is in this state.."

"_**Really? Well then it's an honor!" **_

"The honor is all mine.." Darjeeling smiled

"_**I'm looking forward to fight you guys again soon.."**_

"I would like that..is what I want to say..but unfortunately this is my last official match for I am graduating.."

"_**Eh?! What wrong timing! I wanted to fight you guys more!" **_

"Me too..but we all have to move forward someday..right?"

"_**I guess that's true..we're will you study?"**_

"I was thinking of a tankery school somewhere in England.."

"_**I see..good luck in your future endeavors Darjeeling-san!" **_

"Thank you Gero-kun..and thank you also for making my last match here a very memorable one.."

"_**You're very welcome! But why do you look like you are not happy?"**_

"Ohh sorry..as a lady I must refrain from being very expressive of my emotions.."

"_**That's a shame.."**_

"Why?"

"_**You would look a lot cuter if you smile more you know!" **_

(Darjeeling was shocked didn't know how to respond to what Gero had just told her and just stared at the boy in front of her. Gero then saw Miho's tank arrive and Erika with Maho and Shiho had gone to their location as well)

"_**Our commander is there I have to go now..see you Darjeeling-san! I'll miss you and take care!" **_Gero said with a smile then left

(Darjeeling then climbed back on her Churchill and went down the cupola and sat down her chair. Both Assam and Pekoe saw how Darjeeling was acting and started to talk to her)

"Darjeeling-sama?" Pekoe asked

"Are you alright?" Assam asked

"Y-Yes..Assam..Pekoe.."

"Yes?" Both said

"I think I'll be studying next year at St. Gloriana's College.."

"Ehh?!" Both were shocked

"I thought you were going to England to study!" Assam said

"Why the sudden change Darjeeling-sama?!" Pekoe asked

"..."

(Darjeeling didn't respond and was just covering her face because she was blushing so hard and her whole face was bright red. Gero then regrouped with Miho and the rest)

"_**Miho!" **_

*HUG

(Miho then suddenly hugged Gero out of nowhere)

"_You idiot! What you did was very dangerous! I was very worried!"_

"_**Forgive me Miho..that was all I could think of for us to win.."**_

"_I don't care! If onii-chan got hurt again then winning is not worth it!" _

(Miho was starting to cry while her face was buried on her brother's chest. Gero then gently placed his hand on Miho's head and patted her)

"_**I'm very sorry Miho..I promise I won't do it again.."**_

(Miho then hugged her brother tighter and Miho's crew along with Gero's crew just smiled at their display of sibling love)

"No fair..I want to hug onii-sama as well!" Maho said while pouting

"Onee-chan.."

"_**Ahaha come here then!" **_

*HUG

(Gero was now hugging both his sisters in celebration of their victory. Erika then approached them)

"Congratulations Bakatora.."

"_**Told you I'd keep my promise.." **_

"I knew you would.." Erika said as she blushed

"Congratulations Gero.." Shiho smiled

"_**Thank you Okaa-chan..I love you!" **_

(Everyone saw Shiho blush because she was still not used to her son showing him affection and breaking her wall of ice)

"_**Before everything else..can you guys give me, Miho and Erika some time..we have something to talk about.."**_

(Everyone nodded in response and the three of them moved to a different spot)

"_What's this about onii-chan?"_

"_**Miho-chan..Erika has something to tell you..I'll give you both some space"**_

(Gero then walked away so that the two can talk properly)

"_Itsumi-san?"_

"Uhm..Miho-san..I'm so sorry..for everything up until now!"

(Erika then bowed in front of Miho and this surprised her)

"_Ehh? Please stop..why are you apologizing? For what?" _

"I treated you horribly in the past when you were still in Kuromorimine..I slapped you..I hated you..I pushed you away..then I blamed you when we lost even though you saved me..I even insulted you and your crew.."

"_That's all in the past Itsumi-san.."_

"But still..I want to properly apologize to you..please forgive me.."

"_T-Then..I have 3 conditions before I forgive you.." _

"What are they?"

"_First is please be my best friend from now on..can we?"_

"Miho-san..of course we can..I'd love to.."

"_Then call me Miho from now on ok?" _

"Alright..thank you Miho.."

"_The second is let me call you Eririn!" _

"E-Eririn?!"

"_Is that a no?" _

"It's embarrassing..but yes..please call me that from now on..Miho.."

"_Yay! Eririn!" _Miho hugged Erika

"Then what's the last condition Miho?"

"_Last is..please take care of my onii-chan from now on..alright?" _

"Ehhhh!? B-But.."

"_What? You won't?" _

"I will..I definitely will!" Erika said as she blushed

"_Very good answer! I can't wait for your marriage!" _

"Haa?! M-Marriage?!" Erika went bright red

"_Think about it this way..if you get married with onii-chan then onee-chan and me will be your sisters-in-law!" _

(Erika suddenly thought of her being with both Miho and Maho in a house together)

"Actually..that might not be bad.." Erika said

"_Right? So that means you've already said yes to marrying my onii-chan!"_

"No no no..w-wait! That's not it!" Erika got flustered

"_Yes it is Eririn!"_

"Uhm Miho..one more thing.."

"_Hmmm?"_

"Thank you so much for saving my life..thank you for saving me from drowning inside my tank..I don't know how I can repay you but someday I surely will.."

"_You're very welcome Eririn! Come on let's go back to Onii-chan.."_

"Yeah.."

(Both Erika and Miho then walked back while Miho's arms locked with Erika's)

"_**By the looks of it both of you have made up huh?"**_

"_Yes onii-chan..thank you!" _

"Thank you bakatora..for giving us the chance to talk.." Erika blushing

"_**Of course Erika..you're welcome.." **_

(The three of them then went back to the others. They needed to get their tanks all fixed up before mud enters the engines)

"_**So what did you guys talk about?" **_

"_Onii-chan that's a secret we won't tell you, right Eririn?"_

"T-That's right! What I talked about with Miho has definitely, 100% got nothing to do with you!"

"_**I didn't even mention myself-"**_

"Shut up bakatora! Do you want to sit seiza?!"

"_**No please.."**_

**[Ooarai Tank Garage]**

(Everyone was now looking at the very wrecked White Tiger at their garage completely broken and riddled with mud)

"_**This is..is..so sad to look at.."**_

"Is there anything that you didn't break?!" Nakajima said

"We didn't break our bones..does that count?" Hajime said

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Leopon Team shouted

"This is going to be so hard to put back together.." Hoshino said

"_**We are very sorry!" **_Gero and his crew said

"This is what happens when you do crazy things bakatora.." Erika said

"It's fine..don't worry about it!" Suzuki said

"We'll help in any way we can!" Saori said

"It will be fun putting together a Tiger 1! Please let me help Gero-dono!" Yukari said with stars on her eyes

"_**Thank you everyone.."**_

"My God you really trashed it this time didn't you kuso-gaki" ?! a voice shouted from behind them

(Everyone on the garage looked at the direction of the voice and saw an old guy standing their wearing a mechanic outfit)

"Uhm..who might you be?" Nakajima asked

"Me? I'm the one that did maintenance on that wrecked Tiger 1 behind you.." the guy said

"OHHH! MATSUMOTO-SAN!" Ken and Ono shouted

"_Matsumoto-san? Gero's father?!" _Miho shouted

"EEEEEHHH?!" all the girls shouted in the garage

"_**Kuso-jiji.."**_

"Yo nice to meet you all girls! Thanks for taking care of my stupid son!" Matsumoto said

"It's nice to meet you also! Your son has been a great help to us!" Anzu said

"Really? He hasn't been a dead weight?" Matsumoto asked

"_No definitely not! He has done so much for us!" _

(Erika was looking at Gero's father and remembered that he is not his biological father but the person that took care of Gero as a child when he lost his memories)

"I see..so that's his step father.." Erika said in her mind

"Well..seeing what he has done to the tank I gave him..just means that he has no idea of the importance of things are!"

"But it only got into that state so that Gero could win the match.." Maho said

"Winning isn't everything miss..when somebody gives you something you should cherish that something and not wreck it like this!"

(Everyone got quiet at what Matsumoto said. He had every right to be angry for that tank was very important to him and he had maintained that tank for as long as he could remember)

"With all due respect sir.." Erika suddenly stepped forward

"What is it? You've got something to say?" Matsumoto asked

"Yes I do..you're son did not wreck your tank for nothing..he did that in order to bring victory to his team and to his friends. You are right about winning isn't everything..there are a lot more important things than that. But keeping promises is just as important. Your son promised me he would win this match for me, for all of us, for our share of the hard work we put in doing Senshado."

"_Eririn.." _Miho smiled as she saw her new best friend step up to her brother

"What you claim is true about not taking care of things given to you by other people is bad, it is downright insulting. But judging a person to what he may have been before in the past and comparing him to what he is now is even worse. Your son is an amazing person sir and he didn't deserve what you said."

"_**Erika…"**_

(Everyone in the garage was so surprised to hear what Erika had to say about Gero and how he defended him. Even Matsumoto was speechless and was just staring at everyone)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" suddenly Matsumoto started laughing

"Uhm.." Erika was confused

"I'm sorry for suddenly laughing..what you said young lady is correct and I agree with you 200%!" Matsumoto then smiled

"Ehh? Then what you said…" Erika asked

"It was all an act girls you can relax now.."

*BIG SIGH

(Everyone let out a big sigh as Matsumoto started to smile and laugh)

"What the heck was that about?!" Nakajima said

"I'm sweating buckets here!" Tsuchiya said

"Ahahaha sorry sorry..everyone was just so down that I had to do something.." Matsumoto said

"By making the atmosphere suffocating? That's one hell of a sense of humor sir.." Erika said

"It was a test..I wanted to see what kind of people my son has been acquainted with..everyone passed.."

"I see..good thing we didn't fail.."

"Especially you young lady..what you said moved this old heart of mine and gave me hope of you younger generations.."

"I only said what needed to be said.."

"What's your name young lady?"

"Itsumi Erika, Kommandant of Kuromorimine Girls Academy" Erika saluted

"Kuromorimine? I see..well then Itsumi-san..please continue being in a good relationship with my son!" Matsumoto saluted back

"Yes sir I will!" Erika replied

"_Onee-chan! Eririn just admitted he is in a relationship with Gero!" _Miho said with a grin

"Really Erika?! You don't waste time do you?" Maho said with a grin

"N-No that wasn't what I meant! I-I was just-" Erika blushed and got flustered

"HAHAHAHAHA you've got some amazing friends here kuso-gaki" Matsumoto said to Gero

"_**Jiji…" **_(Old Man)

"What's with the long face? Not happy to see your old man?" Matsumoto asked

(At this moment Gero was remembering everything that his father has done for him. All the times that he took care of him when he was just a small boy. The times they spent together at the tank garage before he lost his memories. All of these memories gave Gero overflowing emotions and he suddenly hugged his father)

"Finally you show some affection!" Matsumoto said as Gero hugged him

"_**Oto-san.." **_Gero spoke in a quiet voice

"Yeah?"

"_**I got my memories back.."**_

(Matsumoto was shocked at first but he was also relieved)

"I see..so you remember everything now?"

"_**I do..thank you so much for everything.." **_

(Gero started to cry as he hugged his father tighter. Everyone in the garage was touched by this father and son reunion)

"Welcome back.._bochamma_" [Young Master]

"_**Tadaima.."**_

(Matsumoto then looked at Miho and Maho and bowed a little bit signaling them that he knows who they are. Both Miho and Maho also bowed in return)

"_**Oto-san..I finally found it.."**_

"Found what?"

"_**My own Senshado.."**_

"I see..that's great..I'm very happy for you.."

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 31 - Poem for My Love**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	31. Chapter 31 - Poem for My Love

**Chapter 31 - Poem for My Love**

**[Ooarai Tank Garage]**

"Well since the mood is now a lot better, I'd like to introduce myself properly this time..my name is Matsumoto Shin, and this is my son as you already know.." Matsumoto said

"Nice to meet you sir!" everyone replied and bowed

"Likewise! I'm here today not just to watch my son's match but also to help you all with restoring all your tanks to their original state, I'll even tune them up to get better performance than before!"

"Are you some kind of tank mechanic Matsumoto-san?" Nakajima asked

"I was..and I still am..in the past I was the Chief Tank Mechanic of a Senshado Team in the early days.."

"Wow! How come you didn't tell us that your father was this amazing Gero-san?" Nakajima said

"_**Ahaha sorry it never crossed my mind to tell you all.."**_

"So I'm guessing you four are the mechanics of this team?" Matsumoto referring to Leopon Team

"Yes we are!" Tsuchiya said

"Well then..I'll be looking forward to working with you in restoring these babies..got room for one more?"

"Of course sir! We're honored to be able to work with someone like you!" Hoshino said

"It's the least I could do in return for all of you taking good care of my son.."

"I'd say he also took care of us during his time here!" Anzu said

"I see..Now hurry along and clear out the garage you've got an awarding ceremony to attend to right?"

"But Matsumoto-san we can't just leave you here alone with all this work?!" Suzuki said

"Don't worry about it! I'll make sure to leave some tanks for you guys to fix when you get back!"

"_**We can let my father work here Nakajima-san..he knows his way around..let's all just return back as soon as the ceremony is over.."**_

"Alright then..thank you again Matsumoto-san! We'll come back soon!" Nakajima said

"Sure thing..ohh and before I forget..Congratulations on winning!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" all the girls said

"See you later Matsumoto-san!" Ono said

"We'll be back soon!" Ken said

"Enjoy yourselves boys!"

(As everyone left the garage Matsumoto was left there alone and wanted to start with the White Tiger but he got a sudden visitor)

"Long time no see.." a voice called out to him

(As Matsumoto turned around he saw Shiho standing there with a smile on her face)

"It's very good to see you again Shiho-ojou.." Matsumoto bowed

"You look well..how have you been?"

"As you can see I'm perfectly fine..I'd say the same to you ojou.."

"Thank you Chief Matsumoto..for accepting my selfish request 12 years ago..and for taking good care of my son..I am in your debt.." Shiho bowed

"You know..I never thought I'd see the day where you..the so called "Demon" of Senshado..thanking this old man.."

"I am no longer that "Demon" I am just but a mother who is now reunited with her long lost son.."

"Shiho-oujo..not once have I thought of you as a Demon..you were an amazing tanker..but you sucked at taking care of your tank and it was a pain in the ass back in the day.."

"Forgive me for my recklessness before..there was no other way at that time.."

"I understand..and now like mother like son..look at what he did to this amazing Tiger!"

"I believe my son will walk a very different path than me..and I will support him every step of the way.." Shiho said

"I know..as soon as those girls defended him..I already knew that he has become an amazing person.."

"Chief I also want to apologize for the heavy burden I gave you 12 years ago..I practically gave you my child and told you to raise him somewhere far away..you had to leave your job right after you had lost your wife..I accept if you harbor any traces of hatred towards me.."

(Matsumoto was quiet at first and remembered everything that both him and Gero had to go through up till now)

"Ojou..did you know the reason for my wife's death?"

"I never found out what really happened..I was too engrossed with my work and didn't have the time..I'm sorry.."

"It's alright..I knew it was you that left the flowers on her grave..for that I thank you.."

"..."

"My wife died trying to give birth to our first child.."

(Shiho was so surprised at what she had learned. She couldn't react for she was hating herself for not knowing it for 12 years)

"My wife was way past the age of giving birth..but we still tried..our baby was a boy just like yours.."

"You never told me you had a son Chief.."

"That's because I didn't.."

"What do you mean?"

"Our unborn baby boy died inside my wife during childbirth.."

(Once again Shiho was shocked and couldn't respond. All she could feel was grief and pain. She could see Matusmoto's hands tremble as he told his story)

"Our baby was strangled by the umbilical cord as my wife tried to give birth to him..but it was too late before the doctors had noticed it..as our baby died my wife died soon after due to shock and blood loss.."

"I..I'm very sorry..I am so sorry Chief.."

"I am too..but that's all in the past now..and to answer your question if I harbor any hate towards you..my answer is no.."

"May I ask why?"

"The day you gave me your son..to me it was a blessing..it was like me being given another chance to raise my baby boy..and to see him grow up to be the man he is now..if I were to feel anything towards you Ojou it would be gratitude..thank you Shiho-ojou for giving me the opportunity to raise your amazing son.."

(Matsumoto then raised his hand towards Shiho and wanted to shake her hand. Shiho then took his hand and shook it with both hands)

"Thank you chief..thank you for everything..I also am grateful to have you as my friend.."

"And all of us are blessed to have that son of yours.."

"We truly are..oh my son wanted me to give you this.."

(Shiho handed Matsumoto a brown package)

"This is?" Matsumoto asked

"Think of it as my son's way of thanking you..open it when you get home.."

"Understood..well then if you'll excuse me I have a ton of work to do..you better not miss your son's awarding ceremony now..give my regards to Tsuneo-dono.."

"I will.."

(Shiho then left the garage and walked towards the direction of the stage were the awarding ceremony will begin soon)

**[D.O.M.E Stadium - Awarding Ceremony]**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tankers and viewers! I am proud to announce the winner of the 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament! Please give a round of applause and your loudest cheers for the victorious Ooarai-Shirokumo Team!" shouted the announcer

(Loud cheers and tons of applause were heard all over the stadium as the crew of Ooarai and White Tiger go up the stage)

"Yay! We won the tournament Miporin!"

"_Yes we did..and it's all thanks to everyone!" _

"Gero-dono! That is the first time I have seen a Tiger 1 fight like that!"

"_**It's a first for us also..Ken was shouting the whole time while are tank flew"**_

"It was so scary you know!" Ken shouted

"Were you boys alright? I see you have bruises.." Hana said

"_**This nothing don't worry..me and my crew won't go down from this.."**_

*SLAP

(Miho suddenly slapped the bruise on her brother's arm and made him shiver in pain)

"_**OUUUUUCH!" **_

"_You won't go down from it right?" _Miho said with a grin

"_**Why did you have to hit me.." **_Gero had a sad face to her little sister

"_That's for making me worry.." _Miho pouted

(The other girls had a sweat drop on their heads and thinking they really are brother like sister in terms of being sadistic)

"What's this? A little infighting within the ranks?" a voice called out to them

(Ami Chouno now was on the stage and wanted to greet them personally)

"Instructor Chouno!" Saori shouted

"Yo girls! Congrats on winning!"

"Thank you very much!" all of the replied

"Looks like Gero-kun has given you girls some of his luck don't you think?"

"I'd say he has given us some of his craziness as well.." Nakajima said

"_**Hey come on that hurts.." **_

(Everyone burst out in laughter before they were now told to line up in front of the stage)

"Alright now that everyone is here we would like to interview some of you first before we give the awards!" Chouno said

"Ehhh?!" the girls were surprised

"First of let's hear it from the Stug III commander! Erwin-san!"

"Me first?!"

"Come on now!" Chouno said

"So what would you say about this tournament overall?"

"I think it was a very fun experience playing with the boys. It was kind of a very refreshing feeling!"

"I see thank you for that amazing answer! Now to the Type 89B commander! Isobe-san!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Would you want to have another tournament with the boys participating?"

"Absolutely! They deserve to join us in this wonderful sport! They showed us girls that they also have the guts to fight!"

"Hear that boys? You got guts! Thank you Isobe-san!"

"Sure thing!" Noriko saluted

"Up next is the commander of the winning team! Give it up for Nishizumi Miho!"

(Loud cheers and applause were heard around the stadium)

"Look at all the cheers! Our Taichou really is popular!" Noriko said

"She's already well known throughout the country because of her achievements with us.." Anzu said

"That's right..she saved our school from being closed down..won the 63rd National Tournament..then saved our school again against the university team.." Azusa said

"She is one amazing girl.." Nakajima said

"Miho-san congratulations on your victory today!" Chouno shook Miho's hand

"_Thank you very much Instructor Chouno!"_

"Tell us..what is your secret on getting these victories?" Chouno passed the mic to Miho

"_To tell you honestly..there is no secret move..no secret plan..it's just the hard work that every member gives and the trust we have for each other.." _Miho said

"I see..how did you feel about this finals match?" Chouno asked

"_To tell you the truth..I thought we were going to lose again to Darjeeling-san.." _

"Why is that?"

"_The fight inside the trenches were so hard..we couldn't fully support each other..and Darjeeling-san was able to pull off an amazing ambush amidst the chaos.."_

"That you easily broke out of I might say.." Darjeeling said

"_We would've been taken out right then and there if our recon didn't make it in time.."_

"But you still won..am I right?" Darjeeling said

"_We won because of the efforts of everyone when we got out of the trenches..especially Tiger and Leopon Team..they are the reason why we won.." _

"I might say that what that White Tiger did was very crazy..first time I saw a tank fly that high!" Chouno said

"_To make it even crazier that was the first time they have done that! They made me worry so much!"_

(Miho looked at Gero with angry eyes and pouting for what his brother did. Gero just looked away with a sweat drop on his head)

"_But thanks to their craziness we were able to win..so I guess I can forgive them.." _Miho smiled

"What a wonderful remark from Ooarai's commander..not only battle hardened but also kind hearted..everyone please give her a round of applause!" Chouno said

(Everyone gave Miho a warm round of applause then she bowed and went back to line)

"Now for the commander of the runner up team! Darjeeling-san! Please come up the stage"

"Thank you Chouno-sama.." Darjeeling said

"How was this tournament for you? Someone who is a veteran in doing Senshado?" Chouno asked

"It was very fascinating indeed..the new battlefield we fought on..the take the castle event which was my favorite..I can see Japan's Senshado will have an even brighter future from now on.." Darjeeling said

"That is very reassuring coming from you Darjeeling-san..now one last question.."

"Go for it.."

"In this tournament where the boys have been able to participate..was there anyone that had caught your eyes?" Chouno said with a grin

"Eh?" Darjeeling was surprised

(At this moment Darjeeling froze to the question and the first thing that popped into her mind was Gero. Darjeeling then suddenly went bright read and blushed in front of everyone)

"Oh my..looks like there is someone.." Chouno said with another grin

"KYAAAA~!" some of the girl tankers in the audience shouted

"Hmm..even Darjeeling is able to like someone.." Maho said

"She is still a girl aside from her devious attitude.." Erika said

"What if the person she liked was onii-sama?" Maho asked with a grin

"Impossible..there's no way she would like that bakatora.." Erika replied

(At the stage Darjeeling was so flustered that she turned away from the audience and faced behind her only for her to go eye to eye with Gero who was lined up in front of her. Then Gero gave her a smile like he usually does and made her even more embarrassed and bright red)

"Looks like we found the culprit of why Darjeeling-san is being flustered over here.." Chouno said

(Suddenly the large TV screen on top of the stage showed Gero's face)

"_**Ehh?! Why did you have to show my face there?!"**_

"Haaaaaa!?" Erika shouted

"Hey Darjeeling I told you Darling is mine!" Kay shouted

"Darjeeling-sama! So this is the reason why you keep saying he is not my prince!" Rosehip shouted

"T-This is not what it looks like!" Darjeeling shouted

(Suddenly both Kay and Erika ran up the stage to confront Darjeeling)

"Explain yourself Darjeeling!" Erika shouted

"That's right explain! Wait why are you here as well?!" Kay asked Erika

"Like I said it's not like that!" Darjeeling said

"_Look at what you did Gero.." _Miho said

"_**Ehh?! How is it my fault?!" **_

(Erika suddenly looked at Gero with angry eyes that sent him shivers down his back and instinctively he sat down in seiza)

"Why did you suddenly sit like that Taichou?" Hajime asked

"_**I..I felt that if I didn't sit down I was gonna get killed.."**_

"Ahahaha! Well all kidding aside let's get to the real questions..Darjeeling-san what do you think of the sudden change in the rules of allowing boys?" Chouno said

"Ehem...I think that overall it was a great addition to our Senshado..not only will it increase the competitors but it will also bring new and different kinds of strategies and leadership capabilities that we haven't seen before.." Darjeeling said

"In that I agree with you 100%..forgive me for that earlier question just my way of getting things exciting.." Chouno said with a grin

"That's one heck of a way to excite things.." Erika said

"Well since you're both hear how about we hear from the commanders of Saunders and Kuromorimine!" Chouno shouted

(Cheers and roars echoed in the stadium for both of them are very popular now)

"So Kay-san what did you enjoy the most about this tournament?" Chouno asked

"I really had fun during the take the castle event it was very exciting! This event is also the reason that I met my Darling!" Kay shouted

"I see..aren't you a very popular man commander of the white tiger?" Chouno said

(Erika once again looked at Gero with an angry expression and a dark aura)

"_**Please don't say things like that or I might not make it through the day.." **_

"Alright thank you for that answer! Next is Itsumi-san..your Headmistress told me that you hated boys in Senshado? Do you still feel the same way?" Chouno asked

"I completely reject and hate boys in Senshado! It should only be for us women! Not for men!" Erika said

(Everyone was silent and didn't know how to react)

"This is what the old me would have said today..but now it's different..a boy once told me that he will make me look his way and have me acknowledge him through his Senshado.." Erika said

"He certainly knows how to set the bar high for himself.." Darjeeling smiled

"At first I didn't believe what he said..to me it looked like empty words..but then little by little he got my attention..he worked hard to prove that they also have a right to be here with us..to fight with us.."

"Not so empty words like you thought they were huh?" Kay said

"No they definitely were not..at the start I wanted to see him fail..he fought..to the very end..just as hard as the veterans if not more than..not only he showed his skills but he also showed true sportsmanship and respect for his comrades and even to his opponents.."

(Everyone was listening properly to Erika's speech and they all knew who she was talking about. There is only one person that stood out the most in this tournament and he will be forever remembered by the people)

"Suddenly I began wanting to see him keep on fighting and keep on winning..before I knew it..I couldn't take my eyes off of him anymore" Erika said with a blush

"_Eririn.." _Miho smiled

"Everyone please give your best applause and cheers for none other than the commander of the White Tiger..Gero Matsumoto!" Erika shouted

(Loud cheers and whistles echoed in the stadium for Gero and they even started to chant as he walked towards the mic that Erika handed to him)

"TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!"

"_**Thank you Erika.." **_

(Erika just smiled and gave the mic to Gero)

"So Gero-kun..how did your 1st Senshado Tournament feel?" Chouno asked

"_**It was very fun..me and my crew enjoyed this 1 month of tank filled matches..and we're still hungry for more!" **_

(The crowd clapped and cheered at his reply)

"I'm glad you boys enjoyed..you and your crew have certainly made your mark here and everyone won't forget about the stunts you pulled here..what do you think about that?"

"_**We're very happy that all of you took a great liking to us..we just wanted to do Senshado and we never intended to be this known.."**_

"Well you certainly are celebrities now! Since the tournament is over what do you boys intend on doing now?"

"_**First we'll have to go back home to our families..I think me and the boys deserve a little bit of rest for all that has happened..no matter how far you have come or how much you have achieved..never forget where you came from..alright girls?" **_

"YES!" girls of every Senshado Team responded in the audience

"An amazing advice from an amazing person..thank you for that..now onto the last question!"

"_**Ask away!" **_

"What is your favorite moment in this entire event?"

"_**Hmmm...now that's hard...because the whole event was amazing..hard to choose.."**_

"Then which part of the event made it worth all the hard work?" Chouno asked

(Gero then fell silent as one thing came to his mind. It made his emotions overflow and he couldn't speak properly at first and tears began forming in his eyes)

"_**T-There is..o-one thing that-"**_

"Bakatora? Are you alright?" Erika asked

"Darling?" Kay got worried

(As he was about to break down he felt 3 taps on his back. As he looked it was his crew now standing with him in front of everyone giving him a boost of confidence)

"Come on Taichou..you can say it.." Hajime said

"We're here for you Matsu-kun.." Ken patted his back

"From beginning to end.." Ono said as he placed his hand on Gero's shoulder

"_**Thank guys.."**_

(Gero took a deep breath and recovered his composure)

"_**First I'd like to introduce to you all my crew..for I won't be here in front you all without them..this is Ken our driver, Ono my loader, and Hajime our Radioman.."**_

"Nice to meet you all!" all three of them bowed then waved to the crowd

"_**Now for my answer to the last question..my most favorite part of this event would be..is that I met the most amazing people who I gave me and my crew the best month of our lives!" **_

(Everyone was just smiling at Gero's speech as people admired him from everywhere)

"_**I got to meet the very beautiful and talented commanders and vice commanders of each school..I learned a lot from them and I can't thank them enough for it.." **_

"Just go on a date with me darling and we'll-"

*HIT

(Kay was suddenly elbowed by Erika who wasn't gonna allow Kay to finish her sentence)

"_**I met the amazing girls of Ooarai! Each and every one of them are skilled and very nice! They deserve to be here among the best of the best! Me and my crew thank you for this wonderful experience and opportunity you gave us!"**_

(Gero and his crew bowed to the Ooarai girls as thanks)

"_**I got reunited with very important people in my life that I haven't seen for a very very long time. Those are people that I cherish and love very much. You know who you guys are so I won't mention you anymore.."**_

(Miho and Maho smiled as to what Gero said cause they knew it was them that he was referring to. Both of them shed a tear as their brother talked about how thankful he was. Shiho also knew what her son meant by that and also shed a tear)

"_**Finally..this is the most I am thankful about for this event..I got to meet the girl of my dreams.."**_

*THU-THUMP

(Erika's heart suddenly skipped a bit and started beating faster as Gero said those words she started to blush as well. Kay was still knocked out from the elbow hit she took so she didn't hear any of this)

"KYAAAAAAA~!" the girls on the audience yelled

"Ohh and who might this lucky girl be?" Chouno asked

"_**I won't reveal who she is..but I could describe her..by a poem I made"**_

"Wow a poem! Please enlighten us..!" Chouno got excited

_**She has blue eyes and long hair, even has the sweetest smile that I just can't bear **_

_**She likes to yell out orders as much as she loves to eat hamburgers**_

_**Her words are not subtle but direct and frank**_

_**I know she can overcome anything because she is as strong as a tank**_

_**She can be scary sometimes but I don't care**_

_**I know that she fights with all her might fair and square**_

_**There is not a second of the day that goes by**_

_**That I long to be with her even if it's just to say "hi"**_

_**At first she hated me and she kept her distance far away**_

_**But I never gave up because I want to make her my wife someday**_

_**I may not be the best man out there but I guarantee you that I am a fighter**_

_**I will fight for the both of us even if I'm just your Stupid Tiger (Bakatora)**_

(Right after he finished talking Erika took a peak at Gero and she saw him looking at her secretly like he was trying to see her reaction. Both of them suddenly broke away from eye contact the moment they looked at each other)

*THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP

(Erika's heartbeat was so fast and hard it would have jumped out of her chest any moment as Gero finished his poem. She started to blush bright red and steam was coming out of her head again)

"_**Well that's how it goes.." **_

"That was amazing Matsu-kun!" Ken shouted

"Didn't know you were a poet Taichou.." Hajime said

"_**I'm not..I just thought of the words then they rhymed.."**_

"Of course you did.." Ono said with a sweat drop on his head

(The 4 of them noticed that the whole D.O.M.E stadium was so quiet after his poem. A few seconds went by before erupting into cheers and screams by everyone)

"KYAAAAAA~! KYAAAA~! That was such a cool poem!" the girls were shouting

"THAT'S A REAL MAN!" some guys were shouting in the audience as well

"We support your true love young man! Go for it!" even the elderly were shouting

(Gero was surprised by this reaction and didn't know what to say)

"That was a great poem Gero-kun.." Chouno said with a blush

"_**Ehh..even you Ami-neesan?" **_Gero whispered

"Any girl would think of you as very cool and manly after what you just did..who ever that girl is she just won the lottery with you!" Chouno said as she looked at Erika

"Ughh..what happened? Why is everyone screaming?" Kay just woke up

"Oh nothing Gero just gave a great speech that's all.." Darjeeling said

"Ohh..so why do you have your hair down Darjeeling?" Kay asked

(Darjeeling removed her french braid tied hair and let it down because Gero said in his poem the girl he liked had long hair)

"N-No reason..also do you know any great hamburger places?" Darjeeling asked Kay

"Huh? Why the sudden question?" Kay was confused

"There you have it folks! I'm proud to present this Flag and Trophy to Ooarai-Shirokumo Team!" Chouno shouted

(As the flag was given to Gero and the trophy was handed to Miho the whole stadium cheered and shouted for them)

"Once again Congratulations!" shouted Chouno

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the whole stadium shouted

(Gero and crew along with the rest of the Ooarai bowed to the audience)

"Miho-san! Care to end this ceremony your way?" Chouno gave the mic to Miho

"_Ready everyone?! All together...and..PANZER VOR!" Miho shouted and jumped_

"_**YEEEEEAAAAAAAAHH!" **_Everyone else shouted and jumped in the air

(Tons of confetti came raining down the whole stadium and the whole D.O.M.E went dark as fireworks went up into the sky signaling the tournament is now finished)

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tankers and Viewers! This concludes the "1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament" we will see you all at the next tournament! Good day and goodbye!" shouted the announcer

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 32 - Where I Belong**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter? Hope you enjoyed the read!**

**Shout out to: "Jeku Kusanagi" and "Nikthemarine" thank you for the follow and favorite! Glad to have you aboard the fanfic!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Where I Belong

**Chapter 32 - Where I Belong**

**[Ooarai Tank Garage]**

"N-No way.." Nakajima said

(Leopon Team was shocked to see 4 of their tanks has already been repaired and had received maintenance from Matsumoto)

"The Panzer IV, Type 3 Chi-Nu, Stug III and the Type 89B already looks so brand new!" Yukari had stars on her eyes

"Matsumoto-san! You work so fast!" Tsuchiya said

"Naahh..I just started with the ones that were not totally wrecked so they would be faster to fix.." Matsumoto said

"Even so! Four tanks in that short amount of time is still amazing!: Hoshino said

"You think so? By the way, I did some tuning with those three tanks and I'd hope that would help increase its overall capabilities.."

"Really?! What kind of tuning?" Yukari asked

"For the Type 3 I installed new levers for the driver so that they'd be easier to change gears anytime without putting too much strain on the parts.."

"Thank you very much!" Momoga said

"Next is the Type 89B, I adjusted the turret rotation speed so that you can aim at your targets faster and with more accuracy than before.."

"Alright! Thank you so much sir!" Noriko said

"I noticed in your match that with how fast you guys go your guner has a little trouble adjusting her aim so with that change now there won't be any problem! Move fast and Hit fast as much as you want!"

"Thank you very much!" Akebi and Shinobu said

"Now the Stug III is one of my personal favorites! This bad boy can wreck any kind of tank it has its sights on!"

"It is one amazing tank sir!" Saemonza said

"Since it has no turret we can't do anything about its rotation speed..so I added Schurzen Hull Armor Skirts to your tank's sides. That should increase your survivability if ever you get flanked like what happened at the trenches!"

"This is so cool! Thank you so much sir! Caesar said

"You gave our tanks upgrades based on how it went down at our match ze yo~?" Oryo asked

"That's right young lady..it is my job as a Maintenance Chief to ensure the safety of you tankers..so we study your matches and improve your tanks accordingly.."

"Matsumoto-san you're so cool!" Rabbit Team said

"Finally that Panzer IV..been so long since I've handle one of these babies!" Matsumoto was excited

"Have you done maintenance on all kinds of tanks Matsumoto-san?" Erwin asked

"I sure have..from light tanks to super heavy tanks..I've done all of them inside out so I know my way around them like my house.."

"Please tell us Matsumoto-san what have you improve to our Panzer IV!?" Yukari had stars on her eyes again

"Well since you girls already installed the Schurzen Set I added tracks on your turret for extra protection just in case the skirts get gets destroyed.."

"Tracks? As in tank tracks?" Saori asked

"Yes it can also serve as extra layers of armor on your tank's turret or on the hull.."

"Ohhh! That's very innovative!" Anzu said

"Next is your tank tracks..I noticed that you like to drift your tank a lot which leads to the tracks getting destroyed a lot.."

"_Ahaha guilty as charged.." _Miho said

"So I've reinforced your tracks to the point it could withstand the burden it receives when it drifts..it's not much but it should hold most of the time.."

"We appreciate your upgrades Matsumoto-san! Thank you very much!" Hana said

"Finally I've given your driver some side under mirrors..I also notice you guys tend to do reckless stuff so this might come in handy someday.."

"Ohh! Thank you sir.." Mako said with a sleepy tone

"You're very welcome! Now Leopon Team ready to join me in getting the rest of the tanks in top shape?"

"Yes sir!" Leopon Team said

(As Leopon Team got ready to work the rest of the girls started doing their own things to do)

"Oh right..Miho-san.."

"_Yes Matsumoto-san?" _

"Take care of you brother for me..alright?" Matsumoto whispered

(When Miho heard this she just couldn't help smiling)

"_I will! We won't get separated ever again!" _

"Thank you very much..by the way where is that son of mine?"

"_Ohh he met with okaa-san for a bit since the Kuromorimine School Carrier will be going back home now.."_

"I see..won't you say goodbye to your mother?"

"_I already said my goodbyes after the ceremony.." _

"I'm very happy to see you and your mother have made up.."

"_Me too..and it's all tank to onii-chan!" _

"Your brother has his ways of getting people to come together.."

"_Yes he does..and I'm very happy to be with him again! Thank you so much for taking care of him!" _

"Of course..well then..I'll see you soon Miho-san.."

"_You too Matsumoto-san!"_

**[Kuromorimine Girls Academy Carrier - Shiho's Office]**

"_**So you guys going back home?"**_

"Unfortunately my son..we have to..forgive me.."

"_**Nothing to forgive..you have a lot of things to do right?"**_

"You mean WE have a lot to do.." Shiho smiled

"_**Yes of course..me and my crew are always at the ready okaa-chan.."**_

"I'm sorry my son has dragged you boys into this messy world.."

"No no..we will gladly embark on this new journey to the unknown Nishizumi-sama" Hajime said

"That's right..no matter where Matsu-kun goes we'll be there to back him up!" Ken said

"Not to mention who's gonna keep Gero under control if we're not beside him!" Ono said

"Thank you for being with my son..I'll be seeing you all soon.."

"Yes!" the three of them said

"_**Well then okaa-chan..we better get going..we need to sort some stuff quickly.."**_

"Alright..you all take care now.."

(The four of them were about to walk out of Shiho's office when Gero closed the door behind him he stopped and remembered something)

"_**Can you guys wait for me by the entrance? Forgot to tell Okaa-chan something"**_

"Sure thing..we'll be there!" Ken said

(The three now headed off and Gero went back inside his mother's office)

"_**Okaa-chan!"**_

"Ohh? Thought you left already-"

(Gero then suddenly hugged his mother tight and this caught Shiho by surprise but she also returned the hug to his son)

"_**Thank you okaa-chan..for everything..I missed you so much.."**_

"I missed you too my son.."

"_**You owe me 12 birthday presents you know that right?"**_

"Just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you.." Shiho said with a laugh

"_**Just kidding..I already got all that I want.." **_

"Really?"

"_**Yes..I missed hugging you like this okaa-chan..I can feel you breathe..your warmth..I can hear your heartbeat..I love you so much okaa-chan"**_

"I love you very much too.."

(Suddenly Shiho's office door opened)

"Onii-sama?"

"_**Maho-chan.."**_

"Not fair..why do you always keep giving okaa-sama treats first!" Maho was pouting again

"_**Come here my little sister.."**_

(Gero then gave his little sister a tight hug as well)

"I'll miss you so much onii-sama.."

"_**I'll miss you too..but don't worry..we'll see each other again.."**_

"What do you mean?"

"_**Okaa-chan will fill you in the details later.." **_

"Promise? If you take too long I'll tell you to Erika.."

"_**Ahaha that'll be bad..I promise Maho-chan.."**_

"Won't you say goodbye to Erika?"

"_**Hmmm..I'll pass..she might make me sit seiza again.."**_

"Are you sure? She might hate you if you don't say goodbye.."

"_**I'll take my chances..don't worry Erika will be fine..you'll be here for her right?"**_

"Yes I will.."

"_**See you again my little sister..I love you!"**_

"I love you too onii-sama!"

(Gero put his forehead together with Maho's forehead. Suddenly the door of Shiho's office once again opened)

"Bakatora!"

"Erika?" Maho was surprised

(Erika looked within the room and saw Maho and Shiho. But Gero was already gone)

"Onii-sama already left.."

"I see..he didn't even say goodbye.."

(Maho saw that Erika had a very sad expression and approached her)

"Don't be sad now Erika..onii-sama wouldn't want to see you like this.."

"I haven't even confirmed what he feels for me yet.."

"I think he clearly stated what he felt with that poem he read..don't you think?" Shiho said

"Headmistress..I know..but still..I want him to say it clearly.."

"Don't worry Erika..we will see onii-sama soon..as long as there is Senshado..we will meet him again.."

"Your right..and the next time we see him again..I'll have that bakatora sit in seiza for 2 hours for not saying goodbye!"

"That's the spirit!" Maho smiled

"Well then..Itsumi-kun..Maho..get the team sorted out..we have a lot to work on before the next tournament comes.." Shiho said

"Yes Headmistress!" both saluted Shiho

**[Ooarai Tank Garage - The Next day]**

"Alright! All Ooarai tanks have now been restored to their full capacity!" Nakajima said

"Amazing! In just one night you got all 8 tanks done!" Yuzu said

"We had a ton of help from Matsumoto-san and we learn a lot while working with him!" Hoshino said

"You girls are fast learners..this team is all set if they have a mechanic team like you!" Matsumoto said

"Thank you for the praise but unfortunately this was our last tournament for we will be graduating soon.." Suzuki said

"Is that so? Do you have any future plans?" Matsumoto asked

"Not at the moment..we just feel bad that we have to leave poor Tsuchiya here all alone.." Nakajima said

"Hey come on! You know I can do this!" Tsuchiya pouted

"We know! But sooner or later the school will get new students and new tanks..it will be hard for you to do maintenance on them alone!" Hoshino said

"I'll figure something out don't worry!" Tsuchiya did a thumbs up

"Well..since I'm here and I've seen you all work..here's my card..contact me if you girls ever needed a job.." Matsumoto gave his card to Nakajima

"Do you have a business Matsumoto-san?" Suzuki asked

"I'll be opening up shop soon and I am trying to look for potential mechanics..I'd say you all passed the interview.."

"Really?! That's nice! We'll call you if ever Matsumoto-san!" Hoshino said

"I'll be expecting you all then.." Matsumoto smiled

"That's right are you sure you don't need any help in fixing the White Tiger?" Nakajima said

"Yes it's fine..we don't have the parts here anyway so we'll just bring it back home then me and the boys will fix her up!"

"Ok then..well thank you very much Matsumoto-san for all the help!" Leopon Team bowed

"It's my pleasure as well!"

"Let us at least help you get the tank on your truck before you leave!" Nakajima said

"I guess I'll take you up on that offer then!"

"Yes!"

**[Ooarai School Building - Student Council Office]**

(Gero's crew are saying their farewell to the student council and Miho's crew was also there to join them)

"_**Thank you very much for all that you have done for us!" **_Gero and his crew bowed

"Thank you so much also boys..it was nice having you around!" Anzu said

"_**It has been such a great experience for us..how can we ever repay you all?"**_

"Keep practicing Senshado and that will be the best payment you could give us" Momo said

"_**Yes!" **_all four of them replied

"Ohh and you boys take home this flag to your school..and we'll keep the trophy!" Anzu said

"_**Is it alright for us to have this?"**_

"Take it..you've earned it.." Momo said

"_**Thank you Momo-chan!" **_

"I'll only allow you to call me that today since this is the last day!" Momo pouted

"By the way your exam results from your school just came in.." Anzu said

"Really? Let me see!" Saori said

"Here you go!" Anzu gave the paper

**Shirokumo Boys High School Exam Results**

**#1 **Matsumoto, Gero **[100]**

**#2 **Hajime, Taiyou **[99]**

**#3 **Nakamura, Ono **[92]**

"As usual Gero is on top.." Ono said

"Damn it..I thought for sure I'll take top one this time!" Hajime said

"_**Ahaha just got luck-"**_

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU GOT LUCKY!" everyone said in unison

"_**Ehh?! Anyways what about Ken?" **_

"I am confident this time! I'll make sure to reach top 10!" Ken shouted

"Good luck Ken-san!" Miho said

(Everyone was browsing the list to find Ken's name and they reached all the way to #10 and they still didn't din his name)

"He's name is not in the top ten?" Hana said

"That's alright Ken-chan maybe next time!" Ono said

"NO WAY!" Ken had a black cloud over his head

"He's there.." Mako suddenly said

(Mako pointed at the list but not below but at the upper half of the list)

**#4 **Tsugomoto, Ken **[91]**

(All of them didn't respond right away because they couldn't believe what they were seeing)

"FOURTH!?" All of them reacted even Ken

"Wow that's amazing Ken-kun!" Saori said

"_**You are just one point away from Ono's score Ken!"**_

"Way to go Ken-chan!" Ono said

"This is so cooool!" Ken shouted

"Everyone thought that he'd barely make it so we never thought of checking who was 4th in the list.." Yukari said

"That's right all of you are so mean!" Ken said

"It's only natural he'd get a high score since I've been tutoring him this whole month" Mako said

"Ehhh?!" everyone reacted once again

"No way! Mako?! Tutoring someone else?!" Saori said

"_**Now this is a surprise way to go Ken!" **_

"How come you never told us Mako-san?" Miho asked

"I was too sleepy to mention it.." Mako said with a sleepy tone

"See Mako-chan! Told you I'd reach top 10!" Ken boasted

"With my help you did..but still" Mako said

(Mako then suddenly patted Ken's head as a reward for reaching top 10)

"Good job.." Mako said with a smile

(Everyone was surprised but all of them just smiled for the accomplishment of their friend. Ken was blushing too when Mako patted his head)

"Look at Ken-chan blush.." Ono said with a grin

"Don't pass out now.." Hajime said

"I won't! And I'm not blushing!" Ken said

"_**Well then..we better get going..wouldn't want to keep my father waiting.." **_

"Alright let's go! We'll accompany you to the port!" Anzu shouted

"Roger that Anzu-san!"

**[Ooarai Streets - On the way to the Port]**

(They rode their tanks to the port and Gero was riding at the top of the Panzer IV with Ken while Hajime and Ono was riding at the top of the Hetzer. Miho was hugging Gero's arm the whole ride to the port and she never let go)

"_Onii-chan.."_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"_I don't want you to leave.."_

"_**I also don't want to but there are things that I have to do first.."**_

"_I know..and you already have made your decision right?"_

"_**That's right..so we'll see each other again as long as we continue Senshado..alright my cute little sister?" **_

"_Yes onii-chan..I'll miss you..very much.."_

"_**I'll miss you too..I love you very much Miho-chan.."**_

"_I love you too onii-chan!" _

(Gero placed his forehead on Miho's forehead just like how he did it to Maho)

**[Ooarai Port]**

(As they reached the port Gero and his crew were met with very unexpected people)

"What took you so long Tiger-kun?"

"Darling!"

"Your late! How dare you make me wait Gero-kun!"

"Katyusha-sama, they are on time. We just got here too early.."

"Probably because Katyusha wanted to be the first one here.."

"Shut it Darjeeling! Why do you even have your hair down?"

"W-Why not?" Darjeeling blushed

"Yo Whitey! Glad to see you're still kicking!"

"Gero-san! That was a nice charge during the finals!"

(The people of Saunders, St. Gloriana, Pravda, Chi-Ha-Tan, Anzio and the other Ooarai girls were there to see them off)

"_**Everyone..you're all here!" **_

"Not everyone..Kuromorimine had left already yesterday.." Darjeeling said

"_**No worries.. we already said our farewells yesterday so it's fine.." **_

"Are these all of your friends?" Matsumoto asked

"_**Yeah..my very precious friends.."**_

(Matsumoto smiled as he saw his son surrounded by all of those wonderful people)

"Gero-kun this man is?" Darjeeling asked

"_**Oh sorry this here is my father!" **_

"Father?!" both Darjeeling and Kay suddenly rushed towards Matsumoto

"Good day to you sir, my name is Darjeeling and your son has been very good to me!"

"Nice to meet you sir thank you so much for raising my Darling into such a handsome man! My name is Kay!"

(This surprised Matsumoto and he had to take a step back)

"O-Oh I see..I'm very glad that my son has been good to you.."

"_**Alright I'll leave them to you jiji!" **_

"Hey wait you're gonna just leave me here?!"

(Matsumoto was getting bombarded with questions by Darjeeling and Kay while Gero went to greet the others)

"_**Naomi-san! Pershing-kun! Thanks for seeing us off!" **_

"We can't just let the person that beat us leave without saying goodbye right?" Naomi said

"We'll see each other soon on the battlefield..alright Gero?" Takashi said

"_**Yes we will Ray..very soon.."**_

"Gero-kun! You are as reckless as Mihosha but just as skilled as her!" Katyusha said

"_**Thank you Katyusha-san.."**_

"_Dasvidaniya Gero-kun.." _Nonna said

[Goodbye]

"_**Nonna-san..Klara-san..Proshchay i beregi Katyusha.."**_

[Goodbye and take care of Katyusha]

(Klara and Nonna was surprised by Gero suddenly speaking Russian)

"_Ty umeyesh' govorit' po russki?" _Klara was surprised

[You know how to speak Russian?]

"_**Boyus', ne tak khorosho, kak ty.."**_

[Not as fluent as you I'm afraid]

"_Interesno, nadeyus', my vstretimsya snova" _Nonna smiled

[Interesting, I hope we meet again]

"_**We will Nonna-san and Klara-san.."**_

"_Dasvidaniya Gero-kun!" _Klara smiled

[Goodbye]

"Hey you three! Speak Japanese! Also you Gero-kun I didn't know you speak Russian!"

"_**Ahaha, I'll teach you sometime Katyusha-san.." **_

"Please have a safe trip home Gero-san!" Nishi said

"_**Thank you Nishi-san! Let us have a match someday and give our best charge!" **_

"Understood!" Nishi saluted

"_**Assam-san! Pekoe-san! I hope we can fight each other again! You guys were the strongest!"**_

"We will definitely fight again Gero-san!" Pekoe said

"You as well Gero-san..I have never fought that hard ever before..thank you for the wonderful match" Assam said

"Whitey! Would you like some pasta for your ride home?" Anchovy said

"_**Ohh! I'll gladly accept Anchovy-san! The pasta you make is the most delicious!" **_

"Oh come on! You're making me blush!" Anchovy smiled

(As Gero said his goodbyes to the commanders a guy with red hair walked behind him and got his attention)

"_**Yo Kal-kun.."**_

"So I guess this is goodbye Gero-kun?"

"_**Naah..not by a long shot..we still got a score to settle right?"**_

"Yes we do..don't lose to anyone else..for I will be the one to beat you fair and square.." Kal said

"_**I won't lose.."**_

(Both of them gave their best smiles then shook hands and everyone else smiled to see both of them who were once enemies that tried to hurt each other are now friends)

"Gero-san..take care of yourselves alright?" Erwin said

"_**We will..and you Hippo Team go enjoy your new Stug gear alright?"**_

"You bet we will!" Saemonza said

"All thanks to your father our tank is now stronger ze yo~" Oryo said

"And a lot cooler!" Caesar said

"Gero-san! Come visit us from time to time!" Azusa said

"_**We will definitely come back here..and when we do Rabbit Team should give us a warm welcome alright?"**_

"Yes!" Rabbit Team replied

"Tiger Team thank you for your efforts this month!" Sodoko said

"Thank you as well Sodoko-san!" Ken said

"Don't call me that!"

"Gero-san! Come play volleyball with us next time alright?" Noriko said

"_**I'll be expecting a lot more members when we visit alright?" **_

"We will get as many people as you want, so we can have a full game!" Shinobu said

"Anteater Team let's add each other in the tank online game! Me and the boys play it too! Ono said

"Sure thing nyaa~!" Nekota said

"We'll contact you when we go online!" Piyotan said

"_**It's been one hell of a ride with you Leopon Team!" **_

"And you are the craziest commander that I have ever met Gero-san!" Nakajima said

"Hey Tsuchiya-san! Keep on drifting alright?!" Ken said

"And don't you ever stop Senshado!" Tsuchiya said

"We won't!" Ono said

(Gero then approached Miho and her crew for their goodbyes)

"_**Well..I guess this is it guys.."**_

"Gero-dono! Let's ride tanks again in the future!"

"_**Yes we will..thank you Yukari-san for all of those books about tanks that you let me read.." **_

"You're very welcome!" Yukari saluted

"_**Hana-san! Let's have a duel someday on who is a better marksman!" **_

"I'll be looking forward to it Gero-san!" Hana smiled

"_**Saori-san! Do your best in getting a boyfriend alright?" **_

"How mean! Just watch me and I'll get a very handsome one!" Saori pouted

"_**Mako-san! You are by far the best tank driver I have met next to Ken..so keep safe alright?" **_

"You too Gero..tell Tsugomoto-san to contact me if he needs some tutoring again.."

"_**Why don't you just tell him that?" **_

"I was about to but he passed out a minute ago when I gave him another pat on the head.." Mako said with a sleepy tone

(Gero had a big sweat drop on his head when he looked towards the boat where Ono and Hajime were carrying Ken's passed out body)

"_**So my little sister..see you again?" **_

"_Bye bye onii-chan..take care!" _Miho smiled

"_**Guys please take care of my reckless little sister alright?" **_

"Leave it to us Gero-dono!"

"We'll keep Miporin safe!"

(Now Gero went to his father to save him from Darjeeling and Kay. His father was so tired from all of the questions he was asked non-stop)

"S-Save meeee.." Matsumoto said as his soul was leaving his body

"_**Alright ladies I'm afraid we have to go now.." **_

"Ehh but Darling we still want to talk to your father!" Kay said

"That's right, we still have to negotiate to get your baby pictures.." Darjeeling said

"Shhhhh!" Kay said

"_**My what?!" **_

"Ehem..ohh nothing..never mind.." Darjeeling looked the other way

(As Gero carried his father to the boat his friends then stood by the port to see them off)

"Darling! Come back!" Kay shouted

"Gero-kun! The pictures!" Darjeeling shouted

"_**Darjeeling-san! Kay!" **_

"Yes?" both said

"_**See you again! Stay beautiful ok?" **_

(Gero then gave them both a wink that made them blush bright red and have hearts on their eyes. Both Kay and Darjeeling lost strength to their legs and fell backwards but were caught by Naomi and Assam)

"Ahahaha Gero-kun sure knows how to shut our commander up.." Naomi laughed

"I can't believe Darjeeling-sama has shown this much expressions for Gero-san.." Pekoe said

"_**Well then..everyone..thank you for seeing us off..let us all meet together again through Senshado!" **_

(As their ferry back to Tokyo has now departed they waved goodbye to their friends at the port)

**[North of Ooarai Port - Jatkosota Uisko-class Landing Craft]**

"Looks like the boys of the White Tiger are leaving.." Mikko said

"You sure you don't want to say goodbye to your Ro-chan?" Aki asked

"We will meet again someday..so this is not goodbye.." Mika said with a smile

**[Transport Ferry to Tokyo]**

"So..what's the next move Matsu-kun?"

"_**First is to get home safely..spend time with our families..then talk to our school.."**_

"Looks like it's going to be a rather busy weeks for us, huh Taichou?"

"_**Yep..busy but exciting I'd say.."**_

"After we finish those then what?" Ono asked

"_**Then we get our White Tiger back into shape alright boys?" **_

"Roger that!" all three replied

**[Shirokumo High School - Two Weeks Later]**

"Good morning!" said a student to his friends

(As the student so Shirokumo High School enter the school premises it is now completely different from how it was a month ago. Girls are now studying at this school which was a boy's school before)

(Gero's crew is now narrating and talking to the readers)

"Hi guys! This is Ono speaking! Quite a surprise huh? Our school is no longer a Boys school but now a Co-ed School!"

"That's right! Girls are now studying at our school! How great is that?!" Ken shouted

"Don't shout Ken, you might startle the readers!" Hajime said

"Oh sorry! Well then Hajime-kun please update our readers what has happened for the past week!"

"My pleasure! Hi to you all this is Hajime! Ever since the **1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament** we of the White Tiger crew was featured in every newspaper and magazine heck even in the internet of our great achievements.."

"We're famous!" Ken shouted

"So with that being said..our school got famous as well and attracted a lot of new students both male and female which doubled the population in our school. So they decided to convert into a co-ed school so that everyone who wanted to study here will be given a chance!" Hajime said

"And guess what?" Ono said

"What?" Hajime and Ken asked

"Our school now has formed its own Senshado Team!" Ono shouted

"Wow amazing!" Ken said

"But Nakamura-kun, how did that happen?"

"Glad you asked Taiyou-kun! Since we won the tournament 2 weeks ago along with Ooarai our school also caught the eyes of sponsors all over the country that want to help our school get into Senshado! They even donated some tanks for the team to use!"

"Really?! What tanks and how many did the school get?" Ken asked

"They now have a total of 10 tanks! It's a mix match of tanks just like Ooarai! I believe they have a **Firefly, 2 M5A1 Stuarts, 3 Type 97 Chi-Ha**! Then the last four tanks were donated by our friends from the other schools that we fought with during the tournament!" Ono said

"Wow what are those four tanks?!"

"Saunders donated an **M4 Sherman**, Pravda donated a **T-34**, St. Gloriana donated a **Matilda II **and finally from Kuromorimine they donated a **King Tiger**!"

"That's so cool! Looks like Shirokumo has some serious firepower now!" Ken shouted

"Yes they do and hopefully they'll join the next Senshado Tournament!" Ono said

"I'd like to also mention that the Flag that was given to us for winning the tournament is now displayed in our school for everyone to see and also pictures of everyone are there also!" Ken said

"And Gero was at the center of all those pictures.." Ono said

"Where is our Taichou anyways?" Hajime asked

"You know Matsu-kun..always on the move to the next plan.."

"Yeah so we better do our best to not get left behind.." Ono said

"Hey guys..it's time..they are calling us to the classroom now.." Hajime said

"Oh, then let's go..it would be bad if we got late!" Ken said

"Yeah..well readers it's goodbye now! Thanks for listening to us!" Ono said

"Bye!" All three said

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - School Building]**

(Erika was sitting at her usual classroom chair right beside the window and was staring at the sky right before class starts then she lets out a huge sigh)

*SIGH

"_I should've gotten his contact number.." _Erika said in her thought

(Erika then got out her phone and looked at their picture of Gero when they went on their date)

"_I wanna see him.." _Erika once again said in her thoughts

(The door to their classroom then opened and someone entered)

"All rise!" said a student

(As Erika and the rest of the students stood up she was shocked to see that it the Headmistress that entered their classroom)

"Headmistress?" Erika said

"Bow!" said a student

(As the students bowed as respect they were all told to sit down by Shiho)

"Alright good morning to you all..sorry for the sudden intrusion.." Shiho said

"What brings you here Headmistress?" Erika asked

"I have exciting news for you all" Shiho smiled

"What news Headmistress?" Bauer asked

"Well I suppose it will be better to show you..come on in!"

(After Shiho told them to come in, immediately 3 individuals entered the classroom)

"Ooohhh!" the girls reacted with a cheerful tone

"Kyaaaa~!" some girls got excited

(Erika's eyes widened as she saw very familiar faces right in front of her. It was the White Tiger crew wearing gray long sleeves school uniform and a black vest with a black tie)

"Alright alright settle down girls, let them introduce themselves first.." Shiho said

"Hi girls! Some of you probably know us by now or everyone actually might know who we are..but just in case.." Ono said

"I'm Tsugomoto Ken, transferred here from Shirokumo High School, position is driver! Nice to meet you all!"

"Same here I'm Hajime, Taiyou position is radioman..happy to be here!"

"And I'm Nakamura, Ono position is loader..looking forward to doing Senshado with you all!"

"KKKKKYAAAAAAA~!" the whole classroom erupted

"IT'S THE WHITE TIGER CREW KYAAAAA~!"

(Girls from different classrooms also join in the fray just to see the boys)

"Why are these boys here Headmistress?" a girl asked

"As of this day Kuromorimine Girls Academy will no longer just be for Girls! Our school will now accept male transfer students and new students. We will now be a co-ed school and our school will be named **Kuromorimine University High School**! These boys are the first one to be here so be nice and give them a warm welcome!" Shiho said

"OOOOHHH! THAT'S AMAZING HEADMISTRESS!" the girls got excited again

"University? Then that means..? a girl said

"Yes..Kuromorimine will now open its doors to new and future University students that have finished high school here or in other schools.."

"With that being said..looks like we're going to be together for a long time girls..please take care of us!" Ono said then all three of them bowed

"YES! WITH PLEASURE!" the girls replied

(As the girls started to talk to the White Tiger crew one girl stood up from her chair and reach out to the boys)

"Excuse me!" Erika shouted

(All of the girls quieted down and the boys looked at Erika. They knew what she wanted to ask but still waited for her to speak)

"Uhm..is he…? Is that bakatora here also?" Erika said with a smile and a blush

"Forgive us but our Taichou is not here.." Hajime said

(Erika's smile turned into a frown quickly)

"But..you can find him somewhere else in the school.." Ken said

"The tank garage would be a great place to start, don't you think?" Ono said

(Erika's expression brightened up and before she left she looked at Shiho who gave her a smile in return)

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get that bakatora.." Shiho said with a smile

(Erika smiled and nodded then ran as fast as she could out of the classroom. As she ran, she met Sheska by the door but she just ran right past her)

"S-Senpai?! Where are you going?!" Sheska asked

"She's off to catch our friend.." Ono said

(Sheska looked at Ono's eyes as she was surprised then Ono gave her a smile that made Sheska blush bright red)

"I-I see..I'm Sheska..the Kommandant's loader.." Sheska blushed

"I'm Ono, the White Tiger's loader also, nice to meet you Sheska!" Ono smiled

(Sheska blushed hard again and steam came out of her head)

**[Kuromorimine School Hallways]**

***Cue Ending Song : ****[Kyoukai No Kanata OST Ending] Stereo Dive Foundation - Daisy**

(As Erika ran towards the tank garage with all her might. All that flowed through her mind was Gero)

"Bakatora...Bakatora...Bakatora.." Erika said in her mind as she ran

(Her memories of him went through her mind continuously as she remembered all the time they spent together)

"Please be here.." Erika said

(As Erika reached the tank garage door she was starting to get teary eyed. She took a deep breath then turned the doorknob. As she entered the garage she did not see Gero but she saw something else that brought a smile to her face)

"This is.."

(It was the White Tiger I tank that was all fixed up. It had a new paint job but still white and it had the Kuromorimine logo on the side of its turret. Erika walked inside the garage focused on the tank and she placed her hand on the side admiring it)

"_**Yo..looking for someone?" **_an unforgettable voice called out to her from behind her by the door

*TH-THUMP

(Erika's heartbeat started to go faster as she turned around hoping that it was really him. She saw a boy wearing the same Kuromorimine male uniform just like his crew with the necktie a little loose then she saw the face of the boy she was longing to see)

"Bakatora..?"

"_**Nice to see you again..Erika.." **_

"Is it really you?"

"_**The one and only.."**_

(Erika then approached Gero closely. As they got closer to each other Gero was aiming for a hug)

*PUNCH

(He was suddenly punched in the stomach by Erika that made Gero hold his stomach in pain)

"_**W-Why.."**_

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"_**S-Sorry.."**_

(When Gero got up and recovered from the punch Erika then suddenly buried her face on Gero's chest. Then she was gently hitting Gero with her hands)

"That's all you have to say? Sorry?" Erika started to cry softly

"_**Erika..."**_

"Your a bakatora..just a bakatora..so why does my heart ache when I'm not with you? I always want to see you..and when I don't see you my mind is completely filled with you and only you.." Erika said as he looked at Gero

(Gero then suddenly hugged Erika tight like how he hugged her during the tournament. Erika as well put her arms around Gero to return the hug)

"_**Erika..will you listen to what I have to say?"**_

"You already won the finals right? I told you I'd wait.." Erika smiled with a blush

"_**I, Nishizumi Gero, am deeply and madly in love with you, Itsumi Erika.."**_

(As Erika heard Gero's love confession she turned bright red an blushed so hard. She took a deep breath then replied as tears of joy fell to her cheeks)

"_**Me too..Gero..I also am in love with you..so much that I can't get enough of you.." Erika said with a blush**_

(Gero who heard Erika's love confession also blushed hard and just stared at Erika's cute face)

"_**Will you be my girlfriend, my lover, my wife, my everything?" **_

"Yes I will..please take care of me from now on..alright bakatora?" Erika smiled with a blush

"_**That's a promise..my Erika.." **_

(Gero then put his forehead against Erika's forehead and both smiled at each other as they hug each other)

"You didn't even say goodbye to me before we left.."

"_**Well I knew that I was going to be with you again so no need to say goodbye right?" **_

"Even though you said goodbye to everyone else but me.."

"_**H-How did you know that?" **_

"Miho sent me a mail.."

"_**Ohh so you two are mailing each other now?" **_

"Yes and don't try to change the subject.."

"_**Sorry..I didn't want to say goodbye because I would have hugged you right then and there and I would not have let you go home..I'll never say goodbye.." **_

"Really?"

"_**Yes really..what do I have to do for you to believe me?"**_

"Hmm let me think…"

"_**I'll dance, sing, sit seiza, uhmm..what else.."**_

"Just shut up and kiss me.."

(Erika then suddenly grabbed Gero by the collar and pulled his face to hers into a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips. Gero was surprised at first but he then leaned in harder for the kiss. The air was filled with pure love while both of their arms intertwine with each other as they kiss)

**================================================END================================================**

**Thanks to these amazing people that supported, followed, favorited and read my fic!:**

Glorty

Ryuzaki Uchida

MAC8558

Hashida76

zero2552

Advictorium117

Linksamaru

Lt.38

javowars117

Juntism0

Astra pineapple

Trchscgdjgh

Rexsnipspercabeth

Jaypee Desuyo

IdleDimensions

ChaosMedivalDukemon

Z41968

Hacirokulover

kingjustin1019

Jez10

zetsunaflames

johnwillie315

Ravid98

lordripper

kaede97

TheKwingDoctor

DaniFuli

jonshinra123

wwgaming

WarHusky2000

mcintyreseth14

Eddie199

Xeno6804

Killroy122496

Jeku Kusanagi

Nikthemarine

(Let me know if I forgot someone so I could edit it asap!)

**Special thanks to "Imperator of Metal" **\- for giving me amazing ideas for my fic! He has been a big help to me and I hope we could continue to help each other with our fics! Be sure to check his fanfics also! He has great stories so make sure to read them!

**============================================NOT THE END=============================================**

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(After their passionate kiss both Erika and Gero were still standing and holding each other with a smile)

"_**I love you Erika.."**_

"I love you too Gero.."

*POP *CLAP

(Suddenly party poppers went of all around them and they heard claps by the students. To their surprise everyone else followed Erika and saw everything that happened in the garage like they were watching a rom-com anime scene)

"CONGRATULATIONS KOMMANDANT!" everyone shouted

"Congrats Gero and Itsumi-san!" Ono said

"Way to go Matsu-kun!" Ken shouted

"We wish you both the best!" Hajime said

"Ehhhh?! What are you all doing here?" Erika shouted with surprise

"We wanted to see your love unfold kommandant!" Maus commander said

"_**You all were watching?!" **_

"Yep.." Hajime said

"Yes! It was so romantic how you held kommandant in your arms.." Sango said

"KYYAAAAAAAAA~!" the girls shouted

(Gero was blushing but Erika was so bright red and flustered and was hiding her embarrassed face in Gero's chest)

"S-Sorry about this Itsumi-san..I tried to stop them but.." Koume said

"Ehh? Don't try and get away with this Koume-senpai you were the one most excited!" Bauer said

"Koouuumeeee.." Erika said with a scary tone

"I'm sorry!" Koume said

"Ahahaha forgive them Erika.." a voice called out behind the crowd

"M-Maho-san? And that uniform?" Erika was surprised again

(Maho was wearing a Kuromorimine Exercise Jacket with red and black colors with a black skirt)

"Oh this? It's our new Training Jacket that we will wear during practice..the new and transfer students that will join Senshado will also get this when they join.." Maho said

"But..weren't you supposed to be preparing for your Scholarship for Germany?" Erika asked

"Yeah about that..I won't be going to Germany anymore.." Maho said

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!" everyone in the garage reacted

"B-But why?"

"I thought about it hard..and I decided to work here at Kuromorimine as a Senshado Instructor for the time being..then after a year I'll study here at Kuromorimine University.." Maho said

"Does the Headmistress know?" a girl asked

"I was the one that suggested it to her.." Shiho suddenly appeared behind Gero

"H-Headmistress!" the girls bowed

"At ease girls..as my daughter said..she will be your new Instructor so brace yourselves!" Shiho said

(Maho gave a smile to her brother then approached Erika and whispered to her)

"Congratulations on finally being with onii-sama.." Maho whispered

"T-Thank you Maho-san.." Erika blushed

(Shiho then approached Erika and looked at her intensely)

"Itsumi-kun.."

"Y-Yes Headmistress?"

*HUG

(Erika was suddenly hugged by Shiho and everyone was surprised. Shiho then whispered also to Erika)

"Congratulations and welcome to the family.." Shiho said

"Thank you very much Headmistress.." Erika hugged her back

"Make sure to take care of each other always.."

"We will, don't worry Headmistress.." Erika said with a blush

(Shiho broke away from the hug then gave everyone a smile and looked at her son)

"How about you introduce yourself to the team?" Shiho said

"_**Hi girls..my name is Gero Matsumoto..gunner and commander of this White Tiger..nice to see you all again!" **_

"He will also be the Captain of the Boys Team as of this moment.." Shiho said

"Congratulations Gero-san!" the girls said

"So..Gero Taichou..care to tell us all what your goal is?" Shiho asked

"_**That's obvious..we'll fight as a team..and we will grab the victory at the 64th National Senshado Tournament!" **_

"YEEEAAAAAAHHH!" everyone shouted

"Well said..I won't be expecting anything less from you.." Shiho smiled

"_**You won't be disappointed!" **_

"I know.." Shiho said

(Gero then looked at Erika with a smile)

"_**So..Kommandant? What are your orders?" **_

(Erika then walked in front of everyone and her expression changed from cheerful to serious)

"We have a lot of work to do..so we will now start practice to prepare for the 64th National Tournament..I expect nothing but the best performance from each and every single one of you! Understood?!" Erika shouted

"_**JAWOHL!"**_

**Coming Up Next : Kuromorimine Arc**

**When : Maybe 3 weeks from now? Stay Tuned!**

**Author's Note : **

**Hi guys! It has been a great ride if do say so myself! I hope you played the ending song while reading the last part because the song is just perfect for that scene! **

**But don't worry for the next Arc will be coming soon! New characters, tanks, strategies! More action, drama, comedy and romance!**

**I also uploaded new pictures at the Facebook page! Be sure to check it out! The photo links will be at my Profile Page so just go there to see it! You can also search "Girls und Panzer : The Missing Heir" in Facebook to go directly to the page! The pictures will be "Erika and Gero Kissing" "The White Tiger Tank" and "Nishizumi Gero" so check it out!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**

**SEE YOU ALL AGAIN IN THE NEXT ARC!**


	33. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 33

**GOOD DAY TO EVERYONE! I'd like to welcome you all back to my fanfic! As promised after 3 weeks of waiting here is the first chapter of the next arc! I don't know what date and time is it at your country right now as you read this but here is currently February 26 and 12 midnight! It's my birthday so Happy Birthday Day to me! LOL! But I will be doing the opposite by instead of receiving gifts this will be my gift to you guys that have read and supported my fic! So without further ado! Enjoy!**

**[Grassland Hills - Point Alpha]**

(In this vast field of green grass filled with pockets of trees and hills all around. Inside this field hunters have their sights on a prey, watching and stalking it without breaking vision. Looking for any signs of weakness that it can exploit)

"_**Our guests have arrived.." **_

"Five minutes late..not punctual are they?" Ono said

"_**You know me..I'm always late..range?"**_

"300 meters..me first? Or you?" Ono asked

"_**You first then I'll follow.."**_

"Roger that.."

"_**Hold..hold..FIRE!" **_

*CLICK *BANG

(The round hit the target's rear armor and smoke started to emerge signaling the engine was hit)

"Target hit.."

"_**FIRE!" **_

*CLICK *BANG

(The second round hit the same spot where the first shot landed. The target goes to a full stop and a white flag pops on top of it.)

"_**Kill confirmed..enemy FT-17 light tank destroyed.."**_

"As expected of your aim Gero..right on the spot.." Ono said

"_**Lucky shot..this baby is a beast.."**_

"Of course..I knew you'd say that.."

(As the enemy light tank is now smoking and a white flag is visible, Gero and Ono now reloads both their 7.92mm round to their Panzerbüchse 39 (PzB 39) Anti Tank Rifle. Yes not a tank but an anti tank rifle ladies and gentlemen)

"New targets sighted..same distance..2 more AMR 35s.." Ono said

"_**Alright same as the before..left first"**_

"On target..ready on your order.." Ono said

"_**Hold..hold..FIRE!" **_

*CLICK *BANG

**GIRLS UND PANZER - THE MISSING HEIR **

**"KUROMORIMINE ARC"**

**Chapter 33 - Grand Entrance**

**[Tokyo Stadium - One Month Ago]**

(The whole stadium is filled with people and fireworks are being launched at the sky as different schools have gathered here today both male and female tankers. Every school was present from the powerhouse schools to small schools and there are also new schools that have joined wearing their school uniforms)

"Good Morning everyone! Men and Women! Boys and Girls! Tankers and viewers! Thank you for coming here today at the Tokyo Stadium for this wonderful opening ceremony!" shouted the announcer

(Loud cheers and applause once again roared and echoed throughout the stadium)

"Now please give a round of applause for our special guest for today! The director of the Japanese Senshado Federation! Mr. Kodama!"

(As Kodama went up the stage everyone in the stadium gave a warm round of applause)

"Thank you very much! Thank you to everyone that gave some of their valuable time to be here! Thank you to all of the schools that are in front of me right now! I am very pleased to be here in front of you all once again to celebrate this opening ceremony for our newest event!"

"And what event might that be Kodama-san?" asked the announcer

"It is none other than the **1st National Senshado Exhibition Games**!"

(Loud cheers once again erupted by the audience and the crowds)

"Kodama-san can you tell us what this event contains for us?"

"For that I have invited two very hard working people from the Federation to give a brief explanation of this event! Please welcome the two Captains from the JSDF! Ami Chouno and Kyohei Narita!"

(Ami Chouno and Kyohei Narita then went up the stage as called by Kodama and they were given a loud applause)

"How's it going guys!? Are you all excited!?" Chouno shouted

"YEEEAAAH!" everyone shouted back

"Wow such energy! Don't you think Kyohei-kun?"

"I agree with that Chouno-san! Looks like everyone is in high spirits!" Kyohei said

"Most of you already know who I am but for those who don't, my name is Ami Chouno and I'm with the Japanese Senshado Federation. This guy beside me is Kyohei Narita and he is now the new representative for the new male tankers that have joined us!"

"That's right! I'll be the General Instructor for all of you boys while Chouno-san will be for the girls!" Kyohei said

(As Chouno gazed upon the tankers she saw that the previous commanders of some schools are no longer in the line for they have already graduated and she decided to address this)

"First I'd like to welcome you all tankers that are present here today. You finally made it here to prove yourselves and to show everyone what you're made of!" Chouno shouted

"HAI!" the boys and girls replied

[YES!]

"I want to congratulate as well the newly appointed commanders and vice-commanders of each school! You all know have new responsibilities but will still have the same amount of fun!"

"HAI! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" said the commanders and vice commanders

"Before we get down to business, I'd like to introduce you all to a newly formed group of individuals that will help us supervise you tankers from now on!" Chouno said

(Everyone in the crowds started chatting and talking to each other wondering who they were)

"Everyone please look to the right side of the stage!" Kyohei shouted

(As they gazed on the said are they saw a small but long table with a curtain covering the seats on the other side)

"Please welcome the **Seven Seats of Senshado**!" Chouno shouted

(The curtain was pulled to the sides revealing 6 individuals sitting behind the long table. To everyone's surprise it was the former commanders of the Senshado Schools)

"_M-Maho-san!?" _Erika said

"Onee-chan?!" Miho said

"Darjeeling-sama?!" Pekoe said

"Kay-san?!" Takashi said

"Katyusha nee-sama?!" Kal said

"Duce?!" Carpaccio said

"Asparagus-sama?!" Marie said

(As everyone else were shocked by the sudden reveal of the 6 ex-commanders but they also saw the middle seat was still empty and there were two other seats at the back)

"Now I know you all are wondering why the middle seat is empty and Kyohei-kun will now answer that for you!" Chouno said

"Everyone please welcome Ms. Kikuyo Ideguchi from the Japanese Senshado Federation!" Kyohei shouted

(Kikuyo then appeared at the side of the long table and walked towards the middle and seventh seat)

"A good day to you all..we are the **Seven Seats of Senshado or Triple (SSS) **for short.." Kikuyo said

"Care to tell us what is the purpose of this SSS Kikuyo-san?" Chouno asked

"Our purpose is to supervise and manage the Senshado Schools both old and new ones.."

"So it's like a committee solely made for Senshado?" Kay asked

"Yes to put it simply that is correct..we will help organize events and tournaments" Kikuyo said

"I see..that would be a great help to both of us right Kyohei-kun?" Chouno said

"Yes it is Chouno-san! That will certainly make things proceed a lot smoother with more help.."

"Well then Seven Seats of Senshado we will all look forward to being with you!" Chouno said

"So do we Chouno-san..also I'd like to introduce two more individuals that will assist us in this group.."

(As Kikuyo announced that two individual then walked from both sides of the long table to reveal themselves one boy and one girl)

"Everyone please say hello to Oowada Naoto-kun the ex-commander of Shogun Boys High school and Yamato Kaede-san ex-commander of Red Wings University!"

(Both of them gave a bow to everyone and they were given a round of applause in return)

"Naoto-kun and Yamato-san here will work together as representatives for all of the new schools that wish to join including both Boy Schools and Co-Ed Schools.." Kikuyo said

"I understand Kikuyo-san well then we will all be looking forward to working with the both of you as well so give your best!"

"Yes Ma'am!" both Naoto and Yamato said

"Now onto the main business! Time to explain what really is the 1st Senshado Exhibition Games! Take it away Chouno-san!" Kyohei said

"As the title says it is an event consisting of exhibition matches by all of the schools present here at the stadium and other schools as well that want to join!"

"By other schools I mean the small Senshado Schools that participate not in the Senshado Nationals but in Tankathalon!"

(The crowd of people were shocked to this announcement for Tankathalon was very popular in it's own way of having intense battles)

"Yes you heard that right everyone! Tankathalon! Meaning these matches will only consist of light tanks! Not medium, not heavy, not super heavy, but light tanks only!"

(Once again the crowd was in shock because having only light tanks is very very different from what they have watched so far)

"This means that everyone is in a "One Shot, One Kill" situation! The only mode is Annihilation! Pretty intense huh? But don't worry if your team loses because there is no bracket system in this event! Meaning even if you lost your first match you can still play a second, then a third, until you are satisfied!"

"But wouldn't that mean it would be an endless streak of matches?" Kyohei asked

"Not necessarily because there will be a time limit of 3 weeks! The School that has the most number of wins by the end of the event will win! But you can not fight a school twice! Meaning if you lose to a school there won't be a revenge match! Also, each school can only have 2 matches per day only!"

"Each match will consist of 15 tanks per team. For the schools that have no light tanks or will not reach 15 tanks, you will be able to borrow the light tanks that the Federation will provide just for Exhibition Match purposes. Then After the match you will return the tanks. The Federation will provide **Type 95 Ha-Go** light tanks that you can borrow!"

"I know some of you think that this may get crazy but as far as I know Triple SSS has already taken actions to prevent chaos..am I right Kikuyo-san?"

"You are correct Chouno-san..together with us here are these wonderful young ladies Asparagus-san and Darjeeling-san..they have experience in handling this kind of event in the past and they have already come up with a secure and proper way to handle this.." Kikuyo said

"There you have it folks so it's all green now for this event! By the way anyone with a light tank can literally join this event..meaning the Seven Seats of Senshado may also participate if they wish! How does that sound to you guys?"

"That would be fun! We're in! I would be able to play with my darling as well!" Kay said

"Kay will you please stop calling him darling? And yes Chouno-sama we would gladly partake in this event.." Darjeeling said

"So that's the gist of this tournament and we will also be handing out Rule Books to your Commanders so be sure to read them well! For those that will join individually you can get a copy of the Rule Book later after the event just approach the Information Tent there in the back!"

"Alright this event is going to be fun and exciting! Is there anything else that we have to mention Chouno-san?"

"Yes one last thing that we will announce but this is not for the exhibition games but for the upcoming **64th National Senshado Tournament**!"

"There are new add-ons that have been approved by M.E.X.T that will now be applied at the tournament."

"What are these new add-ons Chouno-san?" Kyohei asked

"**First** is open-top vehicles are now permitted to join the fight! As long as they take necessary precautions in prioritizing the safety of the students inside the tank. They may modify the tank's hull or turret so that fatalities will be avoided at all costs. These modifications and vehicles will have to be submitted to the Seven Seats then to us of the Federation to be approved!"

"**Second** is Armored Cars are now approved to join the fight as well! Any vehicle that has armor and wheels and a big gun can be included provided they submit an application form to be reviewed before getting approved."

"And of course the same rules will still apply to these new vehicles. Their design should have been completed before **August 15, 1945** for them to be qualified to join. If those vehicles had prototypes before the aforementioned date they can join. And if their construction was planned before the aforementioned date they can join but still subject to approval by the Seven Seats and by the Japanese Senshado Federation.""

"**Third** is there will be new game modes such as **"Flag and Commander Tank Battle"** and **"Commander Tank Battle" **I won't go into detail with the description of these just yet. So for now this is all that I can give you!"

"Lastly is there will be changes in the number of tanks each team can field during the tournament. First Round Matches will have 10 tanks as usual, Quarter Finals will have 15 tanks, Semi Finals will have 20 tanks and the Final Match will have 30 tanks."

"Thank you for those very useful info Chouno-san! Now before we dismiss everyone else so that you can enjoy the small festival we have prepared both inside and outside the stadium..we have a very special performance today for everyone!" Kyohei announced

(All of a sudden the lights turned off inside the Tokyo Stadium and the audience and students were wondering what was going to happen. The students were lined up in two rows one for the girls and one for the boys)

**[Ooarai High School Line Up]**

(Miho and everyone else was there lined up and they also have new recruits and new male tankers as well)

"Miporin! What's going to happen?"

"I don't know..this wasn't in the schedule.."

**[Jatkosota High School Line Up]**

"Hey can we go to the festival after this? I'm so hungry.." Mikko said

"But you just ate a while ago..how much can you eat?" Aki said

"As much as I can! Hey Mika we can go right?" Mikko asked

"That depends if the wind directs us towards the festival.." Mika said

**[Saunders University High School Line Up]**

(As the place got dark Alisa was trying to hug Takashi's arm in the dark. Both Alisa and Takashi was in front because Alisa was now the new Commander of Saunders while Takashi is the Captain of the Boys)

"Hoy stop it!" Takashi said

"Ehh it's fine..just a little bit no one would see us!" Alisa said

"That's not the point!" Takashi said

"Hey you two love birds don't use the darkness and get all lovey dovey.." Naomi said

(Takashi and Alisa suddenly got embarrassed as their friend called them out. Yes Takashi and Alisa has finally started dating and Alisa is so happy now)

**[Saint Gloriana College Line Up]**

(Orange Pekoe was standing in front of their line for she was now the Commander of St. Gloriana and beside her was a boy wearing their uniform and has dark brown hair)

"Pekoe-sama may I ask a question?" the boy asked

"You already did Barley-san..what is it?" Pekoe said

"What kind of person was the commander of the White Tiger?" Barley asked

"I'd say Crazily Skillful..that commander even got Darjeeling-sama to become so expressive recently.." Pekoe said

"Really? No wonder Assam-sama is so excited to fight him again.." Barley said

"Well..it's better to fight him and see for yourself than asking about him.." Pekoe said

**[Kuromorimine University High School Line Up]**

(Erika was there in front of the others for shew as the Kommandant and right behind her was the old and new members and they had a lot of recruits)

"Kommandant.." a little girl called out to Erika

"_What is it Alice-san?" _

(Shimada Alice has now transferred to Kuromorimine for she wanted to experience a normal high school life. She also wanted to be here because she somehow knew her nii-chan was going to be here also)

"Was there a performance planned today?" Alice asked

"_It wasn't mentioned..your guess is as good as mine.." _

"Then..do you know we're nii-chan-"

"_Don't call him that here..I thought I made that clear.." _Erika got serious

"S-Sorry.."

"_It's fine..and no..I don't know where that bakatora is..knowing him he has his reasons.."_

(Gero was supposed to be beside Erika as the Captain of the Boy's Team but he and his crew were nowhere to be found. Leaving the new male students there alone without a captain which made them stood out from the rest)

"Hey I thought you said senpai would be here!" a male student said

"I don't know alright? I did some digging and I'm 100% sure that he was going to transfer here.." another male student said

"I checked the list his name isn't with the new students that transferred from our school!" said another male student

"This is turning into a bad day for us..the people we had hoped to be here are not here and our captain is also not here!" shouted another boy

"_Be Quiet there!" _Erika shouted at the boys

"S-Sorry Kommandant!" the boys said in fear

(As the four boys were struck with fear one boy who was in front of the line was not scared not even one bit at Erika. He had yellow hair and a serious expression like one of those strict rule-book types of guys)

"Hey Toshi-kun how come you're not saying anything?" asked the boy behind him

"If I said anything she would have shouted at me too!" Toshi said

(The boy behind Toshi noticed that his hands were shaking. He had a serious expression because he was too scared to react to Erika)

"I see..you were just too scared to say anything huh.." the boy said

"Shut it!" Toshi said

(Suddenly the lights focused on the stage and all of a sudden the Boko soundtrack played all around the stadium. Miho and Alice quickly knew what the song was)

"_Yatte yaru yatte yaru yatte yaru ze _

_Iyana aitsu o bokobokoni _

_Kenka wa uru mono dōdō to kata de _

_Kaze kiri tanka kiru_

_Jinsei makete mo ī nda ze _

_Itsuka kateru to yume o mite_

_Come on, Come on, Come on, You can this_

_Bokori boko rare ikite ike"_

"This song is Boko!" Miho said

"Ohh this song! It's the same as the one in the Boko Museum!" Alice said

"_Boko Museum? You mean the bear covered with bandages?" _Erika asked

"Yes Kommandant it's my favorite!" Alice had stars on her eyes

"_I see..I guess Miho is very excited right now also.." _Erika smiled

(As the crowd and the students listened to the song a Boko bear suddenly appeared on the stage. But it was no ordinary Boko but a white Boko bear that looks like a tiger. Everyone was surprised to see the Boko and they enjoyed also)

"_**I am the mighty Boko Bear of Senshado! But I am no ordinary Boko for I have fused with a tiger! You can call me BokoTora!" **_(Tiger Bear)

"_BokoTora? Don't tell me.." _Erika face palmed

"Kommandant is that?" Alice said

"_It might be him.." _Erika said

"Miporin..is that your.." Saori asked

"Without a doubt! He looks so cute!" Miho smiled

**[Saunders University High School Line Up]**

(Takashi and Naomi was trying their best to not laugh out loud)

"T-Tiger-kun..l-looks so stupid.." Takashi said while trying his hardest not to laugh

"S-Shut up Takashi..or else..pfftt.." Naomi was the same holding in her laugh

**[Jatkosota High School Line Up]**

"What a weird looking bear.." Aki said

"Ro-chan..so cute.." Mika said with a blush and a smile

**[Saint Gloriana College Line Up]**

"Ara what a cute tiger.." Pekoe said

"Cute?..It's covered in bandages.." Barley said with a sweat drop on his head

(Suddenly Three other Boko bears entered the stage and confronted BokoTora. The three Bokos wear wearing Senshado tank uniforms of Saunders, St. Gloriana, and Pravda)

"_**Hey you three! Who are you? And why are you here?!" **_

"I am the Saunder's Boko and these two are from Pravda and St. Gloriana!"

(Now we all know who is under these three Boko Bears)

"_**Why are you here?"**_

"We have come to fight you BokoTora!" said the Pravda Boko

"_**You three must be crazy! You can't defeat the mighty BokoTora!" **_

"We'll see about that!" shouted the St. Gloriana Boko

(The three bears then suddenly ganged up on BokoTora and started beating him up. He was laying face first on the floor while the other bears kick him on the back)

"SO WEAK!" all the schools said

"_**Everyone! I need your help! Lend me your strength!" **_

"EEEHHH?!" all the schools reacted

(BokoTora was still continuously being beaten up and the schools were not helping him until 2 shouted)

"BOKOTORA! DO YOUR BEST!" Miho shouted

"YOU CAN DO IT BOKOTORA!" Alice shouted

"BOKOTORA FIGHT!" the girls of Kuromorimine shouted

"_Bokotora..fight.." _Erika said quietly

"Say it louder senpai .." Sheska said with a grin

"_Shut up.." _

"Do you girls know that BokoTora?" one of the boys asked the girls of Kuromorimine

"Just wait and see newbie.." Mauko said (Maus Commander)

"Come on Bokotora you can do it!" Takashi shouted

"Hey Bokotora your darling is looking for you!" Naomi shouted

"Bokotora-san fight!" Pekoe said

"Go BokoTora show them who's boss!" Maho shouted

"I believe you'll win BokoTora!" Darjeeling shouted

"Darling! Show them how it's done!" Kay shouted

"Hey Whitey! If you win, I'll give you some of the delicious pasta that you like!" Anchovy said

"Do you all know who that white bear is?" Asparagus asked

"Don't let it fool you..inside that cute bear lies a ferocious tiger.." Katyusha said with a smile

"Hoy BokoTora! You better not lose!" Kal shouted

(After being beaten by the three bears BokoTora finally stood up and put his hands in the air)

"_**AAAARRGGHH! I can feel the power surging through me! Thank you everyone! With this power you have given me! I will win!" **_

(BokoTora was now channeling his energy to his fist and aimed it at the three bears)

"_**Take this!" **_

(As BokoTora threw the energy punch it was easily dodged by the three)

"EEEH?" the schools reacted

(The Saunders Bear grabbed BokoTora's legs and pulled it hard forcing him to fall face first on the stage then the St. Gloriana Bear grabbed both his arms and they held BokoTora down on the floor)

"_**H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!" **_

(Suddenly the Pravda Bear jumped on top of BokoTora with full force crushing him under. The Pravda Bear continued to jump up and down the back of BokoTora non stop)

*STOMP

"_**H-Hey-"**_

*STOMP

"_**This was-"**_

*STOMP

"_**Not part-"**_

*STOMP

"_**Of the script-"**_

*STOMP

"_**You guys-"**_

*STOMP

"_**Planned this-"**_

*STOMP

"_**Please stop-"**_

*STOMP

(Everyone in the crowd and every student had sweat drops on their heads and very disappointed looks as BokoTora just got completely beaten to a pulp)

"HE STILL GETS BEATEN UP IN THE END!" all of them reacted

"Because that's what makes him Boko!" Miho and Alice said

(After a few jumps more the Pravda Bear got off BokoTora and he was let go by the other two and all three of them left then the curtains closed on a non-moving BokoTora on the floor. The lights then shone again in the stadium and Chouno went up the stage)

"What an amazing performance! Even though BokoTora-san just got beaten up.." Chouno said

"But still BokoTora-san showed some strength in the end..can we call upon our amazing performers here on stage?" Kyohei asked

"Of course! Everyone please give a warm round of applause to the Boko Bears!" Chouno shouted

(The curtain once again was lifted up and showed the four Boko Bears standing and waving to the crowd)

"Hello everyone!" the Saunders Bear said

"Thank you for watching us!" the St. Gloriana bear said

"How did you like our performance?!" asked the Pravda Bear

"We loved the part where you jumped up and down BokoTora..right girls?" Kal shouted

"UUUURRAAAAAA!" shouted the Pravda girls

"_**Ahaha you guys are so mean you know that?!" **_

"Thank you for that very inspiring performance..care to tell us the moral of what you did?" Chouno asked

"_**It's very simple actually Chouno-san..in Senshado there will come a time where you will get ganged up on..not every situation is fair..so you need to count on your teammates to help you and you get through the problems together.."**_

"_**When I asked for help from all of you..some of you hesitated right? Not because it was embarrassing or because you didn't want to help..but because you still don't know me yet therefore you didn't trust me..so it is important to believe in your comrades, get to know them and trust them to watch your back as they will trust you to watch theirs.."**_

(Everyone that listened to BokoTora's words had smiles on their faces, especially those that know who was under that costume)

"_**The next is very important..no matter how dire the situation you're in..no matter how thin the thread you are hanging on to..no matter how much pain you are feeling and you are enduring...you never give up..you never let go..you fight and fight..down to your last breath.."**_

(Everyone noticed the voice suddenly changed, it somehow became sad and depressed. It was like the person inside that costume was already in pain and suffering. Both Maho and Miho felt pain as they heard those words from their brother)

"_**But of course the last one is the most important and that is to have FUN! This is Senshado that we are doing and not war! So have fun, make a lot of friends, and who knows you might even meet your happily ever after?" **_

(BokoTora then looked in the direction of Erika. This made Erika blush bright red and embarrassed)

"KKKKYYAAAAAAA~!" the girls Kuromorimine shouted

"My oh my you have a way with words BokoTora-san.." Chouno said

"_**I have my moments.." **_

"Well would we get to see who is under those costumes?" Chouno asked

"_**Of course..wait a sec.."**_

(All four of them removed the head part of their costume and surprised mostly everyone that didn't know who was under)

"Look at these ladies and gents! It's none other than the White Tiger Crew!" Chouno shouted

(Before the students were able to react suddenly the whole audience inside the stadium erupted into cheers and roars)

"WHITE TIGER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"OUTSTANDING ROOKIE!"

"TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!" "TORA!"

(People started chanting and calling out to Gero and his crew for they were very famous for their accomplishments in the past tournament)

"Look at all those cheers.." Barley was amazed

"There's the commander you're asking about Barley-san.." Pekoe said

"I didn't think he had this much influence.." Barley said

"Toshi! It's Gero-senpai!" said the boy in the Kuromorimine line

"He really is here!" said another boy

"I told you he'd be here!" said the third boy

"Yeah..I knew he'd show up.." Toshi said

"Look at that! They still haven't forgotten about you Gero-kun.." Chouno said

"_**Well..that makes me a little embarrassed.." **_

"You seriously can't be embarrassed now Matsu-kun after all the crazy things we did.."

"That's right Taichou..be proud.."

"_**I am..it's just overwhelming you know.."**_

"I know what you mean Gero.." Ono said

"_**So..who had the bright idea of stepping on me?" **_

(The three froze as Gero asked that question)

"It was Ono-kun.." Ken said

"H-Hey!" Ono got scared

"He was so excited when he planned it Taichou.."

"Taiyou-kun! You guys said you won't tell-"

"_**Onoooo…"**_

(Ono felt a slight chill on his back as Gero looked at him with scary eyes)

"G-Gero..it was just a joke.."

"_**We'll talk about this later.."**_

(Ono started to cry after sealing his fate)

"So Gero-kun..care to say anything to your fellow Senshado tankers?" Chouno said

"_**Yes Chouno-san.."**_

(Chouno then gave the mic to Gero)

"_**Yo everyone..boys and girls..it's me BokoTora.."**_

(Everyone then laughed at the silly joke Gero made)

"_**How's it going Ooarai?"**_

"Gero!"

"_**Hi Miho..I missed you guys!"**_

"We missed you too!"

"Gero-san! Let's have a match right now!" Mikko shouted

"_**Ahaha now's not a good time Mikko-san..but soon!"**_

"Ro-chan..how are you?" Mika asked

"_**I'm great..happy to see you again Mi-chan.."**_

"Mi-chan?" Aki was confused

(Gero was feeling an intense glare from his girlfriend from the Kuromorimine line that made him shiver)

"_**Pekoe-san..congratulations on being the new commander.."**_

"Thank you very much Gero-san.." Pekoe said

"_**Congratulations to you Barley-san for making captain of the boys team..I'm Gero Matsumoto.."**_

(Barley was surprised that Gero knew him)

"Thank you Gero-san..nice to finally meet the mighty White Tiger.." .Barley said

"_**Alisa-san congrats on being Commander!"**_

"Thanks Gero-kun..how have you been?"

"_**I've been well..Yo Pershing-kun.."**_

"Sup Tiger-kun..nice costume by the way..you look cute.."

"_**Thanks..congrats on being with Alisa-san..both of you look cute together also.."**_

(Both Takashi and Alisa both went bright red)

"H-How did you know?"

"_**I've got my sources.." **_

"Damn..it must have been Kay-san.." Takashi said

"_**Wishing you both much happiness together.." **_

(Everyone at the stadium started teasing and whistling at the Saunders couple that made them blush red)

"Come on Gero-kun..don't tease them too much.." Naomi said

"_**Sorry Naomi-san..how are you?" **_

"Doing good..itching to have a match with you again.."

"_**Yeah me too.."**_

(Gero then looked towards the Pravda line)

"_**Nonna-san, davno ne videlis'! !" **_

[Long time no see, Nonna-san!]

"_Deystvitel'no dolgoye vremya!" _Nonna smiled

[Long time indeed!]

"_**Klara-san..Pozdravlyayu s sozdaniyem komandira.."**_

[Congratulations on making commander, Klara-san]

"_Spasibo, priyatno snova tebya videt'..Gero-kun.." _Klara said

[Thank you, it's great to see you again Gero-kun]

"Didn't know you spoke Russian Gero-kun.." Chouno said

"_**Studied a bit when I was still a little boy..had a great teacher.."**_

"You better have not forgotten our promise Gero-kun.." Kal said

"_**Of course not..I haven't lost to anyone yet Kal-kun.."**_

"Good..nice to see you again.."

"_**You too.."**_

"Gero-san! It is an honor to meet you again!" Nishi said

"_**The honor is mine Nishi-san.."**_

"Gero-kun! Make sure to visit our food stalls outside alright?! Pepperoni shouted

"_**I will! Hey Carpaccio congratulations on becoming the commander of Anzio now!" **_

"Grazie Gero-san!"

(Gero then looked towards the Kuromorimine line and gazed upon his girlfriend Erika)

"_**Saved the best for last..hi Erika.."**_

(Erika then blushed as she was called by her boyfriend)

"_H-Hi..bakatora.." _Erika said with a blush

"Hey what about us?" said Mauko

"That's right! Not fair only greeting senpai!" Sheska said

"_**Ahaha hi there Mauko-chan and Sheska-san, also to the rest of the Kuromorimine girls..glad to see you all again.."**_

(Gero then saw a small girl behind Erika who was looking at him as well with a smile)

"_**You must be Alice-chan..I'm Gero Matsumoto..nice to meet you.."**_

"Nice to meet you too G-Gero-senpai.." Alice said with a blush

(Gero then looked at the new boys of Kuromorimine and saw Toshi and the rest)

"_**Yo..nice to see you here..Toshi-kun, Haru-kun, Isamu-kun, and Endo-kun"**_

"_You know them Bakatora?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah they're from Shirokumo High School..they're my kouhais.." (Junior)**_

"You remembered us senpai?" Toshi asked

"_**Of course..glad to see you all doing well.."**_

"You too senpai!" the four of them said

"He's unbelievable..he is known by each and every commander and vice commander of every school.." Barley said

"He has the strange ability to move people's hearts.." Assam said

"Before we realized it we were already gathered around him.." Pekoe said

(The new tankers are seeing what kind of person Gero is and they are growing more and more interested in him. Gero then turned his attention to the Seven Seats of Senshado and Kodama)

"_**Good day to you Kodama-san, thank you for allowing us to be here today with everyone.."**_

"Don't mention it Gero-kun..you have the right to be here just like everyone else.." Kodama said with a smile

"_**Hello there Seven Seats of Senshado..it is an honor to meet you.."**_

"Oh please cut the sweet talk Gero-kun..nice to see you.." Maho said

"_**Ahahaha come on I was being nice here Maho-san..I see that you're doing well.."**_

"Darling! You can sweet talk me anytime!" Kay shouted

"_**Hi Kay..energetic as always..keep it that way!"**_

"Lovely seeing you again Gero-kun..would you care for some tea?" Darjeeling said

"_**Maybe later Darjeeling-san..great to see you again.."**_

"Whitey! Want some pasta?" Anchovy shouted

"_**Thanks Duce! I'll have some later after this!" **_

"Hey Gero-kun! Are you ready to get beaten to a pulp by me?!"

"_**Please have mercy on me Katyusha-sama!" **_

"I only show mercy to the weak! But you are strong so no mercy for you!" Katyusha shouted

"_**Ehh...that's not fair!" **_

(The girls of Pravda started laughing at the comedy skit that Katyusha and Gero were doing. Even the girls of the other schools were enjoying)

"_**Nice to meet you Asparagus-san..I am Gero Matsumoto..and I have heard of your great work and achievements in tankathalon..C'est un honneur" **__**[**__**It's an honor**__**]**_

(Asparagus and the other students were surprised when Gero spoke french)

"Wow..Russian and french..is there any language that you don't know?" Chouno said

"_L'honneur est à moi..Monsieur Gero" _Asparagus bowed

(The honor is all mine..Mr. Gero)

"I'm amazed that you even took the time to read my work..they are not great compared to the others here.." Asparagus said

"_**Great work is still great work..doesn't matter who made them..we are all grateful that you are part of this team.."**_

"Merci beaucoup..I won't let you down.."

"_**Kikuyo-sama..thank you for putting together an amazing group..all of us here are happy to receive help and guidance from all of you..right boys and girls?"**_

"Hai!" (Yes)

"Likewise..we are looking forward to working with you all to create a better and more fun Senshado here in Japan.." Kikuyo said

"_**Naoto-san thank you for being the representative of the boy schools..I'm sure with your capabilities they are in good hands.."**_

"Thank you for the kind words Gero-san..nice to finally meet the outstanding rookie.." Naoto said

(Before Gero greeted the last person he and his crew bowed their heads in respect for that person that caught the attention of everyone)

"It is nice to meet the Yamato Style user in Senshado that rivals both the Shimada and Nishizumi Style..Yamato Kaede-san.."

(Kaede was surprised that Gero knew who she was for not many know about the Yamato Style. There are reasons why it has never once come up during any tournaments. Everyone else in the stadium was also surprised)

"You truly are full of surprises, commander of the White Tiger..you look very familiar..have we met before?" Kaede asked

"_**Who knows..it is a small country..we may have passed each other countless times but we could never have noticed it.." **_

"I agree..may I ask what do you think of our Yamato Style?" Kaede said

"_**If I may speak freely..it is different from both the Nishizumi and Shimada Style..yet very similar as well.."**_

"What makes you say that?" Kaede asked

"_**The three have very different ways of teaching and approach to Senshado..each having unique strategies and doctrines that it teaches its students.."**_

"And the similarities?"

"_**All three will do whatever it takes to win, you throw everything that you have into your enemies, even if it was 10 against 1 you would still send all 10 to destroy that single enemy all for the sake of victory..no matter the cost..especially the Nishizumi Style..correct Maho-san?" **_

(Everyone then turned their attention to Maho who was just smiling at her brother's question)

"That's right Gero-kun..but that is the old Nishizumi..it is very different now.." Maho answered with a smile

"Really? How so?" Kaede asked Maho

"I have no obligation to tell you.." Maho said

"I see..well it won't matter if you tell me or not..our Yamato Style will prove to everyone that it is superior to the Nishizumi Style by defeating Kuromorimine.." Kaede declared

"You seem pretty confident in your school.." Darjeeling said

"Indeed I am..my school Red Wings Academy who is led by my little sister, Yamato Shiori will surely defeat Kuromorimine.."

(Everyone then looked towards the Red Wings Academy line and saw a girl with long and light blue hair in front of the line. It was Yamato Shiori the current commander and little sister or Yamato Kaede who hard short and dark blue hair)

"Onee-sama is right..I will fulfill my duty as the heir of the Yamato Style and swear to defeat Kuromorimine from dust to dust until there is nothing left.." Shiori said

(The whole stadium was amazed and surprised by the confidence Shiori showed by directly challenging Kuromorimine)

"Does being cocky run in the family?" Katyusha asked

"We're merely stating the inevitable truth.." Kaede said

"So Darling..what do you have to say to the Red Wing sisters?" Kay said

"_**I want to know..where does that confidence come from?" **_

"Kuromorimine no longer has the great Nishizumi Maho as their commander..and they also lost twice in a row in the recent tournaments..their veteran tankers have now left..they are destined to fall and continue to fall.." Kaede said

(Gero just remained quiet and smiled as he listened)

"Another thing is, take a look..the boys don't even have a captain in front of them..I pity those that transferred to Kuromorimine..the matches haven't even started and they've already been left by their captain.." Shiori said

(The male students of the Kuromorimine had frowns on their faces and they were embarrassed because of what Shiori said. The female students were also pissed from the comments they heard. Everyone was looking at them and talking all around which made their moral drop when suddenly Gero spoke. The cameras of the media are now focused on the stage and at Gero and his crew)

"_**So..are you done talking?" **_

"You got something to say?" Shiori said

"_**As a matter of fact, I do..you spoiled brat.."**_

"S-Spoiled?! How dare you-"

"_**NO, HOW DARE YOU!" **_Gero shouted

(Gero and his crew changed expression from happy go lucky to very serious. Gero's shout echoed throughout the stadium even without using the mic. Both sisters of the Yamato Style were startled)

"_**You have no right to insult and belittle the people who have worked their asses off everyday to improve their skills even if just for a little bit..inevitable truth? Destined to fall? Pity? Big words right there..you sure have bitten off more than you can chew.."**_

(The people that were close to Gero smiled as he said those words. Maho and the rest of the Seven seats were smiling also except for Yamato Kaede)

"_**Let me tell you something..Kuromorimine did not lose Nishizumi Maho..they now have an even better Kommandant and that's Itsumi Erika! Lost twice in a row? They just got bored of winning all the time! Veteran tankers have left? They gained the best new tankers that anyone would want!"**_

(The male and female students of Kuromorimine started lifting their heads and their expressions brightened up. They were now all looking at Gero and have regained composure)

"_**Also for your information..the boys did not get left behind by their captain.."**_

(Gero and his crew then started to remove their whole costume. As their costumes fell to the ground and the light focused on them. Everyone was surprised to see what they were wearing especially the male students of Kuromorimine)

"T-That tanker uniform is.." Kaede was shocked

(Gero and his crew were wearing the tanker uniform of Kuromorimine with the dark red shirt inside, black slacks, and their black jacket with matching red trims. Gero then looked towards the boys of Kuromorimine)

"_**Time to properly introduce ourselves..we are the crew of the White Tiger..and my name is Matsumoto Gero, Captain of Kuromorimine Boys Team.."**_

(For a moment the whole stadium was quiet while Toshi and the rest of the boys had surprised looks on their faces. Erika and Alice on the other hand had big smiles on their faces. Suddenly the stadium erupted into cheers)

"THE WHITE TIGER IS IN KUROMORIMINE!"

"KUROMORIMINE JUST GOT A LOT STRONGER!"

"THEY MIGHT BE THE STRONGEST NOW!"

"I'M ROOTING FOR KUROMORIMINE THIS YEAR!"

"WIN THE 64TH NATIONAL TOURNAMENT!"

(In mere seconds the gossip and whispers behind the back of Kuromorimine turned to cheers and support. Every tanker of Kuromorimine is now looking all around them and smiling at the cheers of everyone. They can feel their hearts flutter and strength build up inside them)

"_**Don't misunderstand the words that I have said..every single one of us here in this stadium is strong! Kuromorimine, Pravda, Saunders, St. Gloriana, Jatkosota, Ooarai, Anzio, Chi-Ha-Tan, BC Freedom, Maginot, Bellwall, Bonple, Blue Division, Maple, my goodness there are a lot of schools here huh?" **_Gero got exhausted

(The students laughed at the Gero cause he got tired saying the school names)

"You don't need to mention every school Gero-kun.." Chouno said with a sweat drop on her head

"_**My point is..everyone is strong..everybody has the right to be here..and we all have the right to fight for what is right and what we believe in.."**_

"You should've said that from the start Darling.." Kay said

"_**Even that spoiled brat over there is strong.." **_Gero pointed to Yamato Shiori

"Stop calling me a spoiled brat!" Shiori shouted with a bright red face

"_**Then take back what you said about my comrades.."**_

"And if I refuse?" Shiori said

"_**Then I'll make you take it back by defeating you with our Senshado.."**_

"You really think you'll win?" Shiori asked

"_**I don't know about winning but..I'm 100% sure we won't lose.."**_

(The crowd once more cheered for Kuromorimine as they were moved by Gero's words and his sportsmanship in defending his comrades and not being boastful at the same time)

"KUROMORIMINE!" "KUROMORIMINE!" "KUROMORIMINE!" "KUROMORIMINE!" "KUROMORIMINE!" "KUROMORIMINE!" "KUROMORIMINE!" "KUROMORIMINE!"

"_**You hear that my kamaradens? Those are the hopes and expectations that the people have for us! So stand tall and proud! Hold your head up high! Keep moving forward and never look back! Do you get me?!" **_

(Every member of the Kuromorimine Senshado Team gave a big smile to Gero and responded as loud as they could then saluted)

"_**JAWOHL!" **_

(Kuromorimine's respond echoed throughout the stadium and sent chills down to the Yamato sisters)

"_**Hear that Yamato Style? That's the roar of a newborn beast..don't get scared now.."**_

(Gero and his crew gave a smug smile to that Yamato sisters that was just ignored by both Kaede and Shiori)

"Nii-chan looks so cool!" Alice smiled

"_Yes he does.." _Erika smiled with a blush

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 34 - The New Breed**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the first chapter of the Kuromorimine Arc!? Feeling excited?! I know I am!**

**Shout out to: "Alwynekski" thank you for the follow!**

**Shout out to: "G-Matt" thank you for the favorite!**

**I also uploaded another picture at the Facebook page! It's the title of the Arc with Gero and his crew wearing the Kuromorimine Tanker Uniforms!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	34. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - The New Breed**

**[Flashback of Chapter 25 - Glimpse of the Future]**

(This will be a short flashback of what was discussed by Gero and Shiho during Chapter 25)

**[Kuromorimine School Building - Shiho's Office]**

"_**Okaa-chan you busy?"**_

"No..come on in.."

(Gero and his crew sees loads of paperwork on top of Shiho's desk)

"_**Not busy, huh?"**_

"Don't worry about it, those are just applications sent by students interested in our school.."

"Looks like there'll be a lot of first years coming this year Nishizumi-sama" Hajime said

"That's right..and not only to this school but also the others also.." Shiho said

"The others?" Ken asked

"_**Yeah that's what we are about to talk about now..so I need your opinions on this guys.."**_

"Immediately after this current tournament Kuromorimine will cease being a girls only school..it will soon be co-ed and also will accept university students.." Shiho said

"Really?! That's great news!" Ono said

"_**There's more..not only Kuromorimine but also the other powerhouse schools will become co-ed.."**_

"These are a lot of changes..why so sudden?" Hajime asked

"Because your commander has caught the attention of every sponsor and schools out there..they all want a piece of what his skills can achieve and how they can profit out of it..they'll start to try and scout him.." Shiho said

"That is both amazing and disgusting.." Ono said

"_**Well..don't be too mad Ono..it does have its benefits.."**_

"What benefits Matsu-kun?"

"_**You see..if they're gonna use me..then I'll have them put me to good use right? Kuromorimine has lost a fair amount of support ever since they lost twice in a row..so I'll get those sponsors and support for Kuromorimine.."**_

"Then that means.." Hajime said

"_**That's right..I'll be transferring here after this tournament.."**_

"You mean WE will transfer here..right Matsu-kun?"

"_**Well I mean..if you want to join me in this soon to be chaotic experience..feel free.."**_

"I'm going to ignore that question Gero.." Ono said

"That's right Taichou..only one way to go from now on and that's up.." Hajime said

"_**Alright then..after we win the finals..the next step is to transfer here to Kuromorimine.."**_

"What makes you think you're gonna win the finals?" Shiho asked with a smile

"_**I'm your son..you know I will.."**_

"Itsumi-kun won't lose that easily.."

"_**I know she won't.."**_

"We won't lose either.." Ono said

"_**After we transfer here..Kuromorimine will get the much needed support and sponsors again..we'll use those to fuel our journey to win the 64th National Tournament.." **_

"Roger that!" his crew said

"_**Okaa-chan will be needing our help for this to work..so prepare yourselves for restless nights.."**_

"Taichou..we just climbed up a mountain twice in two days and survived..restless nights is nothing.." Hajime said

"I'll be looking forward to working with you boys.." Shiho said

(After their discussion they 're going to go check up on Erika and the Kuromorimine girls' training. But Gero had something else to talk about with his mother so he told his crew to wait by their tank)

"What else do you have in mind?" Shiho asked

"_**Let's wait for the guests I invited.."**_

"Guests?"

*KNOCK *KNOCK

(Someone suddenly knocked at Shiho's office door)

"_**Right on time..come in!" **_

(As the door opened a small girl holding a boko bear suddenly dashed inside and immediately hugged Gero)

"_**Look at you..already so big..I missed you..Alice-chan.."**_

"Nii-chan..I missed you more..where have you been all this time?" Alice said

(Alice was crying softly because she finally got reunited with her nii-chan. Gero then wiped the tears off her cheeks and comforted her)

"_**Sorry for disappearing suddenly Alice-chan..a lot has happened.."**_

"So it's true that you have regained your memories.." a woman said

"_**Yes I have..nice to see you again..Chiyo-sama.."**_

(Chiyo Shimada of the Shimada Style was also present)

"You too Gero-chan..welcome back..I'm happy for you Shiporin.." Chiyo said

"Thank you Chiyokichi.." Shiho smiled

"Gero-sama? Is that really you?" another woman spoke

"_**It's been a very long time..Kikuyo nee-chan.."**_

(It was Kikuyo Idegami of the Japanese Senshado Federation. Before she worked there she was a servant of the Nishizumi Family and has been with Gero since his birth. When Gero disappeared Kikuyo thought that he had died)

"You're really alive…" Kikuyo started crying

(Kikuyo was then hugged by Gero for he also has missed her)

"_**I'm alive and well..so please don't cry Kikuyo nee-chan.."**_

"Forgive me..I'm just so happy to see you again..Gero-sama.."

"_**Me too..please take care of me again.."**_

"With pleasure..Gero-sama.."

"_**Now that everyone is here..please sit down.."**_

"What did you want to discuss with us Gero-chan?" Chiyo asked

"_**I'm going straight to the point..I'll be transferring here in Kuromorimine and I'll take the responsibilities as the heir of the Nishizumi Style..but I won't reveal my identity just yet.."**_

(Chiyo, Alice and Kikuyo was surprised but soon had smiles on their faces)

"Then that means I'll get to go to school with you nii-chan?!" Alice said

"_**That's right Alice-chan..let's have fun alright?" **_

"Yehey! I'm so happy! This is so great okaa-sama!" Alice was super happy

"So you already knew that she was the transfer student?" Shiho asked

"_**I did..there's only one person that I know who would be able to skip grades straight to a university..and I have already heard of their match with Ooarai from Ami nee-san.."**_

"You know Gero-chan..you would've skipped grades as well if you didn't.."

"_**I wouldn't do that Chiyo-sama..because I would've wanted to be with my sisters and watch them grow very closely.."**_

"I see..well I already knew that would be your answer.."

"Nii-chan..what happened to you all these years?" Alice asked

"_**I'll tell you that maybe next time..alright Alice-chan?" **_

(Gero just patted Alice's head and she just nodded in agreement)

"Anyways..Nishizumi and Shimada Style..fighting together...that is something I want to see.." Kikuyo said

"My son will obviously be better.." Shiho said

"Ha? My daughter can drive circles around your son Shiporin.." Chiyo said

"Did you say something Chiyokichi?"

"Oka-sama! Don't fight! Nii-chan is a great tanker..but I won't lose to him.." Alice said

(Shiho and Chiyo just smiled at what Alice said as they see a very innocent smile with confidence)

"_**Next will be something that I want to ask of you Kikuyo nee-san.."**_

"Anything Gero-sama.."

"_**I want to ask if you would want to be in charge of a group of individuals that will handle future planning and organization of events and tournaments.."**_

"What kind of group?" Kikuyo asked

"_**I call it the Seven Seats of Senshado..or Triple SSS for short..with you Kikuyo nee-san the head and the 1st Seat.."**_

"I like that name.." Chiyo said

"It sounds cool nii-chan!" Alice said

"Who will be the other six with Kikuyo?" Shiho asked

"_**The six former commanders of the powerhouse schools.."**_

(They were surprised at who Gero chose)

"May I ask why?" Chiyo said

"_**They'll be graduating soon..meaning they won't be able to do Senshado with their friends anymore..if they join the Seven Seats they'll be able to look after their friends and guide them properly along with the new students.."**_

"You chose them so that they wouldn't be lonely..right Gero-sama?" Kikuyo said

"_**As someone that loves Senshado very much..I know what it feels like being in their shoes..I wasn't able to do Senshado for a very long time..I don't want them to experience that loneliness.."**_

(Alice noticed the sadness in Gero's eyes and she was not sure of what he said by not being able to do Senshado for a very long time)

"I understand..you have a very big heart Gero-chan.." Chiyo smiled

"So from which schools will be the members from?" Kikuyo asked

"_**Katyusha-san from Pravda, Kay from Saunders, Anchovy from Anzio, Darjeeling-san from St. Gloriana, Asparagus-san from BC Freedom, and my cute little sister Maho-chan.."**_

"Asparagus?That name sounds familiar.." Chiyo said

"_**She is the former commander of BC Freedom..resigned to do tankathalon..I'm sure you met her during a big event before..she was one of the organizers along with Darjeeling.."**_

"I remember her..she was the girl that greeted us when that Darjeeling girl did a tankathalon event that involved those old grannies.." Shiho said

"Oh! I remember now..why her?" Chiyo asked

"_**She has the skills to organize very chaotic events like that..she will be of great help to Kikuyo nee-san.."**_

"Looks like Gero-sama can pass for a talent scouter.." Kikuyo said

"_**Along with the Seven Seats look for two representatives..one for the new boys schools and one for the new girl schools..so that you won't get mixed up with old and new participants.."**_

"I see..that would lighten the load for us.." Kikuyo said

"_**You can also take this opportunity to scout possible future representatives for our country.."**_

"I understand..leave it to me..Gero-sama" Kikuyo said

"_**Next is to increase participants of the upcoming tournaments.."**_

"Do you have an idea to do that?" Shiho asked

"_**Yes I do..that event Asparagus-san and Darjeeling-san did? Were gonna do that but even better and less chaotic..this time it will be official.."**_

"Hmmm..this is getting exciting.." Chiyo said

"Nii-chan can I also join that event?" Alice asked

"_**Of course Alice-chan..everyone can join...all that has a heart for Senshado will get to join.."**_

"Tankathalon and Official Senshado? How do you plan to mix both of those?" Shiho asked

"_**I call it the Senshado Exhibition Games..everyone can fight..but with light tanks for everyone..only mode is Annihilation..last tank standing wins..simple yet intense.."**_

"Why light tanks only?" Alice asked

"_**Tankathalon has a weight limit that they follow..but we don't..then we'll compromise to the point where both can co-exist..official Senshado has light tanks as well just like tankathalon..then removing the weight limit form tankathalon will give the other small schools to use tanks they can't in tankathalon.."**_

"I see..hitting two birds with one stone.." Chiyo said

"_**Try three birds Chiyo-sama..with light tanks, the new tankers that had just joined will have a better experience riding a tank..small, fast, easy to understand to get them more interested..they'll be looking forward to driving heavier and stronger tanks in the future..which they'll experience in the 64th National Senshado Competition.."**_

"You are quite the business man Gero-chan..how far have you thought this through?" Chiyo asked

"_**As far as it can go Chiyo-sama.."**_

"Nii-chan is so smart!" Alice said

"_**Another lesson we can teach the new kids is how to take care of their comrades and themselves..in this event light tanks will get taken out instantly..no second chance..so they'll be trained to make decisions properly and to be mindful of their comrades.."**_

"Shiporin your son just keeps on amazing me.." Chiyo said

"_**This is the best part..during this whole event filled with intense matches and learning experiences..they'll still get to have fun no matter the outcome of every match.."**_

(Shiho was just amazed at how her son explains every detail perfectly and all has meaning and a purpose. Shiho just had a very big smile on her face and Chiyo saw it and smiled also)

"Senshado isn't just about winning..right Nii-chan?"Alice said

"_**Exactly..victory is meaningless if you lose everything in the process.." **_

"Agreed..and this event shall be introduced by us to the Federation? Correct?" Chiyo asked

"_**That's right Chiyo-sama..three of you have the most influence inside the Federation..an event suggested by you would get approved without a doubt.."**_

"Leave it to us..we'll make sure this gets approved.." Shiho said

"_**Thank you Okaa-chan..I love you.." **_

(Shiho still can't get used to her son saying that to her and it makes her blush a little every time. Chiyo and Kikuyo just smiled at an expression they rarely see on Shiho's face)

"_**Also since the members of the Seven Seats will more or less be working for the Federation when this goes live so make sure that they get compensated for their hard work..consider it as a part-time job for them while they go to college.."**_

"I'll see to it that they'll be compensated accordingly Gero-sama.." Kikuyo said

"_**Thank you..now Kikuyo nee-san..I have very delicate matters to ask Okaa-chan and Chiyo-sama so would it be alright if you take Alice-chan to meet my crew outside? I'm sure they'd want to meet her.."**_

"Of course Gero-sama..shall we go Alice-sama?" Kikuyo said

"Can't I stay here and listen too?" Alice asked

"_**I'm sorry Alice-chan..but now is not a good time for you to hear this..maybe another time..in exchange I have a gift for you when you transfer here..deal?"**_

"A gift?! It's a deal Nii-chan!"

"_**I'm sure you'll love it..now go with Kikuyo nee-san and say hello to my crew..you can also take a look at my tank if you want.."**_

"I want to! Let's go!" Alice hurried towards Kikuyo

(As Alice and Kikuyo left the room Gero now began asking both the Heads of the Nishizumi and Shimada Family)

"_**So..do we have info on what happened 12 years ago?"**_

(Shiho and Chiyo looked at each other first but both decided to tell what they know)

"Forgive us Gero-chan..we weren't able to gather much..they were able to cover their tracks very quickly.." Chiyo said

"They were skilled..it took us a long time before we reached a solid lead on them.." Shiho said

"_**Not skilled enough..I'm still alive aren't I?"**_

"You almost died that night.."

"_**But I didn't thanks to Chiyo-sama's personal doctor.."**_

"The doctor said it was a miracle that you were able to walk away from an injury like that.." Chiyo said

"_**Miracle huh..anyways are we 100% sure that they won't be coming back?" **_

"We weren't able to get their leader..only those that were responsible for that attack on you.." Shiho said

"_**Then they'll be back..but I already have a plan to find them.."**_

"Let's hear it.." Chiyo said

"_**Before the first round of the 64th National Tournament I'll announce my status to the whole country..that should force them to move.."**_

"Wait you want them to find you on purpose?!" Chiyo was worried

"_**These people won't get caught easily if they know we are looking for them..so this will bring them to the light.."**_

"By making yourself the bait?" Shiho said

"_**Don't worry..they won't have the balls to do something risky..during the tournament there will be thousands of cameras..they won't make it out alive if they move there.."**_

"So by announcing your status..they'll start moving carefully and secretly.." Chiyo said

"_**They will be easier to notice that way..they'll get restless..they know that if they wait for the tournament to end we would have already found them out..by the way how many did you catch 12 years ago?"**_

"I'm sorry Gero-chan but that info is too classified.." Chiyo said

"_**Operation Odysseus.." **_Gero's tone changed

(Both Shiho and Chiyo were shocked that Gero knew that name)

"H-How did you.." Shiho said

"_**I'm your son..I know how to get info on my own.."**_

"But if you already knew then why ask us?" Chiyo said

"_**I wanted to know from both of you that led the operation..but I don't plan on forcing you to tell me..I want to find out for myself..I won't risk the both of you for my own selfish requests.."**_

"I'm sorry my son.." Shiho said

"_**Don't be..but I want both of you to know.."**_

(Gero's presence suddenly changed in front of Shiho and Chiyo. Both of them felt it become colder and darker and sent chills down their spines)

"_**I'm not going to stop until I find the people responsible for what happened to me..I will make sure they rot in hell for the rest of their lives..I will destroy anyone that will get in my way without mercy.."**_

(Then the aura around Gero disappeared and he reverted back to his usual cheerful self)

"_**So don't worry Chiyo-sama..I'll protect Alice-chan at all costs..I won't let her experience what happened to me..your daughter also is one of the reasons why I had a little bit of happiness in my childhood.."**_

"Alice is also very happy that you visited us before..she really missed you.." Chiyo said

"_**If you don't mind me asking..why is your eldest not together with you and Alice-chan?"**_

"You know how she is..that girl always had a sense of freedom and always doing what she wants.." Chiyo said

"_**Do you miss her?" **_

"Yes I do..I always do..and Alice misses her sister too..always keeps on asking about her"

"_**Well I had the honor of fighting her during the Siege Tank Battle..I can say that she is doing just fine..she has amazing friends as her tank crew.."**_

"Yeah I was watching that fight..it was a great match.." Chiyo smiled

"The outcome was as expected..your eldest lost to my eldest.." Shiho said

"For your information Shiporin that was a 2 vs 1 situation so it doesn't count.." Chiyo said

"A win is still a win, don't be a sore loser Chiyokichi.." Shiho said

(Chiyo and Shiho started to glare at each other and sparks were flying in the room)

"_**Ahaha come on you two be nice to each other..how about we call it a day? I've said all that I needed anyways"**_

"That's right..you wanted to check on the new team.." Shiho said

"Well we better be on our way also..we all have a lot of work to do.." Chiyo said

"_**Thank you for everything..Chiyo-sama.."**_

"You're welcome..we're family right? We help each other out.."

"_**Yes we do.."**_

(All three of them exited the office and went to Gero's crew where Alic and Kikuyo was)

"Alice..time to go home.." Chiyo said

"Ehh? Already?" Alice got sad

"_**Don't worry Alice-chan we'll meet together again soon..was my crew nice to you?"**_

"Yes they were! They let me drive your White Tiger!"

"_**I see..well then this is goodbye for now Alice-chan..take care.."**_

"Bye bye Nii-chan!"

(Alice and Chiyo left now leaving Gero and his crew with Kikuyo)

"Well then Gero-sama..I'll be going along now to start the preparations.." Kikuyo said

"_**Thank you Kikuyo nee-san..it's great to see you again.."**_

"You too Gero-sama.."

(Kikuyo now then left as well)

"So Taichou, ready to visit your beloved Kommandant?" Hajime said

"_**Yeah let's go.."**_

**[Kuromorimine University High School - Present Day]**

(The New students have gathered inside the school gymnasium and they were being greeted by Shiho as the Headmistress)

"Good day to you all, my name is Shiho Nishizumi and I am the Headmistress of this school!"

"Good morning Headmistress!" the students greeted

"I welcome you all new and transfer students to this school..some of you have come here to join the schools Senshado Team..but some of you may not have the same reason.."

"And that is perfectly fine..I will not hold it against any of you if you decide not to join the Senshado Team..there are a lot of clubs in this school that may interest you.."

"As you all know this school has now both male and female students..this may be a sudden change for the old students so I ask that you forgive em for this decision..but from now on we will all need the help and strength of these young boys..they all have the right to be here just the same as you..so be nice to them.."

"Yes Headmistress!" the old students said

"Good..now we will play a video for all of you to see..it will consist of brief introductions of every club in the school..so enjoy yourselves and have a nice day.."

(Shiho was give a round of applause from the students as she left and headed to her office)

**[Kuromorimine School Building - Shiho's Office]**

(Erika, Maho, Gero and his crew were there waiting for Shiho)

"_**That was a nice speech Okaa-chan.."**_

"You think so?" Shiho said

"_Yes it was Headmistress.." _Erika said

"_**I'd say your speech yesterday at Tokyo was even better.."**_

(Shiho then played a video of Gero's words during the Opening Ceremonies at Tokyo Stadium. She played the part where Gero called the Yamato Style user a spoiled brat)

"_**Ahaha I think I might've gotten a little too into it.."**_

"What you said was just fine Onii-sama..they needed a slap in the face for what she said"

"_Maho-san is right..you did the right thing..in fact if you didn't say anything I would have gotten angry at you.." _

"Was it the right move provoking those two?" Ono asked

"_**That was my intention in the first place..it was a good thing they started first.." **_

"Why did you want to provoke them Matsu-kun?"

"_**Red Wings Academy at first had their sights on every other school except for Kuromorimine..after what I said I'm sure they have nothing else in their mind except of thinking how to beat us.."**_

"So you said those words not just to defend our school but also to take the heat off the other schools?"

"_**Something like that..but it was more of wanting to piss off the Yamato Style.."**_

"You just wanted to fight a strong school..am I right Taichou?" Hajime said

"_**Ahaha how did you know?" **_

"It's obvious on the smile on your face Onii-sama.." Maho said

"_**Oops that's bad..I need to practice how to hide my expressions.."**_

"Anyways..there will be a lot of new members on the Senshado Team..so I'm counting on you to train them.." Shiho said

"Don't worry Okaa-sama..we will handle it.." Maho said

"_**Also just to inform you guys..well Okaa-chan and the boys know this already..but I will be taking up the responsibilities as the heir of the Nishizumi Family.."**_

"Onii-sama?!" Maho was surprised

"_I thought you weren't going to go public about your identity?" _Erika asked

"_**I still won't..Maho-chan will be the Instructor as the Nishizumi Heir..but I will also add some of my ways in training the team in secret..if that's alright with the both of you.."**_

"Of course Onii-sama.."

"_I have no problem with that.." _

"_**Thank you Maho-chan and Erika..there you have it Okaa-chan..I'll be changing the Nishizumi Style from within together with Erika.."**_

(Gero then held Erika's hand in front of them and this made Erika blush and a little bit flustered)

"You can do as you please..you have the right as the heir.." Shiho smiled

"_**Thank you Okaa-chan.."**_

"Just don't flirt too much in front of the team alright?" Shiho said

(This made both Erika and Gero blush bright red)

"_**O-Of course we won't flirt out in the open!" **_

"_T-That's right H-Headmistress..if we were to flirt we'd do it in secret.."_

"_**W-Wait..E-Erika..what you just said.."**_

"_Eh..?"_

(Erika then just noticed the embarrassing and slightly naughty comment she just said in front of her boyfriend's crew, sister, and mother. At this point Erika just overheated and fainted from what happened)

"_**E-Erika?!" **_

"You made her pass out again Onii-sama.." Maho said

"_**I didn't do anything!" **_

(Koume suddenly entered the office and was surprised to see Erika passed out)

"E-Erika-san?! What happened?" Koume asked

"Well it got a little heated up in here so.." Ono said

"Koume can you take Erika to the infirmary?" Maho said

"Sure..but what about the new recruits?" Koume asked

"I'll go along with Maho to greet them.." Shiho said

"That's right, we'll be fine Koume..so please get Erika to the infirmary.." Maho said

"When Itsumi-kun wakes up both of you hurry and rejoin us with the new students"

"Jawohl Headmistress!" Koume said

(Koume then left while carrying the motionless body of Erika)

"So shall we?" Shiho said

"Yes Okaa-sama.." Maho said

"_**Me and the boys will catch up with you..we gotta get the light tank by the garage..meet you by the shooting range?" **_

"Alright..see you Onii-sama.." Maho said

(Shiho and Maho then proceeded to the tank garage where the newbies were on standby)

"Attention!" Bauer shouted

(As soon as Bauer shouted the newbies formed straight lines in layers. Shiho and Maho then approached them)

"Is this everyone Bauer-kun?" Shiho asked

"Yes Headmistress this is everyone.."

(This girl is Bauer, a 3rd year Kuromorimine student. She has pink short hair and wears a medical eye patch on her right eye, she commands a Panther tank)

"Good work Bauer-san.." Maho said

"Thank you Instructor Maho.." Bauer saluted

"Alright, nice to meet you all..thank you for choosing to join the Senshado Team, my name is Nishizumi Maho and I'll be your instructor for the whole year.."

"Nice to meet you too Instructor Maho!" everyone replied

"Splendid answer..wouldn't you say Headmistress?" Maho said

"Yes..looks like we got good recruits this year..you already know who I am..I'll be expecting nothing but the best from you all..so train hard and fight hard.." Shiho said

"Jawohl Headmistress!" everyone replied

"Now instead of introducing yourselves I think it's better to let your skills do the work..let's all head to the shooting range..I'll personally observe you all..no pressure.." Shiho said with a grin

"Before we proceed, you all deserve to wear this.." Maho said

(Maho then gave them each a Kuromorimine Exercise Jacket which was the same as what Maho was wearing)

"This is so cool!" Endo shouted

"We really are now part of Kuromorimine!" Isamu said

"Will this be our official tank jacket Instructor Maho?" Toshi asked

"You can just call me Maho-san..same for everyone else...and no it's not..the official jacket is the one your Captain was wearing yesterday.." Maho said

"I see..thank you.." Toshi said

"Disappointed it's not the official jacket?" Maho asked

"No Maho-san..the official just looks so cool.." Haruhiko said

"It is cool..so you all have to earn that jacket through hard work..just like Gero-kun.." Maho smiled

"Jawohl!" they saluted

(Everyone then proceeded to the shooting range as ordered by Shiho. Then they all saw lined up tanks for them to use and it was Panzer 38(t) light tanks)

"This is so cool! Panzer 38(t) tanks!" Isamu shouted

"Looks like someone knows a little about tanks.." Shiho said

"That's right everyone, this is the Panzer 38(t) light tank. These will be the tanks we will use during the Exhibition Matches.." Maho said

"Everyone can have a shot so don't rush..there are 10 tanks here so 5 for the boys and 5 for the girls. Two shots per person only for now..get to it!" Shiho said

(Everyone then formed their own lines to each tank and took turns firing the 37mm cannon. The targets are at 100 meters away from their spot)

"Gunners at the ready! Fire!" Maho shouted

(A volley of shots were fired at the targets and everyone got a direct hit on targets)

"All are confirmed hits..not bad.." Shiho said

"Second volley at the ready! Fire!" Maho shouted once more

(The same outcome as the first all targets are hit nobody missed)

"Excellent..gunners step out and introduce yourselves!" Shiho ordered

"Ladies first..what's your name young lady?" Maho asked

"My name is **Sakuraba Yui **and the position I want to be is gunner!"

"Good shot..keep it up Sakuraba-kun.." Shiho said

"Thank you ma'am!" Yui saluted

"Next is? Ohh right you also transferred here..Alice-san" Maho smiled

"Nice to meet you all..my name is **Shimada Alice**..position is commander.."

"Welcome to Kuromorimine Alice-kun..be sure to enjoy every bit of your high school experience.." Shiho said

"I will ma'am thank you..it's definitely worth it since Nii-chan is here.." Alice smiled

"Shimada? Of the famous Shimada Style?" Bauer asked

"Yes..I transferred here from the university..please take care of me senpai.." Alice saluted

"Alright girls, get to know each other later..next?" Maho said

"Hello ma'am the name is **Azumi Chinatsu **and position is driver!"

"I see..good shooting Azumi-kun.." Shiho said

"Jawohl!" Azumi said

"Next.."

"**Megumi Hanako**-desu! Position is loader!"

"Nice to meet you Megumi-kun..next!" Shiho said

"Pleased to meet you ma'am, I'm **Rumi Rio **and my position is gunner!"

"Wait..Azumi..Megumi..and Rumi..where have I heard those names before.." Shiho said

"Those are the names of the Bermuda Trio of All-Stars University Team.." Maho said

"That's right..which means.."

"Yes ma'am they are our older sisters.." Chinatsu said

"I didn't see this coming.." Shiho said

"Well we did transfer here so that we could follow Alice-chan.." Rio said

"You didn't have to you know.." Alice said with a blush

"We didn't follow you because our onee-san told us but because we want to be with you Alice-chan.." Hanako said

"Looks like we now have a Bermuda Trio of our own.." Maho said

"Oh no ma'am, we are Alice-chan's tank crew so not the same as our older sisters.." Rio said

"I understand..with that said keep on doing your best.." Shiho said

"Thank you very much!" the girls saluted

"Alright now for the boys! Introduce yourselves!" Maho said

"Good day to everyone, I'm **Takada Tojo**, just call me Tojo! I want to be a commander of my own tank!"

"So Tojo-kun...what kind of strategies do you have in mind? If you want to be a commander having strategies is a must.." Shiho asked

"I have never been the type to wait for my enemies and conduct an ambush so I prefer an aggressive close quarter kind of strategy..nothing is better than facing your enemies head on face to face.." Tojo said

"Interesting..it is a common strategy..but there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity..so only engage the enemies in that matter if you take them by surprise..understand?" Shiho said

"Jawohl!" Tojo saluted

"Next is you four.." Maho said

"I'm **Fujiwara Haruhiko**, position is driver! Nice to meet you!"

"The position I practice is gunner! My name is **Tajima Isamu**!"

"**Imasaki Endo **ma'am! I want to be a great loader just like Ono-senpai!"

"That's right..Gero-kun gave you all a shout out yesterday..he said you are his kohais?"

"Yes all four of us are from Shirokumo High School! We came here looking for Gero-senpai.." Toshi said

"And you? Name?" Shiho said

"**Yaegashi Toshi **ma'am! I have high respects for Gero-senpai even before he started doing Senshado!" Toshi saluted

"Tell me Yaegashi-kun..why did you all come here?" Shiho asked

"We came here to properly apologize to senpai and do Senshado together with him.." Toshi said

(Everyone looked at the boys because of their weird answer of wanting to apologize to Gero)

"Why do you have to apologize?" Maho asked

"We met Gero-senpai and his crew in an online game we play, it was a tank game..then we were surprised that we go to the same school.." Toshi said

"When the news spread about boys being allowed in Senshado..Gero-senpai invited us to join them..but we declined him because we thought that there was no point.." Endo said

"We even said that they might lose immediately..then suddenly they were the champions..we really felt horrible for rejecting him and even doubting their determination.." Haruhiko said

"But in reality we were just scared..we were the ones that were scared of losing immediately..and we didn't want to get embarrassed..then we found out that they would be transferring here also so we decided to transfer here .." Isamu said

(Shiho was just there standing not saying a word after what the boys told her)

"So Headmistress..what do you think?" Maho asked

"I think Gero has got himself very good kohais.." Shiho said

(Shiho was very happy that once again her son is surrounded by amazing people that will stand beside him through thick and thin)

"I admire you for transferring all the way here not because of Kuromorimine's Senshado Team but because you wanted to apologize to your senpai and do Senshado with him..train hard become great tankers just like your captain.."

"We will Headmistress.." Toshi and the others saluted

"Alright next batch step up to the gunner seat! Let's see what you're made of!" Maho shouted

"Jawohl!"

(Every newbie now took turns in firing at the shooting range and was being observed by both Shiho and Maho then gave their opinions on how to improve and gave praise to those that did great)

"I guess Gero-kun was right that we got great recruits this year.." Maho said

"Everyone got 90% to 100% accuracy..excellent marksmanship everyone" Shiho said

"Thank you very much!" everyone said

"Now let's try something different.." Shiho said

(Maho then pulled a lever and numerous targets popped out far away from the shooting range. There was no range sign to tell the student how far it was)

"Now try and hit the target over there..in a real match there won't be a sign telling you how far is the enemy.." Maho said

"That's so far!" Isamu said

"The target is so small!" Endo said

"Step to the gunner seat to who is confident in hitting the target..you only get one shot..if you don't destroy the target you all have to run 5 lap around the field.." Shiho said

"EEEHHH?!" the newbies reacted

(3 individuals stepped up to the task and it was Toshi, Tojo, and Alice)

"Gunners at the ready! Fire!" Maho shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Three 37mm shells fired and hit the targets and the others were impressed)

"Ohhh! That's the Shimada Style for you!" Sakuraba said

"Nice shot Toshi!" Endo said

"Looks like you can give Toshi a run for his money Tojo-kun!" Isamu said

"No no no..I'm not that good.." Tojo said

"Good shot the three of you..that target was at a distance of 250 meters.." Shiho said

"Wow! Nice one guys!" Sakuraba said

"Next target Maho.." Shiho said

(Maho pulled a lever again and more targets appeared even farther than the first ones)

"Ehh..it's even farther now!" Tojo said

"Gunners at the ready! Fire!" Maho ordered

(Another volley of 37mm shells were fired at the targets but only 2 were on target and it was Toshi and Alice's shot)

"Amazing! Toshi-kun and Alice-chan hit the targets once again!" Chinatsu said

"Nice try Tojo-san.." Isamu said

"Ahaha the target was too far for me.." Tojo said

"That target was at a distance of 500 meters..nice shot the both of you..Tojo-kun that was close..better luck next time.." Shiho said

"Thank you ma'am!" Tojo saluted

"Alright next target!" Maho said

(Maho pulled the lever again and another set of targets appeared once again even farther from the first two)

"Ready! Fire!" Maho ordered

(Two 37mm shells went flying to the direction of the targets in which 1 of them hit the target and the other fell short by 10 meters. The shot that hit was Alice's)

"Nice shot Alice-san.." Toshi said

"Thank you..it was a nice try from you also.." Alice said

"Good job both of you..that was at range of 750 meters.." Maho said

"Nice try Toshi! You'll get it next time!" Endo said

"I guess all that practice paid off huh.." Isamu said

"Nice shot Alice-chan!" Rio said

"Onee-chan would be very proud of you!" Hanako said

(Alice blushed because she was still a shy girl and not used to being praised because she never had classmates that are close to her age)

"Alice-kun would you like to continue? There is one last target.." Shiho said

"Yes Headmistress.."

"Very well..Maho please show her the next target.." Shiho said

(Maho then pulled the last lever and the last target showed itself again farther than 750 meters)

"How far is that?! I can barely see the target!" Haruhiko said

"This is going to be tough..do your best Alice-san!" Sakuraba shouted

(Both the boys and the girls cheered for Alice as she got ready to take the shot)

"Gunner ready! Fire!" Maho ordered

*BANG

(The 37mm shell roared across the sky and traveled high in the sky in order to reach the target)

*BOOM

(The shell landed by the target but a dust cloud covered the spot so it was very hard to verify the hit)

"Did it hit?!" Rio asked

"I'm not sure the dust is making it hard to see.." Toshi said

"Look it's clearing up!" Tojo said

(As they all looked at the target they were shocked to see the target still standing and undamaged. The shell landed about 4 meters away in front of the target)

"Target is still standing..it's a miss.." Maho said

"Don't mind it Alice-chan!" Chinatsu said

"Yeah I think it's impossible to hit that target that far with a small caliber shell of a light tank.." Isamu said

"Even for me it would be a very hard shot to take.." Maho said

"That target has a range of 1000 meters..although you missed it is still a great attempt nonetheless Alice-kun.." Shiho said

"Thank you Headmistress.." Alice said

"A thousand meters..even Maho-san said it will be hard..you think anyone can hit that?" Haruhiko asked

"I know one person that can.." Toshi said

"Who?" Endo asked

*BANG

(Before Toshi could answer a loud shot was heard from behind them and a 37mm shell flew right over them and across the shooting range)

*BOOM

(They all saw that the target was destroyed right before their eyes and they didn't even need to wait for the dust to clear)

"No way..the target from that far away.." Sakuraba was surprised

"Target destroyed..looks like he's here.." Maho said

"That showoff.." Shiho smiled

"The gunner with the highest accuracy rate in the latest tournament.." Toshi said

"Then that person would be.." Tojo said

"It's Nii-chan!" Alice shouted

(Everyone then looked behind them where the shot came from and they saw a Panzer 38(t) with the gun barrel smoking. Then they saw a boy on its cupola waving at them)

"You're late!" Maho shouted

"_**Sorry! It took a lot longer than expected!" **_

"You just wanted to make a cool entrance!" Shiho shouted

"_**I totally wasn't planning that at all Headmistress!" **_

(The Panzer 38(t) then parked in front of everyone then the crew dismounted their tank to greet everyone. It was the White Tiger crew wearing the Kuromorimine Training Jacket like everyone else)

"Everyone say hello to the Captain of the Boys Team..Matsumoto Gero!" Shiho announced

(Gero and his crew then saluted to everyone)

"_**Nice to meet you all! Call me Gero.."**_

**Coming Up Next: Chapter 35 - Senpai and Kohai**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was the chapter!? I hope some questions were answered and some new characters are introduced properly!**

**Also I made a change in the dialogues. Erika's lines will now be in **_**Italic **_**since she is one of the main characters in this Arc! **

**Shout out to: "johnwillie315" thank you so much for the 10 out of 10 review! You even put it in a video at youtube! I liked the video and subscribed! THANK YOU SO MUCH DUDE! It means a lot to me that you like my story and I hope you enjoy the upcoming new chapters! Cheers mate! Much love!**

**You guys be sure to check out johnwillie315's YouTube channel! His channel is called Mosstar Productions! Show him some love guys!**

**Again I uploaded another picture at the Facebook page! It's the Kuromorimine Panzer 38(t) and a picture of Maho wearing the Kuromorimine Training Attire**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	35. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - Senpai and Kohai**

(Gero now has appeared before the new recruits and took them by surprise. Wearing the same training jacket as them and now saluting them)

"_**How's everybody doing?" **_

"They just showed us some of their gunnery skills..you were right about them..they are the best recruits anyone would want.." Maho said

"_**I knew it the moment I saw them.."**_

"Well since you're here I'll leave it to you guys to see to their training..I have work to attend to.." Shiho said

"Jawohl Headmistress!"

(Shiho now left the group and Gero noticed that all the newbies were just staring at them)

"_**Uhmm..is there something on my face?"**_

"IT'S REALLY THEM! THE WHITE TIGER CREW!" shouted Chinatsu

"WE WATCHED EVERY MATCH YOU PLAYED LAST TOURNAMENT! Rio shouted

"YOU GUYS WERE SO COOL!" Hanako shouted

(Gero and his crew were surprised by the sudden attention they got and were being surrounded by the newbies)

"W-Wait one at a time guys.." Ono said

"We have all the time in the world so please calm down first.." Hajime said

"Matsu-kun heeeeeelp…" Ken shouted as he was being carried and tossed into the sky by the newbies

"You guys are popular as always.." Bauer said

"_**Come on Bauer-chan help us!" **_

"Oh right..ATTENTION!" Bauer shouted

(Immediately the newbies went back into their lines facing Gero and his crew)

"_**Thanks..Bauer-chan.."**_

"You're welcome Gero-Taichou!" Bauer smiled

"_**Alright we'd like to properly introduce ourselves to you guys first..even if you already know who we are..you boys first.."**_

"Hi boys and girls I'm Tsugomoto Ken, position is driver! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Hajime Taiyou, position is radioman, happy to see you all"

"Nakamura Ono! Call me Ono..position is loader! Welcome to Kuromorimine!"

"_**Lastly I'm Matsumoto Gero, position is commander and gunner, looking forward to doing Senshado with everyone!" **_

"NICE TO MEET YOU AND PLEASE TAKE CARE OF US" everyone responded

"_**Very good..now does anyone have any questions for us?"**_

"Me!" Rio raised her hand

"_**Yes Rumi-san your question is?" **_

"Oh you already knew my name Gero-Taichou?"

"_**Yes, me and the boys already know each and every one of you..we read all of your application forms before you got here.."**_

"Ohh! That's amazing!" the others said

"_**Now what's your question?" **_

"Yes uhmm why do you wear the same training jacket like us? Don't you already have the tanker jacket?" Rio asked

"_**Just like you I'm also a transfer student here..I too need to earn that jacket..I refused to get special treatment just because of the latest tournament..we are all a team here..alright?"**_

"I see thank you very much for the answer!" Rio saluted

"_**Anyone else?" **_

"I have a question for Ono-senpai!" Endo said

"Ohh Endo-kun ask away!" Ono said

"How do you do that super fast reload speed? I also want to be a great loader just like you!"

"That's a good question..what I do is I hold the next shell immediately after loading the first one..this cuts down the reload time by at least 2-3 seconds depending on the size of the shell..then the rest depends on your arm strength so we are gonna do some special training for that!" Ono answered

"I understand..thank you very much Ono-senpai!"

"_**Alright next question?" **_

"I have one for Tsugomoto-senpai!" Chinatsu raised her hand

"Go for it!" Ken said

"Your tank is a Tiger I right?" Chinatsu asked

"Yes you are correct..it's a Tiger Ausf. E.." Ken said

"It is part of the heavy tank category and yet you drive it like it's a light tank..how do you do that?"

"Ahaha does it look really fast in your perspective?" Ken asked

(Everyone of the newbies nodded their heads in response to his question)

"I see..to you guys watching it looks fast..but for me in the driver's seat it's still heavy..the trick is to not become faster than your opponent's tank but become faster than the enemy drivers themselves.." Ken said

(Some of the newbies knew what he meant and some didn't)

"You try and predict your enemy's movements and move the tank accordingly to put your gunner in a favorable shooting position..I move so that Matsu-kun here can get a clean shot off..think of the combination of the gunner and driver as making a beautiful artwork..and that art is hitting your target in the coolest way possible.." Ken said

(Everyone was so quiet after Ken finished talking)

"Uhmm..what's wrong?" Ken asked

"_**N-Nothing..I just didn't expect such a deep answer coming from you.."**_

"Hey that's mean!"

"Did you eat something strange this morning?" Hajime asked

"Shut up Hajime!"

"I'm also shocked by that answer..well done Ken-kun.." Maho said

"Uhuhu even Maho-san is being mean to me now.." Ken was crying

"But what he said was not wrong guys.." Ono said

"_**That's right..inside your tank is your crew..so you put your trust in your friends and work together..a tank is nothing without the members inside..you may all have different roles but you all act as one..do you understand?"**_

"Jawohl!" everyone saluted

"_**Alright anyone else?"**_

"Senpai..we have something to tell you.." Toshi raised his hand

"_**Yes Toshi what is it?"**_

"We are very sorry! Please forgive us!" Toshi and his friend said in unison and bowed

"_**Huh? Please don't bow why did you have to apologize?" **_

"We rejected your invitation to join you guys at the previous tournament..and we even said that you won't win..please forgive us!" Toshi said

(Gero and his crew looked at each other then smiled)

"We'll forgive you under three conditions.." Ono said

"What conditions Ono senpai?" Haruhiko asked

"First is to lift up your heads.." Ken said

"Second is forget about the past and focus on the present.." Hajime said

"Third is to do your best and work hard with this team..and enjoy doing Senshado with us" Ono said

"_**Can you do that for us boys?"**_

(Toshi and his friends smiled and replied quickly)

"Yes! Thank you very much Gero-Taichou!" the four of them said

"_**Okay one more question before we start training.." **_

"Me!" Alice raised her hand

"_**Ohh Alice-chan..what's your question?" **_

"Can I still call you Nii-chan?" Alice said with a blush

"_**Ehh? Of course..why not?"**_

"Yay! Thank you Nii-chan!" Alice blushed

"Alice-chan do you know Gero-senpai before?" Rio asked

"That's right..me and Nii-chan will be getting married when we graduate!" Alice said

"_**Ehh..?" **_

(Everyone got quiet again and processed what they just heard before erupting into different reactions)

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" everyone reacted

"G-Getting married?!" Rio said

"_**W-Wait Alice-chan..when did you come up with that conclusion?!" **_

"Just now!" Alice smiled

"_**Eeeeeehhhhh…"**_

"KKYAAAA~! Alice-chan has grown up to start declaring marriages!" Chinatsu said

"Taichou..I never knew you'd have the guts to do that.." Hajime said

"_**I didn't do anything!" **_

"Someone's going to really like hearing about this Gero-kun.." Maho said

"_**No please Maho-san..she's going to kill me.."**_

"Uhmm..congratulations Taichou?" Toshi said

"_**Don't say it like it's already decided!" **_

"I'll be your best man Gero.." Ono said

"_**Stop making it worse!" **_

(Gero and Alice was now being questioned and teased all around them)

"_WHAT'S THE NOISE ALL ABOUT?!"_

(A loud voice suddenly was heard from behind them and as they looked they saw it was their Kommandant Erika and accompanying her was the rest of the Senshado Team. Erika was wearing her tanker jacket on her shoulders like a cape and her hair was tied to a ponytail)

"Attention! The Kommandant is here!" Maho shouted

(Everyone then fell silent and lined up properly facing Erika and the veterans. They were all nervous because Erika was looking at them with a pissed off expression)

"D-Did she hear?" Ono whispered to Gero

"_**If she did hear then I'm dead.."**_

"_Is this everyone Maho-san?" _Erika asked

"Yes Kommandant..they showed the Headmistress a while ago their shooting skills.." Maho said

"_How did the Headmistress react?" _

"She was very pleased with the results.." Maho smiled

"_I see..that's good then.."_

(Gero then approached Erika and saluted)

"_**All new recruits ready and waiting for your orders Kommandant!" **_

"_Ready and waiting huh..how about your wedding are you ready for that?" _

(Gero froze when he heard Erika say that. He knew that he was really gonna get killed. Erika was emitting a very angry aura at Gero that made him sweat. Maho was trying her best not to laugh at her brother getting scolded)

"_**U-Uhm..that's not it Kommandant..it's all a misunderstanding.." **_

"_A misunderstanding? We'll talk about this later.."_

"_**J-Jawohl.."**_

"_Okay let's start this off..to the newbies that are invited to the wedding of this boy here..run 10 laps around the field..on the double..NOW!" _

"Jawohl Kommandant!" the newbies said

(Everyone then suddenly obeyed the order and started to run around the field. Maho then spoke to Erika to try and calm her down)

"Don't be mad at him Erika..you know who the real person he wants to marry..right? Maho said

"_I know Maho-san..I just missed teasing him..and I have no plans on giving him up to anyone.." _

"I never thought that I'd see you like this deeply in love.." Maho smiled

"_Me too..and it's all your onii-sama's fault.." _Erika said with a blush

"Ahahaha..it really is.." Maho laughed

"Kommandant!" someone called out to Erika

(When Erika turned around it was Leila Rou. She was Erika's childhood friend and went to middle school with her all the way to Kuromorimine. She has blonde hair and twin tails.)

"_Yes Leila?" _

"What do we do now Erika-chan?" Leila asked

"_Have Koume and the others to prepare the 38(t)s in the field. We'll have the newbies do a mock battle.." _

"Roger that!"

"A Mock battle right away? Isn't it too early?" Maho asked

"_I thought so too..but it was Bakatora that suggested it.." _

"Onii-sama did?"

"_Yeah..he said that would be the best way to have them get used to a tank..through battles.." _

"Okaa-sama did tell us that when he was still young he would play inside a tank all day.." Maho said

"_Really? He really loves tanks huh.." _Erika smiled

"Yes he does..but he loves you more Erika.." Maho teased

"_Geez Maho-san! Stop saying that!" _Erika blushed

"Senpai is blushing.." Sheska said with a grin

"_Shut it Sheska!" _

"Thinking about Gero-san?" Suzu teased

"_Not you too Suzu!" _Erika said

(This girl is Nishikawa Suzu, she is Erika's tank driver, she has black and short hair)

"Come on Suzu stop teasing Kommandant and help with the tanks!" someone shouted

"Yes yes I'm on my way Rin-chan..!" Suzu said

"Hurry it up!" Rin shouted

(This other girl is Ayako Rin, she is Erika's tank gunner, she has long red hair)

"_Oh Rin thanks for lending me this hair tie.." _

"No problem Kommandant..you wanted to look cute for Gero-san right?" Rin said with a grin

"_So what if I did?! Get to work!" _Erika shouted with a blush

(As Erika was being teased by her friends while the newbies were still doing laps around the field)

**[10 Laps later..]**

(The newbies were tired from the running and were resting on the field)

"Haa~ Haa~ 10 laps all of a sudden..this is killing me.." Tojo said

"I think we're already lucky getting off with laps around the field.." Sakuraba said

"Our Kommandant is scary.." Endo said

"I saw her once in the 63rd National tournament..she was angry about her tank getting it's tracks busted..and threw a tantrum.." Haruhiko said

"I saw that too.." Rio said

"You have fought against our Kommandant before right Alice-chan?" Chinatsu asked

"Yes I have..but didn't have the chance to meet her properly.." Alice said

"I see..guess this is the first time for all of us meeting her.." Hanako said

"Not all of us.." Toshi said

"That's right..Gero-senpai and his crew have fought with our Kommandant in the Siege Battle.." Isamu said

(All of them looked at Gero and his crew who were not exhausted even after running 10 laps. Maybe because they already did an even harder training at Mt. Fuji that 10 laps is just a cake walk for them. Mauko and Sango were approaching them with bottles of water)

"Yo Gero-kun, nice run!" Mauko said

"Here have some water.." Sango said

"_**Thanks Mauko-chan..Sango-chan.."**_

"Right Kommandant was calling for you boys over there.." Mauko said

"Looks like your sentence has been decided Matsu-kun.." Ken said

"_**That's not funny!" **_

"Thanks for the water Mauko-san!" Ono said

"No problem!"

(Gero and his crew now went towards Erika as they were called while Mauko and Sango gave the water bottles to the newbies)

"Here you go guys, keep hydrated, Kommandant's orders!" Mauko said

"Thank you very much senpai.." Toshi said

"Call me Mauko..she is Sango.." Mauko said

"Mauko and Sango?" Rio asked

"Yeah it's our nicknames..I'm the commander of the Maus therefore Mauko.."

"And I'm the commander of a Panzer III so Sango..nice to meet you all!"

"Nice to meet you too Mauko-senpai and Sango-senpai!" Tojo said

"So Kommandant gave us these water bottles?" Chinatsu asked

"That's right..Kommandant might be scary but she cares for everyone here.." Sango said

"See guys..the Kommandant is a nice person!" Hanako said

"I'm grateful for the water but that 10 laps was painful.." Endo said

"Ahahaha that's because Gero-san angered the Kommandant about the wedding thing so she just teased him a little..sorry you guys got dragged in it.." Mauko said

"Why did Kommandant get angry about the marriage?" Alice asked

"Oh right you don't know.." Mauko said

"Know what senpai?" Rio asked

"The Kommandant and Gero-san are dating!" Sango said

(Once again the newbies were quiet and took a couple of seconds to process what they heard)

"EEEEEEHHH!?" all reacted again

"KYAAAA~!" some of the girls reacted

"K-Kommandant and Gero-Taichou are!?" Rio said

"Alice-chan! Alice-chan get a grip!" Chinatsu shouted

(Alice was in shock that her Nii-chan was already in a relationship and she was just staring at the ground with lifeless eyes)

"Nii-chan..Nii-chan.." Alice said

"Poor Alice-san.." Sakuraba said

"So only tease Gero-san to our Kommandant and not to anyone else!" Mauko said

"Newbies! Gather around here on the double!" Maho shouted

"Well we better get going, come one guys training is about to start!" Sango said

"Come on guys..let's go.." Toshi said

(The recruits now stood up and gathered in front of Erika and Maho)

"_Listen up, you all will now have a mock battle with each other!" _Erika announced

"Alright! At last a fight!" Tojo said

"Let's do our best Toshi!" Endo said

"Yeah..let's show senpai our determination to be here!" Toshi smiled

"Alice-chan we can do this!" Hanako said

"You will be able to fight your Nii-chan!" Chinatsu said

"Let's do this!" Alice said

(Alice's eyes suddenly became stars because she really wants to fight Gero. There is one thing that Alice loves more than her Nii-chan and that's fighting strong opponents)

"That's the spirit Alice-san!" Sakuraba said

"Yeah blow a whole through the heart of your Nii-chan!" Rio said

(The girls suddenly felt a cold stare by Erika at them)

"I'm just joking!" Rio reacted

"It will be boys versus girls first then we will mix it up the after!" Maho shouted

"_The match will be an annihilation game so whoever has no more tanks remaining loses!" _Erika shouted

"Now since both sides have very talented tankers referring to the Gero-kun and Alice-san from the girls..only the both of them can hit each other..they cannot hit anyone else except each other..this is to balance both teams in terms of skill.." Maho said

"_Bakatora and Alice-san will also be the overall commanders of each side. Are you satisfied with this rule?" _Erika asked Alice

"Yes Kommandant..thank you very much!" Alice said

"Boys will have blue paint shells while girls have red..then Gero-kun and Alice-san will have green shells..so if you get hit by green shells you are not out..we will call those that are out via radio.." Maho said

"_**That's fair enough..let's have fun Alice-chan!"**_

"Yes Nii-chan!" Alice smiled

"Gero-kun and Alice-san's tanks will also have a yellow flag on their tank to identify them..so check your targets before you shoot.." Maho said

"_Isn't that great? The bride and groom get to fight each other?" _Erika said

"_**L-Like I said it's not like that Kommandant.." **_Gero was crying

"Kommandant if I beat Nii-chan then I get to keep him as my groom.." Alice challenged

"_**What are you saying Alice-chaaan!?" **_Gero was so scared now

"Ohhh! Alice-chan is getting aggressive!" Rio said

"Go for it Alice-chan!" Hanako shouted

"Alice-san fight..fight!" Sakuraba shouted

"_And if he wins?" _Erika asked

"Then he's not my groom but he will still be my Nii-chan.." Alice said

"_Very well..you better not lose Bakatora.." _Erika said with an evil smile

"_**I won't lose Erika..you know that.."**_

"_I know..just making sure..everyone mount your tanks! Blue Team take position in the north and Red Team in the south!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" they responded

(The newbies now went in their Panzer 38(t) tanks to get ready for the mock battle. Toshi and his friends are in one tank as a crew, Tojo is the commander of another crew, Sakuraba is the gunner for another crew and Alice and the Bermuda sisters are in one crew)

"Ready! Match START!" Maho radioed

(As a green flare went up in the sky all tanks from both sides moved forward to meet their opponents)

"Haruhiko forward!" Toshi ordered

"Copy that!" Haruhiko responded

"Driver full speed ahead!" Tojo ordered

"Chinatsu-san advance.." Alice said

"You got it Alice-chan!" Chinatsu said

"Ready to meet your bride Matsu-kun?"

"_**Shut up Ken..come on we got a battle to win.." **_

"It is a battle you can't afford to lose..like literally.." Hajime said

"_**That's why we're not going to lose..you hear me boys?" **_

"Roger that!" his crew said

(The area was filled with trees but had enough space for the tanks to move around and there is a spot in the middle of the forest were it had no trees and only flat ground)

"_**Enemy tanks spotted straight ahead.." **_

"What's the plan Gero-Taichou?" Tojo radioed

"_**All tanks halt..get ready to fire!" **_

"Copy that..load AP.." Toshi said

"Loaded!" Endo said

"_**Pick your targets boys..ready..FIRE!"**_

(A volley of paint shells from the boys platoon were fired at the direction of the enemy girls platoon)

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Three out of five tanks were hit with that volley while the rest of the shots hit the trees. The two remaining tanks took cover behind the trees)

"_**3 targets down..nice shot boys!"**_

"I hit the target!" Isamu said

"Nice shot gunner!" Tojo said

"_**Continue your fire on those two remaining tanks..Tojo take 3 tanks and backtrack and go around to the left..take the route I showed you.." **_

"Jawohl Taichou! Tank 4, 7, and 9 follow me!" Tojo said

"Roger!" the three tanks responded

"Why send them to the left senpai?" Toshi asked

"_**You'll see..they'll be coming at us from both sides boys get ready!"**_

**[Observation Platform]**

(Erika and the rest of the regular students were watching the match via the screen and binoculars)

"Amazing..Gero-san already ordered his platoon to take defensive positions..and sent a different detachment.." Koume said

"Yeah..he already predicted that force in front of them was just a decoy.." Maho said

"_The rest of the girls will now arrive from their flanks.." _Erika said

(As the platoon of the boys get into position to defend themselves as best as they the platoon of Alice approach them from both sides)

"Alice-chan enemy platoon sighted.." Rio said

"All tanks fire at will on both sides.." Alice ordered

"Jawohl!" all girls responded

(Both flanks of the boys' platoon were being poured on by a volley of red paint shells)

*BOOOM *BOOOM

"Gero-senpai! 2 tanks got hit on the right!" Toshi said

"One more got hit on the left!" said on the radio

"_**Hold your ground boys..we will have our chance soon!" **_

"Target hit!" Sakuraba said

"I got 1 also!" Rio said

"Something's wrong.." Alice said

"What is it Alice-chan?" Hanako asked

"Nii-chan isn't this passive.." Alice said

*BOOM *BOOM

(Shells suddenly landed on Alice's platoon on the left and hitting 4 tanks instantly)

"From where?!" Chinatsu said

"Behind us Alice-san! 4 panzers!" Sakuraba said

(Alice took a look on her binoculars and saw 4 Panzer 38(t)s rushing them from behind)

"Gero-senpai! We got them by surprise!" Tojo radioed

"_**Good job Tojo! All tanks on the right pop smoke and join us here on the left! We'll punch through the left flank!" **_

"Jawohl!" the boys responded

(The right flank dispersed smoke as they joined the left flank leaving the enemy tanks blinded. They regrouped now together with the left as ordered by Gero)

"_**Alright boys listen up! We are going to punch through this side and regroup with Tojo on the other side! You ready?!" **_

"JAWOHL TAICHOU!" everyone shouted

"_**Panzer schieben!" **__**[All Tanks Push!]**_

(Immediately every Panzer 38(t) rushed forward together with Gero in a charge towards Alice's position)

"Alice-san they're charging right at us!" Chinatsu said

"We are getting hit from the back as well!" Sakuraba said

"Everyone calm down..aim carefully and pick them off one by one.." Alice ordered

"Jawohl!"

"Those that are on the right side hurry and regroup with us!" Alice radioed

"Copy that!" the girls responded

(As both sides engage in a fire fight their forces are getting hit left and right)

*BOOM *BOOM

"Gero-Taichou the enemy forces behind us have punched through the smoke!"

"_**Don't worry I left someone to welcome them..max speed boys!" **_

(The forces of the girls emerged from the smoke and took aim at Gero's platoon from behind them)

"On target!"

"Fire-"

*BOOM

(The Panzer 38(t) was suddenly hit by a blue shell behind them)

"From behind again?!" said the girl tanker

"Target destroyed! Next adjust aim to the left! Fire!" Toshi said

"Firing!" Isamu said

*BOOM

(The 37mm paint shell struck another enemy tank and took it out. Gero left Toshi's tank in the smoke to ambush the girls that pushed through the smoke)

"Two targets down Gero-senpai!" Toshi said

"_**Well done boys! Let's gooooo!" **_

(The platoon of the Gero that was charging has breached the platoon of Alice on the left and numerous fire fights broke out within the formations. Tanks getting knocked out everywhere)

"Hold your ground!" Alice ordered

(Alice then felt a cold look staring at her from behind. It was Gero's tank aiming at her)

"FIRE!"

(Gero's tank fire the green 37mm shell at Alice's tank but it was dodged cleanly)

"Chinatsu-san keep moving! Don't let Nii-chan get behind you!" Alice ordered

"Copy that!" Chinatsu said

"Rio-san keep on shooting as fast as you can.." Alice said

"Leave it to me!"

(Both Gero and Alice are now facing off each other shooting and dodging within the chaos of the battlefield. On the other side Tojo was having his own battle with Sakuraba and exchanging shots as well)

*BOOM *BOOM

"Tojo-san is a great tank commander that's for sure.." Sakuraba said

"Driver when I say the word get us as close as you can to that tank's rear!" Tojo said

(Both Tojo and Sakuraba's tank were doing circles while chasing one another but the circle keeps getting smaller with every shot)

"NOW!" Tojo shouted

(Tojo's panzer suddenly drifted across towards the back of Sakuraba's tank but it was predicted by Sakuraba and she already had her turret aiming behind her tank)

"FIRE!" both Tojo and Sakuraba shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Both their tanks fired at the same time and hit each other at point blank range taking each other out)

"Nice shot Sakuraba-san..good fight!" Tojo said

"Great moves there Tojo-kun.." Sakuraba replied

(As their fight has ended on this side of the field Gero and Alice's fight is nearing the end of their fight as well. As they continued to fight each other they didn't notice that they were already the last tanks remaining. Toshi's tank managed to hold off 5 tanks by himself but got taken out by the last tank. Everyone else was now watching Gero and Alice duel it out.)

"Gero-Taichou and his crew are amazing..going head to head with the Shimada Style.." Tojo said

"I knew they were good but this is something else.." Sakuraba said

(The boys had smiles on their faces as they watch their captain duke it out with a member of a Senshado Style user and see that they are basically equal)

"Round up!" Ono said

"_**FIRE!" **_

(The 37mm shell flew towards Alice's tank but it was dodged once again by Chinatsu)

"Up Rio-chan!" Hanako said

"Firing!" Rio said

(Another 37mm shell was fired this time towards Gero's tank and was also dodged easily by Ken)

"Alice-chan's crew is good.." Ono said

"_**Yes they are.. "**_

"So how will this end Matsu-kun? A win or a loss?" Ken asked

"_**Neither.."**_

(His crew already knew what Gero meant by what he said just nodded with a smile)

"Roger that!" his crew replied

"Chinatsu-san will you be able to do that?" Alice asked

"I can Alice-chan..just tell me when.."

"I'll leave it to you..Rio-san be ready to take the shot at my command.."

"Roger!" Rio said

(Both Gero and Alice's tanks now sped up and were heading towards each other. Both fired but were dodged easily by their drivers)

"_**Steady...steady…"**_

"Round up!"

"_**NOW!" **_both Gero and Alice ordered

(Both Panzer 38(t)s drifted to their side with their turrets still aimed at each other then all of a sudden both Gero and Alice used Spontaneous Deceleration at the exact same time during the drift. Their tanks slowly reversed together and both gunners saw each other in their gun sights)

"_**FIRE!" **_both Gero and Alice shouted

*BOOM

(Both their tanks got green paint on their tank meaning both have been knocked out)

*SIREN

"Mock Battle is over! It's a tie!" Maho shouted

(The regulars watching was amazed and gave the newbies a round of applause and cheers)

"Whooo! Nice job newbies!" Mauko shouted

"Amazing display of tankery all of you!" Suzu shouted

"Everyone is a great shot..this is gonna be good!" Rin said

"Looks like your boyfriend ended up with a tie Erika-chan.." Leila said

"_I already knew that he was aiming for it.." _Erika said

"How did you know Kommandant?" Suzu asked

"_Bakatora said "I won't lose" but he didn't say he was going to win either.." _Erika said

"Ehh..what's up with that?" Leila said

"That's just how he is..right Erika?" Maho said

"_Yes..always playing troublesome mind games.." _Erika blushed

"Troublesome and yet..quite the talented commander.." Sheska said

"Predicting the encirclement by Alice-san, then turning it into a pincer move and surrounding Alice's platoon.." Sango said

"Then covering their rear with smoke then having one tank to hide in the smoke to ambush the other side..ending a tie against a Shimada Style user..just what is with Gero-san?" Koume said

"I believe it's because he is with Kommandant that he found confidence in himself.." Bauer said

"_How did you come up with that conclusion Bauer?!" _Erika blushed

"The power of love is incredible.." Rin teased

"_Shut up you two!" _Erika shouted

"Ehh..deep down you're really happy right senpai?" Sheska teased

"_SHEEESKAAAAA!" _

(Both Gero and Alice now came down from their tanks and shook hands to a great duel)

"_**You're so strong Alice-chan.."**_

"You too Nii-chan..do you really hate me being your wife?" Alice teased

"_**Alice-chan..it's not like that.."**_

"I know Nii-chan..I'm just joking..Kommandant is very lucky to have you.." Alice smiled

"_**Geez Alice-chan..give me a break with those kinds of jokes..it's bad for my health.." **_

"Ahaha..sorry Nii-chan..I haven't seen you in a very long time so I just wanted to have some fun with you.."

"_**I missed you too Alice-chan..I'm happy we get to go to school together.."**_

"Me too..by the way, I didn't know you can use Spontaneous Deceleration also.." Alice said

"_**I did a lot of practicing with the boys..and you got yourself a nice crew Alice-chan.."**_

"Really?" Chinatsu asked

"Yeah..Alice-chan lucky to have you guys.." Ono said

"You mean WE are lucky to have Alice-chan as our commander senpai.." Rio said

"You're lucky to have each other alright? Good job girls, nice fight!" Ken said

"Thank you very much Tsugomoto-senpai!" Hanako said

"Guys..the Kommandant is calling us back now.." Hajime said

"_**You heard him..let's go guys before Kommandant gets cranky.."**_

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(Everyone now has lined up together both regular and new tankers)

"_Good job out there..welcome to the Kuromorimine Senshado Team..from now on we are all comrades and a team..we look forward to working with you all so do your best!" _Erika said

"Jawohl Kommandant!" everyone replied

"So since the match ended with a tie..it means that Gero-kun will not be Alice-san's groom but will remain his Nii-chan..correct?" Maho said

"_**Maho-san why do you have to mention that…" **_Gero was crying again

"Well it's better to clear things up at the earliest right?" Maho said with a grin

"_**You are definitely enjoying this aren't you?" **_

"I don't know what you mean...so Alice-chan..no more teasing Gero-kun alright?" Maho said

"Yes Maho-san..I was just kidding in the first place anyway.."

"I see..well then that's that.." Maho said

"I would just like to congratulate our Kommandant for her wonderful relationship with Nii-chan.." Alice smiled

(This made Erika blush also because everyone was looking at her)

"_T-Thank you Alice-san..glad to have you here with us also.." _Erika said

"If you make Nii-chan cry I won't forgive you.." Alice said

"_Don't worry I won't..I'll make him happy for the rest of his life.." _Erika said

"_**Erika.."**_

"That's good to hear then.." Alice smiled

"KKYAAAA~!" the girls shouted

"Kommandant is so sweet and cool!" Suzu said

"Senpai I'll be the bride's maid!" Sheska said

"_Geez...what the heck are you guys making me say!" _Erika blushed

"Don't worry Kommandant! The strict and scary side of you is cool but this cute and honest side is even better!" Mauko said

"_Oh shut it..anyways..let's call it a day for now...we have 2 weeks before the start of the Exhibition Matches so tomorrow we will continue training but now the regulars will now join the newbies...DISMISSED!" _Erika shouted

"Thank you very much!" everyone bowed

**[Kuromorimine School Building Rooftop - After Practice]**

(Erika was sitting at the rooftop while Gero was sitting behind her and hugging her with his arms around her waist intertwined with Erika's hands as she rested her head on Gero's chest while watching the sunset)

"_Wow..the sunset is so beautiful..you always have a thing for finding great spots like this huh?" _Erika said

"_**I guess I do..and you look so cute with your hair tied like that.." **_

"_Thanks..can this be our after training session?" _

"_**Sure why not..I'd want to do this every time.."**_

"_Me too..training you newbies is very tiring you know..need to replenish my Bakatora energy.."_

"_**Ahaha come on don't treat me like a battery charger.."**_

"_I'm not..by the way, how did you meet Alice-san in the first place?" _

"_**Me and Okaa-chan would often visit the Shimada household when Chiyo-sama needed to discuss something with Okaa-chan.."**_

"_The Head of the Shimada Style?"_

"_**Yes..they both work for the Japanese Senshado Federation so they have to conduct meetings from time to time.."**_

"_That's when you met Alice-san?"_

"_**Yup..she was just one year old back then..and I was seven years old..I'd look after her while they were having their meetings.."**_

"_So that's why she calls you her Nii-chan.."_

"_**Right..we would always play together with her older sister.."**_

"_Ehh?! She has an older sister?!" _

"_**Shhh keep your voice down..promise me you'll keep this a secret?"**_

"_Of course..who is it?"_

"_**Hmm..she has a very aloof attitude..adventurous..and likes music..ring any bells?"**_

"_No..more hints!" _

"_**Both of us fought her together in the Siege Battle last tournament.."**_

(Erika then tried to remember the events during the tournament and one person came to her mind that she fought together with Gero)

"_**Looks like you know already.."**_

"_No way...Mika!?"_

"_**That's right..Shimada Mika..the eldest of the Shimada Family and heir to the Shimada Style.."**_

"_Well..that's a shocker..I knew she was good..but didn't think she was a Shimada..that explains her commanding skills.."_

"_**She didn't want to be tied down to the duties of the family so she decided to leave and go on her own adventure to pursue her Senshado.."**_

"_And that's why she calls you Ro-chan.."_

"_**Apparently..she gave me that nickname because she was too lazy to pronounce my name.."**_

"_Classic Mika.."_

"_**Right?"**_

"_But isn't that a little irresponsible? She left Alice to be the acting heir in place of her.."_

"_**Then you could say the same for me right? I was not here for my sisters and they had to take responsibility..so I am also guilty of irresponsibility.."**_

"_S-Sorry..that's not what I meant.."_

"_**It's ok..I know what you meant..we can't change the past..all we can do now is move forward and pave the way for a brighter future right?"**_

(Erika looked up toward Gero while still leaning onto Gero's chest)

"_Agreed..and we'll do it together.." _Erika blushed

"_**Together.."**_

(As they both look into each other's eyes Gero lifted Erika's chin then leaned in towards her face and kissed her on the lips that Erika returned with no hesitation. Thus this day filled with surprises and intense matches have ended with a very sweet and passionate kiss on the rooftop as the sun sets)

**Coming Up Next: Chapter 36 - Seven Seats of Senshado**

**Author's Note:**

**Wassup guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Looks like Kuromorimine has great newbies am I right?!**

**Again I uploaded another picture at the Facebook page! It's the picture of Erika with her hair tied as she shouted at the newbies and a picture of Nishikawa Suzu and Ayako Rin which are the gunner and loader of Erika's Panzer IV!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	36. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Seven Seats of Senshado**

**[Triple SSS Main Office - Tokyo, Japan]**

(Every member of Seven Seats and the two representatives are now present at their main office to conduct a meeting regarding the tournaments and events that will be occurring soon)

"Thank you everyone for coming all the way here to Tokyo for our meeting..I know you all are busy at your colleges so we appreciate the dedication you all are showing.." Kikuyo said

"It's nothing Kikuyo-sama for it is our job.." Darjeeling said

"Well you don't have to worry about our college affairs Kikuyo-san.." Anchovy said

"Why is that?" Kikuyo asked

"All of us here except for the representatives and Asparagus-san have decided to work diligently here at Triple SSS for the whole year and we'll go to college or our desired universities next year.." Maho said

"Oh my I hope your parents aren't angry and displeased with that decision of yours.." Kikuyo said

"It's quite the opposite actually..they were happy that I found work immediately after high school so it all worked out.." Kay said

"Same for my parents..they were very proud to say that I have become an independent woman that now works to provide for her own needs.." Katyusha said

"You still look like a kid though Kat-chan.." Kay said

"Shut up!"

"All of you are amazing you already have planned out what you want to do huh?" Asparagus said

"What about you Asparagus-san?" Kikuyo asked

"I'll be doing my work here while attending college..but do not be worried I'll be properly doing my share of the work the best I can!"

"I know you will Asparagus-san..you were specifically chosen to be a member here because of your diligence and sense of responsibility.."

"Thank you Kikuyo-sama.."

"What about our representatives over there? You already have a college to attend to?" Kay asked

"I'll be working full time here for now since I have no college yet to go to..looking forward to working with you all!" Oowada said

"Likewise! And you Yamato-san?" Anchovy asked

"I'll be attending Red Wings Academy's college section but I too will not slack off on my work..pleased to work with you all.." Kaede said

"So with that being said let us begin our meeting.." Kikuyo said

"Yes!" everyone responded

(As they begin the meeting Kikuyo discussed the basic work they need to do and informed them of the necessary procedures they have to do as well as rules of the Japanese Senshado Federation with regards the Senshado Tournament)

"That's everything that you all need to know..any questions?" Kikuyo asked

"When will we stop accepting tank approval requests for the tournament?" Oowada asked

"We will no longer entertain requests a month before the tournament Oowada-kun.." Kikuyo said

"Kikuyo-san will there be a limit to how many armored cars the schools can field?" Kay asked

"Yes each school can only field up to 5 armored cars.."

"Roger that.."

"Ok no more questions? Let's now review the tank approval requests that have been submitted so far.." Kikuyo said

"Yes!"

(All of them now took their time analyzing and reviewing each and every single tank request submitted to them by every school that wants to join the Senshado Tournament. It took them hours to finish everything for they had to be very thorough)

*STRETCH

"Mmmmmm~ we're finally done for today…" Kay said

"It was certainly fun seeing new and different kinds of tanks.." Darjeeling said

"I didn't know there were still so many tanks out there that we haven't seen before because they were open top tanks..' Asparagus said

"That's because those kinds of tanks are very dangerous for the crew..one mistake and we will have a grave accident on our hands.." Katyusha said

"That's why we have to make sure that they made the proper changes to the tank's turret to protect the crew, no matter what.." Maho said

"Maho-san is correct, that's why we will conduct on the spot inspections of those tanks to physically assess the condition of the modifications if they are viable or not.." Kikuyo said

"Understood!" they replied

"We will start first with the new schools to show them that we don't prioritize the veteran schools but we equally value every participant in the tournament..after the new schools we'll inspect the pioneer schools.." Kikuyo said

"The new schools are the ones who have the most open top tanks as well so it's best to get a head start from there.." Darjeeling said

"Tomorrow each of you will go in pairs per school..make sure to have each other's backs and support one another while working..when you're done you may return home and we'll discuss the inspections the next day.." Kikuyo ordered

"There are 4 new schools that need to be inspected. How about we draw lots for fun?" Kay suggested

"I'm fine with that.." Maho said

(Everyone then drew lots and got into pairs)

**Red Wings Academy - Maho and Kay**

**Rethymno Academy - Anchovy and Asparagus**

**Shogun Boys High School - Kaede and Darjeeling**

**Crows Nest High School - Katyusha and Oowada**

"Maho! Looks like it's us two!" Kay said

"Yeah..let's do our best.." Maho smiled

"That's it for today, you guys can all leave now..we'll discuss the outcome of the inspection the day after tomorrow..thank you for all of your hard work!" Kikuyo said

"Thank you very much!" everyone said

(Kikuyo then stayed at the office to finalize some papers while the rest have now gone down to the building entrance and got ready to go home)

"It's amazing working here..I'm having fun as long as it's connected to Senshado!" Anchovy said

"Get a job you like and you'll never have to work a day in your life.." Darjeeling said

"Agreed.." Asparagus said

"Well I know that we don't have to inspect anything from Kuromorimine.." Kaede said

"Why is that?" Katyusha asked

"No matter what tank they use or even if they decide to cheat my school will still be victorious.."

"Big words..when you were clearly nervous when you saw the White Tiger at Kuromorimine.." Maho said

"Oh please..I was just surprised..I have no reason to fear him..what can one boy do?" Kaede said

"That's where you're wrong Yamato Style user.." Katyusha said

"My darling is not just one boy.." Kay said

"Let me give you a piece of advice Yamato-san.." Maho said

"What?"

(Maho then walked in front of Kaede and looked directly to her eyes with a serious grin)

"You should be afraid.."

(As Maho walked away the others saw a very displeased expression on Kaede's face)

**[Kuromorimine University High School]**

(Shiho and Gero with his crew were having a meeting just before their training starts)

"Thank you boys for helping me with these paperwork.." Shiho said

"You're very welcome Headmistress..and this is also our job.." Hajime said

"_**That's right Okaa-chan it's only natural to help each other out.." **_

"Well I knew you we're going to help but I didn't expect you four to run as the Student Council for the boys.." Shiho laughed

"I was already a student council president before we transferred here so it's no big deal.." Hajime said

"But this time we are here also to back you up so there won't be any problems.." Ken said

**Kuromorimine Boys Student Council**

**President - Hajime, Taiyou**

**Vice President - Matsumoto, Gero**

**Secretary - Nakamura, Ono**

**Public Relations Officer - Tsugomoto, Ken**

"It also has its benefits like we have our own office!" Ono said

"It does sound cool we have a place we can properly do our work.." Ken said

"You can use this place as much as you want, I'll give the keys to Hajime-kun.." Shiho said

"_**Since we're here what's the status of the tanks that I ordered?" **_

"The shop we contacted has everything on the list so there won't be any issues.." Ono said

"Hey Matsu-kun what's the difference between the two?"

"_**The tanks we will be getting will be a lot faster in exchange for the current ones.."**_

"So it will be faster and still get the same amount of armor and firepower Taichou?"

"_**Yup..we will be converting to an agile kind of force that is fast but hits hard.." **_

"Then what about these Matsu-kun?"

"_**Oh that's a special team that I will be creating..it will be an independent group that can move without having to wait for orders.." **_

"To counter unexpected situations right Gero?"

"_**Yes Ono..this will prevent any attempts of our enemies to break our formations..so that all of us can adapt to any situation we face.."**_

"Hey Taichou is this tank also for that?"

"_**That is my gift for Erika because that's her favorite tank.."**_

"Your girlfriend has a very unexpected taste in tanks Gero.."

"In boys too.." Ken said

"_**Oh screw you Ken, very funny..it's a cute tank! Just like me.." **_

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Taichou.."

"_**Oh I will.."**_

"What happened to the old tanks by the way?" Ono asked

"_**The hetzers were either donated or sold because Mauko-chan was getting PTSD every time she saw a hetzer so yeah.."**_

"What about the King Tigers?" Ken asked

"_**One was donated to Shirokumo while the other is still here for backup..also Maho-chan's Tiger I is also here.."**_

"Copy that..well that's about everything..all we need to do now is wait for the orders to arrive.." Hajime said

"You think these will be enough for the tournament Matsu-kun?"

"_**Well 30 tanks is the limit so this is as much as we can get..the rest will be up to the team..which I have complete faith on.." **_

"Gero, do you think we'll face Red Wings Academy in the finals?"

"_**Nothing is certain Ono..but I have a feeling the Yamato Style will not go down easily.." **_

"Headmistress what can you tell us about this Yamato Style?" Hajime asked

"They're strong, I'd say they can match our firepower, they field only US tanks.." Shiho said

"If they're that strong how come they never joined the previous tournaments?" Ken asked

"Red Wings was a co-ed school from the start..they couldn't join even if they wanted to.." Shiho said

"But now since boys have been allowed it's now an opportunity for them to strike.." Ono said

"So nobody has ever seen how they fight..this is going to be hard..any ideas Taichou?"

"_**No matter what they do..we'll just fight how we always fight..with everything we've got and we won't give up.." **_

"Roger!" his crew replied

"I have fought the Head of the Yamato Style before but it was just a 1v1..so I'm sure it will be very different in team battle.." Shiho said

"Any information is a great help Headmistress..how did it go?" Ono asked

"_**Of course you won right Okaa-chan?" **_

"I did..but barely..you could say I was like fighting myself..going forward ignoring the costs..just seeing victory as the only outcome and nothing else.."

"_**Then it's safe to say that the Head of the Yamato Style has passed on to her daughters that kind of fighting.." **_

"Yeah..so don't underestimate them..they'll definitely fight without mercy for both their enemies and allies.." Shiho said

"_**When did I underestimate my enemy? Don't worry I won't be careless Okaa-chan.."**_

"One thing's for sure that Taichou never thought of any of our opponents as beneath us.." Hajime said

"He'd even praise the enemy during the fight.." Ono said

"That's just how Matsu-kun is!"

"_**Hey if they deserve praise I give it to them.."**_

*KNOCK *KNOCK

(Someone suddenly knocked on their office and the one that entered was Maho who just came back from work)

"_**Ohh Maho-chan Okaeri.."**_

"Tadaima Onii-sama..Okaa-sama.."

"How was work?" Shiho asked

"It was fun..definitely a new kind of feeling being able to work with connections to Senshado.."

"_**I'm happy you're enjoying Maho-chan..keep up the great work.."**_

"I will Onii-sama..so what are you talking about?" Maho asked

"We were discussing the new tanks we ordered and asked the Headmistress about the Yamato Style.." Hajime said

"I see..that reminds me during work a while ago that Yamato Kaede said that she has nothing to fear from Kuromorimine this coming tournament.." Maho said

"_**Is that so? I guess my provocation worked.."**_

"If that Yamato girl thinks she can win hands down then she'll be in a surprise when she faces you.." Shiho said

"What do you think of Red Wings Academy onii-sama? Is there any school they are similar to that we have faced before?"

"_**Honestly..based on what Okaa-chan has told us..they are just like Kuromorimine..or how Kuromorimine would have been if they didn't have Miho-chan.."**_

"So a school that solely relies on the skills of the Yamato Style and only cares for the win?" Maho asked

"_**Yeah..but we are not that anymore..this is the new Kuromorimine..and we will show the Yamato Style how the Nishizumi Style really fights.." **_

(Shiho and Maho smiled that they are now together with Gero and they will be able to see him grow from now on)

*DING DING DING

"_**Well that's the school bell..classes are over.." **_

"You better get prepared for training now..the regulars will be joining the new kids in their training right?" Shiho asked

"_**Yes Okaa-sama..everyone is excited.." **_

"Good..go on now.."

"Jawohl Headmistress!" they saluted

**[Kuromorimine University High School - Training Grounds]**

(It's now the third day of training for the new recruits together with the regular tankers)

"ATTENTION!" Bauer shouted

"Listen up! Today we will be training you newbies the way Kuromorimine has done it for the past years..so give it your all because I don't want to see anyone falling behind!" Erika shouted

"Jawohl Kommandant!" they saluted

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 37 - Perception**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! I apologize if the chapter is a bit shorter than the others! I promise the next chapters will be better! In the next chapter will be the training of the newbies then the exhibition games! So a lot of fun will be happening soon!**

**Shout out to : "SupremeSongLeader" thank you so much for the favorite! Welcome to the fanfic!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	37. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Perception**

**[Kuromorimine University High School - The Next Day]**

(It's now the third day of training for the new recruits together with the regular tankers)

"ATTENTION!" Bauer shouted

"_Today we will be training tank formations as a whole division..so focus and listen carefully so that everyone knows what to do! Is that understood?!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl Kommandant!" they saluted

"_Leila please explain to them what is first on the list of our training menu today.." _Erika said

"You got it Erika-chan! First things first is we will teach you the tank formations we will be using.." Leila said

(Leila then stepped forward to the whiteboard and draw simple diagrams of different tank formations they will be using)

"So these are the basic formations that we are going to do today and the first formation is the **Panzerkeil Formation or Armored Wedge Formation**" Leila said

"That looks like a very simple formation, Leila-senpai.." Sakuraba said

"Yes it is Sakuraba-san..it is the easiest formation out of all. The heavy tanks form a wedge shape in front, then behind them are medium tanks, then light tanks at both flanks..this is not an aggressive formation but a passive and defensive one..understand?"

"Jawohl!"

"The next formation is the **Spearhead Formation **does anyone have any idea what this formation is?" Leila asked

"I do!" Tojo said

"Tojo-kun please tell your comrades what it is.." Leila said

"The Spearhead Formation is a high risk high return formation concentrating all fire power of the formation at the front just like a spear.." Tojo said

"Correct..well said Tojo-kun..he is definitely right about it being risky but also rewarding..if the tip of the spear isn't stopped this formation can steam roll into any kind of defensive structure.." Leila said

"And what made it so risky?" Isamu asked

"The risky part is if the enemy is able to act quickly and decide to avoid the tip of the spear and aim for the corners or the middle of the formation the spear will break in half leaving us isolated.."

"So this formation can only be used once in a match because the second time around the enemy would most likely already know how to counter it.." Chinatsu said

"Yes, so if we are to use it we must make sure to deal as much damage as we can to the enemy..understand?"

"Jawohl!"

"Very good..now the last formation is a new one and it's called the **3-Point Phalanx Formation** which I'm sure all of you know based on the name..does someone want to guess what the 3-Point in the name means?" Leila said

(None of the new recruits know what the answer was but someone suddenly raised their hand and it was Gero)

"Ohh Gero-kun what's the answer?" Leila asked

"_**The 3 Point means the Phalanx will have 3 Points of Contact so to put it simply, it will not be a rectangular phalanx but a triangle one. Where the 3 points go, the whole body of the formation follows as a whole..this will be a formation to break through any kind of encirclement we encounter.."**_

(Everyone was surprised to how accurate Gero gave an answer)

"C-Correct..that's an unbelievably accurate answer Gero-kun.." Leila said

"_That's because he is the one that came up with it.." _Erika said

"EEEEEHHH?!" everyone reacted

"That's amazing Gero-Taichou!" Tojo said

"A formation made by senpai..I want to do it!" Toshi said

"Me too! This will surely be fun!" Haruhiko said

"If Nii-chan made it then it would be very effective.." Alice said

"Kommandant! Let's get to the training immediately!" Hanako said

"Leave it to Gero-kun to boost everyone's morale.." Mauko said

"_Alright since everyone is now hyped up..mount your tanks! Let's start the training immediately!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl Kommandant!" everyone replied

(Everyone now mounted their Panzer 38(t)s and started their tank formation training. They started with the Panzerkeil, then the Spearhead then lastly the Phalanx formation. All of them enjoyed learning the formation and some of them had difficulties keeping up but none of them gave up. After an hour and a half they finished up the tank formation training)

"_Good job everyone! Take a 10 minute break! Then we'll proceed with the next training exercises!" _Erika shouted

"Ughh..my hands feel like they're gonna fall off.." Haruhiko said

"Mine too.." Chinatsu said

"But that was fun you have got to admit!" Tojo said

"Yeah..especially the Phalanx one.." Sakuraba said

"That formation will definitely come in handy.." Rio said

"I agree..after what Nii-chan told everyone during the opening ceremony..the other schools will definitely use every strategy they can to stop us.." Alice said

"Then we better get a lot stronger so that we won't be defeated..by anyone.." Toshi said

"We will Toshi..all of us.." Endo said

**[10 Minutes Later]**

"_Break's over! Everyone now proceed to the shooting range!" _Erika ordered

(Both new and old tankers now gathered at the shooting range as ordered and they saw their Panzer 38(t)s lined up but the back part of the turret has been removed so the 38(t) appears to be an open top tank now)

"_Ok all gunners and loaders stay here and all drivers, radio operators and tank commanders follow me.." _Erika said

(As Erika left with the others, three individuals approached the group of gunners and loaders)

"Hi everyone I'm Ayako Rin! I'm the gunner of our Kommandant! Nice to meet you!"

"Sup newbies! Call me Sheska, loader of our Kommandant!"

"Nice to meet you senpai!" everyone responded

"Now you might be wondering why we separated you guys..the answer is that this will be a special training course for gunners and loaders only..and the others will also have their own training course.." Rin said

"We will be supervising you all today. By the way, this course was designed by Gero-san and Kommandant so show some excitement!" Sheska said

"Ohh! If Gero-senpai designed this it will surely be fun!" Sakuraba said

"What do we have to do Sheska-senpai?!" Isamu asked

"Looks like they're hyped up for this.." Rin said

"That's the spirit! Now before you board the tanks you all have to wear this on your wrists.." Sheska said

(Rin and Sheska then showed their wrists to the group and they saw both of them wearing wristbands)

"Wristbands senpai?" Hanako asked

"Not just wristbands.." Rin said as she threw the wristband to Rio's hands

"H-Huh? It's heavy!" Rio said

"Heavy?!" Endo said

"Those are weighted wristbands everybody..about **1.5 pounds **each.." Sheska said

"W-Why so heavy?!" Hanako asked

"It's to train your arm strength as loaders and for the gunners so that your arms won't get tired even if you have to aim at something for hours.." Sheska said

"By the way, the ones we are wearing weigh **2.5 pounds **each..heavier than yours.." Rin said

"Don't tell me.." Hanako said

"Yep that's right! You are to wear those while shooting and loading!" Sheska said

"EEEEHHH?!" they all reacted

(Everyone then wore the weighted wristbands given to them and all of them felt the change in weight on their arms)

"Ok now that you all are ready everyone mount your posts! First 10 tanks for the newbies then the next 10 for the regulars!" Sheska ordered

"Gunner's at the ready and loaders I want the next shell in as soon as the empty cartridge is pushed out!" Rin ordered

(Everyone then went to their positions and the gunners noticed something weird)

"Rin-senpai the gun sight has no reticle!" Rio shouted

"Mine too!" Sakuraba said

"Are these broken senpai?" Isamu asked

"No they're not..you are all to train your aim without the help of a reticle..is that understood?" Rin said

"Jawohl!" the gunners said

"The targets you will be trying to hit will not show their ranges also..this training is called **Depth Perception Training**..you will all learn if your shot will hit the target by solely relying on your eyesight and your own gut feeling.." Rin explained

"The reason why the tanks are open top now is so that we can watch you all properly so that you won't try and remove the weighted wristbands..also every shot you miss will count as a lap around the training field so good luck!" Sheska said

"Alright gunners and loaders ready! Show us that amazing accuracy two days ago! FIRE!" Rin ordered

*BANG

(A volley of 37mm shells were fired at the targets at different ranges some of them being too short and others overshot while others hit their mark. After the shot the reload was too slow because of the weight on their wrists)

"What the hell kind of shooting was that!? Was all that shooting before all luck?!" Rin shouted

"No ma'am!" the gunners responded

"Too slow loaders! Your tank would have been taken out now if this was a real match!" Sheska shouted

"We're very sorry senpai!" the loaders responded

"AGAIN! BETTER AIM AND FASTER RELOADS!" Rin shouted

"JAWOHL!" everyone replied

"Looks like everyone is working hard.." a voice came from behind Sheska and Rin

(Both of them looked and it was Ono that came to check up on them)

"O-Ono-senpai?!" Sheska blushed

"Nakamura-kun what's up?" Rin asked

"Hello to both of you! How's training?" Ono asked

"As you can see they're having trouble at first.." Rin said

"Well everyone always has a hard time at the beginning but they'll get used to it soon.." Sheska said

"Yeah..we'll just have to watch over them closely..right Sheska?"

"Y-Yes Ono-senpai.." Sheska blushed again

"Nakamura-kun.."

"What is it Ayako-san?"

"You just wanted to check up on Sheska didn't you?" Rin said with a grin

"Eh..Rin-senpai!" Sheska shouted

(Ono suddenly froze for a second)

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden Ayako-san.."

"Really? Then why are you bright red right now?" Rin teased

"Ehem..well I've got to go and report to Gero now..keep up the good work both of you!" Ono said as he left in a hurry

"Damn it he ran away.." Rin said

"Geez Rin-senpai why did you have to say that?!" Sheska asked

"Oh please you liked to see Nakamura-kun's shy face didn't you?" Rin asked

"That doesn't mean..never mind..but still, senpai's shy face was very cute.." Sheska blushed again

"Honesty is the best policy.." Rin said

(While the gunners and loaders where having their training here Erika and the rest have gathered on the other side of the training field with Panzer IIs this time)

"_Ok now all drivers stay here while radio operators and commanders follow me again" _Erika ordered

"I guess we will be having separate training now.." Haruhiko said

"I wonder what we have to do.." Chinatsu said

"Hey there guys!" a voice called out to all of them

(They turned to see who it was and this time it was Ken and Suzu)

"Hi guys I'm Nishikawa Suzu, driver of the Kommandant..and here is Ken-san you all know him by now.."

"Ken-senpai!"

"You ready to train Haruhiko-kun?" Ken asked

"Yes senpai!"

"This is how it's going to be..all of you here will be doing training under our supervision..this is a special training course that our Kommandant and Gero-san have made for you all..'' Suzu said

"That's right..I need you all to look at the training field over there.." ken said

(Everyone then gazed upon the field where they see numerous Panzer 38(t)s scattered everywhere with their engines turned on)

"Now what you need to do is drive these Panzer IIs in between every single one of those tanks until you reach the goal..understood?" Suzu said

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

"This is going to be easy!" Chinatsu said

"Oh right we forgot to mention..you're going to do this blindfolded.." Ken said

"EEEEEEHHH?!" a similar reaction to those at the shooting range

"But that's impossible senpai!" Haruhiko said

"Not really..we'll both show you.." Suzu said

(Ken and Suzu now put blindfolds on and started to drive the Panzer IIs inside the field. Both of them were passing by every Panzer 38(t) without colliding or touching them and both arrived at the goal and returned back to the group)

"No way.." Chinatsu said

"This is called **Spatial Perception Training **by our Kommandant..she and Gero-san came up with this.." Suzu said

"This will train you not to reply only on what you see but to also rely on what you hear, what you feel, and what you smell..you guys need to be able to know how far you are from another tank without needing to see it.." Ken said

"And it will not always be daytime that we will have a match, there will also be night battles that will hinder us from seeing clearly..some battles will force us into very tight spaces.." Suzu said

"This will also be a necessity for doing the tank formations we practiced a while ago..so that the tanks won't end up hitting each other when we need to suddenly changed directions.." Ken said

"I know it looks impossible but it's doable..the Kommandant believed that all of us can do this..so let's not betray her expectations of us..is that understood?" Suzu said

"Jawohl!" everyone replied

"Very good..now mount up and get your blindfolds on! We will have someone to be with you on the commander's seat so that you won't get any ideas of taking a peak.." Ken said

"Also every time you bump into a tank it will cost you a lap around the field so drive smart!" Suzu said with a grin

"Keep your head cool and your senses high! Listen to the engines of the tanks around you! Driver's at the ready! GO!" Ken ordered

(All of them now started their tank engines and began to enter the training field. Immediately a majority of them bumped into the stationary panzers and others bumped into each other)

"This is going to be a very long two weeks.." Suzu said

"We're gonna see a lot of runners later after training.." Ken said

(As this group trains under the special training course the last remaining group of tankers were taken to a makeshift Command Post Tent by Erika)

**[Kuromorimine Command Post]**

"_Welcome to the Command Post..here we will train you newbies how to properly use the radio inside a tank and the basics of being a tank commander..radio operators proceed to the left side while the tank commanders follow me to the right.." _Erika ordered

(On the left side of the command post was a number of long tables with radio equipment on top of them)

"Hi guys! Are you all radio operators? My name is Leila Rou and I'm the radio operator for the Kommandant and beside me is.."

"I'm Hajime Taiyou radio operator of the White Tiger crew, nice to meet you all again.."

"We're here to supervise you guys in operating these radios on the tables in front of you..this role is just as important as the driver, gunner, loader and commander.." Leila said

"Leila-san is right everyone..when the Kommandant gives an order to all tanks, it is our job to pass it to our tank commander..without communication the command system will be in chaos.." Hajime said

"Now, everyone choose a radio you want to operate and we'll go through the important parts one by one and explain each..get to it!" Leila ordered

"Jawohl!"

(As the newbies went to their radios Hajime then stood up and approached his own radio and started pointing out the important parts with an explanation while the others listened. Hajime didn't know that he was being closely watched by Leila)

"Hajime-kun..is quite cute when he's like this..when he's with Gero-kun he's always fooling around but now he has a cool and serious expression teaching these new kids.." Leila said in her mind

(At this moment Hajime suddenly looked towards Leila and their eyes met. This made Leila blush and break eye contact as her heart skipped a beat. Hajime was a little surprised to see her staring at him but he just cleared his throat and continued his explanation)

*THU-THUMP

"O-Our eyes met...I completely just stared at Hajime-kun and he even saw me..this is so embarrassing.." Leila said in her mind again while blushing

(On the right side the tank commanders were gathered into a classroom where they will be taught important lessons)

"Why do we have to be haunted by a classroom here too?!" Tojo said

"It's the best place to learn so no use complaining.." Toshi said

"_Everyone take a seat, you all will learn the basics of being a tank commander, me and Koume will be your teachers..so do your best"_

"Let's do our best everyone!" Koume said

"Jawohl! Please take care of us Kommandant and Vize Kommandant!" everyone replied

(As everyone continued their training and learning courses time flew by quickly. On the radio side of the command post Sango joined the group)

"Excuse me guys!" Sango said

"Yes Sango-san?" Leila asked

"It's time for me to switch with Hajime-kun..he's needed now in the special training warehouse.."

"I see..it's already that time..well sorry guys I have to go..this is Sango-san one of our reconnaissance experts..she will now continue the lesson and teach you a thing or two about recon also.." Hajime said

"Please take care of us Sango-senpai!" everyone replied

"Yes let's learn a lot alright?" Sango smiled

"Jawohl!"

"Leila-san sorry to leave you here.." Hajime said

"It's alright..we all have to do our part right?"

"True..see you later?"

"See you later Hajime-kun.." Leila smiled

(As Hajime left the command post Sango sat down beside Leila)

"Leila-chan..sorry for interrupting your time with Hajime-kun.." Sango teased

"Geez..it's not like that Sango-san!" Leila blushed

(The special training course goes on for an hour and now everyone is ordered to take cool down laps around the field. After running they are now assembled and given a short briefing by Erika)

**[Kuromorimine Training Field - 6P****M]**

"_Good job everyone! This is how our training will be from now on! Monday, Wednesday and Friday we will have Mock Battles while Tuesday and Thursday we will do Formation Training and the Special Courses Training! Is that clear?!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl Kommandant!" everyone replied

"_Very good..now to those that don't live in school dorms you may go now and please be careful on the way home! And to those that live in the school dorms you may continue your training here but only 1 hour! DISMISSED!" _Erika ordered

"_Otsukaresama deshita!" _everyone replied

(The other newbies have decided to go home and to their dorms because they are too tired to do some extra practice. Tojo, Toshi and his crew also Alice and her crew stayed for a bit and saw their senpais going to the shooting range and driving course to do more training)

"No way..our senpais are still going to do training?" Isamu said

"I'm so tired already..my arms feel so sore from loading.." Hanako said

"Mine too..I can't lift them up anymore.." Endo said

"How did you guys do in the driving course?" Tojo asked

"It was hard..driving a tank blindfolded is not a joke..I think I bumped into other tankers than the stationary ones.." Haruhiko said

"I wonder if all this training is worth it.." Chinatsu wondered

"I know what you mean..I haven't even seen Gero-senpai after the formation training.." Sakuraba said

"Gero-Taichou already is the best so I think he doesn't need training anymore..' Tojo said

"I don't think so...there must be a reason.." Toshi said

"I agree..Nii-chan wouldn't slack off while everyone is doing their best.." Alice said

"I see you've all been through the special training course.." a voice called out to them

(They all looked to see it was Maho that just came back from her inspection job with Kay)

"Maho-senpai, _Otsukaresama deshita_!" Toshi said

"_Otsukaresama deshita_!" the others said as well

"You too..how was the training course?" Maho asked

"It was hard senpai!" Sakuraba said

"It wouldn't be training if it was easy now is it?" Maho said

"That's true..but the whole time we didn't see Gero-senpai that made the training course..does he not train anymore?" Isamu asked

"Maho-san do you know where Nii-chan is?" Alice asked

"Hmmm since all of you have done a good job I guess I'll give you all a reward.." Maho smiled

"What kind of reward Maho-senpai?" Rio asked

"You'll see..come on follow me.."

(Maho then took Alice and the rest and they arrived at a big warehouse behind the training grounds. As Maho opened the door they went inside and saw the place empty)

"Maho-senpai this is?" Sakuraba asked

"As you can see it's a very old empty warehouse.." Maho said

"Is this the reward?" Chinatsu asked

"Come on, it's through here.." Maho said

(Maho then pressed a button on the wall and suddenly the wall opened like a trap door and it was an elevator)

"T-This is so cool!" Tojo said

"It looks like one of those you see in spy films!" Rio said

"A hidden elevator? Where does it go?" Alice asked

"To the lower levels of the ship.." Maho said

(As they boarded the elevator it now went maybe three levels down before the door opened. They all saw a door leading to another room in which Maho entered and everyone saw a familiar face)

"Hajime-senpai?!" everyone was surprised

"Why is everyone here? How did you know this place?" Hajime asked

"I brought them here..they were asking where Gero-kun was.." Maho said

"Maho-san.."

"I want to show them..I'm sure Gero-kun wouldn't mind.." Maho said

"I understand..but all you listen first..what you are going to see here is completely confidential..whatever you see in this room stays in this room..is that clear?" Hajime said

"Jawohl Hajime-senpai!" everyone replied

(Hajime then clicked a button on the console in front of him and the wall suddenly turned into glass. They all saw another room behind the glass but was definitely larger)

"A-Amazing..the wall became glass.." Endo said

"This stuff is pretty high-tech.." Toshi said

"This place is called **The Den **and it was made as a special training ground.." Maho said

"Special how Maho-senpai?" Hanako asked

"Look down there.." Hajime said

(Everyone looked and saw Gero together with Ono and right behind them was the famous White Tiger tank with the Kuromorimine Logo on the side of it's turret)

"Look it's Gero-Taichou and Ono-senpai!" Tojo said

"Is that..the White tiger?!" Rio asked

"Yes..that's our tank..the Tiger I Ausf. E…White Tiger.."

"The legendary tank that won the last tournament with a bang.." Toshi said

"I saw that! It flew over the Churchill and shot down twice!" Sakuraba said

"That was such a cool moment!" Chinatsu said

"What are they doing there Maho-san?" Alice asked

"Show them Hajime-kun.."

(Hajime then used the mic to notify Gero that the exercise will resume)

"Taichou..it was just Maho-san..you can continue now.."

"_**Oh Maho-chan..Okaeri!"**_

(Maho then made a ''shhh'' hand signal to the others telling them to be quiet and they nodded in agreement)

"Tadaima Gero-kun..can I see how you guys are doing?"

"_**Sure!"**_

(Gero and Ono then mounted the White Tiger but before they went inside both of them wore blindfolds)

"Blindfolds?!" Haruhiko said

"Look at their wrists they're wearing weighted wristbands also.." Endo said

"How heavy was yours?" Maho asked

"It was 1.5 pounds.." Hanako said

"They're wearing **5 pounds**.." Hajime said

"5 POUNDS?!" they all reacted

"That's twice the weight of what the regulars wear.." Isamu said

"_**We're ready!" **_

"Roger that..commencing shooting exercise.." Hajime said

(Hajime pressed another button and the lights in the training room suddenly turned off and the mirror activated into night vision so they can see)

"No way..don't tell me.." Tojo said

"They'll do shooting exercises in the dark..with blindfolds.." Alice said

"3...2...1...START!" Hajime said

(In an instant a target appeared behind the White Tiger)

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

(The turret of the White Tiger turned immediately behind it and shot the target with a direct hit. Then right after the target disappears another one appeared in another area of the room and again the White Tiger's turret rotated to it's direction and fired)

"T-This is incredible.." Toshi said

"How the heck are they hitting shots..while completely in the dark.." Sakuraba said

"Taichou is listening to the sounds and feeling the vibrations outside the tank as the targets appear.." Hajime said

"This is what **Depth Perception **and **Spatial Perception **looks like when you finish your training.." Maho said

"Nii-chan..just how strong are you.." Alice was also surprised

(Everyone watching had goosebumps the whole time and was amazed at what they saw. After 15 shots the lights turned back on signaling the end of the exercise)

"Exercise over..you can come out now..'' Hajime said

(Ono and Gero then came out their hatches removing the blindfolds)

"_**How did we do?" **_

"12 out of 15 targets took a direct hit..targets 5, 9, and 15 missed by 12 inches.." Hajime said

"Amazing he only missed 3 targets! Gero-Taichou is amazing!" Tojo said

"_**DAMN IT!": **_Gero shouted

(Everyone was surprised to hear Gero shout. This is the first time they saw him angry because he always had a smile every time)

"W-Why is Gero-senpai angry?" Chinatsu asked

"For you he hit 12 targets..but for him he missed 3 very important shots.." Maho said

"Every shot in a match is crucial..a single shot can turn the tide of a battle or it can decide the winner.." Hajime asked

"To Gero-kun if those shots he missed could've been the reason our flag tank was destroyed then it will be unacceptable for him.." Maho said

"_**Hajime let's run it one more time.." **_

"This is the last one..you guys need to rest or you won't last.." Hajime said

"_**I got it..last one.." **_

"How long have they been at it?" Maho asked

"Two hours non-stop..yesterday they did this up to 9PM without eating dinner.." Hajime said

"Up to 9PM?! What's up with that?!" Tojo reacted

"That's how your Taichou trains..Gero-kun trains to the point that his body could break down at any moment.." Maho said

"Maho-senpai..why do they train this hard?" Toshi asked

"Gero-senpai is already so skilled and a great commander..does he really need to train that much?" Chinatsu asked

"I also asked him that question when he first trained here..you know what he said to me?" Maho asked

"What did Nii-chan say?"

"He said _**'I don't train to reach the top, I train this hard so that I can accomplish my goals and reach my dreams..' **_which I already knew what he meant.."

"What did he mean by that Maho-senpai?" Toshi asked

"Reaching the top is not the end but the beginning..you continue to have goals and you continue to challenge yourself until you reach those goals.." Maho said

(Everyone's expressions changed as they learned what Gero trains for)

"This is my reward to you..I hope in seeing Gero-kun you all will have a clear vision on what you want to achieve in Senshado..knowing where you want to go will be a big push for you all to keep striving forward.." Maho said

"Thank you very much Maho-senpai!" everyone said

"So don't worry about him and focus on what you can do..when the time comes Gero-kun will be needing your help and you all have to be there for him..so get stronger..not for his sake for anybody else's sake..get a lot stronger for yourselves and for your dreams..is that understood?" Maho said

"Jawohl!" everyone saluted

"Very good..now let's go back..don't think about training this late..get some rest for now for tomorrow's training..thanks Hajime-kun.." Maho said

"No problem..have a good evening everyone!" Hajime smiled

(Maho and the group now returned back topside. The newbies entered the warehouse with doubt and anxiety but as they left the warehouse their hearts are now filled with determination and motivation)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 38 - Pas****t, Present, and Future**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! What do you think of the training menu made by Gero and Erika?! Very intense! Look forward to them newbies show their potential soon!**

**Shout out to : "DragonWalkerDEW" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Welcome to the story!**

**Shout out to : "zero657" thank you sir for the follow! Welcome!**

**I uploaded again pictures at the Facebook page be sure to check them out! It would be an illustration of the three tank formations that Leila discussed!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	38. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - Past, Present, and Future**

**[Triple SSS Main Office - 2 Weeks Later]**

"Good morning everyone! How was your trip to the schools?" Kikuyo asked

"It was fun ma'am! Got to see new tanks!" Kay said

"I'm glad you enjoyed Kay..I just hope you remembered to do your job properly.." Darjeeling said

"Of course I did! I hope YOU didn't just drink tea the whole time you were inspecting!" Kay said

"I drank tea and did the inspections properly for your info.." Darjeeling said

"What about you Oowada-kun and Katyusha-san?" Kikuyo asked

"It was a great experience! Oowada-kun also let me ride on his shoulder so that I didn't get tired!" Katyusha said

"Geez don't treat others like how you do it with Nonna.." Anchovy said

"Ahaha it's alright..Katyusha-san was light and she was very helpful during the inspection.." Oowada said

"See? Oowada-kun knows how to properly treat a lady!" Katyusha said

"Since everyone is here..let's get things started.." Kikuyo said

(The Seven Seats now had their meeting regarding the tank inspections of the new schools. Each pair took turns in presenting their report to Kikuyo and explained thoroughly)

"Thank you for all of your reports..since all open top tanks have been modified to protect it's crew then we can now pass to the federation for approval.." Kikuyo said

"There is one tank from Shogun Boys High School that was very interesting.." Darjeeling said

"What kind of tank?" Kay asked

(Darjeeling then showed them the photo of the said tank)

"What the heck is that?!" Kay reacted

"That was my reaction as well.." Darjeeling said

"It's a normal tank as you can see but it has a certain modification that need some attention.." Kaede said

"Forgive my school for doing this kind of thing..the new commander tends to have a hobby of putting things together no matter how horrible it looks.." Oowada said

"Will the Federation allow this?" Asparagus asked

"As far as we can see they are not violating any rules.." Maho said

"We'll just have to submit this to the Federation for approval as well..whatever their decision may be is completely out of our hands.." Kikuyo said

"Yes Kikuyo-sama" Darjeeling said

"Now that the new schools are done we'll now do inspections for the pioneer schools. Since you all are the ex-commanders of the current schools do the inspection yourselves and submit a report the day after tomorrow.." Kikuyo said

"Yes ma'am!" everyone nodded

"Nishizumi-san make sure to check everything in Kuromorimine alright?" Kaede said

"What are you trying to say?" Maho asked

"Well you know..that white tiger commander might do everything just to win..he might even cheat.." Kaede said

"My Darling wouldn't do such a thing!" Kay said

"Could you not spout nonsense when you don't even know the person?" Darjeeling said

"Oh but I do know a lot about him..I took the liberty of finding out for myself what kind of person this white tiger commander is.."

"You did a background check on my Darling?!" Kay asked

"Not too deep..only the necessary things.." Kaede claimed

"Like what?" Maho asked

(Maho was a little scared that Kaede found out her brother's true identity)

"Like he is just an average boy that lived in Tokyo, went to Shirokumo High School from middle school to Second Year High school before transferring to Kuromorimine..is at the top of his class every semester..at least he has brains.." Kaede said

"I knew my Darling was a smart person!" Kay smiled

"That's whitey for you..a natural genius.." Anchovy said

"There's another interesting fact about this boy Matsumoto Gero.." Kaede said

"Is there anything you didn't dig up?" Katyusha asked sarcastically

"It's about his family.."

*THU-THUMP

(Maho was getting nervous as her heart beats faster and was praying that the truth will not be revealed this way)

"Well nothing much to be honest..he has a father and no information about his mother..he's an only child also and no other family members.."

"I-I see..pretty normal.." Maho said

(Maho was able to let out a big sigh of relief that her brother was still in the clear)

"No brother or sister huh..Gero-kun had a very lonely childhood.." Darjeeling said

"I wonder what happened to his mother.." Asparagus said

"I bet his mother left him and his pathetic father.." Kaede said

"You shut your mouth!" Maho shouted

"How could you say that?!" Kay said

"What gives you the right to judge someone else's family?!" Darjeeling shouted

"Why? Isn't it the sad truth? His father is just an old maintenance man that couldn't provide for his family..that's why he has no mother and no siblings to teach that boy manners.."

(This was the last straw and this really pissed off Maho. The others were also pissed off especially Kay and Darjeeling but they didn't know someone else was getting ready to burst)

"YOU BITCH!" Maho shouted

(Maho was about to slap the shit out of Kaede when she was interrupted)

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kikuyo shouted

(Everyone in the room was surprised and Kikuyo got their attention)

"Maho-san..please calm down and step away.." Kikuyo said

"But Kikuyo-sama-"

"I know..so step..away..now.."

(Kikuyo had an expression that Maho never saw before. She only saw Kikuyo as a kind person with a smile on her face always. But now Kikuyo had a very scary face and her eyes were almost the same as Shiho)

"_I didn't know Kikuyo-sama could look like this..I knew she studied under Okaa-sama but still.." _Maho said in her mind

(Kikuyo approached Kaede and she stopped right in front of her and looked her in the eyes)

"Kaede-san..what you do outside this office is none of my concern..you can do all the digging you want I don't care..but when you are here working under my jurisdiction I will not allow any kind of belittling or any form of disgusting manners..is that understood?"

"Y-Yes Kikuyo-sama.." Kaede said

"That applies to everyone is that clear?!" Kikuyo said

"Yes ma'am!" everyone replied

(Kaede was shaking in fear as she looked at Kikuyo. Not just her but everyone else in the room was afraid. They felt a different vibe coming from Kikuyo like a very cold feeling as it sent chills down their spine)

"I will let this pass now..if ever this happens again..the Head of the Yamato Style will gladly hear what kind of acts her daughter is doing..you wouldn't want that now do you?" Kikuyo asked

"N-No ma'am..please forgive my rudeness..it will never happen again.."

(Kikuyo now reverted back to her usual smiling and cheerful side)

"Good..now let us all take a short break before we discuss the preparations for the Exhibition Games.." Kikuyo said with a smile

"Yes ma'am!" everyone replied

(As Kikuyo left the room the heavy atmosphere went away and everyone just sat down saying nothing as they were now able to relax)

"That was intense.." Kay said

"One thing's for sure..never get on Kikuyo-sama's bad side..that was so scary.." Asparagus said

"Kikuyo-sama is scarier than Nonna.." Katyusha said

"Would you like some tea Kaede-san?" Darjeeling asked

"Y-Yes..please.."

(Kaede just sat back on her chair still shaking in fear. Maho on the other hand was smiling for she knew that Kikuyo did that because she also didn't like somebody talking about Gero that way)

**[Kuromorimine Training Grounds]**

(After Toshi and the rest saw how Gero trains it gave them the necessary boost in confidence to train as hard as they can to be a lot stronger and the 1st Senshado Exhibition Games is about to start in a few days)

"Gunners at the ready! FIRE!" Rin ordered

*BANG

(A volley of 37mm shells were fired on two different targets with different ranges and everyone was able to hit the target and not a single one missed. The loaders were also able to load the next shell a lot faster now)

"Round up!" the loaders yelled

"Outstanding reloading speed everyone!" Sheska said

"Nice job Hanako!" Rio said

"Looks like you got a lot faster now Endo! One step closer to Ono-senpai!" Isamu said

"Now that's the shooting Kuromorimine needs! Amazing shots everyone!" Rin praised

"You hitting the target makes my reloading speed worth it buddy.." Endo said

"Alice-chan will be very happy with our improvements!" Hanako said

(On the Spatial Perception Training area the drivers are now able to pass through the parked panzers in the field and were able to reach the goal without hitting a single tank on the way)

"That's how you drive a tank! Not one single movement wasted!" Suzu shouted

"Good job everyone! Looks like nobody is running laps today!" Ken said

"I'm so happy we made it to the goal with blindfolds!" Chinatsu said

"Yeah..it's still scary but the feeling of achievement is amazing!" Haruhiko said

**[Kuromorimine Command Post]**

"Congratulations everyone you have now passed the tests of being a proper radio operator!" Leila said

"Thank you very much senpais!" everyone bowed

"We will now be counting on you guys to relay valuable information via comms during our matches..I know you'll do just fine.." Hajime said

"Jawohl Hajime-senpai!"

"I'll be counting on you as well Leila-san.." Hajime smiled

"S-Sure..I'll do my best.." Leila blushed

(On the other side of the Command Post the tank commanders also passed their tests and have become proper leaders that Erika can count on)

"Good job to everyone! We will be counting you now on our future matches!" Koume said

"_You all have exceeded our expectations..be proud of yourselves..Kuromorimine is very to have such talented tank commanders.." _Erika said

"Thank you very much Kommandant and Vize Kommandant!" they bowed

**[Kuromorimine Training Grounds - Post Training]**

(Erika now gathered all tankers and had them line up for an announcement)

"ATTENTION!" Bauer shouted

"_First I'd like to commend you all for this past 2 weeks of training..I'm very confident that all of us are prepared for the coming exhibition games..and we are lucky that we will be having a practice match tomorrow!" _Erika announced

"Who we will be fighting against Kommandant?" Bauer asked

"_We will have a match against St. Gloriana! It will be a great match! So win or lose..give it your best..and do not forget to have fun! Is that clear?!" _Erika shouted

"JAWOHL KOMMANDANT!" everyone saluted

"Now that we're done..time to celebrate!" Koume said

(All of a sudden a banner was raised up by the regular tankers in front of the newbies and it said)

"**POST TRAINING NON-ALCOHOLIC BEER FESTIVAL"**

"FESTIVAL?!" the newbies reacted

"Bring out the tables and chairs!" Mauko shouted

"Let's get this party started!" Sango shouted

"Mind if I join your celebration?" Shiho suddenly appeared

"_Headmistress! Of course you can! Please take a seat!" _Erika said

(Immediately lot's of chairs and tables were brought out and cases of non-alcoholic beer were being given out. There was also a Yakisoba stand that was cooking for them and it was Gero and his crew that was manning the stand)

"Gero-senpai?!" Isamu said

"_**Yo! Want some Yakisoba?" **_

"Gero personally cooked it..it's very delicious!" Ono said

"Nii-chan..I want one.." Alice said

"Us too!" Rio, Hanako, and Chinatsu said in unison

"Gero-Taichou 2 orders please!" Tojo said

"_**Yes yes have a seat over there and we will bring it to your tables.."**_

(Gero then cooked some Yakisoba for everyone and distributed them to everyone along with a glass of non-alcoholic beer)

"_Itadakimasu!" _everyone shouted

"Mmmm! It's yummy!" Rio said

"The beer also comes great with it!" Haruhiko said

"_**I'm glad you all liked it..eat lots to recover your strength!" **_

(Gero then sat down with the newbies and Erika sat down beside him)

"_**Yo Erika..how's the Yakisoba?" **_

"_It's good..like everything you cook.."_

"Isn't Erika-chan lucky to have a boyfriend that's good at cooking?" Leila teased

"_Shut it Leila.." _

"Senpai is blushing…" Sheska said

"But why a Yakisoba stand senpai?" Endo asked

"_**Hmmm? Because when I was buying at a Yakisoba stand during the first tournament we joined, that's when I first met Erika..I couldn't take my eyes off her since then.." **_

(Erika then blushed bright red to what her boyfriend said)

"_W-Why did you have to say that here!?" _Erika blushed

"_**They asked for it..I'm just giving them what they want as their senpai.." **_

"KYAAAA~! You two are so romantic!" the girls reacted

"Ohh! I remember that! We didn't know at that time that you were the commander of the white tiger and completely surprised us!" Sheska said

"Erika also refused to accept Gero-san and his crew in Senshado..she was so not honest before.." Suzu said

"They even got caught hugging each other in the rain during the Siege Tank Battle! KYAAA~! Remembering that makes my heart go doki doki~!" Mauko said

"I saw that too! It was such a heartfelt moment it was so beautiful!" Sakuraba said

"_Geez can we please stop talking about this topic!" _Erika blushed again

(The newbies were shocked to see the scary Kommandant act like this when she's with her boyfriend)

"Looks like I just arrived in time.." a voice called out to them

"_Maho-san..Okaeri.." _Erika said

"Tadaima..looks like you're getting the hot seat right now Erika.." Maho teased

"_Because this Bakatora had to mention something like that!" _Erika said

(Maho then sat beside Gero as well with a plate of Yakisoba and a glass of beer)

"_**So how was work?" **_

"Very tiring...at some point in the meeting you became the topic.." Maho said

"_**Me? Why?"**_

"I'll tell you later..so how prepared are you all for the Exhibition Games?" Maho asked

"_As prepared as we can be Maho-san..all that's left is to have fun.." _Erika said

"Good..I'll be joining you all as well during the Exhibition Matches so let's do our best!" Maho smiled

"Jawohl!" everyone saluted

"So let's get back to interrogating Erika and her journey into falling in love.." Maho teased

"I also want to hear this.." Shiho said

"_Geez please enough about me! Not in front of the others maybe some other time!" _Erika said

"No turning back now Kommandant!" Sakuraba said

"_Yes yes so please change the topic.." _Erika pleaded

"_**Alright don't start ganging up on our Kommandant..tell me how was the special training that we created for you guys?" **_

"At first it was hard..the weighted wristbands really messed up with our balance.." Endo said

"Also the gun sights with no reticle was just torture! Not knowing the range is so nerve wracking.." Sakuraba said

"Driving a tank with a blindfold was also crazy!" Chinatsu said

"_**But you all got through it right? That's the important part..forgive me I wasn't there to be able to train with you guys..I had urgent matters to do.."**_

"It's alright Nii-chan..we understand..right guys?" Alice said

"Yeah..don't worry about it Gero-Taichou!" Tojo said

"_**In return for your hard work I'll explain to you why you had to go through that rigorous training.." **_

"It has a deeper meaning than how our senpais explained it?" Rio asked

(Gero then stood and faced his comrades)

_**"If you shoot, you hit! If you defend, you defend strong! If you advance, you advance without falter! Iron rules and a heart of steel! That is what defines the Nishizumi school!"**_

"Gero-kun..that is.." Maho said

"_**Did I say it correctly, Headmistress?"**_

"Yeah..perfectly.." Shiho smiled

"_**Depth Perception, if you shoot you hit..distance doesn't matter..aim small miss small..you have to become precision itself..be true to your aim and it will connect.."**_

"_**Spatial Perception, if you defend, you defend strong..true strength is not defined by how thick our armor is or how many hits we can take..be fast..be agile..be indestructible..become untouchable.."**_

"_**3 Point Phalanx Formation, if you advance, you advance without falter..Kuromorimine is one team..we fight as one..we breathe as one..we move as one..we are the strongest together..nothing else matters except for the comrade next to you..so watch each other's backs and cover for one another.."**_

"_**Now for the last one..let me ask you all..did you have fun during training and the mock battles?"**_

"Yes senpai!" everyone responded

"_**Do you all now have confidence in yourselves?"**_

"Yes we do senpai!" again they responded

"_**Then you all have passed the final training..Iron rules and a heart of steel..before this meant winning is the only way..it also meant seal of any feelings toward Senshado..but now it's different..our Headmistress has given us two new rules and only two rules.."**_

"What are they senpai?" Toshi asked

"_**Have fun and be confident.."**_

(Both the newbies and the regulars smiled at these rules that Gero mentioned)

"_**Enjoy doing Senshado..winning and losing is all part of the fun..but it is important to learn from them also..finally have a heart that will not leave any regrets..believe in yourselves..believe in us..and we are going to have one amazing and unforgettable journey together.."**_

"JAWOHL!" everyone saluted

"_**Good..now next topic!" **_

"Then..Gero-senpai..what was your life like before doing Senshado?" Sakuraba asked

(Gero was a little surprised by the question and so was Erika and Maho. They knew something happened in Gero's past and they also wanted to know but was too scared to ask about it.)

"Uhmm that topic is a little.." Maho said

"Oh sorry! Was it a very sensitive topic?! I'm sorry senpai!" Sakuraba said

"_**No it's not..sure I'll tell you all about my past.."**_

"_But Gero.." _Erika said

"_**It's fine Erika.."**_

"_Alright.." _Erika smiled

"_**Well then..here it goes..believe it or not I was born here in Kumamoto City! I had two sisters who were very cute and always clinging to me when we were still kids.." **_

"Aww that's so cute! Are they still clingy now?" Chinatsu asked

"_**Yes they are..much more clingy than before actually.."**_

"You always have perfect scores in the exams..were you also this smart when you were still a kid?" Mauko asked

"_**Not to brag but yes..I always had perfect scores..perfect attendance..was always at the top of my class!" **_

"That's amazing Gero-Taichou!" Tojo praised

"So I bet you were so popular with girls at a very young age?" Sheska asked

"_W-What the heck are you asking Sheska?!" _Erika said

"Ahaha are you jealous senpai?"

"_No I'm not!" _

"_**You could say that..I was noticed for my achievements at a very young age..but it's not all good things.."**_

"What do you mean by that Nii-chan?" Alice asked

"_**Apparently because of my intelligence I was forced into isolation..ahaha.." **_

(Everyone was surprised at the same time and felt sadness for Gero. Under the table Maho and Erika felt Gero hold their hands. They knew he was trying so hard to smile in front of them but he still continued)

"S-Sorry..Gero-san.." Sheska said

"_**Don't be..it's not your fault..so yeah..I was hated..I tried my best to make friends but it was no good..the others were somehow afraid of me..I could feel it..and I could see it in their eyes..maybe they thought of me as a freak for how smart I am.."**_

"Those are some horrible classmates! How could they be that cold hearted!?" Hanako said

"Right?! Gero-senpai is such a nice person and they treated him that way!" Endo said

"_**Thanks everyone..but my childhood wasn't filled with sadness the whole time..on the way home I would often sit by the park and read a book to pass the time..then one day I was approached by a guy with blonde spiky hair.."**_

"Could that be Ono when he was still a delinquent?!" Hajime shouted

"W-Wha- Hajime don't just suddenly shout that out!" Ono said with a blush

"_**Ahaha now that you mention it, that guy could've been Ono!" **_

"Gero! No more please!" Ono shouted

"_**I'm sure nobody would mind if you were a bad boy in the past..right Sheska-san?"**_

"GERO-SAN!" Sheska blushed

"_**Just kidding..but yeah that guy suddenly spoke to me about the book I was reading..it was a book about tanks and he said he also liked tanks so we would often share info about different tanks we know everyday after school..that little moment of happiness I was very thankful.."**_

"What was his name?" Rio asked

"_**Unfortunately I wasn't able to get his name..I knew he was maybe in his mid 20s so I just called him Aniki (Older Brother).."**_

"Did you want an older brother senpai?" Sakuraba asked

"_**Maybe a little bit..an older brother that I could mess around with differently from my little sisters..I haven't seen him in a long time..I hope he's alright.." **_

"I'm sure he is..we have to thank him for being your first friend and your aniki right?" Maho said

"_**Yeah..I hope we can meet again someday.."**_

"Then what happened after you spent time in the park?" Haruhiko asked

"_**Well I would then go straight home or else my two little sisters would be worried..as I open the door to our house they'd immediately jump me and then we'd play until dinner..after dinner I'd stay with them till they fell asleep.."**_

"Gero-senpai is such a great big brother!" Isamu said

"Your little sisters are lucky to have a big brother like you.." Leila said

"Very lucky indeed.." Maho said

"_**I'd say that I as the big brother was the lucky one..but unfortunately..the big brother's luck ran out one day.."**_

"What happened senpai?" Toshi asked

"_**Due to unforeseen circumstances..I was forced to be separated from my mother and my dear little sisters.."**_

"Haa?! How could that happen?" Tojo asked

"That's so horrible!" Sakuraba said

"_**I can't say what the details are..but because of what happened..I had to move to tokyo with my father..leaving behind my family..it was so hard...and I didn't even get to say goodbye to my little sisters.."**_

"Does it have anything to do with that scar Nii-chan?" Alice asked

"_**Yes Alice-chan..this scar on my head is the mark of my painful past.."**_

(Everyone didn't know how to respond or react; they just listened wholeheartedly to their senpai. Maho and Erika just held Gero's hands tight and never let go. Shiho also was just quietly listening to her son's past and secretly hoping she could've changed it. Gero's crew were also listening and felt sadness for their commander)

"_**As painful as it was, life had to go on..I started a new life in tokyo with my father..there I met my best friends..my crew over there cooking some yakisoba.." **_

"When are you gonna help us cook here?" Ono asked

"_**Ohh come on you guys can handle it.." **_

(Gero's expression changed with a brighter and happier mood which made the newbies also happy seeing him smile and laugh. It was definitely better than seeing their senpai sad and depressed)

"Did you want to do Senshado before boys were allowed to participate?" Sango asked

"_**I thought that it would've been fun to ride tanks..but I never thought that we'd get the opportunity to actually do it..then me and my crew joined the recent tournament..and was able to win that tournament with the tankers of Ooarai.." **_

"So you were under the command of Miho Nishizumi?!" Tojo asked

"_**Yes I was..she's a great commander..very skilled and very caring to her teammates..but of course our Kommandant is a million times better than her..right guys?!"**_

"Jawohl!" everyone said

(Erika just smiled with blush to what her boyfriend said)

"_**I am also thankful for that tournament because I was able to meet my mother and my little sisters after 12 years..I was so surprised to see them all grown up.."**_

"Really?! That's great senpai!" Isamu said

"Yeah we're really happy for you senpai!" Sakuraba said

"_**I was really happy too..but at the same time sad..because I wasn't there for my little sisters for 12 years..I wasn't there to see them grow up and be there for them during their difficult times.."**_

"Don't worry Nii-chan..I'm sure your sisters won't blame you for being away for so long..right Maho-san?" Alice said

"That's right Gero-kun..I'm sure your little sisters love you very much.." Maho said

"_And they're just very happy to be with you again..isn't that why you transferred here so that you can be closer to them?" _Erika said

"_**That's actually not the main reason why I transferred.." **_

"_Then what's the main reason?" _Erika asked

"_**I transferred here so that I could be with you Erika.." **_

(This made Erika blush bright red again in front of everyone)

"KYAAAA~! Gero-senpai is so cool!" the girls reacted

"Kommandant is so lucky!" the other girls said

"_Geez..why do you keep saying stuff like that Bakatora?!" _Erika said

"_**I'm here right now in front of you guys..so that I can do Senshado with Erika..with Maho-san..with everyone here..no matter how dark my past was..it's incomparable to how bright my present is now.."**_

"Tell me..what do you think the future has in store for you?" Shiho asked

"_**Well I have no idea what will happen in my future..but there is one thing I'm very sure of and I'd put my life on the line that it will come true no matter what.." **_

"What could that one thing be?" Shiho asked again

"_**Kuromorimine will be the champions of the 64th National Senshado Tournament and we will regain the honor of our school as the strongest!" **_

(Shiho just smiled at her son's answer. Gero then stood up in front of everyone and bowed)

"_**With that said I ask of you all to lend me your strength in this great journey! It will be hard and we will struggle a lot! But we will get through all of it together!" **_

(Everyone then stood up, both the newbies and regulars and gave their best salute to Gero)

"JAWOHL TAICHOU!"

"Let's show St. Gloriana how champions fight!" Toshi shouted

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" everyone shouted back

"Nii-chan we can do it!" Alice smile

(Gero then suddenly carried Alice and and placed her on his shoulder just like how Nonna carries Katyusha)

"_**I'll be counting on you Alice-chan!" **_

"Yes Nii-chan!" Alice blushed

"_**So this is how Nonna-san feels when she carries Katyusha-san.."**_

"_Katyusha is quite heavy, you know.." _Erika said

"_**You've carried Katyusha-san before?**_

"_Yeah twice..and it was heavy on my back.."_

"_**Ahaha she wouldn't like that if she heard you say that.." **_

"Am I heavy Nii-chan?"

"_**No you're not Alice-chan..don't worry…"**_

"_Hey how long are you gonna stay on his shoulders?!" _Erika asked

"You're just jealous Nii-chan can't carry you like this.." Alice said

"_He definitely can!" _Erika said

"_**Ahaha come on don't fight you too.."**_

(The three of them suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at them with smiles on their faces)

"_**Uhmm..what's wrong, everyone?" **_

"Oh nothing..it's just you three look like a happy family.." Maho teased

"Gero-Taichou is the papa and Kommandant is the Mama and Alice-san is your daughter!" Tojo said

"KYAAA~! Alice-chan is so cute!" the Bermuda little sisters said in unison

"_Haaaa?!" _Erika reacted

"Erika-chan is so fast she already made a child!" Leila said

"Taichou you really are incredible.." Hajime said

"You skipped a lot of steps Matsu-kun.."

"_**Shut up boys.."**_

"Nii-chan as my papa? That's not bad actually.." Alice said

"_Hoy! Don't get carried away!" _Erika said

"Ehhh..but you three look cute together!" Suzu teased

"Congratulations again senpai?" Toshi said

"_**Thank you?" **_

"_Geez! Just to inform you guys our children would be a lot cuter than Alice-san! One would be a boy and the other is a girl!" _Erika suddenly shouted

"_**Erika!?"**_

"Ohh so you plan on making more than one child Itsumi-kun?" Shiho said with a grin

"Kommandant is so bold! Already doing family planning!" Koume said

"Tell us senpai how you plan on making a boy and a girl?" Sheska teased

"_**Sheska-san that's too much!" **_

"HAHAHAHA Sorry I just couldn't help it.." Sheska said

(Erika and Gero blushed bright red at what just was announced to everyone)

"_**And you scream at me for saying embarrassing things.."**_

"_S-Sorry..I got carried away.." _Erika said with a blush

"_**So you've been thinking about that stuff?" **_

"_Y-Yeah..am I not allowed to?"_

(Gero then held Erika's hand and gave her a smile)

"_**No..I am very happy that you think about us like that..you are just so cute Erika.."**_

(Erika then buried her face on Gero's back to hide from everyone else)

"_Shut up..Bakatora.."_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 39 - Blooming Talents**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi to all! Did you find the chapter interesting? I hope you did! Next chapter is their practice match so expect some action!**

**Shout out to : "wisnudharmesa" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Welcome!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	39. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Blooming Talents**

**[Kuromorimine University High School - Student Council Office]**

(Gero, Shiho, Maho and Erika were having a short meeting before the practice match)

"_**So we will be using this room to conduct meetings from now on..so that we won't always crowd Okaa-chan's office.." **_

"_I really can't believe you guys have your own office.." _Erika said

"_**Rank does have its privileges.."**_

"That's true..so what do we have to talk about?" Shiho asked

"Well I want to inform you of what happened during work yesterday.." Maho said

(Maho then told them about the background check that Kaede did and how Kikuyo reacted)

"I see..that happened.." Shiho said

"I never knew Kikuyo could get that serious..she was like a different person.." Maho said

"She did train under me so a part of her is Nishizumi..Kikuyo has a kind heart but can also be merciless if she wishes.." Shiho said

"_**I gotta get a gift for Kikuyo-neesan as a thank you for stepping up for me.."**_

"She probably didn't like it when you were insulted by that Yamato Style user.." Shiho said

"What about me onii-sama? I also stood up for you.." Maho pouted

(Gero patted Maho's head as a reward)

"_**Yes yes thank you my cute little sister for defending me..but don't do stuff that will get you hurt alright?"**_

"Yes onii-sama.." Maho blushed and smiled

"_But still that Yamato Kaede did a background check on you..does the Yamato Style have that many resources to conduct such a check?" _Erika asked

"Yes they do..the Yamato Family is one of the richest families here in Japan..it wouldn't be surprising if they knew everything about us by now.." Shiho said

"_**I did take that into consideration before I transferred and made sure any information about me being a Nishizumi was erased..so the only way for everyone to know who I am is if I told them.."**_

"_Eh?! Really?" _Erika asked

"You could've told me that earlier onii-sama so that I wouldn't have been so nervous yesterday!" Maho said

"_**Ahaha sorry sorry.."**_

"Well nevertheless I advise you all to be careful from now on..only talk about this topic inside this office and be discreet.." Shiho said

"Yes Headmistress!" everyone replied

"Alright..now what's the details of the practice match today against St. Gloriana?" Shiho asked

"_It will be a 30 vs 30 Flag Tank Battle but with light tanks only..so that all new recruits can participate..the field will be a grassland filled with trees and hills with a small town at the east side.." _Erika said

"What will be your approach?" Shiho asked

"_Koume's tank will be the flag tank and we'll have 3 platoons of 10 tanks which me, Gero and Alice-san will lead..the plan in general is to have Koume stationed in the town with my platoon while Alice-san's platoon will secure the outside of the town and Gero's platoon will head for the enemy flag tank.." _Erika explained

"I'm confident that you know what you're doing..my only orders are to learn a lot from this match and enjoy..nobody gets hurt..is that clear?"

"Jawohl Headmistress!" Erika saluted

**[Saint Gloriana College - School Carrier]**

"Pekoe-sama..we have received a message that Kuromorimine will be here in 1 hour.." Barley said

"Thank you Barley-san see to it that everyone is ready for the match.."

"Understood!"

"I hope that 1 hour comes quickly.." Darjeeling said

"Be patient Darjeeling-sama..you'll soon see your beloved white tiger.." Pekoe teased

"I-It's not like that..what do you mean Pekoe?"

"Darjeeling-sama has someone she likes?" a girl asked

"Yes Sencha-san...and that person is-"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH please stop Pekoe-san!" Darjeeling said

(Darjeeling started screaming and flailing her arms in the air and was trying to beg Pekoe from telling the truth. This girl Sencha is a new student of St. Gloriana and transferred from Drayton High School just like Barley. She is as tall as Rosehip and has long lime green hair)

"Darjeeling-sama never shows her expressions this clearly before..but ever since he met that person she started being very expressive.." Assam said

"They do say that love can change a person so that they can be noticed by the one they love.." Sencha said

"Geez you're all horrible for being mean to me!" Darjeeling said

"Forgive us Darjeeling-sama it's not everyday we get to fool around with you.." Pekoe said

"Well all kidding aside how's the mood of the team?" Darjeeling asked

"All of them are excited for their first practice..especially it being against Kuromorimine.." Sencha said

"Good..make sure to listen to your commander and trust your comrades in the field..this will be the first step of your Senshado journey..make sure to do your best always and make sure to leave no regrets..because I'm sure I don't have any.." Darjeeling smiled

"Yes Darjeeling-sama!" Sencha said

"I'm sure this practice match will be memorable to you all.." Assam said

"Why is that Assam-sama?" Sencha asked

"We're about to have a match with the strongest and most skilled male tanker in the history of Senshado..the commander of the White Tiger.." Assam said

"We'll be fine Assam-sama! We're confident that we can give him a run for his money!" Sencha said

"But that's the catch when you're against him, the stronger his opponent is the more dangerous he gets.." Darjeeling smiled

**[Grassland Battlefield - One Hour Later]**

(The Kuromorimine Carrier has now arrived at Kanagawa Prefecture where St. Gloriana is located. The tankers have now disembarked from their carriers and proceeded to the battlefield where the practice will take place)

"Commanders, Vice Commanders and Captain of the Boys Team please proceed to the middle of the field!" Remi Takashima said

"This match will be against Kuromorimine University High School and Saint Gloriana College! It will be a Flag Tank Battle consisting of 30 tanks for both schools!" Hibiki Inatomi said

"The team that destroys the Flag tank of the opposing team wins! Both schools bow!" Kanon Sasagawa said

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _both sides bowed and greeted

"Let's have a fun match Itsumi-san!" Pekoe said

"_Yes we will Pekoe-san..let's do our best!" _Erika said

"_**Yo Assam-san, Barley-san, and Pekoe-san! Long time no see!" **_

"Good day to you Gero-san!" Pekoe said

"Gero-san! Let's have another intense match of marksmanship!" Assam said

"_**Of course! Let's give it our all!" **_

"Gero-san it's an honor to have a match with you.." Barley said

"_**Do you mind if I call you Mugi-chan?" (Barley tea)**_

"Eh? Mugi-chan?" Barley asked

"Mugi-chan for Barley..right Gero-san?" Pekoe said

"_**Yup! You can just call me Gero! No need for honorifics!" **_

"Ahaha that's a weird nickname for me but I accept Gero.." Barley said

"What a cute nickname.." Assam said

"Geez..Gero-san why would you give that kind of nickname to a boy?" Koume asked

"_**Ahaha sorry about that..I wanted to break the tension between us..he's one of the first male captains that I became friends with so I thought giving him a nickname would be a great start.." **_

"It's alright..I also want to have a great match with you as friends and not as enemies.." Barley said

"_**I see..then let's have fun Mugi-chan!"**_

"Yeah.."

(Barley and Gero shook hands and the others just gave a smile as they saw a brand new friendship has been formed. The referees now sent them back to their tanks because the match was about to start)

"_Alright you all know your roles..stick to your training..follow my commands..and have fun..that's an order!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl Kommandant!" everyone responded

(Everyone now boarded their tanks but Gero went to Tojo to talk to him about something before the match)

"_**Yo Tojo..did you get to pick your members?" **_

"Yes Gero-Taichou! Here they are.." Tojo said

"I'm Kawahara Kise! What can I do for you sir?"

"Hiroshi Kazu! Please call me Kazu!"

"My name is Murakami Itao! Ready for your orders Taichou!"

"They are the ones that I was with during our first mock battle back at the carrier.." Tojo said

"_**I see..well then Kise, Kazu, and Itao..you will now form a 4 man team with Tojo here.."**_

"Roger that!" all three saluted

"_**I have a very important role for the four of you later in the match..you are all that I can rely on to get this job done..you got it?" **_

"Jawohl!" all four of them said

"_**Good..now let's get to our tanks.."**_

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"This will be a very exciting match! I wonder what Gero-kun will show us now that he won't be driving his White Tiger.." Chouno said

"You can expect that he will be able to manage that Panzer 38(t) just like his Tiger.." Shiho said

**Tank Lineup**

**Kuromorimine - Panzer 38(t) x 30**

**St. Gloriana - Mk. VIII Harry Hopkins x10 Mk. VII Tetrarch x20**

(As the tankers are now all ready for the match a green flare is fired into the sky as a signal of the start of the match)

"_Panzer Marsch!" _Erika shouted

"All tanks forward!" Pekoe ordered

(Both sides now have begun moving with their own tank formations. Kuromorimine is using the Panzerkeil Formation)

"_My platoon will now enter the town, Alice Platoon go around the edges of the town and secure every entrance.." _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" Alice replied

"_Sango, go find yourself a nice vantage point to detect any enemy movement coming near the town.." _Erika radioed

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Sango replied

"_Bakatora Platoon.." _

"_**Yes my Kommandant?" **_

"_Happy Hunting!" _Erika said

"_**Jawohl!" **_

(As all platoons were given their orders Erika's platoon entered the town and went directly to the center. It was an open area where the could see any movement from all directions)

**[Town Central Plaza]**

"_Platoon hold here..form a 3-Point Phalanx Formation..flag tank in the middle.." _Erika ordered

(Immediately her platoon formed the formation ordered with Koume at the middle and Erika at the tip of the Phalanx)

"_Status report all platoon leaders.." _Erika radioed

"This is Alice..all entrances are secured and placed two tanks each as security..currently patrolling the west sector.."

"_Good work..let me know if anything turns up.."_

"Roger that..Alice out.."

"_Bakatora? Status?"_

"_**Yo Kommandant..found their flag tank.." **_

"_Already? Where?"_

"_**At the smack center of their whole tank formation.." **_

(Gero was on foot with Tojo, Toshi, and Maho just on top of a small hill overlooking a large valley. Using binoculars they saw all 30 tanks of St. Gloriana marching towards the town)

"Look at them go..not one tank is veering off the formation.." Tojo said

"That's the perfect tank formation of St. Gloriana.." Maho said

"So what's the plan Gero-senpai?" Toshi asked

"_**Erika..they'll be arriving at your location soon..we'll continue with the plan.." **_

"_Copy that..be careful!" _Erika ordered

"_**Don't worry I'll make sure to come back to you.." **_

"_Bakatora!" _Erika blushed

"_**Alice-chan..please take care of Erika.." **_

"Leave it to me papa...I won't let them get a scratch on her.." Alice said

"_Hoy stop calling him papa! And protect the flag tank, not me!" _Erika shouted

"Oh come on mama-san don't be mean.." Koume teased

"_Koume!" _

(Gero and his group now returned to their tanks and got ready for their attack)

"_**Alright..you know the plan..you got this Sakuraba-chan?"**_

"Leave it to me senpai!" Sakuraba said

"_**Let's go!" **_

"Jawohl!"

**[Saint Gloriana Tank Formation]**

"Pekoe-sama enemy tanks spotted dead ahead!" Sencha reported

"All tanks halt..how many?"

"One platoon of 10 tanks..800 meters away"

"Must be their force recon..don't worry they can't hit us from-"

*BOOM

(Suddenly the formation was hit by a volley of 37mm shells white flagging four tetrarchs and destroyed 1 track)

"H-how?! From that far away?!" Pekoe said

"Pekoe-san don't forget that he's there, they probably trained under him already.." Darjeeling said

"I already took that into account but this is just ridiculous.." Pekoe said

"I wonder if all of them are this accurate..this is getting great!" Assam said

"Pekoe-sama the enemy units!" Barley radioed

"What are they doing?!" Pekoe asked

"They're charging straight at us!" Sencha said

"What?!"

(Pekoe looked at with her binoculars and saw the force recon of Kuromorimine are now heading straight for them in a straight line shaping like a spear)

"_**Let's go spearhead formation! Don't let them breath!" **_

"Jawohl!"

"All tanks open fire!" Pekoe ordered

(A large volley of 2 Pounder shells were fired at the charging spear of Kuromorimine)

"_**Disperse!" **_

(Suddenly the spear disassembled and the 38(t) tanks dodged the shells with ease)

"_**Form up!" **_

(With one order they formed once again the spearhead formation and increased speed)

"They're gonna break through the middle!" Barley shouted

"All tanks fire at will!" Pekoe ordered

"_**Too late Pekoe-san.."**_

"Fire!" Maho ordered

"Firing!" Isamu said

(Two Tetrarchs at the middle were white flagged allowing the spearhead of Gero's platoon penetrate the tank formation of St. Gloriana cutting it in half)

"They're heading straight for the flag tank!" Sencha said

"Sencha-san, we'll handle this, get your platoon to the town and find their flag tank!" Pekoe ordered

"Roger that!"

"Barley-san you stick close to me and Darjeeling-sama! Your flag tank will be their main target!"

"Yes ma'am!"

*BOOM

(Suddenly a Mk. VIII Harry Hopkins was suddenly white flagged beside Pekoe's tank)

"Enemy tank west of our position on top of the hill!" Barley radioed

"That's a thousand meters from here!" Pekoe said

"Just how great are they at shooting?! Rosehip please take care of that tank!" Pekoe ordered

"With pleasure!" Rosehip replied

(4 Harry Hopkins suddenly broke away from the formation and headed towards the 38(t) at the hill)

"_**There they go..Tojo take your team and keep those 4 tanks from reaching Sakuraba-chan's position"**_

"Jawohl!" Tojo said

"_**Pop smoke!" **_

(With the cover of smoke four 38(t)s now broke away from the spearhead and went to chase Rosehip's tank platoon)

"Leila-san enemy tank platoon now headed to the town..be careful" Hajime radioed

"Roger that Hajime-san! You too!" Leila radioed back

"Aren't you two sweet?" Sheska teased

"Geez..it's not like that!" Leila blushed

"Round up!" Ono said

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

"Up!" Endo shouted

"Firing!" Isamu shouted back

(Gero was able to knockout the tracks of another tetrarch and was white flagged by Toshi's tank)

"_**Maho-san please keep Darjeeling-san busy for me! Toshi take the other two tanks and create confusion inside their tank formation!" **_

"Jawohl!" Maho and Toshi replied

*BOOM

(All of a sudden a 38(t) was white flagged beside Maho which came from a Harry Hopkins pushing through the wall of smoke)

"Gero-kun..it's good to see you again.." Darjeeling said

"_**You too Darjeeling-san..forgive me but I have to cut our reunion short for now.." **_

*BOOM

(A shell landed near Darjeeling's tank but her driver was able to dodge it)

"I'm afraid the one who you'll be fighting is me Darjeeling..you go on ahead Toshi-kun.." Maho said

"Roger!" Toshi said as he left with the other 38(t)

**[Town Central Plaza]**

(As Gero's platoon creates chaos in St. Gloriana's formation the platoon of Sencha has reached the town and already destroyed eight 38(t)s of Alice's platoon guarding the entrances and are now surrounding on Erika's platoon at the center of the town)

"_Protect the flag tank at all costs!" _Erika ordered

"How did they enter the town so easily?!" Koume asked

"They attacked every entrance with full force circling around the town before they entered..I'm currently fighting against enemy tank platoon commander.." Alice radioed

"_How did we not see it coming?!" _Erika asked

"Forgive me Kommandant! They approached the town by a blind spot from my position! They must have predicted we'd set up an outpost here!" Sango said

"_Don't worry about it just get back here and try to flank them!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl Kommandant on my way!" Sango replied

"_Looks like St. Gloriana also got great recruits this year.." _Erika smiled

"Kommandant they're pushing from three directions!" Bauer shouted

"_Hold your ground!" _Erika shouted

"Round up!" Hanako said

"Fire!" Alice and Sencha ordered

(Both Tetrarch and the 38(t) fired at each other but both dodged the shot. Alice and Sencha continue to shoot and dodge outside the town)

"This one's better than the rest..need to take care of this quickly..we're doing that here..can you do it girls?" Alice said

"Yes Alice-chan!" all three replied

"What's with this 38(t)? It's taking me all that I have to barely keep up.." Sencha said

**[Grassland Battlefield - West Side]**

(Tojo and his squad had caught up to Rosehip just before she reached Sakuraba. Three 38(t)s and three Harry Hopkins have been taken out leaving Tojo and Rosehip fighting in a 1 vs 1 situation)

"Fire!" Tojo ordered

"Dodge to the right!" Rosehip shouted

"Damn she's good..I have to thank Gero-Taichou for giving me the opportunity to fight someone strong..move to its left then fire!" Tojo shouted

"Fire! Don't let him get a clean shot! I can't be tied here when my prince is fighting over there!" Rosehip said

*BOOM

(Another Tetrarch fell victim to Sakuraba's long range sniping)

"Sakuraba-san can you hear me?" Tojo radioed

"Tojo-san?" Sakuraba responded

"I need you to shoot at my tank when I say so..can you do that?"

"I can..but are you sure?" Sakuraba asked

"Yes I'm sure..the only way we can stop this tank from reaching you or Gero-Taichou..I can't stop it alone.."

"I got it..just say when.."

**[Outside the Town - West Entrance]**

(Alice and Sencha's tanks we're going into a spiral as they shoot and dodge)

"Fire!" Sencha ordered

"Driver stop..fire!" Alice ordered

(The 37mm shell just barely grazed the side of Sencha's tank turret making a screeching sound inside)

"T-That was close..a couple of inches more and we would've been out..is this how far I can go?" Sencha said in her mind

"Chinatsu-san...on my order.." Alice said

"Ready!" Chinatsu replied

"I'm not gonna go down here!" Sencha shouted

"NOW!" Alice shouted

(Alice's tank suddenly used Spontaneous Deceleration in front of Sencha's tank. But to Alice's surprise the gun barrel of Sencha's Harry Hopkins was aiming at her tank)

"She was able to predict it?!" Alice said in her thoughts

"FIRE!" both Alice and Sencha shouted

*BOOM

(Both shells were fired at the same time and collided in the air between both tanks)

"Hurry load the next-" Sencha said

"Round up!" Hanako shouted

"Firing!" Rio shouted

*BOOM

(The 37mm pierced the light armor of Sencha's tank. After a few seconds a white flag popped on top of her tank)

"Target destroyed..well done girls.." Alice smiled

"Nice shot Rio-chan!" Hanako said

"That was awesome!" Rio celebrated

"What was that..such a quick reload time..damn it.." Sencha started to tear up

(Alice then parked beside Sencha's tank)

"Hey take this.." Alice threw an ointment

"This is?"

"Use it to treat your bruises before it gets worse..that was a nice fight..your name is?" Alice asked

"Sencha.."

"I'm Alice..Shimada Alice.."

"Shimada? Of the Shimada Family?"

"Yes..it was a great fight..you have a lot of potential..keep working hard..I'll see you later Sencha-san.."

"Bye Shimada-san.."

(As Alice's tank left suddenly Sencha cried a little bit but not tears of sadness but of joy for she was praised and acknowledged by a Shimada. She found new strength inside of her)

"Hey Alice-chan what do you call the move we just did?" Rio asked

"Let's call it **Decelerated Double Tap**.." Alice said

"That sounds so cool!" Hanako said

"Nii-chan will be happy to hear about this, hehe.."

(As Alice makes her way to help Erika's platoon, Tojo and Rosehip's fight is about to end also)

"Driver get us as close as possible to that tank!" Tojo ordered

"Jawohl!"

"Get ready! They're going to try something desu-wa!" Rosehip said

"Now!" Tojo shouted

(Tojo's tank suddenly drifted to the right behind Rosehips's tank but Rosehip also predicted it and was already aiming at Tojo)

"It's over desu-wa!"

"Now Sakuraba-san! Tojo shouted

"Firing!" Sakuraba said

"Fire!" Rosehip ordered

*BOOM

(The shell roared through the sky towards Tojo's tank hitting it just above its tracks pushing it to the side tilting it but not white flagging it just enough to dodge the shot of Rosehip)

"Friendly fire!?" Rosehip was shocked

"Fire!" Tojo ordered

*BOOM

(The shell perfectly hit the rear armor of Rosehip's tank and white flagged it but Tojo's tank couldn't take the recoil and flipped over then a white flag popped on its belly)

"What a crazy plan desu-wa..you really are my prince's students...well done.." Rosehip said

**[Town Central Plaza]**

*BOOM

(Four 38(t)s from Erika's platoon has already been white flagged while trying to protect their flag tank and are being pushed into a corner by the platoon of Sencha)

"_We're not gonna last long here! Where are you Alice-san?!" _

"On my way..hold on Kommandant.." Alice radioed

*BOOM

(The 38(t) guarding the left flank suddenly got white flagged exposing Koume's flag tank and Erika saw the Tetrarchs aiming at their flag tank)

"_Koume! Move-" _Erika said

*BOOM

(To Erika's surprise the one that was white flag wasn't them but the three tetrarchs aiming at them at the left flank. Erika saw two 38(t)s behind the destroyed enemy tanks and it was Alice and Sango)

"Sorry we're late Kommandant!" Sango said

"I told papa I'd keep you safe so I'm here.." Alice said

"Alice-chan! Sango-chan!" Koume said

"_Both of you are a sight for sore eyes! Sango join up with us and Alice-san flank the other sides!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!"

"_We're going to push them back now! Panzer Marsch!" _Erika shouted

**[Grassland Battlefield - East Side]**

(Gero and Maho we're still battling with Pekoe and Darjeeling while being surrounded by St. Gloriana Tanks. Gero is trying to chase the flag tank of Barley while dodging incoming fire from six tetrarchs)

*BOOM

"Fire!" Maho ordered

"Driver move right!" Darjeeling shouted

"Looks like even after graduating time hasn't dulled your abilities Darjeeling.." Maho smiled

"You too Maho-san.."

"Maho-senpai! I'm here to assist! Fire!" Toshi shouted

(Toshi and the other 38(t) came back and took shots at Darjeeling but it was easily dodged by her tank)

"Don't Toshi-kun!" Maho shouted

*BOOM

(The 38(t) beside Toshi was suddenly white flagged from the flank. It was Pekoe's tank which Assam took the shot)

"Damn it from the side?!" Toshi said

"Toshi-kun move!" Maho shouted

*BOOM

(Just from that split second distraction Toshi's tank was already white flagged by Darjeeling from the front)

"Lesson learned newbie..always remain calm and focused in the heat of battle and never interrupt a battle between ladies.." Darjeeling said

*BOOM

(A shell landed again beside Darjeeling's tank fired by Maho but it was again dodged easily)

"Don't bully our new members!" Maho said

"Hey I'm not a bully..I even gave advice.." Darjeeling said

"Gero-kun won't like you if I tell him you're being mean to his students.." Maho teased

(This made Darjeeling blush and get flustered)

"Maho-san w-what are you saying!? I'm not being mean-"

*BOOM

(Darjeeling's tank was suddenly hit from the flank by Sakuraba. She forgot to tell her driver to not drive in a straight line because she got flustered by what Maho said)

"What was it you said? Always remain calm and focused?" Maho said with a grin

"That's not fair Maho-san! It's because you said something like that geez!" Darjeeling blushed again

"All is fair in love and war right? Byeee.." Maho said as she left

(Maho now approached Toshi's tank to see how he was doing)

"You alright?" Maho asked

"Yes senpai..sorry I wasn't able to help.." Toshi said

"Don't be too hard on yourself Toshi..we did our best.." Haruhiko said

"I won't be as kind as Gero-kun..what you did was hasty and not well thought of..which cost you your tank and your comrade's.."

"I'm sorry.."

"But to go and help your comrades without a second thought is just like your captain..keep it up and learn from this..understand?"

"Jawohl Maho-senpai!" Toshi saluted

(At the other side of the field Gero was getting close to Barley's flag tank and they ended up beside a big boulder and hit a tetrarch on its tracks with a well placed shot)

"Direct hit on the light tank!" Ken said

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!" **_

(The 37mm shell hit a Harry Hopkins by the tracks and immobilizing it)

"Firing!" Assam shouted

(A shell was fired at Gero's 38(t) but with ken's quick movements it only grazed their tank turret)

"_**I see Assam-san's accuracy hasn't fallen.." **_

"What do we do now Taichou?"

_**"Ken keep on chasing that flag tank while you Hajime get ready to shoot that MG-34.."**_

"Roger that!" Ken and Hajime responded

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

(Another tank was hit in the tracks rendering it immobile)

"Barley-san you're doing a great job at being the flag tank.." Pekoe radioed

"Uhmm..thanks I guess?" Barley radioed back

"Surviving is the flag tank's number one priority barley-san!" Assam said

"But is this really the white tiger you praise a lot? He hasn't done anything worth mentioning.." Barley asked

"You seem to not have noticed.." Pekoe said

"Notice what-"

*BOOM

(Another tetrarch has been hit now only leaving Pekoe and Barley's tank)

"_**Pop smoke!" **_

"Roger!" Ono said

(Gero's tank now release a smoke screen filling the whole area blinding everyone including themselves)

"Smoke screen!?" Barley was surprised

"Here he comes.." Pekoe said

"What's coming?!" Barley shouted

"Heighten your senses Barley-san..or you won't see it coming.." Assam said

(Barley didn't understand what Pekoe and Assam said at first but then he felt a grave chill staring at him from behind)

"There you are!" Barley shouted

(Barley's tank slowed down and it aimed it's turret behind him)

"Fire!" Barley ordered

*BOOM

(The shell landed at the direction of the cold stare he felt but there was nothing when the smoke cleared)

"In front of you!" Pekoe shouted

(Barley looked and saw the 38(t) suddenly in front of his tank)

"H-How is he there?"

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The 37mm was shell fired and hit Barley's tank in the tracks and forcing him to hit the boulder)

"Hajime now!"

"Firing!"

(Hajime pulled the trigger to his MG-34 and Barley's tank was hit by a hail of bullets in 3 short bursts but not enough to finish the flag tank)

"Firing!" Assam shouted

*BOOM

(The 2 Pounder shell penetrated the 38(t)s side armor and white flagged it instantly. The area was still covered in smoke but Barley can clearly see Gero's destroyed tank in front of his)

"I'm saved..that was scary.." Barley said

"I guess the machine gun didn't work.." Ono said

"_**Nope..it worked just fine.." **_

*BOOM

(A shell suddenly impacted Barley's flag tank from the rear and white flagged it. As they looked towards where the shell came from it was from a 38(t) above the hill and it's gun barrel was smoking. A large siren now blew to signal the end of the match)

"_**Nice shot..Sakuraba-chan..perfect.."**_

"St. Gloriana's Flag Tank has been destroyed! The winner is Kuromorimine University High School!" Kanon Sasagawa announced

"That was nerve wracking..but so cool!" Sakuraba shouted

"Whoooo! We won!" Tojo shouted

"Yay! We did it Alice-chan!" Rio shouted

"Looks like Gero-kun was able to do it.." Koume said

"_Yeah.." _Erika smiled

(As the smoke cleared Pekoe's tank parked beside Gero's tank)

"_**Ughh..we got taken out..nice shot Assam-san.."**_

"Thank you Gero-san! It was a great match!" Assam said

"You just keep on thinking of the craziest plans Gero-kun.." Pekoe said

"_**I'm sorry Pekoe-san..I guess it's just second nature to me.." **_

"It appears so.." Pekoe smiled

"H-How did your tank suddenly appear in front of me when I felt you behind me and how did your comrade hit me through the smoke?" Barley asked

"Hmmm, I'll answer one question..pick one from the two.."

"Then the second one..the smoke was too thick for her to see me and even get an accurate shot on me.." Barley said

"Yeah I want to know also.." Assam said

"_**The answer is that boulder beside you and this MG-34 here.." **_

"Please explain it Gero-san.." Pekoe said

"_**The first step of the plan was to get you as close to the boulder as possible and the next step is to fire this machine gun at your tank.." **_

"You mean.."

"_**I used the machine gun as a signal to her from the top of the hill that you are beside the boulder which she took that shot and was successful.."**_

"But what if I was positioned at the other side of the boulder?" Barley asked

"_**If you could remember my gunner shot 3 short bursts meaning you were at the right side..if you were at the left then 2 short bursts.."**_

"And if he was behind the boulder?" Pekoe asked

(Gero smiled and pointed at the direction behind the boulder. All of them were surprised to see Maho's tank waiting there and aiming at the boulder meaning if the flag tank was behind it then Maho would've been able to take it out regardless)

"I see..so it was already a checkmate after you released the smoke screen.." Barley said

"_**Not really..if you had ignored the smoke and made a run for it..we wouldn't have been able to take you out..another option is for you to turn off your engine so I couldn't hear you.." **_

"But we still lost.."

"_**In a match nothing is certain my friend...so don't worry about it..let's have another match someday Mugi-chan!" **_

"Yeah..I won't lose next time.." Barley shook Gero's hand

(Gero then saw Erika and Alice's tanks approaching so he decided to walk towards them and greet them)

"_**See you later guys!" **_

"Bye Gero-san!" Assam waved

"Pekoe-sama.."

"Yes Barley-san?"

"How did Gero's tank appear suddenly in front of my tank when I felt him behind me?" Barley asked

"You didn't feel his presence..he made you think he was going to appear behind you..what you saw and felt was his afterimage.." Pekoe said

"Afterimage?! But how?"

"He has been chasing you the whole time ever since he broke through our formation..didn't you think it was strange that he never tried to overtake you?" Assam said

"I just thought my tank was faster.."

"The 38(t) has speeds of 42 km/h while your Harry Hopkins goes 30 km/h only..your tank is definitely faster..he purposely chased you slowly to give you a mental image of him always being behind you.."

"All that effort just to give me an image in my mind?"

"It worked didn't it? That's the commander of the white tiger..he might look like a carefree person but in reality he is one scary tactician and a great shot.." Assam said

"Tactician I understand..but a great shot? I think he didn't get any kills this match.." Barley said

"We told you earlier that you didn't notice something right?" Pekoe said

"Yes..what was it?"

"Look at the other tanks in the area.." Pekoe said

(Barley then gazed upon the battlefield of the wreckage of tanks and metal pieces on the ground and he notices one thing and it gave him chills)

"Do you see it?" Assam asked

"He..he only shot our tanks at their tracks?"

"Correct..he has been aiming this whole time at their tracks..he never aimed for the tank hull or turret..he even shot you at your tracks as well.." Pekoe said

"It's a lot harder to hit a tank's tracks among the chaos of the battlefield..much harder when moving.." Assam said

"But again I ask..why?" Barley said

"Gero-san did that so our tankers can experience fixing tracks in the field of battle..so that they can have another chance of being able to fight again.." Pekoe said

"He loves playing Senshado more than anything..and he will do it while teaching others and guiding them..just like how he gave the winning shot to his comrade instead of taking it all for himself.." Assam explained

(Pekoe and Assam saw a smile on Barley's face as he looked at Gero)

"Pekoe-sama.."

"Yes?"

"I want to fight him again..and I want to win next time!" Barley said

"That's how I felt when we fought in the finals last tournament!" Assam said

"Me too Barley-san..so get in line..there are a lot more people who want to fight him and beat him..come on now let's clean up so we can rest up for tomorrow's training.."

"Yes Pekoe-sama!" Assam and Barley saluted

(Meanwhile Gero has regrouped with Erika and Alice)

"_**Yo Erika, Alice-chan..great work!" **_

"_You too Bakatora.." _Erika smiled

"_**Naah..it wasn't me..it was Sakuraba-chan and the newbies..they did a very great job"**_

"What about me Nii-chan? I protected Kommandant like you said!" Alice said

(Gero then put Alice on his shoulders again)

"_**Yes Alice-chan..you did a wonderful job..thank you for protecting her.." **_

"Me and my crew also created a new move!" Alice smiled

"_**Ohh? Tell me all about it when we get back alright?" **_

"Yes Nii-chan!"

"_You're spoiling her too much, you know that right?" _Erika said

"Papa help..Mama is being mean to me.." Alice said

"_**Hey don't be mean to Alice-chan..I'm not spoiling her.." **_

"_I'm not being mean! And stop calling him papa! Don't call me Mama either!" _Erika blushed

(They are now joined also by Maho and Darjeeling)

"_**Maho-san! Otsukare!"**_

"Yeah..you too.." Maho smiled

"Gero-kun!" Darjeeling called out

"_**Yo Darjeeling-san! How have you been?" **_

"I'm great..happy to see you again..

_**"You too! I see you kept your hair down.." **_

(Darjeeling's hair was not tied and was let down because of still the Poem Gero before they left)

"Y-Yes..I thought it would be great to change hairstyles once in a while.." Darjeeling blushed

"_**It looks great..you look cute!" **_

(This comment made Darjeeling blush bright red in front of them)

"Papa that's bad..you shouldn't be cheating on Mama!" Alice said

"_**Ehh..I'm not cheating.." **_

"Papa? Why is Alice-san calling you papa?" Darjeeling asked

"Because papa is papa! That's why! He protects me from Mama when she is being mean!" Alice smiled

"_**Hoy Alice-chan!" **_

"Mama?! Tell me who's this mama!?" Darjeeling got serious

(Suddenly Erika grabbed Gero's arm and hugged it in front of Darjeeling)

"_I am that mama..sorry for the late news..Darjeeling.." _Erika said with a grin

"_**Oh so now you claim to be the mama- ouch ouch ouch!" **_

(Erika was secretly pinching Gero at his back)

"Gero-kun? What is the meaning of this?" Darjeeling asked

"_**I-I'm the papa and Erika is the mama while Alice-chan is our lovely daughter.." **_

"This is only an act right? Some kind of joke!? Tell me it's a joke!" Darjeeling said

"_I'd say it's half an act and half practice.." _Erika said

"Practice for what?!" Darjeeling shouted

"_Well..me and Gero are dating so of course soon we'll be getting married and having a child of our own so this is a great way to get some practice before the real thing you know?" _Erika proudly said as she bragged to Darjeeling

(This just shocked Darjeeling so much that she just stopped talking and just stared at both of them)

"And Erika just placed the final nail to the coffin..hey Darjeeling you alright?" Maho said as she shook Darjeeling back to reality

"_I was just stating the truth.." _Erika said

"Both teams line up and give thanks!" Remi Takashi shouted

"_Come on Gero we better line up so we can go home.." _Erika said

"_**Yeah..well see you again Darjeeling-san!" **_

"Come on Darjeeling..Pekoe-san will be looking for you.." Maho said

(Darjeeling was still in shock so Maho had to drag her to their line. Both teams have now lined up and all of the bowed and gave thanks)

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE GREAT MATCH!" both teams shouted

**[Viewing Platform #1 for ****VIPs****]**

"Well that was an amazing match! When you mentioned Gero-kun has been training the recruits I never thought they'd be this good!" Chouno said

"Yeah..they really exceeded my expectations..my son has trained them well.." Shiho smiled

"Not to mention that accuracy..if they can hit targets from long ranges with light tanks..imagine how much damage they'd do when they use the medium and heavy tanks.." Chouno said

"That Chouno-kun..is something we all have to look forward to in the near future.."

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 40 - Exhibition Games**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! How was a taste of the action? More to come as the Exhibition Games begin!**

**Shout out to : "s1137014" thank you so much for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	40. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Exhibition Games**

**[Saint Gloriana College School Carrier - After the Practice Match]**

(Pekoe, Assam, Rosehip, Darjeeling, Barley, and Sencha were having tea on top of their ship enjoying the afternoon)

"I see..so that's what happened..looks like you got totally outplayed by the white tiger huh Mugi-chan?" Sencha teased

"Oh shut it Sen-chan..I heard you got owned by a single tank at the town.." Barley said

"I was up against Alice Shimada so it's only natural that I'd lose..she even praised me and told me I had potential!" Sencha bragged

"Damn it..I wish I could've fought the Shimada Style as well!" Barley said

(Of course Barley didn't know that the person he fought was the heir of the Nishizumi Family. Both barley and Sencha then noticed two motionless individuals at their tea table)

"Uhmm..Pekoe-sama..why is Darjeeling-sama and Rosehip-sama just sitting still and not moving while their souls are slowly exiting their bodies?" Sencha asked

"Well..they just found out that the person they like is now in a relationship..so this is how they ended up.."

"They liked the same person? Who was it?" Barley asked

"It was Gero-san.." Assam said

"Ohh..and Gero already has a relationship with?"

"The Kommandant of Kuromorimine..Itsumi Erika.." Pekoe said as she sipped tea

"Based on my intel Gero-san transferred there just to be with Itsumi-san.." Assam said as she looked at her laptop

"Please no more! You're just adding salt to my injury desu-wa!" Rosehip shouted

"Don't mind it Rosehip-sama and Darjeeling-sama! There are plenty more boys out there!" Sencha said

"I don't want anyone else, I want my prince!" Rosehip started rolling on the floor

"I'm not giving up! You shouldn't give up also Rosehip!" Darjeeling said

"That's right! We have to save him from Kuromorimine's wretched claws!" Rosehip shouted

"And when we save him nobody will ever interfere with us anymore! He'll be ours and ours alone!" Darjeeling said

"I want to inform you that if you try to do something unladylike Gero-san might come to hate you more than to like you.." Pekoe said

"Of course Pekoe-san..we won't become barbaric in our attempts to steal his heart!" Darjeeling said

"But after we steal his heart we can be as barbaric as we want when we show our love for him..ehe..ehehehe.." Rosehip said

(Both Rosehip and Darjeeling started laughing in a scary and evil way as they delved into their wild imaginations. Sencha and Barley had big sweat drops on top of their heads)

"My condolences to you Gero.." Barley said

**[Kuromorimine University High School Carrier - Student Council Office]**

(Gero suddenly felt two big chills down his spine and made him shiver. He was with his crew along with Erika and Koume)

"_**Uhh..why did it get cold all of a sudden?" **_

"Want me to turn on the heater?" Ono asked

"_**No need..it was just a quick breeze..so where were we?" **_

"_About these heavy boxes that were delivered this morning..what are these?" _Erika asked

"_**Right..you'll see..wait a sec.."**_

(Gero then opened one of the boxes and showed everyone what was inside and it surprised everyone)

"_Bakatora..these are?" _

"_**These are..Panzerbüchse 39 (PzB 39) Anti Tank Rifles 7.92mm.."**_

"Anti-tank rifles? Are these even allowed?" Hajime asked

"_**Yes..Koume-san can you check the rule book? I believe it's at page 896.." **_

(Koume then grabbed the rule book provided by the Federation regarding the Exhibition Games)

"Page 896..the use of hand held weapons that can cripple or destroy a light tank is allowed..it really is here.." Koume said

"_**See? I'm sure if the other schools read the rule book thoroughly they are going to use some as well..but I doubt they even read the whole thing.." **_

"How are you sure?" Koume asked

"_**That rule is placed at the last pages of that thick rule book..while the important rules are placed at the first pages..anyone would be very bored to read everything.." **_

"So you read this whole rule book Gero?" Ono asked

"_**Nope..I started to read the last pages first and saw it by accident.."**_

"_I thought so.." _Erika said

"How many rifles did you order Matsu-kun?"

"_**I ordered four only..that should be enough to confuse the enemy.." **_

"_What crazy idea do you have this time?" _Erika asked

"_**That would be a secret for now..wouldn't want to spoil the surprise.." **_

"_Just be careful alright? If you are going to use this then it means you won't be in your tank which means you can get hit.." _Erika said

"_**I will..thank you for worrying about me.."**_

"_As your girlfriend it's my job to worry about you.." _

"_**Wow..that makes me very happy hearing that.." **_

(Gero then patted Erika's head as usual but they forgot that his crew and Koume was also there and was just looking at them)

"Oh my how lovely.." Koume teased

"Taichou if you're going to flirt please do it somewhere we can't see.."

"That's right Gero..go lovey dovey someplace else.."

"_**Ahaha sorry sorry..we completely forgot that we were not alone.." **_

"_Ehem..well anyways let's all get some rest..tomorrow is the last day of training before the start of the Exhibition Games..we all need to be in top shape.." _Erika said

"Jawohl Kommandant!" everyone saluted

**[1st National Senshado Exhibition Games - 2 Days Later]**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! Tankers and viewers! Welcome to the 1st National Senshado Exhibition Games!" shouted the announcer

(The whole place roared with cheers and screams from the audience)

"Today we have gathered every school that has joined these games! From the known powerhouse schools to small schools in the country!"

"Let us all welcome Shichiro Kodama-san to formally start the Exhibition Games by shooting this flare into the sky!"

(As Kodama went up the stage he was given loud cheers and applause. He then raised the flare gun pointed to the sky and gave the official announcement)

"I, Kodama Shichiro, declare that the 1st National Senshado Exhibition Games has officially begun!"

(Kodama then fired the flare into the sky and it exploded with a variety of colors followed by a volley of fireworks from behind the stage. Both the crowd and the tankers loved the display and all cheered)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"_OK listen up! We will divide you into 2 groups since only 15 tanks are allowed to participate per match. The first group will go first in the morning, then the second will have a match in the afternoon. It will be a mix and match of regulars and newbies to even out the experience.." _Erika announced

"Team 1 will be led by Kommandant and Team 2 will be led by me so let's all do our best!" Koume said

"What time and who will we be up against Kommandant?" Sakuraba asked

"_Our match will be at 11AM and we are fighting BC Freedom!" _Erika said

"BC Freedom? Don't they field French tanks?" Tojo asked

"Yes..based on past tournaments they have FT-17, AMR 35, and R35 light tanks.." Koume said

"What about their strategies? Do we have any info on that?" Chinatsu asked

"We did fight them once in tankathalon and we lost to them..they're brave and have no fear in charging towards their enemy..they can also set up great ambushes to catch their enemies off guard so be careful!" Koume said

"_Since we have some time before our match everyone can do what they please..just don't run into trouble and get injured..is that clear? _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" everyone saluted

"_Oh before I dismiss you I want you all to meet a very important person..come in!" _Erika shouted

(Everyone then waited to see the person called out by Erika and it was an old man wearing the Kuromorimine Maintenance Jacket)

"_This here is Chief Matsumoto..he is the head maintenance person that repairs and keeps our tanks in top condition..he will be with us during this whole event and up to the National Tournament! Say your greetings!" _

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu Chief Matsumoto!" everyone bowed

"Same here..nice to meet my son's students.." Matsumoto said

"Son?" Toshi asked

"_Chief Matsumoto is the father of your Captain..sorry for the late introductions.." _Erika said

"Oh! Gero-senpai's father!" Isamu said

"Then the father that was in senpai's story was.." Sakuraba said

"Yes that would be me..thank you for getting along well with my son.."

"No sir..Gero-Taichou has been very good to us and has taught us how to be even greater tankers!" Tojo said

"Well then that's good to hear..have fun out there and don't worry about wrecking the tanks..I'll have them fixed up in a giffy after your match!" Matusmoto smiled

"Thank you very much Chief!" Koume said

"_Everyone is dismissed! Team 1 get back here 30 mins before our match for a quick briefing!" _Erika shouted

(Everyone then went to do what they wanted while Toshi and the gang was thinking of what to do)

"What do you want to do Toshi?" Isamu asked

"No idea..has anyone seen Gero-senpai?"

"I haven't seen him or his crew.." Rio said

"Kommandant what are you gonna do in your free time?" Tojo asked

"_Me and Koume will be watching the matches..I'm sure Bakatora is already there.." _Erika said

"May we join you in watching?" Sakuraba asked

"_Sure..it's also a great opportunity for you guys to see how the other schools fight.." _

"Thank you Kommandant!" everyone said

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

(Erika and the newbies now arrived at the bleachers where they will be watching the match. They saw Gero's crew already sitting there waiting for them)

"Ken-senpai!" Haruhiko shouted

"Oh everyone come here sit with us!" Ken said

"Where's Nii-chan?"

"He's over there Alice-chan.." Ono pointed

(They all looked to the field where the match will take place and they saw Gero was there walking with Takashi and Kal talking and laughing with each other)

"_What's Bakatora doing there?" _Erika asked

"Well he wanted to greet Kal-kun and Takashi-kun before their match so he went there personally.." Ono said

"Those two that senpai is talking to are?" Sakuraba said

"They are the first Male tank commanders that joined Senshado along with Gero-san.." Koume said

"Takashi-kun is from Saunders and Kallan-kun is from Pravda.." Hajime said

"So that's why they are so close.." Hanako said

"_Yeah..they are the original three..they have fought each other and both lost to Bakatora..they both want to beat him badly.." _Erika smiled

"Gero-taichou is amazing! That means he's the best male commander of their generation right?!" Tojo said

"The Saunders and Pravda Match will begin momentarily all contestants please proceed to your starting points!" said the announcer

(Gero then gave Takashi and Kal a fist bump before leaving and headed back towards the bleachers)

"_**Yo Erika..came to watch?" **_

"_Yeah..they also came along.." _

"Nii-chan!" Alice hugged Gero

"_**Oh Alice-chan..everyone is here also.." **_

"We also want to watch the matches with you senpai!" Sakuraba said

"We want to learn all we can from these matches.." Toshi said

"_**Aren't you all eager to learn..don't forget about fun alright?" **_

"Yes senpai!" they said

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

"Both Team Commanders! Forward!"

(Takashi and Kal walked forward)

"My name is Inatomi Hibiki and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between Saunders versus Pravda" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _Both Bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Saunders has fielded M24 Chaffees!"

"While Pravda has T70 Light tanks!"

"There they go! M24 Chaffees and T-70s are so cool!" Endo said

"_Ohh Chaffees..I thought for sure Saunders would get M22 Locusts.." _Erika said

"_**Pershing-kun said the M22s they used during the tankathalon event were just borrowed so they had to get new light tanks.."**_

"How do you think this match will end?" Koume asked

"_**Well I was talking to the both of them a while ago and they both agreed to just keep it simple and fun.." **_

"Simple how?" Sakuraba asked

"What's this?! Both teams are just heading straight at each other, guns blazing!" The announcer said

**[Saunders Tank Formation]**

(Explosions were happening all around the Chaffees as they sped up)

"Let's go, maggots! Charge straight at them!" Takashi shouted

"Yes sir!"

"Fire!"

(The 75mm shell went flying through the air and impacted the Pravda formation)

**[Pravda Tank Formation]**

*BOOM

(A shell landed near Kal's tank and their tank formation is just doing the same and charging at Saunders)

"Show them how Pravda fights!" Kal shouted

"UUURRRAAAAAA!"

(Chaffees and T70s were being white flagged left end right as both formations now clashed and begun fire fights all over the field)

"This is really amazing! Just a simple old fire fight!" Haruhiko said

"Yeah no need to come up with strategies just shoot and move!" Endo said

(As the battle continues 3 Chaffees remained and 4 T70s from Pravda are the only one left fighting)

"Up!"

"Fire!" Takashi shouted

*BOOM

(The 75mm shell pierced through the light armor of a T70 and white flagged it instantly)

"Nina-san flank left! Alina-san go right!" Kal said

"Roger!" both replied

"Fire!" Kal ordered

*BOOM

(The 45mm shell was dodged by Takashi's tank and drifted to the right but the Chaffee behind Takashi was white flagged by Alina)

"Fire!" Both Nina and Takashi shouted

*BOOM

(Another Chaffee goes down but Kal's T70 got white flagged by Takashi but before he could recover Alina was already aiming at him)

"FIRE!" Alina shouted

*BOOM

(The T70's shot penetrated the Chaffee's rear armor and a white flag emerged from the tank)

"Saunders remaining tanks zero! Pravda remaining tanks two! Pravda is the winner!" Inatomi Hibiki announced

(The tournament area was filled with cheers for both schools for the great match)

"_**Congrats Kal-kun.."**_

"_Hard to believe that Kallan would let himself be a target so that Nina and Alina can finish of the other tanks of Saunders.." _Erika said

"He did have the worst first impression last tournament.." Koume said

"_**People change..it just takes time for them to finally take the step forward.." **_

"Erika-chan!" Leila called out

(Erika's crew also arrived to join them in watching the matches)

"_Oh you guys..what took you so long?" _Erika said

"Sorry..we went to buy some snacks and drinks to have while we eat!" Suzu said

"We got enough for everybody.." Rin said

"_**Thanks girls!" **_

"No problem senpai!" Sheska said

"_**Come on here Sheska-san sit here beside Ono.." **_

"Gero!" Ono got flustered

"_**What? Can't she?" **_

"Y-Yes she can..no problem with that.." Ono then covered his face

"T-Thank you Ono-senpai.." Sheska blushed

(Sheska then sat beside Ono and gave him a can of soda and everyone can see both of the blushing)

"Nice move Gero-senpai!" Rin gave a thumbs up

"Oh no we are short on drinks..I'll go buy some.." Leila said

"I'll go with you Leila-san..it would be too heavy for you to bring it on your own.." Hajime said

"Thanks Hajime-kun.." Leila blushed

(Leila and Hajime then left to buy more drinks leaving Suzu and Rin to have big smiles on their faces to see some possible couples are being formed)

"So who's going to be the next match?" Rio asked

"According to the list it's going to be Ooarai versus Bellwall.." Isamu said

"_**Oh Ooarai! I wanna pay Miho a visit.." **_

"_I just mailed her and she said they're at their tank garage now.." _Erika said

"Nii-chan can I go too?"

"_**Sure Alice-chan! Hey we're going to visit Ooarai a little bit before their match.."**_

"Sure senpai..we'll be waiting here!" Sakuraba said

"_**Wanna come also Ken? Don't you want to see Mako?" **_

"I'll visit later..she'll be sleepy right now anyways.." Ken said

"_**Got it..we'll be back guys.." **_

(Gero then put Alice on his shoulders again and walked off with Erika)

"The three of them are looking more and more like a family each day.." Rin said

"Aren't they cute?" Suzu said

**[Ooarai Tank Garage]**

"_**Yo Miho..we came to visit!" **_

"Gero! Eririn! Alice!"

(Miho then jumped towards the three and hugged them all together)

"_Nice to see you too Miho.." _Erika hugged back

"_**How have you been Miho?" **_

"Doing great..and you? Has Eririn been taking care of you?"

"_**Yup everyday!" **_

"I'm taking care of Nii-chan also!" Alice said

"I know Alice-san..thank you for that! I hope we can have a match in this event!"

"Me too.."

"_That would be no problem when our match has been decided I'll let you fight Miho.." _Erika said

"Yay! Thank you mama!" Alice blushed

"Mama?!"

(Miho was surprised when Alice called Erika her mama)

"_**Ahaha yeah about that.." **_

"Nii-chan is papa and Kommandant is mama!" Alice smiled

"Wow Eririn I never thought you'd be this fast in making a family.."

"_I-It just somehow ended up like that.." _Erika blushed

(The rest of the Ooarai team then entered the garage and was happy to see Gero again)

"Gero-dono!" Yukari shouted

"_**Yukari-san! Nice to see you all again!" **_

"Gero-senpai, glad to see you still in one piece!" Azusa said

"We got many members of our volleyball team now Gero-san!" Noriko shouted

"_**Oh that's great! Let's have a volleyball match later!" **_

"That Kuromorimine outfit suits you well Gero-san.." Erwin said

"_**Thanks Erwin! How's the stug?" **_

"Doing great! She's a beauty now!" Saemonza said

"_**Yo Tsuchiya..how's the Automotive club?" **_

"We're fine! Got new members too!" Tsuchiya said

"_**Nice..I heard that Nakajima-san and the rest are now working with my father..he says he'll be expecting you also soon.." **_

"I sure will!"

"_Leopon Team is working for Chief Matsumoto?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..they run a maintenance shop in Ooarai..they also do a Maintenance Delivery Service.." **_

"What does that mean Nii-chan?"

"_**It means schools call them and put in a reservation for their services where they go to a certain school and do maintenance on their tanks for a price.."**_

"Ohh I understand now..sounds fun to be able to fix different kinds of tanks!" Alice smiled

"I'm sure they're enjoying the heck out of it.." Tsuchiya said

"Is that Alice-chan?!" Karina shouted

"H-Hello everyone.." Alice got shy

"Oh how about you guys spend time with Alice-chan to catch up? I'll go for a walk with Miho"

"Ehh?! Nii-chan?!"

(Gero then put Alice down and she got surrounded by the Ooarai girls and was fawning all over her)

"Nii-chan don't leave me!" Alice was shouting

"This is a trial Alice-chan! You have to cure your shyness from now on so go and interact with everyone for me!"

"Ehhhh!?" Alice was getting bombarded with questions

(Erika and Gero walked with Miho through the garage to check out the tanks Ooarai will be using and they got an assortment of light tanks)

"_**Ohh M3 Stuarts and Panzer 35(t)s.." **_

"Yeah we got the Stuarts from the new students that joined the team..and the 35(t)s were from Kuromorimine.."

"_How is the new team coming along?" _Erika asked

"They're doing fine..they were just like us when we first started doing Senshado.."

"_**I'm sure they'll have fun here in Ooarai..we can schedule a practice match against us if you want them to get experience.." **_

"Sure that would be great! Eririn can just mail me when.."

(Erika then noticed a very familiar red tank at the corner of the garage)

"_This tank is.." _Erika said

"_**A red Type 97 Te-Ke?" **_

"Oh I forgot to tell you about her.."

"Erika-dono!" a voice called out to them

(When Gero and Erika looked they saw a brown haired girl with a Red Ribbon and another girl with long blonde hair both wearing the Ooarai Tank Jacket)

"_Shizuka-san?!" _Erika said

"It's been a long time Erika-dono..I knew we'd cross paths again one day.."

"_You transferred to Ooarai?!" _

"Yes! Rin and I decided that we wanted to do Senshado along with Miho-dono.." Shizuka said

"_I see..I saw this red Te-Ke and thought for sure it was yours.." _

"We brought it along when we transferred!" Rin said

(Shizuka then noticed Gero who was standing beside Miho)

"Miho-dono..this person is?" Shizuka asked

"This is Gero..the person I was talking to you about the other day.."

"_**Nice to meet you! I'm Gero Matsumoto!" **_

"Gero Matsumoto?! The commander of the White Tiger!?" Shizuka and Rin reacted

"_**Yes..that would be me..I'm happy that you know about me.." **_

"I don't think there is anyone in this country that doesn't know who you are!" Rin said

"_**Ahaha..I also know about you two..Centipede Team and Princess of Tankathalon.." **_

"It's an honor to be known by someone like you!" Shizuka said

"_You never told me you knew about her.." _Erika said

"_**You didn't mention that you knew each other either.. "**_

"_We fought each other in tankathalon..they were teamed up with BC Freedom.." _Erika said

"_**Ohh I see..what a great reunion.."**_

"What is the relationship between you two?" Shizuka asked

"_**Erika is my girlfriend" **_Gero smiled

"EEEHHH?!" Rin and Shizuka reacted

"_T-That's right..is there something wrong about that?" _Erika blushed

"No..nothing..I just thought that even a person like you can fall in love Erika-dono.." Shizuka teased

"That's rude Shizuka-hime!" Rin said

"_Shut up princess.." _Erika said

"Hmmm..so you were able to melt the ice cold heart of Erika-dono..I'm very interested in you now Gero-dono.."

"_Hoy stay away from him you hear me?! Don't get any ideas!" _Erika shouted

"Uhmm this might be a bit sudden considering we just met Gero-dono..but can I ask of you a favor?" Shizuka asked

"_**Sure if it's anything I can manage.." **_

"Then..please have a match with me immediately!"

(Shizuka's aura suddenly changed from being a normal high school girl into a battle hardened warrior that's itching for a fight. Erika, Miho and Rin noticed it and they were shocked a little bit but Gero was just smiling at Shizuka unfazed)

"Geez..Shizuka-hime.." Rin was getting scared

"_As usual you and your desire to battle.." _Erika said

"_**Ohh I'd love to fight with you also! If we ever get a match in this exhibition games let's give it our all!" **_

"Then it's a deal!" Shizuka smiled

(Gero and Shizuka then shook hands but the moment Shizuka held Gero's hand she felt it. Shizuka always had the ability to see how strong an individual is and that's why she always gets excited and wants to fight strong opponents. She could see Gero's aura overflowing with pure strength that made Shizuka shiver not in joy but in fear)

"W-What is this ominous strength?! This isn't normal..what kind of person is he to have this much?!" Shizuka said in her mind

"The Ooarai and Bellwall Match will begin momentarily all contestants please proceed to your starting points!" said the announcer

"_**Ohh looks like we have to go..good luck on your match Miho! See you again, Centipede Team!" **_

"_I'll mail you later Miho!" _Erika said

"Bye bye Eririn!"

(As Gero and Erika left, Shizuka was still shaking a little bit and was just staring at her hand)

"Shizuka-hime is shaking? Just what did she see?" Rin said in her mind

"So..did you see it?" Miho asked

"Y-Yes..Miho-dono.." Shizuka said

"Do you believe me now?"

"He really is your brother..what happened to him Miho-dono?"

"My onii-chan has been through a lot of trials..very painful ones..now that he is back he has a plan to catch whoever is responsible for separating us from him..and he is looking for allies that he can rely on..he was hoping he could be friends with you and the Takeda Clan.."

"Shizuka-hime's family?" Rin asked

"Yes Rin-san..onii-chan thinks he will be up against a very powerful opponent..he needs your help Shizuka-san..I also ask for your help..to find justice for my brother.."

(Shizuka and Rin then suddenly knelt with one leg and placed their right hands on their hearts)

"I, Shizuka Tsuruki, of the Takeda Clan, offer our help and support to the Nishizumi Family and we'll do our utmost best.."

"Please stand up both of you.."

(As Rin and Shizuka stood up they were both hugged tightly by Miho and they were surprised)

"M-Miho-dono?!" Shizuka blushed

"Miho-san?!" Rin reacted

"Thank you..thank you very much..both of you.." Miho started to tear up a little

"Of course..Miho-san..you're welcome.." Rin said

"Also remember to keep this a secret just between us alright?"

"Our lips are sealed Miho-dono!" Shizuka smiled

"Good..come on we have a match to prepare for!"

"Roger!" Rin and Shizuka saluted

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

(Erika, Gero and Alice have now returned to the others at the bleachers)

"You sure took your time Kommandant!" Suzu said

"_Sorry we ran into an old friend.." _

"Who?" Bauer asked

"_**Princess of Tankathalon.." **_

"Ohh..you know about her Gero-san?" Koume asked

"_**Only a little bit..I just know that she shone during the tankathalon event that you guys joined.." **_

"Well she definitely took us by surprise when we fought her.." Bauer said

"Alice-chan what happened to you!?" Rio asked

(Alice's hair was messed up and her uniform was all wrinkled from all the cuddling she was given by the Ooarai girls)

"_**So Alice-chan were you able to accomplish your trial?" **_

"Trial?" Hanako asked

"Yes Nii-chan..I was able to talk to them all without being shy!"

"_**Very good..for your reward you will get to eat a bento that I cooked for lunch later after our lunch!" **_

"Nii-chan's home cooked bento!?" Alice smiled

"_**Yup! Don't want it?" **_

"I want! I want! Yay!" Alice cheered

"That's nice...I wish we can also taste Gero-san's cooking!" Sheska said

"_**You should have Ono cook for you..I already taught him how.." **_

(Both Ono and Sheska suddenly blushed)

"Gero why do you always have to-" Ono said

"I also want to taste Ono-senpai's cooking.." Sheska said with a blush

"S-Sure..I'll make one for you sometime.." Ono said

(Suzu and Rin gave another thumbs up to Gero which he gave a thumbs up as well)

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

"Both Team Commanders! Forward!"

(Miho and Emi walked forward)

"My name is Remi Takashima and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between Ooarai Girls Academy versus Bellwall Academy" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

"It's great to fight you again Miho!" Emi smiled

"You to Emi! I won't lose!"

"You look hungry for a win today huh?"

"Someone important is watching so I need to show him my good side!"

"Ohh you have someone you like?!" Emi asked

"Something like that!"

"Then if I win you'll have to introduce me to this person!" Emi said

"Deal!"

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Ooarai has fielded **1 Type 89B**, **1 Type 97 Te-Ke**, **6 M3 Stuarts **and **7 Panzer 35(t)s**!"

"While Bellwall has **5 Panzer 38(t)s **and **10 Panzer IIs**!"

**[Bellwall Tank Formation]**

"So manager, what's the plan of attack?" Chifuyu Doi asked

"Plan? No such thing..go in and cut off the head of the snake!" Emi shouted

"That's what I love to hear! Let's do this you guys!" Neko Yamamori shouted

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

**[Ooarai Tank Formation]**

"All tanks we'll do this according to plan! Understood?!" Miho shouted

"Yes Miho-Taichou!" her team responded

"I'm counting on you Shizuka-san.."

"Leave it to me Miho-dono!" Shizuka said

"_Panzer Vor!"_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 41 - French Freedom Fighters**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! The Exhibition Games have begun! A lot of action will happen in the next chapter so stay tuned!**

**Shout out to : "RevolutionIsRetribution" "akhmadiqbalassabiq" "tonywankenobi123" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Glad to have you aboard the story!**

**Shout out to : "Nightfury262" thank you for the favorite! Welcome!**

**Shout out to : "ks00011" thank you for the follow! Happy you liked the story!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	41. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 - French Freedom Fighters**

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

(Ooarai vs. Bellwall match has begun and their battlefield has a medium sized town in the center and it is covered by hills all around the town)

"This match is going to be great! The 63rd National Champs! Ooarai!" Tojo shouted

"_I wonder if Bellwall will do what they had tried before.." _Erika said

"What do you mean Kommandant?" Sakuraba asked

"_Bellwall has fought Ooarai before and their commander decided to aim for Miho first because they know if she falls the rest will fall also.." _

"_**I think it will be very different this time.." **_

"What makes you so sure senpai?" Chinatsu asked

"_**Because of that tank.."**_

(Gero then pointed to Shizuka's tank)

"A red Type 97 Te Ke?" Hanako asked

"_**Everyone pay attention to this match..you are about to witness a warrior.."**_

**[Ooarai Tank Formation]**

(Miho's tank was a Panzer 35(t) and their tank formation has now entered the town and have taken up defensive positions)

"Listen up..Bellwall is known for their rash actions and I'm 100% sure they'll come after me.."

"Don't worry Miho-dono! We won't let them through the south!" Shizuka said

"That's right Taichou we'll stop them here at the east!" Noriko radioed

"Let us handle the west nyaa~" Nekota said

*BOOM

(Shells suddenly landed and destroyed the buildings near Miho's)

"Enemy tanks spotted north of our position! Four Panzer 38(t)s charging straight at us!" Erwin shouted

"Only four? Where's the rest?" Shizuka said

"All tanks open fire!" Miho ordered

(The Panzer 35(t)s then opened fire to the four targets in front of them with 37mm shells but they were easily dodged)

"Round up!" Hitomi said

"Fire!" Emi ordered

*BOOM

(The tank beside Miho was white flagged followed by another to her left)

"Pull back inside the town! We'll draw them to our kill zone!'

"Roger!" Erwin responded

"Nishizumi-Taichou! Enemy pushing in from the west! We got knocked out nyaa~!" Nekota radioed

"How many Nekota-san?"

"All 10 Panzer IIs are heading for you now!" Nekota said

(Nekota was on top of her white flagged M3 Stuart and beside her was two other M3 Stuarts white flagged. All she could do was look through her binoculars as the Panzer IIs of Bellwall head towards Miho)

"We broke through the west!" Kanako Kashiwabas said

"Easy as pie! What now?" Tsurugiko Kawashiba

"Good job Bakashiwabas! Now head for the enemy commander!" Emi said

"Roger! AND DON'T CALL US BAKASHIWABAS!" both said in unison

"Shizuka-san and Duck Team intercept those panzer IIs and thin them out as much as you can! Send the rest of your squad to the north entrance to try and flank this platoon in front of me.."

"Copy that!" Shizuka and Noriko replied

"Hurry please we can't hold them-"

*BOOM

(Another Panzer 35(t) was knockout beside Miho and she saw Emi's tank has broken through the wreckage and is heading straight for her)

"Hi Miho..let's play.." Emi said

"Mako-san get us out of here and to the center of the town!"

"You got it!" Mako said

(Immediately Miho's Panzer 35(t) now accelerated away and was being chased by Emi leaving)

"Taichou! Hang on I'll-" Erwin said

*BLAM

(Suddenly Erwin's tank was rammed by a 35(t) head on)

"You're not going anywhere.." Neko Yamamori said

"Damn it! Fire!" Erwin ordered

"Firing!" Saemonza said

*BOOM

**[West Side of Town]**

(The Kashiwabas sisters are now headed to Miho's location and are about to regroup with Emi to corner her)

"Almost to the center of town! Faster no-"

*BOOM

(Two Panzer IIs were suddenly white flagged behind them as they continued to move forward. When Kanako looked behind them she saw the Type 89B and the Red Te Ke chasing them)

"Looks like they're here..all unit scatter we'll meet up at the center!"

"Roger!"

"Duck-dono please take left, we'll take the right!" Shizuka said

"Copy that! Good luck!" Noriko said

(The remaining eight Panzer IIs now went into different directions in pairs and were followed by Centipede and Duck Team)

"Ready!" Haruka said

"Firing!" Shizuka shouted

*BOOM

(A panzer II was white flagged by the 37mm shell while the other was still dodging shots from Shizuka while on the left side Duck Team was doing the same)

"Up!" Noriko shouted

"On the way!" Akebi shouted

*BOOM

(Another panzer II is knocked out by Duck Team. Noriko was about to order Akebi to fire another round to the second panzer II but she was suddenly contacted by Miho)

"Duck Team..I need you to do something for me.."

"What is it Taichou?" Noriko asked

"The numbers don't add up..I only count 14 tanks here in the town..one is missing..I need you to scout outside the city up the hills..start at the west side because that's where they came from.."

"Copy that Taichou! Duck Team heading out!"

(As Duck Team now changed directions as ordered. Miho and Emi are in an intense duel in the middle of town)

"Ready Nagisa-chan!" Hitomi said

"Firing!" Nagisa shouted

*BOOM

(The 37 mm impacted the building behind Miho's tank almost bringing it down on top of them. The buildings at the center of town have all been destroyed by Emi's tank. Miho then saw two Panzer IIs coming from the right to assist Emi)

"Kashiwabas sisters have arrived!" Kanako shouted

*BOOM

(Immediately the Kashiwabas got white flagged by Miho and was now chasing the second Panzer II)

"You guys are useless.." Emi said with a smile

"Shut up! We just got surprised!" Tsurugiko shouted

"Panzer II lead their commander to me so I can get a clean shot!" Emi radioed

"Will do!" the Bellwall tanker said

"Mako-san get to the side of that Panzer II then wait for my signal.."

"Roger.."

"Time for a field test.." Miho smiled

(Miho's tank is now beside the Panzer II and taking shots but was being dodged by the Panzer II. Suddenly Emi was in perfect position at Miho's flank)

"Hana-san aim for Emi's tank.."

"Ready!" Hana said

"Fire!" Emi shouted

"Firing!" Nagisa said

"Now!" Miho shouted

(As Nagisa was about to click the trigger she saw Miho's tank slowly back away from her gun sight. She was shocked to see that she was now aiming at the Panzer II across from them)

*CLICK *BOOM

(The 37mm shell hit the Panzer II beside Miho and white flagged it while Emi saw Miho's turret aiming at them after doing Spontaneous Deceleration)

"FIRE!"

*BOOM

(Immediately Emi's tank has been hit by a tank shell by Miho and a white flag soon popped up from their tank)

"What an incredible move.." Emi said

"Emi are you guys alright?" Miho called out

"Yeah..looks like that's game.."

"It's not over yet-"

"For the both of us.." Emi smiled

"Huh?" Miho was confused

"Taichou look out!" Noriko suddenly radioed

(Miho then looked at the west where she sent Duck Team to scout. She then saw a single Panzer 38(t) at the top of the hill aiming down at her)

"Impossible..how can she see me clearly from here?!"

"Nishizumi-dono the buildings!" Yukari said

(Miho looked around her and noticed that every building around them was destroyed. Emi was not mindlessly shooting at Miho's tank but was creating a clear line of sight for Chifuyu Doi to snipe her)

"Fire!" Noriko shouted

"Too late.." Chifuyu Doi smiled

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell traveled from the hill across the town and hit Miho's tank at the rear armor white flagging it. Chifuyu Doi's tank was soon white flagged as well by Duck Team's shot)

"You got me this time Emi.."

"Ahaha I also have learned a lot after I lost to you!" Emi smiled

"Sorry Taichou..I wasn't able to.." Noriko radioed

"It's alright Isobe-san..it's going to be fine.."

"Fine? You're already out..I think the other tanks under your command will fall easily.." Emi said

"About that..there's no need to worry anymore..because she's here.."

"She?" Emi asked

"Bellwall remaining tanks zero! Ooarai remaining tanks four! Ooarai is the winner!" Remi Takashima announced

(Emi was shocked by this announcement that they had lost. She really expected that they'd win if Miho gets taken out of the match)

"Sorry about that manager..we got wiped out in one fell swoop.." Neko Yamamori said

"H-How?!" Emi radioed

"When we were just finished with wiping out the remaining tanks here in the north entrance we got flanked by a red tank and 3 Stuarts.."

(Shizuka's red Te-Ke then arrived at the center of town to greet Miho)

"Miho-dono..successfully destroyed all of the remaining enemy tanks.." Shizuka said

"Good work Shizuka-san..also I'd like you to meet my childhood friend Nakasuga Emi.."

"O-Oh..nice to meet you..great match!" Emi said

"I'm Shizuka Tsuruki..that was a fun match Emi-dono!" Shizuka said

"Didn't expect Ooarai would have a hidden card to play..I was totally outplayed.." Emi said

"I wouldn't say that..your goal to aim for Miho-dono is well thought of and the teamwork you have with your team is visible..you are a formidable commander Emi-dono.." Shizuka smiled

"Thank you Shizuka-san..I hope to fight you both again one day..and we'll win next time!" Emi smiled

"We won't lose either!" Miho smiled

(Shizuka and Emi then shook hands and Miho ordered her team to regroup at their tank garage)

"Emi! Come with me, I'll introduce you to the special someone I was talking about!"

"Eh? But I lost.." Emi said

"Win or lose I was already planning on introducing you to him!" Miho smiled

"I see..then let's go!" Emi smiled back

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"The red Te-Ke assumed command after Nishizumi Miho got knocked out?" Tojo asked

"_**Yeah..well to be exact even before Miho was white flagged Shizuka-san was already issuing orders to the Stuarts..which is why it didn't take long for Bellwall's remaining forces to be taken out.." **_

"_I guess the aim for Miho plan is no longer viable.." _Erika said

"What if you take out the red Te-Ke first before their commander?" Sakuraba asked

"That Te-Ke would make you pay dearly before you can take it out..and while you're pre-occupied in taking out that red tank..their commander would already take action to flank your forces.." Toshi said

"_**Well said Toshi..the only way is to either take out Miho earlier in the match before they come up with a plan..or to take them both out at the same time.." **_

"Easier said than done.." Rio said

"Look! Miho-san is coming here! She also has the Bellwall commander with her!" Koume said

"_Nakasuga-san?" _Erika said

"_**Let me guess..you have fought her before.." **_

"_Yeah..once and we won for your information.." _Erika said

"_**I didn't say anything.." **_

(Miho and Emi then arrived at where Gero and the rest were sitting)

"Gero! Eririn!"

"_**Yo Miho..that was a great match!" **_

"Thanks..but I got taken out.."

"You won in the end so stop complaining.." Emi said

"This is Nakasuga Emi! Bellwall's commander..and my childhood friend!"

"Nice to meet you all!" Emi bowed

"This is Gero..the one I was telling you about Emi!"

"Let me get straight to the point..how do you feel about Miho?" Emi asked

"_What the heck is with that question?!" _Erika asked back

"Ohh Itsumi-san..long time no see.." Emi said

"_Yeah..long time- I mean why ask that?!"_

"Why are you reacting? So Gero-san? What's your answer?" Emi said

"_**I love Miho of course!" **_

"EEEEEEEHHHHH?!" everyone reacted

(Emi got bright red while Miho and Erika were just laughing at their expressions)

"_**As a little sister!" **_

"Sister-zoned?" Tojo whispered

"Be quiet!" Sakuraba said

"Haaaa?! Why as a sister?!" Emi said

"_**Because I only see her as my sister.." **_

"Why?!" Emi said

"Geez..don't worry about it Emi.." Miho said

"But Miho.."

"_**I'm sorry that it wasn't the answer you were expecting..but I'm already going out with someone.." **_

"No..I also am sorry for overreacting..I just got excited when Miho said she has a special person watching her so I thought.."

"I see..thank you for worrying about Miho..and also thank you for being childhood friends with her Nakasuga-san.."

"You really act like her older brother huh? Just call me Emi..a friend of Miho is a friend of mine also.."

"_**Then Emi..I look forward to having a match with you soon.." **_

"Me too..Gero-san.."

"Well..we better get back..we have to tend to our tanks..thanks for cheering for us Gero! Eririn!"

"_Of course..see you later Miho..cheer for us also!" _Erika said

"_**Oh Miho after our match join us for lunch alright?" **_

"Sure thing!"

(Miho and Emi then left the group to go to their tank garages)

"Sorry about that Miho.." Emi said

"Don't be..so what do you think about Gero?"

"I think he is a nice guy..too bad he already has a person he loves..do you know by chance who it is?"

"He's going out with Eririn.."

"Eeeehh?! Really?! That Itsumi-san?!" Emi reacted

"Yup! Aren't they a great couple?"

"Well..I guess..all I can say is..do your best Gero-san.." Emi smiled with a sweat drop on her head

"The Kuromorimine and BC Freedom Match will begin momentarily all contestants please proceed to your starting points!" said the announcer

"_Well you heard the announcement! Team 1 go to your tanks and Team 2 help them prepare!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" everyone saluted

"Where will you go Erika-san?" Koume asked

"_Me and Bakatora will just visit BC Freedom and greet them before the match..it will be our new routine from now on..to greet our opponents before the match.." _Erika said

"I see..that's very nice! See you back at the garage.." Koume smiled

**[BC Freedom Tank Garage]**

(Gero and Erika now arrived at their tank garage and was welcomed by Asparagus and Marie)

"_**Bonjour! We came for a little greeting before the match!" **_

"Oh Monsieur Gero! Thank you for visiting!" Asparagus said

"_Let's have a fun match Asparagus-san and Marie-san.." _Erika said

"Yes we will Itsumi-san..come on Marie say your greetings too!" Asparagus said

"Why do I have to say my greetings to them?" Marie said

*PINCH

(Asparagus suddenly pinch Marie's cheeks)

"Ouch! Ouch! Asparagus-sama! I'm sowwy!" Marie said

"_**Now now..it's fine..here Marie-san..please accept this as a token of our friendly intentions.." **_

(Gero then gave Marie a white box with a red ribbon tied around it)

"This is?" Marie asked

"I was told that you liked sweets very much so I baked them this morning..I hope you like it.."

(Marie then opened the box to see a Strawberry cake)

"Wow..you made this yourself Gero-san?" Asparagus asked

"Oh my, what a lovely cake! This is for me?" Marie said

"_**Yes..from us..to you..why don't you try it?" **_

(Marie then took a fork and had a big bite of the cake and soon her eyes turned into stars)

"Mmmmm~ It's delicious!" Marie said

"_**I'm happy you liked it..do share it with others.. "**_

"Thank you very much Gero-sama! I shall savor this cake now-"

*PINCH

(Again Marie's cheek was pinched by Asparagus)

"Yes yes savor it all you want after the match alright?"

"Yes Ashparagush-shama..pleash shtop pinching my cheeks!" Marie said while her cheeks are being pinched

"_See you both later then.." _Erika said

"Yeah you too.." Asparagus said

"See you both! Thank you for the cake!" Marie smiled

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(The battlefield is now a rocky and grassy field with numerous small villages and a couple of hills)

"Both Team Commanders! Forward!"

(Erika and Marie walked forward)

"My name is Kanon Sasagawa and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between Kuromorimine University High School versus BC Freedom High School" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

"_Panzer Marsch!" _Erika shouted

"_Avance!" _Marie ordered

[Advance]

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Kuromorimine has fielded 15 Panzer 38(t)s!"

"And BC Freedom has 1 R35, 4 FT-17, and 10 AMR 35s"

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"_The villages are too small for all of us to compile in..we'll just be sitting ducks.." _Erika said

"So split up to cover more ground?" Alice asked

"_Yeah..Alice-san take 4 west, Toshi-san take 4 to the east, I'll take 3 to the south village.." _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" Alice and Toshi radioed

"_**I'll go find a great spot to try out our toys Kommandant.." **_

"_Go ahead..but you boys be careful, alright?" _

"_**We will..see you in a bit!" **_

(As ordered everyone now dispersed and headed to the towns. But they were now being watched by BC Freedom scouts)

"This is Oshida..spotted Kuromorimine tanks entering the villages just like you said Asparagus-sama.."

"Roger that Oshida-san..initiate Opération : Résistance.." Asparagus commanded

"This is Alice, at the west village, now sweeping the area"

"Arrived at the east village..no contact as of now.." Toshi radioed

**[South Village]**

"_Roger that continue-" _Erika said

*BOOM

(Suddenly the 38(t) beside Erika got white flagged)

"Contact front! 4 AMR 35s and 1 FT-17!" Bauer radioed

"_Return fire!" _Erika ordered

"Fire!" Bauer shouted

*BOOM

(Immediately two AMR-35s got white flagged by Kuromorimine's volley then they started to pull back)

"_Alice-san, Toshi-san report? We got enemy contact here at the south.." _Erika radioed

**[East Village]**

"Destroyed one tank and currently engaging 2 AMR-35s and a single FT-17" Toshi said

*BOOM

(A 38(t) was white flagged by a 37mm shell from the FT-17 in Toshi's squad and they were being pushed by BC Freedom)

"Pull back 2 streets and re-engage!" Toshi ordered

"Roger!" Haruhiko said

(Four of their 38(t)s now started to reverse while returning fire)

"_Don't force your way through them Toshi-san..anticipate their moves and act accordingly.." _Erika radioed

"Jawohl!" Toshi said

"_Alice-san sit rep over there?" _Erika asked

**[West Village]**

"Same here at the west village.." Alice said

"How many?" Erika asked

"Three AMR-35s and one FT-17.."

"Firing!" Rio shouted

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell impacted the light armor of the FT-17 and took it out instantly)

"Correction, three AMR-35s remaining Kommandant.." Alice said

"_Roger that Alice-san..continue engaging until you can push them out.." _Erika said

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Alice said

*BOOM

(The 38(t) behind Alice suddenly got shot and a white flag was seen on top of it)

"New enemy behind us..a single R35.." Alice said

"Target hit..good shot gunner..let's go" Asparagus said

(The R35 then suddenly popped smoke and disappeared before Alice could take a shot on them)

"Tsk..he got out quickly!" Rio said

"All tanks be alert for an enemy R35..possible motive is to flank and cause chaos to the ranks.." Alice radioed

"Enemy reinforcements to our front! Another FT-17 has arrived!" Chinatsu said

"The great Oshida has arrived! Let's push these Kuromorimine brats out of our lands!"

_"Qui!" _the BC Freedom tankers responded

[Yes!]

(The three remaining AMR-35s and the new FT-17 now was charging straight at Alice's position)

"What now Alice-chan?" Hanako asked

"No use chasing that R35..we push forward.." Alice said

"Roger!" her crew replied

(As Alice's platoon pushed forward Toshi's squad was being pushed back as well by Andou's platoon)

**[East Village]**

"Keep advancing and don't let up on the pressure.." Andou said

"Damn it..these guys are strong.." Toshi said

*BOOM

"This is bad..we're trapped!" Toshi said

(Toshi looked behind him and two of his 38(t)s were white flagged by the R35 and another FT-17. He was about to crack under pressure again when Gero radioed in)

"_**Yo Toshi..we're in position now..lure them out to Point Alpha..we'll take care of the rest.." **_

"Senpai!" Endo shouted

"Roger that senpai! Haruhiko forward now!" Toshi ordered

"Moving!" Haruhiko said

(Toshi and the other 38(t) now exited the village and headed to the location Gero mentioned)

"Look at them turn tail and flee!" Andou said

"Good job pushing them back for me and Marie to be able to flank them.." Asparagus said

"It was nothing..permission to give chase Marie-sama.."

"Granted..just be back in time for cake time.." Marie said

"Thank you very much Marie-sama! Tanks 5 and 9 follow me!" Andou ordered

**[Grassland Hills - Point Alpha]**

"_**Our guests are here.." **_

"Five minutes late..not punctual are they?" Ono said

"_**You know me..I'm always late..range?"**_

"300 meters..me first? Or you?" Ono asked

"_**You first then I'll follow.."**_

"Roger that.."

"_**Hold..hold..FIRE!" **_

*CLICK *BANG

(The round hit the target's rear armor and smoke started to emerge signaling the engine was hit)

"_**Target hit.."**_

"What the heck was that?!" Andou reacted

"_**FIRE!" **_

*CLICK *BANG

(The second round hit the same spot where the first shot landed. The target goes to a full stop and a white flag pops on top of it.)

"Haaa?! How did we get taken out?!" Andou shouted again

"Andou-san what happened? Enemy tank?" Asparagus radioed

"I have no idea Asparagus-sama..we heard a clinking sound then all of a sudden our engine burned up!" Andou said

"Hang on we're on our way!" Marie said

(Toshi and his crew were just amazed at how Gero was able to take out a light tank without using his tank)

"What was that..? A rifle?" Toshi said

"It's an anti tank rifle!" Isamu said

"_**Kill confirmed..enemy FT-17 light tank destroyed.."**_

"As expected of your aim Gero..right on the spot.." Ono said

"_**Lucky shot..this baby is a beast.."**_

"Of course..I knew you'd say that.."

"_**Look more have arrived.."**_

(Two AMR-35s then exited the same village to check out what happened)

"New targets sighted..same distance.." Ono said

"_**Alright same as the first..left one first"**_

"On target..ready on your order.." Ono said

"_**Hold..hold..FIRE!"**_

*CLICK *BANG

(The 7.92mm anti tank bullets hit the AMR-35s engine block again and disable the tank then a white flag appeared on top of it)

"This is tank 9 we got hit by an unknown! We didn't even hear a tank shot!"

"Tank 5 pull back now!" Asparagus said

"_**Toshi please take care of the other!" **_

"Roger that! Open fire!" Toshi said

"Firing!" Isamu shouted

*BOOM

(The second AMR-35 was hit with two 37mm shells from Toshi and it was white flagged)

"Target hit! Nice shot Isamu!" Haruhiko said

"_**Good shot boys-" **_

"Feu!" Asparagus shouted

[Fire]

*BOOM

(Toshi and the other 38(t) got white flagged suddenly by Asparagus and Marie's tanks)

"_**Toshi! Where did that come from?!" **_

"They exited the other side and went around the town to get undetected!" Ono said

"_**Re-adjusting firing stance..range?" **_

"200 meters.." Ono said

"_**FIRE!" **_

*CLICK *BANG

(The bullet grazed the side of Asparagus' tank turret and surprised her but with that she found out what they were doing)

"_**Damn it..reloading!" **_

"I see..they're using anti tank rifles!" Asparagus said

"Is that even allowed?!" Marie asked

"Yes it is! You didn't read the rule book again?!" Asparagus shouted

"Ahaha..I forgot..tee hee.." Marie tried to play cute

"Just keep moving and dodging so they won't get a clean shot! They must be hiding somewhere they can see us clearly!"

"Over there Asparagus-sama!" Marie pointed to a hill

"Marie take left and I'll go right! Use the rubber bullets to gun them down if they're not boarding their tanks!"

"_Oui camarade!" _Marie said

[Yes comrade!]

"Looks like they know where we are Gero!"

"_**I can see that! You take left I got right! Aim for their tracks!" **_

"Copy that! Firing!" Ono shouted

*CLICK *BANG

"_**Reloading!"**_

(Both Gero and Ono missed their shots for it was very hard to hit fast moving targets with the anti tank rifles. What makes it worse is they have to reload the shells one by one before they can fire again)

"They're getting closer!" Ono shouted

"_**Just keep firing!" **_

"There they are!" Marie radioed

"Hurry before they get another shot off!" Asparagus said

"_**Wait for it..they have to stop to shoot..then aim for their tracks.." **_

"Roger just say when!" Ono said

(At the same time both the R35 and FT-17 got up the hill with Gero and Ono in between them. All of them aimed at each other and fire at the same time)

"_**FIRE!" **_

"FEU!" Asparagus shouted

[FIRE!]

*CLING *BANG

(The Panzerbüchse 39 (PzB 39) Anti Tank Rifle fired its round and hit the tracks of Asparagus and Marie's tank successfully disabling their movement. But at the same time both Gero and Ono was hit by a hail of rubber bullets which hurt a lot)

"Targets neutralized.." Marie said

"Good shots..now let's repair our tracks before-"

*BOOM *BOOM

(Surprising them both at the same time the R35 and FT-17 was hit from the side by two separate Panzer 38(t)s. One from Bauer and one from Gero's tank which Hajime had pulled the trigger)

"Target hit..good one Hajime-kun!" Ken said

"Still a long way from Taichou's shooting.." Hajime smiled

"Enemy R35 destroyed.." Bauer said

"BC Freedom remaining tanks zero! Kuromorimine remaining tanks five! Kuromorimine is the winner!" Kanon Sasagawa announced

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 42 - Chivalry**

**Author's Note:**

**Bonjour everyone! Viva La France! We finally got to see those anti tank rifles in action! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Shout out to : "HeronLsL" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! God Bless you!**

**Shout out to : "DaniFuli" thank you for the follow! I hope you keep on reading my story!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	42. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - Chivalry**

"BC Freedom remaining tanks zero! Kuromorimine remaining tanks five! Kuromorimine is the winner!" Kanon Sasagawa announced

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers - Left Side]**

"Woohoo! They won!" Tojo shouted

"I want to shoot that anti tank rifle too!" Sakuraba said

"Geez..Gero-kun was reckless again..those rubber bullets are gonna leave a mark.." Maho said

"We're also going to win the match later in the afternoon alright?!" Koume said

"Jawohl!" everyone from team two replied

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers - Right Side]**

"What a crazy plan..exposing yourself by exiting the tank just to use an anti tank rifle?" Rin said

"That's my onii-chan..always coming up with crazy ideas.." Miho chuckled

"Anzio also used anti tank rifles during our fight in tankathalon but they were still riding the tankette..I knew it..Gero-san has the bravery of a great warrior! I want to fight him so bad now!" Shizuka smiled

**[Grassland Hills - Point Alpha]**

(Both Ono and Gero were laying on the grass and was in pain from the rubber bullets)

"_**L-Looks like we won.." **_

"I never thought rubber could inflict this much damage.." Ono said

"_**Ahaha..ouch ouch ouch..please don't make me laugh Ono..it hurts when I laugh.."**_

"So..are we gonna do this again? I mean use ourselves as bait? "Ono asked

"_**No..no this will be the first and last we'll be live bait..I don't want to experience getting gunned down like that with rubber bullets ever again.." **_

"Good..if you said that we'll be repeating this I would've made you laugh until your body became sore.." Ono smiled

(Erika and Alice then arrived to see how they were doing)

"Nii-chan!"

"_Bakatora! Ono-kun!" _Erika shouted

"_**Yo Erika..Alice-chan..great job at finishing off the remaining enemy tanks.." **_

"_Are you alright?!" _Erika was worried

"We're fine..just hurting a little from the rubber bullets.." Ono said

"Ono-senpai! Are you really ok?!" Sheska shouted

"Y-Yeah..I'm fine and great- ouch!" Ono tried to look cool but failed

"Don't force yourself senpai!" Sheska then sat beside Ono sitting him up

"T-Thank you Sheska.." Ono blushed

"_Geez I told you to be careful! You made me so worried!" _Erika shouted

"_**Sorry Erika..I won't be doing this kind of plan anymore..I promise.." **_

"_You better not!" _

(Erika then hugged Gero to ease her worries which Gero hugged her back while he was patting Alice's head)

"We will now have a short break for lunch! All matches will resume at 1 PM in the afternoon!" shouted the announcer

"That's the best announcement I've heard all day..I'm starving already.." Ono said

"_**Come on, let's have some lunch..help us up.." **_

(As the match is concluded Gero and the rest now returned back from the field and headed to the dining area for the tankers. Every member of Kuromorimine was there to have lunch together as well as the other schools)

"_**Here you go Alice-chan..as promised you get to eat my specially made bento.." **_

"Yaay! Thank you Nii-chan!"

"_**And here's yours Erika.." **_

"_Thanks Gero.." _

(When they opened their bentos it was filled with different delicious looking food namely karaage, egg omelette, octopus wieners and rice)

"It looks so goood!" Alice had stars on her eyes

"_ITADAKIMASU!" _everyone shouted

"_**Do you like it?" **_

"Very much!" Alice said as she took a bite of the egg omelette

(As they dig in their food Alice was so overjoyed about the bento Gero made. He tried to eat as well but was having difficulty because of the soreness of his body from the match)

"_**My arms feel so heavy.." **_

"_Here..I'll feed you.." _Erika said

"_**Eh?! I-Its alright I can.." **_

"_Just let me do it..you won't be able to eat properly..here aaahhh" _

"_**Geez..aaahh"**_

(Erika was holding a spoon full of rice and trying to feed Gero and he was blushing so hard in front of everyone as he took a bite)

"_It's delicious.."_

"KYAAA! Is this the famous 'how couples feed each other'?!" Sakuraba reacted

"Taichou can be such a baby sometimes.." Hajime said

"That's mean Hajime-kun!" Leila chuckled

"Our Kommandant is such a sweet person!" Ken said

"_Be quiet all of you! This is necessary!" _Erika blushed

"Ono-senpai I'll feed you as well!" Sheska suddenly said

"EEHH?!" Ono blushed

"Oh wow..I never thought you were this caring Erika-dono.." Shizuka said with a grin

_"Shut it princess! You're just jealous.."_ Erika said

(On the other table next to them was the Ooarai girls with Miho and Maho was also sitting with them eating the same bento Gero had cooked for them)

"Look onee-chan..Eririn is feeding Gero!"

"I can see that Miho..I guess Gero-kun is having trouble eating because of being shot by rubber bullets.."

"_Miho! Maho-san! Please tell this Bakatora to stop being reckless all the time.." _Erika said

"You know that even if we tell him that he'll just do the opposite.." Maho said

"That's right! Tiger-kun is stubborn so give it up! Takashi shouted

"_**Oh shut up Pershing-kun..you're just the same as me!"**_

(On the other side of the Kuromorimine table was Takashi and the other commanders of the schools along with the ex-commanders also having lunch)

"I heard you did something crazy again Whitey!" Anchovy said

"_**Ahaha yes I did.." **_

"He got himself showered by rubber bullets by us.." Asparagus said

"_**Hey it hurt a lot you know!" **_

"Quit complaining you won already..but it was still a fun match" Asparagus smiled

"_**Yeah..nice fight!" **_

"It was unfortunate that I wasn't able to watch the match..I'm sure it was great.." Darjeeling said as she sipped her tea

"It was! Gero-sama here surprised us by using anti tank rifles! And even baked a cake for us!" Marie said as she ate cake

"As usual a very unexpected card to play Gero-kun.." Nonna smiled

"But still..using anti tank rifles..where do you get these ideas?" Kal asked

"_**It's in the rule book so why not?" **_

"It was?" both Kal and Takashi said in unison

"_**Alright..two idiots that didn't read the rule book are found!" **_

"So you didn't even bother reading the rules huh..Kal?!" shouted Katyusha

"You've got some nerve slacking off and not reading the rules..you lil shit.." Kay said

(Both Kal and Takashi got scared immediately)

"W-We're very sorry!" both Kal and Takashi were crying and hugging each other

"Nii-chan you're not one to talk when you only read the last pages of the rule book.." Alice said

"_**Geez Alice-chan you're not supposed to say that!" **_

"_Here Gero..aaahh" _Erika said

"_**Aaahhhh" **_

(Erika still proceeded to feed Gero in front of Darjeeling and Kay which reacted very quickly)

"HOY WHY ARE YOU FEEDING MY DARLING?!" Kay shouted

"I agree I should be the one to feed him!" Darjeeling declared

"_Oh please be quiet the both of you and he's not your darling..I'm feeding him because his body hurts from the match and because I'm his girlfriend" _Erika proudly said

"G-G-Girlfriend!?" Kay reacted

"Wow the great Erika-dono is declaring her ownership to her rivals.." Shizuka said

"Tell me it's not true darling!" Kay said

"_**It's true..me and Erika are dating.." **_

(And with this sentence Kay's mind went into the dark abyss and her brain short circuited from the shock which made smoke come out of her ears)

"Ahahaha! You show no mercy huh Gero-kun.." Naomi said

"Grrr..I'm not giving up!" Kay suddenly shouted

"_**Ehh?" **_Both Gero and Erika reacted

"Even if Darling is taken I can still feed him!" Kay said

(Kay then suddenly shoved a burger into Gero's mouth surprising him)

"_**Mmmmmm~!" **_

"_Hey Kay-san that's bad manners!" _Erika shouted

"That's not fair, I want to feed him too!" Darjeeling shouted

(Darjeeling then shoved cookies also to Gero's mouth again)

"Darjeeling-sama?!" Pekoe reacted

"_**MMMMMM~!" **_As Gero was trying not to choke both Takashi and Kal was laughing their asses off

"Ahahaha! What a face-mmmmm" Kal's laughing was stopped when Gero shoved the other half of the burger to his mouth as well

"_**That's payback hahaha!" **_

(Erika was trying to stop Darjeeling and Kay from getting close to Gero while on the other side Takashi was also being forced to eat by Alisa. This continued for a while and everyone was just having a great time laughing with each other and enjoying each other's company)

**[Five Minutes Later..]**

"_**Geez I ate so much my belly is so full.." **_

"Damn it..I wasn't planning on eating this much but you just had to shove food into my mouth!" Kal said

"_Do you want some water Gero? I'll get some.." _Erika said

"_**Yes that would be lovely please and thank you.." **_

"I'll come along senpai!" Sheska said

"Me too!" Leila said also

(The three girls now left the table to get some water for the boys. Gero then was now interrogated about his relationship with Erika)

"So Gero-dono..when did you and Erika-dono hook up?" Shizuka asked

"_**The day I transferred to Kuromorimine I confessed.." **_

"Darling, who's more beautiful, me or her?!" Kay said

"_**Erika!" **_

(Again Kay just fainted into shock and was caught by Naomi)

"You knew he was going to say that so why the heck would you ask a question like that?!" Naomi said

"Have you kissed already?" Sencha asked

"PPPFFFFFFTTTT" Darjeeling spit all her tea

"Darjeeling-sama?!" Assam was surprised

"W-Why would you ask something like that Sencha-san?!"

"Am I not allowed to?" Sheska asked

"That's not what I mean..but I'm sure they haven't-" Darjeeling said

"_**Yes we kissed already..lot's!" **_

(Darjeeling as well fainted and was caught by Pekoe this time)

"Gero-san can you please stop making Darjeeling-sama faint.." Pekoe said

"_**Well..they asked.."**_

"It appears the commander of the white tiger is very loyal..what about your crew?" Asparagus said

"I have someone I like but I'll just keep that for myself.." Hajime said

"I don't have anyone-" Ono said before he was cut off

"Don't lie.." Rin and Suzu said in unison

"Fine! Yes I do have someone I admire also but like Taiyou-kun I won't reveal it!" Ono blushed

"Tsundere?" Sakuraba teased

"I'm not!" Ono shouted

"What about your driver?" Takashi asked

"Ken? He's over there..see for yourself.."

(Everyone then looked at the Ooarai side of the tables they saw Ken was sitting next to Mako while Mako was as usual sleeping but has her head leaning on Ken's shoulders)

"How cute!" Hanako said

"Oh wow! I never knew Ken-senpai was in a relationship with Mako-san of Ooarai!" Chinatsu said

"I don't know for sure if they are already going out..but they have been mailing each other non-stop every night ever since after the last tournament.."

"Ken-chan kept saying he had no romantic feelings for her but his actions tell a different story.." Ono said

"So Ken-senpai is the tsundere?" Tojo said

"_**Maybe-"**_

*GLASS BREAK

(Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud glass breaking sound coming from the middle of the cafeteria. When Gero looked he saw Leila was sitting on the floor and Sheska was helping her up while Erika was standing in front of them both. He also saw three boys were confronting Erika and he noticed they were wearing the Red Wings Tanker Uniform)

"Watch where you're going next time! Look at what you did to my uniform!" shouted the Red Wings Boy

"We said sorry already, right?! And it's just water so it's no big deal! You didn't have to push her!" Sheska shouted back

"I-I'm alright Sheska-chan.." Leila said

"Just water?! Do you know how much this uniform is?!" shouted the 2nd Red Wings boy

"_Like we care how much that uniform is..doesn't give you the right to push her!" _Erika said

"Shut your mouth and show some respect! I'm **Takayuki Kojo** the **Captain of the Boys Team of Red Wings Academy**! All of you are beneath me!"

(Everyone in the cafeteria was pissed at this declaration. It was a disrespectful thing to say to the people that don't even know him)

"I find it hard to show respect for a guy that would hurt a girl.." said a girl from the side

(Erika looked to see and it was Jajka of Bonple High School)

"_Jajka-san.." _Erika said

"Nice to see you again Erika-san.." Jajka smiled

"Stay out of this girl..small schools have no right to even be here..our school will wipe the floor with you!"

"_That's funny..hiding behind your school? How weak can you be?" _Erika laughed and turned around to help Leila

"This brat.." Takayuki

"Erika-chan!" Leila shouted

(Suddenly Takayuki pulled Erika by her shoulder and raised his hand in the air aiming to hit Erika for insulting him. Little did he know that was the worst decision he could've made in this situation)

*GRAB

(Before Takayuki even had the chance to notice what happened, his hand was still in the air and was being tightly held by Gero with one hand. Everyone was surprised to how Gero suddenly appeared beside Takayuki without anyone noticing. Both Miho and Maho was there also beside Erika and Leila)

"So fast..w-where did he come from?!" Jajka said in her mind

"Eririn are you alright?!" Miho was also there

"_Yeah..I'm fine Miho.."_

"Can you stand?" Maho asked Leila

"Yes Maho-senpai..thank you.." Leila said

"_Gero.." _Erika was also surprised

"What the heck was that? They were just sitting at the table beside us..how did they move like that?!" Kal said

"Don't ask me, come on let's back them up.." Takashi said

"Who the hell are you?!" Takayuki shouted

"_**Hey..what were you doing to do with this hand?" **_

(Takayuki then shivered in fear as he saw Gero's eyes filled with anger aiming at him)

"W-What the heck is with you?" Takayuki reacted

"_**I'm going to ask again..what were you going to do with raising your hand?!"**_

"Let go of me!" Takayuki shouted

"_**Answer my question first..correct me if I'm wrong..did you just attempt to hit my Erika? Right in front of me?" **_

"So what if I did?" Takayuki said

*HIT *KNEE KICK

(Gero suddenly knee kicked Takayuki in the stomach without a second thought forcing him to gasp for air. He could feel the pain spreading through his abdomen)

"_**Don't get all cocky now..you're starting to piss me off even more.."**_

"Damn you!" Takayuki shouted

(As his fear increased Takayuki for some reason tried to punch Gero out of instinct to defend himself even when Gero wasn't doing anytime to him)

"_Gero!" _Erika shouted

*FALL *TACKLE *GRAB

(But Erika got worried for nothing because in an instant Takayuki's face suddenly hit the cafeteria floor hard and he was face down and his arm was locked by Gero behind him. Again, everyone was surprised at how fast his moves were and nobody could even see it)

"Captain!" shouted the other Red Wings boy

"You bastard!" the second Red Wings boy shouted

(Both then charged at Gero to help Takayuki but their effort was wasted because they met the same fate. Ono and Hajime were now holding them both down on the floor with their arms locked behind them)

"Damn you!" shouted the Red Wings boy

"Tell me..we're you the one that pushed Leila-san?!" Hajime said with scary eyes

"How dare you raise your voice towards Sheska..wanna die?" Ono said with a pissed off expression

(Both Red Wings tankers were scared shitless of how Ono and Hajime looked at them)

"Ono-senpai.." Sheska said

"Hajime-kun.." Leila said

"Get off me!" shouted Takayuki

"What's happening here?!" someone shouted from the back

(Everyone looked and it was Kaede and Shiori of the Yamato Style that has come to see the commotion)

"C-Commander.." Takayuki said

"May I ask why you are holding our members on the floor?" Kaede said

"_**Ask him yourself.." **_

(Gero then grabbed Takayuki by the hair and forced him to look at Kaede and Shiori. But Takayuki was keeping quiet for he was a stubborn asshole)

"If he won't answer then I will..one of your subordinates here has physically pushed one of our tankers down to the floor and he threatened to hit our Kommandant.." Ken said

"Is it true Takayuki-san?" Shiori asked

"Y-Yes..please forgive me commander.." Takayuki said

"You pig..raising a hand on a girl.." Kaede said with hateful eyes

"Don't apologize to me..it's them you have to beg for forgiveness.." Shiori said

"P-Please forgive us for what we have done.." Takayuki said

(As Ono and Hajime heard how Takayuki begged for forgiveness they immediately released the two Red Wings tankers they were holding down. But they saw Gero was still locking Takayuki's arm and wasn't letting go)

"_**You think just begging will make me forgive you?" **_

"If you think it wasn't enough then break his arm.." Kaede said

"K-Kaede-sama!" Takayuki got scared

"That is..if you have what it takes to break it.." Shiori said

(Gero then just smiled at the both of them showing that their taunting wasn't gonna work on him. Gero then squeezed Takayuki's arm and did a twisting motion. Kal and Takashi suddenly grabbed Gero by the shoulder to try and stop him but it was too late)

*SNAP

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGHHHHH!" Takayuki screamed and was heard all over the room

(As Takayuki kept screaming both Kaede and Shiori were shocked to hear the snap they heard. They both felt the fear that Gero showed them. But the tension was soon broken when Gero smiled again)

"_**Oh shut up will you..stop crying like a baby.."**_

"You broke his arm of course he'll scream!" Shiori said

"_**I didn't break his arm.." **_

(Gero then pointed to the direction of Ken which was holding a pair of broken chopsticks that he broke to make it sound like Gero broke Takayuki's arm but in reality it was just to scare him)

"Ken-chan that was uncalled for.." Mako said

"Oh sorry..was that bad timing to break this?" Ken said

"_**It was perfect.." **_

"Pffft..you're such an evil guy you know that?!" Takashi chuckled

"Come on..get him up on his feet.." Kal said

(Gero then stood up while Kal and Takashi helped the scared Takayuki who was holding his arm and checking if it was broken or not)

"Why didn't you break his arm?" Kaede asked

"_**He's your problem, not mine..I'll let you deal with him appropriately for his actions.."**_

"I see...I don't know if I should be saying this but..thank you.."

"_**Don't thank me yet..ACHTUNG!" **_[ATTENTION!]

(As Gero shouted all the boys of Kuromorimine stood straight feet together and hands on the sides. Even his crew stood at attention)

"_**I'm giving a direct order to all boys under my command..protect the girls and yourselves by any means necessary from now on..you make sure that your assailant is facing the floor before he even makes a move on you..IS THAT CLEAR?!" **_

"JAWOHL!" the boys responded

"_**Also girls I suggest you refrain from moving about on your own and always be in groups with the boys..they'll protect you..the same goes for the other schools..Maho-san please inform the rest of the 7 seats.."**_

"Sure Gero-kun..thank you.."

"_**You too Miho.."**_

"I will Gero.."

"Shizuka-san please stick close to Miho for me.."

"You have my word Gero-dono!" Shizuka said

"_**Yamato users..please keep your dogs on a tight leash from now on..control them from wagging their tails in the wrong places..they might lose a limb or two the next time.." **_

(Gero then gave a chilling look to Takayuki one last time to frighten him for good)

"Thank you for the advice..I'll make sure to remember it.." Kaede said

"_**You better..well then..shows over folks! Sorry if we ruined your appetites!" **_

"Don't worry about it..in fact you gave us a great display of how a man should be.." Jajka said

"_**Thank you for standing up for my Kommandant.."**_

(Gero then walked towards Erika and suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria)

"Looks like someone is gonna get scolded.." Koume said

"You ok?" Ono asked Sheska

"Yeah..thank you..for coming to save us.."

"Well Gero took much of the spotlight.."

"No..it made me really happy..Ono-senpai.." Sheska blushed

"I-I see..then I'm glad.." Ono blushed too

(Both Suzu and Rin had very big grins on their faces as they see the Ono and Sheska get cute with each other)

"Excuse me I need some fresh air.." Leila said

(As Leila exited the cafeteria she was also followed by Hajime who was worried)

"Are you alright Leila-san?" Hajime asked

(Leila suddenly jumped and hugged Hajime as she was scared of what happened and started crying softly on Hajime's chest)

"I was scared..I have never been around boys a lot before so.."

"Don't worry..you're going to be ok..would you like to stick with us for the time being?"

"Yes..thank you.."

(Hajime then hugged Leila back which made her blush but didn't pull away from the hug. On the other side of the building Erika was with Gero)

"_G-Gero.."_

"_**Why!?" **_

"_Why what?" _

"_**Why is it that you're strong, you're skilled, and I even taught you how to defend yourself and yet..you let your guard down.." **_

(Gero was looking so worried and angry at the same time as he looked at Erika. She noticed it and just quickly apologized for making him worry)

"_I'm sorry Gero.." _

"_**Come here.."**_

*TIGHT HUG

(Erika was then hugged by Gero which she returned back. Erika was surprised to feel that Gero was trembling)

"_**Don't ever let your guard down..boys are stronger than girls no matter what..they can overpower you if they wanted..if that happened again and I wasn't there to help you, then who knows what could've happened..I was so worried.."**_

"_I'm sorry Gero..I'm really sorry.. I'll be more careful next time.."_

"_**I'm also sorry if I scared you for what I did.." **_

"_Don't be sorry..you looked very cool coming to my rescue.."_

"_**Really?" **_

"_Yeah..you even said 'my Erika' in front of everyone.." _

"_**You're not the only one that can proudly announce our relationship in public.." **_

"_Bakatora.."_

(Erika then gave Gero a quick kiss on the lips)

"_**Come on, let's get back to the others, they might be getting worried.." **_

"_I don't wanna..let's just stay here..please?" _Erika teased

"_**Jawohl..my Kommandant.."**_

(Back at the cafeteria the rest of the tankers were left to spend their last remaining minutes of lunch time talking about what happened. Also Darjeeling and Kay just woke up from fainting so they had the others explain what had happened)

"I see..so that happened..I'd say Gero-kun did the right thing.." Darjeeling said

"Takashi..have the boys of our school do the same as what Darling ordered.." Kay said

"I already gave the order.." Takashi said

"But still you guys are really amazing to act like that.." Sakuraba said

"You mean the arm breaking prank?" Ken asked

"Yeah..you really scared the hell out of that Red Wings brat.." Anchovy said

"That wasn't a prank.." Alice said

"What do you mean Alice-chan?" Rio asked

"Nii-chan was very serious about breaking his arm..I've never seen him get angry like that before.." Alice said

"If Ken had not done that..Taichou would've really broken his arm.." Hajime said

"You're kidding..I don't see Gero capable of doing that.." Barley said

"Yeah..I think Gero-san isn't that dark of a person.." Sencha said

"I believe he would've done it.." Kal said

"What makes you say that Kal?" Katyusha asked

"His eyes..at that moment his eyes were the same eyes I saw when we fought at that snowy mountain.." Kal explained

"Very observative..you seem to have changed a lot after you fought Gero.." Maho said

"Y-Yes..well he woke me up and opened my eyes to see what's really important.." Kal replied

"Are you friends with Gero?" Miho asked

"Yeah! Me and this guy over here are best friends with Tiger-kun!" Takashi said as he placed his arms on Kal

"Can you not answer for me?" Kal said

"Oh come on you were gonna say the same anyways.." Takashi teased

"I wasn't-"

"Really?! That makes me happy! Thank you for being friends with Gero!"

(Miho gave a big smile which Kal thought to be very cute and made him blush)

"O-Oh..well he's the lucky one cause he has a best friend like me!" Kal boasted

(Miho just gave a small chuckle to what Kal said and Takashi was having a big grin on his face because he noticed a change in Kal's expression when talking to Miho)

"Well what's done is done..let's just be thankful that nobody got seriously hurt.." Darjeeling said

"That's true.." Pekoe said

"I can't say the same for the pride of that Red Wings brat.." Toshi said

"You got that right!" Tojo said

"Come on..lunch is almost over let's get back to the garage and prepare for the afternoon matches.." Koume ordered

"Jawohl!"

"We better do the same..come on Takashi.." Alisa said

"Yes ma'am!" Takashi said

"Naomi can you get me a soda please!" Kay shouted

"Get it yourself Kay.." Naomi said

"Ehh..you're mean!" Kay pouted

"Barley-san, Sencha-san, please gather the rest of the team, we'll have a quick meeting before the matches.." Pekoe said

"Yes Pekoe-sama!" both replied

(Lunch time now has ended and the afternoon matches are about to begin. Gero and the gang are now watching at the bleachers for the first match on the list)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"We'll finally see how Red Wings fight.." Maho said

"_**Doesn't matter how they fight..we'll just beat them at whatever they throw at us.." **_

"True.." Maho smiled

"Who are they up against?" Bauer asked

"Rethymno Academy.." Koume answered

"_**Do we have info on them?" **_

"_Nothing much..all we know is they also use German tanks like us.." _Erika said

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(The battlefield is a grassy field with a flat hill at the middle and the foot of the hill is filled with trees)

"Both Team Commanders! Forward!"

"I'm Remi Takashima and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between Red Wings Academy versus Rethymno Academy" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!

"Nice to meet you, my name is **Maizama Tsukiyo**, commander of Rethymno Academy.."

"Yamato Shiori, commander of Red Wings Academy.."

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Red Wings has fielded 15 M22 Locusts!"

"And Rethymno has 15 Panzer IIs"

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 43 - Plague of Locusts**

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings to all of you! Some may say chivalry is dead! But Gero proved them wrong!**

**Shout out to : "ZeroTwo80th" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Welcome to the world of Senshado!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	43. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - Plague of Locusts**

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(As the match start both schools now have begun moving their tank formations forward to meet each other)

"All tanks max speed, let's reach the top of that hill before Red Wings.." Maizama Tsukiyo ordered

(This is Maizama Tsukiyo the commander of Rethymno Academy. She is as tall as Nonna and have short black hair)

"Yes ma'am!" Onishi Saki said

(This girl is Onishi Saki the vice commander of Rethymno Academy. She is as tall as Anchovy and has long brown hair. As ordered all of the Panzer IIs now reached the top of the flat mountain without encountering the enemy)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"Looks like Rethymno reached the mountain first!" Tojo said

"With this they'll get a great advantage against Red Wings!" Sakuraba said

"They didn't reach the mountain first..Red Wings let them take it.." Alice said

"What do you mean Alice-chan?" Rio asked

"_Take a look at the map.." _Erika said

(As they look at the field through the map as ordered they noticed something very weird)

"The starting point of Red Wings is 50 meters closer to the mountain than Rethymno?!" Bauer shouted

"That's so unfair!" Hanako said

"_**And yet Rethymno took the hill first..what do you make of that?"**_

"Trap?" Toshi asked

"Maybe..all we can do now is watch and see.." Koume said

"They'd give up a strategic location just to trap them?" Haruhiko asked

"It's not that uncommon in warfare.." Endo said

**[Exhibition Games Field - Flat Mountain]**

"Commander, no signs of the enemy at any directions.." Onishi said

"Roger that..continue-"

*BOOM

(Suddenly a shell landed near Maizama's Panzer II and quickly she saw three M22 Locusts down below the mountain to the west of their position)

"Contact below! Three M22 Locusts! Fire at will!" Maizama ordered

"Keep the fire on them! They can't climb this mountain without taking heavy casualties!" Onishi said

(The Locusts down below were being pressured by a hail of 20mm shells by the Panzer IIs but they were using the trees as cover perfectly)

"This is weird..only three? Status in the other directions?!" Maizama radioed

"Negative on the south!"

"No movement north!"

"All clear here at the east!"

"Commander the Locusts are making a move!" Onishi reported

(As Maizama took a look through her binoculars the three locusts suddenly separated and went to different directions circling below the mountain while popping smoke. In a matter of minutes the foot of the mountain was completely covered in smoke)

"We can't see anything below!" Onishi said

"Hold! They're concealing their movement, they might be trying to encircle the whole mountain!" Maizama shouted

"All tanks commence **Operation : Hacksaw**" Shiori ordered

*BOOM *EXPLOSIONS

(A volley of 37mm shell impacted the mountain but not all around only at one point in the east part white flagging two Panzer IIs guarding that sector)

"Up the hill!" Shiori shouted

"Commander they're coming from the east!"

"How many?!" Maizama asked

"Too many! It must be every tank they have!"

"All of them in one direction?! All tanks reinforce the east sector!" Maizama ordered

(Just as Maizama gave the order to the remaining Panzer IIs the platoon of M22 locusts of Red Wings were now climbing up the mountain at full speed stopping for nothing)

"Fire!" Shiori ordered

"Commander the east side is about fall!" shouted a Rethymno tanker

*BOOM *BLAAM

"Open fire!" Onishi shouted

(The Panzer IIs opened fire and bombarded the Locusts coming up white flagging two of them from the barrage but it wasn't enough as the tip of the charge has reached the top of the flat mountain)

"Commander they're up the mountain!" Onishi radioed

"We're here! Push them back!" Maizama said

*BOOM

(Suddenly the two Panzer IIs beside Maizama got white flagged by an unknown assailant. She then looked behind them and saw three M22 locusts have climbed up the west side of the mountain just after they thought all tanks were at the east)

"They even sent a different squad to hit us from behind when we are preoccupied at the front! They're strong!" Maizama said

"What do we do now Commander? We're surrounded!" Onishi said

"Fall back! Get off the mountain! Disperse and regroup to point 7-B!" Maizama ordered her troops

*BOOM

(Another Panzer II was knocked out before it was able to escape. As ordered by Maizama the remaining tanks now broke off into numerous different directions. The Red Wing Locusts have now taken the mountain top from Rethymno)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"They retook the mountain so fast.." Sakuraba said

"Red Wings will now take advantage of their high ground against Rethymno.." Rio said

"_**I don't think so.." **_

(As Gero said that they all were surprised by the next move that Red Wings had made)

"All tanks regroup on me, we'll chase them out of the forest.." Shiori said

"Roger!"

"Commander! Red Wings are heading down the mountain!" Onishi said

"What?! Why would they-" Maizama reacted

"Commander this is tank 6! They're behind me! All of them! Help-"

*BOOM *STATIC *STATIC

"Damn it! They're hunting us one by one! Everyone hurry to the regroup point!" Maizama shouted

(On the north side of the forest Shiori's platoon were now chasing two Panzer IIs that were trying to head to the regroup point)

"Fire!" Shiori ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(The two Panzer IIs were white flagged without being able to fight back. The M22 Locust was faster and had a better gun. They now headed east as a swarm to find even more Panzer IIs)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers - Left Side]**

"What an ugly way of fighting.." Darjeeling said

"Agreed.." Alisa said

"They aim for isolated tanks so that they'd get the kill for sure..a textbook style strategy.." Assam said

"I see your point..but still how can you enjoy doing Senshado this way?" Kay asked

"I never said it was fun.." Assam replied

"Engaging the enemy with an overwhelming and unfair advantage..don't they have any pride?" Barley said

"Hate to admit but that is their pride.." Takashi said

"So this is the Yamato Style..slowly strangling their opponent till their last breath.." Pekoe said

"Very different from Gero-san's way of Senshado…" Sencha said

(As the match continued Maizama arrived at the rendezvous point but only Onishi and two others made it)

**[Rendezvous Location - Point 7-B]**

"We're all that made it here?!" Maizama asked

"Unfortunately commander.." Onishi said

"No matter we can still do some damage, we just need to-"

*BOOM *BOOM

(Suddenly two Panzer IIs got white flagged, including Onishi's tank. Maizama then looked around them and they were now surrounded by Red Wings)

"H-How..did they know where we were.." Maizama was shocked

"Fire!" Shiori ordered

*BOOM

(And with that order the last two remaining Panzer IIs of Rethymno Academy has been white flagged)

"Rethymno Academy's remaining tanks zero! Red Wings Academy remaining tanks thirteen! Red Wings is the winner!" Remi Takashima announced

"Commander Shiori..how did you figure out their location?" Takayuki asked

"It wasn't hard..judging from how the Panzer IIs were running away from us as we hunted them they were all headed for the same direction somewhere here..it was just simple deduction.." Shiori said

"I see..as expected of the heir of the Yamato Style! Very smart!" Takayuki said

"Enough with your empty praises..that won't save you from your actions this afternoon.." Shiori threatened

"Y-Yes..it was not my intention.."

"We're heading back.." Shiori radioed

"Roger!" all responded

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"_**Looks like it's over.." **_

"Red Wings only lost two tanks.." Bauer said

"It was a massacre.." Sakuraba said

"Red Wings is a formidable opponent..can we win against them?" Rio said

"_**Don't worry about it guys..they have a big weakness and I plan to exploit that as much as possible.." **_

"What weakness Gero-Taichou?" Tojo asked

"_**I'll keep it a secret for now..the next match is about to start..Maho-san, Koume-san, are you ready?" **_

"Yes!" Koume smiled

"Always!" Maho said

"_**Good..come on guys let's help them prepare for the match..Maho-san and Koume-san let's visit our opponents for our pre-match greeting.."**_

"Jawohl!"

"Who'll be your opponents Maho-senpai?" Chinatsu asked

"Gregor High School.." Maho said

"_We fought with them in tankathalon.." _Erika said

"Are they strong?" Hanako asked

"No idea..they only fought with two tanks in tankathalon so this will be the first time we'll be fighting in a large scale battle.." Maho said

"We're just going to have to find out for ourselves how strong they are!" Sakuraba shouted

"True that!" Tojo said

**[Gregor High School Tank Garage]**

(Gero, Maho and Koume then arrived at the tank garage of Gregor High school)

"Kafka-san long time no see!" Maho greeted

"Maho-sama! What brings you here?!" Kafka said

"We came to greet you guys before the match.." Koume said

"I see..thank you for the visit..it means a lot to us.." Mucha said

"This person is?" Kafka asked

"He's the Captain of the Kuromorimine Boys Team.."

"_**Nice to meet you both Kafka-san and Mucha-san..I'm Gero Matsumoto.."**_

"Ohh..you were the guy that scared that Red Wings boy this afternoon.." Mucha said

"_**Ahaha you saw that..my apologies.."**_

"You have nothing to apologize for..you were defending your comrades and your Kommandant..it was a very admirable thing.." Kafka said

"_**Thank you for the kind words..I hope you have a wonderful match with Maho-san.." **_

"We will..I am a great fan of how Maho-sama fights..direct and straightforward..I hope we can have that kind of match today.." Kafka smiled

"Then we shall..see you in the field.." Maho smiled back

(Both sides now said their goodbyes and headed back to their posts)

"_**You know..now that I had a good look at Kafka-san..she looks a lot like Headmistress.." **_

"Pffft..geez Gero-san that's mean!" Koume chuckled

"_**I'm serious! That long black hair and that cold expression.." **_

"I'm gonna tell Okaa-sama about this.." Maho teased

"_**Ehh..please no Maho-san..she gets so scary when she's angry.." **_

"It's your fault for making a comment like that.." Koume said

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(The battlefield is a wide and open grassy field with two big villages to its side surrounded by trees)

"Both Team Commanders! Forward!"

(Koume and Kafka walked and met in the middle)

"This match is between Kuromorimine University High School versus Gregor High School" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Both schools have fielded 15 Panzer 38(t)s!"

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]  
**

"So what's the plan Vize Kommandant?" Sakuraba asked

"Well we got a request from Gregor High's commander to have a straightforward kind of match..so we're gonna give them one!" Koume said

"Straightforward?" Tojo asked

"A full on open field brawl..last tank standing wins!" Maho shouted

"Jawohl!" everyone replied

**[Gregor High Tank Formation]**

"Enemy tanks spotted straight ahead Kafka-sama! All of them!" Mucha reported

"Thank you Maho-sama for giving me the opportunity to fight you head on!" Kafka smiled

"All tanks ready to engage! Load AP!" Mucha ordered

"Roger!" all replied

(As the match started both tank formations moved with a single straight line formation facing each other. As they moved at max speed they took aim and pulled the triggers)

"FIRE!" both Koume and Kafka shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(A single order sent thirty pieces of 37mm shells roaring through the battlefield and hitting both tank formations. Kuromorimine was able to white flag five 38(t)s from Gregor High while they lost three 38(t)s also)

"We lost 5 tanks Kafka-sama!" Mucha radioed

"The difference in skill is too visible..hurry reload quickly-" Kafka said

"INCOMING!"

"Already?!" Kafka was surprised

*BOOM *BOOM

(Four more Gregor High tanks were white flagged with the second volley from Kuromorimine)

"Amazing reload speed.." Mucha said

"We can't be beaten just yet! FIRE!" Kafka shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Two tanks of Kuromorimine got white flagged by Gregor High. Both formations were nearing each other now)

"They also have great gunners! This is fun!" Sakuraba said

"Vize Kommandant permission to charge!" Tojo said

"Well..what do you want to do Maho-san?" Koume asked

"Sounds like fun! All tanks charge!" Maho shouted

"Jawohl!"

(The Kuromorimine tanks now charged full speed towards Gregor High and Kafka just had the biggest smile on her face)

"Amazing! This is the Senshado I long for!" Kafka shouted

"Last barrage! Fire!" Mucha ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(Gregor was able to white flag two more 38(t)s from Kuromorimine while the others were able to dodge as they charged)

"CHARGE!" Kafka shouted

"Roger! For Gregor High!" Mucha shouted

(As the remaining tanks of both schools now charging straight at each other stopping for nothing while shooting had closed the gap immediately and broke into firefights)

"Fire!" Tojo shouted

*BOOM

"Fire!" Mucha ordered

(The shell was dodged by Mucha as she drifted in between Tojo and Sakuraba then took a shot at the 38(t) behind them white flagging it)

*BOOM

"That one's got some moves!" Tojo said

"Firing!" Sakuraba shouted

*BOOM

(With a well placed shot white flagged a Gregor tank and now headed to chase Mucha's tank with Tojo. On the other side of the field Kafka was in a fight with Maho)

"Maho-sama!" Kafka shouted

"Isn't this fun Kafka-san?!" Maho said

"Yes it is!"

"FIRE!" both Maho and Kafka ordered

*BOOM

(Kafka was able to dodge the shot from Maho but her shot was able to connect to another 38(t) behind Maho which she was aiming all along pretending to aim at Maho herself)

"Ohh..very sneaky.." Maho smiled

"Thank you very much!" Kafka smiled

*BOOM *BOOM

(Sango and Koume was also having fun by fightin against the tanks of Gregor High)

"Fire!" Koume ordered

*BOOM

(The 38(t) dodged Koume's shot but now entered Sango's line of sight)

"Fire!" Sango shouted

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell buried deep behind the 38(t) and white flagged it. Koume then drifted to the left using the broker 38(t) as cover and shot another Gregor tank white flagging it)

"Last one Koume-san!" Sango said

"Roger! We'll hit it at the same time!" Koume radioed

(As Koume and Sango were chasing the 38(t) it suddenly made a sharp turn to the right catching Sango off guard forcing her to make a sharp turn as well but her tank was about to tilt)

"Oh no we're gonna flip!" Sango shouted

"No you're not!" Koume said

(Koume then quickly placed her tank beside Sango's tank to prevent her from flipping. She then pushed a little bit forward and Sango's tank was now stable again on the ground)

"Phew..thanks Koume-san-"

*BOOM

(A white flag popped out of Sango's tank as the Gregor 38(t) took advantage of the situation and shot at Sango)

"Hey that's not cool!" Sango shouted

"Fire!" Koume shouted

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell penetrated the Gregor tank's thin armor and soon a white flag appeared)

"Sorry about that Sango-san!" Koume said

"No no...thank you for helping us not flip! We're fine here, go and help Maho-san!" Sango said

"Will do!"

(Kafka and Mucha are now the last tanks from Gregor High School. While Kafka is dueling with Maho both Sakuraba and Tojo are still chasing Mucha)

"Damn..she's good.." Sakuraba said

"Sakuraba-san! We might need to do that again to get this one!" Tojo radioed

"That again? Are you sure?"

"Yeah..but this time I'll be the one shooting first!"

"Alright just say when!"

"You guys may be strong in numbers but in these situations we have the upper hand! Fire!" Mucha shouted

(Mucha suddenly fired at Tojo's tank forcing him to go right then she ordered her driver to halt in front of Sakuraba who was chasing her to force her to dodge left)

*CRASH

(Both Sakuraba and Tojo's tanks now collided with each other from dodging. Mucha now took aim for Sakuraba's tank)

"Fire!" Tojo and Mucha shouted

*BOOM

(Tojo's tank then shot a blank round to the side of Sakuraba's tank pushing her away form the trajectory of Mucha's shell)

"A blank round?!" Mucha reacted

"FIRING!" Sakuraba shouted

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell hit Mucha's tank head on and white flagged it instantly. Leaving Kafka the last one who was still fighting against Maho)

"Forgive me Kafka-sama..I got taken out.." Mucha radioed

"It's fine Mucha..you did great..thank you.." Kafka smiled

"Time to end this Kafka-san.." Maho said

"Kafka of Gregor High School.._Připraven jít_!" [Ready to go!]

"Nishizumi Maho of Kuromorimine.._gehen_!" [Going!]

(Both Panzer 38(t)s now accelerated and both started shooting and dodging at the same time)

"Fire!" Kafka and Maho shouted

*BOOM

(The shells were both dodged amazingly as they got close to each other. Kafka fired another shot and this time it grazed the side of Maho's turret)

"Amazing, she's getting faster as I fight her.." Maho smiled

"I almost got her! I can do this!" Kafka said

"Fire!" Maho ordered

"Evade left!" Kafka said

(As Kafka's tank evaded the shot her tank was able to drift to the blind spot of Maho where she had a clean shot on her)

"Fire now!" Kafka shouted

"Firing!" said her gunner

(As Kafka's tank gunner was about to pull the trigger she slowly saw Maho's 38(t) reverse away from her gun sights)

*BOOM

(The shell missed and it landed behind Maho's tank. To Kafka's surprise she didn't know what had happened and all she knew was Maho now was aiming at her)

"Fire!"

*BOOM

(With a clean shot to Kafka's tank turret rendered it immobile and a white flag now appeared on her tank)

"Gregor High School's remaining tanks zero! Kuromorimine University High School remaining tanks four! Kuromorimine is the winner!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

(Loud cheers from the bleachers was heard for an amazing match they had witnessed)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"They won!" Rio shouted

"You mean we won!" Hanako shouted also

"_It's been a long time since I saw Maho-san this happy doing Senshado.." _Erika said

"_**Way to go Maho-san!" **_

"Nii-chan did Maho-san just.."

"_**Yes she did Alice-chan..I have been teaching her that move for quite some time now..I guess it paid off.." **_

"Well I guess it's no surprise..if you could do it then she can do it as well.." Alice smiled

"Amazing..so this is how Nishizumi Maho fights.." Toshi said

"How rare for Toshi to be amazed other than senpai.." Isamu said

"Right? Is he alright in the head?" Haruhiko teased

"Shut up you.." Toshi said

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

"Congratulations Maho-sama.." Kafka smiled

"It was a fantastic match Kafka-san..one of the best ones I've fought.." Maho smiled also

"Thank you very much! That means a lot more to me than a win!" Kafka got teary eyed

"You and your team are amazing..keep on leading them and I'm sure you'll be able to bring them to new heights.."

"I will Maho-sama! Let us meet again and fight again someday!"

"I'll be looking forward to that.."

(Maho and Kafka then shook hands and both returned to their teams)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"Nice going Sango-senpai!" Tojo said

"Both of you did great too!" Sango said

"_That was a great match Maho-san!" _Erika said

"Thanks Erika.."

"_**Maho-san.."**_

(Gero then approached Maho to congratulate her but couldn't find the words. So he just gave his little sister a love pat on the head. It made Maho very happy to be praised by her older brother and she blushed also)

"_**You've gotten stronger..that makes me very happy.." **_

"What's this? Gero-san is cheating?" Sheska teased

"Nii-chan me too me too!" Alice said

"_**Yes yes..all of you did a great job today.." **_

(Gero then patted Alice's head also because she was just too cute to resist)

"Looks like you're still popular as always huh.." a voice called out to them

"_**Jiji.." **_it was Gero's father

"Congratulations on winning your second match today Nishizumi-san.."

"Thank you Chief Matsumoto! I'm sorry we gave you guys a lot more tanks to fix.." Maho said

"Ohh don't worry about it..we'll fix them in a giffy for tomorrow's matches so rest assured.."

"Thank you very much Chief Matsumoto!" everyone bowed in respect

"_Alright our next match is tomorrow! So make sure to get rested up! You may watch the afternoon matches, just make sure to get back on the ship in time for the curfew! Dismissed!" _Erika ordered

"_Otsukaresama Deshita!" _everyone replied

"Nii-chan..want to watch the matches?"

"_**Sorry Alice-chan..I have to go to the infirmary..my body is still sore from the rubber bullets.."**_

"I see..do get better Nii-chan.." Alice said

"Don't worry Alice-chan we'll watch the matches with you!" Rio said with Hanako and Chinatsu

"We'll watch also!" Sakuraba said with Tojo

"Thank you everyone.." Alice smiled

"_**Ono..can you go with them? See if you can also gather some info on the other schools.." **_

"Roger that!" Ono said

"I'll go too!" Sheska said

"_Come on Bakatora..I'll escort you back.." _

"_**Thanks Erika.." **_

"Don't go making out in the infirmary now.." Sheska teased

"_Shut up!" _Erika shouted

(As the afternoon matches draw to a close. Alice and their group now we're heading back to the School Carrier)

"That was a nice match! Those Anzio girls were really intense!" Sakuraba said

"Agreed! But Chi-Ha-Tan was also great! It's sad they lost though.." Tojo said

"Looks like Anzio got new members this year.." Ono said

"Yeah..they are as brave as Chi-Ha-Tan when doing their charge.." Sheska said

"No worries..we can beat them all.." Alice said

(As they were walking they heard voices talking by the tank garages)

"You hear that?" Rio asked

"Someone is talking over there.." Chinatsu said

(When they check it out they were boys from Red Wings Academy talking about Gero)

"What was that commotion in the cafeteria in the afternoon?"

"That was some crazy Kuromorimine guy who got angry because Takayuki-san was about to hit their Kommandant.."

"Seriously!? What a lame guy..he's probably a loser so he's just trying to act cool around the other schools.."

"Yeah I'm sure he sucks at Senshado so he kisses the ass of his commander to get noticed.."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

(The boys then laughed themselves out so loud that Ono and the others could hear it. Ono was getting pissed off and was about to tell the boys off when suddenly someone else interrupted their laughter)

"What miserable lives you have..all you can do is laugh at someone who's better than you.." Alice said

"What was that you little girl?!" shouted the tanker

"You heard her.." Ono said

(Everyone else then entered the garage to back Alice up)

"You guys are from Kuromorimine?" the tanker asked

"That's right..how embarrassing that you guys are talking behind someone's back.." Sheska said

"Why? It must be true if you're all butt hurt about it.."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You bastards.." Ono said

(Alice then prevented Ono from charging recklessly and she herself challenged them)

"How about this..I go against the four of you..if I win you will get down on your knees and apologize for what you said.." Alice declared

"Hah! Four against one?! Easy! What if you lose?!" the tanker said

"Don't worry about that because I won't lose.." Alice said

"This cocky little.."

"Sounds like a great idea!" a voice called out to them

(Everyone looked and saw it was Ami Chouno together with Yamato Kaede)

"K-Kaede-sama!" the Red Wings tankers bowed in respect

"Chouno-sama...what brings you here?" Alice asked

"Oh just on our afternoon rounds checking on stragglers that may cause some trouble.." Chouno said

"Like us?" Tojo asked

"Well..if it was a Senshado match then I'll give it a pass..what about you Kaede-san?" Chouno asked

"I have no problems with that.." Kaede said

"There you have it..we will now have a match! Four versus one! Red Wings against Shimada Alice of Kuromorimine!" Chouno announced

"S-Shimada?!" the tankers reacted

"Don't get frightened! We can win this!" the other boy tanker said

"I'll give you guys a handicap to make you feel better..I'll be using only four shells..one for each of you.." Alice declared

"Don't you underestimate us!" shouted the tanker

"Interesting.." Chouno smiled

"With all due respect Shimada-san..isn't that a little bit disrespectful to us?" Kaede asked

(Alice then gave Kaede a cold stare with all the light from Alice's eyes gone which gave Kaede a chill down her spine)

"They're the ones who disrespected Nii-chan first..so with this it'll be even.." Alice said

"I-I see.." Kaede averted eye contact

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(Alice then got on her Panzer 38(t) with her crew and prepared. The Red Wings boys did the same. Ono and the others were now watching at the bleachers)

"I'll be the judge for this match! Shimada Alice will only use four shells at her disposal! Mode is Annihilation!"

"Red Wings will field four M22 Locusts! While Alice will be using a Panzer 38(t)! BEGIN!" Chouno shouted

"Let's go.." Alice ordered

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Infirmary]**

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"_**Come in!" **_

(Alice and the others then came inside and saw Gero with bandages all around his upper body and on his arms)

"Nii-chan!"

"_**Oh Alice-chan.."**_

"Are you all better now?" Alice asked

"_**Yeah..just need to rest and good as new!" **_

"You guys sure took a long time to get back here.." Maho said

"Sorry..we got into some trouble.." Ono said

"_Trouble?! What happened?" _Erika asked

"Well.." Sakuraba said

**[Exhibition Games Field - 10 Minutes Ago]**

(Pieces of metal were seen on the ground and broken tank tracks. The four Red Wings M22 Locusts were burning to the ground with each having a white flag on top of it. The four Red Wings boys were sitting on the ground and in front of them was Alice with scary eyes staring down at them. Even Kaede and Ono's group where shocked as to what happened)

"I-Impossible.." Kaede said

"Looks like Alice-chan is getting stronger.." Chouno smiled

"Chouno-sama..what happened..?" Kaede said

"Hmmm? You saw..four boys got crushed by a little girl in no less than 30 seconds.." Chouno smiled

"So fast..what the heck was that.." Tojo said

"Alice-chan is on a whole other level.." Sakuraba asked

"This is..the Shimada Style.." Ono said

"Four shots..four kills.." Sheska said

(Alice then got off her tank and approached the trembling Red Wings boys. As Alice looked at them the boys were trembling with fear and couldn't talk properly.)

"See..if you can't even beat me..then you are no match for Nii-chan..not in a million years.." Alice said

"A-Are you even human?" said the tanker

"I won..you lost..now kneel..and apologize for what you said.." Alice said with scary eyes

(The four of them knelt not because of the condition but because of fear. They all placed their hands on the ground doing a _Dogeza_ in front of Alice)

"W-We..We are very sorry for what we have said.." said the tanker

"It won't happen again.." said the other tanker

"Now, never show your pathetic souls to us or my Nii-chan ever again.." Alice threatened

(On the bleachers Kaede was just sitting down in distraught and in fear)

"The person Shimada-san referring to is?" Kaede asked

"The commander of the white tiger..Matsumoto Gero..your boys sure picked the worst person to piss off.." Chouno said

"Is that person really that strong? Even stronger than a Shimada?!" Kaede asked

"Who knows..you'll just have to see for yourself when you fight him.."

(Ami Chouno then stood up and announce the winner)

"WINNER! SHIMADA ALICE OF KUROMORIMINE!"

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 44 - Queen of Tankathalon**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Thought I'd give the other schools and characters some screen time you know! Also Alice can be very scary when she's pissed!**

**Shout out to : "ColonelBeanBags" thank you so much for the follow! I'm very happy you read and enjoy the story so far!**

**Shout out to : "pokemonking0924" thank you very much for the favorite! Do enjoy your read!  
**

**Shout out to : "DrBlazer" thank you for the follow and favorite! I really appreciate the love!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	44. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 - Queen of Tankathalon**

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Infirmary]**

(Ono then finished telling Gero and the rest what had happened before they went back to the carrier)

"_**I see..so that happened.." **_

"Sorry Nii-chan.."

"_**I'm not mad..I'm the one at fault here for making a scene..it even got you all into trouble because of it.."**_

"I think you are not to blame for anything senpai!" Sakuraba said

"Sakuraba-san is right..they deserved what Alice-chan did to them.." Rio said

"They kept talking behind your back Gero-Taichou..I too wanted to give them a beating.." Tojo said

"_**Thanks but it won't matter if you get yourselves hurt in the process..they're just empty words..they can't hurt me.."**_

"_Bakatora is right..there will be no more unnecessary fights like what happened today..let them keep talking..they'll just be wasting their breath.." _Erika said

"I understand Nii-chan.." Alice smiled

"_If you have something you want to get off your chest or mind, express it through Senshado..in that way I won't stop you. In fact, I might even join you.." _Erika smiled

"Jawohl Kommandant!" they agreed

"Good..now rest up..we got 2 more weeks worth of matches so we're gonna need all the strength we have.." Maho said

"_You guys go on ahead..we have to clean up here.." _Erika said

"Alright..see you back at the dorms.." Maho said

(Ono and the rest now left the infirmary along with Maho. Leaving Erika and gero alone to clean up the first aid they used)

"_**Right so where does this-"**_

*PUSH *CUDDLE

"_**E-Erika?!" **_

"_Shhh...your voice is too loud.." _

"_**W-What.." **_

(Erika suddenly pushed Gero on the Infirmary bed and then she too jumped on and hugged Gero tightly under the bed sheets. This made Gero blush because normally Erika wasn't this aggressive in skin ship)

"_What? I'm just replenishing my energy by hugging my charger.." _

"_**You startled me..and stop calling me a charger!" **_

"_You say that but you're blushing bright red right now.." _Erika teased

"_**I-I can't help it you know! The woman of my dreams is hugging me very tightly at this moment and I'm practically half naked!" **_

"_You should get shot by rubber bullets more often..so we can always go to the infirmary.." _

"_**Hey that's mean! It really hurt a lot!" **_

"_Hehehe I'm just kidding..I don't want you to get hurt just to win a match.." _

"_**Geez..but we have to really clean up before the school nurse returns so..10 minutes.." **_

"_Okaaaay.." _Erika smiled with a blush

(And so both Erika and Gero cuddled for 10 minutes feeling each other's love and warmth before leaving the infirmary. Days went by fast after the start of the Exhibition games and Kuromorimine still hasn't lost a single match)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers - Day Six]**

"Come on Ono-senpai the match has already started!" Sheska shouted

"Yes yes coming! Who's fighting now?" Ono asked

"It's St. Gloriana versus Tategoto High School.." Bauer said

"_**Oh this looks like an interesting match!" **_

"Who's leading St. Gloriana?" Erika asked

"Darjeeling-san is leading this team right now along with Barley-san and Sencha-san.." Koume said

"_I see..good luck Aung-san.." _Erika smiled

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(The match is now commencing as St. Gloriana fielded 12 Mk. VII Tetrarchs and 3 Mk. VIII Harry Hopkins while Tategoto High fielded 15 Type 95 Ha-Go tanks. The battlefield is a big forest filled with trees as tall as buildings)

"Fire!" Aung shouted

*BOOM

(A volley of 37mm shells fire by Tategoto High impacted the lines of St. Gloriana and white flagged four tetrarchs)

"We got them! Nice shots everybody!" Aung said

"Looks like Aung-san and her team has gotten better.." Darjeeling smiled

"FIRE!" Barley ordered

*BOOM

(St. Gloriana's volley managed to white flag two Type-95s but the others were able to shield themselves by hiding behind the trees)

"Ok that's enough! Now pull back!" Aung ordered

"Darjeeling-sama they're running away!" Sencha radioed

"So this is Tategoto's active defense.." Barley said

"They'll be setting up another trap in the next area..Barley-san and Sencha-san take 2 tanks each to both flanks and I'll take the rest up the middle..we'll strike at the same time.."

"Yes Darjeeling-sama!" all replied

(The tanks of St. Gloriana now have started advancing as ordered while Tategoto High now has formed another ambush on their terms to get the advantage over their enemies)

"Alright get ready! They'll be arriving soon!" Aung shouted

"Enemy tanks spotted straight ahead in the same direction!" a tanker radioed

"Take aim! Fire-"

*BOOM *BOOM

(Aung's order was interrupted by a sudden barrage of shells all over their ambush points and four Type-95s got white flagged instantly. Aung took a look at her surroundings and saw they were now surrounded by St. Gloriana)

"As expected of Darjeeling-san..already countered our ambush..then we have no choice.." Aung smiled

"Barley-san! If memory serves me right they'll be doing a last charge when they lose numbers!" Darjeeling said

"What do we do Darjeeling-sama?"

"Leave your tank and take Sencha with you! Find a good spot in our previous location..wait for my order!"

"Roger that! Let's go Sen-chan!"

"Copy!" Sencha said

(Barley now dismounted his Harry Hopkins and regrouped with Sencha's tank and went back as ordered)

"CHAAARGE!" Aung suddenly shouted

"Here they come! All tanks hold here! Pick them off as they expose themselves! Driver reverse!" Darjeeling ordered

"Three tanks with me! We'll take out the enemy commander! The rest of you fight to the end!" Aung ordered

"Roger!" her team replied

(Firefights now have broken out between the remaining tanks of both schools while Darjeeling is being chased by Aung)

"Fire!" Aung shouted

*BOOM

(The shells of Tategoto tanks impacted all around Darjeeling's Harry Hopkins but were still in the fight. Her tank was moving left and right continuously not giving Aung an opportunity to hit her)

"In position Darjeeling-sama!" Sencha radioed

"About time..get ready!" Darjeeling smiled

"There! She stopped moving sideways! Fire!" Aung ordered

"NOW!" Darjeeling shouted

"Firing!" Barley and Sencha said

*CLICK *BANG *HIT

"What?! How?!" Aung was surprised

(The last Type 95 behind Aung got white flagged suddenly from the side)

"Target hit! Next!" Sencha shouted

"Loading!" Barley said

(Barley and Sencha then pulled the bolt of their Boys Anti Tank Rifle and loaded another 13.99mm bullet to the chamber and aimed at the other Type 95s)

"AGAIN!" Darjeeling said

*CLICK *BANG

(Two loud rifle shots were heard by Aung and the 13.99mm shell traveled at a high velocity hitting the side armor of the last two tanks that was with Aung white flagging them)

"Anti tank rifles..?" Aung said as she saw Darjeeling's tank aiming at her

*BOOM

(With a stable shot the 2 pounder shell penetrated Aung's Ha-Go head on and white flagged her out of the match. The rest of the St. Gloriana tanks have mopped up and finished off the other Tategoto tanks that were part of the initial charge)

"Tategoto High School's remaining tanks zero! St. Gloriana Girls College remaining tanks six! St. Gloriana is victorious!" Kanon Sasagawa announced

"Congratulations Darjeeling-san..thank you for the match!" Aung smiled

"Thank you also Aung-san! You sure have learned a lot since we last saw each other.." Darjeeling said

"Yes..after the Cauldron Tournament we got new members and new tanks as well..we have been practicing harder and learning more ever since.."

"Well I can vouch that the amazing match today is the fruit of all of your labors..keep working hard and I hope to have a match with you again someday.."

"Me too Darjeeling-san!"

(Aung and Darjeeling then shook hands for a great match before returning to their teams)

"So how were the rifles?" Darjeeling asked

"These are amazing Darjeeling-sama! One shot and the Ha-Go was out immediately!" Sencha said

"It has a bit of a kick when fired but the reload speed compensates for it.." Barley said

"Great to hear..I guess it was worth it buying them..we only have two so put them to good use.."

"Yes Darjeeling-sama!" Sencha and Barley saluted

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"That was a fun match!" Chinatsu said

"Tategoto High did great against St. Gloriana..can't wait to fight them!" Sakuraba said

"Looks like somebody has copied Gero-Taichou's anti tank rifle strategy.." Tojo said

"_**Well I did expect the other schools to also use them after us.."**_

"But why only now?" Rin asked

"_**It's not easy finding old anti tank rifles in great working condition..they must have been searching for a long time.." **_

"Not to mention they have to wait for it to be delivered to them.." Suzu said

"Now that you mentioned it..when our anti tank rifle arrived it said on the receipt it was ordered one week before it arrived.." Hajime said

"That long?!" Leila said

"_Well at least we know they also have those so we can keep an eye out for them.." _Erika said

"_**Yeah..so who are we up against next?" **_

"You'll be facing Bonple High School next.." Maho said

"So it's going to be her this time.." Bauer said

"Her?" Toshi asked

"_The Queen of Tankathalon..Jajka-san.." _Erika said

"She's really called queen? Is she that good?" Endo asked

"Yeah..she defeated Pravda even when she was severely outnumbered.." Maho said

"She's the one that stood up for Erika-chan a few days ago, right?" Leila asked

"_Yes that was her.." _Erika smiled

"_**Ohh so that was Jajka-san..it'll be fun fighting her.." **_

"Looks like Matsu-kun got really excited.." Ken smiled

"Just don't end up getting shot again by rubber bullets Taichou.." Hajime chuckled

"_**It's not so bad you know..as long as there is an infirmary..right Erika?" **_

"_W-Why are you asking me that?! Bakatora.." _Erika blushed

"Senpai is panicking..did something happen in the infirmary senpai?" Sheska teased

"_Nothing! Come on Bakatora let's pay Bonple a visit!" _Erika said

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant!" **_

(Both Erika and Gero now left to go to Bonple's tank garage while Erika's crew had big grins on their faces)

"Something happened.." Rin said

"Definitely!" Suzu said

"Come on guys, it's not nice to pry on what they do.." Maho said

"Eeehh..aren't you curious of how far they are in their relationship Maho-senpai?" Sheska said

"Hmmm..maybe a little.." Maho said with a grin

**[Bonple Tank Garage]**

(Erika and Gero then arrived at Bonple's tank garage where they were met with Uszka the vice commander of Bonple and was escorting them to Jajka)

"Jajka-sama, we have visitors.." Uszka said

"Well well..what do we have here? Erika-san and her savior.." Jajka smiled

"_**I'm Gero Matsumoto..just call me Gero..a pleasure to meet you Queen of Tankathalon..Jajka-san.."**_

"Oh my someone did their homework.." Jajka said

"_**Didn't need to do my homework..your reputation precedes you.." **_

"So do you..infamous White Tiger..Gero-kun..you sure nabbed yourself a great man here Erika-san.."

"Don't make it sound like I forced him!" Erika said

"I didn't mean anything by that though..anyways what brings you here?"

"We just came for a pre-match visit..kind of our new rule now that this Bakatora made.." Erika said

"Bakatora?" Uszka was confused

"_**Ahaha it's her cute nickname for me..well with that said..let's have a great match Jajka-san!" **_

"Yeah..let's have an intense match..don't fall short of effort in fighting me or you'll regret it.."

"_**Don't worry..I'll be going full throttle this time on the get go.." **_

"Splendid.." Jajka smiled

"_Well then..see you in the field Jajka-san.." _Erika smiled

"You too.."

(Both Erika and Gero then left to prepare for their match leaving Jajka and Uszka to talk for a bit)

"What do you think of him Jajka-sama?"

"He's unlike anyone I have met before..he's whole presence is just overflowing with strength..even stronger than Nishizumi Miho.." Jajka smiled

"Seriously?! Stronger than the Nishizumi Style?!" Uszka reacted

"Yeah..but I also felt something very weird.."

"Weird? What do you mean?"

"The presence that I felt was bright and had a strong color..but just behind that is a very ominous and cold aura.."

"Do we have to worry about it?" Uszka asked

"No..I believe he isn't that kind of person..considering how much Erika-san is head over heels for him.."

"I never thought I'd see that ice queen of Kuromorimine to be in a relationship.." Uszka chuckled

"Me too..I wonder what Gero-kun did to melt that icy heart of hers.." Jajka smiled

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(The battlefield is a big area with pockets of trees clumped up together with a medium sized town in the middle with only two entrances)

"Both Team Commanders! Forward!"

(Jajka and Erika walked and met in the middle)

"This match is between Kuromorimine University High School versus Bonple High School" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Kuromorimine has fielded 15 Panzer 38(t)s!"

"While Bonple has fielded 15 7TPs!"

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"Look, the match has started!" Tojo said

"Go Gero-senpai! Beat the Queen of Tankathalon or whatever she is!" Sakuraba cheered

"I think Gero-kun would need to get serious in this fight to win.." Maho smiled

"Why Maho-senpai? Is Jajka-san really that good?" Koume asked

"A couple of days ago they fought against Red Wings..they were able to corner them and the match ended with Red Wings only having 3 tanks remaining.." Maho said

"Really?! She's that good to be able to match the Yamato Style?!" Sango asked

"They were able to pressure Red Wings by doing a simple strategy.." Maho said

"That is?" Sakuraba asked

"Perfectly laid ambushes throughout the match.." Maho smiled

"I see! Since Red Wings moves as one to overpower isolated targets they are easier to take out as a whole!" Tojo said

"Correct..Jajka baited Red Wings with solo tanks into a kill zone that decimated them slowly.." Maho said

"But why did they lose if they were able to corner them that much?" Sango asked

"That too is simple..Jajka may have won strategy wise..but the Yamato user still won skill wise..Jajka was completely outmaneuvered and out skilled in the end until she got taken out.."

"This must be the weakness that Gero-Taichou mentioned.." Tojo said

"Weakness?" Maho asked

"Yes..Gero-senpai said Red Wings has a weakness and he plans to exploit it.." Sakuraba said

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"_Listen up! We'll head for the town and set up ambush points..Bonple is known for their surprise attacks so we'll use it against them!" _Erika radioed

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

"_**Erika, I'll be going on ahead and see what's up.." **_

"_Understood..just don't overdo it alright? I know you're excited to fight Jajka-san.." _

"_**Will do my Kommandant..let's go Ken!"**_

"Roger!"

(Gero's tank then accelerated ahead of their tank formation going towards the town. They were able to enter the town without any problems. They also saw that the town is half destroyed like it was bombed by artillery)

"_**Erika we're here at the town, no sign of Bonple..looks like we got here first.." **_

"_Roger that..all tanks hurry now to the town.." _Erika ordered

"_**This town is so messed up..so much furniture and broken stuff everywhere in the streets.." **_

"They probably wanted to add immersion to us as we fight in it..I'll give them props for their effort in designing the towns.." Ono said

"It makes you feel like we're really in a war in the past!" Ken smiled

"_**Yeah..we'll be checking the other entrance to see if they're approaching" **_

"This doesn't feel right Taichou..it's too quiet.." Hajime said

"_**I know..come let's check the other entrance.." **_

(As Gero and his crew reached the other entrance to check if it's clear. Erika and the rest have entered the town and were setting up their ambush points)

"_Bakatora we're setting up the ambush points now..status on that entrance?" _Erika radioed

"_**Negative on enemy tanks..where are they? Unless.." **_

(Gero then realized a possibility where Bonple could be and he quickly radioed Erika)

"_**Erika be careful! Bonple's already inside-" **_

*BOOM *BOOM

(Two explosions suddenly occurred by the entrance of the town destroying the gates and blocking the way. Erika and the rest heard the noise from inside the town and got worried)

"Nii-chan?!"

"_**They destroyed the entrance!" **_Gero radioed

"_Gero?! What happened-" _

*BOOM *BOOM

(Suddenly two Panzer 38(t)s got hit beside Erika and she saw Bonple's 7TPs emerging from the rubble of the destroyed houses. Some tanks were also coming out from under white table cloths used as camouflage)

"Kommandant! We're surrounded!" Toshi said

"_They lured us in pretending we got here first..all tanks return fire while heading for the exit!" _Erika ordered

"No good Kommandant they've formed up at the road to the exit! We're blocked here!" Bauer said

"_**Erika wait for me I'll head there now-" **_

*BOOM *BOOM

(Shells landed near Gero's tank and he saw five tanks of Bonple heading towards him and one of them is Jajka leading)

"Sorry white tiger..I won't let you regroup with them inside.." Jajka said

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell flew towards Jajka's tank but she gracefully dodged it but the shell hit the tank behind her and white flagged it)

"He knew I would be able to dodge it so he aimed for the tank behind me?!" Jajka was surprised

"_**Erika..I can't regroup with you I'm being hunted by Jajka-san and three other tanks!" **_

"_Understood! Don't worry about us we'll get through this!" _Erika said

"Up!" Sheska said

"Firing!" Rin shouted

*BOOM

(A Bonple tank was white flagged but they just kept on coming raining down shells on them)

"_Alice-san! Toshi-kun! Find a spot on their lines where we can break through even if by force!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" both replied

"_Everyone else hug the walls and buildings for cover! We'll draw this fight out!"_

**[Exhibition Games Field - South Side]**

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(Gero's shot was again dodged by Jajka as they were chasing him all over the battlefield and preventing him from returning to the town)

"_**I knew it, she's strong.." **_

"She's one of the few that can dodge your shot.." Ono said

"_**Yeah..it's been a while since I'll be letting loose.."**_

"FIRE!" Jajka ordered

*BOOM

(Four shots from the Bonple tanks landed all around Gero's tank covering it with dust then suddenly Jajka saw Gero's tank reverse at full speed towards them)

"Evade!" Jajka shouted

(As the tanks of Bonple evaded they were shocked to see that Gero suddenly stopped reversing and stayed in between two of the Bonple tanks)

"H-How did he-" Jajka said

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The shot landed directly on the side armor of the 7TP and white flagged it instantly. Gero's tank then drifted backwards and was now headed back to the town)

"Damn, after him!" Jajka shouted

"Understood!" the others replied

**[Center of Town - Bonple Ambush Point]**

"We can't let them get out of this town! _Palba!" _[Shoot!] Uszka ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(Two more Panzer 38(t)s got white flagged by Bonple's tanks. They're being pushed back inch by inch the longer they stay inside the town)

"Kommandant we're not gonna survive this much longer!" Bauer shouted

"_Alice-san and Toshi-kun! Still no way out?!" _Erika radioed

"No go at the west side!" Toshi shouted

"Kommandant! East side is doable! But it's going to be tight!" Alice radioed

"_Doable is all I needed to hear! All tanks spearhead formation now!" _Erika ordered

(Immediately the remaining Kuromorimine tanks went into spearhead formation and headed towards the east to penetrate Bonple's line)

"I'll take point!" Bauer shouted

"_PANZER MARSCH!" _Erika ordered

"Uszka-sama they're attempting to push through!" shouted a Bonple tanker

"Stop them at all costs!" Uszka shouted

"Fire!" Bauer and Uszka ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(As ordered Uszka and Bauer's gunner white flagged their targets then followed by Toshi and Alice also fired at the Bonple tanks guarding the east)

"Firing!" Isamu and Rio shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

"_Push! Push! Push!" _Erika shouted

(Two other Bonple tanks got white flagged at the east sector clearing their path towards the exit but as they went through the exit the last two Panzer 38(t)s got taken out by Bonple as they were trying to leave a smoke screen)

"Damn it! Jajka-sama, they broke through our ambush!" Uszka radioed

"Understood! Chase them down and keep them from regrouping with the white tiger!" Jajka ordered

"Yes Jajka-sama!"

**[Exhibition Games Field - West Side]**

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(Another shot was dodged by Jajka. Gero was still being chased by Jajka and two other Bonple tanks)

"Looks like they're not giving up on chasing us Gero.." Ono smiled

"_**Yeah..we gotta take them on before we can regroup with Erika.."**_

"Matsu-kun! Can we do what Alice-chan told us!?"

"_**I don't see why not?" **_

"Let's give the Queen a taste of how we fight!" Hajime said

(Gero's tank then did 360 turn and was now charging straight at Jajka's group)

"Ohh no more running? Bring it on!" Jajka smiled

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_both Gero and Jajka shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Both shots were dodged easily then suddenly Gero's tank drifted in between Jajka and the two other Bonple tanks)

"FIRE!"

*BOOM

(First shot white flagged the 7TP then Ono reloaded the next shell just instantly after the first shot)

"Round up!"

"_Palba!" _Jajka shouted

"_**Now Ken!" **_

(As the Bonple gunners was about to take a shot at Gero suddenly the 38(t) reversed out of their gun sights)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(Gero used Decelerated Double Tap like Alice and the second shot impacted the other 7TP white flagging it instantly now only leaving Jajka alone but she was prepared for Gero's move)

*BOOM

(The 37mm shot from Jajka's tank hit the gun barrel of Gero's tank destroying it completely. Gero then ordered can to break away and run from Jajka as fast as possible)

"_**Oh well there goes our gun barrel.." **_

"What now Gero?" Ono asked

"_**Don't worry, I got an idea.."**_

**[Exhibition Games Field - East Side]**

(Uszka was now chasing after Erika's group that managed to escape their kill zone who was heading to regroup with Gero)

"Hurry up! We can't let them catch up to Jajka-sama!"

"Uszka-sama! We can only see four Kuromorimine tanks in front of us!" shouted a Bonple tanker

"Only four?! Where did the others-"

*BOOM *BOOM

(Suddenly shells rained down on Bonple's tank formation and two 7TPs got white flagged. Uszka took a look at her surroundings and saw the missing Kuromorimine tanks on both their flanks and were laying in wait inside the pockets of trees)

"They laid an ambush for us instead of hurrying towards the white tiger?!" Uszka was surprised

"Normally you'd think we'll head straight to catch up to Nii-chan right?" Alice smiled

"_But my Bakatora can handle your Queen just fine by himself!" _Erika said

"Uszka-sama! The four tanks we were chasing has turned around and now charging at us!"

"Is the white tiger really that strong?! Jajka-sama!" Uszka shouted

"_Feur!" _Erika ordered

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

**[Exhibition Games Field - West Side]**

(Jajka was chasing Gero alone now and he couldn't return fire because their gun barrel was destroyed. Gero was now standing and looking out his cupola which Jajka can see him directly)

"So what will you do now white tiger?" Jajka smiled

"_**Head over there Ken!" **_

"Roger!"

(Their 38(t) then entered a pocket of trees and then exited the other side)

"Those trees won't hide you from me!" Jajka shouted

*BOOM

"_**Now over there! Keep hiding in the trees! Try and shake her off!" **_

"I'm trying!" Ken shouted

(Again they entered a pocket of trees at the opposite side of the first one they entered)

"Like I said that's useless! _Palba!" _Jajka shouted

*BOOM

(The shell impacted the trees and knocked some of them down. Jajka then saw the 38(t) exit the other side again and was now heading towards her at max speed while Gero was standing outside of his cupola)

"One last attempt to ram me down?! " Jajka shouted

"_**Maybe?! Let's go Ken!" **_

(Both Jajka and Gero's tanks now accelerated towards each other)

"_Palba!"_

*BOOM

(Ken was able to dodge the shot then both their tanks drifted to each side)

"_**Ono! Hajime! NOW!" **_

"FIRING!" Ono and Hajime shouted

*CLICK *BANG *HIT *CLANK

(Two shots from the Panzerbüchse 39 Anti Tank Rifles sent two 7.92mm bullets to hit Jajka's tank at the tracks and sent it spiraling out of control from the drift and came at a full stop. Jajka and her crew were all dizzy from what just happened and was slow to recover)

"W-What just happened..?" Jajka said

(As Jajka saw her tracks were destroyed on both sides of her tank then she took a look at her flanks and saw Ono and Hajime laying down with rifles at their hands aiming at her tank from the pockets of trees on both sides)

"You..didn't try to hide in those trees but you ordered your crew to lay wait with the rifles?" Jajka asked

"_**Correct! They're my loader and my radioman! All I needed was my driver and for you to see me!" **_

"I see..since I could see you out of your cupola the whole time it never crossed my mind that you'd have your other crew members bail out to ambush me.."

(Jajka then saw Gero and Ken holding their own Panzerbüchse 39 on top of their 38(t) and was also aiming at her tank. Jajka just gave a smile and accepted her defeat)

"_Wybitny.." _Jajka said

[Outstanding..]

"_**FIRE!" **_

*CLICK *BANG *BANG

(Four 7.92mm shots penetrated the engine of Jajka's 7TP rendering it immoble and then a white flag appeared on top of it)

"Firing!" Isamu shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

"Enemy tank destroyed..that was the last one Kommandant.." Toshi said

"_Roger that..good job everyone!" _Erika shouted

(On the other side of the field Erika's group managed to wipe out the remaining Bonple forces. Uszka was also able to take out three 38(t)s before she was overwhelmed)

"Bonple High School remaining tanks zero! Kuromorimine University High School remaining tanks five! Kuromorimine has won!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers - Left Side]**

"Alright! Gero-Taichou has beaten the Queen!" Tojo shouted

"The Queen of Tankathalon has been dethroned!" Sakuraba shouted

"I've said this before but..Gero-san is really amazing!" Koume smiled

"Yeah..even when he lost his gun barrel he still managed to outwit Jajka.." Maho smiled

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers - Right Side]**

"That was such a cool match!" Takashi shouted

"Gero-san actually defeated Jajka on her own terms.." Pekoe smiled

"Darling is so cool! Even without a gun barrel he can still fight!" Kay shouted

"Yeah..he's really one creative guy.." Naomi smiled

"I'm sure Jajka-san enjoyed this match..not anyone can beat that woman on equal ground.." Darjeeling said

"Serves her right! I can't stand that Polish girl just because she beat us in tankathalon!" Katyusha said

"Just say you are happy for Gero-kun's victory Katyusha-sama.." Nonna teased

"I am happy!" Katyusha shouted

"One would call him crazy for ordering his crew out of his tank to use a anti tank rifle..but he just makes it so fun when he does it…" Alisa said

"Yeah..I also ordered some anti tank rifles to use in our matches.." Kal said

"It's funny how Gero-san was able to start an anti tank rifle trend in this competition.." Assam said

"It's so fun using it!" Sencha smiled

"Very different from a tank firing..you can really feel the recoil from it and it's a very refreshing feeling here in Senshado.." Barely smiled

"First it was Miho-san that left an impression on us now it Gero-kun..those two are just so similar it's funny.." Darjeeling chuckled

"I agree..Darling's way of Senshado is fun and never boring..just like the first time I fought Miho.." Kay smiled

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(After winning the match Gero walked up to Jajka's tank to see how they were doing)

"_**Jajka-san! Are you girls alright?" **_

"Yeah..don't worry about it..congratulations on the win..it was a fun match.." Jajka smiled

"_**Thanks..it was a very intense and fun match!" **_

"I should be the one thanking you.."

"_**Why is that?" **_

"You fought me head on with everything you had..you were the first to fight me without pulling any punches just because I'm a woman.." Jajka smiled

"_**Really? I believe that even though you are a woman..you are strong and skillful..if I fought you without being serious then it would be an insult to you right?" **_

(Jajka was surprised at what Gero had said and she just gave him a smile)

"I see..you really are an interesting person.." Jajka chuckled

"_**I get that a lot!" **_

"Can I ask you one last thing?" Jajka said

"_**Go ahead!" **_

"When you have fought countless strong people in your life you gain this ability to see how strong they are just by looking at their presence.."

"_**Well that's a very handy ability to have.." **_

"When you visited us in our tank garage before the match..I saw you had two kinds of strength..one was bright and warm while the other one was the very opposite of that.."

"_**Hmmm..so you did see it..that is both my strength and my weakness.."**_

"So even a person like you has a weakness..forgive me if I'm asking a very sensitive topic..but what was that?"

"_**Everyone has a weakness..that is..that power is something that is not meant to be brought in Senshado..it only brings pain and suffering to those around me..so it should just die along with me.." **_

(Jajka at first did not know what to say for she did not expect a very serious and somewhat depressing answer but soon Gero changed expressions and smiled)

"_**Anyways you don't need to worry about that Jajka-san! I'm a good guy!" **_

"That I know..Erika-san wouldn't have changed that much if you were an awful person.." Jajka chuckled

"_**Was Erika really that different before?" **_

"Yeah..she was very cold and always had an angry expression on her face.." Jajka said

"_**That's also how she was the first time I met her!" **_

"But..if one thing that hasn't changed is..her respect and admiration for Nishizumi Miho..the way she looked at her was always different..to Erika-san she was someone she wanted to walk beside..a goal if you must say.."

(Hearing this put a great smile on Gero's face)

"_Can you not talk about me behind my back?" _Erika said

(Gero got surprised to see Erika behind him and heard what they were talking about)

"_**Erika..you came to get me?"**_

"Congratulations on your victory Erika-san.." Jajka said

"_Thanks..it was a great ambush as well from you guys..we planned on ambushing you first but I guess we still got lots to learn.." _Erika smiled

"It is our specialty.." Jajka said

"_So what were you talking about?" _Erika asked

"I was just telling your man about the past you.." Jajka smiled

"_Do you have any problem about how I was in the past?" _Erika asked

"_**No..in fact I'd still love the past you as much as I love you now.." **_

(This surprised Erika and made her blush so bright red and just hid her face)

"Ara ara..ohh how the mighty ice queen has fallen.." Jajka teased

"_Shut up! C-Come on let's go back!" _Erika said with a blush

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant! Well then see you around Jajka-san!" **_

"Yeah see you.."

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 45 - Weakness**

**Author's Note:**

**Good day to you all! The great White Tiger has finally met the Queen of Tankathalon and won! How was that for an intense match of mind games and ambushes! Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Shout out to : "L0RD V4D3R" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Glad to know that Darth Vader likes GuP also!**

**Shout out to : "ajmurray1137" thank you very much for the follow! Welcome!**

**Shout out to : "sedenojohnbendict" thank you very much for the follow! Appreciate it a lot!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	45. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 - Weakness**

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

(Gero and his team now went back to the bleachers to join Maho and the rest)

"Great win Erika.." Maho smiled

"_Thank you Maho-san..they were very strong as expected but we managed.." _

"Nice fight Gero-Taichou!" Tojo shouted

"_**Thanks! You guys better win later in the afternoon as well!" **_

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Maho teased

"_**The great Maho-san! The strongest Senshado commander!" **_

"Geez..stop saying that aloud it's embarrassing!" Maho pouted

"_**Ahaha sorry sorry.." **_

"Great shot Ono-senpai and Hajime-senpai!" Sheska said

"Nah it was nothing.." Ono smiled

"Did you guys practice for shooting that rifle?" Leila asked

"We only did a couple of shooting practice before we left the school carrier this morning.." Haijme said

"Just don't do anything reckless alright?" Leila said

"Don't worry..we're used to doing crazy stuff like that.." Hajime chuckled

"Geez.." Leila pouted

(Both Rin and Suzu had big grins on their faces as they saw their friends getting closer to each other)

"_**Koume-san who's on the next match?" **_

"It will be Pravda versus Red Wings.." Koume answered

"_**Well then I better visit Kal to wish them good luck..you wanna come with me Erika?" **_

"_Sorry I have something to do with Maho-san.." _Erika said

"Nii-chan I'll go with you!"

"_**Alright let's go Alice-chan!" **_

(Gero then put Alice on his shoulders again and walked off towards the tank garage of Pravda while Erika looks at him with a smile)

"You were thinking how handsome Gero-san is, right?" Sheska teased

"Or maybe you were thinking what a perfect father Gero-san will be to your children?" Suzu teased

"_Shut it both of you!" _Erika shouted with a blush

**[Pravda Tank Garage]**

"_**Hello Pravda girls!" **_

"Ohh! Gero-san! What brings you here?" Alina asked

"_**Just here to wish you guys good luck to your match!" **_

"You guys will be fine..all of you are strong!" Alice said

"Thank you very much Alice-san!" Nina said

(Kal and Katyusha then also arrived together with Nonna and Klara)

"_**Yo Kal-kun ready for the match?" **_

"Don't worry about it..we can handle those red wings.."Kal said

"_**I know I know.."**_

"Good job beating that polish woman Gero-kun!" Katyusha smiled

"_**Polish woman? You mean Jajka-san?" **_

"That's right..she's just jealous of me because we massacred them last year!" Katyusha pouted

"That's not nice Katyusha-sama.." Nonna smiled

"_**Rad videt' tebya snova Nonna-san and Klara-san!" **_

[Nice to see you again Nonna-san and Klara-san]

"_Ty tozhe Gero-kun.." _Nonna smiled

[You too Gero-kun..]

"_Kak tvoi dela?" _Klara asked

[How have you been?]

"_**Ya otlichno spravlyayus'!" **_

[I'm doing great thanks!]

"Your Russian is so good!" Alice praised

"_**Still got lots to learn though.." **_

"So it's true that you have transferred to Kuromorimine.." Katyusha said

"Yes..it's so that I can be with Nii-chan!" Alice said

"Nii-chan?! You're siblings?!" Katyusha reacted

"_**No no..we're just as close as siblings but not really by blood.." **_

"I see..you surprised us..I thought you were a Shimada all this time.." Kal said

"_**Of course I'm not!" **_

"Well with your skills it wouldn't actually be weird if you were a Shimada or even a Nishizumi.." Nonna said

"_**Ahaha come on Nonna-san..that's praising me too much now.." **_

(Alice and Gero had big sweat drops on their heads as they try to hide Gero's true identity from them)

"_**W-Well..we wish you guys good luck! Go and beat those red wings punks! After that then we'll have a match Kal-kun!" **_

"Yeah..see you in the future matches Gero-kun.." Kal smiled

"_Dasvidaniya!" _Nonna and Klara said

[Farewell!]

(Gero then did a fist bump with Kal and they left the Pravda Tank garage)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"Look! Gero-san and Alice-chan are back.." Sheska said

"_So how were the Russians?" _Erika asked

"_**The same as usual..they even thought I was a Shimada because of how Alice calls me.." **_

"Really? For me you're more of a Nishizumi than a Shimada.." Maho teased

"_**Maho-san!" **_

"Ahaha..just kidding.." Maho chuckled

"The match is starting!" Sakuraba said

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(The battlefield is a wide and open grassy field with big hills all around)

"Both Team Commanders! Forward!"

(Kal and Shiori walked towards the middle)

"This match is between Pravda High School versus Red Wings Academy" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" both bowed and greeted

"What a shame..I had wanted to fight with Pravda's Katyusha the "Drifting Snow" instead I have to fight her little brother.." Shiori said

"It is truly a shame..I wanted to fight Kuromorimine instead I get the worst one on the list..do try to entertain me Yamato Style user.." Kal laughed

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Pravda have fielded 15 T-70s!"

"And Red Wings fielded 15 M22 Locusts!"

**[Pravda Tank Formation]**

"So Kal-kun what's the plan?" Alina asked

"Since their strategy is to single out solo tanks we'll stick together as much as possible.."

"Ambushes seems to work against them but you know that's not our style right?" Nina smiled

"That's right, so we'll just charge at them head on then the three of us will cut off the head of the snake!" Kal ordered

"Roger!" Nina and Alina responded

(As Pravda's tanks move across the valley so did Red Wings and both formations saw each other at the same time and was now charging straight)

"All tanks max speed towards enemy tank formation! Fire!" Kal shouted

*BOOM BOOM

(A volley of 45mm shells impacted the Red Wings tank formation but was only to white flag one M22 then Shiori also ordered to fire back and white flagged two T70s)

"Fire!" Shiori and Kal shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

"Kal-kun! We're almost near their formation!" Alina shouted

"Copy that! Nina-san and Alina-san with me!"

"Get ready! They're planning something!" Shiori said

"Now! Pop smoke!" Kal ordered

(The moment Pravda was about to collide with Red Wings all their tanks started to emit smoke all around them and blinded all of them)

"Smoke screen?!" Takayuki reacted

"Don't panic! They're as blind as we are-" Shiori said

*BOOM *BOOM

(Suddenly Two M22 Locusts got white flagged beside Shiori and she saw three T70s heading for her and it was Kal together with NIna and Alina)

"So you've come to deal with me directly.." Shiori smiled

"Nothing personal..just Senshado!" Kal shouted

"Fire!" Nina and Alina shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(The 45mm shells traveled towards Shiori's tanks but she managed to dodge it with ease and started to dash away from the smoke screen)

"Don't run away-" Nina said

*BOOM

(Suddenly Nina's tank got hit from behind by a Locust which was white flagged straight away by Alina)

"Nina-san are you ok?!" Kal asked

"I'm alright! You guys go on!" Nina shouted

"Alina-san you stay here and command the troops in the smoke! I'll chase after their commander!" Kal ordered

"Understood! Good luck Kal-kun!" Alina said

"You too!" Kal said

(Kal then headed out of the chaos in the smoke they created and was now chasing Shiori right away and they arrived on top of a big hill)

"Fire!" Kal and Shiori shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Both of them managed to dodge their shots by drifting to the sides. Kal started talking to Shiori and taunting her which made her irritated)

"This is the Yamato Style? The White Tiger is a lot better than this!" Kal taunted

"Shut up! I've had enough of hearing about that damn white tiger!" Shiori shouted

"She's really pissed now..I guess what Gero-kun said about her hating being compared to others is true.." Kal laughed

"Fire!" Shiori shouted

*BOOM

(The shell was way off her target and didn't even come close to Kal's tank)

"FIRE!" Kal ordered

*BOOM

(The 45mm shell hit the gun barrel of Shiori's tank and it now was unable to return fire)

"Damn it! I won't be compared to someone like him! I won't be beaten! Driver ram him!" Shiori shouted

"B-But ma'am-"

"Just do it!" Shiori shouted again

(The M22 Locust now suddenly accelerated towards Kal's T70 looking to ram him down but Kal anticipated it and was able to dodge but what Shiori didn't know was behind Kal was a big drop from the high hill they were on and it was quite steep)

"That idiot!" Kal shouted

"W-We're gonna fall.." Shiori said in her mind

(Kal's tank then suddenly went full speed ahead in front of Shiori's tank and stepped on the brakes as hard as they could to stop her tank from going over the edge. Their tanks stopped just at the very end of the edge saving Shiori form a bad accident)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers - Left Side]**

"That was close!" Koume reacted

"Just a couple of inches more and both tanks would have fallen!" Sheska said

"_**I guess Kal-kun's taunting worked out well more than what I imagined.." **_

"Taunting?" Maho asked

"_**I told Kal-kun that Yamato Shiori's weakness is inferiority complex so Kal-kun must've said something to her to get her so mad and agitated.." **_

"Inferiority complex?" Sakuraba asked

"_She hates it when other people think they are better than her.." _Erika said

"How did you know it was her weakness senpai?" Toshi asked

"_**During the opening ceremonies where I taunted Yamato kaede in front of everyone..I noticed that Yamato Shiori never looked at her older sister not even once..I deduced that she hated that her sister got more attention than her..and it turns out I was right.." **_

"And you told this to Pravda because?" Alice asked

"_**I wanted Kal-kun to win so that I can fight him as soon as possible.."**_

"Geez..you know that was uncalled for right?" Maho got a little angry

"_**I know..sorry.."**_

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers - Right Side]**

"That idiot commander..endangering her crew and Kal-kun's.." Takashi said

"Why is everyone from that school so messed up?!" Alisa reacted

"Darling said that they are like the old Kuromorimine..I guess he was right.." Kay said

"Doing whatever is necessary to win huh?" Naomi said

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(Kal looked out of his tank's cupola to check on Shiori)

"Hey..you alright?" Kal asked

"Yeah..why did you do that?" Shiori asked

"Would you have preferred if I didn't do it?" Kal asked back

"Just answer the damn question!"

"It was the right thing to do..anyone would do it..he would too.." Kal said

"He?"

"Gero-kun..commander of the white tiger.."

"What a dumb thing to do..I'm your enemy!" Shiori shouted

"Says the dumb person who was about to drive their tank off a hill.."

"Shut up! But thank you-"

*BOOM *BOOM

(Shiori was surprised when two tank shells suddenly hit Kal's tank and when she looked it was Takayuki's tank and another M22 locust that took the shot)

"NO! Cease Fire!" Shiori shouted

"We got their commander boys!" Takayuki cheered

"You idiots!" Shiori shouted

"KAL-KUN!" Alina shouted

*CRASH

(As Shiori looked to check on Kal his tank was already falling down the edge of the hill. Luckily Kal was able to go down his cupola before they fell but their tank fell from a very high and steep hill and their T70 flipped at least 10 times before reaching the bottom)

"Oh my God! Naomi, Takashi let's-" Kay said

(Before Kay could finish her order Takashi was already running down the bleachers and boarded his Chaffee to head for the Kal. On the other side of the bleachers Gero was also driving their 38(t) towards Kal)

"Gero!" Ono shouted

"Come on we need to go also!" Hajime shouted

"Call the paramedics quickly! Maho-san and Koume with me!" Erika ordered

"Jawohl!"

**[T-70 Crash Site]**

(Gero and Takashi arrived at the same time and didn't waste anymore time)

"Kal-kun can you hear me?!" Takashi shouted

"_**Ray get his crew out! I'll get Kal-kun!" **_

"Got it!"

(Quickly they got Kal and his crew out and laid them on the grass. All of them were unconscious from the fall and had bruises all over their bodies. One had a head wound which bled but they applied first aid to stop the bleeding right away)

"_**Come on Kal-kun wake up.." **_

"You're tougher than this buddy come on!" Takashi shouted

"_**His hand..it's fractured.." **_

"Damn it! How could they do this?!" Takashi reacted

"Be quiet both of you..you're too loud.." Kal said

"Kal-kun! Thank God you're awake.." Takashi said

"What happen- argh! M-My hand!" Kal said in pain

"_**Don't move it! It's fractured! We'll get you to a doctor soon!" **_

"Sorry Gero-kun..looks like we won't be able to have a match after all.." Kal said

"_**Don't worry about it! We'll have more chances! You just need to get better alright?!" **_

"Kal-kun! Kal-kun!" Nina and Alina were crying

"Nina-san, Alina-san..don't cry..I'm alright.." Kal said

(As Takashi and Gero let out a sigh of relief knowing that their friend is alright. The paramedics arrived to take them to the hospital. Erika and the others arrived also to help out)

"How is Kal-san?" Alisa asked

"He's going to be fine..but his hand got fractured..it must've been crushed by his tank's cupola.." Takashi said

"Are you alright Gero-kun?" Maho asked

"_**Yeah..but Kal-kun is.."**_

"One of the worst accidents I've seen in Senshado.." Naomi said

"_It wasn't an accident..that M22 Locust waited for Kal's tank to reach the edge before it shot..knowing it would fall due to the force of the blast.." _Erika said

"It was on purpose?!" Kay asked

"That's right..all of us watching the screen saw it.." Alice said

"It was nowhere near an accident!" Koume said

"I'M VERY SORRY!" a voice shouted behind them

(All of them looked to see it was Shiori and Takayuki bowing as an act of apology)

"Is this what they teach you at Red Wings?!" Nina shouted

"How could you do that?! Kal-kun helped you and you did that?!" Alina shouted

"Y-You're wrong! It was an accident! I didn't order-" Shiori said

"_**SHUT THE HELL UP!" **_

(Gero shouted and surprised everyone)

"_**You..you did that on purpose..you wanted him to fall off the cliff!" **_

"What are you saying? It was an accident..do you have proof?" Takayuki said

"You bastard.." Takashi said

"You don't have any intention of apologizing?!" Kay said

"Sorry..my hand slipped.." Takayuki said with a smile

(Gero and Takashi snapped at what he said and lunged forward aiming to tackle Takayuki but both of them were stopped by their friends. Takashi was held down by Naomi and Kay while Gero was held down by his crew)

*GRAB *TACKLE *HOLD

"Chill out Takashi.." Naomi said as she locked Takashi's arm

"There's no point in getting your hands dirty! You too Darling, calm down!" Kay shouted

"Listen to us Taichou!" Hajime shouted

"Gero! Stop!" Ono shouted

"Matsu-kun! You don't want to do this!

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!" Takashi shouted

"_**I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH IF I HAVE TO!" **_Gero shouted

"W-What the hell?! You guys are crazy!" Takayuki got scared

(Everyone was surprised at the hostility both Gero and Takashi were showing and it scared them so much)

"Nii-chan! Please stop!" Alice shouted

"Damn it..he's not gonna stop..Itsumi-san! Please calm Gero down!" Ono shouted

"Alisa! Do something!" Kay shouted

(Suddenly Erika went in front of Gero and placed her hand on his face as she looked him in the eye and Alisa did the same to Takashi)

"_Gero..calm down..it's going to be alright.." _Erika said with a smile

"Come on Ray..that's enough..I'm here.." Alisa said with a smile also

(Both Gero and Takashi have calmed down as their partners comforted their pain of seeing their friend get hurt)

"_**Sorry..Erika.." **_

"_Don't be..are you ready to go back now?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..I'm alright now boys..sorry for the trouble.." **_

"No worries Taichou..that's why we're here.." Hajime smiled

"Thank you..Naomi-san, Kay-san..and sorry Alisa.." Takashi said

"Don't say scary things like that..ok?" Alisa smiled

"Sorry.." Takashi said

"Next time you snap like that I won't hesitate to knock you out.." Naomi said

"Yes ma'am.."

(As Gero and Takashi went back to their teams a very disturbed and embarrassed Shiori was left when Erika called out to her)

"_A piece of advice Yamato Shiori..you better come up with a good explanation to what happened before he forces the truth out of your teammate.." _Erika said

"Hah! Truth? Over my dead body!" shouted Takayuki

"_So it's that kind of game huh? Let's play.." _Erika said with scary eyes

(Erika then walked away and headed to rejoin her team. Shiori left quietly not saying anything and was just in deep regret as to what had happened because of her lack of leadership)

**[Field Hospital - The Next Day]**

(Gero and Erika decided to visit Kal to check on him)

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"Come in!" Nonna said

"_**Yo Kal-kun! How are you?" **_

"I told you I'm fine right?!" Kal said

"Gero-kun! Erika-san! You came!" Katyusha said

"_**Hello Katyusha-san! I made some Borsch for you!" **_

"Wow! Thank you Gero-kun!" Katyusha had start on her eyes

"_Spasibo Gero-kun!" _Nonna said

[Thank you Gero-kun!]

"_How's the hand?" _Erika asked

"Fractured..three weeks to heal.." Kal said

"_**Great which means you'll be in time before the 64th National Tournament!" **_

"Yeah..but I won't be able to participate in the Exhibition games anymore..sorry.." Kal said

"Hey it's not your fault Kal-kun.." Nonna said

"That's right! It's that Red Wings bastard that's at fault!" Katyusha said as she ate borscht

"_**Language Katyusha-san..you don't need to worry about that.." **_

"I was told that you were the first to help Kal-kun when his tank fell..you have my utmost gratitude Gero-kun..I owe you one.." Katyusha said

"_**You can repay me by making sure Kal-kun recovers properly and that he doesn't do anything crazy.." **_

"You got it!" Katyusha smiled

"_Well we better get going so you can rest properly.." _Erika said

"Yeah..thanks for visiting!" Kal said

"Thank you for the delicious borsch!" Katyusha smiled

"_Gero-kun..YA nadeyus', chto vy spravites' s otvetstvennym za eto..." _Nonna said

[Gero-kun..I hope you'll handle the one responsible for this..]

"_**Da, ya pozabochus' o tom, chtoby u nego byla pravda, ya zastavlyu yego stradat' za eto .." **_

[Yes, I'll make sure to get the truth out of him, I'll have him suffer for it..]

"_Spasibo..Gero-kun..i mne zhal'.." _Klara frowned

[Thank you..Gero-kun..and I'm sorry..]

"_**YA tot, kto dolzhen izvinit'sya..dasvidaniya.."**_

[I'm the one who's supposed to apologize..goodbye..]

(Erika and Gero now left Kal's room and they were now headed to their tank garage to prepare for their matches of the day)

"Katyusha-neesan..I have a favor to ask of you.." Kal said

"Sure..what is it?"

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"_Listen up! We'll be changing a fe__w things today! Team 1 will have their match in the afternoon while Team 2 will go this morning..Understood?" _Erika announced

"Why the sudden change Kommandant?" Sakuraba asked

"Our match in the afternoon is against Red Wings..so we're gonna face them with our best members..it is also a request from Bakatora.." Erika said

"Request of Gero-Taichou?" Tojo asked

"In yesterday's accident the captain of Pravda's team was a friend of senpai.." Rio said

"They said it wasn't really an accident..some said intended for the T70 to fall down the hill.." Isamu whispered

"Seriously?! They're the worst!" Hanako reacted

"So is senpai going to avenge him?" Chinatsu said

"_That's enough chit chat! I know that you are all confused! But I assure you answers will come in due time! Please cooperate!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl Kommandant!" everyone replied

(The morning went by fast with Kuromorimine winning it's first match against Maple High. Their second match was the last match of the day so all schools will be able to watch the match. Gero and Erika then proceeded to Red Wings tank garage for their prematch visit)

**[Red Wings Tank Garage]**

"_Let's have a great match.." _Erika said

"Yeah..thanks for the visit..is the Pravda captain alright?" Shiori asked

"_**You don't even have the guts to go and visit him yourself..pathetic.."**_

"_Ignore what Bakatora's saying..you don't need to worry about Kal-kun..you worry about yourselves in our match.." _Erika said

"Please I need to know.." Shiori said

"_**Why? Does your conscience haunt you? Let me tell you something..if you don't muster up the strength to find out for yourself I won't tell you shit.." **_

(Without saying another word Gero and Erika left the tank garage. The bleachers were filled with viewers from different schools as everyone wanted to see the match between Kuromorimine and Red Wings)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"Finally we'll be able to see this most awaited match of the event!" Barley said

"Agreed..but somehow I'm worried.." Darjeeling said

"Why Darjeeling-sama?" Sencha asked

"Yesterday..Kal-kun of Pravda got into an accident against red wings..and I heard Gero went into a fiery rage and wanted to kill the captain of the red wings boys team.." Assam said

"Nothing beats your information gathering Assam-san!" Alisa said

"What happened? You were there at the scene right?" Pekoe asked

"Yeah..Taka-kun and Darling wanted to kill the red wings brat.." Kay said

"Why? What did he do to them?" Darjeeling asked

"Erika said that the red wins brat shot redhead's tank on purpose for him to fall over the hill.." Kay answered

"That's horrible!" Pekoe said

"Is there proof of this accusation?" Assam asked

"They're reviewing the footage now but it's going to take some time before they can release it.." Alisa said

"No wonder Gero-kun lost composure..seeing Kal-kun fall off the hill must've triggered his rage.." Pekoe said

"Ray also got pissed..both of them almost committed murder.." Alisa said

"The match is starting!" Kay shouted

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(The battlefield is an open grassy field with one big hill at each side)

"Both Team Commanders! Forward!"

(Erika and Shiori walked towards the middle)

"This match is between Kuromorimine University High School versus Red Wings Academy" Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!" Kanon Sasagawa announced

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

10..!

9..!

8..!

7..!

6..!

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

"Kuromorimine fielded 15 Panzer 38(t)s!"

"And Red Wings fielded 15 M22 Locusts!"

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"_All tanks head for the hill in front of us!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!"

"_PANZER MARSCH!"_

**[Red Wings Tank Formation]**

"What's the plan commander?" Takayuki asked

"..."

"Commander!?" Takayuki shouted

"S-Sorry..what was that?" Shiori asked

"What's the plan I asked..is everything alright?" Takayuki asked

"Of course..all tanks triangle formation full speed towards the hill in front of us!" Shiori ordered

"Kuromorimine would've set up by the hill by now commander.."

"I know..we'll push them off as usual.."

"Roger!"

(As ordered the tank formation of red wings headed towards the hill as ordered by their commander)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

(As Saunders and St. Gloriana were watching the match two more schools joined them)

"Did we make it?!" Kal shouted

"Just in time buddy!" Takashi shouted back

"Great! We can see how Gero-kun wiped the floor with those red wings!" Katyusha cheered

"Hello everyone!" Miho said

"Miho!" Kay hugged Miho

"Miho-san..great to see you!" Darjeeling said

"You too Darjeeling-san! Kay-san too.."

"Funny how both of you arrived at the same time.." Alisa said

"Ahaha we just met along the way and decided to go together.." Miho chuckled

"Go Kuromorimine! Win this!" Saori shouted

"Geez..Saori you're too loud!" Mako said

"Miho!" a voice called to her

"Onee-chan!"

"Can we sit here?" Maho asked

"Of course!"

"Oh here are two of our new members..Tojo-kun and Sakuraba-san.." Maho introduced

"Hi there!" Miho smiled

"It's an honor to meet you Nishizumi-san!" Sakuraba bowed

"We all look up to you! Gero-Taichou always tells us about you!" Tojo said

"Ahaha..nice to meet you both.."

"Look Kuromorimine has reached the hill first!" Rin said

"They'll have the advantage now.." Shizuka said

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"All tanks standing by Kommandant.." Alice said

"_Good..all tanks except Bakatora..turn off your engines.." _Erika ordered

"Turn off? Did I hear that right?" Chinatsu said

"Kommandant..turn off our engines?" Alice asked

"_I SAID TURN THE DAMN ENGINES OFF!" _Erika shouted

(As Erika's voice echoed through their radios they got scared and heard what Erika is really like when she is pissed off)

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

"_Now get out of your tanks and watch.." _Erika ordered again

"What's happening Toshi?" Isamu asked

"No idea.." Toshi said as he climbed out of their tank

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"They're getting out of their tanks?!" Alisa said

"They shut down their engines.." Darjeeling said

"What?! Why?!" Kal shouted

"Look! One is still moving!" Rin pointed

"It's Gero-dono's tank!" Shizuka said

"Onii-chan.." Miho whispered

"What are they planning?" Kay asked

"I don't know but it's going to be really something.." Naomi said

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"Kommandant..enemy tank formation north 1000 meters out and closing." Alice reported

"_You heard her..you got 10 minutes.." _Erika said

"_**I'll be back in five.." **_

(Immediately Gero's tank sped up towards the red wings tank formation to face all of them alone)

"He's going to fight alone?!" Katyusha reacted

"No matter how good he is it's just impossible!" Sencha said

"It's not impossible.." a voice said behind them

(Everyone looked and saw it was Jajka together with Uszka)

"Care to tell us why Jajka-san?" Darjeeling said

"Tell you? Why would I spoil you of the amazing events that will unfold.." Jajka smiled

**[Red Wings Tank Formation]**

"Commander! One tank is approaching us!" Takayuki reported

"Only one?! Where are the others?!" Shiori asked

"All of them are on top of the hill and watching outside their tanks!"

"What?!"

"They're underestimating us! Shoot that solo tank-" Takayuki said

(As he was about to give the order to shoot all of them felt a very strong presence coming from Gero's tank. It made them shiver in fear and chills were sent down their spines. The overwhelming pressure spread throughout the battlefield and made the birds sitting on the trees fly out of fear. Everyone in the bleachers can also feel it as well as Gero's team in the field)

"W-What is this?! I-I'm s-scared.." Shiori said as her body shivered

"I..I can't move my body.." Toshi said

"My whole body is frozen in fear..Nii-chan what did you do?" Alice said as she trembled

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

(Everyone in the bleachers were experiencing the same feeling of fear and coldness)

"Maho-senpai..what is this?! It's suffocating!" Sakuraba said

"T-This is…" Maho said

"What the hell is this?! The pressure is too much!" Barley said

"It's even stronger than what I had imagined.." Jajka said

"Jajka-san! What the heck is this?!" Alisa asked

"_Satsui_..Gero-kun just released his killing intent to everyone here.." Jajka answered

[Killing Intent]

(Everyone was surprised at what Jajka told them)

"Killing intent?! This much from this far?!" Takashi said

"This is it..the power I felt when I met him..the ominous strength within Gero-dono.." Shizuka said

"Hime..you're trembling.." Rin said

"You mean Darling is making us feel this way!?" Kay shouted

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(Suddenly an M22 Locust got white flagged on the right side of their formation. They were surprised because they were moving at a fast speed but they were still shot with perfect accuracy)

"All tanks veer right!" Shiori ordered

"They moved to the left Matsu-kun!"

"_**Which means the correct tank is this.." **_

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell roared through the air and hit the second to the last tank on the left of their formation. And as Gero predicted it was Yamato Shiori's tank and she got white flagged instantly)

"Commander!" Takayuki shouted

"How did he know my position?!" Shiori reacted

(As Red Wings' commander got taken out all of the tanks fell out of their formation like ants without an antenna)

"What happened?! Everyone just broke from their formation?!" Tojo shouted

"Yamato Shiori..their commander has been taken out.." Miho said

"How?! Did Tiger-kun get a lucky shot?!" Takashi asked

"Using that formation..if I was the commander I'd also position myself at the farthest corner to get a bigger view of the area..it was either the left or the right.." Jajka said

(As Shiori was now taken out no orders were being given to the red wings tankers and one by one they were being picked off by Gero. Red wings now only has 10 tanks remaining)

*BOOM *BOOM

"Commander what do we do-"

*BOOM *STATIC *STATIC

"What do we do?! Commander is gone?!" Takayuki was getting flustered

*BOOM *BOOM

(Two more M22 Locusts got white flagged and his teammates were screaming all around asking for help)

"All tanks follow me! We'll overwhelm that lone tank!" Takayuki shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Again two M22s got white flagged instantly which only leaving them with five tanks charging straight at Gero)

"_This is the true weakness of Red Wings..the chain of command..when the commander falls..everyone falls.." _Erika said

"This is what Nii-chan was telling us.." Alice said as she watched

"Five more to go Matsu-kun!"

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell penetrated another M22 Locust taking it out then Gero's tank drifted to the right dodging the charging Locusts and fired again from behind white flagging another M22 Locust)

"What do we do captain?!"

"Shut up I'm thinking!" Takayuki shouted

*BOOM

(Another M22 locusts was taken out beside Takayuki only leaving two more tanks from Red Wings)

"Damn you! Fire!" Takayuki shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Two shells from the M22 locusts were fired towards Gero but it was nothing to be afraid about)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

*Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(Two shots from the M22 Locusts sent 37mm shells towards Gero but he anticipated it and countered it with Ono's speedy reload for a double tap and shot both the incoming shells mid air shocking Takayuki)

"What the heck..that was just impossible to do.." Takayuki was demoralized

*BOOM

(Another shot white flagged the M22 locust beside Takayuki leaving him the last tank standing from Red Wings)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"What an amazing shot!" Shizuka said

"He just shot the shells midair?!" Rin reacted

"That's what Shimada-san did when we fought!" Sheska said

"Gero-kun did that to my shot when we fought also.." Naomi smiled

"He taught that to Alice-san when they were training together.." Maho said

"One last tank to go..and it's that guy who shot Kal-kun off the edge!" Nina said

"Gero-kun left him last..looks like he's going to personally deliver the hammer of judgement to him.." Darjeeling said

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(Gero then switched his radio to a loudspeaker and talked to Takayuki)

"_**Looks like you're the only one left.." **_

"What the hell do you want?!" Takayuki shouted

"_**The truth.."**_

"The truth?! You can take it from my-"

"_**Cold dead body? Gladly.." **_

*BOOM

(Suddenly the M-22's gun barrel got shot off completely, surprising Takayuki. Then Gero's tank sped up and was heading towards Takayuki's tank then drifted to the right and shot at his tracks destroying it)

*BOOM

"Round up!" Ono shouted

*BOOM

(Another shot destroyed the tracks on the other side of Takayuki's tank. Then another shot to each side destroying the side skirt armor of the M22 Locust. Takayuki's tank was now just a pile of scrap metal unable to move and fight)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The shell hit the M22 locusts side armor and pushed it back but there was no white flag. Gero shot a blank round at it to shake the crew inside to make them suffer)

*BOOM

(Another shot now at the back of the locust pushing it forward. Takayuki and his crew were being toyed with inside their tank and they were getting bruises all over their bodies. Those watching at the bleachers saw this as very cruel)

"What's happening? Why isn't the white flag popping?!" Sakuraba asked

"Darling is shooting blank rounds at them..as long as it doesn't deal a decisive blow to the tank the system won't detect it as being destroyed.." Kay said

"But why is he doing that?" Tojo asked

"Isn't it obvious? He's toying with them..making them suffer by tossing the crew inside via the force of the blank round.." Jajka said

"But why would Gero-kun do that?!" Kal asked

"You are seriously asking that? I heard what happened to you about falling down the hill..he's doing the same thing to that red wings brat over there..he's letting them experience what you experienced.." Jajka said

"An eye for an eye.." Darjeeling said

"That's not like him at all!" Kal shouted

*BOOM

(Another blank shot was fired and shook the tank once more. This time Gero had enough of playing and decided to end their misery)

"_**Ken ram them.." **_

"Roger!"

*CRASH

(As Gero ordered Ken floored the gas and rammed the M22 locust on its side and just as it was going to flip to its side Gero took aim at it's belly)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell hit the belly of the M22 Locusts and sent it flying and rolling on the ground for about 15 meters due to the force of the blast before it stopped. This time he didn't use a blank round and a white flag popped signaling it's destruction in exactly five minutes all fifteen tanks were destroyed just as Gero told Erika)

"Red Wings Academy remaining tanks zero! Kuromorimine University High School remaining tanks fifteen! Kuromorimine is the winner!" Kanon Sasagawa announced

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 46 - Consequences**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello guys! Gero has now shown his darkness within him and Red Wings paid the price! This is the true strength of the Heir of the Nishizumi Family! I really had goosebumps as a wrote this chapter so I hope you guys did to!**

**Shout out to : "Za worldo" "tl34lt12" "Willie Jackson" and "yukkikage666" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! I appreciate the love!**

**Shout out to : "ajmurray1137" thank you very much for the favorite! Welcome!**

**Shout out to : "Nightfury262" and "LEGIONARIUS4" thank you very much for the follow! I hope you enjoyed my fic!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	46. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - Consequences**

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

"He really just did the impossible..one against fifteen and won.." Pekoe said

"_Shiroi Akuma.." _Nina said

[White Demon]

"Looks like we saw it once again.."Katyusha said

"White Demon?" Darjeeling asked

"Kal said that before he fainted on that snowy mountain months ago that Gero-kun's eyes looked like a Demon's.." Katyusha said

"It's what the girls have been calling Gero-kun ever since.." Nonna said

"That's not nice! Gero isn't a demon!" Miho pouted

"S-Sorry..I know he isn't but when he gets angry he can be one.." Kal said

"Look, Gero-dono and his crew are walking towards the last tank they shot!" Yukari pointed

"And he brought two anti tank rifles?!" Assam reacted

"He's still not finished?!" Sencha asked

"Not yet..not until he gets what he wants.." Jajka said

"What? The win wasn't his goal?!" Barley said

"Winning is always secondary for Gero-kun.." Naomi smiled

"You'll see.." Jajka smiled

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

(As Gero and his crew walked towards the wrecked tank of Takayuki. Hajime pulled out a camcorder from his bag and started recording the events that were going to unfold. Takayuki then dismounted his tank to confront Gero)

"You won't get away with this..I'll sue you for this!" Takayuki shouted

"_**Don't worry I'll have some insurance.." **_

(Gero then aimed the anti tank rifle directly at Takayuki and was scaring him)

"What the heck are you doing!?" Takayuki was frightened

"_**What does it look like I'm doing?" **_

"Hah! You're bluffing!"

*CLICK *BANG

(The loud shot from the Panzerbüchse 39 hit the M22 Locusts's tracks and cut it in half. This forced Takayuki to fall on his ass because he was so scared of the shot)

"_**He said I was bluffing, did it look like I was bluffing Ono?" **_

"Nope..you are dead serious right now.." Ono smiled

(Gero then gave the anti tank rifle to Ono because it was now out of ammo. He then pulled the second anti tank rifle from his shoulder and aimed it at Takayuki who was trembling in fear on the ground)

"_**Now..tell the truth..during your match against Pravda did you or did you not shoot Kal-kun's tank on purpose to have him fall off the edge?!" **_

"W-What the hell are you talking about-"

"_**I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN! LAST CHANCE!" **_

(Gero aimed the anti tank rifle right at Takayuki's head and placed his finger on the trigger. It may have been a hallucination but Takayuki saw Gero's eyes having a line as the pupil just like a tiger's eyes and was now convinced that he was going to die if he didn't fess up so he broke)

"Alright alright! Yes! Yes I shot him on purpose to make him fall off the edge of the hill! I shot him off the hill to win the match!" Takayuki shouted

(Hearing the confession and recorded it via the camcorder Hajime was holding the entire thing was broadcasted in the entire event screens where everyone watching the match has heard what Takayuki just confessed)

"Out comes the truth.." Darjeeling said

"How do we know he's not lying just to save his own ass?!" Takashi shouted

"When you're in a life or death situation where telling the truth can save your life..it wouldn't even cross your mind to lie.." Naomi said

"This is what Gero-kun wanted..the truth..so that the so called accident that this Pravda boy experienced will now have justice.." Jajka said

"You mean he did all that for Kal?" Katyusha asked

"Yes Katyusha-sama..he did that for his friend.." Nonna said

"Wait! Gero-kun is still aiming the rifle at the guy!" Barley pointed

"Don't tell me..he's really going to shoot?!" Sencha reacted

"No he won't.." Miho said

"How are you sure?" Alisa asked

"Because everything will be for naught if he did shoot.." Maho said

**[Exhibition Games Field]**

"_**See? It wasn't that hard to tell the truth now was it?" **_

"W-Wait..I told you what you wanted..why are you still-"

"_**Don't worry..if they asked me why you died I'll apologize to them exactly the way you apologized to me.." **_

(Takayuki knew what Gero was about to say and he regretted everything that he had done as Gero spoke)

"_**Sorry..my hand slipped.." **_

*CLICK

(As soon as Takayuki heard the trigger being pulled his face went pale and he literally pissed himself in front of everyone watching the live feed. There was no shot that happened for Gero only intended to scare him. Gero then lowered the rifle and crouched in front of Takayuki)

"_**What a shame..looks like I forgot to put a bullet in this rifle.." **_

(As Gero stood up Takayuki just straight up passed out as he walked away. Gero then saw Shiori standing by their tank because he ordered Ken to fetch her and have her watch the entire thing)

"_**You asked what was Kal-kun's condition..he is fine and he's watching the whole thing right now through this camcorder..this is your chance to redeem yourself.." **_

(As Hajime pointed the camera towards Shiori tears fell on her cheeks and she quickly bowed in front of the camera)

"I'm very sorry for what had happened Kal-san! I did not order him to shoot you! I would never order anyone to shoot someone in that situation. Please forgive me! And thank you very much for saving me from falling down that hill!" Shiori shouted

_**"You're the commander of this team, you have to take control or this will only repeat again..not everyone gets a second chance like this..do not waste it Shiori-san.."**_

(As Gero heard the apology of Shiori he then ordered the live feed to stop and then he just walked away towards their tank)

**[Exhibition Games Bleachers]**

(Everyone that were at the bleachers heard Shiori's public apology to Kal)

"See? Told you he wouldn't do it!" Miho smiled

"I never doubted Darling for one second!" Kay smiled

"And with this justice has been served.." Darjeeling smiled

"Stop crying Kal! You're going to make me cry too!" Katyusha said with teary eyes

(Everyone looked towards Kal who was clenching his fist and tears were running down his face. He was thankful for what Gero did and Shiori apologized properly. But he knew Gero was going to be punished for his actions and that brought him to tears)

"Don't celebrate just yet..more problems are going to show up now..it's going to be a rough road for Gero-kun.." Jajka said

"Why? He just showed everyone the truth and even got justice for Kal-san!" Tojo said

"That is one thing..threatening someone to tell the truth by pointing a gun at them is nothing short of a felony crime..Gero-kun may face charges against him by Red Wings Academy.." Jajka explained

"That's just wrong! Gero-senpai did the right thing!" Sakuraba shouted

"I agree..but does not excuse him from the law..he did this to tell everyone that this is what happens when you hurt the people he cherishes..so just keep that in mind..Pravda boy.." Jajka said

"I know that! I am very lucky to have him as my friend!" Kal shouted

(Everyone just gave a smile to what Kal said)

"But still that one man army was something!" Alisa said to change the subject

"Yeah..who knew he was this strong..and he can also be merciless.." Barley said

"Makes you wonder if he was holding back in our previous matches.." Sencha said

"Don't misunderstand him..I guarantee you he fought you all with everything he had..he never holds back.." Maho said

"I also know for a fact that he fights at a 100% based on our match yesterday..and to make things clear this is not him showing his strength..it's him showing everyone his weakness.." Jajka said

"How can destroying 15 tanks by himself be a weakness?!" Katyusha shouted

"Let me ask you all of this..if you fought against him and he did that..would you have fun?" Jajka asked

"Definitely not.." Nonna said

"Then there's your answer.." Jajka said

"Gero-kun does Senshado so that everyone can learn and have fun..but if he does this..then it would contradict everything that he has worked hard for.." Darjeeling said

"Imagine not being able to play at your best because everyone would not enjoy it due to your strength..I'm sure the one most suffering here is Gero-kun.." Jajka said

"You mean that somebody is sure to get hurt if Darling plays seriously?!" Kay frowned

"That's his Achilles' Heel.." Shizuka said

"That's just too cruel for Tiger-kun.." Takashi said

"Now I understand why he said that his power was not meant to be brought into the Senshado world..that's not a gift but a curse.." Jajka said

"Isn't it a bit too harsh to call it a curse?" Pekoe said

"Everyone has darkness in their hearts..we just saw Gero-kun's today..he's fighting the strongest foe for him which is himself.." jajka said

"But! I know Gero wants to play Senshado to have fun with all of us here! He doesn't want anyone to get hurt, that's why he doesn't show his strength! So please don't think wrong of him! Gero is..Gero is.." Miho shouted

(Everyone was surprised when Miho spoke up. They all saw Miho was on the verge of tears because she saw how in pain her brother was and she can't do anything to help him. All of them gave a smile and started to comfort Miho)

"Of course he is Miho-san..all of us know what kind of person Gero-kun really is.." Darjeeling smiled

"Cheer up Miho! I'm sure Darling will get through this! We'll get through this together!" Kay cheered

"Gero-kun is one of the few that I've fought and earned my respect right away Nishizumi Miho..I wouldn't think of him any lesser to what he did today..he is an incredible person.." Jajka smiled

(Everyone else agreed with Jajka and cheered Miho up)

"Thank you Jajka-san..Kay-san..Darjeeling-san.." Miho smiled

"See Miho..Gero-kun is surrounded by these amazing people..I'm sure he'll be fine.." Maho smiled

"Onee-chan.."

"Come on now..let's go check up on him..and you all need to get to your teams to prepare for your matches tomorrow.." Maho said

(All of them agreed and left the bleachers now. Just as Miho and Maho were going to head for the Kuromorimine tank garage Kal called out to her)

"Uhm..Nishizumi-san!" Kal shouted

"Yes Kal-kun? Did you forget something?" Miho asked

"Nishizumi-san! I would never ever think wrong of Gero-kun..I owe him so much..I also think this injury of mine is karma to what I did to you during our match from before..and I want to properly apologize to you!" Kal bowed

"It's all in the past Kal-kun as I've forgiven you already..and I don't think that it was karma that gave you that injury…"

"If it's not karma then what is it? Nishizumi-san?" Kal asked

"Just call me Miho..well everything happens for a reason..Gero told me that red hair is a sign of fate..I believe that fate is what brought us both here right now..I think both of our fates are intertwined in a way we just can't see yet.."

"I..I see..I didn't expect that kind of answer from you Miho-san.." Kal turned red and blushed

(As soon as Miho noticed what she had just said to call she quickly turned bright red as well and blushed. Now both Kal and Miho are blushing and was in an awkward silence but Maho got a chance to break the silence)

"Miho! You coming?!" Maho shouted

"Y-Yes onee-chan I'll be right there! See you Kal-kun!" Miho said and left

"See you..Miho-san.." Kal answered

"You alright Miho? Your face is kinda red.." Maho said

"It's nothing onee-chan!"

(Maho had a big grin on her face and had an idea what happened but decided not to say anything)

"What an embarrassing thing to say..I hope he doesn't think I'm weird or anything.." Miho said in her mind while still blushing

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(Gero now has parked their tank in the garage as well as the others. When Gero dismounted Erika was their to greet her as well as Alice)

"_Exactly five minutes huh..?" _Erika smiled

"_**..." **_

"_Hey don't make such a face..you're scaring Alice-san.." _Erika said

"Nii-chan.."

(Gero saw that Alice had a frown on her face and so he forced a smile and to try and cheer her up)

"_**Yo Alice-chan..how were you during the match?" **_

"I'm ok.."

(As Gero was about to give Alice a pat on the head like he always does due to the training she underwent as a Shimada she instinctively slapped away Gero's hand because she remembered the killing intent that Gero made her feel during the match)

*SLAP

"_A-Alice-san..?" _Erika was surprised also

"S-Sorry Nii-chan! I didn't mean to.." Alice said

(Everyone in the tank garage heard the slap by Alice and they too were surprised and looked towards Gero. He was shocked and his face soon turned to a frown as he saw his teammates were also scared. Alice tried to grab Gero's hand but this time it was Gero that moved his hand away)

"Taichou I'm sure Alice-chan just got spooked that's all.." Hajime said

"_**I'm..so sorry..Alice-chan..and to everyone..I made you feel something very uncomfortable.." **_

(Gero then walked away leaving the garage and all Alice could do was stare at his back. She wanted to call out to him but her instincts as a Shimada was preventing her from speaking)

"Why?! Why won't my voice reach Nii-chan?!" Alice said in her mind

"_Let him be for now..he's got a lot of things going on in his mind.." _Erika said

(Just right after Gero left both Miho and Maho arrived at the tank garage just to see a very gloomy atmosphere)

"_Miho..Maho-san..did you watch the match?" _Erika asked

"Of course we did..congratulations on the win again.." Maho smiled

"Eririn..what happened? Where's Gero?" Miho asked

"Nii-chan left..because of me.." Alice said

(Erika then talked to Maho and Miho about what had happened and explained to them. The rest of Erika's crew were also there with Gero's crew)

"I see..so that happened.." Maho said

"Cheer up Alice-san! I'm sure Gero knows you didn't mean what you did!" Miho said

"But..Nii-chan looked so sad..like he was in so much pain.." Alice said with teary eyes

"_So you guys also felt the killing intent Bakatora was emitting..all the way up to the bleachers?" _Erika asked

"Yeah..the pressure was very intense.." Maho said

"If it was that bad then inside Gero-san's tank was much worse right!?" Sheska asked

"How were you guys during the match inside your tank?" Suzu asked

"Hmmm..well we could also feel the pressure from Matsu-kun.." Ken said

"But it wouldn't be the first time we've felt it.." Hajime smiled

"I know right?" Ono chuckled

"Wait what?! This is the second time he's done this?" Rin was surprised

"Then..when was the first time?" Leila asked

"During our match against Pravda in the 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament.." Hajime said

(Everyone was surprised to what Hajime had shared to them)

"But..Kal-kun said that it was the first time he felt that kind of pressure from Gero.." Miho said

"That's because it wasn't that strong before.." Ono said

"We could only feel Matsu-kun's killing intent inside our white tiger..the whole tank was filled with it..that's why Kal-kun and the other Pravda girls didn't feel it during that match.." Ken said

"Taichou really wanted to kill that Takayuki guy..but he was fighting himself in order to control and suppress his rage.." Hajime said

"But he's going to be ok right Ono-senpai?" Sheska asked

"Yeah..he's got it under control now..but I'm sure he's questioning himself again..doubting himself..blaming himself.." Ono said with a sad tone

"_Don't worry..I have something in mind to cheer him up.." _Erika said

"Really Eririn?!" Miho smiled

"_Yeah..so let me handle him.." _Erika smiled

"Thank you Erika.." Maho smiled

"We thank you as well Kommandant..you're the only person right now that we trust to take care of our Taichou.." Hajime said

"Gero sure is being spoiled too much by our Kommandant!" Ono chuckled

"He sure is.." Ken said

**[Kuromorimine School Rooftop - Sunset]**

(Gero was there alone just watching the sunset as he thought about many things until someone had joined him)

"_I figured you'd be up here.." _Erika said

"_**Yo Erika..What brings you here?" **_Gero said in a happy tone

"_Was looking for a lost tiger that is probably sulking around.." _

"_**Oh come on I"m not sulking.."**_

"_Are you not? Not nice of you to watch this beautiful sunset without inviting me.." _

"_**Ahaha..sorry sorry..a lot just happened so fast you know..wanted to relax my mind for a bit.." **_

"_I understand..may I?" _Erika gesturing if she could sit beside Gero

"_**Of course! No need to ask for permission you know.." **_

(Erika then sat beside Gero and watched the sunset also. Both of them were not talking and just gazing at the sun as it touches the horizon)

"_Are you alright?" _Erika asked

"_**I'm great! Why ask?" **_

"_Well you're clearly giving me the "I'm not ok" look.."_

"_**I'm fine Erika really! So don't worry about it!"**_

"_Now you're showing me the "I'm lying" face.."_

"_**No I'm not.." **_

"_Do you remember when you hugged me during the rainy afternoon of the Siege Tank Battle event?" _

"_**Yes..how can I forget?" **_

"_Then do you remember what you told me during that time?" _

"_**Hmmm..what are you trying to say?" **_

(As Gero asked that question Erika suddenly placed her hand on Gero's head and gently pulled him over to her and had him rest his head on her lap. At this moment Erika is giving Gero a sweet lap pillow while caressing his hair)

"_I'm trying to say..someone is not being honest with me right now.."_

"_**Ahaha..I guess you can see right through me huh?"**_

"_Who do you think I am? I've spent countless hours just staring at your face to know what you're feeling just by looking.." _Erika smiled

"_**I'm sorry for lying.." **_

"_I want you to be honest not as the famous white tiger..but as Nishizumi Gero...the man I love very much.." _Erika whispered in Gero's ear

(As Gero heard those kind words from the person he loves everything that he was thinking about just flashed in his mind all at the same time. He remembered how he hugged Erika and told her she can be honest and right now Erika is now the one telling him that. All the hardships and all the painful things that had happened recently he remembered and then finally Gero broke into tears as he laid on Erika's laps)

"_There there..my little Bakatora..you did your best holding it in.." _

"_**I did my best…" **_

"_I know you did.." _

"_**I worked so hard..so that everyone would enjoy Senshado.."**_

"_It all paid off because everyone loves doing Senshado with you.."_

"_**But I completely messed up today.." **_

"_No you didn't..you proved that Kal's accident wasn't an accident.." _

"_**I really scared Alice-chan..it's the first time I've seen her make an expression like that.." **_

"_She's going to be alright..you know she was crying a while ago after you left the garage..she really regretted what she did.." _

"_**And what about the others? The people watching at the bleachers surely felt my killing intent also..how..how will face them all now..?" **_

"_They know what kind of person you are...they won't hate you for what you did.." _

"_**I threatened to kill someone for my own selfish reasons.." **_

"_He almost killed Kal-kun..he got what he deserved.." _

"_**I hate myself so much that I had to do it that way…" **_

"_Shhh..don't hate yourself…you are a wonderful person and you have a big heart.."_

"_**I'm the worst.."**_

"_No you're the best.."_

"_**It feels like my heart is getting emptier everyday as the blood in my veins get stronger.." **_

"_Then I'll just have to fill the emptiness in your heart with my love for you until it's full.."_

(Gero just laid there crying still and letting out all the pain that he was holding in. Erika then placed her forehead on Gero's forehead to calm him down)

"_No matter what happens..you will still be the amazing man that I love..I believe in you if nobody else will..even if the whole world is against you, I will be your ally..and I know you are stronger than this..because you are the mighty White Tiger..the heir of the great Nishizumi Family..we will get through this together..my Bakatora.." _

(Gero felt very calm and relaxed as he listened to Erika's words. All the pain and doubt started to disappear from his mind then Erika gave a kiss to Gero on his forehead and let him rest for a bit)

**[30 Minutes Later.]**

(After taking a quick nap on Erika's lap Gero then wakes up and sees his girlfriend just watching him)

"_**Erika.." **_

"_Hello there sleepyhead.." _

"_**Sorry..I must've dozed off..your lap is just so comfy.." **_

"_I knew you needed the rest..feeling better?" _

"_**Yeah..thank you Erika..I owe you.." **_

"_Hey we got each other's backs..and getting to see your sleeping face is already a reward for me..."_

"_**Right..and tomorrow we're going to face another trial together..Red Wings will definitely press charges against me and the school.." **_

"_Do you have a plan?" _

"_**Yeah..it's a big gamble..but if it works..it will end peacefully for both sides.." **_

"_I'll leave it to you then..want me to inform the Headmistress?" _

"_**No I'll tell her tomorrow morning.."**_

"_Alright..wanna head back now? They're probably looking for us and worried.." _

"_**Yeah let's go..oh and Erika.." **_

"_Hmmm?" _

(Gero then gave a kiss on Erika's forehead and hugged her really tight)

"_**Thank you..for being with me..I love you so much.." **_

"_I love you too..also don't lie to me again or else I'll be really angry.."_

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant.." **_

(Erika and Gero then held hands as they returned to the dorms)

**[Exhibition Games Meeting Room - The Next Day)**

(The morning matches have been postponed due to the meeting that will happen. The first one to wait in the meeting room was Shiho, Erika, Gero and his crew)

"_**So you all know the plan..it's best that we're on the same page during the meeting.." **_

"We got it Taichou.." Hajime smiled

"No matter what they say we'll defend you Matsu-kun!"

"We all know what the truth is..and we'll use that to our advantage!" Ono said

"_**Great..sorry about this okaa-chan.." **_

"You beat Red Wings on your own..you got justice for your friend..I'm anything but mad..you did great.." Shiho smiled

"_**Thanks..you know the drill Erika.."**_

"_You can count on me Bakatora.." _Erika smiled

*KNOCK *KNOCK

(After the knock on the door Gero and the rest saw the next people to enter the room and it the Yamato Sisters and Takayuki along with an old man behind them which appeared to be in a bad mood)

"Long time no see Nishizumi Style Master.." said a woman

"Yeah..twelve years..Yamato Style Master.." Shiho replied

"_**Master? You mean she's.." **_

"Nice to meet you all..my name is Yamato Mai..mother of Shiori and Kaede.."

(This woman is Yamato Mai..she has long light blue hair and wears a formal office suit with a pencil skirt)

"This is a very awkward reunion wouldn't you say?" Mai said

"Agreed..it's all thanks to that uncultured brat over there.." Shiho said

"I beg your pardon?" said the man beside Takayuki

"And who might you be?" Shiho asked

"I'm Kojo's father..and I'm here to make sure the one responsible for my son's trauma will get punished accordingly!" shouted Takayuki's father

"_I see that a rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree.." _Erika said

"What did you just say?!" shouted Takayuki's father

"_You heard me.." _

"Enough Itsumi-kun..save it for later.." Shiho said

"_Understood Headmistress.." _

*KNOCK *KNOCK

(Another knock on the meeting room doors and entered Kodama, Chouno, and Kikuyo as the head of the meeting)

"Looks like everyone is here.." Chouno smiled

"Then let's start right away..I don't like these kinds of meetings..it's bad for my heart.." Kodama laughed

"Everyone please take a seat..we will now start.." Kikuyo said

(As told by Kikuyo everyone sat down with Kuromorimine on the right and Red Wings on the left side)

"We will now hold the meeting regarding the incident that occurred yesterday after the match between Kuromorimine and Red Wings" Kodama said

"For those that we're not able to watch the match we have prepared a video of the match up to the incident for you to see.." Chouno said

"_Great now we can watch how Bakatora destroys Red Wings again.." _Erika smiled

"_**Erika! Not nice!" **_

"_Hpmh!" _Erika pouted

(A video then played on a screen in the room that played the match of Kuromorimine and Red WIngs from an aerial surveillance drone. They all saw how Gero fought alone against fifteen tanks of Red Wings and decimated them one by one. The faces of those seeing the videos the first time was priceless and all of them had shocked expressions especially Yamato Kaede)

"What the heck? This is the white tiger?! This is just too much!" Kaede said in her mind

"Wow..just wow..do you even need a team Gero-kun?!" Chouno teased

"_**Geez..don't say it like that Chouno-san!" **_

"You sure got yourself an amazing one.." Mai said

"Yes I did.." Shiho smiled

"Excuse me?! Can we not praise the criminal here in the room?!" Shouted Takayuki's father

"Funny..I don't recall praising your son.." Shiho said

"Pffft.." someone held in a laugh

(Everyone heard that someone held in a laugh and they all looked at each other to see who it was and they saw Yamato Mai just covering her mouth and looking at the floor. After a few seconds she just looked up and had a straight face on)

"Mother?" Shiori was confused

"Please continue.." Mai said

(The video continued and now it was showing the part of the match where Gero toyed with Takayuki's tank shooting blank rounds on it and then ramming it just before it shot the deciding shell onto its belly and making roll for a meters before stopping)

"Just look at the brutality this boy did to my son! Unforgivable!" shouted Takayuki's father

"I'm guessing you were pissed at him? " Kodama said

"_**I'm sorry.." **_

"I'm sure he has a valid reason for his actions.." Shiho said

(The next part of the video was now Gero pointing the anti tank rifle onto Takayuki's face then shooting at the tank tracks. After which Gero pointed the second rifle to Takayuki then after a few minutes of conversation Takayuki fainted)

"Was pointing the rifle at him really necessary?" Kodama asked

"_**I'm sorry..but yes it was necessary.." **_

"You just threatened to kill my son! I'll have you in prison for this!" shouted Takayuki's father

"_Outsiders should just shut up.." _Erika said

"I'll have you kicked out also you disrespectful little brat!" shouted Takayuki's father

"Who gave you the right to kick out the commander of my school? Know your place you ignorant sad excuse of a man.." Shiho said

(Shiho then gave a very scary look to Takayuki's father and it struck him fear and made him sweat)

"Order!" Kikuyo shouted

"Both of you please calm down..we will handle this professionally.." Chouno said

"Now pointing a gun at someone is considered a crime guilty of assault to the victim..Gero-kun you can really be imprisoned unless you give us a reason for your actions.." Kodama said

"_**Yes I do Kodama-san..I'll explain to you the reason for my actions with this.." **_

(Gero then showed them a USB Flash Drive)

"That is?" Kikuyo asked

"_**In this contains a video footage of the match between Red Wings and Pravda two days ago.." **_

"How does this tell anything?! This is ridiculous!" shouted Takayuki's father

(The video then was played and it showed the final moments of the match where Kal saved Shiori's tank from falling off the cliff and then Takayuki's tank and another shooting off Kal's tank)

"This was the accident that happened right?" Chouno asked

"_**Yes..but it was not an accident Chouno-sama..Takayuki-san waited for Kal-kun's tank to reach the edge on purpose before shooting at it.."**_

"You mean he wanted Kallan-kun to fall off the edge?" Kodama asked

"_**Yes he did Kodama-san.." **_

"That's impossible! This brat is lying to save his own ass!" shouted by Takayuki's father again

"Takayuki-kun..did you do it on purpose?" Mai asked

(Takayuki wouldn't say anything because he was too scared)

"_Silence means yes right?" _Erika said

"Shut up! You don't even have solid proof of what you say!" Takayuki's father said

"_**But I do.." **_

"What?!" Takayuki's father got nervous

(Gero then played a second video of the confession of Takayuki and him admitting to everything saying that what he did to Kal was on purpose. Everyone was shocked and Takayuki was just sitting their quiet on his chair)

"Well..well..cat's out of the bag now.." Shiho said

"_**This is the reason why I pointed the rifle at him..to get the truth out of him.." **_

"You threatened him to say that! He said that because you forced him to!" Mr. Takayuki shouted

"_**Your son has a lot of pride..I know he won't lie just to save his own ass.." **_

"My son shot a tank and it fell off! So what?!" Takayuki's father said

"So what?! This is what! Tell that to Kal-kun at the hospital with his fractured hand!"

(Gero then threw hospital documentation of Kal and his injury together with pictures of his bandaged hand at their tables. Everyone was surprised and Shiori couldn't feel any guiltier)

"The tank's cupola crushed his hand as they fell..it will take 3 weeks to heal..meaning he won't be able to join his team in the last week of this event.."

"This doesn't mean you have the right to point a gun at my son! You will still go to jail!" Takayuki's father said

"_**I never said it gave me the right..but know this..if I go to jail then your son joins me.." **_

"Why would he?! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"No..Gero-kun is right..this is video proof of your son confessing his actions in shooting Kal's tank off the hill..that is nothing short of a felony which could have resulted in Kallan-kun's death.." Chouno said

"_**If you decide to charge me..this video will be uploaded to every social media out there and they will know what your son has committed...also they'll know from what school he's from..he'll have a very painful high school life filled with paparazzi and people talking behind his back..do you want your son to live like that?" **_

"Of course not..I wouldn't want that.." Takayuki's father said

"_**Pravda will surely press charges to your school also and Red Wings Academy will be on the hot seat for a long time if this goes out..you wouldn't want that now would you?"**_

"Should I consider this a threat directly at me?" Mai asked

"_**Not at all..I'm just stating the possible outcomes of the situation unless we can reach an agreement.." **_

"Agreement?" Mai asked

"_**Yes..this can all go away peacefully..like water under the bridge.." **_

"How?" Kaede asked

"_**If he doesn't press charges against me..then I won't either..I'll even delete the video confession to sweeten the deal.." **_

"Wait! If you do that then how do you know he'll press charges against you after you delete the video?" Kodama asked

"_**Oh he won't..cause I have another card to play.." **_

"That is?" Kikuyo asked

"_**Mr. Takayuki..do you love your wife?" **_

"Ha? Yes I do..what does that have to do with this?"

"_**Then do you love your children?" **_

"Yes! Again why do you ask?"

(Gero then approached Takayuki's father and secretly showed him a picture of him together with a female prostitute in a bar somewhere. This shocked him so much that he went pale and he began sweating. Gero then whispered)

"_**Now if you violate the conditions of this agreement this photo will be released through the whole country..your family will know your dirty little secret..and I don't have to explain how that will turn out for you right?"**_

"Isn't this blackmail!?"

"_**Of course not..I'm helping you keep your secret safe..I honestly don't give a shit about what you do in your life..and I have no intention of meddling with it..this will only be between the two of us..so what do you say?" **_

(Gero then returned to his seat and all of them waited for Takayuki's father to say something. He was sweating so much and was actually nervous on the possible outcome of what he'll decide)

"I agree to the terms and conditions offered by this fine young gentleman. I will uphold my side of the agreement and will not press charges against him if he deletes the video.."

(Everyone was surprised at how Takayuki's father agreed without a second thought was suddenly praising Gero)

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Mai asked

"Oh nothing! I just thought that we shouldn't get this any worse than it is!" Takayuki's father said

"Father?" Takayuki was confused

"Now listen Kojo..what you did was wrong..you got somebody hurt..say your apologies to everyone for the trouble you have done.."

"I thought you'd be angrier.." Takayuki said

"I was..but Gero-sama here has shown me the brighter and bigger picture of this and decided that we can move on peacefully from here..so don't do anything like that anymore alright son?"

"I understand father..Matsumoto Gero-san..I apologize for my actions..I'm very sorry for all the trouble I caused to you and your friend..I too wouldn't want that to happen to any of my friends..I will personally visit Kallan-san at the hospital to apologize properly to him.." Takayuki bowed

(Gero still couldn't forgive him immediately for what he did. He didn't react to Takayuki's apology and just looked away)

"Please forgive me Kaede-sama, Commander Shiori, and Headmistress Yamato..I'll accept any punishment you'll give me.." Takayuki said

"I'll give you a week of suspension after this event..after that you can return to your team.." Mai said

"I understand..thank you headmistress.." Takayuki bowed

"As long as you are sincerely repenting on your misdeeds there's no problem.." Kaede said

"I'll also try my best to be a better commander to all of you.." Shiori said

(Gero then deleted the video evidence in front of everyone to show his side of the agreement was done. Gero's crew had big sweat drops on their heads and were wondering what Gero said to make him change his mind)

"Alright since both sides have now agreed and this will no longer be brought to court all that's left now is giving the necessary punishment to Gero-kun.." Kodama said

"Agreed..it is now decided that Gero-kun will be banned from participating in the rest of the Exhibition Matches in this event due to foul play..but you already knew that right?" Chouno said

"_**Yes I did Chouno-sama..and I accept this punishment.." **_

(Everyone was shocked that Gero just easily accepted the punishment without any violent reactions and his crew were not happy with that)

"Wait a sec! Why does he have to get banned?! Gero did the right thing!" Ono shouted

"That's right! Also if you're gonna ban him you should include us too for we're equally responsible for what happened as his crew!" Ken shouted

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to refuse that decision too Instructor Chouno..shouldn't the one to be punished be that brat from red wings?" Hajime said

"_**Stop guys..this is an order from me..I'm the tank commander so all of the responsibility is on me..you were just following orders.." **_

"But Taichou!" Hajime said

"Gero is right..he did this himself and only he will take this punishment and that's final! Respect your commander's decision.." Shiho said

"_**Like I said in this meeting..the matter is now settled and he has admitted his actions to them..all of this will be forgotten after we leave this room..the incident between Pravda and Red Wings is now over..but my foul play against Red Wings is a different matter.."**_

"How is it different?!" Ono shouted

"_**Everyone saw what I did..it was clearly foul play no matter what we say..if I don't get punished for it or if he is the one that gets punished then everyone will start to question the authority of the Seven Seats and The Japanese Federation.." **_

"Gero-kun is exactly right..we can't officially give punishment to someone accused of something that never happened..but it doesn't mean that he won't face any consequences after this.." Chouno said

"We will be discussing Takayuki Kojo's punishment together with Pravda discreetly and how he can atone for what he did..is that fine with you Headmistress Yamato?" Kikuyo asked

"I have no problem with that.." Mai said

"Damn it! This is so wrong!" Ono said

"_Are you sure Bakatora?" _Erika asked

"_**Yes Kommandant..one of the reasons why I participated in this event was to fight Kal-kun and Ray..but since one of them won't be able to continue..then there's no point..so it's fine.." **_

"_Alright.." _

"_**I need you boys here to watch the team for me while I'm gone..make sure they don't run into trouble.." **_

"Then with that Gero Matsumoto of Kuromorimine is now banned from participating in the remaining Exhibition Matches. He will also not be allowed to enter the event premises namely the tank garages and the bleachers. But he may visit the food booths and other entertainment booths of the event. That is all." Kikuyo announced

"Case closed, this meeting is now over!" Kodama said

(As everyone was getting ready to leave Yamato Mai called out to Gero)

"Matsumoto Gero, may I ask why did you go through all that effort just to have it end up getting you banned? What did you gain from this?" Mai asked

(Without looking at Mai as she asked her question Gero just stood and answered)

"_**Gain? I gained nothing..I didn't do this to gain anything.." **_

"Then why?" Shiori asked

"_**Kal-kun is my friend..he was one of the first male commanders that I met along with Ray of Saunders..the three of us had a bond that only the three of us can understand..and then I saw him get shot down a hill which gave him an injury..if you saw a close of yours that experienced the same thing what would you have done Yamato Style Master?" **_

(Yamato Mai didn't know what to answer and just stood there quietly Everyone else also just listened to Gero)

"_**If I didn't compromised on this meeting then sparks would've been sent flying everywhere..more people would get hurt..and it won't end..so with this conclusion of me getting banned has prevented that and nobody else will get hurt..so the only person that should get hurt is me..this farce should end with me only.."**_

"Was self sacrifice the only way Taichou? Wasn't there more that we could've done?!" Hajime asked

"_**Who would step up to take all the blame for what happened? Who would voluntarily walk a thorny path just to get justice? Who will seek the truth hidden beneath all the lies? If not me then who Hajime?" **_

"But still..why only you.." Ono clenched his fists

"_**This isn't something new Ono..I'm used to it by now..." **_

"How can you get used to this kind of treatment?! What in the world happened to you?" Kaede asked

"_**I was right..so you did forget about me.." **_Gero whispered

"Excuse me?" Kaede was confused

"_**Nothing..if you'll excuse me..I have to say goodbye to my team before I leave.." **_

(As Gero walked away all of them just looked at him from afar and felt the heaviness of his words. Yamato Mai was in deep thought about what Gero said about seeking the truth and couldn't get it out of her mind)

"_I believe I don't have to remind you how much you owe him now.." _Erika said

"Why is that?" Mai asked

"_Bakatora just did you a favor and buried your criminal acts by deleting that video confession..now nobody but us will know what you did yesterday..but his actions to get the truth out of you will forever remain to those that saw him aim that rifle at you.." _Erika said

"Today you are the still same old Red Wings Boys Captain who will be seen as the victim..but for him..he will now be remembered as the guy that assaulted you mercilessly and brutally.." Ono said

"Come on boys that's enough...you all need to prepare for the afternoon matches.." Shiho said

"Yes Headmistress.." the three of them said

"It was great to see you Yamato Style Master..I hope we meet again in a much friendlier manner.." Shiho said as she left

(As everyone left the room Erika remained there for a bit and pulled out her phone. All this time her phone was connected to a call to Sheska's phone where everyone was listening in to the meeting)

"_Did you get all of that?" _Erika asked

"Yes senpai..loud and clear.." Sheska answered

"_Alright..meet you guys back in the tank garage.." _Erika said and disconnected the call

(On the other side of the call was everyone from the Kuromorimine Team and the other schools were there listening also namely Pravda, Saunders, Ooarai and St. Gloriana)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"Did we just hear that right?" Tojo said

"Yeah..Gero-senpai is now officially banned from the rest of the Exhibition Games.." Sakuraba said

"Can't the seven seats do anything about this?!" Kal shouted

"They never informed us that the meeting would take place already..I guess they predicted that we'd make a move to defend Gero-kun.." Darjeeling said

"Once Kodama-san and the rest have made their decision we can't do anything more to change that.." Maho said

"Damn it! Because of me..because I was so weak that Gero-kun had to go through this!" Kal shouted

"Keep it together redhead..Darling did this so that unnecessary blood won't have to be spilt.." Kay said

"That's right Kal-kun..if Gero-kun hadn't done what he did..things would've gotten a lot worse than it was.." Nonna said

"I'm sure Katyusha-san would've burnt Red Wings Academy to the ground if they didn't reach an agreement.." Pekoe said

"Damn right I would've.." Katyusha pouted

"Well..since you heard now the reason why Gero-kun had to be so cruel to that red wings boy..I hope you all in Kuromorimine will understand him more now.." Darjeeling said

"What do you mean?" Toshi asked

"My Darling did that so that none of us would get hurt in the future matches.." Kay smiled

"He made sure that the first and final incident was Kal-san's injury.." Assam said

"Let this be a reminder to all of you here..you're captain is the kindest and most amazing person that I have ever met..I understand if all of you are still afraid of him because of what he did during the match..but I assure you..he did that to protect all of you here..and us too.." Darjeeling said

"Darjeeling-san is right..the last thing Gero would want is to hurt any of you..he just wants to enjoy doing Senshado with everyone..so please continue being his friend!" Miho bowed

"Don't worry Miho-san..that's already a given that we'd still be friends with Gero-senpai!' Toshi said

"Yeah..we just got surprised by how strong he was that's all!" Sakuraba said

"I'll properly talk to Nii-chan when he comes later..I'll apologize to him and let him know that all of us here will be alright even without him!" Alice smiled

"Thank you Alice-san.." Miho smiled

"Alright then..since all questions have been answered and the doubts surrounding Gero-kun have now disappeared I say we all return to our teams to prepare for the afternoon matches.." Darjeeling said

"Second that! We all have to work twice as hard now for Darling's part also!" Kay smiled

"Yeah..I'm going to do my best for both Tiger-kun and Kal-kun!" Takashi said

"This is our chance to shine now that Gero-san has given us the opportunity and the momentum! Assam smiled

"Indeed..prepare yourselves Barley-san and Sencha-san.." Pekoe said

"Yes Pekoe-sama!" both saluted

"Is there anything I can help with?" Kal asked

"You can help us by staying at the hospital and recovering properly!" Katyusha said

"Y-Yes..Katyusha-neesan.."

"Making sure you heal up is the best way to respect Gero-kun's actions.." Nonna said

"Understood..good luck on your matches Nonna-san and Klara-san" Kal said

"_Poskoreye popravlyaysya!" _Klara said

[Get well soon!]

(As everyone else left the tank garage all that remained was the Kuromorimine team and they all waited for Gero to return. Along the way to the tank garage Gero was so nervous on how he will act in front of everyone)

"_**Alright here goes nothing.." **_

(As Gero entered the garage he was about to apologize until he was greeted by loud words from his team and surprised him)

"WE'RE VERY SORRY FOR HOW WE ACTED GERO-TAICHOU!"

"_**Haa?" **_

"We know that you did that to protect us!" Isamu said

"But we just got overwhelmed with the pressure.." Haruhiko said

"Please forgive us!" Endo shouted

"Senpai..regardless of what you did! I believe it was right..and we will always follow your orders and trust you!" Toshi said

"We'll show everyone what an amazing person you are!" Sakuraba shouted

(Gero was just speechless because his team totally beat him to the punchline)

"_Looks like you were worried for nothing.." _Erika said

"_**Erika.." **_

"Don't pay attention to what others think of you Gero-san!" Sheska said

"What's important is how we see you.." Leila smiled

"To us you'll always be our Kamerad!" Suzu said

"We got your back!" Rin smiled

(Gero smiled to what Erika's crew said and then he saw Alice walking towards him with teary eyes)

"_**Alice-chan.." **_

"_Nii-chan..I'm sorry for slapping your hand..I didn't mean it..at that time I didn't want you to leave and I really wanted to hug you and...and.." _

(Tears started to fall on Alice's cheeks then suddenly Gero hugged her and carried her)

"_**I'm so sorry Alice-chan..for scaring you..I know you didn't mean that..so don't cry anymore..you did great.." **_

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Please don't suddenly disappear again! Please don't hate me! Please pat my head like you always!" Alice started crying on Gero's shoulder

"_**Silly girl..I won't ever hate you for that..I'll pat your head as much as you want me to..I won't be going anywhere..I promise.." **_

(As Gero and Alice hug each other everyone just felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in their hearts and all the negative energy had disappeared completely. All of them were happy that they have made up)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 47 - Repentance**

**Author's Note:**

**Good day to you guys once again! There goes Gero's exhibition games! I hope you all enjoyed the read! What do you think about how the matter was solved? Did you think there was a better way? I wanted to portray how messed up the law is in some ways and how there are loopholes in it. Let me know in the reviews section!**

**Shout out to : "robloxian2456" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Much love!**

**Shout out to : "Asheshuntox" thank you very much for the follow! Welcome!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	47. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 - Repentance**

(Now that Gero and the team have cleared all misunderstandings Erika then informs them of Gero's banning which they already knew of course but acted surprised nonetheless)

_**"So yeah..I'm sorry everyone but I won't be able to finish this event with you guys…"**_

"Don't worry Gero-Taichou! We can do just fine without you!" Tojo shouted

"Tojo-kun's right! You can count on us senpai!" Endo said

_**"I know I can..my crew will still be here to look after you guys.."**_

"I still think it's unfair that you get banned for what you did.." Isamu said

"That's what we thought as well.." Ono said

"I hope that the red wings captain gets what he deserves!" Sakuraba said

_**"Hey what's done is done..just bounce back from this..alright?"**_

"We know Taichou.." Hajime smiled

"We won't let you down Gero-senpai!" Toshi saluted

(Everyone also saluted at Gero and he just smiled and saluted back)

_**"Take care of them for me Alice-chan..also Maho-san and Koume-san please support Kommandant as much as you can.."**_

"Jawohl!" Koume said

"You got it.." Maho smiled

"I will Nii-chan! We'll see you in a few days!" Alice smiled

_"Come on Bakatora..I'll go with you up to the entrance.." _Erika smiled

_**"Thanks..but let's drop by Anzio's food stall first..I'm going to miss the pasta they make!"**_

_"Alright..handle things here for me Koume..I'll just make sure this Bakatora doesn't take any detours.." _Erika said

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Koume smiled

_**"See you soon guys! Have fun!"**_

"JAWOHL!" everyone replied

**[Anzio Food Stalls]**

(After a couple of minutes of walking they arrived at the food stalls of Anzio and Anchovy was there together with Pepperoni and Carpaccio)

"Whitey!" Anchovy shouted

_**"Hello there! Three orders of Anchovy Napolitan Spaghetti on the go please!"**_

"Right away!" Pepperoni shouted

"How sweet! You buying your Kommandant her lunch?" Carpaccio teased

_**"Oh no this is for someone else..I already gave Erika her bento for today.."**_

"Aww that's even sweeter!" Pepperoni teased

"Hey we heard about what happened..we couldn't see the match because we had to look after the stalls but we saw the video..you alright?" Anchovy asked

_**"Yeah I'm fine..sorry you had to see an ugly side of me.."**_

"I believe you did the right thing Gero-san..I'd do the same if somebody did that to Taka-chan.." Carpaccio said

_**"Thanks Carpaccio-san.."**_

"I'm sorry we on the Seven Seats couldn't do anything for you guys.." Anchovy said

_"Don't be Anchovy-san..I know that you would've done something by now if you could.." _Erika said

"You really have changed..I guess the power of love is true huh?" Anchovy teased

_"Oh shut it.." _Erika blushed

"Sorry for the wait! Three orders of Anchovy Napolitan Spaghetti on the go is done!" a lime green haired boy said

_**"Grazie! You must be Duce's little brother?"**_

"Huh? How did you know?!" the boy reacted

_**"I can tell by the hair.."**_

"You are correct Whitey! This is Haruto, my cute little brother! Captain of Anzio's Boys Team" Anchovy smiled

"I'm Anzai Haruto just recently transferred to Anzio..thank you for being friends with my sister!" Haruto bowed

_**"Nice to meet you..I'm-"**_

"Matsumoto Gero! The famous White Tiger!" Haruto suddenly said

_**"I-I see..I guess you already knew my name the moment I got here.."**_

"Everyone knows you! I'm a big fan too!" Haruto had stars on his eyes

"Ahaha sorry about him..ever since he watched your matches he kept going on about meeting you.." Anchovy said

_**"Well then..Haruto-san..thank you for cheering me on..I hope we get to have a match someday!"**_

"Me too Matsumoto-san!"

_**"Just call me Gero..a brother of Duce is a friend of mine!"**_

"Then..Gero-san! Let's meet again in the field!" Haruto smiled

_**"Yeah..alright gotta go..be seeing you guys soon!"**_

"See you!" all three of them said

**[Exhibition Matches Entrance]**

(Erika and Gero then arrived at the entrance where a black car was waiting for them. To Gero's surprise Shiho then came out of the car with Kikuyo to fetch him)

_**"Okaa-chan! Kikuyo nee-san! What are you two doing here?!"**_

"To come and get you of course.." Shiho smiled

_"Kikuyo nee-san?" _Erika was confused

"Oh right this might be the first time you both met..this is Kikuyo Idegami..she is a servant of the Nishizumi Family.." Shiho said

"Nice to meet you Kommandant Itsumi Erika-sama! Thank you for looking after Gero-sama" Kikuyo bowed

_"Likewise Kikuyo-sama..it's a pleasure to meet you.." _Erika bowed also

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but the afternoon matches are about to start so you best be going Itsumi-kun.." Shiho said

_"Yes Headmistress! Well then see you later Gero-"_

*TIGHT HUG

"Oh my.." Kikuyo teased

(Gero suddenly hugged Erika in front of Shiho and Kikuyo which made Erika blush but she comfortably hugged him back)

_**"I'm going to miss you..please be careful.."**_

_"Geez..it's not like I'm going abroad or something..yes I'll be careful.." _Erika said

_**"I'll mail you when I get back to the carrier.."**_

_"Yeah..I'll be waiting for it.."_

(Erika then gave a small kiss on Gero's cheek then walked back to the team. Gero then got in the car with Kikuyo and Shiho. They conversed in the car as they drove back to the school carrier)

"You really love her, don't you Gero-sama?" Kikuyo asked

_**"I really do..without a doubt.."**_

"So what do you plan on doing for the rest of the week?" Shiho asked

_**"Maybe finalize the transfer of the new tanks we'll be using so that when Erika and the rest return they can start training right away.."**_

"Not wasting any time huh?" Shiho smiled

_**"I can't afford to waste any..I just got confirmation from my source that somebody has been acting suspiciously.."**_

"So they've started to move already..that was fast.." Kikuyo said

"Sources? Can they be trusted?" Shiho asked

_**"I recently made friends with the Takeda Clan..I'm sure you know who they are.."**_

"That Takeda Clan?! That's amazing Gero-sama!" Kikuyo smiled

"You never cease to amaze me.." Shiho smiled

_**"Yeah well they're the ones who helped me find some dirt on Takayuki's father which made him agree to the terms quickly during the meeting..I had them run a background check on everyone from Red Wings Academy and his name showed up.."**_

"What did you find?" Kikuyo asked

_**"As for what that dirt was I won't be telling cause that would violate the terms of the agreement..you could say that he owes us now.."**_

"All according to plan huh?" Shiho said

_**"Yep..it's a shame I won't be able to finish the exhibition games but I know Erika and the boys can handle it without me.."**_

"You say that but in reality you're worried about them the most right?" Shiho smiled

_**"What makes you say that?"**_

"Well first you wouldn't be clenching your fists right now if you weren't worried..and second I'd be disappointed in you if you weren't.."

(Kikuyo then looked at Gero's hands and they were clenched very tight. She could see the worry and the frustration on his face that he was banned from the matches. Kikuyo could only feel the sadness as to what Gero is going through)

"Gero-sama..I swear on the Nishizumi name that I will look after everyone and keep them safe while you are away.." Kikuyo said

_**"Thank you..Kikuyo nee-san..I appreciate it.."**_

**[Red Wings Academy School Carrier - Headmistress Office]**

"I hope this never happens again.." Yamato Mai said

"Yes mother..I'll see to it that this will be the first and last case.." Kaede said

"I'm sorry mother..if I had better control over my team this wouldn't have happened.." Shiori said

"It's not your fault..I know that you are already strict as it is to your team..it was that captain of the boys that messed up.." Mai said

"Well what's done is done I suppose..we can just be thankful that it ended peacefully for all of us.." Kaede said

"Peacefully? Gero-san had to be punished and banned just to hide the sins of one of ours and he didn't even gain anything from it!" Shiori shouted

"Nobody forced him to do what he did..he just went up and said those things without hearing our side of the argument.." Kaede said

"So tell me Kaede..would pressing charges against him and going to court with this case would've been the best idea? Igniting flames all over the place as both Kuromorimine and Pravda press charges against us and the media would be all over us asking questions why two students had to go to jail? Would that have been a better outcome?" Mai asked her daughter with a serious tone

"N-No..that's not what I.." Kaede stuttered

"If you keep looking at things that way my daughter you won't be lucky next time..the way I see it Gero Matsumoto just saved our school from complete humiliation in exchange for his reputation.." Mai explained

"There must be something we could do..it wouldn't feel right to have bad rumors spread about him.." Shiori said

"Why do you care about that guy so much?" Kaede asked

"Don't get me wrong..I just don't like the thought of someone else taking the blame for my carelessness..and besides I don't want to owe him so that I can go all out when I fight him again.." Shiori smiled

"Tsk..I hate it when you're right at our arguments..I'll think of something don't worry.." Kaede said

"Thank you onee-sama.." Shiori smiled

"I'll let you two handle it..anyways the boy is really strong huh? He really fought all 15 of you and won.." Mai said

"Yeah..he's crazy strong..and very skilled..then there's that feeling that I felt just before I was taken out.." Shiori said

"Feeling?" Kaede asked

"I was frozen in fear..and was too scared to speak or give orders..then next thing I know we were already hit.."

"That my daughter is called killing intent.." Mai said

"Satsui?!" both her daughters reacted

"That boy had you felt his murderous intent in hoping that it would distract you or momentarily immobilize you..which worked out..it's a high level skill that world class tankers use during their matches to gain the upper hand in a match.." Mai explained

"W-World class?! That's somewhat amazing!" Shiori reacted

"Why are you getting all excited about it?" Kaede asked

"Oh come on it's world class onee-sama! A skill from outside Japan!" Shiori smiled

"What surprises me the most is how that boy can do it..according to your background check he's just an ordinary boy from tokyo right?" Mai asked

"Yes..he literally just started Senshado a couple of months ago.." Kaede said

"He's studying at Kuromorimine so maybe it was taught there by the Nishizumi Style?" Shiori said

"That's highly unlikely..that family wouldn't easily teach a high level skill like that to someone that isn't part of the family.." Mai said

"But Gero-san without a doubt did it.." Shiori said

"Maybe he really just wanted to kill Takayuki-san?" Kaede asked

"Just who is Gero-san..suddenly appearing out of nowhere and doing Senshado.." Shiori said

"Now that I think about it..that boy looked very familiar...like I've seen him before.." Mai said

"Onee-sama said the same thing the first time she saw Gero-san.." Shiori said

"See? Even mother thinks he's familiar..I just can't remember where or when I saw his face.." Kaede said

"Speaking of the Nishizumi Style..you seem to know Nishizumi Shiho-sama really well mother.."

"..."

"Mother?" Shiori called out

(Both Kaede and Shiori then looked at their mother and saw a very surprised expression as she recalled the video of Gero fighting Red Wings)

_"I remember now..those moves..those accurate shots..that strategy..his immeasurable strength..and that expression on his face..is exactly a mirror image of Nishizumi Shiho in her prime years of Senshado..could it be..that boy is her.." _Mai said in her thoughts

"Mother!" Kaede shouted

"Y-Yes?" Mai snapped out of her train of thought

"Are you alright? You suddenly went quiet with a bad expression.." Shiori said

"I'm fine..sorry I was just caught up in my thoughts..what did you say?" Mai asked

"You and Nishizumi Shiho-sama seem to be acquainted..have you met before?" Kaede asked

"Met? We fought each other in high school.." Mai smiled

(Both her daughters were shocked to what their mother shared to them)

"Wait..fought?! But how? Wasn't Red Wings a co-ed from the start? How were you able to fight?" Kaede asked

"Well..it wasn't an official match..Nishizumi Shiho was..full of pride and was always looking for a match..she requested to fight us..we refused at first but then she persisted and offered a handicap for us which angered our current commander at that time.."

"What kind of handicap?" Shiori asked

"She was going to fight alone against sixteen of us..just like what happened to your match.."

"Wow she was pretty cocky when she was young huh?" Kaede said

"I wouldn't blame her..she was the heir of the Nishizumi Family at that time and wanted to prove a point to everyone that they were the strongest..and she was very confident in her abilities.."

"So what happened to the match mother?"

"We were completely and utterly annihilated..we didn't stand a chance..it's exactly how it happened with your match..our commander was the first to fall..then we got taken out one by one..I was the last one.."

"But I'm sure you gave her a run for her money right?!" Kaede asked

"Of course I did! I was ready to take her down by doing whatever it takes but in the end it wasn't enough..I got taken out amazingly and she won the match all by herself.."

"What the heck..it's like deja vu.." Kaede reacted

"After that she was given a title by the people that watched the match.." Mai said

"What did they call her?" Shiori asked

"Nishizumi Shiho was known by everyone in Japan and other countries as.."

"As what?" Kaede asked

"Demon of Senshado.." Mai smiled

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Student Council Office]**

(Gero and Shiho then arrived at their office to sort out some paperwork for their tanks. Kikuyo had to return to the event so supervise the afternoon matches)

*ACHOO

(Shiho suddenly lets out a cute and small sneeze)

_**"You ok okaa-chan? Cold?"**_

"Yeah..some old hag must be talking behind my back.."

_**"Hey it's mean to call Chiyo-sama an old hag.."**_

"Maybe..or the other one..I'm fine let's get started so we can finish quickly.."

_**"Roger!"**_

(Both of them worked quickly on the papers and in no time they were finished. The mother and son now went down to the Den where Gero trains and they gazed on the White Tiger I that was parked there)

"Do you miss driving it?" Shiho asked

_**"Yeah..it feels like a long time since me and my crew fought a real match with it.."**_

"Well you guys won't have to wait long..the 64th National Tournament is just around the corner.."

_**"I know.."**_

(Shiho then realized a frown on her son's face and asked him about it)

"What's on your mind?"

_**"Do you disapprove of the way I do things?"**_

"Which part?"

_**"Everything.."**_

"Hmm let's see..I loved how you massacred red wings single handedly..watching that video made me so proud of you.." Shiho smiled

_**"I see.."**_

(Shiho then placed her hand on her son's head and gave him a pat of affection)

"But I do hate how you chose to get hurt in place of others..as your mother, nothing gives me more pain than seeing you get hurt..especially for doing the right thing.."

_**"It was the only way for that case to end peacefully.."**_

"Even if it was..everyone that knows what happened to you also is hurting right now..your sisters also don't want to see you get hurt..just because you can endure the pain doesn't mean the others can too..you have to think about how they feel also.."

_**"I'll have to apologize to Miho-chan and Maho-chan when I see them again.."**_

"Very good..not just them..but also to your crew..and most importantly to your girl.."

_**"Erika?"**_

"Who else? Do you think she likes seeing the man she loves get hurt and all she can do is watch?"

_**"No..but why didn't she say anything to me?"**_

"Sometimes for us women when we see that our man has made up his mind about a decision.. even if we don't agree we'll just stay quiet and support him..Erika didn't say anything because she trusted you to handle it..and you did..understand?"

_**"Yes okaa-chan..I'll go on a date with her again to make her happy.."**_

"That's my son..oh and just to make you feel better..your desire to get justice and to protect those precious to you is just like your father, Tsuneo-san.."

_**"Really? I'm like him?"**_

"Yeah..in terms of Senshado you're like me but in regards to other things you are just like him..and you even got his handsome face which made you super cool when riding your tank.." Shiho teased

_**"That does kinda make me happy..I wish I can see him..where is he right now?"**_

"Tsuneo-san is..he's doing a very important job overseas..but I'm sure you'll get to meet him someday.." Shiho smiled

_**"Then..if that day comes I'll have to be a million times cooler than him!"**_

(As Gero said that Shiho suddenly remembered a very distant memory she had with Tsuneo before they got married)

**[Flashback - Nishizumi Family Tank Garage]**

(Shiho was standing and leaning by the garage door while watching Tsuneo fix her tank after a match)

"Hey Shiho-san..does your family set you up for fixed marriages?" Tsuneo asked

"Sometimes..why?"

"Nothing..I was just wondering why don't they set me up with you..I already confessed my love to you but still haven't given me an answer yet.."

"Very funny..I guess they don't scout inside tank garages.." Shiho said

"Ahaha! That's true! So what kind of guys did you meet?"

"Some were rich..others were from a big family..and others were just plain annoying.." Shiho got upset

"Any cool guys?" Tsuneo asked as he placed a tank track on Shiho's tank

"Hmm now that you mentioned it there were a few guys that caught my attention..I guess they were kinda cool.." Shiho said

"Hmmm…"

"What? Are you jealous?" Shiho said with a grin

"No..it's great that you think they're cool.."

"What's up with you? I was just joking.." Shiho pouted

(Tsuneo then suddenly approached Shiho and looked at her straight in the eyes)

"W-What?" Shiho asked and blushed

"Then I'll just have to be a million times cooler than them to win you over!" Tsuneo smiled

*THU-THUMP

(Hearing those words made the young Shiho blush bright red and her heart started beating faster as she just stares at Tsuneo's face)

"Ohh? Did I just make your heart skip a beat?" Tsuneo teased

"S-Shut up!" Shiho blushed

**[Present Time]**

_"Like father like son huh? It's as if I'm talking face to face to Tsuneo-san himself.." _Shiho smiled as she said in her thoughts

_**"Okaa-chan?"**_

"Yes yes you'll be a million even a billion times cooler than your father!" Shiho teased while rubbing Gero's hair

_**"You're making fun of me aren't you?"**_

"No I'm not! I'm genuinely cheering you on!" Shiho said

(After talking for a little bit more both Gero and Shiho decided to return to the school and handle some more paperwork just before the afternoon matches were over)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(As Erika and Gero's crew arrived back at the school carrier they were met with a very apologetic Gero)

_**"Sorry guys! For doing such a selfish thing during the meeting!"**_

"It's alright Matsu-kun..we kinda expected already that you'd do something like that.."

_**"I should've talked to you guys about it before the whole thing.."**_

"Yeah you should've! We could've done something else so that you didn't have to be banned!" Ono was angry

_**"Sorry Ono…"**_

"Calm down Ono..you of all people should already know how Taichou thinks..I also agree that it was the only solution that time.." Hajime said

"It still pisses me off! There is no "I" in the word "team"! If you get banned then we should get banned too! WE do things together as a crew even if it means spending the rest of the event not being able to play!"

_"This must be the first time I've ever seen Nakamura-kun this pissed.." _Erika said

"Me too..he kinda looks cool.." Sheska blushed

"Is that what they call Gap Moe?" Suzu and Rin teased

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Leila was confused

"Ono-kun does have a point..I hate the idea of us four not being complete..we've been together since the start so it's just not right when one is missing..especially you Matsu-kun.."

"You said it yourself..us four are the White Tiger..right Taichou?" Hajime smiled

_**"Yeah..I truly am sorry guys..I won't make a decision without you guys ever again.."**_

"You can make a decision yourself as long as we're still in it!" Ken smiled

_**"Thank you..Ken..Hajime.."**_

"This better not happen again or I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month!" Ono shouted

_**"It's a deal Ono..thanks.."**_

(Ono just smiled back at Gero and everyone was relieved that the white tiger crew we're all good after what happened)

"Alright let's give the cute couple some space they have some talking to do.." Rin said

"You mean somebody is going to get scolded?" Hajime laughed

"Come on boys you too!" Suzu said

"See you at the dorms senpai!" Sheska said

"Don't get too carried away now Erika-chan.." Leila teased

_"Yes yes now hurry and head back to the dorms.." _Erika said

(Erika and Gero were now all alone in the tank garage as both their crews left)

_"I gotta say Nakamura-kun really did not hold back on scolding you.." _Erika said

_**"Ahaha well I deserved it..I want to apologize to you also..I really put you through a difficult situation..sorry-"**_

*TIGHT HUG

(Before Gero could properly apologize Erika suddenly hugged him tight and he was completely taken by surprise. Erika just buried her face onto Gero's chest as she talked to him)

_"Damn right you did! Do you know how hard I had to stop myself from raging during the meeting!? I wanted to scream so loud when they gave you that punishment!"_

_**"Sorry Erika..I'm really sorry.."**_

_"I wanted to disagree so badly against Chouno-sama's decision but I knew you already made your decision and I wanted to respect that!"_

_**"I know..thank you for trusting this Bakatora of yours.."**_

_"A selfish Bakatora.."_

_**"Erika..please look at me.."**_

(Erika then looked at Gero while still hugging him and both kissed each other on the lips)

_"Hmph..don't think giving me a kiss means I forgive you.." _Erika pouted

_**"Really? It looked like you liked it.."**_

_"I didn't say I hated it..I said I still don't forgive you for what you did.."_

_**"Then what do you want me to do in order to earn your forgiveness?"**_

_"Don't worry about that, I already thought of something..but I won't tell you now..I'll let you know after the exhibition games..so prepare yourself!" Erika smiled_

_**"Jawohl my Kommandant.."**_

(After spending the entire afternoon away from each other both Gero and Erika saw it as a very hard thing to experience but in the end they both knew that they were going to come out of it much stronger than before)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 48 - Upgrade**

**Author's Note:**

**Here another chapter once again guys! Enjoy the read! Here's a little mother and son bonding with Shiho and Gero with a sneak peak flashback at Gero's father Tsuneo!**

**Shout out to : "Corvo Regandorf" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Glad to have you here!**

**Shout out to : "Heinrich Eisen" thank you very much for the favorite! Cheers!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	48. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - Upgrade**

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Tank Garage]**

(The week passed very quickly as the Exhibition Games ended yesterday while the awarding ceremony was today. Unfortunately Gero was still not allowed to participate at the ceremony so he was stuck at the tank garage waiting for his team to return. He was both nervous and excited at the same time as he waited with Chief Matsumoto)

"_**What's taking them so long?!" **_

"Oh calm down will you? They'll be here any moment.." Matsumoto said

"_**How were they this week? Was anyone hurt? How did they handle their matches?"**_

"I'm not telling.."

"_**Why not?!" **_

"Your Kommandant told me to keep it a secret so that you'd get more nervous as you wait.."

"_**That's so mean!" **_

*RUMBLE *TREMBLE

"Looks like they're back" Matsumoto smiled

(As Gero was ranting they felt the ground shake as the numerous Panzer 38(t)s of Kuromorimine arrived by the garage. All tanks lined up perfectly in front of Gero and everyone dismounted their tanks and lined up as well with Erika and Maho at the middle)

"_**Okaeri everyone..h-how were the matches?" **_

"Tadaima Gero-kun..hmm I wonder how the matches turn out?" Maho teased

"_**Geez Maho-san!" **_

"Ahaha sorry sorry..well then everyone..ready and..now!" Maho said

(As Maho gave the signal two flags were raised on the left and right and a big banner was raised behind them. The banner said CONGRATULATIONS and the flag on the right was Kuromorimine's flag which Ken was holding and on the left was the Exhibition Games flag that Ono was holding. Erika then placed Alice on her shoulders that was holding a golden trophy)

"Look Nii-chan!" Alice smiled

"_Kuromorimine University High School is the Exhibition Games Champion and now have returned to celebrate Bakatora!" _Erika smiled

(Gero was just awe struck at what he saw and was speechless at first as he gaze at his team that was victorious even without him)

"_**I'm not dreaming right?" **_

"No you're not senpai! This is very real" Toshi shouted

"_**How many wins did we get?" **_

"We fought against a total of 29 schools and we won against all of them..we didn't lose a single match.." Maho smiled

"A flawless victory senpai!" Sakuraba said

"_**Did anyone get hurt? How is everyone's condition?"**_

"Casualties are zero Taichou..nobody got hurt.." Hajime said

"We watched each other's backs so that everyone will be alright!" Leila said

"Alice-chan made sure that we were safe all the time!" Rio said

(Erika then walked towards Gero while still carrying Alice on her shoulders. Alice then gave the trophy to Gero which he grabbed slowly from her hands)

"We all did our best for your share also Nii-chan!"

"_She's right..everyone went past their limits and outdid themselves..the Headmistress saw everything and was very happy with them.." _Erika smiled

(Before the rest could say what they wanted all of them were surprised when they saw Gero's expression. He gave them a big smile as a little bit of tears fell on his cheeks)

"Nii-chan?"

"_**Thank you...thank you everyone..not for winning..but for staying safe..for returning here without a scratch.." **_

(All of them were surprised that instead of being happy for the win he was a lot happier that everyone returned safely. Now they all understood what Naomi said about winning is only secondary for Gero and that his number one priority was everyone's safety)

"Senpai was worried about us all this time?" Endo asked

"Yeah..every time we got back to the dorms he kept asking about you guys but we never told him.." Ono smiled

"Geez Matsu-kun now you're gonna make me cry!"

"You can cry all you want just don't pass out.." Hajime teased

"I won't!" Ken shouted

(Both the girls and boys laughed with joy as they celebrate their win together with each other)

"_**Listen up! The excitement is just getting started! I have a surprise for all of you! Consider it a gift from me for winning and being safe!" **_

"OOOOOOOOHH!" everyone reacted

"A gift for me Nii-chan?!" Alice was excited

"_**Yes Alice-chan..I have a very special gift for you so be happy!" **_

"YAAAAY! Thank you Nii-chan!"

"_**As you can see there are three tank garages behind me! We shall open this one first!"**_

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage #1]**

(As the garage doors opened they could see a lot of tanks that were covered by a white cloth. Gero and Chief Matsumoto went to both opposite sides and pulled the cloth to reveal the mysterious tanks)

"_**Everyone! Say goodbye to the light tanks and say hello to your new heavy tanks! The Panther Ausf. A tank!" **_

"OOOOOOHHHH! SO COOL!" everyone reacted

"This is what you replaced our old tanks with?" Maho asked

"_**That's right! Aren't they awesome?!" **_

"But what's the difference with this panther from our previous panther tanks?" Mauko asked

"_**The previous panthers were Panther Ausf. G which was the latest model of the series..this however is the Panther Ausf. A which was the first model of the series!" **_

"Doesn't that mean it's older and weaker?" Sango asked

"_**No it doesn't! It has the same armor and gun! But what makes this baby above the latest model is it's speed! The Panther A is faster than the Panther G which makes it more agile! Remember what I said about not relying on our armor? This is the reason why I trained you like that for these!" **_

"Ohh I see..then this is really great! This will definitely match our current style of fighting!" Sakuraba said

"_These tanks will need 5 members as her crew so you need to add one more member to your crew when you drove the Panzer 38(t)s..we'll start training with these after the weekend_!" Erika said

"Jawohl Kommandant!" everyone replied

"_**Well don't be shy now..go ahead and take a look inside the tanks..choose whichever one you like!" **_

"Yaaay! Thank you senpai!" everyone replied as they rushed towards the tanks

"_**Ohh Alice-chan's crew, Toshi and his crew, Tojo, Kise-kun, Kazu-kun, Itao-kun, and Sakuraba-chan come with us! Your gifts are in the next garage!"**_

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage #2]**

(As they proceeded to the next garage all of them were filled with excitement as to what they were about to see. Gero then opened the second garage door all of them were very surprised at the tank that they saw)

"Nii-chan is this?"

"_**That's right Alice-chan! This is my gift to you guys!" **_

"They look so cool! But what are these tanks senpai? I've never seen them before!" Toshi asked

"_**Well I'll get into detail regarding these tanks after the weekend. I just want to show them to you for now..this tank is yours Toshi-kun..I hope you and your crew like it.."**_

"Yes we do senpai!" Endo shouted

"It looks so strong and wild!" Isamu shouted

"I'm going to enjoy driving this for sure!" Haruhiko said while hugging the tank

"So are you up for the task Toshi-kun?"

"I won't let you down senpai!" Toshi saluted

"_**Next will be this one..this is yours Tojo-kun..as well as those at the back..you three will have one each.." **_Gero said referring to Kise, Kazu and Itao

"Gero-Taichou this is.." Tojo said as he approached the tank

"_**I know it's not quite what you had in mind but I chose you guys to have this because I know you will be able to use these to their maximum potential.." **_

"No Gero-Taichou..I absolutely love it! This makes us very unique from the rest, right?!" Tojo had stars on his eyes

"_**Yes you could say that..you four will be a team and Tojo will be the leader.."**_

"You can count on us Taichou!" Kise said

"We appreciate you choosing us to drive these wonderful beasts!" Kazu saluted

"Thank you very much! It's an honor!" Itao bowed

"_**Don't forget to always support each other always, alright?"**_

"Jawohl!" Kise, Kazu and Itao responded

"_**Good now on to my special gift for my dear Alice-chan! Ta dah!" **_

"Senpai this looks very familiar.." Sakuraba said

"_**Well..I bet it does..but don't worry this baby is much better than what you think it looks like!" **_

"How so?" Hanako asked

"_**Well first off it's got a bigger and stronger gun! So I know Rio-san will enjoy shooting this!" **_

"I definitely will!" Rio smiled

"_**Next is the traction and the speed is far greater than its predecessors..so Chinatsu-san will be enjoying driving this!" **_

"I can't wait for it senpai!" Chinatsu smiled

"_**Well this makes it a special gift for Alice-chan because I fine tuned this one myself..this is the first tank that I've ever done maintenance on and fine tuned.." **_

"Really Nii-chan? That makes me very happy!" Alice said as he hugged Gero

"_**If you're happy then I'm happy! Go on and get a feel for your new tank!" **_

"Jawohl!" Alice and her crew saluted

"_**Oh and just to inform you beforehand, next week all of you will be training with me inside the Den..I'm sure you all know by now what that is right?" **_

"Really senpai!?" Toshi asked

"_**Yeah..after the usual training menu we'll head down the Den to work on your skills and bring them to the next level! You'll all be under my direct command in the upcoming tournament so prepare yourselves!" **_

(Hearing those words lit a fire under everyone and gave a smile on their faces. All of them felt proud that the great White Tiger has chosen them under his command)

"What about my gift Gero-senpai?" Sakuraba pouted

"_**Of course I haven't forgotten about you Sakuraba-chan! This will be your new tank!" **_

(As Sakuraba looked at the tank it was none other than the famous Kuromorimine Jagdtiger)

"This is..the Jagdtiger!" Sakuraba shouted

"_**You are correct Sakuraba-chan..starting now you'll be the gunner of this monster..and your commander will be her.."**_

(Gero then introduced a girl that was very familiar to her and to everyone else also)

"Hi there Sakuraba-san! I'm Kojima Emi! I look forward to riding this beast with you!"

"Me too Kojima senpai!" Sakuraba bowed

"_Kojima-san was a previous Jagdpanther commander and was promoted to being the commander of the Jagdtiger..you may know her as Ritaiko.." _Erika said

"Ritaiko?" Sakuraba asked

"_Well in the last tournament her Jagdpanther got hit in the tracks twice hence the nickname.." _Erika chuckled

"Ahaha how embarrassing.." Ritaiko blushed

"_**So you two will be partners in this Jagdtiger and will be part of a special four tank team..you'll have three Jagdpanthers in your team.." **_

"What will be our objective in this team Kommandant?" Ritaiko asked

"_You'll be our Sharpshooter Team..your task is to cause as much damage to the enemy team without getting spotted then pull out as fast as possible..understand?" _Erika ordered

"Hit and run strategy?" Sakuraba asked

"_Yeah..if this Bakatora and his team is my right hand then that makes your team my left hand..I expect big things from you!" _Erika smiled

"Jawohl!" Sakuraba and Ritaiko saluted

"_**Well then you guys stay here for a bit and gaze on your new tanks and gifts..just remember to lock up the garage after you leave..come on Erika we got one more garage.." **_

"_Eh? There's more?" _Erika asked

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage #3]**

(Gero and Erika then went to the third and final garage. Gero opened the door and both of them entered. It was dark and they couldn't see anything)

"_Hey Bakatora what's in here?" _

"_**Let there be light!" **_

(Gero then flipped the switches to turn on the lights. Erika was blinded a little by the sudden brightness of the lights. As her eyes adjusted and saw what was in the garage she suddenly was surprised and had a big grin on her face)

"_Gero..this is.." _

*HUG

(Gero then gently hugged Erika from behind and he rested his cheek on the side of her head as both of them looked at the newest tank of Kuromorimine which was the mighty Sturmtiger)

"_**It's your favorite tank..I got it for you..it just arrived this morning.." **_

"_A Sturmtiger..I never thought I'd be able to see one! Where the heck did you find it?" _

"_**It wasn't easy..I had to dig up very very old files of past tanks that the school had..then I found out they had sold this one somewhere and traced it then re-bought it again..and now it's here!" **_

"_Why did you go through all that trouble?" _

"_**Well it's your favorite tank duh! Of course I had to get it! It's my gift to you..the Federation also approved of it's use so we'll be able to bring her to the tournament.."**_

"_Really? Thank you Gero..this is a wonderful gift.." _Erika smiled and blushed

"_**You're very welcome..do you forgive me now?" **_

"_Nope.." _

"_**Eeehhh..then what was the way that you said for me to get forgiveness?" **_

"_Oh about that..are you doing anything this tomorrow?" _

"_**Nothing in particular except wanting to spend time with you.." **_

"_Great! We can spend time together at my house!" _

(It took a couple of seconds for Gero to process what his girlfriend just said)

"_**Eh?! Y-Your house you mean.." **_

"_Yup! It's time to introduce you to my parents!" _

"_**Eeehh?!" **_

"_What? You don't want to?!" _Erika pouted

"_**No no no it's not that I was just surprised! I'd love to meet your family!" **_

"_Good! Well then look sharp for tomorrow! I'll send you the address later, come lunchtime! If you're going to cook then Mom loves seafood and Dad loves wine! See you tomorrow! Oh and don't be late!" _

*KISS

(Before living Erika gave Gero a quick kiss on the cheeks. As she left Gero was still standing deep in thought inside the garage)

**[Itsumi Residence - The Next Day]**

(Gero then arrived at the address provided by Erika and in front of him was a very big house. Gero was a little bit surprised because he knew that Erika came from a wealthy family but not this rich. Gero then walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell)

*DING DONG

(As the door opened Gero was suddenly hugged by a young woman who looked like Erika but Gero was sure it wasn't his girlfriend. Gero's face was suddenly buried by the young woman's chest)

"Oh my a very handsome young man has appeared in front of our house..are you my fated one?" the young woman teased

"_**Uhmm..I'm Itsumi Erika's boyfriend.." **_

"Ohh so you're-"

*HIT *HIT

(Before the young woman could finish her sentence she was suddenly hit in the head by Erika. Unfortunately Gero was also hit on the head because Erika got a little jealous)

"_ANEKI! Get your claws off of him this instant!" _Erika shouted

"Hey that hurt! You didn't have to hit me that hard!" Erika's sister shouted back

"_**W-Why did you have to hit me too..?" **_

"_Gero..sorry about my stupid sister..and it's your fault too for letting your guard down!" _Erika shouted again

"_**Sister?" **_

"I'm Itsumi Alexa! I'm Erika's older sister! Currently single! Nice to meet you! " Alexa said

"_**Nice to meet you too...Erika never mentioned she had an older sister.." **_

"_That's because she's never home..and she really picked a bad time to come home today.." _Erika said

"Hey that's mean!" Alexa pouted

"_Anyways..welcome to our home Gero..come in come in!" _Erika smiled

"_**Thank you..ojamashimasu!" **_

(As Gero entered their home he was soon greeted by Erika's mother. She had the same hair color as Erika with light blue eyes and still had a young face)

"Ara ara _irashai_.." Erika's mother said

"_**Hajimemashite! My name is Gero..it is nice to finally meet you Mrs. Itsumi!" **_

"You too Gero-kun! Thank you for always taking care of my daughter!"

"_Geez stop saying things like that Mom!" _Erika blushed

"_**Ahaha I should be the one thanking you for Erika has taken care of me a lot more!" **_

"_Gero! Not you too!" _Erika blushed more

"Hey hey Gero-kun! What do you think of me and our mom? Don't you think we look like Erika also?" Alexa said

"_**Yes I do! Both of you are beautiful!" **_

"Oh my.." Mrs. Itsumi blushed

"Really?! If you tell me that directly that makes me a little embarrassed!" Alexa teased

"_**But Erika is way more beautiful!" **_

"_Gero…" _Erika blushed

"Ehh..so I lost to Erika this time huh.." Alexa pouted

"It makes me happy that the first boy Erika has brought to our home is this sweet and romantic.." Mrs. Itsumi said

"_Geez! Let's not loiter here and let's have some lunch already!" _Erika shouted

"Yes that's right! I hope you're hungry Gero-kun!" Mrs. Itsumi said

"_**Starving! I also made these! Erika told me you like seafood so I cooked Shrimp Tempura and Unagi! Please help yourselves!" **_

"Woooow! That looks so yummy!" Alexa had stars on her eyes

"Why thank you very much Gero-kun how thoughtful of you! I love seafood!" Mrs. Itsumi said

"_**Then I'm glad!" **_

"_You really went all out on cooking huh?" _Erika teased

"_**Of course!" **_

"Who's there?!" a voice came from the living room

(Gero then looked towards the living room and saw a man walking towards them and he already knew it was Erika's father)

"Who the heck are you?"

"_Hey Dad that's not a nice way to talk to him!" _Erika shouted

"_**Hajimemashite Mr. Itsumi! I am Gero and I am currently in a relationship with your daughter! It is an honor to meet you!" **_

(Gero then bowed as respect to Erika's father and he was surprised. Gero then offered a bottle of Red Wine from Germany to Erika's father)

"_**Please accept this as a token of my gratitude for having such an amazing daughter.." **_

"Hmph..of course she's amazing.." Mr. Itsumi said

(Erika's father then grabbed the wine bottle and headed to the dining room with a slightly better mood but still frowning)

"_Sorry about that Gero.." _Erika said

"_**It's alright..he's a great father.." **_

"Don't worry about Dad! He's just nervous that his daughter brought a man into the house.." Alexa smiled

"Alexa is right! He's just afraid that his precious little daughter will be taken away from him" Mrs. Itsumi teased

"I heard that!" Mr. Itsumi shouted from the dining table

"Ahaha well then we better join him for lunch before he gets cranky.." Alexa said

"_Come on Gero!" _Erika smiled and blushed

"_**Yeah.." **_

(Gero then had a delicious and peaceful lunch with the Itsumi Family. Erika's father particularly loved the Unagi and the wine the Gero brought. After the meal Gero asked to have a talk with everyone in the living room. Gero sat beside Erika while on the other side of the table was Erika's family)

"_What did you want to talk about Gero?" _Erika asked

"_**I wanted to properly introduce myself to your family.." **_

"You mean introduce yourself as Erika's boyfriend? I thought you already said that!" Alexa said

"_**There is one more thing that I have to say..it wouldn't be right if I didn't.." **_

"What is it?" Erika's father asked

"_**My name is Nishizumi Gero of the Nishizumi Family..it is a pleasure to meet you all properly.." **_

"_G-Gero?!" _Erika was surprised

"N-Nishizumi?! You mean.." Alexa reacted

"That Nishizumi Family?! The head of Erika's school?" Mr. Itsumi reacted

"_**Yes..I am the eldest and the heir of the family.." **_

"I didn't know that they had a son.." Mrs. Itsumi said

"_**Due to familial reasons I was kept away from public eyes..for twelve years..only recently have I returned.." **_

"Did you know about this Erika?" Alexa asked

"_Yes I did..even before we started dating.." _

"This is quite a surprise..who knew that the heir of the strongest Senshado school would be a boy.." Alexa said

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Erika's mother

"_**Only a handful of people know about it..my tank crew, my sister's tank crew, those in my family and Erika..you are the first ones I have told about this outside of the school.." **_

"State your reason for telling us this.." Mr. Itsumi demanded

"_**I valued trust in my life..but now I value your daughter more than anything..even more than myself..I wanted you to know who I really am..you are Erika's family..I would never tell a lie to you just to hide my selfish reasons.." **_

"_Gero.." _Erika smiled

"My how admirable.." Erika's mother smiled also

"Erika is it alright if I fall in love with your boyfriend?" Alexa teased

"_No! Shut up baka-aneki!" _Erika shouted

(Erika's father just looked at Gero straight in the eyes and Gero did the same. Erika was very worried about how her father would react)

"Judging from your eyes and your tone of voice I can say for sure that you are not lying.." Mr. Itsumi said

"_**My eyes and my voice?"**_

"Dad works for the police as a professional interrogator so he knows when a person is lying just by looking into their eyes or when he listens to their voices..so if he says you're telling the truth then you really are!" Alexa said

"_**I see..thank you for believing in me.." **_

"You know..if you introduced yourself as someone else I would've known straight away that you were lying and I would've thrown you out of my house immediately.."

"_**Ohh..well I'll keep that in mind then.." **_

"But instead you told the truth without a second thought regardless of the risks that we may expose your secret the moment you leave this house.."

"_Dad! You wouldn't do that right?!" _Erika shouted

"Of course not! I hate that you brought a man into the house..but I don't dislike honest people..I do hope there are more people like you out there.."

"_**I can name a few worth mentioning.." **_

"I see..then that's great..is there anything else you want to tell me?" Erika's father asked

(Gero then looked at Erika with a smile which confused Erika. He then stood up and looked at Erika's father again)

"_**Your daughter is the most amazing and most beautiful girl I have ever met. Erika means the world to me and I love her very much.."**_

(After hearing this Erika was just blushing bright red)

"_**After finishing all our studies, graduating high school and a university..I'll make her the happiest person in the universe! So please give me permission to take your daughter's hand in marriage!" Gero then bowed**_

"Ehh?" both Alexa and Erika reacted

"Oh my..how bold.." Erika's mother blushed

(It took a few seconds before Erika could process what Gero just said to her father before reacting)

"_EEEEEEHHH?!" _Erika reacted

"Now that's what I call a man!" Alexa cheered

"_W-W-What the h-heck are you asking my Dad suddenly?!" _Erika was getting flustered and started flailing her hands in the air

(Erika's father then just let out a big sigh after he listened to Gero's request)

"Unfortunately I still am certain that you are not lying to me..you have guts saying that to me on the first day we meet.." Erika's father said

"_**Well..you asked.." **_

"All I can say is.."

*THU-THUMP

(Both Gero and Erika's heart were beating fast and they were nervous on his reply)

"I'm proud that my daughter found herself a proper man to be with.." Erika's father smiled

"_**You mean..?"**_

(Erika's father then bowed to Gero as a sign of respect and acceptance)

"Nishizumi Gero-kun..please continue taking care of Erika and may you two find happiness together.."

"_Dad.." _Erika blushed and got teary eyed

"_**Thank you..thank you very much Mr. Itsumi.."**_

"But..the final decision still lies with my daughter..if she's happy then I'm happy.."

"That's right..no need to rush into things! Take it slow and enjoy your youth together..continue discovering things about each other as you grow fonder of each other..this just the start for the both of you.." Erika's mother said

"_Mom..thank you.." _Erika hugged her mother tightly

"I can't believe my little sister scored a great man before me..that makes me lose confidence in myself a bit ahaha!" Alexa said

"_**Don't worry Alexa-san! I'm sure you'll find the right one for you!" **_

"I do hope so! Anyways..welcome to the family Gero-kun..also congratulations Erika.." Alexa smiled

"_Thank you aneki.." _Erika smiled

(After the very tense conversation that happened everyone was happy in the end and they all had a joyful conversation with each other. Gero and Erika's family grew closer as they got to know each other that afternoon. Time flew by quickly and it was already getting dark and Gero decided to go home)

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..thank you for the offer..I've been away from home for a long time so I thought about having dinner there again.." **_

"I see..well come by again next time..I'd love to have another fun conversation with the heir of the Nishizumi Family.." Erika's dad said

"_**Ahaha..me too Mr. Itsumi..I'll come by again soon..thank you very much for your hospitality.." **_

"Thank you also for the seafood and the wine Gero-kun! Please come again!" Mrs. Itsumi said

"Gero-kun! Want to exchange mail I.D? We can mail each other everyday-" Alexa said

"_NO HE DOESN'T!" _Erika shouted

"Ehhh...why so stingy?" Alexa pouted

"_Shut up! Come on Gero I'll come with you to the gate.." _Erika said

"_**See you again Alexa-san!" **_

"_Hurry it up Bakatora!" _

"Bakatora?" Erika's family said in unison and was confused

(Erika then walked with Gero to the main gate of their house and this is were Gero would leave alone because he didn't want Erika to walk back all by herself)

"_**Thank you for today Erika.." **_

"_No..thank you for coming here..I'm really really happy.." _

*TIGHT HUG

(Erika then gave Gero a big and tight hug before he leaves)

"_Were you serious about what you said? About marriage?" _

"_**Yes I am..you don't have to give me an answer right away..just like how your mom said..let's take it slow…" **_

"_What if I already have an answer?" _

"_**What is it then?" **_

*KISS

(Erika suddenly kissed Gero on the lips and surprised him)

"_How's that for an answer?" _Erika teased

"_**That's the best answer you could've given me..I love you very much Erika.."**_

"_I love you very much too Gero..mail me as soon as you get home ok?" _

"_**I will..see you at school!" **_

(Gero then left and waved goodbye one last time to Erika and she as well waved back before heading back inside the house)

**[Kumamoto Prefecture - Nishizumi Household]**

(After his trip home Gero finally arrived at their home. All he could feel was nostalgia and joy for returning back home)

"_**Twelve years..huh.." **_

(Gero then entered the gate and he was welcomed by the Shiba Inu dog of the Nishizumi Family. He then opened the door to their house and what he saw gave a big smile to his face. It was Maho, Miho and Shiho waiting for him)

"Ohh look who's back!" Shiho smiled

"Onii-sama! Okaeri! How was your day?" Miho smiled

"Onii-chan! Did you have fun with Eririn?" Miho asked

"Come on hurry up and come in, dinner is ready..I made your favorite Nikujaga.." Shiho said

(Gero just smiled and thanked God that after a very long time he was finally home again with his family. He then brought out his phone and sent Erika a mail and said)

"_**Tadaima.." **_

[I'm home..]

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 49 - Love Bite**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello hello! The team now how new tanks to play with! And Gero's team got mystery tanks! Does anyone want to take a guess what kind of tanks Alice and the rest got from Gero? Leave your guess in the reviews!**

**Also an introduction on Erika's family! And a smooth declaration of marriage by Gero haha!**

**Shout out to : "LJKN808-H1" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Do enjoy your read!**

**Shout out to : "BigBoyOdaenathus" and "NCWriting" thank you very much for the follow!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	49. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 - Love Bite**

**[Kumamoto Prefecture - Nishizumi Household]**

(It was now morning of the new week after the exhibition matches. Gero and Maho went out of the front gate of their house to go to school together. Miho wasn't with them because she had to leave earlier to catch the boat back to Ooarai)

"_**Okaa-chan ittekimasu!" **_

"Itterashai..see you at school..I'll be just finishing some stuff here before I leave.." Shiho said

"See you okaa-sama!" Maho smiled

(Maho then grabbed and hugged her brother's arm and walked like this for a while since she missed her brother and this was the first time they would walk together going to school. But they didn't know that a person was lurking in the shadows behind them and took pictures of both of them with a camera. The suspicious person was also able to take photos of Gero stepping out of the Nishizumi residence with Maho and was waving goodbye to Shiho)

"This is definitely going to be a very big scoop…" said the suspicious person

**[Kuromorimine Shooting Range - Depth Perception Training]**

(Everyone was now practicing with the new Panther A tanks. Rin and Sheska were still the ones that were guiding the team)

"Gunners at the ready! FIRE!"

*BOOM *BOOM

(A barrage or 75mm shells came crashing down onto the targets in front of them taking out every target)

"Stop daydreaming and RELOAD! "Sheska shouted

(Without a moment of delay the re-loaders quickly inserted the next shell into the cartridge)

"So how does shooting these beasts feel?" Rin asked

"It's amazing Rin-senpai! We'll be able to hit targets from far away with these!" Isamu said

"This is way different than the 38(t)..the 75mm is very destructive!" Rio smiled

"What about the reload speed? Is the shell too heavy?" Sheska asked

"It's twice the weight of the 37mm of the 38(t) but it's manageable!" Endo responded

"If we hadn't gone through the weight wrist band training that Gero-senpai had us do then we would definitely have a harder time in reloading!" Hanako said

"Senpaaaai why am I firing a 75mm Panther A? I want to fire the 128mm of my Jagdtiger!" Sakuraba was pouting

"No complaining now...you heard the order of Gero-san.." Sheska teased

"What order?" Endo asked

"During Perception Training all of you will be using the Panther A tanks only..which means Gero-san's Team and Sakuraba-san here will not be able to play with their new toys.." Rin teased

"Ohh! So that's why Toshi was very sad this morning…" Isamu said

"But don't worry because you'll be able to train with Gero-san at the Den with your new tanks so just be patient!" Sheska said

"Okaaaaay.." Sakuraba was still pouting

**[Kuromorimine Driving Course - Spatial Perception Training]**

(Just like before the tank drivers were practicing driving their tank around obstacles with blindfolds. The only difference is they're driving Panther A tanks now but surprisingly everyone was able to get through the course without a problem. Both Ken and Suzu were guiding them just like before)

"Alright! Good job everyone!" Ken shouted

"How does it feel driving the panther?" Suzu asked

"It feels spectacular, senpai! It's fast and every move it makes is precise!" Haruhiko said

"I agree! It's actually very surprising that I was able to get through the course that quickly! I struggled so much with the Panzer 38(t) before but with the Panther it was natural!" Chinatsu smiled

"I am also shocked..how did they do it almost perfectly on their first try? They should be having a hard time since the Panther is a lot bigger than the 38(t).." Suzu asked

"Well..to put it simply..the tank isn't the only thing that got big..but their sense of alertness as well.." Ken said

"Alertness?" Suzu asked

"When you drive a small tank at first..you feel light and think you can fit anywhere you want..but when you level up and now drive a bigger tank..everything changes drastically..the weight of your tank..speed of your tank..and of course the size.."

"So you mean..they are now paying attention to their surroundings even more than before?" Suzu said

"Correct..Matsu-kun made sure that everyone would be like this after the Spatial Perception Training.."

"How did Gero-kun know that they would be able to get this good? Lucky guess?" Suzu said

"Ahaha if you asked him that he'd probably say he got lucky..but this time he was very serious on their training..Matsu-kun said that if somebody started getting used to driving a bigger tank then suddenly drove a smaller tank..they would be overconfident and?" Ken asked

"And thus making more mistakes..those people would tend to overlook the small things around them and would do unnecessary moves that could endanger them..I understand now! So that's why both the newbies and the veterans took part in this training.." Suzu said

"Yup! You see..Matsu-kun doesn't just treat us as his comrades or teammates..he sees us as his family..and he'd do anything to protect us.."

"Gero-kun is really a great guy.." Suzu smiled

"He'd even become a demon if he had to.." Ken whispered

"Huh? What was that?" Suzu didn't hear

"Nothing! Come on let's have them do another round on the course then we'll call it a day after!" Ken shouted

"Alright! You heard him, everyone get ready!" Suzu shouted

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(After their training Erika had then gather at the tank garage for an important announcement)

"_Otsukaresama Deshita!" _everyone shouted

"_Alright good job on the training..all of you have grown since you first started here..I'm very proud of you all!" _Erika said

"Thank you very much!" everyone said

"_I'm so proud that I got us a practice match by the end of this week!" _Erika said

"Ohh! So this will be our first match with our new tanks!" Tojo said

"I'm so excited! Who are we up against Kommandant?!" Sakuraba asked

"_Hmmm? Oh none other than the 63rd National Champions.." _Erika smiled

"Eh? Champions..you mean.." Rio reacted

"Ooarai?" Toshi suddenly said

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" everyone suddenly reacted

"Yay! We'll get to fight Miho-san again!" Alice cheered

"That's a big battle right away!" Endo said

"Are we going to be alright?!" Chinatsu asked

"Everyone calm down!" Maho shouted

"_The moment you find out it's Ooarai you all panicked.." _Erika face palmed

(All of them got nervous and started to overthink what might happen during the match until they heard a sound of a loud whistle)

*WHISTLE

(The whistle definitely got their attention and everyone looked to see Gero and his crew enter the garage wearing the Kuromorimine Tanker Uniform)

"_**Geez why are you all getting scared about?" **_

"Because it's Ooarai!" Hanako said

"_**Didn't you guys beat them at the exhibition match? Why so worried?" **_

"_About that..we almost lost to Ooarai.." _Erika said

"_**Ehh? What happened?!" **_

"After your glorious win of 1 vs 15 against Red Wings..every school that we hadn't fought yet got so motivated and determined to win.." Mauko said

"Miho-san really went all out during our match and had us cornered.." Koume said

"We also got wrecked by that red Type 97 Te-Ke!" Endo said

"The great Princess of Tankathalon destroyed half of our forces.." Chinatsu said

"_**That bad huh?" **_

"Yeah but Alice-san was able to outsmart Shizuka-san and managed to take her out before we got wiped out..so we couldn't have won without her.." Erika smiled

"Thank you Kommandant!" Alice smiled

"Uhm Gero-Taichou! Why are you wearing the tanker uniform?" Tojo asked

"Great question! That's because today is the last day all of you will be wearing the training jacket!" Ono said

"That's right! From now on you'll all be wearing the Kuromorimine Tanker Uniform during training and of course practice matches and official matches!" Ken said

(After a brief silence everyone erupted into a cheer and the nervousness disappeared instantly. One by one Gero and his crew distributed the uniforms to the newbies)

"ALRIGHT! WE FINALLY GET TO WEAR THE TANKER UNIFORM!" Tojo shouted

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH GERO-TAICHOU!" Sakuraba shouted

"_**Ohh don't thank me..thank Erika because she said she wanted to give you guys a boost of morale before the national tournament starts.." **_

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH KOMMANDANT!" everyone said and bowed

"_You guys earned it..well what are you all waiting for? Go try it on!" _Erika said

(As ordered by Erika everyone got changed into their Kuromorimine Tanker Uniform and everyone was looking so great and had smiles on their faces)

"Oh my gosh this is getting me so hyped up!" Rio said

"Bring on Ooarai or whoever it is! I don't feel like we're gonna lose!" Tojo said

"That's the spirit!" Sango said

"_**I knew you'd look great in that uniform, congratulations Alice-chan.." **_

"Thank you Nii-chan!" Alice blushed

"_Oh it's not over yet..Bakatora has a present for all of you, both newbies and veterans.." _

"Really?! What is it?!" Mauko asked

(Immediately Gero and his crew brought out boxes and then opened them in front of everyone. They all say white Kuromorimine Tanker Gloves with the Kuromorimine Logo on it)

"_**Ta-dah! So guys, what do you think?" **_

"SOOO COOOOOL!" everyone reacted

(Everyone got a pair of gloves of their own and tried them on. Everyone was again happy and gazed on their new gloves)

"This is so awesome! It gives the feeling of really being in a team!" Mauko said

"_**Glad you liked it.." **_

"Where did you manage to have these made Gero-san?" Kojima asked

"_**Well..I made them myself.." **_

"EEEEHHH?!" everyone reacted again

"You made them senpai?" Sakuraba asked

"_**Yeah..look!" **_

(Gero showed his hands filled with bandages and band aids because of numerous trial and errors he did)

"It was hard at first but I was able to get good at it with a lot of practice! But I still managed to stab my fingers with the needle haha!"

"When did you do this? All by yourself?" Maho asked

"_**During the week I was banned from the Exhibition matches..I thought about getting you all gloves because I remembered Kal-kun's injured hand..and I didn't want that to happen to anyone here.." **_

"You were really worried about us huh?" Rin said

"_**I was..another reason is I wanted you all to have a memoir of us!" **_

"A memoir?" Suzu asked

"Well as you all know we of the white tiger crew are already 3rd year students and this is our last year of high school..this upcoming tournament might be our first and last one.." Ono said

"That's right..you'll all be graduating soon senpai.." Toshi said

"_**So these gloves me and my crew made is a symbol of us guiding you even if we are not here with you anymore! You can think of it as having a piece of our strength every time you use it in your matches!" **_

"Each and every one of you has a part of the great White Tiger!" Ken said

"So don't get all gloomy when you hear of our opponents! For the white tiger doesn't fear anyone!" Hajime smiled

"JAWOHL!" everyone saluted

(Everyone was very happy and got a big boost to their morale to what they received. Gero then approached Maho and Erika to give them their own pair of gloves as well)

"_**Here you go Maho-chan.." **_

"Thank you onii-sama..I'll take good care of it.."

"_**And this is yours Erika..this is actually the first pair I made that wasn't a total wreck.." **_

(Erika looked at Gero's hands that were covered in bandages. She then held his hands and blushed as she looked him in the eyes and thanked him)

"_Thank you Gero..I love you.." _

(Seeing Erika's cute face just made Gero blush and just smiled at his girlfriend. After this Erika dismissed them all to get some rest for another day of training tomorrow)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage - The Next Day]**

(Erika and Gero entered the garage to start another day of training before their practice match against Ooarai. Both of them suddenly saw Maho who was in front of a group of students that were wearing the Kuromorimine Training Jacket. Majority of them were boys and only a few girls)

"_Maho-san these guys are?" _

"Ohh nice timing..these are new members that joined us today..they said after watching Kommandant at the exhibition games they wanted to join as soon as possible.." Maho said

"_I see..welcome to all of you..I'm Itsumi Erika.." _

"_**Hi guys! I'm-" **_

"Itsumi-sama!" shouted a boy

"Kommandant! We joined because of you!" shouted another boy

(Gero's introduction was cut off because of the fanboys that were fawning over Erika. Gero was obviously surprised at the amount of attention his girlfriend was getting)

"_Uhm..t-thanks?" _Erika said

"We watched all your matches during the exhibition games and you were really amazing!" said a boy

"_Thank you for watching and supporting us..I'm glad that we have great new recruits.." _Erika smiled

(The new recruits were happy with what Erika said and got all excited and some of them even blushed. Suddenly one boy approached Erika and grabbed her by the hand. Erika couldn't react in time and when Gero saw this he got angry)

"Uhm Erika-san..this might be a bit sudden but I love-"

*BANG

(A loud noise suddenly echoed inside the tank garage that made the newbies cover their ears. Everyone looked and saw it was Gero that made the noise by hitting the side skirts of a tank with a wrench. He hit it is so hard that it made a dent)

"Hey what did you do that for!?" the boy said

"_**Oh forgive me for interrupting your sweet moment.." **_Gero said in a scary tone

(Erika suddenly broke away from the hands of the recruit and already knew what was happening)

"_I-It's not like that Gero.." _

"_**Hmmm? What's not like that?" **_Gero was angry

"Excuse me who are you anyways?!" asked another recruit

"That is your captain so show some respect!" Maho shouted

"J-Jawohl! Everyone got scared and saluted

"_**Since all of you had the guts to talk to me like that I guess everyone has the guts to run 10 laps around the field!" **_

(Gero said again with a scary tone and his aura was leaking that scared the recruits)

"_**WHAT?! ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID RUN NOW!" Gero shouted**_

(Immediately the recruits started to run around the field as ordered leaving Maho, Erika and Gero at the tank garage)

"Who knew that there were still some people that don't know who you are onii-sama.." Maho said

"_**Maho-chan after they run give them some water then send them to the shooting range..have them practice with the 38(t)s.." **_

"Okaaay.." Maho smiled

"_Uhm..Gero?" _Erika was hiding behind Maho

"_**And you..come with me!" **_

(Gero then grabbed Erika's hand and took her into the garage where her favorite Strurmtiger was parked)

"Uh-oh..looks like somebody got jealous.." Maho said with a big grin

**[Kuromorimine Sturmtiger Garage]**

(After going inside the garage Gero then went up the Sturmtiger and got inside it)

"_Uhm what are we doing here Gero?" _

"_**Come here inside your favorite tank..I want to show you something.." **_

"_What is it?" _

"_**Just come here..unless you want to go and continue your sweet moment with that recruit then go ahead.." **_Gero said from inside the tank

"_Geez ..like I said it's not like that.." _

(Erika then proceeded to climb up her favorite tank and the moment she peeked inside the tank's cupola she was immediately pulled inside by Gero)

"_Hey that's dangerous!" _Erika got scared

"_**What's dangerous?" **_

"_The way you pulled me in! And this position is even way dangerous!" _

(Erika was referring to her position because she was now sitting on Gero's lap facing him with her legs spread in front of him as she was trying her best to cover it up. Both Erika and Gero were blushing so hard and were very nervous)

"_**What? Do you hate it?" **_

"_I-It's not that I hate it..someone might come and see us.." _

"_**Then we should be quiet..just like you said right? Flirting in secret?" **_

(Gero then placed his hands onto Erika's waists and that made her a lot more nervous. Erika on the other hand placed her own hands on Gero's shoulders and placed her face closer to Gero's. The tips of their noses started to touch and they were breathing heavily and their hearts were beating very hard for each other)

"_Gero.." _

(After saying his name Erika pressed in for the kiss and Gero did the same. It was a continuous exchange of kisses between the two. After a few seconds, they broke away from the kiss for a breath of air and looked at each other)

"_**That was..incredible…" **_

"_Gero..I want more.." _Erika blushed

(After seeing the cutest shy face of Erika he hugged her tighter than ever and kissed her once more. Only this time Gero also wanted more and he inserted his tongue along with the kiss. He thought Erika would get mad but she didn't and also returned the french kiss and both their tongues intertwined)

"_W-What is this? This is way different than our past kisses..it feels..so..good.." _Erika said in her thoughts

(After the french kiss they both broke away again to gasp for oxygen. They just looked at each other and was bright red)

"_**S-Sorry..was that too much?" **_

"_N-No..but that was a first time for me.."_

"_**That was my first too.." **_

"_Geez..why are you even doing this?" _

"_**Sorry..when I saw that guy hold your hand..I really really hated it.." **_

"_In short you got jealous?" _

"_**Yeah that's right! I get jealous too, you know! Do you hate that?" **_

"_Nope..I think you're very cute getting jealous.."_

"_**Hey I'm serious here.." **_

"_I am too! You think I don't get jealous when Darjeeling or Kay gets all close to you?! I absolutely hate it!" _

"_**I see..well I want you to know that you're the only girl that I love..no one else!" **_

"_I know that! But still..us girls just can't shake that feeling of getting scared.."_

"_**Scared of what?" **_

"_That other girls would take you away from me..or you would get tired of me and just throw me away.." _

(Gero then placed his hand on Erika's face to comfort her and to assure her)

"_**That will never ever happen..the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life is you Itsumi Erika..I am yours only..and you are mine.." **_

"_Do you mean it?" _

"_**Yes I do..I'll do my best to avoid getting too close to other girls so I also want you to stay away from other boys..can you do that?" **_

(Erika held Gero's hand that was touching her cheeks and nodded in response with a smile)

"_**What the heck are we thinking..getting in your favorite tank and started making out then arguing..this is so funny.." **_

"_I know right? You think this can be called an argument? _

"_**If it is then this would be our first..and it's a very very heated argument if I might add.."**_

"_Then..do you want to continue this very heated argument?" _Erika asked in a very seductive tone

"_**Yes I do..my Kommandant.." **_

(Both of them kissed again softly switching from normal kisses into deep french kisses. Gero then suddenly broke from the kiss and started to nibble on Erika's ears)

"_Kyaaa~ n-not my ears…" _Erika let out a small moan

"_**Not here? Then how about..here?" **_

(Gero then moved down to Erika's neck and started kissing her there as well. Erika just hugged Gero tightly as she let her boyfriend kiss her on the neck. Gero could feel Erika shake in excitement as she sat on his lap the whole time)

"_I love you..so much Gero.." _

"_**I love you too..Erika.." **_

(Gero and Erika were about to kiss again on the lips when suddenly a voice was heard by the garage entrance)

"Senpai!?" Sheska shouted

(Their heated argument goes into a stop as they were nervous that Sheska was about to find out what they were doing. Erika's quick thinking had her going up the tank's cupola to respond to Sheska before she get suspicious)

"_H-Hey Sheska..what is it?" _

"Ohh there you are senpai! Everyone is ready and waiting for you at the garage!" Sheska said

"_I see..good work..I'll be there in a minute!" _Erika said

"Jawohl!" Sheska said

(Erika then went down for a bit and told Gero the situation and he nodded in response. Erika quickly got out of the Sturmtiger and fixed up her crumpled up uniform from all the skinship they had and headed out the garage to meet up with Sheska)

"What were you doing there senpai?" Sheska asked

"_Ohh I was just checking out the Sturmtiger's hull.." _

"And? How was your favorite tank?"

"_It was the best experience ever.." _Erika smiled with a blush

(Sheska wasn't sure what she meant of course but she saw something weird about Erika but wasn't sure so she didn't say anything yet. Both Sheska and Erika then arrived at the tank garage where everyone was waiting along with the new recruits that just finished running)

"_Alright looks like everyone is here! Today we'll be doing the usual training then tomorrow will be our practice match against Ooarai.." _Erika announced

(But she then noticed that nobody responded to her and she saw that everyone was just staring at her. The girls were either blushing or were smiling. The boys were surprised and the recruits that idolized Erika were either crying or their jaws were dropped. Maho who was standing beside Erika was also surprised but soon had a big grin on her face)

"_Uhm..what's wrong? What are you all staring at?" _Erika asked

"Erika..this is what they were looking at.." Maho handed a mirror to Erika

(Erika was then shocked to see a love bite on her neck that Gero placed on her when they were having that heated argument inside the Sturmtiger)

"Th-This is.." Erika blushed and got flustered

"I knew it! A love bite!" Sheska shouted

"Oh my..looks like someone is marking his possessions.." Koume chuckled

"_Hey I'm not a thing!" _Erika said

"There's only one person that Kommandant would allow to make that mark.." Rin teased

"_I didn't allow it! Well..I kinda did.." _Erika defended

"Kommandant..don't tell us you're embarrassed?" Alice asked

(After giving it some thought Erika then didn't feel embarrassed by the love bite that Gero made but assured that her boyfriend is willing to show the public that she is his lover)

"_Well..there's no use in hiding it so I'll just state the obvious..there is only one man that has earned my respect and my love..and that's the captain of the boys team..Gero Matsumoto..and he's the one that gave me this love bite..to those that think they have a chance with me well unfortunately you have zero so give up.." _Erika said

(All those that know of their relationship just gave a big smile and those that got rejected just gave up. Leila then approached Erika and offered her a bandaid to cover up the love bite)

"_Thanks Leila..but I won't be needing it.." _Erika smiled

"I see.." Leila smiled

"_Alright time to get serious! Man your tanks! Today will be the last day of practice before our practice match so we'll cram everything that we can! Is that understood?!" _Erika shouted

"JAWOHL!" everyone replied

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 50 - Summer Champions**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Just a little bit of fan service in the form of intimate french kissing by Gero and Erika in the Sturmtiger haha and Gero smoothly leaving a love bite on Erika as mark of his love! Next chapter will be a practice match against Ooarai so expect a battle! And it looks like someone is secretly taking pictures of Gero I wonder who they are?**

**Shout out to : "Anotherandomhuman" thank you so much for the follow and favorite!**

**Shout out to : "Rexsnipspercabeth" and "Ainh" thank you very much for the favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**I also updated new pictures in the Facebook page! Be sure to check it out!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	50. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 - Summer Champions**

**[The Next Day - Practice Match Against Ooarai]**

"Commanders and Vice Commanders step forward!" Ami Chouno said

(Erika and Koume walked to the center to meet with Miho and Azusa)

"Eririn!" Miho smiled

"_Long time no see Miho!" _Erika smiled

"Miho-san! Glad to see you again!" Koume said

"You too Akaboshi-san! Let's have fun!"

"_Looks like you're doing well as the new vice-commander.." _Erika said to Azusa

"Y-Yes! Miho-senpai is taking good care of me!" Azusa said

"_Then that's good..support her as best as you can..and don't forget to have fun!" _Erika smiled

"Thank you very much!" Azusa bowed

"This is a Flag Tank Battle practice match between Ooarai Girls Academy and Kuromorimine University High School! Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

**[Kuromorimine Tank Line Up]**

(Erika and Koume have returned to their line and they both noticed that everyone was again nervous and have very stiff expressions except for Alice)

"L-Look..it's Ooarai's Stug III..they were so strong during last year's tournament..so scary.." Sakuraba said

"There's the Type 89B! The most skilled crew of their school!" Tojo pointed

"Are we going to be alright? I can't stop myself from shaking.." Rio said

"Relax Rio-san..this is nothing out of the ordinary.." Alice said

"_**Geez why are you guys getting all worried again?" **_a voice called out to them from behind via loudspeaker

(Everybody looked behind and saw the great White Tiger I of Gero approaching them. It was the first time for some of them to ever see the White Tiger in action)

"Look it's the White Tiger!" Tojo shouted

"Nii-chan!" Alice smiled

"It looks so amazing with the white color! A very original tank!" Chinatsu said

"_You're late!" _Erika shouted

"_**Sorry! I had to make some reservations at a place!" **_

"Ohh you guys going on a date after the match Erika-san?" Koume asked

"_Hmm? Oh it's not like that..Bakatora is meeting very important people later.." _

"Very important? More important than you?" Koume teased

"_Those people are important to both of us you could say.." _Erika smiled

"I see.." Koume smiled

(Gero then parked their tiger in front of their line and got down to greet everyone)

"S-Sorry senpai..we're still a little bit nervous.." Sakuraba said

"_**Well..I guess being nervous is better than overconfidence.." **_

"Nii-chan..do you have any advice to calm them down?" Alice asked

"_**Hmm..let's see..alright I want you all to do this..clench your right fist...and place it directly over your heart with the Kuromorimine logo facing towards the enemy..then close your eyes.." **_

(As instructed they did what was told and they could all feel something similar)

"_**Can you feel it? Can you hear it?" **_

"I can feel my heartbeat senpai.." Toshi said

"It's beating very fast.." Endo said

"Mine too.." Tojo said

"_**Good..that's what I feel too..I also feel nervous before every match..but nervousness isn't the only thing I feel..I also feel excitement..I'm so excited to have a fun match against a strong opponent..turn fear into fun..that's my advice for you.."**_

(Soon they all were able to calm down and their heart were still beating fast but not out of fear anymore)

"_**Now open your eyes..what did you see as you listened to your heart?" **_

"I saw myself hitting an amazing shot!" Sakuraba smiled

"I think I'll be able to do amazing maneuvers today!" Tojo shouted

"_**And I saw us laughing and smiling by the end of this match..so let's give it our all and have fun! Alright?!" **_

"JAWOHL!" everyone responded

**[Ooarai Tank Line Up]**

"Did you see that? Just a minute ago they all had nervous faces but now they all look like warriors now.." Shizuka said

"Amazing..Gero-san completely changed the atmosphere just by arriving.." Rin said

"I'm getting all excited now..Gero-dono is just like a General that motivates his army in an instant!" Shizuka smiled

"Centipede Team! Mount up! The match is about to start!" Miho ordered

"Understood Miho-dono!" Shizuka saluted

**[Tank Line Up]**

(It was a 10 vs 10 Flag Tank Battle. Ooarai's flag tank was Leopon Team's Porsche Tiger while Kuromorimine's Flag Tank is the White Tiger)

**Ooarai - Panzer IV, Hetzer, Stug III, Type 89B, M3 Lee, Renault B1, Porsche Tiger, Type 9 Chi-Nu and Mark IV and Type 97 Te-Ke**

**Kuromorimine - White Tiger, 1 Panzer III, 1 Panzer IV, 7 Panther A's**

(10 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted by Ami Chouno

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"_**Hey Erika..why did you make me the flag tank?" **_

"_We talked about this already right? The tank that has the highest survivability rate will be the flag tank which means that's you!" _

"_**Eehh..but my actions are limited to being the flag tank!" **_Gero was pouting

"_Oh don't pout now..who said anything about limiting your actions.." _

"_**You mean?" **_

"_You can do whatever you want in this match..just don't get taken out!" _

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant!" **_

"_Don't forget to give orders to your team!" _

"_**I won't! Alice-chan! Toshi! Tojo! Do you read me?" **_

"Loud and clear!" the three responded"

"_**Alright we got the go signal from Kommandant! Alice-chan and Toshi go hunt their flag tank! Tojo keeps the Type 89B at bay!" **_

"Jawohl!" all three responded

"What about us Matsu-kun?"

"_**Oh we have a very very special task today.." **_

"And that is?" Hajime asked

"_**Entertaining Centipede Team!" **_

"Roger!" his crew responded

*BOOM *BOOM

(Suddenly explosions happened along their tank formation. Erika looked through her binoculars and saw Ooarai tanks stationed at the hill in front of them and are taking shots)

"_Ok the summer champions are waiting for us! Let's give them a taste of how Kuromorimine fights!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

(Immediately Gero's team went into different directions as ordered while the rest went with Erika to push forward towards Ooarai's tank formation)

"_Sango! Get a good vantage point and keep an eye out for their formation!" _Erika radioed

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Sango responded

(Sango's Panzer III then separated from their group)

*BOOM *BOOM

"All tanks maximum speed! Close that gap now!" Koume shouted

**[Ooarai Tank Formation]**

"So fast!" Miho said

"Those aren't the usual Panthers Nishizumi-dono! Those are first generation Panther A's! They're just as strong but faster!" Yukari said

"All tanks keep up the fire!" Miho ordered

"Commander! Three Panthers separated from their group!" Azusa reported

"They must be headed for the flag tank..Leopon Team get ready for visitors! Duck Team please assist the flag tank!" Miho radioed

"Roger!" Leopon and Duck Team responded

"Miporin! The direction their flag tank is headed for!" Saori said

(As Miho looked through her binoculars she saw her brother with a big smile on his face and she knew already what that meant)

"Shizuka-san! He's headed straight for you!"

"Understood Miho-dono!"

"How did he know?!" Rin was surprised

"Amazing..just amazing! Let's have fun! WHITE TIGER!" Shizuka shouted

(Just as Shizuka shouted the white tiger then appeared just beside her red te-ke)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The 88mm traveled towards the red te-ke but with Shizuka's foot instructions Rin was able to maneuver quickly to dodge the shell then immediately firing back at the tiger)

*BOOM

(The 37mm shell hit the white tiger's right turret but the shell bounce off for it was too small of a caliber for the armor of the white tiger)

"_**Nice shot! Just what I'd expected!" **_

"Round Up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(Again the shell was dodged by the red te-ke and was now running away from Gero. Shizuka knew that they can't win head on so they'll be trying a different approach. Gero then chased after her immediately)

**[West Side of the Battlefield]**

(Alice, Toshi, and Tojo were now on the hunt to find Leopon Team. As they got deeper into the forest they were able to spot the Porsche Tiger and the Type 89B)

"There they are!" Toshi said

"Alright, just as planned..Tojo-san please take care of the Type 89.." Alice said

"Jawohl!" Tojo radioed

"Fire!" Alice ordered

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Three 75mm shells from the Panther A's were shot at the same time at the direction of Ooarai's flag tank with 1 shell hitting the side turret of the Tiger and bounced off while the other two were dodged)

"Ohh they're here! Time to go Duck Team!" Tsuchiya said

"Right behind you!" Noriko said

(Both Leopon and Duck Team now ran away from Alice and her group to buy some time for Shizuka to take out Gero's flag tank)

**[East Side of the Battlefield]**

(Erika's group was getting closer to Miho's group. Both side were returning fire at each other until they came in range of a certain tank killer of Ooarai)

*BOOM

"Panther taken out! Nice shot Saemonza!" Caesar said

"Kommandant! Tank No. 6 got hit and white flagged!" Koume radioed

"_That would be their Stug III's doing..Sakuraba-san! Show them what real precision is!" _Erika radioed

"Jawohl Kommandant! Target found! Firing!" Sakuraba shouted

*BOOM

(The 75mm shell from Sakuraba's Panther was shot while on the move and went straight directly towards Rabbit Team's tank and white flagged it. Everyone was surprised to the point that it made them reverse and take cover for a bit)

"Rabbit Team!" Miho shouted

"_Excellent shot..their vice commander is now out! Now go look for the enemy Stug III! It must be camouflaged somewhere up that hill to our left!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" Sakuraba smiled

(As ordered Sakuraba's Panther then went straight to the hill on their left to hunt down Hippo Team)

"Hippo Team! Be careful they sent someone to hunt you down! We'll fall back to checkpoint delta for the plan! Meet us there if you can!" Miho radioed

"Roger that!" Erwin said

"So what's the plan?" Caesar asked

"Let's lay an ambush first for our guest then if we can't take him out then we'll pull back.." Erwin said

"Okay..will be moving to a different location ze yo~" Oryo said

(Sakuraba then arrived at the hill were Hippo was hiding and was surveying the location through her gun sights)

"Hmm..where are you hiding-"

(Sakuraba's smile was halted as she saw a muzzle of a gun barrel pointed at her tank)

"Ohh..hi there.." Sakuraba said

*BOOM

(The 75mm shell hit the panther's frontal armor and bounced to the left)

"Crap! It bounced!" Saemonza said

"Run awaaaay!" Erwin shouted

(Immediately their Stug III came out of the bushes and dashed away. It was colored in green army camouflage)

"That was close! Firing!" Sakuraba shouted

*BOOM

(Sakuraba fired back at the running Stug but it missed. She then proceeded to chase after Hippo Team across the vast forest. After Sakuraba's tank reach a top the hill and came down the Stug was nowhere to be found)

"Where did you go?" Sakuraba was again looking through her gun sights

(As her panther was moving along she didn't notice that she went by the camouflaged Hippo Team on her left. They turned off their engines as they hid under some bushes again to avoid detection)

"What you can't see in front of you..is usually behind you!" Sakuraba said as she quickly rotated her turret

"Looks like we got found out! Start her up Oryou!" Erwin said

"I'm trying! But the engine keeps on stalling ze yo~!" Oryo said

"Hurry up or else-" Caesar's words were stopped as she saw the panther's gun barrel pointed at them

"FIRING!" Sakuraba said

*BOOM

(As Sakuraba pulled the trigger the 75mm shell was shot towards Hippo Team's stug III and it hit the rear side skirt armor as and deflected the shell and acted as a push for the stug to turn it's direction towards Sakuraba's tank's rear armor)

"Ohh! Thanks for the help!" Saemonza said

"Ehh?" Sakuraba was confused to what happened

"FIRE!" Erwin ordered

*BOOM

(The 75mm shell from Hippo Team penetrated deep into Sakuraba's panther then soon a white flag popped on top of it)

"Kommandant forgive me I got taken out!" Sakuraba radioed

"_Are you hurt?" _Erika asked

"No ma'am everyone is fine!" Sakuraba said

(Hippo Team then approached Sakuraba's tank)

"You guys ok?" Erwin asked

"Ohh yes..you really got us!" Sakuraba said

"Nah..we just got lucky..we got saved by the side skirts.."

"Now that you mention it you didn't have that before right?" Sakuraba asked

"Yes..it was installed by Chief Matsumoto after our last match at our last tournament.." Caesar said

"Really?! Our Chief Matsumoto installed that?!" Sakuraba was surprised

"Yup!" Saemonza smiled

"I'm totally gonna blame him later!" Sakuraba pouted

"Ahaha..go easy on him alright?" Caesar said

(Suddenly a Red Te-ke went by in between them and surprised them both)

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Shizuka shouted as she got past both tanks

"That was centipede team right?" Erwin asked

"Yeah..if I'm not mistaken they are being chased by-" Caesar said

*BOOM

(Suddenly Hippo Team's Stug III got shot from behind and a white flag popped on it. Everyone looked and saw Gero's White Tiger dashing through both of them just like Shizuka)

"Nice fight Sakuraba-san! Hi there Hippo Team! Long time no seeee~!" Gero shouted as his voice faded at the distance

"Ahaha at least Gero-senpai is having fun.." Sakuraba said

"A storm just passed by.." Saemonza said

"That's not fair Gero-san! Taking advantage of the situation!" Erwin shouted

"Commander! We got taken out! But Centipede Team is leading Gero-san towards the designated point!" Caesar radioed

"Roger that Hippo Team!" Miho said

*BOOM

(As Miho was responding Mallard Team suddenly got hit from behind and was white flagged by Erika who was still chasing Miho's group since the start)

"_Nice shot Rin-san.." _Erika smiled

"Thank you! Still no match for your boyfriend though!" Rin teased

"Sorry about that Commander we got taken out!" Sodoko radioed

"Don't worry about it! All tanks we've reached our goal! Get ready!" Miho shouted

(Miho and her team now arrived in a location where it was filled with rocks and boulders too steep for a tank to climb up and there is only one way in)

"_Why would they go in there?" _Erika said in her mind

"Do we pursue?" Suzu asked

"_Yeah all tanks straight-"_

(Erika's order was stopped short as she saw the Mark IV tank of Ooarai suddenly drive in front of them and blocked the one and only entrance. The Panther taking the lead slammed head on to the Mark IV and they saw the side gun of the Mark IV aimed at them)

"FIRE!" Ogin ordered

*BOOM

(The Panther got struck by a 57mm shell face to face knocking it out of the game)

"Alright! Our first ever kill!" Murakami said

"Yeah but it looks like it's the end for us!" Flint said

"_Feur! Feur!" _Erika ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(The Mark IV was bombarded by 75mm shells and soon a white flag was seen on it. But unfortunately it served its purpose as a heavy roadblock for Erika and her team to prevent them from going after Miho)

"_Damn it! This was their plan all along!" _Erika said

"What is senpai? To block us here?" Sheska asked

"_No..to separate us from Bakatora.." _Erika said

"Kommandant! I have a visual on Gero-san! He's still chasing the red Te-Ke and is now headed for Ooarai!" Sango radioed

"_All tanks find another way in! Sango inform Alice-san and Toshi-san to hurry it up!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" Sango said

"_And tell Bakatora he's headed for an ambush!" _Erika shouted

(On the other side of the battlefield Toshi and Alice were still chasing Leopon Team. Tojo was separated from them as he was too focused on chasing Duck Team)

"Damn it that Tiger is so fast!" Haruhiko said

"Alice-san was this tank always this fast?!" Toshi asked

"It was definitely fast when we fought but not like this..looks like they were able to upgrade their motor perfectly this time.." Alice said

"Alice-san! Toshi-san! Kommandant said to hurry it up with the enemy flag tank! Gero-san is about to be cornered by Ooarai!" Sango radioed

"Nii-chan!" Alice got worried

"Understood! Haruhiko full throttle!" Toshi ordered

"Roger!"

(Toshi's Panther then accelerated even more in an attempt to catch up to Leopon Team)

"Ohh he's catching up! Then how about this?" Tsuchiya smiled

(Suddenly while maintaining their high speed Leopon Team did a perfect drift on the road to the left. Haruhiko the driver of Toshi saw this and attempted to do the same)

"I can do that too!" Haruhiko shouted

"You idiot don't get carried away!" Isamu shouted

(Of course Haruhiko was not experienced in drifting the Panther and it slid off the road and hit a tree)

*CRASH

"See what you did?!" Endo said

"S-Sorry..my head's still spinning.." Haruhiko said

(Toshi then looked out his cupola and he saw the Porsche Tiger aiming at them)

"Uh-oh.." Toshi said

"FIRE!" Tsuchiya ordered

*BOOM

(The 88mm shell of Leopon Team hit the Panther at its side and penetrated it's engine. Soon a white flag appeared on Toshi's tank)

"Nice shooting!" Tsuchiya said

"Thank you senpai!" said the new gunner of Leopon Team

"Alright time to go!" Tsuchiya said

(Tsuchiya then accelerated away again as she saw Alice's Panther headed for them and was still continuing on the chase. On the side Gero was still chasing Shizuka and both of them were headed towards Miho)

"Taichou..Sango-san said that we are being headed for a trap.." Hajime said

"_**I know that..but we're still going!" **_

"Roger!" Hajime smiled

(Shizuka's Te-Ke suddenly leapt from a ridge and went down into some kind of crater. Gero's Tiger followed and entered the crater as well. The crater's wall was too steep for their tanks to go up)

"_**Ohh looks like this is the final stage.." **_

"Matsu-kun..I know you already realized it but..we're completely surrounded.."

(One by one the tanks of Anglerfish, Anteater, and Turtle Team went out of hiding behind the rocks already aimed at their tank. Shizuka was at the middle facing Gero and was about to take him on while Miho and the rest provide firing support)

"This is going to be hard.." Ono said

"_**That's what makes it fun!" **_

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BOOM

(Gero took a shot at the red Te-Ke but it dodged easily. It then accelerated towards the White Tiger and took shots on it)

"Fire!" Miho ordered

*BOOM *BOOM * BOOM

(Miho and the other tanks fired towards the White Tiger without hesitation. They weren't even worried about hitting Shizuka's tank. To Gero's surprise every shot they made was accurate and were always from their blind spot. All shots were hitting and bouncing off of Gero's tank)

"_**That's a cool tactic!" **_

"What is?" Hajime asked

"_**Shizuka-san is acting as a blocker for me so I can't see which tank will shoot!" **_

"And they're not even scratching that red Te-Ke.." Ono said

"They really trust each other to pull that off.." Ken said

"_**Amazing! Miho-chan's team is really amazing!" **_

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG *CLANK

(The 88mm shell lightly grazed the side armor of the Red Te-Ke and it can be heard from inside the tank)

"T-That was close!" Rin said

"Even though we're going at full speed and mixing our turns he still manages to touch our tank with his shots..the Heir of the Nishizumi Style is a monster!" Shizuka smiled

*CLANK

(Another shell grazed their red Te-ke and the shot pushed their tank a little bit to the side)

"Damn..he's getting close! His next shot will definitely take us out!" Rin said

"Miho-dono! Are you guys ready for the plan?!" Shizuka radioed

"Ready when you are!" Miho said

(Shizuka then instructed Rin to charge straight towards the White Tiger)

"A head on challenge? Bring it on!" Ken shouted

"Round Up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BOOM

(The 88mm shot impacted in front of the red Te-ke and Shizuka took advantage of the reload time to close the gap)

"_**Ono double time!" **_

"Round Up!"

"_**FIRE-" **_

(Gero hesitated for a second on pulling the trigger as he saw Shizuka from his gun sight that she had a very evil smile on her face)

"Fire!" Miho ordered

*BOOM

(Hana fired at the order of Miho and the shell hit the side turret of the White Tiger but it wasn't HE or AP but it was a smoke shell. Both Ken and gero's vision was now covered with smoke and couldn't see anything)

"_**Ken punch through the smoke!" **_

"Roger!"

(As they got out of the smoke Gero was surprised that Shizuka's tank was nowhere to be seen in front of them. He then felt the gaze from left and right where Turtle and Anteater Team's tanks was aiming at him and had a perfect angle at their rear engine while Miho's Panzer IV was in front of them aiming as well)

"_**Shit! I fell for their trap! No matter which direction we drift to try and dodge the shells, our rear engine will get hit!" **_Gero said in his thoughts

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**No, there is a way! FIRE!"**_

*BANG *BOOM

(Gero shot their 88mm shell and hit the gun barrel of Miho's Panzer IV destroying it completely)

"FIRE!" Miho shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Two 75mm shells from both tanks traveled across the crater and was headed for Gero's tank but with his quick thinking he told Ken to do a very risky move and he rotated their gun turret 90 degrees)

"_**Ken! Lift up!" **_

(Suddenly the White Tiger lifted up again it's rear and did a front wheelie just like their fight against St. Gloriana. The two shells fired by Ooarai went past underneath their tank as a result)

"Alright nice one Ken!" Ono said

(But it was too early to celebrate for Ono saw the disturbed expression from Gero. They all felt an intense killing intent behind them and it was as Gero had guessed. It was coming from Shizuka who hid under the smoke shell that Miho shot first)

"_**She waited inside the smoke and predicted that we'd do a wheelie?!" **_Gero said in his thoughts

(The red Te-Ke now positioned itself behind the White Tiger who was exposed because of the wheelie and it's gun barrel was aiming for the tank's belly. At this moment Gero already was convinced they lost)

"Fire-" Shizuka said

"GERO-SAN!" a voice was heard in their radio

(Shizuka was also distracted because she saw that a Panzer III suddenly leapt from atop the crater where they came from. It was Sango coming to the rescue and after she landed her tank went straight ahead towards the red Te-Ke aiming to ram them)

*CRASH *RAM *BOOM

(As the Panzer III rammed the Te-Ke both their tank tracks got destroyed but Shizuka was still able to pull the trigger during the collision but her aim was thrown off and the shell hit the left tracks only. Shizuka then saw that the Panzer III was aiming at her and a flash happened)

*BOOM

(The 50mm shell buried deep against the light armor of the red Te-Ke and white flagged it. Sango just saved the White Tiger from being taken out. But again it was too soon to celebrate)

"Alright we got the princes of tankathalon!" Sango cheered

"Sango-san! Look out!" Hajime radioed

(Sango then saw the belly of the White Tiger falling towards them. They couldn't move because their tracks were destroyed and all she could do was stare at death. Even if the Panzer III was a medium tank it will still be crushed by the 54 ton Tiger tank's weight)

"_**KEN FORCE IT OVER!" **_Gero shouted

(Ken then swiftly stepped on the pedals to force their tank to tilt over but since their left tracks got hit by Shizuka it started to tilt to the right and as it fell over the weight of the tank pressed on the gun barrel and bent it until it snapped clean off)

*CRASH

(Everyone was surprised as to what happened and as the White Tiger went belly up the system detected sufficient damage for the white flag to pop on its belly)

"Kuromorimine Flag Tank has been rendered immobile! Ooarai Girls Academy is victorious!" Chouno announced

"Nii-chan..got taken out?" Alice was in distraught

(Loud cheers and applause was given to both schools for a wonderful match)

"THEY BEAT KUROMORIMINE!" shouted from the audience

"THAT WAS AN INTENSE MATCH!" shouted another person from the audience

(While everyone else was celebrating those that had witnessed what happened were nowhere near the feeling of celebration. Erika arrived on top of the crater and saw what had happened to their flag tank and she was filled with fear and worry. She immediately ordered Suzu to drive their tank into the crater. Both Sango and Shizuka then ran towards Gero's tank to see how they were)

"Gero-san! Everyone! Are you alright?!" Sango yelled

"Gero-dono!" Shizuka yelled

(They both heard a voice coming from inside the White Tiger)

"_**Shizuka-san and Sango-san? Are you both unhurt?" **_

"We're fine Gero-dono! But are you guys ok?!" Shizuka asked

"Uhmm..define the word 'ok'.." Ono said

"Do you feel pain anywhere?! Are you bleeding?!" Shizuka confirmed

"We're not bleeding don't worry!" Hajime said

"Then are you in pain?!" Sango asked

"_**First please tell me that our gun barrel is intact and still attached to our tank.." **_

(Both Sango and Shizuka looked towards the snapped in half gun barrel laying on the dirt)

"Well..it is intact.." Sango said

"But it isn't attached to your tank anymore.." Shizuka said

"_**Ohh..well shit.." **_

"Why?! What's wrong?" Sango asked

_**"When Chief finds out about this we will be in pain.."**_ Gero said as a joke

"Geez..we're really worried sick here!" Shizuka said

"_**Ahaha sorry sorry..we're fine..just stuck.." **_

(Erika then arrived and parked their Panzer IV beside Gero's tank)

"_Gero! Are you alright?!"_

"_**Erika? Sorry about this..we got taken out.." **_

"_I don't care you got taken out! I'm asking if you're alright!" _Erika shouted

"_**Yes I'm alright..the boys are fine as well.." **_

"_Thank God..don't worry we'll get you out there soon so sit tight!"_

"Well we aren't going anywhere.." Ono said

"Ono-senpai!" Sheska shouted

"Hi Sheska..I'm fine here.."

"Geez..what the heck are you boys thinking?" Leila asked

"Oh nothing..just having fun.." Hajime chuckled

"Hey Ken-kun.." Suzu said

"I don't wanna hear it Suzu-san.." Ken pouted

"Ahaha I haven't said anything.."

"Not yet you haven't!"

(Erika then stood up and approached Shizuka and Sango to ask them what happened But both of them felt a great pressure coming from Erika and she was very angry)

"_Care to explain how this happened?" _

"Uhm..Erika-dono..it was an accident.." Shizuka was getting scared

"_I can see that..I'm asking how it happened Shizuka-san.." _Erika said in a scary tone

"Kommandant! It wasn't her fault! It was mine!" Sango said

"_Sango? Tell me what happened.." _

"I arrived at the moment where Gero-san was doing a wheelie with his tank and saw Shizuka-san right below them aiming at their tank's belly..I just kinda ordered to ram their tank out of the way to stop them from shooting our flag tank..but it just made things worse.." Sango said

"_I'm guessing when you rammed Shizuka-san out of the way you took her place under Gero's tank and was in danger of getting crushed by them.." _Erika said

"Yes..that's why Gero-san forced his tank to flip over instead of falling back down on us..I'm sorry!" Sang bowed

*HEAD PAT

(Sango suddenly felt Erika's hand on her hand and patted her to comfort her)

"_I see..thank you for doing your best to save our flag tank..but please don't do reckless things like that anymore..I'd rather lose the match than have you get hurt for a win..I'm sure Bakatora would say the same.."_

"Y-Yes Kommandant..I'm so sorry.." Sango was crying softly

(Miho then arrived with her crew to check out what happened to her brother)

"Eririn!" Miho called out

"_Miho..congrats on winning!" _

"Is Gero alright?!"

"_He's fine, don't worry.." _

(Miho then let out a sigh of relief knowing her brother was safe. Mako then walked towards the White Tiger to check on Ken)

"Ken-chan?" Mako said

"M-Mako-chan? Uhmm...long time no see?"

"Be quiet, I'm mad right now.."

"Yes..I'm sorry ma'am.."

"Geez..I told you to stop doing reckless stunts like this.." Maho got sad

"Sorry..I made you worry huh?"

"Please take care of yourself more.."

"I will..thanks Mako-chan.."

(After a few minutes of waiting the staff had arrived and un-flipped the White Tiger. Gero and his crew were finally able to get out)

*STRETCH

"_**Mmmm...it feels great to stretch my legs.." **_

"You sound like an old guy Gero.." Miho teased

"_**Hey that's mean! Congrats on winning Miho..again you've gotten stronger..all of you.." **_

"Thanks! You too! Looks like you trained your new members yourself from how good they are.." Miho said

"_**Ahaha was it obvious?" **_

"A little bit.." Miho smiled

(Gero then saw Sango and Erika approach them)

"Sorry..Gero-san..I forced you in a very difficult situation.." Sango said

"_**Don't worry about it..as long as everyone is safe..let me just ask you this.." **_

"What is it?" Sango asked

"_**Why didn't you just shoot Shizuka's tank from on top of the crater?"**_

"I lost confidence in myself..I got scared of missing my shot or hitting your tank..but it just made the situation worse.."

"_**I'm glad you are honest..but I'm angry because you belittle yourself too much..you have a lot of potential not as a tank commander but also as a gunner.." **_

"I'm sorry.."

"_**I'll only accept your apology if you promise me next time that when the time comes that you need to take a shot no matter how slim the chance may be..promise me you'll take the shot.." **_

"I will..I promise I definitely will take the shot next time.." Sango smiled

"_**Good..now join the others in cleaning up.." **_

"Jawohl!" Sango saluted

(Sango then left and then Shizuka and Rin approached Gero)

"_**What can I say? Amazing match..just what I expected from you.." **_

"Thank you Gero-dono! It was an honor fighting you! I had fun and learned a lot!" Shizuka bowed

"_**I had fun also..and I learned something as well.." **_

(Gero then approached both Shizuka and Rin. He placed his hand on both their shoulders and leaned in between them near their ears and whispered)

"Next time..I'll also use killing intent when fighting you..since you gave me such a spook this match.."

(Both Shizuka and Rin started shaking in fear in a very funny way because they got scared at what they did to Gero. They completely forgot that Gero can fight while emitting a heavy amount of killing intent if he wanted to)

"Uhmm..Gero-dono..that might be a little too much.." Shizuka said while crying

"_**Ahaha! Come on just a little bit won't kill you right?" **_

"No no no no..we'll definitely die!" Rin said

(Erika and Miho were just laughing because the great princess of tankathalon was shivering in fear and was begging Gero to go easy on her next time. Suddenly Duck Team and Tojo's Panther arrived)

"Duck Team! Where have you been?" Miho asked

"Well..we got lost during our fight against Tojo-san! It was very intense!" Noriko said

"_**I said keep them at bay but I didn't expect you to get lost along the match.." **_

"Ahaha sorry about that Gero-Taichou! I got too excited fighting Noriko-san and her crew!" Tojo smiled

(Miho was in shock because she didn't expect the new recruit of Kuromorimine can go toe to toe against Duck Team. Alice and Leopon Team also arrived back)

"Yo Alice-chan!"

"Nii-chan..sorry..I couldn't get their flag tank in time.." Alice got sad

"_**Oh come on, you gave it your best shot!" **_

"Their Porsche Tiger was too fast..I couldn't catch them with the Panther.." Alice said

"_**Ohh looks like you finally got your motor to go faster without heating up! Good for you Tsuchiya-san!" **_

"Yeah! The new members helped me get it done last week!" Tsuchiya said

"_**Cheer up Alice-chan alright? I'll take you to a nice place later.." **_

"Really? Yay! Thank you Nii-chan!" Alice smiled and blushed

"_Looks like everyone has returned..let's clean up quickly then head back!" _Erika ordered

"JAWOHL!" everyone responded

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Tank Garage]**

(After the practice match everyone then returned to their school. Gero and his crew were in for a surprise the moment they arrived)

*HIT *HIT *HIT *HIT

"Ouch!" Ken said

"It hurts!" Ono shouted

"Ow.." Hajime said

"_**Why'd you have to hit that hard Kuso-jiji!" **_

(Gero and his crew suddenly got big bulges on their heads because Chief Matsumoto Hit them on the head with a harisen fan because they broke again the gun barrel of the White Tiger and all four of them were sitting seiza)

"You know why! I can't believe you broke the gun barrel again!" Chief Matsumoto shouted

"_**Blame the ground for breaking it!" **_

*HIT

(Again Gero was hit with the harisen fan making it two painful bulges for him on his head)

"It's your fault so own it!" Chief Matsumoto said

(As Gero and his crew were crying while being scolded by Chief Matsumoto the others were laughing and giggling at them)

"So this is what Gero-san meant when he said they'll feel pain when Chief Matsumoto finds out.." Sango had a sweat drop on her head

"You know..seeing the five of them like this..they also look like a family.." Koume said

"_Yeah..they say that the four of them together is the white tiger but I believe Chief Matsumoto is also part of them..the five of them completes the white tiger crew.." _Erika smiled

"We're sorry Matsumoto-san..we got cornered so we had to.." Ono said

"I am in no need for excuses..you'll be helping me the whole day until night in restoring your tank and the others as well! No rest for you troublemakers!" Chief Matsumoto

"That doesn't sound bad.." Ono said

"Oh when I said the others I also meant the Ooarai Tanks.." Chief Matsumoto said

"You just had to jinx it huh?" Hajime said

"Shut up!" Ono got embarrassed

"_Oh about that Chief..please excuse Bakatora from this..he has an important date later with you know who.." _Erika said

"Oh..right..we can't have them canceling their date..you just got lucky! Now go and don't be late for your date!" Chief Matsumoto said

"Hey that's not fair!" Ono shouted

"Why does Matsu-kun get to leave!" Ken pouted

"Taichou is trying to escape his punishment.." Hajime said

"_**Don't worry I'll be back after! I'll help out as well! Thanks Erika! See you later!"**_

"_Take care! Say hi for me!" _Erika smiled

(Gero then left the garage to get changed leaving only his crew and Chief Matsumoto staring at both Kuromorimine and Ooarai tanks)

"This is going to be hard with just us.." Ono said

"_Don't worry I got you guys some help!" _Erika said

"Help?" Ken asked

(Somebody then entered the tank garage wearing maintenance clothes. It was Nakajima, Hoshino, Suzuki, and Tsuchiya coming to help with the maintenance. Everyone was surprised even Chief Matsumoto was surprised)

"Hello boys! Long time no see!" Nakajima said

"Nakajima-san! And the rest of Leopon Team!" Ono said

"What are you guys doing here?" Ken asked

"We got a call from your Kommandant about a job request for maintenance so yeah we're here to help!" Hoshino said

"And why wasn't I informed of this?" Chief Matsumoto asked

"We wanted to surprise you of course! And you'd probably decline the help if you knew!" Tsuchiya said

"That's right! You'd try and do maintenance on all tanks on your own!" Nakajima said

"I would do no such thing! I have the boys with me! Tsk looks like you three got lucky as well.."

"Thank you Kommandant!" Gero's crew thanked while crying

"_No worries! I'll leave it to you Chief!" _Erika smiled

"Yes ma'am! We'll have all the tanks ready by tonight!"

"_Alright..see you boys! Leopon Team! Thanks again!" _Erika waved as she left

"Thank you very much for choosing our services!" Nakajima and the rest bowed

**[Somewhere in Ooarai - Ice Cream Parfait Shop]**

"_Irasshaimase_! Table for four?" said the waitress

"_**Yes please!" **_

"Right this way!"

(Gero was together with Miho, Alice and Maho who just got back from work at SSS and they decided to have a date here at the same parfait shop that Miho and Gero went last time)

"Ohh so this is where you took Miho before.." Maho said

"Yup! Their parfait is very delicious!" Miho smiled

"_**Order what you like! It's on me!" **_

"Yay!" the three cheered

(All of them ordered what they wanted and ate peacefully. Gero ordered another Jumbo Parfait to win another Boko Bear for Alice this time. Alice was overjoyed and had a big smile on her face)

"_**Whoo that was yummy! Eating an ice cold parfait is just the best after a great match!" **_

"I heard you guys got beaten by Miho.." Maho teased

"_**Yeah..I got cornered and had to improvise..then we flipped.." **_

"That just shows how great a commander Miho-san is!" Alice said

"Geez you're praising me too much!" Miho blushed

*RING RING

(Suddenly Gero's phone rang and when he checked it he received a message from someone)

"Onii-chan?"

"Mail?" Alice asked

"_**Sorry sorry..need to get this..excuse me for a second.." **_

"From Erika?" Maho asked

"_**Might be! Be right back!" **_

(Gero then went out of the shop to check the message and it was from the Takeda Clan and it said)

"_The moment that four souls have been chosen to fight, those lurking in the darkness will enter the light" _

(As he read the code phrase sent to him he quickly understood what it meant. And the joyful expression Gero had became a serious and dark expression. He took a deep breath and his dark expression returned back to his joyful one. Gero then went back inside so that Miho and the rest won't get worried)

**[30 Minutes Later..]**

"_**It's getting late..time to head back.." **_

(Alice had fallen asleep on Miho's lap because she got tired of the match)

"Alice-san is sleeping soundly.." Maho smiled

"Yeah..she looks so cute!" Miho smiled

"_**Maho-chan..can you carry Alice-chan back to the carrier since it's close by while I escort Miho-chan back to her dorm.." **_

"Sure onii-sama.."

"You don't have to onii-chan! I can go home by myself!"

"_**Nope..I am not gonna let you go home by yourself and that's final.." **_

"Geez..alright then..bye bye onee-chan! See you again soon!" Miho waved goodbye

"Bye Bye! Take care Miho!" Maho smiled

(Maho then carried the sleeping Alice on her back via piggyback ride. There were two entrances of the cafe. Maho and Alice exited out the back because it was closer to the carrier while Gero and Miho went out the front entrance)

*KA-CHICK *KA-CHIK *CAMERA SOUND

(Yet again there was a suspicious person who was taking pictures of Gero but this time he was with Miho)

"Hmm..first it was the eldest now the youngest sister..from a scoop to a scandal!" said the suspicious person

**[Miho's Dorm]**

(Miho and Gero then arrived at her dorm after walking a bit)

"_**And here we are! I guess this is goodbye little sister!" **_

"Since you escorted me all the way here, why don't you have some tea before you leave?" Miho said

"_**Well since you offered might as well..Ojamashimasu!" **_

"Yay!" Miho blushed

*KA-CHICK *KA-CHIK *CAMERA SOUND

(Again the camera took photos of Gero now entering the room of Miho)

**[One hour later]**

"_**Thanks for the tea Miho-chan!" **_

"You're welcome onii-chan! So..see you again next time?"

"_**Yeah..see you again..I love you very much..you know that right?" **_

*HUG

(Miho then gave her brother a tight hug)

"Yes I do..I love you too onii-chan.."

*KA-CHICK *KA-CHIK *CAMERA SOUND

(And again photos were taken of both of them hugging each other. After the warm embrace Gero then proceeded to leave and went back to the carrier)

"Thank you for the juicy information..great White Tiger.." said the suspicious person with an evil smile

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Tank Garage]**

(After arriving back at the carrier Gero went straight to the tank garage since he noticed the lights were still on. What he found was his crew waiting for him)

"_**Tadaima.."**_

"Okaeri..how was your date?" Ken asked

"_**Fantastic! Where's Leopon Team?" **_

"They left already and took their tanks back to their carrier.."

"_**I see..you finished every tank?" **_

"Nope, there's one left.." Ono smiled

"_**Which one?" **_

(Hajime then took off the cloth covering the unfinished tank and it was their White Tiger)

"Chief said to wait for you so that all five of us can work on our tank.." Hajime said

"_**Nice..wouldn't want anything else! Where is he anyway?"**_

"I'm here! Help me with these!" Chief Matsumoto shouted

(Gero saw that he was pushing a cart filled with bowls. When they approached they all saw that it was bowls of newly cooked Ramen which was Gero's favorite)

"Ohh Ramen! Did you cook these Matsumoto-san?" Ken asked

"Yeah..eat up! You guys haven't had dinner yet, right?"

"Thank you very much chief!" Hajime smiled

"_Itadakimasu!" _all five of them said

"Mmmm~ it's yummy!" Ken said

"Yeah..the flavor is just right!" Hajime said

"And the noodles are cooked perfectly to the point that they soak up the broth!" Ono said

"_**I knew it..the ramen you make is just the best..nothing else can compare to how good it is.."**_

"Heh..praising me won't get you extras alright?" Chief Matsumoto smiled

"This will keep us warmed for the night for sure!" Ken said

"That's why eat up! Then after we'll get to work on your tank! We'll finish it no matter what!" Chief Matsumoto said

"_**JAWOHL CHIEF!" **_Gero and his crew said

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 51 - The Truth**

**Author's Note:**

**How is everyone doing! What did you think of the match? The summer champions have proven their strength once again! Cornering Gero and forcing him to do a risky move which gave Shizuka an opening! But since they got White Flagged on their own I'd say they really didn't get taken out haha!**

**I personally found Tojo and Duck team getting lost the whole match funny while writing it XD**

**Shout out to : "Stormkev27" thank you so much for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**Again I uploaded a picture in the facebook page! It's Alice-chan wearing the Kuromorimine Tanker Jacket!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	51. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 - The Truth**

(A week had passed after their practice match against Ooarai. Only two more days before the opening ceremony of the 64th National Senshado Tournament. They thought that it was smooth sailing from here on but they were wrong)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"_We have 2 more days before the start of the 64th National Tournament! We'll train twice as hard so that we won't leave any regrets no matter what happened! Do you get me!?" _Erika shouted

"JAWOHL KOMMANDANT!" everyone replied

"_Good answer..now first we'll-" _

"SENPAI!" Sheska shouted

"_Sheska? What's wrong?"_

(Sheska then came running towards Erika. She was so out of breath and trying to regain composure)

"Senpai haa~ you've got to haa~ see this haa~.." Sheska tried to get her words out

"_Calm down first..catch your breath.." _

*DING *DING *DING *DING

(Suddenly everyone else's phones started ringing and receiving notifications from their social media. As everyone looked at their phones everyone's face was met with shocked expressions and disbelief)

"_What? What the heck is happening?" _Erika shouted

"Here senpai..look!" Sheska said as she pointed her phone towards Erika

(What Erika saw gave her shock as well because what Sheska showed her was the leaked pictures of Gero with Miho and Maho and there were different titles)

"**THE GREAT WHITE TIGER SPOTTED EXITING THE NISHIZUMI HOUSEHOLD TOGETHER WITH NISHIZUMI MAHO EARLY IN THE MORNING! DID HE OR DID HE NOT STAY THE NIGHT?!"**

"**KUROMORIMINE'S WHITE TIGER SEEN LEAVING AN ICE CREAM SHOP WITH NISHIZUMI MIHO! AFTER ESCORTING HER HOME HE SPENT 1 HOUR IN HER APARTMENT! WE LEAVE IT TO YOUR IMAGINATIONS WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE!"**

"**IS THE GREAT WHITE TIGER A TWO TIMING JERK? LET'S FIND OUT!" **

(As Erika read the posts and saw the pictures she was filled with rage not towards Gero but towards those that posted those malicious photos and false rumors online)

"_What the hell is this? Who the hell uploaded this?!" _Erika shouted

"The sources are anonymous..it's being posted everywhere..they're even on newspapers..they most likely sold the pictures to the media.." Sheska said

"_Those damn vultures..they'll post anything if it gives them profit..where's Bakatora?" _Erika was pissed

"He's at the Student Council Office with his crew.." Sheska answered

"What are your orders Erika-san?" Koume asked

"_Have everyone start training just like usual..handle things here for me while I'm gone.." _

"Jawohl! Where are you going?"

"_I have to fix this stupid scandal as fast as possible..the last thing we need is for the team's morale to go down before the tournament.." _Erika said as she walked away

**[Student Council Office]**

(Erika headed straight where Gero was to know what is now currently happening)

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"_**Come in!" **_

"_Hey Bakatora how..did..this..happen…uuhhmm?"_

(Erika was surprised to what she saw inside the office and it was Gero and his crew together with Maho just sitting and drinking tea like nothing was happening)

"_**Yo Erika! Want some tea?" **_

"_Sure..I'll have some- wait no! How can you be so relaxed when big scandals are being spread all across the country?!" _Erika shouted

"_**Hmm? Oh you mean the leaked pictures of me and my sisters?" **_

"_Yes! What else could I be referring to?!" _

"Erika..please calm down.." Maho said

"_**Of course I know about it. I'm actually very pissed off right now and I'm trying my very best to calm myself down..do you really think I don't feel anything when somebody just placed my sisters' private life online?" **_Gero said with a very serious tone

(Erika got scared a little bit when Gero's tone changed. She thought of herself as an idiot for getting mad at Gero and saying he was relaxed when in fact he isn't)

"_S-sorry..I just got so pissed also.." _Erika said

"_**It's fine..here drink some tea to calm down.." **_

(After drinking some tea and getting ample time to relax and calm their nerves. Gero then explained to them the current situation)

"_**I'm sure this was a shock to you all..but rest assured because it's part of my plan.." **_

"_You mean you let this happen?!" _Erika shouted

"_**I have been feeling the gaze of somebody for days now..they were watching my every move..it was a bait to lure them out and they took it.."**_

"Who are they Matsu-kun?" Ken asked

"_**They would be the same people that attempted to take my life 12 years ago.." **_

(Everyone was surprised by his reveal and the room was filled with a heavy mood. A lot of mixed emotions were being felt by everyone)

"Why would they do this Taichou? What's their goal?" Hajime asked

"_**Probably to scare me..or to ruin the mood of everyone for us to fail at the tournament..but of course it won't work.." **_

"_For you it doesn't..but for the team all of them were discouraged and I can tell that their morale is going down.." _Erika said

"Sorry onii-sama..if I just took a better look at our surroundings I could've also felt the malice that was watching us that morning..I could've done something to prevent this.." Maho got sad

"_**Don't be sorry Maho-chan..it's not your fault..I enjoyed our lovely morning walk to school that day so please don't regret it.."**_

"That's right Maho-san! All we can do now is sort things out to bury this scandal!" Ono said

"Easier said than done..it's spreading everywhere faster than a virus..do you have a plan Taichou?" Hajime asked

"_**I always do! It'll fix the scandalous pictures as well as the morale of the team in one go!" **_

"_Why do you always do this?" _Erika asked

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"_This may be going just as you planned it but it doesn't change the fact that you're still the one being insulted by the media! Your reputation is always the one that gets tarnished! You always get the short end of the stick! DO YOU LOVE HURTING YOURSELF THAT MUCH!" _Erika shouted in anger

(Erika wasn't just venting anger at Gero but she was truly worried about him. All those rumors that spread revolve only around Gero. Miho and Maho might get questioned by people but all the doubt, anger, and every negative emotion gets pointed at Gero)

"_**I understand what you want to say Erika..but if I were to choose between me getting hurt and you getting hurt or any other people precious to me getting hurt..then I'd choose myself..you know that right?"**_

"_..."_ Erika didn't know what to say back

"_**Besides..this is a small price to pay for what we are going to accomplish soon..sorry Erika..that your boyfriend is a self sacrificing idiot like me.." **_

"_Damn you..that's not what I wanted to hear from you.." _Erika mumbled

"_**With that said..the whole situation will die down before the tournament starts..please trust me Erika.." **_

(Erika set aside her anger and sadness and just accepted the fact that even if it was a painful solution it was the best one at that time)

"_I do..I have always trusted you..and I always will.." _Erika said with a smile and blush

"_**Thank you..let's go back to the team and practice..we only have a few days before the tournament.."**_

**[D.O.M.E Stadium - Ooarai Ibaraki Prefecture - Two Days Later]**

(As per tradition the opening ceremonies of the national tournament and the tournament itself will be held at the hometown of the last year's champions which was Ooarai Girls Academy)

"Ladies and gentlemen! Viewers and tankers! This is what all of us have been waiting for all year long! Welcome to the opening ceremonies of the annual 64th National Senshado Tournament!" Kodama announced

(The stadium was filled with loud cheers and applause for everyone was excited again to witness the most intense and amazing matches of Senshado. All schools that will partake have lined up inside the D.O.M.E Stadium and were listening to Kodama's speech)

"I thank you all for taking the time to come here today! It gives us great pleasure to be able to bring you the best Senshado experience from all over the country! Let me introduce you to two people that have made this a possibility! Please give your hands for Renta Tsuji and Yamato Himura!" Kodama announced

(Two individuals then got up the stage and bowed in respect to the audience. They were given a warm round of applause as well before they took a sit together with Kodama)

"We'd also like to thank the Seven Seats of Senshado for handling the necessary preparations to make this work! So thank you very much!" Kodama said

(Everyone then turned their attention to the left side where the Seven Seats were)

"It is our pleasure Kodama-san to fulfill our duties for these events.." Kikuyo bowed

"Hey Darjeeling..that guy is the one that tried to close down Miho's schools but failed right?" Kay whispered

"Failed twice I might add.." Darjeeling said

"I still can't make sense of him being too obsessed over closing down a small school like that.." Anchovy said

"It's not just for profit I'm sure..there must be another reason.." Asparagus said

"Hey..that guy next to four eyes..is that someone from your family?" Katyusha asked Kaede

"Yes..he's my Uncle..he was a teacher at Red Wings a few years ago then he became a board member of the Federation.." Kaede said

"I see..good for him that he became successful.." Katyusha said

"Enough about my uncle..how about we talk about the great white tiger..I'm sure all of you know about the spreading rumors about him.." Kaede said

"Oh that? You mean the half-assed way of trying to destroy his name by using underhanded ways?" Katyusha laughed

"I refuse to believe such stupid things..I know the kind of man Gero-kun is.." Darjeeling said

"I'm still bitter about it but Darling isn't the type to be two timing!"

"Then how would you explain the photos? And why Maho-san isn't present here today?" Kaede said

"There must be a proper explanation for those photos..we'll just have to wait and hear it from himself.."

"That's right! He's supposed to be the one to do that!" Katyusha smiled

"Do what Katyusha-san?" Oowada asked

"You'll see! It's going to be a blast!" Katyusha cheered

(A loud cheer and applause again was heard from the audience)

"Now we're going to start off this tournament very differently than before! This was suggested by the SSS and we approved it. Feast your eyes on the first ever Senshado Cauldron of Embers!" Kodama announced

(He then pulled a cloth covering the Cauldron with the logo of the Federation and showed it to everyone)

"Now this is just like the Olympics where we would light the Cauldron as a sign of the beginning of the 64th National Tournament! And each year the one to light the cauldron will be the commander of last year's champions! Meaning it would be none other than Nishizumi Miho commander of Ooarai Girls Academy!" Kodama announced

(Cheers echoed all over the stadium as Miho entered the stage and walked up to the Cauldron. But there were also whispers and murmurs in the audience due to the rumors that spread about her and Gero. Kodama then gave the mic to Miho and sat down together with Renta and Himura)

"Thank you very much Kodama-san! It is an honor to be chosen as the one to light the first ever Cauldron of Senshado!" Miho said

(Everyone was waiting for her to light it up but she wasn't. All of them was confused as to what was happening)

"But before I light this up I believe there is someone much more deserving to light this. I want you all to give a round of applause to none other than Matsumoto Gero of Kuromorimine University High School!" Miho shouted

(Everyone was shocked and wasn't able to give an applause. But Erika and her teammates cheered and gave Gero an applause as he went up the stage. He didn't went up alone for Maho was also with him)

"Kodama-san is this allowable?!" Yamato Himura was agitated

"It's fine let them be..I'm sure they want to clear something up.." Kodama said

(Miho then gave the mic to her brother)

"_**Thank you Miho-chan.." **_

(Gero then looked towards everybody and the stadium was silent. But suddenly there were random voices shouting against him)

"TWO-TIMER!"

"SCUM! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!"

"PATHETIC!"

"_**Wow..right off the bat huh? First things first..please forgive my sudden intrusion Kodama-san.."**_

(Kodama just smiled and gave a nod to Gero. All of a sudden a commotion started by the entrance of the stadium. A group of paparazzi were able to get through the security for some reason and ran towards the front of the stage where Gero was. Ami Chouno then suddenly ran up the stage angry at what was happening)

"Who the hell let them in?!" Chouno shouted

"_**Ami nee-san..it's fine..let them.." **_

"Gero-kun.." Chouno was worried

(The numerous paparazzi and reporters then stormed Gero with questions and was taking photographs of the him and his sisters)

"Is it true that you were seen exiting the Nishizumi household together with Nishizumi Maho?!" asked a male reporter

"We have information that you spent an hour inside Nishizumi Miho's apartment! Can you tell us your relationship with them?" asked a female reporter

"What do you feel about them? Are you clearly two-timing the both of them?!" asked another reporter

"Hey watch your filthy mouth!" Chouno shouted in anger

(As Gero was being brutally interviewed in front of everyone the Seven Seats couldn't do anything and they were getting impatient)

"What the hell is this?! What the heck are the security doing?!" Kay shouted

"It's no good! I can't get into contact with the security!" Asparagus said

"I'm going to have to have a chat with whoever is in charge later..this is preposterous!" Darjeeling said

"Look at him! He can't even answer! I guess it's true!" Kaede said

"How about all of you shut up and watch.." Kikuyo suddenly said with a scary tone

(Everyone got scared again when Kikuyo gets angry. Gero then raised his hand to stop the questions for he was about to answer)

"_**Now regarding the question of me leaving the Nishizumi Household..yes that is true..I spent the night there and went to school with Maho-chan the next morning.." **_

(The whispers and murmurs increased inside the audience)

"What about spending an hour inside Nishizumi Miho's apartment?" asked a reporter

"_**That is true as well..I escorted her there, drank tea with her and talked..that's all that happened.."**_

"Finally..how do you feel about them?" asked a reporter with an evil smile

"_**I love them very much..both of them..I treasure them and care for them.." **_

(Gero answered the question right away with a big smile. Erika and Alice also smiled because they knew what he meant. Both Miho and Maho were blushing and smiling as well. The whole audience was in an uproar after his confession suddenly a reporter asked again)

"How can you say that with a smile on your face? Do you really think this ugly truth will go away?"

"_**Ugly truth huh..what is truth anyways? There are different kinds of truth, am I right? There is the honest truth, deceitful truth, painful truth, acceptable truth, hidden truth and many more..but what I said in front of all of you is what you call an ugly truth.."**_

"So what if I did call it that?" said the reporter

_**"The simple truth is, not all of us become the men and women we once hoped we might be, but we are all God's creation, and we all have the freedom to choose what we want to be.." **_

"_**And the truth is…"**_

"_**I am a Nishizumi.." **_

*CUE IRON MAN MUSIC (LOL)

(As Gero said those words with a big smug on his face. The faces of everyone, especially Kodama, Himura, Renta Tsuji, Yamato Kaede, and the rest of the Seven Seats were priceless. Everyone in the audience and the tankers all had priceless shocked expressions on their faces. It took them a whole 30 seconds before they could respond.)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" the whole stadium reacted

(Cameras started flashing after his big confession and once again the reporters started asking him questions but there were too many to understand. Gero just stood there in front of the flashing cameras with a big smile on his face. On this day the Heir of the Nishizumi Family has finally been revealed to the world)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 52 - The Heir**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello to everyone! Looks like Gero has finally gone public with his identity! His public reveal is the same as Iron Man in the first movie hence the iron man music part XD**

**I know that this is a short chapter compared to the others but do not worry! The next chapters in this Arc will be the one of the darkest, most intense, action packed, and feels trip of the story! Questions will be answered and secrets will be revealed!**

**Shout out to : "Darth1Bane" thank you so much for the follow! Welcome and enjoy!**

**Shout out to : "Stealth Magician" and "Asheshuntox" thank you for the favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	52. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 - The Heir**

_**"The simple truth is, not all of us become the men and women we once hoped we might be, but we are all God's creation, and we all have the freedom to choose what we want to be.."**_

"_**And the truth is…"**_

"_**I am a Nishizumi.."**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" the whole stadium reacted

"N-Nishizumi you say?!" the reporter reacted

"_**My real name is Nishizumi Gero, eldest son of Nishizumi Shiho, and the true Heir of the Nishizumi Family.." **_

(All schools couldn't believe what they had just heard. Everyone was surprised and began asking questions to each other)

**[Saint Gloriana Line Up]**

"Gero-san..was actually a Nishizumi?!" Pekoe said

"I certainly did not see this coming even with my information gathering skills.." Assam said

"If Assam-sama wasn't able to get info about this then..the means.." Sencha said

"Yeah..every information about Gero was either hidden or completely erased.." Barley said

**[Saunders Line Up]**

"The true Heir of the Nishizumi Family.." Alisa said

"Gero-kun just doesn't run out of surprises does he?" Naomi smiled

"Well..I kinda expected it to be like that.." Takashi smiled

**[Pravda Line Up]**

"Kal-kun..did you know about this?" Nonna asked

"I had no proof of course but Gero-kun always had this vibe around him..an aura similar to the Nishizumis and the Shimadas..right Klara-san?" Kal said

"_Da..interesnyy.." _Klara smiled

[Yeah..interesting..]

**[Bellwall Line Up]**

"Miho's older brother?!" Emi reacted

**[Chi-Ha-Tan Line Up]**

"I guess that explains why Gero-san and Miho-san are so close to each other!" Nishi smiled

**[Anzio Line Up]**

"Carpaccio-nee chan! Did you hear that?! Gero-san is a Nishizumi!" Haruto said

"Yes Haruto-kun I heard..I still can't believe it.." Carpaccio said

**[Red Wings Line Up]**

"No way..I don't believe it.." Shiori was in shock

**[Jatkosota Line Up]**

"Why am I not surprised anymore.." Aki face palmed

"Welcome back Ro-chan.." Mika smiled

"Of course Mika knew about it.." Mikko laughed

**[Ooarai Line Up]**

(Of course everyone was shocked as well except for Miho's crew and Centipede Team. Well Mako was asleep as always)

"I'm happy for you both Miho-dono and Gero-dono.." Shizuka smiled

"And there goes the grand reveal of Gero-dono!" Yukari smiled

"I'm very glad that he doesn't need to hide his identity anymore!" Hana said

"Yeah it means he can now interact with Miporin and Maho-san as an older brother would!" Saori smiled

"Eh?! Saori-senpai you guys knew about Gero-san's true identity?!" Azusa asked

"Yup!" Saori said

**[Kuromorimine Line Up]**

"Alright I knew he was great but this just escalated way too quickly!" Rin said

"I know right? From a capable captain to a Nishizumi.." Suzu laughed

"Sheska-chan..did you know about it?" Leila asked

"No..but Ono-senpai did say that there will be a surprise today.." Sheska smiled

"Gero-senpai..is a.." Toshi said

"Nishizumi?!" Sakuraba shouted

"That's right..Nii-chan is the eldest of the Nishizumis.." Alice smiled

"Alice-chan..you knew about it?" Chinatsu asked

"Yes...me and the Kommandant knew..also his crew.." Alice said

"Which means the story that senpai told us about his two little sisters was in fact Nishizumi Miho and Nishizumi Maho?!" Rio reacted

"Why didn't senpai tell us?" Endo asked

"It was to protect everyone.." Ono said

"Protect us from what senpai?" Haruhiko asked

"Listen well kouhais..if you think our only enemies are the different schools in this tournament then you're wrong.." Ken said

"What do you mean by that senpai?" Isamu asked

"Basically..this tournament isn't about just winning or losing anymore..life and death is already mixed in it so you all need to be prepared for the worst.." Hajime said

"Knowing that Gero-san is a Nishizumi I say let the worst come! I know we'll overcome it!" Mauko cheered

"Now we know why his teaching methods are very strict but brings out the best in us.." Sango smiled

"Yeah..a warm and caring way of making us stronger together..Gero-san and Erika-san are so similar in that way.." Koume smiled

(As the schools have their different reactions the Seven Seats also are in confusion)

"D-Did we just here that right?" Oowada asked

"Gero-kun is a Nishizumi?!" Darjeeling said

"Darling..you're awesome!" Kay smiled

"Hmm..so that's why he got nervous when I asked him if he was a Shimada..I wasn't that far from the truth.." Katyusha said

"This must be some kind of joke! I never heard that the eldest of the Nishizumi was a boy!" Kaede shouted

"It's the truth.." Kikuyo said

"But..Kikuyo-sama! We can't believe it just like that!" Kaede said

"What would make you believe then? A blood test? DNA test?" Asparagus asked

"How about a statement from very trust worthy people?" Kikuyo smiled

"Trust worthy people?" Kaede asked

(The reporters in front of Gero were also not believing his words)

"What proof do you have to confirm you really are a Nishizumi?!" asked a reporter

"If what you say is the truth then you must have something to back it up!" shouted a reporter

"_**Of course I do! I'm not just gonna stand here and let you all get away with insulting my family.."**_

(After saying that three individuals came up to the stage and walked toward Gero and the reporters. All of them were surprised because the three that came up was the Nishizumi, Shimada, and Yamato Style Masters Shiho, Chiyo, and Mai)

"Mother?!" Shiori and Kaede reacted

"_**Thank you for coming, Okaa-chan, Chiyo-sama, and Yamato-sama.." Gero bowed**_

"If it's to prove your point Gero-chan then I'll gladly come.." Chiyo smiled

"I understand having Chiyo come here but why also this woman?" Shiho referring to Mai

"Come on now don't be cold Shiho-chan.." Mai teased

"Don't call me that!" Shiho shouted

"_**Yamato Mai-sama is one of the Senshado Style Masters known for their prowess in the sport..with her present the Three Great Families are now complete!"**_

(Gero is referring to the Nishizumi Style, Shimada Style, and the Yamato Style. The three put together are called Three Great Families)

"I was very surprised when he told me his identity you know..but saw he does look a lot like Shiho-chan so I went along with it.." Mai chuckled

"Uhm..care to tell us what the three of you are doing here?" Kodama asked

"Oh right..proof proof..here it is..ta-dah!" Chiyo showed a piece of documentation

"That is?" Renta Tsuji asked

"This is Gero-chan's blood test with his family and it tested positive and identical to everyone..the blood coursing through his veins is without a doubt the blood of a Nishizumi.." Chiyo announced

"Here is another proof.." Chiyo said referring to the documents Shiho was holding

"This is my son's and my DNA test..needless to say it tested positive..this young and handsome man in front of you all is my son, Nishizumi Gero.." Shiho announced

"I vouch for these documentations present here today and I will put the name of the Yamato Family on the line to prove that whatever this boy said today is nothing but the truth!" Mai shouted

(After hearing the statements of the three Senshado Style Masters all that had doubts couldn't say another word against Gero. The reporters as well didn't know what to answer back and their backs were no against the wall)

"_**Are there any more questions?"**_

(Nobody raised their hand)

"_**No one? Alright onto the next problem at hand!"**_

"There's more Gero-chan?" Chiyo asked

"_**Yes..now that it's been made clear that I am a Nishizumi..time to address the rumors and the scandalous photos spread all over the country.." **_

(All of the faces of the reporters went pale as they realized what Gero just did and what they had done to themselves. They just bought photos from someone which was taken illegally, uploaded them everywhere and the photos were from a powerful family which is the Nishizumis. Gero just had the most evil smile on his face. What they did was nothing short of a crime)

"_**Ami nee-chan! Were they able to bring the other documents?"**_

"Yeah..here they are!" Chouno gave documents to Gero

"_**Did you all think I was going to just let those pictures go?"**_

"What are those onii-chan?" Miho asked

"_**These my dear little sisters..are information on all of the people that sold those pictures of us and uploaded it online..these also contain information on every media outlet that uploaded the pictures and all that printed it on newspapers or magazines.."**_

(All the reporters that heard what he said got so scared and worried that their careers were about to end right there)

"Where did you get those onii-sama?" Maho asked

"_**From our trusted friends Maho-chan.."**_

"What do you plan to do with all that info my son?" Shiho asked

"_**Oh I don't know I might just recite them all here to everyone.."**_

"Uhm..Gero-sama..can we ask you for forgiveness?" a reported said

"_**Hmm? Did you say something Mr. Journalist from Japan Morning? Who lives in Fukuoka?"**_

(The information Gero said towards the reporter and journalist was so accurate that he passed out from fear. All of them knew that he wasn't joking or bluffing. He really had information on every single one of those responsible for the uploaded photos)

"_**There's also one living in Akita, two that live in Kagoshima, wow four guys work for the same company in Yokohama! Very very interesting!"**_

"Geez..you're so mean onii-chan.." Miho chuckled

"_**Wait there's more! This guy has an anonymous account! Cheers for this guy! Apparently he's 25 years old! Lives in an apartment in Aomori! Currently works as a photographer for hire!"**_

(As Gero said that some guy watching the opening ceremonies from his apartment got scared and almost pissed his pants)

"Wow your son has a very devilish way of handling things..I don't dislike it one bit!" Mai said

"Shut up.." Shiho said

"_**Alright now let's make this a lot more interesting"**_

"What do you have in mind onii-sama?" Maho asked

"_**I have a trivia for everyone! Did you know that when those photos of me and my sisters got uploaded it only took 30 minutes for those to spread throughout the country! Isn't that amazing?!"**_

"Woah..journalists and private contract workers really work fast huh onii-chan?" Miho said

"_**That's right! So this is how it's going to go. I'm going to give you all 30 minutes to delete and remove every post, every photo, every newspaper out there before I upload all your personal information right here right now..and I will burn down every Media outlet responsible..if you do what I say then the one that will burn is these documents..so choose..will you burn down along with your careers? Or will you burn down your pride as journalists along with these documents.."**_

"Hey that's illegal and a crime! Nobody got hurt so why do you have to do that!" shouted a reporter

"_**So? What if it is? What you all did was a crime as well and was disrespectful to my family. You uploaded photos of my sisters without their permission and you made them very uncomfortable..that's enough for you all to burn and to receive my wrath.."**_

"I think this is a very underhanded way of doing things!" Yamato Himura suddenly shouted

"_**Underhanded huh? Do you think so too Kodama-san and Renta Tsuji-san?"**_

"I don't think so..I only see businessmen conducting business here..nothing wrong about that.." Kodama said

(Gero then looked at Renta Tsuji with a very serious expression and so did Renta. Both of them were having a stair down and Gero was waiting for his answer. Renta Tsuji's answer surprised Shiho and the rest as well)

"Very well..do what you wish..as long as both parties agree to the demands and do not violate the conditions I see no problem as well.." Renta Tsuji said as he adjusted his glasses

"_**Hmm..I guess you're not so bad after all..well you heard it Yamato Himura-san..two votes against one..I win.."**_

"Tsk..this is outrageous!" Yamato Himura mumbled

"_**So..what's it gonna be everyone?"**_

(Everyone knew that Gero was serious and he really will do it if they don't comply. After a few seconds of thinking all of them started making phone calls one by one. Everybody's hands in the audience as well and started messing with their phones and deleting the photos they could see. The schools that were lined up as well were looking at their phones and doing the same)

"Ahahaha! Very amusing! Did you see the look on all those reporter's faces!" Katyusha was having the laugh of her life

"Amazing..what a terrifying strategist and a very scary information network.." Asparagus smiled

"He was able to take control of the media and have them submit to his demands in an instant..even the government can't control the media.." Oowada said

"Gero-kun has the media dancing on the top of his hands.." Katyusha smiled

"That's right..Gero-sama is an amazing person.." Kikuyo smiled

"That's my Darling! Even that Renta Tsuji couldn't say no!" Kay cheered

"I guess he's still the same Gero-kun even if he is a Nishizumi.." Darjeeling smiled

"What are you guys getting happy and praising that guy?! He's basically a hypocrite that tried to erase his sins by committing crime as well!" Kaede shouted

"Hey now that's not a nice way to talk about your employer.." Kikuyo said

"Eh? D-Did you just say..e-employer?" Kaede asked

"You heard me.."

"But I thought you were our employer Kikuyo-sama?" Anchovy asked

"It was Gero-sama that created the Seven Seats of Senshado..he picked you himself..then he entrusted me to choose representatives for the new schools which were Kaede-san and Oowada-kun.." Kikuyo explained

"So you mean..t-that man over there is..is.." Kaede was having a headache

"Gero-sama is your boss.." Kikuyo smiled

(All of the Seven Seats were again surprised with Kikuyo's sudden reveal)

**[15 Minutes Later..]**

(Gero said to delete all photos within 30 minutes but it only took 15 minutes for every single photo and post about Gero and his sisters were gone like they never happened. The newspapers and magazines as well were all sold out from stores and were never seen again)

"_**Oh my look at that everyone! I just received a notification that all photos have been deleted and in only 15 minutes! What a big boost in speed don't you think? It took you 15 minutes less to erase your stupidity than when you uploaded it! Congratulations you all just got smarter even if just a little bit! Now that's what I call a great trivia!" **_

"That's a burn.." Chiyo chuckled

(Miho and Maho were laughing at Gero's joke and the other schools also. Erika and Alice were laughing as well and were very happy with what happened)

"_**Now to uphold my end of the deal..Ami nee-chan may I borrow a lighter?"**_

"Here you go!" Chouno smiled as she tossed her lighter to Gero

(Gero then showed the documents to everyone and he lit the lighter under the documents and was slowly caught on fire. It was burning every page, every name and every information on it as he promised. He then aimed at the Senshado Cauldron and threw the burning documents inside it to light the cauldron)

"_**As your sins and crimes burn away inside that cauldron it will now serve as a sign to have a change in direction within your lives..this is a so called second chance that I have given you..don't waste it.."**_

(Gero then looked towards Renta Tsuji and Yamato Himura and said his final words)

"_**I want you all to know that I will never ever take a look into your private lives. That is your life so I don't want any part of it. But if you threaten my family ever again..I will destroy the very world you live in piece by piece.."**_

(Renta Tsuji just looked at Gero with a serious expression while Yamato Himura was averting eye contact. Gero took notice of this and tried to taunt him more)

"_**Yamato Himura-san..may I ask why can't you look me in the eye? Is there something you wish to tell me?"**_

(No response from Yamato Himura and he was still not making any eye contact. He was sweating a lot and getting flustered)

"_**Don't tell me that..you are the one behind this farce? Please tell me that you are not responsible for hiring those private investigators and photographers to stalk my family.."**_

(Gero's eyes grew darker and his aura grew stronger. It was as if he was about to take the life of Yamato Himura on the spot until he was stopped by Yamato Mai)

"I believe that's enough jokes for today..wouldn't you agree Gero-kun?" Yamato Mai said

(Gero just closed his eyes and reverted back to his cheerful self)

"_**Of course Yamato-sama! It was only a friendly joke! Thank you once again for coming here today. I am in your debt.."**_

"I say we're even.." Yamato Mai smiled

"Alright since the Senshado Cauldron of Embers has now been officially lit! I hereby announce the 64th National Senshado Tournament has now begun!" Kodama announced

*CHEERS *APPLAUSE *FIREWORKS

(Loud cheers were once more heard all around and fireworks were going up into the sky. Gero together with his sisters now returned to his team that were now waiting by the tank garage)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"_**Y-Yo everyone..nice to meet you all properly..I'm Nishizumi Gero.."**_

(Everyone was just staring at Gero very intimately and was observing him from head to toe. After a few seconds everybody just suddenly erupted into smiles and started bombarding him with questions)

"Gero-Taichou is just amazing! Or should we call you Nishizumi-Taichou from now on?" Tojo shouted

"_**No need! Just call me just how you call me normally! Me being a Nishizumi will not affect how we treat each other ok? That's my order!"**_

"Jawohl Gero-Taichou!" everyone saluted

"But still..to think you were a Nishizumi..I still can't believe it.." Rin smiled

"_**Well it's going to be a pain in the ass to explain it all so let's just leave it at I had to hide my identity..then those photos were spread about me and my sisters..so I had to show the media just who they were messing with.."**_

"It's alright we understand Gero-san!" Leila said

"_**Oh you do?"**_

"Yeah we understand that you are a really loving older brother that got angry because someone took a picture of your cute little sisters.." Sheska teased

"_**Ehhh...well you are not wrong i guess?"**_

"_Siscon.." _Erika suddenly said

"_**Now you're definitely wrong about that Erika!"**_

(Miho and Maho then suddenly got shy and blushed and hugged Gero's arms which made him blush as well)

"Ara ara.." Koume chuckled

"_**Geez why are you two suddenly getting all embarrassed!?"**_

"S-Sorry..onii-chan..this is the first time that we are seen as your little sisters so.." Miho said

"Y-yeah..it is a little bit embarrassing at first.."

"Gero-san! Aren't you going to introduce your two little sisters there?" Suzu teased

"I want to get to know them as well Nii-chan!" Alice teased

"_**Even Alice-chan is joining them now!" **_Gero was crying

"_Well it wouldn't hurt to re-introduce them you know.." _Erika smiled

"_**Geez..well I know you all already know who these two are but still..these are Miho-chan and Maho-chan..my cute little sisters..so please get along with them.."**_

"Ohh..so you call them 'chan' huh?" Toshi teased

"_**Now is not the time Toshi!"**_

(Miho and Maho then did a slight bow)

"Nice to meet you all..thank you for taking care of our brother.." Miho and Maho said

"Nice to meet you too!" everyone replied with a smile

(Both Miho and Maho gave a smile as well and they were now happy that they can be with their brother even in public now)

"Onii-sama..does this mean that I can call you onii-sama even in school?" Maho asked

"_**Of course Maho-chan..even outside of the school you can call me that now"**_

(Gero then patted Maho's head gently like he always does)

*HUG

"Mmm Onii-sama..I'm happy"

(Maho suddenly hugged Gero out of happiness and they were giving off a vibe of love and cuddles in front of everyone. They looked more like lovers than siblings)

"I never thought I'd see Maho-san get lovey dovey like this!" Mauko said

"It sure is a refreshing sight to see.." Sango smiled

"Brocon?" Leila teased

"Hey hey..you are siblings right?" Sakuraba teased

"Be careful now..Maho-san might steal your boyfriend from you Erika-san.." Koume teased

"_Don't be ridiculous.." _Erika said

"What if I try to steal onii-chan from you Eririn? Would that be alright?" Miho teased

"_M-Miho?! No! Definitely no! He's mine!" _Erika suddenly shouted while blushing

"Then that's good!" Miho smiled

"KYAA~ Kommandant just shouted that Gero-senpai was hers!" the Bermuda sisters said in unison

"_I'm going to make you three clean every tank if you don't-" _Erika said

"Miho-sama! Maho-sama!" a voice called out to them

(Everyone looked towards the source of the voice and they saw it was Chief Matsumoto)

"Chief Matsumoto!" Miho smiled

"I'm happy for you both that you can now be with your brother.." Matsumoto said

"Yes! We are very happy as well!" Maho smiled

"_**That's right..just so that you all don't get any weird thoughts..I told you all before that I was separated from my mother and sisters right? When we got separated Chief Matsumoto was the one that took care of me..so he's my step-father..not my blood father.."**_

"It makes me happy that I was able to see you grow, young master!" Matsumoto bowed

"Young master?!" everyone reacted

"_**Yeah about that..Chief here has worked for the Nishizumi Family for a long time..he was okaa-chan's tank maintenance chief also! He has known me since I was just a kid hence the reason he calls me that..but don't call me that here alright Chief?"**_

"As you wish, Young master" Matsumoto said

"_**Good, so what brings you here?"**_

"Ono-kun just messaged me and he said the preparations you said are now underway. It'll be ready by tomorrow.." Matsumoto said

"_**I see..thanks chief..kindly inform okaa-chan that we'll head there tomorrow.."**_

"Roger that Kuso-gaki.." Matsumoto smiled

"_**Thanks kuso-jiji.."**_

"Onii-chan are you going somewhere?" Miho asked

"_**Yeah tomorrow..both of you and Erika will be coming along as well.."**_

"_Me too?" _Erika asked

"_**Yup!"**_

_**"So Koume-san..I'm going to have to borrow Kommandant tomorrow so can you handle the team for us while we're gone? We'll be back before it gets dark.." **_

"Jawohl! Leave it to me!" Koume saluted

"What about me nii-chan?" Alice asked

"_**Sorry Alice-chan..Koume-san will need help while we're gone..can I count on you to assist her?"**_

"Of course nii-chan! But promise me that I'll come along next time!"

"_**I promise! Alright I guess it's time for the draw lot's right? Let's go!"**_

"_Lead the way Bakatora.." _Erika smiled

"Yes onii-chan!" Miho smiled

"Yes onii-sama!" Maho smiled

(The four of them now exited the tank garage and headed for the conference room where the draw lots will be happening)

**[D.O.M.E Conference Hall]**

"Welcome to everyone! My name is Narita Kyohei and I will be supervising the draw lots for this tournament! There are 32 schools participating and all of you will draw lots from that Senshado Cauldron in the middle! Do not worry for the fire has been extinguished! The name of the school that you get will be your opponent for the first round! The mode is Flag Tank Battle! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" everyone responded

"Excellent! Now let me call on Nishizumi Miho-san from Ooarai Girls Academy! She will be the first to pick as the former champions of last year's tournament!"

"Here!" Miho said

*APPLAUSE

(As Miho walked to the cauldron she was met with a loud round of applause for she is also considered one of the best commanders out there not to mention she is the little sister of the White Tiger. Miho did a bow to everyone then placed her hand in the cauldron and pulled out a paper which the name of their opponent is written)

"**Ooarai Girls Academy **will be against **Blue Division High School**!" Kyohei announced

"Blue Division huh.." Maho said

"_**Any info about them?"**_

"_As far as I know they have light to medium tanks..no idea if they got new ones..I'm sure Miho can handle it!" _Erika said

"Up next to draw is Kuromorimine University High School!" Kyohei said

"_Here!" _Erika stood up

"_**Please pick Red Wings pleeease.."**_

"Why do you want to fight Red Wings so much onii-sama? Because they're strong?" Maho asked

"_**That..and also another reason..you'll find out tomorrow.."**_

(Erika then walked towards the cauldron and pulled out the name of her opponent. But before she showed it to everyone she suddenly had a surprised expression on her face. She then looked towards Gero with a kind of apologizing expression)

"_What's wrong with Erika?" _Maho said

"_**I don't know.."**_

(Erika then took a breath and the showed the name to everyone)

"**Kuromorimine University High School **will be against **Shirokumo High School**!" Kyohei announced

(Everyone was surprised that the name Shirokumo turned up in the tournament. But the most shocked of them all was Gero for he had no idea that his old school would participate in the tournament much less they'll be their first opponent)

"Shirokumo? Onii-sama's previous school?!" Maho reacted

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 53 - Twelve Years Ago [Part One]**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey hey hey! How's everyone doing?! I hope all of you are well during this world crisis of the Covid virus! Stay safe and I hope my fanfic entertains you while you stay at home!**

**What did you think of the chapter? I hope all of you are satisfied how Gero handle the media because I sure enjoyed it! Also this side of Maho is very cute too!**

**Damn what a bummer that their first opponent is Gero's previous school! I wonder what will happen!**

**As you can tell from the next chapter title it is part one! The chapter was so long I had to make two parts! Do not worry it's not your average flashback! Gero will have a surprise for all of you next chapter so stay tuned! Also prepare because womanly and manly tears might be shed!**

**Shout out to : "AMisinformedboi" thank you so much for the follow! Stay safe!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	53. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 - Twelve Years Ago [Part One]**

**[D.O.M.E Conference Hall]**

"**Kuromorimine University High School **will be against **Shirokumo High School**!" Kyohei announced

(Everyone was surprised that the name Shirokumo turned up in the tournament. But the most shocked of them all was Gero for he had no idea that his old school would participate in the tournament much less be their first opponent)

"Shirokumo? Onii-sama's previous school?!" Maho reacted

"_**Yeah.."**_

"I didn't expect them to join the tournament so soon..did you know about it?" Maho asked

"_**I told him to join next year's tournament since a newly formed team will be hard to handle.."**_

"Who did you tell that to onii-sama?"

"_**To Shirokumo's newly appointed commander, Matsunaga Kengo.."**_

"What kind of person is he?"

"_**Hmm..a carefree guy..always charges forward..and hates to lose.."**_

"Funny..you described him the way I'd describe you onii-sama.." Maho chuckled

"_**Eh? Really?"**_

"If they have that kind of commander on their team then I'm sure you'll have fun fighting them.." Maho smiled

"_**Yeah..looking forward to it already.."**_

**First Round Matches: Annihilation (10 Tanks)**

**[Kuromorimine University High school] vs [Shirokumo High School]**

**[Jatkosota High School] vs [Count High School]**

**[Rethymno Academy] vs [Waffle Academy ]**

**[Ooarai Girls Academy] vs [Blue Division High School]**

**[St. Gloriana College] vs [Kebab High School]**

**[Saunders University High School] vs [Maple High School]**

**[Pravda High School] vs [Viggen High School]**

**[Shogun Boys High School] vs [Tatenashi High School]**

**[Crows Nest High School] vs [Viking Fisheries High School]**

**[Red Wings Academy] vs [Chi-Ha-Tan Academy] **

**[BC Freedom High School] vs [Bonple High School]**

**[Bellwall Academy] vs [Gilbert High School]**

**[Maginot Girls Academy] vs [Gregor High School]**

**[Koala Forest high School] vs [Yogurt Academy] **

**[Anzio High School] vs [Tategoto High School]**

**[Kumamoto City - The Next Day]**

(Erika was together with Miho and Maho waiting by the meet up point that Gero told them. But for some reason Gero was nowhere in sight)

"_Geez..just where is that Bakatora?!" _Erika said

"Did onii-chan contact you onee-chan?" Miho asked

"No..he just sent a mail to wait here.." Maho said

"Me too.."

*HONK *HONK

(Suddenly a van honked it's horn and drove in front of them. The window then went down and they were surprised to see Kikuyo on the passenger seat while at the driver seat was Ami Chouno)

"Kikuyo-sama and Instructor Chouno?!" the three of them reacted

"Hi! Gero-kun asked me a favor to accompany you guys today!" Chouno smiled

"Onii-sama did?" Maho asked

"That's right Maho-sama..now hop in we have to meet up with your brother.." Kikuyo said

(As Erika opened the door of the van again they were surprised to see very familiar faces. Inside the van was Kay, Takashi, Darjeeling, Assam, Katyusha, Nonna, Kal, Asparagus, and Anchovy. Basically the Seven Seats members without Kaede and Oowada. Nonna is there because she is inseparable with Katyusha while Takashi and Kal are Gero's best friends. Assam is also present because Gero invited here)

"Everyone! You're here too!" Miho smiled

"Hi Miho!" Kay waved

"_Why is everyone here?" _Erika asked

"Well Kikuyo-sama told us that our boss wanted to have a meeting with us so here we are!" Anchovy said

"By boss you mean onii-sama right?"

"Yeah..that's right!" Asparagus said

"Gero-kun also needs to explain himself properly.." Darjeeling said

"We can't just continue with our lives until we know how the heck is he a Nishizumi!" Katyusha said

"Alright continue your conversations along the way..Gero-sama is waiting for us.." Kikuyo said

"Where is Tiger-kun anyways?" Takashi asked

"You'll see when we get there.." Ami Chouno said

(Erika, Miho and Maho then boarded the van and they went on their way. It was a one hour drive from there. When they arrived all of them were surprised to where they are)

**[Kumamoto City Cemetery]**

"This is a.." Assam said

"A cemetery.." Darjeeling said

"Why would Gero-kun want to meet here?" Katyusha asked

"_I guess we're about to find out.." _Erika said

(After the van parked they all walked towards the main building where Gero was standing in wait for them)

"Onii-chan!" Miho said

"_**Yo! Everyone..thanks for coming here.."**_

"Darling..why did you bring us here?" Kay asked

"_**I guess it's better for you guys to see for yourself..follow me.."**_

(Gero then walked inside the building and bought two bouquets of flowers. Miho and Maho held on to the flowers as they walked out the back. After walking for five minutes they stopped at two tombstones with names written on them)

**[Kagurazaka, Touma] & [Haruma, Junpei]**

(Gero then sat in front of both tombstones and offered a prayer. So did everyone as respect to both that were resting in front of them. Miho and Maho placed the bouquets of flowers one on each tombstone)

"Gero-kun..who are they?" Kal asked

"_**They were my personal guards since I was 5 years old..they were there for me every time I went to and from school.."**_

"What happened to them?" Takashi asked

"_**Both of them were killed trying to protect me 12 years ago.."**_

(All of them were shocked at Gero's answer. They all felt sadness for both Gero and his guards. Erika then sat beside Gero and she rested her head on his shoulder)

"_They were able to protect you..they were amazing guards.." _Erika said

"Yes they were.." Maho said

"Thank you for protecting onii-chan.." Miho said

"_**This is just the start as to what happened to me..and my story as a Nishizumi..it will be dark and unbearable to some of you..do you still wish to know more about me?"**_

"Yes I do.." Katyusha said

"No matter how dark your past may be..it will never change the fact that meeting you made me enjoy Senshado more than ever.." Darjeeling said

"Same for me Darling! I'm ready for anything!" Kay smiled

"_**I see..then let's go.."**_

"Where to?" Asparagus asked

"_**A trip back in time..twelve years ago.."**_

"Time machine?!" Anchovy asked

"_**Something like that.."**_

"This is quickly turning into some sci-fi things.." Darjeeling face palmed

"I just hope it doesn't become horror.." Katyusha said

(All of them now boarded again the van and they drove to a place where Gero has been going to ever since he transferred to Kuromorimine)

**[Kumamoto City Rehabilitation Facility]**

"We're here.." Kikuyo said

"A hospital?" Asparagus asked

"_**More of a Rehabilitation Center.."**_

"Please don't tell me you are really crazy in the head?" Takashi said

"_**Who knows..come on my crew is waiting for us.."**_

(They now entered the elevator and Gero pressed the 8th Floor)

**[Kumamoto City Rehabilitation Facility - 8th Floor]**

(Upon walking a few meters from the elevator they came across two big doors )

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"Come in!" a voice said from inside the room

"Dr. Satsuki! We brought Gero-sama again for his therapy.." Kikuyo said

"Ohh welcome back Gero-kun.." Dr. Satsuki said

"_**Good day Dr. Satsuki..please take care of me today again! I brought my friends today just as planned.."**_

(The doctor that greeted them was about 30 to 40 years old but still had a great figure and smooth skin)

"I see..nice to meet everyone! I'm Dr. Satsuki Hitomi, I'm Gero-kun's psychiatrist!"

"Psychiatrist? Is something wrong with onii-chan?!" Miho was worried

"Nothing of that sort do not worry! I specialize in a specific part of mental therapy..it's called **Virtual Memory Therapy or VMT**.." Dr. Satsuki said

"Ok now it really is sci-fi!" Anchovy reacted

"_**Ahaha only a little bit.."**_

"So what does this therapy do? How does it work?" Darjeeling asked

"**VMT** is used so we can venture into the deepest corners of your memories..it is used to treat patients that have suffered from severe amnesia.." Dr. Satsuki said

"Amnesia? You mean..darling..?" Kay asked

"_**I told you right? We'll be going back 12 years ago..this is what I meant..you'll all be able to see my memories from way back ago and know what happened to me.."**_

"Wait hang on..I don't understand..you lost your memories?!" Takashi asked

"_**Yeah.." **_

"How? What happened?" Nonna asked

"_**The answer is through that door.."**_

(Gero pointed to a door inside the room and everyone went inside with him. They all saw Gero's crew waiting for them and were beside numerous equipment)

"Everything's ready Taichou.." Hajime said

"_**Thanks guys..I owe you.."**_

"Don't sweat it.."

"_Gero..these things are?" _Erika asked

(In front of them were chairs with some kind of helmet attached to the top and wires connected to each chair to a computer with a big screen)

"_**You all heard of Virtual Reality right? It's trending nowadays where you wear a helmet and you can connect to games. Then when you play it feels like you are exactly inside the game itself?"**_

"Yes I know these! I bought one for my brother before!" Anchovy said

"So in short you'll all sit in one of these chairs and put on this helmet then you'll be able to watch Gero-kun's memories of the past.." Dr. Satsuki said

"I understand now..so this is what you meant by going back in time!" Asparagus said

"_**Yup! So all of you choose a seat so we can get this started!"**_

"Before that I need you all to swear that everything that happens in this room stays in this room. You are here now because Gero-sama trusts you all and he wants to protect you all.." Kikuyo said

(Everyone nodded in agreement then started taking their seats and placed the helmets on their heads. Erika then noticed that Gero wasn't sitting down and was not going to join them)

"_Gero?" _Erika called out to him

"_**Don't worry Erika..I'll be in the next room..Kikuyo nee-chan will join you so if you feel anything off then tell her right away.." **_Gero held Erika's hand

"_Alright.."_

(Gero then entered the next room where his crew and Ami Chouno were. Dr. Satsuki then started up the computer and she placed a headset on her head and started to talk with Erika and the rest)

"Mic test 1 2 3..can you hear me all you?" Dr. Satsuki asked

"Yes doctor!" everyone replied

"Listen to me carefully..when you're inside there are two things you need to know..the first is it is only a memory..Gero-kun's memory..you can't interact with anything or anyone..meaning no matter what you do inside will not matter..it will not change what has already happened..the second is your mind is only as strong as your heart..so hold on to what's important to you and don't ever let go..understood?"

"Yes!" everyone responded

"Good..here we go..relax yourselves..close your eyes and pace your breathing..booting up memory sequence..uploading stored information into the units..commencing therapy in 3..2..1..start!" Dr. Satsuki said

(The lights on the chairs started to turn on and the helmets they are wearing also lit up. After a couple of seconds all their minds were now being connected to Gero-kun's memory 12 years ago)

**[Virtual Memory World - Twelve Years Ago]**

(All of their minds now have successfully transferred into the virtual world. As they opened their eyes they were met with a bright ray of light from the sun)

"So bright..is this really just virtual? It feels so real.." Kal said

"This place looks very familiar.." Miho said

"Kikuyo-sama..where are we?" Maho asked

"Where? Well..you're at home..." Kikuyo said

(Miho and Maho then looked behind them and it was the same gate of their home)

"Eh? This your home Miho-san?" Darjeeling asked

"Yes..without a doubt.."

"Ohh so this is the Nishizumi Household! It's so huge!" Takashi said as he admired the gate

"Hey where are your manners? Be it in the real world or virtual world you're still like this.." Kal said

"Shut up Kal-kun..you're just jealous.."

"Ha? What made you say that?" Kal retorted

(While both Takashi and Kal were arguing Kay suddenly realized something approaching)

"Hey you two.." Kay called out

"What?!" both reacted

"You might wanna dodge.." Kay said with a smile

(Both boys looked to their right and saw a black car approaching both of them and was not stopping)

"UUUUUUWWWWAAAAAAAAA" Kal and Takashi shouted

(They couldn't dodge in time and the car suddenly passed through them and halted in front of the house. They were not hit but Kal and Takashi was still scared shitless)

"I-I thought I was gonna die.." Kal said

"Kay-san! You should've told us sooner!" Takashi shouted

"HAHAHA! It's more interesting this way!" Kay laughed

"Wow the car just went past them.." Anchovy said

"Dr. Satsuki did say that we can't interact with anything so..all of this is just a dream you might say.." Asparagus said

(All of them saw the car doors open and two guys went out wearing coat and tie attires with ear pieces on their ears)

"Today's the day huh?" said the first guy

"Yeah..it's the young master's first day of school!" said the second guy

"Young master? Onii-chan?!" Miho said

(Suddenly a young boy at the age of seven ran out of the gate wearing a school uniform and had a small backpack on his back. He had the biggest smile and a lot of energy as he greeted the guys)

"_**Good morning Touma-san! Junpei-san!" **_

"Good morning Gero-sama!" both bowed

"EEHHH?! GERO-SAMA?!" everyone reacted

"T-This b-boy is?!" Assam asked

"That's right..that is Gero-sama at the age of seven.." Kikuyo smiled

"Woah..we're really inside his memories.." Nonna said

"So those two are Gero-kun's body guards.." Katyusha said

"The ones we visited earlier.." Kal said

(They then realized Miho, Maho, Erika, Darjeeling, and Kay just staring at the young Gero and reacted at the same time)

"HOW CUTE!" the five of them said

"Oh my gosh Darling is soooo cuuuuute!" Kay had hearts on her eyes

"He is already so handsome at this age no wonder he is so good looking now!" Darjeeling said

"_Gero...Gero..I want to take you home with me.." _Erika said trying to hug the young Gero

"I had almost forgotten how onii-sama looked.." Maho smiled

"Me too..we never really had any pictures of him when he was at this age.." Miho said

(Katyusha then approached the young Gero)

"Hmph! I can't believe this little kid is the heir of the Nishizumi Family!" Katyusha said

(Then both Kal and Takashi realized something)

"You know..the seven year old Tiger-kun is.." Takashi said

"Yeah..is the same height as Katyu-"

*COLD STARE

(Before Kal could finish his sentence both of them got a cold and terrifying stare from Nonna like she was saying to not finish his sentence)

"Did you say something Kal?" Katyusha asked

"N-Nothing.." Kal said as he got so scared

"Onii-chan!"

"Onii-sama!"

(Suddenly two voices came from inside the house. Then they saw a young Miho and Maho come out and hugged the young Gero)

"_**Miho-chan! Maho-chan! What are you guys doing here?"**_

"Onii-chan don't go!" cried the young Miho

"We want to go with you too!" cried the young Maho

"Oh my gosh the young Miho is soo cute too!" Kay said

"Ahaha.." MIho just laughed at her reaction

"Sorry Miho-sama and Maho-sama..but I'm afraid you cannot go with him.." Touma said

"Do not worry, we will bring him back home with us soon!" Junpei smiled

"Really?" both young Miho and Maho asked

"_**Yes..and when I get back we'll play lot's ok?"**_

"Okay! We'll be waiting!" both of them said

"Miho! Maho!" a voice called out to them

(Then Shiho went out of the gate as well to see her son off)

"_**Ittekimasu okaa-chan!"**_

"Itterashai Gero.." Shiho smiled

"Good morning Nishizumi-sama!" Touma and Junpei bowed

"Yeah..please take care of my son.." Shiho ordered

"Yes ma'am!" both responded

"I never thought I'd see that woman crack a smile like that.." Kay said

"Me too.." Darjeeling said

(Shiho then went inside with Miho and Maho while Gero got inside the car and it drove off to Gero's school. The whole memory then changed and it went to the part where they arrived at Gero's school. Touma and Junpei got out of the car and then Gero)

"We've arrived Gero-sama!" Touma said

"_**Thank you Touma-san! See you later after school?"**_

"We'll be waiting here!" Junpei smiled

(As Erika and the rest gaze as Gero walks towards his school. All of them had shocked expressions once again on their faces. For what they saw was really unbelievable yet was not impossible. The school that Gero was studying at was)

"**RED WINGS ACADEMY"**

"You've got to be kidding right?" Kal reacted

"Is this some kind of rotten joke?" Darjeeling asked

"Gero-san's school was.." Assam said

"_Red Wings?" _Erika said

"This is the truth..the first ever school Gero-sama has gone to was Red Wings Academy..it was impossible for him to go to Kuromorimine since it was still an all girls school at that time.." Kikuyo said

**[Red Wings Academy - Classroom]**

"Good morning boys and girls! I have news for you today! There will be a transfer student today! Go ahead and introduce yourself!" said the teacher

"_**Nice to meet you all! My name is Tsukasa Eiji!"**_

"Nice to meet you too!" all the girls in the classroom said

(Immediately Gero was being asked a lot of questions by the students and he was answering them one by one and getting to know them. The girls were particularly excited about meeting him)

"Tsukasa Eiji?" Nonna asked

"A fake name?" Asparagus asked

"Yes..Gero-sama was registered here with a fake name.." Kikuyo asked

"Why? What's the reason?" Kal asked

"Gero-sama is the heir of the Nishizumi Family..he had excellent skills and capabilities that can rival other families and schools..and for that he was treated as an abomination.." Kikuyo said

(Everyone was surprised and got angry at what they heard)

"Ha? What's up with that?!" Takashi shouted

"History of Discrimination, am I right?" Darjeeling said

"Correct..nobody likes the idea of a male being head of a Senshado Family..we kept his identity hidden so that he could experience a normal life.." Kikuyo said

"Who the hell made that kind of rule? They make me sick to my stomach!" Katyusha said

(They all noticed how the girls were fawning over Gero and asking him questions one after another which made Kay and Darjeeling angry for some reason)

"Hey you! Stop touching my darling!" Kay shouted

"Can't you see he's not liking it!" Darjeeling shouted

"Why are you guys even being angry at them?" Assam had a sweat drop on her head

(Miho then noticed that Erika was looking towards the teacher)

"Eririn?" Miho called out

"_That teacher..he seems very familiar.."_

"Now that you mention it..Kikuyo-sama..who is that teacher?" Maho asked

"That is..Yamato Himura.." Kikuyo answered

"Kaede-san's Uncle?!" Anchovy reacted

"You're right it's him..he's twelve years younger so that's why we didn't notice right away.."

"_Which means.." _Erika said

(Everyone then looked towards a young girl with blue hair approaching Gero. The girl then introduced herself to Gero)

"My name is Yamato Kaede, nice to meet you!"

"EEEHHH?!"everyone reacted

"G-Gero-kun and Kaede-san?! Were classmates?!" Darjeeling reacted

"But..Kaede-san doesn't seem to know Whitey..he even did a background check on him right?!" Anchovy said

"Yeah..did she really forget about darling?!" Kay asked

"His name was different so it's not weird if she forgot about him.." Takashi said

"We still are not sure regarding that..we too find it very strange for her to forget him just like that.." Kikuyo said

"Why? Did something happen for her to remember Gero-kun?" Kal asked

"Let's keep watching.." Kikuyo said

**[Red Wings Academy - First Exam Month]**

(Gero got a perfect score while Kaede got 99 out of 100)

"Amazing! Tsukasa-kun got a perfect score!" a girl said

"_**Ahaha! Just got lucky!" **_

"Hmph! I'll accept defeat this time but next time I'll surely win!" Kaede pouted

"As usual his luck strikes even in academics." Takashi said

"Oh about that..it's not actually luck! My onii-chan has a photographic memory!" Miho smiled

"Eh!? Really?! Woah that's a neat thing to have!" Takashi reacted

"That's why he gets perfect scores always.." Maho said

"Isn't that already cheating?" Katyusha said

"Well it's a natural born talent so it's not technically cheating.." Nonna said

**[Red Wings Academy - Second Exam Month]**

(Once again Gero got a perfect score but this time Kaede also got a perfect score)

"See that! I also got a perfect score!" Kaede bragged

"_**Ohh! That's great Kaede-chan! I won't lose either!"**_

**[Red Wings Academy - Third Exam Month]**

(Of course another perfect score for Gero but unfortunately this time Kaede got 98 out of 100)

"_**Don't mind! I'm sure you'll get it right next time!"**_

"I hate losing to you! But it's so fun competing against you! I'm having so much fun!"Kaede smiled

(Everyone was just watching the both of them fight each other for the top scorer every exam)

"Kikuyo-sama is right..if I were to have this kind of competitive nature I wouldn't just forget Gero-kun even if his name changed.." Kal said

"But you do have competitive nature.." Nonna said

"This Kaede-san is very different from the current Kaede-san.." Asparagus said

"Darling is so smart! He can't be beaten!" Kay cheered

"Look..Kaede-san's uncle is coming.." Darjeeling said

"Kaede-chan..can you come to the faculty for a bit?" Himura said

"Yes uncle! See you tomorrow Eiji-kun!" Kaede blushed

"_**Yeah see you!"**_

"Why is she getting all blushy blushy about?!" Darjeeling reacted

"How dare she call my darling by his name?!" Kay shouted

"You do know that it's his fake name right?" Assam had another sweat drop on her head

**[Red Wings Academy - Fourth Exam Month]**

(As the memory moved onto the next one. All of them felt a change in the atmosphere. It was somehow suffocating and cold)

"What's this? Something happened?" Asparagus asked

"Something's definitely wrong.." Nonna said

"Yeah..this kinda reminds me of the old Pravda.." Katyusha said

(Everyone was sitting down on their seats and not talking to each other. Only Gero was moving around and he was headed to Kaede to compare scores again on the exam)

"_**Kaede-chan! Look! I got a perfect score again! What did you-"**_

*SLAP

(Gero was surprised when Kaede suddenly slapped away his hand that was holding the exam papers. Kaede then looked at Gero with eyes with no light in them and was filled with anger and hate. Erika and the rest was also surprised)

"_**K-Kaede-chan? Did I do something wrong?"**_

"Stop talking to me..know your place you peasant.." Kaede said

"_**S-Sorry..I just wanted to know you s-score.."**_

"Why should I show you? If you must know then here!"

*SLAP

(Kaede suddenly slapped her exam paper onto Gero's face and he got a paper cut on his cheek. He then saw that Kaede got a perfect score as well but it did not make him happy one bit)

"_**I see..you got a perfect score too..that's great.." **_Gero forced a smile

"Satisfied? Now stay away from me.." Kaede said

(Gero then walked away and tried to talk to the other kids but he was being ignored as well. It was like he never existed and they never knew him. Erika and the rest were reacting violently to this)

"Onii-chan.." Miho got teary eyes

"That bitch..how dare she hurt onii-sama!" Maho got angry

"This isn't normal..in just a short time they all changed..but how?" Darjeeling said

"What the hell is this? Why are they suddenly acting like this to him?" Kal shouted

"We don't know..but it started on this day and continued on everyday..and kept getting worse.." Kikuyo said

(After school Gero then went to their car and his bodyguard Touma noticed the wound on his face)

"Gero-sama! Your face! What happened?" Touma reacted

"Who did this to you?!" Junpei got angry

"_**It's alright Touma-san..Junpei-san..I just slipped that's all.."**_

"This is obviously a paper cut! How did-" Junpei said

"_**Please! Please let's go home..I want to see my sisters.."**_

(Junpei and Touma saw the sadness on Gero's face but they agreed to take him home for seeing his sisters would be a better medicine for his wound)

**[Red Wings Academy - The Next Day]**

(Gero then got to school with a bandage on his face. He thought that it would be a brighter day than yesterday but it wasn't. It was actually darker than black. When he got to the classroom his desk was covered in graffiti)

"Those bitches..why are they doing this to my darling?!" Kay was furious

(Gero just ignored the graffiti and sat on his desk not complaining)

**[Red Wings Academy - The Next Day]**

(This time Gero's shoes were thrown away by someone. He had to walk around school without shoes)

"This isn't just bullying anymore..this is straight up harassment!" Takashi said

"Why do I have a feeling that Kaede's uncle got something to do with this.." Assam said

"We can't point any fingers as of now without proper proof.." Darjeeling said

"I know but..but this is just too much to see..my poor darling.." Kay said

(Both Miho and Maho were crying as they saw their brother get treated this way. It was very painful for them to see Gero's eyes without light in them. He was living in hell everyday and yet he never complained not even once)

**[Nishizumi Household - After School]**

(Gero then got home from school and looked at the door. But before entering he slapped both his cheeks)

*SLAP

"Gero-sama!?" Junpei was worried

(After slapping himself he gave a big and warm smile to Touma and Junpei)

"_**I can't look at my sisters looking all sad right? I don't want to worry them.."**_

"That's our young master! Very strong and a caring brother!" Touma said

(Gero then went inside their gate and he was greeted immediately by Miho and Maho)

"Okaeri onii-chan!"

"Okaeri onii-sama!"

"_**Tadaima Miho-chan..Maho-chan! I missed you both!" **_

"We missed you more!" both of them said and hugged him

(Gero then proceeded to play with his little sisters)

"Even though he's living through hell he still cares about you both.." Asparagus smiled

"He's the best older brother anyone could have.." Nonna smiled

"Onii-chan is a nice person..nicer than anyone else..so why did they do this to him?" Miho cried

"Don't worry Miho-san..your brother is strong..and he is with us right now..that's what's important.." Kal comforted Miho

"Thank you Kal-kun.." Miho smiled

"Brace yourselves..the next part will be the hardest to watch.." Kikuyo said clenching her fists

(All of them prepared themselves as the memory transitions to the next scene)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 54 - Twelve Years Ago [Part Two]**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello guys! Here's part one! How was it? I was very teary eyes writing this because it's just too much for the seven year old Gero. Could you imagine having to change your name just to have a normal life? I can't do that! **

**As for Gero and Kaede being classmates there were hints in chapter chapter 33 where Kaede said Gero looked familiar to her and in chapter 46 where Gero said that Kaede had forgotten about her! I hope this connects the dots!**

**So what did you think happened to Kaede? Why did she and Gero's classmates suddenly changed how they treated him? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! The next chapter is just going to get darker! ****I hope you all enjoyed the read!**

**Shout out to : "Sean Carlo" and "gunform71" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! So pleased you are reading my fic and enjoying it!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	54. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 - Twelve Years Ago [Part Two]**

**[Kumamoto Park - After School]**

(The memory then changed from the classroom to a park in Kumamoto)

"This place is?" Asparagus asked

"This is where Gero-sama spends a little bit of his time after school..just sitting alone here in this park.." Kikuyo said

"He's trying to escape from his cruel reality, even if just for a little bit, right?" Takashi said

"_Yeah..that's so like him..separating himself from others so only he has to get hurt.." _Erika said

"Look! Darling is reading some kind of book!" Kay pointed

"Ohh! That's a book about tanks!" Miho said

"How much can someone love tanks that much?" Kal smiled

"_Just look at his face..he looks so happy reading it.." _Erika blushed

"Hey someone is approaching!" Anchovy said

(As they looked towards the unknown person approaching the young Gero they seem to realize that it was a male at the age of 20-25 years old and has blonde spiky hair)

"Who is that?" Assam asked

"No idea.." Asparagus said

"Wait..spiky blonde hair?" Maho said

"Maho-san?" Darjeeling called out

"_That must be the person Gero told us about..his aniki.." _Erika said

"Aniki? His older brother?" Katyusha asked

"Yeah..onii-sama told us that there was someone that befriended him and was like an older brother to him..it must be that person!" Maho smiled

(The guy then stopped in front of Gero and called out to him)

"Hi there!" said the guy

"_**..."**_

"Hello?"

(Gero was too focused on reading that's why he couldn't hear that he was being called. The guy then noticed that Gero was reading a book about tanks and decided to try and use that to get his attention)

"Woah is that a book about tanks?!"

(Gero then looked towards the guy and finally he was noticed. The blonde guy had a warm smile on his face and really had pure intentions on befriending Gero)

"You finally looked at me!"

"_**I'm very sorry! I get too engrossed when reading about tanks.."**_

"It's alright! Continue reading!"

"_**Thank you very much!"**_

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"_**Please go ahead!"**_

(The blonde guy then sat next to Gero and continued to have a conversation with him)

"So you like tanks?"

"_**I love them! What about you?"**_

"Me too! My favorite tank is the British Cromwell tank!" said the blonde guy

"_**Really?! That's a cool tank too! It's fast and strong!"**_

"Right? What's your favorite tank?"

"I love all of them! But if I were to choose only one I'd go with the Tiger 1! It's super strong and it looks very very cool!"

"I know what you mean! It was the most feared tank during the war! And if we're to choose the best Tiger 1 ace in history it would be?"

"_**Michael Wittman!" **_both Gero and the blonde guy said at the same time

"Ahaha! Wow! You're an amazing kid!"

"_**You're just as amazing mister..uhm..we haven't properly introduced each other right? My name is-"**_

"Hang on! Before you tell me your name..I don't want your parents to get angry at you for telling a stranger your name.."

"_**Eh? Then what should we call each other?"**_

"Hmm..how about this? You can call me your aniki then I'll call you otouto-kun!"

[Older brother] and [younger brother]

"_**Ok! Aniki!" **_the young Gero smiled

"Yes otouto-kun?"

(Both Gero and his aniki then proceeded to talk about tanks and truly enjoyed their time together. Everyone can see Gero truly smile and express his joy)

"Look at Darling's smile! He's so cute!" Kay said

"Amazing..that blondie over there sure saved Gero-kun's smile.." Nonna said

"Yeah..it makes me happy that Tiger-kun found his first ever friend!" Takashi smiled

"Agreed..this guy is a lot better than his piece of crap classmates.." Kal said

*HONK *HONK

(The black car of the Nishizumi family suddenly arrived in front of the park. Both Junpei and Touma then exited the car and called out to Gero for it's time to go home)

"Is that your ride home?"

"_**Yeah..sorry aniki..I have to go home now..or my sisters will worry.."**_

"Come on it's nothing you have to be sorry about..it's very admirable of you to worry about your sisters.."

"_**Really?"**_

"Yes really..I'll tell you what..how about everyday we'll meet here at the park at the same time..then we'll talk about tanks until your ride home arrives..would you like that?"

"_**Yes! I'd love that!"**_

"Then it's decided! See you tomorrow otouto-kun!"

"_**Bye bye aniki!"**_

(After saying goodbye Gero then hurriedly went to their car to meet up with Junpei and Touma)

"Who was that person Gero-sama?" Junpei asked

"_**A very nice person! He stayed with me here until you guys arrived!"**_

"You seem to be very happy young master!" Touma said

"_**I am! Because today I made my very first friend!"**_

"I see..I'm happy for you young master!" Touma smiled

**[Kumamoto Park - The Next Day]**

(After school Gero ran quickly towards the park so that he could spend some time again with his new friend. As he arrived his expectations were met as he saw his aniki already sitting there waiting for him)

"_**Aniki!"**_

"Yo otouto-kun!"

"_**What tank would you want to talk about today?"**_

"Hmm..let's see..how about the American M18 Hellcat tank destroyer?"

(This warm bonding time between aniki and otouto continued as long as Gero could remember)

**[Kumamoto Park - The Next Month]**

"_**Hey aniki.."**_

"Yes?"

"_**Uhm..okaa-chan said today is a very special day for me.."**_

"What's the occasion?"

"_**She won't tell me even though I asked her so many times.."**_

"Maybe it's a surprise!"

"_**Yeah..well she told me to invite my friends from school today..but I don't have any friends there..you're my only friend aniki..so I was wondering if you'd want to come home with me.."**_

"Of course! I'd love to celebrate this special day of yours otouto-kun!"

"_**Really?! Yay! Then let's go now! The car is already there waiting for us!"**_

"Alright! Let's go!"

(Gero and his aniki now were walking towards their car to go home to celebrate the occasion. Erika and the rest saw how happy Gero was and that brought a smile to their faces also)

"What's the occasion Miho?" Kay asked

"Sorry I also don't remember..but I know it was a very special day! Right onee-chan?"

"Yeah..onii-sama kept on asking okaa-sama but got no answer.."

"Well I guess we'll know when they get home right?" Katyusha said

"That would've been the case.." Kikuyo said

"Would have? What do you mean?" Darjeeling asked

"Because at this moment..is the time Gero-sama almost dies.." Kikuyo said with a sad tone

(All of them got chills sent down their bodies as they heard what Kikuyo said. All their hearts were beating hard and fast but nothing could've prepared them for what they were about to witness)

"Ready to go home Young master? And you must be young master's friend, thank you so much for taking care of him!" Junpei said

"Likewise! He's a great kid.." Gero's aniki said

(Just before they got in the car Touma realizes that another car was headed for them and he thought it was acting weird. Erika and the rest also saw the car and were terrified of the events the was about to happen)

"_Please no.." _Erika began walking to Gero

"Don't tell me that.." Assam was scared

"That's right..those are the killers.." Kikuyo said with an angry expression

"Darling!" Kay shouted

"Damn it! Tiger-kun!" Takashi shouted

(Kal and Takashi started to dash towards Gero's position. They then saw the windows of the car go down and what they saw next frightened them the most. Two MP5k sub-machine guns were pointed towards Gero)

"Gero-sama! Get down!" Touma shouted

"_**Eh?" **_

(Junpei immediately shielded Gero using his body and his aniki quickly hugged the ground as told by Touma. Kal and Takashi jumped to push Gero and Touma out of the path of the bullets in an attempt to save them but since this was just a memory their bodies passed through them as if they were ghosts. At that moment both Kal and Takashi knew that they couldn't do anything)

*GUN SHOTS

(A hail of bullets were fired from the mysterious car and the first that got shot was Touma. He was shot twice in the chest, one in the stomach and shoulder before he fell to the ground. Gero saw this and he didn't know what was truly happening)

"_**Touma-san!"**_

"No Gero-sama!"

(Gero instinctively ran towards Touma to help him. Then another hail of bullets were fired towards Gero and a stray bullet hit him on the side of the head but it didn't kill him because Junpei was able to pull him out of the way of most of the bullets)

"Otouto-kun!" Gero's aniki shouted

(But the sight of Gero getting shot was too much for Erika and the rest. They just stared at the brutality and the strength on their legs gave way and all of them were sitting on the floor in shock and was crying)

"_Gero..?" _Erika was in shock

"Onii-sama!" Miho shouted

"What happened?!" Katyusha shouted

(All this time Nonna was covering Katyusha's eyes because she didn't want her to see what happened. There was blood everywhere and she knew that katyusha will not be able to endure that sight)

"Let go of me Nonna!" Katyusha shouted

"I can't!" Nonna shouted

"What do you mean you can't-"

(Katyusha's struggle stopped as she saw the expression on Nonna's face. She was angry and crying at the same time)

"Forgive me Katyusha-sama..but I cannot allow you to see this.." Nonna begged

(All of them saw suddenly Gero's aniki stand up and grabbed Touma's gun and started shooting back at the car. All shots hit car's tires and the car spun out of control)

"Hurry up and get him out of here!" Gero's aniki shouted

(Junpei did what was told and grabbed Gero and got in the car. The driver acted quickly and drove immediately back home. Just before Gero passed out he saw a glimpse of his aniki got shot before the car door closed)

**[Kuromorimine Household]**

(The memory then changed again this time it was now at the Nishizumi Household where Gero was safely brought home by Junpei but was terribly injured. These parts of Gero's memory were hazy due to him passing out and waking up because of his wound)

"Nishizumi-sama!" Junpei shouted

"Gero! What on earth happened?!" Shiho shouted

(Shiho hugged her son and was on the verge of tears)

"Forgive us Nishizumi-sama..we..we got attacked.." Junpei said

"Where?! By Who?!" Shiho shouted

"_**Okaa-chan.."**_

"Gero! Gero? Can you hear me? How could they do this to you.."

"_**Don't..shout..at..Junpei-san..he...he..protected...me.."**_

"Alright...I'm sorry for shouting..let's get you to the hospital.." Shiho whispered

"It will be too dangerous to go to the hospital..please take the young master to the Shimada family doctor..trust nobody else Nishizumi-sama.." Junpei said

"Agreed..come on, you're coming with us-""

(Shiho's words stopped as she saw Junpei's condition. While shielding Gero from the bullets he was shot twice in the chest and he was already losing a lot of blood)

"I can't come with you ma'am..leave me here..save Gero-sama.." Junpei said

"Damn it..understood..thank you for protecting him..and I'm so sorry.." Shiho said

"Don't be sorry ma'am..it was an honor working under you..taking care of Gero-sama and seeing him smile was all worth it.." Junpei smiled

"_**Junpei-san..are..you..ok?" **_Gero whispered

"Yes young master..so please live..live and be happy..make a ton of friends and never let anyone decide how to live your life.." Junpei patted Gero's head gently

(After hearing Junpei's dying wish Shiho now rode the car and went straight to the Shimada Family. Junpei just sat on top of his pool of blood as he soon died there sitting by their house)

"Who were those bastards?!" Kal shouted

"We still don't know..Gero-sama has been trying to find out who they are all this time.." Kikuyo said

"But on what basis did they attack darling? Did they know?" Kay asked

"Somebody leaked information is what I'm guessing.." Assam said

"I agree..they didn't even double check their target..they knew that at this time of the day Gero-kun would be at this very park.." Darjeeling said with an angry expression

**[Shimada Household]**

(Right after they arrived at the Shimada's, Gero was immediately given aid by their personal doctor. They were able to stitch Gero's head wound without a problem and he was given blood to replace the amount he lost)

"Who..who could've done this to a poor boy?" the doctor asked

"I don't know..I sent men to the scene but no clues were found..only the dead body of Gero's guard.." Shiho said

"Is Gero-chan's condition stable now?" Chiyo asked

"For now..but I don't have the tools to examine if there are other damages done by the wound..all we can do now is pray and hope that we have passed the worst part.." said the doctor

"Thank you doctor.." Shiho bowed

"It was a wise decision to get him here Shiporin..he wouldn't have made it if you went to the hospital.." Chiyo said

"It's all thanks to his other guard..it was his suggestion.." Shiho said

"Then we have to thank him..where is he?" Chiyo asked

"Dead.."

"I see..I'm sorry..where's Miho and Maho?"

"Sleeping..Kikuyo is looking after them..how will I tell them about this Chiyokichi?"

(Gero was just sleeping by the bed with a bandage over his head as Shiho and Chiyo converse. Erika and the rest walked towards the bed and surrounded it while looking at Gero)

"Onii-chan..I'm so sorry I wasn't by your side.." Miho was crying

"I wish I could just go back in time and wake myself up so that I could run towards you right now onii-sama.." Maho was crying also

"We are near the end of the therapy..Miho-sama..Maho-sama..these will be Gero-sama's last requests before he loses consciousness..please listen to him.." Kikuyo said

(Gero then opens his little eyes and had just enough strength to speak for a few seconds)

"_**O-Okaa-chan.."**_

"Gero! Thank goodness you're awake..how are you feeling?" Shiho asked

"_**My..head..hurts..and..I can't..see...well.."**_

"I'm sorry my son..I'm so sorry.." Shiho was crying

"_**Okaa-chan.."**_

"Yes my son?"

"_**Is..it..still..a..special...day..for...me..?"**_

"Yes..yes it is..what would you like? I will get you anything that you want..just name it.."

"_**Yay..then..I...have..two..requests.."**_

"What are they, my son?"

"_**First..is..please..look..for..my..aniki.."**_

"Aniki? Who..is this person?" Shiho asked

"_**In..school..I..had..no..friends..they..all..hated..me..but..aniki..was..very..nice..to..me..he..was..my..very..first..friend.."**_

"Alright my son..I'll do my best to look for him..do you know where he might be?"

"_**I don't know but..I saw him..get hurt..helping us..get away..a while ago..he has..blonde hair..please..help him.."**_

"I will..and the second request?"

"_**Okaa-chan..please..don't..let..them...hurt..my sisters.."**_

(Shiho was surprised at Gero's request and it just brought her to tears. Miho and Maho also couldn't hold their tears no longer and cried as they heard their brother's request. Darjeeling and the rest were also crying as they listen to Gero)

"_**Please...do whatever..it...takes...to make sure..that..Miho-chan..and..Maho-chan..will be safe..and..happy.."**_

"_**Take me...far away..so that...they won't...find my sisters...and hurt them..I..love them so much..they..were..the reason..that..kept me..going.."**_

"I love you so much too onii-sama!" Maho shouted while crying

"_**Maho-chan...has a strong...personality..but she tends to...keep her feelings...to herself most of...the time...she won't...say anything..even when...she is hurting...while Miho-chan is...a shy girl..but she...has a big and kind heart..both of them..will be..amazing..commanders..when they...grow up.."**_

"Onii-chan..onii-chan.." Miho just kept on crying her heart out

"I promise I won't let anything happen to them..and nothing will ever stop me from looking for you when this mess is over.." Shiho said as tears fell from here eyes

(Shiho then felt a warm touch on her cheek. It was Gero placing his hand on his mother's cheeks to comfort her one last time)

"_**Don't..cry...okaa-chan..and..thank...you...I...love...you.."**_

(Gero's hand fell as he once again lost consciousness but Shiho caught the hand of her son and cried more than before. She now will fulfill one of the requests of her son which will be the hardest decision of her life)

**[Somewhere in Tokyo - The Next Day]**

(The memory now changed again and this was the final memory. Gero was seen sleeping on a bed of some house. Erika and the rest saw a very familiar face sitting next to Gero and was reading the newspapers. It was none other than Chief Matsumoto)

"_I see..so this was when Gero was already hidden with Chief.." _Erika said

"This person is Gero-kun's foster father?" Kal asked

"Yes..he was okaa-san's tank mechanic and her friend.." Miho said

"Onii-sama also played with the Chief all the time in the tank garage.." Maho smiled

"Look Darling's waking up!" Kay pointed

(The young Gero then opened his eyes slowly and Chief Matsumoto saw this)

"Seems you're awake..good morning young master!" Chief Matsumoto said

"_**..."**_ no response from Gero

"Can you hear me young master?" Chief called out

"_**W-Who are you?"**_

(Everyone was surprised that Gero didn't know who Chief was)

"It's me young master! It's Shin Matsumoto!"

"_**And..who..am..I?"**_

(Again everyone was shocked at Gero's question. They now all knew that during this time Gero had lost all of his memories)

"Gero-kun who had a photographic memory loses his memories..what kind of grim irony is this..?" Darjeeling said

"The shock and blood loss of his head wound must've triggered his amnesia.." Assam said

"Such a young boy..lost his family and his memories..all because of the greed of those afraid of what he'll become.." Asparagus said

"I'll never forgive those bastards.." Takashi said

"I swear on my role as a Seven Seats member that I will find those that did this to Gero-kun..and they'll see hell for this.." Katyusha said

"If he lost his memories here..when did he regain them?" Nonna asked

"The night after the Siege Tank Battle..when onii-sama was hospitalized..after he woke up he remembered us.." Maho said

"And he kept his identity hidden all this time to protect all of us.." Darjeeling said

"It would've been the best decision that time..suddenly revealing his identity without any proof or someone to back him up would've just led to unnecessary gossip.." Asparagus said

"So that's why he said it yesterday during the opening ceremonies..it was the perfect opportunity to cleanse the scandal of the uploaded photos while announcing his identity.." Katyusha said

"Shot two birds with one stone..as usual he's a cunning man.." Anchovy said

"Kikuyo-sama..did you ever find onii-chan's aniki?" Miho asked

"No..we checked every hospital record in the country about a blonde male with a gunshot wound but nothing turned up.."

"Then does that mean that person is also dead?" Anchovy asked

"Not necessarily..there are three outcomes that could have happened to him.." Kikuyo said

"And those three are?" Maho asked

"First is he could've died already and his body was hidden..second is he could've been taken as hostage by the criminals that shot Gero-sama..and the third is.."

"He's still alive somewhere..am I right?" Darjeeling said

"That's right..and that's what Gero-sama believes.." Kikuyo said

"I'm sure Darling's aniki is alright somewhere! He has to be!" Kay said

"All we can do is hope and pray.." Kikuyo said

(Chief Matsumoto then hugged the young Gero and comforted him. The loss of memory brought Chief Matsumoto to tears and decided to start anew with Gero)

"Your name is Gero..and I'm your father.."

"_**G-Gero? Father?"**_

"Yes my son..from now on you are Matsumoto Gero.."

"Virtual Memory Therapy is now finished and will now disconnect the units in 3...2...1..." Dr. Satsuki said

(After the countdown the units that Erika and the rest were using disconnected from Gero's memory. All of them removed the helmets and they all still had tears on their eyes. They saw Gero's crew waiting for them with cups of teas to calm them down)

"Here guys..drink some tea to feel better.." Ono said

"Thank you.." Darjeeling said

"Welcome back everyone..you might experience a little bit of nausea from the disconnection but it should wear off in a couple of minutes.." Dr. Satsuki informed them

"_Doctor..where's Gero?" _Erika asked

(Dr. Satsuki then pointed towards the window covered with blinds. Erika slowly approached the window and lifted the blinds only to be shocked again as she saw Gero sitting on the same unit with a helmet on his head. Chouno was in the room with Gero to accompany him)

"W-What is darling doing?" Kay asked

"The little boy you saw when you dove into his memories wasn't an image..it was him all this time reliving the same memory as you guys did.." Dr. Satsuki said

(All of them were surprised and felt pain to hear that)

"Why..why the hell would he do that?!" Kal shouted

"I told you..this is therapy..he has to relive the same memory to regain his lost memories.." Dr. Satsuki said

"But ours just ended right? Why is he still sitting there?!" Takashi shouted

"Gero-sama is rewinding the recorded memory..to find any clues or any kind of lead to find whoever did this to him.." Kikuyo said

"Y-You mean..onii-chan has to go through all of that again?!" Miho shouted

"Yes he does..it's what he requested.."

"You call yourself a doctor?! This isn't therapy anymore! Reliving that hell all over again is torture!" Katyusha shouted

"May I ask, doctor..how many times has he done this?" Maho asked

"I don't think you'll like the answer to that question.."

"_HOW MANY?!" _Erika shouted

"Counting this dive? This would be his **155th** time reliving this memory ever since he got here.." Dr. Satsuki said

*GLASS BREAK

(Erika was unable to regain her strength and she dropped her teacup. All of them were so shocked to the amount Gero has relived that very painful memory)

"No way.." Anchovy said

"That many? That's crazy.." Asparagus said

"What the hell is this?! Why would he do that to himself?!" Kal shouted

"It was necessary..please understand him.." Kikuyo said

"Necessary for what?! You should've stopped him!" Assam said

"You think I didn't try?! Do you think I wanted to see Gero-sama see his painful past over and over again?!" Kikuyo shouted

"Calm down everyone..I'll tell you a reason why it was necessary..it was only during his **123rd** dive that he was able to remember the names of his bodyguards.." Dr. Satsuki said

"You mean..the 1st up to the 122nd dive he can't remember the names?" Nonna asked

"Yes..both names and faces..after he remembered the names he quickly visited their graves..he's not doing this because he wants to..he does this because he needs to..for the sake of both the living and those that have passed away.." Dr. Satsuki said

"Nakamura-kun..did you know that he was doing this?" Takashi asked

"Yeah.." Ono responded

"Did you go into the memory with him?" Kal asked

"Only once.."

*GRAB *TACKLE

(Takashi suddenly grabbed Ono by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. He was so angry because he thought that how could they let Gero dive alone all those times)

"Why?! Why the hell didn't you go with him the next 154 times?!" Takashi shouted

"Calm down Takashi! Let go of him!" Kay shouted

"You're his best friend right?! Then why the hell are you not in there with him right now?!" Takashi shouted once more

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND THAT'S WHY! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND ALMOST GET KILLED A HUNDRED TIMES?!" Ono shouted as tears fell down his cheeks

(After seeing Ono tear up Takashi suddenly understood his feelings. He loosened his grip and just stared at the ground)

"All of us dove with him the first time..the sight of him nearly getting killed almost broke us.." Hajime said

"But after the memory..we couldn't take it..we agreed to never watch Matsu-kun's past again..but we will still support him as we do now.." Ken said

"Look..it appears Gero-kun is done.." Darjeeling said

(The lights on Gero's helmet disappeared but for some reason he wasn't taking them off)

"What's wrong doctor? Did something happen?!" Kay asked

"Nothing..his vitals are alright..brain activity is fine..no problem at all..." r. Satsuki said

(Erika then suddenly opened the door to the next room and approached Gero. He still wasn't removing his helmet so Erika was the one that took initiative and slowly lifted the helmet. What everyone saw next surprised them for Gero was crying)

"_Gero..?" _Erika called out to him

"_**Erika..?"**_

"_What's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?"_

"_**It's finally over..."**_

(More tears fell on Gero's cheeks and Erika quickly hugged him to comfort him)

"Why..is darling crying?" Kay asked

"I see..so that's what happened.." Dr. Satsuki said

"Come on, tell us why Gero-kun is crying!" Katyusha said

"The day he came here for his first VMT session..he said that no matter how much pain he feels during the therapy he will endure..and when it's the final session..he's going to cry his heart out.." Dr. Satsuki explained

"So all 154 sessions he has not once cried?" Nonna asked

"That's right..he's crying now because he will never need to do VMT again.." Dr. Satsuki said

"I see..I'm relieved.." Asparagus smiled

"Me too..I don't ever want darling to go through that again.." Kay smiled

(Both Miho and Maho then went inside the other room as well and hugged their brother and cried with him)

**[10 Minutes Later..]**

(Gero now was alright and went out with Erika and his sisters where the others were waiting for him)

"_**Hey guys.."**_

"You sure had us on a feels trip there buddy.." Takashi said

"_**I know..and I apologize..I thought that this was the best way for you guys to understand who I am and what I am.."**_

"By making us cry our eyes out? You know I haven't cried like that in a long long time.." Kay said

"_**Sorry about that Kay..did you cry too Katyusha-san?"**_

"Hmph! As if I will cry! But I will admit that I didn't like what happened to you..and I want you to know that you gained my utmost respect.." Katyusha said

"_**Thank you Katyusha-san.." **_

"But Katyusha-sama did cry.." Nonna teased

"Nonna!" Katyusha shouted with a blush

"So it's finally over huh?" Dr. Satsuki said

"_**Yes..thank you very much for all this time doctor.." **_Gero bowed

"You're very welcome.."

"Please send my regards to your husband as well..I do owe him my life more than once already.."

"Doctor's husband?" Miho asked

"Yes Miho-chan..Dr. Satsuki's husband is the doctor that saved me when I was in the Shimada household and he is the same doctor that saved me when i was injured during the Siege Tank Battle"

(Miho and Maho then recalled the doctor that they spoke to before)

"I remember him! So he was your husband.." Maho said

"Yes he is.." Dr. Satsuki smiled

"So Gero-kun..would you like to show everyone your discovery?" Ami Chouno said

"_**Yeah..please display the image I sent you doctor.."**_

(Dr. Satsuki then displayed the image sent by Gero from his memories and it showed the part of the memory where an MP5K sub machine gun was pointed out of the window of the car that was used by the attackers)

"_**Magnify the image.."**_

(The image then was zoomed in towards the hand of the one holding the gun)

"_**Alright now clean it up.."**_

(The image then was cleaned and the image was made clearer and it showed something that Gero was looking for all this time)

"_**What can you see?" **_

"A tattoo?" Asparagus asked

"_**Correct..this is the final clue that I have been looking for all this time..this tattoo is the closest thing that we had found all these years..does anyone recognize it?"**_

(The tattoo was a black heptagon shape with a skull in the middle with other patterns)

"_No..it's the first time I've seen it.." _Erika said

"No clue either.." Darjeeling said

"_**If we are able to find this tattoo or even it's origin..we can pinpoint the bastards that are responsible for what happened to me.."**_

"This isn't going to be easy Gero-kun..there's got to be a million tattoos like this.." Ami Chouno said

"_**I know..but we have to try..that's why I invited Assam-san here also..I know you are an amazing information gatherer and I could use the help.."**_

"I'll do my best Gero-san..I'll inform you right away if I get something.." Assam said

"_**All of you try and do your own research but do not stand out..I don't want you guys to get hurt.."**_

"Understood!" everyone responded

"_**Another topic I want everyone to know is this.."**_

(Gero then displayed the message he received from the Takeda clan)

**"The moment that four souls have been chosen to fight, those lurking in the darkness will enter the light"**

(All of them read the message and were trying their best to understand it)

"_**I already know what it means but I want you all to read it and try to guess it's meaning.."**_

"I'm not good with word games so I'll pass!" Takashi said

"Same here.." Kal said

"Geez both of you are worthless!" Katyusha said

"Then do you understand what it means Katyusha-sama?" Nonna asked

"Of course I do! The four souls chosen to fight means the Semi-finals of the tournament right? The last four schools that will compete!"

"_**As expected of Katyusha-san! Correct!"**_

"Praise me more!" Katyusha blushed

"What about the second part?" Kay asked

"Those that attacked Gero-kun will show themselves?" Darjeeling said

"_**Bingo..well said Darjeeling-san.."**_

"Who do you think I am?" Darjeeling blushed

"Wait..so the people that attacked you will attack again during the semi finals?!" Ono asked

"_**There's a possibility..but we still don't know in what way.."**_

"So you're telling us to boost our security during the tournament?" Asparagus asked

"_**Yes..and teach everyone in your schools basic self defense..but do not tell them about the attack..it might cause a panic and that's the last thing we need.."**_

"Do you think they'll make big moves onii-sama?" Maho asked

"You mean like bomb the entire place?!" Ken reacted

"_**I doubt it..the tournament will be filled with cameras and security personnel..if they are going to make a move they'll do it stealthily and unnoticed..they've waited 12 years to kill me..they'll make sure to do it right this time.."**_

"I'll hire bomb-detecting squads just to be sure.." Ami Chouno said

"_**Thank you Ami nee-chan.."**_

"Is it safe to say that they'll be targeting you only?" Anchovy asked

"_**I hope so..because I don't want to drag anyone else into this mess.."**_

"I'll have everyone in high alert the whole time..we got your back Tiger-kun!" Takashi smiled

"Us too..leave it to us darling!" Kay said

"Alright! I guess it's time to get to work!" Asparagus said

"_**Thank you everyone...well I guess that's all I have for you today..you can now all go back to your schools and help them prepare for the tournament.."**_

"Geez..some people are trying to kill you and you still think about the tournament.." Miho pouted

"_**Sorry..the time I spend with all of you during Senshado is just as important as my life.."**_

"We know.." Maho smiled

"I'd like to thank you all..for helping Gero-sama.." Kikuyo bowed

"It's nothing Kikuyo-sama..we're glad to be of help.." Darjeeling said

"_**Kal-kun and Ray..please stay for a bit..I need to tell you about something..the rest of you can go.."**_

"Sure!" Takashi said

"What is it now?" Kal said

"_**Erika..can you go with them? Wait for me downstairs.."**_

"_Alright..don't be long ok?"_

"_**Yes my Kommandant.."**_

"You guys wait for me by the van! I'll give you all a ride back!" Chouno said

(All that remained was Gero and his crew, Kal, Takashi, Kiuyo, Ami Chouno, and Dr. Satsuki. Erika and the rest of the Seven Seats now went out of the room and were now in the elevator headed down)

"Your brother really is something.." Assam said

"What he just did..I could never do it.." Asparagus said

"Seeing the same painful memory..155 times.." Nonna said

"Any normal person would have been broken under those conditions.." Nonna said

"But Whitey didn't..he's stronger than anyone else that I know.." Anchovy said

"I know I would've..you usually see me hyper and jumpy all the time but..I can't handle what darling did.." Kay said

"_The important part is it's now over and he won't need to do it again..right?" _Erika said

"Yeah..Erika is right..we all have our jobs that we need to do so let's focus on that now.." Maho said

"Agreed..let's make sure that Gero-kun's hard work will not be in vain!" Darjeeling said

(The elevator then stopped at the ground floor. They all went out the entrance of the hospital and they saw a familiar face step out of a black car. It was Shiho Nishizumi that went to visit his son and to take him home)

"Okaa-sama!" Maho called out

"Maho..Miho..and the Seven Seats as well.." Shiho said

"Good day to you ma'am.." all of them bowed

"_Headmistress!" _Erika saluted

"At ease Itsumi-kun..what are you all doing here?" Shiho asked

"_Gero brought us here..showed us everything.." _Erika said

"I see..so he's chosen you all to be his allies..I hope you all know the risks involved in this.." Shiho said

"Yes ma'am..we're prepared.." Darjeeling said

"Good..where is he?" Shiho asked again

"Still upstairs with Kikuyo-sama and Chouno-sama.." Miho said

"Thank you Miho..wait for me here by the car and let's all go back home together.." Shiho smiled

"Yes okaa-san!" Miho smiled

"You too Itsumi-kun.."

"_Yes Headmistress.." _Erika smiled

(Shiho then walked past the group and was waiting for the elevator when she was followed by Kay and Darjeeling)

"Excuse me ma'am.." Darjeeling said

"What is it?" Shiho asked

"We just wanted to know if you also dove into Gero-kun's memories.." Darjeeling asked

"I did.."

"How many times?" Kay asked

"All of them except for this one..that's why I went here..then I ran into you guys.."

"I see..that explains everything.." Darjeeling smiled

"Yeah.." Kay smiled

"What are you trying to say?" Shiho asked

"No offence to you ma'am but..your son is one tough son of a bitch.." Kay said

"He's my son..you're damn right he's tough..but as his mother..seeing him suffer like that..brings me a lot more pain than you could ever imagine.." Shiho said

"We understand ma'am..we're here for your son..you can count on us.." Darjeeling said

(The elevator arrived and Shiho entered it then before the doors closed Shiho gave Kay and Darjeeling a smile and said)

"Thank you.."

(Both Kay and Darjeeling now returned to the rest of the group and they noticed they were discussing something)

"Hey hey! What are you all talking about?" Kay asked

"Oh we were just thinking about the fact that Gero-san and Kaede-san were classmates before.." Asparagus said

"I was totally not expecting that!" Anchovy said

"Same here.." Assam said

"But if you think about it..if they were classmates before..and Kaede-san is already in college..then does that mean Darling is supposed to be in college right now?" Kay asked

"_Regarding that..Gero told me that Chief Matsumoto had him go through another year of middle school..so that he could experience a normal school life..that's why he's a year late.." _Erika said

"Onii-chan told me about that too! He said that's where he met Tsugumoto-kun!" Miho said

"I see..so Gero-kun did have a normal school life after all.." Nonna smiled

"I guess we owe your Maintenance Chief for giving us the opportunity to meet Gero-kun.." Katyusha said

"So if that memory was twelve years ago..and he was seven years old..then darling is already 19 years old?!" Kay reacted

"Wow..that makes him the oldest in our generation huh?" Asparagus said

"_Well age doesn't matter in love anyways.." _Erika bragged

"You really had to brag about it right now?" Kay asked

"_I'm just saying.." _Erika smiled

(They all saw then Gero arrive back together with his crew, Shiho, Kikuyo, and Ami Chouno)

"_**Hey guys! What are you all talking about?"**_

"_Oh nothing! Ready to go back?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..see you guys soon!"**_

"Bye bye darling!" Kay said

"Dasvidaniya!" Nonna and Katyusha said

"Farewell Gero-kun!" Darjeeling waved

"_**Kikuyo nee-chan! Ami nee-chan! Thanks for today! Please get home safely!"**_

"Bye Gero-kun!" Ami Chouno smiled

"You too Gero-sama!" Kikuyo smiled

(As they went their separate ways to go home a very emotional and heartfelt day has now ended)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 55 - We are Shirokumo**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! There you have it! The part two of this feels trip down memory lane! I admit I teared up reading this chapter again. Next chapter will be the first round of the tournament so action is coming!**

**Let me know in the reviews of how you felt during this chapter! And also what do you think happened to Gero's aniki? Alive? Captured? or Dead?**

**Shout out to : "Ainh" thank you so much for the follow! Or was it a re-follow? I'm still happy either way!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**And again check out the Facebook page! I uploaded two photos! One would be a picture of 7 year old Gero while the other one would be the mysterious tattoo that Gero saw in his memories!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	55. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 - We are Shirokumo**

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier]**

(After the draw lots for their first round opponents each school has one week to prepare before their matches. Gero, Erika and Maho were watching the daily training of their team from the observation platform)

"Looks like everyone is in high spirits!" Maho said

"_Yeah..knowing that Bakatora was a Nishizumi gave them a huge boost in morale.." _Erika smiled

"Looks like we got worried for nothing..right onii-sama?"

_**"..."**_

(Gero wasn't responding because he was in deep thought)

"Onii-sama?"

"_**Hmm? Oh sorry what was that?"**_

"_What's wrong? Worried about the semi-finals?" _Erika asked

"_**Ohh no..well..yes..but I wasn't thinking about that.."**_

"What's on your mind?" Maho asked

"_**I was thinking of finding myself a disciple from the newbies.."**_

"_Disciple?" _both Maho and Erika said in unison

"_**Yeah..you know..someone to pass on the skill set..like how you trained Erika..how Katyusha passed her doctrine to Klara and Nonna..and like how Miho is training Azusa-san.."**_

"_I get your point..but why think about it now?" _Erika asked

"_**It is our last year here so the earlier the better right?"**_

"Have you already thought of a possible candidate?" Maho asked

"_**Yeah I do actually.."**_

"_One of the boys?" _Erika asked

"_**Nope! The girl that has the best accuracy out of all of the newbies.."**_

"_Ohh! I know who you mean.." _Erika smiled

"_**Bring her to the Den after practice.."**_

"Alright onii-sama.."

**[The Den - After Practice]**

(As you can remember the Den is the training area below the ship that was meant for Gero's special training course. But since he has chosen his team they also train in the den with him but not the hardcore blindfold and no lights kind of training)

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"_**Come in!"**_

"Excuse me! I brought her as you requested onii-sama!" Maho said

"_**Thank you Maho-chan!"**_

"_Welcome back to The Den..Sakuraba-san.." _Erika smiled

(The person that Gero has chosen to be his disciple was Sakuraba)

"Thank you Kommandant! Maho-senpai said you wanted to see me?"

"_Yes..Bakatora has something to say to you.." _Erika said

"_**Sakuraba-chan..I hate to say this but..we're taking you off as the Jagdtiger's gunner.."**_

"EEEEEHHHHH?! Why?! I haven't even had the chance to shoot her gun in a match! Uhuhu!" Sakuraba went teary eyed and started flailing her arms around in a cute way

"_**Ahahaha! I'm just joking! Don't cry don't cry!"**_

(Sakuraba hugged Erika and was crying very cutely because of Gero's joke)

"Geez! You really scared me! Kommandant your boyfriend is being mean to me!" Sakuraba said

"_There..there..I'll make sure to punish him later..but for now hear him out.." _Erika smiled

"There's more?" Sakuraba asked while softly sobbing

"_**Sakuraba-chan..want to be my disciple?"**_

"Eh? Disciple?" Sakuraba was confused

"_**Yeah.."**_

"I don't understand.."

"Onii-sama is asking you if you would like to learn from him..you'll inherit his marksman skills.." Maho smiled

(All of a sudden Sakuraba's eyes turned into stars as she was overjoyed of what she heard)

"REALLY?!" Sakuraba shouted

"_**Yes really really..out of everyone in the first years..you have the highest potential in being a marksman.."**_

"Woah! This is so amazing! I'm so happy!" Sakuraba blushed

"_**So should I take that as a yes?" **_

"But..I somehow feel sad and happy at the same time.."

"Why?" Maho asked

"Being chosen by the legendary White Tiger and also the heir of the Nishizumi Family as his disciple to inherit his skills .. I could've never been so happy in my life!"

"_And the sad part?" _Erika asked

"I kinda feel bad for the others..because I know there are a lot better than me like Alice-chan or one of the boys..but you still chose me.." Sakuraba said

"_**Don't worry about Alice-chan..there are two reasons why I can't choose her.."**_

"Reasons?" Sakuraba asked

"_**First is she is a tank commander not a gunner..second of all is she is a Shimada..and me being a Nishizumi I can't take her for a disciple for it would collide with the teachings.."**_

"I see..then that's good.." Sakuraba smiled

"_**So? What's it gonna be Sakuraba-chan?"**_

"Yes! I gladly accept being your disciple Gero-senpai!" Sakuraba smiled

"_**Alright..then that's settled..as of now you'll be joining us here in The Den to train after the daily training menu..both me and Erika will coach you.."**_

"Jawohl! _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_!" Sakuraba bowed

"_We have a week to train everyone so again we'll be cramming everything we can!" _Erika ordered

**[First Round Matches Stadium - A Week Later]**

(A week has passed and it's finally Kuromorimine's first round match against Shirokumo. Gero and Erika went to Shirokumo's Tank Garage to greet them before their match like they always do)

**[Shirokumo Tank Garage]**

"_**Hi everyone!"**_

"Gero-senpai!" all the Shirokumo tankers reacted

"What are you doing here senpai?!" Kengo asked

"_**Yo Kengo! How have you been? We are here for our usual visit before the match!"**_

"I see..thanks for the visit then!" Kengo saluted

"_**Sure! I'd like to introduce you guys as well to my Kommandant! This guy is Matsunaga Kengo, commander of Shirokumo Team!"**_

"_Hi! Itsumi Erika here! Nice to meet you all!"_

"OOOHHHH! IT'S KUROMORIMINE'S KOMMANDANT!" shouted some members

"GERO-SENPAI'S GIRLFRIEND!" shouted the girls

"_**Wow..didn't know you were this popular.."**_

"Yeah..all of us here know about her.." a girl said

"_**Ohh and you are?" **_

"Sayoko Nami! I'm the new vice commander of this team senpai!" said the girl

"_Nice to meet you Sayoko-san..may I ask how you all know me?" _Erika asked

"Well you're more known here as the woman that tamed the great white tiger.." Sayoko said

"_**What kind of title is that?!"**_

"_Ohh that's a nice title! I like that!" _Erika smiled

"_**Ok this is going in a direction I'm not gonna like.." **_

"Oh come on..don't get angry now just because you got tamed by her.." Kengo teased

"_Well all jokes aside..let's all have fun in our match!" _Erika smiled

"Yes ma'am!" everyone saluted Erika

"See you in the field senpai! I'll be looking for you!" Kengo said

"_**Sure! I'll be expecting you!"**_

(As Erika and Gero left the garage the Shirokumo team returned to their jobs while Kengo and Sayoko looked at them)

"So..you think we can win?" Sayoko asked

"No..we'll definitely lose..as we are now we have no chance..but we'll make sure to give them hell before they win!" Kengo smiled

"Roger that commander.." Sayoko smiled

(They now gathered on each of their starting points. The battlefield was rocky and filled with hills around)

"Both Team Commanders and Vice Commanders! Forward!" Kanon Sasagawa said

"This match is between Kuromorimine University High School versus Shirokumo High School! Mode is Annihilation! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(5 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

**Shirokumo Tank Line Up:**

1 Firefly, 2 M5A1 Stuarts, 3 Type 97 Chi-Ha, M4 Sherman, T-34, Matilda II and Tiger II

**Kuromorimine Tank Line Up:**

1 Panzer IV, 1 Tiger I, 1 Jagdtiger, 1 Panzer III, and 6 Panther A's

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"Here begins their first official match as a team!" Chouno smiled

"Yeah.." Shiho said

"What's wrong? You look worried?" Chouno asked

"I'm not worried..it's just that..I find it so irritating that their first opponent had to be my son's previous school.." Shiho said

"I know what you mean okaa-sama..when we found out that it was Shirokumo that we were fighting..onii-sama had a very sad expression on his face.." Maho smiled

"There's nothing we can do..fate can be cruel at times..both of you know more about this than anyone else.." Chouno said

"Fate can go to hell.." Shiho whispered

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

(Kuromorimine was now headed for the high grounds of the battlefield to get an advantage over Shirokumo)

"What's the plan Kommandant?" Koume asked

"_Head for high ground..this may be their first time doing Senshado but they can't be underestimated.." _Erika said

"They are Nii-chan's kohais after all..I'm sure they'll make a move to get the momentum of the match in their favor.." Alice said

"Not to mention they have a Firefly and the Tiger II.." Sakuraba said

"_**Don't worry about the Tiger II..I'll handle it..you guys just listen to Kommandant and we'll get through this!"**_

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

"_Shirokumo will definitely head for the high ground just like we are to utilize their Firefly and Tiger II.." _Erika said

"_**Then we have to get there first-"**_

(As their tank formation headed for the high ground Gero suddenly felt multiple gazes around them)

"_**Phalanx Formation NOW!"**_

*FIRE!" Kengo ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(Every tank of Shirokumo then unleashed hell onto the Kuromorimine Tank formation from all sides and they were covered with a big dust cloud)

"Did we get them?" Sayoko asked

"I think we're lucky enough if we even got one of them.." Kengo said

(As the dust started to clear a little bit Kengo then saw a scary sight of a gun barrel aimed at his tank)

"Driver reverse now!" Kengo shouted

"_Feur!" _Erika ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(The Kuromorimine tank formation returned fire towards Shirokumo on all sides and white flagged 1 Stuart and 1 Chi-Ha)

"I thought you said they'll be heading for the high ground also!" Sakuraba shouted

"_I thought so too.." _Erika smiled

"We totally didn't expect them to lay an ambush for us.." Koume said

"_**Way to go Shirokumo! Nice ambush!"**_

"W-What the heck is that formation?!" Kengo reacted

(As they saw the Phalanx Formation which had the Kuromorimine tanks in a triangular formation aiming at both sides with the Panzer IV and Panzer III at the middle. They also saw a lone Panther that was white flagged before it could enter the formation)

"Look we got one!" Sayoko cheered

"Nice! Our first kill!" Kengo said

*CLANK

(Kengo's joy was stopped when a shell hit their Tiger II's front armor and bounced. He knew that if he wasn't a Tiger II he'd be taken out already. He saw that Gero's white tiger was already aiming at him again)

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BOOM

(The 88mm shell was fired hitting again Kengo's tank but the shell bounced and it hit a tree beside Kengo's tank splitting it in half)

"Damn it..as expected of Gero-senpai.." Kengo smiled

"_Alright just as planned! Bakatora will handle the Tiger II! Sango you go with Bakatora as he leaves the formation then find a good vantage point!"_

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Sango radioed

"_The rest of us will hold here for the time being until Bakatora says we're clear!"_

"Jawohl!" everyone replied

"_**Stay right behind us Sango-san!"**_

"Will do!" Sango replied

"_**Let's go Ken!"**_

"Roger!"

(Immediately Gero's White Tiger separated from the formation with Sango behind it)

"_Feur!" _Erika shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(Another barrage of shells were fired towards the positions of Shirokumo to provide covering fire for Gero and Sango)

"Nami! Handle things here! I'll play with senpai so that he won't flank you guys!" Kengo radioed

"Copy that!" Sayoko said

(Shirokumo's Tiger II then exited their cover and went after Gero)

"_**Here comes Kengo..alright Sango-san from here take a left then you'll find a good vantage point!"**_

"Jawohl! Good luck!" Sango said as her tank went left

"Gunner! Aim for that Panzer III!" Kengo said

*CLANK

(Another shell bounced off the Tiger II's armor and spooked Kengo)

"_**Keep your attention on me Kengo.." **_

"Tsk..I guess I've been invited..driver go after the white tiger!" Kengo ordered

(Kengo was now after Gero and both were shooting each other the whole time. Every shot made by the Tiger II was being dodged always by Ken's driving and every shot Gero made always hit the Tiger II's frontal armor and bounced)

"You can keep on trying that senpai but it won't work!" Kengo said

"Taichou..why do you keep on shooting the Tiger II's frontal armor?" Hajime asked

"_**Well..I'm trying to experiment if there was a way to penetrate it you know.."**_

"Is this really the time to be experimenting?" Ono asked

"_**It's not everyday I get to shoot at something without it getting white flagged always.."**_

"That's one way to brag I guess.." Ken said

"_**I guess this is far enough..Hajime please tell Erika that they're free to push out now.."**_

"Roger!" Hajime said

(Back at the location where Kuromorimine was ambushed Leila received the transmission from Hajime)

"Understood! Thank you Hajime-kun!" Leila said

"_Leila?" _Erika called out

"White Tiger has successfully lured out the Tiger II, all clear to push out!" Leila said

"_Alright! Kojima-san take point!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" Kojima said

(Kojima then positioned their Jagdtiger in front of their formation)

"_Spearhead Formation! We'll break through on one side! Once we're through, Alice-san will double back and take care of the other side!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" Alice responded

*BOOM

(As their formation was now moving another Panther got white flagged)

"They're trying to break through! Aim for their lead tank! FIRE!" Sayoko ordered

*CLANK *CLANK

(All shells fired by Shirokumo's tanks weren't enough to penetrate the Jagdtiger and the shells just kept on bouncing off)

"Go straight 100 meters then go left Kojima-san! That should take you directly to their flank!" Sango radioed

"Roger!" Kojima said

"Alright! Here we go!" Sakuraba shouted

(At high speeds the Spearhead Formation broke through the ambush kill zone of Shirokumo. Alice immediately dispersed and went towards the other side of the killzone as ordered by Erika)

"Kojima-san! Head to Point Echo-5! Bakatora will need your help soon!" Erika radioed

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Kojima said

"_The rest of you with me! Let's clear out the Shirokumo forces and take this win!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

"Commander! Kuromorimine broke through our kill zone! We won't last much longer!" Sayoko radioed

"I hear you Nami..thank you for your hard work! Don't go down without a fight!" Kengo shouted

"Of course! FIRE!" Sayoko smiled

*BANG *CLANK

(Sayoko's Firefly shot it's 17 Pounder gun and the shell hit the turret side skirts of Erika's Panzer IV)

"_That girl got some aim even under pressure..after this match they'll be much stronger.." _Erika smiled

(As Erika and the others take on the remnants of Shirokumo, Gero and Kengo are still battling it out with each other)

"Taichou..they've broken through the ambush.." Hajime said

"_**That's my Erika..then we better finish our job as well.."**_

(All of a sudden the White Tigers movement changed. It became faster and more accurate and a lot harder to predict which caught Kengo off guard)

"Woah! Look at Ken-senpai go! Driver can we do that?!" Kengo smiled

"That's impossible for me, commander!" his driver said with a sad face

"I thought so..but there is one thing we can do that can surprise them!" Kengo smiled

(By Gero's order Ken suddenly drifted the white tiger right behind Kengo's Tiger II and was now aiming at their rear armor)

"NOW DRIVER!" Kengo shouted

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BOOM *CLANK

(Just before Gero pulled the trigger the Tiger II suddenly did a 90 degree rotation of its body which made Gero shoot the side armor instead of the rear armor. Gero was surprised by this and he saw the gun barrel of the Tiger II aiming at them)

"_**Reverse now!" **_

"FIRE!" Kengo ordered

*BOOM

(The 88mm shell was fired close range towards the white tiger but with Ken's quick reflexes he managed to reverse their tank just in time to dodge the shell and it only grazed their turret. The White Tiger then pulled away from the close quarter combat and was now going in circles around Kengo's tank)

"_**Phew..that was a close one.."**_

"That could've been bad..an 88mm straight to our face would've taken us out.." Ono said

"Now we can't just blindly go in for the kill or else they'll just do the same..and next time he won't miss.." Hajime said

"What's the plan Matsu-kun?" Ken asked

"_**We'll go in blindly for the kill!" **_

"Haaa?! Did you not hear what I just said?!" Ono shouted

"_**I heard you! But don't worry it'll work out!"**_

"Oh to hell with it! Round up!" Ono said

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BANG *CLANK

(The 88mm shell bounce off as usual at the Tiger II)

"Driver get ready! We have one more side armor to use against senpai!" Kengo said

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**Now Ken!"**_

(Just like last time Ken drifted their white tiger to the rear armor of the Tiger II)

"_**FIRE!" **_

"Rotate!" Kengo shouted

*BOOM

(The 88mm shell hit once again the Tiger II's side armor and bounced off as expected. Kengo's gunner now aimed towards the white tiger but this time Gero didn't give the order to move)

"FIRE-" Kengo shouted

*BOOM

(As a loud explosion occurred the round penetrated not the white tiger's armor but the rear armor of the Tiger II. A white flag then popped out of it's rear signaling it got taken out. Kengo was at a loss for words to what had happened)

"What was that?!" Ken asked

"_**That would be my disciple making her debut.."**_

(Kengo then got out of his cupola and brought out his binoculars and looked at the direction from where his tank was shot. He then saw a monster aiming down at him from far away and it was Sakuraba's Jagdtiger)

"Nice shot Sakuraba-san!" Kojima said

"How far was that?" Sakuraba asked

"About 2000 meters away! That's amazing!" Kojima said

"Tsk..still not enough..Gero-senpai's record was at 2200 meters..and that was with his Tiger I.." Sakuraba pouted

"Geez..I guess Gero-san making you his disciple also made you greedy huh?" Kojima chuckled

(Sakuraba was looking through her gun sights and saw Gero standing on top of his White Tiger with a smile and was showing a peace sign at her which made her smile also. Meanwhile at the other end of the field Erika was taking the shot at Shirokumo's last tank which was Sayoko's firefly)

"_Feur!" _Erika shouted

*BOOM

(The 75mm shell of her Panzer IV hit the firefly's side armor and got white flagged instantly)

"_Nice shot Rin-san!" _Erika smiled

"Thanks!" Rin smiled

"_Sit-rep over there Alice-san?" _Erika radioed

(On the other side from Erika there were scraps of metal on the ground and one M4 Sherman, one T-34, and one Stuart tank were white flagged in front of Alice's panther)

"All enemy tanks destroyed here Kommandant..all clear.." Alice radioed

"_Then I guess that's it.." _Erika smiled

"Kuromorimine remaining tanks eight! Shirokumo remaining tanks zero! Kuromorimine takes the win!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

(The stadium erupted into cheers and applause as the first round match of Kuromorimine is now done with their victory at hand. Sayoko went down from her Firefly and Erika walked up to her)

"_That was a great match! You completely surprised us with your ambush.." _Erika said

"But you still managed to break out of it easily.." Sayoko said

"_That's because we already know how to handle those situations..this is your first official match so I'd say you did very good!"_

"You think so?" Sayoko said

"_Let me tell you something..the last time my tank got hit was last year's Joint Tournament..and this year..you were the first one to hit me..you have skills as a tank commander and a gunner..so keep working hard and I know you'll be just fine.."_

"Really? I guess that makes me a lot happier now that you mentioned it!" Sayoko smiled

(Both of them then saw Kengo and Gero walking towards them)

"_**Nice fight Sayoko-san!"**_

"Yeah..look who lost to his senpai.." Sayoko teased

"Oh shut up..I did my best!" Kengo said

"_Looks like everyone's here..LINE UP!" _Erika shouted

(Every tanker of Kuromorimine then quickly lined up behind Erika and Gero)

"_BOW!" _Erika shouted

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE MATCH!" everyone said and bowed

(Kengo and Sayoko were surprised with their act of respect that all of them showed after the match. Both of them just bowed as well along with the other Shirokumo tankers. Gero then approached the two)

"Senpai.." Kengo called out

"_**Yes?"**_

"I had so much fun fighting you!"

"_**Me too!"**_

"But.."

(Gero then noticed both Sayoko and Kengo's hands tremble and tears started to fall on their cheeks)

"It's still frustrating to lose.." Kengo said while crying

"I really wanted to win senpai.." Sayoko said while crying

(Gero then walked closer them and both felt a pat on the head from their senpai)

*HEAD PAT

"_**Of course it's frustrating..there is not one person that does Senshado who doesn't feel that way when losing.."**_

"_**This is your first ever match..this isn't the end for you all but the beginning..I'm relieved that Shirokumo is being led by the both of you..I can now graduate without having to worry about you guys.."**_

"You were worried about us senpai?" Sayoko asked

"_**You bet I was..due to my selfishness me and my crew transferred to Kuromorimine..leaving the both of you behind with nobody to guide you..forgive me..it must have been hard on you guys.."**_

"Please don't apologize senpai..we were fine! We all worked together to learn and to reach where we are now!" Sayoko said

"That's right! It was you who inspired us to take up Senshado! We don't regret it one bit!" Kengo said

"_**I see..then I'm glad I was able to be an inspiration to you all..anyways don't cry anymore..or else everyone will get worried.."**_

"Everyone?" Kengo asked

"_**Over there..take a look!"**_

(Both Kengo and Sayoko then looked towards the direction Gero pointed and they were both surprised to see that students from their school were watching from the bleachers and was cheering them on)

"WAY TO GO KENGO SENPAI!"

"THAT WAS A GREAT MATCH! NEXT TIME YOU'LL WIN FOR SURE!" shouted a teacher

"SHIROKUMO IS THE BEST!"

"IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT THE POWERHOUSES! FIGHT ON!"

"Everyone..you all came.." Kengo smiled

"_**See? All of those people are now counting on you..so smile and thank them..never look down and keep moving forward!"**_

*PUSH

(Gero then gave Kengo and Sayoko a gentle push on their backs to move forward from this loss. Kengo then ordered his team to line up in front of the bleachers and everyone bowed)

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!" all Shirokumo tankers shouted

*APPLAUSE

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"Congratulations Erika..onii-sama!" Maho smiled

"So that's the one Gero-kun chose to be his disciple..how scary.." Chouno chuckled

"The next generation of tankers are all amazing..even those of Shirokumo will be a lot stronger from this experience.." Shiho said

"Well this is a surprise..never thought you'd praise other schools.." Chouno said

"Just this one time..they are my son's kouhais after all.." Shiho smiled

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Tank Garage]**

(After the match Erika gathered everyone in their tank garage for a few announcements)

"_Good job everyone! This victory was achieved with all of your efforts! I'll be counting on you all again on our next match!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl Kommandant!" everyone saluted

"_Get some rest! Our next match will be a week from now! We'll start training again tomorrow! DISMISSED!" _Erika ordered

"_Otsukaresama Deshita!" _everyone said

"Koume-senpai! Who do you think we'll fight next?" Sakuraba asked

"It's still hard to say..the Federation will let us know by tomorrow.." Koume said

"Hey Sakuraba-san! I heard that you got a very long range kill today!" Tojo asked

"Yeah..it was my first kill with the Jagdtiger.." Sakuraba blushed

"Were you nervous?" Toshi asked

"Yes..my hands were shaking just before I took the shot..how embarrassing!" Sakuraba hid her face

"Don't be! The important part is your shot connected and you saved Gero-san!" Mauko said

"That's right..Nii-chan chose you as his disciple so you better prove that you are worthy.." Alice said

"I will Alice-san..I won't let Gero-senpai down!" Sakuraba smiled

"Good.." Alice smiled back

(Some of the tankers went back to their dorms to rest while some were still at the tank garage chatting. Gero then walked outside the tank garage to gaze at starry sky above them when his step father joined him)

"Congrats on your win young master.." Chief Matsumoto said

"_**Thanks jiji..I told you to stop calling me that here right?"**_

"Well it's just the two of us right now out here so cut me some slack.."

"_**Cutting you some slack would be hard because it will get a lot busier soon.."**_

"I know..one step closer to your goal right?"

"_**Yeah..one step at a time.."**_

(After an outstanding victory the day ends with a lovely father and son bonding as they gaze at the stars that are guiding them through their trials)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 56 - Sibling Rivalry**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again everyone! First Round matches cleared! How did you like the match against their previous school? And look at that Sakuraba is now the disciple of Gero! A lot of expectations now from her!**

**Who do you think will be their next opponent? Let me know your guesses in the reviews section!**

**Shout out to : "MilkyWay105" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	56. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 - Sibling Rivalry**

**[Student Council Office - The Next Day]**

(Gero, Erika, and Maho was having a meeting regarding the second round matches)

"_**So what will be our line up for the second match?" **_

"_The same as the first match..we don't have to make any unnecessary changes as of now.." _Erika said

"What about the new tanks of onii-sama's team?" Maho asked

"_**I plan to make their debut at the quarter finals..unless our next opponent is Red Wings then we'll have to add them to the lineup immediately.."**_

"_Will those tanks make that much of a difference?" _Erika asked

"_**Yes they will.."**_

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"_**Come in!"**_

"Excuse me!" Koume went in

"_**Oh Koume-san! What can we do for you?"**_

"The Federation has contacted me regarding our next opponent..they also sent the list of the rest of the schools.." Koume said

"_And? Who are we up against next?" _Erika asked

"Jatkosota HIgh School.." Koume said

(Erika and Gero were surprised because they now knew that they'd be up against Mika)

"_**Alright! Now I'm getting really excited!"**_

"_Don't get too excited now.." _Erika smiled

"Uhm..there are also things that bothered me when they sent me the list.." Koume said

"What's wrong Koume-san?" Maho asked

"Take a look.." Koume gave them the list

"_**Let's see here..Crows Nest is against.." **_

(Gero suddenly was shocked to what he saw then both Erika and Maho also had the same reaction) 

**Second Round Matches: Flag Tank Battle (10 Tanks)**

**[Crows Nest High School] vs [None]**

**[Kuromorimine University High school] vs [Jatkosota High School]**

**[Rethymno Academy] vs [Yogurt Academy] **

**[St. Gloriana College] vs [BC Freedom High School]**

**[Saunders University High School] vs [Bellwall Academy] **

**[Pravda High School] vs [Maginot Girls Academy]**

**[Shogun Boys High School] vs [Anzio High School]**

**[Ooarai Girls Academy] vs [Red Wings Academy]**

"_**What the hell does this mean?" **_

"None? They have no opponents?!" Maho shouted

"Yes..they get a free win.." Koume said with a sad tone

"_How is that possible? What did the Federation say about this?" _Erika asked

"They said that due to an uneven number of schools that participated..Crows Nest was chosen via lottery as the school that will not have an opponent in the second round.." Koume said

"_**That's right..only thirty schools entered the tournament..meaning after the first round matches only fifteen are left..one school will have nobody to fight against.."**_

"_And they chose via lottery?! What kind of bullshit is that?!" _Erika shouted

"We can't do anything about it if it was the Federations decision.." Maho said

"If I recall correctly what they said to me that it was a vote that Yamato Himura put through.." Koume said

"_**Why am I not surprised.."**_

"Uhm..there's another thing that I'm worried about Kommandant.."

"_What is it?" _Erika asked

"Check the bottom of the list.."

(As they took another look at the list they were once again shocked and got worried)

"_**Ooarai is up against Red Wings.."**_

"_Damn it..why of all schools Miho has to face the most dangerous one!" _Erika said

"I know right? What if they do something like what they did to Kallan-kun before?!" Koume got worried

"They're not that stupid to repeat their mistakes.." Maho said

"_**If they hurt Miho-chan even just a little bit I'll burn their school to the ground.."**_

(Gero was releasing a very dark aura expressing his anger at the thought of his sister possibly getting hurt. Koume got scared because she wasn't used to seeing Gero like this. Erika then walked towards Gero and placed her hand on his face to calm him down)

"_Hey..calm down..you're scaring Koume..ok?"_

"_**I'm sorry Koume-san..I just.."**_

"I know..you're worried about Miho-san..I am too.." Koume smiled

"All of us are worried onii-sama.."

"_All we can do now is hope that everything will be fine..I'll mail Miho later also and have a talk with her.." _Erika said

"_**Thank you Erika.."**_

"_Well now that we know who our opponent is..let's tell the team then get to training straight away.."_

"Jawohl Kommandant!" 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"_Our second match opponent has been decided!" _Erika said

"Who will it be Kommandant?" Tojo asked

"_It will be a Flag Tank Battle against Jatkosota High School!" _

(The other students were not surprised because some of them had experience fighting Jatkosota before. The newbies were excited as always but among them was Alice who was both excited and worried because she knew that she was about to face her sister Mika)

"What's wrong Alice-chan?" Rio asked

"It's nothing.."

"What kind of tanks do they use?" Toshi asked

"They field mostly russian light and medium tanks..but the one you all have to look out for is their BT-42.." Koume said

"Ohh that tank! Wasn't that the tank that got the MVP award during the Siege Tank battle?" Sakuraba asked

"_That's right..it's a very terrifying opponent..it destroyed half of our forces during that match.." _Erika said

"But we have nothing to fear because we have the great White Tiger here!" Haruhiko shouted

"We also have Kommandant! The one that tamed the white tiger!" Endo shouted

"_**Hey! How the heck did you guys know about that?!"**_

"Kommandant told us.." Toshi said

"_**Erika!" **_

"_What? You have a problem?" _Erika looked at Gero with scary eyes

"_**N-No..nothing at all ma'am.."**_

"As long as Mama and Papa are here we can face anything!" Alice shouted

"_**Geez..even Alice-chan is joining in the teasing.." **_Gero was crying

"_Alright! All jokes aside..let's start training immediately! We'll do combat simulations of how Jatkosota will try to attack our flag tank! Needless to say Bakatora's tank will be the flag tank! Everyone mount up!" _Erika shouted

"JAWOHL!" everyone saluted 

**[Second Round Matches Stadium - A Week Later]**

(Gero and Erika was about to visit Jatkosota's tank garage but decided to go somewhere else and Alice was also with them)

"Where are we going Nii-chan?"

"_Jatkosota's tank garage is on the other side.." _Erika said

"_**It's a surprise! Just wait and see!"**_

(The three of them walked further and were climbing a small hill with a tree on top. As they got nearer and nearer to the tree they started to hear the sounds of an instrument playing)

"This sound.." Alice said

(Alice then quickly ran up the hill towards the tree to confirm what she heard and she wasn't disappointed. Just right below the tree sitting in its shade was her sister Mika playing the Kantele)

"Nee-chan!" Alice smiled

*HUG

(Alice immediately jumped and hugged her older sister because they haven't seen each other in a very long time)

"Long time no see..Alice.." Mika smiled

"I missed you so much Nee-chan.."

"Me too..I hope okaa-sama is not being too strict on you.."

"No she's not..and she misses you too.." Alice smiled

"_**Aren't you two cute?"**_

"Ro-chan!" Mika blushed

"_**Yo Mi-chan.."**_

(Mika's smile turned into a frown when she saw Erika walking next to Gero)

"What's she doing here?" Mika asked

"_I'm sorry if I ruined your time with Gero, but did you really think I'd let you be alone with him?" _Erika teased

"You told her?" Mika asked

"_**Yes..don't worry Erika won't tell anyone.."**_

"And here I thought we had a secret just between the two of us.." Mika pouted

"_**Geez..you know that I'm not the only one that knows right? Okaa-chan knows also.."**_

"That's not what I meant..hmph!" Mika pouted more

"_The great Mika pouting..now this is something to remember.." _Erika laughed

"Nee-chan..are you angry with Nii-chan?" Alice asked

"No I'm not...I'm just teasing him a little bit.." Mika smiled

"I'm glad..uhm Nee-chan..I have a request for you.." Alice said

"What is it?" Mika said

"Let's fight..one on one.."

(Alice's cute expression turned into a serious one as she challenged her older sister to a fight. Mika and Erika were surprised a little bit to Alice's request but Gero was just smiling as always)

"Sure..I'm game.." Mika smiled

"Then it's settled!" Alice smiled

"I'm the flag tank by the way so if you beat me, your team will win.." Mika said

"_Bakatora will be our flag tank also..if by chance that you beat Alice-san then your next opponent will be him.." _Erika said

"I have no problem with that..but since I don't know how strong Alice has become I might not get the chance to fight you at all Ro-chan.."

"_**Don't mind me..you just focus on your duel with Alice-chan.."**_

"Let's have fun Nee-chan!" Alice hugged Mika again

"We shall.."

"_Well we have a little bit of time before our match so you can have fun with your sister..just remember to get back in time alright Alice-san?" _Erika said

"Jawohl Kommandant! Thank you very much!" Alice saluted

"_**See you later Mi-chan!"**_

"Bye bye Ro-chan.." Mika blushed

(Erika and Gero then walked back leaving Mika and Alice to bond. While walking back Erika was hugging Gero's arm and resting her head on his shoulders)

"_Hey Gero.."_

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"_Do you think Alice-san can beat Mika?"_

"_**Hard to say..both of them have improved for sure since the last time they met.."**_

"_Then I'll change my question..right now who do you think is stronger?"_

"_**Mi-chan.."**_

"_By how much?"_

"_**Remember the time we fought her during the Siege Tank Battle?"**_

"_Yeah..we still got beaten up pretty badly before we won.."_

"_**Mi-chan can go up two more levels higher than that.."**_

"_She's that strong?!" _

"_**Yup! But Alice-chan has grown stronger as well, that's why it's hard to tell now..we're going to have to just trust our Alice-chan!"**_

"_Then..if ever Alice-san loses..will you be able to beat Mika?"_

"_**I can..I will..I have to..I just hope Mi-chan doesn't have to force me to get serious too much.."**_

"_You know she will..but I have faith in you.." _

"_**Thank you my Kommandant.."**_

(Both teams now gathered on each of their starting points. The battlefield was the dessert filled with sand dunes and a couple of oasis spots with water)

"Both Team Commanders and Vice Commanders! Forward!" Remi Takashima said

"This match is between **Kuromorimine University High School** versus **Jatkosota High School**! Mode is **Flag Tank Battle**! The team that immobilizes the other teams Flag tank will win!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(5 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations) 

**Jatkosota Tank Line Up: **

1 BT-42, 1 Stug III, 1 Panzer IV, 1 T-34/76, 1 T-34/86, 1 T-26, 2 BT-5, 2 BT-7

**Kuromorimine Tank Line Up:**

1 Panzer IV, 1 Tiger I, 1 Jagdtiger, 1 Panzer III, and 6 Panther A's 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"Good day to you Shiporin!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to watch my daughters' match of course.."

"You know there are more than one viewing platforms right?" Shiho said

"Oh come on don't be such a bore Shiporin..where's Maho-chan?"

"She went to watch Miho's match against Red Wings.."

"Are you worried?" Chiyo asked

"Only a little..Gero already made his point to everyone about what would happen if something bad happened to his family so I know Red Wings won't do anything and Miho is smart enough to handle herself.."

"Yeah that's right..Miho-chan was able to defeat the University Team so I guess there's nothing to worry about.."

"Yeah.."

"So want to make a bet who wins?" Chiyo asked

"Are you that eager to lose?" Shiho said

"Oh you never know..Mika is a lot stronger now..and knowing that Gero-chan is now back might've given her a bigger boost.." Chiyo smiled

"Alright then Chiyokichi..if my son loses I'll buy us a drink tonight..if he wins then you're buying.."

"Deal!" Chiyo smiled 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"_Listen up! Alice-san will be with Bakatora to guard our Flag tank! The rest of you will come with me!" _Erika shouted

"Our opponent must be strong if Alice-chan needs to guard Gero-senpai.." Sakuraba said

"Kommandant! What can you tell us about Jatkosota?" Tojo asked

"_They're strong , they're unexpected, and they're fast!" _Erika said

"_**But we're faster..show them how champions fight!"**_

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

(Erika then took the main unit west to intercept the main unit of Jatkosota while Alice and Gero went east to meet up with Mika)

"_**Are you excited Alice-chan?"**_

"Yes! It's been so long since the three of us last played!" Alice smiled

"_**Yeah..too long I'm afraid.."**_

(As the scorching heat of the sun covered the desert both Gero and Alice saw Mika's Bt-42 approaching them slowly and the three of them met at the middle)

"_**Just like old times huh.."**_

"Long time no see Gero-san! Let's have fun!" Mikko said

"Glad to see you both again! Mikko-san! Aki-san!"

"Tell us what really is your relationship with Mika?" Aki asked

"_**Mi-chan care to do the honors in answering your crew's question?"**_

"Mikko..Aki..there's something I've been meaning to tell you both for a very long time.." Mika said

"What is it Mika?" Mikko asked

"My real name is **Shimada Mika**..and she is my little sister Shimada Alice..the reason why I'm close to Ro-chan is because the three of us have known each other since we were kids.."

(After hearing Mika's confession both Mikko and Aki looked at each other for a couple of seconds then soon two big smiles formed on their faces)

"We know.." Mikko said

"Eh? You knew already? But how?" Mika was confused

"We've been your crew for 3 years now..of course we'd find out even without you telling us.." Aki said

"Since when have you known?" Mika asked

"Hmmm..during the match against the University Team..we just pieced together the clues we've seen.." Mikko said

"Clues?" Alice asked

"The clues like your undeniable facial resemblance to Alice-san and her mother..and your amazing skills as a tank commander which is on par with the Nishizumi Style..and how you knew about Gero-san being a Nishizumi.." Aki said

"We actually made a bet about you..if you were a Shimada or a Nishizumi.." Mikko chuckled

"But why didn't you tell me that you knew all this time?" Mika asked

"We had no proof..we just believed in you..and we wanted you to tell us yourself one day Mika.." Aki smiled

"No matter who you are..whether you're a Nishizumi or a Shimada..we'll follow you anywhere!" Mikko smiled

"Thank you..both of you.." Mika blushed

*BOOM *BOOM

(Explosions were heard from the other side of the desert)

"Uhmm..sorry to break the wonderful mood here but..I just got word that your main unit has already made contact with our main unit.." Hajime said

"_**Well you heard the man..want to get this thing started?"**_

"Yes!" Mika and Alice said

(Mika and Alice now wet to their starting point which was 100 meters away from each other)

"_**Alright! The moment I shoot this blank round that would be your signal to start the match! Fight fair and square! Give it all you've got! And most importantly! Have fun!"**_

*VROOM *VROOM

(Both their tanks started revving up and were getting ready)

"Mikko..Aki..again thank you..let's have fun.." Mika smiled

"You got it!" Mikko smiled

"You girls ready?" Alice asked her crew

"Always!" the three responded

"_**Ready?! Firing in 3...2...1..."**_

*CLICK *BANG

(The blank round was now fired by Gero's white tiger the the Shimada sisters' duel has now begun)

_"Tulta!"_

"FIRE"

*BANG *BANG *BOOM

(Both BT-42 and Panther shot at the start of the duel and both their shells impacted mid air. Gero and his crew were sitting on top of their tank watching the match and was very amazed)

"Woah..as expected of the Shimada Sisters.." Ono said

"_**This is just a tease..the good part is about to start.."**_

(Mika then sat down, then grabbed her kantele, then played her signature song)

*Säkkijärven Polkka Song

"Let's go!" Mika said

(Immediately the BT-42 sped up and drove towards Alice's panther and they exchanged shots while on the move. But this time it was different because the song was being played on the radio frequency of Kuromorimine's tanks and everyone can hear it)

"This song is?" Hajime asked

"_**It's Mi-chan playing her kantele.."**_

"But why is paying on our radio?" Ken asked

"_**In WW2 the Fins used this song to jam radio frequencies of the soviets..she's doing it to jam ours.."**_

"Wait so you mean?" Ono asked

"_**Yup! Everyone on our main unit is hearing the radio frequencies as well!" **_

(Gero was spot on with this and on the other side of the desert Erika and the rest were hearing Mika's song on their radios as well and was really distracting them during the fight)

"Erika-chan! What is this song?!" Leila shouted

"_Damn that Mika! She's using the song to mess with us all the way here! But this just means they've started over there too.." _Erika said

"You mean the enemy is responsible for this?!" Sakuraba asked

"_Yes..they're jamming our frequencies to prevent us from properly communicating with each other.." _Erika said

"It's so loud! What do we do Kommandant!?" Tojo asked

*BOOM

(Suddenly a panther was knocked out beside Erika and she knew that something must be done quickly before the tide turns against them)

"_All tanks listen up! Turn off your radios! Use your cellphones as a means of communication! I'll be sending orders via messages continuously so get ready!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl!" everyone responded before turning off their radios

(As Kuromorimine's main unit now executing their strategy Gero was just dancing as he listens to Mika's playing while they were fighting)

"Up!" Hanako shouted

"Firing!" Rio shouted

*BANG

(The 75mm shell fired from the panther was easily dodged by the BT-42)

_"Tulta!"_

*BANG *CLANK

(Alice's panther was lucky that the 114mm shell bounced off the armor)

"That was too close!" Rio said

"Chinatsu-san I know we can do better than that! Next time we won't be so lucky!" Alice said

"Jawohl Alice-chan!" Chinatsu said

"FIRE!"

*BANG *CLANK

(This time the 75mm shell also bounced off the BT-42 then Mikko started doing sharp twists and turns to avoid getting hit again)

"Your little sister's crew is good too!" Aki said

"Yeah! This is getting exciting!" Mikko smiled

(Both tanks now were circling trying to get a better angle on each other. This continued for a little bit more of time as both crews were skilled. Little did they know Mika was just buying some time)

"Alright I guess it's about time.." Mika smiled

"You ready Mika?" Aki asked

"Yeah.."

(Mika did something that she has never done before. She stopped playing her music and placed down her kantele. Then she went up to her tank's cupola and ordered Mikko to stop the tank)

"Nee-chan stopped moving?!" Alice was confused

"I got a clear shot Alice-chan!" Rio shouted

"FIRE!" Alice shouted

*BOOM

(As the 75 mm shell was fired from Alice's panther and was headed towards the BT-42, Mika concentrated then closed her eyes and said)

"**Shimada Style: Mirage Realm**.."

(Everyone felt the whole atmosphere change within the duel. As for the 75mm shell travelling towards the BT-42 for some reason the shell just passed through the frontal armor and then it landed behind the tank)

*BOOM

"What?! How the heck did that happen?!" Rio shouted

"The shell passed through?! But how?!" Alice reacted

(That moment gave a fright to Alice and her crew also with Gero's crew. That brief moment of hesitation was used by Mika to get close to Alice's flank without being detected)

"Chinatsu-san reverse!" Alice shouted

_"Tulta!"_

*BANG

(The shell was dodged by a hair's length and it grazed the frontal armor of the panther scraping of the paint. Alice's panther took aim again towards Mika's BT-42 and shot once more)

*BANG

(Again the shell went through the frontal armor of the BT-42 like it was a ghost and it impacted again behind the tank. This made Alice go on a defensive move to figure out what is happening)

"What the heck is going on with this fight?!" Ono reacted

"We all saw that right?! The shell didn't hit the BT-42 right?! I'm not crazy right?!" Ken asked

"Calm down Ken-kun..you're going to pass out again..so Taichou..seeing as you're the only one not surprised with what's happening care to explain to us?" Hajime said

"_**When you're in a desert and the sun is burning hot..what do you see?"**_

"Uhh..sand?" Ken said

"_**What else? Add to the scenario that you're tired, sweating, and your head is thinking of so many things.."**_

"A mirage?" Ono asked

"_**Correct..the current BT-42 you are seeing now is nothing but an optical illusion created by the intense heat from the sun, the sand under our tanks..and the heat from our tank engines..while the real one is somewhere in this desert.."**_

"Is Mika-san doing this?" Hajime asked

"_**Yes..it is a skill of their family..Mirage Realm..Alice-chan and her crew are currently inside this realm that Mi-chan created herself.."**_

"Isn't this becoming a little bit supernatural?" Ken asked

"_**Not really..seeing a mirage in the desert is perfectly normal..the only thing abnormal about this is it increases.."**_

(Alice was now dodging and returning fire in all directions because as more time passes by Mika's tank is becoming faster while Alice and her crew are growing more tired mentally and physically)

"Round loaded!" Hanako shouted

"Firing!" Rio shouted

*BOOM

(Again what they shot at was an optical illusion then suddenly they got hit at their right flank and pushed their tank sideways but they weren't white flagged)

"Damn it!" Rio shouted

"What do we do Alice-chan?" Chinatsu asked

"I'm thinking-"

*BOOM

(Suddenly a 114mm shell impacted the side armor of their panther taking apart the side skirts. After being shook by the blast Alice was surprised that there were now not only one BT-42 but two driving around them)

"Two?! How the heck is that possible?!" Chinatsu shouted

"Which one is the real one?!" Rio shouted

"Doesn't matter! We'll hit them both! Wait for my signal!" Alice shouted

"Jawohl!" her crew replied

(Alice's panther then were dodging the shots from the BT-42 and then Alice told Rio to aim at the sand in front of them)

"FIRE!"

*BOOM

(The 75mm shell exploded in front of them and showered their tank with sand. As the sand that flew on top of them was blown away Mika was surprised that the panther she was chasing suddenly disappeared)

"Where?!" Mikko said

"Behind!" Aki shouted

(With Chinatsu's amazing driving skills she was able to drift the beaten up panther perfectly through the sand behind the two BT-42s without being detected)

"Nice move!" Ken said while watching

"NOW!" Alice shouted

"Firing!" Rio shouted

*BANG

"Up!" Hanako shouted

"Firing again!"

*BANG

(In quick succession Rio and Hanako's teamwork was able to do a Double Tap with their panther aiming both at the BT-42s. But their celebration did not continue as they saw both shells pass through both BT-42s)

"H-How..?" Alice reacted

(Alice then felt a cold stare behind their panther. Before she could react it was too late.)

_"Tulta!"_

*BOOM

(The 114mm shell of the BT-42 buried itself deep behind the thin armor of the Panther's rear. As a big cloud of smoke erupted from the tank a white flag can be seen on top of it. Alice could only stare at the real BT-42 and was in distraught)

"Both of the BT-42s they shot at were fake? While the real one was hiding it's presence this whole time?!" Ono reacted

"_**Damn it.."**_

"What's wrong Matsu-kun?"

"_**Mi-chan is strong..I don't think we can win this while having fun.."**_

"We can still try Taichou.." Hajime said

"_**Yeah..mount up boys..get ready.." **_

(Mika then parked her BT-42 beside Alice's panther to check out if they were alright)

"You guys ok?" Mikko asked

"Yes! Thank you for the great match! We totally got beaten!" Chinatsu said

"Hey you guys were awesome!" Rio said

"I could say the same to you guys!" Aki said

"Nee-chan.." Alice was sad

"You're so strong now Alice..I'm very proud of you.." Mika smiled

"But I still lost.."

"But did you enjoy it?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"Me too.."

"What was that anyways? Those optical illusions?" Alice asked

"That is a skill of our family..okaa-sama taught it to me before I left.."

"I see..it was an amazing skill Nee-chan!"

"It only worked out because of the field..also if I hadn't used that I would've lost to you so good job for pushing me into a corner!"

"Really?!" Alice smiled

"Yes really..that's how strong you are!"

"Thank you Nee-chan..for fighting me with everything you've got.."

"I should be the one thanking you for the fun match.."

"I hate to break it to you Nee-chan but..you've got one more match to fight..and he's already itching to go!" Alice pointed towards Gero's tank

(As Mika looked towards Gero's direction she could feel the pressure already from him. Then she saw a massive aura taking form of a tiger on top of Gero's tank)

"Then I better not let him wait any longer.." Mika smiled

"Good luck Nee-chan..Nii-chan is very strong!" Alice said

"I've known that ever since we were kids.."

(Alice and her crew now dismounted their tank and went up a sand dune to watch the match. Mika's BT-42 then moved to the center of the field close to Gero's tank)

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ro-chan.."

"_**Yo Mi-chan.."**_

"How are we gonna kick this off?" Mika asked

"_**Hmm..how about back to back..then we away from each other..once we reach 50 meters each it's game time?"**_

"Just like old times huh?"

"_**Yeah..just like old times.."**_

(The BT-42 and the White Tiger now went back to back each other then started to move while Alice and her crew were watching from above the sand dune)

"A duel?" Rio asked

"Ohh! _Natsukashii_!" Alice smiled

"Alice-chan?" Hanako asked

"Nee-chan and Nii-chan did this a lot when we were kids when we played!"

(As both Mika and Gero's tanks moved farther from each other they were secretly counting in their minds as they remember their childhood together)

"_**10 meters"**_

"20 meters"

"_**30 meters"**_

"40 meters"

(As both finished counting and had reached 50 meters each and now both were at a 100 meters away from each other all of a sudden both tanks started to rotate clockwise along with their turrets. As both Gero and Aki saw each other in their gun sights they open fired)

"_**FIRE!"**_

_"Tulta!"_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 57 - Battle of the ****Eldest**

**Author's Note:**

**Wassap guys! How was that duel huh?! Both Shimada sisters duke it out! Of course the eldest would have the upper hand knowing more skills than her little sister!**

**And here we have a taste of what I call a "Family Skill" by the Shimadas! Shimada Style: Mirage Realm! What do you think? I hope it doesn't sound cheezy and too unrealistic XD I wanted to add more spice into the skills in the GuP world hehe!**

**There will be more upcoming Family Skills like this so stay tuned! Next chapter is Mika versus Gero! Whoo I'm so hyped again after reading this chapter! Let me know your reactions on this chapter in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "Overlordundead" and "MihoNishizumi" thank you so much for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**Also I uploaded another picture in the Facebook page! It's a photo of the Shimada Family which is Alice, Mika, and Chiyo!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	57. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 - Battle of the Eldest**

**[North Side of the Desert]**

(The main unit of Kuromorimine and Jatkosota were fighting on the other side and Jatkosota was being pushed back)

"Kommandant! They're on the run!" Tojo shouted

_"Good! My team will continue to push them back while Bakatora's team will head on to flank them!"_ Erika shouted

"Jawohl!" everyone replied

"Looks like the tides have changed when that loud music on our radios stopped.." Leila said

"Is that even allowed? They basically hacked our radio frequency.." Sheska said

"There are loopholes within the rule book..and it said nothing about having us listen to their absurdly loud song is a violation of the rules.." Rin said

"What do you think, Kommandant?" Suzu asked

_"..."_

(Erika was in deep thought the whole time and was worried about Alice and Gero)

_"If the music stopped..then it means Mika let go of her Kantele and started fighting seriously.."_ Erika said in her thoughts

"We're getting a transmission from Hajime-kun!" Leila said

"What is it? Are they alright?" Sheska asked

"They're fine..but.." Leila was in shock

"But what?" Rin asked

"Alice-chan..was defeated by the BT-42.." Leila said

(Erika and her crew was shocked by this transmission)

"Then..that means Gero-san is now fighting alone against that tank alone?!" Sheska shouted

(Erika then got out of her cupola and looked at the direction where Gero was but couldn't see anything for they were far away)

_"Gero.."_ Erika said in her thoughts

"What now Erika-chan?" Leila asked

_"We'll finish up the remaining stragglers of Jatkosota then head straight for the flag tank's position asap!"_

"Jawohl!" her crew said

**[Flash Back 12 Years Ago - Shimada Household]**

(Gero was 7 years old and Mika was 4 years and were playing together while Alice who was just a year old was watching them both)

"Ro-chan! Let's duel again! I'll win this time!" Mika said

_**"Alright Mi-chan! Back to back now! We will walk ten steps then turn around and shoot!"**_

(Both of them went back to back holding their toy pistols and started walking and counting)

_**"One!"**_

"Two!"

(As they counted up while walking Alice was just looking at them and was thinking of how cool her Nee-chan and Nii-chan are)

_**"Eight!"**_

"Nine!"

_**"Ten!"**_

(This part is when the young Mika and Gero turned around and aimed their toy pistols at each other then the scene transitions into the present duel now where Mika and Gero are older and wearing their tanker uniforms and instead of toy pistols they are now aiming with their tanks)

_**"FIRE!"**_

_"Tulta!"_

*BANG *BANG *BOOM

(Both the 88mm and 114mm shell hit mid air in between Gero and Mika but with Ono's fast reload they were able to fire the second right away)

"Round up!"

_**"FIRE"**_

*BANG

(The 88mm shell went straight towards the BT-42 but it went past it's body for it was already a mirage created by Mika)

_**"Damn! She already-"**_

*BOOM

(All of a sudden the white tiger took a direct hit on their left flank but they it only ripped of the side skirts)

_**"Ken keep moving! One more hit like that and we're gone!"**_

"I got it! I got it!"

_**"Hajime! Use that MG-34 and fire short bursts at every BT-42 we see!"**_

"Copy that!"

(The white tiger was now being chased by two BT-42s and Hajime was shooting at them with the machine gun to figure out which one is real)

"Both in front are fake!" Hajime shouted

_**"Which means she's there! FIRE!"**_

*BANG *CLANK

(The 88mm shell just grazed the turret of the real BT-42 behind the white tiger and this continued for a couple more times before the BT-42 then drove away to gain some distance)

"Gero-san is so smart..using the MG to determine the fakes from the real.." Aki said

"What now Mika? The mirages won't work on them now.."

"Then we're gonna have to up our game even more.." Mika smiled

(Gero and his crew were now getting ready for Mika's next move and were just watching them as they got close)

_**"Alright we won't get easily fooled now..as long as Hajime confirms the fakes I can take a shot at where the real one is.."**_

"Why do I have a feeling this is going way too easily?" Ono asked

_**"I know..Mi-chan is probably going to try something now.."**_

"Here they come!" Ken shouted

(As Gero looked he saw three BT-42s headed straight for them)

_**"Hajime! One of them is the real one!"**_

"Firing!" Hajime shouted

*MACHINE GUN FIRE

(The MG-34 bullets were fired towards the BT-42s and Gero was shocked to see that all bullets went through all three of them meaning all were mirages)

"What?! All are fake?!" Hajime shouted

*BOOM *CLANK

(Their white tiger got hit at its flank again but this time it bounced off)

"Where is she?!" Ono shouted

_**"I'm looking for her!"**_

"Round up!"

_**"FIRE!"**_

*BANG *BOOM

(The 88mm shell landed somewhere in the sand not hitting the real BT-42)

_**"Missed!"**_

"What's happening Gero?!" Ono asked

_**"She hid her presence..she's somewhere here just around us but I can't pinpoint her location!"**_

"Is this what you were saying a while ago?" Ken asked

_**"Yeah! Mi-chan just got really serious in defeating us by whatever means necessary.."**_

"And there's even a higher level than this?!" Ono shouted

_**"Yes there is! Scary right!?"**_

(Gero was right about Mika hiding her presence but not just her's but also her crew and their whole tank can't be felt by Gero even with his heightened senses)

**"Shimada Style: Lurk"** Mika said

"Woah..he really can't see us or hear us!" Mikko said

"Ready!" Aki said

_"Tulta!" _

*BANG *BOOM

(The 114mm shell once again hit the flank of Gero's tank and destroyed the remaining side skirts of the white tiger. Gero was now convinced that he can no longer beat Mika unless he gets serious)

"Come on Ro-chan..if you don't do anything you'll lose.." Mika said

_**"Damn it Mi-chan.."**_

*BOOM *BOOM

(The white tiger was getting bombarded by shells from different directions and Ken is barely keeping up on dodging because they have no idea where the next shot will come from)

"Do what you have to Taichou!" Hajime said

"We'll be fine Matsu-kun! We have to win this right?!" Ken shouted

"Come on Gero..let's beat the Shimada Heir!" Ono smiled

_**"Alright..prepare yourselves boys.."**_

"Roger!" his crew responded

(Gero then relaxed himself and sat back in his gunner chair. He took big inhales and exhales as he focused and so did his crew. This made the white tiger stop and was just in the middle of the field not moving)

"They stopped?!" Aki said

"I'm sorry Ro-chan..but I'm not gonna wait for anything..Tul-"

(Mika's order to shoot got interrupted as she felt an intense amount of aura coming from Gero's direction)

_**"Nishizumi Style: Murderous Impulse.."**_

(As Gero said those words immediately he releases his murderous or killing intent towards the direction where Mika's BT-42 was hiding and Mika and her crew felt fear in them and rendered them immobile for about a second)

"W-What was that?" Aki asked

"That was Ro-chan's killing intent..he found us..Mikko move now!" Mika shouted

"M-Moving!" Mikko was still shaken up a little

(The BT-42 now was moving at fast speeds around the white tiger and was still creating optical illusions to fool Gero but it was already no use)

"Round up!"

_**"FIRE!"**_

*BANG *CLANK

(The 88mm shell hit the BT-42 on is side and the shell bounced off but it was still a direct hit even though their presence was concealed)

_"Tulta!"_

*BANG *BOOM

(Just as they fired the concealed 114mm shell form the BT-42 was hit mid air by Gero which shocked even Mika because that was that would've been impossible to hit but Gero managed to)

**[Viewing Platform**** #1 ****for VIPs]**

"Shiporin..can you explain to me what your son did to detect my daughter when she's obviously concealed herself?" Chiyo asked

"Your family's skill is amazing..you can hide your presence from your enemies..sight, sound, smell, and even movements just like a chameleon..but it's not perfect..there is a way to counter it.." Shiho said

"And what is that?"

"If you can't see something or if you can't hear it..then feel it..Gero forced them to feel something that made them visible.."

"Fear.." Chiyo said

"That's right..my son sent a murderous impulse towards your daughter and in return fear was created in them..therefore Lurk was disabled because he could sense their fear.."

(Just as Shiho explained it Mika was now out in the open in Gero's eyes and her Lurk can't hide her anymore and her optical illusions can't fool anyone anymore. At this moment Gero wasn't having fun anymore. He'd rather fight Mika head on without having to detect her presence but he has a goal. And to reach that goal he needs to win the match)

"What do we do Mika?!" Mikko shouted

"There's nothing we can do now..the only chance we had was when we were concealed.."

"So..this means our summer is over huh?" Aki said

"Sorry girls..Ro-chan is someone I just can't defeat on my own.."

"Oh come on don't say that..we gave it our best shot and I had fun too!" Mikko smiled

"Me too..these three years with you as my crew has been the best.." Mika smiled

"Same for us Mika.." Aki smiled

"Let's end this with a last attack!" Mika said

"Roger!" both Aki and Mikko said

(With one last push towards the end both the white tiger and the BT-42 gave their best drift within the sand. As their drift slowly goes to a halt they aim at each other for the kill shot)

"Round up!"

_**"FIRE!"**_

_"Tulta!"_

*BANG *BANG *BOOM

(As the explosions went of both tanks were covered in smoke and sand while everyone couldn't see the clear winner)

"Who won?!" Rin asked

"Did we win?! Or did we lose!?" Chinatsu shouted

"I don't know..both shot at the same time.." Alice said

"Look, the smoke is clearing!"

(As the smoke and sand cleared the battlefield everyone saw that there was a white flag on top of one of the two. And the tank with the white flag on it was Jatkosota's flag tank the BT-42. The 88mm shell impacted the frontal armor or the BT-42 while the 114mm shell missed and impacted behind the white tiger)

"Nii-chan..won.." Alice smiled

"The Jatkosota Flag Tank has been destroyed! Kuromorimine University is the winner!" Kanon Sasagawa announced

(The announcement echoed through the stadium and loud cheers with applause from the audience was heard all around. Erika and the rest of the Kuromorimine who were already on the way to Gero's location also heard this and rejoiced)

"Gero-san did it!" Sango radioed

"Way to go Gero-senpai!" Tojo shouted

"Quarter Finals here we come!" Sakuraba shouted

_"Gero.."_ Erika smiled

"Come one Erika-chan..be happier!" Leila said

_"I am happy!"_ Erika said

"Let's go fetch the boys!" Suzu said

(As Erika and her crew make their way towards Gero. Mika goes down her tank and approaches Gero who also got off his tank and had an angry expression on his face)

"Congratulations Ro-chan..you win again.."

_**"Thanks..but..why did you have to force me to win that way Mi-chan?"**_

"Why..huh.."

_**"You of all people know that I hate winning like that!"**_Gero shouted

(Gero and Mika's crew were just on top of their tanks and watching their tank commanders argue. Alice and her crew also arrived and got worried for the both of them)

"Nii-chan..Nee-chan..please don't fight.." Alice said

_**"Answer me Mi-chan!" **_

(Erika and her crew also arrived now and saw that Gero and Mika were about to have an argument but decided not to intervene just yet)

"Ono-senpai? What's happening?"

"Just a quarrel between childhood friends.." Ono smiled

"Gero-san and the commander of Jatkosota?!" Leila reacted

"Yeah.." Hajime answered

"You want to know why I did that to you?" Mika asked

_**"Yes I do.."**_

"When I concealed my presence during our duel..what did you feel?" Mika asked again

_**"It gave me a fright..I couldn't see you nor hear you..why?"**_

"I see..because THAT'S HOW I FELT WHEN YOU SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED TWELVE YEARS AGO!" Mika suddenly shouted

(Everybody there was surprised because it was the first time they ever heard Mika shout or get angry. They all saw tears fall down Mika's cheeks and she was clenching her fists. Gero also realized that he was never able to say goodbye to Mika before disappearing)

_**"Mi-chan.."**_

"NOT JUST ME! IT WAS ALSO HARD FOR ALICE! HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FELT WHEN HER BELOVED NII-CHAN NEVER CAME BACK?!" Mika shouted

"IT WAS SO HARD FOR THE BOTH OF US TO ACCEPT THAT WE WERE NEVER GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE REASON WHY!"

"I WAS SO SCARED RO-CHAN! YOU JUST UP AND LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU! I WAS SO WORRIED! I COULDN'T ACCEPT IT!"

"EVERYDAY WITHOUT YOU WASN'T FUN ANYMORE! IT WAS PAINFUL! SO YEAH I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HAVE FUN DURING OUR FIGHT! I WANTED YOU TO KNOW WHAT I FELT!"

(Mika was crying her heart out in front of them. All pent up pain and worry all those years was being expressed now. She took a deep breath and regained her composure)

_**"I was..i wasn't able to say anything before I left because.."**_

"I know you had a reason..but I just couldn't accept it..when I entered junior high..every year I transferred to a different school..hoping to find you in one of them.."

"Nee-chan..you mean the reason you left the house was.." Alice said

"Yes my little sister..it was to find Ro-chan..nine years..nine different schools..but I still couldn't find you..when I was about to enter senior high school I gave up on looking for you..I thought that there was no hope.."

(Erika's crew were surprised at what they heard about Mika being the older sister of Alice)

"Wait..Jatkosota's commander is Alice-chan's older sister?!" Suzu reacted

_"Yes..Shimada Mika..the heir of the Shimada Family.."_ Erika said

"Eehhh?!" Erika's crew reacted

"That's the time I met Mikko and Aki..both of them stayed by my side and kept my attention away from the sadness of giving up on you..just when I was about to forget about you completely you suddenly appeared months ago and we even fought each other!" Mika said

_**"During the National Joint High School Senshado Tournament.."**_

"That's right..when I saw you that day..coming down from your tank..it took me a couple of seconds before I realized that it was you Ro-chan..to think that I looked for you for nine years and in the end you were the one that found me.."

_**"But during that time.."**_

"I know..you lost your memories that time..that's why you didn't recognize me..but just seeing you alive was enough for me..those nine years of searching for you were not in vain.."

_**"Yes they were not Mi-chan.."**_

"But it still hurt a lot when you didn't recognize me you know..I was both happy and in shock that time.."

**_"I'm sorry for that.."_**

"It's fine..what's important is you're back now..I never got to say this properly to you but.."

(Mika then removed her hat and gave her best smile with a blush)

"_Okaeri_ Ro-chan..I missed you so much.."

_**"I missed you too Mi-chan..Tadaima.."**_

(Mika was so overjoyed that she jumped towards Gero aiming to hug him but before she reached him Erika suddenly intervened in between them to stop the hug because she got a little jealous)

_**"E-Erika?!"**_

_"Ok that's enough alright? You may be Bakatora's childhood friend but I am still his girlfriend..so hands off.."_

"Whoo! Go Erika-chan! Protect what's yours!" Leila cheered

"Senpai got jealous.." Sheska teased

_"Shut up!"_ Erika reacted

(The moment Erika got distracted for a second Mika hid her presence once again and slipped past Erika to hug Gero tightly)

"Ro-chan.." Mika blushed while hugging him tightly

_**"Mi-chan?!"**_

_"HEY MIKA! DON'T SUDDENLY ERASE YOUR PRESENCE LIKE THAT! I SAID HANDS OFF!"_ Erika shouted in jealousy

(Erika then immediately grabbed Gero's right arm in an attempt to pull him away from Mika but Gero's left arm was being hugged by Mika and both kept pulling on him)

_"Let go Mika! He's mine!"_ Erika shouted

"I don't want to.." Mika said

(Soon electricity started in between Erika and Mika's eyes as they fought for Gero's attention)

_**"Geez you two! Stop pulling! I'll be ripped apart!" **_

_"Bakatora!"_

"Ro-chan!"

_**"HEEEEEEEEEEELPPPP MEEEEEEEE!"**_

(The rest were just laughing at how Gero was being slowly ripped in two by Erika and Mika. All of this was being broadcasted by a surveillance drone in the air. Both Shiho and Chiyo were watching it from their seats)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"What on earth are they doing?" Shiho asked

"It looks to me that my daughter has grown fonder of your son Shiporin.."

"I'd say she's out of luck because Itsumi-kun won't back down from a cat fight.." Shiho smiled

"Anyways I guess I'll get going now..might as well take my daughters out for dinner.."

"Hey don't forget about the bet..next time we drink your buying Chiyokichi!"

"Yes yes I won't forget!"

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

_"Good job everyone! Our next match is now the Quarter Finals! How do you feel?"_ Erika asked

"We feel great Kommandant!" Tojo shouted

"Already excited Kommandant! When is the match?" Sakuraba asked

_"The second round matches are still commencing this week so we'll probably hear from the Federation next week on who will be our next opponent.."_ Erika said

"Alright! Whoever they may be we'll face them head on!" Rio shouted

"YEAAAAH!" everyone cheered

_"Since there's still two hours before sundown all of you have my permission to train individually! But do not be late for the curfew! Those that won't train you can now rest up! Is that understood?"_ Erika said

"Jawohl!" everyone saluted

(After Erika's announcement their team went to do what they wanted. Some of them went to their dorms or went home while Gero's team went to the Den to train more. Erika realized that Gero wasn't there and started to look for him. She headed right away for the rooftop were both of them usually spend time together and Gero was there)

_"You ok?"_ Erika asked

_**"Yeah..I was just thinking about things.."**_

_"Like what?"_ Erika then sat beside Gero and rested her head on his shoulders

_**"What Mi-chan said..you know about transferring schools year after year for nine years trying to look for me.."**_

_"I believe I don't have to tell you that she doesn't want your pity or sympathy right? She did that of her free will..she wasn't forced to.."_

_**"I know..I just feel angry at myself for being the cause of their pain..both Mi-chan and Alice-chan have the right to hate me for what happened.."**_

_"But they don't..they're just happy to have you back..safe and sound.."_

_**"It's great to be back.."**_

_"Hey..I have a question.."_

_**"What is it?"**_

_"If your situation was reversed..and Mika was the one that went missing..would you have done the same and searched for her everywhere?"_

_**"Yes I would've.."**_

_"Then would you have chosen to be with Mika instead of being with me?"_

_**"No..I would've still chosen to be with you and only you Erika.."**_

_"Why?"_

_**"I only see Mi-chan as my childhood friend..while I look at you as my future wife..the moment I saw you I already knew that you were the one.."**_

_"How can you be so sure it's me?"_

_**"Because.."**_

(Gero then gave a passionate kiss to his lover on the rooftop. Gero wanted to express that Erika was the only person that he expresses his love for. After the sweet kiss Gero rested his forehead on Erika's and both looked at each other's eyes)

_**"You're the only one in this world that I want to kiss..that I want to hug..that I want to be with for the rest of my life.."**_

_"Really?"_

_**"Yes really?"**_

_"I'm still not convinced..so can you give me one more kiss?"_ Erika asked with a smile and a blush

(As Gero leaned in to give another sweet kiss to Erika his phone suddenly rang and cock blocked both of them)

*RING *RING

_"Geez..ever heard of silent mode?"_ Erika pouted

_**"Sorry sorry..let me just check who's calling.."**_

(Gero took a quick peek on who his caller was and saw that it was Maho)

_**"Maho-chan?"**_

_"Maho-san is calling?"Well what are you waiting for!? Answer it!"_ Erika said

(Gero then accepted the call and placed his phone on his ear on the opposite side of Erika)

_**"Yo Maho-chan? What's up?"**_

(Erika then saw the expression on Gero's face change from a smile to a shocked expression)

_**"I see.."**_

_**"Alright.."**_

_**"Thank you for telling me.."**_

_**"I guess see you tomorrow.."**_

_**"Be careful ok..?"**_

_**"Bye.."**_

(Gero then dropped the call and rested his hand that was holding the phone on his lap while just staring at the sky)

_"Gero..?"_

_**"Maho-chan went to watch Ooarai and Red Wings' match today.."**_

_"So that's why I haven't seen her all day..and did something happen?! Is Miho alright?!"_ Erika got worried

_**"Miho-chan is alright..as well as the rest of her team..Maho-chan will be staying the night at Miho-chan's place..so we'll be seeing her tomorrow.."**_

_"That's a relief..then what's with the long face?"_

_**"Ooarai lost to Red Wings.."**_

(Erika was shocked to the news brought to her by Gero)

_"How bad?"_

_**"Completely..and utterly...beaten.."**_

(Erika just held Gero's hand for she saw his fists clenched not because of anger but because of the fact that his sister didn't make it to the quarter finals)

**[Second Round Matches Stadium - Ooarai vs. Red Wings Match]**

(The field was an urban battlefield and the whole area was decimated. The buildings and houses were completely destroyed. Piece of metal and tank parts were scattered throughout the area. Ooarai's tanks were all white flagged together with Ooarai's flag tank which was Shizuka's red Te-Ke which was the last tank to be taken out)

"Forgive me..Miho-dono.." Shizuka said as she was crying

"It's alright Shizuka-san..we did our best.." Miho said as she comforted Shizuka

(Miho gazed upon their Panzer IV which was completely destroyed. All side skirts were ripped off and their gun barrel was blown off. Then at the opposite side of the street a line of Red Wings tanks were roaming around. The main tanks of Red Wings were M4A3E2 Jumbo Tanks with 76mm guns)

"_Otsukare-sama Deshita_, Shiori-sama.." Takayuki said

"Thank you..good job to everyone as well! Return to base.." Shiori said

"Yes ma'am!" her teammates saluted

(Shiori now led her tank column with her tank in the lead. Shiori was on her tank's cupola which was a M4E3E8 Sherman or "Easy Eight" with a 76mm gun barrel and it had a marking on the side of the gun barrel that said)

"FURY"

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 58 - Friendly Rumors**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! How was the chapter? Pretty intense right?! A big clash between two family heirs and showing of their Family Skills! Gero introduces the first Nishizumi Style skill "Murderous Impulse" and Mika using the Shimada Style skill "Lurk"! Cool names or nah?**

**I'll have a chapter to explain these skills and the Family Skills for those that are confused so don't worry! These skills have proper context also so they were just not made from thin air XD**

**I got goosebumps when I wrote the words "FURY" ugh! Such a great movie!**

**Shout out to : "bmark2182000" and "worldwars19141945" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Welcome to my story!**

**Shout out to : "m4and4lor3" thank you very much for the favorite! Please have a great read!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	58. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 - Friendly Rumors**

**[Kuromorimine University High School - Student Council Office]**

(Gero and the rest were having a meeting regarding their previous match and about the information Maho gathered from watching the Ooarai and Red Wings match)

"That was an amazing match..I expected nothing less from you.." Shiho smiled

"_**Thanks okaa-chan..I wish I could say the same for Ooarai..how's Miho-chan?"**_

"She's alright..just sad that she didn't reach the quarter finals and missed the chance to be able to fight you onii-sama.." Maho said

"_But still..Jumbos? And an Easy Eight? Red Wings sure have some frightening firepower.." _Erika said

"That's the thing..their tanks aren't the scary part.." Maho said

"_What do you mean?"_

"From the start of the match up to the middle both teams were on a stalemate..Miho was able to predict every attempt of Red Wings on their flag tank and was able to stop them..and at the same time all their attempts to take down the flag tank of Red Wings was stopped.." Maho said

"_I guess Miho and Yamato Shiori are evenly matched.." _Erika said

"I thought so too..but then it all suddenly changed.."

"_**Changed? In what way?"**_

"That girl..Yamato Shiori..was suddenly two steps ahead of Miho on every engagement that had after they entered the urban area.." Maho said

"_Maybe they're just great at fighting close quarters?" _Erika asked

"No they're not because this was their second fight inside an urban area..and the first fight was definitely not the same as the second one..it was too one sided.." Maho said

"_**That would be the true strength of the Yamatos..right okaa-chan?"**_

"Yeah.." Shiho responded

"_True strength?" _Erika asked

"_**As you all know there are three great Senshado Families..Yamatos, Shimadas, and us Nishizumis..each have their own teachings and skills..both the Nishizumi Family and Shimada Family have different categories of skills..but the Yamato Family only has one..and it's a natural skill.."**_

"_Natural?" _Erika asked

"He means that it is inborn..it is a skill that they have the moment they are born..it's not something you can achieve by hard work.." Shiho said

"And that is?" Maho asked

"_**The skill to overwhelm their opponents no matter how strong they are.."**_

(Both Erika and Maho were surprised at how ridiculous this skill is)

"_**Basically the stronger their opponent..the more dangerous and the more skilled they become.."**_

"_You mean that match with Ooarai..the reason they lost because Miho was starting to beat them?!" _Maho reacted

"Remember I told you about me fighting the Yamato Master and almost lost to her? That was because every time I was about to deal a finishing blow..at the very last moment she becomes so strong and unpredictable it's crazy..very destructive offense and impregnable defense.." Shiho said

"_But you still won, right Headmistress? How did you beat her?" _Erika asked

"I got lucky..during that time Yamato Mai wasn't exactly sure what was happening either..her mind couldn't keep up with her body..in the end I found a blind spot in her defense and took her out..." Shiho explained

"_**A win is still a win!"**_

"But it's different now..Yamato Mai didn't have anyone to teach her how to control her strength..but her daughters received proper guidance from her..that's why Yamato Shiori was able to beat Miho.." Shiho said

"_Then that means..it would be a bad match up if we were to fight Red Wings?" _Erika asked

"Yeah..onii-sama is stronger than anyone else..but that just means Yamato Shiori will be able to beat onii-sama if she gets the chance.." Maho frowned

"Look at it this way..if ever the three great Senshado Families were to fight..the Shimada Family would defeat the Yamato Family because the skills of the Shimadas does not rely on brute strength..they are more on unpredictability and outsmarting the enemy by camouflaged strategies or Ninja Tactics as they call it..which is a bad opponent for the Yamatos.." Shiho explained

"While us Nishizumis will be able to defeat the Shimadas because their Ninja Tactics does not work against us because of bad compatibility as demonstrated during the match between onii-sama and Mika-san.." Maho said

"_No matter how much they hide their true moves Bakatora will be able to see through them with ease.." _Erika smiled

"I'm still surprised that Mika-san is the heir of the Shimada Family though..but I did think that her capabilities were on that level.." Maho said

"_I too was surprised when Gero told me.." _Erika chuckled

"Then lastly is the ability of the Yamatos to defeat us Nishizumis because of their natural skill to overwhelm stronger opponents than them..since our doctrine focuses on head on fights without any hidden cards up our sleeves.." Maho frowned again

"_**Don't worry Maho-chan..as scary as it is..there is a very simple solution against the Yamatos.."**_

"What is it onii-sama?"

"_**Beat her before she even gets the chance to start warming up her skill.."**_

"_Easier said than done.." _Erika said

"_**Oh come on Erika..we have mastered attacking in the fastest and most ferocious ways! You know what I'm getting at right?"**_

"_Yeah..a fast and deadly Blitzkrieg!" _Erika smiled

"_**That's my Kommandant!"**_

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"Excuse me!" Koume entered the room

"_**Did the Federation call Koume-san?" **_

"Yes Gero-san..they've sent the list of schools that made it through to the Quarter Finals and our opponent has been decided.." Koume said

"Who is it?" Maho asked

(Koume then handed the list of the schools) 

**Quarter Finals Matches: Annihilation Battle (15 Tanks)**

**[Kuromorimine University High school] vs [Rethymno Academy]**

**[St. Gloriana College] vs [Shogun Boys High School]**

**[Saunders University High School] vs [Crows Nest High School] **

**[Pravda High School] vs [Red Wings Academy]**

"_**Rethymno Academy huh.."**_

"_Do we have any info about them?" _Erika asked

"Aside from them using German tanks just like us..nothing much.." Koume said

"I was able to see their tanks during our meetings but forgive me but I can't provide you any information about them.." Maho said

"_**I know Maho-chan..it's alright and besides it wouldn't be fun if we knew right away what we were up against right?"**_

"_Yeah..I'm also excited about the new tanks we will be facing against!" _Erika smiled

"_**You know this list of schools that will be fighting looks like a battle between the powerhouse schools versus the new schools.."**_

"_Now that you mention it..I guess we have a reputation to maintain as the powerhouse schools.." _Erika said

"_**Well we better show these new schools why we are called powerhouses!"**_

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"_Ok guys! Our Quarter Finals opponents have been decided!" _Erika announced

"Who will it be Kommandant?" Toshi asked

"_Rethymno Academy! They field German tanks just like us!" _Koume announced

"Ohh I remember them from the Exhibition Games!" Rio said

"They were really skilled too!" Chinatsu said

"I wonder what tanks they'll let us fight against!" Tojo cheered

"_Expect the usual light and medium tanks but be prepared for any surprises that they may have! That's enough chit chat, there's one week before the match! We'll focus on high speed maneuvers just in case we need to do something on the fly! Everyone mount up and we'll start the training immediately! "_

"Jawohl!" everyone responded 

**[The Den - After Practice Training]**

(Gero and his team were practicing as usual inside the Den under the guidance of his crew and Erika was also giving pointers for Sakuraba and Kojima)

"_**Alright gather around guys! Time to wrap things up for today!"**_

"Ehh but we want to train more with our tanks Gero-Taichou!" Tojo shouted

"You'll get to train again tomorrow and the day after that but for now hear me out I have an announcement to make!"

"What is it, senpai?" Hanako asked

"_**Since my team did such an amazing job in the first and second rounds of this tournament..you'll be able to play with your new toys in our match against Rethymno next week! How does that sound to you guys?"**_

"YAAAAAAY" Gero's team rejoiced

"We've been waiting for you to say that for a long time senpai!" Endo said

"That's right! We've been dying to finally use these babies in an official match!" Isamu said

"Ever since Sakuraba-san made her debut with her Jagdtiger we got so jealous!" Haruhiko said

"Thank you so much Gero-Taichou! I can;t contain my happiness for I will be able to have fun with this gift of yours!" Tojo rejoiced

"Thank you so much Taichou!" Kise, Kazu, and Itao bowed

"This is getting me so excited!" Hanako said

"Me too! What about you Alice-chan?" Chinatsu asked

"Of course I'm excited too! This is Nii-chan's gift after all..and I want to do Senshado with it.." Alice smiled

"I can't wait to get a kill with this bad boy!" Rio said

"You guys will also be making their debut! I'm happy for you guys!" Sakuraba said

(As everyone was getting all excited Toshi walked towards Gero)

"_**Yo Toshi what's up?"**_

"I just wanted to thank you again senpai..for choosing us as your team..we wanted nothing more than to have fun doing Senshado with you.." Toshi said

"_**Thank you as well for coming to Kuromorimine..I feel at ease knowing that I have reliable comrades like you.."**_

"Just point the way and we'll go senpai!"

"_**You got it! Alright clean up the place for now! Then rest up! You can continue your excitement during tomorrow's training!"**_

"Jawohl!" Gero's team saluted

(As they were all cleaning up and parking their tanks away, Gero went to Erika who was as the observation room up top)

"_Ready to go?" _Erika asked

"_**Yup! As soon as they're done cleaning we'll go!"**_

"_Okaay.."_

*HUG

(Gero then hugged Erika from her back and placed his arms around Erika's waist)

"_**How would you feel about having your favorite tank on the field in our match next week?"**_

"_Really?! I'd love to see it in action!"_

"_**Then it's decided..I'll set up a perfect opportunity for you to test it out.."**_

"_Thank you..Gero.."_

(Erika puckered her lips as a signal she wanted a kiss from Gero and of course he noticed it and he slowly leaned in for the kiss when suddenly the door opened surprising both of them)

"Kommandant! Senpai! We're done cleaning up! Let's..go..back..uhmm..is something wrong?" Sakuraba asked

(Both Gero and Erika were blushing hard and were just looking opposite of each other)

"Oh my..did I perhaps interrupt something?" Sakuraba teased

"_Shut up! Also how about knocking first before entering!?" _Erika shouted

"Ehh..so I did interrupt something.." Sakuraba teased more

"_Ohh..you wanna keep on teasing me huh..I guess we don't need the Jagdtiger in our match next week.." _Erika said

(Sakuraba's face quickly turned sour as she realized her mistake and she immediately teared up in a cute way again)

"NOOO! I'M SORRY! ANYTHING BUT MY JAGDTIGER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME KOMMANDANT!" Sakuraba was crying while hugging Erika 

**[Quarter Finals Matches Stadium - A Week Later]**

(The stadium was packed with a ton of people to watch the final eight schools compete for the final four. The stadium was built to host four matches simultaneously with four different battlefields each with their own bleachers for the audiences. Since all four matches will start at the same time the spectators were in a bind who they want to watch)

"Who are we gonna watch? It's a fight between the pioneer powerhouse schools against the new schools!"

"We're going to watch Kuromorimine because the white tiger is there!"

"That sounds really great but I also want to watch St. Gloriana you know?! They've been my favorite school before the White Tiger appeared!"

"I've decided! We're gonna watch the Saunders match and when they're about to win we'll head towards the Pravda match!"

"Hey what makes you think they'll win immediately?"

"Well they're against a new school and I know Saunders is in great shape this year!"

"You never know what might happen! It's possible that the new schools can defeat them!"

"No way dude! They have more experience than them!"

"Let's make a bet then!"

"You're on!"

(Everyone was excited and looking forward to every match today. Gero and Erika were going around the place since there was a little bit of time before their match)

"_**Everyone's fired up!"**_

"_It is the quarter finals..all of them want to watch their favorite schools duke it out with each other..I'd bet you half of the people here came to watch you.." _Erika said

"_**I doubt that..after the things I've done in front of the public? I assure you that a lot of people here harbor hatred against me.."**_

"_Oh I wouldn't say it's that bad.." _Erika smiled

"_**Why?"**_

(Just before Erika could answer a fan walked up towards Gero and asked his autograph and this surprised Gero)

"Excuse me sir White Tiger! Can i please have your autograph on my tank?" asked the fan

"_**S-Sure!"**_

(The fan handed his Tiger I model toy tank and Gerp signed his initial on the side turret which gave a big smile to the fan)

"Thank you very much sir! Good luck on your match! We'll be watching you!"

"_**Thanks!"**_

(The fan now walked away leaving a very confused Gero)

"_See?" _Erika smiled

"_**I don't understand what the heck is going on.."**_

"_You'll know later.." _Erika said

(Erika and Gero now headed for the food stalls to get something to eat where they unexpectedly run into their friends from the other schools)

"_**Yo everyone!"**_

"Good day to you Gero-san! Erika-san!" Pekoe said

"Hello Gero-kun! Erika-san!" Alisa waved

"Are you here to get something to eat too?" Klara asked

"_Hi guys..yeah maybe just a quick snack before everything starts you know.." _Erika smiled

"_**Where's Kal-kun and Ray and Mugi-chan?"**_

"Barley-san is with Sencha-san assisting Assam-san with our supply for the match.."

"Ray's in our tank garage making sure everything is ready.." Naomi said

"The same for Kal-kun..he wanted to make sure to get through the Quarter Finals so that he'd have a chance to fight you.." Klara smiled

"_**Then let's all meet again in the Semi-Finals! We gotta show them new schools why we're called the powerhouse schools!"**_

"Agreed!" Pekoe smiled

"You got that right!" Alisa said

"_Ponimal!" _Klara smiled

[Understood!]

(After buying some food and eating with their friends, Erika and Gero now went back towards the tank garages and paid Rethymno a visit) 

**[Rethymno Tank Garage]**

"_**Hello?"**_

"Yes? How may I help you?" asked the Rethymno tanker

(Erika and Gero saw the tanker that came to greet them and it was Onishi Saki the Vice Commander of Rethymno)

"_Hello there Onishi-san! We came for our pre-match greetings!" _Erika smiled

"Ohh Itsumi-san! Thanks for the visit! So you must be Nishizumi Gero, right?" Onishi asked

"_**Nice to meet you too Onishi-san.."**_

"_Can we say our greetings to Maizama-san?" _Erika asked

"Of course! Follow me!" Onishi smiled

(Onishi now was guiding Erika and Gero to the next tank garage where Maizama was)

"Commander!" Onishi called out

"Yes Onishi?" Maizama replied

"Itsumi-san and Nishizumi Gero from Kuromorimine are here to pay us a visit before the match"

"Ohh! Itsumi-san! Welcome! And also to the heir of the Nishizumi Family! Glad to finally meet you! Maizama smiled

"_**You too..sorry I wasn't able to meet you guys during the Exhibition Games..a lot happened.."**_

"Yeah we heard about that..that was a really interesting thing to do! But I approve of it!" Maizama gave a thumbs up

"_**Ahaha approve of it huh? Which part?"**_

"Everything! The action! The drama! The suspense! Oh how I love movies!" Maizama's eyes turned into stars

"_**Uhmm..movies? I'm sorry I'm not sure I follow.."**_

"During the exhibition games you guys were trying to make a movie right? Everyone knows about it!" Onishi said

"Yeah! You had a collaboration with Red Wings and Pravda to make a movie about Senshado! You are known by everyone as the famous Senshado Movie Director!" Maizama cheered

"_**Ehh? Movie Director?" **_Gero was confused

(Erika was just secretly laughing behind Gero because it was very amusing to watch him get so confused)

"No use in hiding it! We all saw one of your crew members holding a camcorder on his hand used to film the movie! I heard it was to make the movie very immersive when riding a tank!" Maizama said

(After carefully thinking about the events that happened Gero recalled the camcorder that Hajime was holding to record the confession of Takayuki. Apparently somebody gave them the wrong impression of filming a movie)

"_**Ohh! That camera! That was actually- ow! ow! Ow!"**_

(Erika was suddenly pinching Gero on his back behind Onishi and Maizama to prevent him from telling the truth about the camera)

"_Ahaha looks like you totally got discovered Bakatora!" _Erika smiled

"_**Y-Yeah..I guess there's no use hiding it now.." **_Gero was in pain from the pinching

"It's a shame that you got banned because you didn't get permission from the Federation to film!" Onishi said

"They even had you delete the clips! I would've loved to see that film!" Maizama said

"_Well I'm sure he can film again..and next time he'll get permission..right Bakatora?" _Erika said

"_**Yup! So be sure to watch it if ever I do make one!"**_

"You got it!" Maizama said

"Well we better go now..let's have a fun match Maizama-san!" Erika bowed

"Likewise! Let's give it our all!" Maizama bowed as well

(Erika and Gero then left the garage of Rethymno and both Onishi and Maizama just gazed upon them)

"So commander..do you really believe all that about him making a film and getting banned for it?" Onishi asked

"Nope..but we all owe him the respect and praise he deserves for what he did..not only he protected his friends but also the rest of us.." Maizama smiled

(As Gero and Erika was on their way back to there tank garage Gero asked about the director thing)

"_**So..wanna tell me about that film making thing?"**_

"_When you were banned during the exhibition games a rumor spread about you filming a movie of the Senshado games without permission from the Federation and getting banned for it as punishment.." _Erika explained

"_**So that's why people weren't looking at me with malicious intent..I was actually waiting for those cold gazes but never got the feeling..instead I was being seen like a celebrity.."**_

"_Yup! That's why I told you to now worry about it that much.."_

"_**Why does this feel so uncomfortably convenient?"**_

"_I wouldn't blame you for feeling that way..but no point in brooding over it since it's already here..right?"_

"_**I guess..at least tell me who started the rumors.."**_

"_Your ex-classmate..Yamato Kaede.."_

(Gero stopped his walking and just ended up in deep thought as Erika answered his request)

"_Maybe she does remember you.."_

"_**No she doesn't..her eyes are still the same as the time she gave me a paper cut in the face..no light..no remorse.."**_

"_Then why did she do that?"_

"_**She has always been like that..always acting high and mighty..but behind that act is a kind heart..then she changed.."**_

(Erika saw that Gero was still in pain about his past. Even though he has experienced the same memory a hundred times he still hasn't found closure. Erika approached Gero and placed her hand on his face to to give him comfort)

"_Hey..let's focus on the match right now ok? Then we'll think about it together later..deal?"_

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant.."**_

(Both teams now gathered on each of their starting points. The battlefield was on a grassy field with long pockets of trees scattered everywhere with on big open field in the middle)

"Both Commanders and Vice Commanders! Forward!" Remi Takashima said

(Maizama Tsukiyo and Onishi Saki approached the middle and so did Erika and Koume)

"I'm Remi Takashima and I will be your judge in today's match! This match is between **Kuromorimine University High School **versus **Rethymno Academy**! Mode is **Annihilation**! The team with no more available tanks in their arsenal loses!

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(5 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations) 

**Rethymno Tank Line Up: Unknown (15 Tanks)**

**Kuromorimine Tank Line Up: ****1 Panzer IV, 1 Tiger I, 1 Jagdtiger, 1 Panzer III, 1 Sturmtiger, 4 Panther A's and 6 Secret Tanks ****(15 Tanks) ******

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs - Kuromorimine Match]**

"The matches between powerhouses and the new schools have begun.." Chiyo smiled

"These matches will surely be interesting.." Shiho said

"Mind if I join you?" a voice called out to them

(Both Shiho and Chiyo saw that it was Mai who entered)

"Not at all.." Chiyo smiled 

**[Viewing Platform for Seven Seats - Kuromorimine/Rethymno Match]**

(The members of the Seven Seats were watching the matches as observers and split up into teams of two per match. For the Kuromorimine match it was Maho and Anchovy that was watching)

"Want some pasta Maho-san?"

"Sure..thank you Anchovy-san.." Maho smiled

"No prob! Let's go Whitey!" Anchovy cheered 

**[Viewing Platform for Seven Seats - Saunders/Crows Nest Match]**

(Kay and Asparagus were watching this match)

"GO GO ALISA! GO GO TAKA-KUN! GO GO NAOMI! BEAT THEM TO A PULP!" Kay cheered

"So they're up against the school that won the lottery during the second round matches huh..I wonder what kind of team they are.." Asparagus said

"I don't know..but Darling told us to be careful when fighting them.."

"Gero-san said that?"

"Yeah.."

"On what reason?"

"Darling doesn't know much but he said he has a very bad feeling about them.." Kay said with a serious tone 

**[Viewing Platform for Seven Seats - Pravda/Red Wings Match]**

(Katyusha and Kaede were watching this match)

"Prepare yourself Yamato Kaede! For your school is about to be beaten to a pulp by my little brother!" Katyusha bragged

"Is that so Katyusha-san? I believe my little sister will beg to differ.." Kaede smiled

"Don't get so full of yourself just because she managed to beat Mihosha!"

"She defeated someone that you couldn't defeat, so I understand you're upset.." Kaede said

"You're right..I am upset..but I also am relieved because I know that there is somebody that neither you or your little sister can defeat..and that's Mihosha's older brother!" Katyusha smiled

(Kaede did not react to Katyusha's statement and just continued to watch the match) 

**[Viewing Platform for Seven Seats - Saint Gloriana/Shogun Boys Match]**

(Darjeeling and Oowada were observing this match)

"Would you like some tea Oowada-san?" Darjeeling offered

"No thank you Darjeeling-san! I'm more of a coffee person!" Oowada smiled 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"_**Listen up team! This will be your debut with your new toys! So let's show everyone a great match!"**_

"Jawohl!" Gero's team responded

"_All tanks head for point delta! Bakatora's team will do the rest!" _Erika radioed

"JAWOHL!" everyone responded

"_Panzer Marsch!" _Erika ordered 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 59 - Iron Fangs**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! How was this chill chapter of interactions? The next chapter is the battle!**

**I hope this chapter gave an good explanation why Miho lost to Yamato Shiori! If you still have questions let me know in the reviews!**

**You can look at it this way also:**

**Yamatos vs. Shimadas = Shimadas Wins**

  
**Shimadas vs. Nishizumis = Nishizumis Wins**

  
**Nishizumis vs. Yamatos = Yamatos Wins**

**There's a balance between the Three Great Families so that nobody is always dominant of the other two.**

**Also we will finally get to see the secret tanks of Gero's Team! I wonder what they are! Tune in to the next chapter!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	59. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 - Iron Fangs**

(The Quarter Finals have now begun and eight schools are now fighting each other for a position to proceed to the Semi Finals. Kuromorimine is against Rethymno Academy and their main tank formation is now headed for point delta which was a cluster of trees)

"_All tanks halt!" _Erika ordered

"What's the plan Kommandant?" Koume asked

"Sango head up the vantage point bravo in the map and try to spot the enemy tank formation..we need to know what we're up against first.."

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Sango responded and headed out

"_Bakatora..place your team west of our position and wait for my command.."_

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant!"**_

(Gero's team now headed out as ordered by Erika)

"What's on your mind Kommandant?" Sakuraba asked

"I have a feeling we're against not just German tanks..these new schools can be very unpredictable.." Erika said

**[Vantage Point Bravo]**

"Kommandant! We have arrived at the vantage point!" Sango radioed

"_What do you see?" _Erika radioed back

"The main unit of Rethymno is on their way to the east! As far as I can see they have Panzer IVs, Panzer IIs, and Panzer IIIs!" Sango reported

"_Anything else?" _Erika asked

"Wait! There's more tanks behind them! I see two Japanese Type 5 Chi Ri and Two Type 3 Chi Nu! A total of twelve tanks!" Sango said

"Looks like you were right Kommandant! They also have Japanese tanks!" Koume said

"_Yeah..those Japanese tanks can pack a punch..it would've been bad if we got ambushed by them..but only twelve? Where could the other three be?"_

"What's next Kommandant?" Sakuraba asked

"_We'll head east as well and confront them..force them to separate then Bakatora's team will hunt them down from behind!"_

"JAWOHL!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Gero-san's team?" Koume asked

"_They can catch up..with those tanks I know we can handle them by ourselves.." _Erika smiled

"Understood!" Koume responded

"_Oh and also...Sango please assist our lovely new tank to your vantage point and wait for further orders.."_

"You got it Kommandant!" Sango smiled

**[Rethymno Tank Formation]**

"Commander! Looks like Kuromorimine took the bait and will be engaging us at the east!" Onishi radioed

"Good..continue with your route and we'll meet up at the designated point!" Maizama responded

"Roger that! But be advised I only saw six tanks including their Jagdtiger and I wasn't able to spot the White Tiger.." Onishi said

"Don't worry..we'll see him soon enough once their commander is in danger..as for the rest of their tanks maybe Kuromorimine entered the match with less than fifteen?" Maizama said

"Wouldn't that mean they're underestimating us?" Onishi asked

"No..they're not that kind of people to do that..be alert for any unknowns!" Maizama ordered

(Both tank formations were now headed east as ordered by both commanders. Since Erika ordered Geros' team to head west all they had was 6 tanks that will go against Rethymno)

"Kommandant! We'll be seeing Rethymno's formation in five minutes!" Koume said

"_Understood! Everyone get ready! They have more tanks than us when we meet them but I know we can handle it!"_

"Enemy tank formation directly in front of us Kommandant! 1000 meters and closing!" Koume reported

"_Alright! All tanks maintain speed! Aim! FEUR!" _Erika ordered

*BANG *BANG

(All tanks with Erika opened fired and a barrage of shells landed directly on top of the tank formation of Rethymno)

*BOOM *BOOM

"Status?!" Onishi shouted from her Panzer IV that managed to survive

(As Onishi looked at her comrades she was shocked to see three of their tanks got taken out already. One Panzer IV, one Panzer III, and one Type 3 Chi Nu were already white flagged)

"All tanks return fire!" Onishi ordered

*BANG BANG

(A variety of shells from Rethymno was fired and headed towards Erika's group but all of them moved swiftly enough for them to dodged every shell)

"What's with those tanks?! I thought Kuromorimine's tanks were slow?!" Onishi reacted

"_Nice shots! Alright get ready for the next volley! Aim! FEUR-"_

*BOOM *BOOM

(Erika's order was stopped by explosions occurring beside her tank. After the ringing in her ears stopped she looked around her to see two of their panthers were already white flagged)

"_W-What..happened..?" _Erika was in shock

"Kommandant! Three unknown tanks behind us!" Kojima shouted

(Erika grabbed her binoculars quickly and gazed upon their rear and saw three unfamiliar tanks)

"_They look like Type 3 Chi-Nus but the gun barrel is longer..it's not a 75mm cannon.." _Erika said

"Kommandant!" Sango radioed

"_Sango?! What can you tell me about these tanks?!" _Erika asked

"Those are Romanian TACAM R-2 tank destroyers! Judging from their gun barrel it looks to be upgraded to a 122mm cannon! Same as an IS-2!" Sango reported

"Romanian tanks?! Damn it so they had a hidden card up their sleeves.." Sheska said

"A 122mm gun?! Is that even allowed to upgrade their arsenals like that?!" Suzu asked

"Yes they can! As long as they got approved by the Federation before the tournament started!" Leila said

*BOOM *BOOM

(Shells landed near their position and some bounced of their tank's armors)

"Kommandant! We're getting surrounded! The Rethymno forces from the other side have started pushing towards us!" Koume said

"_Damn it! We've got no choice to huddle down or we'll be just sniped by those Romanian tanks! Koume and the other panther take the front! Jagdtiger the back! I'll be in the middle and direct orders!" _Erika shouted

"JAWOHL!"

(As ordered the tanks now moved into formation shielding Erika's Panzer IV in the middle. Maizama who was in her TACAM-R2 saw this and took the opportunity to focus fire on the Jadgtiger)

"Alright! All R2s aim for the Jadgtiger! Tank 1 aim for the tracks! Tank 2 aim for the side! I'll take out its gun barrel!"

"_Inteles!" _responded her teammates

[Understood!]

(Sakuraba who was looking through her gun sights saw that all of the TACAMs were already taking aim at her Jagdtiger)

"Damn it..take cover Kommandant!" Sakuraba shouted

"_Foc de voie!" _Maizama shouted

[Fire at will!]

*BANG *BANG *BANG

(Three 122mm shells traveled at very high speeds towards the Jagdtiger and hit their targets perfectly)

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

"_Sakuraba-san! Kojima-san!" _Erika shouted

(As the smoke cleared from the Jagdtiger Erika saw the gun barrel was destroyed and their tracks were ripped off and unfortunately they were white flagged)

*COUGH *COUGH

"We're fine Kommandant!" Kojima said

"But we won't be of any use now! We are unfit for battle!" Sakuraba reported

"_It's fine as long as you're alright!" _Erika said

"_Trage din nou!" _Maizama shouted

[Fire again!]

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Again they were hit by a barrage of shells on both sides. Erika saw another Panther got hit and was white flagged and the tracks of her Panzer IV got destroyed)

"_Damn it! Suzu can we move?!" _Erika shouted

"Impossible! We're stuck here until we fix our tracks!" Suzu said

(As Erika got worried about their situation she saw by her peripheral vision that the three TACAMs were already aiming at her tank. At this point everything was happening so fast but for Erika everything was in slow motion and so many things were going through her mind)

"_What do I do? Am I about to be taken out? Should I use the Jagdtiger as cover? But that would endanger the crew! Think! Think! What would Gero do!? Gero!" _

(As Erika was about to order Suzu to shield the Jagdtiger from the TACAMs suddenly an 88mm shell flew past over her head towards the TACAM in the middle)

*BOOM

"W-What the hell was that!?" Maizama reacted

(The middle TACAM of Rethymno was completely destroyed and a white flag was on top of it. Maizama looked through her binoculars and saw the White Tiger behind the Rethymno tank formation in front of Erika's team)

"He already got through the blockade?! That's way too fast!" Onishi reacted

"_**Sorry to keep you waiting Erika!"**_

"_Gero!" _Erika smiled

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"FIRE!"

*BANG *BOOM

(Another 88mm shell buried deep at the rear armor of Rethymno's Panzer IV)

"Here comes the white tiger! You know the plan! Split up into all directions!" Maizama ordered

"_Da doamna!" _her teammates said

[Yes ma'am!]

(Immediately the forces of Rethymno split into four directions as ordered by Maizama. Gero ignored this move and went to Erika's position to check on her)

"_**You guys alright?"**_

"Yes..thank you very much for the assist Gero-san!" Koume said

"Sorry Gero-senpai..we got taken out.." Sakuraba said

"_**No Sakuraba-chan..thank you for protecting Erika.."**_

"_What took you so long Bakatora!?" _Erika shouted

"_**I'll explain later! First we need to win this match! You guys rest up, me and my team will handle the rest!"**_

"Jawohl!" Koume and Sakuraba said

"_**Oh and you might want to get to a high place to watch! You don't want to miss your favorite tank's debut now right?"**_

(Gero's tank then sped up and started to chase Maizama's TACAM group)

"Ohh so you decided to come after me huh..I'm game! Onishi! The white tiger is after me! Proceed with the plan! I'll lead him to the center of the field then we'll ambush him with every tank we have left!" Maizama smiled

**[North side of the Battlefield]**

"Understood! We'll be there in-" Onishi said

*BOOM

(Suddenly the Panzer IV beside Onishi's tank got taken out from behind by an unknown assailant)

"Who could be chasing us at this point?!"

(As Onishi looked behind them what she saw gave her a scare because she couldn't believe she was actually staring at a white tank)

"Commander! My group is being chased by a mysterious white tank! I can't confirm it but it looks like the white tiger!" Onishi reported

"Impossible! He's right here behind me chasing us!" Maizama replied

**[South side of the Battlefield]**

*BOOM *BOOM

(Two Panzer II's got white flagged)

"Commander! We are being chased also in the south! One tank and it's the white tiger! Two tanks have already been taken out!"

"What?! Like I said he's right here with me! How can he be at three places at once!?" Maizama shouted

**[Southeast side of the Battlefield]**

*BOOM

(A Type 5 Chi Ri got suddenly hit from behind and was instantly white flagged)

"Commander!" shouted the Rethymno tanker

"What now?!" Maizama replied

"How can there be four white tanks?!"

"Have you already forgotten how to count?! I said three places at once, not four!"

"No commander! How can four white tanks be chasing us right now?!" said the panicked tanker

"HAAAA?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING?!" Maizama was getting confused

"We are currently being hunted by four white tanks-"

*BOOM *STATIC

(As the radio turned to static Maizama knew that her forces on the southeast were already wiped out. She was in deep thought and was already getting nervous)

"W-What is happening?! Seven white tigers?! That's ridiculous! There's only one white tiger..so meaning the others are new tanks that we have no information on!"

"Commander!" Onishi shouted

"Onishi? What's our status?!"

"We are still being chased but we are nearing the ambush point! What do we do know!?" Onishi asked

"Forget the ambush! Let's just regroup for now and shake off those tanks as best as you can! Pop smoke and disappear!"

"Understood!"

*BOOM

(After her conversation with Onishi the second TACAM beside hers got white flagged by Gero effortlessly)

"Damn..and here I thought I was one step ahead of them..apparently he was already four steps ahead of me.." Maizama smiled

**[Center of the Battlefield]**

(Maizama was able to get away somehow from the white tiger and headed to the rendezvous point of their team. The remaining tanks of Rethymno were Maizama's TACAM, Onishi's Panzer IV, and two Panzer IIIs. The rest were destroyed by Gero's team)

"Commander! I'm glad you're still here!" Onishi said

"You to Onishi..this is all that's left?" Maizama asked

"Yes..we were lucky to have survived.."

"Are you sure that it was a white tiger that was chasing you?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure..their attacks were vicious and continuous..there were clouds of smoke all around and all I could see was the color white..it's the same for the other teams that were attacked.." Onishi reported

"I see..but something feels off.."

"What is it commander?" Onishi asked

"It felt like they let us escape here..I thought the white tiger was gonna get me but at some point of the chase he wasn't behind my tank anymore.."

*RUMBLE *SHAKING

(Both Onishi and Maizama could feel the ground under them shake as numerous tanks were closing in their position)

"Looks like they're here.." Maizama said

"It was an honor commander..we gave it our best shot!" Onishi smiled

"The honor is mine..I knew Kuromorimine was on a whole other level..this was a fun match.."

(As both of them waited for the tanks of Kuromorimine to appear in front of them. They were shocked to see the tanks that exited the forest around them)

"W-What..what are those tanks commander?" Onishi nervously asked

"The one in the middle is the White Tiger for sure..but the others..I have no idea.." Maizama said

"Looks like we're completely surrounded huh.."

*BANG *BOOM *BOOM

(Gero's team suddenly fired onto Maizama's group and only hit their tracks and their gun barrels but they weren't white flagged. Maizama got out of her cupola and asked Gero what was his plan)

"So Mr. Movie Director! Is this part of the script?!" Maizama shouted

"_**You could say that! This is the part where we introduce ourselves!" **_

"Please enlighten us!" Onishi shouted

"_**Hello Rethymno Academy! In front of you is my team! To my left here is Yaegashi Toshi! And his tank is the Panzer VII Leichter Löwe [Light Lion] or in short the White Lion!"**_

(The White Lion has 100mm front and side armor, 80mm rear armor and it's main armament is an 88mm cannon)

"Nice to meet you!" Toshi bowed

"_**Then here to my right is Shimada Alice-chan! Her tank is the great Panther II! But in this team she's the White Panther!" **_

(The White Panther is an upgrade of the Panther tank and has 100mm front and side armor, 80mm rear armor, and it's main armament is an 88mm cannon the same as the White Lion)

"Hello.." Alice shyly waved

"_**Then those guys behind you are the last guys of my team! Takada Tojo and his team! Now their toys are not what you'd normally call a tank..what they have are armored cars called . 234 Puma or in my team the White Pumas!" **_

(The White Pumas have armors of 20-30mm rolled homogeneous armor and their main armament is 50mm guns. These armored cars have maximum speeds up to 90km/h which is twice as fast as any light tank out there)

"Hi! Thank you for this fun match!" Tojo shouted

"_**There you have it! That's my team! And we shall be known as.."**_

"_**Kuromorimine no Tetsu No Kiba" **_**[Iron Fangs of Kuromorimine]**

(As Gero revealed his team's name to everyone they were given loud applause and cheers from the crowd watching the match)

"WHAT A COOL NAME!"

"GO IRON FANGS!"

"KUROMORIMINE'S IRON FANGS!"

(Rethymno also received cheers and praise from everyone)

"WAY TO GO RETHYMNO!"

"YOU GUYS WERE ABLE TO DESTROY THE JAGDTIGER! WELL DONE!"

"WE'LL BE ROOTING FOR YOU ALSO IN THE FUTURE MATCHES!"

(Maizama and Onishi had big smiles on their faces as they were recognized by the viewers even if they were about to lose)

"So..the great White Tiger..the show isn't over yet since we're still here..is there still something you want to show us?" Maizama asked

"_**Oh yeah that's right! You might want to close your hatches for this one!"**_

"Eh? Why?"

**[Vantage Point Bravo]**

"Sending you the coordinates now Mauko-chan!" Sango said

"Coordinates confirmed! Sturmtiger adjusting aim accordingly!" Mauko said

(Mauko was the commander for the Sturmtiger as well since the Maus wasn't being used in this match)

"_Don't you dare miss now Mauko! This is my baby's debut shot!" _Erika shouted

"I won't Kommandant! Ready to fire!"

"_FEUR!" _Erika ordered

*BANG

(As Mauko pulled the trigger on the Sturmtiger a loud bang was heard from afar as the 380mm shell was fired. The shot was heard all the way from where Gero and the rest were)

"_**Ohh! That's a nice sound!"**_

"What was that?" Onishi asked

"I don't know but I feel the need to brace for impact.." Maizama said

(Both Onishi and Maizama closed their hatches and prepared themselves as they heard the whistling sound of the mighty Sturmtiger's shell headed for them)

*BOOM

(The shell landed dead center into Rethymno's remaining tanks and with the size and force of the explosion it flipped their tanks once and they landed with a white flag on them destroying the last tanks of Rethymno's forces)

"_WOOW! DID YOU SEE THAT!? DID YOU SEE THAT?! WITH ONE SHOT FOUR TANKS GOT OBLITERATED! MY STURMTIGER IS THE BEST!" _Erika cheered

"W-What..what just happened.." Maizama said as her eyes turned into swirls

"A S-Sturmtiger..I'm n-not even surprised anymore.." Onishi said as she was dizzy as well

"Rethymno Academy's remaining tanks zero! Kuromorimine University High School's remaining tanks are twelve! Kuromorimine has won and is now proceeding to the Semi Finals!" Remi Takashima announced

(Once again the stadium was filled with loud cheers and applause for both teams that did their best in the match)

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs - Kuromorimine Match]**

"What an interesting team Gero-chan has made.." Chiyo smiled

"A White Panther, White Lion, and White Pumas..how cute~!" Mai smiled

"Kuromorimine's tanks are based from Germany who named their tanks from the fiercest predators on the planet.."

"Meaning Gero-kun is telling the world that Kuromorimine is the strongest and fiercest school out there and his team are it's fangs huh..your son just got a lot more creative.." Mai complimented

"He has a lot more planned..this is just the tip of the iceberg.." Shiho smiled

**[Viewing Platform for Seven Seats - Kuromorimine/Rethymno Match]**

"Wow! Whitey's team is so strong! What's with those pumas?! They're even faster than our CV-33s!" Anchovy shouted

"Onii-sama handpicked those for his team..the theme was fast and strong.." Maho smiled

"And that Sturmtiger! Where the heck did you get that?! It's like the Karl-Gerat we fought against the University Team!"

"The shell is 380mm just about half of the Karl-Gerat but it would still cause some serious damage when used properly.." Maho said

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(After the match everyone gathered in the garage to celebrate and gaze upon the Iron Fang's tanks)

"So these are your new tanks! All of them are white just like the white tiger!" Sango said

"That's right..we all decided to have our tanks painted white so that everyone will know that we are Gero-senpai's team!" Toshi said

"What about the name? Who came up with it?" Koume asked

"At first it was "White Fangs" that Gero-Taichou suggested but it was Alice-chan's idea to replace the "White" with "Iron" so it became Iron Fangs!" Tojo said

"I got the idea from how predators have fangs to use when they are fighting..then our tanks are made up of iron hence Iron Fangs..is it too cheesy?" Alice said

"Of course not! It's a very cool name!" Mauko said

"Mauko-chan is right! You really saved us back there!" Koume said

"I see..I'm happy that we were able to help everyone!" Alice blushed

(On the other side of the garage Gero was having a talk with Erika and Sakuraba)

"Forgive me senpai..I got taken out.." Sakuraba said

"_**It's alright..thank you for protecting Erika.."**_

"But still.."

"_**It was also Erika's fault that you got pushed into a corner like that.."**_

"_Hey! I didn't know that there would be other tanks in hiding!" _Erika said

"_**And so? Why didn't you wait for my team to arrive so that we could attack them together?"**_

"_B-Because.."_

"_**Because you got over confident..you thought you could overpower them with only six tanks..am I right?"**_

"_But I thought that you and your team would be able to catch up quickly! That's why I went ahead.." _Erika said

"_**When my team reached the west side all of the roads, bridges and every way back to you was completely blocked..they predicted your move of sending a part of the team to the other side and prevented us from making a pincer attack.."**_

"_..." _Erika couldn't answer back

"_**Luckily the Pumas were able to find a route that we were able to use and got in time to save you..at that moment you would've been taken out if it hadn't been for the Jagdtiger acting as a shield..and even they got white flagged for it.."**_

(Sakuraba was just watching as Gero was scolding Erika)

"Gero-senpai is really angry about what happened.." Sakuraba said in her mind

"_Sorry.." _Erika said

"Uhm..please don't be too hard on Kommandant..she did what was the best in that situation and she believed that you'd come in which you did.." Sakuraba said

"_**And you Sakuraba-chan, just like Erika said you are her left hand..so if you think something is off or if you think Erika's orders are risky then you have the right to say something to her.."**_

"Yes senpai.." Sakuraba said

"_**You're dismissed..go and join the others.."**_

(Sakuraba then left the garage leaving Erika and Gero alone)

"_**If you think I'm saying too much then maybe you're right..this is your team..you're the Kommandant..so act like it..if you go down then we all go down..don't think I'll always be there to save you.."**_

"_Why are you saying this?"_

"_**It's already the semi-finals..remember?"**_

(Erika then was shocked as she remembered that during the semi-finals those that attempted to kill Gero would again make a move to try and take his life)

"_**I don't know what might happen next..but if you were to be in danger because of me..I'd protect you no matter what..even if it'll cost me my life.."**_

"_Don't say things like that!" _Erika shouted

*HUG

(Erika suddenly threw herself unto Gero to hug him)

"_Sorry..I'm sorry..so please stop saying scary things like that..I'll be careful next time..I won't do anything reckless..so please don't say that you'll die for me.."_

"_**I just don't want you to get hurt..anything but that..we'll be prepared as much as we can but still do not let your guard down.."**_

"_Yes..we'll protect each other..ok? So no more scary words like that?" _

"_**No more scary words..I promise.."**_

(As Gero and Erika broke away from the hug they walked back to where the others were and they were surprised to see Maizama and Onishi talking to Koume and was waiting for them)

"_Maizama-san! Onishi-san!" _Erika called out

"Hi there! Congratulations on the win! It was a fun match!" Maizama said

"_LIkewise..thank you as well..you really had cornered there.." _Erika smiled

"Meh..we gave it our best shot..I guess we still have lots to learn!" Onishi chuckled

"_**Then maybe after this tournament we can have another practice match so that we could learn together!" **_

"Aren't you hungry for a fight..wasn't our match enough for you?" Maizama asked Gero

"_**Not nearly as enough! But it was still fun! We really have to do it again!"**_

"I agree..by the way have you already checked the results of the other matches?"

"_**Not yet! We were just about to head there..want to come join us?" **_

"Sure!" Maizama nodded

"_Koume! Handle things here for a bit, we'll just be checking on the matches!" _Erika said

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Koume saluted

(Gero and Erika were now on their way to the Tournament Screens where the results of the other matches were posted. Maizama and Onishi joined them as well and all four of them was met with big surprises)

"_It can't be.." _Erika said

"Are we really looking at this right?" Maizama asked

"This is not some kind of error right?" Onishi said

**[Quarter Finals Tournament Results]  
**

(The winners per match are highlighted)

**[Kuromorimine University High school] **vs [Rethymno Academy]

[St. Gloriana College] vs **[Shogun Boys High School]**

[Saunders University High School] vs **[Crows Nest High School]**

[Pravda High School] vs **[Red Wings Academy]**

"_**Out of all the powerhouse schools..we are the only ones that progressed to the semi finals?"**_

"_What in the world happened?" _Erika said in her mind

**[St. Gloriana College/Shogun Boys High School Match]**

(In the rocky battlefield of this match everyone could see the St. Gloriana Churchill tank of Pekoe and Assam was smoking and had a white flag on top of it. Surrounding the Churchill were destroyed Matilda IIs and Crusaders. Sencha was on top of her Valentine Mark IX tank which was also white flagged)

"Forgive me Darjeeling-sama..I wasn't able to bring victory to our school.." Pekoe said with teary eyes

(Just in front of her tank was a column of Tiger I tanks of Shogun Boys High School and in front of them was the gray colored Tiger I of the commander of Shogun which was Yamasaki Akane and his Tiger I's tank number was 237)

"Otsukare Commander.." a voice said behind Yamasaki

"Shinji? How are the boys?"

(It was Tokugawa Shinji the Vice Commander of Shogun that called out to Yamasaki and his tank was an Elefant)

"They're fine..we lost two Tiger Is, two Panzer IIIs, and an Elefant from my team.." Shinji said

"I see..good job everyone..time to go home.." Yamasaki ordered

"Roger that commander!" his team responded

**[Saunders University High School/Crows Nest High School Match]**

"Saunders University's remaining tanks zero! Crows Nest High School remaining tanks are fifteen! Crows Nest will now advance to the Semi Finals!" Kanon Sasagawa announced

(The battlefield was an industrial field with buildings and warehouses. Takashi's Super Pershing was slammed against a wall and debris was on top of his tank with a white flag. Naomi's Firefly was on top of a ridge overlooking the buildings and was also white flagged. Then finally Alisa's M4 Sherman was white flagged at the center of an intersection with the tracks broken and the gun barrel destroyed)

**[Pravda High School/Red Wings Academy Match]**

(The ground was rumbling all around Kal's destroyed IS-2 as the Jumbo tanks of Red Wings drove past him then Shiori's Easy Eight parked beside him)

"Congratulations.." Kal said

"Thank you..it was a great match!" Shiori smiled

"Great huh..tell me something..were you even having fun during the match?" Kal asked

"Honestly? It was like a turkey shoot.."

"Heh..you sure know how to rub salt on our wounds..but thanks for telling the truth..good luck on the semi finals.. "

"I won't need it..but thanks.." Shiori smiled

"Oh you will.." Kal smiled

(Shiori then ordered her tank to drive away to return to their own tank garage and also went past the destroyed tanks IS-2 and T-34/85 of Nonna and Klara)

"Pravda High School's remaining tanks zero! Red Wings Academy remaining tanks are thirteen! Red Wings is the winner!" Hibiki Inatomi announced

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 60 - Ghosts**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Did you like the chapter? What did you think about Gero's team the Iron Fangs!?**

**Semi-Finals are coming up next and I hope all of you are ready! Stay tuned as always!**

**Shout out to : "Wardaddy1945" and "Wandernorb111" thank you so much for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	60. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 - Ghosts**

(As the winners of the other quarter final matches were announced the members of the Seven Seats were also taken aback by the results)

**[Viewing Platform for Seven Seats - Saunders/Crows Nest Match]**

"W-What the hell happened?" Asparagus asked

"This whole time..I never saw what tanks Crows Nest used.." Kay said

"It was all smoke and muzzle flash..even Saunders couldn't hit anything..they all just got white flagged one by one.."

**[Viewing Platform for Seven Seats - Saint Gloriana/Shogun Boys Match]**

"It was a great match Darjeeling-sama..wouldn't you say?" Oowada said

"Yes it was..both schools showed amazing strategic skills..I guess Pekoe still has lots to learn.." Darjeeling said as she drank tea

"Pekoe-san is an amazing commander..but Commander Yamasaki is just unpredictable you might say.."

"What is it with that person? He uses similar strategies just like the powerhouse schools but he adds a little bit of changes here and there.." Darjeeling asked

"Hmmm..to put it simply..if Nishizumi Maho is the strongest female Senshado commander..then Yamasaki Akane is the strongest male Senshado commander.." Oowada smiled

"I see..then a match between him and the great White Tiger will surely be an interesting one.." Darjeeling said

"Definitely!"

**[Viewing Platform for Seven Seats - Pravda/Red Wings Match]**

"See? I told you we'd win..what can you say about the Yamato Style?" Kaede bragged

"From the way I see it..the Yamato Style had nothing to do with your victory in this match.." Katyusha said

"What?"

"Your style from previous matches involved overpowering your opponents with numbers and picking them off one by one..but in this match your little sister faced Klara's strategies and formations head-on.."

"Meaning?" Kaede asked

"It means Yamato Shiori concluded that your teachings of the Yamato Style wouldn't work against Pravda and had to improvise her moves.."

"We still won in the end so what?"

"You still don't get it? It means that Pravda's Doctrine, my Senshado Doctrine is superior to the Yamato Style enough to force her to abandon her teachings to win..that's a good enough win for me.." Katyusha said with a smug on her face as she stared at Kaede

(Katyusha then left the room leaving Kaede who was feeling very insulted and humiliated towards what she said)

**[Tournament Comfort Lounge - After Matches]**

(Everyone was just chilling at the lounge after the matches and having some tea. All of them were repenting and reviewing what had happened to their matches and why did they lose. Gero and Erika were there also trying to figure out what happened)

"Sorry Tiger-kun..looks like we're the ones this time that won't be able to fight you.." Takashi said

"_**Hey man..no worries..this ain't the last match we'll have.."**_

"_What happened Alisa-san?" _Erika asked

"I wish I could tell you..even I have no idea what happened.." Alisa said

"_**I find it hard to believe you guys didn't even get a single one of their tanks.."**_

"You can't hit something you can't see.." Naomi said

"_**What do you mean? They're good at hiding?"**_

"We were ambushed at the first minutes of the match..before we could see where they were, they were already gone.." Takashi said

"Then again it happened..a perfectly placed ambush..after losing tanks left and right I decided to take our forces within the city premises to make it a close quarter combat..then I had Naomi station in a high vantage point to snipe them when she had the chance.." Alisa explained

"But it just got more confusing after that..when we awaited for the enemy's arrival..the whole city suddenly was engulfed in smoke..then a series of pop flashes hit our tanks from all directions.." Takashi said

"_How can they see you within the smoke but you guys can't?!" _Erika reacted

"We don't know..from my spot I couldn't see a single tank..then immediately I got taken out from behind.." Naomi said

"When we took a look at our tanks we saw numerous bullet impacts all over our tanks.." Alisa said

"_Anti tank rifles?" _Erika asked

"Possibly.."

"Then after our last tank was white flagged the smoke screen faded and not a single tank from their school was seen.." Naomi said

"_**They vanished just like that? They sound more like ghosts than people from how you describe them.."**_

"Maybe we were defeated by ghosts haha!" Alisa chuckled

"_**Well I guess there's nothing we can do now..let's not brood over it alright? You all did your best.."**_

"That was nowhere near my best! You know that!" Takashi pouted

"_**I know I know..what about you guys? How was the so-called strongest male Senshado commander?"**_

"_Strongest Senshado commander?" _Erika asked

"_**Yamasaki Akane..the commander of Shogun Boys High School..Maho-san told me that the previous commander said that about him.."**_

"He might not be wrong about that.." Sencha said

"It was like fighting against a mix of Darjeeling-sama and Maho-san..all of our moves were predicted..and after knowing our move they faced us without hesitation.." Pekoe said

"I honestly have no words to express on how they fought..we just got flat out outmaneuvered and outmatched.." Barley said

"Even though we lost it did provide us very useful information..it would help you both in the future Sencha-san and Barley-san..so make sure to defeat them next year for us alright?" Assam said as she was typing on her laptop

"_**He's that good huh? Man, I want to fight him now!"**_

"_Geez..this Bakatora..is fighting strong opponents all you think about?" _Erika scolded

"I'd say that's the only thing that you would find in his brain..and of course he has thoughts about you too Itsumi-san.." a voice called out to them from the hallway

(All of them looked to see Kal together with Klara and Nonna)

"_**Kal-kun! Nonna-san! Klara-san!"**_

"Keep your voice down! We're in a public lounge for pete's sake!" Kal said

"_**Sorry sorry!"**_

"I apologize Gero-kun..we won't be fighting each other in the semi finals.." Klara said

"_**Please don't apologize Klara-san..just like the others I know you guys did your best.."**_

"_Not to mention you were up against the Yamato Style.." _Erika said

"Those jumbos really pissed me off..our shots just won't penetrate them!" Kal said

"My shot was able to white flag one.." Nonna bragged

"That's because you're able to pull off amazing shots Nonna-sama!" Kal shouted

"_**Shhh..Kal-kun you shouldn't shout..this is a public area!"**_

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!" Kal whispered

"_**Ahaha! Just trying to lighten up the mood.."**_

"Anyways..our summer tournament ends here Gero-kun..and for some of us this was their last chance.." Kal said in a serious tone

"_**I know Kal-kun..it's also my first and last tournament.."**_

"Then you understand how we feel right now..I hate to add more pressure on you but..you're gonna have to fight for our part this time..and win for all of us.." Kal smiled

(Gero gave all of them a confident smile and in return they all felt relieved that he was the person that will carry on their fight)

"_**Yeah..just watch me..I'll win this tournament for all of us here!"**_

"Damn right you will!" Takashi smiled

(Erika was just staring at how cool her boyfriend is and all she could think about was how to support him as best as she can)

**[Kuromorimine School Building - Student Council Office]**

(As usual Gero and the rest were waiting for the Federation's notice on who they'll be facing against at the semi finals)

"They sure are taking long on sending the list.." Koume said

"_While we wait let's have a short rundown on our possible opponents next.." _Erika said

"_**So it's like a three sided dice huh? On one side we might fight the ghosts of Crows Nest.."**_

"Then there's the strongest male Senshado commander of Shogun Boys High School.." Koume said

"Then finally there's Red Wings Academy where the Yamato Style is.." Maho said

"_**If my guess is right..it's possible that we'll be facing Red Wings.."**_

"What makes you say that Gero-san?" Koume asked

"_**Oh nothing..just a big gut feeling.."**_

(Of course it wasn't a gut feeling for Gero because out of the three schools Gero has been suspicious of Red Wings from the very start. Since it was his school during the time he was almost killed it had the highest chance of being the people who'll come after him again. Both Erika and Maho was also aware of this and understood what Gero meant)

"_No matter who we'll face we'll face them with everything we've got..and we'll face them together..is that understood Bakatora?" _Erika said

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant.."**_

*RING *RING

(Koume's phone suddenly rang and she then answered it quickly as she saw it was the Federation calling)

"Yes hello? I see..thank you very much! _Otsukaresama Deshita_!" Koume said as she ended the call

"_**I'm guessing it was the Federation?"**_

"Yes and they've informed us of our opponent in the semi finals match next week.."

"It's Red Wings isn't it?" Maho asked

"No..Gero-san's gut feeling was wrong this time..we're facing Crows Nest High School.." Koume said

(Gero, Maho and Erika were surprised that Red Wings wasn't their opponent. They were so sure of it but it wasn't to be. Koume then handed the list of the schools to Erika)

**Semi Finals Matches: Commander Tank Battle (20 Tanks)**

**[Kuromorimine University High school] vs [Crows Nest High School]**

**[Red Wings Academy] vs [Shogun Boys High School]**

"_So..the ghosts of Crows Nest huh.." _Erika said

"_**We'll be facing an enemy that can't be seen..and to make matters worse it's a Commander Tank Battle match..damn it.."**_

"Then the main target in this match will be you Erika.." Maho said

"_I know..but don't worry too much Maho-san..we can handle them..right Gero?"_

"_**Yeah.."**_

"_Let's inform the team then have them start practice straight away.." _Erika ordered

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

"_Listen up! We'll be fighting against Crows Nest High School! Mode will be Commander Tank Battle!" _Erika shouted

"Commander Tank Battle? That was one of the new modes that Instructor Chouno announced right?" Chinatsu asked

"_That's right! It's very simple! Take out the tank of the enemy team's commander! In our case since I'm the commander they'll be aiming for my Panzer IV!"_

"Then all I have to do is look for their commander then snipe him!" Sakuraba said

"_It's not going to be that easy I'm afraid.." _Erika frowned

"What's wrong Kommandant?" Rio asked

"_The commander tank will not have a marker like in Flag Tank Battle so the enemy commander can just stay inside their tank and we'll never know which tank he or she is in! The same goes for us!"_

"But everyone by now knows that you ride the Panzer IV! You'll be an easy target!" Sango said

"_I know..that's why we'll be bringing along another Panzer IV which will act as a decoy to fool the enemy..Koume will be the one riding the other Panzer IV so I'm counting on you!" _Erika said to Koume

"Leave it to me Erika-san!" Koume saluted

"_Awesome..anymore questions before we start training?"_

"Do we have any info on the enemy Kommandant?" Sakuraba asked

"_That's the catch..we have little to no information regarding this school's Senshado Team..we don't even know who their commander is.." _Erika said

"Based on our match with them during the exhibition games..they fielded M3 Stuarts..and the one that led their team was the Vice commander, Ishikawa Sudou and not their commander.." Koume explained

"So we have no idea who their commander is and what he looks like?!" Mauko reacted

"_**Pretty much.."**_

"Then we're already at a disadvantage!" Hanako reacted

"So we only know they have used American light tanks and their commander is basically a ghost..this is getting fun already.." Endo reacted

"_Alright settle down..I know this information will not get us anywhere because they could've changed their line up entirely.." _Erika said

"That's all we know about them?" Ono asked

"Have you also asked the schools they've fought before?" Hajime asked also

"Yes we have..the schools that have fought them also had the same outcome as the match with Saunders..ambushes, smokescreens, muzzle flashes, and then the sudden disappearance after the match.." Koume said

""No luck huh.." Tojo said

"_I hate to say this but we will be going in blind this match..so we'll need to be alert as much as possible is that clear?" _Erika said

"JAWOHL!"

"_**It's not like we don't know anything about them, we do know that they're skilled enough to beat Saunders! They're wise enough to outsmart them! And they have serious firepower to be able to take out a Super Pershing! But we are stronger!"**_

"YEAH!" everyone cheered

"_We'll start training now! Mount up!" _

(Everyone then started their training again as ordered aiming to at least prepare themselves for the unknown in their upcoming match. The week went past very quickly and it was now the night before the semi finals match. Gero couldn't sleep so he decided to talk a walk and headed towards the tank garage to look at their white tiger)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(As Gero arrived he saw Chief Matsumoto working on their white tiger late in the night)

"_**Jiji! What are you doing here so late?"**_

"I could ask you the same young master.."

"_**Couldn't sleep..I have a lot in my mind so I decided to take a walk.."**_

"I see..well me neither I guess..I wanted to make sure that the White Tiger is in tip top shape for tomorrow's match! You are so close to your goal so I decided to double check on it.."

"_**And? How is our ferocious feline doing?"**_

"She's ready as she can ever be and will take on anyone or anything that will get in his way!"

"_**Hahaha! That's very reassuring! By the way how's the Leopon team?"**_

"They're doing fine..they learn quickly and work diligently..your Kommandant tried to book their services again this tournament but unfortunately they were booked first by another school.."

"_**That's fine..I think it's a great thing they are being wanted by schools to do their maintenance..it just proves how much they've gotten better learning from you.."**_

"I'd say that I was able to pass the torch of mechanical maintenance unto them..alright all checks are done and everything is at a hundred percent for you boys tomorrow!"

"_**Thanks jiji.."**_

(After finishing up Chief and Gero decided to sit under the stars again have a little bonding time)

"What's on your mind young master?"

"_**Jiji..tomorrow..there might be some dangerous people coming to the tournament.."**_

"I see..so the bastards that tried to kill you are at it again..but what do you mean by 'there might be' you are not sure that they'll come?" Chief said in an angry tone

"_**Maybe 90% only..the other 10% is basically doubt.."**_

"I'd bet on the 90% that's for sure.."

"_**But you don't have to worry about me ok? I'm prepared and so are our trusted allies..just be careful ok?"**_

"Please young master..you're the one going inside a tank to fight other tanks..you be careful..not just for yourself but also for us that worry about you.."

"_**I know Jiji..you and the boys got my back..and we have yours.."**_

"Always young master..always!"

(Chief then suddenly brought out a small cigar from his pocket then lit it up. After exhaling a cloud of smoke Gero had a worried expression on his face)

"_**I thought you quit smoking?"**_

"I did..and I still am..this cigar is an advance celebratory for your victory in this tournament.."

(Gero then got up and grabbed the cigar from Chief's hand then ripped off the burning part of the cigar)

"_**Even if it's a celebratory puff it's still dangerous.."**_

"Oh come on let this old man have some fun!"

"_**You're not that old kuso-jiji..I'll give this back to you once we really win the tournament..I'll even join you!"**_

"Hah! You're too young to smoke kuso-gaki! And besides, Shiho-ojou sama will kick my ass if she found out you started smoking because of me!"

"_**Haha! She'll kick both our asses!"**_

"Well then young master..you better take care of that cigar! I'll be expecting it in one piece after the tournament!"

"_**Yeah..I promise oto-san.."**_

**[Semi Finals Matches Stadium - The Next Day]**

(The stadium was the same size as the quarter finals stadium but instead of hosting four matches at once the whole field will be only hosting one match on an enormous battlefield while the second match will be held next week)

"GO KUROMORIMINE!"

"THIS TOURNAMENT IS YOURS!"

"SHOW THEM THE STRENGTH OF CHAMPIONS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

"IRON FANGS!"

(Numerous cheers from the crowd supporting Kuromorimine were heard and echoed around the stadium. Everyone was pumped up for the match but for the Seven Seats they were all nervous because they know that dangerous people will be coming and they have to be alert and ready)

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(Since there will only be one match today all members gathered inside a single room to watch the match. Oowada and Kaede were the only ones without knowledge of the operation meaning they're acting normally and both of them could see that everyone else was on edge)

"Is everyone alright?" Oowada asked

"Yes..we're fine..just excited for the match.." Asparagus said

"Here everyone..drink some tea to calm your nerves.." Darjeeling offered

"Thank you Darjeeling-san.." Maho said with a worried expression

"Don't worry Maho..you brother will be fine.." Kay smiled

"Man this waiting is getting me hungry..do we have anything else here except for tea and biscuits?" Kay pouted

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"Come in!" Maho said

(As if Kay's prayers were answered both Takashi and Kal arrived in their room bringing food for them)

"Hello there Seven Seats! We brought food for you compliments of Tiger-kun!" Takashi smiled

"From Darling?! Yay!" Kay blushed

(Kal and Takashi distributed homemade bentos for each and everyone of them. Kaede also received one from Gero which she was hesitant to accept at first)

"Gero-kun sends his regards..he said thanks for the friendly rumors..whatever that is.." Kal said

"I see..I'll gladly accept it then.." Kaede said

"_ITADAKIMASU!" _

(Each and everyone of them now started to eat the bentos prepared by Gero and all of them were pleased and happy with the delicious food they received)

"Mmmmm~ it's so goood!" Anchovy said

"As expected of onii-sama's cooking!" Maho smiled

"Darling is going to make such a fine wife!" Kay said while munching

"Ehh? A wife?" Asparagus had a sweat drop on her head

"Coming home to a warm meal prepared by Gero-kun is such bliss.." Darjeeling blushed

"So Yamato Style user? What can you say about the Nishizumi Heir's cooking capabilities?" Katyusha asked

"Hmph..it's not bad.." Kaede blushed

"By the way where is Kikuyo-sama?" Takashi asked

"She said that she'll be handling some work over the security department..she won't be back till later.." Oowada said

"I hope everything goes well.." Katyusha said

"Even if it's Kuromorimine or the White Tiger himself..they're clearly at a disadvantage against this team..even we don't have any info on who their commander is.." Kaede said

"I'm not talking about that but yeah they're going to have a hard time in this match for sure.." Katyusha replied

(Kaede was confused as to what Katyusha was talking about if not about the match which will start soon and she just ignored it. Back at the tank garages Gero and Erika went to visit Crows Nest)

**[Crows Nest High School Tank Garage]**

(As Gero and Erika arrive they were met by Ishikawa Sudou the Vice Commander of Crows Nest)

"Thank you very much for the visit!" Sudou greeted

"_**It's our pleasure! Let's have fun this match alright?" **_

"Yes! All of us here know about you! We are very honored to have the White Tiger visit us!"

"_**Ahaha the honor is all mine! Just call me Gero! I guess your commander won't be greeting us so that you won't lose your advantage in the match?"**_

"Yes Gero-san, please forgive me for that..even though your commander visited as well.." Sudou bowed

"_It's fine don't worry about it! Even if I didn't show up here you guys would've still known which tank I'd be on right?" _Erika smiled

"Well yes because you also have a reputation going around, Kommandant Itsumi-san.." Sudou said

"_**Ohh? And what reputation does Erika have?"**_

"Uhmm..no offence to you Gero-san but..she is known to be the one that tamed the White Tiger.."

"_Pfft.." _Erika held in a laugh

"_**I just had to ask huh.."**_

(Everyone in the garage chuckled a bit seeing Gero get embarrassed)

"But I have to ask..you could just change your tank at the last minute then our advantage would've been lost.." Sudou said

"_**Yeah but where is the fun in that right?" **_

(Sudou was surprised with this answer)

"_**We're doing Senshado to have fun right? Then fighting even though the odds are against you is fun! If we lose then it was a great match! But if we win then even better!"**_

"Yes! I totally agree! Let's have fun in this match!" Sudou smiled

(Gero and Erika then left to go back to their garage but as they were walking away the commander of Crows Nest was watching them from afar and was slowly clenching his fist in anger)

"_They seem like a kind bunch..nothing to worry about right?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..but I'm sure you felt that killing intent directed at me as we left.."**_

"_Yes I did..do you think it's them?"_

"_**I don't know..but we still need to be careful..we can't risk anyone getting hurt.."**_

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(As they returned to their garage they saw a crowd of people inside their tank garage and Koume was talking to them. The crowd looked to be wearing the same tanker uniforms from some school)

"Gero-san! Erika-san!" Koume waved

"_Koume..these people are?" _Erika asked

"They're from Shogun Boys High School and wanted to see Gero-san.." Koume said

"_**Me? What for?"**_

"We just wanted to wish you good luck Nishizumi Gero-dono and Itsumi Erika-dono!" a voice said from the middle of the group

(Then a guy walked out and it was Yamasaki Akane the strongest male Senshado commander along with his vice commander Tokugawa Shinji)

"_Ohh a visit from the strongest male Senshado commander..what an honor.." _Erika said

"Please Itsumi-dono..that title is just an overestimation of me..the people just went and came up with which I don't really deserve.." Akane said

"_You say that but you defeating St. Gloriana says otherwise.." _Erika said

"Nah we just did our best..there is another person here right now that deserves that title..he might not be a commander but he is the strongest.."

(Akane then walked in front of his team then the rest lined up in a straight line in front of Gero and suddenly bowed and wished him good luck with respect)

"WE WISH YOU GOOD LUCK AND PLEASE HAVE FUN GERO-DONO!"

"_**Thank you..your visit means a lot for us..right Erika?"**_

"_Yeah..thank you very much.." _Erika smiled

"All of us here are fans of you Gero-dono..along with our commander these boys here drive Tiger Is just like yours and they really admired you and look up to you for all of your accomplishments.." Shinji informed

"_**Is that so? The Tiger I is such a beast right?!"**_

"YES IT IS!" the boys of Shogun replied

"The biggest fan out of all of us would be commander Akane..he basically begged us to come with him here because he was too shy to come alone.." Shinji said

"Shut up Shinji!" Akane got embarrassed

"_Now you really got yourself a fan club.." _Erika teased

"_**Ahaha.."**_

"Ehem..it's great to finally meet the great White Tiger face to face.." Akane said

"_**Likewise..I've been wanting to meet you as well and have a match with you.."**_

"I would like nothing more..unfortunately we have to win both our matches in the semi finals in order to meet in the finals.." Akane smiled

"_**Indeed..we have to fight ghosts while you have the Yamato Style to worry about.."**_

"Well..there is no easy battle right?" Akane asked

"_**Oh but there is Akane-kun.."**_

"What kind of battle would that be?" Shinji asked

"_**It would be the battle where nobody would get hurt and everyone would just have fun doing what they want..do you know what that is?"**_

"What?" Akane asked

"_**It's Senshado duh!"**_

(Akane and the rest were surprised at the very obvious answer and they smiled at how they didn't know the answer to that)

"I totally agree with that Gero-dono..we all do.." Akane smiled

"_**Well I hate to cut this conversation short but we have to prepare since it's almost time for the match..I do hope we can have another opportunity to sit and relax and talk about Senshado.."**_

"We surely will Gero-dono..and SALUTE!" Akane ordered

(In an instant the boys of Shogun saluted Gero one last time and Gero saluted them back)

"Ohh before we forget we wanted to market our product to Itsumi-dono!" Shinji said

"_What product?" _Erika asked

"Ta-dah! A t-shirt with Gero-dono's face and the White Tiger!" Shinji presented

"_**EEHHH?!"**_

"_Ohh! That's a nice shirt! How much is it?" _Erika had stars on her eyes

"_**You're seriously buying?! How and where did you get this picture? And why?!"**_

"Well we're not the only one in the country that is a fan of you! Truth be told we just got done selling about a thousand T-shirts yesterday and this is a fresh batch! About the picture I can't reveal the source to a client!" Akane said

"_**A thousand?! That's somewhat amazing.."**_

"_I'll take four please!" _Erika said as she handed money

"Thank you for your purchase!" Shinji bowed

"_**Why so many?!"**_

"_Hmmm? One for me, then two for Miho and Maho-san..then one for Headmistress!" _Erika smiled

"_**Geez..well thank you I guess for spreading my face all over the country..I'll be seeing you in the finals my friend.."**_

(Gero then extended his hand towards Akane for a handshake and he accepted it and shook Gero's hand because he was happy to be called as a friend by the person he looks up to)

"Yeah.." Akane smiled

(Both teams now gathered on each of their starting points. The battlefield was on a grassy field with a big island in the middle with two bridges connected to it. The island is surrounded with water and it is connected to a river from a waterfall meaning the water has a current and tanks cannot cross through it without getting washed away by the force. There are two other bridges on both ends of the river which they can use to get across)

"Since this is a Commander Tank Battle, both teams may or may not send their commander for the pre-match greeting! You may send one representative of your choosing! Forward!" Ami Chouno said

(Ishikawa Sudou and Erika approached the middle)

"I'm Ami Chouno and I am joined by Kanon Sasagawa, Remi Takashima, and Hibiki Inatomi and we will be your judges in today's match! This match is between Kuromorimine University High School versus Crows Nest High School! Mode is Commander Tank Battle! The team that takes out the other team's commander will be the winner!

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted

(5 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations)

**Crows Nest Tank Line Up: Unknown (20 Tanks)**

**Kuromorimine Tank Line Up: (20 Tanks)**

1 Tiger I, 1 Light Lion, 1 Panther II, 1 Jagdtiger, 1 Sturmtiger, 2 Panzer IVs, 2 Panzer IIIs, 4 Pumas, 7 Panther As

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"Are preparations done?" Shiho asked

"Yes..my team is also on their way here to assist.." Chiyo said

"Thank you..we must make sure that everyone is fine after this.." Shiho said with a worried expression

"What are you both talking about over there?" Mai asked while pouring some tea on the other side of the room

"Nothing! We were just wondering what kind of tanks Crows Nest have!" Chiyo said changing the topic

"I was thinking about that as well..they were able to beat Saunders so they have strong tanks!" Mai smiled

(The reason why Chiyo and Shiho did not say anything to Mai about the operation was because of the possibility that Red Wings was an enemy to Gero and to both Shimada and Nishizumi Families)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"_Alright all tanks will head for the middle island and we'll cross immediately to the other side!" _Erika ordered

"Kommandant! Why do we have to get to the other side? Couldn't we just wait for them to cross?" Alice asked

"_We can't..we're already at a disadvantage not knowing what tanks they have and which tank does their commander ride..so we'll make the first move and engage them in an open field where they have nowhere to hide!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" Alice replied

"_Bakatora's team will head to the middle island first to check if it's clear..it'll be bad if we get stuck in there.."_

"_**..."**_

(There was no response from Gero. His team and everyone else was wondering why)

"_Bakatora?" _Erika radioed

"_**..."**_

"_GERO!"_

(After hearing her voice Gero snapped back to reality)

"_**S-Sorry..what was that?"**_

"_I said head to the island with your team to see if it's all clear!" _

"_**J-Jawohl my Kommandant.."**_

(Gero's tank then sped up leaving everyone without even issuing an order to his team)

"_Hey! I said with your team! Tsk damn it..Koume stay here! Everyone else stop here and commence Phalanx Formation with Koume's Panzer IV in the middle! Iron Fangs with me!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!"

(As everyone was moving into formation all of them got worried about Gero)

"Is Gero-senpai alright?" Sakuraba asked

"I don't know..ever since we got to the stadium he's been on edge.." Mauko said

"There might be something else happening here that we don't know..let's be alert.."

"No matter what it is we'll back up Gero-san and Erika-san..is that clear?!" Koume shouted

"Jawohl Vize Kommandant!"

(Gero's tank now has crossed the bridge and was still worried about what may happen. Erika and his team followed him quickly and caught up to him)

"_Gero! Stop here!"_

"_**Erika.."**_

(Ken stopped their White Tiger and Erika's Panzer IV was just behind them)

"_Sheska, load smoke.." _

"Roger!" Sheska said

"_All Iron Fangs load smoke as well! Keep an eye on the surroundings! We'll need the cover if we need to bail.." _

"Jawohl!"

"_Talk to me Gero..what's wrong?"_

"_**Sorry..I can't seem to focus..I have so many things on my mind..I'm worried about everyone.."**_

(Hajime left the radio frequency open which means everyone on their team can hear what Gero is saying)

"_Hey don't worry..we're here together..we'll fight by your side and we'll protect each other..there's nothing we can't beat together right?"_

"_**If someone got hurt..I..I won't.."**_

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" loud voices came from the radio

"We'll be fine Gero-senpai!" Toshi radioed

"We got each other's backs!" Tojo radioed

"Nii-chan..we're stronger now! Because of you we can fight and win anything!" Alice smiled

"Gero-senpai! As your disciple I won't let you bear it alone! I'm here! All of us are here!" Sakuraba radioed

"Gero-san! You can trust us! Just as we trust you!" Sango said

"So stop worrying and get on your game face!" Mauko shouted

"Gero-san! Lead us like you always do!" Koume said

"Come on White Tiger! Don't be a pussy cat now!" Sheska shouted

"Get your act together or Kommandant will get angry.." Suzu said

"If you don't want that then man up!" Rin said

"Matsu-kun!"

"We're waiting on you Gero!" Ono said

"Say the word Taichou!" Hajime smiled

"_**Everyone.."**_

"See..you're not alone anymore Gero..everyone's here..I'm here.."

"_**Thank you Erika.."**_

(As Gero and Erika smiled at each other as they heard the support of each and everyone on their team Gero felt relieved. But all of that relief disappeared when Gero felt an enormous amount of killing intent and looked at the pocket of trees in front of them. He saw numerous muzzles aimed at them and he knew at that very moment they were going to be fired upon)

"_**SMOKE UP!" **_

*BANG *BANG *BANG

(The Iron Fangs fired their smoke shells immediately as Gero ordered and smoke engulfed the area in front of them but it was not enough. As Erika heard the sounds of cannons being fired all she could do was look at Gero before the shells landed on his tank)

"_**ERIKA! PULL BACK NOW-"**_

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Even with the smoke cover all shells landed on Gero's tank and not on anyone else. Erika quickly took cover as the shells fell. When the ringing on their ears stopped Erika popped out of her cupola and saw that Gero's tank was still covered in smoke. All she could feel was worry and fear of what may have happened to Gero and all she could do was scream his name)

"_GEROOOOO!"_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 61 - Welcome To Hell**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry about that cliffhanger haha! Next chapters are the fight all of us have been waiting for! Kuromorimine versus Crows Nest! I wonder what tanks they used to shoot at the White Tiger!**

**Does anyone have any idea how they can shoot accurately even through smoke? Let me know your guesses in the reviews section!**

**Shout out to : "Marcus Cersy" and "gaalzs13" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! I hope you have a fun time reading!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	61. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 - Welcome To Hell**

**[Center Island - Pocket of Trees]**

(While Gero and Erika were talking Crows Nest already crossed the bridge on their side and took positions inside the trees and aimed)

"All tanks aim for the white tiger.." the commander of Crows Nest said

"But Nii-san..their commander is there..shouldn't we aim for her tank?" Sudou asked

"Don't call me that during a match.." said his brother Ishikawa Kenji

"Sorry..commander.."

"As for the reason why we are aiming at the white tiger..it's because he is an existence that should be erased from this world.." Kenji said with anger

"Ehh? But why?! He's such a nice guy!" Sudou defended

"Don't let yourself be fooled little brother..that smile is a fake one..he wears a mask to cover his face that kills others!" Kenji said

(Kenji stared at Gero with hateful eyes filled with rage and only rage. Through his binoculars he saw Gero look directly at him because he felt Kenji's killing intent then smoke shells exploded covering Gero's tank but Kenji still ordered to fire without hesitation)

"FIRE!"

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

(Almost every tank from Crows Nest opened fire unto Gero as ordered. A volley of shells were now heading towards Gero's position)

"_**ERIKA PULL BACK NOW-"**_

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Even with the smoke cover all shells landed on Gero's tank and not on anyone else. Erika quickly took cover as the shells fell. When the ringing on their ears stopped Erika popped out of her cupola and saw that Gero's tank was still covered in smoke. All she could feel was worry and fear of what may have happened to Gero and all she could do was scream)

"_GEROOOOO!"_

"NII-CHAN!"

"GERO-TAICHOU!"

"SENPAI!"

(The radio was still broadcasting to the whole team meaning Koume and the rest could hear them screaming and the loud explosions)

"Erika-san?! Gero-san?! What happened?!" Koume shouted

"_GERO! ANSWER ME!" _Erika shouted

"_**I'm alright Erika!"**_

"_Gero?!"_

(As the smoke cleared from the White Tiger, Erika saw that even after taking so many hits they still weren't white flagged. The white tiger was riddled with shell impacts and there were craters of explosions around the tank as well but that's not what scared Erika)

*DRIP

"_Gero.."_

(Once again blood was dripping from Gero's head and it was coming from his ears. It was bleeding from the loud explosions and it ruptured his eardrums. His arm was also bleeding because it had a cut which was from a piece of side armor skirt that got ripped apart from all the hits they took. His crew also had bleeding ears because the sound echoed inside their tank)

"_**Boys you good?!"**_

"Loader check!"

"Bow gunner check!"

"Driver check! Can't hear a bit but check!"

"Even though Erika's tank was out in the open they still aimed for me with everything they got..it's them..without a doubt!" Gero said in his mind

"Nii-chan! You're bleeding!" Alice shouted

"_**I'm fine! Pull back now-"**_

*CLANK *CLANK

(Suddenly Gero's white tiger was again being hit but this time it wasn't tank shells but anti tank bullets through the smoke. One bullet drifted a little bit too high and it grazed Gero's cheek and cut it making it bleed. Gero then used his cupola's hatch as cover from the shots)

"_**Damn it! To be able to hit accurate shots like this they're using that for sure!"**_

"_They're only shooting at Gero's tank..meaning it's them..those that tried to kill him in the past.." _Erika said in her thoughts

"_**Alice-chan! Toshi! Tojo! Keep popping smoke and pull back! Take Erika out of here!"**_

"What about you Nii-chan?!" Alice shouted

"_**I'll cover you!"**_

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BANG

(The 88mm shell went through the thick cover of the smoke and landed near a Crows Nest tank in the woods but it didn't get hit. They fire back both tanks and anti tank rifles but none were hitting the white tiger)

"FIRE AGAIN!" Kenji ordered

*BANG *BANG

(This time Ken was prepared and was able to dodge the shots by timing the sounds of the guns and moving out of the way. As ordered the Iron Fangs escorted Erika's tank back to the bridge while Gero was giving them cover)

"He's getting away! Blow the bridge up!" Kenji shouted

"But that's dangerous! They could fall!" Sudou said

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Kenji shouted

*BANG *BANG

(Two big shells from their tanks was fired at the direction of the bridge impacting the middle while Erika and the rest were crossing)

*BOOM *BOOM

"_**ERIKA!"**_

"_We're ok! But the bridge!" _Erika shouted

(The bridges was completely split in two leaving both Erika and Gero behind the island while the rest of the Iron Fangs were able to cross)

"_Damn! What do we do?! Gero-"_

*CRASH

(Erika's Panzer IV was suddenly hit at the back by a powerful force and launched her tank across to the other side of the bridge. After recovering from the impact Erika looked across the bridge and saw that it was Gero's tank that pushed her to safety and again there was a smile of relief on Gero's face knowing that Erika was safe)

"_Gero..? Why..?"_

"_**I'm sorry Erika.."**_

"_Don't do this to me! We can fight together! We can help you!" _

"_**You guys can help me by staying safe.."**_

"_Please Gero? Come to this side of the bridge ok? We can think of a plan together.." _Erika said as tears started to fall on her cheeks

"_**Iron Fangs..take care of the team for me.."**_

"Nii-chan!" Alice started tearing up as well

"Don't say that Gero-Taichou! We'll find a way back to you!" Tojo shouted

"Hang on senpai! We'll jump across and help you!"

"_**NO! PLEASE! STAY THERE! STAY SAFE!"**_

"Senpai.." Sakuraba said

"_**I can't risk your lives..for mine..I'm sorry.."**_

(Gero then turn on his communicator on his neck while looking at his team)

"_**I'm sorry everyone..but this is one battle I must fight without you..if by some miracle I come back alive from this..let's do Senshado again.."**_

"_Gero..please..don't do this.." _

(Erika was crying and begging Gero to come back. Gero just gave her the sweetest smile like he was already prepared to die and said)

"_**I love you Erika..more than anything in this world.."**_

"_Gero...Gero.."_

"_**This is Iron Fang Leader..going dark.."**_

_"GERO!"_

(Gero then turned off their radio and slowly disappeared in the smoke back to fight Crows Nest alone. Everyone could hear the distant explosions within the smoke and all of the were worried)

"DAMN! We have to do something Kommandant!" Tojo shouted

"Kommandant! Orders?!" Toshi shouted

(Erika was still unable to issue orders because at that moment she just stared at the love of her life while he said goodbye to fight alone and she couldn't do anything to stop him)

"Toshi-san! Tojo-san! Go towards the two bridges on opposite ends of the field! If they're untouched then we can cross there!" Koume shouted orders

"Jawohl Vize Kommandant!"

"Everyone else split up and look for any possible way for us to get to the island!" Koume again ordered

"Vize Kommandant! Please let me assist Gero-senpai from this side! I can provide sniper support!" Sakuraba said

"I too can do that!" Rio said

"Negative! There's too much smoke! You might accidentally hit Gero-san! Now shut up and start looking for a way!

"Damn it! Jawohl!" Sakuraba said

(As everyone did their orders Koume then parked her Panzer IV beside Erika's tank and she saw how out of it she was. Koume then got off and climbed on Erika's tank then woke her up)

*SLAP

"GET IT TOGETHER ERIKA-SAN!" Koume shouted

(A hard slap to the face woke Erika up from her shock and she saw Koume's face and she was also in tears because she was afraid of what could happen to Gero)

"_K-Koume.."_

"Right now your lover is fighting alone over there and you're still here not moving.."

"_G-Gero is..he might..this time he could really die.."_

"I don't know what really is happening..but I don't want to find out right now..what I want to know is are you going to let him die?" Koume asked

"_No! Of course not!" _

"THEN MOVE YOUR ASS KOMMANDANT!"

"_Koume.."_

"IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE THEN SAVE HIM! IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM AGAIN THEN FIGHT ALONGSIDE HIM!" Koume shouted once more

(Koume then saw Erika's hand shaking in fear and she held it to calm her down)

"I know you're scared..I am too..but what you do know..at this very moment..is when it will make a difference..Erika-san..so let's go save Gero-san and win this tournament!" Koume smiled

(Erika's shaking stopped and she rubbed the tears of her eyes and her expression changed)

"_Yeah..let's go save that Bakatora.."_

**[Center Island - Inside the Smokescreen]**

(Gero and his crew was now inside the smokescreen and were dodging shots all around them)

"So Matsu-kun, what's the plan?"

"_**Well first things first..take away their eyes..we won't survive unless we stop them from hitting us through our smokescreen.."**_

"How are they hitting us by the way?" Ono asked

"_**My guess is they're using thermal optics on their tanks and rifle to detect heat..which is why they can hit us accurately even through smoke.."**_

"Another loophole in the rules huh?" Hajime said

"_**If it didn't say you CAN'T use it then you CAN use it as long as you get approval.."**_

"How can we counter that?" Ken asked

"_**Simple..we use these!"**_

(Gero then opened a box he brought in their tank before the match and his crew immediately knew what was his plan)

"_**First head to the bridge on the other side of the island.."**_

"Why Matsu-kun?"

_**"We have to keep them on the island..we must not let them get across..we'll trap them here with us then deal with them personally.."**_

"Roger!" his crew replied

"_**But I must first apologize to you guys..I'm not gonna sugarcoat it..if these people really are those that tried to kill me in the past..we all might not come out of this unscathed.."**_

"So your saying that we'll end up with wounds or something but we'll still be alive to celebrate right?" Ono asked

"Bring it on Taichou..we told you that together we are the white tiger..if they want to mess with you they mess with all of us!" Hajime smiled

"Couldn't have said it better myself Hajime-kun! Off to the bridge we go!" Ken said

"_**Ahaha! You guys are fuckin crazy you know that?"**_

"Aren't we all?" Ono asked

(They now headed for the bridge as planned and Crows Nest knew of this and they also headed there)

"He's trying to escape through the bridge on our side! Stop him at all costs! Open fire!" Kenji shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Once again Gero and his crew was under fire while headed for the bridge. They were dodging left and right not being hit but once in a while two or three shells hit their turret and bounces off shaking them inside)

"_**If the shells are bouncing off our armor then what they have is about 75mm or smaller.."**_

"What about those big ass holes on the ground a while ago? Round up!"

"_**I'm guessing they have tanks that shoot 90mm to 122mm or bigger shells..FIRE!"**_

*BANG *BOOM

"So ignore the shells that are bouncing off and look out for the big one right?!" Ken asked

"_**Yup! We're here! Ono load H.E!"**_

"Round up!"

"KILL HIM!" Kenji shouted

(Once again Gero felt the intense killing intent and was able to act accordingly to avoid getting hit)

"Hajime launch smoke canisters! Ken reverse!"

*BOOM *BOOM

(Six smoke canisters were launched from their Tiger and completely hid them from the enemies and with Ken's quick reverse they were able to dodge one of the big shells and it exploded beside them sending shocks inside their tank)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG *BOOM

(The H.E shell was able to destroy the bridge trapping Gero and everyone from Crows Nest in the island with nowhere else to cross. Kenji was surprised because he thought Gero's plan was to escape)

"He..destroyed the bridge?!" Sudou reacted

"Hah! That's fine! It'll make it easier for me to kill him! In the name of justice!" Kenji shouted

"All units hold your fire!" Sudou shouted

"What the hell are you saying Sudou!?" Kenji shouted

"Stop this already Nii-san! This isn't like you!" Sudou said

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL HIM! FOR THE SAKE OF THOSE HE KILLED!" Kenji shouted

(While Kenji and Sudou were arguing, Kuromorimine on the other side of the bridge where still looking for a way to cross to the island)

"Tojo-san? Toshi-san? Status on those bridges?" Koume radioed 

**[North Bridge]**

"Negative on the north bridge Vize Kommandant! They were able to destroy the bridge before we got here! Was able to white flag one of their tanks though! It was a Russian T-34!" Tojo reported 

**[South Bridge]**

"The same for the south one! We took out a M4A3 Sherman that demolished the bridge!" Toshi reported

"Understood! Is it possible to cross the river from there without using a bridge?" Koume asked

"No can do! The river is at least 15 feet deep! We won't make it!" Toshi said

"Copy that! Keep looking for ways!"

"Jawohl!" Tojo and Toshi replied

"Kommandant! We got some good news and bad news!"

"_Tell me!" _Erika said

"Good news is we now have info on Crows Nest's tanks! T-34s and M4A3 Shermans!" Koume reported

"_Bad news?"_

"Both bridges in the north south have been destroyed by them! We have to find another way across!"

"_Damn it! Gero's running out of time!" _

"Kommandant!" Sango suddenly radioed

"_Sango?! What do you have for me?!"_

"I have located the White Tiger! They're at the second bridge on the opposite side of the island! They're covered in smoke but I'm sure it's them!" Sango reported

"_What's the situation there?!"_

"Very bad! They're not moving and the bridge is destroyed too! They're trapped inside the island along with the rest of Crows Nests tanks!"

"_They're not moving?! What do you mean?! Are they hit?!" _Erika got worried

"As far as I can observe they're not white flagged! But there are a lot of craters around their tank so maybe the crew got knocked out!"

"Wait a minute! If you can see Gero-senpai then we can provide fire support without the risk of hitting them!" Sakuraba radioed

"_Right! Sango do you see a location where Crows Nest can possibly hide?!" _Erika asked

"Yes! There's a cluster of trees 100 meters from Gero-san's position! It's big enough to hide at least 15 or more tanks!" Sango said

"_That's where they are! Give me grid coordinates! With all the smoke there we can't get clear visuals from here!"_

"Grid 7B-LR-7527-6314! Fire for effect!" Sango said

"_All tanks aim for the said grid coordinates!" _Erika ordered

(Immediately all tanks under Erika's command aimed their turrets at the same direction)

"_FEUR FEUR!" _Erika shouted

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

(A barrage of shells from their tanks as well as the Sturmtiger's shell was fired towards the grid coordinates. Kenji and Sudou were still arguing while they heard the distant shots from the other side of the river)

"INCOMING! TAKE COVER!" Kenji shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

"Good effect on target! Keep hitting them!" Sango shouted

(The whole cluster of trees was being bombarded by Kuromorimine non stop and the tanks of Crows Nest scattered everywhere trying to dodge the shells. Meanwhile Gero was still recovering from again the rearing of his ears. While he was trying to focus a voice called out to him in his mind) 

**[Unknown Realm - Inside Gero's Thoughts]**

"Hey.."

"_**Who's there?"**_

"Over here.."

(When Gero turned around he saw a black figure in front of him)

"_**Who the hell are you?! And what is this place?!"**_

"This place is called the **Sacred Realm**..and me? Oh you know who I am very well.." said the voice

"_**Cut the bullshit and tell me!"**_

"I'm the Nishizumi inside you partner.."

(When Gero blinked the black figure transformed into an image of himself but darker and had ominous aura around him)

"_**Inside me?"**_

"That's right..I'm the one you are trying so desperately to keep in a tight leash all this time.."

"_**What the hell is going on..I must've hit my head too hard in the match.."**_

"Call me what you want..but you can never deny the fact that I am living inside your very heart and you can never ever be free of me.." said the dark Gero

"_**And? Why have you come to talk to me right now in this way?"**_

"You seem to be in a pickle here in this match of yours partner..how about I lend a hand?"

"_**No thanks..I can handle this on my own without you.."**_

"Really? Even though you and your crew are in this pitiful state? How long can you keep this up? Sooner or later one of you is gonna die..if you let me help you..all of us here can live.."

"_**Why do you care so much?"**_

"If you die, I die..and honestly? You and I have a common goal.."

"_**And what is that common goal?"**_

"To catch those responsible for what happened to us twelve years ago.."

(Gero saw that the expression of the Nishizumi inside him got serious and wasn't telling a lie)

"This is the closest we've gotten to those that tried to kill us both in the past..I can't let this opportunity pass..I know you can't too.."

"_**Why should I trust you? For all I know the moment I let you take over you'd kill everyone that I cherish!"**_

"I wouldn't do that..I may be the darkness inside your heart but I wouldn't destroy the very reasons that made us who we are right now..you have my word.."

"_**Hmph..let's see how much your word is worth..but I agree..if we die right now then we won't ever achieve anything.."**_

"Then it's settled.." the dark Gero gave a smile

"_**So how do we complete the contract?"**_

"We shake hands..then i ask you questions..after you give me answers that are acceptable for me then you'll be able to use my unimaginable strengths with full control.."

"_**And if I give you an answer you don't accept?"**_

"Then I'll take control of your body until the possession is over.."

"_**How long is that?"**_

"Seven minutes give or take.." the dark Gero said with a funny voice

"_**Not much of an offer huh?"**_

"Meh it's all you get..for seven minutes you get to kick Crows Nest's ass big time in anyway you want.."

"_**I'll take it!"**_

(Gero then grabbed the dark Gero's hand for a handshake and gave him a smile)

"What's with the smile?" the dark Gero asked

"_**I just find it funny that we both still have the same sense of humor.."**_

"Of course we do.."

"_**Well then partner, ask away.."**_

"For what purpose are you using the strength of the Nishizumi blood running through your veins?"

"_**To protect those that I love.."**_

"And are you going to let those malicious people take away those you love once again?"

"_**Like hell I am.."**_

"Very well..I accept your answer and the contract is now complete.."

(Both Gero and the dark Gero now closed their eyes and they could feel an enormous amount of power flowing through them and both said)

"_**Nishizumi Style: Sacred Possession.."**_

**[Inside the White Tiger]**

(After the contract Gero regained consciousness again and quickly called out to his crew)

"_**Guys? Are you alright?"**_

"Yeah..my ears are still ringing but I'm good.." Ono said

"They stopped firing at us Matsu-kun.."

"Looks like Kommandant and the rest were able to provide fire support for us from across the river Taichou.." Hajime said

"_**Alright..then we better not waste the opportunity they gave us.."**_

"G-Gero..?" Ono said with a shocked expression

"_**What's up Ono?"**_

"Taichou..your eyes.." Hajime had the same expression

"They're glowing.." Ken reacted

(As of this moment Gero's eyes were not the usual black colored but was glowing golden yellow for some reason)

"_**It must be the effect of the Sacred Possession..I can feel so much strength..my mind is clear as day.." **_Gero said in his thoughts

"Are you feeling ok Gero?" Ono asked

"_**Yeah..better than ok! I feel like I won't lose to anything!"**_

"We feel the same Taichou! Give us your orders.." Hajime smiled

"_**First let us greet our guests.."**_

(Gero then got out of his cupola and had their radio on speaker mode for Crows Nest to hear)

"_**Good day to everyone! Can you all hear me?"**_

"What the hell? Open comms? He dares to mock me?!" Kenji was enraged

"_**Thank you for coming here..and where is 'here' you might ask?"**_

"W-What the hell is that..?" Sudou pointed in the smoke

"_**Ghosts of Crows Nest.."**_

(Gero gave a smile filled with confidence and his eyes glowing inside the smokescreen. And everyone in Crows Nest could see those glowing eyes and it struck fear into them)

"_**Jigoku e yōkoso.."**_

**[Welcome to hell..]**

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 62 - Unbreakable**

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to hell guys! The fight has now started and one of Gero's family skills was activated once again! Sacred Possession! There will be a proper explanation of this skill in the later chapters but for now enjoy how badass Gero will become even more! We also got a peak at the Nishizumi inside of Gero inside the Sacred Realm!**

**Looks like the answer to why they were hitting through the smoke so accurately is with the use of thermal optics! If the rules say you CAN'T use them then you CAN use them! We now know that Crows Nest has Shermans and T-34s! But what could've made those big craters? What kind of tank could make those craters? Let me know your reactions from this chapter in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "simmael" thank you so much for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	62. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 - Unbreakable**

**[Ooarai Viewing Platform]**

"Gero-dono is completely trapped inside the island! This is bad, we need to stop the match right now!"

"Onii-chan.."

"I can't contact the security room!" Rin said

"Damn! They cut our communication lines?!" Shizuka said 

**[Saunders Viewing Platform]**

"M4 Shermans and T-34s..so those are the tanks that took us out huh.." Naomi said

"It's the same as ours..but how can they accurately hit even through the cover of smoke?!" Alisa reacted

"But it doesn't make sense..they're only targeting Gero-kun.." Naomi said

"Maybe they're trying to take him out first because he's the biggest threat in Kuromorimine?" Alisa asked

"But before the fighting started they had a perfect shot on their commander's Panzer IV..and yet they still shot at the White Tiger..they could've ended the match there without having to face him.." 

**[St. Gloriana Viewing Platform]**

"Oh no! My prince is trapped!" Rosehip reacted

"Why did Gero-kun destroy the bridge?! He should've crossed before he destroyed it! That would've left all of Crows Nest's forces isolated there!" Pekoe said

"No..that was the best move he could've done in this situation.." Assam said

"How can that be the best move Assam-sama?!" Rosehip reacted

"Somebody in Crows Nest is trying to kill Gero-kun right now, it's even possible that the whole team is involved..he trapped them in that island with him so that nobody else would get involved.." Assam said in her thoughts

(Rosehip and Pekoe could see Assam clench her fists in anger. Not because of the people trying to kill Gero but because she felt so powerless right now and she wanted to help but couldn't) 

**[Jatkosota Viewing Platform]**

"We've got to do something!" Mikko shouted

"Mika! What do we do? At this rate Gero-san won't last long!" Aki said

"I know! Okaa-sama informed me that our team is on their way here..all we can do is wait!" Mika said

"But still!" Aki said

"If we go in there we'll just be in the way of Ro-chan! You know very well that I myself want to go in there more than anyone else! I'm sure Eri-chan is doing all in her power to get to him as well!" Mika shouted

"Mika.." 

**[Pravda Viewing Platform]**

"Are we still unable to contact the security room?!" Nonna asked

"Da, the lines appear to have been cut.." Klara said

"Should we just head there ourselves? No..it's too risky.." Nonna was in deep thought

"What's happening Nonna?" Klara asked

"Our comrades' lives are in danger.." Nonna said 

**[Shogun Viewing Platform]**

"Commander! This is ridiculous! Crows Nest has obviously committed acts of intentionally endangering their opponents!" Shinji said

"Yeah..blowing that bridge and focusing all fire on one tank is too dangerous and could cause fatalities.." Akane said

"What the hell is the security team doing!?" Shinji asked

"Still no connection sir!"

"Screw this! We're going there ourselves!" Akane ordered

(Akane then stood up and just as he was about to open the door the lights suddenly got turned off and doors were locked. The doors of the viewing platforms were mechanically locked so it was possible to lock the people inside via computer)

"It's locked?!" Akane said

"It won't budge!" Shinji said as he was pulling the doorknob 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(Every room was locked and it was the same for the Seven Seat's room)

"HEY OPEN THE DOOR! LET US OUT!" Katyusha shouted

"They've locked us in!" Asparagus said

"What's happening?!" Kaede reacted

"This is bad! Very bad! They've started to make a second move!" Kay said

"Who's making a move?!" Oowada asked

"Can't explain right now! Help us find a way out of here!" Takashi shouted

(As Takashi, Kal, and Oowada tries to break the door down with force Maho and Darjeeling notices the expression on Kaede's face which was fear and confusion)

"What's with that reaction? Does this mean they're not behind all of this?" Maho said in her thoughts

"Either she's a good actor or we're dealing with a whole other level of enemies.." Darjeeling said in her thoughts 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

(It was the same for Shiho, Chiyo and Mai they couldn't get out and couldn't contact anyone from inside their room)

"Try your cell phones!" Shiho said

"No signal! They've blocked any means of communication!" Chiyo said

"Care to explain what's happening?!" Mai said

"SOME ORGANIZATION IS TRYING TO KILL MY SON THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Shiho shouted

"W-What..?" Mai was shocked

"THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Shiho shouted again 

**[Center Island - Inside the Smokescreen]**

"_**Good day to everyone! Can you all hear me?"**_

"What the hell? Open comms? He dares to mock me?!" Kenji was enraged

"_**Thank you for coming here..and where is 'here' you might ask?"**_

"W-What the hell is that..?" Sudou pointed in the smoke

"Ghosts of Crows Nest.."

(Gero gave a smile filled with confidence and his eyes glowing inside the smokescreen. And everyone in Crows Nest could see those glowing eyes and it struck fear into them)

"_**Jigoku e yōkoso.."**_

**[Welcome to hell..]**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kenji shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Kenji's position was still being bombarded by Kuromorimine giving Gero and his crew some time to talk about the plan)

"_**Alright Erika's bombardment is giving us some cover..what we're going to do now is douse ourselves with water first.."**_

"Why?!" Ono asked

"_**Because it's going to get hot as fuck in this island soon..we need to keep ouselves cooled down..this is the only way to blind them.."**_

"Alright..after that?" Hajime asked

"_**Once they're blinded we target the snipers first..that'll be your job Hajime..mow them down with the rubber bullets of the MG-34.."**_

"Jawohl!"

"_**Once the anti tank rifles are gone will look for the heavy hitters then take them out first before the Shermans and the T-34s.."**_

"Roger!"

"_**Use your handkerchiefs as a face mask as well**__** if you have them**__**..this is going to get ugly for everyone on the island..wear your goggles also.."**_

(Gero and his crew now got off their tank and went to the river with buckets. Filled them with water then doused themselves as ordered. They each got a full bucket of water and poured it all over the white tiger's engine to cool it down even if just for a little bit)

"_**Hajime..patch me through to our team!"**_

(Hajime then turned on their radio again)

"Leila-san? Can you hear me?"

"Hajime-kun?! Are you alright!?" Leila was worried

"Yes I'm fine Leila-san..I'm sorry to make you worry.."

"What about Ono-senpai?!" Sheska shouted

"I'm alright as well Sheska.." Ono said

"_Gero?! Gero?!" _Erika shouted

"_**Thanks for the fire support Erika..you saved us.."**_

"_I'm just glad you're alright..what's happening over there?!"_

"_**You'll find out soon enough! For now I'm gonna need you to stop the bombardment!"**_

"_What?! But then you'll get-"_

"_**Please Erika! We don't have enough time!"**_

"_I understand.."_

"_**When you see the signal..that means I'll be keeping Crows Nest's attention on me..we'll do our best here..so you all need to find a way to us..ok?"**_

"_Eh? What are you.."_

"_**I'm saying I'll be waiting for you Erika..I don't plan on dying today..the longest I can give you is seven minutes..see you soon..Fang Leader out.."**_

(Hajime once again turned off their radio)

"_You heard him! Seven minutes! We need to cross this river in seven minutes!" _Erika shouted

"Kommandant! Go to the north side! I found a possible way!" Toshi radioed

"_Really?! Alright we'll be heading there now! All tanks move out!" _Erika shouted

(Back at the island Crows Nest finally received a breather since Kuromorimine halted their bombardment)

"Status?!" Kenji shouted

"One Sherman and the Stuart got white flagged..the rest are still operational.." Sudou said

"Alright..let's see where the heck is that tiger.."

(As Kenji took a look through his binoculars which also had a thermal function saw that the White Tiger was suddenly dashing towards him at full speed with Gero on top of the cupola with glowing eyes giving Kenji a fright)

"All tanks open fire again!" Kenji ordered

"_**Nishizumi Style: Hunter's Domain.."**_

(s Gero muttered those words the whole island was filled with intense killing intent which was coming from Gero. Everyone from Crows Nest felt like they were about to be killed and all of them saw short visions of them dying rendering them immobile and paralyzed with fear)

"W-What the hell is happening!?" Kenji was in fear

"I-I don't want to die..Nii-san!" Sudou was shaking in fear

"_**Now's our chance! Ken speed it up!"**_

"Aye aye!"

(The White tiger suddenly entered the woods where Crows Nest was hiding and they drove all over them in circles. They weren't shooting but just driving and bumping into them sending impulses of fear)

"DAMN YOU!" Kenji shouted

(In an attempt to recover from the killing intent Kenji bit his lip and made it bleed. He did this in order to overlap the fear with pain. He then ordered his team to do the same and so they bit their lips and were able to move again even though they can still feel the killing intent)

"_**Ohh..interesting..you overcame fear with pain..very creative.."**_

"FIRE!" Kenji shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Once again the tanks and rifles of Crows Nest opened fire towards Gero's tank and they were getting hit again. Shell bouncing left and right while also being shaken up by the large caliber shell which they still don't know what kind of tank was coming from)

"_**This is the last rotation! Make sure to get the edges of the island as well Ken!"**_

"I'm on it!" Ken said while maneuvering their tank away from the explosions

(Ken then drove their tank across the island and on the edges as well. Kenji was at a loss to what their intentions were until one of his crew members asked something)

"Does anybody smell that?" his driver asked

"Smell what?" the loader said

(When Kenji took a whiff of the scent his crew was asking about he immediately knew what it was and fear struck him once more)

"It's gasoline! It was his plan all along!" Kenji shouted

(When Kenji looked through thermal binoculars again he saw Gero standing on top of the white tiger and the rest of his crew was peeking through their hatches. All of them were holding hand flares and they lit the flares at the same time. Kenji knew what was about to happen next)

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE FOREST NOW!" Kenji shouted

"_**Let the fun begin.."**_

(Gero and his crew dropped the flares on the ground and the gasoline caught on fire. The reason why they were going around the island was because they were dousing the grass with gasoline along with the trees. The fire spread so fast all over the island and into the trees. Everyone in the audience was shocked to the events and couldn't believe what was happening) 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"The island is on fire?!" Kay shouted

"Why would Whitey do that?!" Anchovy asked

"It's camouflage.." Asparagus said

"How the heck can fire become camouflage?!" Katyusha asked

"I get it now! The reason why Crows Nest could hit accurately even through smoke!" Darjeeling said

"How?!" Kaede asked

"Thermal sights..if my guess is right they installed thermal scopes into their tanks which would enable them to see through smoke via detecting the heat from the tanks.." Maho said

"I see! So Tiger-kun lit the whole place up so they can't see shit!" Takashi smiled

(They were right with Gero's plan. The flames were messing with their thermal sights with all the heat signatures around them. All of Crows Nest tanks started going out in the open because the forest was on fire. Gero could see them exiting one by one)

"Look at that! Our ghosts have finally shown themselves!"

"You were right Taichou..Shermans and T-34s..and..w-what is that!?" Hajime shouted

"Matsu-kun..what the heck is that tank?!"

(Before the crew of the White Tiger appeared five frightening tanks of the Eastern Front during WWII. Aiming at them were SU-152s ready to blow apart their tank with their powerful 152mm shells)

"_**SU-152s..no wonder they were able to take out Ray's Super Pershing easily.."**_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT FIRING?!" Kenji shouted

"We can't see anything! The flames are blocking our visions!" said a T-34 gunner

"The sniper teams are having trouble because of the smoke!" Sudou shouted

"I DON'T CARE! SHOOT EVERYTHING YOU GOT ON THAT BASTARD!" Kenji shouted

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

(A volley of shells were fired by Crows Nest but to no avail because all of them were off target. Their accuracy disappeared without the use of their thermal optics)

"_**LET'S FUCKING GO!" **_

"YEEAAAH!" Gero's crew shouted

(Gero now taking advantage of the situation headed for the direction of the snipers that were using the anti tank rifles)

"H-How do they know where we are hiding?!" shouted a Crows Nest sniper

"_**I can sense your fears from a mile away!"**_

(While Gero's skill, Hunter's Domain is active he can see anyone hiding in its area of effect by detecting their fears from the killing intent he is constantly releasing)

"_**Hajime mow them down!"**_

"Firing!" Hajime shouted

*MACHINE GUN FIRE

(The snipers got riddled with rubber bullets from Hajime MG-34. But with Hajime's accurate bursts the only parts of their bodies that were hit were their arms and hands forcing them to drop their anti tank rifles. Gero then got down from his tank and talked with the snipers of Crows Nest)

"If you don't want to get burned alive then run away from here and head for the bridge! You'll be safe there!"

(The members of Crows Nest did not know how to react to the kindness Gero is showing for his enemies. They just nodded in agreement and started to run off in the direction Gero pointed. Gero picked up 2 of their their dropped anti tank rifles which were Russian PTRD-41 14.5mm ATR with thermal optics. He picked up the magazines from the other rifles and placed them in their tank)

"_**Alright Ken go to the next batch of snipers!"**_

"On the way!" Ken said

"_**We have to take out the snipers first! Then send them to the safe side of the island!"**_

"Once they're safe we'll take out those SU-152s!" Ono smiled

(One by one the snipers of Crows Nest fell by the White Tiger crew and a total of 40 snipers were sent to the safe side of the island)

"Is that all of them Taichou?" Hajime asked

"_**Yeah..all that's left are the tanks.."**_

"Understood..switching my ammo to **Armor Piercing Tracer Rounds**!" Hajime said loading his MG-34

(Those APTRs or Armor Piercing Tracer Rounds are ammo specifically made for the bow gunners of the tournament and were approved by the Federation. The bullets can't penetrate the tanks' armor that much but it can do serious damage when shot at close quarters at a tanks engine)

"Nii-san! All the snipers have been taken out!" Sudou reported

"What the heck are they doing?! No matter..we'll handle them ourselves!" Kenji shouted

(Kenji then noticed a change in direction of the smoke and saw that the White Tiger was now charging straight at his SU-152)

"FIRE!" Kenji shouted

*BANG *BANG *BANG

(Again a barrage of 75mm shells and 152mm shells were fired at the White Tiger and all of the 75mm shells just missed and bounced off. Luckily a 152mm shell just barely grazed the side turret of their tank before impacting behind their Tiger)

"T-That was close.." Ken said

"Even with their eyes taken they can still manage to land hits like that..damn they are skilled.." Hajime said

"_**On my mark! Get ready Hajime and Ono!"**_

(When their white tiger was about 100 meters away from the SU-152s Kenji saw that Gero and Ono went out of the tank's hatches and where aiming their own anti tank rifles at them)

"What?!" Kenji said

"_**NOW! FIRE!" **_

*BANG *BANG *MACHINE GUN FIRE

(The first SU-152 got hit at their right tracks with two anti tank rounds and destroyed their tanks completely. Then Hajime's armor piercing rounds were hitting the tank's hull the whole time. It wasn't penetrating but the tracer rounds were giving them a spook. Now that the SU-152 was unable to move Ken easily drifted behind the SU-152 and Gero took aim)

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BANG *BOOM

(The 88mm shell penetrated the thin rear armor of the SU-152 and white flagged it. Ken then moved their Tiger again and disappeared with in the fire and smoke)

"_**That's one down! Four more!"**_

"Going for the second SU-152!" Ken shouted

"_**Alright..with all the smoke and fire we're completely invisible! So drive as much as you want Ken!"**_

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ken smiled

(All of Crows Nest were afraid of waiting for the appearance of the White Tiger. It was like waiting for death to come out of hell with all the flames and smoke. Before they could react the second SU-152 was already under fire from Hajime's MG-34 and again the tracks were shot clean off by Ono and Gero's anti tank rifle)

"Here's the second one!" Ken shouted

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG *BOOM

(A white flag popped on the SU-152 from the shot but just right after the white flag appeared Gero once again felt the intense killing intent from Kenji. Gero then noticed that Kenji and Sudou's SU-152 were already aiming at them)

"_**KEN REVERSE NOW!"**_

"FIRE!" Kenji shouted

*BANG *BANG *BOOM

(Both 152mm shells came at very high speeds towards the white tiger but just in time it was able to reverse but the shells hit the tip of their gun barrel destroying the muzzle. Meaning they can no longer use their gun, again)

"_**WHY DOES OUR GUN BARREL ALWAYS GETS DESTROYED?!" **_

"Chief is going to tear us a new one again.." Ono said

"What now Taichou? Without our gun it's basically impossible now to fight back with MGs and Anti tank rifles.." Hajime said

"_**What are you saying?! No gun?! No Problem!"**_

"But still..how were they able to get an accurate shot on us even though we blocked their optics?" Ken asked

"_**My guess is..those SU-152s that shot at us didn't have Thermal Optics installed on theirs..call it a counter to my plan..those last SU-152s must be the commander and vice commander.."**_

"They really thought about how they're gonna kill you huh?" Ono said

"_**But they can't kill us..right boys?"**_

"YEAH!" his crew said

(Kenji and Sudou now regrouped with their forces and was now trying to think of a plan)

"Their gun barrel is now destroyed..we can now kill them easily!" Kenji said

"Why do you keep saying that you'll kill him?! Are you seriously going to commit murder?!" Sudou said

"SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU HE DESERVES TO DIE FOR-"

(They're argument was halted when they both felt an intense pressure coming right at them through the smoke)

"They have no way of fighting back! Are they crazy?!" Kenji said

"_**A piece of advice to you..commander of Crows Nest.."**_

"No way..don't tell me they plan to.." Sudou reacted

(And there it was the fearsome white tiger with Gero standing out of his cupola holding the PTRD-41 Anti tank Rifle like a boss and Ono beside him holding the 88mm shell with both hands)

"_**Never wound...what you can't kill.." **_Gero said with a big grin on his face

*MACHINE GUN FIRE *BANG

(Again the third SU-152 was immobile after it's tracks got shot off by Gero then Ken drifted behind the SU-152)

"_**Now Ono!"**_

"Round up!" Ono shouted

(Instead of Ono loading the shell to their cannon he then threw the 88mm shell with all his strength on top of the rear armor of the SU-152. Gero then took aim at it and shot the shell)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG *BOOM

(The 88mm shell got shot with the 14.5mm anti tank rifle round and it exploded on top of the SU-152 white flagging it in a brilliant way)

"_**Alright it worked! On to the Shermans and T-34s!" **_

"But there are still two SU-152s!" Ken shouted

"_**Those two that are left are not blinded by the flames..they can see us if we charge at them and it'll be over if they get a clean shot!"**_

"So we'll aim for the other tanks that are still blinded?" Hajime asked

"_**That's right! Close your Hatch Hajime before pieces of metal start falling inside on top of you!"**_

"Roger! Closing it now- aarghh!" Hajime shouted in pain

"_**Hajime?! What happened?!"**_

"I-I burned my hands..the hatch was too freaking hot from all the flame..I'm fine..I can still man the MG.."

"_**Ok then..Ono hand him the bucket of water..deep your hands here to cool them off.."**_

"Thanks Taichou.."

"The first Sherman is dead ahead!" Ken shouted

(Gero again got out of his cupola, aimed the anti tank rifle, and gave everyone watching his best smile while his eyes were still glowing golden yellow from the Sacred Possession)

"Round up!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BANG *BOOM

(The 88mm was shot by Gero again and it exploded on top of the rear armor of the sherman and white flagged it. Then they moved to the next tank which was a T-34 and they did the same and white flagged it then moved to the next)

"Commander we got white flagged!" shouted the Sherman commander

"They got us too!" shouted the T-34 commander

"W-What the hell..how are they able to still fight..compared to their state ago they're deadlier and a lot more fearsome..even when they lost their gun barrel.." Kenji reacted

"Commander! They're coming for us! They're going to ram-"

*CRASH *STATIC

(Just as the radio cut off the Sherman was rammed by the white tiger tilting it to its side then Gero and Ono aimed with their anti tank rifle and shot the engine while Hajime shot it with a ton or APTRs. The Sherman's engine caught on fire and a white flag popped on it)

"_**Ten more to go boys! Let's finish this!"**_

(Gero shouted with all his might and among the confusion of the battle Hajime accidentally turned on their radio. Everyone on their team and on Crow's Nest's team could hear all that was happening inside their white tiger. They can't hear the response of their team because it was still turned off. They could only send and not receive any transmission)

*BOOM *BANG *BANG *BOOM *CLANK

"I need more ammo! I need a new can of ammo!" Hajime shouted

"This is our last can! Make it count!" Ono shouted

"Damn it! Hydraulics are gone! Switching to manual steering!" Ken shouted

"_**SMARTER! FASTER! STRONGER! WE WON'T DIE TODAY! YOU HEAR ME BOYS!?" **_

"YEEAAAAHHH!" Gero's crew shouted

"Nii-chan!" Alice shouted

"Hajime-kun! Hajime-kun!" Leila was crying

"Ono-senpai! Can you hear me!?" Sheska was the same

"_Hang on Gero! We're on our way! Just a little bit more!" _Erika shouted 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(Everyone that was seeing the battle that the White Tiger was fighting found themselves both in awe and amazement. Before all of them now was Gero screaming at the top of his lungs as he fought to survive)

"Onii-sama!" Maho was starting to tear up

"Even in the face of death they still fight with everything they've got.." Asparagus said

"Come on Darling! You can do this!" Kay shouted

"What immeasurable strength..Gero-kun is amazing.." Katyusha said

"Even without a gun barrel they are still pushing Crows Nest to a corner.." Oowada said

"A wounded beast at the brink of death is the scariest and the most dangerous anyone could face.." Darjeeling said

*BOOM *BOOM *CLANK

(The White Tiger was still fighting their way through the enemy tanks around them but they couldn't maintain the momentum. Ammo was running low, fatigue was kicking in, all of their eyes were sore from all the smoke, they couldn't breathe properly, and their bodies felt heavy. The remaining tanks of Crows Nest were still ten and they were unable to lessen the numbers anymore)

"Gero..we only have one shell left.." Ono said as he desperately holds the shell with the last ounces of strength he has

"MG-34 is out of ammo Taichou.." Hajime said

"Matsu-kun..we barely have any fuel left..our fuel tanks must've gotten shot and were leaking at some point in the fight.." Ken said

"_**I guess..this is it boys.."**_

(The white tiger just stopped in the middle of the smoke while 75mm shells bounced off them in all directions. The white paint was slowly being scraped off and the armor was being chipped with every hit. The audience watching were also begging the white tiger to stop because they couldn't stand seeing them suffer like that)

"WHITE TIGER! PLEASE STOP!"

"DON'T FORCE YOURSELVES ANYMORE! YOU CAN TRY AGAIN NEXT YEAR!"

"SO PLEASE STOP HURTING YOURSELVES LIKE THIS!"

"SOMEONE STOP THE MATCH! THIS IS TOO HORRIBLE TO WATCH!"

*THUNDER *LIGHTING *RAIN

(With all the smoke and heat that the island was emitting thunder clouds suddenly appeared on top of the field and rain started pouring down. Slowly the fires that Gero prepared were being put out by the rain and visibility started getting better for Crows Nest)

"_**Damn..even the weather wants to kill me..arrgh my head!"**_

(All of a sudden Gero felt immense pain in his head and it spread all throughout his body, Then the inner Gero spoke to him)

"Where on the five minute mark partner..you'll start to feel the backlash of the possession.." his inner self said

"_**That was a long five minutes..thanks partner for the update..this will be the last move.."**_

(Gero checks the last PTRD-41 they had and it only had one bullet left in the magazine)

"_**You still with me boys?"**_

"To the end!" his crew said

(The White tiger then sped up one last time and it was headed for one of the SU-152s in their last attempt to take out the commander tank)

_**"HIT OUR ARMOR AND WE'LL SHOOT YOU UP! DESTROY OUR GUN AND WE'LL RAM YOU DOWN! DESTROY OUR TRACKS AND WE'LL STILL HOLD OUR GROUND! WE ARE THE WHITE TIGER AND WE WILL NOT FALL!" **_Gero shouted with all his might

"FIRE!" Kenji shouted

*BANG *BANG *BANG

"_**IF I DIE THEN WHO'LL PROTECT THEM!? IF I DIE THEN WHO'LL FIGHT FOR THEM!? IF I DIE THEN I WON'T SEE HER SMILE AGAIN! I WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR HER VOICE AGAIN! I WON'T BE ABLE TO HOLD HER AGAIN! THAT'S WHY I **__**WON'T DIE! I **__**REFUSE TO DIE!"**_

(As Gero screamed all he could think about was his friends, his comrades, his family, and finally Erika's smile. The White Tiger's armor was deflecting every shot with the little armor it still has left then Ken made a sharp turn to the right of the SU-152 dodging all shots and hid behind it)

"Hold your fire! You might hit the SU-152!" shouted a sherman tank commander

"_**Now Ken!"**_

(Ken then reversed at full speed and rammed the SU-152 with their rear armor and pushed it a couple of meters before Ono threw their last shell on its rear armor and Gero shot)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG *BOOM

(The shell exploded and white flagged the fourth SU-152 but the match did not announce their win. The SU-152 that they got was Suduo's which was the vice commander's tank)

"_**I guess..it's a swing and miss.."**_

"ALL TANKS SHOOT NOW!" Kenji shouted

"We can't! His rear armor is being shielded by the Vice commander's tank!" shouted a Sherman commander

"Our shells won't penetrate his frontal and side armor no matter how many times we try!" shouted a T-34 commander

"DAMN IT! ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS!" Kenji shouted again

(Gero then felt again the killing intent from Kenji who was aiming at their white tiger)

"FIRE!" Kenji shouted

*BANG *BOOM

(The 152mm shell was shot from the SU-152 and as it was about to get a direct hit on the White Tiger Gero made a last move and rotated their tank's turret and pointed their destroyed gun barrel at the trajectory of the shell and it exploded before hitting the Tiger directly destroying completely their gun barrel)

"YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" Kenji shouted

(Ono was knocked unconscious from the blast and both their tank tracks were destroyed as well. Gero's head was bleeding again because a piece of shrapnel hit him after he shot their last shell)

"Radio's out of commission Taichou.." Hajime said

"M-Matsu-kun?"

"_**I'm here Ken.."**_

"I'm scared.." Ken whispered

"_**I'm scared too buddy.."**_

"I don't wanna die.." Ken said

(Ken's head was also bleeding because he hit his head on the steering wheel during their last ram on the fourth SU-152. Hajime was tying a bandage on Ken's head to stop the bleeding while his hands were still in pain from the burn)

"You're not gonna die Ken..hang on..you really can't pass out..not this time.." Hajime said

"S-Sorry..Hajime-kun..but t-that's..impossible.."

(As Ken said his last words with little energy he has left he lost consciousness right there in front of Gero and Ken)

"Ken! Ken! Damn you I said stay awake!" Hajime shouted

"_**I'm sorry boys..I got one last trick up my sleeve.."**_

"Taichou?"

(Hajime looked at Gero and he placed his head on Ono's head as a sign of thanks and goodbye for his best friend who stayed by his side all this time)

"_**If I can't save myself..maybe I can at least save my crew.."**_

"What the hell are you saying Taichou?"

(Gero then got up and climbed out his cupola)

"Taichou! What are you doing?! Get back in here! Damn-my hands.."

(Hajime wanted to open his hatch but his burnt hands wasn't allowing him and he felt intense pain from his chest just now)

"Taichou! Taichou! Don't do this!" Hajime shouted

(Gero wasn't listening to Hajime and just kept on walking. He stepped down to the White Tigers mantlet and sat on it. Everyone saw this and they were scared because they knew what he was doing)

"Onii-sama! Don't do this!" Maho shouted

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Miho was banging on the glass of their room

"He's going to use his body as a human shield?!" Katyusha said

"He's crazy! Why can't he just accept defeat?!" Kaede said

"Because defeat means death for Gero-kun in this match! Can't you see?!" Takashi shouted

"What are you saying?! That's nonsense!" Kaede said

"Takashi! Stop talking now! Kal yelled

(Kaede then recalled the part where all of Crows Nest targeted Gero's tank instead of Erika's commander tank)

"Look! The commander of Crows Nest has shown himself!" Oowada pointed

(Kenji then got out of his cupola to confront Gero face to face. He was about 17 years old and had short black spiky hair and his eyes were still filled with rage for Gero)

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STRUGGLING?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ABOMINATION THAT DESERVES TO BE RID OF THIS WORLD!" Kenji shouted

"_**INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT I DON'T CARE! THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT MY FAMILY ENDURED!"**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kenji shouted

*MACHINE GUN FIRE

(Gero was suddenly shot by a hail of rubber bullets all over his body by Kenji's machine gun from the SU-152. But he was too tired to even feel the pain from it)

"GERO-SAN! NII-SAN STOP IT ALREADY! YOU'RE REALLY GONNA KILL HIM!" Sudou shouted

"_**MAKE ME BLEED MORE! EVERY DROP OF BLOOD SPILLED ADDS FUEL TO THE FLAME **__**INSIDE **__**THE HEARTS OF MY COMRADES!"**_

"GUNNER TAKE AIM!" Kenji shouted

"B-But..this is just wrong commander! We should stop!" said his gunner

"IF YOU WON'T PULL THE TRIGGER THEN I WILL!" Kenji shouted

*PUSH *SHOVE

(Kenji pushed his gunner away from his seat and took control of the tank's gun. He then aimed the sights on Gero's head and placed his finger on the trigger)

"_**WE ARE THE WHITE TIGER OF KUROMORIMINE! I AM THE HEIR OF THE NISHIZUMI FAMILY! I AM NISHIZUMI GERO AND I WILL NOT BREAK! YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME!"**_

"JUST DIE!" Kenji shouted and pulled the trigger

*BANG

(The 152mm shell was fired towards Gero who was sitting on top of their White Tiger. Rain was pouring down on his head and blood was dripping all over his body. His eyes filled with unyielding spirit were staring at the shell fired at him in slow motion. After a few seconds the the golden glow on his eyes slowly faded away and the Sacred Possession deactivated)

"_**So the seven minutes are up huh..s**__**-s**__**orry..Erika.."**_

(Then there was an explosion) 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 63 - Seven Minutes**

**Author's Note:**

**How you doing guys?! How was the chapter!? Action packed and so much goosebumps! We have another Family Skill reveal which is Nishizumi Style: Hunter's Domain! This is the same skill that Gero used during the Exhibition games when he fought Red Wings 1v15 if you remember!**

**Isn't Gero and his crew a badass team?! Badass White Tiger! Outgunned and outnumbered but still managed to do so much damage against those SU-152s! Stay tuned what happens to them! Let me know your reactions with this chapter in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "WalnutCake" and "Souldrifter627" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Welcome welcome!**

**I also uploaded a picture of Gero's eyes glowing golden yellow which is Sacred Possession. This to show you what it looks like I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	63. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 - Seven Minutes**

"_**WE ARE THE WHITE TIGER OF KUROMORIMINE! I AM THE HEIR OF THE NISHIZUMI FAMILY! I AM NISHIZUMI GERO AND I WILL NOT BREAK! YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME!"**_

"JUST DIE!" Kenji shouted and pulled the trigger

*BANG

(The 152mm shell was fired towards Gero who was sitting on top of their White Tiger. Rain was pouring down on his head and blood was dripping all over his body. His eyes filled with unyielding spirit were staring at the shell fired at him in slow motion. After a few seconds the golden glow on his eyes slowly faded away and the Sacred Possession deactivated)

"_**So the seven minutes are up huh..s-sorry..Erika.."**_

(Then there was an explosion) 

**[Seven Minutes Ago - North Side of the Battlefield]**

(During this time Erika and the rest of the Kuromorimine went north as Toshi informed them of a way to be able to cross the river. On the north side of the river there was a tall windmill beside the bridge the was destroyed and a big mountain behind it)

"_Toshi-kun! What's your plan?!" _Erika shouted

"This river has a flow to it and it's coming from here!" Toshi shouted

"Meaning what?!" Sakuraba asked

"If we take down this windmill and have it fall into the river it would block the water and maybe lessen the water just enough for us to cross!" Toshi explained

"That won't be enough!" Sakuraba shouted

"I know! That's why we'll be using that mountain as well!" Toshi said

"How the heck are we going to use a mountain?!" Mauko shouted

"We blow it up..right?" Alice said

"That's right Alice-chan..a man made landslide..permission to start the operation Kommandant?" Toshi said

"_Yeah permission granted.."_

"KOMMANDANT!" Sango suddenly radioed

"_What's wrong Sango?!" _Erika asked

"The island! The island where Gero-san is fighting is now on fire! Everything is burning and I can't see them anymore!" Sango reported

"_TIME'S RUNNING UP HURRY! BRING THIS WINDMILL AND MOUNTAIN DOWN NOW!" _Erika shouted

"JAWOHL!" everyone responded

"All gunners! FIRE!" Koume shouted

*BANG *BANG *BANG

(The gunners then fired upon one side of the Windmill to make it fall towards the side of the river)

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *CRASH *SPLASH

(Just as planned the windmill crash into the river and the main body was leaning against the bridge and was acting like a makeshift dam that beavers make but water was still going through and the water level wasn't dropping)

"_All tanks concentrate firepower to that mountain! RIGHT NOW!" _Erika shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(All tanks of Kuromorimine now are firing all at once towards the mountain beside the river and a ton of rocks and soil which are gradually falling in the river and piling up by the crashed windmill)

"Kommandant! The water is starting to drop! The plan is working!" Sakuraba shouted

"_It has to work! Please! Please let us make it in time!" _Erika said in her thoughts

(While Kuromorimine was doing their thing some of the schools were watching and all of them were in awe of the White Tiger's fight. They were trapped as well inside their viewing platforms and couldn't get out) 

**[Shirokumo Viewing Platform]**

"Commander! Why is Gero-senpai fighting alone?!" Sayoko asked

"How should I know?! Help me with this door it won't open!" Kengo shouted

"We've got to help him! This is no longer a fair fight!"

"The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get to him!" 

**[Bonple Viewing Platform]**

"Jajka-sama..what in the world is happening..?" Uszka asked

"I have no idea..it appears Crows Nest has no intention of winning the match..all they're doing is targeting the White Tiger.." Jajka said

"But why?!"

"Like I said I don't know! All I know is I want to stop this match already! Their armor is thick but at this rate they won't last!" Jajka shouted 

**[Red Wings Viewing Platform]**

"A-Amazing..they're outnumbered..outgunned..they don't even have a gun barrel anymore and still..they're taking out Crows Nest's tanks one by one.." Takayuki said

"T-This is..the strength of the true Heir of the Nishizumi Family.." Shiori said as she watched

(While they were watching inside their rooms up above the sky was Chouno and the other referees of the match who was observing from their planes)

"Security room please respond! Stop the match immediately!" Chouno shouted through her radio

*STATIC *STATIC

"Kikuyo-san! Can you hear me?!"

*STATIC *STATIC

"Damn it! Land this plane right now!" Chouno shouted at the pilot

"Yes ma'am!"

"Please Erika-san..get to Gero-kun's location as fat as you can.." Chouno prayed

(Back on the ground Toshi's plan worked like a charm and the water of the river was now low enough for their tanks to traverse without getting washed up by the current)

"_All tanks full speed now!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl!"

"Erika-chan! We're getting a transmission from the white tiger!" Leila said

"_What are they saying?!" _Erika asked

"I..I don't know..all I can hear are their voices shouting and gunfire with explosions.."

(Leila was referring to the moment where Hajime accidentally activated their radio)

*BOOM *BANG *BANG *BOOM *CLANK

"I need more ammo! I need a new can of ammo!" Hajime shouted

"This is our last can! Make it count!" Ono shouted

"Damn it! Hydraulics are gone! Switching to manual steering!" Ken shouted

"_**SMARTER! FASTER! STRONGER! WE WON'T DIE TODAY! YOU HEAR ME BOYS!?" **_

"YEEAAAAHHH!" Gero's crew shouted

"Nii-chan!" Alice shouted

"Hajime-kun! Hajime-kun!" Leila was crying

"Ono-senpai! Can you hear me!?" Sheska was the same

"_Hang on Gero! We're on our way! Just a little bit more!" _Erika shouted

(As they heard the voices of the white tiger crew all members of the team including Erika felt a surge of strength flowing in them. All that they were focused during this time was saving them and nothing else then it started to rain)

*THUNDER *LIGHTING *RAIN

"_This is bad! Gero's cover will disappear with this rain!" _Erika said

(Again they hear the last transmission before Hajime's radio was destroyed)

"_**You still with me boys?"**_

"To the end!" his crew said

*BOOM *STATIC

"Hajime-kun! Hajime-kun!" Leila shouted

"Kommandant!" Sango suddenly radioed

"_Sango?! Sit-rep!" _Erika radioed back

"Due to the rain the fire was quickly put out!"

"_What about the white tiger?!" _

"They've ceased moving beside a white flagged SU-152! I think they're tracks are destroyed and they're being surrounded by the forces of Crows Nest!" Sango said

"_They're not returning fire?!" _Erika asked

"Their gun barrel is destroyed! They're sitting ducks!"

"_DAMN IT!"_

"We're reaching the island Kommandant!" Koume said

"_Iron Fangs take point! Shoot everything that's not white!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" the Iron Fangs responded

(As the tanks of Kuromorimine climb up the island they heard a transmission from Sango)

"What is he doing?!" Sango shouted

"_Sango?! What's happening? Who's doing what?!" _Erika shouted

"It's Gero-san! He climbed on top of his tank and sat on the turret!" Sango said

"Why would senpai do that?!" Suzu asked

"He's making himself a human shield.." Rin said

"_No! Gero!" _Erika shouted

"Kommandant! We have a visual on the white tiger! And a lot of Shermans and T-34s!" Tojo shouted

"Senpai is on the tank?!" Toshi said

"NII-CHAN!" Alice shouted

"Hey! That SU-152 is aiming directly at him!" Suzu shouted

"Rin take the shot!" Sheska shouted

"Damn I won't make it!"

(As Rin tried to adjust her aim towards the SU-152 everyone heard Gero's scream)

"_**WE ARE THE WHITE TIGER OF KUROMORIMINE! I AM THE HEIR OF THE NISHIZUMI FAMILY! I AM NISHIZUMI GERO AND I WILL NOT BREAK! YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME!"**_

"JUST DIE!" Kenji shouted and pulled the trigger

"_GERO!" _Erika shouted

*BANG

(Everything was in slow motion during this moment as Erika saw the SU-152 shoot. Behind her was Kojima's Jagdtiger and Sakuraba who was looking through her gun sights and saw that his mentor Gero was sitting on the white tiger)

"I have to save senpai..I have to..after all that he's taught me and done for me..I won't let you kill him!" Sakuraba said in her mind

(Sakuraba then abandoned the thought of aiming for the SU-152 and instead adjusted her aim to the left in between the Su-152 and the white tiger. In an instant she recalled Gero's teachings and slowly she calculated the trajectory of the SU-152's shell and adjusted her aim accordingly then pulled the trigger)

"FIRING!" Sakuraba shouted

*BANG *BOOM

(The Jagdtiger's shell was fired and it traveled towards the 152mm shell of Kenji's tank and hit the shell in midair detonating it safely away from Gero saving him. Gero could only watch as the shell exploded in front of him)

"_**Looks like you made it.."**_

"Damn what was that?!" Kenji shouted

"It's the main forces of Kuromorimine commander! They're here!" shouted a Sherman commander

"But how?! How were they able to-"

"_FEUR!" _Erika suddenly shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Before Kenji could finish his rant his tank was suddenly bombarded by Kuromorimine's tanks. His SU-152 got decimated completely as his tracks and gun barrel was blown off. The rest of Crows Nest's tanks were also taking fire from the Iron Fangs. As the explosions occurred Gero could barely keep himself awake from all the beating he received. Then suddenly a figure of a person appeared in front of him)

"_**W-Who's there?"**_

"_Who do you think would come save your ass.." _said the person in an angry voice

"_**E-Erika..? S-Sorry..my..vision is a little..blurry.."**_

"_Shhh..it's alright..look at you getting yourself hurt like this..you're such a Bakatora.."_

"_**M-My crew...the boys.."**_

"_We've got them..don't worry.."_

(As Erika looked at her lover, pain filled her heart as she saw Gero bleeding again, hurt again, and yet he still was worried about others. Erika's crew slowly and carefully helped out Hajime, Ken and Ono who were still unconscious out of their tank)

"_**T-Thank you..Erika.."**_

(Even if it pains him to speak, Gero still greeted Erika with a sweet smile and that brought Erika to tears. In seconds the pain she felt turned into rage for those that caused this. Kenji finally recovered from the impact of the shells and started to bark out orders again)

"Driver move now!"

"We can't sir!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Kenji shouted

"Because we've been white flagged already!" shouted his gunner

"Ha?!"

(As Kenji took a look at his SU-152 he could clearly see the white flag that showed on top of his tank's turret and it confirmed-his fears. He took a look around and saw five of their tanks were also taken out)

"No way..this can't be..I haven't killed him yet.."

"Just give it up, commander! We've lost!" his loader shouted

"LOST?! I HAVEN'T LOST ANYTHING! ALL TANKS OPERATIONAL I ORDER YOU TO FIRE AT THE WHITE TIGER NOW!" Kenji radioed

(His crew was sickened to his order and they tried to stop him from continuing the transmission. The four remaining tanks of Crows Nest heard the order but refused to obey it)

"Screw that order! Let's get out of here!" shouted a T-34 commander

(The remaining tanks of Crows Nest all left the island in an attempt to escape. The match wasn't being announced as finished because Chouno had already landed her plane and so did the other referees. Koume then approached Erika who was tending to Gero's wounds)

"Kommandant.." Koume said

"_Status?" _Erika asked

"Crows Nest commander tank has been destroyed..the last remaining tanks have started to flee away from the island.."

"_They fled, you say?"_

"Y-Yes.."

(Koume could feel the anger in Erika's voice and it frightened her. After placing a bandage on Gero's arm to stop the bleeding Erika stood up and took off her hat and turned around to face Koume. What Koume saw brought once again terror in her spine as Erika's eyes were filled with rage and at the same time was crying as she gave an order)

"_Hunt them down..every single one of them.."_

"J-Jawohl Kommandant! All Iron Fang units! Your orders are to hunt down the last tanks of Crows Nest and destroy them!" Koume said

(Without any doubt from their orders the Iron Fangs quickly set out on a hunt for they too were filled with anger for what they had done to Gero. Under the heavy rain the Iron Fangs now chased each tank without remorse)

"Why are you still chasing us?! Our commander has been taken out already!"

"Sorry..but orders are orders.." Toshi said

*BOOM *BOOM

(The White Lion's 88mm shell instantly destroyed the retreating T-34. On the other side a sherman was being hunted by the PUMAs)

"Damn it! You won right?! Why are you doing this?!"

"This is for Gero-Taichou!" Tojo shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(The M4 Sherman was hit by four 50mm shells from all directions until it was white flagged. The last two tanks of Crows Nest was cornered by Alice and she was furious as she saw her nii-chan in that state)

"What you did to my nii-chan was unforgivable..I won't let you get away with this so easily! I'll hunt you down to hell if I have to!" Alice said

(As the two tank commanders of Crows Nest looked at Alice they were shaken by fear as well. In front of them may look like just a small child but her aura tells them a different story. Just above Alice they witnessed her terrifying aura that looked like a Panther ready to kill them)

"Shoot.." Alice ordered with a cold voice

"Firing!" Rio shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

(With a Double Tap from Rio and Hanako two swift 88mm shots from their White Panther II penetrated the last tanks of Crows Nest white flagging them)

"Kommandant..all remaining tanks of Crows Nest have been destroyed.." Koume reported

"_I see..good job everyone.." _

"Also..the Vice Commander of Crows Nest requests to have an opportunity to apologize..they've currently stopped and apprehended their commander who was responsible for their actions.."

"_Tell them I have no intention of listening to their excuses..they can tell that to the authorities when they've been arrested.." _Erika said

(Gero then suddenly grabbed Erika's hand)

"_**Erika..take me to them.."**_

"_No! We have to get you to the hospital right away!" _Erika said

"_**Please..just for a bit..after that then I'll listen to whatever you want to say.."**_

"_Tsk..alright.." _

(Erika then helped Gero up on his feet to walk)

"Wait! I'll come too.." Hajime said

"Hajime-kun!" Leila said as she lent her shoulder to Hajime

(They now walked slowly to where Kenji and Sudou were waiting. When they arrived they saw Kenji had his hand tied behind his back and his right cheek was sore from a punch that Suduo gave him. They were surrounded by the Panthers of Kuromrimine and the bow gunners ready to fire their rubber bullets in case the do something)

"Heh! The demon arrives to personally get rid of me too?" Kenji said

"_Shut your fucking mouth!" _Erika shouted

"Gero-san! And the rest of Kuromorimine! We deeply apologize for what we have done!" Sudou bowed

"_**It's alright Sudou-kun.."**_

"How can this be alright?! You almost got killed by my brother! If I had stopped him a lot sooner, then this would've never happened! I'm very very sorry!" Sudou said

(Every tanker of Crows Nest bowed as well to show how very sorry they were. Gero just smiled at them and he slowly sat down in front of Kenji)

_**"Why..do you hate me so much? To the point of trying to kill me?"**_

"What's the point of hearing my excuse? You'll just brand it as a lie anyways.." Kenji said

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Alice suddenly shouted

(Everyone was surprised when Alice shouted in anger. She was always quiet and never liked being at the center of attention but she couldn't hold it in anymore)

"AFTER ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE!? WE DESERVE MORE THAN JUST AN EXPLANATION SO THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS ANSWER HIM!" Alice shouted again

"_**Alice-chan.."**_

"Before us boys were allowed to do Senshado..in middle school I was treated like garbage by bullies..even the girls from my school said I was trash and they said only they have the right to do Senshado.."

_**"So you were bullied..I'm sorry to hear that..but-"**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I FELT! THE ONLY PERSON THAT SAVED ME WAS MY LITTLE BROTHER THAT STAYED WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT!" Kenji shouted

"When my skills were noticed in Senshado, everything changed for me, I was no longer garbage! I defeated all those that were weak and that's why I'm able to be here right now! And I wanted to reach the top by destroying you! The Demon heir of the Nishizumi Family!" Kenji shouted

"When you were powerless you felt pain, but when you acquired strength you stepped on the weak.." Leila said

_"That's not strength, it's called being a tyrant.." _Erika said

"A tyrant is better than a murderer like him!" Kenji said

"How dare you call senpai a murderer!" Toshi shouted

"Isn't he? Destroying his opponents completely both physically and mentally..you were responsible for the deaths of those pravda students last tournament!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Nobody died during that match!" Koume shouted

"During his match against Pravda 3 months ago..he led 10 Pravda tanks up the mountain and made them hallucinate and see things before making them destroy each other! Then each and every single one died! if he's not a murderer then what the hell is he?!"

"Who told you this?!" Hajime shouted

"It was..wait..why can't I remember his face..it was that guy..arrgh! My head hurts.."

"_**I see..so that's what happened to you.."**_

"What do you mean Gero-san?" Sudou asked

"_**Your brother has been brainwashed by someone..implanted fake memories and information..that's why he was so keen in killing me without any hesitation.."**_

"Nii-san?! Is this true?! Tell me what happened?" Sudou asked Kenji

_**"It's useless talking sense to him..he's been brainwashed..his head must be a big mess right now.."**_

"But the person said...that you.."

_**"He was lying to you..he was using you..to kill me.."**_

"No..i wasn't being used..it can't be..you're wrong! That person said that if I killed you then I would've brought justice for those who died!"

(Gero then realized a very bad situation in their hands. If the people that were trying to kill Gero used Kenji to try and kill him then it must be a diversion)

_**"This is bad..so that's what their plan is after all.."**_

(Gero then slowly grabbed a flare gun from his pocket then aimed it in the air)

*BANG

(A smoke flare signal was fired from the flare gun and the smoke was black. Everyone on the field could see the flare go up in the sky)

"What was that? Why did you do that!?" Kenji asked

_**"Don't mind the flare..and my answer to what you said is, that it's true..I really did that..I won't deny what I had done..I led their forces up that mountain to make them suffer.."**_

"See? He admits it himself! He is a murderer! A criminal!" Kenji shouted

_**"But nobody died...after that match they got hospitalized and I apologized properly to the girls at Pravda and they forgave me for what I had done.." **_

"You're lying! If that's true then..then all that was in my head was all a misunderstanding? A lie? Then are you telling me all that was all for nothing?!" Kenji shouted again

"_**Yes it was..I don't know what they told you but everything was a lie from the start.."**_

"What the hell do you know?! You were born in a rich family and you had everything from the start! You're a genius and didn't have to study hard at all! You're the one that had an easy life!" Kenji shouted at Gero

"Compared to what our Taichou went through and to what happened to you..I'd say you got it off easy..so don't you fucking dare say that in front of him!" Hajime said with angry eyes

_**"You're right..I had a very wonderful family..but when I was a kid I lived in hell..for my gifts and talents I was seen as an abomination..I was isolated and hated"**_

(Kenji was taken aback by what Gero said and just sat there listening to him and so did the others that were there)

_**"You said your little brother saved you from loneliness and he was the reason why you worked hard.."**_

_**"All I had was my parents, my childhood friends and my wonderful sisters, but that too was taken away from me.."**_

_**"When I was 7 years old somebody tried to kill me in fear of my talents..they failed to take my life but in return I lost all my memories.."**_

(All of them were shocked to hear his story)

_**"I had just regained my memories 3 months ago..and I didn't even get all of them back..I still had to go through so much painful therapy to remember everything.."**_

_**"When you were bullied you lost confidence in yourself..but for me I had lost 12 years of time with my family.."**_

_**"And I can never get those 12 years back anymore.."**_

(Gero's expression suddenly changed to a a very angry and pain filled expression and he shouted)

_**"SO YEAH I KNOW PAIN! I FELT REAL PAIN THE MOMENT MY MEMORIES CAME BACK!"**_

_**"3 MONTHS AGO I WOKE UP IN A HOSPITAL BED WITHOUT 12 YEARS WORTH OF MEMORIES WITH MY FAMILY!"**_

_**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO REMEMBER YOUR LITTLE SISTERS WHEN THEY WERE JUST 5-6 YEARS OLD!? THEN WAKE UP THE NEXT DAY TO SEE THEM 12 YEARS OLDER?! IT'S SO FUCKING PAINFUL!" **_

_**"IN A SINGLE NIGHT I FELT 12 YEARS WORTH OF AGONY! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE PAIN I FELT! THE SUFFERING I ENDURED!"**_

_**"I FELT HORRIBLE NOT BEING ABLE TO LOOK AFTER MY SISTERS FOR 12 YEARS! I'M THE REASON WHY THEY HAD TO BEAR RESPONSIBILITIES AS THE HEIR OF MY FAMILY WHERE IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME IN THEIR SHOES!" **_

_**"REAL PAIN IS KNOWING YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING BUT YOU COULDN'T!"**_

_**"THIS IS THE PRICE I HAD TO PAY FOR BEING A GENIUS! THIS LIFE OF CONSTANTLY BEING FOLLOWED BY DEATH IS THE EASY LIFE THAT YOU SAY I HAVE!"**_

_**"I'D RATHER HAVE A LIFE LIKE YOURS WHERE YOU CAN FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU WANT AND GET TO KEEP IT! BETTER THAN FIGHTING TO PROTECT EVERYTHING JUST TO HAVE IT ALL TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!"**_

(Gero's voice echoed through the island and all that heard him quickly felt pain as well. All of them thought about the pain Gero had experienced and what he was going through. There were also dozens of surveillance drones of the match flying around the island and was able to record this moment. Everyone in the audience and the other schools saw Gero shouting but due to the rain the audio couldn't be heard. Only those in the island could hear his scream filled with pain and anger)

"_**IF CALLING ME A MURDERER WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER THEN CALL ME THAT! BUT I WON'T STOP FIGHTING TO PROTECT THOSE AROUND ME! I WON'T EVER LOSE ANYONE ANYMORE EVER AGAIN!"**_

(Gero then remembered his dead bodyguards and his aniki and it brought him to tears. Erika then suddenly hugs Gero from behind to calm him down)

_"You have me..and you will never ever lose me..so please..let's get you treated already.."_

_**"Thank you..I have one last thing to say Erika..then we can go home.."**_

(Gero then stood up and placed his hand on Kenji's head. Gave him a gentle pat on the head because he is older than him and he always acted like a big brother to everyone)

_**"I got to overcome all of that pain not because of anger or hate..but because of my love for the people I cherish the most.."**_

_**"Even when I was in complete darkness..I was saved by my lover, my comrades, my crew, my foster father that took care of me, and he taught me what respect and love is, just like how your little brother saved you.." **_

_**"So don't let anger and hate take over..think about the love you have for your friends, your family, your little brother.."**_

(While being drenched in the cold rain Kenji could feel the warmth from Gero's hand and slowly but surely the effects of the brainwashing was disappearing and Kenji started to tear up in front of everyone)

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you trying to teach me all of this? I hurt you and even made you bleed, I insulted you and your family..why are you still smiling!?"

(As everyone looked at Gero they saw a warm smile on his face even though one of his eyes was closed because blood got in it a while ago)

_**"Because..it's my duty as your senpai to guide you younger generations to the right path..learn from this..alright kouhai?"**_

(Kenji just nodded in response as he truly regretted what he did. His younger brother Sudou released his restraints and hugged him. Again Gero was able to save someone even if they were trying to kill him. Gero then walked away with Erika to get treated but Hajime was still there standing because he still wanted to ask Kenji something)

"Let me ask you this..are you willing to do what is necessary to protect your little brother?" Hajime asked

"Always.." Kenji responded

"Just so we're clear..do you even know the reason why we led those Pravda tanks up that mountain?"

"No..why?"

"During that match against Pravda..our Taichou's sister, Nishizumi Miho-san's tank was pushed down a large hill and she was hospitalized the next day.."

"Fortunately she had no major injuries..but you can imagine how he felt when he saw his sister get hurt.."

"Anyone would snap..you would too if you saw that happen to your brother in front of you.."

"Hajime-kun.." Leila was worried

"Taichou became a demon so that nobody else had to be..so that nobody else would get hurt.."

"I understand..I don't know how I can be forgiven for what I've done..but I'll spend the rest of my life correcting it.." Kenji said

"From what I saw he already forgave you.." Hajime said

"I see.."

"You called him a criminal..he's been called a lot of things..an abomination, a demon, and a lot more nasty things..do you know what we call a person like Taichou?" Hajime asked

"What?"

"A loving older brother..just like you.."

(Those last words by Hajime left a very strong impression on Kenji. His mind was not anymore clouded and he now knows what he'll fight for. As Gero and Erika walked back they saw Sakuraba standing there)

"_Sakuraba-san?" _Erika asked

"Forgive me..Gero-senpai.." Sakuraba said

"_**For what?"**_

"I wasn't able to do anything to stop them from doing this to you..how can I call myself a disciple of yours if I can't even protect my own mentor.."

*PAT

(Sakuraba also felt the warmth of Gero's head pat to praise her with a smile)

"_**What are you saying? You're the one that shot the shell of the SU-152..right?"**_

"Yes.."

"_**That was an excellent shot Sakuraba-chan..I'm very proud to have made you my disciple.."**_

"Thank you..senpai.." Sakuraba started to cry softly

(After giving Sakuraba a head pat that she deserves, Gero then walked towards their white tiger that was badly damaged. It was covered with mud, oil, and riddled with holes from all of the shots they took. He looked at it and placed his hand on its side armor and smiled)

"_**Thank you partner..for all that you've done for us.."**_

(At that moment it was as if the heavens were listening to Gero and for a few seconds the rain stopped and a small pocket opened up in the sky showing the sun's rays and it shone over Gero and their white tiger. Erika and Sakuraba heck all of them watching was awestruck as they realized that the white tiger was not white flagged)

"No..way..it wasn't taken out?" said a girl in the audience

"After all of those shots it took?! What a beast..the white tiger is such a beast!" said a guy

(Everyone gazed upon Gero who was standing in front of the white tiger. Their tank must've been hit at least 200 times by anti-tank rifles and 75mm shells not to mention shrapnel from the 152mm and still it refused to be white flagged it refused to be taken out as if the White Tiger's will was the same as Gero's when he refused to die)

"Ladies and gentlemen! We apologize for the late announcement of the match winner due to visibility disturbances! Crows Nest commander tank has been destroyed!"

(All the aerial drones started to flock around Gero and the white tiger. With the last ounces of his strength he clenched his fists and raised it up towards the sky and made a victory pose in front of everyone)

"kUROMORIMINE UNIVERSITY IS VICTORIOUS!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(All of a sudden a load roar of cheers came from the whole stadium and everyone was celebrating with them)

"KUROMORIMINE! KUROMORIMINE! KUROMORIMINE! KUROMORIMINE! KUROMORIMINE! KUROMORIMINE! KUROMORIMINE! KUROMORIMINE! KUROMOR!MINE!"

"TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA! TORA!"

(It was the loudest that they'd ever heard the audience yell and cheer for them. Gero was there standing in front of all of them raising his hand for their win. He could hear the cheers for him and his crew as his consciousness started to fade)

"_**C-Can you hear them boys? We did it..we're going to the finals.." **_Gero whispered

"Gero-senpai looks so cool!" Sakuraba said

(To Erika's eyes that moment was the coolest she's ever seen Gero. The light from the sun shining on him and the white tiger while he strikes his victory pose was just awesome)

"_Come on Bakatora..we need to get you and your crew to a hospital.." _Erika called out

"_**..."**_

(There was no response from Gero as he just stood there with his victory pose. The aerial drones were called back and left the island so the following was not broadcasted to the audience and it was only shown to those watching in their VIP rooms)

"_Gero..?"_

(What happened next scared Erika and the rest of Kuromorimine because suddenly Gero started to tilt forward and he was about to fall down but Erika was able to rush quickly just in time to catch him)

"_Gero?! Hey what's wrong-"_

(Erika stopped talking as her side of the head rested on Gero's chest as she hugged him and she had a terrified expression on her face that Sakuraba saw)

"Kommandant?! What happened to senpai!?" Sakuraba asked

"_I can't hear it.." _Erika said

"Eh?"

"_His heart! I can't hear Gero's heart beating!"_

(Right at this very moment Gero's heart had stopped) 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 64 - ****Flatline**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there guys! Kuromorimine is victorious! Erika and the Iron Fangs arrived just in time! This shows that the princess can also be the one to save the prince! But did she really save him?**

**Gero's emotions just piled up and it all exploded in this chapter. He had to express it all out and I too felt his suffering from what he experienced. The part I love the most in this chapter is Gero's victory pose at the end while standing in front of the White Tiger which was not white flagged even though getting hit so many times!**

**Shout out to : "miecz558" thank you so much for the follow and favorite!**

**I uploaded another picture and this time it's Erika. This will show her cold expression when she gave the order to hunt the remaining tanks of Crows Nest. I hope you like it!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	64. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 - Flatline**

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(As the Seven Seats watched the outcome of the match from their room they were discussing about Erika's order of hunting down the remaining tanks of Crows Nest even though the commander tank was destroyed)

"Wow..no mercy from Erika-san.." Asparagus said

"After what they did? I'd do the same.." Darjeeling said

"Same for me.." Kay said

"Heh..serves them right.." Katyusha said

"Why are the judges not announcing the end of the match?" Oowada asked

"With the amount of smoke covering the whole island I bet they're having a hard time confirming the kill.." Kaede said

"But still..thank you Erika..she made it in time to save onii-sama.." Maho smiled

"You're right..for now we can be relieved that he's safe.." Darjeeling smiled too

"That shot to take out the shell of the SU-152 mid air was so cool! For a second I thought it was Tiger-kun that took the shot!" Takashi said

"That would be Sakuraba-san..the gunner of the Jagdtiger..onii-sama's disciple.." Maho said

"I see..so Darling has chosen that first year to inherit his skillset huh?" Kay smiled

"Yes..onii-sama called it passing the torch so that the fire will never burn out.." Maho said

"Well somebody's going to have to continue the fight when he graduates right?" Kal said

(Then at this moment the black flare that Gero shot came into their view)

"What's that?! A black flare signal?" Asparagus asked

"What does it mean? Is it an emergency?!" Anchovy asked

"I've never heard of a black flare signal in the rules!" Katyusha shouted

"Katyusha is right..a green flare signal is fired when a match starts.." Darjeeling said

"While a red flare is fired for an emergency cease fire of the match in case of emergencies.." Kay said

"I also have no knowledge of this.." Kaede said

"Taka-kun do you know-?" Kay suddenly stopped her question

(Everyone then notices a grim expression on Takashi's face as he looks at the black flare signal. Kal also had the same expression and his hands were clenched and was shaking)

"Hey Taka-kun..are you alright?" Kay asked

"Kal-kun..that signal is.." Takashi said

"Yeah..the situation just became the worst case scenario.." Kal said

"What the heck are you saying Kal?! Explain to us so we'd understand!" Katyusha shouted

*CLICK *LIGHTS TURN ON *DOOR UNLOCKS

(All of a sudden the lights turned back on the VIP rooms and Observations rooms. The doors were unlocked as well)

**[Shogun Viewing Platform]**

"Commander the doors are unlocked!" Shinji shouted

"Alright! Shinji come with me to the security room! The rest of you mount your tanks and evacuate everybody but don't start a panic!"

"Roger!" his team responded

**[Ooarai Viewing Platform]**

"Shizuka-san please head towards the security room! Me and my crew will go to onii-chan's location!"

"Understood Miho-dono!"

**[Pravda Viewing Platform]**

"Klara! Have all of our tanks take positions outside the stadium and keep watch of the perimeter!" Nonna Ordered

"Da! What about you?"

"I'll head towards Katyusha-sama.."

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"The door!" Oowada said

"Finally! We can get out!" Katyusha said

(Before Katyusha could open the door herself the doorknob suddenly turned and it opened by itself. Then a black figure of a person appeared itself in front of Katyusha just staring at her)

"W-Who are you?" Katyusha said

(All of a sudden the black figure suddenly lunged forward in an attempt to grab Katyusha who was caught off guard)

"Katyusha-san!" Takashi shouted

*KICK *SMASH

(In an instant the hand of the offender was kicked upwards by Takashi and Kal immediately followed by another kick at the door hitting the person with the force of the door. The person was knocked back and was pinned by the door while Kal and Takashi moved back with Katyusha)

"K-Kal..?" Katyusha was surprised

"Are you alright Katyusha-neesan?" Kal asked

"Y-Yes..t-thank you.."

(As Kal was holding his sister he could feel she was trembling in fear)

"Don't worry nee-san..it will be alright..stand back.." Kal smiled

(Katyusha and the rest of the Seven Seats then moved to the back of the room while Kal and Takashi moved in front of them)

"Oowada-san..we'll take the front so please take care of them.." Takashi said

"Understood.." Oowada nodded

"Taka-kun! Who are these guys?!" Kay shouted

"No time to explain!" Takashi said

(After the first person entered two more followed him. All three were wearing some kind of black military vests and they had gas masks on. They also were wearing some kind of hood to cover their faces)

"State your intentions!" Kaede shouted

"..."

"Save your breath..they have no intentions of talking..we don't even know if they're japanese.." Kal said

(One of the aggressors walked up and he was visibility bulkier and bigger than the other two. He then brought out a two brass knuckles from his pocket and continued walking towards them. All of them could feel it, a very familiar pressure they felt from Gero during the Exhibition Games and it made the girls tremble in fear)

"T-This is.." Anchovy said as she was shaking

"Killing intent.." Maho said

"This is different from Gero-kun's.." Darjeeling said

"It's darker and that person is really meaning to kill us.." Kaede said

"Damn..this is bad..we got infiltrated already.." Asparagus said

"But why here?!" Kay shouted

"Kal!" Katyusha called out

(Everyone saw both Kal and Takashi were not trembling in fear. For some reason they weren't affected as much as the others)

"This is the best you got?" Kal said

"Tiger-kun's pressure was heavier than this!" Takashi shouted

"Let's go Takashi!" Kal said

"Yeah!" Takashi shouted

(Both Takashi and Kal then sprinted towards the big guy in an attempt to defeat him. The guy swung his fists at the two but they both dodged perfectly)

*PUNCH *KICK

(Kal landed an uppercut on his gas mask while Takashi kicked him in the stomach and sent him back a few steps but was able to land and ran towards both Kal and Takashi again)

"Damn I guess his body isn't just for show.." Kal said

"Kal-kun!" Takashi shouted

(The three of them exchanged blows with Takashi and Kal dodging every swing of the brass knuckles while the big guy was taking hits from them. The other comrades of the big guy just stood there and watched their brawl)

*KICK *PUNCH *PUNCH *GRAB

(After landing a punch and a kick bot Takashi and Kal grabbed the big guys arm and with both their strength lifted him up in the air and slammed him on his back)

"STAY DOWN ALREADY!" Kal and Takashi shouted

(Kal and Takashi then jumped and landed two Axe Kicks on the big guy. One landed on his head and another on his stomach. The big person jerked a little bit before finally losing consciousness)

"Nice Taka-kun!" Kay cheered

"Amazing..have you two fought together before?" Kaede said

"Nope..this would be the first.." Takashi smiled

"You look like you've been fighting together for a long time.." Asparagus said

"Well Takashi and I do have a common goal..I guess that helped us form our chemistry.." Kal smiled

"Common goal?" Maho asked

"To defeat your onii-sama!" both Kal and Takashi said

(Kal and Takashi then stood in front of the passed out big guy getting ready to take on the next opponents. But they saw the other two laughing at their comrade who just got beaten up)

"What's so funny?!" Kal shouted

"Your comrade just got beaten up and you find that amusing huh!?" Takashi shouted

(The two then stopped laughing one of them walked forward holding two knives in both hands. His aura was different than the first big guy and Kal noticed it so did Takashi)

"Stay alert Takashi..this one's different.." Kal said

"I know.."

*SLICE *CUT

(At that small moment of conversation between Kal and Takashi the second guy already was in front of them and landed a slice on Kal's cheek and Takashi's right arm but were not fatal)

"He's fast!" Kal said in his thoughts

*KICK *KICK

(Kal and Takashi countered with kicks and landed both on the guy but were blocked by his arms. He stepped back a bit to gain some distance from Kal and Takashi)

"Kal! Your face!" Katyusha was worried about her brother

"I'm alright nee-san.." Kal said

"Those movements..it's not even human anymore.." Takashi said

"Artificial body enhancements I'm guessing.." Kal said

"Both of you use this!" Oowada shouted

(Oowada then threw two equipment for Kal and Takashi to use. When they got a good look at it they already knew what it was. Oowada gave them two stun batons that is very durable and can shock their opponents)

"I appreciate it!" Kal smiled

"Where did you get this?!" Takashi asked

"Nishizumi Gero-san informed me about our unwanted guests and gave this to me before the match and told me to give it to you if something happens.." Oowada explained

"Why didn't you give it earlier!?" Takashi reacted

"S-Sorry..I was too frozen in the first couple of minutes.." Oowada said

"Better late than never..thanks Oowada-kun.." Kal said

"Alright! Let's do this!" Takashi smiled

(The three of them then dashed towards each other and entered a close quarter fight with their stun batons and the bad guy's knives)

*TING *CLANK

"Damn..this guy's really strong! If I was fighting alone I would've been dead a long time ago!" Takashi said in his mind

(After exchanging swings at each other all three of them were clearly tired as they ended up with a stalemate. The second bad guy then lunged forward again swinging his knives but this time they were sloppy attempts and predictable. Both Kal and Takashi noticed this and used it as an advantage)

"Kal what are you doing?!" Katyusha shouted

(Kal lowered his guard in front of the guy in an attempt to lure him in closer and it worked like a charm. The bad guy charged forward and he didn't notice he was about to step on the body of the fallen big guy)

*SLIP

"Now!" Takashi shouted

(The guy then slipped and lost his balance then both Kal and Takashi then dashed towards him. The guy then took one last swing towards Kal with two knives.)

*BLOCK

(The bad guy was surprised that in front of him was Takashi that blocked his swing by grabbing both his arms before it reached Kal. This gave Kal the chance flank around Takashi's block now holding two stun batons that Takashi passed to him and pointed it on the guys neck)

*ZAP *SHOCK

"AAAARRGHH!" the guy shouted in pain

(The bad guy received two high voltage attacks on his neck knocking him out completely and falling over on top of the first guy)

"All right! One more to go!" Asparagus cheered

"With this situation we can just gang up on him right?!" Kay said

"Sounds good to me.." Maho said

(But before they could gang up on the last bad guy Kal noticed the guy grabbed a weapon from his back which was a pistol)

"NO! GET BACK!" Kal shouted

*KICK

(Kal then kicked the table beside him as a makeshift cover for the girls to hide behind then he threw both the stun batons at the last guy to make some time. The last guy was able to dodge the stun baton and took aim at them)

"Kal-kun hurry!" Takashi shouted

*CARRY

(Both Kal and Takashi then carried the body of the passed out big guy and held two knives at his neck while both of them were using him as a meat shield to cover the girls. The knives came from the second guy that Kal shocked with the stun batons)

"Drop the gun!" Takashi shouted

"NOW! Or your friend won't be in a healthy condition!" Kal threatened

(The last guy just kept on aiming at them and let out a last chuckle)

*BANG

(Even though his comrade was in the way the last guy still fired the gun towards the big guy and the bullet hit the passed out big guy's stomach and went through hitting Takashi as well)

"Takashi!" Kal shouted

"Taka-kun!" Kay shouted

(Blood splattered on the floor and onto Takashi as both him and the big guy fell back in front of the girls. Kal was shocked at this merciless act of shooting through his friend. Kal looked at the last guy and saw that the gun was now pointed at him and he just closed his eyes and waited for the shot)

*STAB *BANG

(As the second shot was fired Kal opened his eyes to see that he wasn't shot nor were anyone else. Then he looked at the last guy and he was stabbed in the hand by a knife or dagger of some sort and it was bleeding badly as he dropped the gun he was using)

"W-What happened?" Kal said

(All of a sudden three individuals busted inside the room and they too were equipped with vests and black clothes. Only this time instead of gas masks they were wearing white fox masks. Two were men and the other was a woman with long hair)

"Who are they?" Oowada asked

"No idea.." Anchovy said

*GRAB *PUNCH *KNEE KICK

(In an instant the three wearing the fox masks delivered severe blows to the last guy with a gas mask and he was now on the floor and his hands were tied to his back. The woman in a fox mask now walked towards Kal and the others to take a look at Takashi who got shot)

"Taka-kun!" Kay shouted

"Takashi!" Kal shouted in concern

"I'm fine!" Takashi suddenly shouted

"Eh..?" Kal reacted

(As they removed the big guy's body from Takashi there was a lot of blood. But it was all from the big guy and not from Takashi)

"How?" Maho asked

*RIP

(The woman ripped Takashi's uniform only to see that the bullet was caught by an armor plate from the body armor that Takashi was wearing)

"Body armor?" Kaede asked

"Y-Yeah..Tiger-kun told me to wear one just in case.." Takashi said

"He's going to be fine.." the women with a fox mask said

"Thank you very much for the help..who are you?" Kal asked

"A friend.." she replied

"Chiyo-sama requested our assistance so here we are.." said the other fox masked guy

"The Shimada Style Master?" Asparagus asked

"I heard about you guys..mother has mentioned an elite team from the Shimada family.." Kaede said

"Elite team?" Asparagus asked

"Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai - Special Assassination and Tactical Squad - ANBU of the Shimadas.." Kaede explained

"Bingo!" the other fox masked guy said

"Well..you guys seem to have done good yourselves..the party was almost over by the time we arrived.." the woman said

"Not good enough..if you hadn't come in time we would've been killed.." Kal said

"Hey..don't sell yourself short..if you hadn't done what you did..you would've been killed a lot sooner..you did great..as expected from Gero-sama's chosen team.." the ANBU woman said

"Team?" Kal and Takashi asked

"Captain!" a voice came from outside the door

"What's wrong?"

"We have to move soon..or else this man won't make it.." said another ANBU guy outside the door wearing a fox mask as well

"I see..well I guess we have to get going now..my men will handle these thugs here..I need you all to come me to a safer location..we can talk on the way.."

"Understood..come on everyone.." Kal said

"Upsy daisy Taka-kun!" Kay said

"Ow ow ow.." Takashi complained

(Kal and Oowada now were lending Takashi their shoulders to help him walk. The others then followed them out of the room. The ANBU guy outside the door then approached Takashi to check his condition)

"This person is our medic..he'll take a look at your chest.." said the ANBU captain

"T-Thank you.." Takashi said

"H-Hey..this person.." Kal said with a scary expression

"What?" Takashi asked and soon was also terrified

(Both Takashi and Kal were staring at the person the medic was taking care a second ago. The person that was going to die if they don't hurry was laying on the floor with bandages on his chest and stomach covered in blood)

"Do you know this person?" asked the medic

"Y-Yes.." Kal responded

"We found him here in front of the door when we arrived.." said the ANBU captain

"Hoy, what's taking you guys so long! Move move!" Kay said

"We have to hurry to onii-sama!" Maho said

(As Kal and Takashi moved aside and the girls now hurried outside and they too were shocked at the person on the floor. They were all filled with fear and despair the moment they knew who it was. The most affected of them all was the Seven Seats except for Asparagus)

"This person is.." Darjeeling said

"This can't be.." Kay said

"No way...why is..why.." Maho asked

"Gero-kun's..foster father.." Katyusha said

(The person laying on the floor covered in blood was Chief Matsumoto. Both the ANBU captain and medic were shocked)

"Eh?! Gero-kun's?!" Asparagus reacted

"This is horrible.." Anchovy said covering her mouth

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Maho suddenly shouted

"When I applied emergency first aid on him he had multiple stab wounds on his chest and stomach..multiple vital organs were hit..I patched him up as best as I could but we have to get him out of here and to a hospital right now!" the ANBU medic said

"We have a chopper standing by outside..let's move!" said the ANBU captain

"Let's hurry!" Maho said

"KATYUSHA-SAMA!" a voice shouted from the hallway

(Nonna was running towards their direction)

"Nonna!" Katyusha said

*HUG

(Nonna immediately hugged Katyusha)

"Are you alright? What happened?" Nonna asked in a rush

"I'm alright..Kal and Takashi protected us..then these fox people came to help us.." Katyusha said with teary eyes

"I see..thank you..both of you..everyone.." Nonna smiled

(Soon the smile on Nonna's face disappeared as he saw the state of Chief Matsumoto on the stretcher)

"He is..Gero-kun's..who did this?!" Nonna shouted

"We'll explain along the way we got to move now!" said the ANBU captain

"Alright!" Nonna said

(All of them now started to walk in a hurried fashion to the chopper of the ANBU)

"Seven Seats are secured! I repeat, Seven Seats are secured! Apprehended and contained three assailants! On our way to Exfil Alpha together with eleven packages one with one critically injured! We'll head straight for the hospital!" said the ANBU captain

"Additional orders from high command! After boarding at Exfil Alpha, head towards the middle island of the match for an additional four packages that needed medical attention.." the radio said

"Roger that!" said the ANBU captain

**[Security Room]**

(While they're headed for their extraction point Ami Chouno headed straight for the Security Room and met up with Akane and Shinji of Shogun High School. They were knocking on the doors but nobody was responding)

"Hey! Is anybody inside!?" Akane shouted

"Hello?! Kikuyo-san!" Chouno shouted

"No response ma'am!" Shinji said

"Damn it!"

(Chouno then pulled out her pistol form her holster then aimed at the door knob)

*BANG *BANG *BANG *KICK

(After a couple of shots the door knob was destroyed and Chouno kicked the door in)

"Kikuyo-san!"

(Chouno called out before entering the room but still no response. She then entered with her gun pointed while Akane and Shinji followed behind her. There they saw the bodies of the security team and Kikuyo. They were unharmed but were unconscious on the floor)

"Kikuyo-san! Kikuyo-san!" Chouno shook her to wake her up

"..."

"Thank God she's alright..just knocked out..what about the others?" Chouno asked

"Same ma'am.." Akane said

"Here also!" Shinji said

"No sign of forced entry..no sign of physical assault either.." Chouno said

"Sleeping gas?" Akane said

"Possible..they knocked them out first then locked the doors to every room and turned off the lights as well ..but weird they never cut the surveillance systems.." Chouno said

"Then there's a possibility that the cameras caught whoever did this!" Shinji said

"That's right.." Akane said

"Alright we'll handle that later..first let's take care of Kikuyo-san and the others.." Chouno ordered

"Roger!" Akane and Shinji replied

**[ANBU Chopper - En-route to Gero's Position]**

(The Seven Seats were now onboard the CH-47J Chinook of the Shimada Family en-route to Gero's location. It was still raining hard and Kal had informed the ANBU of the current situation)

"You mean Gero-sama has been fighting alone all this time on that island?!" the ANBU medic asked

"Yes..based on the enemies movements and actions they were deliberately trying to kill Gero-kun..fortunately the main unit of Kuromorimine arrived in time.." Kal said

"Then that black smoke flare went up in the sky..that's when those men in black clothes tried to kill us.." Kay said

"That was a signal from Tiger-kun..it means worst case scenario.." Takashi explained

"Worst case? You knew that those people would appear?" Asparagus asked

"Yeah..but I won't explain everything now..Gero-kun will do that later.." Kal said

(They all nodded in response and they saw Maho was just staring at Chief Matsumoto. She was worried the most out of everyone because she know just how much this person means to her brother)

"Maho-san..everything will be alright.." Darjeeling said

"Y-Yeah.." Maho softly said

"Chief Matsumoto is strong! And so is darling!" Kay said

(Suddenly a red flare was seen by the chopper pilots and it was coming from the island)

"Red flare spotted! Red flare spotted!" the pilot said

"Hurry up! Take us there now!" the ANBU captain said

"We're going as fast as we can! I won't risk over-speeding it or we might get hit by a gust of wind from the storm!" the pilot said

**[Center Island - Before the Red Flare]**

"_Gero..?"_

(What happened next scared Erika and the rest of Kuromorimine because suddenly Gero started to tilt forward and he was about to fall down but Erika was able to rush quickly just in time to catch him)

"_Gero?! Hey what's wrong-"_

(Erika stopped talking as her side of the head rested on Gero's chest as she hugged him and she had a terrified expression on her face that Sakuraba saw)

"Kommandant?! What happened to senpai!?" Sakuraba asked

"_I can't hear it.." _Erika said

"Eh?"

_"His heart! I can't hear Gero's heart beating!"_

(Sakuraba got scared at what she heard. The others that were near to hear what Erika said was Hajime and her own crew. Ken and Ono were still unconscious beside the white tiger)

"What?! How?!" Suzu asked

"I don't know! Rin-san please use the emergency flare!" Erika shouted

"Roger!" Rin said

(As the red flare went up the sky Erika than had Gero lay down on the cold wet grass and started to open up his clothes to check for any wounds but found none)

"_Why?! Why?! He has no fatal wounds!" _Erika said

"Taichou!" Hajime shouted

*FALL

(Hajime tried to run over to Gero but he suddenly tripped and fell)

"Hajime-kun!" Leila ran over

"I...haaa~..can't...it's..haaa~..hard to..breathe.." Hajime said while holding his chest

"Ehh? Does your chest hurt?! Wait a sec.." Leila said

(Leila then did the same and opened Hajime's uniform to check and there she saw a big bruise on his right side of the chest and it scared Leila more)

"Suzu-chan! Hand me the first aid!" Leila shouted

"Alright here!" Suzu ran over as well

"Bare with me Hajime-kun..this is going to hurt more but i have to do it!" Leila said

"W-What is it..?" Hajime asked in pain

"You might have a cracked rib or two..that's why you are having trouble breathing.." Leila said

"D-Do what..you have to...but please..save Taichou.." Hajime said

"We'll save you both!" Leila shouted

"I'm going to give you a shot of morphine alright? It'll numb the pain.." Suzu said

(After receiving the morphine Hajime fainted because his body already had no strength left and the morphine made him relax even more)

"Hajime-kun! Hajime-kun!" Leila shouted

"He passed out..hurry and let's tend to his wound! Can you treat his hands while I bandage his chest up?" Suzu said

"I got it.." Leila said

"Gero-senpai!" Sakuraba shouted

"_He's not breathing!" _Erika shouted

(Erika's crew then gazed once more on Gero who was laying under the rain with his heart not beating. Erika was giving CPR to by pumping his chest with her hands in an attempt to revive his heart)

"_Come on Gero...don't do this to me...one..two..three..four..five.." _

(Erika moved to Gero's head and tilted it upwards. She lifted his chin to open the airway again. She pinched his nostrils and took a breath of air and gave Gero oxygen via mouth to mouth resuscitation. But there was still no response from Gero and his eyes were still half open but no light in them)

"_COME ON BAKATORA! ONE..TWO..THREE..FOUR..FIVE.."_

(Erika kept on repeating the procedures of CPR without stopping to rest. The rest of the Kuromorimine team arrived as well when they saw the red flare in the sky. All of them were in shock to the state of Gero and his crew)

"N-Nii-chan..?" Alice said as she was in shock

"This can't be.." Koume said

*HELICOPTER SOUNDS

(At the same time the Shimada's chopper arrived on the island and landed near where Gero and the rest were. The Seven Seats went out the chopper after it landed and they too were met with shock and fear seeing what happened to Gero and his crew)

"Onii-sama! What happened Erika?!" Maho shouted

"_Gero's heart stopped..I'm reviving him right now.."_

"Eh..what do you..mean.." Maho said with a shocked expression

"Gero-kun..is..." Darjeeling said

"_Please stand back and let me focus, Maho-san.." _Erika said while doing CPR

"Darling is..dead..?" Kay asked

"Tell me it's a lie.." Takashi said

"_HE'S NOT DEAD! HE JUST WANTED TO SLEEP THAT'S ALL! I'M WAKING HIM UP RIGHT NOW JUST WAIT!" _Erika shouted

"Erika-san.." Asparagus said

"_Get his crew to the chopper now! They need medical care asap!" _Erika said

"Understood.." the ANBU captain said

(Everyone then worked together in putting Ken, Ono, and Hajime on stretchers and brought them inside the chopper. The last one left was Gero who was still receiving CPR from Erika non stop. Maho started to cry as she watched her brother's lifeless body)

"Onii-sama..onii-sama..." Maho cried

"Nii-chan...Nii-chan..wake up.." Alice cried also

"Gero-kun.." Kal clenched his fists

(Darjeeling took a look at Kaede's expression and wanted to see how she looked as Gero was in that state. Darjeeling was convinced that Kaede was not the culprit or the one responsible for this because Kaede had a very scared and worried expression when he saw the others felt hopeless and powerless during this dark moment but Erika wasn't. She still continued to do CPR and mouth to mouth resuscitation to Gero)

"_ONE..TWO..THREE..FOUR..FIVE..COME ON GERO! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO OUT LIKE THIS!" _Erika shouted

(After checking on Gero's crew the ANBU medic and captain came back out of the chopper and saw what was happening. The ANBU medic then approached Erika to help out but Erika refused his help)

"Let me do it-"

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HIM!" _Erika shouted

(The ANBU medic stepped back from Erika as he was surprised and felt an intense amount of killing intent from Erika. All of them that heard Erika's yell was also surprised and it was like they woke up from a bad dream)

"E-Erika..?" Maho said

_"IF ANY OF YOU TOUCH EVEN THE SMALLEST HAIR ON HIM I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" _Erika shouted

(They all saw Erika's eyes and she was dead serious about what she said)

"Captain?" the ANBU medic asked

"Leave her..she can handle it..." the ANBU captain said

"Understood.."

_"HOY BAKATORA I WON'T LET YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF SEEING YOU LIKE THIS!"_

*HIT *HIT *HIT

(Erika's normal chest pressing turned into hitting his heart trying to imitate an electric shock from a defibrillator. After hitting Gero's chest a couple of times she again gave Gero a breath of air into his lungs and continued in vice versa)

_"YOU'RE GOING TO BE WITH ME FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES RIGHT?! SO STOP SLEEPING AND WAKE THE HELL UP!" _

(Erika then clenched both her fists and started hitting Gero on the chest a lot harder)

*HIT *HIT *HIT

_"LIVE! LIVE!" _

*HIT *HIT *HIT

"_I SAD LIVE DAMN YOU!" _

(Erika then raised both her arms and clenched both her hands as hard as she could and slammed it down on top of Gero's chest)

*HIT *THU-THUMP *GASP

(On that last hit on Gero's chest his heart suddenly started beating again and he woke up gasping for air then after a few seconds he passed out again but this time was breathing. Everyone was shocked at the miracle that had just happened right in front of them)

"Onii-sama!" Maho said

"Nii-chan!" Alice said

_"YES! GOOD! THAT'S MY BAKATORA! BREATHE! BREATHE!" _

"Haa~ Haa~ Haa~.." Gero breathing heavily

_"HURRY! TAKE HIM AND HIS CREW TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! _

"Get him inside the chopper now! We'll leave immediately!" the ANBU captain ordered

(Gero was now carried on a stretcher into the Chinook)

"_Koume..please handle the team here..I have too-" _Erika said

"I know Erika-san..leave it to me.." Koume said

"_Thank you.." _

"I'm glad..and thankful that Gero-san will be fine.." Koume said

"_Me too.."_

(Erika then boarded the Chinook with the Seven Seats and her crew. The Chinook took off right away and was now headed for the nearest hospital. Maho sad beside her brother and held his hand the whole time while Erika sat down in front of the ANBU captain and medic)

"_Thank you very much for your help.." _Erika bowed in front of the ANBU captain

"You're welcome.."

"_Also please forgive me for shouting at you..I know you were trying to help but I couldn't risk it.." _Erika said to the medic

"I see.."

"It's alright..no worries!" the medic said

"Your timing is impeccable..just seconds after I shot the red flare you arrived already.." Rin said

"That's because we were already headed for your location before we saw the red flare.." the ANBU captain said

"After we rescued the Seven Seats and an injured person we received orders to head straight for the island in your match.." the ANBU medic said

"Why? What happened to the Seven Seats?" Suzu asked

"We were attacked in our observation room..good thing redhead and Taka-kun was there to protect us.." Kay said

"Eh?! Who attacked you?!" Sheska asked

"We don't know..but they were trained..it took everything we had to defend ourselves.." Kal said

"If the ANBU didn't arrive we would've been killed for sure.." Takashi said

"_ANBU?" _Erika asked

"Yes..we are a special ops team of the Shimada Family..we were requested here by Chiyo-sama and Gero-sama.." the ANBU captain said

"Okaa-sama and Nii-chan did that?" Alice asked

"Yes Alice-sama.."

"I see..good thing they arrived in time.." Suzu said

"Yeah..the only one injured is Takashi-kun..and it's not even fatal.." Rin said

"Actually..uhm..I don't know how to say this.." Takashi said

"_What? What is it?" _Erika asked

"He isn't the injured person.." Kaede suddenly said

"Kaede-san!" Oowada reacted

"What? They'll know about it sooner or later..better to let them know now don't you think?"

"_Who's the injured person?!" _Erika said

"Erika-chan.." Leila suddenly called out

"_Leila?" _

"I just came back from checking Gero-san and his crew.." Leila said

"How are they?" Sheska asked

"They're stable..but.."

"_But what? What's wrong Leila?" _

"There was another person beside Gero-san..and he's injured badly..very badly.." Leila started to cry

"_Who is it?"_

"It's Chief Matsumoto.."

(Erika's crew suddenly felt terror as they heard that)

"C-Chief Matsumoto?" Suzu asked

"_What happened?! Is he alright!?" _Erika shouted

"We found him just right before we arrived at the room of the Seven Seats..he was attacked by the same people that attacked them.." the ANBU medic said

"Is he..is our Chief going to survive?" Rin asked

"Our medic did what he could given the situation..it's up to the doctors and to the person himself to pull through.." the ANBU captain said

"Why..? Why..did they do this?" Leila started crying

"What would they gain from killing high school students and an old maintenance guy?!" Suzu shouted

(As they vent their frustrations from the moment Erika was still in shock and just sat down staring at the floor of the chopper. The rest of their travel was quiet with only the sound of the rotors and the rain is the only thing they could hear)

**[Nearest Hospital]**

(Within five minutes the chopper now arrived at the helipad of the hospital. When the doors were opened Erika and the rest were met by numerous doctors and nurses of the hospital ready to help them)

"This way! Bring them in!" said a doctor

(When Erika and Maho got a good look at the doctor it was the same doctor that saved Gero when he was seven years old which was Dr. Satsuki the husband of the Gero's therapist)

"Doctor!" Maho shouted

"Maho-sama!" Dr. Satsuki said

"Please help my brother, his crew and Chief Matsumoto please!" Maho cried

"We'll do everything that we can don't worry.."

(The doctors and nurses brought Gero, his crew, and Chief Matsumoto to the Emergency Rooms and started to treat them)

"Take this one to the Operating Room right now! Multiple stab wounds and signs of organ failure! RIGHT NOW!" Dr. Satsuki shouted

(He was referring to Chief Matsumoto who was bleeding internally for at least 15 minutes. The nurses now took Chief Matsumoto and headed for the OR as ordered)

"_Doctor!" _Erika shouted

"Yes?"

(When Dr. Satsuki looked at Erika, He was surprised because Erika was kneeling with her head lowered in front of him. Everyone else was taken aback by Erika's actions and just stared at her)

"Erika?" Maho reacted

"_Please doctor..please save him..he's a very important person to Gero..please save him..please.." _Erika begged

"I understand..please lift up your face..please go with the others in the waiting room..we'll do what we can.." Dr. Satsuki said

"_Thank you..thank you doctor.." _Erika said

**[Hospital Waiting Room]**

(As the lights of the operating room turned on Erika and her crew were now standing by the hospital waiting room along with the Seven Seats. Everyone was still on edge and they all were consulted by doctors to check for any signs of injuries and signs of shock from the events that happened)

"_Hey..the doctors said Hajime-kun will be alright..you did great with the first aid.." _Erika said to Leila

"But..all of them are still not waking up.." Leila said

"They'll wake up soon..they're in good hands.." Darjeeling said

"But still..I've only seen doctors and nurses in this hospital..I haven't seen any other patients.." Kaede said

"Now that you mention it..you're right.." Asparagus said

"_That's because the patients of this hospital were already transferred to another hospital a few days before the match.." _Erika said

"Ehh? But why?" Anchovy asked

"Gero-kun did that..am I right?" Nonna said

"_That's right..so that if ever something big happens during the match and a lot of people get injured..then this hospital would've been ready and the possibility of getting overrun by patients will not happen.." _Erika said

"He thought that far ahead?" Katyusha said

"Darling is amazing..preparing and thinking about other people this much.." Kay smiled

"But instead of other people using this hospital he and his crew and his foster father are the ones hospitalized..another grim irony.." Darjeeling said

"Why..Nii-chan and his crew are always helping others, always pulling them upwards and never ever looked down on anyone..they always wanted to have fun with all of us..why do they have to suffer like this..?" Alice cried

(Kal and Takashi then arrived from their treatments. Both of them had only scratches and bruises so they didn't have to spend a long time in the emergency room)

"Kal!" Katyusha shouted

"Hi everyone.." Kal said

"Taka-kun! Are you alright now?" Kay asked

"Yeah..nothing's broken..my chest will have a bruise and will be swollen for a couple of days..but that's about it.." Takashi said

"_That's good to hear.." _Erika said

"Eririn! Onee-chan!" a voice suddenly called out

(Erika and the rest looked at the hallway and saw the rest of their friends also came to the hospital to check them out. Shiho was also there as she was the one that gave them a ride to the hospital)

"Okaa-sama..Miho.." Maho said

"_Miho..Headmistress..everyone.." _Erika said

"How's onii-chan? His crew?"

"_They're alright..but they still haven't woken up..the doctors are still tending to them.." _

"Erika saved onii-sama..his heart stopped but Erika brought him back to us.." Maho started crying

*HUG

(Everyone was surprised when someone suddenly hugged Erika. It was not Miho or anyone else but it was Shiho)

"Thank you...thank you so much Itsumi-kun..for saving my son.." Shiho was shedding a tear

"_Headmistress..headmistress.." _Erika cried softly

(As Erika returned the hug to Shiho she felt all her strength come out from her body and cried as well. No matter how calm she handled the situation Erika was still a normal high school girl. Seeing her lover die in front of her was too much and it really brought her pain)

"It's going to be alright Itsumi-kun..we're going to get through this.." Shiho said

"_But..but..he's still in surgery..and we don't know if he'll survive.." _Erika said

"Who?! Who's in surgery?!" Shiho asked

"_Chief Matsumoto.."_

(As Shiho heard that her friend was in surgery all she felt was shock and fear and so did everyone else. As Erika told them what had happened meanwhile in the emergency room Gero and his crew were still asleep)

**[Sacred Realm - Inside Gero's Mind]**

"_**This place is.."**_

"Matsu-kun!"

"Gero!"

"Taichou!"

(Gero saw that he was not alone in the Sacred Realm and his crew was there with him. All of them were wearing their tanker uniforms and their bruises and wounds were gone)

"_**Why are you guys here?!" **_

"Don't ask me..this is your mind.." Ono said

"_**How did you know?"**_

(His crew then pointed at a normal sign board behind him and it simply said)

**[Gero's Mind]**

"See?" Ono smiled

"_**Oh..how convenient.."**_

"And? Why are we in your mind Taichou? What is even this place?" Hajime asked

"_**I'm not sure myself..all I remember is doing a victory pose in front of our tank then nothing.."**_

"I remember still being in the tank.." Ken said

"Me too.." Ono said

"I remember seeing you fall down Taichou..then the last thing I remember was difficulty breathing and Leila-san treating my wound then my mind went blank.." Hajime said

"Did we die?" Ken asked

"After all that what we experienced? I'd be surprised if we're still alive.." Ono said

"Well we won our semi finals match and everyone is safe so I guess it's still a win?" Hajime said

"_**If the plan succeeded then ANBU should've caught the bad guys by now.."**_

"But what if it didn't?" Ono asked

"_**Then..well..we tried..we did our best right?"**_

"Yes we did..nothing we can do about it anymore if we're dead.." Ken said

"_**Since we're all here..it's not that bad.."**_

"Yeah..we live together.." Hajime said

"We fight together.." Ono said

"We die together.." Ken said

"_**We are the White Tiger.." **_

(Light suddenly appeared in front of them and it was like the moment where your soul truly leaves your body if they went into the light)

"_**All together now..3...2...1..."**_

*SMACK *SMACK *SMACK *SMACK

(Before the four of them could go to the light they suddenly got smacked on their heads with a big harisen fan and it gave them big bulges on their heads)

"Who told you to go off and die like this?!" a voice shouted

"Ow..ow.." Ken said

"W-Why a random harisen fan?" Ono said rubbing his head

"_**Hey that hurt! Who the heck-"**_

(When Gero and his crew looked at the culprit they were surprised. Because it was none other than Chief Shin Matsumoto)

"_**Jiji?! What are you doing here?!" **_

"I came here to stop you four from making the worst decision of your lives!" Shin shouted

"What would that be Matsumoto-san?" Ono asked

"Giving up!"

"But we're dead.." Ken said

"You're not dead.." Shin said

*BEEP

(A beeping sound was heard around them)

"_**Eh? What sound was that?" **_

"What do you mean we're not dead? Then what's this place?" Ono asked

"The four of you passed out after the match..you were brought to the hospital and are now in the emergency room..you were badly wounded but will survive.." Shin smiled

"_**I see..so we're alive.."**_

*BEEP

"Damn right you are..so don't go thinking about doing into the light..you're far too young to give up on your lives!" Shin said

"There are still a lot of things I want to do.." Ono said

"Me too.." Hajime said

"Then how about you boys tell me all that you want to do? Let's chat for a bit!" Shin smiled

*CUE BACKGROUND SONG "NIJI NO KANATA NI - ReoNa"

(The four of them agreed and had a long and nice chat with each other. Talking about what they want to do when they recover and how they want to win the tournament. They spoke about their dreams and future plans)

*BEEP

"_**What's with that sound we keep hearing?!"**_

"Well I guess it's time to go.." Shin suddenly said

"Go? Where?" Ken asked

"You see boys..this will be our last chat together.."

"Eh?" Gero and his crew reacted

"_**What are you saying jiji?"**_

"Sorry young master..I might've messed up a little.."

"Are you hurt?! Is it bad?!" Ono asked

"You're here with us because you're in the hospital too..right?" Hajime asked

*BEEP

(As the beeping sound continued the light shown once more but it was behind Shin this time)

"I wanted to chat with you boys a lot longer..but time's up.."

"_**What do you mean time's up? You mean you're going to wake up first right? You're going to be there when we wake up right?"**_

"Forgive me..young master.."

*BEEP

(Gero and his crew now realized what that beeping sound was and they felt fear and sorrow for they knew what was going to happen next)

"Don't go like this Matsumoto-san..after you scolded us about giving up?! How could you give up?!" Ono shouted

"I'm already an old man Ono-kun..let me rest now.."

*BEEP

"NO you can't! You have to be there when we win! When we graduate! Right Matsumoto-san?!" Ken shouted

"I want to be there too Ken-kun..I really do..but my family is waiting for me.."

"But..we're your family too..right Chief? Y-You can't just leave us like this.." Hajime said

"Yes we are..but my real family has been waiting for me for a long time..I too want to be with them now.." Shin smiled

(Even after begging Chief Matsumoto to not go they knew that there was nothing they could do but cry. Ken, Ono, and Hajime started to cry slowly but the one person that took the most damage was Gero. Chief Matsumoto saw the expression on Gero's face and it wasn't sadness that he saw for it was anger at himself)

*BEEP

"_**S-Sorry..jiji..it's my fault..because of me..you're.." **_Gero clenches his fists

"Young master..please do not blame yourself..it's not your fault..it was just my time that's all.."

"_**Damn it! Damn it! Why?! Why did this happen!?"**_

(As tears fell on Gero's face Matsumoto walked in front of the boys and gave them a gentle but warm hug. Gero and his crew returned the hug very tightly and didn't let go as they cried)

*TIGHT HUG

"Geez..you guys are men right? Men aren't supposed to cry like this.." Shin jokingly said

"_**Shut up kuso-jiji! Real men cry!"**_

"Is that so kuso-gaki? Then cry..cry to your heart's content..and after crying..keep moving forward.."

"Matsumoto-san..I'm so sorry..for always pushing our tank to its limits.." Ken cried

"It's alright Ken-kun..keep on pushing your limits and surpass them..alright?"

"Yes!"

"Hajime-kun..please keep these boys in line alright? You are the most mature one of them all so I'm counting on you.. " Shin smiled

"Leave it to me Chief.." Hajime nodded while crying

"Ono-kun..thank you for being best friends with the young master..I'd appreciate it a lot of you'd continue being his best friend and to always stick with him to support him.."

"I'll stick to him like glue Matsumoto-san..and I'll always be his best friend..all four of us will always support each other.." Ono sobbed

"Thank you..these past years that we spent together was the happiest.."

"_**Us too.." **_

*BEEP

(Shin then gave them all a pat on the head and stepped back into the light. Gero and his crew tried to go into the light as well but an invisible wall was preventing them from going. Shin Matsumoto's body started to turn into light particles slowly and was being sucked in by the light)

"Well then boys..this is it.." Shin smiled

*BEEP

"Remember that from now on, no matter where you are..we'll always be together..I'll be looking out for you in my own way from afar.."

"We know.." Ono said

"Make sure to keep a close eye on us!" Ken said

"We won't disappoint you!" Hajime said

"I know you won't..I'm glad to have been your father, I'm glad to have seen you grow up to be the amazing man you are now, I'm glad to have spent so much time with you boys and I thank you for that!" Shin smiled

"_**I'm glad to have been your son..thank you for everything you've done for us.." **_

"No matter what happens from now on..no matter what you boys decide on doing..no matter how difficult or how painful it becomes..I'll always love you boys from the bottom of my heart.."

(Shin gave them his final smile which was warm and it gave them a sign that Shin regrets nothing. His body completely turned into particles and disappeared into the light leaving only Gero and his crew. After Shin disappeared Gero's eyes glowed golden yellow once more before saying farewell)

"_**Goodbye.."**_

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"_**Oto-san..."**_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 65 - Cursed**

**Author's Note:**

**Did I mention that these next chapters would be dark? So yeah..one soul was saved while another was taken. I wrote this chapter the way it is to show that life isn't always filled with happy endings. Life is cruel sometimes that it would keep on kicking you down if you let it.**

**I hope you played the Niji No Kanata Ni song when you read the cue. It was the perfect song to express the pain in this chapter and helped those tears fall while reading. For those that don't know Niji No Kanata Ni is a song from Sword Art Online: Alicization so check it out!**

**We didn't have any tank on tank action but we got a close quarter hand to hand combat by Kal and Takashi! Also we have a new group of people introduced and that's the Shimada Family's ANBU! **

**Let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter in the reviews section!**

**Shout out to : "Seelka" thank you so much for the follow and favorite! Welcome!**

**Shout out to : "Neo Juubi no Ryu" thank you for the favorite! I hope you enjoy!**

**Shout out to : "TheDragonGod456" thank you so much for the follow!**

**I uploaded another picture and this photo is Gero saying goodbye to his foster father one last time while his Sacred Possession was on**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	65. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 - Cursed**

**[Sacred Realm - Inside Gero's Mind]**

"Well then boys..this is it.." Shin smiled

*BEEP

"Remember that from now on, no matter where you are..we'll always be together..I'll be looking out for you in my own way from afar.."

"We know.." Ono said

"Make sure to keep a close eye on us!" Ken said

"We won't disappoint you!" Hajime said

"I know you won't..I'm glad to have been your father, I'm glad to have seen you grow up to be the amazing man you are now, I'm glad to have spent so much time with you boys and I thank you for that!" Shin smiled

"_**I'm glad to have been your son..thank you for everything you've done for us.." **_

"No matter what happens from now on..no matter what you boys decide on doing..no matter how difficult or how painful it becomes..I'll always love you boys from the bottom of my heart.."

(Shin gave them his final smile which was warm and it gave them a sign that Shin regrets nothing. His body completely turned into particles and disappeared into the light leaving only Gero and his crew. After Shin disappeared Gero's eyes glowed golden yellow once more before saying farewell)

"_**Goodbye.."**_

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"_**Oto-san..."**_

**[Hospital Waiting Room]**

(Erika was explaining to Shiho what the ANBU had told them about the situation with the Seven Seats and Chief Matsumoto)

"Why would the Chief be there? He's supposed to be by the tank garage.." Shiho said

"_We don't know..maybe he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.." _Erika said

"Alice!" a voice shouted from the hallway

(Everyone looked to see Chiyo along with the Bermuda Trio of the University Team)

"Okaa-sama!" Alice rushed in to hug her mother

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Chiyo asked

"No..nii-chan protected all of us.."

"I see.."

"Alice-sama!" Megumi shouted

"Why are you all here?" Megumi..Azumi..and Rumi…" Alice asked

"We came here as soon as we could when we found out about the situation..Shimada-sama filled us in along the way.." Azumi said

"Is that so..thank you for coming here.." Alice said

"How's Gero-chan and his crew? ANBU told me about what happened.." Chiyo asked Shiho

(Shiho just shook her head in response signaling Chiyo that they were still in a bad situation. After a couple of minutes of waiting May and Shiori arrived as well because they were worried about Kaede)

"Onee-sama!" Shiori called

"Mother..Shiori.." Kaede said

"Are you alright?" Mai asked

"Yes..I'm fine..these guys defended us and the Shimada Family saved us in the end.." Kaede said

"I see..thank you boys.." Mai smiled

"You're welcome.." Kal said

"Don't mention it!" Takashi said

"Thank you very much Chiyo-san..how could I ever repay you?" Mai said

"Never mind that..how's the situation at the stadium?" Chiyo asked

"The proper authorities are on site and clearing the area..they're being assisted by the other students and all non essential individuals have been evacuated.." Mai reported

"Good..the least we can do for Gero-chan and his crew is to avoid any more casualties.." Chiyo said

"Excuse me.." a nurse suddenly said

"_Yes?" _Erika asked

"The doctor said you may see them now..only just a few for now since the room won't be able to hold a lot of visitors.." the nurse said

"_Thank you.."_

**[Hospital Emergency Room]**

(As requested by the nurse, the only ones that went were Erika, Miho, Maho, Shiho, Alice, Chiyo, Sheska, Mako and Leila. The rest stayed in the waiting room to wait for their turn to visit. As they entered the emergency room they saw Gero and his crew laying in their beds with bandages and they were still sleeping with oxygen masks on their faces)

"How are they, doctor?" Shiho asked

"Stable for now..they're through the worst part..all that's left is to recover.."

"I see..thank you doctor.."

"How can boys their age endure such conditions?" the doctor asked

"What do you mean?" Chiyo asked

"The least injured of them all is this one, Ono Nakamura, over exhaustion of the muscles causing muscle fatigue, ruptured eardrum, and shortness of breath due to smoke inhalation.."

"Ono-senpai.." Sheska was crying while holding Ono's hand

"Next is, Taiyou Hajime, two fractured ribs on the right side of his chest, second degree burns on both his hands, again ruptured eardrums and shortness of breath due to smoke inhalation.."

"Hajime-kun.." Leila cried

"Were you the one that gave him first aid?" asked the doctor

"Yes.." Leila answered

"You did a great job..if it wasn't for you this boy would've been in a lot more trouble.."

(The doctor then moved up to the last two patients which was Gero and Ken)

"Ken Tsugomoto, extreme muscle fatigue on his arms and legs, ruptured eardrum and small laceration on top of his forehead, lost a fair amount of blood but he's going to be fine..is he their driver?" the doctor asked

"_Yes he is.." _Erika said

"That would explain the slightly torn ligaments in his wrists and feet.." the doctor said

"We heard on the radio that he had to manually drive and maneuver their tank because their hydraulics were damaged.." Leila said

"That would mean he's been feeling the entire weight of their tank with every move he made.."

(Everyone then saw Mako walking towards Ken and suddenly she burst into tears and hugged Ken)

"Ken-chan...Ken-chan..please wake up..who's going to wake me up every morning if you're asleep?" Mako cried

"Mako-san.." Miho comforted her

"Then last is your son..Nishizumi Gero..I really am at a loss for words with his condition.." the doctor said

"Is it that bad?!" Shiho asked

"It was bad..very bad..he's recovering now..he suffered lacerations on his left arm and his right cheek..ruptured eardrums..inhaled a lot of smoke based on the condition of his lungs.."

"Nii-chan.." Alice started to tear up again

"Not only that..he has both severe mental and physical exhaustion..lost a lot of blood..then his heart stopped for about four to five minutes..it's a miracle that he's still alive right now.." the doctor said

"F-Five minutes.." Chiyo said

"You mean onii-chan was dead for at least five minutes?!" Miho shouted

"Yes..but he was brought back by non-stop resuscitation which gave his heart and brain enough oxygen to survive those minutes.." said the doctor

(Everyone was still in shock at the state Gero was in. Miho and Maho started to cry beside their brother and held his hands on both sides. When suddenly the nurse saw something weird)

"Doctor take a look!" the nurse shouted

"What's wrong?!" the doctor hurried over

"O-Ono-senpai is.." Sheska said

"Crying..same with Hajime-kun.." Leila said

"Ken-chan too.." Mako said

(Everyone saw that Ken, Hajime and Ono were crying in their sleep and tears were falling down their cheeks. The reason for this is because right now Chief Matsumoto had just said goodbye to them in their dreams)

"What about Gero-san?" Sheska asked?

"Onii-sama's not crying.." Maho said

"What's happening doctor?" Chiyo asked

"I don't know..their vitals are fine..if they were in pain we would've known by now.."

*GRIP

(All of a sudden Miho and Maho felt their hands slowly being held by Gero)

"Onii-chan!?" Miho shouted

"Onii-sama?!"

(Slowly Gero opened his eyes to see his crying little sisters in front of him)

"_Gero! How are you feeling?" _Erika shouted

"_**..."**_

"Can you hear us?" Shiho asked

"_**..."**_

(There was still no response from Gero as he was just gazing around the room. Slowly he suddenly sat on his bed and removing the oxygen mask from his face)

"Hey don't force yourself.." Miho said

"Miho's right..please onii-sama you should rest more.." Maho said

"_**..."**_

"This is extraordinary.." the doctor said

"What is?" Chiyo asked

"He shouldn't even be awake yet..let alone sit down..not in this state..he has the strongest will to live that I've ever seen in all years in my line of work.." the doctor said

"_Gero...?" _Erika called out

(As he heard Erika's voice he looked at her and Erika saw Gero's eyes had no light in them. It was as if even though he was physically alive in front of them but he was clearly dead inside and it brought pain to Erika)

"Nii-chan?" Alice asked

"Gero?" Shiho called out

"_**Okaa-chan.."**_

(Shiho was surprised that Gero responded to her)

"I'm here son..what is it?"

"_**Where's Chief?"**_

(After hearing Gero's question everyone was speechless and didn't know how to respond)

"W-Why? Do you need something from him?" Shiho asked

"_**Take me to him.."**_

**[Hospital Waiting Room]**

(As a situation was developing inside the emergency room the Seven Seats were still in the waiting room and was visited by their friends)

"Takashi!" Alisa shouted

"Y-Yo Alisa.."

"Are you alright?! I was told you were shot! I was so scared!" Alisa was crying as she hugged Takashi

"I'm fine..I'm sorry to worry you.."

"How's Gero-kun?" Naomi asked

"Still in the ER.." Kay said

"Katyusha-sama..I'm glad you are safe.." Klara said

"Thank you Klara..I'm happy you're fine as well..how are the others?" Katyusha asked

"They are fine..after the authorities arrived everyone was sent back to the carriers.." Klara reported

"Darjeeling-sama! Are you alright?!" Pekoe shouted

"Pekoe..and Assam..glad to see you..I'm fine.." Darjeeling smiled

"You too Darjeeling-sama..is Gero-san in there?" Assam asked

"Yes..but he still hasn't woken up yet..the same for his crew.." Darjeeling said

"_**I SAID TAKE ME TO HIM!" **_a familiar voice echoed from the emergency room

(Everyone inside the waiting room heard Gero's scream and they all hurried there to check what happened. They saw Gero trying to get out of the room and was attempting to walk but was being prevented by Miho and Maho)

"Onii-sama! Please calm down!" Maho shouted

"Please stop it onii-chan!" Miho shouted

"_**TAKE ME TO HIM! I NEED TO SEE HIM!" **_

"What's happening?!" Kal asked

"Gero-san wants to go to Chief Matsumoto" Sheska said

"You told him?!" Takashi asked

"No we didn't..he just suddenly said he wanted to see him.." Erika said

(Kal and Takashi saw their best friend in pain and trying his best to walk but he couldn't even force his way through his sisters. Kal and Takashi then walked towards Gero and spoke to him)

"Miho-san..Maho-san..can you let us handle this?" Kal asked

"What are you trying to do?" Maho asked

"We don't want to see him in this state anymore..I know you don't want it too..so please let us give him what he wants.." Takashi said

(Miho and Maho then let go of their brother and slowly Kal and Takashi lent their shoulders to Gero and supported him as they walked towards the surgery room. The Seven Seats, his family, the Senshado masters followed them while the rest stayed at the waiting area. As they walked and saw the light of the sign of the surgery room turn off meaning the surgery was finished. They stopped in front of the doors and waited for the doctor to come out)

"Doctor..?" Kal asked

"Gero-sama.." Dr. Satsuki said

"And? How did the surgery go?!" Takashi asked

"I'm sorry Gero-sama..but there was nothing else we could do.."

"Ha?" Kal and Takashi reacted

"_What are you saying..doctor?" _Erika asked

"Shin Matsumoto has passed away.." the doctor said

(As the bad news was laid out to everyone they all reacted the same way. They were shocked and couldn't believe what they just heard. Gero's foster father that they knew who took care of Gero for a long time after he got separated from his family has now died)

"I'm truly sorry Gero-sama.." Dr. Satsuki said

"_**May I see him?" **_

"Of course.."

(Everyone was surprised at how Gero was calm after the bad news was brought to him. As Gero walked with the help of the doctors inside the surgery room everyone was thinking about him)

"Did he know..?" Kal said in his thoughts

"Is that why he wanted to see him no matter what?" Takashi said in his mind

"H-How could this happen..?" Kay asked

"Shiho-chan!" Mai suddenly shouted

(Everyone saw that Shiho was on the floor and just staring at the doors of the surgery room)

"C-Chief is..dead..?" Shiho said

"Shiporin! Keep it together!" Chiyo said

(Everyone was tearing up and some were too shocked to shed a tear. Inside the surgery room Gero approached the lifeless body of his foster father. Chief Matsumoto was covered in hospital cloth and he was cleaned up from all the blood. Gero saw that Chief had a peaceful look on his face)

"_**Can you give us the room doctor?" **_

"As you wish..take all the time you need.." Dr. Satsuki said

(As the doctors and nurses left the room Gero stood there speechless and just staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger then when he opened his eyes both were glowing golden yellow again and blinking on and off. His sacred possession was going out of control suddenly. Shiho, Chiyo, and Mai felt the immense power coming from inside the surgery room and they knew already that it was Gero. The surgery room doors opened and as Gero walked out everyone else felt the atmosphere change)

"His eyes.." Chiyo said

"T-That's.." Mai said

"Sacred Possession.." Shiho said

(Again Gero's eyes were blinking on and off and Shiho noticed it)

"He's losing control?" Shiho said

"Onii-chan!"

"What are you doing onii-sama?!"

"Drop that Gero-kun!" Kal suddenly shouted

"What?! What is it?!" Takashi asked

(Everyone then saw Gero was holding a scalpel from the surgery room and he slowly pointed the scalpel to his neck in an attempt to kill himself)

"Hoy don't do that! Stop it!" Takashi shouted

"Nii-chan! Please stop!" Alice shouted

"_**It's my fault.."**_

"It's nobody's fault Gero-san! Put the knife down!" Asparagus shouted

"_**If I hadn't told him about the plan..then maybe.." **_

"Calm down Gero-kun..alright? We can talk about this.." Darjeeling said

"_**Talk about what? How I killed my own foster father?"**_

"But Darling..you didn't kill him..it was those bad people that did it.." Kay said

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UUUUPPP!" **_

(Gero suddenly shouted in pain and the scalpel made a small cut on his neck and it was slowly bleeding)

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Chiyo suddenly ordered

(Suddenly two ANBU operatives were standing in front of Gero and jumped towards him in an attempt to stop him. But it was useless because Gero suddenly activated Hunter's Domain. Everyone was suddenly hit with intense killing intent and the pressure was so heavy that it made them sit down, kneel or stop moving. As for the ANBU operatives they were kneeling in front of Gero unable to move)

"T-This is.." the ANBU captain said

"Hunter's Domain?! But this is too fucking heavy!" the ANBU medic said

"What kind of pressure is this? This is too much! It's way stronger than before!" Kal said

"It feels like I'm about to die just from the pressure.." Takashi said said

"He's out of control..we need to stop him now!" Shiho shouted

"H-How?! He's got us pinned!" Mai shouted

"I'm thinking!" Chiyo shouted

"What the hell is this?! Even the Masters of the Three Great Families are unable to move from his skill?!" the ANBU captain reacted

"_**See? B-Because of me you're in this state..if I end my life right here..you won't have to feel this pain anymore.."**_

"S-Stop! O-Onii-chan! Don't do it!" Miho was crying

"Onii-sama!" Maho shouted

"_**Goodbye..everyone.."**_

(Just before Gero slit his throat with the scalpel he heard a voice)

"_Gero.."_

(It was Erika's voice and Gero saw that she was the only one standing)

"_**Erika..?"**_

"_Look at me..I'm alright..see?"_

"_**H-How?"**_

(Even under the effects of Hunter's Domain somehow Erika was still able to move and she wasn't having the same side effects as the others are experiencing)

"_I'm going to walk towards you now ok? So stay where you are and don't move.."_

"_**N-No..stop..I don't want to hurt you..please.."**_

"_You won't hurt anybody.."_

(Erika then started walking slowly towards Gero without a problem. Everyone else was still unable to move and was just watching Erika as she walked)

"How the heck is she able to walk under all of this killing intent pressure?!" the ANBU captain reacted

"Erika?! H-How?!" Maho said

"Worry about how later..please save him Itsumi-kun!" Shiho shouted

(Erika now was face to face with Gero and she was fine. She looked Gero in the eyes and gave him a smile)

"_See? I told you I'd be fine..you worry too much.."_

"_**Erika..I killed oto-san..I..I"**_

"_Shhh..you didn't kill him Gero..it wasn't you..now give me the scalpel.."_

(Erika then slowly reached for the scalpel on Gero's neck and she slowly took it from his hand. She then threw the scalpel back inside the surgery room and she grabbed her handkerchief and placed it to cover the small wound on Gero's neck)

"_Geez..I just saved your life a while ago..then you go on about killing yourself..you're such a selfish and ungrateful Bakatora.." _Erika smiled

"_**Don't call me a Bakatora.." **_Gero pouted

(Erika then placed her hand on Gero's face and as Gero felt the warmth of his lover the Sacred Possession started to calm down. The blinking golden eyes of Gero started to disappear and went back to his normal black colored pupils. The effects of Hunter's Domain suddenly was gone and everyone could move again and the suffocating pressure was gone)

*HUG

"_It's going to be alright Gero..we'll get through this.." _Erika said as she hugged Gero

"_**Erika..."**_

(As Gero calmed down he passed out again and Erika caught him. With the help of the others they were able to carry Gero back into the emergency room and placed him on his bed again. Gero's family along with Erika, Leila, Sheska, and Mako stayed in the ER while the others returned to the waiting room to calm down for a bit with the others)

**[Hospital Waiting Room]**

"Okaeri Darjeeling-sama..are you alright?" Pekoe asked

"Eh..? Y-yes I'm do you ask?" Darjeeling said

"Well..all your faces are pale..did something bad happen?" Assam asked

"Wait didn't you feel the intense pressure from here?" Kay asked

"Pressure? What kind?" Alisa asked

"We felt nothing here Kay.." Naomi said

"I just asked Sheska-san and Leila-san inside the ER and they too did not feel anything.." Asparagus said

"Then..we're the only ones that felt it?" Takashi said

"It seems so.." Kal said

"I don't understand what you're saying Kal-kun.." Klara said

"Forget about it..it's nothing.." Kal said

(As they were discussing about it Chiyo and Mai then realized what just happened and figured out the reason why those inside the waiting room and inside the ER)

"Gero-chan activated Hunter's Domain but only a small area of effect around us..that's why the pressure was twice as heavy than normal because it was concentrated in our area only and was not spread out.." Chiyo said in her thoughts

"So he wasn't losing control after all.." Mai said in her thoughts also

"Mother? Is everything alright?" Shiori asked

"Gero and his crew will be alright..they're on the road to recovery now.." Mai said

"I see..then that's a relief.." Shiori smiled

"But..there is also bad news.." Asparagus said

"What is it?" Alisa asked

"Uhmm..Gero-san's foster father.."

"Why? What happened to him?" Naomi asked

"He's gone..Chief Matsumoto has passed away.." Chiyo said

(Except for the Seven Seats who knew already the rest was in shock with the sudden news and was speechless. After a couple of minutes grieving for Chief Matsumoto, Erika suddenly entered the waiting room)

"_Everyone..the Headmistress said you should all go home for now and rest, all of us earned it..thank you all for coming here.." _Erika said

"Alright..please let us know if anything happens.." Darjeeling said

"_Of course..take care everyone.."_

(As everyone left the waiting room Erika was called by Chiyo and the ANBUs to ask her a questions)

"Uhm..Itsumi-san?" Chiyo said

"_Yes Shimada-sama?" _

"We would like to ask you something if that would be alright.."

"_What is it?"_

"How were you able to walk under all that killing intent that Gero-sama was emitting?" the ANBU captain asked

"_Why do you want to know?" _Erika asked back

"You walked through all that pressure that had both ANBU and the Senshado Masters paralyzed..of course we'd be curious.." the ANBU medic said

"_I don't know how I did that even if you ask me..I just thought about saving Gero and walked.." _Erika explained

"You mean you didn't feel his killing intent?" Chiyo asked

"_Oh I felt it..but this time it was stronger than before..the first time I felt it was during the Exhibition Games against Red Wings.."_

"I see..well then sorry for the sudden questions..we'll get going now.." Chiyo said

"_Not at all..thank you very much for all the help..we will repay this for sure.." _Erika bowed

(Erika then returned back to the ER to rejoin her friends while Chiyo and ANBU slowly walked away)

"So she has high resistance to killing intent?" the ANBU medic said

"Since it has happened before maybe that's the case.." the ANBU captain said

"No..she doesn't have high resistance..she has something more than that.." Chiyo said

"What do you mean Chiyo-sama?"

"She can sense it..but it doesn't affect her at all..my guess is the same goes for everyone else's killing intent.."

"Is that even possible?" the medic reacted

"Yes it is.."

"But how?" the ANBU captain asked

"Itsumi Erika..is immune.." Chiyo said

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 66 - Damaged**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! How was the chapter? Here I wanted to express how much a person can be so emotionally unstable after experiencing a death of a family member. Especially in this case Gero's connection to Chief Matsumoto was very close and he just couldn't take it anymore.**

**I wonder what will happen next! Stay tuned!**

**Let me know what your thoughts are about this chapter in the reviews section!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	66. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 - Damaged**

**[Hospital Waiting Room]**

"So she has high resistance to killing intent?" the ANBU medic said

"Since it has happened before maybe that's the case.." the ANBU captain said

"No..she doesn't have high resistance..she has something more than that.." Chiyo said

"What do you mean Chiyo-sama?"

"She can sense it..but it doesn't affect her at all..my guess is the same goes for everyone else's killing intent.."

"But how?" the ANBU captain asked

"Itsumi Erika..is immune.." Chiyo said

(Both the ANBUs were shocked to Chiyo's answer)

"Is that even possible?" the medic reacted

"Yes it is..but it doesn't happen to anyone..there are necessary requirements for that to happen.." Chiyo said

"I see..then that girl is a special case?" the ANBU captain asked

"Yeah..but nothing is certain..all we can do is watch over them.."

"Understood ma'am.." 

**[Hours Later - Somewhere in Japan]**

(Shimada Chiyo arrived in an abandoned warehouse with ANBU. They were greeted by other members of ANBU that took care of the three bad guys that they were able to capture)

"Report.." Chiyo said

"No use Shimada-sama..they won't talk..we've tried everything to make them talk but no luck.." the ANBU said

(When Chiyo entered the warehouse there they were the three that they captured and they were tied to a chair with their equipment and clothes stripped off. There were signs of torture that was done to them by ANBU to get any kind of information from them and all three of them were already half-dead)

"Hmmm..they're a lot more stubborn than what I hoped.." Chiyo said

"That's not it ma'am.."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't react to anything we did..it's like they didn't feel any pain from all of that.." the ANBU medic said

"Trained to kill and not programmed to feel huh?" Chiyo said

"They're probably disposable units..sent out to suicide missions..so that no information would be leaked about them" said the ANBU captain

"Then they're useless to Gero-chan.." Chiyo said

"What would you like for us to do with them?"

"Kill them..when they're dead burn their bodies and gear..it'll be a hassle if the police were to get involved in this so better be safe than sorry.."

"Yes ma'am..by the way..does Shiho-sama know about this?" the ANBU captain asked

"Know about it? She's the one that requested it.." Chiyo said with a scary smile

(Chiyo then left the warehouse and as the doors closed behind her the ANBU had a worrying look on their faces)

"The Master of the Nishizumis is a scary one.." the ANBU medic sad

"Right? Issuing a kill order as easy as that?" said another ANBU

"Gero-sama's foster father was just killed..I'd do the same thing.." the ANBU captain said

"Then we'd better do or job flawlessly for Gero-sama.." the ANBU medic said

"Yeah..and for your information..Gero-sama can be a lot more scarier than Shiho-sama.." the ANBU captain smiled

(The ANBU then grabbed their pistols from their holsters and aimed. After a few seconds the sounds of gunshots was heard)

*BANG *BANG *BANG 

**[The Next Day - Hospital Recovery Room]**

(Gero once again was the first one to wake up and he was transferred to a private room while his crew were still asleep in the Emergency Rooms. Together with Gero was Chouno, Kikuyo, and Erika)

"Gero-sama..please forgive me.." Kikuyo said while doing dogeza

"_**Kikuyo-nee chan..please don't do that..stand up.."**_

"But..because of my carelessness..Chief Matsumoto was.." Kikuyo said

"It's not only your fault Kikuyo-san..I also am to blame.." Chouno said as she bowed

"_**I also am at fault for underestimating their capabilities..and because of that a life was lost.."**_

"Who are we dealing with Gero-kun?" Chouno asked

"_**All I can piece together right now is that they're a large organization..and a very skilled one..."**_

"The people that the ANBU captured..did they talk?" Kikuyo asked

"_**No they didn't.."**_

"Then we're right back where we started..did the surveillance footage give us anything?" Chouno said

"_**Yes..take a look..Erika please give them the tablet.."**_

"_Here you go Chouno-sama and Kikuyo-sama.." _Erika said

(Both Chouno and Kikuyo then watched the footage from the cameras and saw that there were four assailants and not three)

"There's four of them?!" Chouno reacted

"But only three were captured.." Kikuyo asked

"_**Keep watching.."**_

(As they continued to watch they saw the four assailants were headed for the room of the Seven Seats but they were suddenly attacked by Chief Matsumoto. He landed a couple of good hits on them with his wrench but in the end he was overpowered and was beaten badly before being stabbed in the chest and stomach by the fourth guy. Chouno and Kikuyo's faces went sour as they watched Gero's foster father get killed)

"I'm...I'm so sorry Gero-kun.." Chouno said

"Chouno-san look! Only three went to the Seven Seats room..where did the other one go?" Kikuyo said

"_**He escaped..probably long gone by now since we issued the lock down of the place after the Seven Seats escaped.."**_

"_You mean the one that killed Chief Matsumoto is still out there?!" _Erika reacted

"_**Yes..this isn't over..not until we catch that fourth one.."**_

"What's the plan Gero-sama?" Kikuyo asked

"_**I'm sick and tired of waiting and defending..it's time we went on the offensive.."**_

"Agreed.." Chouno said

"Judging from this video..Chief Matsumoto held back those criminals just enough so that ANBU was able to make it in time to save them.." Chouno said

"_**Yeah..he's the reason they're alive..but they don't know that yet.."**_

"_Do you plan on telling them?" _Erika asked

"_**I do..but not now..I'll tell them when things have calmed down a bit..also please don't show this video to the Seven Seats..I don;t want them to feel responsible for jiji's death.."**_

"Understood.." Kikuyo said

*KNOCK *KNOCK

(Someone suddenly knocked on the door of Gero's room)

"_Come in!" _Erika said

(Akane and Shinji dropped in for a visit)

"Excuse us Gero-dono.." Akane said

"_**Ohh Akane-kun..Shinji-kun..what brings you here?"**_

"Wanted to see how you were doing..me and my team would like to express our sincerest condolences to you and your family.." Akane and Shinji bowed

"_**Thank you.."**_

"Also we wanted to give you this.." Shinji said

(Shinji then gave a package to Gero. When he tried to open the package Gero was unable to open it properly. He was having difficulty for some reason and everyone noticed it)

"_Are you ok Gero?" _Erika asked

"_**S-Sorry, can you please open this for me?"**_

"_Sure.."_

(When Erika opened the package they saw that it was the wrench that he gave Chief Matsumoto as a present)

"We found it at the scene..saw the initials marked on the side and took it before others could..I thought you'd want it Gero-dono.." Akane said

"_**Thank you for bringing this..jiji would've wanted it back.." **_

"_What's that Gero?" _Erika asked

"_**It's Jiji's wrench I gave him before he started to work as our maintenance chief again at Kuromorimine.."**_

"_I see..you could tell from the dents and scratches that he used it a lot.." _Erika smiled

"_**Kuso-jiji..you just had to play the hero role.."**_

"He was an amazing person Gero-dono..because of him he saved a lot of lives.." Akane said

"_**Yes he did..thank you again..Akane-kun and Shinji-kun.."**_

"You're welcome Gero-dono..also the nurse told us that your crew has woken up.." Shinji said

"_**Really?! Then I guess I'll pay them a visit.."**_

**[Hospital Emergency Room]**

(Gero then arrived along with Erika, Chouno and Kikuyo in front of the hospital's emergency room. When he grabbed the doorknob and attempted to open it he couldn't. He was just standing there holding the knob and he wasn't moving)

"Gero-sama?" Kikuyo called out

"_**Uhm..can you check if this door is locked? I can't seem to turn it.."**_

(When Chouno grabbed the door knob she was able to turn it easily and the door opened normally as it should. Gero then looked at his own hand and he was shaking a bit)

"_Come on Gero..let's go check on your crew.."_

"_**Y-Yeah.."**_

(When they went in the room they saw Ken, Hajime, and Ono sitting on their hospital beds. Together with Leila, Sheska, and Mako)

"_How are they?" _Erika asked

"The doctor said they were alright..but they haven't responded to any of us.." Leila said

"Ken-chan..do you want some food?" Mako asked

"..."

"Ono-senpai?"

"..."

"_**Why are you guys not talking? The girls are worried about you all.." **_Gero suddenly said

"Taichou.." Hajime suddenly spoke

"_**What is it?"**_

"Is it true? About Chief?" Hajime asked

(Everyone was surprised that Hajime even asked that because nobody dared to tell them since they just woke up. All of then didn't know that gero's crew already know about Chief Matsumoto's death because of the dream they had together)

"_**Yes..oto-san is dead.."**_

"_Gero!" _Erika reacted

(Hearing those words was too much for his crew. All three of them started clenching their hands on their bed sheets as they teared up. Everyone felt despair to see Gero's crew cry because they have always been fun and carefree guys)

"Matsumoto-san.." Ken cried

"Ken-chan.." Maho hugged Ken

"Damn it...damn it..." Ono cried

(Seeing his crew like that Gero couldn't say anything to relieve them of the pain they were feeling. He decided to just stay quiet and walk away and give his crew some time to heal both physically and emotionally. When they were on their way back to Gero's room he suddenly got dizzy and almost fell down before Chouno was able to support him)

"_Gero?!" _Erika reacted

"_**I'm sorry..I got dizzy for a second..and my head is aching so much right now.."**_

"Come on let's get you back to your room.." Kikuyo said

(They hurried back to his room and the moment his back hit the bed he slept soundly. Erika called the doctor immediately to tell him what Gero was experiencing. They talked inside the doctor's office because if this was something serious they didn't want Gero to hear right away)

"Unable to open a simple package, had difficulty turning a doorknob, dizziness and severe headaches.." the doctor said

"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Kikuyo asked

"I do hope I'm wrong but from the symptoms it looks like Minimal Brain Dysfunction.."

"W-What..?" Chouno reacted

"It's similar to ADHD..it's an impairment of the brain functions connected to perception, behavior, and/or academic ability.."

"_Gero has brain damage?" _Erika asked

"Yes, unfortunately he does.."

(Erika had to sit down because she was so shocked about what the doctor had informed them)

"H-How?! I thought you said he was recovering without a problem?!" Chouno reacted

"When the human heart stops..in his case 4-5 minutes..the brain is greatly deprived of oxygen..within that time some of the brain cells start to die resulting in brain hypoxia that causes brain damage.." the doctor explained

"Why are we only finding out about this now?!" Kikuyo reacted

"We did a CT scan yesterday and found nothing abnormal about his brain.." the doctor said

"_Then that means it's only barely at the minimum, right doctor?!" _Erika asked

"It's not fatal or life threatening, but it is still brain damage so without proper attention it can get worse..the only explanation I can think of why the brain damage wasn't so severe is because of his photographic memory.."

"You mean the memories stored in his brain is helping him fight it?" Kikuyo asked

"Yes..for example there is an image in his head telling him to hold the doorknob so he could open it..but the damage in his brain made him forget how to open a door by turning the doorknob.."

"He knows what to do but doesn't know how to do it.." Chouno said

"Meaning we can cure the damage by therapy and constantly helping him remember the basic stuff he forgot.."

"Yes..the therapy isn't hard but he'll need someone he can trust to do it with him..the more comfortable he is the better and the faster he can recover.."

"_May I be the one to help him?" _Erika asked

"I know he would want you Erika-san..please take care of him.." Kikuyo smiled

"_Leave it to me..by the way who's going to inform the Headmistress?"_

"I'll do it..not a word to anyone else about this alright?" Kikuyo said

"_Thank you doctor.."_

"You're welcome..if he gets headaches again let me know..I'll prescribe him painkillers.."

"Doctor, you said he could get worse if it doesn't go well.." Chouno said

"Yes he could but with you all supporting him I know he will be fine.."

"How much worse can he get?" Chouno asked

"If he doesn't get healed properly..then he may never be able to ride a tank or do Senshado anymore.."

(Hearing that sent fear into their hearts because they don't want that to happen especially to Gero. They no went their separate ways with Erika returning back to Gero's room and she saw that he was already awake)

"_Hey.."_

"_**Yo..where were you?"**_

"_Sorry I was with Chouno-san and Kikuyo-san.."_

"_**I see..did they leave already?"**_

"_Yeah just now..how are you feeling?"_

"_**I've been better..sorry to make you worry again.."**_

"_It's alright..oh yeah here..the doctor said to drink these painkillers if your head starts to ache again.."_

"_**Thank you..I'll take one now.."**_

(After drinking medicine Gero felt a lot better but he had a worried expression on his face and Erika could see it clearly)

"_You already know..don't you?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..the moment I got dizzy and had a bad headache I found out with the rest of the symptoms..I have MBD right?"**_

"_I'm so sorry Gero.."_

"_**Why are you saying sorry?"**_

"_If I had started doing CPR a lot earlier..then maybe this wouldn't have happened to you.."_

(Erika started to tear up in front of him but Gero slowly lifted his arm and placed his hand on Erika's face to wipe off the tears. When she looked at Gero's face he had a smile on his face to comfort Erika but she noticed that it was a very different smile than his usual. She could feel something was off from his smile but right now she just ignored it)

"_**Hey..this isn't your fault..I did this to myself..you didn't stop my heart..you kept it beating..you saved me Erika.."**_

"_The doctor said the damage is minimal..so with therapy we can still cure the damage.."_

"_**I see..then would you be willing to be with the one to help me during my therapy?"**_

"_Yes Gero..I would love to.."_

"_**Then it's settled.."**_

"_I need to know what you can and can't do right now..then we'll slowly tackle each and every one until you remember how to do it yourself.."_

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant.."**_

(Both Erika and Gero now discussed their plan regarding his therapy. She was happy to find out that what he forgot were basic things only) 

**[Gero's Hospital Room - The Next Day]**

(One of the basic things Gero forgot was how to write but he can read without problem. Right now Gero was being taught by Erika in his room by writing simple words and Gero will try to imitate Erika's hand movement)

"_Yes that's it..looks like you can finally write my name without problem.." _Erika smiled

"_**I feel like a kindergartner learning for the first time.."**_

"_A very cute kindergartner I might add.."_

"_**Thank you Erika..for doing this with me.."**_

"_Of course..now let's move on to numbers!"_

"_**Alright.."**_

(While they were doing their therapy Shiho and Chiyo were watching them from door window)

"How's Gero-chan?" Chiyo asked

"Recovering..the doctor said he's exceeding their expectations on how fast and how well his therapy is going.."

"He always exceeds everyone's expectations..and we have to thank his Kommandant for being there for him.."

"Itsumi-kun has become an irreplaceable existence to Gero..who knows what would have happened if the two of them never met.." Shiho said

"I'd say that this is one red string of fate that I'm thankful for.."

"Me too.."

"By the way, have you contacted your husband?" Chiyo asked

"Yeah..he knows.."

"And? Will he be coming home?"

"No..he says he's close to finding the whereabouts of the bastards that did this..he can't let the trail go cold anymore.."

"I understand his point..but he also needs to understand that his son is in need of a father..his real father..I know he's doing this for Gero-chan's sake but there are things he has to do as a parent.."

"It's no use talking Tsuneo-san out of something when he's committed to it already.."

"I know..he's a stubborn person after all.."

"Father and son..both stubborn in their own way.." 

**[Hospital Healing Garden - The Next Day]**

(This time Gero's therapy will take place inside the hospital's healing garden where it's filled with plants, trees, and flowers. This will help Gero be calm and recover from the stressful events that had just occurred)

"_This place is beautiful right?" _Erika said

"_**Yeah..it's very calming..this is my first time going to one of these healing gardens.."**_

"_This would be my second time I guess.."_

"_**Were you hospitalized before?"**_

"_No but my sister was.."_

"_**Alexa-san? What happened?"**_

"_Oh nothing major..she just tripped and sprained her ankle very badly before..she had to do therapy in one of these gardens back home.."_

"_**I guess Alexa-san can be a klutz too huh?"**_

"_Oh don't get me started on how clumsy she is.."_

"_**Do you want to take a walk?"**_

"_Sure let's go.."_

(Erika and Gero were now walking hand in hand around the garden and admiring its beauty. After the incident the hospital was opened again for regular patients so there were others inside the garden as well. They came across an old couple sitting by the bench and waved at them with smiles. Both of them waved back at them and continued on their stroll)

"_You think we will be like that when we get old?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..but you'd be a lot more beautiful than that.."**_

"_Oh hush..don't go making me blush during your therapy.."_

"_**I really want to end up like that with you..finish high school, go to college, work, have our own house, have kids, one boy and one girl, then just grow old together.."**_

"_I love the sound of that.."_

"_**But seeing myself here..all broken..it scares me that the life I want together with you might not happen..it scares me so much I can't sleep.."**_

(Erika then stopped walking and faced Gero. She held his hand tight and looked at his eyes)

"_You are not broken Nishizumi Gero.."_

"_**But.."**_

"_Look at me.."_

(As Gero gazed at Erika she then walked in front of a big boulder about knee high. Then she lifted her right foot and went over the boulder easily)

"_**Come here Gero..and do what I just did.."**_

(When Gero walked in front of the boulder his MBD kicked in and he suddenly didn't know how to lift his leg up. But he knew that the only way for him to go reach Erika was over the boulder)

"_**I...I can't.."**_

"_Yes you can..focus and remember what I did.."_

(Gero focused intensely and slowly his foot started to lift up. Erika could see the expression on Gero's face and he was really having a hard time. Slowly Gero's foot was now over the boulder and he successfully landed his left foot on the other side of the boulder)

"_Good..now lift your right foot next.." _Erika said

"_**Yeah..here I go..three...two...one.."**_

(Gero then lifted up his right foot in an attempt to go over the boulder but strength disappeared from his body and was about to fall. But Erika acted quickly and caught Gero before he fell completely. Gero now washable to go over the boulder with Erika's help)

"_That's my Bakatora..well done.."_

"_**I never thought going over a small rock would be this hard.."**_

"_But you got over it..you are not broken..you are perfectly fine..and this is how we'll get through your therapy..one step at a time.."_

"_**Thank you Erika.."**_

"_Alright let's take a quick rest then we'll continue..we got a long day ahead of us!"_

(And thus Gero's therapy continues with the help of Erika hoping that he could recover in time before the finals) 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 67 - Sacred Secrets**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Enjoy the read! Stay safe and God Bless!**

**I wanted to show you all that Gero is still human even after all that he's done! I hope you guys would stay tune on the next chapters to find out what happens to our White Tiger!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**

**Now to address to review of "Guest" regarding my fanfic! I decided to include it here because I also wanted my other readers to know how I see thses kinds of reviews!**

Reply to "Guest" - _The main OC appears to be a victim of Gary stu syndrome, main OC's dialogue in bold as it proves to be very sore to read, describing the OC's and others reactions rather than purely having the * mark, Your grammar is decent, I stopped reading this story after the 20th chapter, Please note that I mean nothing personal by doing this._

Good day to you sir! First of all I'd like to thank you for this review! I appreciate you pointing out all the faults in my story since it would help me correct it in my future updates! As I said in the first chapter it was my first ever fanfic and my first ever story that I have written so I do apologize for the mistakes!

Next is about my main OC being a Gary stu, to be honest I had no knowledge of Gary stus/Mary sues before I started writing my story so I decided to google it and I laughed so hard at how much Bella Swan from twilight is hated so much for being a Marry Sue XD anyways I made Gero the main protagonist in my fanfic the way he is without knowing he would become a Gary stu, and I don't regret making him that way! I absolutely love his character and I'm happy even though he is a gary stu. Personally I thought that the GuP world needed a character like him!

For me the difference Gero has with other Gary Stus is that he isn't the only reason for his achievements. The great White Tiger would be nothing without his crew. Yeah sure Gero is a great marksman and a nishizumi but the daring plays he did wouldn't be possible without his driver Ken, his loader Ono, and his radioman Hajime.

Next is Gero's dialogue in **Bold** and _Italic_. The reason for this is I wanted the readers to know that it was the Main OC talking. As you know Girls und Panzer has a lot of characters. One tank has a minimum of 2 to a maximum of 6 crewmen which can be confusing if all of them started to have a conversation with one another. I'm sorry if it's sore to read! To all my readers please let me know if you want me to remove the **Bold** in Gero's dialogue to make it easier to read! If the rest of you are ok with it then that's fine too!

Next is the * mark for the actions and sound effects. I agree I kind of went overboard with the * mark. I originally planned to used this for sound effects only then it got out of hand. I apologize for this so I'll just be using the * mark for sound effects like explosions and stuff in my future uploads!

Now about my grammar thank you for the compliment! I really am happy that I was able to make this story with little to no grammatical error! I will continue it this way for you guys!

Then lastly, thank you for reading my story even if it was just up to chapter 20! I really appreciate it and I also apologize if it was not to your liking! Do not worry I am not taking this personally and I hope that in my future uploads you'd read some of my fanfics again maybe you'd come to like them that time! I know I can't please everyone with my story but I will still continue giving my best!


	67. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 - Sacred Secrets**

**[Japan Senshado Federation Meeting - The Next Morning]**

(Shiho, Chiyo and Mai were attending the emergency meeting of the Japanese Senshado Federation regarding the events that happened during the Semi-Finals)

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T STOP THE TOURNAMENT!?" Shiho shouted

"We can't..we're already in the second round of the semi-finals and stopping right now would have a big impact on the sponsors.." Yamato Himura said

"Are you really saying that Himura-san? Somebody just died! A tank crew was seriously injured and is currently in the hospital right now!" Mai said

"And this isn't just a random person that died! It's Kuromorimine's Tank Maintenance Chief and Nishizumi Gero's foster father!" Chiyo shouted

"I understand that this person is very close to you, but the board has already made the decision and I can't do anything about it.." Yamato Himura added

"Understand?! How can you understand what it means to lose someone?! You heartless bastards..do you not feel anything for the children?!" Shiho shouted

"A long time ago in the past I lost my wife and child in a traffic accident because I wasn't there to be the one driving..the same kind of heartless bastards forced me to go to work even though it was my day off so for your information, yes I do understand them Nishizumi-san.." Yamato Himura said

(The situation was getting worse as the arguments occurred. Shiho gave a look to Mai to confirm if what he was saying is true and Mai nodded in response)

"So those in favor of continuing the 64th National Senshado Tournament please raise your hands.." Yamato Himura said

(One by one the members of the board raised their hands. The only ones that didn't raise their hands were Shiho, Chiyo, Mai, Kodama, and Tsuji Renta. They were obviously outvoted and there was nothing else they could do)

"Kodama-san and Tsuji-san? What is the meaning of this?" Yamato Himura asked

"Calm down..even if I didn't raise my hand you'd still win the votes..I'm just showing how I also do not agree with how things are decided.." Kodama said

"If I may add something since there is already a clear winner?" Renta Tsuji said

"What is it?" Yamato Himura asked

"I'd like to strongly suggest that we give the students an opportunity to properly mourn the dead..and to give the dead a proper burial..we owe them that much..don't you agree? I'm sure you were given that opportunity when you lost your family weren't you?" Renta Tsuji said

(After hearing the suggestion the whole room went quiet because they were surprised that Renta Tsuji was the one that gave the suggestion. Yamato Himura after having a stare down with Renta Tsuji gave his answer)

"Very well..we will have the second round of the semi finals in two weeks from now just as planned..then after the semi-finals it will be two weeks instead of one before the finals..that would be a month of extension..that's the best we could give..do you accept?" Yamato Himura said

(Shiho, Chiyo, and Mai talked for a little bit after hearing the offer and gave their answer)

"We accept the offer.." Chiyo stated

"This meeting is now dismissed!" Kodama said

(One by one the members were leaving the room and Renta Tsuji was about to leave as well but he was called out by Chiyo)

"Renta-san.." Chiyo said

"What can I do for you Shimada-san?" Renta Tsuji asked

"Thank you for suggesting the extension..it wasn't what we had hoped for but it would give them a chance to mourn even if just for a bit.." Mai said

"I also lost people in the past..I know how it feels..those children are the future..and as the adults we have to guide them..." Renta Tsuji said

"Never thought I'd hear that from someone who wanted to close down my daughter's school twice.." Shiho said

"We all make mistakes..this is my way of repenting.." Renta Tsuji said

"That I agree..thank you.." Shiho said

"Can you let me know when the wake will be held? Kodama-san and I want to drip by and pay our respects.." Renta Tsuji said

"Of course, I'll let you know.." Shiho said

"Thank you..please excuse me.."

(After leaving the meeting room Shiho, Chiyo and Mai were in front the building waiting for their cars to arrive when Shiho asked Mai about Yamato Himura)

"So..it's really true about Yamato Himura's family?" Shiho asked

"Yes..his wife was my sister..they were caught in an accident.." Mai said

"I see..so he married into your family.."

"How old was his son?" Chiyo asked

"Four years old.."

"That's horrible..such a young boy.." Chiyo said

"They never recovered the bodies because the car caught fire and all they could find was the ashes.."

"How long ago was this?" Shiho asked

"I'd say about twelve years ago.." Mai said

(Shiho and Chiyo were surprised to hear that it was the same as when Gero's failed assassination happened)

"It was about the same time when one of our students suddenly disappeared.." Mai said

"Do you know what that student name was?" Shiho asked

"If I remember correctly, the boy's name was Tsukasa Eiji..a classmate of Kaede.."

(Mai then saw the expression on both Shiho and Chiyo's face)

"What's wrong?" Mai asked

"I guess it's not a surprise that you didn't know.." Chiyo said

"Know what?"

"That boy that suddenly disappeared in your school was none other than Shiporin's son.." Chiyo said

(Mai couldn't believe what she heard and though for a second they were joking but the expression of Shiho and Chiyo was telling her it was the truth)

"Twelve years ago my son was studying at Red Wings under the name of Tsukasa Eiji..to ensure that he would have a normal school life he changed his name.."

"You mean..the reason why he disappeared was.." Mai said

"The same people that killed Matsumoto Shin tried to kill him all those years ago but failed..that's why the student named Tsukasa Eiji was never again seen or heard.." Chiyo said

(As baffled as Mai was all she could do was accept the truth and feel agony for the fact that the son of her friend almost died while studying under her own school. As their cars arrived Chiyo went inside first and before Shiho climb in she had one last thing to say to Mai)

"I will admit that in the beginning we accused you..the Yamato Family for being the one responsible for what happened to my son.." Shiho said

"Shiho-chan you know I would never!" Mai defended

"I know..that's why I couldn't accept it at first..you are my friend Mai-san..but after I heard what happened to your sister..something became clear to me now..you are not my enemy.." Shiho said

"Whoever these people are..we'll make them pay for what they've done..I'll support you however I can.." Mai said

"Thank you..see you again soon..oh and by the way..your daughter seems to have forgotten my son..it's up to you if you want to tell her.." Shiho said

"But Shiho-chan..she never forgot about your son..at least not the name Tsukasa Eiji.." Mai said

"I see..I'll leave it to you then.." Shiho smiled

(Shiho then boarded her car and left so did Mai's car)

"A child from both the Yamato Family and Nishizumi Family was targeted on the same day? That can't be a coincidence right?" Shiho said

"I don't think so." Chiyo said

"Where were your daughters that day?" Shiho asked

"Both were at home, Mika was studying with her tutor..and Alice was taking her afternoon nap.." Chiyo said

"Then my deduction was right.."

"What do you mean Shiporin?"

"They didn't just target my son twelve years ago..they targeted every possible Senshado Family heir that could get in their way.."

"So my daughters were also targets?!" Chiyo said

"Your daughters were out of the picture because the Shimada Household would've been impossible to infiltrate.."

"That's right..so one succeeded and the other one failed..we have to let Gero-chan know about this.." Chiyo said

"Yeah..but first we have to inform the seven seats regarding what happened at the hospital.." Shiho said

**[Nishizumi Household]**

(The Seven Seats were called over by Shiho for a meeting except for Kaede and Oowada since they were just representatives. Kal, Takashi, Alice, Miho, and Maho were also there to listen in the meeting regarding their brother)

"Thank you all for coming on short notice..please have a seat.." Shiho said

"Of course Nishizumi-sama..what did you want to talk about?" Darjeeling asked

"I want to explain why you were attacked yesterday and what happened at the hospital.."

"Darling's eyes..right?" Kay said

"Yes..but first the reason why the Seven Seats were attacked.." Chiyo said

"Right before we were attacked a black flare was shot in the sky within the match..Kal and Takashi-kun said that it was a signal from Gero-kun?" Katyusha said

"Worst case scenario right?" Asparagus asked

"That's right..during the day that we went to dive into Gero-kun's memories with VMT..he asked me and Takashi to stay after right? Do you remember?"

"Yeah..what was that all about?" Anchovy asked

"He asked us to stay because he told us about two others that were being targeted by those people.." Takashi said

"Two more? Who are they?" Maho asked

(Before answering Maho's question both Kal and Takashi had worried expressions on their faces)

"You..you were the second target Maho-san.." Kal said

"Eh..?" Maho was shocked

(Everyone else was surprised as well)

"Onee-chan?! Then who's the third?! Is it me?!" Miho asked

"Alice-san.." Takashi said

"M-Me?" Alice was scared

"Yes..us bringing food to your room was just an excuse for us to guard you.." Kal said

"W-Why me?" Maho asked

"Think about it..Gero-chan, Maho-san, and my daughter Alice..what do you three have all in common?" Chiyo asked

"Heirs of each Senshado Family.." Darjeeling said

"Correct..the three of you are the next possible Masters of both the Nishizumi and Shimada Families.." Shiho said

"Why didn't onii-chan tell us about this?! We could've helped!" Miho said

"That's the reason Miho-san..if you knew about it you'd definitely had done something..endangering yourselves in the process.." Kal said

"Your brother couldn't bring himself to tell you the truth..he didn't want Maho-san and Alice-san to to know they were being targeted..he wanted to fix this without you guys knowing.." Takashi said

"Gero-chan said that there'd be two teams that would try and infiltrate during the semi-finals..one team to kill him and Alice during the match..and another to target Maho-san..after confirming that Crow's Nest was trying to kill him..he isolated himself with them inside the island to keep everyone else safe.." Chiyo said

"Then that's why nii-chan didn't want us to help him.." Alice said

"That's right..but he didn't expect that they'd brainwash the Crow's Nest commander and act as a diversion..that's when he fired the black flare to inform us and because of that we were able to get ready.." Kal said

"By the way where is that commander?" Chiyo asked

"He was sent to Gero's doctor to have him undergo VMT also..brainwashing can leave permanent damage to a person's brain if left unattended.." Shiho said

"Nothing ever goes according to plan.." Asparagus said

"The plan was flawless..if the security room saw those guys through the cameras they would've immediately activated the lock system to trap them inside the building..they won't be able to get out and they won't be able to enter the rooms also.." Shiho said

"But they were one step ahead of us..they targeted the Security Room first when they were distracted with the match..after they knocked out the security personnel inside they locked the whole building so you couldn't get out..then when they were ready they unlocked the doors..that's when they entered the room.." Kal said

"Why?! Why would they go so far to kill innocent high school kids?!" Kay shouted

"The answer is in their blood.." Shiho said

"Our blood?" Maho asked

"I want you all to keep an open mind, no matter how ridiculous it may sound what I'm about to tell you is the truth.."

(Everyone agreed and nodded in response)

"The Three Great Families, the Shimadas, the Yamatos, and us the Nishizumis go back in the past even before Senshado was invented, and even way back before gunpowder was invented.." Shiho said

"That's a very very long time ago.." Anchovy said

"We've had a long line of ancestors and predecessors..passing down everything we can teach to the next generations.."

"The Yamato Family's ancestors came from a family of Warriors..the strongest in Japan..their teachings of unbreakable formations and brute strength has been passed down to the current Yamatos.."

"While the Shimada Family's ancestors were feared Assassins and Shinobis..hired only by those in the government to take out enemies of Japan or to protect certain VIPs..hence why the teachings of the Shimada Family has been referred to as Ninja Tactics.."

(Everyone in the room then looked at little Alice-chan and thought about how this small girl has the potential of being an assassin or a ninja)

"Scary.." everyone said in their minds

"What about our family?" Miho asked

"The ancestors of the Nishizumi Family, our ancestors, consists of the best Hunters and Trackers..that's why Kuromorimine uses German tanks because they were named from different hunters of the animal kingdom..we specialize in hunting in large numbers and overwhelming our opponents both in skill and numbers.." Shiho said

"Ideals and teachings weren't the only ones passed down every generation..but also our blood..the very blood that flows through the veins of the Three Great Families is **Sacred Blood**.."

"Sacred Blood?" Katyusha asked

"That's right..you could say that the blood in our veins is special..it's the reason why they've been targeting the heirs of each family.."

"You mean the Yamato Family heirs were also targeted?" Kal asked

"Yes..twelve years ago the child of Yamato Himura died during an accident..around the same time Gero-chan was almost killed..we suspect that it was an assassination and was just made to look like an accident.." Chiyo said

(Everyone was shocked about knowing all of this information and they were trying their ebay to keep up with the flow of the conversation)

"What makes your blood so special? What makes you so different from us?" Asparagus asked

"At the hospital..what did you notice about my son?" Shiho asked

"Nii-chan's eyes..were glowing.." Alice said

"Like this?"

(Shiho gently closed her eyes and concentrated then after a few seconds she opened them and they were surprised to see them glowing just like Gero's eyes)

"H-How is that possible?!" Katyusha reacted

"Is there a problem with my eyes? Or is Nishizumi-sama's eyes glowing yellow right now?" Takashi reacted

"Your eyes are fine because I see it too.." Kal said

"Those eyes are called **_"Seinaru me"_ Sacred Eyes**..it occurs when a member of the Nishizumi Family is able to harness the Sacred Blood's hidden strength.." Chiyo said

(Shiho then closed her eyes again and when she opened it returned to her normal black colored eyes)

"This phenomenon is called **Sacred Possession**..as the name says the body is possessed by a certain amount of time..you could say that it's the same with sports athletes being in **'The Zone'** while playing.."

"Possessed by what?" Darjeeling asked

"By the souls of the previous owners of the blood..by the warriors, the assassins, and the hunters of the past..and when that happens they'll be able to use an enormous amount of strength and skill that you'd doubt if they were even human.." Shiho said

"Does this happen to the Shimada and Yamato Family as well?" Asparagus asked

"For us Shimadas yes it does..but it doesn't happen to the Yamatos.." Chiyo said

"So when Gero-kun's eyes were blinking at the hospital he was being possessed?" Kal asked

"That's another case..Gero-chan's eyes were blinking because his Sacred Blood was going out of control..he was trying with all his might to get it under control..that's why he wanted to kill himself before the worst happens..it was a great thing that Itsumi-san was there to calm him down..or else.." Chiyo explained

"Or else what?" Anchovy asked

"He would've killed every single one of us at that very moment.." Shiho said

(Everyone felt a grave chill down their spines)

"Why did onii-chan lose control? Miho asked

"The shock from the death of his foster father triggered it..it was too much for him to bear..his eyes were blinking on and off because Sacred Possession has already reached it's time limit of 7 minutes.."

"Why seven minutes? Such an odd number.." Anchovy said

"There is this thing called **Seven Dimensions of Wellness**..every human being has these dimensions and Sacred Possession revolves around it.."

"What are those dimensions?" Katyusha asked

"Physical, Emotional, Intellectual, Social, Spiritual, Environmental, and Occupational Wellness..the moment Sacred Possession activates the effectiveness of these dimension's is increased to surpass the limits of the body.." Chiyo said

**Physical Dimension **enhances the body to be able to exert more strength than usual and it heightens the body's reflexes..

**Emotional Dimension **suppresses the user's negative emotions and stress so that focus increases.."

**Intellectual Dimension **enhances the strength of the mind or the mentality of the user which enables him to do faster and better decision making..

**Social Dimension **in connection to Senshado enhances the user's communication skills and their charisma to motivate their crew of their whole team..

**Spiritual Dimension **strengthens the beliefs, principles, and the values that the person puts his faith on..in terms of Senshado it's the different techniques and strategies we learn..

**Environmental Dimension **enables the user to be aware of his surrounding twice as before and it increases the ability of the user to adapt to constant changes within the battlefield..

The last one is **Occupational Dimension**..it basically enhances your overall capabilities based on what role you have in Senshado..it gives you a huge confidence boost in what you do..so if you're a driver then it enhances your skills in driving..if you're a loader then you'll be able to put in the next shell twice as fast..if you're a radioman then you'll be able to relay non stop communication to your team..if you're a gunner then you'll be able to pull of insanely amazing shots..then if you're a tank commander then your skills in taking lead and commanding your crew will be enhanced..

"In other words..Sacred Possession turns you into a genius with monster-like capabilities.." Katyusha said

"Putting it simply then yes..I apologize for the amount of information I just dumped on you.." Shiho smiled

"It's alright ma'am..we have to know exactly what we're dealing with so that we can act accordingly.." Darjeeling said

"Good..does anyone have any questions?"

"So these 7 Dimensions are enhanced all at the same time?" Kay asked

"That's right.."

"Is there a chance of Sacred Possession lasting longer than seven minutes?" Asparagus asked

"It never happened to me before..so I don't know if it's possible to last longer than that..all we know is within those seven minutes he's unstoppable.."

"I see..so that's why nii-chan told us that during the match he'll buy us time..exactly seven minutes for us to cross over to that island.." Alice said

"He said that!?" Shiho reacted

"Yes.."

"Then Sacred Possession must've occurred during the match in order for him to survive..Crow's Nest was trying to kill him the whole time so it's understandable.." Darjeeling said

"That would explain why his heart stopped after the match.." Shiho said

"Eh? Why?" Maho asked

"The normal human being can exert physical and mental effort at **100% for 20 seconds** only. More than 20 seconds and the body would burnout from exhaustion..**Sacred Possession extends that 20 seconds into 7 minutes**..can you imagine the state of Gero-chan's body and mind after those 7 minutes?" Chiyo explained

"He must've felt so much pain..onii-chan.." Miho said

"After the possession the toll on the body is applied which leads to both physical and mental exhaustion, it was the first time that he used it and so he couldn't take all the pressure making his heart stop.." Shiho said

"For seven minutes Gero-chan felt like both his body and soul was being ripped apart.."

"This is the truth about our families..we are not blessed with God given abilities..we are cursed by the blood in our veins..maybe even Gero regrets being born in this family.." Shiho said

"Okaa-san..I'm sure onii-chan doesn't think that way of you..I know he doesn't.." Miho said

"As bad as it sounds..as long as Sacred Possession doesn't happen again we can still prevent Gero from getting into more trouble.." Shiho said

"What do you mean?" Kal asked

"There are stages of Sacred Possession called **'Three A's of Possession' **which has requirements before Sacred Possession activates.."

"What are they?" Maho asked

"The first A is **"Awakening" **and it means when the person experiences emotional stress or shock then Sacred Possession is activated..this is the first stage meaning it will be the first time his body and mind will experience the possession hence the toll on the body after.."

"The second A is** "Activation" **is the stage where before Sacred Possession the user is contacted by the voice of possession..the voice will convince the user to enter into a contract with the possession in exchange to be able to harness the power of the possession..this means the person uses his own will to activate and use Sacred Possession..out of the three stages this is the worst and this is what we have to prevent Gero from doing.."

"The third and last A is **"Acceptance" **but if we prevent Gero from reaching the second stage then this stage won't have to happen but I'll explain it anyways..this stage is when the user has to accept his existence as a Nishizumi, a Shimada or a Yamato..meaning he has to accept himself or herself and the curse that he or she bears.."

"How do we prevent Darling from reaching the second stage?" Kay asked

"We inform him of the dangers of Sacred Possession and convince him to ignore the voice that would want to create a contract with him.." Shiho said

"Okaa-sama..did you go through this as well?" Maho asked

"No..only the eldest male member of the family has to go through this..since I was an only child and a female I was saved from this curse.."

"Then how did you know all of this?" Miho asked

"My father's brother or my uncle was the eldest of the Nishizumi Family during their generation..he went through this and they weren't able to warn him about the second stage.."

"What happened?" Alice asked

(Everyone saw that Shiho clenched her fists as she remembered the past events of her uncle)

"It's alright Shiporin..you don't have to tell us something that bothers you this much..right Alice?" Chiyo said

"Of course..I'm sorry for asking something sensitive.." Alice said

"Thank you..so with that being said..no matter what happens we have to prevent Gero from entering the second stage of possession.."

"Understood!" everyone agreed

"I guess we're lucky that he only made it to the first stage huh?" Takashi said

"Yeah.." Kal said

"This is not the first time..." a voice suddenly said

(Everyone looked at the source of the voice and they saw Ono who was standing by the door together with Sheska and Kikuyo)

"Nakamura-kun and Sheska! What are you doing here?" Maho said

"I'm sorry for intruding..we also heard your conversations before entering.." Ono said

"What's the meaning of this Kikuyo?" Shiho asked

"Nakamura-kun insisted on joining this meeting..he said he has a very important matter to say to you.." Kikuyo replied

"What is it?" Chiyo asked

"What did you mean by saying that it was not the first time?" Takashi asked

(Ono, Sheska and Kikuyo then took a seat and joined the meeting)

"This is not the first time Gero's eyes glowed golden yellow..this is the second time.." Ono spoke

(A loud noise came from Shiho's direction because she accidentally dropped her teacup after hearing what Ono said)

"I-Impossible.." Shiho said

(Everyone then saw a very disturbing expression on Shiho's face field with fear and worry for her son. All of their plans to help Gero was already shot down by this sudden news from Ono)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 68 - Emotions**

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings everyone! How was the chapter? This is one of those informative type of chapters where there is so much explanations going on and I apologize if its boring.**

**Now we know what was the motive of those infiltrators! But is it only their motive or will there be more?**

**Everything you want to know about Sacred Possession is in here! I hope the questions you have about it was answered! If you are still confused about something leave a question in the reviews section!**

**I also uploaded another picture and this is a photo of Nishizumi Shiho activating her Sacred Possession in front of everyone. Be sure to check it out if you're interested!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	68. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 - Emotions**

**[Nishizumi Household]**

"This is not the first time Gero's eyes glowed golden yellow..this is the second time.." Ono spoke

(A loud noise came from Shiho's direction because she accidentally dropped her teacup after hearing what Ono said)

"I-Impossible.." Shiho said

(Everyone then saw a very disturbing expression on SHiho's face field with fear and worry for her son. All of their plans to help Gero was already shot down by this sudden news from Ono)

"Then..Gero-kun is already at the second stage of possession?!" Darjeeling asked

"Based on what Nishizumi-sama has explained..then yes he is.." Ono answered

"When was the first time then!?" Katyusha asked

"The match we led Pravda up that snowy mountain during the 1st National Joint High School Senshado Tournament..that was the first time I saw Gero's eyes glow.."

"What!? Already from that time?!" Takashi reacted

"But how?! What triggered his Awakening?!" Shiho asked

"Try to remember..what happened before we went up that mountain.." Ono said

(When all of them started to remember the events of that match one thing came into their minds. As they remembered what happened they all looked towards Miho and Kal)

"That's right..when Kallan-kun pushed Miho-san's tank off a hill triggered the emotional shock..seeing his little sister attacked like that activated the sacred Possession.." Ono said

"So it's my fault.." Kal said

"Uhmm..please don't blame Kal-kun..he didn't mean to do that to me..and he already apologized to me properly..onii-chan also forgave him.. Miho said

"It's okay Miho-san..this is the consequences of my sins..I won't run away from them..but please tell me how we can fix this..for Gero-kun's sake and for my conscience as well.." Kal said

"Don't worry..nobody is blaming you..Gero-chan's awakening would've happened in another way if you didn't trigger it..the important part now is how to deal with him in the second stage.." Darjeeling said

(Everyone then looked upon Shiho for her orders but all they saw was a hopeless expression on her face)

"Shiporin?" Chiyo asked

"Now that my son has entered the second stage of Sacred Possession..there's nothing more we could do..all we can do is hope that he can overcome this stage and make it to the third and final stage.." Shiho said

"Why?! Why can't we help onii-sama?!" Maho reacted

"I told you that in the second stage the user enters a contract with the voice of possession..once the contract is made it can never be broken or undone..entering this contract has both benefits and consequences.." Shiho said

"Benefits and consequences? Please explain to us.." Kikuyo said

"The Benefit is the ability to activate Sacred Possession once a day..but once you activate it you can't turn it off and you have to wait for the seven minute time limit.."

"You mean his heart could stop again?! He'll die if that happens again!" Kay reacted

"Don't worry..in the second stage "Activation" the toll on the body is now lifted and he will no longer have any side effects when using Sacred Possession.."

"I see..that's a relief.." Anchovy said

"But..something a lot worse will now happen to him.." Shiho said

"What could be worse than dying?!" Darjeeling reacted

"I told you that there are Seven Dimensions of Wellness that Sacred Possession revolves around right?"

"What about them?" Katyusha asked

"In the second stage of Sacred Possession if he isn't able to proceed to the third stage..then he'll no longer be human.."

"What do you mean he'll no longer be human?! I don't understand!" Ono reacted

"Sacred Possession as Katyusha-san said turns you into something comparable into a monster..the consequences of entering the contract is the one of the seven dimensions of wellness..among those dimensions what makes us human the most?"

(Everyone was in deep thought once again and nobody was answering. Suddenly one person gave the right answer and it was Sheska)

"Our emotions.." Sheska said

"That's right..well said Sheska-kun..our emotions make us human..how we feel about others and how we feel about everything..being able to express these emotions makes us who we are..happiness, excitement, admiration, amusement, confusion, sadness, disgust, rage and fear are what being human is about.." Shiho said

"Then..onii-chan will lose his capability to feel any kind of emotion?!" Miho asked

"Yes..both the positive and the negative emotions will slowly disappear..and when he loses all of them..he'll be nothing more than a heartless killing machine..and that's what scares me the most..I don't want my son to turn into something horrible.." Shiho started to tear up

"So that's the reason why Gero-san hasn't cried not even once after Chief Matsumoto's death.." Sheska said

"Right now..Gero can't even mourn for the death of his foster father..because he can't feel it..he won't be able to cry or express his pain..he knows he should be crying but he can't.." Shiho said

"This is so horrible..can't we really do anything about it?!" Asparagus asked

"There's nothing we can do..if there was a way I would've done it myself already.."

"Unable to cry when you really want to..that is so wrong.." Katyusha said

"How much more does Gero-kun have to suffer?!" Darjeeling reacted

"First he loses his foster father then he loses his emotions..what's next?!" Anchovy said

"Nakamura-kun..I know this will be a very difficult part of your lives..but please support my son..you being his best friend staying by his side would really help him.." Chiyo said

"That's what I plan to do from the very start ma'am.." Ono said

"As for everyone else please keep whatever you learned today a secret.." Shiho said

"Yes..you have our word.." Darjeeling said

"May I tell Ken and Hajime about this? They also saw Gero's eyes during the match..they would want a proper explanation regarding it.." Ono requested

"Of course.." Shiho agreed

"Okaa-sama..I have one question.." Maho said

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you include Erika in this meeting? Don't you think she's the one that needs to know this the most?" Maho asked

"That's exactly the reason why I didn't have her join us..Itsumi-kun is the most important person to Gero..and if she has to hear this then it's better if my son is the one to tell her about it than to hear it from somebody else.." Shiho said

"Okaa-san is right onee-chan..let's leave it to onii-chan to tell Eririn..ok?" Miho said

"Alright.." Maho agreed

"Well that's about everything that I want to tell you all..I know it will be hard but please act normally as you always do when you interact with my son..that would be the best that we could do.." Shiho said

(The meeting ended and everyone now left the Nishizumi household. All that was left in the room was Shiho and Chiyo)

"How about you finally show yourself?" Shiho suddenly said

(From the shadows of the room emerged Mika. She was there the whole time in the room listening to the meeting but nobody else knew because she erased her presence. The only ones that notice was Shiho and Chiyo)

"Forgive me for eavesdropping like that..I can't just easily barge in the room and reveal I'm the Shimada Heir all of a sudden now can I?" Mika said

"Cheeky brat.."

"Hey Mika! Show some respect!" Chiyo shouted

"How can I remain calm after what I heard?!" Mika shouted

"Getting mad right now isn't going to do anybody any good..especially Gero-chan.." Chiyo said

"Tell me..what happens if Ro-chan doesn't get past the second stage?"

(It took some time before Shiho spoke but she thought it was better for someone to know what will happen than nobody)

"When my uncle reached the second stage of possession..he had lost all his emotions..he stopped being human..then one day his power went out of control and accidentally killed his fiancee.."

(A grave chill went to Chiyo and Mika's spines as they heard the story)

"He couldn't accept what he had done to his beloved..then in the end he took his own life.." Shiho said

(Both Chiyo and Mika just sat there speechless and was in fear of the possibilities that could happen to Gero but they both knew they won't be able to do anything)

**[Two Days Later - Shin Matsumoto's Funeral]**

(It was now the day of Chief Matsumoto's funeral and the first one to arrive was the Shimada Family. It was the only time Mika would be able to come with her family without being seen by anyone else)

"Nii-chan.."

"_**Hello Alice-chan..I'm sorry for having you experience something so painful.."**_

"As long as you're ok Nii-chan I'll also be okay.."

"_**I'll do my best..I'm glad to see you're alright as well Mi-chan.."**_

(Mika couldn't answer because of what she found out from Shiho regarding what could happen to Gero. She just silently hugged him tight not saying a word)

"I'm so sorry Ro-chan..no matter what happens we're here for you.." Mika said

"_**I know..thank you Mi-chan.."**_

(After the Shimada Family left everyone that knew Chief Matsumoto went there to pay their respects and everyone was wearing black formal clothes. Inside the room was his coffin and a big picture of him was on top surrounded by flowers. Gero, Ono and Shiho were the ones that greeted the guests and thanked them and the first to arrive was Erika and her family)

"Please accept our sincere condolences Nishizumi-san and Gero-kun.." Erika's mother said

"Thank you for coming..Mr. and Mrs. Itsumi.." Shiho smiled

"_**Erika..thank you for coming Alexa-san.."**_

"How have you been?" Alexa asked

"_Geez..baka-aneki..why do you have to ask something like that!" _Erika reacted

"S-Sorry..of course you're not doing ok..after what happened.." Alexa said

"_**It's alright Erika..I'm doing better now at least..sorry to make you worry Alexa-san.."**_

"Erika was way more worried than I was..we're a family now so let us know if there's anything we can do to help.."

"_**I'll keep that in mind..thank you.."**_

(Alexa then joined their parents to greet Shiho. The moment she left Erika and Gero hugged each other)

"_Are you really ok?" _Erika whispered

"_**Yes..thank you for coming..seeing you here really calmed me down.."**_

"_The same for me..let me know if you need anything alright? I'll place these flowers beside Chief Matsumoto so I'll be right back.."_

"_**Sure.."**_

(When Erika left another guest arrived and it was Jajka and Uszka from Bonple High School)

"_**Jajka-san and Uszka-san.."**_

"My sincere condolences to you..Gero-kun.." Jajka said

"_**Jajka-san..thank you for coming to see him..even though you never really met him in person.."**_

"I didn't have to meet him in person to know that he was an amazing father since he raised you well.."

"_**Thank you..it means a lot to me.."**_

(On the other side of the room Ono was greeting their kouhais Kengo and Sayoko from Shirokumo)

"How are you all doing senpai?" Kengo asked

"We're doing alright..Ken and Hajime are still in the hospital recovering..both of them were injured more than me.." Ono said

"What about Gero-senpai?"

"He's..trying his best..he's the one who's hurting the most right now..be sure to cheer him up alright?" Ono smiled

"Yes senpai!" Kengo and Sayoko smiled back

(After a couple of minutes the next to arrive was Miho and Maho together with their Ooarai and Kuromorimine teams)

"_**Miho-chan..Maho-chan.."**_

"Onii-chan..everyone came.."

"_**I see..thank you everyone.." **_

(After giving his sisters a hug he gave a bow to everyone from Ooarai and Kuromorimine that came to visit Chief Matsumoto's funeral. All Ooarai teams were there and even the old Turtle Team was there)

"I'm very sorry for your loss..Gero-kun.." Anzu said

"_**Thank you for coming all the way here..Anzu-san, Kawashima-san, and Koyama-san.."**_

"Chief Matsumoto was an amazing person..he did maintenance for our tanks even though we never really got close to him.." Koyama said

"_**How's college Kawashima-san? Still getting tutored by Anzu-san and Koyama-san?"**_

"Oh shut it aloof commander..I know it's hard for you right now..but hang on alright?" Kawashima said

"_**I will..thank you.."**_

(Gero then noticed the Leopon Team in front of Chief Matsumoto's picture. They were crying the most out of everyone for Chief Matsumoto was also their mentor)

"_**Nakajima-san.." **_Gero called out to them

"Gero-san..I'm so sorry for your loss.." Nakajima answered

"_**Me too..thank you Leopon Team for being here..jiji spoke very highly of you guys.."**_

"We're nothing compared to Matsumoto-san.." Hoshino said

"_**I really mean it..he was so happy to have made you guys his students.."**_

"He taught us so much about being a mechanic..and we learned so many new things..and he even gave us a job..we are very thankful to have met you guys.." Suzuki said

"_**I should be the one thanking you Leopon Team for being with him and making sure he wasn't alone.."**_

"Tell me Gero-san..if we hadn't gone to a different school to do maintenance..could we have prevented this?" Nakajima asked

"_**It was an accident..nobody could have known what would happen..it's nobody's fault so don't blame yourselves.."**_

(Chief Matsumoto's death was announced publicly as an accident to avoid a panic and so that the 64th National Senshado Tournament would not be cancelled. Only those that are close to Gero and his family know what really happened)

"_**Ono please give the thing to Nakajima-san.."**_

"Give what?" Nakajima asked

(Ono then brought out from his bag the wrench that Gero gave to Chief Matsumoto)

"That's Chief Matsumoto's wrench!" Suzuki said

"_**Yes..this is the wrench I gave him as a present when he started working again as Kuromorimine's maintenance chief..I'd like you to have it Nakajima-san.."**_

"Ehh?! I can't accept something so precious to you!" Nakajima declined

"_**Please accept it..jiji would've wanted you to have it..he said to me that he was able to pass unto you guys the torch of mechanical maintenance..this wrench is that torch..so please Nakajima-san.."**_

(Nakajima then reached out for the wrench and held it firmly. She rubbed the tears off her eyes and look at Gero with determination to keep that torch burning brightly)

"I accept Gero-san.." Nakajima smiled

"_**Thank you..now it's time for the Leopon Team to surpass their mentor..make all of us proud.."**_

"Yes!" Leopon Team saluted

(The next to arrive was the Seven Seats of Senshado along with a few of their members. They noticed that after greeting Gero he no longer had light within his eyes and not once did he give a real smile to the guests. His fake and forced smiles were easily noticeable by everyone)

"He looks so dead.." Asparagus said

"That's not the Gero-kun we know..his positive emotions must've been taken already.." Darjeeling said

"I never knew not seeing someone smile has this much of an impact on others.." Katyusha said

"I would feel the same way if you stopped smiling as well Katyusha-sama.." Nonna said

"Just remember..we'll be acting the same as always towards darling..if he can't smile then we'll just have to smile for him.." Kay said

(The next to arrive was Akane and Shinji from Shogun to pay their respects. They also brought along Kenji and Sudou from Crows Nest. When kenji walked up to Gero he could no longer hold his tears and just apologized)

"Gero-senpai..I'm so sorry.." Kenji cried

"_**Why are you apologizing?"**_

"If I wasn't so weak..then maybe this wouldn't have happened.."

"_**Shh..it's not your fault..you have to be stronger now for your little brother..so that it would never happen again"**_

(Gero then grabbed Kenji's hand and shook it. It must've been hard to see Kenji cry because he himself couldn't cry)

"_**From now on lend me your strength..we'll fight together to make things right.."**_

"Yes senpai..I swear our loyalty to you.."

(After things have calmed down between Kenji and Gero the next to arrive was the Yamato Family and the Senshado Federation)

"_**Thank you for coming, Yamato-sama, Shiori-san and Kaede-san.."**_

"Please accept our condolences.." Kaede said

"Where can we place these flowers?" Shiori asked

"Ono will guide you.."

"Please follow me.." Ono smiled

(Yamato Mai was just staring at Gero because she was now looking at the same kid that disappeared from her school twelve years ago)

"_**Is there something wrong Yamato-sama?"**_

"Oh..uhm..nothing..I'm just glad that you're doing better.." Mai said

"_**Sorry to make you worry..I'm alright..please do make yourselves comfortable.."**_

(Gero then walked towards Kodama and Tsuji)

"_**Thank you for coming, Kodama-san..I really appreciate it even though you are very busy.."**_

"It's nothing Gero-kun..the Federation is always here to assist if you need anything.." Kodama said

"_**That's very reassuring..thank you again.."**_

(Kodama then went to Chief Matsumoto's picture to offer his prayer. Gero then walked towards Renta Tsuji and everyone in the room was just so nervous of what would happen. Renta Tsuji was responsible for trying to close down Miho's school twice so they thought for sure Gero had a grudge. The first to bow was Renta Tsuji then Gero bowed next with his head close to Renta's ear and everyone saw he whispered something to Renta Tsuji)

"_Gero..?" _Erika was worried

(After Gero's bow he walked away to greet the other guests. But for some reason Renta Tsuji was still standing still bowing with his eyes wide open and had a shocked expression on his face)

"Tsuji-san is everything alright?" Kodama called out to him

"Y-Yes.." Renta Tsuji responded

(Everyone saw what kind of face Renta Tsuji and they all wondered what just did Gero say to him that rattled him that much but nobody dared to ask)

**[Hospital Recovery Room]**

(Ken and Hajime were still at the hospital recovering from their wounds. They felt miserable because they won't be able to attend both the funeral and burial of Chief Matsumoto. Mako was with Ken the whole time and never left his side)

"Do you need anything Ken-chan?" Mako asked

"All good Mako-chan..thank you for staying here with me.."

"I have to make sure you recover quickly.." Mako smiled

"I will..uhm do you mind if I share something with you?"

"What is it?"

"Right now..Matsu-kun is in pain..he's the one that's suffering the most..but I don't know how or what I can do to help him.." Ken started to clench his fists

"You don't have to think about it that much Ken-chan..feeling pain and suffering is all part of losing someone important to you..that's how I felt when I lost both my parents.." Mako smiled

"S-Sorry Mako-chan.."

"It's alright..you loved Chief Matsumoto that's why you feel this way..all four of you loved him that's why it's so painful.." Mako explained

"Matsumoto-san was a great person..my parents were always busy at home so I don't really have much bonding with them..but every time I went to Matsu-kun's place he'd always talk to me and help me with our tank..he was like a grandpa that I never had.."

"I also have my grandma that took care of me when I was all alone..she always scolds me and she doesn't listen to what I say but being with her makes me happy.."

"Tell me Mako-chan..what should I do?"

What you can do now for Gero-kun is to feel pain and suffer with him..and after enduring all those feelings you'll become stronger and I'll be with you every step of the way..for now what you have to do is recover.."

"Alright.." Ken smiled

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"Excuse me.." Leila went in the room

"Leila-san.." Mako greeted

"Hello Mako-san..I brought some food and refreshments.." Leila smiled

(After placing the food and drinks in the fridge she noticed the Hajime was not in the room, Leila has also been taking care of Hajime ever since he got hospitalized)

"Where's Hajime-kun?" Leila asked

"He said he wanted to go and get some fresh air.." Mako said

"Try the rooftop Leila-san..my bet he's there..please look after him.." Ken smiled

"Yes.."

(Leila then went up to the rooftop and saw Hajime standing alone at the side just watching the scenery)

"Hey..what are you doing?" Leila approached

"I thought that I might be able to see where Chief Matsumoto's funeral is being held from here..but I guess that's impossible.."

"I understand you want to be there but the doctor said-"

"I know..I know..sorry I just..wanted to clear my mind.." Hajime said

(Hajime then sat on a bench and Leila did the same sitting beside him)

"I'm not going to say that I understand what you're going through..because I haven't lost someone that close to me yet..but I do know the feeling of being alone..being afraid..and not knowing what to do.." Leila said

"What happened?" Hajime asked

"The first time I went to Kuromorimine was with Erika-chan..we always were together..we joined the Senshado team and we even fought together with Miho-san when she was still here.."

"That's right..Miho-san's school wasn't Ooarai at first..Taichou told us before.."

"During that time Kuromorimine was aiming to continue their 9 consecutive winning streak at the Senshado Tournament so they were very strict..both in training and choosing their best members..unfortunately I was one of the ones that didn't make the cut.." Leila chuckled

"So you were removed from the team?!" Hajime reacted

"Yup..of course Erika-chan stayed because of her skills as a commander..that's when we got separated..for two years we hardly spoke to or see each other..it was like I was just completely cut off from my best friend.."

"Did you hate her because of that?" Hajime asked

"Of course not! Erika is doing her best on what she wants to do and I was happy for her! But I was sad also since I couldn't be with her..that's why when both her and Gero-san came looking for me to ask me to join them once again in Senshado I was overjoyed.." Leila smiled

"And now you're part of our team.."

"That's right..sorry about my sudden storytelling.." Leila blushed

"It's alright..listening to it made me relax even for just a bit.." Hajime smiled

"I see..then that's good.."

(After a couple of minutes just staring at the sky Hajime decided to open up to Leila)

"My family has been strict to me as well..my parents always told me this and that..even though they never show up at home..they're always in some other country doing their own work not even bothering to care about their only son.." Hajime said

"I hated them for it..that's why I became the student council president in Shirokumo so that I'd be busy also and forget about them..that's when I met Taichou..he kept on getting number one in exams and always beating me..I wanted to beat him and we got close because of it..eventually I was invited by Ono-kun to be a part of their crew and our journey through Senshado began.."

"So that's how the four of you got together huh.." Leila smiled

"Yeah..then soon I met Chief Matsumoto..an old guy always messing with Taichou..being with my crew and Chief made me feel more at home than my family..not only did Chief treat me well but he also took care of me and the guys like I was his son also..for the first time in my life I had a real family I can go home to..but now that he's gone..I don't know what to do now.."

(Hajime then clenched his hands over his chest as he felt pain from losing one of his family. He felt a warm feeling over his hands and he noticed that Leila was holding his hand)

"You can do what i did before..let's wait together..just like how I waited for Erika-chan to call me back..right now Gero-san might need some time so let's trust in him and wait..no matter how long it takes I'll be with you.." Leila smiled

"Thank you Leila-san..then that's what I'll do.."

"Good..oh and Hajime-kun..can I ask you something?" Leila said

"Sure go ahead.."

"Have you cried enough?"

"Honestly no.."

"It's not good to keep it inside you know..it's better to let it all out while you still can.."

"I know..but right now Taichou can't..even though he's the one that wants to cry the most.." Hajime said

"What do you mean?"

(Hajime was talking about the consequences of Sacred Possession where Gero can't mourn or cry for the death of Chief Matsumoto but Leila didn't know about it and he for now decided not to tell her for her own good)

"Don't worry..when we've done all our waiting..I promise to cry until I run dry.." Hajime said

"Ok then." Leila smiled

**[Nishizumi Household - A Couple of Hours Later]**

(Back at their home Gero was having a meeting with Shiho, Kikuyo and Chouno. But during their meeting a sudden phone call arrives)

"_**Hello?"**_

"Gero-san..this is Assam..I'm calling you from a secure line.."

"_**Assam-san? What's up?"**_

"That tattoo you showed us? The one with a skull? I got a hit.."

"_**Really?! Is this info reliable?!"**_

"Try C.I.A.." Assam chuckled

"_**You hacked into the C.I.A?! I don't care how you did that but that's impressive.."**_

"Thank you very much.."

"_**And? Where can we find this tattoo?"**_

(As Assam gave the answer Gero then turned off the call and let out a sigh of relief that finally they have a solid lead)

"Who was that?" Shiho asked

"_**A friend..I need a ride.."**_

"Where are you going?"

"_**A business trip.."**_

"What kind of business trip?" Chouno asked

"_**Black.."**_

(In military terms a Black Business Trip means a top secret mission similar to Black Ops)

"Forgive me Gero-sama but are you insane?! After what just happened?!" Kikuyo reacted

"_**I'm way past insanity Kikuyo nee-chan..all the more reason why I have to do this because of what happened.."**_

"I don't have to remind you that you have brain damage and is currently doing therapy to heal!" Chouno said

"_**My therapy is over..I remembered all the basic things I need thanks to Erika.."**_

"It's not that simple! You are in no condition to be looking for a fight right now!"

"Even if you go who will be your team?!" Chouno asked

"_**Me, myself, and I.."**_

"Nishizumi-san please talk some sense to your son!" Chouno said

"Very well..when do you need the ride?" Shiho suddenly said

"_**How quickly can you arrange the transport?"**_

"On short notice at least five days.." Shiho said

"_**Good enough for me..thank you okaa-chan.."**_

"Ha?! Did you just hear what he said?! He's about to go on a suicide mission!" Chouno reacted

"_**Who said anything about this being a suicide mission..I have no intention of dying..I'm just going to look for answers.."**_

"Yes go look for answers that could lead to you getting killed! Please Gero-sama think this over!" Kikuyo pleaded

"_**I'm done thinking! If I spent all the time I had doing things instead of thinking then maybe jiji wouldn't be dead now!"**_

(Both Kikuyo and Chouno have nothing to say about what Gero said)

"_**Blood has been spilt on our soil..MY FAMILY'S BLOOD! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT HERE?! THINK?! DO NOTHING?!" **_Gero shouted

"Calm down Gero..both of them are just worried about you..please understand them.." Shiho said

(After taking a deep breath Gero tried his best to calm down)

"_**Whatever you say to me won't stop me from doing this..I'm running out of time..it's now or never.."**_

**[Somewhere onboard the Kuromorimine School Carrier - Before Midnight]**

(Five days went by fast and Gero was with Erika walking hand in hand. They were headed somewhere but Erika didn't know and Gero never told her)

"_**Hey Erika.."**_

"_Hmm?"_

"_**I'm going to tell you something and it might scare you..no it would definitely scare you..but I have to tell you.."**_

"_What is it?"_

"_**Do you remember what happened at the hospital? After the doctor informed us about jiji.."**_

"_Yes..your eyes were glowing and blinking..is it about that?"_

(Gero nodded in response and started to tell Erika about the secrets of Scared Possession. As they walked through the streets Erika listened carefully and never spoke while Gero was talking. He even told her about what happened to Shiho's uncle which gave Erika fear and worry about Gero's emotions)

"_**I'm sure you've noticed that my smiles have been fake.."**_

"_I knew you were forcing yourself to smile but I didn't expect it to be like this..how much have you lost already?"_

"_**The only emotion I have left now is hate and rage..I can't feel anything anymore except for two things.."**_

"_Two things?"_

"_**Pain and.."**_

(Gero then placed his forehead on Erika's forehead before saying the second thing he can feel)

"_**My love for you Erika..it's the last thing that keeps me going..and if the time comes..I will take my own life before my love for you disappears.."**_

"_There you go again..saying you'll kill yourself after I saved you so many times.." _Erika pouted

"_**Sorry..that's right you keep on saving me..even right now you are saving me just by being with me.."**_

"_And I'll never leave your side.."_

"_**I know you won't..but this time I have to leave yours..just for a couple of weeks.."**_

"_To reach the third stage of Sacred Possession?"_

"_**Yes..I won't be able to reach it here.."**_

"_Where will you go?"_

"_**I'm sorry I can't tell you that..I won't be bringing my phone also so I won't be able to contact you.."**_

"_Then bring this with you at least.."_

(Erika then grabbed something from her pocket and when Gero saw he realized it was the good luck charm that he gave Erika way back during the Joint Senshado Tournament)

"_**You kept it all this time?"**_

"_Of course I would! This is the first gift you ever gave me!"_

"_**Thank you..for treasuring it.."**_

"_Take this with you..it will protect you always..but I'm only letting you borrow it ok?! You have to give it back to me when you come back!"_

"_**Yes my kommandant.."**_

"_You will come back to me..right?"_

"_**I will..I promise..so wait for me.."**_

(Erika then placed her hand on Gero's face and looked at his eyes)

"_Can I see those eyes you told me about?" _Erika asked

(Gero then closed his eyes and when he gently opened them his eyes were glowing golden yellow again meaning Sacred Possession activated. Erika just stared down into Gero's eyes not saying a word)

"_**It's scary right?"**_

"_No..it's the most beautiful eyes I've seen in all my life.." _Erika smiled and blushed

"_**Really?"**_

"_Yes..you know the saying that the eyes are the window to the soul?"_

"_**And is it true? Can you see my soul?"**_

"_I can..and it's strong and alive..so keep it that way..that's an order!"_

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant.."**_

"_Will you be going alone?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..I can't risk dragging anyone else..which is why you have to go back Ono.."**_

(Erika wondered what Gero meant by that when Ono suddenly appeared behind them)

"_Nakamura-kun!" _Erika reacted

"I knew you'd find out I was following you.."

"_**What are you doing here?"**_

"I thought you might be doing something crazy again so I want in.."

"_**No! You can't! Just stay here-"**_

"Oh shut up will you..this is non-negotiable..I'm your best friend..you're the gunner..and I'm your loader..if I'm not with you then your shit out of luck.." Ono smiled

"_**Tsk..fine..just don't regret it.."**_

"What makes you say I will?" Ono asked

"_**Does Ken and Hajime know?"**_

"Yeah..the three of us talked about it before I left.." Ono replied

"_**What about Sheska-san? How are you gonna explain this to her?"**_

"She'll understand.." Ono said

"I'll understand what?" again a voice said behind them

(The three of them looked to see Sheska was there standing in front of them with an angry expression)

"S-Sheska-san?! How did you-" Ono reacted

"Senpai was taking a long time returning to the dorms so I decided to look for her..then I saw you leaving the dorms as well and followed you here.." Sheska said

"_**How did you not know you were being followed?" **_

"I'm not as good as you ok?!" Ono reacted

(Sheska then approached Ono with a very scary look on her face)

"And? You said I'd understand? What exactly will I understand? That you just went and disappeared without saying a word!? That you decided to go on a very dangerous mission and you might not come back?!" Sheska shouted

"S-Sorry.." Ono apologized

"You idiot.."

(Suddenly Sheska grabbed Ono by his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. This really surprised Ono and both their faces were bright red)

"_Wow.." _Erika reacted

"_**Finally.."**_

"W-W-W-What..S-Sheska-san?!" Ono was blushing so hard

"I didn't come here to stop you..I have no right to stop you..I wanted to let you know how I feel about you and why you have to come back..alright?" Sheska blushed

"_**Now both of us have a reason to come back.."**_

(Ono then manned up and hugged Sheska tight which she returned without hesitation)

"I know that was an unfair thing to do suddenly..so you don't have to give me an answer right away..you can give me a response when you come back.." Sheska said

"Ok Sheska..I'll definitely come back.."

(They then heard the sounds of rotors of a helicopter approaching and they saw a black V-22 Osprey slowly landing in front of them. It had no flags on it or any markings just a plain black Osprey)

"_Is that your ride?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..it's time to go.."**_

"_Wait!" _

(Erika then hugged Gero once more but this time placed her ear on Gero's chest to hear his heartbeat)

*THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP *THU-THUMP

"_**Erika?"**_

"_The sound of your heartbeat is the greatest sound I have heard..please don't let it stop.."_

"_**I promise..my heart will keep on beating for you Erika.."**_

"_Take care of each other ok?"_

"_**We will.."**_

"Gero-san! Both of you better come back here in one piece or else we'll beat the crap out of you!" Sheska said

"_**Scary..your girlfriend is scary Ono.."**_

"Come on let's go.." Ono blushed

(Ono and Gero then walked towards the Osprey and was about to leave when suddenly Maho came running from behind Erika and Sheska and grabbed Gero's arm)

"_**Maho-chan..let go.."**_

"No I won't..if I let go you might not come back!" Maho said

"_**What are you saying..I'll come back Maho-chan..so be a good girl and stay here.."**_

(Gero was about to give Maho his usual love pat on the head but she refused. Maho suddenly slapped away her brothers hand)

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I'M NO LONGER THE LITTLE SISTER YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON PROTECTING!" Maho shouted

"_Maho-san..calm down.." _Erika said

"YOU JUST DIED A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO! IT WAS ALREADY A MIRACLE ERIKA BROUGHT YOU BACK! WHY ARE YOU GOING TOWARDS YOUR DEATH NOW!? ANSWER ME ONII-SAMA!" Maho shouted

(Gero wasn't answering his little sisters questions and was just looking at his hand that Maho slapped away)

"_**I see..you're right..you're now old and strong..so I won't treat you like a child anymore..sorry about that..starting now I'll be treating you the way you want me to.."**_

"Onii-sama?" Maho got scared

"_**Don't ever get in my way..ever again..let go of me.."**_

(Gero gave a scary look at his sister with his eyes still glowing from the Sacred Possession and it scared her so much to the point that she let go of his arm. It was the very first time that Gero was angry at Maho and she felt it. Gero then walked away towards the Osprey and Ono followed)

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Don't go!" Maho shouted

"_Maho-san! Let them go!" _Erika stopped her

"How can you let him go like this?! He could get killed!" Maho shouted

"They'll come back Maho-senpai! Trust them!" Sheska was also preventing Maho from running to them

(Gero just continued to walk ignoring Maho's cries)

"Is that alright Gero?" Ono asked

"_**Yeah..let's go.."**_

(Maho just continued to watch his brothers back as he walked further away from her and tears started to fall on her cheeks)

"_ONII-SAMA GA DAIKIRAI!" _Maho shouted

[I HATE YOU SO MUCH ONII-SAMA!]

"_Maho-san.." _Erika said

(Maho just fell to her knees after she blurted out those words towards Gero as she cried. After rubbing her eyes she took one last look at Gero and saw that he was looking at her and he said)

"_**Me too..I hate myself so much as well.."**_

(Gero and Ono then boarded the black Osprey and it slowly ascended into the sky then went away quickly. Leaving behind Erika, Sheska, and Maho back at the school carrier. All three of them had tears in their eyes as they watched them leave)

**[Aboard the Black V-22 Osprey]**

(Gero and Ono were now on their way to a private airfield where they will ride a plane to their location. But as they boarded the osprey something gave Gero a headache and that was the unexpected guests with them)

"_**And? What the hell are you all doing here?!" **_

"Oh come on..don't be so cold Tiger-kun!" Takashi said

"That's right! We came along to assist you!" Naomi said

"Just ignore him..he's a bit cranky leaving behind his girlfriend I'm sure.." Kal said

"_Dobryy vecher Gero-kun.." _Klara smiled

[Good evening Gero-kun..]

(On board the osprey was Takashi, Naomi, Alisa, Kal, Klara, and Assam)

"This is our team.." Ono said

"_**No no no what about YOUR Senshado teams?! Who's going to lead them?!"**_

"Kay will handle it while I'm gone!" Alisa smiled

"For Pravda it will be Katyusha-sama and Nonna-sama that will be with them!" Klara smiled

"I understand Kal, Takashi, Klara-san, and Naomi-san..but why is Alisa-san and Assam-san here also?!"

"After what happened to Ray I decided to stick to him and make sure that he never gets hurt again.." Alisa smiled

"You won't find the location of the tattoo without me so it's natural for me to tag along!" Assam smiled

"_**You do know that this is a dangerous mission..you shouldn't be doing this you know..all of you are still young!"**_

"Oh don't give us that bullshit about our age..you're not that much older than us!" Takashi said

"Our ex-commanders also gave us an order which is why we are here to fulfill that order.." Alisa said

"Orders?" Ono asked

"Don't let Gero-kun go alone..is what Darjeeling-sama said"

"Protect and support Darling at all times is what Kay ordered.." Naomi said

"Make sure that all of you come back alive no matter what! Is what Katyusha-sama said.." Klara smiled

(After rubbing his head from the headache Gero just let out a big sigh)

"_**Alright..I don't have much of a choice now do I?"**_

"Then it's settled..you'll be our Commanding Officer for this mission right?" Kal asked

"_**Right..so do exactly what I say, when I say, and how I say..is that clear?"**_

"Roger!" everyone saluted

"_**Good.."**_

"So Taichou..where are we headed?" Naomi asked

(Gero then looked outside the window before he answered and he was recalling Erika's smile to give hims strength once more)

"_**Germany.."**_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 69 - Business Trip**

**Author's Note:**

**A great day to everyone! How was this chapter? Things are really getting serious now for Gero. Do you agree that emotions make us human?**

**Will he return from this business trip? Or will he not? What will they find in Germany? Stay tuned! Let me know your reactions this chapter in the reviews section!**

**By the way, Ono & Sheska ship for the win!**

**Shout out to : "AngelBlue1852" and "yohanesdharmesa1" thank you for the follow and favorite! Welcome!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and  
suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	69. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 - Business Trip**

**[Aboard the Black V-22 Osprey]**

"Then it's settled..you'll be our Commanding Officer for this mission right?" Kal asked

"_**Right..so do exactly what I say, when I say, and how I say..is that clear?"**_

"Roger!" everyone saluted

"_**Good.."**_

"So Taichou..where are we headed?" Naomi asked

(Gero then looked outside the window before he answered and he was recalling Erika's smile to give him strength once more)

"_**Germany.."**_

"Ohh nice..I heard it's lovely during this time of the year!" Alisa said

"They have great beer too!" Takashi said

"It's not like you're old enough to drink.." Kal jokes

"Shut up!" Takashi reacted

"_**Well don't expect to get any time for sight seeing while we're there..we have important things to do first.."**_

"So after we're done with the important stuff let's hang out for a bit! It's not everyday we get to go to Germany!" Takashi said

"_**Yeah..fine by me.."**_

**[Tokyo Private Airfield]**

(The Black V-22 Osprey now arrived at the private airfield and dropped off Gero and his team. As they walked towards the airfield they were astonished as they saw a Kawasaki C-2 Transport Plane without any markings or flags on it again)

"A Kawasaki C-2! Only the JASDF have these!" Alisa said

"But it doesn't have the flag of Japan on it.." Naomi said

"_**That's because it's a private plane..my family owns it not the JASDF.."**_

"Well it was given to us by the JASDF is the proper way to say it.." a voice said from inside the plane

"Who's there?!" Kal shouted

(Suddenly a team of five people came from the cargo bay doors of the plane and walked towards Gero and his team)

"It's been a long time young master!" the five of them said and bowed to Gero

"_**What are you guys doing here?"**_

"Do you know them Gero?" Ono asked

"_**Yeah..Ryōshi Senjutsu Tokushu Butai - Special Hunters and Tracking Squad - RYOBU of the Nishizumi Family.."**_

"RYOBU? Just like the ANBU of the Shimadas?" Kal asked

"Ohh you've met the ANBUs already?" asked one of the RYOBUs

"Yeah..they saved us when we got attacked.." Takashi said

"I see..well ANBU specializes on Assassination while RYOBU specializes on Hunting and Tracking.."

"_**Answer my question Lieutenant..why are you here?" **_

"Forgive me for my rudeness young master..we were sent here by your father Tsuneo-sama to assist you.." said the Lieutenant

"_**Dad sent you?"**_

"Yes..he heard from Shiho-sama that you were going to need some help.."

"_**I haven't seen him in years..now he wants to help me?"**_

"Well you can ask that him directly later..he's waiting for you in Germany.."

"_**You guys just had all this figured out right from the start huh?"**_

"Not really..we only figured it out when some young lady hacked into the C.I.A's information network and was able to get some valuable information for us.."

"_**Ohh that young lady is here..and this is my team..from left to right..that's Kal, Naomi-san, Ray, Alisa-san, Klara-san, and Assam-san the one that hacked the C.I.A..this here beside me is Ono my loader and best friend.."**_

"Wait you hacked them?!" Alisa reacted

"I just took a peak that's all.." Assam smiled

"Nice to meet you, senpais.." Naomi smiled

"You too..my name is Lieutenant Sanada, this is my team..introduce yourselves.." Sanada ordered

"Sergeant Sakurai! Team Marksman!"

"Corporal Kaito! Nice to meet you! "

"Private First Class Shun! Demolitions expert! A pleasure!"

"Private First Class Nana! I'm the medic so let me know if you get hurt!"

(The RYOBUs then saluted Gero and he saluted back)

"_**We have 12 hours of flight time to Germany so rest up..we'll brief you of the mission when we're near our destination.."**_

"Roger!" everyone replied

(As they boarded the plane they saw a very luxurious interior and there were comfortable chairs that could be converted to beds. There was even a bar stand and a proper dining area where they could eat)

"This is amazing! You turned a cargo plane into a high class plane!" Alisa reacted

"_**I did tell you it's private..but only the front half of the plane was converted while the back is still a cargo bay area.."**_

"It's still cool! Right Kal-kun?" Takashi said

"Yeah..with this we can properly rest.." Kal smiled

"Pick whichever chair/bed you want, there's food in the fridge and drinks at the bar..do as you please nobody's gonna tell your parents.." Lt. Sanada said

"Really? We might just get a drink or two?" Naomi said

"Yes go ahead as long as you don't get drunk.." PFC Nana chuckled

"Ahaha just kidding..but still what's with all the freedom?" Naomi asked

"Well this mission is classified so nobody will know what happens during this mission..so feel free.." PFC Shun said

"More like Black Ops..as of this moment we do not exist anywhere..is that clear?" Cpl. Kaito said

(Everyone nodded in response)

"_**Hey that's enough chit chat..rest up.."**_

"Yes young master.." Kaito bowed

"What about you? You should also try to sleep Gero-kun.." Klara said

"_**Thanks Klara-san..I have something to do first..I'll get some sleep later.."**_

**[8 Hours Later...]**

(On board their private plane time flew by quickly as they flew through the western skies. There is four hours left before they arrive and Gero's team woke up peacefully and just finished eating breakfast with the members of RYOBU)

"Where's Tiger-kun and Nakamura-kun?" Takashi asked

"Both of them are with Lt. Sanada by the cargo checking our gear.." PFC Nana said

"So..what's your story with the young master? How did you meet him?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"All of us met him in one thing..Senshado!" Takashi said

"Imagine a random boy joining Senshado and dominating everyone in such a fun way!" Alisa said

"That was before or after he regained his memories?" PFC Nana asked

"It was before..and even after he remembered who he was we still had fun together.." Kal said

"What about you guys? When did you first meet Gero-kun?" Klara asked

"Ohh I remember that day very much! It was his 5th birthday!" Sgt. Sakurai smiled

"Yeah I remember it too! We were there as his father's body guards then we were introduced!"

"Oh he was so happy to meet us..we were so happy as well that we gave him gifts on the spot!" Cpl. Kaito said

"What gifts?" Naomi asked

"Two of our comrades Junpei and Touma! On that day both of them were assigned as Gero-sama's body guards.."

(Gero's team knew those names except for Alisa, Klara, and Naomi. They also know what happened to them)

"I see..so that's when they met.." Takashi smiled

"Do you guys know about Junpei and Touma?" PFC Shun asked

"Yes..Gero-kun showed us his memories of the past and what happened.." Assam said

"They were amazing comrades.." Kal said

"Thank you.." Cpl. Kaito smiled

"Forgive us but we weren't there when Gero-san told us about them..so we don't know.." Alisa said

"It's alright.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"If it isn't too much to ask..can you tell us about what happened to them?" Klara asked

"Of course..you're part of the team now..you have the right to know.." Cpl. Kaito said

(Gero's team now prepared themselves for the story which was about to be told)

"PFC Junpei and Cpl. Touma died twelve years ago while on duty protecting the young master.." Sgt. Sakurai said

(Sakurai could see the looks on their faces but she still continued) 

**[Twelve Years Ago - RYOBU's POV]**

(Lt. Sanada and the others were looking at the lifeless bodies of Junpei and Touma after they were recovered from the scene of the crime)

"H-How could this happen?!" Cpl. Kaito reacted

"What happened Lieutenant?!" PFC Shun shouted

"They were about to go home from the park when they were attacked by unknown people.." Lt. Sanada said

"What about Gero-sama!?Is he alright!?" PFC Nana asked

"Yes but he was severely injured in the head..Shiho-sama said after a few days of recovering he will be hidden somewhere away from the family.."

"Why?! Why should the young master leave?!" Sgt. Sakurai reacted

"They were targeting him when they attacked..it was the young master's request to leave so that his sisters Miho-sama and Maho-sama will not be involved.."

"You mean his identity was found out?!"

"Possibly.."

"Where will Gero-sama be hidden?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"We won't be told..nobody else will know except for Shiho-sama.."

"That's absurd! That's not gonna keep him safe! We have to know where he will be and personally guard him!"

"We can't risk it! For all we know there's a mole in our system! We have to trust and believe in Shiho-sama for now!" Lt. Sanada shouted

"Damn it..I'll never forgive those that did this!" Sgt. Sakurai said

"Junpei and Touma were good men..and even better guards for Gero-sama..they fulfilled their duties to the very end..we will definitely avenge their deaths!" Lt. Sanada said

"Sir yes sir!" his team responded

(It was easier said than done. Three months have passed and they were still unable to find those responsible for Gero's failed assassination. During this time Gero was already hidden in Tokyo together with Chief Matsumoto) 

**[RYOBU Main Headquarters]**

"How can we not have even a single trace of them after three months?!" Sgt. Sakurai reacted

"That just means our enemies are really good this time..not to mention very careful..this is the first time we are unable to track our targets.." Lt. Sanada said

"There must be something we can do!" Cpl. Kaito said

"Lt. Sanada! We've got incoming transmission from an unknown but secured line!" PFC Shun said

"What is it?!"

"An encrypted message! Analyzing it now!"

"What does it say?" Sgt. Sakurai asked

"Two days from now the Greeks will leave the beaches and sail through the Aegean Sea to escape. You will find them in this location and put an end to their evil deeds. -Trojan"

"This location is a port near the bay of Yokohama!" Cpl. Kaito said

"What is this? A riddle? And who the hell is this Trojan?!" PFC Shun reacted

"Does this mean there is also a traitor among our enemies?" PFC Nana asked

"This is a waste of time..for all we know it's a trap!" Sgt. Sakurai said

"I doubt it's a trap..the only people that know how to send a message here is the Shimadas or the Nishizumi Family.."

"What's the plan sir?"

"We have no choice..if what this message is saying is true then we have to act now or they'll get away! We leave in two hours! Contact ANBU and relay this information to them! This will be a joint ops! No more holding back!" Lt. Sanada ordered

"Roger!" 

**[Operation Odysseus - Two Hours Later - Yokohama Port]**

(RYOBU arrived at the said location according to the message and it was telling the truth. They saw numerous men with different nationalities and wearing military gear and weapons patrolling the port and more on board a boat. It was raining heavily and it was in the middle of the night)

"So that's why they left no trail..they've been on a boat the whole time!" Sgt. Sakurai said

"Why did they decide to all of a sudden go here?" PFC Shun asked

"Probably to resupply since they'll be leaving soon..this is our one and only window..thanks to that message we can avenge our comrades and Gero-sama!" Cpl. kaito said

"Who are these guys? They don't look Japanese at all! Mercenaries?!" PFC Nana said

"You're probably right.." a voice said from behind them

"Who's there?!" Lt. Sanada asked

(From the shadows emerged the members of ANBU and together with them was Shiho and Chiyo who were wearing black military outfits also)

"Shiho-sama! Chiyo-sama!" the members of RYOBU bowed

"At ease..so is this the place?" Shiho asked

"Yes ma'am..we count 10 patrolling by the port and there are probably more inside the ship.."

"I see..good work..RYOBU will take care of the port..ANBU will take care of the ones on top of the ship..target the bridge and communications.."

"Roger.." the ANBU captain said

"What about you Shiho-sama?" Lt. Sanada asked

"Chiyo and I will head inside the lower levels of the ship.."

"Rules of engagement ma'am?" Sgt. Sakurai asked

"Crew expendable.." Shiho said

"Commence Operation Odysseus!" Chiyo said

(Both Shiho and Chiyo's eyes glowed golden yellow and both of their Sacred Possessions activated. Both ANBU and RYOBU scattered all over the place picking off targets one by one)

"I got two in front of me.." Cpl. Shun said

"Take the one on the left, I got the right.." Sgt. Sakurai said

(As Shun stabbed the one on the left the guard on the right got shot in the head by Sakurai's sniper rifle with an attached suppressor and night vision scope)

"Sakurai-san..I got three stragglers by the bridge..please take one out I'll deal with the other two.." the ANBU captain said

"Copy that.."

(Sakurai then aimed her sniper rifle at the bridge and shot the third guard's head. When the two guards noticed the dead body the ANBU captain appeared from the shadows and stabbed the last two guards on the neck and chest)

"Thanks for the assist.." the ANBU captain said

"Port is clear..ten hostiles neutralized.." Cpl. Kaito radioed

"Upper deck clear..a dozen hostiles taken care of.." the ANBU medic radioed

"Alright..Sakurai provide over watch and watch the perimeter..body gets in or out of this port.." Lt. Sanada ordered

"Roger!"

"Kaito and Shun police those bodies and get them ready for disposal.."

"Copy that!"

"PFC Nana with me, we'll catch up to Shiho-sama and Chiyo-sama.."

"Mind if I tag along?" the ANBU captain asked

"Sure..have some of ANBU help my guys too.." said

"Understood!"

(Lt. Sanada, PFC Nana, and the ANBU captain now headed inside the ship's interior to regroup with Shiho and Chiyo. As they walked inside they could see blood splatter and blood pools all over inside the ship's hallways and rooms with dead bodies everywhere that had gunshots on their heads and the others were stabbed)

"Looks like the party's over.." the ANBU captain said

"They got what they deserved.." Lt. Sanada said

"Look! Shiho-sama and Chiyo-sama are over there!" PFC Nana pointed at a room

"Let's move.."

(As they entered the room they were surprised at the carnage they saw. It was the dining hall of the ship and some of the members of the mercenaries were sitting down at the tables with their throats slit open and they died while sitting down. Chiyo and Shiho were walking around the room holding pistols with suppressors on one hand and knives on the other)

"W-What happened here?!" PFC Nana reacted

"We don't know..it was already like this when we arrived.." Chiyo said

"Are there more hostiles?" the ANBU captain asked

"Negative..the ship is clear..this was the last room that we were going to check..then came across this.." Shiho said

"Nana what can you tell us?" Lt. Sanada said

"All of them had their throats slit and they bled out until they died..this was only recent Shiho-sama..maybe a couple of minutes before we arrived.." Nana said

"You mean someone got here before us?" Chiyo asked

"It's a possibility..unless they all committed suicide while getting drunk.." Lt. Sanada said

"I don't think so..all of them died without a single weapon in their hands..there are no signs of physical injuries on other parts of their bodies.."

"So they allowed their throats to be slit without putting up a fight.." Shiho asked

"Or they were forced to not move at all.." the ANBU captain said

"There are too many unknowns..take samples of the food and drinks they-"

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Suddenly explosions happened from below the ship blowing a hole on the side. Water was filling up the boat and it was sinking fast)

"Damn what the heck was that?!" Shiho said

"We're sinking! We have to go now!" Lt. Sanada shouted

"But what about the-"

"We have no time Shiporin! We got to go!" Chiyo shouted

"All teams, this is Sanada get clear of the boat immediately! We are on our way out!"

(Shiho and their group managed to barely get off the sinking boat. As they got back to port they watched as the boat sunk deeper into the ocean with all of the possible clues and evidences)

"What happened?!" Cpl. Kaito asked

"Somebody else got here before us and rigged the boat to explode!" Lt. Sanada said

"Looks like they don't want us to find something out.."

"Seems that way.." PFC Shun said

"What now Shiporin?" Chiyo asked

"Nothing we can do now..authorities will be here soon because of that explosion..find whatever Intel you can with the bodies here at the port..then exfil out..we were never here.." Shiho said 

**[Present Time - On Board the Kawasaki C-2]**

"That's about all that happened during Operation Odysseus..after we pulled out we never found out more about those mercenaries..the trail went dark and mysteriously for twelve years it was peaceful.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"Then suddenly a couple of months ago a young boy did the impossible and defeated the powerhouse schools of Senshado..we were all surprised that it was the young master!" PFC Nana smiled

"He just couldn't let go of his love for tanks..we owe it to his crew and Senshado that we were able to see him again.." Cpl. Kaito said

"We also owe it to Gero-kun..if it wasn't for him I would've never enjoyed my last year in High School Senshado.." Naomi smiled

"You got that right.." Klara said

"Agreed.." Assam said

"It's great that we have you all now as comrades..but I have to warn you that what you're getting into is very dangerous and could cost your lives..the people we're up against will not hesitate to kill you this time.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"We understand Sarge..we also have fought with these people..and we know how dangerous they can be.." Takashi said

"That's right..you two were the ones that fought off three of them..great job!" Cpl. Kaito smiled

"We barely lived through it though..if it wasn't for ANBU we probably would be dead.." Kal said

"But you still held your ground..not many kids your age could do that..even soldiers like me would've been frozen in fear fighting against enemies like that.."

"I agree..no wonder the young master chose you guys as his team.." PFC Shun said

"Did you guys receive training of any kind?" Sgt. Sakurai asked

"I had marksman and small arms training.." Naomi said

"Small arms training and hand to hand combat here!" Takashi said

"I got marksmanship and knife wielding training when I was in Russia.." Klara said

"Hand to hand combat and knife fighting techniques.." Kal said

"Ohh that's nice..what about you?" Cpl. Kaito asked Assam and Alisa

"I'm only good inside a tank haha! But I can be of use as a radio-woman and hacking!" Alisa smiled

"The same for me..I did practice a bit with a airsoft gun before but that's about it.." Assam said

"I see..that's alright! Nana and Sgt. Sakurai can teach you guys basic self defense moves once we reach our destination.."

"I'm fine with that! Being able to protect yourselves is better than nothing!" PFC Nana said

_"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_ Assam and Alisa said

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"Yes?"

(Gero, Ono and Sanada entered the room)

"_**Looks like all of you are acquainted now..that's very mean of you leaving Sanada out of the loop.."**_

"Ahaha don't worry about me young master.." Lt. Sanada chuckled

"_**Well we have about three hours more before we land so let's get started with the briefing.."**_

(Everyone then sat down and a monitor displayed the mission details)

"_**Our objective in this mission is to interrogate a prisoner regarding my past assassination and a certain individual responsible for the death of my foster father.."**_

"Didn't we already catch those people?" Kal asked

"_**There was a fourth one that did not enter the room of the Seven Seats.."**_

(Gero then played a video feed from the surveillance cameras during the semi-finals match. It was the same video that he showed Chouno and Kikuyo were Chief Matsumoto was stabbed by the fourth bad guy and then left)

"Did you ask the three that you captured regarding this fourth guy?" Lt. Sanada asked

"_**ANBU tried everything to make them talk but nothing..and now those three can't talk anymore.."**_

"What do we know about this prisoner that we have to interrogate?" PFC Shun asked

"_**The prisoner we're looking for is named Jonathan Wright, male, Caucasian, aged 35 to 40 years old, former US Army Ranger, served in Afghan**__**istan**__** for two tours, was dishonorably discharged for disobeying a direct order from his CO.."**_

"So that's why you were able to find him through the CIA's database..we've got a good old fashioned war veteran that couldn't get enough of war.." Cpl. Kaito said

"_**He then worked as a mercenary to do dirty work for different people like kidnapping, stealing, murder, you name it.."**_

"One hell of a retirement plan.." Kal said

"_**He was imprisoned here in Germany 10 years ago when he was caught smuggling drugs..he has this tattoo imprinted on his left hand.."**_

"That doesn't make any sense..from a mercenary to a drug addict..what the hell happened?" Takashi reacted

"_**I guess we'll find out more when we talk to him face to face.."**_

"Which prison is he being held?" PFC Nana asked

"_**He's being held at Stammheim Prison. It's located in Stuttgart, Baden Württemberg, Germany. Just by the northern boundaries of Stuttgart in the city district of Stuttgart-Stammheim."**_

"How are we going to get inside that facility?" Alisa asked

"_**Don't worry about that, I've got a ticket to get us inside.."**_

"Ok! We'll leave it to you then!" Assam smiled

"_**When we arrive we'll head for the hotel first then get used to the time difference and jet lag..it'll be morning when we arrive so adjustments must be made.."**_

"Understood.." everyone said

"Gero..isn't there something else you should tell them..they need to know about it.." Ono said

"What is it young master?" Sgt. Sakurai asked

(Gero then closed his eyes and after a few seconds he opened them and activated Sacred Possession. His eyes were glowing again and the members of RYOBU were shocked. Kal and Takashi already knew about it from Shiho but the others did not so they also were surprised)

"Those eyes..they're the same as Chiyo-sama and Shiho-sama's.." PFC Shun said

"Sacred Possession..so yours had already awakened young master.." Lt. Sanada said

"_**Yes..this is also the reason why I have to do this mission.."**_

(Gero then told them about him being at the second stage of possession and what are the possibilities that could happen to him. He also mentioned about his emotions and no longer feeling any kind of positive)

"So you can't turn it off?" Alisa asked

"_**No..it will automatically turn off at the seven minute mark.."**_

"Nakamura-kun was right..telling us about this is very critical.." Naomi said

"You can't feel happiness or joy?" Klara asked

"_**I can't.."**_

"Will you be able to reach the third stage in this mission?" Assam asked

"_**I don't know..that's why if I ever lose control..I won't be near anyone important to me.."**_

"What do you mean Gero-sama?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"_**I want you all to kill me if I lose control and stop being who I am.."**_

(Everyone just went silent after hearing Gero's request)

"I don't think I quite heard what you said..did you hear anything Takashi?" Kal asked

"Nope..did anyone else hear something? Senpais?" Takashi smiled

"Negative.." Sgt. Sakurai smiled

"_**Come on guys I'm serious here!" **_

"We're serious just as much as you..we're going to ignore that order..and there's a better thing to say than that!" Naomi said

"_**What?"**_

"It's not 'please kill me' but 'save me' right?" Assam said

"We're not going back to Japan without you Gero.." Ono said

"All of us will be coming home..nobody dies.." Klara said

"I know for sure that you won't lose control..and if ever by the smallest chance you lose control..we'll stop you without killing you.." Kal said

"_**Kal-kun.."**_

"Besides..your Kommandant will kill me if you don't come back..I don't want my death to be that way that's for sure.." Kal jokingly said

"Not to mention Miho-san will be very sad and you don't want that right Kal-kun?" Takashi teased

"Haa?! W-Why b-bring M-Miho-san in this conversation?!" Kal suddenly got embarrassed

"Hmm? I wonder why you're suddenly stuttering.." Takashi had a huge grin on his face

"Ohh you like Miho-sama? Go for it!" PFC Nana teased

"I guess even you can like someone huh..?" Naomi teased some more

"Shut up all of you!" Kal shouted

(As everyone burst out in laughter as they teased Kal they all saw a smile on Gero's face. They were not sure if it was a fake or real smile since he can't feel joy. But seeing him smile gave them hope that Gero can be saved and it was possible)

"_**Thank you everyone.."**_

**[Private Airfield - Stuttgart, Germany]**

(Their plane now landed on a private airfield inStuttgart, Germany and it was still pitch black outside)

"The sun hasn't even risen here.." Kal said

"_**Yeah..it's currently in the afternoon in Japan right now just right after lunch..feel the time difference?"**_

"It's not that bad actually.." Ono said

"_**Please unload the cargo Kaito and Shun.."**_

"Roger!"

"_**The rest of you on me.."**_

(Gero and the rest got down their plane and they were welcomed by two individuals by the runway)

"Look at you all grown up!" the man said

"_**Glad to see you're still alive, dad.."**_

"D-Dad?! Your real father?!" Kal asked

"Guten Morgen! Nice to meet you! Thank you for looking out for my son! I'm Nishizumi Tsuneo!" 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 70 - Father & Son**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi hi hi! How was the chapter? A new set of characters are introduced the RYOBU of the Nishizumi Family! Finally we get to find out what truly happened during Operation Odysseus! Who is the mysterious Trojan?**

**A lot of things are going to happen soon so fasten your seat belts! Finally Tsuneo and Gero have met I wonder how they'll react to each other? Let me know what you think of the chapter! Stay safe everyone!**

**Shout out to : "Headowwnz" and "Konononono" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Shout out to : "QuestionMarkBob" thank you for the follow!**

**Shout out to : "Lucas Brid" thank you for the favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	70. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 - Father & Son**

**[Private Airfield - Stuttgart, Germany]**

(Their plane now landed on a private airfield in Stuttgart, Germany and it was still pitch black outside)

"The sun hasn't even risen here.." Kal said

"_**Yeah..it's currently in the afternoon in Japan right now just right after lunch..feel the time difference?"**_

"It's not that bad actually.." Ono said

"_**Please unload the cargo Kaito and Shun.."**_

"Roger!"

"_**The rest of you on me.."**_

(Gero and the rest got down their plane and they were welcomed by two individuals by the runway)

"Look at you all grown up!" the man said

"_**Glad to see you're still alive, dad.."**_

"D-Dad?! Your real father?!" Kal asked

"Guten Morgen! Nice to meet you! Thank you for looking out for my son! I'm Nishizumi Tsuneo!"

(After being greeted by Tsuneo there was one thing that was going through Gero's team)

"They look so much alike!" everyone said in their minds

"_**You were all thinking that I look so much like him right?"**_

"Ahaha sorry..just a little.." Ono said

"Well I wouldn't blame you all for thinking that way! My son's looks can only come from one person and that's me, his handsome father!" Tsuneo bragged

"They even have the same carefree attitude!" everyone reacted again

"_Tadaima Modorimashita _Tsuneo-sama!" Lt. Sanada bowed

"Good work Sanada..have your team load your gear onto the trucks and drive them to the safe house.." Tsuneo said

"Understood!"

"Well I'd like to properly meet you all but this isn't the place..how about we go to a more comfortable location?" Tsuneo asked

"_**Sounds good to me.."**_

(Gero then walked past Tsuneo without a hint of affection and headed for the cars)

"Oh come on no hug? Fist bump?" Tsuneo teased

"_**Hurry it up..no time for fooling around.."**_

"Yes yes..you may look like me but your attitude sure comes from your mother.."

"Sorry about that Nishizumi-san.." Ono said

"Tsuneo is fine! No need to be so stiff!"

"Then Tsuneo-san..thank you for the help..about Gero he's.."

"I know..Shiho-san told me about his situation..and why you all are here..sorry about my son dragging you all the way out here.." Tsuneo apologized

"No sir..we came here of our own accord..no need to apologize.." Klara said

(As Tsuneo was talking to Gero's team another person approached Gero and greeted him)

"_Lange nicht gesehen_, sir Gero!" the man said

[Long time no see, sir Gero!]

"_**You too Alonso-san..how have you been?"**_

"I've been very well..I heard from your father what had happened..please accept my condolences.." Alonso said

"_**Danke..how are the kids?"**_

"They're doing fine..they'll be entering the university next school year.."

"_**I see..that's great.."**_

"I know that it's already too late to say this but please allow me to apologize..for not being able to help you in your time of need.." Alonso said

"_**Don't be like that Alonso-san..nobody knew what could've happened..all we can do now is to prevent it from happening again.."**_

"Yes sir Gero..me and my men will be at the ready to assist you.."

(Tsuneo and Gero's team now then joined in the conversation)

"Hey why are you treating Alonso differently from me?! You're making your dad cry!" Tsuneo joked

"_**Alonso-san I'd like to introduce you to my team.."**_

"Don't ignore me!" Tsuneo reacted

"_Willkommen in Deutschland_! My name is Alonso Konig nice to meet you all!" Alonso bowed

"_**Alonso-san here will help us get into the prison our target is..he'll also be our guide here in Germany so be nice.."**_

"It's nice to have someone with so much influence on our side for a change.." Kal said

"_**Well Colonel Alonso-san here is the commander of Germany's special forces Kommando Spezialkräfte or KSK..he's also the coach/instructor of Germany's Tankery Team.."**_

"Wow that's so cool!" Takashi reacted

"KSK? Just what in the world are we getting ourselves into.." Naomi chuckled

"At least they're allies not enemies right?" Klara said

"True that.." Alisa said

"I heard that all of you practice Senshado with sir Gero.." Alonso said

"Yes sir we do..Senshado has been a lot more fun since we met him!" Takashi said

"I see..well I hope that someday we'll get to have a friendly match between Germany and Japan wouldn't you say?" Alonso smiled

"We would love that sir!" Assam said

"_**Alright let's talk about this at the safe house before someone sees us here.."**_

"Very well sir Gero..well then ladies and gents you heard your CO mount up!" Alonso said

(Gero and his team now rode their vehicles to their designated hotel in Mannheim. They'll be staying here for the time being while in Germany) 

**[Stuttgart Safe House - One Hour Later]**

"Here we are! Make yourselves comfortable!" Tsuneo said

"_**If you're hungry then there's food in the fridge, if you're tired then sleep, get adjusted.."**_

"You do know we just ate breakfast.." Kal said

"Well if you're bored there's a shooting range at the basement of this place, you can practice there if you want.." Lt. Sanada suggested

"Why does a house have a shooting range?!" Alisa reacted

"Well this was built to house the KSK on certain occasions so this is technically one of our facilities but feel free to use the shooting range! There's also a gym on the second floor!" Alonso said

"I guess I'll head to the shooting range..want to join me Assam-san?" Naomi said

"Sure!" Assam said

"I want to check out the gym!" Takashi said

"I'll go with you then.." Alisa said

"_**Be careful now..there's no point going all the way here just to get hurt before the mission.."**_

"Don't worry young master! We'll go with them!" PFC Nana said

"We'll also give them a few tips!" Cpl. Kaito said

"Is there anything I can help with senpai?" Kal asked

"Then lend me a hand with the equipment!" PFC Shun smiled

"Roger!" Kal said

"_**Ono please assist them too..the faster the better.."**_

"Alright..what about you?" Ono asked

"_**I'll have a talk with dad..he might get depressed from me ignoring him.."**_

(Gero then walked towards the hotel lobby and saw Tsuneo all dried up and his soul was leaving his body because he was completely being ignored by Ger the whole time)

"_**So you ready to talk?"**_

"Are you going to ignore me again?" Tsuneo asked

"_**Depends on your answer.."**_

"What do you want to know then?"

"_**Where have you been all this time? We don't hear anything from you, okaa-chan never talks about you that much, i don't even know what you do for a living..then all of a sudden you appear like this.."**_

"Is that why you've been ignoring me?"

"_**YES if I must answer then YES THAT'S WHY I WAS IGNORING YOU!"**_

"You don't have to be that angry.."

"_**THE PERSON THAT TOOK CARE OF ME AS A FATHER DIED BECAUSE OF ME! HOW THE FUCK CAN I NOT BE ANGRY WHEN I SEE YOU SMILING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!?" **_

(Gero's voice echoed through the house's walls and all of them heard it but they just ignored what he was saying. For a moment Tsuneo was silent then his expression changed as he looked at Gero)

"Shin was my friend..so there's no way in hell I'm happy even in the slightest bit.." Tsuneo said

"_**Then why?"**_

"Because brooding over what happened and frowning isn't going to bring him back..he also wouldn't want to see you like this.."

(Gero just couldn't saying anything else to his father because he knows what Tsuneo is saying is correct)

"The best way to handle this situation is to smile because Shin would've wanted to be remembered with a smile rather than a frown.."

"_**But..I'm unable to smile..all I feel when I remember him is pain and anger.."**_

"For now..that's why you came all the way to Germany right? To find answers?"

"_**Yeah..a lot of questions and not enough answers.."**_

"Then let me be the first to give answers..I work as an International Tank Mechanic for different countries..both Tankery and the Military..that's what I do.."

"_**So the reason why you're in Germany is because of that?"**_

"Yeah..it will soon be the World Tournament and Alonso requested me to do maintenance on their tanks.."

"_**Then it's just a coincidence that we met right now?"**_

"Hmm no..my job of going to different countries as a tank maintenance man also helps my other job.."

"_**Other job? What's that?"**_

"I work as the Japan Special Forces commander with the rank of Major and I'm also RYOBU's commander.."

"_**Really? You a Special Forces commander? Smells fishy to me.."**_

"I'm telling the truth! You could ask Chouno-san about it too! Even Alonso!"

"_**I'm just kidding..even if I did ask Ami nee-chan she'd just deny it..after all you're identity can't be revealed.."**_

"Well let's leave it at that..anyways me going to different countries gives me all kinds of information..all these years I've been trying to track the ones that tried to kill you..and now we have solid clues.."

"_**I just hope that this doesn't lead to a dead end.."**_

"I know it won't..they failed to kill you twice now..they're becoming impatient..and they're afraid..I can feel it..trust in your intuition.."

"_**We'll cross that bridge when we get there..but thank you for telling me this..it makes me feel a lot better knowing my father is not just some random dude travelling all over the planet.."**_

"Hey that's mean!"

"_**Can you tell me more about Jiji? After all this time I never really knew about him that much before he took care of me.."**_

"Hmm..let's see..I was just your average tank maintenance guy back then the first time I met Shin.." Tsuneo smiled

"_**Where did you meet him?"**_

"The Nishizumi Household's Tank Garage!"

"_**So you were trespassing?"**_

"Uhmm..call it getting lost ok?! I was new to the area and I really wanted to see the tanks! The next thing I knew I was already inside their tank garage!"

"_**And? How was Jiji's first impression of you?"**_

"Not good..imagine finding a complete stranger hugging a tank inside the garage you work at..what would you think?"

"_**I'd think that you're a complete pervert.."**_

"I shouldn't have asked..but yeah Shin almost killed me by bashing my skull with his wrench..after dodging so many times I was able to introduce myself and explain why I was there.."

"_**One heck of a first impression.."**_

"It sure was..after that it was smooth sailing working with him..we enjoyed each other's company while getting to fix different kinds of tanks..then that fateful day happened.."

"_**What day?"**_

"The day I met your mother.."

"_**I'm sure okaa-chan thought you were some kind of trespassing pervert as well..."**_

"Would you stop calling me that!?"

"_**And? How did you both meet?"**_

"We met inside the tank garage while I was fixing up her tank. She was looking for Chief Shin but he was out doing some errands..so I was the one that spoke to her..I tell you she was so beautiful! She had a very strong and vibrant aura around her..I fell for her the second I saw her.."

"_**Was it the same for her?"**_

"I don't know..she was so focused on Senshado when we met so I think she never had any time for romance..but that never stopped me from showing her how I felt!"

"_**Yeah I figured.."**_

"Also during that time your mother was getting so many marriage proposals from different people..a lot of them just wanted a piece of the Nishizumi Family's fame..and your mother knew that so she was so fed up about it.."

"_**There will always be people like that no matter where you are.."**_

"I agree..that's why I stole your mother's heart to get those people away from her!"

"_**So even after you got married to okaa-chan you still worked as the family's tank maintenance man?"**_

"That's right! I was never a fan of all that special treatment or being a VIP..I kept on refusing being issued bodyguards but your mother insisted.."

"_**I take it that a lot of people hated the fact that a maintenance man was now the husband of the Nishizumi Family heir huh?"**_

"Something like that..even though I can handle myself Shiho-san was still worried and RYOBU was created and assigned to be my guards.."

"_**That's just how okaa-chan is..she acts tough in front of others because she can't be seen as a weak person..but deep inside she's a kind and caring person.."**_

"I know..and I'm sure she's hurting right now after what happened.."

"_**You should be there beside her right now! Instead you're way out here.."**_

"You're right..but both of us agreed to this when I was assigned this job.."

"_**Job of being an international tank maintenance man?"**_

"Originally this was Shin's job offer..but he gave it to me after what happened to his family.."

"_**I heard it from okaa-chan..his wife and child right?"**_

"Yes..it happened so suddenly..he didn't want to tell Shiho-san about it because Shin didn't want to make her worry.."

"_**So you took the job after he resigned?"**_

"That's right..then while i was away from Japan..that scar on your head happened..I came back as fast as I could..I hope you know that.."

"_**Don't worry..I know you did your best to return as fast as possible..because Trojan wouldn't be alive if you didn't.."**_

"So you already know about him..since when?"

"_**Before the start of the Senshado Tournament.."**_

"Does he know that you know his identity as Trojan?"

"_**Yeah..I made contact with him face to face before I left Japan.."**_

"How did he react? I'm sure he had a surprised expression.." Tsuneo smiled

"_**Yeah..he was completely caught off guard when I confronted him..he was even close to crying.."**_

"Well he is the emotional type..you also know what he had been through.."

"_**We owe him a lot..I'll make sure to repay him for all the help he gave us.."**_

"That day will come..but for now we have to focus on the task at hand.."

"_**You don't have to tell me twice..I'm already way ahead of you old man.."**_

"Shut up! I'm not that old!"

(Gero then took a look at the clock on the wall and noticed that not much time has passed since they arrived)

"What's wrong?" Tsuneo asked

"_**Oh nothing..I was just thinking about home.."**_

"How's Japan nowadays?"

"_**Same old same old..if that clock is right then the second round of the semi-finals is about to begin.."**_

"Who's going against who?"

"_**Red Wings Academy versus Shogun Boys High School.."**_

**[Japan - Second Round of Semi Finals]**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the second round of the semi finals of the 64th National Senshado Tournament!" the announcer said

(Both teams now gathered on the battlefield which was a very peculiar field because on one side it was an open grassy field with no cover at all and the other side was a huge forest with a large amount of trees. The starting points of each team will either be one of the two meaning whose starting point is in the area with the forest has the advantage)

"Once again this is a Commander Tank Battle, both teams may or may not send their commander for the pre-match greeting! You may send one representative of your choosing! Forward!" Ami Chouno said

(Yamato Shiori and Yamasaki Akane approached the middle)

"I'm Ami Chouno and I am joined by Kanon Sasagwa, Remi Takashima, and Hibiki Inatomi and we will be your judges in today's match! Now as you all know this map is very one sided. So to rule out any possible biased complaints we will have a toss coin. Whoever wins the toss coin may choose their starting point, is that understood?" Chouno said

"Yes ma'am!" Shiori and Akane said

"So who'll pick first?" Chouno asked

"Ladies first.." Akane said

"Tails.." Shiori answered

(Ami Chouno then flipped the coin up in the air and when it landed on the ground it showed tails meaning Shiori will get to choose their starting point)

"Yamato Shiori please choose which side your team will start on!"

"We choose the open field as our starting point!" Shiori said

"Are you sure?" Akane asked

"Yes.."

"Alright then..Red Wings starting point is the open field side of the battlefield while Shogun Boys will have their starting point on the forest side! This match is between Red Wings Academy versus Shogun Boys High School! Mode is Commander Tank Battle! The team that takes out the other team's commander will be the winner!

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted"

"As expected of the so-called Strongest Male Senshado Commander..reaching all this way to the semi-finals..your reputation precedes you..but unfortunately this is as far as you go.." Shiori said

"Sorry great Yamato Style..but the one that gets to face Gero-dono in the finals will be us..I do hope your not all bark and no bite..see you in the field.." Akane smiled

(5 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 71 - Shogun Tiger**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Welcome back to the fanfic! How was this chapter for you? A lot of questions answered in this chapter and a lot of new questions will appear soon! New character introduced Colonel Alonso Konig!**

**I think the conversation of Tsuneo and Gero is pure comedy XD Let me know your what thoughts are in the reviews as always!**

**Shout out to : "SaltySieger159" thank you for the favorite and follow!**

**Shout out to : "Numb-Life" thank you for the follow!**

**Shout out again to : "Mosstar109" thank you once again for the video review! Check the reviews section for my reply towards your review! Guys give him some love by subscribing to his youtube channel and liking his videos! His youtube channel is "Mosstar Productions" go check it out!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	71. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 - Shogun Tiger**

**[Japan - Second Round of Semi Finals]**

"Red Wings starting point is the open field side of the battlefield while Shogun Boys will have their starting point on the forest side! This match is between Red Wings Academy versus Shogun Boys High School! Mode is Commander Tank Battle! The team that takes out the other team's commander will be the winner!

"Both teams ...Bow!"

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" _both bowed and greeted"

"As expected of the so-called Strongest Male Senshado Commander..reaching all this way to the semi-finals..your reputation precedes you..but unfortunately this is as far as you go.." Shiori said

"Sorry great Yamato Style..but the one that gets to face Gero-dono in the finals will be us..I do hope your not all bark and no bite..see you in the field.." Akane smiled

(5 seconds to the start of the match and the countdown has started in the audience)

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"MATCH STAAAART!" shouted the announcer

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations) 

**[Shogun Boys Tank Formation]**

"As expected of our commander winning the toss coin for us to have this advantageous starting point!" Shinji smiled

"That's actually the weird part.." Akane said

"Why?"

"I lost the toss coin.."

Red Wings Tank Line Up: 1 M22 Locust, 1 M4E3E8 Sherman, 15 M4A3E2 Jumbo, , 3 Unknown Tanks (20 Tanks)

Shogun Boys Tank Line Up: 1 Panzer III, 5 Elephants, 12 Tiger Is, 2 Unknown Tanks (20 Tanks) 

**[Kuromorimine Viewing Platform]**

(It was now the second round and a lot more people had gathered to watch the match. The only difference now is that there is a lot more security and it has become strict than before to prevent what had happened during the first round. Every viewing platform now have proper guards to protect them)

"Why would Red Wings choose the open field and put themselves at a disadvantage?!" Sakuraba asked

"_It's Red Wings we're talking about..I'm sure that Yamato girl has something in mind.." _Erika said

"Kommandant..where's nii-chan?" Alice asked

"_He's..bakatora is on a short vacation right now..he needed some time to clear his head you know..he'll be back before the finals.." _Erika smiled

"I understand..I just miss him.." Alice said

"_Me too.."_

"I don't see Nakamura-kun either..do you know anything Sheska?" Suzu asked

"Ono-senpai went with Gero-san to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy.." Sheska answered

"As long as those two are together we have nothing to worry about!" Tojo said

"Yeah I hope so too.." 

**[St. Gloriana Viewing Platform]**

"Let's see what the great Yamato Style has in store for us now.." Sencha said as she drank tea

"They're up against the strongest male senshado commander so this isn't going to be easy for them..choosing the open field as their starting point might just cost them this match.." Pekoe said

"Well you know what they say..don't count your chickens before they hatch.." Barley said

"By the way has anyone seen Assam-sama?" Sencha asked

"Now that you mentioned it, I didn't see her this morning as well..did Darjeeling-sama say anything to you Pekoe-sama?" Rosehip asked

"Oh yes Darjeeling-sama said that Assam-san had to go home for a while because of urgent business..she'll be back don't worry.." 

**[Pravda Viewing Platform]**

"Nonna-san! Where's commander Klara?" Nina asked

"She's running some errands for Katyusha-sama so she won't be back soon.." Nonna answered

"Errands? What kind?" Alina asked again

"You may say that she's helping out a comrade in need.." Nonna smiled 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(Outside the room of the Seven Seats two members of ANBU were staying guard but it still gave the ones inside anxiety)

"It feels a little nerve wracking to be sitting in this room.." Kay said

"Considering the fact that we almost got killed here I agree.." Darjeeling said

"Well we have those people outside our room so we can be rest assured.." Oowada said

"That's right..I heard Gero-kun requested their protection this time..I guess we owe your brother once again Maho-san.." Katyusha said

"..."

(Everyone saw that Maho was just staring at the table and not answering)

"Maho-san?" Anchovy called out

"Eh? S-Sorry what was that?" Maho finally answered

"Are you alright? Do you feel unwell?" Asparagus asked

"I'm fine..j-just in thought.."

"Worried about your brother?" Darjeeling asked

"Darjeeling..don't tell me you knew about it?" Maho said with a serious expression

"I don't know what you are talking about.."

"You knew and you let him leave!" Maho shouted

"Calm down Maho..we really don't know anything..you have to explain it to us.." Kay said

"Onii-sama left and I don't know where he went!"Maho shouted

"What do you mean by left? He never said anything to anyone?" Kaede asked

"All I know is he's going somewhere dangerous..if you know something please tell me!" Maho said

"I'll say it again..I don't know anything.." Darjeeling said in a serious tone

"Tsk..useless.." Maho said

"You act like you're angry but in reality you're just worried about him.." Katyusha smiled

"I'm sure darling will come back safely Maho..trust him!" Kay smiled

"The Heir of the Nishizumi Family disappeared..? Does mother know anything about this?" Kaede said in her thoughts 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"So Gero-chan has made his decision.." Chiyo said

"Yeah..he should've reunited with Tsuneo-san right about now.." Shiho answered

"Shiho-chan can I ask you something?" Mai said

"You want to know why I let him leave?" Shiho said

"Normally after what had happened you'd keep him close to watch over him..but you did the opposite..for me I could never do that to my daughters.."

"I agree with you..a mother should never let their children do something so dangerous.." Shiho said

"Then why?" Mai asked again

"Before my son left he asked us..what does 'knowing when you're going to die' and 'not knowing when you're going to die' have in common?"

"Isn't it death the common ground?" Chiyo said

"I thought so too..but he gave us a different answer.."

"What did Gero-kun say?"

"He said that 'waiting' is the common ground between the two.." Shiho said

"Waiting? I don't understand.." Mai said

"Basically he meant regardless if you know you're going to die or you don't know..death will eventually come for you in one way or another..so instead of waiting for it helplessly he confronts it..challenges it..and overcome it.."

"I see..why wait for the grim reaper when you can avoid him right?" Chiyo said

"Oh please..my son will not do something so cowardly..avoid him? He's going to kill him.." Shiho smiled

(As the match started Shogun Boys headed for the edge of the forest to lay an ambush for Red Wings)

"All tanks halt!" Akane radioed

"Commander all tanks now holding and in position for our ambush.." Shinji said

"Good..there's nothing else we could do with this terrain..if we face those Jumbos out in the open we'd just be killing ourselves.."

(Akane then brought out his binoculars and looked onto the other side of their position towards the open terrain. At first there was no sign of Red Wings' tanks but soon they felt the ground rumble as they approached)

"Here they come, button up lads.." Akane radioed

"Gunners at the ready!" Shinji ordered

(All Tiger Is and Elefants of Shogun Boys took aim by the hill in front of them as they waited for the first tanks of Red Wings to come into sight. As they looked through their gun sights they saw 15 Red Wings Jumbos slowly emerging from the hilltop)

"I'm not even sleeping and yet I see a nightmare in front of me.." Akane said

"Can we even penetrate that armor?" Shinji asked

"We can try..on my command..3...2...1...FIRE!"

*BANG *BANG *BANG

(A barrage of 88mm shells from the Tiger Is and Elefants was fired towards the Jumbos only to meet disappointment)

*CLANK *TING *BOUNCE

"Of course they'd bounce.." Akane said

"That is so OP.." Shinji said

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Suddenly Shogun's position was getting fired upon the Jumbos with their 76mm gun. Fortunately they were well hidden and none of their tanks were hit during the first wave of shells)

"Alright boys stay calm! They don't have a fix on our spots! Return fire and change locations afterwards!" Akane radioed

"Roger!" everyone replied

(The match now became an exchange of shots from both schools. Shells going out of the forest and shells going inside the forest. The gunners of Shogun were very accurate with their shots but they just couldn't penetrate the Jumbo's armor)

"Commander the jumbos are doing something!" Shinji said

"Damn..they just even made it a lot harder for us with that.."

"What is that?!" Shinji asked

"Angled Defense..it's a type of defensive stance a tank makes by adjusting the angle of the body by a certain degree to reduce armor penetration.." Akane explained

"We can't even put a dent on their armor! Why would they do that?!"

"That just means the Yamato Style has become serious in fighting us.." Akane smiled

"Meaning they won't take any chances right?"

"Yeah..but that's alright since it'll be a lot more fun this way!"

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Shells are bouncing everywhere and trees are getting blown apart in the forest and yet not a single tank has been white flagged on both sides)

"We'll run out of ammo before we even take out one of them if this continues commander!" Shinji shouted

"I know! That's why we'll switch from destroying them to disabling them! Aim for their gun barrels!" Akane ordered

"Easier said than done sir!"

"FIRE FIRE!"

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Once again 88mm shells were fired aimed at the gun barrels of the Jumbos all of them missed except for Akane and Shinji's tank. Red Wings fired back at them and unfortunately two got white flagged from Shogun's forces)

"Tiger #4 and the Panzer III have been white flagged commander!" Shinji shouted

"Damn..we're changing it up! All tanks reverse! We'll lure them inside the forest and we'll turn it into a close quarter fight! They may have ridiculous armor but an 88mm to the face will still take them out!" Akane shouted

"Roger! Pop smoke and pull back now!" Shinji ordered

(The forces of Shogun dispatched their smoke canisters to give them cover as they reversed back deeper into the forest it suddenly went quiet. The sounds of explosions and shell flying over their heads disappeared)

"What happened?" Shinji asked

"I don't know..but I have a feeling it's not good.." Akane said

(Then they heard some kind of sound that resembles like fireworks being shot into the sky but this time the sound was directed at them)

"What's that sound?" Shinji said

"TAKE COVER!" Akane shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(All of a sudden their position was bombarded by mysterious shells that sounded like rockets. What seemed to be an eternity of explosions ended after 60 seconds. After Akane's ears stopped ringing he went up to his cupola to check his surroundings. Only to see destruction)

"Status?!" Akane shouted

"I'm good!" Shinji said

"Two more Tiger's got taken out, commander!" a Shogun tanker said

"What the heck did this kind of damage?" Akane said in his mind

(He then looked through his binoculars to check out the source of those shells and what he saw struck fear in him and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were three T34 Calliope tanks on top of the hill behind the Jumbos)

"T-34 Calliopes?! We never had info about this!" Shinji said

"That's because this will be the first time they're using it!" Akane said

(Akane then saw the second T-34 Calliope adjusting its rocket pods in their direction again. What Akane failed to notice was all the trees in front of him were already destroyed making him an open target. He then saw Shiori's Easy Eight Sherman in front of the Calliopes)

"Fire.." Shiori ordered

"Damn this is bad!" Akane reacted

"Commander!" a Tiger I commander shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Once again their position was bombarded with 60 pieces of 114mm rockets from the T-34 Calliopes Rocket Tubes. Akane took cover under the safety of his Tiger tank and could only hope for the best. After the barrage he went up his tank's cupola again and was shocked to see two Tiger Is in front of his own tank white flagged. Both those Tiger tanks shielded Akane's tanks by using their own tanks so that he wouldn't get white flagged)

"W-Why..?" Akane said

"As long as you're alright commander we're still in the fight!" the tank commander said

"Now show those Red Wings how the Shogun Tiger really fights!" another tank commander said

"Understood!" Akane smiled

(Akane's Tiger then reversed away from the destroyed tanks of his comrades and started to move forward)

"ALL TIGER Is ON ME! WE'RE GOING STRAIGHT AT THROUGH THOSE JUMBOS AND TAKE OUT THEIR COMMANDER!" Akane radioed

"I don't have to remind you how crazy that is right?!" Shinji radioed

"You already did! But I won't let us go down like this! Have your Elefants positioned by the edge of the forest and provide cover fire for us!"

"Roger! What about those Calliopes?!" Shinji said

"Don't worry two of them fired already! The rules say that if there are more than one rocket launcher type of tanks then they can only fire once each! They have one more left!"

"Alright!"

"And bring out our own new toys! Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!" Akane said

(Shogun's remaining seven Tiger Is now emerged from the forest and started to accelerate towards the Jumbos without hesitation)

"Commander they're headed straight at us!" Takayuki said

"All tanks concentrate fire on them. Don't let them get close!" Shiori ordered

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

(A hail of 76mm shells from the Jumbos were fired towards Akane's group but at one smooth move all seven of the Tigers maneuvered perfectly to dodge the shots and continued to accelerate)

*TING *CLANK *BOUNCE

(The Jumbos started taking fire from Shinji's Elefant team and one of them successfully destroyed the gun barrel of another Jumbo)

"Alright nice shots! Keep on hitting them!" Shinji said

"Shinji! Are they set up?!" Akane radioed

"Yes sir! Ready on your command!"

(As Shiori gazed on the battlefield she saw two mysterious tanks way behind the Elefants and just outside the edge of the forest Shogun was just in then she saw something fired from one of the tanks and her expression quickly went pale)

"ALL TANKS SCATTER!" Shiori shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(The line of Red Wings was suddenly bombarded with large amounts of explosions that shook the ground under their tanks)

"W-What happened?!" Takayuki reacted

(As he looked around his surroundings he saw that five Jumbos got white flagged. He felt terror in his soul as he imagined what easily did this to their feared Jumbos that was until now impenetrable. He took out his binoculars and and looked towards the forest and saw unfamiliar tanks)

"W-What the hell are those things?!" Takayuki said

"Panzerwerfers.." Shiori said

(There it was the secret tanks of Shogun Boys High School. Two Panzer IV tanks but with attached Panzerwerfer Rocket Launchers on top of then. Each tank had ten tubes of rockets packing 150mm rockets)

"Alright! Nice kills! Push push push!" Akane shouted

"Shit! They're breaking through! Commander Shiori!"

(Akane's Tiger squad punched through the Jumbos while they were still shook from the barrage of the Panzerwerfers and headed straight for Shiori's command tank)

"Don't mind me! All jumbos concentrate fire on those Elefants and Panzerwerfers!" Shiori ordered

"Copy that!" Takayuki said

(All Jumbos now moved forward ignoring the Tigers and went to destroy Shinji's group. Shiori then focused on Akane's group that was not stopping for anything)

"FIRE!" both Shiori and Akane ordered

*BOOM *BOOM

(Shiori was able to dodge all seven 88mm shells while landing a perfect shot with her 76mm white flagging one of the Tigers. Akane then saw the third Calliope aiming towards the Elefants)

"Shinji! Have the last panzerwerfer aim for the Jumbos! I'll try to buy some time before their last calliope fires!" Akane ordered

"Roger!"

"Smoke out! Fire!" Akane radioed

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(The Shogun Tigers fired all of their smoke canisters towards the last T34 Calliope blocking his vision completely)

"That's a mistake.." Shiori said

*BANG *BOOM

(Within that small window of distraction Shiori's Easy Eight white flagged another Tiger I leaving five Tiger Is remaining)

"If you have the gall to ignore me then I'll pick you all off one by one.." Shiori said

"All remaining Shogun Tigers fire through the smoke and destroy the last Calliope! FIRE!" Akane ordered

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(The Shogun Tigers then formed a circle around the smoke and fired at all directions. 88mm shells rained down through the smoke and they clearly saw explosions within the smoke which means they hit something but couldn't confirm it. Shiori was again able to white flag another Tiger I during all this)

"Did we destroy it?!" a Shogun Tiger commander asked

"I think we did.."

"Think again.." Shiori said with a grin

(Through the smoke they saw silhouettes of more than one tank. When the smoke cleared they couldn't believe what they saw. An M22 Locust and the first two T-34 Calliopes that fired earlier used themselves as a shield to protect the last Calliope. Then a barrage of 114mm rockets fired in succession towards Shinji's position)

"FIRE!" Shinji ordered

(At the same time the last Panzerwerfers of Shogun fired all of its rockets towards the Jumbos in front of them. Everyone gazed at all the rockets in the air and watched as they fell down on their targets)

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

"Shinji!" Akane shouted

"Still alive Takayuki-kun?" Shiori radioed

"Yes commander..barely.." Takayuki said

(As the smoke had cleared over the battlefield Shinji's Elefant team and the Panzerwerfers were decimated completely and white flagged. Takayuki and his platoon of Jumbos on the other hand survived by using the Jumbos that had their gun barrels destroyed as shields)

"How many of you are left?" Shiori asked

"Four Jumbos are left operational ma'am!" Takayuki said

"Alright head to my position so we can end this match already.."

"On our way commander!"

*BOOM

(Again another Tiger I was white flagged by Shiori's Easy Eight leaving only three Tiger Is left from Shogun boy's forces. It was now three against five with Red Wings clearly having the advantage in both armor and weapon)

"Is this it?! I thought you'll be the one fighting the great White Tiger in the finals!? Are you the one perhaps all bark and no bite Strongest Male Senshado commander?!" Shiori taunted

"Heh..quit your barking you spoiled brat..I'll show you what strength is.." Akane smiled

(The last three Tiger Is started revving up their engines and were getting ready to pounce on their preys)

"Tiger #2 and #11 give those Jumbos some hell! I'll take care of their commander!" Akane ordered

"Roger! Good luck commander!"

(As ordered the two Tiger Is headed to fight the Jumbos behind them and Akane got out of his cupola and his Tiger 237 charged straight at Shiori's tank)

"Foolish attempt..fire!" Shiori ordered

"FIRE!" Akane shouted

*BANG *BOOM

(Both the 76mm and 88mm shells collided in the air and it surprised Shiori)

"That move.." Shiori said

"FIRE!" Akane shouted again

*BANG *CLANK

(The second shot came fairly quickly than usual and hit the side of the Easy Eight's turret and made a screeching sound)

"Damn..driver move! Fire!"

*BANG *BOOM

(The 76mm shell hit Tiger 237's side skirts, ripping it off. Both Shiori and Akane's tanks were now exchanging shots at close and mid ranges. Just barely hitting each other on their turrets and not landing good hits)

"As I expected..this person is moving just like the White Tiger..it's not exact but alike.." Shiori said in her mind

"What's wrong Yamato Shiori? It seems something spooked you.." Akane smiled

"Commander! I'll be moving to assist!" Takayuki said

"Back off! This one's mine!" Shiori ordered

"R-Roger.."

"Interesting..alright I'm game..this will be my practice when I face the real one!" Shiori smiled

(All of a sudden the movements of Shiori's tank changed drastically and Akane noticed it right away)

"So this is the true strength of the Yamato Style..let's go!"

"FIRE!" both Akane and Shiori shouted

*BANG *BOOM

(Both shots missed as their drivers are equally skilled. This continued for a while until one shot got a clean hit and it was Akane's)

*BANG *CLANK

"Alright ripped those side skirts clean off! Awesome shot gunner!" Akane cheered

"Damn you..get off your high horse!" Shiori shouted

*BANG

(A 76mm shot scraped the side of Akane's tank turret and shook the whole crew inside. Akane was so excited he decided to converse with Shiori during the battle via loudspeakers)

"Nice shot! That's what I'm talking about!" Akane smiled

"Why the heck are you smiling?! What's so funny?!" Shiori shouted

"I'm having fun! Aren't you?!" Akane smiled

"You think this is a joke?! I worked hard all of my life for this!"

"I did too! All of us did! Don't think you're the only one different!" Akane shouted

"But I am! Do you know what makes me so different from all of you?!"

"What?!"

"You love senshado right?! I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT!" Shiori shouted

*BANG *CLANK

(Akane was surprised by what he heard about the heir of the Yamato Family hating Senshado. He was distracted for a second and a shell hit the side armor or Tiger 237 making it spin out of control)

"Shit! Driver move move!" Akane shouted

"You play Senshado because you want to have fun! I play to win and not lose!"

"Losing is alright! It's all part of the fun!" Akane said

"Let me ask you this! When you lose do you get criticized? Do you get hated? Because I do!"

"..." Akane was speechless

"All I can do is win! It's all I have! I don't have the luxury to have fun!"

"You're wrong! Senshado isn't all about winning!" Akane shouted

*BANG *CLANK

(A 88mm shell hit the side armor of Shiori's Easy Eight but it bounced clean off)

"Senshado consists of everything! Making friends and enemies! Teaching and Learning! The ups and downs! Losing and WInning! Happiness and Sadness! Can't you see? Can't you feel it?!" Akane said

"I can't.."

"Then..why do you have the happiest smile on your face?"

(Shiori did not notice at all during the heat of battle that she was smiling already. Unconsciously she was having fun against a strong opponent)

"If that's not having fun then tell me what it is?" Akane asked

"..."

"That smile proves that winning isn't the only reason why you're fighting this hard every match Yamato Shiori!"

"You're wrong! Stop saying stupid things when you don't know shit about me!"

*BANG *BOOM

(Both tanks fired at the same time and this time both hit their targets at the side armor and both tanks spun out of control this time. After recovering they again sped up and continued their fight)

"What about you?! What the hell are you fighting for?!" Shiori asked him back

"I'm fighting for the right path for us to take!" Akane proudly said

"What the heck do you mean?!"

"You see for us..the path of the white tiger..Gero-dono's Senshado..is our one and only path to take.."

"That's ridiculous!"

"For you maybe it is..but for us men that are freshly introduced to Senshado..the path becomes painful..I mean who the heck would cheer for boys when you can root for the powerhouse schools right?!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Gero-dono's Senshado proved to everyone..to the whole world possibly that us men have the right to stand by side with the best! And someday maybe even become the best! His Senshado brings both fun and joy to everyone he faces no matter what the outcome of the match is!"

"Again with this bullshit about the white tiger.."

(At this point Shiori refused to listen anymore and suddenly her aura changed)

"THAT'S WHY I WILL DEFEAT YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW AND PROVE THAT SENSHADO ISN'T ALL ABOUT WINNING!"

"Shut up.."

"THE PATH OF THE WHITE TIGER IS THE ONE AND ONLY PATH NOT JUST FOR US BUT FOR EVERYONE! GERO-DONO'S WILL TAKE JAPAN'S SENSHADO AND TAKE IT TO GREATER HEIGHTS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UUUUUUPPPPPP!" Shiori shouted

*BANG *BOOM *CLANK

(Both shells from the Easy Eight and the Tiger I was fired at the same time but only one struck their target. It was the 76mm shell hitting Akane's tank at the right tracks. When Akane gazed at Shiori he saw an absurd amount of aura coming from her)

"W-What is happening?" Akane was frozen in fear

"**Yamato Style: Overwhelm.." **Shiori muttered

(This is the natural skill that Gero was saying about the Yamato Family. The skill to overwhelm their opponent regardless of how strong they are. Shiori herself was surprised that her skill activated during this fight. This just proves that Akane was a threat to her and pushed her to a point where the skill needed to activate)

"This is the first time Overwhelm was activated facing someone who isn't a Nishizumi or a Shimada.." Shiori said

"FIRE!" Akane ordered

*BANG *BOOM

(The 88mm shell was fired towards Shiori's tank but it was dodged easily without any problems. The Easy Eight's movements was so fluid that Akane felt like it hovered away from the shell)

"Her movements are way different than before!" Akane said

*BOOM

(Another 76mm shell hit the left tracks of Tiger 237 completely immobilizing him completely. All that Akane could do now was order his gunner to do his best to aim for Shiori's tank which was now impossible since Overwhelm was activated)

"Gunner when I give the signal you pray and pull that trigger!" Akane said

"Aye!" the gunner said

(Shiori's Easy Eight was now going in circles around and around Tiger 237 toying with it. After waiting patiently Akane saw a chance and took it right away)

"FIRE!"

*BANG

(As Akane's gunner pulled the trigger he saw the Easy Eight slowly reverse away from his gun sights. Yamato Shiori used the Spontaneous Deceleration skill which is the same skill the Gero used before. The 88mm flew straight at the Easy Eight and just scraped the upper plate of it's frontal armor before impacting the ground behind it. Akane then saw the the Fury's 76mm canon aimed at them and there was a flash)

"BANG *BOOM

(The 76mm shell buried itself deep inside the frontal armor of Tiger 237. Soon after a white flag popped up on top signaling that it has been taken out)

"Shogun Boys High School's Commander Tank has been destroyed! Red Wings Academy is moving on to the Finals!" Ami Chouno announced 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 72 - Loose Ends**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! How did you like the match? My goodness Jumbos and Tigers with Calliopes and Panzerwerfers!**

**The very first Yamato Family skill has been revealed! Yamato Style: Overwhelm! The ability to surpass their opponents the stronger they are!**

**Shout out to : "LeopardTruppen" thank you for the favorite and follow!**

**Shout out to : "nikopunzalan1225" thank you for the favorite!**

**Also go check out the Facebook page for I uploaded another photo! This time it's the angled defense that the Jumbos of Red Wings did to forcibly bounce the shells of Shogun!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	72. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 - Loose Ends**

**[Japan - Second Round of Semi Finals]**

(The 76mm shell buried itself deep inside the frontal armor of Tiger 237. Soon after a white flag popped up on top signaling that it has been taken out)

"Shogun Boys HIgh School's Commander Tank has been destroyed! Red Wings Academy is moving on to the Finals!" Ami Chouno announced

(Loud cheers were heard all over the stadium as the second round of the semi finals drew to a close ending in Red Wings' victory. Shiori was just standing on her tank's copla and the effects of Overwhelm were fading away. She could feel her mind and whole body ache after using the skill)

"I never thought..I'd use Overwhelm right now..I feel like my whole body is burning up..damn it.." Shiori said in her thoughts

"Commander.." a voice called out

"With the way I am right now..will I be able to defeat the White Tiger..?" again Shiori was thinking

"Commander Shiori!" the voice shouted

(Shiori snapped out of her train of thought and she saw Takayuki was in front of him)

"Takayuki-kun..what is it?"

"Is everything alright ma'am?"

"I'm fine..just got a little too worked up.."

"Otsukaresama..you have now taken us to the finals..we'll finally be able to fight Kuromorimine and have our revenge match!" Takayuki said

"That's right..all tanks return to base..good job everyone!" Shiori radioed

(As everyone else where returning to their tank garages Shiori saw Akane staring at his destroyed Tiger tank and decided to call out to him)

"Good fight.." Shiori said

"Yeah..it was a great match.."

"We really didn't expect those Panzerwerfers..that would've been bad for us if we were inside the forest.."

"Those Calliopes did the same to us! I guess both of us were thinking the same thing of choosing the open field at the start huh?"

"Yeah..I hate to admit but it was the toss coin that gave us the win.." Shiori said

"I don't think so..in the end I still lost to you fair and square..the toss coin didn't matter.."

"You're pretty calm even after a loss..such a weird person.."

"I had fun..and I know you had fun as well so it's a win-win for me.." Akane smiled

"Say whatever you want but I still won't change how I view Senshado.."

"I know and I understand..congratulations on the win! Good luck on the finals! The real White Tiger is a lot more capable than this!" Akane smiled

"Duly noted..take care White Tiger fan boy.."

**[Kuromorimine Viewing Platform]**

"Looks like we're facing Red Wings.." Koume said

"I guess the strongest male Senshado commander wasn't enough to topple Red Wings.." Sango said

"But he sure wrecked them up! Did you see those Panzerwerfers?! So cool!" Mauko cheered

"The Yamato Style..Jumbos and Calliopes..what a nasty lineup.." Sakuraba said

"Did you see that Shogun Tiger? The way it moved was a little similar to Gero-Taichou!" Tojo said

"I noticed that too..but what really caught my attention was FURY.." Toshi said

"Those fast reflexes and reaction times are ridiculous! It's like she could see when and where the next shot will occur and dodge it perfectly.." Rin said

"_So that's the natural skill of the Yamatos..it is indeed troublesome.." _Erika said

"This is the first time I've seen it in action..I didn't expect it to be this dangerous.." Alice said

"_What would you do against that Alice-chan?" _Erika asked

"Once it's activated I know that even I would be defeated..the only way is to destroy her tank before it activates.."

"_Bakatora said the same thing.." _Erika smiled

"Nii-chan did? That's weird.."

"_What is?"_

"Oh nothing serious..I mean I expected Nii-chan to say he would want to fight Yamato Shiori even if their natural skill activated and that he'd defeat her while it was activated..because that would've been a lot more fun and satisfying! Right?" Alice explained

"_You have a point..maybe Bakatora's plan has changed since we discussed it..we'll have to ask him again when he returns.."_

"Yes!" Alice smiled

"_Alright! We have two weeks before the finals! Now we know who we're up against, let's all head back to the carrier and prepare! "_

"Jawohl Kommandant!"

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"Congratulations Mai-chan!" Chiyo smiled

"Thank you Chiyo-chan..looks like we'll be facing each other in the finals Shiho-chan!"

"Yeah..by the way is your daughter alright? She seemed pretty exhausted after using Overwhelm.." Shiho asked

"Well I wouldn't blame her..this is only the second time she's been able to use it.."

"You have to be joking right?!" Chiyo said

"No I'm serious..Kaede was the only one that ever trained getting used to Overwhelm.." Mai said

"May I ask why?" Shiho said

"Shiori grew up under the shadow of her older sister..she never discovered the word 'fun' in Senshado.."

(When Shiho heard the story she immediately realized that it was the same situation as MIho when she was still in Kuromorimine)

"All her life she was compared to Kaede and whenever she lost she was criticized and all the blame landed on her..eventually she gave up looking for fun in Senshado and decided that winning was all that was necessary.."

"What does that have to do with her not training her natural skill?" Chiyo asked

"When Kaede trained she fought me of course so that Overwhelm would activate..but Shiori never practiced with me or Kaede..not even once.." Mai explained

"That would explain why she looks so burnt out.." Chiyo said

"You said this was the second time..then when was the first?" Shiho asked

"When she fought your daughter Miho-chan during the Second Round of the tournament.."

"You mean all of the matches she has won up until her match against Miho-chan Overwhelm was not used?" Chiyo said

"Yes that's correct.."

"Wow..that just shows how strong your daughter is!" Chiyo smiled

"But that too is also her weakness..you should have a talk with your daughter..don't make the same mistake I did Mai.."

"I will..thank you Shiho-chan.."

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"Calliopes and Panzerwerfers..who knew that they'd come face to face right now.." Katyusha smiled

"Right? That was intense!" Kay said

"You've got to give the commander of Shogun praise! Those moves were amazing!" Asparagus said

"He's a hardcore fan boy of the White Tiger..he's been trying to imitate his moves for a long time and this is as far as he can go.." Oowada said

"I guess your brother is very popular huh Maho-san!" Anchovy said

"..."

"Maho-san?" Darjeeling called out

"Excuse me, I'll be going home first..Otsukare.." Maho said as she stood up

(Just as Maho was about to leave through the door Kaede decided to taunt her)

"What's this? Did the great Nishizumi Maho feel despair as she saw the strength of the Yamato Style?" Kaede said

"That's enough Kaede-san..now is not the time.."

"Darjeeling's right..just let her be.." Kay said

"Ha? Despair..?" Maho said

(Everyone looked towards Maho and they could see her aura just oozing out of her body. It was fierce and intense just like Gero's. Maho then looked back at Kaede and her eyes were filled with confidence and exactly just like her older brother)

"The only time I'll ever feel despair is when I won't be able to do Senshado anymore.." Maho said

(Those words struck fear into Kaede and sent chills down her spine. She couldn't answer back and she just watched Maho leave the room quietly)

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage - After Practice]**

(It was not evening in Japan and Kuromorimine had just finished their afternoon practice)

"_Alright great work today everyone! Rest up! Tomorrow there will be no school activities because it will be an important day for all of us..but there will be practice in the afternoon so I'll be expecting you all.." _Erika announced

"Tomorrow will be Chief Matsumoto's burial right?" Sakuraba asked

"_Yes that's right..so if you have the time then join us tomorrow morning..I'm sure Chief would love the company.."_

(Everyone nodded in response to Erika's request)

"_Thank you..after tomorrow it will be our usual training routine! We'll do some large scale movements so study up a little bit if you're still not familiar with our current formations! DISMISSED!" _Erika shouted

"_Otsukaresama Deshita!" _everyone bowed

"Erika-san! Do you have a minute?" Koume asked

"_Sure Koume..what's wrong?"_

"The Iron Fangs wanted to ask something with regards to our practices for the finals.."

"_What did you have in mind?" _Erika asked

"To be honest Kommandant..I'd want to have as many practice games as we can with other schools.." Toshi suggested

"Me too Kommandant..experience is the best way for everyone to improve within these two weeks.." Tojo said

"_What about you Alice-chan?" _

"I agree with them..our normal practice routines won't be enough against those Jumbos and Calliopes..and we can't always rely on Nii-chan.." Alice said

"_I understand how you feel..I too want to have a practice match..but with Chief Matsumoto gone..we have limited maintenance crewmen that can do our tank maintenance.." _

"There are lots of maintenance people we can hire for that Kommandant!" Toshi said

"_Have you forgotten that Chief Matsumoto personally does maintenance on your tanks?! He's the only person that can fine tune the tanks of the Iron Fangs! Not just any tank maintenance person can do what he does!" _Erika shouted

"S-Sorry Kommandant..you're right.."

"_If we're not careful we might end up not being able to be at our best performance in the finals..you wouldn't want that right?!"_

(Everyone had grim expressions once again as they remembered Chief Matsumoto)

"I miss chief..usually at this time of hour he'd assure us that all tanks would be in tip top shape!" Alice said

"Or he would be scolding Gero-senpai and his crew for being reckless again.." Toshi said

"It's become lonely here since they're not with us right now..it somehow became quieter.." Koume said

"They'll be back alright? All we can do is wait!" Sheska said

"That's right! So let's all cheer up! They wouldn't want to see us with gloomy faces right?" Leila said

"_How about this..for now we'll stick with our regular training routine..then I'll come up with something great to satisfy your desires to have practice matches..is that fine with you all?" _Erika asked

"Jawohl Kommandant!"

(After all of the tankers left to take a rest, Erika found herself taking a stroll by the tank garage and gazed upon the White Tiger that was yet to be maintained. It still had destroyed tracks and the gun barrel was gone)

"_Just wait a little bit more..your crew will come back for you soon.." _Erika told the tank

(Erika then looked at her watch and thought of Gero and wondered where he was and how he was. Little did she know that Gero was now entering one the correctional facilities in Germany)

**[Stammheim Prison - Stuttgart, Germany]**

(While it was night time in Japan it was only lunch time in Germany. After Gero and his team ate lunch they headed straight for the prison to confront the prisoner with the tattoo)

"Welcome to Stammheim Prison!" the Prison Guard said

"Is this really a prison? It looks more like an apartment complex!" Takashi said

"Yes it does look like that! This facility was designed to be a rehabilitative-centered type of facility! This place focuses on helping the inmates better themselves!" Alonso said

"It's way different than how they do things in America huh..?" Naomi said

"Guten Tag! My name is Victor and I'm in charge of this facility..I heard from Col. Alonso that you want to have a talk with one of our inmates.."

"_**Yes..thank you for your cooperation.."**_

"This way, _bitte_.."

(Gero and the rest now entered the facility and they walked along the cells of the inmates serving time and their rooms were clean and proper. They look more like apartment rooms than prison cells)

"Wow this place is great..you can see that the inmates are well taken care of.." Alisa said

"Their rooms are even better than mine.." Takashi was sad

"Well then would you like to try one of the rooms?" Victor joked

"Ahaha I think I'll pass but thanks for the offer though!" Takashi said

"Why not? I'm sure you'd feel at home inside one of those rooms.." Kal teased

"Shut up!" Takashi reacted

"I noticed that the inmates are wearing civilian clothes. Is that the norm here?" Assam asked

"Yes it is! They are allowed to wear their own clothing if they have them or if their families provide for them..we check everything before they are delivered to the inmates so rest assured.." Victor answered

"I didn't know such facilities existed..this is very interesting..how many inmates are currently here?" Ono asked

"There are approximately 1000 inmates in total stayin in Stammheim.."

"If you don't mind me asking how's the security here?" Klara asked

"Security is up to date and if ever an alarm goes off all the guards will know where inside the facility it was triggered..there are cameras, motion detectors, and sound detectors everywhere.."

"What about outside the facility?" Lt. Sanada asked

"The outer wall perimeter is too steep to scale, and the inner perimeter fence has a great amount of razor wire..so it's safe to say nobody in their right mind will be able to go in or out of this place.." Victor smiled

"What about visitors?" Naomi asked

"The inmates have two 60-minute visits per month..that also applies to you all I'm afraid so after this you only have one more chance to visit your friend.."

"_**He's nowhere near being a friend or even being an acquaintance.."**_

"Then what is this inmate to you?" Victor asked

"_**He's responsible for killing two of my men 12 years ago.."**_

"I do have to remind you that we do not tolerate violence inside these walls.."

"Don't worry Victor..we're just going to have a little chat.." Alonso smiled

"I do hope so Colonel.."

**[Stammheim Prison Interrogation Room]**

(Gero and his team now arrived at the interrogation room. The ones that entered the room were Gero, PFC Shun, Cpl. Kaito, and Lt. Sanada. While the rest watched from the one way mirror inside the next room with Alonso and Victor)

"So this is how a one way mirror looks like..it's pretty cool!" Takashi said

"It's not so cool when you're on the other side though.." Kal said

"Yeah..that's for sure.." Assam agreed

"Here comes our veteran.." Alonso said

(The door opened and a guy with short black hair went inside with cuffs on his hands and was escorted by a guard. He had a big smile on his face as he sat down while Gero had a very serious expression as he watched him the whole time. Since he was an American, Gero conversed with him in English)

"_Guten tag _sir! How are you?" Jonathan asked

"_**Swell..and you?"**_

"Great! So what can I do for you today?"

"_**Have you eaten lunch already?"**_

"I was about to but they said this was an urgent thing so I skipped.."

"_**Oh that's not good.."**_

(Gero then waved his hand by the door and suddenly a chef entered the room with a freshly cooked steak together with side vegetables and a beer as a set meal. The chef then set the plates down in front of Jonathan and left)

"_**Please eat up.."**_

"Woah! Are you sure?! It would be very rude if I'd be the one to be just eating here!"

"_**Oh don't mind us we already ate..go ahead.."**_

"_Danke_!"

(Jonathan then grabbed his plastic spork and knife and dug in on the steak and as soon as he took his first bite he felt joy)

"Mmmm~ it's been so long since I ate steak!"

"_**Yeah I figured..do you mind if we talk as you eat? We have only a limited amount of time.."**_

"Of course of course!"

"_**Excellent! So first of all your name is Jonathan Wright..correct?"**_

"Yes sir..what's this about?"

"_**Oh nothing..I was just wondering why life made it so that you a former US Army Ranger is now eating his favorite steak while two of my men are buried under the soil.."**_

(Suddenly Jonathan's face went pale as he heard Gero's words. He quickly shivered in fear as he looked at Gero's eyes filled with anger)

"_**What's wrong? Was that too much?"**_

"W-Who are you..?" Jonathan asked

"_**Oh come on that's not nice..how can you not remember the person you gave this scar to..?"**_

(Gero then lifted a part of his hair and showed Jonathan his scar)

"You must have the wrong person..I haven't done any kind of things like that..all these years I've been here serving time!"

"_**Oh this scar is way back in the past..the time where you and I were at the same location at the same time..to be exact it was twelve years ago..at a specific park in Japan..a young boy gunned down without mercy..remember now?"**_

(Soon Jonathan's memories cleared as Gero said those clues to him)

"I-Impossible..it can't be.."

"_**You look like you've seen a ghost..hello Jonathan..it's been a long time.."**_

"Y-You're that kid that we.."

"_**Killed? If you killed me then who am I right now?"**_

"What do you want?! How did you find me?!"

"_**The truth..perhaps? That tattoo on your hand gave you away..wasn't easy to find but we still managed.."**_

"I have nothing to tell you! I know nothing!"

"_**Oh but you do..you're the only survivor of the mercenary group that tried to kill me.."**_

"I have nothing to do with those people!"

"STOP LYING!" Cpl. Kaito suddenly shouted

(Cpl. Kaito suddenly grabbed Jonathan by his collar and threatened to kill him. Gero then waved at Kaito to stand down and to let go of Jonathan which he did)

"_**Look here..it's no use denying anything from me..we already know that you were there at the scene based on the tattoo on your hand..I'm not here to kill you..if I wanted to kill you I would've poisoned that steak you were eating a while ago..and you'd be dead already by now.."**_

"..." Jonathan was silent

"_**Let's start from the beginning shall we? You were a US Army Ranger but was discharged for disobeying a direct order from your CO..then you joined a mercenary group to make a living by kidnapping, smuggling, assassinations..correct?"**_

"..."

"_**Then suddenly after you finished taking the lives of my men..your friends were suddenly found dead already..except for you who managed to get to Germany and live here for two whole years and became a citizen.."**_

"That's right..I was able to get away with all of it.." Jonathan said

"_**Then why risk getting caught for something small as smuggling drugs? Was it worth it? Because of that I was able to find you and now we're here..there are still pieces of the puzzle missing Jonathan..something doesn't add up..if you had just lived a quiet life I wouldn't be here right now..you were off the grid, why come back?"**_

"I've got nothing more to say..I want to go back to my cell please.."

"_**You're protecting someone..aren't you?"**_

(Gero then noticed the expression on Jonathan's face when he asked that question)

"_**A friend? An acquaintance?"**_

"N-No.."

"_**Or..a wife? Maybe even a child?"**_

(Suddenly Jonathan stood up but immediately he was held down by Kaito and Shun and slammed his face on the desk holding him down)

"P-Please..not my family..I don't know anything I swear..please sir..I beg you.." Jonathan pleaded

"_**After killing two very important people in my family you have the nerve to beg for the lives of your family?!"**_

"I really didn't kill them! I swear to my family! I didn't kill them! It wasn't me!" Jonathan shouted

(Gero was about to snap and lose control when suddenly Assam went through the door)

"_**Assam-san?!"**_

"What's wrong?" Lt. Sanada asked

"Please show me both his hands.." Assam said

(Kaito and Shun then stretched out Jonathan's arms and Assam took a good look at his hands with the tattoo)

"He's not lying.." Assam said

"What are you saying?!" Shun asked

"It's the same tattoo that you saw so how can't it be him!" Kaito said

"Look again senpai..the tattoo that was on our information was on the left hand..his tattoo is on the right..even if he erased the other tattoo on his hand it would've left traces but his left hand is clean.." Assam explained

(After taking a closer look at Jonathan's hands and adding what Assam said. Gero calmed down and agreed that Assam was right and that Jonathan isn't the suspect that held the MP5K twelve years ago that killed Junpei and Touma)

"_**Let him go.."**_

"Yes..young master.."

(Both Jonathan and Gero sat back down. Now that it seemed like it was a dead end Gero decided to convince again Jonathan to help him)

"_**If you're not the one responsible for this scar on my head then who the hell are you..?"**_

"..."

"_**Please Jonathan..you're the only one that can help both me and your family..there must be something you can tell me.."**_

"I really don't know who they are..I have no information about them.."

"_**Then you're telling me we came all the way here for nothing.."**_

"No..you coming here must've been fate.."

"_**Why is that?"**_

"The people you're looking for..have a base here in Germany..but I don't know where exactly.."

"_**Is this true?!"**_

"Yeah..I guarantee it.."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Lt. Sanada asked

"When I arrived here in this country I worked some time at a cab company..got to see a lot of faces everyday..then one day I saw that person's face.."

"Who's face?!" Lt. Sanada shouted

"The person that hired us to kill you.."

(Finally Gero and his team were able to see progress in this interrogation)

"What does he look like?! Anything we could use to identify him!" Cpl. Kaito said

"He has gray long hair and wears a hat with a symbol on it..the symbol was kind of like a box of some sort.." Jonathan explained

"Why are you just telling us this now?! This could've gotten a lot smoother!" Assam said

"I didn't trust you at first..but when you entered the room and defended me..I knew that you weren't the people that hired us..if you noticed they tend to tie up loose ends...a young girl like you wouldn't be one of them.."

"Maybe we should let Assam-chan handle the interrogations from now on huh?" PFC Shun joked

"Ahaha I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet.." Assam smiled

"I'm sorry if this is all I could give you..it's all I have.."

"_**Knowing that who ever is the head of all of this could possibly be here in Germany is enough..the only thing left to do is to find wherever they are hiding.."**_

"My suggestion is..follow the crimes.."

"Crimes? What do you mean?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"No matter where they go..crimes always follow after them.."

"_**Thank you Jonathan.."**_

"I don't have the right to be thanked by you..I've done horrible things in the past.."

"_**That's true..you may have done horrible things in the past..but what you did now may have just erased all of that.."**_

"Maybe..but I know nothing could ever erase what I've done.."

"_**Well I still have one more visit to use for you so..I'll come by again to let you know what happened.."**_

"Alright..good luck.."

"_**And when I come back..I'll have you tell me all about what happened to you twelve years ago.."**_

"Deal..also can you do something for me..I'm not asking for you to promise me anything.."

"_**What is it?"**_

"Please don't let them take my daughter.." Jonathan begged

(Gero didn't quite understand well what he meant so he just nodded in agreement to Jonathan. Then he and his team now left the interrogation room and was headed out of the prison)

"What do you intend to do next sir Gero?" Alonso asked

"_**Can you get me all police records of crimes committed in Germany for the last 10 years?"**_

"I'll see to it right away.."

"_**Danke..me and my team will scout the city and every city closest to here for now..then we'll narrow down the possible locations once we study the crimes.."**_

"Roger!" everyone responded

(When Gero's team were boarding their vehicles Victor couldn't resist asking Alonso about him)

"Just who is that young man Colonel? He looks too young to be a soldier and so do the other ones.." Victor said

"I agree..that young man right there is only 19 years old while his team is about 16 to 17 years old..they're just high schoolers.."

"And why did high schoolers interrogate one of my inmates?"

"You are a fan of tankery right?" Alonso asked

"My favorite sport to watch! Always rooting for your team!"

"Thanks..do you remember years ago at one of the world tournaments..a Japanese Female tanker was known as the Demon of Senshado who took on every country, pushed them so hard they shat inside their tanks and brought victory to Japan?"

"Yes I do..what about it?"

"That 19 year old boy over there is her son.."

"For real?!"

"Very real..you know the last time I saw that boy was when he was just 5 years old..now he's a man on a journey.." Alonso said

"What kind of journey?"

"The journey to find himself and to know what's his true purpose in this world..seeking to know the reason why people had to die for him while he lived.."

(Gero's team now had a plan and a goal which is to find the base of operations of whoever is responsible for Chief Matsumoto's death. He had the manpower, the supplies, the support but there was one thing that he was running out of and that was time)

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 73 - Loyalty**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello once again! That was some intense scene between Gero and Jonathan! Finally they found clues regarding whoever is behind Gero's assassination and the death of Chief Matsumoto!**

**Shout out to : "Erskye" and "Admiraljk" thank you for the favorite and follow!  
**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	73. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 - Loyalty**

**[Stuttgart Safe House - Nine Hours Later After Interrogation]**

(Time went by quickly as Gero and his team read through the crime reports for the whole of Germany for the last 10 years and they've only finished eight months worth of reports and everyone was tired. Good thing they divided the workload with the KSK so they'll be reading 5 years each)

"All of that reading and we only managed to reach eight months.." Takashi said

"I don't think I've read so many words that much with all my years in high school.." Alisa said

"I never knew so much crime happens in one year..I just got a little bit scared of the world now.." Klara said

"Better get ready..there's more where that came from.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"_**No..let's call it a night for now..you all did great..but no point in burning you out right now..get some rest all of you.."**_

(The girls agreed and decided to rest when Kal, Takashi and Ono stood up)

"Taichou..request permission to continue a little bit longer.." Kal said

"_**It's your first night..there's no need to overwork.."**_

"It's not overwork sir.." Takashi smiled

"Come on Taichou..you know we can handle it.." Ono said

"_**Alright..permission granted..but for two hours only..and I'll be joining you.."**_

"Roger!" the boys responded

"_**The rest of you get some rest..don't worry about security because KSK got us covered.."**_

(After two grueling hours of reading through crime reports the guys started to feel the fatigue get to them. They were able to go through another four months worth of reports which was big progress. Everyone was yawning and stretching except for Gero who showing no signs of fatigue)

"I'm calling it quits now guys..see you tomorrow.." Takashi said

"Same for me.." Kal added

"_**Great work..rest up gents.."**_

"What about you?" Ono asked

"_**I'll just get some fresh air a bit then I'll hit the sack also.."**_

"Alright..I wonder what time it is in Japan now.." Ono said

"Seven hours difference, so probably 7am?" Kal said

"I see.."

"What's wrong Ono?" Takashi asked

"It's nothing..good night guys.."

"Night!"

(The rest of the boys now went to their rooms and tucked themselves in for a good night's rest. Gero on the other hand was just sitting by the balcony and enjoying the night sky alone but not for long)

"Can't sleep?" Klara called out

"_**You too?"**_

"Just got up to get some water..then I saw you here..mind if I join you?"

"_**Not at all.."**_

(Klara then sat on the opposite side of Gero and gazed at the starry sky as well)

"If we weren't on this mission this would've been a great memory to remember..just staring at this beautiful sky.." Klara smiled

"_**As long as we all get home safely..it can still be a great memory.."**_

"Yeah..by the way.."

"_**What is it?"**_

"On the way here..I went past Ono-kun's room..and I could hear him crying..what happened?"

"_**It's about morning in Japan right now..and today is Jiji's burial.."**_

"I see..Ono-kun really loved Chief Matsumoto.."

"_**All four of us did..the White Tiger Crew wouldn't be what it is now if there was no Chief Matsumoto.."**_

"I've never seen a guy like him cry like that.."

"_**Maybe you girls think of us guys having hearts of steel..but it's not the case for all of us..you see Ono was an orphan.."**_

(Klara was surprised by what Gero said)

"_**His parents died when he was too young..his grandparents raised him..and they too passed away right after he graduated middle school."**_

"He had no other family left?"

"_**There were family relatives here and there..but Ono decided to live alone after that..then he enrolled in Shirokumo.."**_

"That's when the two of you first met?" Klara asked

"_**He had blonde hair, ear piercings and a very bad temper..we butted heads a lot because he was so angry of how carefree both me and Ken were..he always lost of course.."**_

"So he was a not so mr. nice guy before huh?"

"_**A little..but after exchanging fists with him so much I realized that he wasn't a delinquent..he was just lonely..after losing so much family he just wanted to make a friend or two.."**_

"And he found a friend inside you and Ken-kun.."

"_**We were always together..then when I offered them to have dinner at my place Ono suddenly changed his image..dyed his hair brown and removed his piercings.."**_

"Then he met Chief Matsumoto?"

"_**Yeah..Jiji treated both Ken and Ono as his own kids ..and both of them saw him as their parent as well..then Hajime came along for the ride not long after.."**_

"One big happy family.." Klara smiled

"_**Not so big anymore..Jiji's death hit us harder than any tank shell that was fired at us..we will never be the same without him.."**_

"Hey..he's still here..in your hearts and he will never leave you..at this moment he's watching over you all and protecting you in his own way.."

"_**Thank you Klara-san.."**_

"No problem..I don't know about you but I'll go back to sleep now.."

"_**Sleep well.."**_

"You should get some rest too Taichou.."

"_**I will.."**_

(Gero was left alone again staring at the dark sky. Then he pulled out the good luck charm Erika gave him before he left. Once again his mind was filled with only Erika and was thinking about her and how she was) 

**[Kumamoto City Cemetery - Japan 7AM - 2 Weeks Before Finals]**

(Just as Gero mentioned to Klara, the burial of Chief Matsumoto was taking place in Japan. As Chief Matsumoto's urn filled with his ashes were now buried under the soil from where he lived the sky poured rain over the land. Only those that were very close to Chief attended. The Seven Seats were also there to attend on behalf of the Senshado community)

"All my life always found it very mysterious.." Darjeeling said

"What is?" Kay asked

"I wondered why it always seems to rain when we bury those that have passed away.."

"I believe the rain meant that the person who died was a good man.." Asparagus said

"May Chief Matsumoto's soul rest in peace.." Anchovy prayed

"Long ago when my aunt died, my mother said that heaven is rejoicing to accept her soul and that's why it rained.." Kaede said

"What do you think, Darjeeling?" Katyusha asked

"It is so that if those who have been left behind can't cry, the sky will shed tears for them instead.." Darjeeling answered

(Of course the person Darjeeling was referring to was Gero because he was unable to cry or mourn for Chief Matsumoto's death. Beside the Seven Seats was everyone from Kuromorimine but unfortunately the only ones that weren't there was Gero and his crew)

"I guess Gero-Taichou and his crew weren't able to attend after all.." Tojo said

"Ken-senpai and Hajime-senpai are still at the hospital recovering so they don't have a choice.." Sakuraba said

"What about Gero-senpai and Ono-senpai?" Toshi asked

"We don't know..they haven't contacted us yet.." Koume said

"I'm sure all four of them wanted to be here the most.." Mauko said

"Yeah..it's really sad that they aren't here.." Sango said

"Leila-chan! How were the boys at the hospital?" Suzu asked

"They're getting better each day..they really wanted to be here but the doctor said no.." Leila said

"What about Ono-kun? Did he say anything to you Sheska?" Rin asked

"Nothing..but I'm sure Ono-senpai is alright..he'll be back I'm sure of it!" Sheska smiled

(Of course Sheska knew about what Gero and Ono were doing so she just acted like he doesn't know. After the burial everyone went home to rest before their afternoon practice. Each and every one of them spent time with their families and cherished the moment they have with them. Chief Matsumoto's death became a sign to all of them that nobody knows when, where, or how they will die and they have no way of knowing how much time do they have left) 

**[Itsumi Residence - After Lunch]**

"_Ittekimasu!" _Erika said

"Itterashai! Be safe alright?" Erika's mother said

"_I will.."_

"Erika!" a voice called out from inside the house

"_Yes Dad?"_

"I know you already know what to do right now regarding Gero-kun's situation..stay strong ok? Both of you.."

"_Don't worry..with the two of us together..there's nothing we can't handle..thanks Dad.."_

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Student Council Office]**

(An hour before their afternoon practice Erika, Maho, and Koume were at their office discussing what they should focus on. They were also brainstorming on what they could do to have practice matches right now when they have no more chief mechanic)

"The match mode will be **"Flag and Commander Tank Battle"** meaning both teams have to destroy first the other team's Flag Tank before you are allowed to destroy the enemy Commander Tank.." Maho explained

"_So the commander tank of Red Wings will be Yamato Shiori's Easy Eight Sherman..we should expect that their flag tank will be a Jumbo.." _Erika said

"Since we're up against the Yamato Style we have to polish up on our ambush strategies..there's no way we can go toe to toe against those Jumbos.." Koume said

"But if you do that they'd just flush you out with their T34 Calliopes! You'll end up just like Shogun!" Maho said

"_Maho-san is right..normal strategies are not going to work against them..we have to redo our whole doctrine to counter them.." _Erika said

"That's impossible! There's only two weeks left before the match and we can't change our whole doctrine just like that!" Koume said

"_I know it's impossible but that's what we're going to do! We just have to figure out how!" _Erika shouted

"Damn it..they have overwhelming offence and impenetrable defense..how the hell are we supposed to fight back?!" Maho got angry

(The tension was rising inside the room and Koume had to mention something that would rise it up even more)

"Erika-san..we also have to come up with a plan about our practice matches..daily practice will not help the team improve..only experience and live battles will.." Koume said

"_I know..I'm still thinking about it..worst case scenario we'll hire some random tank mechanics.."_

"But what about the tanks of the Iron Fangs? And onii-sama's tank?" Maho asked

"_Maybe we'll have the Iron Fangs use different tanks during practice matches..then about Bakatora's tank..I really have no idea how are we going to patch it up.."_

"There must be some way..when Gero-san and his crew return their White Tiger must be ready no matter what.." Koume said

(Just when the mood was about to hit rock bottom somebody called out to them from outside the door of the office)

"We may be able to help you with those problems!" the voice said

"Who's there?!" Koume shouted

(The door opened and suddenly Leopon Team went inside and surprised Erika and the rest)

"_Nakajima-san?! What are you doing here?!" _Erika reacted

"Good afternoon guys.." Nakajima asked

"We're here to offer you our help!" Hoshino said

"Help us out with what?" Maho asked

"You have a tank problem ma'am? We're here to fix it!" Suzuki smiled

"Leave it to us!" Tsuchiya said

"We'll do maintenance with the tanks of the Iron Fangs and we'll patch up the white tiger as well.." Nakajima said

"And the other tanks too!" Hoshino said

"But why?" Koume asked

"Everyone is doing their part..so we figured we'd do ours.."

"Besides..Chief Matsumoto would've wanted us to lend a helping hand to you guys.."

(Erika stood up and walked towards Nakajima to shake her hand)

"_Thank you Nakajima-san..you don't know how much you've saved us.."_

"Don't mention it, Itsumi-san..I told Gero-san that I'd make him proud for being Chief Matsumoto's students..and I definitely won't let all of you down.."

(Erika was just so happy and amazed that even though Gero wasn't with her and she doesn't know where he is. He still manages to help her in a very unexpected way and she was thankful for that)

"_Thank you very much.."_

"This is great Kommandant! One of our major problems has been solved!" Koume smiled

"But isn't it too much for the four of you to do maintenance on all of our tanks alone?" Maho asked

"Yes it is indeed too much! If we did that we wouldn't last long!" Nakajima chuckled

"_Then how would you do it?" _Erika asked

"With their help.." Hoshino said as she pointed behind her

(Erika looked and she was surprised to see Kenji and Sudou, the commander and vice commander of Crows Nest in front of them at this moment)

"Good afternoon Itsumi-san.." Sudou greeted

"Hello every-"

(Before Kenji could finish his greeting he was suddenly interrupted because Maho grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall)

"Nii-san! Let go of him!" Sudou shouted

"It's ok Sudou..let her express herself.." Kenji said

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Maho asked angrily

"Well we ran into him by the port when we were about to board your ship..we decided to bring him along since he wanted to help out.." Nakajima said

"Help us? I don't believe it..not one bit.." Maho said

"It's the truth! We really are here to help you!" Sudou said

"After what this jerk did to onii-sama?! You think I'll just stand and say yes?!" Maho shouted

"If you could just let me explain..you can decide to accept our help after hearing what I have to say.." Kenji said

"_Maho-san..let him go.." _Erika said

"Tsk..don't get any ideas..the moment I sense something off about you..your head is going to split into two before you make a move.." Maho threatened

"Fair enough.." Kenji agreed

(Maho then let go of her grip on Kenji and after fixing himself, Kenji started to state his intentions)

"Gero-senpai told me that you'd be short handed after losing Chief Matsumoto.." Kenji said

"_What about it?"_

"I want to offer my help via manpower..my family does the tank maintenance for Crows Nest..each and every one of them are capable and trustworthy.."

"Is this true Nakajima-san?" Koume asked

"Yes..the Ishikawa Family has one of the best Tank Maintenance Crews in the country..Chief Matsumoto brought us to one of their factories one time and we can vouch that they will get the job done flawlessly.."

"The fact that they were able to install modern thermal optics to the gun sights of WWII tanks is proof of their capabilities..wouldn't you say?" Hoshino said

"_I understand..before I give my answer let me ask you one thing.." _Erika said

"What is it?" Kenji asked

"_For whose sake are you doing this for? Yours? Ours? Or Geros?"_

"I am doing this for my sake.."

"How can you say something so selfish?!" Koume reacted

"I knew this was hopeless from the start..you know what to do now Erika.." Maho said

"_Yeah..I accept their proposal..as of today both the Leopon Team and the Ishikawa Family will provide Kuromorimine with manpower and tank maintenance up until the Senshado Tournament Finals.." _Erika answered

"Ha?! Did you just hear what he said?! He's doing this for himself! Not even for onii-sama!" Maho reacted

"_Yes I heard Maho-san..it may be him being selfish..but if he said that he was doing this for us or for Gero then I would have rejected his offer.."_

"I don't understand Erika-san.." Koume said

"To put it simply..if he said that he was doing this for us or Gero..it would mean he was lying to me and he was using the excuse of **'doing it for someone else'** when in fact he was doing it for himself..and that would have been both selfish and deceiving.."

"How did you know I wasn't lying?" Kenji asked

"_Your eyes..the first time I saw your eyes during the semi finals it was filled with rage and confusion..but now I can see nothing of that sort.."_

"I did something unforgivable to Gero-senpai..I should have been imprisoned for attempted murder..but he forgave me so easily just like that and he never blamed me..I swore loyalty to him and in order for me prove my loyalty I have to get stronger..and in order for me to get stronger is to gain trust and make friends..starting with you.."

(Erika then stood up and approached Kenji. She extend her hand and wanted to shake hands with him)

"_We are a long way from being friends..and I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did to Gero..but we could start with being allies and we'll see where we'll end up from here on out.." _Erika said

"Thank you very much.." Kenji said as he shook hands with Erika

"_My team will be here in 40 minutes for our practice..can you tell your maintenance crew to come here within that time?" _Erika asked

"They're already here ma'am.." Sudou said

"Already?! Did you know that Erika-san would accept your offer?" Koume asked

"No..if she didn't accept then I'd just tell them to go home.." Kenji said

"Risk taker I see.." Nakajima smiled

"_Have your maintenance crew assemble in our tank garage now together with the Leopon Team..I'll make a quick announcement.." _Erika ordered

"Yes ma'am!" 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(As ordered by Erika the Ishikawa Family's best tank maintenance crewmen were assembled and there were a lot of them. There were enough to do proper maintenance per tank)

"_I thank you all for coming here! We were really in trouble with regards to tank maintenance..but now that you are here it has been very reassuring.."_

"As of today you will all be doing tank maintenance for Kuromorimine High School University! I want you all to give twice the amount of effort you do and to provide the best service you have ever done is that understood?!" Kenji shouted

"Yes sir!" every maintenance crew replied

"_Thank you very much! Now here is Leopon Team! And this person here is __**Chief Nakajima**__! She will be your maintenance Chief during this contract so follow her at all times! What she says goes!" _Erika announced

"Eh?! Chief?! Me?!" Nakajima reacted

"_Chief Matsumoto would've made you the chief if he was here..and Gero would approve of it also..so stand tall and proud Chief Nakajima!" _Erika smiled

(After mustering up her courage she accepted the role as Chief and stood in front of the maintenance crew)

"Alright listen up! We have forty minutes before their team starts practicing! So what we're going to do first is get to know the tanks we'll be doing maintenance on! I want your full attention because I won't be repeating anything after I've said it! Is that clear!?" Nakajima shouted

"Yes ma'am!"

(Every tank maintenance crew now headed for the tanks of Kuromorimine and started to examine the parts and getting used to how they work)

"Look at you! Already sounding like a hardcore drill sergeant!" Hoshino joked

"Shut up!" Nakajima blushed 

**[Kuromorimine Training Field - 40 Minutes Later]**

(The members of Kuromorimine Team now assembled in the training grounds for their afternoon practice)

"_Ok everyone! I've got good news and bad news! What do you want first?" _Erika asked

"Bad news!" Tojo shouted

"_Alright the bad news is we're going to have to rework our whole doctrine to fight Red Wings! We have deduced that our current doctrine will not be enough to win against them!" _

"Will we even make it in time? We only have two weeks right?!" Mauko asked

"_We're going to have to make it in time..or else we're doomed.."_

"And the good news?" Toshi asked

"_The good news is we have found proper and trustworthy tank maintenance crewmen! We will be able to practice without having to worry about who will make sure that our tanks are in top condition before the match!"_

"That's awesome! Now we can get serious in training!" Rio said

"_There's more good news! Once we finish remaking our doctrine this week..we'll test it out immediately on the second week! Meaning we will have practice matches for the last six days before the day of the finals! This is what you wanted right?!" _Erika shouted

"Thank you Kommandant!" Sakuraba shouted

"_We will have one practice match per day so the last week of the finals will be the last push to get whatever experience we have..I'll be counting on everyone of you and will expect nothing but the best from the best! Do you get me!?"_

"JAWOHL!" everyone responded

"_Everyone, mount up! Practice starts now!" _Erika ordered 

**[Stuttgart Safe House - Germany - 7AM]**

(While it was afternoon practice for Kuromorimine in Japan it was just 7am in Germany. Gero's team was already awake after a good night's rest. As they were going to the meeting room they could smell a very delicious scent as they got near)

"Looks like something is ready to eat.." Naomi said

"Oh wow that smells wonderful it's making my stomach grumble already.." Assam smiled

"Let's hurry!" Takashi said

(When they entered the room they saw it was cleaned up properly. The research materials were lined up nicely on another table while the table in the middle was set up for breakfast. Then they saw Gero by the kitchen wand was flipping something in the air and it smelled so good)

"_**Ohh looks like everyone's awake..guten morgen.." **_

"G-Guten morgen Gero-kun..what are you doing?" Klara asked

"_**Making breakfast..have a seat over there it'll be done in a sec.."**_

"I'll help with the plating young master!" PFC Nana said

"Me too!" Ono said

"_**Thank you.."**_

(Everyone now sat down at the table and awaited for their breakfast to be served. After a few seconds of waiting they were not disappointed at what Gero cooked)

"This looks so yummy!" Sgt. Sakurai smiled

"I agree..what are these called Taichou?" Alisa asked

"_**Speckpfannkuchen.."**_

"Come again?" Kal asked

"_**Bacon Pancakes.."**_

"Ohh..you should've said so!"

(The dish that Gero served them for breakfast was a German style breakfast called Speckpfannkuchen or Bacon Pancakes. It is basically a pancake with three pieces of bacon strips on top while the filling of the pancake was cheese and onions. He also brood up a nice cup of coffee for everyone)

"Where did you get the ingredients young master?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"_**I went shopping this morning.."**_

"Alone?!" Lt. Sanada asked

"_**Yeah..didn't want to bother you all.."**_

"How relaxed can you be? Going out alone like that! You should be more careful!" Ono reacted

"_**Nevermind that already..let's eat up and continue our work!"**_

"_Itadakimasu!" _everyone said

(After having a heavy and energetic breakfast Gero and his team were now fueled up and ready to hit the crime reports again. They worked non-stop each day and made progress very quickly. After going through the reports they would undergo training with the RYOBU to learn from them. It took them a whole week of non stop training and work to go through all five years of criminal reports in Germany) 

**[Stuttgart Safe House - One Week Before Finals]**

(Gero was in the bathroom and was washing his face to shake off the fatigue after a hard day's work. The suddenly a familiar voice in his head called out to him once again)

"Hey.."

"_**What?"**_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the voice got angry

(When Gero looked at the bathroom mirror he saw his own reflection but the eyes inside the mirror were glowing. It was his inner Nishizumi again talking to him)

"_**What does it look like I'm doing? I'm washing my face.."**_

"What the hell are you doing here in Germany looking for the people that almost killed you again!?"

"_**We both know the reason why.."**_

"If you die then I die as well..you can still stop this and turn back!" the inner voice said

"_**Turn back? In the end you just want yourself to survive and run away..you're nothing but a coward.."**_

"Being a coward is better than dying..this whole farce is nothing but meaningless bravery..just like what oto-san did in trying to save your sister.."

"_**Shut up.."**_

"He lost his life when he should've lived..oto-san knew better than that..but he still did it..meaningless.."

(All of a sudden Gero punched the bathroom mirror with all his strength breaking the mirror and making his reflection distorted. Pieces of glass pierced his fist and blood was dripping on the sink)

"_**I told you to shut up..his death wasn't meaningless..and let's be clear about one thing..he is not your father..you have no right to call him your that.."**_

"You're wrong about one thing..he was my father too.." the inner Nishizumi said

(The voice inside Gero's head disappeared and he removed his hand from the broken mirror. PFC Shun came bursting inside the room and headed for Gero after hearing the sound of glass breaking)

"Gero-sama!" PFC Shun shouted

"_**I'm fine..it's nothing.."**_

"Your hand..Nana-san! Come quickly, Gero-sama needs medical attention!" PFC Shun radioed

(PFC Nana followed by everyone went to check on Gero and they were shocked to see the blood inside the bathroom and Gero's injured hand. PFC Nana quickly tended to his wounded and bandaged it up as best as she could)

"That should stop the bleeding for now..please don't do stuff like that anymore young master.." PFC Nana said

"_**Thank you Nana.."**_

"What the hell were you doing? Did you scare yourself with your own face?" Kal asked

"_**Just had an argument with my inner demons..I'm all good now.."**_

"You better be..we just received contact from your dad..they'll be here soon.." Takashi said

"_**I see..then prepare everything that we've learned so far..once we pinpoint their base we'll head there immediately.."**_

(Col. Alonso and Tsuneo now regrouped with Gero and his team at the hotel to summarize what they found out)

"Good work everyone..with all of your help we finally finished all reports.." Tsuneo said

"Sir Gero..what happened to your hand?" Alonso asked

"_**It's nothing..just a stupid accident..what did you find out on your end?"**_

"Within the five years that we studied there were two categories of crimes that fluctuated and never went down.."

"Those are?" Lt. Sanada asked

"Murder and kidnapping.." Tsuneo answered

"_**It's the same for our side of the investigation.."**_

"So if we combine both our investigations..in the last ten years in Germany both murder and kidnapping occurred almost everyday.." Cpl. Kaito said

"The murders occurred within private properties only, none were public..and the targets were middle aged men and women..majority of them were married and only a few were single parents.." Alonso said

"What about their kids?" PFC Nana asked

"That's where the kidnappings can be found..all murders had an additional crime of kidnappings..after the parents were murdered, their children were taken and were never seen again.." Tsuneo said

"They never found a single child that was kidnapped in the last ten years?!" Naomi asked

"Not one was found..the police searched high and low for those kids but all search parties ended up with nothing.." Tsuneo said

"They're targeting kids..just like how they targeted Gero.." Ono said

"That's right..and after thorough analysis of where the crimes took place..it started out in the outskirts of Stuttgart and then the crimes went closer and closer towards the inner cities of Germany.." Tsuneo said

"Combining your side of the investigation we've pinpointed the location of a possible location on these bastards.."

"Where?" Kal asked

"Berlin, Germany..under a place called **Teufelsberg**.." Alonso said

"Teufelsberg?" Klara asked

"_**It means..Devil's Mountain.."**_

**Coming up Next : Chapter 74 - Devil's Mountain**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! The next chapter will be a big one! Their operation will soon start! We also got to know Ono's back story before he met Gero and his friends. Kenji also proved his loyalty to Gero and he has gained Erika's respect as an ally! Let me know your thoughts about this chapter in the reviews! Take care everyone and stay safe!**

**Shout out to : "palik" thank you for the follow! Welcome!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	74. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 74

**Chapter 74 - Devil's Mountain**

**[Stuttgart Hotel, Germany - One Week Before Finals]**

"Combining your side of the investigation we've pinpointed the location of a possible location on these bastards.."

"Where?" Kal asked

"Berlin, Germany..under a place called Teufelsberg.." Alonso said

"Teufelsberg?" Klara asked

"_**It means..Devil's Mountain.."**_

"Devil's mountain?! That's a scary name.." Takashi said

(Alonso then projected an image of Devil's Mountain for them to see.)

"Teufelsberg is an abandoned NSA Field Station on top of an 120 meter artificial hill in the Grunewald forest just at the west edge of Berlin.." Tsuneo said

"History of the place?" Assam asked

"Made out of post WWII debris and was once a Nazi military-technical college..during the cold war it was used as a listening station by the NSA then was abandoned after the fall of the Berlin Wall.." Alonso said

"So this is where our targets are hiding..it serves as a perfect base of operations..abandoned, hidden, and is on an elevated piece of land making it viable for long range recon.." PFC Shun said

"Why has this not been found out by the KSK?" Lt. Sanada asked

"This was a tourist attraction before and was under our radar..we never thought that anyone would build a base right under our noses..I apologize for our negligence..it will never happen again.." Alonso said

"No need to apologize Colonel..nobody could've ever predicted it.." Lt. Sanada said

"What does the perimeter look like?" Klara asked

"The whole hill is surrounded by trees with only one pathway up the hill..thermal cameras watching every inch and reinforced electrical fence with razor wire surrounds the compound.."

"Not so very welcome to tourists huh.." Assam said

"_**How many structures are above ground?"**_

"There are five buildings:

First is the **Comms and Security Building **which serves as a communications relay located at the west side of the hill and it has three big domes on top. This will be our first target.

Second is the **Motorpool** where their vehicles are stored. They mostly have jeeps and trucks and no heavy stuff.

Third is the **Armory** where they store their weapons. Expect extreme firepower since these guys are trained and are most likely former military personnel..

Fourth is the **Barracks** where the targets sleep and rest. It would be the most populated area of the base.

Fifth and final building is the **Power Station **that supplies electricity to the whole hill." Alonso explained

"Keep in mind that the buildings above ground are camouflage..these buildings are empty and abandoned..the real infrastructure is under these buildings so once you enter your target building look for any way down..that's where they'll be.."

"And there will be more inside the hill for sure.." Tsuneo added

"It looks perfectly normal on the outside..but who knows what the hell are they doing inside.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"_**Whatever they're doing there..were going to find out..and were going to put an end to it.."**_

"What are your orders young master?" Lt. Sanada asked

"_**Colonel are your men willing to join us?"**_

"Eager to join sir Gero.."

"_**Excellent! Here's the plan, we'll conduct a night para-drop on top of the hill to avoid detection from the thermal cameras..we'll land on the roofs of the five target buildings and take out any sentries or guards posted there..once the eyes on top are blind we'll head first for the Security and Comms building then the Power Station and kill the power right before we infiltrate.."**_

"Where do you want my team sir Gero?" Alonso asked

"_**Can I ask them to secure the road towards Devil's Mountain? I don't want any civilians entering the area once the operation has started..set up a perimeter around the hill and look for a backdoor..they have one for sure..the entrance on top of the hill can't be the only way in or out..once we cut the power to the whole place have them infiltrate the backdoor and we'll meet up with them inside.."**_

"Very well sir Gero.."

"_**As for you Colonel may I ask you to oversee everything from above on board our plane? We need eyes and ears to guide us in case we run into trouble.."**_

"Jawohl!"

"And us?" Ono asked

"_**Naomi-san, Klara-san, and Sakurai will take up over-watch on top of the buildings once we secure them..keep on the lookout for any uninvited guests.."**_

"Roger!"

"_**Kal and Takashi head for the armory..keep anyone away from it..do not let them arm themselves or we are in big trouble.."**_

"Got it!"

"_**Shun and Kaito target the Motorpool..disable their vehicles in any way you can.."**_

"Leave it to us!"

"_**Once we get control of the communications and security room Assam-san and Alisa-san will remain there to be our eyes and ears inside the hill..Nana will serve as your guard.."**_

"Affirmative!"

"_**Ono and I will clear it for you then we'll notify you once it's cleared.."**_

"Wilco!"

"What about me?" Tsuneo asked

"_**You will go with Sanada and clear the Barracks for us..if one of them gets out that's on you.."**_

"Great..no pressure.."

"_**Show us what you got Special Forces.."**_

"We won't let you down Gero-sama!" Lt. Sanada saluted

"_**We leave in two hours! Get ready and prepare yourselves!"**_

(As ordered everybody started to prepare their gear. An hour before the left Gero wanted to gather everyone by the shooting range. All of them were wearing black military outfits with vests, knee pads, elbow guards, and gloves. They also had earpiece communicators on their right ears)

"I brought everyone Gero-sama.." PFC Shun said

"_**Thank you Shun.."**_

"What's up?" Takashi asked

"_**I wanted to show you the gear we'll be bringing..this is our sidearms..Heckler & Koch USP..twelve round mag semi automatic pistol equipped with a suppressor for stealth engages and a laser sight to use in the dark.."**_

"_**Next is our main weapon..Heckler & Koch HK MP7 Submachine Gun..thirty round extended magazine..single shot and fully automatic machine pistol..equipped with suppressor, laser sight, and a reflex sight for better targeting.."**_

"_**Then for the marksman rifles we have the Heckler & Koch HK PSG-1..semi automatic DMR..ten round magazine with 8x magnification scope, suppressor, and night vision optics.."**_

"_**Next is throwables..this is a stealth op so only flashbangs and smoke grenades..then I'll give you guys each a ATN NVG7-2 Night Vision Goggles to wear..use this once we cut the power.."**_

(Everyone was just staring at the equipment prepared by Gero)

"This is some gear young master..we're really going all out.." Cpl. Kaito said

"_**I will never underestimate anyone again..and I will never lose anyone again.."**_

(Gero then realized Assam and Alisa had worried expressions on their faces. It was natural that they'd be scared because this is a very dangerous operation. An operation where they could lose their own lives or they might be forced to take the lives of others)

"_**Don't worry Assam-san, Alisa-san..I'm not heartless to order you to kill others..rest assured.."**_

"What do you mean by that?" Ono asked

"_**Only me and RYOBU will use live ammunition during this operation..while you guys will only use a modified USP pistol that uses tranquilizer bullets as ammo..Naomi-san and Klara-san will use a modified PSG-1s that uses tranquilizer bullets also.."**_

(Gero then showed them a green bullet with a needle at the tip)

"_**This is the Type 9 Tranquilizer Dart that your weapons will be using..once this dart hits your target anywhere in the body a serum will be injected into his bloodstream instantly..it will knock him out for about 6 hrs without any repercussions to the body..it's light so it won't be hard to carry or aim.."**_

"I see..thank you Gero-kun. I'm just not ready to take anybody's life.." Alisa said

"_**I know..you're just high schoolers after all.."**_

"Hey you're one too!" Assam said

"_**Ain't that the truth.."**_

"How long is the range for these tranquilizer weapons?" Naomi asked

"_**I'll show you.."**_

(Gero then grabbed one of the pistols and loaded a magazine of tranquilizer bullets then aimed at the target at the shooting range that was 10 meters away from them. Gero then emptied the twelve round magazine into the target and all hit the mark without a drop in its velocity)

"_**As you can see at this range it reaches its target without problem..longer than 20 meters you're going to have to adjust your aim or get closer.."**_

"What about the DMRs?" Klara asked

"_**The sniper rifles can reach up to 100 meters..any distance further than that the tranquilizer dart will get swept away by the wind so keep that in mind.."**_

"Copy that!" Naomi and Klara said

"_**Any more questions?"**_

"Forgive me Taichou but can I request to have a normal gun with normal bullets?" Kal said

"_**Denied.."**_

"Why?! I can kill! I know you want to kill them too for what they did! They also put my sister's life in danger! They shot Takashi too!" Kal reacted

"_**So..you can kill huh?"**_

"Yeah.."

"_**Then show me.."**_

(Gero then grabbed the USP pistol from the table and loaded a full magazine with live rounds. He chambered a round and turned the safety off and gave it to Kal. When Kal grabbed the gun he felt the weight of the weapon and he was surprised)

"_**Do you feel how heavy it is? That's the weight of having the power to take a life.."**_

"What do I have to do to show you?" Kal asked

"_**Simple, shoot the target at the shooting range..but with a little twist.."**_

"A twist?"

(Gero started walking towards the target at the shooting range and stood right beside it just a couple of inches away from the target)

"_**Now shoot the target while I stand here.."**_

"Ha?! What are you doing?!" Ono shouted

"_**Imagine this was a hostage situation where I got taken by one of the bad guys and he's holding me at gunpoint..the only way to save me is to shoot him in the head.."**_

"W-Wait! That's crazy!" Kal reacted

"_**It's the only way I'll permit you to carry a real weapon.."**_

(Kal started shaking in fear as he held the gun and imagined the scene of him possibly killing his best friend. He then lifted the gun with both hands and aimed at the target beside Gero's head)

"Kal! Stop it!" Takashi shouted

"I can do it!" Kal said

(Kal then felt killing intent behind him and he saw Sgt. Sakurai was pointing her own USP pistol towards his head)

"W-What are you doing senpai?" Klara asked

"You are pointing your gun towards the young master..if your aim is off by even an inch..you'll put his life in danger..when that happens..I'll kill you right here..right now.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"W-Wait senpai! Let's all relax! Kal just lower the gun now!" Naomi said

"_**This is what it feels like having a gun pointed at you and having a gun pointed at your comrade..can you overcome the fear eating you right now to save them? Can you take a life to save a life?"**_

(Kal's breathing was getting heavier and his heart was beating faster by the minute. His hands were shaking as he pointed the pistol. Soon after a couple of seconds Kal lowered the gun and so did Sakurai. Everyone let out a big sigh of relief that the very tense situation was over)

"You did well Kal-kun.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"_**A real member of RYOBU knows when to pull a trigger and when NOT to pull the trigger.."**_

(Sakurai then slowly grabbed the USP from Kal's hand and turned the safety back on. Gero walked back from the shooting range and approached Kal)

"Sorry..I just let you die.." Kal said

"_**What are you talking about? If you had pulled the trigger Sakurai would've killed you..and that is a lot worse for me..you saved me by saving yourself Kal-kun.."**_

"That's a nice way of saying I was too scared to pull the trigger.." Kal said

"_**Being scared is nice..a lot better than being fearless and reckless.."**_

"That's a little weird coming from you who fears nothing and is always reckless during your matches.." Klara said

"_**It's not that I don't fear anything..I'm scared of defeat the most..losing the match and losing anything or anyone..that's why I do everything I can to win..no matter how reckless it may be..I don't fight because I fear nothing..I fight to win and survive.."**_

(Everyone just smiled at the words given by Gero)

"_**We didn't come here to be hunted..WE ARE THE HUNTERS!"**_

"Roger!"

"_**Just don't piss off Sakurai..if that happens then you won't have anywhere to hide.."**_

"Gero-sama! Please don't make it sound like I'm the bad person here!" Sgt. Sakurai cried

"Anyways..I know it was a little tense..but we'd like to formally welcome you to our team.." Lt. Sanada said

"Welcome to RYOBU!" they said

"Thank you very much! _Yoroshiku Onegiashimasu_!" Gero's team replied

(After all preparations they now went to their private airfield and boarded a C-130H Transport Plane and left for Berlin)

**[On Board the C-130H - 15,000 feet above Berlin]**

(It was two hours past midnight and their plane was approaching Devil's Mountain. Gero was giving a last minute briefing to his team)

"_**Alright you all know the plan! We dive at 15k feet and free fall down to our objective! The parachute will automatically deploy at 3000 feet and from there you'll have to manually steer your chute towards the buildings.."**_

"Steering will be easy..if you want to go right just pull on the steering line on the right and if you want to go left then return the right line to its normal position then pull on the left one.." PFC Nana said

"Roger!"

"_**Colonel where are you men now?"**_

"Standing by the edge of Devil's Mountain..all roads secured and waiting for your command.." Alonso said

"_**Copy that..who's in command of your ground team?"**_

"Lt. Kurt..contact him once you've landed.."

"_**Understood! Colonel Alonso will stay here above ground to keep eyes on us! He'll notify us if he sees something!"**_

"Roger!"

"_**Keep your cool and do not panic..they won't see us coming but we'll see them..we have the darkness of the night as our ally so use it accordingly! Let's go!"**_

(Gero's team now approached the back of the plane and the cargo doors started to open. A red light turned on by the door as a signal to check their equipment and to get ready)

"_**See you at the ground ladies and gents.."**_

"Rules of engagement sir?" Lt. Sanada asked

_**"Tear the place apart.."**_

(The green light turned on then Gero jumped out of the plane first followed by RYOBU then the rest of his team. As their free fall started they could feel the cold air brushing through their bodies and looked upon Devil's Mountain as they descended)

"_**7000 feet..."**_

"_**5000 feet..."**_

"_**3500...get ready!"**_

"_**3000! Deploy chutes!"**_

(The moment their parachutes deployed they steered their parachute towards their target buildings. As they got closer to the buildings they saw guards posted at the roof of each building as predicted. With the help of their night vision goggles they could see them clearly)

"_**Contact on top of the roofs..take them out quietly.."**_

(The members of RYOBU now took out their suppressed USP pistols and right before they landed on the roof they aimed their guns and shot at the sentries posted at the roof. Each one receiving a bullet to the head and dropping dead on the roof instantly. Gero and Ono landed on the roof of comms and security as planned and they knocked out two guards on the roof with the tranquilizer darts)

**[Comms and Security Building]**

"_**Security roof secured, two targets knocked out..status?"**_

**[Motorpool]**

"Motorpool secured, three targets down.." Cpl. Kaito radioed

**[Armory]**

"Armory clear, two targets taken out.." Sgt. Sakurai responded

**[Barracks]**

"Four sentries neutralized..all good here.." Tsuneo radioed

**[Power Station]**

"Cleaned up two guards here at the power station roof.." PFC Nana radioed

(The roof of the buildings were now clear and they were ready to move on to the next phase of the plan)

"_**Naomi-san position yourself here at the comms building, Klara-san take the barracks, and Sakurai stay there up top the armory..the three of you provide over watch while we move up to the power station.."**_

"Copy that.." the three responded

"_**Alisa-san and Assam-san standby at the Power Station entrance with Nana..wait for us there.."**_

"Standing by.." Alisa radioed

"_**Let's move.."**_

"Right behind you.." Ono said

(Gero and Ono rappelled down the side of the comms building and as they got down they saw Naomi climbing the ladder. They waited for her to get into position up on the roof before they moved)

"In position Taichou.." Naomi said

"_**Alright, let's go.."**_

(Gero and Ono entered the comms building slowly and they saw two guards by the door leading to the basement where the real comms and security room will be. They distracted the guards by making a sound)

"Did you hear that?" the guard said

"Go check it out.." the other guard ordered

(The guard then walked towards the source of the sound and the moment he turned the corner Gero quickly grabbed him by the neck and covered his mouth. He got him on a strangle hold and after a few seconds the guard passed out. Ono then shot a tranquilizer dart on the guards leg to make sure he doesn't wake up soon)

"Did you see anything?" the guard by the door asked

(Suddenly a tranquilizer dart found its way towards the guards neck and knocked him out completely. Ono then quickly hid the body behind the desks and then moved towards the basement door. They slowly went down and after going down one level they reached two doors, one being the comms rooms and the other the security room. They also saw an elevator at the end of the hallway which leads to the inside of the hill)

"_**I'll take the security room, you take the comms room.."**_

"Roger.."

"_**Flashbangs first then enter.."**_

(Gero and Ono then unpinned their flashbangs and knocked on the door. When the door was opened from the inside they kicked in the door hitting whoever opened it from the other side, tossed the flashbang and close the door again)

*BANG *BANG

(Two loud bangs occurred inside the rooms and they re-entered again. Four guys in the comms room and five guys in the security room were stunned by the flashbangs. Their ears and eyes hurt like hell after experiencing a flashbang in a closed room. Gero and Ono then shot their tranquilizer pistols at them while they were stunned and knocked them out quickly)

"_**Security Room clear..Ono?"**_

"All clear.."

"_**Alright..disable their comms while I disable the cameras around the hill.."**_

"Disabling them now.."

"_**Lt. Kurt..can you hear me?" **_Gero radioed

"Loud and clear..is this sir Gero?" Lt. Kurt asked

"_**Yes..we've gained control over their eyes and ears..please move your men at the edge of the electric fences..we'll turn them off in a bit.."**_

"Jawohl.."

"_**Once the fences are down please head for the southeast side of the hill..there should be an entrance back there that serves as an emergency escape route for whoever is inside the hill..infiltrate from there and we'll meet up inside.."**_

"How are you sure about the backdoor entrance?" Lt. Kurt asked

"_**Trust me..it's there..I'll explain later..move fast lieutenant..over and out.."**_

(Kurt had an angry expression after his conversation with Gero)

"How can I trust someone I haven't even met face to face.."

"Believe me Kurt..if there's someone that I would trust during this operation then that person would be sir Gero.." Alonso suddenly said over the radio

"Colonel? What makes you say that about a kid like him?" Lt. Kurt asked

"He may be a kid..but he has the most experience out of everyone in this operation.."

"Experience in what?"

"In hunting.." Alonso smiled

(For some reason hearing that Gero has the most experience in hunting sent chills down Kurt's spine because he was not sure if it was hunting animals or hunting people)

"Hurry up Lieutenant..they're already headed for the Power Station.."

"J-Jawohl..all teams move out.."

(Gero and Ono now went outside the comms building using the darkness as cover. There was a guard stationed under a lamp post that was blocking their way. Taking him out from their position would risk being caught by the other guards)

"_**Klara-san do you see the guard by the southwest corner of the comms building?"**_

"I got him.."

"_**Take him out on my signal.."**_

(Gero waited for the other guards to turn the other way at the opposite direction of the guard in front of Gero)

"_**Now.."**_

"Firing.." Klara said

(Klara pulled the trigger on her modified PSG-1 and shot a tranquilizer dart straight to the guards neck. The serum was quickly injected into him and he got knocked out instantly. Just before his body dropped to the ground Gero and Ono grabbed his body and pulled it into the cover of darkness before the remaining guards could see)

"_**Beautiful.."**_

"Thank you!" Klara smiled

(They were able to rendezvous with Assam, Alisa, and Nana by the Power Station entrance)

"_**Ono, escort Alisa-san and Assam-san back to the comms building..Nana is with me, we'll clear the Power Station.."**_

"Roger!"

(The three now went back to the comms building while Gero and Nana infiltrated the power station. They were ignoring the cameras since nobody was watching them already. They came across two guards patrolling the hallway and they both aimed their pistols and fired. One got a bullet to the head while the other got knocked out by Gero's tranquilizer dart)

"_**Alright let's hide them over there.."**_

"Copy.."

(The very moment that both Gero and Nana grabbed the bodies of the guards a third guard suddenly opened the door in front of them. They were completely caught off guard and unarmed. The third guard was now about to aim his rifle at Gero and Nana but after a second a bullet hit the guards face and splattered blood all over the wall)

"I got you young master.." Sgt. Sakurai radioed

"_**That was a close call..we owe you Sakurai.."**_

(Gero looked up towards the window behind them and saw a bullet whole through the glass and there was Sakurai on top of the Armory building with her suppressed PSG-1. Gero and Nana then proceeded to go down the basement of the Power Station while Sakurai was marking targets for Naomi)

"Naomi-chan..two targets walking in front of the motorpool..take them down before they enter.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"Copy..firing now.." Naomi said

(Naomi pulled the trigger to her modified PSG-1 and sent two tranquilizer darts consecutively towards the two guards and hitting them the back of the neck knocking them out. Shun and Kaito quickly dragged the bodies into the dark part of the building before they were found by the other guards.)

"Good Lord that girl got some aim.." PFC Shun said

"Can you do that? Cause I know I can't.." Cpl. Kaito said

(While scouting the area Sakurai saw three more guards by the gate of the compound. One was at the guard house and the two were by the barricade)

"Klara-chan and Naomi-chan..let's take out the three by the west gate..I'll take the guy in the guard house.."

"Roger..I'll take the left one..can you get the right one Naomi-san?" Klara asked

"I have him in my scope.." Naomi answered

"Alright..3..2..1..execute.." Sgt. Sakurai radioed

(Three shots were made at the same time and the guy inside the guard house had his brain splattered all over the wall again while the other two guards got knocked out by the tranquilizer. Tsuneo and Sanada got out of the shadows and pulled the bodies off the gate in case more will arrive)

"Tsuneo-sama, you're cleared to enter the barracks now.."

"We appreciate that Sakurai! Take care of things here!" Tsuneo replied

(Tsuneo and Sanada now infiltrated the barracks to take out the personnel possibly sleeping inside. At the side of the armory Kal and Takashi were about to enter through the main entrance when they heard voices. Just before they entered they both threw a flashbang. After hearing the grenades go off they rushed in to see three guards stunned. They quickly aimed their USPs and shot them with tranquilizers knocking them out)

"Alright..these guys aren't that good.." Kal said

"Yeah..easy as pie.." Takashi smiled

"Don't move!" a voice suddenly shouted behind them

(That's when they felt the same killing intent when a gun was pointed at Kal. Two guards were now aiming their rifles at their heads and all they felt was fear of dying)

"This is the armory where we got two intruders! I repeat we got two intruders!" the guard tried his radio but the comms building was already taken over

"Damn why isn't this radio working!" the guard shouted

"Nevermind that just kill both of them!"

(After a few seconds Kal and Takashi heard two bodies fall on the floor and when they looked the two guards collapsed and had tranquilizers on the back of their necks. Klara and Naomi were able to shoot them from their buildings in time before they were shot)

"You alright Takashi?" Naomi radioed

"Kal-kun? Are you unhurt?" Klara radioed as well

"N-No..we're fine..thanks Klara-san.." Kal said

"T-Thanks Naomi-san..I thought I was dead.." Takashi replied

"Both of you fucking focus! This isn't a game! Now hide those bodies already and secure the armory! Don't make me come down there!" Sgt. Sakurai radioed

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Kal and Takashi got scared

(After hiding the bodies of the guards Kal and Takashi was able to secure the armory without encountering anyone else. One of the guards had the keys to the armory so they locked the room and kept the keys)

"Armory secured.." Kal radioed

"This is Shun at the Motorpool..all trucks and jeeps disabled..four targets are taken out.."

"Young master, all patrolling guards inside the compound have been neutralized.." Sgt. Sakurai

(Meanwhile Gero and Nana were able to secure the power station without fail and were now ready to proceed as planned)

"_**Copy that Shun..now ready to cut the power of the external fences..3..2..1..switching off.."**_

(Gero cut the wire linking the power to the electrical fences turning them off completely without any way to turn them back on. Lt. Kurt who was standing by the fences received a transmission again from Gero)

"_**Lt. Kurt..the fences should be down..see you inside.."**_

"Roger..all teams start cutting down the fence double time!" Lt. Kurt ordered

(The KSK Special Forces now started to cut the fences and was able to get inside without getting electrocuted)

"_**Nana stay here and guard this place..I'll be heading inside the hill..it seems that you can control the power inside the hill from this station as well..so I'll contact you if I need help.."**_

"Roger..be careful young master!" PFC Nana answered

(Gero now went on his way back to the elevator shaft that they saw inside the comms building.)

"_**Assam-san can you handle the security cameras while Alisa-san manages the comms?"**_

"No problem..what do you want us to do?"

"_**KSK will be infiltrating from the southeast and they're gonna need some help once they get inside..use the cameras inside to guide them and make sure they don't run into trouble.."**_

"Roger!"

"_**Ono you stay here and keep them safe.."**_

"What about you?"

"Imma head down from that elevator shaft and check what's waiting for us down there.."

"Alone?! That's too dangerous!"

"_**I know! That's why when KSK arrives in this area, catch up to me together with RYOBU..is that understood?"**_

"Alright..you watch your back down there!"

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him through the cameras as well.." Assam said

"_**See you in a bit!"**_

(Gero then went inside the elevator and pressed the button down the inner chambers of the hill)

"_**Colonel Alonso can you hear me?"**_

"Yes sir Gero?" Alonso radioed back

"_**Can you send a team to relieve my team by the structures on top of the hill? They could use the help.."**_

"Right away sir..dispatching a team now.."

"_**Danke..I'm heading inside the hill now so I'm going to go off comms for a bit.."**_

"Happy hunting sir.."

(After Gero turned off his comms Alonso immediately gave out orders to the KSK ground team)

"Sgt. Frank please take team 4 up the hill and reinforce the infiltration team..they have the area secured so relieve them.."

"Jawohl Colonel!" Sgt. Frank radioed back

(Alonso suddenly received a transmission from Tsuneo who was inside the barracks still)

"Colonel!" Tsuneo radioed

"Yes Major, what is it?"

"We may have a problem here..can you see from your aerial view any other hostile troops anywhere around the hill?"

"Wait one moment..checking now.."

(Alonso quickly observed the monitor and he could see all of the movements via thermal imagine from the camera attached on the plane. The KSK and RYOBU have flashing IR strobes that mark them as friendly. So any other heat signatures that have no IR strobes are after getting a good look Alonso could only see friendlies and no other hostiles)

"That's a negative on the hostels around the hill sir..it's all clear." Alonso said.

"Shit.."

"What's the problem?"

"The barracks we infiltrated houses at least 150 combatants..according to our snipers we took out a total of 40 plus total outside of the barracks..Sanada and I cleaned out the barracks but only counted 50 bodies here! It doesn't add up!" Tsuneo said

"Our ground team neutralized about 10 guards patrolling around the hill before they entered..meaning the other 50 or more are inside the hill!" Alonso said

"Where's my son? Is he still above ground?" Tsuneo asked

"N-No he went down inside the hill..he turned off comms as soon as he went down.."

"Alone?!"

"I believe so.."

"Why is he so reckless! Tell KSK to double time up here so we can follow him down the hill!"

"Will do!"

(Alonso now relayed the orders from the plane down to the ground teams asap. Meanwhile back at the barracks Tsuneo and Sanada were heading up)

"Sanada stay here and wait for the KSK relief team..once they're here take RYOBU and head down inside the hill.."

"Understood! What about you sir?" Sanada asked

"I'll head down inside the hill first and make sure my son is still alive.."

(Tsuneo ran as fast as he could towards the comms building to follow Gero inside the hill)

**[Inside Devil's Mountain]**

(The elevator shaft now stopped at the lowest level inside the mountain. Gero slowly walked out of the elevator and he soon felt the presence of numerous people lying in wait for him ready to kill him. He could feel their killing intent towards him from afar but he wasn't fazed not one bit)

"_**How nice of you to welcome me down here!"**_

"..."

"_**What's wrong? Too shocked to talk? Are you all surprised that we were able to infiltrate your base?"**_

"..."

"_**I see..all of you guys are those human killing machines..just like the ones you sent to kill me a few weeks ago..I hate to say this but they're dead..and now I'm here.."**_

(Gero was referring to the three guys that Kal and Takashi fought during he semi finals. As Gero walked inside the room he could count at least 15 inside the room with him and were now aiming their guns at him. He could also sense more soldiers further in the back)

"_**Now killing you all is no fun so let's make it a lot more interesting shall we?"**_

(Gero suddenly removed his NVG goggles then took out his M9 Bayonet Combat Tactical Knife. He loaded a fresh mag of tranquilizer darts into his USP pistol and radioed Nana)

"_**Nana cut the power inside the hill on my mark.."**_

"Roger.." Nana replied

"_**Now.."**_

"Switching them off!"

(As Nana pulled the lever the lights inside the facility started to turn off one by one starting from the back and slowly approaching where Gero stood. Gero closed his eyes and focused and when the last light directly above Gero turned off he opened his eyes lit up in the dark. He activated Sacred Possession at that moment and his eyes were glowing and a huge amount of killing intent filled the whole hill as he smiled)

"_**Kari no jikan da.."**_

**[It's time to hunt..]**

**Coming up Next : Chapter 75 - Pandora**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! The hunt has begun! We finally got to see RYOBU in action! What secrets will Devil's Mountain unfold? Let me know your thoughts about this chapter in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "nikopunzalan1225" thank you for the follow!**

**Shout out to : "dragonbane522" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	75. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 - Pandora**

**[Inside Devil's Mountain - Southeast]**

(Lt. Kurt and his team were able to infiltrate via the backdoor of the facility that Gero told him. After leaving a team to guard the backdoor he and his team rode the elevator shaft down inside Devil's Mountain

"There really was a backdoor here..how did he know?!" Lt. Kurt reacted

"Lieutenant..are you inside the hill already?" Alonso radioed

"Yes sir..proceeding to the lower levels.."

"Be advised we have confirmation of enemy combatants at the lower floors..ranging around 50 maybe more..proceed with caution.."

"Jawohl Colonel.."

(The elevator shaft now stopped at the lowest level of the mountain and it was pitch black because Gero had just ordered Nana to switch off the lights)

"_Scheisse_! We can't see anything lieutenant!"

"NODs on..move slowly.." Lt. Kurt ordered

(They then turned on their night vision goggles to be able to see in the dark. All they could see clearly was the laser sights that were coming from their MP7s. It was really quiet and they could only hear their own breathing and heartbeat until Assam contacted them)

"Lt. Kurt?" Assam radioed

"Identify yourself.."

"This is Specialist Assam from the infiltration group up top..I'll be guiding you through this dark maze.."

"A voice of a young girl..who the hell are these people?!" Lt. Kurt said in his thoughts

"Lt. Kurt? Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah..we appreciate the help..it was getting a little too quiet down here..tell us where to go.."

"Roger that..continue though that hallway and stop at the edge of the T-intersection.."

"Moving now.."

(Lt. Kurt and his team now reached the T-intersection and stopped there)

"We're here.."

"Alright..now there are four targets..two on each side of the intersection lying in wait for you..a flashbang should be able to give you an opportunity to take them out.."

"Copy..flashbang out!"

(They threw two flashbangs towards both directions at the T-intersection and after the bang they pushed in at the same time and saw the enemy hostels stunned. They took them down swiftly with quick bursts from their MP7s)

"Clear..where to next Ms. Assam?"

"You want to go left because the right is a dead end..but please send some men to the room at the far right because there are some unarmed people inside the room..from the looks of their clothes they seem to be doctors?"

"Understood..I'll send two men to secure them..proceeding to the left corridor.."

"At the end of the corridor I have visual on ten plus hostiles..they're hiding inside rooms so you have to clear them one by one..five rooms with two in each room.." Assam said

"Roger that.."

**[Outside Devil's Mountain]**

(Lt. Kurt and his team continued their infiltration with Assam's guidance. Meanwhile at the top of the hill Sgt. Frank and his team were en-route aboard their NH90 Helicopter and will enter the compound via fast rope insertion)

"10 seconds!" the pilot said

"Watch out for friendlies on the ground! They've secured the landing zone for us!" Sgt. Frank said to his team

"Jawohl!"

"GO! GO! GO!"

(Sgt. Frank's team now fast roped down inside the compound and the lights were also switched off so it was pitch black. They waited for the chopper to leave and they activated their night vision goggles. The moment they were able to see in the dark they felt fear as they saw numerous laser sights pointed at them from all directions)

"Sarge..are you sure these are friendlies?"

"Stand down..don't make any sudden moves.." Sgt. Frank ordered

(Sgt. Frank slowly raised both his hands as a symbol of non hostility)

"Who are you?!" Lt. Sanada shouted

"Sergeant Frank of the KSK..we were ordered by Colonel Alonso to assist and relieve you guys.."

"Welcome to Devil's Mountain.." Sgt. Sakurai shouted

"Danke..not much of a welcome party.."

"Remove your NODs..we'll be turning on the lights.." PFC Shun said

(Sgt. Frank and his team removed their night vision goggles and the lights went on revealing the whole place to them. Bodies everywhere both dead and the tranquilized. Lt. Sanada then approached Sgt. Frank to inform him of the situation)

"Lt. Sanada from RYOBU..sorry for the spook..you can never be too careful.."

"It's alright..I know what you mean..how can we help lieutenant?"

"Compound is secure up here but the inside is yet to be explored and cleared..have your team take over our posts here and guard the area while we enter the mountain.."

"Roger that!"

"We also have people at the power station, comms and security building..please guard the ladies" Sgt. Sakurai said

"Alright..do we have any idea how large of a force we are facing here?" Sgt. Frank asked

"Well there's about 90 bodies here..and there's more inside so pretty large..stay alert!" Lt. Sanada said

(Sanda then made a hand signal to RYOBU and they all exited the buildings. Everyone ran quickly towards the comms building where the elevator was)

"They took down 90?!" one of the KSK reacted

"It appears so..want to count the bodies to confirm?" Sgt. Frank joked

"I'll pass..how many were in the infiltration team?"

"Twelve..and seven of them were just high school kids according to the colonel.."

"The Japanese are sure scary as hell.."

"Agreed..let's make sure not to piss them off..let's get to work! Secure the area again!" Sgt. Frank ordered

"Jawohl!"

(Except for Nana, Alisa, and Assam all RYOBU now boarded the elevator and went down the lower levels. Naomi and Klara left their modified PSG-1s and were now using their modified USPs while Sgt. Sakurai was using her MP7)

"Listen up..Tsuneo-sama and Gero-sama are currently down there are up against God knows what..once we get down there you stick close and stay down..we'll back them up as fast as we can but cautiously..remember what the young master said..we didn't come here to be hunted.."

"WE ARE THE HUNTERS!"

"NODs on!"

(When the elevator doors opened they all pointed their weapons towards the corridor. As the laser sights scanned the area for enemies they found a lot of them but none of them were moving anymore. There were a lot of bullet holes everywhere and blood splatter at the walls and floor)

"See any movement?"

"Negative.."

"Clear left.."

"Clear right.."

(As they walked through the darkness they could see the bodies of the soldiers that Gero fought which made Kal and Takashi noticed something)

"These guys are.."

"You know them Takashi?" PFC Shun asked

"These guys are similar to the ones we fought in Japan.."

"You mean the artificially enhanced ones?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"Yes..I did expect that there would be more of them..but what I didn't expect to see them in this state.."

"Did Taichou fight them alone? Or was it Major Tsuneo?" Kal asked

"Probably the young master.."

"Did he kill them?" Naomi asked

"No..look at his back.." Lt. Sanada pointed

(They saw two tranquilizer darts stuck behind the back of the fallen soldier. The others also had two darts stuck on them that was shot by Gero)

"Looks like it took him two darts to render them immobile.."

"What about all the blood?" Sgt. Sakurai asked

"Looks like both his calf muscles on his legs were sliced..as well as the triceps on their arms..making them unable to walk, run, and hold their weapons properly.."

"Gero-sama must've done it.."

"Why? Did he do that to make them easier to take down?" Klara asked

"No..with the young master's skills he wouldn't have to go this far.."

"Then why?" Takashi asked

"He's hunting them..making them bleed then making them run..he's hunting them like animals.."

"Damn..we have to hurry Lieutenant!"

"I know! Let's move!"

(They came across another T-intersection but it was clear that Gero went to the right judging from the bodies and blood on the wall)

"Let's go to the left and clear it.." Lt. Sanada ordered

"But Gero-Taichou went there sir!" Naomi said

"The young master can handle himself perfectly from the looks of things..and besides Tsuneo-sama went in ahead of us and is probably with him now..we have to clear this side so that they won't get pincered.."

"Understood.."

"Assam-chan..can you assist us here? We could use another pair of eyes that can see in the dark.." Sgt. Sakurai radioed

(As Sakurai radioed for assistance Assam was helping Lt. Kurt's squad. They were pretty far inside the hill now and encountered a lot of hostiles but managed to take them out easily)

"Roger that Sgt. Sakurai..switching to your side of cameras now..Lt. Kurt, my team's asking for assistance. I'm afraid I have to leave you guys for now.."

"Danke Miss Assam..we can handle it from here.."

"Best of luck.."

(As soon as the transmission from Assam ended Lt. Kurt and his team felt intense killing intent from the other side of the room and it sent chills down their spines enough to make them shiver in fear)

"W-What the hell is beyond that wall of darkness?!" Lt. Kurt said in his mind

"L-Lieutenant what do we do?! Something's headed for us!" a KSK member said

"Stand your ground! Take aim!"

(All of them aimed their MP7s at the door where the immense killing intent was coming from when suddenly the lights turned on, blinding them all. In reflex they removed their night vision goggles so that they could get a better look on the door but the killing intent disappeared. It was literally the moment when the light is turned on the bad things go away moment)

"Don't shoot.." a voice came from the door

"Show yourself!" Lt. Kurt shouted

(The door opened and out of nowhere Tsuneo walked out with his hands up and was waving a tiny white flag)

"We're on the same side..I'm Major Tsuneo of JSF, commander of RYOBU..you must be Lt. Kurt?"

"Yes sir.."

"Alonso told me about you..thank you for joining us in this operation.."

"Our pleasure sir..we'd like nothing more than eradicating terrorists from our land.."

"How's the situation on your side of the hill?" Tsuneo asked

"We entered from the enemy base's backdoor at the southeast..cleared every room up to here..encountered at least 25 hostiles and 10 non-combatants.."

"Well done.."

"If you don't mind me asking sir..were you the one emitting all that bloodlust just now?" Lt. Kurt asked

"Oh no that wasn't me..that was my son..he went past the door I just came through and headed further into the last area of the compound.."

(Suddenly they heard multiple gunshots from the direction that Gero went)

"I'm guessing that's your son too?"

"Yeah..let's move out and back him up.."

"Roger!"

**[Six Minutes Ago - Gero's POV]**

"_**Now killing you all is no fun so let's make it a lot more interesting shall we?"**_

(Gero suddenly removed his NVG goggles then took out his M9 Bayonet Combat Tactical Knife. He loaded a fresh mag of tranquilizer darts into his USP pistol and radioed Nana)

"_**Nana cut the power inside the hill on my mark.."**_

"Roger.." Nana replied

"_**Now.."**_

"Switching them off!"

(As Nana pulled the lever the lights inside the facility started to turn off one by one starting from the back and slowly approaching where Gero stood. He closed his eyes and focused and when the last light directly above him turned off, his eyes lit up in the dark. He activated Sacred Possession at that moment and his eyes were glowing and a huge amount of killing intent filled the whole hill as he smiled)

"_**Kari no jikan da.."**_

**[It's time to hunt..]**

(The bad guys opened fire with their assault rifles but since the lights turned off they ended up missing all of their shots. Before they knew it Gero was already behind two of them and started slashing their calves forcing them to fall down he then moved to the others and did the same them shot them with tranquilizers)

"_**That's five down..please entertain me more!"**_

(Gero continued his onslaught with hesitation and just kept on cutting up the soldiers he came across. Leaving them bleeding and unable to walk as he hunts them one by one. Inside the dark all they could see was his golden yellow eyes coming for them. These soldiers could handle torture but Gero's killing intent brought them fear)

"_**That's it run! Run in fear for your lives!"**_

(The frightened soldiers ran inside a big room and waited for Gero to come in. Gero sensed something wrong so he took one of the gas masks that the soldiers were wearing. He used it to gain their attention by letting the mask peek the corner and it was instantly shot even in the dark)

"_**Ohh looks like you guys are learning! That's more like it!"**_

(Gero threw two smoke grenades inside the room to lessen their vision. He knew that they were wearing night vision goggles to counter him in the dark)

"_**Nana, turn on the lights at room A-6 on my command.."**_

"Room A-6..A-6..found it! Ready!"

"_**In 3...2...1...now!"**_

(Gero ran inside the room and when the soldiers were aiming at his head the lights suddenly turned on and blinded them completely. He used their own gear against them and it worked like a charm. While they were blinded Gero rushed in quickly and kicked the first guy on the right smashing his NVGs on his face. After cutting his calves and arms he moved on to the next ones)

"_**Lesson learned..never rely too much on technology..there's something much stronger than technology that you could use against me..and it's called a brain.."**_

(Suddenly Gero felt a presence behind him and he immediately turned around and aimed his knife at the person but it was blocked)

"Calm down and take a good look at who you want to slice up.." the person said

(Gero then realized that it was his dad Tsuneo that he almost stabbed. Gero then loosened his grip and lowered the knife)

"_**Please don't come up behind me like that again.."**_

"Noted.."

"_**How did you find me?"**_

"I followed those glow in the dark eyes of yours.."

"_**The others?"**_

"Still up top..they'll be here as soon as KSK takes over security at the compound.."

"_**Then we better finish everything here before they get down here.."**_

(Tsuneo then looked at his son that had blood all over him from head to toe and was worried that he was hurt)

"Are you injured?" Tsuneo asked

"_**No..it's their blood not mine.."**_

"Are they dead?"

"_**Alive..I just sliced them up a bit..then tranquilized them.."**_

"How many have you fought since you got down here?"

"_**Twenty five..I can detect more up ahead fifty meters..10 plus on the left and on the right.."**_

"I'll take the left side, you go right.." Tsuneo ordered

"_**Roger..don't stress out your back now old man.."**_

"Shut up! I'm not that old!"

(Gero and Tsuneo then went their separate ways towards the last doors of the compound on their side. The left room was where Lt. Kurt and his team were. That's why they felt Gero's killing intent but Tsuneo was the one that appeared. The room on the right was where the last soldiers of the compound were and they were ready for him)

"_**It doesn't matter if you're ready for me or you're not..it will only end in one way..and that's you all being hunted to the ground.."**_

(His USP Tranquilizer was out of ammo so he holstered it and brought out a second M9 Bayonet. Gero then pulled the pins on five of his last flashbangs and tossed them inside the room without hesitation. After the consecutive bangs he pushed inside the room dual wielding the knives as he engaged the remaining enemies. They opened fire but Gero was predicting their aim and was dodging all the bullets)

"_**AWFUL! TERRIBLE! WEAK!" **_

(Gero shouted as he sliced the enemies in front of him. Only cutting up their calves and arms to render them immobile. After cutting them he'd knock them out either by slamming their bodies on the floor or hitting them at the back of their heads)

"_**FRAGILE! LOUSY! FRAIL!" **_

(If his knives missed he'd resort to his skills in martial arts. He'd dislocate their shoulders and break their bones. Punching them in their stomachs and kicking their heads with enough force to send them flying across the room)

"_**INCOMPETENT! IS THIS ALL THAT YOU GOT?!"**_

(Gero cursed his enemies as he fought but in reality the one person he was insulting was himself for being pathetic. He hated himself the most because if he had just been a little bit stronger and smarter, then Chief Matsumoto might still be alive. The room was filled with a mix of gunfire and screams of pain from the soldiers as they were being dealt with by Gero)

"_**You're the last one..shall I put an end to your misery?"**_

(When Gero rushed in to fight the last guy was able to knock off Gero's knives from his hands by using his rifle as a bat. He swung wide towards Gero but he was able to dodge it without a problem and did a roundhouse kick towards the soldiers face shaking from head to toe. Before the soldier fell down Gero grabbed him by the neck and started to strangle him slowly. Gero was so strong that he was able to lift the guy in the air and his boots wasn't touching the ground anymore)

"_**Should I give you a chance to beg for your life?"**_

(Of course the soldier couldn't respond because he was being strangled and he might have a slight concussion. He was just desperately gasping for air and staring into Gero's golden eyes for it may be the last thing that he'll ever see)

"_**Return to the depths from where you came from..hell.."**_

(Before Gero could completely snap his neck he suddenly felt a tug on his body and he saw himself being dragged away from the soldier he was strangling. The soldier fell back on the floor coughing and gasping for air)

"_**W-What happened..?"**_

"Good thing we made it in time.." Gero heard Kal's voice

"You are so hopeless when we're not around..you know that right?" He heard Ono's voice as well

"Well he wouldn't be the same old Tiger-kun if he wasn't like this.." Takashi chuckled

(Gero then realized the people that stopped him from taking a life were his best friends Kal, Takashi, and Ono. After being saved Tsuneo and Lt. Kurt's team arrived and entered the room while on the other side RYOBU regrouped with them as well)

"Looks like everyone is here..good work all of you!" Tsuneo said

"Alisa-chan..what's the status up there?" Sgt. Sakurai radioed

"All clear senpai..according to Colonel Alonso's recon up above, KSK has full control both inside and outside the compound.." Alisa responded

"KSK has also secured all primary targets within the hill.." Assam radioed

"Copy that..and with that ladies and gents..we have taken Devil's Mountain..this operation is a success.." Tsuneo announced

(Everyone let out a big sigh of relief as the operation was now over. Klara and Naomi suddenly fell to their knees as their strength disappeared)

"You girls alright?"Cpl. Kaito asked

"Y-Yeah..just tired.." Klara answered

"Thank goodness it's over..the adrenaline was killing me.." Naomi said

"You all did great..we're proud of you!" PFC Shun said

"Thank you senpai!"

(Meanwhile the KSK operatives were just dumbfounded to see high school students in the field)

"They really are just kids.." a KSK operative said

"Makes you wonder what kind of world this planet has become..wouldn't you agree Lt. Kurt?"

(Lt. Kurt wasn't responding to one of his men because he was too surprised at the sight he was seeing. Ten bodies of trained and dangerous soldiers were on the floor battered and almost torn apart by Gero. He also saw the glow in Gero's eyes and wondered what that was but after a few seconds the glow disappeared because Sacred Possession's seven minute time limit was reached)

"This boy did this? All by himself?" Lt. Kurt said in his thoughts

"What's wrong Lt. Kurt?" Tsuneo asked

"N-Nothing sir.."

"_**Ohh..so you're Lt. Kurt..nice to meet you..Nishizumi Gero..thank you for your assistance.."**_

(Gero approached Kurt and offered to shake his hand)

"He's so young..just what in the world did you have to go through to become like this.." Lt. Kurt said again in his thoughts

"_**Looks like you were able to find the back door I was talking about.."**_

"You could've been more precise with the location but yeah I did find it..danke.." Lt. Kurt smiled

(Both of them shook hands and were thankful for each other's help)

"Lt. Sanada..how was your side of the hill?" Tsuneo asked

"Encountered ten to fifteen guards along the way..no problem..but we did apprehend a number of non-combatants.."

"Non-combatants?"

"They were wearing lab coats..hey look like doctors and scientists.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"What could they be doing here?"

"Tsuneo-sama! We found something here! It looks like their main command room.." Cpl. Kaito said

"Secure it now!"

(Everyone entered the room carefully and looked for any signs of enemies but it was already abandoned. There was a big monitor and it looked like some kind of computer. There were also a ton of paperwork on the desks that KSK started going through)

"Can we unlock the computer?" Lt. Kurt asked

"Negative..it's protected by a high end lock system.."

"Then we'll call for our high end hackers!" Tsuneo said

"Assam-chan! Alisa-chan! You're time to shine!" Sgt. Sakurai ordered

"On our way!" both responded

"_**Nana..please come down here also..make sure the ones I maimed don't die of blood loss..just make sure you shoot them first with a tranquilizer.."**_

"Roger that!"

"What's the point of wounding them so badly just to save them in the end?" Lt. Kurt asked

"_**For interrogation purposes.."**_

(Kurt was surprised to find out that Gero wasn't just hunting them for fun and playing around. He was actually thinking ahead and planning on how to make use of his enemies even after the fight. Assam, Alisa, and Nana now went down inside the hill as ordered to help unlock the main computer of the facility)

"Alright let's see what we're up against!" Alisa smiled

"Go go go Assam-san! Show them the skills of the one that hacked the C.I.A!" Takashi cheered

"Ohh so you're the one that hacked them a few weeks ago.." Lt. Kurt said

"Call it a Tactical Peek..besides the way their security was looking they were just begging me to hack them.." Assam smiled

"Yeah well your Tactical Peek just scared the living shit out of everyone at the C.I.A.."

"Assam-san..this computer has a multi-layered firewall..have you encountered anything like this before?" Alisa asked

"Yeah..C.I.A had the same one like this..but this one is larger and a lot trickier.."

"Can we break it?"

"Easy peasy.."

(Both Alisa and Assam started tapping the keyboards at high speeds inputting different kinds of data and codes to destroy the firewall. Everyone was amazed how fast they worked and one by one the firewall went down. It took them about an hour before they could crack the code and was able to open the computer. Both Assam and Alisa were exhausted and drenched with sweat that they had to remove their vests to cool down)

"Outstanding work both of you!" Tsuneo said

"Otsukare.." Klara handed a bottle of water to them

"Thank you.." Alisa smiled

"Both of you rest now we can take it from here.." Lt. Sanada said

"No sir..we've come this far..we'll see this through.." Assam said

"Atta girls!" Sgt. Sakurai cheered

"Booting up the computer now.." Alisa said

(They all looked at the giant monitor in front of them as it lit up. The first thing that popped up was a logo of a box and there was a name)

"_**PANDORA?" **_

"Is that the name of their organization?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"Probably..finally some questions are being answered!" Lt. Sanada said

"Alisa-san! Assam-san! Find out more!" Tsuneo ordered

"Let's see here..Pandora is a multinational independent paramilitary organization that conducts missions all over the globe. They do assassinations, kidnapping, smuggling, arms dealing, unsanctioned missions for a high price. They're fighting strength consists of ex-military, ex-special forces, ex-army, and volunteers..these guys aren't playing around. They have both the man power and fire power to go up against any country!"

"Professional Mercenaries huh..?" Lt. Kurt reacted

"_**What is this facility? Why is it so heavily guarded?" **_

"This facility was one of their first creations! Built about fifteen years ago for a project called **'Project Augmentation' **to boost their strength! The project started twelve years ago and is still in progress!"

"Project Augmentation? What is that?" Naomi asked

"No idea..the details of the project aren't here.." Alisa said

"This place is a goldmine..all information about them is here..it's not even locked!" Assam reacted

"That's because they never expected to be raided like this..they were sitting here all these years confident that nobody would ever find this place.." Lt. Kurt said

"Save everything in our D.S.M Assam-san..we're going to need it.."

"Copying the files now sir.."

"Based on the crimes these past ten years a ton of kidnappings occurred right? Does that mean they're here?" Ono asked

"Wait a moment..checking the interior of the hill.."

"_**Please be here.."**_

"Found them! They are one level below us! Displaying the surveillance cameras footage on the screen now!" Assam said

(When the footage was displayed everything was black)

"Why can't we see anything?!"

"Hang on..their rooms were built without any lights!" Assam said

"Why would they do that?!" Kal asked

"_**It's a form of torture..it's like they are telling them that they can only see if they want them to see.." **_

"H-How could they do this to children?!" Takashi shouted

"Turning on night vision!"

(When the night vision of the cameras was turned on they saw the kids inside and there were a ton of them. They were all wearing ragged clothes and they didn't have anything to wear on their feet. No beds to sleep in with and some of them were just wandering around in the dark. All of them were shocked to what they were seeing and it couldn't believe what they were watching)

"_Mein Gott.." _Lt. Kurt said

"There's so many of them.." Klara said

"Let's move! Get them out of there now!" Tsuneo shouted

"All medics get down here now! Bring food, water and blankets! Hurry up!" Lt. Kurt ordered

"_**Colonel! We found the kids! In need of supplies quickly..there's two supply crates on the plane..have the pilot drop it inside the compound!"**_

"Jawohl! I'll be dropping as well!" Alonso replied

(As the plane circled around Alonso prepped the packages by the cargo bay doors of the plane. RYOBU and KSK now made their way towards the room of the children to save them. Gero was in the lead of the group and ran as fast as he could towards the door)

"_**Alisa-san! Please unlock it!"**_

"Unlocking the door now!"

(As Gero was waiting for the door to fully open he felt searing pain in his head again. It wasn't pain from the possession but pain from his brain damage. The pain was so intense that it made him lose focus. Enough for him to fail to notice the silhouette of a person when the door opened. The person lunged forward holding a piece of steel aimed at Gero. He was so out of focus that the only thing he felt was the cold steel piercing his flesh as both of them fell on the floor. Tsuneo just witnessed his son get stabbed in front of him and even he couldn't contain his voice)

"GERO!"

**Coming up Next : Chapter 76 - Evil**

**Author's Note:**

**Good day to everyone! Here we are once again! We got to see Gero in action with his pistols and akimbo knives against those soldiers! He's such a badass! Finally we now know the organization that has been targeting the Senshado Heirs! PANDORA! What are their motives? What is Project Augmentation? Will Gero survive? One question has been answered but a lot more questions now have appeared! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**How was the chapter? Let me know your reactions in the reviews! Also I uploaded two pictures in the Facebook Page! The first picture is Gero activation Sacred Possession before hunting and the second one is the logo of Pandora that they saw inside the main computer! I hope you like them!**

**Shout out to : "Zebro j" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	76. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 - Evil**

**[Inside Devil's Mountain]**

(As the plane circled around Alonso prepped the packages by the cargo bay doors of the plane. RYOBU and KSK now made their way towards the room of the children to save them. Gero was in the lead of the group and ran as fast as he could towards the door)

"_**Alisa-san! Please unlock it!"**_

"Unlocking the door now!"

(As Gero was waiting for the door to fully open he felt searing pain in his head again. It wasn't pain from the possession but pain from his brain damage. The pain was so intense that it made him lose focus. Enough for him to fail to notice the silhouette of a person when the door opened. The person lunged forward holding a piece of steel aimed at Gero. He was so out of focus that the only thing he felt was the cold steel piercing his flesh as both of them fell on the floor. Tsuneo just witnessed his son get stabbed in front of him and even he couldn't contain his voice)

"GERO!"

"Taichou!" Naomi shouted

"Get off him now!" Kal shouted

(When RYOBU and KSK aimed their weapons at the person that stabbed Gero they didn't shoot because they saw Gero wave his hands at them signaling them to hold fire)

"_**Don't shoot!"**_

"Gero!" Ono shouted

"_**I'm fine.."**_

(Gero slowly sat up and showed them that his left hand caught the blade and pierced through his hand. He was able to stop the force of the stab just an inch before it reached his chest. The person that stabbed Gero suddenly stood up by the door of the room and extended his arms)

"Get away from the door!" Lt. Kurt shouted

"_**Stand down Kurt..he's not going to hurt anybody..right?"**_

(When Kurt got a good look at the person he realized that it was just a kid. He had the same ragged clothes and no shoes. He was shivering in fear and his hair was long enough to reach his back)

"_nicht schießen.." _the boy spoke in German

_[Don't shoot..]_

"_**Everyone lower your weapons.."**_

"_Tu ihnen nicht weh.."_

_[Don't hurt them..]_

(Everyone then saw that the boy was just trying to protect the kids inside the room. The boy looked at them and he had no light in his eyes. Gero was shocked to notice that the boy was Japanese)

"No way..he's japanese?!" Takashi reacted

"_**It's going to be ok..we won't hurt you..we're here to save you.."**_

"..." the boy was unresponsive at first

"_**Can you understand me?"**_

"Y-Yes.."

"_**What's your name?"**_

"K-Kin.."

"_**Alright Kin-kun..I'm going to walk towards you now ok? Don't be afraid.."**_

(Slowly Gero walked towards the boy named Kin and he hugged him. Kin was surprised and he didn't know how to react. But soon he hugged Gero back and started to cry knowing that they were now safe)

"_**You did a great job Kin-kun..I'm going to need you to hang on a little bit longer.."**_

"P-Please help them..my friends.." Kin said

"_**We will.."**_

(Gero's team now went inside and secured the kids. They got them out of that cold dark room and gave them food, water, and warm blankets. They were a mix of boys and girls with different nationalities)

"Everything's going to be fine now.." Klara said

"No need to rush in eating..there's more of that so you can eat as much as you want.." Naomi said

"This is horrible..look how skinny they are.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"They must've been starved.." PFC Shun said

"Senpai look at their arms.." Takashi pointed

(They saw that the kids had number tags on their arms)

"Like cattle.." Kal said

"Those bastards.."

"How many in total Lt. Kurt?" Tsuneo asked

"There's a total of 30 kids here sir.."

"Alright let's get ready to move them!"

"W-Wait!" Kin suddenly shouted

"_**W-What's wrong Kin-kun?"**_

"T-There's more of u-us.."

"_**What?"**_

(Kin then pointed somewhere to their right where a dark corridor was)

"_**Assam-san..turn on the lights over in that sector.."**_

"Switching them on now.."

(As the lights turned on more doors came into view. The same doors as the one that the children had. Everyone was shocked to see more and already knew what was inside)

"Unlocking the doors now.." Alisa radioed

(One by one the doors unlocked and each of them had kids inside. They were slowly taking a peek through the door checking it was safe but why were too scared. Kin then walked towards them and called out to them)

"Everyone..come here..it's alright.." Kin said

"Kin? W-Who are they?" a boy asked

"They saved us..they're friends.."

(After hearing that more and more kids started going out of the rooms. They too had long hair and ragged clothes. Soon the corridor was filled with kids and KSK escorted them outside the mountain)

"H-How many are there?!" Kal asked

"_**Doesn't matter how many..we're going to save them all.."**_

"Young master let me treat your hand already.." PFC Nana said

(Gero forgot that he had a hole in his left hand from Kin's stab and it was bleeding all this time)

"_**I'm fine Nana..it's just a scratch..go help the kids.."**_

"But still!"

"_**That's an order.."**_

"Roger that.."

(Nana left to tend to the kids while Ono approached Gero to give him a status report)

"Colonel Alonso is now up top with the KSK..they're giving out supplies to the kids as you ordered.."

"_**Understood..thanks.."**_

"How's your hand?"

"_**I'll live..besides..I can't feel pain anymore.."**_

"Y-You mean.."

"_**Yeah.."**_

(Ono knew immediately that Gero's sense of pain was already gone. He can no longer feel pain physically which puts him a step closer to losing his humanity. They then saw Kin walking towards them with a sad expression. With the lights turned on Gero had a good look of Kin. He had brown hair and brown eyes and Gero noticed that he was taller than the other kids and he looked older. If he was to compare Kin to other kids he would be a first year high schooler)

"Onii-san..I'm sorry about your hand.." Kin said

"_**Don't worry about it..I know you were just protecting the others..you were very brave.."**_

"Alright that's all of the kids! Let's leave this place!" Tsuneo ordered

"Major..there's another level! It's directly beneath the children's rooms!" Assam suddenly radioed

"What? Another room?" Tsuneo asked

"What's inside?" PFC Shun asked

"This level has no cameras inside so no way to see from here..furthermore it has a double lock mechanism..it can only be opened by turning the keys from the main control room and the main lock by the door!"

"_**Where is the entrance?"**_

"Head west towards the end of the corridor..you should see a metallic door.." Alisa said

(They now headed towards the door as instructed by Alisa. They looked at the door and they all felt an eerie feeling from it. Something was wrong and they just don't know what it was)

"What could be behind this door?" Lt. Kurt asked

"This is where the people in black clothes took the other children.." Kin said

"You mean the soldiers?" PFC Shun asked

"Yes.."

"What happens inside?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"I don't know..but I saw a lot of people in white clothes go inside and out of this room.."

"_**The doctors and scientists.."**_

"Assam-san please open this door for us.." Tsuneo said

"Yes sir..I'll head down there while Alisa-san opens it from up here.."

(Assam then went down to the door and typed some codes into the console. Then she placed a key on the side which they got from one of the guards)

"_**Ready Alisa-san?" **_

"Just say when!" Alisa said

"_**On my mark! 3..2..1..mark!"**_

(Both of them turned the key and the double lock mechanism activated on the door and it opened slowly. The room was darker and colder compared to the rooms of the children. When they decided to turn on the light the first thing they saw sent chills down their spines and tuned their stomachs)

"KYYAAAAAA~!" Assam shouted

(Gero immediately went in front of Assam and covered her eyes)

"_**Close the fucking lights!"**_

"W-What the.." Takashi reacted

"Were those..?" Kal asked

"_**Don't say anything!" **_

"Sakurai please take the girls out of here..they shouldn't see this.."

"Y-Yes young master..come on girls.."

"What happened Taichou?!" Alisa radioed

"_**It's nothing..you too Alisa-san go up to the surface and regroup with the team..take care of the kids and please tell Colonel Alonso to get down here ASAP!"**_

"Roger!"

"_**Nana take Kin up there as well..Shun please head to the main computer and take over Alisa's place.."**_

"Understood!" both replied

(When the girls left the room they waited for Alonso to get down before opening the lights again. They hoped that what they saw earlier was just an illusion but it wasn't. As the lights turned on the horrible things were again seen by everyone. It was a laboratory of some sort and there numerous water tanks that had children strapped inside of them. They had tubes inserted into their veins and some sort of light red liquid that looked like blood was being pumped into their bodies. They felt horrified at this sight and they were afraid to know what was happening)

"Are they dead?" Kal asked

"_**Yeah.."**_

"W-What the hell are you looking at?! Let's get these kids off those tanks now!" Lt. Kurt shouted

"_**Stop! Don't touch anything!"**_

"Why?!"

"_**We don't know anything about these machines! For all we know it's something toxic! One mistake and we'll kill every single person inside this mountain!"**_

"Sir Gero is right..we have to be careful.." Col. Alonso said

"Then what do we do!?" Takashi shouted

"_**Lt. Kurt please scout the place and make sure it's clear of enemies!"**_

"Jawohl!"

"_**Lt. Sanada..get me every single scientist that you found..RIGHT NOW!" **_

"Yes sir!"

(KSK searched the laboratory and found no soldiers or guards hiding. They also covered the water tanks with cloth so they wouldn't see the bodies. Sanada now gathered about twenty scientists that they captured during the operation had them line up by the wall with their arms tied behind their backs. Gero stood in front of them furious and looked at them with resentment)

"_**I'm expecting that everyone of you can understand english since Pandora is a multinational organization..if you attempt to run you die and if you lie to me you die..but don't worry I only have one simple question for all of you.."**_

(Gero took in a big breath of air and shouted)

"_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN THIS PLACE?!" **_

(Gero's voice echoed throughout the laboratory and scared some of the scientists while the others had no reaction. He then took out his USP pistol which had live ammunition loaded in it. He turned the safety off and pulled down the hammer.)

"_**No answer huh..?"**_

(Gero then pointed his gun towards the head of a scientist asked him a question)

"_**What is this place?"**_

"..." no answer so he moved to the next one

"_**What is Project Augmentation?"**_

"..." silence again

"_**What is Pandora's objective?"**_

"..."

"_**Do you want to die?"**_

"N-No..please don't kill me.." the female scientist begged

"_**Oh look at that..when it's about your lives you speak but if it's the lives of these kids you don't.."**_

(Gero then walked towards another scientist and he placed his finger on the trigger)

"_**You all make me sick.."**_

"Don't shoot!" a voice came from the door

(Gero looked to see a woman wearing a white laboratory robe but she wasn't with the scientists so she probably has a different job. Sakurai, Naomi and Klara was with her and they were the ones that escorted here down the laboratory)

"Why did you bring her here!?" Lt. Kurt shouted

"Sorry sir..when she saw the children up top she insisted to see whoever was incharge of the operation.." Sgt Sakurai said

"When the children saw her they seemed to know her and they weren't afraid of her.." Klara said

"_**Are you both alright?"**_

"Yes..we'd like to be here if that's alright with you Taichou.." Klara asked

"_**Alright..how's Assam-san?"**_

"Alisa and Nana-senpai are helping her calm down.." Naomi said

"_**I see..so who are you?"**_

"My name is Emma..I'm a doctor here that supervises the children's physical and mental state.."

"If what you say is true then you are not doing a great job based on the conditions of the children.." Cpl. Kaito said

"I agree..I failed at being their caretaker..so that's why I'm here to answer all of your questions.." Emma said

"Emma! Don't you dare-" a male scientists shouted but was interrupted when Gero grabbed him by the throat

"_**Who the hell told you that you can speak? Huh?" **_

"That person is Dr. Oliver..he's the head scientist in this laboratory..and the one responsible for the horrifying thing in front of us now.."

"_**I see..so you're the boss here huh..?"**_

(Gero then threw the scientist at the wall slamming his back really hard but he was still conscious. Gero then forced him to sit on a chair and tied him down.)

"_**Alright every time this piece of shit talks without permission he guts a punch or kick to anywhere you want..Kaito and Kal I'll leave that to you.."**_

"Our pleasure Taichou.." Kal answered

"You bastard-"

(Dr. Oliver suddenly received a punch to his face and stomach by Kal and Kaito for talking without permission as said by Gero. Both Kal and Kaito were enjoying to be able to beat up the one responsible for the laboratory)

"Lt. Kurt please have your men take the rest of these scientists up top and put them in a truck..we'll deal with them later.." Col. Alonso ordered

"Yes Colonel!"

(While the scientists were being taken out of the lab they proceeded to hear what Dr. Emma had to say)

"So Dr. Emma why have you come to a place like this?" Tsuneo asked

"I was given a contract job to care for the kids at this facility..unfortunately they never told me what kind of facility it was until I had a gun to my head.."

"And what kind of facility is this?" Tsuneo asked

"It's the very first facility that Pandora created to start **Project Augmentation**..this project's goal is to boost their military strength by any means necessary.."

"By any means..don't tell me these kids?!" Takashi reacted

"Yes..the kids you freed and these kids in this room are all lined up to become lab rats and guinea pigs for Dr. Oliver.."

"Emma! They'll kill you for-"

(Again Oliver was punched by Kal and Kaito for talking. Everyone was dumbfounded as Dr. Emma continued her explanation)

"Pandora will kill me? I've died a thousand times over for not being able to help these children..this is my way to repent on my sins.." Emma said

"_**Tell me more about this project..how is it done?"**_

"Pandora's scientists have successfully created an artificial blood that enhances physical and intellectual capabilities..this blood was used to create the perfect soldier that Pandora desires.."

"Is that the red liquid that we saw being pumped into these kids?" Lt. Sanada asked

"Yes..but the artificial blood was far from perfect..it had numerous side effects that was not part of their expectations leading to failed outcomes.."

"_**What side effects?" **_

"The test subjects gained enhanced physical capabilities but in return had reduced intellectual capacity..all brawn no brain you might say..a perfect example of this would be the soldiers in black clothes.."

"Now I get it..so that's why they never responded to any of us when we tried to converse with them.." Takashi said

"Strong, deadly, merciless, emotionless and disposable puppets..we call them **Pandora's First Generation Augs**.."

"Augs? What does that mean?" Naomi asked

"It originally meant **'to continue growing or increasing' **but for Pandora it meant as to be something more than a human..to create a higher form of beings.."

"What kind of foolish goal is that?! They want to stop being human and create super soldiers?!"

"Did these Augs go through the same thing just like these kids?" Klara asked

"No..First Generation Augs are composed of former military, army, naval, special forces that volunteered for this project..they were looking for a fresh start in their lives and this is what they get.."

"Then who are these kids? Why did they have to kidnap kids and do this?" Col. Alonso asked

"Simple..volunteers ran out..Pandora wasn't happy with the results of the First Generation so they wanted a second.."

(Everyone again had chills sent down their bodies. Now they know why kidnappings increased the past ten years in Germany)

"You animals..you fucking animals!" Kal shouted

"How could you do this to kids?! They're just kids you son of a bitch!" Takashi shouted

"After five years of creating the First Generation Augs, Pandora thought that if they injected the blood into younger test subjects it would bring forth better results..they thought that letting the blood settle inside the bodies of these kids will negate the side effects that the First Generation experienced.."

"But it didn't..the blood killed them.." Lt. Kurt said

"Unfortunately..once they were put inside these water tanks their lives already ended..the kids in front of you right now is **Pandora's Second Generation Augs**..the failed generation.."

"Why did they continue with the second generation until now!? This fucking project?! Even when the results were clear?! Why did they continue kidnapping children and experimented on them?!" Sgt. Sakurai shouted

"The results were different for other children..for example four years ago we had a group of children that were able to make it out of these water tanks alive..they showed signs of improvement a week after..but after two months they dropped dead suddenly without warning..Pandora was rolling the dice with the children hoping that one of them would be a success.."

"And how many children successfully survived this experiment for the last years?" Tsuneo asked

"Only one.." Emma answered

"_**Who?"**_

"Test subject number one..his name is Kin..he was the first ever to undergo this experiment.."

"Kin?! You mean that boy earlier?!" Ono reacted

"I see you've met him already.." Emma said

"_**No wonder why he looked way older than the other kids.."**_

"Kin is 16 years old..and has been in this facility ever since the experiment started..he was the only person that wasn't killed by the artificial blood and never experienced any negative side effects..but he also didn't gain anything from it.."

"You mean he's perfectly normal?" Ono asked

"That's right..we don't know the reason why..a hypothesis that they came up with was the artificial was still incomplete when they gave it to him and that it just ended up like a normal blood transfusion..I don't know if he's fortunate that it didn't kill him or he is unfortunate that he's been here for all of these years.."

"_**How could you call this fortunate?"**_

"Forgive me for my words.."

"Are these water tanks safe to drain? We'd like to cut these children loose from these wretched machines.." Col. Alonso said

"Yes..the water is completely harmless and the blood has no infectious disease of any kind.." Dr. Emma said

"_**Alright..please drain the capsule doctor.." **_

"As you wish.."

(Dr. Emma now started to input some codes into each console of the water tanks where the kids died)

"Are you sure the blood is safe? It killed these kids right?" Naomi asked

"Yes..I've taken countless samples from the kids and nothing has happened to me.."

"What kind of blood is it anyways?" Klara asked

"I'm afraid that is outside my field of expertise..only Dr. Oliver can answer that question..maybe try their files as well.."

"_**Shun look for any kind of data regarding the blood they are using.."**_

"Roger!"

(While Dr. Emma was working on the water tanks Gero and the rest now approached the beaten up Dr. Oliver for some questions)

"You heard us..what kind of blood are you injecting into these kids?!" Takashi shouted

"Do I have permission to speak now?" Oliver said

(Gero then gave an order to Kaito and he suddenly brought out his knife and stabbed Dr. Oliver on his leg making him scream in pain)

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! DAMN YOU!"

"_**We have all night to do this Dr. Oliver.."**_

"Gero-sama! I found nothing of that sort up here in their main computer!" Shun said over the speakers

"_**Copy that..looks like we're just going to have to beat the answers out of you doctor.."**_

(Gero then saw that Dr. Oliver was staring at him with a confused expression)

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ono asked

"Y-Your name is Gero?" Dr. Oliver asked

"_**So what if it is?"**_

"Nishizumi? Nishizumi Gero?" again the doctor asked

"How the hell do you know that name!?" Tsuneo asked

(Suddenly Dr. Oliver started to laugh hysterically out loud. It was an evil and creepy laugh and it disgusted everyone in the room)

"HAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHA HA HA HAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

"What's so funny?! Haa?!" Kal shouted

"He's gone crazy.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"You asked me what the artificial blood is made of right?"

"Just tell us!"

"The answer is already in front of you..more accurately on your left hand.." Dr. Oliver pointed

(At first Gero didn't know what the scientist meant until he looked at his left hand and saw the wound that Kin gave him earlier. He saw that it was still bleeding and at that moment he realized what Oliver was talking about)

"Do you get it now? Oh great heir of the Nishizumi Family?" Oliver asked

"_**My-"**_

"That's right! The artificial blood that killed all these kids was made from none other than your Sacred Blood!"

(Gero was thrown into darkness once more after hearing that his blood, the very blood flowing inside his veins killed the children he failed to save)

"He's lying! Don't listen to him Taichou!" Kal shouted

"How the hell do you know about the Sacred Blood?" Takashi asked

"Pandora has eyes and ears everywhere.."

"Apparently not everywhere..since this facility fell so easily without you all noticing.." Col. Alonso said

"The young master has never been to Germany all his life so how the hell can you get his blood?! I call bullshit on what he's saying!" Sgt. Sakurai shouted

"It's the truth..and he knows it too! Don't you?!"

"_**I-I don't.."**_

"Really? Then let me piece everything together for you! Remember very clearly twelve years ago!"

"Twelve years?" Kal asked

"That's right..a bunch of mercenaries attempted to kill Gero-sama!" Lt. Sanada said

"You got only half of it correct..I didn't hire them to kill him..they were hired by me to kidnap your precious young master!"

"W-What..?!" Takashi reacted

"But they fucked up! They ended up almost killing him and what's worse is they let you get away!"

"Then how the hell did you get this blood?!" Kal asked

"He was injured that time right? We had them collect the blood spilt on the ground that day and brought it back to this lab where we artificially enhanced and reproduced it.." Dr. Oliver said

"Just from that little amount of blood you were able to do this?!" Tsuneo asked

"You'd be surprised at how much you can do nowadays with how far technology has become..but we underestimated your Sacred Blood's potency..the DNA we acquired from your blood was different from any other blood that we have encountered. Not to mention those fucking mercenaries took three months before getting it here! We had to send one of our agents to personally collect the blood samples!"

(Lt. Sanada then realized the reason why all of the mercenaries were already dead when they arrived at the boat during Operation Odysseus. Pandora was the one responsible for their deaths by tying up loose ends)

"I see..so you're the people that massacred those mercenaries that tried to kill the young master.." Lt. Sanada said

"What did you mean by his blood is different?" Tsuneo asked

"It was nothing like we've ever seen before..it's like the blood itself had a mind of it's own! It was volatile to the test subjects and it attacked the body's immune system..this resulted in all the things that Emma said..the negative effects..losing intellectual capabilities..then ultimately death.." Dr. Oliver said

"_**M-My blood did that? To these kids? But how?"**_

"You still don't get it?! Your blood isn't compatible with any blood that exists on this planet! Your blood is poison to other people!"

(Hearing that really broke something inside of Gero. It made him doubt his whole existence and made him think that maybe he shouldn't have been born at all)

"Why him?! Why his blood?!" Klara shouted

"You're really asking that? By this time you already know what he's capable of right? The heir of the great Japanese Family...the Nishizumis! Their bloodline is well known all over the planet! His actions in this facility proves what I'm saying. He single handedly took down **35 First Generation Augs **without problems..and he even managed to take them alive.."

"T-Thirty five.." Kal said

"It took us everything to take down two of them and he took down 35?!" Takashi said in his mind

"Imagine a whole army just like you..strong, smart, obedient and fearless of death? We send them to handle wars and conflicts around the world and we won't have to worry about any of them! They fight and die for the goal of peace! No need to worry about their families finding out their sons or daughters had died in battle because they have no families! No need to worry about any of them ever having PTSD from traumatizing events because they can't feel anything!"

"How can you say these things?! These are children! These are people! Human beings!" Col. Alonso said

"So was my son! And yet they decided to send him to some God forsaken land to fight for someone else's greed! And what did they do after he served his country?! HE SENT HIM HOME IN A FUCKING BOX!" Dr. Oliver shouted

"That doesn't justify your actions here! What you're doing here isn't preventing other people from dying! What you're doing is playing God and these are the results of your twisted ideals!" Lt. Kurt shouted

"Playing God? That's right! Pandora will become the God of this world and rule over it!"

"I've had enough of this guy..get him out of here.." Tsuneo said

"_**Wait.."**_

(When they all looked at Gero they saw his expression had worsened and all the light in his eyes were completely gone. Finding out that his blood was the reason that those kids died was too much again for him. Once again he was the reason why lives were lost)

"_**How many more of these facilities are there?"**_

"Here in Germany? This is the only one..but in other countries? There are hundreds of facilities like this conducting experiments all over the world.." Oliver said

(They all were shocked and speechless knowing that there are more out there and there are more kids dying from these experiments)

"They're not going to stop until they create the perfect copy of you, Nishizumi Gero.."

"_**How many kids have you experimented on in this country?"**_

"I don't keep count.."

"Uhm..there should be a list in their system.." Dr. Emma said

"_**Shun..what can you tell me?"**_

"Looking for it now..wait one moment.."

"_**Nana..how many kids are up there right now?" **_Gero radioed

"There are approximately 150 or more kids here young master.."

"_**I see..how's Assam-san?"**_

"She's ok now..spending time with the kids.."

"_**That's good..we'll be coming up there soon..we're almost done here.."**_

"Young master.." Shun radioed

"_**Have you found the list?"**_

"Yes sir.."

"_**How many?"**_

"In the past 10 years 1000 kids were recorded to have been inside this facility.." Shun said

"_**A t-thousand..?"**_

"We saved 150..so the rest is.."

"Gone.." Lt. Kurt said

"If you want to know where the rest of the bodies are you'll find them in there.." Oliver said

(Oliver pointed to a room at the end of the laboratory. When they examined the room it was a high end incinerator that they used to burns the dead bodies of then kids and turned them into ashes)

"What's left of them at least.." Oliver smiled

(Gero snapped at Oliver's comment about the ashes of the dead kids and ran towards him. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Oliver's head and his eyes were filled with rage but Oliver wasn't fazed)

"How does it feel? To kill someone without even touching them?" Oliver asked

"Stop Gero..he's just provoking you..lower the gun.." Ono said

"Remember..I'm not responsible for their deaths..I just placed them inside those glass containers..you killed them..you murdered those kids..with your own blood.."

"Shut the fuck up! Don't listen to him!" Kal shouted

(Gero's hand was shaking as he pointed the gun. He was biting his lips making it bleed as he was constantly falling into an abyss of rage)

"That's right, kill me! Kill me right now and prove to everyone in this room what you truly are! Prove to them that you were born into this world to kill!" Oliver shouted

"Don't do it sir Gero..he's not worth it.." Col. Alonso said

"KILL ME! FULFILL YOUR PURPOSE IN THIS LIFE! BECOME THE TRUE BEING THAT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE! KILL ME!" Oliver shouted

(After a few seconds Gero just stood still in front of Oliver without saying a word. Everyone thought for sure the Gero would shoot but he didn't. He lowered his gun and turned the safety back on. Everyone had a big sigh of relief as they watched Gero turn around and walk away)

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Oliver shouted

"_**Colonel..can you make sure that these kids get a proper burial?"**_

"Of course sir Gero.." Alonso said

"_**Lt. Kurt..have those other scientists collect all the ashes inside that incinerator..we'll give them a proper burial also..and have your men carry the dead Pandora guards into the incinerator after they collect the ashes.."**_

"Jawohl..leave no trace?"

"_**Yeah.." **_

"COME ON! KILL ME!" Oliver shouted again

"_**Shun..get your demolition kit ready..we're gonna fucking blow this place off the face of the earth..Kal and Takashi will assist you.."**_

"Roger!" they answered

"_**Kaito and Ono please have the vehicles we disabled back at the motorpool ready to be used..we'll use them to transport the kids out of here.."**_

"Yes young master!"

"You got it!" Ono said

"_**Klara-san and Naomi-san go recover the D.S.M from the main computer and help out again with the children.."**_

"Understood!" both of them answered

"_**Lt. Sanada you take photos and videos of this place for evidence..and Sakurai please go with Dr. Emma and collect whatever blood samples they have left in this facility..after that escort the doctor up the mountain.."**_

"Yes Gero-sama!" both replied

"What about this guy?" Tsuneo asked

"_**Do what you want..I don't care.."**_

"DON'T RUN AWAY! YOU COWARD!" Oliver shouted once more

(Gero then headed out of the laboratory and his team was thankful that he didn't pull the trigger)

"Well you heard your Taichou..get to work!" Tsuneo ordered

"Yes Major!" everyone said

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! DID THE GREAT NISHIZUMI HEIR JUST GET COLD FEET?!"

(Suddenly Tsuneo pulled out his pistol and pointed it on Oliver's head)

"Shut up.." Tsuneo said

*BANG

(The sound of Tsuneo's pistol going off echoed throughout the hill and a bullet made its way inside Oliver's skull and went out the other side)

"That's for Junpei and Touma.."

(Gero now boarded the elevator back up to the surface of Devil's Mountain. As he waited to reach the top his mind was a big mess of questions)

"_**Somebody...anybody...please tell me just what the hell am I?"**_

(He no longer knew if he would be able to reach the third and final stage of Sacred Possession. All he could think about was Erika and he just felt his heart ache for not being by her side)

"_**Please help...what should I do...Erika..."**_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 77 - Hero**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! Here's the chapter! Again one of the darkest chapters in this story! I have no words to describe this chapter but pure evil! A lot of questions have been answered again but one last question remains. Will Gero reach the third stage of possession and accept himself? Or will he end up being an Aug? Stay tuned till the next chapter!**

**How was the chapter? Let me know your reactions in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "Chapter 33" for his character's first appearance is here! Kin! Now I know you might be thinking that his appearance is not what you expected but do not worry! Kin will have a lot of time to grow and shine and be the character you want him to be! Heck he might even become one of the very important characters in my story so stay tuned!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	77. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 - Hero**

**[Inside Devil's Mountain]**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! DID THE GREAT NISHIZUMI HEIR JUST GET COLD FEET?!"

(Suddenly Tsuneo pulled out his pistol and pointed it on Olivers head)

"Shut up.." Tsuneo said

*BANG

(The sound of Tsuneo's pistol going off echoed throughout the hill and a bullet made its way inside Oliver's skull and went out the other side)

"That's for Junpei and Touma.."

(Gero now boarded the elevator back up to the surface of Devil's Mountain. As he waited to reach the top his mind was a big mess of questions)

"_**Somebody...anybody...please tell me just what the hell am I?"**_

(He no longer knew if he would be able to reach the third and final stage of Sacred Possession. All he could think about was Erika and he just felt his heart ache for not being by her side)

"_**Please help...what should I do...Erika..."**_

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - Japan 11AM]**

(Erika was sitting behind her desk at the Student Council office when she felt like Gero was calling out to her. She looked outside her window to wonder where he was and if he's alright)

"_Gero..?" _

"Erika-san!" A voice called out from behind the door

"_Come in!"_

"The Seven Seats have arrived.." Koume said

"_Send them in.."_

(The Seven Seats now entered the room mainly Darjeeling, Maho, Kay, Katyusha, Anchovy, and Asparagus)

"Hello hello! We've arrived Erika!" Kay said

"_Good to see you all again..please have a seat.." _Erika said

"What did you want to talk about with us Itsumi-san?" Asparagus asked

"_I'll get straight to the point..I'd like to have a 30 Tank practice match with all of you.."_

"Hmmm how interesting.." Darjeeling smiled

"T-Thirty!?" Asparagus reacted

"Hey hey I think you're getting a little cocky there..I know you're Kuromorimine but a practice match with all us consecutively just days away from the finals is pushing it a little too much don't you think?" Katyusha said

"_That's the very reason why I have to keep on pushing forward..Red Wings is formidable and the normal routine isn't going to work this time.."_

"Going all out huh? I'm in!" Kay smiled

"_Great..what about the rest of you?" _Erika asked

"Heh! Katyusha never backs down from a challenge! Let's do it!" Katyusha said

"Looking forward to the match already!" Asparagus said

"We'll be giving it our all! Prepare yourselves!" Anchovy shouted

(The last one to answer was Darjeeling who was just sipping tea. They all waited for her answer patiently without rushing her)

"Will you be able to defeat Red Wings by doing this?" Darjeeling asked

"You of all people know that nothing is certain in Senshado.." Maho said

"True..but I want to know if ever the worst case scenario happens..will you be able to prevail even if all the odds are against you?"

"Worst case?" Koume asked

"For example..Gero-kun won't be able to join the match.."

(Everyone went quiet after hearing Gero's name. What Darjeeling said is true since right now they have no way of knowing if Gero will come back. Then they noticed a smile on Erika's face showing that she wasn't worried at all)

"_Don't worry about that Bakatora..he'll make it in time.." _

"How sure are you?" Darjeeling asked

"_I just know..and besides even if he doesn't make it we'll be sufficient enough to take on Red Wings.."_

"My goodness..I don't know if what you're showing me is pure confidence or utter madness.." Darjeeling facepalmed

"_So what's it gonna be?"_

"Of course I'm in! I'm not going to be the only one that won't help you.."

"_Alright..tomorrow will be the first match in the morning..you guys decide on who's going first and whatnot.."_

"Now that we're doing these practice matches..this is the first time we'll fight each other without Darling.." Kay said

"Yeah..he's always the first one to get all excited every time there will be a match.." Katyusha said

"Actually it's a good thing that he won't be participating in these matches because we wouldn't be able to test out our new doctrine properly since he'll easily get bored with it.."

"Wait what?! You created a new doctrine?!" Asparagus reacted

"_Yeah.."_

"Since when?" Darjeeling asked

"Last week..so tomorrow will be the first match we'll be doing it!" Koume smiled

"So you're going to use a two week old doctrine instead of your usual doctrine that Kuromorimine has been using for years against Red Wings?!" Katyusha asked

"_Yup! That's the plan!" _Erika asked

"Looks like Darling has infected you with his craziness! Even I wouldn't do that!" Kay said

"_Well let's just leave it at that! See you tomorrow!"_

(Erika then left the room with Koume and Maho to check on her team. The Seven Seats were left in the room still puzzled by finding out that Kuromorimine has a new doctrine)

"She's looking a lot more like a real Kommandant now.." Kay said

"Yeah..to be honest I was worried about her taking over Kuromorimine but I guess I got worried for nothing.." Katyusha said

"I'd say all of us has grown for the best ever since we met Gero-kun.." Anchovy said

"You got that right.." Asparagus said

"You know..seeing Erika-san without Gero-kun beside her is somehow making me feel irritated.." Darjeeling said

"I understand how you feel..we're so used to seeing them together always and now that he's not with her something feels wrong.." Anchovy said

"That means you've already accepted that both of them are perfect for each other Darjeeling-san.." Asparagus said

"I'm still not giving up on darling!" Kay shouted

"Hai Hai.." everyone said 

**[Devil's Mountain - Berlin, Germany]**

(The whole mountain was now secured and the kids they saved were given food, water, and warm blankets. They were now sitting comfortable on the jeeps and trucks they took from Pandora)

"Do we have enough transports to carry them all?" Kaito asked

"Yeah no worries about that..the problem is where do we carry them to?" Ono said

"Look it's Lt. Kurt.." Kaito pointed

(They saw Lt. Kurt exit the comms building together with the other KSK operatives. They were with the Pandora scientists that they captured and they were carrying the ashes of the children inside boxes as ordered by Gero. Soon the next one that exited the building was Colonel Alonso with the KSK members carrying body bags of the children that were inside the water tanks)

"Handle them with care..we'll make sure that they will rest peacefully from now on!" Col. Alonso ordered

"Jawohl!"

(Next to come out was Tsuneo with Naomi and Klara carrying the D.S.M that contained every information that Pandora had inside their main computer. They walked towards Nana who was with Assam and Alisa to check on how they were. Kin was also there since Gero ordered Nana to take care of him)

"Are you alright now Assam-san?" Klara asked

"Yes..forgive me for what happened.." Assam answered

"You don't need to apologize..what happened to you was a completely natural thing after what you saw..you are a strong girl Assam-san..job well done.." Tsuneo praised her

"Thank you Major.."

"Did Taichou come by here?" Naomi asked

"Yes..he checked up on how Assam-chan was doing and had his hand get stitched up.." Nana said

"Where is he now?" Tsuneo asked

"He wanted to check the perimeter so he took a walk somewhere.." Nana said

"Is onii-san angry because I hurt his hand?" Kin asked

"Don't worry Kin-kun..he's not angry at you..in fact he's very proud of you for being strong and taking care of the other kids.." Klara said

"Really?"

"Yeah! You are the strongest of everyone here!" Tsuneo smiled

"Hehe.._spasibo!_" Kin smiled

"Ohh! You know how to speak russian?" Klara asked

"Only a little..there were kids that were russian so I needed to learn so I could talk to them! I wish I could learn more so I can talk to them better!"

"Then I'll teach you some russian words once we get out of here..ok?" Klara said

"Yay! Thank you onee-chan!" Kin said

"Was there any russian kids when we took them out of their rooms?" Tsuneo whispered to Naomi

"No sir.." Naomi said

"I see.."

(That would mean that the russian kids that Kin was talking about was taken inside the laboratory and probably died already)

"Uhmm what happened down there? When Gero-san came to us he looked a lot worse than before we came here.." Alisa said

"I also noticed that..did something happen?" Assam asked

"Alright but first..Kin-kun can you get me some water from those nice people over there? I'm really thirsty..Nana-oneechan will come with you.." Tsuneo said

"Oki doki!" Kin smiled

(When Kin and Nana left to get some water Tsuneo started to tell Assam and Alisa what they discovered down the mountain. They told them about the laboratory and about Project Augmentation. They were shocked to what Tsuneo had told them but they were a lot more worried about Gero regarding Pandora using his blood and it lead to the children dying)

"Y-You mean..these kids..all of these kids were made into lab rats?! So that they could create the perfect fucking soldier?!" Alisa reacted

"Yeah..and it resulted in the deaths of almost a thousand kids for the last five years.." Naomi said

"That's so horrible..h-how could they do this?!" Assam asked

"After finding out that his blood was the reason for the deaths of those kids, Gero-kun just lost it.." Klara said

"Did he kill someone?" Assam asked

"He almost did..but he didn't..Taichou just gave us orders then headed up here first.." Naomi said

"I'm relieved that he didn't..but I'm sure he's blaming himself right now..he's the type of person that would carry all the burden himself after all.." Alisa said

"That just means he's got a big sense of responsibility which is why we all decided to follow him.." Klara said

"Klara-san is right..we just have to be there and support him.." Naomi said

"What reliable teammates my son has found..thank you guys for everything you're doing for my son.." Tsuneo said

"He's done a lot more helping us sir.." Alisa said

(Nana and Kin now have returned with water for everyone. He gave them the bottles of water along with a smile that brightened everyone's mood)

"Thank you Kin-kun!" Tsuneo said

"_Spasibo!" _Klara smiled

"Well done kid.." Naomi said

"You're welcome!" Kin smiled

(After an hour Shun, Kal, and Takashi finished planting explosives inside Devil's Mountain. They exited the mountain together with Lt. Sanada, Sgt. Sakurai and Dr. Emma)

"Major Tsuneo, all preparations are complete..we're the last ones to leave the mountain.." Lt. Sanada said

"Great job.."

"Where's Gero-kun?" Kal asked

"We haven't seen him for an hour.." Tsuneo said

"What?! Is he okay?!" Takashi reacted

"Calm down Takashi..it's him we're talking about I'm sure he'll be fine.."

"After what happened I'm pretty sure he's everything but FINE!" PFC Shun said

"Naomi is right..let's just wait for him to come back..he just took a stroll around the perimeter..." Alisa said

"Uhm everyone.." Dr. Emma called out

"Yes doctor?"

"I haven't properly thanked you for doing what I wasn't able to do for a long time and that's saving these children..so thank you very much.."

"You're welcome doctor..you can make up for it now by taking care of these kids from now on..I'm sure the young master already has a plan on how to handle this.." Lt. Sanada said

"Yes..you can count on me.." Dr. Emma smiled

"Sir Tsuneo.." Col. Alonso called out

"Yes Colonel? Is everything ready to move out?" Tsuneo asked

"Ja..all are loaded and boarded ready to go.."

"Great now all we need is to wait for my son.."

(All of a sudden Ono and Kaito came running towards them)

"Major! I got a transmission from Gero!" Ono said

"What's wrong?! Did something happen?!"

"We don't know..he just said to bring everyone here at these coordinates.." Kaito said

"Where is this?" Tsuneo asked

"This is just south of Devil's Mountain, not far from here.." Col. Alonso said

"What did he find now?" Takashi reacted

"We'll find out when we get there..all units move out!" Col. Alonso ordered

(All jeeps and trucks now rolled out towards the coordinates that Gero sent them. They hurried as fast as they could and when they arrived they saw something unforgettable. Gero was sitting down in front of a big lake. They dismounted their vehicles and approached Gero immediately)

"Gero..?" Ono called out to him

"_**Isn't it so ironic..?"**_

"What is?"

"_**That something as beautiful as this lake is called the Devil's Lake.."**_

"You're right..it's very ironic.."

"_**I wish I could show Erika this.."**_

"This is _Teufelssee_..I had forgotten that this was here.." Col. Alonso said

"_**Did you bring the children?"**_

"Yes young master..they are in the trucks.." Lt. Sanada said

"_Bring them here.."_

(They now brought the kids to Gero in front of the lake and they were surprised to see the reactions of the kids)

"Wow! What's this place?!" a boy said

"There's so much water! First time I've seen something like this!" a girl said

"They don't know what a lake is?!" Takashi reacted

"They were kidnapped at a very young age..most of these kids are just 5-8 years old so they weren't able to see these kinds of places.." Dr. Emma said

"I see...so that's why Gero-sama brought them here.." Nana smiled

"Onii-san..what is this place?" Kin asked

"_**This is called a lake..you can take a bath in it, play in it, and go fishing in it.."**_

"Fishing?" Kin asked

"That's right you don't know that yet..anyways there are more lakes around the world..and there is something even bigger than this.."

"Something bigger?! Really?!" a boy asked

"_**Yes..it's called the ocean..right now you can't see the ocean from here so this is a start.."**_

"I wanna see it someday!" Kin said

"_**Maybe you will..what are you waiting for? Go ahead and play in the lake!"**_

"Yaaay!" the kids shouted

(Immediately the kids jumped into the lake and started splashing water all over each other. They played and ran with one another with smiles on their faces. It was a beautiful sight to see for both RYOBU and KSK since this was the first time they saw those kids crack up a smile after saving them. Seeing and hearing the children laugh and have fun gave them all a warm and fuzzy feeling of accomplishment)

"Thank you...thank you so much Gero-sama..for bringing smiles to their faces.." Dr. Emma said as she cried

"_**If you really are thankful..then from now on you'll spend your whole life with these kids and continue giving them smiles..would you like that?"**_

"Yes..yes..I would love nothing more than that.."

"_**Good.."**_

(Gero just stared at the kids playing in the lake but still seeing them happy didn't bring a smile to his face. He still couldn't feel any kind of positive emotion and the he knows he has run out of time)

"You know you can show this to Erika-san sometime in the future right? No need to rush things.." Naomi said

"_**I don't even know if I'll be able to come back to her at this point..I still haven't accepted myself..do I even have the right to be with her at all? Something like me?"**_

"You're not a 'thing' alright? You are a normal human being just like us.." Kal said

"_**Does a normal human being have blood that could kill others?"**_

(They couldn't find the right words to answer Gero's question. All of them know that his blood isn't normal and anything they say to comfort him would just backfire. Gero started to look down at the ground and he could feel his consciousness fading. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and his mind went blank) 

**[Sacred Realm - Inside Gero's Mind]**

"_**I'm in this place again..I guess this is really it for me.."**_

"Look someone's being a crybaby!" Gero heard voices

"Crybaby! Crybaby! What the heck are you doing sulking around?!"

(When Gero looked around he saw both Junpei and Touma in front of him)

"_**Junpei-san!? Touma-san!?"**_

"Yo! How are you doing, young master?" Junpei asked

"It's been a long time Gero-sama!" Touma greeted

"_**Why are you here?"**_

"Well we heard someone crying over here so we decided to take a look.."

"Then we saw you here! You big cry baby!"

"_**What are you talking about? I'm not crying..I've lost the ability to cry.."**_

"Really? It doesn't look like that for us though.."

"_**What do you mean?"**_

(Junpei then brought out a small mirror from his pocket and directed to Gero. Then what Gero saw surprised him because for some reason he was 12 years younger and was crying. Inside the Sacred Realm Gero reverted back to his 7 year old form and was crying)

"See? Right now the one crying in front of us is none other than the young master.." Junpei said

"The real Gero-sama we know is strong! And very protective of his sisters! Not this cry baby!" Touma said

"_**Junpei-niichan..Touma-niichan...what should I do? I don't know what to do..I can no longer accept myself after what happened.."**_

"Asking us will not give you the answer Gero-sama..only you can know the answer to your problems and only you can solve them.."

"_**But what if I can't? What if it's impossible?"**_

"Nothing is impossible for the great White Tiger!"

"Let me ask you this..why didn't you kill Dr. Oliver?"

"_**Because..I know that if I pulled the trigger..then I really can no longer come back to Erika.."**_

"Is that what you want? To return to Erika-san?" Touma asked

"_**Yes..I want to.."**_

"Then you've already solved the problem young master..knowing what you want and fighting to achieve what you want is one form of acceptance.."

"_**How could I accept myself if I'm the reason why both of you are dead now.."**_

"We never regretted giving our lives to protect you young master..if giving up our lives is the reason that made you the man you are now then we couldn't be happier.."

"Thank you Gero-sama for going all this way to find out what really happened to us and why did we have to die..thank you for always thinking about us all these years..we can now rest in peace.."

"Acceptance is not an easy thing to attain for anyone..but you've already found it..you just have to grab hold of it.." Junpei said

"_**Where is it? I can't see it.."**_

(Gero then saw Junpei and Touma offer their hands to him)

"Take our hands young master and you'll see it.." Junpei smiled

"Come one Gero-sama..it's time to wake up.." Touma smiled

(Gero then reached out for both their hands and the moment he grabbed them his consciousness returned. He was now back at Berlin and he saw that the hands he grabbed weren't Touma's or Junpei's hands. He saw that the hands he grabbed were the small hands of two kids he saved)

"Onii-san!"

"Let's play!"

"_**Eh..?"**_

"We saw you were very sad..so we wanted to play with you to make you happy!" another kids said

"_**Play with you?"**_

"Yes! Do you not want to play with us?" a girl frowned

"_**O-Oh it's not that..I just thought you would be scared of me.."**_

"Scared? Why would we be scared?" a boy asked

"_**I'm covered in blood and I did so many bad things..I must look like a monster to all of you.."**_

"But you're not a monster.." a girl said

"_**That's right! We're not scared of you! **_

"You saved us from those bad people!"

"You gave us food and water!"

"Gave us warm blankets!"

"And you let us play in the lake!"

"We want to play with you too! With everyone that saved us!"

(The children then started to pull Gero up from the ground and they walked towards the lake. He walked with the kids until the water was up to the bottom of his knees)

"Are you ready onii-san? We'll start to clean the red stuff off of you!" a boy said

"_**Eh? Clean? How?"**_

"Ready everyone? One..two..three..go!"

(All the kids then scooped up water with their small hands and started splashing water at Gero. They continued to wash away the blood stains from Gero's clothes and on his face. A little bit of water got into his eyes and he wanted to splash some water on the kids as well as payback but before he could do it he saw that the kids were staring at him)

"_**W-What's wrong?"**_

"A smile.." a boy said

"_**Ha..?"**_

"Yay! We did it! Onii-san smiled!" a girl said

(Before Gero could realize it he was already smiling. Not a fake and forced smile but a real and genuine one. Everyone was surprised to see him smile like that. It was a long time they saw his smile and it moved each and everyone of their hearts)

"_**I'm smiling..?"**_

"Yes! You look better this way onii-san!"

"_**But how..?"**_

"Onii-san!" Kin called out to him

"_**Yes Kin-kun?"**_

"The kids have something to say to you..I taught them this before we left.."

"_**What is it?"**_

(The children then made a circle with Gero in the middle. They all held hands and said in unison. Only Kin was Japanese so the other kids had trouble pronouncing the words but they were able to say it slowly)

"_**TA-SU-KE-TE ARI-GA-TO-GO-ZAI-MASU!"**_

**[THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SAVING US!]**

"_**ONII-SAN-WA ORE-TA-CHI NO EI-YU!"**_

**[YOU ARE OUR HERO!]**

(The words of those children echoed throughout Gero's soul and the next thing that happened will forever remain in the hearts and memories of RYOBU and KSK)

"Uhm..onii-san? Are you alright?" Kin called out to him

"_**Hmmm? Why do you ask?"**_

"Because you're crying.." Kin said

"_**Eh..?"**_

(There he felt the warm sensation of tears flowing down his cheeks from his eyes. He gently touched his cheek to confirm what was happening and he knew that it wasn't the water from the lake, it really were his tears)

"Tears? Is he really crying?" Takashi asked

"Yeah..he's crying for real!" Kal smiled

"But how?" Ono asked

"He's finally reached it..the third stage of possession..Acceptance.." Tsuneo said

"Tsuneo-sama..can you tell us how he was able to?" Lt. Sanada asked

"He did say that it was impossible for him to accept himself..so what happened?" Cpl. Kaito asked

"The third stage of acceptance can't be reached by something as easy as accepting yourself..nobody could ever accept themselves after knowing what they are.."

"What do you mean Tsuneo-sama?" Sgt. Sakurai asked

"Gero has to be accepted by someone else before he can truly accept himself..someone that doesn't know him and doesn't know what he's going through.." Tsuneo said

"Why? Wouldn't it make a lot more sense if we accepted him for who he is?" Klara asked

"Normally yes it would..but since you know his situation about his blood and Sacred Possession..you may think and say that you accept him but in reality what you feel is pity.."

"Y-You're wrong sir! We really accept him for who he is!" Kal said

"I know..and I thank you for that..but that doesn't how Sacred Possession works.."

"But sir wouldn't it be a lot harder for a complete stranger to accept Gero since they don't know him? They'll feel pity as well or they might not feel anything at all.." PFC Shun said

"I agree.."

"Then how?" Assam asked

"Those kids over there..the kids he saved..accepted him for who he was regardless of not knowing who he was and what he had done..children are pure and innocent at their age..the only words you'll ever hear from them are honest and pure words..not a hint of malice can be found.."

"Therefore they don't feel pity for him..they truly are thankful for what he did and wanted to make him feel better just because they saw him sad.." PFC Nana said

"Yes..the moment my son was accepted by those kids..then and only then he was able to accept himself.." Tsuneo smiled

"I'm so glad..for him.." Alisa said

"Yeah..now our mission here really is complete.." Ono said

(The kids then approached Gero who saw him crying and got worried)

"Onii-san..did you hate what we said?" a boy asked

"_**No! No..of course not.."**_

"Then why are you crying?"

"_**These are tears of joy..you made me really happy by saying that to me.."**_

"Really? Yay!" the children rejoiced

(The children were smiling once again knowing that they made Gero happy. Gero was just staring at their smiles and he was happy that he was now able to smile with them. The sun started to shine as morning came then suddenly his eyes glowed golden yellow again meaning his Sacred Possession activated)

"_**I see..so this is what you meant..Junpei-san..Touma-san..I finally understand now..thank you for showing me.." **_Gero said in his thoughts

"Look! Onii-san's eyes are glowing!"

"Woah! How did you do that?!"

"So cool! They look like the sun!"

"_**Ahaha..these eyes are a magic trick for all of you! Do you like it?"**_

"Yes we do!" the children said

(Gero then walked towards Kin and gave him a pat on the head)

"_**Thank you..thank you so much..for letting me save you.."**_

"Thank you as well onii-san!" Kin smiled

(Ono, Kal, and Takashi then walked towards Gero at the lake. The four of them ran into a big group hug as they knew that Gero was now going to be alright and it brought them to tears)

"Welcome back Tiger-kun.."

"I can't believe all the trouble we had to go through just to see your crying face!" Kal said

"I'm really really glad that you finally reached it Gero.." Ono cried

"_**Yeah..thanks guys..for everything.."**_

(The children suddenly got jealous and started jumping on Gero and the boys and played with them at the lake splashing water at each other. Gero then looked towards Assam and the girls who were just watching at the beach)

"_**Come on girls! Won't you come and join us?!" **_

"I'm in!" Alisa said

"Nothing like a relaxing morning swim after a hard night's work!" Naomi smiled

"Let's go Assam-san!" Klara said

"Yes!" Assam smiled

(The four girls now joined in on the fun and were having a great time with all of the kids. The adults just watched over them and relaxed as well)

"Sir Tsuneo, me and the other KSK will now be heading out together Sgt. Frank to escort Pandora's scientists and guards to our base near here.." Lt. Kurt said

"Alright..we'll handle the kids so rest assured.." Tsuneo said

"Understood sir..do you already have a place where they'll go?"

"We do actually! My son already asked me to prepare it before the operation even started.."

"As always sir Gero is steps ahead of both his enemies and allies.." Col. Alonso smiled

"Well then sir..see you all soon!" Lt. Kurt saluted

"Danke Lieutenant!" Tsuneo said

(The other KSK trucks now left while Colonel Alonso stayed)

"You sure you don't need to go with them?" Tsuneo asked

"They can handle it..besides I wouldn't want to waste such a lovely morning like this.." Col. Alonso smiled

"You are right about that.."

(Tsuneo then looked towards the lake where the sunlight was touching the edge of the water. He then saw Junpei and Touma's souls waving at him with a smile on their faces. It was their way of letting him know that they'll be on their way and will now pass on peacefully)

"I see..so that's what happened..thank you Junpei and Touma..for giving my son the push he needed to move on.." Tsuneo said in his mind

(The lake was filled with smiles and laughter and they all forgot the events that happened the night before. This now concluded their mission as a success and they now can go back home to Japan) 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 78 - New Home**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey hey hey! Here's the chapter! After all the dreadful and horrific events that had happened our main protagonist is back to his old self! The smiling and carefree White Tiger!**

**This mission was one hell of roller coaster of events and I enjoyed writing it so much! Let me know your reactions in the reviews as always! Peace!**

**I uploaded another picture on the Facebook page and it's a photo of Gero with his Sacred Possession active and his tears and smile have returned as he thanked Kin! Hope you like it!**

**Shout out to : "TsurukiRibbon" thank you for the follow!**

**Shout out to : "Ketuthu" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	78. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 78

**Chapter 78 - New Home**

**[Stammheim Prison - Stuttgart, Germany]**

(After the operation on Devil's Mountain they had a couple of hours of rest then Gero and his team went to Stammheim to talk with Jonathan Wright)

"_**Yo Jonathan!"**_

"S-Sir Gero?"

"_**The one and only!"**_

"Somehow..you seem very different compared to our first meeting.."

"_**Hmm..sorry about that time I was really in a bad mood..but I'm all good now!"**_

(Jonathan was very surprised at the happy go lucky Gero with a big smile on his face. He never knew that a person could smile like that towards someone that was apart of the mercenaries that almost killed him in the past)

"Since you came for your second visit I'm guessing you found them?" Jonathan asked

"_**We did..their base was inside Devil's Mountain.."**_

"Who are they? Are they still there?!"

"_**Their organization is called Pandora..and no they're not there anymore.."**_

"What do you mean? They escaped?"

"_**No..we killed about half of them and captured the rest..we also saved about 150 kids..thanks for the tip about following the crimes..that made it possible for us to find them.."**_

"Y-You did all of that?"

"_**Yup..they have no more bases here in Germany..but they have a lot more all over the world.."**_

"How big of an organization are they?"

"_**Big enough to take on any country..they have the manpower and firepower.."**_

(Jonathan's expression suddenly turned sour as he heard what kind of organization they are)

"_**What's with the long face?"**_

"S-Sorry..sir Gero.."

"_**Why are you apologizing?"**_

"Again because of me..you might've just declared war against an evil organization.."

"_**What the hell are you saying? War was already declared against me on the day they killed my men..this was not your fault.."**_

"But still..I am partly responsible for that day as well.."

"_**You didn't pull the trigger that killed Junpei-san and Touma-san.."**_

"How did you know?"

"_**We found out a lot about Pandora when we captured their base.."**_

"Did you find out what their objective was?"

"_**We did..we also know why they also kidnapped only kids for the past years.."**_

"Why? What are they doing?"

"_**This isn't the place to talk about it so I'll tell you later.."**_

"Later..? Wait what about our deal? I agreed to tell you about myself if ever you came back here again.." Jonathan said

"_**Forget about that..right now I have a better deal to offer you.."**_

"Better deal? What kind?"

"_**Send them in.."**_

(The door to the interrogation room opened and two individuals entered. Jonathan recognized who they were the moment they entered because it was his wife Lena and his daughter Monika)

"Monika! Lena!" Jonathan shouted

"Papa!"

"Jonah!"

(The three of them hugged each other immediately after seeing each other)

"Thank God both of you are safe!"

"You too..I'm so happy to be with you again!" Lena said

"Papa! Papa! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too my little princess..how did you get here?"

"Onii-san found us and protected us!"

"Danke...danke schön sir Gero..how can I ever repay you?" Jonathan asked

"_**That's the deal I was talking about..would the three of you please come with me somewhere?"**_

"Come with you? But I'm a prisoner here remember?"

"_**About that..you were sentenced to fifteen years here ten years ago so meaning you still have five years to go right? I have arranged things so that the remaining five years of your sentence is converted to house arrest.."**_

"Does that mean we can live with Papa again?!" Monika asked

"_**Yes Monika-chan, you can.."**_

"Yay! That's amazing!"

"Isn't that great honey?" Lena said

"Yes..but it sounds too good to be true..is it that even possible? To arrange it that easily?" Jonathan asked

"_**Don't worry about how I did it cause it'll be a pain to explain..just rest assured that it's true.."**_

"I see..then I shall trust you sir Gero.."

"_**Good! Now come on and pack your things..it's time to go home with your family.."**_

(After packing up Gero left Stammheim Prison together with Jonathan and his family and headed for the private airfield to board a small plane to take them to their destination)

"I don't remember taking a plane to go home.." Jonathan said

"_**Yeah well your old home is gone..Pandora did try to look for your wife and child but they were able to escape before they got caught..we'll be heading for your new home!"**_

"New home? Where?" Lena asked

"_**In a peaceful place called Dortmund.."**_

(It will take them four hours to Dortmund via plane so Jonathan and his family took a rest and slept during the flight together since it has been a long time since they have been with each other. During the flight Ono was together with Gero and they served as their escorts)

"Why don't you take a nap as well?" Ono asked

"_**I'll take a nap when we get there.."**_

"Alright..it feels great seeing them like that..a family together and happy.."

"_**That's how it's supposed to be..Jonathan earned this.."**_

"Tell me Gero..what's Jonathan's story and how did he end up the way he is now?" Ono asked

"_**Jonathan Wright..rank was Master Sergeant..was serving in Afghanistan as a Humvee driver when his commanding officer gave a ridiculous order to kill kids who were accused of helping the Taliban.."**_

"That's so messed up.." Ono said

"_**Of course Jonathan refused the direct order and earned himself a court martial and a dishonorable discharge.."**_

"How did he end up as a mercenary?"

"_**When he got home he looked for a job as any other would do..then his cousin offered him a driving job.."**_

"_**Adrian Wright was the name of his cousin..and he was the leader of the small mercenary group that Pandora hired.."**_

"Did Jonathan accept the job offer knowing about that?"

"_**Unfortunately his cousin did not mention what kind of driving job it was until he was driving for their diary work..whenever there's a kidnapping, drug dealing, or any other kind of crime, Jonathan was behind the wheel every time.."**_

"Meaning he was the one that drove that black car that carried the mercenaries twelve years ago.."

"_**That's right..and that's why he didn't recognize me the first time we met since he never got a good look on my face.."**_

"Then if it wasn't him that shot Junpei-san and Touma-san then who had the tattoo on his hand?" Ono asked

"_**Adrian was the one that took the shot..both of them had the same tattoo with Adrian having his tattoo on his left hand and Jonathan on his right.."**_

"So that's what happened..then that means his cousin was killed during Operation Odysseus right?"

"_**Yeah..but it was neither RYOBU or ANBU that killed him..it was a member of Pandora that was ordered to deliver my blood back to Germany..then he set off the bombs onboard the ship to cover his escape..Jonathan barely managed to survive the blast because he was knocked off the ship and landed in the ocean just before the boat sank.."**_

"Then he went to Germany to run away from it all..but he never knew that it was where Pandora was hiding.."

"_**It wasn't the only thing he found though..after arriving in Germany he met his wife Lena..then had their beautiful daughter Monika..I'm really glad that we went here and was able to save this family.."**_

"Me too..not only them but the kids as well.."

"_**Yeah..I'm hoping they'll love their new home.."**_

"I'm sure they will.." 

**[Dortmund, Germany - Four Hours Later]**

(After arriving in Dortmund they took a quick drive into the forest until they saw some kind of farmland which had a high fence covering the entire place. They were greeted by security personal by the front gate of the place and as they got inside the place was beautiful and peaceful just as Gero said)

"This place is?" Jonathan asked

"_**Your new home.."**_

"Look papa! There are kids!" Monika said

"There's so many of them.." Lena said

"Are those the kids you saved sir Gero?"

"_**Yeah..aren't they cute?"**_

(The car now stopped in front of a house made of wood and the kids were waiting for Gero and his team was there as well. The kids were wearing normal clothes and had proper footwear instead of their ragged clothes before. They still had long hair but their eyes regained the light it lost)

"Onii-san's back!" a boy said

"_**Tadaima everyone...were you all good kids?"**_

"Yeeeeeees!" the kids responded

"_**Very good! Ono can you gather the others?"**_

"Roger!" Ono smiled

"Onii-san who are these people?" Kin asked

"_**I'd like to introduce to you the Wright Family..this is Jonathan, his wife Lena and their lovely daughter Monika! Greet them properly everyone!"**_

"Hello Wright Family! Welcome to our home!" the kids greeted

"Hi there! Thank you for having us!" Jonathan greeted

"Oh my we have very good mannered kids here..thank you!" Lena said

"My name is Monika! Nice to meet you!"

"_**By the way this house is your new house!"**_

"HA?!" Lena and Jonathan reacted

"_**As of today the Wright Family is the head of this place and will take care of you all from now on!"**_

"EH?!" Lena and Jonathan reacted again

"_**So listen to them always and be respectful alright?"**_

"Yeeeeeeees!" the kids said again

"Monika-chan! Let's play!" said a girl

"Mama..Papa..can I go with them and play?" Monika asked

"Of course dear..Lena please go with them?"

"Sure darling.."

(Lena now went with Monika and the kids to play while Gero and Jonathan took a walk around the place)

"_**Surprised huh?"**_

"Very..you never told me about being the head of this place! What even is this place? It looks like some kind of old military outpost?" Jonathan asked

"_**This was an old KSK training base back in the day and it was closed due to lack of management..since the base still had its facilities I had this place renovated and changed into a sanctuary.."**_

"I see..and what did you mean by we'll be handling this place from now on?"

"_**You'll be the one managing it from now on..making sure the kids are safe..they are able to eat three times a day..sleep in warm beds..and play to their heart's content.."**_

"Isn't that a little too high of a hurdle for just me and my family?"

"_**Normally it would but I have arranged that this place will be under the watchful eyes of the KSK..you have a perimeter fence with surveillance cameras..you have a security team guarding the place 24/7.."**_

"What about the supplies?"

"_**Don't worry about that..you will receive supplies once a month from my family..food, water, medicine, clothing, toys, etc."**_

"So all I have to do is be the guy that handles this place?"

"_**Yup! This will be your way of repenting for whatever you did in the past..and that's to make sure that all these kids have a bright future.."**_

"Very well sir Gero.."

"_**Now for a tour of the place! Over there is the dining building where everyone can have a bite to eat together..and over there is the security building so if anything comes up you go straight there.."**_

"What about that building?"

"_**That's the school that'll teach these kids all that they need to learn..it has an infirmary in case of small accidents hopefully none..the teachers and staff are all taken care of so it'll be just like having 150 kids go to school every day..of course Monika will also attend there.."**_

"Thank you..and that must be the barracks then.."

"_**Don't call it a barracks! Yes that's where they'll sleep after eating dinner..oh and over there is the playground..I don't have to explain that now do I?"**_

"Yes sir..and what's that awfully big screen?"

"_**Oh that's my favorite part! It's a movie screen where the kids can watch a movie of their choice on the weekends!"**_

"Hahaha! You really are an odd one sir Gero.." Jonathan chuckled

"_**Why?"**_

"I never thought that I'd get a chance to have a conversation like this with you..who knew you'd like taking care of kids this much.."

"_**Well..we all owe these kids this much..after what they've been through.."**_

"Is it alright for me to know now what Pandora did to them?"

(Gero then told what they had discovered during the raid on Devil's Mountain. As Jonathan listened he couldn't prevent himself from feeling discomfort and shock after knowing what evil acts Pandora had done)

"How could they do that to kids? To humans?" Jonathan said

"_**I just wish we had saved a lot more of them.."**_

"You did all that you could.."

"_**It's still not enough.."**_

"For these kids it is..I'm sure all of them are happy to be here now.."

"_**Thanks Jonathan..also there's one more thing I want to discuss with you..it's about who killed your cousin twelve years ago.."**_

(Gero then showed him a picture of a middle aged man with black short hair)

"Who is he?"

"_**His name is Bryan Williams..he's an ex-navy seal operative that was hired by Pandora to kill your team..he's the same one that killed my foster father a month ago.."**_

"Do you know where he is?" Jonathan asked

"_**As of now no..he's basically a phantom..he doesn't leave any traces of his work making him untrackable..but I'll find him..I won't stop until I find him.."**_

"Will you kill him?"

"_**Would you want me to?"**_

"No.."

"_**Why not?"**_

"Killing him won't bring back my cousin or your foster father..but I sure want to see him rot in hell for the rest of his life.."

"_**Same here..well let's leave it at that for now..I'll cross that bridge when I get there.."**_

"Yes sir.."

(Gero then saw Dr. Emma walking towards them)

"_**Ah yes almost forgot..Jonathan please say hello to Dr. Emma..she'll be assisting you and your family in handling the place..she's also the doctor in this compound.."**_

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Wright.." Dr. Emma said

"_**Likewise..let's do our best for these children.."**_

"Certainly.."

"_**Alright then that's about it for the tour of the place..get to know the people here and the staff..but most important of all..get to know the children..gain their trust and make them feel loved.."**_

"Will do!" 

**[Security Building]**

(Gero now went to the security building where his team had gathered. They were going to watch an aerial footage of them blowing up Devil's Mountain with the explosives they planted)

"_**So tell me we're good to go.."**_

"Say the word young master and Devil's Mountain will now be erased.." PFC Shuns aid

"_**Good..do we have boots on the ground?"**_

"Lt. Kurt and Sgt. Frank is there now and has secured the perimeter.." Col. Alonso said

"_**Alright did you double check the topography and geology of the mountain? I don't want to cause any damage to the surrounding area..the last thing I want is to have Berlin experience earthquakes because of this.."**_

"We triple checked them and the land is sturdy enough to take the force of the explosion.." Klara said

"There is no risk of causing any external and internal damage to the land since this is an artificial mountain.."

"_**What about the media?"**_

"We cooperated with the local demolishing company and had them announce an official announcement regarding Teufelsburg's demolition today so that nobody will ever set foot in this place ever again.." Tsuneo said

"_**Excellent..give me a live feed from our drone.."**_

"Setting up drone visuals now.." Alisa said

(The screen now showed an aerial view of Devil's Mountain from their drone. They could see the buildings they parachuted on top of and where they took out the guards of Pandora. Everyone was having mixed feelings seeing those again but they put those feelings aside for now and just awaited for the big bang)

"_**Shun hand me the trigger.."**_

"Here you go young master.."

(When Gero received the detonator from Shun he immediately approached Assam. He noticed that she was still a little bit shaken up from the horrid things she saw down at the laboratory of Pandora so he thought that this was a good way of making her feel better)

"_**Assam-san..would you do the honor?"**_

"Eh? Why me?" Assam asked

"_**Everybody agrees with me right?"**_

"Yup! Go for it Assam-san!" Takashi said

"You were a big help to us! You deserve it!" Kal said

"No argument here.." Naomi smiled

"B-But..I.."

"_**Then how about we pull the trigger together?"**_

(The detonator had a switch on the side and two red buttons on top. Gero held the detonator and he'll flip the switch then press the first button while Assam will press the second one to trigger the detonation. Assam was hesitating at first but she mustered her strength and stood up. She grabbed the other side of the detonator making her hand overlap Gero's hand and she could feel the warmth through the bandages on his hand)

"So warm.." Assam said in her head

"_**Ready?"**_

"Yes.."

"Lt. Kurt we're about to detonate the explosives..stand by.." Col. Alonso radioed

"Jawohl Colonel!" Lt. Kurt radioed back

(Gero then flipped the switch and pressed the first button. Assam took a big inhale and she held both the detonator and Gero's hand tight and pressed the second red button. Immediately the lights on the C4 explosives back at Devil's Mountain turned on and one by one they exploded with everything it had. They could see from the aerial drone that the buildings on top of the hill started to explode also and was demolished immediately)

"Nice!" Cpl. Kaito said

"Oh that's just the first part.." PFC Shun said

(Suddenly secondary explosions occurred inside the mountain and everything inside was blown to bits. The main computer room, the children's room, then finally the laboratory was blown apart and the ceiling started collapsing on top of everything. The elevator shaft got destroyed sending it down the lower levels of the mountain)

"Woah..that's cool!" Sgt. Sakurai said

"How many explosives did you place?" Lt. Sanada asked

"Everything we brought.." PFC Shun said

"Isn't that a bit overkill?"

"Nothing's overkill with C4!"

"Confirming primary and secondary explosions inside and on top of Devil's Mountain..demolition is a success!" Sgt. Frank radioed

(After seeing the mountain go up in smoke Assam felt a sense of relief that Pandora's base was blown to bits. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that the kids are now truly saved and they will no longer be brought back to that horrible place)

"_**Finally you smiled.."**_

"You mean you wanted me to do that so I could smile?" Assam asked

"_**You are the reason why we are here in Germany now..without you hacking into the CIA and finding out about Jonathan..maybe I wouldn't be here right now.."**_

"I didn't do much to receive your praise.."

"_**But you do..thank you Assam for helping me smile again.."**_

(Seeing Gero's smile up close gave Assam a warm feeling of achievement. She realized that she was able to help out a friend and she was being thanked for it. She gave her best smile back to Gero and said)

"You're welcome Gero.."

"Does this mean our mission is over Taichou?" Naomi asked

"_**Yeah.."**_

"So do we go home now?" Alisa asked

"_**Of course not!"**_

"Eh?" his team reacted

(Gero then handed each and every one of them small brown envelopes. The only ones that didn't receive was Tsuneo and Alonso)

"What's this?" Klara asked

"_**You're paycheck!"**_

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" his team reacted again

"Money?! But why?!" Kal asked

"_**Of course you get paid..you're working for me right? This was a job well done so here's your paycheck!"**_

"Thank you young master!" RYOBU said

"_**For now rest up..go and enjoy yourselves tomorrow..just don't get into trouble! We'll leave for Japan the day before the finals.."**_

"Where's my paycheck?!" Tsuneo reacted

"_**Why would I give you? You have your own paycheck..go ask JSF.."**_

"Ehhh..why are you so mean!"

"_**After you've enjoyed yourselves tomorrow get back here asap for we will be assisting in putting up the temporary classrooms for the kids and their movie house so they can already watch films this coming weekend..we're going to need all the help we can get.."**_

(They all took a peek inside the brown envelope and was surprised at the amount they received)

"S-So much..is it really ok for us to spend this?" Ono asked

"_**It's your money now so you can do whatever you want with it!"**_

"Alright let's enjoy Germany to the fullest!" Takashi cheered

"Let's go!" Alisa shouted

"_**My only condition is do not go alone..go in pairs or enjoy as a group..and do not let your guard down..understood?"**_

"Yes sir!" they saluted

(The rest of RYOBU now left the security room leaving only Gero with Tsuneo and Alonso)

"_**What's the situation with our friends?"**_

"All teams all over the world have been informed and should be beginning their own operations on every Pandora facility.." Tsuneo said

"_**Can you connect me to their main headquarters of Pandora colonel?"**_

"Yes sir Gero.." Col. Alonso said

"_**Alright..how about we reply to Pandora's declaration of war?"**_

**[Pandora Headquarters - Location Classified]**

(Inside their main base the higher ups of Pandora were receiving multiple reports of their facilities not responding to their regular time check)

"Sir! Our facility in china has stopped responding to our calls!"

"Another one? First it was Germany then Russia..now China!"

"What's happening?"

"Maybe some kind of communication interference? It's happened before.."

(They were all looking at the screen that showed the map of the world. They have icons on every country that marks the location of their facilities and the marks were colored green meaning they were still operational. A man fitting the description of Jonathan was sitting at the middle of the table together with the other Pandora higher ups. He had long gray hair and was wearing a hat that had the logo of Pandora on it. His name was Richard Bronson the founder and leader of Pandora)

"Figure out the problem immediately! Something feels wrong.." said the gray haired man

"Sir Bronson! We're getting a secured transmission from somewhere!"

"Put it through.."

(When the call was connected at first all they could hear was static and it somehow made them nervous)

"Hello?" Bronson called out

"_**Yo..it took you 12 years to find me..while it took us 12 hours to find you.." **_

(The voice said over the call stating that Dr. Oliver was now dead. They couldn't recognize the voice but it was none other than Gero's.)

"Who are you?"

"_**You don't have to worry about who I am..all you need to worry about is who YOU are.."**_

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"_**Yes I do..nice to meet you..Pandora's High Table..shall I name you all one by one? Or should I name your loved ones one by one?"**_

"You dare threaten us?! We are the chosen ones to become the future leaders of this world!"

"_**I know exactly what you are..you tamper with life like it's nothing..you don't care what happens to others as long as you reach your goal..you even went as far as making children lab rats.."**_

"We are Gods..why should we worry about their puny lives?" Bronson said

"_**You aren't Gods..you're animals trying to play God..and these are the consequences for your sins.."**_

(Suddenly the icons of Pandora's facilities started to change color from green to red. One by one their facilities were either being destroyed or taken over by the forces of other countries. Just before Gero had called Pandora he ordered Alonso to leak all the information of their facilities all over the world to the armed forces of other countries)

"Sir! Our facilities! Something is happening to them!"

"_**This is only the beginning Pandora..you have bitten more than you could chew.."**_

"How is this possible?!" a Pandora member reacted

"_**Have you said your prayers already? Because for whatever higher being you believe in..you're going to need his protection from now on..if you think you're God then I'm the Devil that will drag you all back down to hell.."**_

"_**Starting today you'll know what it's like to be hunted..you'll know what it's like to be treated like dirt only to be stepped on..if you haven't noticed I already have you all by the neck and I'll be slowly strangling you..and you can't do anything about it..nobody can.."**_

"_**Enjoy the remainder of your lives because it's going to be a short one..rest assured I'm merciful unlike you..so when the time comes I'll make it quick and painless.."**_

_**"I've always wondered what my true purpose in life was..why was I born in this world? Why did God give me power that I have now? The power that made me the person I am now? The power that made me hate who I was..the power that was the reason why I lost very precious people in my life..I kept asking myself why did they have to die while I'm still alive? After coming here I finally found the answer..my true purpose why I continue to live is so that I can eradicate Pandora from this world..I'll kill every last member of Pandora's High Table..and the only disappointment in that for me is I only get to kill you all once.."**_

(Gero's words struck fear into the souls of Pandora's High Table. Bronson was very pissed that somebody has started to foil his plans. He never expected that somebody would stand against them and do this much damage to them in such a short time)

"_**Oh and don't bother looking for me because I'll be seeing you all real soon..looking forward to meeting you face to face..leader of Pandora..Richard Bronson.."**_

(The call was now dropped by Gero leaving Pandora's High Table speechless. They tried to track the signal of the call but they weren't able to. Back at the security room Tsuneo and Alonso were smiling at how much Gero embarrassed Bronson)

"That was some speech.." Tsuneo said

"I think it was the greatest.." Alonso said

"_**That should keep them preoccupied for the moment..they'll attempt to move their facilities to try and hide them..and soon they'll be trying to track where our call came from.."**_

"We have that covered already..we made sure that if ever they traced the call it would lead them to multiple possible locations around the world where there will be an ambush waiting for them.." Tsuneo said

"_**They'll be bringing someone who can decipher that trick soon..forgive me Colonel but I'm afraid Germany will be getting a lot of visits some time in the near future.."**_

"No worries sir Gero..we'll make sure to give them a very hospitable welcome.." Alonso smiled

"_**Awesome..well then if you'll excuse me I have a very important thing I must do.."**_

"What's that?" Tsuneo asked

"_**Well dad if you must know...I'm going to take a long nap..I suggest both of you get some rest as well.."**_

"Sleep is indeed important.." Alonso said

"_**You too should get some sleep old man..you also Colonel.."**_

"Will do si Gero.." Alonso saluted

"Stop calling me old! Yes I'll sleep later!" Tsuneo pouted

(After Gero left the room Alonso couldn't help but smile and laugh)

"Your son really is amazing..even after declaring war against a very huge armed organization like Pandora he still finds the time to take a nap.."

"He is my son after all!" Tsuneo smiled 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 79 - Day Off**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! How was this chapter? We get to see the brand new home for the kids! Truly a happy moment for them! We now know what really happened twelve years ago and we know who is the one that killed Chief Matsumoto!**

**Pandora's High Table is now going to be hunted by the White Tiger! Also the leader of Pandora has now been exposed! Stay tuned what will happen next!**

**Shout out to : "Akmaleeee" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	79. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 79

**Chapter 79 - Day Off**

**[Dortmund, Germany - 12AM]**

(Gero and his team were staying at the new home of the children in Dortmund for a while. It was already midnight but Gero was unable to sleep so he decided to take a walk inside the compound. After a few minutes he caught a glimpse of Assam who was watching the starry sky on the balcony of their safe house)

"_**Yo.."**_

"Gero..what are you doing still up?" Assam asked

"_**I could ask the same thing to you.."**_

"Was thinking about my family back home..my friends..Darjeeling-sama.."

"_**I'm sure they miss having you around..don't worry you'll see them again once we get back.."**_

"I know..but when I get back we only have a few months left before graduation..after that I have no idea what to do.."

"_**I see..well that is something worth thinking about.."**_

"What about you?"

"_**I want to go to a university with Erika after we graduate..but I don't know if she would want to go with me.."**_

"Why wouldn't she?"

"_**Because I'll keep on fighting Pandora during my university years..I don't plan on stopping now..I'll keep on pushing forward.."**_

"It would be dangerous if she went with you..and if Pandora knew about her they'd target her in order to get to you.."

"_**I know..I want to be with her..but at the same time I want to keep her safe by being away from her.."**_

"What if being with her is the safest thing to do?" Assam asked

"_**I don't know..but whatever her decision is I'll respect it.."**_

"You truly are in love with her.."

"_**What's with that all of a sudden?"**_

"Nothing..it's just that I'm kinda jealous of you and Erika-san..both of you found each other..someone you plan to be with no matter what..I wonder if I can find someone like that.."

"_**I'm sure you'll find someone..we have long lives ahead of us..I just found mine earlier.."**_

"I do hope so.."

"_**There's even a chance that you've already met that person but both of you just passed each other.."**_

"And if we're really meant for each other fate will bring us together?" Assam asked

"_**Well..if you put it that way then yes.."**_

"Hmmm..I see..by the way do you have any plans tomorrow like the others?" Assam asked

"_**No..I plan on just chilling here with the kids..you?"**_

"Then let's go on a date tomorrow.."

"_**Ha..?"**_

"I want to enjoy Germany too but since everyone already had plans with each other you're the only one left.."

"_**O-Oh so I'll just have to assist you in your shopping ..r-right?"**_

"Nope..we are going on a D-A-T-E! On a DATE! So we're going to enjoy it!"

"_**Eeeeeh?" B-But…"**_

"What? It was you that gave the order to enjoy right? So we'll go on a date tomorrow and have fun..or are you saying that you'll be disobeying your own order Taichou?" Assam said with a grin

"_**Alright alright let's go tomorrow..a friendly date ok? Just a friendly date!"**_

"Yes yes a friendly date.."

"_**And please keep this a secret from the guys..my Kommandant might just kill me if ever she finds out.."**_

"I can confirm that she will kill you if she finds out..and she might kill me too so I don't intend on telling anyone..don't worry.."

"_**Alright then..let's enjoy tomorrow!"**_

"Yeah.." Assam smiled

"_**Oh by the way..I received word that Kuromorimine will be having a practice match this week.."**_

"Who will they be fighting?"

"_**The Seven Seats.."**_

"In preparation for the finals?"

"_**Yeah..they should be having their first match right now back in Japan.."**_

"Who are they fighting first?"

"_**St. Gloriana..your commander Darjeeling-san will be their first trial.."**_

**[Kumamoto, Japan - Kuromorimine Practice Match Field]**

(It was still 7AM in Japan and St. Gloriana had come to Kuromorimine's school carrier for their match. Both teams now have gathered their forces and are now ready to start the match. Erika and Darjeeling met at the middle of the field for their pre-match greetings with the referees)

"This is a 30-Tank Match between Kuromorimine High School University and Saint Gloriana College! It will be a Commander and Flag Tank Battle! You are not allowed to destroy the Commander Tank of your opponent unless you take out first the enemy Flag Tank! The team that white flags their enemy team's Commander Tank will be the winner!" Ami Chouno announced

"_Thank you once again for helping us.." _Erika said

"You're welcome..I do apologize if we're your opponent right off the bat.." Darjeeling smiled

"_It's alright..you could say that we already knew that you'd be the first..and this is our chance to get payback for last time's loss.."_

"Ohh? How did you know?"

"_Woman's Intuition..besides you'll be the perfect opponents to try out our new doctrine..if it doesn't work on you then it won't work on Red Wings.." _Erika smiled

"I see..then it better work.." Darjeeling smiled

"Both teams bow!" Ami Chouno ordered

"_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" _everyone bowed 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Line Up]**

"Alright everyone get ready, the match is about to start!" Koume said

"_Listen up! I know this will be the first live match we'll have with the new doctrine..and some of you are nervous about it..but I believe that what we trained for this past week will bear fruit..if this works against Saint Gloriana then we'll have a chance at beating Red Wings..even without Bakatora.."_

"Let's do this Kommandant! We got this!" Sakuraba cheered

"We'll show them that we are not getting carried by Gero-Taichou all the time!" Tojo shouted

"_Definitely.."_

"Uhmm..Kommandant.."

"_Yes Alice-san?"_

"Why did you make me the flag tank?" Alice asked

"_Being the flag tank in this mode has the most responsibility out of everyone..and I think you are the right person in this team right now that can fulfil those responsibilities.."_

"I understand.."

"_And for your information it was Gero that suggested you to be the flag tank if ever he wasn't present.."_

"Ehh..Nii-chan chose me?"

"_Yeah..so do your best to not disappoint his expectations of you!" _

"Jawohl Kommandant!" Alice smiled 

**[Saint Gloriana Tank Line Up]**

"All tanks ready up! I know that the great White Tiger will not be joining us in our match today but Kuromorimine still has the notorious White Wolf so stay alert and do your best!" Darjeeling ordered

"Yes ma'am!" everyone saluted

"White Wolf?" Sencha asked

"I didn't know that Kuromorimine had someone like that.." Barley said

"That's because Gero-san took all the spotlights when he made his debut during the Joint Tournament..if the White Tiger hadn't shown up the White Wolf would've been the popular one right now.." Pekoe smiled

"Pekoe-sama, who's this White Wolf that Darjeeling-sama mentioned?" Rosehip asked

"Why it's none other than their Kommandant, Itsumi Erika.."

(When Darjeeling got inside their Churchill they had Nilgiri as their gunner since Assam was still in Germany)

"I'm looking forward to your marksman skills Nilgiri.." Darjeeling smiled

"Leave it to me Darjeeling-sama! I may not be as good as Assam-sama but I'll give them all that I got!" Nilgiri said

"Brilliant.."

(The match will be starting soon and a countdown has started in the audience)

5..!

4..!

3..!

2..!

1..!

"_PANZER MARSCH!" _Erika shouted

"All tanks forward!" Darjeeling ordered

(Both sides begun to move forward in their own formations) 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"Not fair! Why does Darjeeling get to go first!" Kay pouted

"We drew straws, remember? Not our fault you got the shortest one.." Katyusha said

"Look at it this way Kay-san..we get to see what kind of doctrine Kuromorimine has now.." Asparagus said

"Ehh but it would be boring knowing what kind of tricks they have..it's a lot more fun with surprises!"

"I get what you mean! Not knowing what the desert is after the meal is exciting!" Anchovy said

"Riiight?" Kay smiled

"Then don't watch.." Katyusha said

"Why are you being so mean to me so early in the morning Kat-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Well we can just ask Maho-san what kind of surprises we'll get to see today.." Asparagus said

"I'm afraid I can't spoil anything for you guys..you're just going to have to watch it yourself.." Maho smiled

"Eehh..then give us a tiny clue!" Kay said

"Even if I wanted to..I couldn't.." Maho said

"What does that mean?" Katyusha reacted

"You'll see.." Maho smiled once more 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"I wonder how they'll do without the White Tiger with them.." Chiyo said

"They'll be fine..this isn't the first time they'll have a match without my son.." Shiho said

"Yeah but this time they have a new doctrine which they'll be trying out for the first time..I also heard from Alice that they're betting all on this new doctrine for their match against Red Wings.."

"Anyone would bet everything during the finals..nothing new about that..I'm leaving the planning to Itsumi-kun..she knows what she's doing..I've got other things to worry about.."

"I know..have you heard anything from Gero-chan?"

"Nothing..what if I don't see him again? What if he doesn't come back?"

"Hey calm down..you sent him off because you know he will come back to us..I know Gero-chan will .."

"You're right..sorry Chiyokichi..thank you.."

"Of course..come on let's continue on watching the match.."

(All of them are worried about Gero's condition but little do they know he's already safe from harm and was just cornered by Assam to go on a date. Meanwhile Kaede and Shiori were discussing their own finals strategies together with their mother Mai) 

**[Yamato Family Household]**

"I heard Kuromorimine is having consecutive 30-Tank matches in preparation for the finals.." Mai said

"That's some passion.." Kaede said

"You sure you don't want to watch the matches? Or at least have someone to record it?"

"No need..whatever doctrine they come up with..they will never win against our Yamato Style of Senshado.."

"Are you ready for the match?" Kaede asked

"Yeah..don't worry about it.." Shiori answered

"You already have a plan?" Mai asked

"I do..Kuromorimine only has three tanks that have the ability to penetrate our Jumbo's without problem and that's the Jagdtiger, the Maus, and their new Sturmtiger..as long as we stay clear of those three the rest is not important.."

"I see you're clearly not looking at the White Tiger.."

"Don't get the wrong idea..that plan was meant for the rest of Kuromorimine's forces..I'll personally deal with the White Tiger.."

"What makes you so sure he'll target you directly?" Kaede asked

"Oh he will..I know he will without a doubt.."

"Can you win?"

"I can.."

"What if he doesn't show up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that the heir of the Nishizumi Family has gone missing.." Kaede said

"Where did you hear that?!" Mai shouted

(Yamato Mai unexpectedly raised her voice and scared her daughters a little. She was surprised that Kaede knew about Gero and couldn't help but react)

"W-What's wrong mother?" Shiori asked

"S-Sorry for suddenly shouting..I'm asking where did you hear that?"

"The Seven Seats were discussing something about Nishizumi Maho's older brother..she was asking if they knew where he was and they answered that they didn't..so I just thought he had gone missing.." Kaede said

"I see..it was just idle conversations.." Mai was relieved

"Do you know something about this mother?" Kaede asked

"The Nishizumi heir is not missing..he just had to go somewhere to pass some time..after losing his foster father he needed to rest.."

"That's understandable.." Shiori said

"Well wherever he is..I hope he doesn't come back..he'll be such a pain in the match.." Kaede said

(Just after saying that remark a loud and hard slap hit against Kaede's face enough to make it red. The slap came from none other than her mother Mai because she couldn't accept what her daughter said about Gero. Shiori also couldn't believe that she just saw her mother slap her sister)

"W-Why? Mother?" Kaede was in shock

"How could you say something so cruel? I raised you better than that Kaede.."

"So what if I said that to a total nobody!? I don't know him so why should I watch what I say?! He's the enemy that Shiori has to defeat to win! What more reason do I need!?" Kaede shouted

"But you do know him! You know him more than me and more than your sister!" Mai said

(Kaede didn't understand what her mother was saying. It was as if what she was saying wasn't making any sense for her.)

"What are you saying?" Kaede asked

"The person you're hoping to never come back is the person you have been looking for all your life.." Mai said

"Ha..? I don't understand..the person I've been looking for?"

(Then one name came into Kaede's mind which was Tsukasa Eiji the fake name of Gero)

"It can't be.."

"That's right..the boy named Nishizumi Gero and the heir of the Nishizumi Family..the person you don't want to come back..is Tsukasa Eiji.."

"Tsukasa..Eiji..? Shiori asked

"Impossible!" Kaede shouted

"Who's that?" Shiori asked again

"Your sister's classmate when she was in middle school.."

"Ehh?!" Shiori reacted

"No..you're lying! Eiji-kun is..he is.."

(When Kaede was trying to remember Eiji-kun's face a surge of pain came rushing into Kaede's head. She held her head in pain and fell to her knees)

"Onee-sama!" Shiori got worried

"Kaede! Kaede! What's wrong?!" Mai asked

"M-My head..every time I want to remember Eiji-kun's face..aarrgghh!"

"Don't force yourself! I'm sorry my daughter..I'm sorry for saying that.." Mai said hugging her daughter

(As the pain subsided tears started to fall from Kaede's eyes. The pain of not being able to remember the face of Eiji-kun was a lot harder to bear)

"Eiji-kun..Eiji-kun..where are you? I want to see you..." Kaede whispered

"Shh..it'll be alright..you'll see him again..don't worry.." Mai comforted her daughter

"Gero-san..and onee-sama..have known each other since they were kids..?" Shiori said in her mind

(Shiori was surprised to see this side of Kaede. All she ever saw of her sister was strict and strong. This was the first time she saw her this emotional and all she could do was stare. Meanwhile the said person that Kaede was looking for all her life was still in Germany enjoying a date with Assam) 

**[Dortmund City - Dortmund, Germany]**

"Come one hurry up Gero!" Assam shouted

"_**Don't rush! We have the whole day.."**_

"All the more reason! So we could enjoy every second of this day off!"

"_**Where do you want to go?"**_

"Dortmund U Tower!" Assam said

"_**Then let's go!"**_

**[Dortmund U Tower - Dortmund, Germany]**

(This place was a former huge factory that was converted into a hub of artistic and creative activities. Works of different filmmakers and photographers are shown here for the public to see)

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Assam said

"_**Look at all these paintings dating back to the 20th century!"**_

"Truly something worth seeing.." 

**[Transport Museum - Dortmund, Germany]**

(The next place they went to was the Transport Museum where vintage vehicles and a collection of old trams can be seen)

"It's unbelievable that these old trams were able to carry thousands of workers to the mines, coke plants, and steelworks.."

"_**Even in the old days they were able to invent these kinds of technology in order to progress further in their economy..humanity can both be competent and incompetent at the same time.."**_

"Hey! No bad vibes! Saying bad vibes like that is prohibited!" Assam pouted

"_**Ahaha sorry sorry.."**_

"Come on let's check out the Automobile Museum.."

(As they entered the automobile museum they saw countless vintage cars of different brands. All of them were beautifully restored and maintained which caught the eyes of Gero)

"_**Ohhh! These are so cool! Look at them Assam!"**_

"I am looking and yes they are fascinating.."

"_**This Jaguar looks so awesome! I wonder how long it took to restore this!"**_

"I prefer that Mercedes Benz over there..I'm sure it took them years to restore these into working conditions..I applaud their work.."

"_**I'll be sure to get one of these if ever I get the money for it!"**_

"Don't you already have the money? The Nishizumi Family is very wealthy right?" Assam asked

"_**That's the family's money..I want to buy this with my own hard earned money someday.."**_

"I see..how admirable of you.."

(Both of their stomachs started to grumble signaling them that it's time to eat)

"_**How about we grab a bite?"**_

"Sounds good to me.." Assam smiled 

**[Westfalenpark - Dortmund, Germany]**

(After having lunch they headed to their next destination Westfalenpark which was the city's largest and most popular green space. Gero and Assam enjoyed an afternoon work gazing upon loads of flowers and plants which helped them relax)

"This place is amazing.."

"_**Places like this always blow my mind..who knew that plants and flowers would have so much effect on a person's mental state.."**_

"What do you mean?" Assam asked

"_**When me and my crew were hospitalized..believe it or not I was broken..I came very close to losing myself.."**_

"I didn't know it was that bad.."

"_**It was..Erika took me to the hospital's Healing Garden..it was kinda like this but it was just a small little garden..flowers and plants everywhere we go..both of us just walked around doing nothing and yet I felt like my soul was being healed little by little.."**_

"I see..I guess Erika-san saving you meant you being able to save those kids.."

"_**Yeah..she keeps on saving me every time..I owe her so much and I don't know how I'll ever repay her.."**_

"Oh please that's easy.."

"_**Is it? How can I repay her?"**_

"Just go back home and return to her.."

(Hearing those words surprised Gero very much. Because it was such an obvious answer and somebody else had to say it to him for him to realize)

"And once you are back and together with her again never leave her like this ever again..even if it's dangerous..even if it feels like it's the wrong move to make..stay beside her no matter what.."

"_**Did you just give an order to your commanding officer?"**_

"Of course not..I was merely scolding a friend.."

"_**Scolding huh?"**_

"So? Will you do it or not?"

"_**Yes ma'am.."**_

"Very good..come on let's go to one more place before we return to the sanctuary.."

"_**Where?"**_

**[Game Center - Dortmund, Germany]**

(Gero and Assam went to a game center to enjoy the last hours of their date. They first went to play air hockey)

"I challenge you to a duel with the games in this arcade!" Assam said

"_**Accepted! Don't go crying to Darjeeling-san when I beat you!"**_

(As their friendly match started in air hockey Assam quickly took the lead. Gero started to come back by scoring quickly immediately. After a few minutes of fighting Assam won 10-1 against Gero)

"_**Half of your score is from my mistake of hitting the puck back to my own goal!"**_

"Ara ara..could it be..?"

"_**Don't say it.."**_

"That the great White Tiger..who is a genius in Senshado..?"

"_**Don't! Please!"**_

"Actually sucks at games like this?" Assam teased with a grin

"_**NOOOOO! You actually said it! It's not my fault I'm not good at games arcade games!" **_

"It's quite surprising that you have something you are not good at.."

"_**Damn it..I'll show you! I'll beat you in the next games!"**_

(The next game they moved on to was a driving game and their match was best out of five. The first match started in Gero in the lead but Assam caught up and reached the finish line before him. This led to Gero getting tilted and ending up losing two more straight games. Assam won three to zero once again)

"Yaaay! That's two wins in a row!" Assam cheered

"_**Damn it's not fair! My car was drifting so much and my gear shift is too hard to move when changing gears!"**_

"Don't be a sore loser now..blaming it on the equipment.." Assam teased

"_**Grrr..I'll win the next one!"**_

(The third game they tried was a fighter plane game. Gero and Assam flew the skies in military jets fighting each other with missiles and machine guns. During every engagement Gero was eager to win because of his losing streak and ended up having his moves predicted by Assam every time. After being outsmarted and outmaneuvered by Assam his plane got shot out of the skies five times)

"Ara ara..looks like I'm the ace of the skies.." Assam bragged

"_**One more! One more! I have no future in air battles! Let's duke it out in ground battles!"**_

"Are you sure? I think I have this competition in the bag.." Assam said with a grin

"_**Oh don't count your chickens before they hatch! You might regret it!"**_

(The last game they played was a gundam battle game. It was one of the classic ground battle games where it was a one versus one match between gundams of different designs. They had jet packs on their backs but they couldn't fly up in the sky only dash quickly left, right, forward, and back. Gero then picked a heavy armored gundam while Assam picked a light armored one)

"_**Ohh? Are you sure that's your choice? One shot from me and I'll blow your robot apart!"**_

"That is if you can land a hit.." Assam taunted

"_**Oh you know I will!"**_

(As the match started Gero quickly dashed to the battlefield filled with complete confidence of winning. But soon his confidence disappeared when he couldn't land a single hit on Assam's gundam because it was too fast. Every shot by Gero missed the target and all shots Assam made hit him directly because he was too slow to dodge quickly. In the end Gero lost again to Assam ten to zero)

"What was it you said? Don't count your chickens before they hatched?" Assam said

"_**You are too strong Assam..I had no chance of winning.."**_

"This is the sweetest taste of victory I have ever experienced!" Assam smiled

"_**Can we go home now?"**_

"Let's go!"

(While walking through the game center Gero's soul was exiting his body after the match and Assam was very happy with her flawless victory. She then saw a photo booth by the entrance so she decided to pull on Gero's arm and brought him inside)

"_**Hey! What are we doing here?"**_

"Well since we can't tell this to anyone I'm going to get a photo to remember this day.."

"_**Geez..just one ok?"**_

"Great! I want you to choose what kind of frame we'll use!"

"_**Ok ok give me a sec.."**_

(While Gero was browsing the frames Assam looked at him very closely. It was the first time she'd spent a whole day with a guy and she was filled with mixed feelings. She was both happy and excited while sad because it was about to end. She was confused why she was feeling down then she remembered what Gero said)

"_**I'm sure you'll find someone..there's even a chance that you've already met that person but both of you just passed each other.." **_Assam recalled

"I see..I finally understand now..I guess I've already met that person we were talking about..I just never noticed that it was you all along Gero.." Assam said in her mind

(As she was recalling all the times that she talked with Gero and all the times that they had been close to each other and yet she never noticed her own feelings for him. She thought she just wanted to beat him and be better than him in Senshado but she also wanted to stand side by side with him. She found it very funny and cliche that she just blushed slightly at the thought)

"_**Alright this should be a good enough frame don't you think?"**_

"You sure picked a very cute one.." Assam smiled

"_**Eh? You think so?"**_

(Assam knows that the only person that Gero is looking at is Erika and she knows as well that he will never look at her more than a friend or a comrade. She accepted it and she didn't feel any pain in her heart as she accepted her defeat in the war of love)

"I'll accept this loss.." Assam smiled

"_**Loss? You won every match!"**_

"It's nothing..look smile! The timer's starting!"

(As the timer for the camera ran she thought of doing something that would truly let her move on from this loss. She suddenly tugged on Gero's arm pulling him down on his left side then he felt a warm and soft sensation on his left cheek. Just right before the camera took their picture Assam had given Gero a kiss on the cheek)

"_Sayonara, watashi no hatsukoi.." _Assam thought

[Farewell, my first love..]

(As they were going back to the sanctuary Assam was just looking at the cute picture of him and Gero. She was very satisfied and she will now treasure that picture forever until she finds her next love)

"_**Geez..now you really can't show that picture to anyone..especially Darjeeling-san! If she finds out she'll definitely tell Erika!"**_

"Don't worry I'll be careful not to show it to anyone.." Assam smiled

"_**My life is literally in your hands now.."**_

"Gero!"

"_**Hmmm?"**_

"Thank you very much for this day..I really had fun.." Assam smiled with a blush

"_**Sure thing..I had fun too.."**_

**[Sanctuary - Dortmund, Germany]**

(Gero and Assam have now returned to the sanctuary and they met with their team who also just got back from their day off)

"_**Tadaima!"**_

"Okaeri..looks like you two had fun.." Naomi teased

"_**If by fun you..did you mean getting wrecked by Assam at every game in the game centre then I don't want to have fun anymore.."**_

"You do suck at those games.." Ono said

"_**Shut up!"**_

"Let's have a go sometime! If I can't beat you in Senshado then maybe I can kick your ass in games!" Kal said

"_**You're on! By the way where's Ray and Alisa?"**_

"They just called in and said they'll be back tomorrow morning.."

"_**Why? Did something happen?"**_

"Oh no they're fine..they just checked in a hotel in Hamburg..they'll stay the night there.."

"Hmmm..Ray is a lot more bold than I thought..early honeymoon?" Ono said

"Or Alisa tied him down and is now about to be violated by her.." Naomi said

"Not a pretty sight.." Kal said

"_**Rest in peace..Ray.."**_

(As they were laughing about Takashi and Alisa they were just being watched by Klara and Assam. Both of them were happy to see smiles on the faces of their friends even after all that had happened)

"You look a lot better..I'm glad.." Klara said

"Yes..sorry to make you all worry.."

"Did Taichou take care of you on your date?" Klara teased

"Well I dragged him all over the town..we did enjoy.."

"Hmmm..I think something else happened..I wonder what?" Klara teased again

"Maybe? It's a secret.." Assam smiled

"_**Alright since the two love birds are coming back tomorrow, we're going to start helping out with the place tomorrow when everyone is here..let's make a very warm home for the children!"**_

"Roger!" everyone saluted

"Young master!" Sgt. Sakurai called out

"_**Yes Sakurai?"**_

"I just received word that Kuromorimine won their practice match against Saint Gloriana.."

"Ohh! Nice!" Ono cheered

"Your Kommandant sure is amazing winning against Darjeeling-san.." Naomi said

"_**Looks like Erika got her revenge for the loss they experienced before.."**_

"I'm sure Darjeeling-sama is feeling down right now.." Assam said

"_**Don't worry I'm sure she'll bounce back from this.."**_

"But still managing to beat Saint Gloriana without you is something to be proud of..I'm not sure if Katyusha-neesama is capable of such a thing.." Kal said

"Your sister is gonna knock you out if she heard you say that.." Naomi said

"She's not here so it's fine..besides she also admitted that to me before.."

"_**I was confident that even without me they could handle it..I trained them so that they could win on their own..we'll be graduating soon so I won't always be there to help them.."**_

"I know what you mean.."

"_**Anyways I've got to send them a gift for their win.."**_

"What did you have in mind?" Klara asked

"_**Something very awesome!"**_

**[Kuromorimine/Saint Gloriana Practice Match - Kumamoto, Japan]**

(Everyone of the Seven Seats was shocked as they watched how Kuromorimine defeated Saint Gloriana)

"W-What the heck happened?" Asparagus reacted

"I don't know..everything happened so fast.." Anchovy said

"I've never seen Darjeeling get cornered like this.." Katyusha said

"All of her moves were read and countered.." Kay said

"This is the doctrine that Erika came up with..she has already surpassed me in being a Kommandant..that makes me very proud.." Maho smiled

(The audience was screaming their cheers for Erika's performance and some of them had forgotten who she was because Gero took the spotlight during his debut)

"The White Wolf is amazing!"

"Kuromorimine's White Wolf and White Tiger is the strongest!"

*TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA

*OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI *OOKAMI

(Along the battlefield everyone saw tanks from both schools destroyed and white flagged. Bits and pieces of metal and tracks laying on the ground as two powerhouse schools clashed. Darjeeling was on top of her Churchill with a white flag on top of it and her expression was a very shocked one)

"You truly are one unpredictable woman..White Wolf.." Darjeeling smiled

"Saint Gloriana Commander Tank has been taken out! Kuromorimine Wins!" Chouno announced

"Yoosshaaaaa!" Sakuraba shouted

"We won!" We won!" Tojo shouted

"Erika-san! It worked! Our doctrine worked!" Koume said

"_Yeah..with this we have a chance against Red Wings.." _

(Erika was wearing her tanker uniform on her shoulders like a cape. Koume noticed that there was stitches on the sleeve and realized that it wasn't Erika's uniform but Gero's)

"That uniform.."

"_It's Gero's..I stitched it up because it was badly damaged after the semi-finals..wearing this gave me the confidence I needed.."_

"I see..that's a wonderful thing.." Koume said

"_Did you see me, my love? I did my best..I'll continue doing my best so please come home soon.." _Erika said in her mind while thinking about Gero

"Kommandant!" Alice called out

"_Well done Alice-chan..your nii-chan will be proud.." _Erika smiled

"Thank you very much!"

"_Good work everyone! Return to base!" _Erika ordered

"JAWOHL!" 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 80 - Crazy Landing**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! A peaceful chapter for today! Gero being a chad in Germany as the White Tiger and Erika being a badass back in Japan as the White Wolf! Let me know your reactions about this chapters in the reviews! Take care everyone and stay safe!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	80. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 80

**Chapter 80 - Crazy Landing**

"Saint Gloriana Commander Tank has been taken out! Kuromorimine Wins!" Chouno announced 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

(Even Chiyo was surprised at the doctrine that Erika showed them)

"Amazing..I never expected that kind of doctrine.." Chiyo said

"I don't know if you'd call it a doctrine but it sure is effective.." Shiho said

"So this is White Wolf that can stand side by side with the White Tiger.."

"My son told me that the White Tiger is not the true star of Kuromorimine but it is the White Wolf.."

"But so far he's the one that's shining.."

"It was all part of his plan for people to look at him so that when the time comes..Itsumi Erika will shine a lot more brighter than him.."

"I see..and that time is now.."

"That's right..my poetic son said that women are like the sun..they have to shine the brightest or else men will wilt.." Shiho smiled

"Aww..that's so sweet.." 

**[Sanctuary - Dortmund, Germany]**

(There's four days left before the finals and Gero was still in the Sanctuary helping out with the building of the structures. After a while he heard barking and howling noises by the edge of the fences)

"Doggies?" Kin asked

"_**Yeah..I'm going to take a look..it's dangerous if wild dogs got inside.."**_

"Be careful onii-san.."

"_**I will..thank you Kin.."**_

(Gero now made his way to the source of the noise. He brought his gun with the tranquilizer rounds just in case there was trouble. As he got close to the sounds he saw wild dogs barking at something)

"_**One..two..three..what are they barking at?"**_

(Then he heard sounds of a different animal along with the dogs. When he got a closer look it was a gray cat that was being chased by the dogs. It had a wounded left limb and yet it was still fighting the dogs as best as it could. The cat jumped on one of the dogs and scratched it with all his might)

"_**Hoo..look at her go.."**_

(After dealing damage it jumped on to the next one immediately and fought. Gero was amazed on how the cat fought even though it was outnumbered. Somehow it reminded him of the White Tiger. One of the dogs tackled the cat and it got knocked back very hard. Before the dog was able to deal the finishing blow to the cat Gero suddenly sent his killing intent towards the dogs)

"_**Nishizumi Style: Murderous Impulse.."**_

(The dogs felt the intense killing intent from Gero and they quickly changed their attention towards Gero. The moment they saw Gero fear grew larger within them as they saw Gero's golden yellow eyes staring at them. They immediately knew that a fierce predator was looking at them and they were clearly outmatched. They quickly turned tail and ran as fast as they could away from Gero)

"_**No fun..I thought they'd at least try to fight me.."**_

(Gero then walked closer to the wounded cat and as he got closer the cat was still in alert mode. The cat could feel Gero's strength and it was very cautious of him. Gero stretched his hand towards the cat to gain it's trust and at first it was trying to scratch his hand away)

"_**It's alright buddy..I won't hurt you.."**_

(Soon the cat approached him slowly and smelled his hand. Then the cat started to lick his hand showing Gero that it trusted him now and was thankful for helping him. Gero then carried the cat slowly and brought it back to the sanctuary)

"Ohh a cat!" Kin said

"How cute!" a girl said

"What happened to it?" a boy asked

"_**It was being attacked by doggies and it got hurt.."**_

"How cruel!"

"Did you save him onii-san?"

"_**Yes..but this one fought hard and never gave up!"**_

"Very cool cat!"

"I hope she gets better.." Kin said

"_**Don't worry we'll have Dr. Emma take a look at him..I'm sure she'll get better.."**_

(Gero then brought the cat to the doctor to get it treated. Gero's team was waiting for him outside the clinic)

"What's with the cat?" Kal asked

"_**Saved it outside the fences from wild dogs.."**_

"How nice of you..now the kids will have a pet.." Naomi said

"_**Oh no..that cat wasn't born to be a pet..that cat is a fighter..taking on three dogs alone while wounded..it was such a cool thing to see.."**_

"That's funny..that sounds a lot like the White Tiger crew.." Alisa said

"_**I know right? By the way Alisa..shouldn't you also be consulting Dr. Emma also?"**_

"For what?" Alisa was confused

"To check if it's a boy or a girl.."

(Hearing that made both Alisa and Takashi's face bright red. They remembered the night they spent together in a hotel and surely something happened between the two of them)

"W-W-What the heck are you saying?!" Alisa blushed

"T-T-That's right! We made sure to use protection so..!" Takashi said

"Ohh so something did happen.." Naomi teased

"Ah.."

"Geez..Ray you idiot!" Alisa blushed some more

(After teasing Ray and Alisa they got back to work in the Sanctuary. By nightfall they were able to put up the movie house for the kids. They tried it out and had the kids watch cartoons and all of them were happily watching. The whole movie house was filled with laughter and smiles from the kids. Gero watched from the sidelines when Dr. Emma approached him with the cat he saved)

"Sir Gero..she's all better now..treated and bandaged up the wound..it didn't get infected so all she needs is rest now..I also bathed her.." Dr. Emma said

"_**Thank you Dr. Emma..look at you all clean..the gray cat was actually a white one..what kind of markings are on your skin?"**_

"This breed of cat is called a Toyger Cat because the markings on it resembles a toy tiger.."

"_**What a coincidence.."**_

(The cat suddenly jumped onto Gero's arms and snuggled on him. It started to purr and rub her own scent on him)

"Looks like she has decided to be with you.." Dr. Emma said

"_**Are you sure you want to go with me? I have a bad habit of attracting trouble you know?"**_

"Nyaa~" the cat said

"_**I'll take that as a yes then.."**_

"You better think of a name for her.." Dr. Emma said

"_**Oh I already have the perfect name for you..from now on you'll be "Weiss" what do you think?"**_

"Nyaa~!"

"German for White..I think it's great.." Dr. Emma smiled

"_**Yoroshikune Weiss!"**_

"Nyaa~!"

(Weiss then moved up to Gero's shoulder and sat on it comfortably. She was still small enough to fit in Gero's shoulder without problem)

"_**I just hope you don't get airsick on our way home in a few days.."**_

"That's right you have a tournament to attend right?" Dr. Emma asked

"_**Yes..it's my last tournament so I can't afford to miss it.."**_

(Gero saw that Kin was approaching them)

"Onii-san.."

"_**Yes Kin? Is there something wrong?"**_

"Are you going away somewhere?"

"_**Yes..I'm going back to Japan soon..there are very important people waiting for us.."**_

"Can I come with you please?" Kin asked

"_**Eh? Why would you want to come with me? Are you not happy here?"**_

"No..it's not that..I'm very happy here..all of us are..but.."

"_**But..what?"**_

"I don't want to be away from you onii-san..I don't feel safe unless you are here.."

"Just like Weiss here..looks like Kin-kun has grown very fond of you.." Dr. Emma chuckled

"_**I'm sorry Kin but I have to leave and you can't come with me..you are in no condition to travel.."**_

(Kin's expression grew worse and he was about to cry. Kin was sixteen years old but since he was kept in such a bad environment he still had the mind of a young child. He grew up without anyone teaching him and he never experienced what it truly means to grow up.)

"_**Will you wait for me?"**_

"Wait for you?" Kin asked

"_**You see I'll be graduating soon and I was thinking of studying at a University here in Germany..that means I'll be seeing you a lot more in the near future.."**_

"Really?!" Kin smiled

"_**I'll come visit you all here everyday and we'll play always! Would you like that?"**_

"Yes I do!"

"_**Then if you'd like I'll teach you how to play my favorite sport..it's called Senshado!"**_

"S-Sen..sha..do?" Kin asked

"_**Yes that's right..this sport is really fun and I'm sure you'll enjoy it too!"**_

"It's a deal onii-san! I want to play Senshado like you!" Kin smiled

"_**Deal..I'll have the movie house stream our match in Japan so you all can watch it..be sure to cheer for me alright?"**_

"I'll be the one to cheer the most for you onii-san so make sure to win!"

"_**Yes I will!"**_

(Gero gave Kin a warm hug to comfort him more. Dr. Emma was smiling at them and they looked like real brothers to her even though they are completely not related to each other) 

**[Kuromorimine School Carrier - One Day Before Finals]**

"Anzio Commander Tank has been taken out! Kuromorimine is victorious!" Chouno announced

"Alright! We won all practice matches!" Tojo cheered

"We did it! We showed everyone what we could do even without the White Tiger!" Toshi said

"This is the strength of Kuromorimine!" Sakuraba shouted

"I wish Gero-san saw us this week.." Koume said

"_I'm sure he knows..wherever he is.." _Erika smiled 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Garage]**

(It was just after lunch that their last practice match finished so after getting a bite to eat they all gathered in the tank garage for an ending announcement by Erika)

"_I have no other words to say to all of you except for I'M VERY PROUD of all of you!" _Erika shouted

"Thank you very much Kommandant!" everyone responded

"_This week has been very hard and very tiring..but also very rewarding..our new doctrine is now ready for our match against Red Wings..we did all that we could and we are prepared more than ever!"_

"Kommandant I have a question!" Alice said

"_What is it?"_

"Do we know what map we will fight on? I don't remember you ever telling us this.."

"_That's because we also don't know.."_

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"The Federation never told us..they just said that the stage for the Finals will only be revealed to both schools on the day itself.." Koume said

"Then that means we have no way of strategizing properly without knowing how the terrain is!" Sango reacted

"But it's the same for Red Wings..it'll come down to who can adjust faster to the terrain..right Kommandant?" Mauko said

"_That's right..even if we don't know what kind of field we'll be fighting in..I know that we can make the necessary adjustments to gain the advantage over our enemies..and I have complete faith and trust in everyone here! Let's show Red Wings how a true champion wins the finals!" _Erika shouted

"JAWOHL!"

"_All of you are dismissed now..I want everyone to be fully rested for tomorrow!"_

(Suddenly they could hear a sound of a plane on top of their garage)

"What's that?" Rio asked

"A plane?" Hanako said

"Kommandant!" Toshi suddenly shouted

"_What's wrong?"_

"Look over there!"

(All of them ran out of the garage to look at the said plane and when it flew over their school carrier it suddenly paradropped some kind of container or package. They waited for the package to land on the ground and they secured it immediately)

"_Are we expecting any deliveries today?" _Erika asked

"Not that I know of.." Koume said

"Erika!" a voice called out to them

"_Maho-san! Headmistress!"_

"What's this Itsumi-kun?" Shiho asked

"_We don't know..a plane just flew by and dropped this here.." _

"Kommandant take a look at this!" Sakuraba said

(They all saw a sign attached to the container and it said "Congratulations". Erika didn't know what it meant but she still quickly ordered them to open the container. When it was opened they were surprised to see a lot of gifts wrapped in colorful packages and was named for each and everyone of them)

"Oh wow! Are these for us?!" Sango said

"It has our names so it must be!" Mauko said

"Gero-Taichou sent this I'm sure!" Tojo said

"Let's open them quickly!"

(When they got the gifts with their names on it they opened it one by one and they saw that Gero's gift to them were Wooden Toy Tanks that were carved by the best Wood Crafters in Germany)

"This is so cool! A wooden Lion tank!" Toshi said

"My Maus too! It's so cute!" Mauko shouted

"Look at the detail in this Panzer III! It's so authentic!" Sango said

"Look Alice-chan! Our Panther II still looks amazing even though it's wood!" Chinatsu said

"Yes it does! Thank you very much Nii-chan.." Alice smiled

"May it be wood or metal my Jagdtiger is such a badass tank!" Sakuraba shouted

"Our Pumas are way better!" Tojo said

"Hey there's two more gifts in here!" Toshi said

"Who are they for?" Sakuraba asked

"One is for Kommandant and the other is for the Headmistress!"

(They gave the gifts to Erika and Shiho and when they opened it Shiho got a wooden Tiger I which was her favorite tank while Erika got a wooden Sturmtiger. They all saw a smile on Shiho's face which was very rare for them since they only saw her as a strict person)

"That Bakatora.." Shiho smiled

"That's weird..the only one without a gift is Maho-senpai.." Hanako said

"Did you check properly if there was one more gift in there?" Rio said

"There's no more inside.." Tojo said

(Everyone saw that Maho got sad because she was the only one that didn't receive a gift from her brother)

"Don't worry Maho-san..I'm sure he has a gift for you..maybe it's in another container!" Sango said

"Sango's right! There's no way he'd forget to get you one!" Mauko said

"It's alright..I don't mind.." Maho said

(But in reality she really minded that she didn't get a gift. She thought that Gero was angry at her for what she did before he left for Germany. She was very scared at the thought of the possibility that she will not be forgiven for saying that she hated her onii-sama. Meanwhile Erika was fawning over her wooden Sturmtiger when she noticed a small paper was stuck inside the cupola of the tank. Erika slowly pulled it out and it was a letter addressed to her. At first she was very nervous to read what was inside but she gathered all her courage and opened the small letter. The contents weren't long and it was just one sentence but that sentence made Erika tear up. The letter said:)

"_**I'm on my way home..see you tomorrow my love.."**_

(Erika just sat on the ground as she cried while she hugged the small letter and placed it on her chest as she let out her emotions. That one sentence was enough to make her feel happy and relieved that her lover will now return to her. She didn't need to hear any kind of praise of compliment from anyone. All she wanted to know was if she'd get to see Gero again and she was granted that. Everyone got worried and rushed towards her and asked her what happened)

"Kommandant! Are you ok?" Alice asked

"Erika! What's wrong!?" Maho shouted

"_Gero..Gero is.." _Erika said

"What is it? What about my son?" Shiho asked

"_He's coming home..my Bakatora is coming home.." _Erika cried

"Nii-chan is!?"

"_Yes..Alice-chan..he said he'll be here tomorrow.."_

(Shiho and Maho were also happy to hear that Gero was coming back home. All their fears and worries disappeared instantly at the great news)

"I see..so you've finally reached the third stage..you've finally accepted who you are my son.." Shiho said in her thoughts

"Onii-sama..onii-sama..I'm so glad.." Maho cried 

**[64th National Senshado Tournament Finals Stadium]**

(The time flew quickly and it was already the day of the finals. All schools went to watch the finals match between Red Wings and Kuromorimine. The audience reached up to hundreds of thousands of spectators from all over the country)

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the long awaited Finals of the 64th National Senshado Tournament!" the announcer said

"Today will be the day that a new Champion will be crowned! Two great schools will fight for the victory today! Let me introduce to you the people's favorite! Will they regain their victory after two years?! Everyone please give a big round of applause to none other than **KUROMORIMINE UNIVERSITY HIGH SCHOOL**!"

(Loud cheers and roars echoed all over the stadium as the tanks of Kuromorimine entered the stadium. Erika was in the lead with her Panzer IV followed by the Iron Fangs)

"Will Kuromorimine take the finals!? Or will they be stopped by a new challenger?! Everyone let's give a big round of applause to **RED WINGS ACADEMY**!"

(Once again loud cheers and roars echoed all over the stadium as Red Wings entered the stadium. Shiori was in the lead with her Easy Eight "Fury" while she was followed by the M4 Jumbos which was being admired by the spectators)

"It is now time to announce the amazing battlefield where this match will partake! Behold and feast your eyes upon this magnificent terrain perfect for tanks to let loose!"

(The big screen showed everyone the battlefield where they would fight. All of them were amazed at the field but some of them were also surprised because they recognized it right away)

"Oi, oi is this some kind of joke?" one of the spectators said

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I mean..this battlefield is where Kuromorimine.."

(The audience started whispering and gossiping about the battlefield choice of the Federation. The tankers of Red Wings were hearing all of the talks around the stadium and was confused)

"What's with all the noise?" Takayuki asked

"I don't know..is there something about the battlefield?" Shiori asked

(It was the same for the Kuromorimine tankers especially the new recruits)

"Why are they all talking about the field?" Tojo asked

"Is this some kind of memorable terrain?" Toshi asked

"Maybe the senpais know..Mauko-senpai?" Sakuraba said

(They all looked towards their senpais and they all had grim expressions while looking towards the screen. Because for them it really was a battlefield worth remembering not because it was a great memory but a nightmare)

"Why..why of all fields to choose from they chose this?!" Sango reacted

"Are they insulting us or something?!" Mauko shouted

"I see..I remember now why everyone is making a fuss about this battlefield.." Alice said

"Why Alice-chan?" Rio asked

"This was the battlefield used during the 62nd National Championships.."

"The 62nd? Wait! Isn't that match where.." Chinatsu reacted

"The match where Kuromorimine lost their nine year winning streak against Pravda.."

(Just as Alice explained the battlefield was a rocky terrain filled with small rocky mountains and hills. There are no trees in sight on the whole battlefield, only gray rocks. The cliff where the Panzer III fell was also there and it brought back unwanted memories to Kuromorimine especially Erika but she was not fazed at all)

"_Bring it on..this is the perfect stage for all of us!" _Erika shouted

"Erika-san?" Koume asked

"_Hold your heads up high my comrades! Look at the battlefield for this will be forever engraved in your hearts and minds! At one point in time this place is where it all ended. Kuromorimine's winning streak, Nishizumi Miho's Senshado, Nishizumi Maho's reputation, and my dream.."_

"_But today will be a new beginning for all of us! We shall get back what we lost and we will achieve victory! This place shall no longer be known as the place where Kuromorimine fell but it shall now be remembered where Kuromorimine stood up once more and prevailed! Are you with me?!" _Erika shouted

"JAWOHL KOMMANDANT!" everyone saluted 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"So this was the reason why they wanted to reveal it on the day itself..to deal psychological damage to Kuromorimine.." Darjeeling reacted

"That is such a dick move..who the hell decided that?" Kay shouted

"We don't know..they never informed us of this.." Asparagus said

"Damn them..the way they do things makes me lose my appetite.." Anchovy said

"This map is such an eyesore.." Katyusha said

"Even though it was the place where you stole the championship from Kuromorimine?" Kaede asked

"Is it really a win if you lost something in return?" Katyusha reacted

"A win is a win..no matter how it is achieved.."

"That's the reason why you and your school will never win against onii-sama and Erika..if winning is all that you see then you'll end up losing everything else.." Maho said

"Heh..we'll see.." 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"I heard it was Yamato Himura that pushed this map through.." Chiyo said

"I am deeply sorry for what he has done..this is such an underhanded method.." Mai said

"It's not your fault..besides this won't affect Itsumi-kun and her team.." Shiho smiled

(After showing the map to everyone the team of both schools went towards their starting positions in preparation for the start of the match)

"Alright since the teams have been introduced and the map also we shall be taking a short intermission break to double check everything before the match! The finals will start in one hour! Any participants that will arrive after this one hour intermission will no longer be able to participate in the match so don't be late!" the announcer said

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" everyone reacted

"WHAT THE HELL DO THEY MEAN THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE?!" Kay shouted

"WHAT'S UP WITH THESE NEW RULES?! THIS IS SO ABSURD!" Darjeeling shouted

"Why are you all so worked up about being late?" Kaede asked

"Because my Darling is still not here!" Kay said

"Darling..? You mean the White Tiger?"

"That's right! It's already bad enough that I haven't seen him in a long time now he only has one hour to get here!"

"If he doesn't make it then sucks to be him.." Kaede smiled

(Even though Kaede is smiling at the fact that Gero might be late, she still couldn't forget about what her mother said that Nishizumi Gero is Tsukasa Eiji. She was having mixed emotions of hoping it is him and hoping that it isn't him. The Kuromorimine team was also in chaos since they have one hour before Gero isn't able to join the match. They were looking at a big countdown timer on one of the big screens)

"What do we do Erika-san?" Koume asked

"_Prepare the tanks and make sure all are ready to go..double check the supplies also..we have one hour.."_

"Shouldn't we convince the management to stop the countdown?!" Sakuraba said

"_You think they'd listen? All we can do is wait..don't worry that Bakatora has a knack of being late.." _Erika smiled 

**[55 Minutes Left Before the Match - Onboard the Kawasaki C-2]**

(Gero and his team were now on the way to the match via plane. They still don't know what was happening at the stadium and they were just changing their clothes back to their normal tanker uniforms. Ono was wearing his Kuromorimine tanker uniform while Gero just had his red velvet long sleeves since Erika had his tanker uniform)

"_**Hey guys.."**_

"Yeah?" Kal asked

"_**I wanted to thank you all again..for what you have done for me..thank you.."**_

"Don't sweat it..it was fun!" Takashi said

"We're comrades! It's only natural to help each other out!" Alisa said

"You're very welcome!" Assam smiled

"_**I just wanted to tell you that..whatever we experienced..all that we saw.."**_

"We know..it never happened..right?" Naomi said

"_**Not just that..the things we saw and did..is not something we can easily forget..no matter how strong you are..so if ever you have sleepless nights or nightmares..I want you all to find someone you trust..and open up to them what you experienced..because if you keep it to yourself it will eat you up and you'll lose yourself.."**_

"Don't worry..that won't happen.." Kal said

"_**Trust me it will if you don't say anything...you're not just my friends or comrades anymore..you all are my family now..and I don't want to lose anyone anymore.."**_

(Ono then walked towards Gero and placed hi hand on his shoulder)

"Alright brother..if ever I feel what you said..I'll say something to Sheska..she's the only one I can think of that would listen to me next to Ken and Hajime.."

"_**Thank you..Ono.."**_

(Everyone else said yes to what Gero asked of them and he was glad that they agreed)

"_**Thank you everyone.."**_

"Young master we have received a transmission from ANBU!" Lt. Sanada suddenly shouted

"_What did they say?!"_

"Apparently you and Ono only have 50 minutes to get to the tournament stadium before you are prohibited from participating.."

"Ha?! What's up with that?! Alisa reacted

"New rules from the Senshado Federation.." Sgt. Sakurai said

"They just keep on coming up with ridiculous ways to mess with you.." Takashi said

"_**Let them do what they want..we'll make it.."**_

"Yeah we might have a problem with that..." PFC Shun said

"Why?" Klara asked

"They also said that your tank is still onboard your school carrier..we have to get it before we proceed to the stadium.."

"Oi oi that's cutting it a little bit too close don't you think? It'll take way too long to land this plane, load the tank, then take off again.." Naomi said

"_**I have an idea!"**_

"Is it a crazy one?" Takashi asked

"_**Very!"**_

"Well it wouldn't be right if your idea's weren't crazy! Let's hear it!" Kal smiled 

**[10 Minutes Left Before the Match - Kuromorimine School Carrier]**

(Ken and Hajime were waiting by their brand new White Tiger that was fixed up and improved by Leopon team when they suddenly got a call from Gero via radio)

"_**Yo Ken! Hajime! Can you hear me?"**_

"Matsu-kun!"

"Taichou! Where are you?"

"_**Approaching the carrier..I have no time to explain! I need you both to get in the tank and drive by the training field!"**_

"Alright but tell me what we're going to do there?" Hajime asked

"_**We're going to pick you guys up!" **_

"Ha?!" Ken and Hajime reacted

(Without a second thought Ken stepped on the gas and drove their white tiger towards the training field. It was big and flat enough for a plane to land and take off from. When they arrived they saw the Kawasaki C-2 plane behind them and was now about to land)

"_**Can you see us?!"**_

"Yes we can! Are you sure you can land that thing here?!" Ken asked

"_**We're not really gonna land! We're going to have the landing gear touch the ground for a couple of seconds then you drive our tank by the cargo bay then we'll fly back up again!**_

"That's fucking crazy! The plane could crash!" Hajime said

"_**It'll work trust me! Since when did one of my crazy ideas never work?!"**_

"Don't jinx it!" Ken shouted

(The plane then did what Gero explained and it flew low enough and the landing gears touched the ground)

"_**Go Ken! NOW!" **_

"Here goes nothing!" Ken shouted

(Ken then went full speed with their white tiger and climbed the cargo bay ramp of the plane. As soon as he entered the plane felt the ramp closed immediately and they were preparing to take off again)

"Holy shit your tank is heavy!" the pilot shouted

"Learn to go on a diet White Tiger Team!" PFC Nana shouted

"It's a heavy tank, what did you expect!" Ono shouted

"_**COME ON! TAKE US IN THE AIR! MAX POWER!"**_

"Maximum output!" the pilot shouted

(After a few seconds of having a hard time and forcing it to take off the plane was finally able to lift itself up in the air and they were now headed for the finals stadium. Everyone on board was so nervous that the plane was going to fall apart)

"_**Woo! All according to plan!"**_

"Only you and your crew are able to pull off that kind of stunt.." Naomi said

"We aren't known as the craziest crew for nothing!" Ken shouted

(Gero and Ono then got reunited with Ken and Hajime after a long time. The four of them huddled up and enjoyed each other's company once again)

"Welcome back Ono..Taichou.." Hajime said

"_**Great to be back..you ready to win the finals?"**_

"You bet your ass we are!" Ken said

"So this is our brand new White Tiger?" Ono asked

"Yeah..pretty cool huh?"

(They all gazed upon their tank and they saw a few changes here and there. Brand new paint job and reinforced tank tracks. There was also new headlights in front of the tank but it was still the same old Tiger I)

"It may not look much on the outside but the inside is where the fun is.." Ken smiled

"_**Inside?"**_

"Take a look at the engine.." Hajime said

(When they opened the engine compartment both Ono and Gero were surprised. The engine was brand new and it was very familiar to them)

"_**This engine is.."**_

"It's the Leopon Team's motor and engine.." Ken said

"Why is it in our tank?" Ono asked

"Our old engine was badly damaged from the semi finals and they thought of using theirs as a substitute since it was compatible.." Ken said

"_**I see..I guess we owe them for all of their help.."**_

"Wait is this approved by the Federation?" Ono asked

"If it's not in the rule book then it's allowed right?" Hajime smiled

"_**Nice! We'll definitely return this after the match!"**_

"Are you the rest of my son's crew?" a voice called out to them

(Both Hajime and Ken looked and saw Tsuneo came to greet them)

"_**This is my dad.."**_

"Hi there! Nishizumi Tsuneo here! Nice to meet you Ken-kun and Hajime-kun! I've heard a lot about you from my son! Thank you for being his best buddies!" Tsuneo smiled

"Likewise..it's very nice to meet you also!" Hajime shook his hand

"We've been actually wondering when we will be able to meet you too..didn't think it would be now and in this way.." Ken chuckled

"Well..things happened and this is my son's last tournament so I had to watch it..and I've been away from home for a long time now so a little bit of vacation isn't so bad.." Tsuneo said

"_**Just admit you missed okaa-chan.."**_

"That too..and your sisters!"

"_**She'll be happy to see you don't worry..Maho and Miho-chan also.."**_

"Maho? What's wrong Taichou? Did something happen with Maho-san?" Hajime asked

"_**We had a little argument before I left..I think I scared her to the point of hating me.."**_

"Just talk to her Matsu-kun..I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding and she was just worried about you.." Ken said

"_**Thanks Ken.."**_

"Nyaa~!"

(All of a sudden Weiss jumped on Gero's shoulder again and surprised Ken and Hajime)

"_**Ohh sorry! Guys please meet our newest member of the White Tiger crew..Weiss!"**_

"Nyaa~!"

"Well nice to meet you Weiss! Welcome to the crew!" Ken smiled

"Yoroshiku Weiss!" Hajime said

"Nyaa~!"

(Now that the White Tiger team has been reunited they are now headed for the stadium with less than five minutes left before they are declared non-participants due to the time limit. Ami Chouno and the other judges now gathered in the middle of the battlefield together with the Seven Seats of Senshado. Renta Tsuji, Shichiro Kodama, and Yamato Himura was also present to make the official announcement for the Finals)

"Both school commanders and their team forward!" Ami Chouno shouted

(All tankers from both Kuromorimine and Red Wings approached the middle of the field for the pre-match greetings)

"This is a 30-Tank Match between Kuromorimine High School University and Red Wings Academy! It will be a Commander and Flag Tank Battle! You are not allowed to destroy the Commander Tank of your opponent unless you take out first the enemy Flag Tank! The team that white flags their enemy team's Commander Tank will be the winner!" Ami Chouno announced

(Ami Chouno looked at the timer at the big screen and there was a minute left before Gero and his team would automatically forfeit the match. She too was pissed off with this sudden rule and tried to convince them to stop it)

"Kodama-sama..please reconsider stopping the timer..this rule is ridiculous.." Chouno said

"I'm afraid we can't Chouno-kun..regardless of how ridiculous it was it is still part of the rules.." Kodama said

"But sir!"

"That's enough Chouno-san..I will not tolerate any further comments about the rules of the Senshado Federation..the rules cannot be removed..the moment the timer on that big screen reaches zero all participants not present in this battlefield will be declared as non-participants!" Yamato Himura threatened

"Tsk..understood.." Chouno got even more pissed

(The timer only had ten seconds remaining and all hope seemed lost. A countdown had started inside the audience and they couldn't do anything about it. Erika had faith that Gero would come but the counting was scaring her)

"10..!"

"09..!"

"_Please..stop counting.." _Erika said in her mind

"08..!"

"07..!"

"06..!"

"Nii-chan..!" Alice said in her thoughts

"05..!"

"04..!"

"03..!"

"02..!"

"_Gero..!" _Erika prayed

*BANG *BOOM

(All the counting was stopped suddenly by the sound of an explosion. Everyone in the audience looked to see the big screen with the countdown timer and saw that it exploded. It was shot by something and the screen was completely shattered)

"W-What happened?!" Yamato Himura got freaked out

"Are we being attacked again?!" Chouno said

"No..take a look! The shot came from behind the Red Wings side!" Tsuji Renta said

(They all saw a Red Wings Jumbo tank with it's gun barrel smoking. They all confirmed that it was that tank that took the shot)

"What is the meaning of this Shiori?!" Himura shouted

"I-I don't know..find out who the hell is in that tank!" Shiori shouted

(When they ordered the one responsible for the shot to go out of the tank they all were surprised that the culprit was Takayuki Kojo the Captain of Red Wing's Boys Team)

"Takayuki-san..?" Shiori was surprised

"Explain yourself!" Himura shouted

"Sorry commander..we were cleaning the tank and it accidentally shot..we are deeply sorry for the damage we caused.." Takayuki said

"Excuses! You deliberately shot at the screen!" Himura shouted

"Calm down Himura-san..you don't have any right to accuse them for something without any proof..right Kodama-san?" Tsuji Renta smiled

"That's right! It was an accident so it's alright!" Kodama smiled

"Ha?! They destroyed a property of the-"

(Himura's rant was halted when Chouno suddenly got a transmission from their security room. All of them waited for Chouno to inform them of what happened)

"Chouno-kun?" Kodama asked

"We received a report of a low flying aircraft inbound to this location.." Chouno said

"Over there!" Kay shouted

(They all looked towards the east side of the stadium and they saw a Kawasaki C-2 flying straight at them at a low altitude. It had no intention of stopping and it already entered the stadium's airspace)

"Ahaha! He's as crazy as always!" Chouno smiled

"He?! Who's he?!" Himura shouted

"Everybody clear the area! Move move move!" Chouno shouted

(Everyone in the area then rushed away from where the plane was going to fly over because they'll be blown away by its powerful engines)

"Are you guys ready?!" Lt. Sanada shouted

"Bow gunner Hajime Taiyou, check!" Hajime said

"Loader Nakamura Ono, check!" Ono shouted

"Driver Tsugomoto Ken, check!" Ken said

"_**Gunner and Commander Nishizumi Gero, check!"**_

(The green light went on inside the plane)

"Go go go!"

"_**White Tiger Crew entering the battlefield!" **_

(The white tiger accelerated right away in reverse and launched from the cargo bay doors and landed perfectly on the ground because of Ken's magnificent control over their tank. Their Kawasaki C-2 took off again right after dropping them and was ordered to circle back around so that Gero's team could parachute in. Their rough landing spread dust all over the field in between the Red Wings and Kuromorimine lines. All the tankers still didn't notice what really had happened and they were still looking at the plane that just recently passed over them)

"W-What happened?" Koume asked

"I don't know..maybe the plane was about to crash but didn't?" Mauko said

"Uwah..that was scary.." Sango said

"_Is everyone alright?!" _Erika shouted

"Jawohl!"

"_Iron Fangs do a headcount and double check if everyone is unhurt!" _

"Yes Kommandant!" Alice said

(After giving the order that's when Erika felt it. It wasn't a bad or unpleasant feeling or any of that sort. She looked at the direction of the field where it was still covered with a dust cloud. She was a hundred percent certain that she felt Gero's presence. She wasn't crazy or dreaming; she literally felt the change in the field when Gero's aura was mixed in it. It was the presence of none other than the man she loved and longed to see for a very long time. She couldn't contain her excitement and she started to dash towards where Gero was)

"Kommandant!" Sakuraba shouted

"What's wrong?!" Tojo asked

"Let's follow her!" Toshi shouted

(Erika ran as fast as she could while her team followed her. She looked straight ahead and never looked back until she reached the middle of the field. Her heart was beating fast and she could hear it clearly. She slowly walked towards were she felt Gero's aura and waited as the dust cloud settled)

"_**I knew you would be the first one to know I was here.."**_

(Suddenly hearing Gero's voice made Erika's heart skip a beat and tears started to fall from her eyes due to happiness. As the dust cloud started to fade she saw Gero standing on top of the White Tiger, wearing red velvet tanker uniform long sleeves, his hands inside his pockets, the wind blowing through his clothes and his hair. Seeing all that made Erika think how cool looking Gero was but the one thing that caught her eyes the most was the big smile on Gero's face. It wasn't fake or forced but a real and genuine smile from his heart. His eyes had light restored in them and it was glistening with beauty as they looked at each other eye to eye)

"_Okaeri..my Bakatora.." _Erika smiled with a blush

"_**Tadaima..my love.."**_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 81 - Champion's Roar**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! This chapter is just ugh! We have a new member Weiss the cat! Could Gero and Erika's reunion be any better than that? Let me know!**

**Shout out to : "DragonWalkerDEW" thank you for the follow!**

**Shout out to : "Raoul10384" thank you for the favorite!**

**Shout out to : "ThePuddingFox" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**I also uploaded photos in the Facebook page again so be sure to check it out!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	81. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 81

**Chapter 81 - Champion's Roar**

(Erika ran as fast as she could while her team followed her. She looked straight ahead and never looked back until she reached the middle of the field. Her heart was beating fast and she could hear it clearly. She slowly walked towards were she felt Gero's aura and waited as the dust cloud settled)

"_**I knew you would be the first one to know I was here.."**_

(Suddenly hearing Gero's voice made Erika's heart skip a beat and tears started to fall from her eyes due to happiness. As the dust cloud started to fade she saw Gero standing on top of the White Tiger, wearing red velvet tanker uniform long sleeves, his hands inside his pockets, the wind blowing through his clothes and his hair. Seeing all that made Erika think how cool looking Gero was but the one thing that caught her eyes the most was the big smile on Gero's face. It wasn't fake or forced but a real and genuine smile from his heart. His eyes had light restored in them and it was glistening with beauty as they looked at each other eye to eye)

"_Okaeri..my Bakatora.." _Erika smiled with a blush

"_**Tadaima..my love.."**_

"_What took you so long?"_

"_**Well I had to stop by a few gift shops and diners along the way..better late than never right?"**_

(Gero then jumped down from his tank and approached Erika. When they got face to face he placed both his bandaged hands on Erika's face and wiped off the tears from her cheeks. Erika noticed the bandages and was immediately worried about him and gently felt his hands)

"_Y-Your hands! You got hurt again.."_

"_**Don't worry about it..just a scratch.."**_

(As the dust cloud completely vanished everyone now clearly saw the White Tiger tank and Gero in the middle of the field. They quickly burst into cheers as they saw the person they wanted to see and win in this competition)

"IT'S THE WHITE TIGER!"

"THE TRUE HEIR OF THE NISHIZUMI FAMILY!"

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

(The tankers on the field also were ecstatic seeing Gero return from wherever he came from and couldn't contain their joy)

"Nii-chan!" Alice shouted

"Gero-Taichou!" Tojo shouted

"Gero-senpai!"

"He's back! He's finally back!"

"You sure made us worry!" Mauko shouted

"Now the whole team is complete and back together!" Sango shouted

"Darling! Welcome back!" Kay shouted

"Did they just get dropped off via that plane?" Asparagus asked

"I think they did.." Anchovy said

"His craziness never ceases to amaze me!" Katyusha chuckled

"Well it was his craziness that got our attention in the first place.." Darjeeling smiled

"Onii-sama.." Maho said

(The whole stadium was filled with cheers and noise all around but both Gero and Erika couldn't hear them. They were just focused on each other in their own little world. The surveillance drones started to flock around them to give everyone a better look at their precious moment)

"_**I traveled 5,619 miles for this.."**_

(Gero then leaned forward towards Erika and gave her a warm and passionate kiss on the lips. Everyone saw this very sweet moment and they all cheered for the couple before their eyes)

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!"

"THAT'S CALLED A REAL MAN!"

"THEY ARE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

"WHITE WOLF AND WHITE TIGER!"

(Both of them broke away from the kiss and smiled at each other like they've never smiled before)

"_Was it worth it?" _Erika asked

"_**Yes my love..every mile.."**_

(Erika then placed her head on Gero's chest and listened in again on the sound of Gero's heartbeat. It was strong and alive just like how he promised. Erika was very relieved and all her fears was just washed away)

"_Thank you..for coming back to me alive.."_

"_**Thank you for waiting for me.."**_

(Gero then noticed the broken big screen that was just recently blown apart)

"_**Is that my fault?"**_

"_No..the Red Wings Boy's Team Captain did that.." _Erika said

"_**He did? Why?"**_

(Before Erika could answer they were suddenly surrounded by every single one of their friends)

"_**Yo everyone! How have you been?"**_

"We've been great! We learned a lot while you were away!" Sakuraba said

"_**Ohh is that so? Did you all get stronger too?"**_

"Jawohl!"

"Nii-chan!" Alice shouted

(After shouting Alice jumped immediately to hug Gero as tight as she could and Gero returned the hug back)

"_**Tadaima Alice-chan..is it me or did you grow taller?"**_

"Geez I couldn't grow that fast even if I wanted to!" Alice pouted

"_**Ahaha! It's great to see you again.."**_

"You too nii-chan! Okaeri!" Alice smiled

(Sheska then walked towards the White Tiger because she was looking for Ono)

"Gero-san..where is Ono-senpai?"

"_**Don't worry..he doesn't have a scratch on him.."**_

"Thank you very much.."

"Hey Ono! Someone's here to welcome you!"

(After being called Ono then got out of the tank and jumped in front of Sheska. Before she could say anything Ono suddenly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up towards a sweet kiss. Everyone in their team was surprised and started blushing for them)

"O-Oh my goodness! Nakamura-kun and Sheska?!" Sango reacted

"Way to go Ono-senpai!" Haruhiko shouted

"We're happy for you Sheska!" Suzu shouted

(After breaking away from the kiss Sheska was as red as a tomato and she was so shocked about the kiss)

"W-W-What are you suddenly doing! Ono-senpai!" Sheska shouted

"That's my answer to your feelings..I love you Sheska..please be my girlfriend.." Ono said

"I-I see.."

"_And? You should give him a proper answer Sheska.." _Erika said

"Please take care of me from now on..Ono-senpai.." Sheska smiled with a blush

(Everyone cheered again for the both of them and they got bright red in the process. After that sweet moment the Seven Seats now joined in on the fun)

"What are you all doing confessing in the middle of the field?" Darjeeling asked

"Oh leave them be Darjeeling! It's called being young!" Kay said

"_**Kay..Darjeeling-san..Katyusha-san..thank you for all the help you have given me..I am forever in your debt.."**_

"That's a bit exaggerated but you're welcome!" Darjeeling smiled

"Besides we have no idea what you're talking about..right?" Katyusha said

"Yeah..just take me to dinner Darling and we'll call it even!" Kay said

"_Not gonna happen.." _Erika said

"Eeehhh..you should share what you have to others Erika!" Kay pouted

(As they were laughing with each other Gero noticed Miho running towards them)

"Onii-chan!" Miho shouted

"_**Miho-chan.."**_

*HUG

"Okaeri onii-chan..I'm so happy you came back and you're safe..thank God.." Miho cried

"_**I'm very happy to see you too my little sister..I'm sorry to make you worry.."**_

"It's okay..just don't disappear like that again!"

"_**I won't..I promise.."**_

(After reuniting with Miho he returned back to their tank so that they could get on with the competition. But as soon as Gero started walking he saw Maho standing in front of him with a worried expression. Maho was still scared and was hesitating to talk to him)

"Uhm..onii-sama!"

(Maho was surprised that Gero didn't even stop to talk to her and just walked past her and continued towards the White Tiger. She was completely ignored by Gero and she confirmed that he was indeed angry at her. Everyone was surprised at how Gero coldy treated Maho and was worried but did not say anything. Tears quickly fell from her eyes as she couldn't take the fact that she was being hated by Gero. Maho suddenly ran towards Gero and hugged him from behind very tightly)

"I'M SO SORRY ONII-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!"

"I WAS LYING ABOUT SAYING I HATED YOU! I WAS JUST SO WORRIED AND..AND.."

"I'M SO SORRY FOR GETTING IN YOUR WAY...I WON'T DO IT AGAIN..SO PLEASE.."

"PLEASE..DON'T HATE ME.."

(Everyone watched as they saw Nishizumi Maho who was known to have nerves of steel cry her heart out for her brother. Gero then held Maho's hands and removed her hug from behind. Maho taught that Gero was going to ignore her again but she was surprised when Gero hugged her back even tighter)

"_**You fool..how could I ever hate you.."**_

"Onii-sama..onii-sama.." Maho cried

"_**I'm sorry for ignoring you like that..I thought you were the one that hated me..I'm sorry for what I said before I left..I didn't want you to get hurt that's why I had to leave you behind.."**_

"_**I thought that..if hating me kept you alive then that would've been better..at least you're here and alive to hate me.."**_

"I can never hate you onii-sama..I love you..I love you so much.." Maho said

"_**Ken hand me that thing.."**_

"Here you go!" Ken said

(As ordered Ken gave Gero something that he was going to give to Maho as a gift. It was a **"German Panther Ausf. F." **wooden tank toy which was Maho's favorite tank and it had a Sakura Flower symbol on it's turret which was Maho's favorite flower. Maho was very surprised and happy)

"This is.."

"_**It's my gift to you for all the great jobs you've done..it's your favorite tank right?"**_

"Yes you very much..I absolutely love it.." Maho smiled and blushed

(Gero then placed his hand on Maho's face and rubbed off the tears from her cheeks)

"_**It's alright for you to hate me..you can hate me for even the tiniest reason..but know this..you are my precious little sister, Maho.."**_

(Maho was surprised that Gero called her first name like that and not the usual 'Maho-chan' he always calls her. This meant that Gero was now looking at Maho as a grown up and not a child anymore)

"_**You carried the heavy burden that was supposed to be mine..you led Kuromorimine to the top and never gave up..you freed Miho from the shackles of our family's dark past..and you accepted me for who I am and whatever I did..so no matter what happens..even if you hate me with everything you've got.."**_

(Gero stuck his forehead on Maho's forehead and looked at her straight in the eyes with a smile)

"_**Ore wa omae o zutto Aishiteiru.."**_

_**[I will always love you..]**_

(Everyone was happy seeing a brother and sister moment between Gero and Maho. It was warm and cuddly and it gave all of them a smile. But for Maho it was too extreme and she started to blush very brightly having her brother's face so close to her's. Steam started to come out of her ears and she started to get embarrassed in a cute way)

"_**What's wrong Maho? Are you alright?"**_

"Y-Yes o-onii-sama..I-I'm fine.." Maho blushed even more

"Ara ara~" everyone reacted

(Gero then sensed something from the direction of their tank. He walked towards the White Tiger and started to talk even though nobody was there)

"_**What are you doing? Why aren't you saying anything?"**_

"Who's senpai talking to?" Endo asked

"No idea.." Isamu said

(Nobody was seeing anyone so they all wondered who he was talking to. Gero then raised his hand and gently placed it in front of him just above his chest. He started to do a patting motion like he was petting the air. After a few seconds Mika suddenly appeared under his hand. She was there all along and was just hiding her presence but Gero was able to detect her)

"Mika-san?!" Miho reacted

"Was she there all this time?!" Koume reacted

"I never noticed her.." Sango said

"_She hid her presence.." _Erika said

"Did you know she was there, Kommandant?" Sakuraba asked

"_Kind of.."_

(Mika was there standing and she was being patted by Gero on the head)

"_**What's wrong Mi-chan?"**_

"You left again..without saying a word.." Mika said as she teared up

"_**I'm sorry.."**_

"I was scared that you wouldn't be able to accept yourself..but I had faith that you would.."

"_**That's right..and it's going to be alright now Mi-chan..don't cry.."**_

"I'm just glad you're back Ro-chan.."

(They all witnessed another warm moment and this time it was between childhood friends)

"_**Alright! We'll have all the time to talk later but for now we have a match to win!"**_

"JAWOHL!" everyone saluted

"I don't think so.." somebody said behind them

(When they looked it was Yamato Himura crashing in the fun of everyone)

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"You and your crew are late to the finals.. therefore we will not permit you to join your team in this match based on the rule.."

"_**Oh is that so? And what rule may that be?"**_

"Whoever is not present in this battlefield when the time limit is reached they will be considered non-participants.." Yamato Himura said

"_**Hmm..that doesn't sound right..does anyone have a rule book?"**_

"Here you go!"

(Somebody suddenly threw a rule book in Gero's hands and it was Takayuki Kojo the Captain of Red Wing's Boys Team together with Shiori)

"_**Thanks.."**_

"Sure thing.."

"Where the heck have you been all this time?" Shiori asked

"_**If you must know we just got back from hell.."**_

"Was it hot?"

"_**Quite the contrary..it was cold..very cold.. freezing to be exact.."**_

(Of course Shiori didn't understand what Gero meant. Only Ono knew what he meant since he was there with him)

"_**Let's see here..time limit..time limit..here it is!"**_

(After reading the rule Gero suddenly had a smile on his face)

"_**Yup! We're safe from this rule!"**_

"Ha?! Didn't you hear what I said?! Your crew are way past the time limit!" Yamato Himura shouted

"_**Yes we are..but the rules still say that we can participate.."**_

"On what grounds?!"

"_**Kodama-san can you please do the honor and read the rule for Himura-san?"**_

"With pleasure..the rules state that **"The moment the timer on the tournament screen reaches zero, all participants not present in the field shall be declared non-participants"** is what the rule says.." Kodama said

"_**Thank you very much..now with that being said..the tournament screen will be your basis if we're late or not..shall we take a look at the tournament screen.."**_

(All of them looked at the broken screen and they started to think what Gero meant. Then after a few seconds a light bulb appeared on the top of their heads)

"Ohh! I get it!" Chouno said

"_**There is no timer on the screen right now..therefore the timer never reached zero in the first place..we're participating in this match.."**_

"So that's why Takayuki-san shot the screen.." Shiori said

"I'm sorry commander but I don't know what you're talking about..it was just an accident that's all.." Takayuki smiled

"I see you're still bad at lying.." Shiori said

"I'd say the same to you commander..I know you wanted to face him no matter what..right?" Takayuki asked

"Guilty as charged.." Shiori smiled

"That's absurd! There's no way that's allowed!" Yamato Himura shouted

"So is adding a rule at the last second without consent of every member in the Federation..I'd say it's fair.." Renta Tsuji said

"I agree as well! There is no timer so safe!" Kodama smiled

"_**If that's not enough then let's ask the audience as well!"**_

(The surveillance drone then flew in front of Gero because he had something to ask everyone watching)

"_**So everyone! Can you tell me if the timer on the big screen reached zero before I arrived?!" **_

"NO IT DIDN'T" everyone in the audience shouted in unison

"_**Well there you have it..the people have spoken..sorry!"**_

"Damn! Do what you want!"

(Yamato Himura said in rage and quickly left the area. Gero just had a big grin on his face after what he did)

"_**Oh loopholes in rules are such convenient things.."**_

"You are still such a devious man.." Darjeeling said

"That's my darling!" Kay smiled

"Being devious is a must if he's to carry on the name of the Nishizumi Family!" a voice shouted behind them

(They all looked and saw the Masters of the Great Three Families of Senshado which is Shiho, Chiyo, and Mai. They also joined in the funs since they wanted to see Gero as soon as they could)

"_**Yo Okaa-chan! Tadaima!"**_

"Okaeri..that was some entrance.." Shiho smiled

"_**You know me..I tend to keep things interesting.."**_

"I know..I'm just relieved that you've returned safely.."

"_**Me too..did you receive my gift?"**_

"I did..thank you.."

"_**I have another!"**_

"Another?" Shiho asked

"_**Yup! You're gonna love this one!"**_

"What is it?"

"_**It's not a matter of what but who! Come on out!"**_

(Shiho was confused at what his son meant so she waited and looked towards the white tiger. Suddenly the cupola hatch opened and a person came out. To others he was a nobody but to Shiho that person was someone she knew very well. The person had black hair and had the same face as her son)

"Long time no see..Shiho-san.." Tsuneo said

"T-Tsuneo-san?" Shiho was surprised

"You're still as beautiful as I remember.."

(Tsuneo came along with the White Tiger when it was dropped via plane and just stayed inside waiting for Gero's signal to surprise Shiho. Of course Miho and Maho were also surprised to suddenly see their father)

"Oto-san?!" Miho reacted

"O-Oto-sama!" Maho shouted

"Yo Miho! Maho! Look how much you've grown! You look like real ladies now just like your mother!"

(Shiho then walked towards Tsuneo and was aiming for a hug because she missed her husband. Tsuneo was going to accept the hug without hesitation until Shiho disappeared from his sights and suddenly appeared behind him)

"Ehh..?" Tsuneo reacted

(Shiho then hugged Tsuneo behind his back and lifted him up in the air)

"**Nishizumi Style: Mother's Suplex.." **Shiho said

(Shiho then slammed Tsuneo on his back with a suplex and surprised everybody that saw)

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" everyone reacted

"S-Shiporin..?" Chiyo was shocked also

"Oh my.." Mai said

"Phew..that felt better than I anticipated.." Shiho said

"W-W-Why did you do that?" Tsuneo said

(Tsuneo who was still unable to recover from the suplex that Shiho gave him tried his best to speak. But unfortunately Shiho was not yet finished and jumped on top of him and started to beat the crap out of him mercilessly. Everyone just watched in horror as they saw a man getting brutally beaten by his wife)

"_**L-Let's go back to our line..the match is about to start.."**_

"What about your dad?" Ono asked

"_**He'll be fine..I think.."**_

(Everyone now walked away from the scene of Tsuneo being beaten by Shiho. As he was getting punched by Shiho he felt the hits were getting slower and softer. Tsuneo then looked at Shiho's face and she was blushing but at the same time she was crying)

"Do you have any idea what our son had to go through?! What I had to go through?!" Shiho cried

"Sorry.." Tsuneo said

"He almost died! Our son almost lost his life doing what he loved!"

"I know.."

"Chief..Chief Shin is gone..he's gone..Tsuneo-san.."

"I know.."

(Everyone knew that Shiho was a strong and fearsome woman but only Tsuneo knew what she was on the inside. Shiho was a caring and loving person not just to her family but to all her friends. Losing Chief Matsumoto was very hard for her but she never found the right time to express her pain. The only time she could she let all out her frustrations was now in front of the man she loves. Tsuneo lifted his hand and placed it on Shiho's head and gave her a gentle pat)

"I'm sorry I wasn't here with you when it happened..you did a great job Shiho-san..thank you for protecting our family.."

"Okaeri Tsuneo-san..."

"Tadaima.." 

**[Kuromorimine Starting Point]**

(As everyone was readying their tanks for battle Gero and Erika were just standing behind the white tiger waiting for the match to start. Erika was resting her head on Gero's shoulder and Gero was resting on Erika's head also)

"_**I heard you created a brand new doctrine just for this match.."**_

"_Yeah..I just hope it works..we managed against the other schools but Red Wings can be unpredictable.."_

"_**I know it will work..believe in the doctrine you made.."**_

"_Thank you.."_

"_**Oh by the way..I think it's time to return this to you.."**_

(Gero reached inside his pocket and took out the charm the Erika lent him right before he left for Germany)

"_**This charm really protected me.."**_

"_Of course it would!" _

"_**Thank you.."**_

(Suddenly Erika ripped the charm in two surprising Gero)

"_**Why did you do that?!"**_

"_Here take the other half of the charm..so we both have one!" _

"_**Isn't this bad luck?"**_

"_I don't care..I want both of us to have one.."_

"_**A-Alright.."**_

(Erika then attached a couple of strings to the charms and tied it to Gero's wrist. She also tied her charm on her own wrist and now both of them have matching charms)

"_**Now nothing is ever gonna be able defeat us.."**_

"_You said it! Oh right this tanker jacket belongs to you.."_

"_**Ohh you stitched it up! Thank you!"**_

"_I should be the one thanking you..that jacket kept me warm and gave me strength when you were away.."_

"_**I see..I'm glad it was of use to you.."**_

"Kommandant! Everyone is now ready and waiting for you!" Koume called out to them

(Gero and Erika then walked in front of their team who was waiting for them)

"_This is it! Our team is now in top shape to take on Red Wings! Now that Bakatora's crew is back we're now stronger than ever! No matter what the outcome of this match is I am proud to fight alongside each and everyone of you!" _Erika shouted

"_**What do you mean whatever the outcome? We're going to win this right everyone?!"**_

"OOOOHHHHHH!" everyone shouted

"Even without you we can still win this Gero-senpai!" Sakuraba shouted

"_**You're probably right! Considering it has been a month since me and my crew last rode a tank..we'll probably be making a lot of mistakes so please cover us!"**_

"We got you Gero-Taichou!" Tojo shouted

"_How long are you going to stand there and not wear that jacket? I order you to wear that now!" _Erika smiled

"_**Jawohl my Kommandant!"**_

(Gero then put on the tanker jacket of Kuromorimine, his crew straightened up their uniforms as well and wore their Kuromorimine gloves. Even though The White Tiger crew had bandages on them they were ready)

"_**Alright! The White Tiger is now back in action!" **_

"Nyaa~!"

(Everyone suddenly heard a meowing sound from where Gero and his crew was standing)

"Nyaa?" everyone reacted

"_**Ohh you're finally awake..did you sleep well inside the tank?"**_

"Nyaa~!"

(Weiss the white cat suddenly jumped on Gero's shoulder surprising everyone. Apparently she was sleeping inside the white tiger because she got tired from their 12 hour flight from Germany)

"_**Everyone! I'd like you to meet our newest member of the White Tiger crew! Her name is Weiss! Say hello to them!"**_

"Nyaa~! Nyaa~!" Weiss meowed

"C-C-C-CUUUUUUUTEEEEE!" every girl reacted

"Ohh looks like you're popular Weiss!" Ono said

"Sounds like Taichou.." Hajime said

"Exactly like Matsu-kun.." Ken chuckled

"_His first nickname was shironeko by the way.." _Erika said

"It was?" Gero's crew asked in unison

"She's so cute and majestic!" Mauko said

"Look at her fur she looks just like a tiger! But cuter!" Sango shouted

"_**She's a Toyger Cat which is why her fur resembles that of a tiger's..ain't she a cutie?"**_

"_Where did you find her?" _Erika asked

"_**In the woods..she was being attacked by wild dogs..she fought very hard to win against three then I stopped in to save her.."**_

"She tried to fight three?!" Alice asked

"_**Yup and she was able to take down one of the dogs too!"**_

"Weiss is strong!" Tojo said

"Worthy of being in the White Tiger crew!" Toshi said

"Nyaa~!" Weiss cheered

"_**Sorry Weiss but it's going to get very bumpy during the match so you're going to have to stay behind.."**_

"Nyaa~"

"_**Don't worry I'll leave you in good hands..Maho!" **_

"Yes onii-sama?"

"_**Can you take care of Weiss for me?"**_

"Of course..leave it to me.." Maho smiled

"_**Thank you..go on now Weiss..stay with Maho until our match ends.."**_

"Nyaa~!"

(Weiss listened to Gero's words and climbed onto Maho's shoulders this time)

"_**Good girl.."**_

"THE FINALS MATCH WILL NOW START! PARTICIPANTS PLEASE GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE STARTING POINTS WHILE NON-PARTICIPANTS PLEASE EXIT THE BATTLEFIELD!" said the announcer

"Good luck onii-sama and Erika..do your best!" Maho said

"Nyaa~!" Weiss meowed

"_We got this!" _Erika said

"_**Yes we do!" **_

(Maho now returned to their observation platform together with Weiss. Before the match starts they ordered all of the tankers to huddle up in a big circle)

"We're ready Kommandant!" Koume said

"_**Did you pass to all of them the chant?" **_

"Yes Gero-san!"

"_**Awesome! Let's do this!"**_

(Just before Gero started to walk towards the huddle up he saw Shiho and Tsuneo walking back to the observation platforms)

"_**Okaa-chan! Oto-chan!"**_

"What's wrong Gero?" Shiho asked

"_**Well..I might not have time in the future to say this so I'm going to say this now..so please listen.."**_

"What is it son?" Tsuneo asked

"_**I wanted to thank you both.."**_

"For what?"

"_**For giving birth to me.."**_

(Both Shiho and Tsuneo were surprised hearing that but for some reason Shiho felt relieved to hear those words form her son because she was so worried that Gero hated her for giving birth to him. She thought that Gero hated her after everything that had happened to him and after all that he experienced ever since he was just a child. But this cleared all her worried and tears once again fell on her cheeks while Tsuneo was just happy and smiling beside her)

"_**Thank you for giving me this healthy body and the knowledge I have now..watch me use this body that you gave me to protect the ones I love..before I kept wondering why did I receive such things..but now I no longer have any doubts..I now know what I must do and what my true purpose is..so please watch me use the power within me to fulfill my purpose.."**_

"Do you mind me asking what purpose is that?" Tsuneo asked

"_**To create a world where everyone can smile and have fun without having to fear anything.."**_

"I see..you know that won't be easy..right?"

"_**I know..but I will achieve it no matter what..so watch over me?"**_

"I will my son..I will always watch over you.." Shiho cried

"Both of us will.." Tsuneo said

"_**Thank you..ittekimasu!"**_

"Itterasshai!"

(As Gero walked back to his team Shiho and Tsuneo walked back to the observations platforms hands held with smiles on their faces) 

**[Red Wings Academy Starting Point]**

"Mount your tanks! Get ready!" Shiori ordered

"Yes commander!" everyone saluted

(As everyone prepared themselves Takayuki approached Shiori because he noticed a worried expression on her face)

"What's wrong commander?" Takayuki asked

"Hmm? I was just wondering about the White Tiger's aura when we saw him a while ago.."

"Why? Was it intense?"

"No..it was the opposite..I couldn't see his aura..not even a small part of it.."

"That is weird..his aura was the first thing that you'd notice or sense.."

"Maybe it was just my imagination.."

"Look commander, Kuromorimine is doing something.."

(Shiori looked at the screen and the tankers of Kuromorimine were huddled up in a circle with Gero and Erika in the middle)

"What are they doing?" Shiori asked

"Maybe doing a cheer?"

(The surveillance drones flocked towards the side of Kuromorimine and all of the audiences were now watching).

"_**Are you ready my Kommandant?"**_

"_Yeah.."_

(Gero and Erika placed their right hand on their chest with the logo of Kuromorimine beside their hearts and so did the other members of the team. Gero and Erika took a big breath of air and shouted) 

"_ORETACHI WA DARE DA?!"_

_[WHO ARE WE?!]_

"KUROMORIMINE, THE CHAMPIONS!" everyone responded 

"_**DARE YORI ASE O NAGASHITA NO WA?!"**_

_**[WHO SHED THE MOST SWEAT?!]**_

"KUROMORIMINE!" 

"_DARE YORI NAMIDA O NAGASHITA NO WA?!"_

_[WHO SHED THE MOST TEARS!?]_

"KUROMORIMINE!" 

"_**TATAKAU JUNBI WA DEKITE IRU KA?!"**_

_**[ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?!]**_

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" 

"_WAGA KOU NO HOKORI O TAMASHI NI, NERAU WA ZENKOKU SEIHA!"_

_[BEARING OUR SCHOOL'S PRIDE IN OUR SOULS, OUR GOAL IS THE NATIONAL CROWN!]_

"_**IKUZOOOOOOO!"**_

_**[LET'S GOOOOOOOO!"]**_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(The loud roar of Kuromorimine echoed throughout the whole battlefield and the stadium. Everyone got goosebumps as they heard the mighty roar of the champions ready to take the crown once again and reclaim their pride. They couldn't help but shout and cheer for them even louder than before. With this the Finals of the 64th National Senshado Tournament has now started) 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 82 - Byakko**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! A little bit of Maho and Gero scene with Tsuneo and Shiho scene also! Ono and Sheska ship has now set sailed! We can forget about Weiss the cat of course!**

**How do you like that roar at the end? Sent shivers down my spine! This roar was inspired by a certain anime and I just edited it to match the story! Can anyone guess where I got that roar? Tell me in the reviews as always and how did you feel about this chapter!**

**Shout out to : "uknownonw45" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Shout out to : "Ekiro268" thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Again I uploaded another photo in the Facebook page! So check it out!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	82. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 82

**Chapter 82 - Byakko**

**[Red Wings Academy Starting Point]**

"Mount your tanks! Get ready!" Shiori ordered

"Yes commander!" everyone saluted

(As everyone prepared themselves Takayuki approached Shiori because he noticed a worried expression on her face)

"What's wrong commander?" Takayuki asked

"Hmm? I was just wondering about the White Tiger's aura when we saw him a while ago.."

"Why? Was it intense?"

"No..it was the opposite..I couldn't see his aura..not even a small part of it.."

"That is weird..his aura was the first thing that you'd notice or sense.."

"Maybe it was just my imagination.."

"Look commander, Kuromorimine is doing something.."

(Shiori looked at the screen and the tankers of Kuromorimine were huddled up in a circle with Gero and Erika in the middle)

"What are they doing?" Shiori asked

"Maybe doing a cheer?"

"_**Are you ready my love?"**_

"_Yeah.."_

(The surveillance drones flocked towards the side of Kuromorimine and all of the audiences were now watching. Gero and Erika placed their right hand on their chest with the logo of Kuromorimine beside their hearts and so did the other members of the team. Gero and Erika took a big breath of air and shouted)

"_ORETACHI WA DARE DA?!"_

_[WHO ARE WE?!]_

"KUROMORIMINE, THE CHAMPIONS!" everyone respond

"_**DARE YORI ASE O NAGASHITA NO WA?!"**_

_**[WHO SHED THE MOST SWEAT?!]**_

"KUROMORIMINE!"

"_DARE YORI NAMIDA O NAGASHITA NO WA?!"_

_[WHO SHED THE MOST TEARS!?]_

"KUROMORIMINE!"

"_**TATAKAU JUNBI WA DEKITE IRU KA?!"**_

_**[ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?!]**_

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"_WAGA KOU NO HOKORI O TAMASHI NI, NERAU WA ZENKOKU SEIHA!"_

_[BEARING OUR SCHOOL'S PRIDE IN OUR SOULS, OUR GOAL IS THE NATIONAL CROWN!]_

"_**IKUZOOOOOOO!"**_

_**[LET'S GOOOOOOOO!"]**_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(The loud roar of Kuromorimine echoed throughout the whole battlefield and the stadium. Everyone got goosebumps as they heard the mighty roar of the champions ready to take the crown once again and reclaim their pride. They couldn't help but shout and cheer for them even louder than before. With this the Finals of the 64th National Senshado Tournament has now started)

"_PANZER MARSCH!" _Erika shouted

"ALL TANKS FORWARD!" Shiori ordered 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Line Up]**

**-Panzer IV - Commander Tank**

**-White Tiger - Flag Tank**

**-White Panther**

**-White Lion**

**-White Pumas x 4**

**-Maus**

**-Sturmtiger**

**-Panzer III**

**-Jagdtiger**

**-Jagdpanther x 3 **

**-Panther A x 15**

**[Red Wings Tank Line Up]**

**-M4A3E8 "FURY" - Commander Tank**

**-M4A3E2 Jumbo - Flag Tank**

**-M4A3E2 Jumbo - x 21**

**-T34 Calliope x 5**

**-M22 Locust x 2**

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"It has begun.." Darjeeling said

"The final match..this is getting me hyped up so much!" Kay said

"I'm happy that your brother is back.." Anchovy said

"Me too..thank you Anchovy.." Maho smiled

"And who might this young feline be?" Asparagus asked

"Her name is Weiss..onii-sama found her in the woods and brought her with him.."

"Nyaa~!"

"C-Cute!" Katyusha blushed

"Looks like Katyusha-san is a cat person.." Oowada said

"We have a cat back home too.."

(Weiss then started to walk across the table and showed affection for everyone. She let them pet her and rub her belly except for Kaede)

"Ohh it appears Weiss-chan doesn't like somebody.." Kay said with a grin

"Kaede-san do you not like cats?" Darjeeling asked

"I like them but.."

(When Kaede tried to pet Weiss she suddenly got angry and hissed at her suddenly. Kaede got spooked a little and quickly pulled her hand away before she got hurt)

"They don't like you huh?" Katyusha said

"Shut up.." Kaede blushed with embarrassment 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

(Shiho, Chiyo, and Mai returned to their viewing platform and Tsuneo joined on them as well)

"Long time no see Tsu-chan!" Chiyo smiled

"Are you alright? Shiho-chan really hit you hard a while ago.." Mai said

"Yo Chi-chan! Yes I'm fine Mai-san.."

"It would take a lot more than that for this idiot to go down.." Shiho said

"Looks like Shiporin finally had a good cry after a long time.." Chiyo teased

"Shut up Chiyokichi!"

"Well let's talk about that later..let's focus on the match now.." Tsuneo said

"It is the match between your children so we shouldn't miss anything.."

"Yup!"

"Tell me Tsuneo-san..how do you think this match will end up?" Mai asked

"Hmm..if my son isn't careful he'd definitely lose to your daughter..but in the fog of war nobody knows how things will turn up.."

"That's surprising..I thought for sure you'd say that Gero-kun will win for sure.." Mai reacted

"No matter they do..it is just physically impossible for a Nishizumi to defeat a Yamato..and my son knows this.."

"But that's where strategy and tactics step in.." Shiho smiled

"And from what I experienced fighting together with my son..he has the ability to make the impossible possible!" Tsuneo smiled

"W-Wait..you fought together?! Who did you fight?!" Chiyo asked

"I can't say anything right now here..we'll have a proper meeting after this tournament.."

"Was it bad?" Mai asked

"Very..very bad.."

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt?" Shiho asked

"Our son's hands got injured but it's not fatal..and everyone is ok..but.."

"But what?"

"Our son almost killed me..and I too almost killed him.." Tsuneo said with a grim expression

(Chills were sent down their spines hearing Tsuneo talk about what happened)

"W-Why? What do you mean?!"

"Was it an accident!?" Chiyo asked

"No..at one point in time..he had a knife against my throat..he intended to deal a killing strike but luckily I was able to block it.."

"What about you? Why did you almost kill our son?" Shiho asked

"It was right after his Sacred Possession reached it's time limit..he was about to kill someone.."

(Tsuneo was talking about Gero pointing his gun at Dr. Oliver back at Devil's Mountain)

"If he had taken a life at that moment..he would've truly lost the chance to accept himself..and I would've been forced to end his life right there before he turns into a real monster.."

(Shiho felt Tsuneo's hand tremble as she held them. He was truly frightened that he was going to be forced to kill his own son but fortunately it didn't happen)

"Don't worry..our son is alright..he's already reached the third stage..he won't become a monster no more.." Shiho smiled

"Yeah..our son really is an amazing kid..you should've seen him in action..you'd be proud.." Tsuneo smiled

"Even if I didn't see him I'm always proud of him.."

"Everyone's proud of him..he has reached the hearts of the people through his way of Senshado.." Chiyo said

"I agree..and because of Gero-kun my daughters started to change as well..they might not show it but both Shiori and Kaede have been starting to look forward to matches more than before.." Mai smiled

"Have you told your daughter about Gero's identity?" Shiho asked

"Yes..but she wouldn't believe me..and every time she tries to remember his face when they were classmates Kaede starts to have painful headaches.."

"Headaches? Why?" Chiyo asked

"I don't know..do you have any idea what could that mean?" Mai asked

"When that boy from Crow's Nest tried to kill my son during the semi-finals..he was showing the same symptoms your daughter is experiencing when trying to remember something.." Shiho said

"Wait..what are you trying to tell me?"

"Fake memories must've been planted in your daughter's mind.." Tsuneo said

"What?! How?! Why?!" Mai shouted

"Calm down Mai-chan..I'm sure Tsu-chan has the answers you want to hear but for now let's wait..they've just been through tough situations.."

"S-Sorry.." Mai apologized

"It's alright..you have my word that you'll know whatever we found out.." Tsuneo said 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

(The tank formation of Kuromorimine was now on their way to meet Red Wings in the battlefield. Along the way Erika started to brief everyone on what kind of strategy they will use)

"_Listen up! We have a little bit of time before we encounter Red Wings..with this terrain I'd say they too have problems traversing through it.."_

"What strat will we go for Kommandant?" Koume asked

"_We'll go with the original plan..Koume will take the 10 of the Panthers and do a flanking move west..I'll take the Iron Fangs and engage the main unit of Red Wings.." _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" Koume answered

"What about us Kommandant?" Mauko asked

"_Mauko and Sango please take our Sturmtiger into a good vantage point that you can defend properly..I'll send 2 Panthers as your security.."_

"Jawohl! Leave it to us!" Sango radioed

"_Kojima-san! You and Sakuraba will take the Jagdtiger and the Jagdpanthers to point Charlie..you'll be in charge of sniping those Jumbos.."_

"Got it!" Sakuraba said

"_**Do your best Sakuraba-chan! I'm looking forward to your marksman skills!"**_

"_Right I forgot to mention something to you Bakatora.." _Erika said

"_**What is it?"**_

"_Sakuraba broke your record of longest tank shot ever made in Senshado.."_

"_**Oh?! Really?! How far was it?!"**_

"It was at a range of 2500 meters!" Sakuraba bragged

"_**Nice! When was this?"**_

"_During our practice match against BC Freedom.." _Erika said

"The target was an ARL 44 Heavy Tank! Hit it right smack on side!" Kojima said

"Well it took me three shots before I landed a hit though..my apologies.." Sakuraba said

"_**Hey..a hit is a hit..well done.."**_

"Thank you very much senpai!"

"_**Hmmm...this is not good.."**_

"What is senpai?" Sakuraba asked

"_**I can't have my disciple overtaking me so early just yet..hey Erika.."**_

"_Eh..?"_

(Erika looked towards Gero's White Tiger tank and he was outside of his cupola. She could feel his intense gaze at her patiently waiting for Erika to give an order. Erika felt a shiver as she looked at his eyes and she was both excited and happy to see light in Gero's eyes once again)

"_There they are..those are the eyes that I've longed to see again.." _Erika smiled with a blush

"_**My Kommandant..please give me the order.."**_

"_Go and have fun!" _Erika smiled

"_**JAWOHL!"**_

"Looks like we're in for another crazy ride.." Hajime said

"Have any complaints?" Ono asked

"Hell no let's go for it!"

"_**Ken! Show us what our new engine can do!"**_

"Aye aye! Here we go!" Ken shouted

(Ken pressed the button to ignite the engine of the White Tiger and it started to rev up. Steam was seeping through the custom vents on top of the engine block as they got ready)

"_**Let's fucking go!"**_

"YEAH!" his crew shouted

(The white tiger suddenly accelerated in an insane amount of speed. Since they were using the Leopon Team's engine they were going so fast that everyone was shocked)

"Go go nii-chan!" Alice cheered

"Let them have it Gero-Taichou!" Tojo shouted

"That speed..looks very familiar.." Toshi said

"Look at them go!" Sango cheered

"So quick! What the heck kind of engine do they have!?" Suzu reacted

"_They have the engine of Leopon team.." _Erika said

"The engine of Ooarai's Porsche Tiger?" Leila asked

"Yep! That's why they're going even faster than before!" Sheska smiled

"That speed is so unfair..they are clearly not moving like how a heavy tank should move.." Mauko said

(Inside the white tiger was getting rowdy because of the speed they were at. Gero and his crew had to hold on tightly or else they'll might get tossed all around their own tank)

"Holy shit this is not how fast I expected we're going to go!" Ken shouted

"_**Just keep going! Take us over that peak!" **_

"Roger!"

(As they headed for the highest peak a voice echoed once again inside Gero's mind) 

**[Sacred Realm - Inside Gero's Mind]**

"Master.." the voice said

(The source of the voice was a blob of light particles in front of him. He didn't know what to say because he was expecting the Dark Nishizumi to be the one to talk to him)

"_**Who are you?"**_

"I'm the same voice that spoke to you before when we made the contract of Sacred Possession.."

"_**I thought you looked like me? And why are you calling me master?"**_

"I took form in what you hated the most..during that time you had an huge amount of hate towards yourself hence I took your image..but now that you have reached the third stage of Sacred Possession.."

"_**You now returned to your original form..which is this.."**_

"Yes master.."

"_**And why are you calling me master again?"**_

"You are the Heir of the Nishizumi Family and I have served this family for hundreds of years therefore you are my master.."

"_**Ok fair enough but why are you just speaking to me now? You could've talked to me sooner when we were still in Germany.."**_

"I..I was "

"_**Was?"**_

"Shy..I didn't know how to approach you as my master since it has been a long time since I had one.."

"_**Interesting..do you have a name?"**_

"No I do not.."

"_**Hmmm..what should I call you then?"**_

"I do not know..I never really thought about it.."

"_**Ehhh.."**_

"Taichou we've arrived at the spot.." Hajime called out to him

"_**Hold that thought.."**_

"I will always be here master.." the voice said

(Gero now got out of the Sacred Realm and looked through his gun sights. He could see Red Wing's tank column on the other side of the battlefield)

"_**Oh there they are.."**_

"Can you even see them clearly?" Ono asked

"_**I can't see their flag tank..as expected from Shiori-san she predicted that I would snipe their flag tank and already hid it before I got a shot.."**_

"Those tanks look like small toys at this distance.." Ken said

"Well..you do know what Gero feels about distance.." Ono smiled

"_**It doesn't matter.."**_

"Round up!" Ono shouted

(Gero took a big breath and aimed at his target. Before pulling the trigger he closed his eyes and focused. He called out to the voice in his head and conversed with it again inside the Sacred Realm) 

**[Sacred Realm - Inside Gero's Mind]**

"_**Hey.."**_

"Yes master?"

"_**This time I'll be the one forming a contract with you.."**_

"What kind of contract?" the voice asked

"_**From now on you will be my partner, I will only permit you to serve me as your master if you let me do two things.."**_

"Please tell me what are they.."

"_**The first one is you will no longer use that appearance..it's kinda weird talking to you when you look like that..I shall give you a new and better look!"**_

(With the words that Gero spoke, the light particles started to take a new form. Soon the body took form, then the legs, then the paws, then the tail and finally the white fur)

"_**Ohh! You look a lot better than what I had imagined!"**_

"This is..my new form?" the voice asked

"_**Yup!"**_

(The voice was now a majestic White Tiger with golden yellow eyes)

"_**Do you like it?"**_

"Yes master! Thank you very much!"

"_**Then I'm happy too.."**_

"Master..you said two things..what is the second one?"

"_**You will no longer be unnamed..I shall now bestow upon you a fitting name..a name that will forever be remembered to all future generations.."**_

"What is my name?"

(Gero approached the white tiger in front of him and patted him on the head gently)

"_**Byakko.."**_

"Bya..kko..?"

"_**From now on your name is Byakko..my partner..my friend.."**_

"Byakko..Byakko..Byakko! My name is Byakko!"

"_**That's right..are you ready partner?"**_

"Yes master!" Byakko smiled

"Then let's go and show everyone our very first shot together in memory of this friendship.."

(Gero went into total concentration and said)

"_**Nishizumi Style: Sacred Possession.."**_

(Gero activated his Sacred Possession already at the start of the match and his eyes glowed golden yellow once more. He took aim and targeted a tank within the formation of Red Wings and pulled the trigger)

"_**Roar! Byakko!"**_

*BANG

(The 88mm shell was fired from the gun barrel of the White Tiger and traveled at the highest velocity towards their prey. They were very far from the target so it took the shell four seconds before it reached and those in Red Wings did not know what was coming) 

**[Red Wings Tank Formation]**

"Alright! We have a long way to go before we meet the enemy! But stay alert!" Shiori ordered

"Where should we place the Calliope team commander?" Takayuki asked

"Take them to-"

*BOOM

(The 88mm shell suddenly landed spot on the side of a T-34 Calliope of Red Wings. It was white flagged without a doubt. Everybody was shocked to the core by this shot and it wasn't over. The shell broke the support bars that were holding the rocket tubes and the tubes fell to the side on the ground. The impact caused a malfunction on the rocket tubes and it misfired 114mm rockets by accident all over the place hitting two M4 Jumbos in front of it)

*BOOM *BOOM

"W-What the heck..just happened..?" Takayuki was in shock

(The two jumbos that got hit by the 114mm rockets got white flagged as well. The whole arena erupted into load cheers and screams as they witnessed an amazing shot done by Gero and even the announcer was so hyped up about it)

"HOLY CRAP! DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS?! ONE SHOT THREE KILLS! WHAT AN AMAZING SHOT BY THE WHITE TIGER!"

*TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA

"LET'S FIND OUT AT WHAT DISTANCE WAS THAT MADE!"

(The big screen calculated the distance from where the White Tiger was and where the T-34 Calliope was white flagged and the number was displayed on the screen only to surprise everyone)

"LOOK AT THAT! THE WHITE TIGER HAS JUST REACH A NEW RECORD OF LONGEST TANK KILL IN SENSHADO! IT WAS AT A DISTANCE OF 3,226 METERS!"

(Once again cheers and screams echoed inside the stadium and everyone was in shock of how far it was. Of course Sakuraba was in shock as well since her record was just beaten without difficulties just a couple of days after she made it)

"T-Three thousand meters..in one shot..and three kills.." Sakuraba said

"Ahaha..looks like you have a new record to beat Sakuraba-chan.." Kojima said

"That's impossible! Gero-senpai you cheater!" Sakuraba cried

(The formation of Red Wings was in complete chaos after what happened. Shiori was also at a loss for words and couldn't focus properly)

"Where the heck did that come from?!" Shiori shouted

"Over there commander! Above the ridge!" Takayuki pointed

(After looking at the direction where the shot came from Shiori had chills sent down her spine and she shivered in fear)

"N-No way.."

"What's wrong commander?" Takayuki was confused

(Takayuki couldn't see what Shiori was looking at right now. The answer why she couldn't see Gero's aura wasn't because he had none. It was because Gero's aura was so big that she was inside of it that's why she couldn't see it. Across from Shiori was a big aura in the shape of a tiger and it was as large as half of the battlefield. Gero just had the biggest smile on his face after making that shot)

"_**Kari ga hajimatta.."**_

_**[The hunt has begun..]**_

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 83 - Challenging Fate**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello to all! Nothing shows Gero's skills better than a casual 3000 meter shot! It was even a one shot three kill! Let's go Byakko!**

**And yes Chiyo's nickname for Tsuneo is Tsu-chan while Tsuneo's nickname for Chiyo is Chi-chan. Kind of like the nicknames of Mika and Gero which was Ro-chan and Mi-chan! Let me know your reactions about this chapter as always in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "QuestionMarkBob" thank you for the follow!**

**I uploaded a picture of Byakko and Gero in the Facebook page so check it out if you want to see what Byakko looks like!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	83. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 83

**Chapter 83 - Challenging Fate**

**[Finals Battlefield]**

"_**Nishizumi Style: Sacred Possession.."**_

(Gero activated his Sacred Possession already at the start of the match and his eyes glowed golden yellow once more. He took aim and targeted a tank within the formation of Red Wings and pulled the trigger)

"_**Roar! Byakko!"**_

*BANG

(The 88mm shell was fired from the gun barrel of the White Tiger and traveled at the highest velocity towards their prey. They were very far from the target so it took the shell four seconds before it reached and those in Red Wings did not know what was coming) 

**[Red Wings Tank Formation]**

"Alright! We have a long way to go before we meet the enemy! But stay alert!" Shiori ordered

"Where should we place the Calliope team commander?" Takayuki asked

"Take them to-"

*BOOM

(The 88mm shell suddenly landed spot on the side of a T-34 Calliope of Red Wings. It was white flagged without a doubt. Everybody was shocked to the core by this shot and it wasn't over. The shell broke the support bars that were holding the rocket tubes and the tubes fell to the side on the ground. The impact caused a malfunction on the rocket tubes and it misfired two 114mm rockets by accident hitting two M4 Jumbos in front of it)

*BOOM *BOOM

"W-What the heck..just happened..?" Takayuki was in shock

(The two jumbos that got hit by the 114mm rockets got white flagged as well. The whole arena erupted into load cheers and screams as they witnessed an amazing shot done by Gero and even the announcer was so hyped up about it)

"HOLY CRAP! DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS?! ONE SHOT THREE KILLS! WHAT AN AMAZING SHOT BY THE WHITE TIGER!"

*TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA *TORA

"Where the heck did that come from?!" Shiori shouted

"Over there commander! Above the ridge!" Takayuki pointed

(After looking at the direction where the shot came from Shiori had chills sent down her spine and she shivered in fear)

"N-No way.."

"What's wrong commander?" Takayuki was confused

(Takayuki couldn't see what Shiori was looking at right now. The answer why she couldn't see Gero's aura wasn't because he had none. It was because Gero's aura was so big that she was inside of it that's why she couldn't see it. Across from Shiori was a big aura in the shape of a tiger and it was as large as half of the battlefield. Gero just had the biggest smile on his face after making that shot)

"_**Kari ga hajimatta.."**_

_**[The hunt has begun..]**_

"Hey hey those eyes.." Ken said

"Sacred Possession..wasn't that supposed to be your final trump card Taichou?" Hajime asked

"Don't worry he'll be fine..right Gero?" Ono said

"_**Yeah.."**_

(Gero closed his eyes and focused then when he opened them back up the light in his eyes were gone)

"Ehh? What happened?" Ken asked

"The light in your eyes is gone..did you just?" Hajime reacted

"_**Yup! I am now able to freely turn Sacred Possession on and off..therefore preserving the minutes I have.."**_

"That's cool! How much time have you left on it then?" Ken asked

"_**I used about 30 seconds when I made that shot so I only have 6 minutes and 30 seconds left.."**_

"Think it'll be enough?" Ono asked

"_**It's all we've got.."**_

(Hajime was looking through his binoculars and he saw the turrets of Red Wings were now being pointed at them. Soon a barrage of shells were fired at them but they were a long way from their position so majority of the shells fell short)

"Looks like they found us.." Hajime said

"_**Then I guess we better go..get us out of here Ken.."**_

"Roger!"

(The white tiger now fled the scene using their speed once again and returned to their own tank formation)

"Commander! Lost visual on enemy flag tank.." Takayuki said

"Damage report?!" Shiori shouted

"Jumbos #15 and #16 have been white flagged together with one of the Calliopes..multiple tanks also sustained damages in their tracks and in need of repairs.."

"See to the repairs double time!"

"Roger that!" everyone responded

"Takayuki-san!" Shiori called out

"Yes commander?"

"I have a job for you.." 

**[Kuromorimine Tank Formation]**

"Kommandant! The White Tiger has now returned to the formation!" Leila said

"_**Tadaima Erika!"**_

"_Show off.." _

"_**Yeah well that should keep them at bay for now..they're probably doing repairs but not for long!"**_

"_But still well done Bakatora..according to the rules in the finals those Calliopes are allowed to reload their rocket tubes twice..so that's one problem solved.."_

"Look! The White Tiger is up that hill!" Rin said

(When Erika looked towards the hill what she saw next gave her a big smile. The White Tiger was driving in front of their tank formation and Gero was standing on top of the tank. He was also holding the Kuromorimine Flag and doing a peace sign towards his time with a biggest smile he could do)

"That's our senpai!" Toshi shouted

"Nii-chan! Nice shot!" Alice shouted

"Looking cool there Gero-Taichou!" Tojo shouted

(As the team was praising Gero for his pose, Erika on the other hand was just mesmerized and was just staring at him. Her face started to get warm and her heart was beating faster than their tank engine)

"Yes..that's the smile I've wanted to see once again..his smile that made my heart flutter each time I see it..the smile that I longed for everyday .." Erika said in her mind

"Kommandant?" Sheska called out

"_Ahh..this is bad.." _Erika said

"What's bad?" Rin asked

"_I think I'm falling all over again for Bakatora.." _Erika said with a smile and a blush

"Ara ara.." Suzu chuckled

"Now that's what I'd call a Maiden In Love.." Leila said 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"What an insane shot..did he just break his own record?" Chiyo asked

"Yes he did..what a show off.." Shiho smiled

"One shot three kills..first time I've ever seen one happen in a live match.." Mai said

"I'm a hundred percent sure he used Sacred Possession to make that shot.." Tsuneo said

"Eh? How did you know?" Mai asked

"I'm sure all of you saw it..his aura spiked up the moment he shot..that would only mean he used it.."

"But right now looking at them his aura is back to normal.." Chiyo said

"That's because he's able to turn it off now without any problems!"

"Turn it off? Like a switch?"

"Yup!"

"But how? Since when?" Shiho asked

"When he reached the third stage of possession..we tried testing it out before we came back to Japan..we found out that Sacred Possession can be activated and deactivated now.." Tsuneo said

"Must be one of the unknown benefits of being able to have full control of Sacred Possession.." Shiho said

"Unknown benefits? I don't understand.." Mai said

"It has been a long time since an eldest male of the Nishizumi Family was able to reach the third stage of possession..meaning nobody knows what kind of skills of power Sacred Possession gives the host.." Shiho said

"Aside from the activation benefit did you learn more?" Chiyo asked

"There were a lot of things we wanted to try but had little time..I also didn't want to keep him from doing reckless experiments that might cause more damage to his brain.."

"Why? What's wrong with his brain?" Mai asked

"Right you didn't know about it..right now my son is still recovering from minimal brain damage..he seems fine now but we still don't know if it was truly cured or not since he didn't get proper treatment and therapy.." Shiho said

(Mai was undoubtedly shocked of hearing about Gero's brain damage and it scared her)

"But don't worry..he's a tough nut to crack so he'll be fine.." Tsuneo smiled

"You're right about that.." Chiyo smiled

"Oh and for your question yes we have learned one more benefit about his Sacred Possession but telling you now will spoil the surprise so you'll just have to see it for yourself!" 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"As expected of onii-sama!" Maho smiled

"Amazing! Darling is so amazing!" Kay cheered

"I know he can land long range shots but that was just ridiculous!" Anchovy reacted

"The last time he did that was during the Siege Tank Battle..he sure took us by surprise that time too!" Katyusha said

"That shot was on a moving target too! Splendid marksmanship!" Asparagus said

"Ohh looks like Tiger-kun did something crazy again!" a voice said behind their backs

(Everyone was surprised and looked behind them to see Kal, Takashi, Naomi, and Assam standing)

"Naomi! Taka-kun!" Kay said

"Tadaima Kay.." Naomi said

"Assam!" Darjeeling was surprised

"Good day to you Darjeeling-sama..would you like some tea?" Assam smiled

"Kal! Don't scare us like that!" Katyusha shouted

"Well we didn't mean to scare any of you..we entered through the door normally.." Kal said

(Everyone was still shocked that they didn't hear any of them enter the room. They didn't even make any kind of footsteps when they walked. It wasn't surprising since they were trained by RYOBU and they learned a lot of things from them. Being sneaky and quiet was one of them)

"They entered the room and I didn't even sense it?" Kaede said in her mind

"Where Klara?" Katyusha asked

"She's with Alisa-san in the Security Room helping out Kikuyo-san.." Kal said

"Why aren't you helping out as well?"

"Gero ordered us to guard you all here just in case something happens again..but I doubt anything will happen.." Assam said

"Hey Naomi where did you go?" Kay asked

"Oh just somewhere.."

"Well wherever it was..something happened for sure..all of you look like new people to me now..not really new but like you grew up a bit?" Kay said

"I was thinking the same thing when I saw Gero-kun..he looked a lot matured from the last time we saw him.." Darjeeling said

"Then let me ask you this Darjeeling-sama..what is the biggest catalyst for a person's growth?" Assam asked

(Everyone started to think of an answer)

"I'm not good with these kinds of questions so pass.." Oowada said

"Make mistakes.." Maho said

"Trials?" Asparagus asked

"Learning?" Darjeeling said

"Winning!" Katyusha shouted

"Progress!" Kay said

"Eating great food!" Anchovy said

"All are great answers but still wrong..what about you Kaede-san?" Assam asked

"Experience.." Kaede answered

"Hmmm..close but wrong again.."

"Then what's the correct answer?" Darjeeling asked

"Death.." Assam answered

(All of them were stunned at her answer for it was very dark and unexpected. Kal, Takashi and Naomi wasn't surprised since they all experienced something like that in Germany)

"D-Death..?" Katyusha reacted

"Well to be specific..experiencing a loss is the greatest catalyst for anyone's growth..for losing something is the only way for you to gain something in return..it works both ways such as gaining something only to lose something in return is how the world maintains it's balance.." Assam said

"You're talking about Darling's foster father right?" Kay asked

"That's right..it was a very painful and traumatic experience for him..you could say he too died when he lost his foster father.." Naomi said

"And you're saying that led to his growth?" Asparagus asked

"Death isn't something that you can move on that easily.." Kaede said

"I agree..but he had to move on..not just for his sake but for others as well.." Kal said

"Based on what you just said, should we assume that you all have experienced the same pain Gero-kun did?" Darjeeling asked

"You could say that we did.." Takashi said

"What on earth happened?" Maho asked

"There are things in this world better left unsaid.." Naomi said

(They all saw their expression were serious and they know that no matter how much they would ask Naomi and the rest will not tell them)

"Maybe we'll talk about it in the future..but for now let's enjoy some tea.." Assam smiled

(Maho the stood up and bowed towards Kal and the rest as a sign of thanking them)

"I don't know what happened..but I do know that you helped my brother..and I thank you for that on behalf of the Nishizumi Family.." Maho said

"You're welcome Maho-san.." Naomi smiled

"Tiger-kun helped us a lot as well and took care of us so it's all good!" Takashi said

"Your brother can be a pain in the ass sometimes..but that's just him being him I suppose.." Kal said

"You're definitely right about that.." Maho smiled 

**[Sanctuary - Dortmund, Germany]**

(Back in Germany the kids were also watching their match in the movie house. All of them were having fun watching and cheering for Gero)

"Wow! Did you see that!? Onii-san got that tank from so far away!" Kin shouted

"Amazing..so this is Japan's Senshado.." Jonathan said

"No..that's sir Gero's Senshado.." Alonso smiled

"Alonso-san!" Kin called out

"Yes Kin?"

"I want to do that too! I want to ride a tank just like onii-san!" Kin gave his best smile

(Alonso and Jonathan were surprised at how much enthusiasm Kin had for wanting to do Senshado)

"Soon you will be able to..sir Gero promised he would teach you when he returns here right?"

"Yes! I can't wait!" Kin smiled again

"I wish sir Gero could see this child's smile right now.." Alonso said in his thoughts 

**[Crows Nest Viewing Platform]**

"Did you see that brother?! Gero-senpai hit that shot!" Sudou shouted

"Of course he would..he wouldn't be the person I respect with all I have if he couldn't land a shot like that.." Kenji smiled 

**[Shogun Viewing Platform]**

"Looks like Gero-dono is alright.." Shinji said

"Yeah..I was really worried after what happened..but I guess he'll be fine now.." Akane smiled 

**[Ooarai Viewing Platform]**

"Ohh..I'm sure Ken-chan is enjoying driving that fast White Tiger right now.." Mako said

"What an amazing shot! As expected of Gero-san!" Hana said

"Did he aim for the missile tubes on purpose to malfunction or was it just luck?" Yukari reacted

"Is it me or is your brother getting better each time we see him.." Saori had a sweat drop on her head

"That's my onii-chan!" Miho smiled

(After regrouping with the Kuromorimine Tank Formation Gero noticed the skies getting darker. Soon it started to rain all around them just like how it rained during the 62nd National Tournament)

"_**Rain huh.." **_

"_Is fate setting up the stage once again..?" _Erika said

"Stage?" Sheska asked

"_Nevermind..let's get to Point Bravo double time.."_

"Bravo? Weren't we supposed to go to Charlie?" Suzu asked

"_We'll be taking a short detour.."_

"It's that place..right Erika-san?" Koume radioed

"_Yeah..a very unforgettable place..for me..for you..and for Miho.."_

(Erika was talking about the cliff side where Erika's tank fell down to the river. As she remembered the events of that dreadful day Erika clenched her hands and shivered until she heard Gero's voice)

"_**Don't worry my Kommandant..it'll be alright.."**_

"_Yeah..I know.." _Erika smiled

(Their tank formation now headed towards point bravo as ordered. The weather started to get worse and the rain was getting stronger that they had to wear their raincoats to avoid getting drenched in the rain)

"It doesn't look like the rain is gonna stop anytime soon.." Hajime said

"I hate rain..it always leads to bad things.." Ono said

"Matsu-kun! We're passing point bravo now.." Ken reported

(They were now threading through the rocky cliff side where at one point in time Miho sacrificed her flag tank in order to save Erika and her crew from drowning) 

**[Ooarai Viewing Platform]**

"Nishizumi-dono..that place is.." Yukari said

"Yeah.." Miho nodded

"Where Miporin showed everyone her way of Senshado.." Saori said

"Eririn.." 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"That path is dangerous..one mistake and the tanks will fall.." Darjeeling said

"Why would they go there again?!" Katyusha reacted

"I'd call it overconfidence.." Kaede said

"Overconfidence? You really have no talent in understanding other people.." Naomi said

"What did you just say to me?" Kaede reacted

"You heard me.."

"Hey calm down alright? Kaede-san that was uncalled for and Naomi also.." Kay said

"Erika is facing her past.." Maho suddenly said

"Her past?" Asparagus asked

"Two years ago it was Erika's tank that fell into the river which led to Miho jumping down to save her..you all know what happened next.."

"So she's passing through the same location again as a means of closure.." Darjeeling said

"Yes.."

"I just hope nothing bad happens again.." Anchovy said

(Everyone watched as Kuromorimine's tank column was crossing the cliff side carefully. The Panthers were on top of the cliff side providing cover for Erika and the Iron Fangs. The cliff side was only able to fit one column of tanks so they were crossing in a single file line with the White Tiger up front followed by Erika's Panzer IV then the rest of the Iron Fangs)

"_Slowly now! Don't rush!" _Erika ordered

"_**How are you guys back there Alice-chan?" **_

"We're alright Nii-chan!" Alice answered

"_**Tojo? Toshi?"**_

"All good!" Toshi radioed

"No problems!" Tojo replied

"_**Koume-san?"**_

"All clear up here! No signs of Red Wings!" Koume said

"_**Nice..all that's left is to safely get to the other side..right Kommandant?"**_

"_Yeah.."_

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Explosions suddenly hit all around Erika and the Iron Fangs surprising them all)

"_**Contact! Does anybody have eyes on?!" **_

"West of our location! Directly across the river!" Koume shouted

"_How many?!" _Erika shouted back

"Five Jumbos! Maybe more!"

"How did they get here so fast?!" Toshi shouted

"They must've sent the undamaged tanks to close the gap!" Tojo said

"Stop talking and return fire!" Alice ordered

*BANG *BANG *BANG

(All Kuromorimine tanks opened fire towards the Jumbos but all of their shots just bounced clean off because of the ridiculous armor.)

"_**That armor is no joke..can't even make a dent on it.."**_

"Round Up!" Ono shouted

(Before Gero pulled the trigger he saw a silhouette behind the Jumbos and he knew exactly what it was)

"_**This is bad! We've got to move now!"**_

"_What's wrong?!" _Erika asked

"_**Two T-34 Calliopes right behind the Jumbos!"**_

"_What?!"_

(Erika took a look through her binoculars and saw what Gero was saying was real and the two Calliopes were already aiming towards Gero's Flag Tank)

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG *CLANK

(The 88mm shot targeting the Calliope was blocked by the Jumbo and Gero could just watch as it fired its rockets)

"_**Shit!"**_

"Suzu!" Erika shouted

(All of a sudden Gero and his crew felt an intense force from behind their tank. Gero climbed onto his cupola and saw that Erika had pushed their tank forward to avoid the Calliopes rockets. Erika was just smiling as Gero watched the rockets bombard their Panzer IV)

"_**ERIKA!"**_

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM 

**[Ooarai Viewing Platform]**

"Eririn!" Miho shouted

"Oh my gosh!" Saori reacted

(All the people watching got worried after seeing Erika's tank get hit with the rockets. Gero was shocked that Erika pushed him away and put herself in danger. After the smoke had cleared the Panzer IV was totally trash and the left tracks were busted along with the left side armor skirts. Luckily the system was designed that the commander tank will not be white flagged so long as the Flag Tank is still in the fight)

"_Sound off!" _Erika shouted

"My ears are ringing but I'm great!" Suzu said

"I'm fine!" Leila said

"Still up!" Rin said

"Those 114mm rockets nasty!" Sheska said

(Gero jumped out of his tank and ran towards Erika's tank)

"_**Erika! Are you alright!?" **_

"_We're alright!" _

"_**Hang on we'll help with the repairs!"**_

"_No! Get back to your tank now!"_

(Just as Gero was about to approach closer to the Panzer IV the ground under the tank started to crumble and suddenly collapsed. The Panzer IV fell to the edge of the cliff and it was slowly getting lower and lower. Due to the slippery rocks they couldn't give the tank enough power to get back up the hill)

"What's happening?!" Leila shouted

"We're falling, we're falling!" Sheska shouted

"_Suzu, get us off this cliff now!" _Erika ordered

"I'm trying! We can't climb because of our tracks!" 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(Back at the room of the seven seats all of them was so worried as the ugly events unfolded before their eyes)

"This is not good! Call the security room!" Darjeeling shouted

"Hey Kaede! What the hell are your tankers thinking firing their rockets!?" Kay shouted

"What? Is it wrong to use our tools of war against the enemy?" Kaede said

"Don't tell me..you had something to do with this.." Maho asked

"Oh please..I just told some of the Calliope tankers to take a shot at the Flag Tank if they see one at their own discretion.."

"Are you insane?! This was your plan?!" Katyusha reacted

"Relax will you..the tank will protect the crew all that they'd get is a bruise.."

"You fool! If something happens to Erika even the smallest thing you will regret it!" Maho said

"What is the white tiger going to do? Get angry at me?" Kaede asked

"If Erika-san gets hurt even just a bit..Gero will kill every single one on your team..starting with your little sister.." Naomi suddenly said

(Kaede was surprised with what Naomi said and at first she thought she was just joking but the look on Naomi's face wasn't in a joking mood)

"Don't be ridiculous.." Kaede said

"Don't you get it? Erika-san isn't just Tiger-kun's lover! She is a padlock to him! She is there to keep something scary inside him locked in and to never come out!" Takashi said

"If that gets out..even we don't know what he'll do..and nobody will be able to stop him.." Kal said

(Back at the battlefield Erika's Panzer IV was still trying to climb back up the cliff before they fell in the river behind them. Gero rushed in to the edge of the cliff because he was so worried about Erika)

"_**Erika! We'll pull you up!"**_

"_Just go!" _Erika shouted

"_**What the hell are you saying?! I can't just leave you here!"**_

"Go Gero-san!" Sheska shouted

"We'll be fine!" Leila said

"Don't be stupid Leila-san! We'll come for you!" Hajime shouted

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Leila reacted

"_Go Bakatora..if we lose you here..then it's all over.." _Erika said

"_**No it's not! We'll get you out of there!" **_

"_That's an order.."_

(Gero saw the determination in Erika's eyes and he knew that she was serious. But he had no intention of doing what she ordered)

"_**I'm sorry..but that's one order I refuse to follow.."**_

"_Gero.."_

"_**All tanks fire smoke now!"**_

*BANG *BANG *BANG

(A volley of smoke shells impacted the location of Red Wings and completely swallowed the Jumbos and Calliopes in a big cloud of smoke giving them cover. Gero then started shouting orders to everyone in order to help Erika and her crew)

"_**I WANT ALL BOYS EXCEPT THE DRIVERS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! ALL GIRL GUNNERS KEEP FIRING SHELLS ON THE POSITION OF RED WINGS!"**_

"JAWOHL!"

"_**IRON FANGS GET YOUR TANKS ON THE SIDE OF THE CLIFF AND GET READY! KEN YOU DO THE SAME! HAJIME AND ONO WITH ME! BRING METAL WIRES AND A NYLON ROPE!" **_

"Roger!" Ken said

(All the boys gathered around Gero and brought the things he ordered. The rain was pouring on them but they never slowed down)

"Alright attach these hooks behind the tanks of the Iron Fans and tie the metal wire!"

"And this rope?" Ono asked

"_**Tie it around my waist and never let go.."**_

"Alright.."

"GERO-SAN!" Koume suddenly shouted

"_**Koume-san?!"**_

"Get out of there! The second Calliope is aiming at you!"

"What?!" Hajime reacted

(The all looked towards the position of Red Wings and the second Calliope was ready to fire at their location)

"Are they crazy?!" Tojo reacted

"Nii-chan! Get out of there!" Alice shouted

"_**NO! I will not move from here! If we move then they will fall down the river!"**_

"But the calliope!" Toshi reacted

"_**Don't worry! If that guy is there he'll do the right thing!" **_

"Guy? Who?!" Endo asked

(The T-34 aimed the rocket tubes towards Gero and was about to fire)

*BANG *BOOM

"_GERO!" _Erika shouted

"Wait..where's the rockets?!" Isamu asked

"They never came..but why?" Haruhiko said

"Look! The Calliope's rocket tubes are smoking!" Toshi pointed

(They all saw the T-34's rocket tubes burning and wondered what happened. Right behind the T-34 Calliope was another Jumbo that had fired upon the rocket tubes to stop them from firing. It was Takayuki Kojo's tank that had stepped in to stop the absurd actions of his teammates)

"All tanks stand down! That's an order!" Takayuki shouted

"But Captain.."

"IF ANY OF YOU DISOBEYS MY ORDER I'LL WHITE FLAG YOU RIGHT NOW!" Takayuki shouted

"Y-YES SIR!"

(Everyone in Kuromorimine were shocked to see what happened and couldn't believe it)

"Friendly fire?" Tojo asked

"The guy you meant was him?" Ono asked

"_**Yeah..if he truly learned his lesson then he'd do that..I guess he did.."**_

"What now Taichou?" Hajime asked

"_**Alright! All of you stay here and hold this rope while I jump down and attach this hook to Erika's tank! When I give the order I want all of you to pull as hard as you can!"**_

"JAWOHL!"

(Gero then took a deep breath and ran to the edge of the cliff and rappelled down slowly to Erika's position. The boys held the rope tightly and guided Gero down safely)

"_Be careful you reckless Bakatora!" _Erika shouted

"Shut up my Kommandant!"

(After a few feet of descending down the cliff Gero had finally reached the front of the Panzer IV. Erika could see he was so drenched in the rain and was very tired while covered in mud and dirt. Gero then hooked the metal wire and then shouted)

"_**PULL AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" **_

"PUUUUUUULLL!" all the boys shouted

(The boys pulled the rope as hard as they could while the Iron Fangs stepped on the pedals and started to pull up the Panzer IV from the side of the cliff. Slowly the Panzer IV was going up without a hitch)

"_**IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT?! YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEN?! I SAID FUCKING PULL!" **_

"JAWOHL!" the boys shouted once more

"Come on boys! Pull!" Koume shouted

"You can do it boys!" a Kuromorimine girl tanker shouted

"We've got you covered so give it your all!" another shouted

(The girls of Kuromorimine started to shout and give the boys some cheers. Not only them but the whole stadium were cheering for them and shouting)

"That's it boys! Just a little bit more! Ono shouted

"One last pull! Ready?! ONE, TWO, THREE PULL!" Hajime shouted

(With one last strong pull they pulled up both Gero and the Panzer IV from the side of the cliff. Everyone shouted and cheered as Kuromorimine accomplished saving their Kommandant)

"_**Good job boys! Let's get out of here! All tanks pull back!"**_

(The tank formation of Kuromorimine immediately accelerated away from the cliffside and was now out of range from Red Wings)

"All of you stand by here and we'll wait for the Commander to arrive.." Takayuki ordered

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

"No.."

"But-"

*BOOM *BOOM

(Their conversation was stopped when two explosions happened behind them. They saw one of the Jumbos and one of the Calliopes were white flagged)

"W-What the hell happened.." Takayuki reacted

"Over there captain!"

(Takayuki grabbed his binoculars and looked south of their position. He saw Kuromorimine's Jagdtiger and three Jagdpanthers that took the shot from a hill overlooking their position)

"That's payback for what you did to our Kommandant.." Sakuraba said

"Alright we've dealt some damage! Time to bug out!" Kojima ordered

"Jawohl!"

(After sniping two tanks from Red Wings the Jagdtiger and Jagdpanthers retreated out of sight. It was a perfect example of hit and run strategy and they execute it perfectly)

"Damn them! Taking advantage of the situation!" a Red Wings tanker reacted

"I'd say we deserved it.." Takayuki said 

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

(Back at the observation platforms Shiho and the rest gave a very big sigh of relief now that Gero and Erika is now safe from harm)

"That was an amazing display of teamwork by them..they wouldn't have been able to do that unless they had complete faith and trust in Gero-chan.." Chiyo smiled

"I'll find out who the heck ordered those kids to do that because I'm sure that Shiori will never give an outrageous order like that.." Mai said

"I thought for sure history was going to repeat itself..I thought it was going to happen all over again and this time it's my son that will experience what Miho had gone through.." Shiho said

"Don't worry Shiho-san..our son did it..he was able to change fate and kick it in the face..he saved the person he loves and protected his comrades.." Tsuneo smiled

"Yeah..I'm just so happy he's alright.." Shiho smiled back 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 84 - Wolfpack**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! How have you all been? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It has been getting busy IRL so I might be uploading once a week from now on! This Arc is reaching it's last chapters so this really is the FINALS!**

**Let me know your reactions about this chapter as always in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "RiverKingK" "Dalonijack" "Arka Kizuna" "worldwars19141945" thank you for the favorite and follow! Welcome to all of you!**

**Shout out to : "ArashiKazama88" thank you for the follow! Welcome good sir!**

**I uploaded a picture of Erika in the Facebook page so check it out also!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	84. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 84

**Chapter 84 - Wolfpack**

**[Red Wings Tank Formation]**

(Shiori and the rest of Red Wings now arrived at the location where Takayuki and the rest were waiting only to find two of their tanks white flagged. She was already in a very bad mood after what Gero did in the first few minutes of the match and this just added more fuel to the fire)

"Care to explain how the hell did this happen? My orders were to find their tank formation and follow them..not to engage them.." Shiori said

"Yes well when we managed to catch up to them then I ordered these guys to observe them from here..but apparently these guys had other orders to follow.." Takayuki said

"Orders from who?" Shiori asked

"From Kaede-sama.."

(Shiori was very shocked knowing that her sister gave orders to her team without her knowledge. It was unacceptable to her because it was very insulting. Shiori walked in front of the tankers that were ordered by Kaede and looked at them with rage. These guys were the same people that Alice wrecked during the Exhibition Games)

"Who said you could take orders from her? Do I have to remind you who is the commander of this team?" Shiori said

"F-Forgive us S-Shiori-sama.."

"WHO IS THE COMMANDER OF RED WINGS SENSHADO TEAM?!" Shiori shouted

"N-None other than Yamato Shiori-sama!" the tanker saluted in fear

"Now get out of my sight.."

(The tankers now walked back to the staging area since their tanks were now white flagged. Shiori was calming herself down after her rage and was thinking of the next step to do)

"What now commander?" Takayuki asked

"We'll cross to the other side and pursue them..we'll make this into a close quarters engagement because we're in a disadvantage in range.."

"They also have those Jagdpanthers and Jagdtiger.."

"Jagdpanthers? New tanks?" Shiori asked

"They've used it in the past but this is the first time they've fielded them in this tournament..those can one shot kill our Jumbos from the side with their 88mm.." Takayuki said

"How nice of them to use those tanks just for us..anyways see to the repairs and will move out.."

"Yes commander.."

(As Takayuki left to check on their tanks Shiori brought out her phone and called someone) 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(As they watch Kuromorimine pull back to safety Kaede suddenly received a call from Shiori via cellphone)

"Hello?" Kaede answered

"Hello onee-sama..don't ever order my team to do anything again..I am the commander and you are not..if you do this again I'll never forgive you.." Shiori said

"I understand..forgive me Shiori.."

(Without saying another word Shiori just dropped the call)

"This is your lucky day..if something had happened to Erika..I too would've killed you on the spot right now.." Maho threatened Kaede

"Calm down Maho-san..both Erika and your brother are safe now.." Darjeeling said

"Listen well Yamato Kaede..try one more of these tricks and it won't end well for you." Naomi said

"Is that supposed to scare me? Because it's not working.." Kaede said

"Scare you? Oh please that was a warning..if I wanted to scare you I'd do this.."

(Kaede suddenly felt intense killing intent from behind her and she felt like her neck was being strangled. Kaede suddenly stood up in fright and looked behind her but Naomi was still by the door and away from her)

"W-What the hell was that..I thought for sure she was strangling me.." Kaede said in her mind

"What's wrong?" Anchovy asked

"N-Nothing.."

(Kaede just sat back down and drank her tea to calm her nerves. What Naomi did was she sent killing intent to Kaede and gave her a mental image of being strangled to death. She learned this from Gero during their time spent in Germany) 

**[Industrial Town - East of the Battlefield]**

(The tank formation of Kuromorimine arrived in a town filled with industrial buildings to take shelter from the rain)

"I didn't know there was a town like this here.." Koume said

"_**Koume-san..let's use that factory as a temporary base..have all tanks park inside and have an outpost on top of it.."**_

"Roger!"

"_Hoy Bakatora! Why are you suddenly giving orders!?" _Erika shouted

"_**Your tracks are destroyed, the rest are tired, drenched, and cold because of this rain..if we don't recover our strength we won't last long..we may have the advantage right now because of our kills but that advantage will soon tilt.."**_

"_I know that!" _Erika said

"_**Then do you have a better plan? Or are you suggesting we push ourselves without resting?"**_

"_N-No..that's not what I meant.."_

"_**Then stop complaining.."**_

(Everyone could hear Gero scolding Erika and they were all surprised since he's usually a calm person)

"Uwah..he's really pissed.." Mauko said

"He really must've hated when Kommandant ordered him to leave her behind.." Sango said

"_What's with the attitude?" _Erika pouted

(As ordered the Panthers and Iron Fangs parked inside the big factory)

"_**Alright all boys gather barrels and light a fire in them to get warm! Dry yourselves off as best as you can to avoid getting a cold!"**_

"JAWOHL!"

(While the others distributed clean towels to those that were drenched in the rain Gero and his crew then went to check on Erika and her crew.)

"Sheska!" Ono shouted

"Senpai!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes..thank you for helping us.."

(Hajime also approached Leila to check on her)

"You ok?" Hajime asked

"Yeah..I can't believe you called me stupid.." Leila pouted

"Telling us to leave you there to fall was stupid..I'll repeat it as many times if I have to.."

"I know that-"

(Before Leila could finish her rant she was suddenly hugged tight by Hajime. She blushed bright red for she was very surprised)

"H-Hajime-kun?!"

"I was so worried..I thought something bad was gonna happen to you.." Hajime said while hugging Leila

"E-Eh? S-Sorry..I'm alright now.." Leila blushed

"Look at Leila-chan blush.." Suzu teased

"She looks so happy.." RIn smiled

"_**I guess you guys are alright..Ken help them out with their tracks.."**_

"You got it!" Ken answered

(As they got to work Gero looked around and saw Erika beside a barrel that was lit up to keep warm. He then approached her to confront her on what happened back at the cliff)

"_**Kommandant.."**_

"_Uhmm..thank you Gero..for saving us back there.." _Erika said

"_**Permission to speak freely.."**_

"_What's with the sudden politeness? Talk to me as usual.."_

"_**Alright then..AER YOU A FUCKING IDIOT?!"**_

(Gero shouted so loud that his voice echoed all over inside the factory. Everyone was surprised and just stared at Gero who was very pissed. Erika too was surprised and didn't know what to react)

"_**YOU CAN ORDER ME ANYTHING YOU WANT BUT DON'T EVER ORDER ME TO ABANDON YOU!"**_

"_Gero.."_

"_**DON'T EVER FUCKING TELL ME AGAIN TO LEAVE YOU AND WIN IF IT MEANT LOSING YOU!"**_

"_I didn't mean.."_

"_**I'LL SAVE YOU AND WIN THIS FUCKING TOURNAMENT IF I HAVE TO! SO PLEASE! I ALREADY LOST MY MEMORIES ONCE! I LOST PEOPLE THAT TOOK CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS STILL YOUNG! THEN I LOST MY FOSTER FATHER! **_

(Gero's voice went quiet as his rage turned to sorrow. Erika notices that Gero had bitten his lips till it bled. Erika now realized what kind of order he gave Gero and immediately regretted it. She placed her hands on Gero's face to slowly wipe of the blood and to calm Gero down)

_**I've lost so much already, too much, please don't make me lose more, I can't lose you, I can't, I won't be able to bear that.."**_

"_I'm sorry Gero..I'm so sorry.." _Erika with teary eyes

_**"Me ****too. I'm sorry for yelling.."**_

"_Someone hand me a first aid kit!" _Erika shouted

"Here you go Kommandant!" Toshi said

"_Thank you..come on Bakatora let's treat that cut on your lip.."_

(Gero and Erika sat beside a burning barrel to get warm. Erika proceeded to put ointment on Gero's lips. After she getting treated Gero grabbed Erika's hand and kissed her hand as a sign of thanks)

"_You ready to go?" _Erika asked

"_**Yeah..thank you my love..what about you?"**_

"_Me?"_

"_**Are you ready to shine even brighter than me?" **_

"_Ha! Who do you think you're asking?"_

"_**That's my Kommandant.."**_

"_This time I'll be the one setting up the stage for you..just you wait Bakatora.." _

"_**I know you will.."**_

"Kommandant!" Koume called out

"_Are our guests here?" _Erika asked

"Yes.."

"_Right on time.." _

"_**Alright..start the operation!"**_

"Jawohl!" 

**[Red Wings Tank Formation]**

"Commander! Scouts have confirmed that Kuromorimine is hiding within that old factory!" Takayuki radioed

"Flatten it to the ground.." Shiori ordered

"Fire!"

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

(All of the Jumbos and two of the T-34 Calliopes rained hell all over the Industrial city wrecking everything. The city that was filled with buildings and factories was now a big pile of rubble and destruction)

"Any signs of movement?" Shiori radioed

"Negative on the left!"

"Nothing coming out on the right!"

"What if they got buried under all of that?"

"They are not stupid enough to let themselves get buried.."

"The commander is right.." Takayuki said

"Takayuki take the Jumbos and enter the city..engage the enemy as you see them.."

"Roger that! You three Jumbos defend the Calliopes the rest come with me!"

"Yes sir!"

(While the Jumbos headed to the ruined city, Shiori and the Calliopes together with three Jumbos stayed back in a safe distance. But on the other side of the field they were already being stalked by a predator. The Jagdtiger and Jagdpanthers have their sights on them the whole time and was waiting for the right moment to strike)

"Alright the Jumbos now have left.." Kojima said

"Permission to take the shot senpai.." Sakuraba said

"Granted..we'll take the Easy Eight while the Jagdpanthers aim for the calliopes.."

"Roger!"

"Aim for the tracks only! No matter how much you shoot their command tank it won't be white flagged until we get their flag tank first!"

"Yes ma'am! On target!"

"On my mark! Ready..n-"

(Kojima's order stopped when she saw one of the calliopes already aiming at them. Then it fired all of it's 114mm rockets towards their position taking Kojima by surprise)

"All units scatter! Driver reverse now!" Kojima shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

"You thought I wouldn't notice you staring at us? You underestimate me too much.." Shiori said

(Shiori watched as the rockets fell on the position of Jagdtiger and the Jagdpanthers. Only explosions and smoke can be seen from their spot)

"Rocket barrage now complete ma'am.." said the Calliope commander

"Pull back now and reload.." Shiori ordered

"Roger!"

(Erika saw the explosions from her spot and was immediately worried)

"_Kojima-san! Sakuraba-chan! Are you alright?!" _Erika radioed

"W-We're alright Kommandant.." Kojima answered

"_Status report!?"_

"T-The Jagdtiger is operational but in bad shape.."

"_And the others?"_

"Jagdpanthers one, two and three have all been white flagged..they hit us with the Calliope.."

"_Understood..get out of there and try to regroup with Mauko.."_

"Jawohl!"

(Erika now turned her attention to the approaching Jumbos in front of them. She could hear the engines and she felt the ground shake as they got closer)

"_**Alright Iron Fangs..ready to give those Jumbos a taste of the new doctrine?"**_

"Ready Gero-senpai!" Toshi said

"Already excited!" Tojo smiled

"Let's do it!" Alice said

"_Feur!"_

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

(The Iron Fangs fired a barrage of shells towards the Jumbos but of course it just bounce off due to the armor)

"Contact! Directly in front of us!"

"It's the Iron Fangs!"

(Before the Jumbos reached the city they were surprised when the Iron Fangs exited the rubble and was now going towards them. Takayuki saw with his binoculars that a Panzer IV was together with the Iron Fangs and the Kommandant of Kuromorimine was on the cupola)

"They're crazy..Kuromorimine flag and command tank is now charging straight at us!" Takayuki shouted

"Perfect..destroy the Iron Fangs and immobilize their command tank..all units fire-"

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(All of a sudden explosion occurred all around the area of Shiori's tank. The Jumbos with her took a direct hit but it bounced of luckily)

"From where?!" Shiori reacted

"Behind us commander! Panthers! A lot of them!" the Jumbo commander shouted

"What?! Where the hell did they come from?!"

(Shiori looked through her binoculars and saw 13 Panthers headed to her position)

"How did they get around us?! Nobody left from the sides of the city!" Takayuki reacted

"Return fire! We can handle this!" Shiori shouted

"But commander!"

"You worry about the Iron Fangs! That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!"

(Koume was leading the charge on the other side with the Panthers. The secret why they were able to do a pincer move without being detected was with the use of underground tunnels connected to the factory they stayed at. It was very old tunnels used by the old workers in the factory to transport goods in and out of the factory. The tunnels were large enough for tanks to enter which enabled them to wrap around Red Wings easily)

"Listen up! It's our job to take out the tracks of their command tank while Kommandant takes care of the Jumbos!" Koume shouted

"Jawohl!"

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Two Panthers got white flagged suddenly while they were on the move. The shot was from one of the Jumbos and one from FURY)

"All Panthers return fire! This is all or nothing!" Koume shouted

"Very well..I shall have you entertain me for now.." Shiori smiled

(While Shiori and Koume duke it out the situation with Iron Fangs turning into something crazy. The Jumbos were in a close quarter battle with Erika and the Iron Fangs. Shells were being fired left and right while they fought)

*BOOM *BOOM

"Up!" Sheska shouted

"Firing!" Rin shouted

*BANG

(The 75mm shell hit the Jumbo's frontal armor and bounced off)

"_Now Tojo-kun!" _Erika shouted

"Roger roger!"

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

(The White Pumas suddenly drifted and surrounded the Jumbo in four different sides and fired their 50mm guns point blank at the Jumbo white flagging it)

"Alice-chan! Ready when you are!" Toshi shouted

"On our shot!" Alice said

(The White Panther aimed it's 88mm cannon towards a Jumbo and it fired)

"Get ready Isamu-kun!" Rio shouted

"Leave it to me!" Isamu replied

*BANG

(The 88mm shell hit the side armor of the Jumbo pushing it to the side but it wasn't white flagged)

"Ha! You're 88m is no match for-"

*BOOM

(Before the Jumbo commander could brag about his armor they were suddenly white flagged from their rear. He looked and saw the White Lion aimed at them with it's barrel smoking. The first shot made by Rio was not meant to take out the jumbo but to position it for Isamu's kill shot)

"_**Nice one Fangs!"**_

"Two enemy Jumbos direct front!" Ken shouted

"Round Up!" Ono said

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG

"Round Up again!"

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BANG

(Two back to back 88mm shots from the White Tiger found its way towards the lower mantlet of the Jumbos' turret. The shell bounced downwards and penetrated the thin upper armor of the glacis plate white flagging them both)

"Excellent shots master!" Byakko cheered

"_**Thanks partner!"**_

"_Alright! That's four down! We'll wipe them off together!" _Erika shouted

"YEAAAH!" 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

"So is that the famous doctrine that Kuromorimine used against you Darjeeling-sama?" Assam asked

"Yeah..as you can see it's very irritating.." Darjeeling answered

"Even Red Wings is having a hard time.." Asparagus said

"The Wolfpack Doctrine.." Maho smiled

"Wolfpack?" Kal asked

"Wolves that are in the wild hunt together in groups and overwhelm their prey using numbers.."

"Since Panthers have no chance in winning a firefight against those Jumbos they aimed for the command tank since it was guarded with lesser tanks.." Katyusha said

"Yes..then the Iron Fangs led by Erika will keep the Jumbos occupied for as long as they can.."

"Hold them off? It looks like they're going to wipe them off.." Naomi chuckled

(Back in the battlefield the Iron Fangs continue to corner the Jumbos of Red Wings and slowly white flag them using coordinated attacks and teamwork. Even the mighty armor of the Jumbo couldn't withstand their attacks)

"Captain! We're getting hammered over here!" a Jumbo commander shouted

"Hold your ground! Keep moving and don't get boxed in!" Takayuki shouted

*BOOM *BOOM

"We're hit!"

(Two more Jumbos got white flagged beside Takayuki's tank. He could do nothing as Kuromorimine's Fangs ripped them apart. Another Jumbo was white flagged by the Pumas as it was riddled with 50mm shells)

"Eight more Jumbos to go!" Tojo shouted

_**"Do you guys even need me here?! Looks like you all can handle them!"**_

"We're still far from your skills Gero-senpa!" Toshi said

"That's right Nii-chan..we still-" Alice said

"**Yamato Style: Overwhelm.." **Shiori muttered

(Alice suddenly felt intense pressure from behind them and she saw that Shiori's tank was aiming directly at Gero's tank)

"Nii-chan look out!" Alice shouted

*BANG

"Haruhiko!" Toshi shouted

*BOOM

(The 76mm shell was fired without hesitation and landed a hit towards where Gero's location was)

"_Bakatora!" _Erika shouted

"_**We're alright! But-"**_

(When the smoke had cleared the White Tiger was unharmed but the White Lion behind them was destroyed and a white flag was on it)

"That's one Fang down.." Shiori smiled

"Sorry senpai..Kommandant..we're out.." Toshi said

"_Why did you do that?" _

"If you go down..then we go down..as long as you're still in this game we can still win.." Toshi smiled

"_**Damn it..I let my guard down for a second and this happens..I'm sorry.."**_

"No way..all those panthers.." Tojo suddenly said

(They all looked towards where the FURY was and they saw wreckages of the Panthers that Koume had with her. All of them were white flagged while trying to attack Shiori's tank. They also saw the three Jumbo's that was Shiori's security was white flagged and Koume's panther was beside them)

"Sorry Gero-san..Erika-san..we couldn't immobilize her..I only managed to get three of their Jumbos.." Koume radioed

"_That's fine Koume-san..you did a great job! Are you all alright?" _Erika asked

"Yes we're ok..I'm afraid we have one more problem.."

"_What is it?"_

"Yamato Shiori's skill..I think I might have caused it to activate.."

"_W-What..?" _Erika was shocked

(What Koume had said was true and Yamato Style: Overwhelm has been activated. This happened because Koume's last attempt to take out Yamato Shiori was so skillful that her Natural Skill was activated)

"Tell me your name.." Shiori said

"Akaboshi Koume..Vice Commander of Kuromorimine.."

"I will remember that name..you are one of the few people that triggered Overwhelm..you were a worthy opponent.."

"I'm not sure if I should be overjoyed by that right now..but thanks anyways.." Koume said

"You should be.." Shiori smiled

(Shiori's tank now moved forward towards the Iron Fangs ready to fight with everything she's got. Now that Overwhelm is activated the balance of this match has now tipped in favor of Red Wings instantly. Gero and Erika can see from afar that while Shiori closed in on their position she had the biggest smile that on her face for she was excited to go all out as her aura was spiking up)

"Don't disappoint me now White Tiger.." Shiori said

"_**Here she comes.." **_

"Let's have fun.." Shiori smiled 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 85 - Overwhelmed**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! How are you guys? Here's the chapter! Hope you all liked it! Both schools are duking it out with all their might and the fun is just about to start!**

**Let me know your reactions about this chapter as always in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "DrakeRenar1" and "KiaSovereign" thank you for the favorite and follow! Welcome and enjoy the content!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	85. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 - Overwhelmed**

**[Finals Battlefield]**

"Sorry Gero-san..Erika-san..we couldn't immobilize her..I only managed to get three of their Jumbos.." Koume radioed

"_That's fine Koume-san..you did a great job! Are you all alright?" _Erika asked

"Yes we're ok..I'm afraid we have one more problem.."

"_What is it?"_

"Yamato Shiori's skill..I think I might have caused it to activate.."

"_W-What..?" _Erika was shocked

(Shiori's tank now moved forward towards the Iron Fangs ready to fight with everything she's got. Now that Overwhelm is activated the balance of this match has now tipped in favor of Red Wings instantly. Gero and Erika can see from afar that while Shiori closed in on their position she had the biggest smile that on her face for she was excited to go all out)

"Don't disappoint me now White Tiger.." Shiori said

"_**Here she comes.." **_

"Let's have fun.." Shiori smiled

**[Viewing Platform #1 for VIPs]**

"Now this is something I didn't expect.." Mai reacted

"Me too..who would've thought the Vice Kommandant of Kuromorimine would trigger Shiori's Overwhelm first.." Chiyo smiled

"I was so sure that it was either your daughter Alice or my son Gero will be the first one to trigger it.." Shiho said

"That just shows how strong they've become to reach the finals.." Tsuneo said

"Not strong enough I'm afraid..the tables have completely turned around.."

"It's not the first time one of your children has done the impossible.." Mai said

"I guess you're right.."

(Back in the battlefield Shiori's tanks continue to move closer towards Gero and the rest of the Iron Fangs. They got too preoccupied with Shiori and had forgotten about about the Jumbos behind them)

"FIRE!" Takayuki ordered

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

"_Evasive maneuvers!" _Erika shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(76mm shells rained down their position but luckily they were able to dodge all of it)

"_**Now we're the ones surrounded.."**_

"What's next Taichou?!" Hajime asked

"_**I'm thinking!"**_

"We have no time to think!" Ken shouted

"Kommandant! Gero-Taichou!" Tojo radioed

"_**What is it Tojo?!"**_

"I have a plan!"

"_Let's hear it then!" _Erika said

"You three take on their commander..while us PUMAS take on the Jumbos behind us.." Tojo suggested

"You can't take on those Jumbos alone!" Alice said

"We know! If we can't take those Jumbos down then at least we can buy you guys some time.."

"_Are you sure?" _Erika asked

"Yes Kommandant..never been this so sure in my entire life.."

"_Alright..the White Pumas will now engage the remaining Jumbos while we take on Yamato Shiori!" _Erika ordered

"Jawohl!" everyone responded

(The White Pumas now accelerated towards the Jumbos to engage them)

"_**Give them hell Iron Fangs!"**_

"Yes sir!" Tojo responded

"What?! Just the Pumas?!" Takayuki reacted

"Takayuki-san.." Shiori radioed

"Yes commander?"

"Don't underestimate them just because they're Pumas.."

"I understand..leave it to us..please be careful commander.."

"You worry too much..over and out.."

(After conversing with Takayuki she saw the White Tiger, White Panther and Erika's Panzer IV dashing towards her. All she could feel was excitement about what was about to happen next)

"_**Alice-chan! We're going to take her down with our combination!" **_

"I'm with you nii-chan!"

"_**Can you provide some cover for us my Kommandant?" **_

"_Yeah!" _

"_**Let's go!"**_

"Fire!" Shiori ordered

*BANG

(Suddenly a 76mm shell from FURY was fired and it hit the side turret armor skirt from Erika's Panzer IV)

"Damn! That's some insane accuracy!" Suzu reacted

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG

"Fire!" Alice ordered

"On the way!" Rio said

*BANG

(Two 88mm shells from their tanks was fired towards the Easy Eight but with one fluid movement the two shells missed their shots and barely grazed the armor of Shiori's tank)

"Fire!" Shiori ordered again

*BANG *CLANK

(This time the 76mm shell hit the White Panther's side turret and luckily it bounced off but it definitely left a dent on the armor. Both Gero and Alice's tank then drifted to both flanks of the Easy Eight and aimed their guns at her tracks. At the same time Erika's Panzer IV was aiming at her tank also from the front)

"_**FIRE!" **_

"Firing!" Rin shouted

*BANG *BANG *BANG

"Now.." Shiori said

(With one word from Shiori the driver of her Easy Eight suddenly reversed in perfect sync with the rest of her crew. Everything was in slow motion from Gero, Alice, and Erika's perspective as they saw Shiori's tank initiate Spontaneous Deceleration. The two 88mm shells that Gero and Alice fired was completely dodged and they hit each other's tanks by accident sending them spinning to the side)

"Fire!" Shiori ordered again

*BANG *BOOM

(The 76mm shell collided with the 75mm shell from Erika's Panzer IV and it exploded midair. It was a three pronged attack combination but it was easily thwarted by Shiori)

"S-So strong.." Sheska reacted

"No way..she used **Spontaneous Deceleration **in that situation?" Hanako reacted

"Then shot a shell midair.." Hajime reacted

"_**This is the strength of the Yamato Style.."**_

(All of them gazed upon Shiori on top of the FURY and they all felt the intense aura and pressure coming from her. She displayed both overwhelming offense and impregnable defense through her Senshado)

"What's wrong? Is this all you've got?" Shiori taunted

"_Cheeky brat.." _Erika said

"If you're not coming then I will!"

(Suddenly the Easy Eight FURY of Shiori dashed towards Gero and the rest ready to fight them head on)

"Fire!" Shiori ordered

*BANG

(With magnificent accuracy Shiori's gunner bounced the 76mm shell off the side turret armor of the White Tiger and the shell hit the right side armor skirts of Erika's Panzer IV and sent her tank spinning to the side. Gero and Alice's tank started to move in different maneuvers in order to evade those shots)

"_**Damn this is getting nowhere! With her Overwhelm activated all our moves are being countered!" **_

"Nii-chan! I have a plan!" Alice radioed

"_**What do you have in mind?"**_

"She can't counter our moves if she can't see them.." Alice smiled

"_**I like where this is going already.."**_

(Alice then informed Gero of the plan and they were going to execute it without a second thought)

"_**I'm impressed..since when were you able to do those?"**_

"After the semi finals..I trained hard with the girls..we were able to perfect it just in time before the finals.." Alice said

"Leave it to us!" Chinatsu said

"We'll definitely nail it perfectly!" Rio said

"Our hard work will not be for naught!" Hanako smiled

"_**Alright then..let's give that Yamato brat a scare she'll never forget.."**_

"Jawohl!"

(Both the White Tiger and the White Panther started to move in circles around Shiori's tank. She knew something was going to happen and she was prepared for the worst)

"Come at me! Nishizumi Style and Shimada Style!" Shiori shouted

"**Shimada Style: Afterimage**.."Alice whispered

(A skill from the Shimada family was activated by Alice and it was similar to Mika's Mirage Realm but this skill did not use the sun's heat. Numerous images of the White Tiger and White Panther was made because of the auras that both Gero and Alice were making)

"Which one is the real one?!" Shiori's gunner reacted

"Hold your fire! Bow gunner, shoot at every image you see!" Shiori ordered

"Roger!"

(As ordered, the bow gunner from the Easy Eight started to fire it's 30 caliber machine gun towards the afterimages of Alice's skill. The bullets that passed through the images meaning they were fake but one thing was wrong about the situation)

"Commander! All of them are fake!" the bow gunner shouted

"What?!" Shiori reacted

(Shiori then felt intense pressure from behind her and it was from Gero. He had activated Sacred Possession once more and unleashes his aura and was trying to paralyze Shiori with fear)

"_**Nishizumi Style: Murderous Impulse.."**_

"T-This feeling..he's emitting an absurd amount of killing intent again!" Shiori said

*CLANK

(Suddenly a shell bounced off the side armor of the Easy Eight scraping of the paint and nearly hitting their tracks. Shiori did not feel or sense where the shot came from since she was too focused on Gero)

"Where did that come from?! From the White Panther?! I can't sense her!" Shiori though

*CLANK

(Another shell bounced off and it was getting closer to destroying her tracks. If she gets immobilized then it's all over)

"Damn it! Driver, keep on moving and dodging!" Shiori ordered

"Dodge what ma'am!? I can't see them!"

"Just shut up and keep moving!"

"**Shimada Style: Concealment**.." Alice said

(What was really happening was Alice had activated a second skill of the Shimada Family which was concealment. She hid her presence as well as her crewmates together with their tank. It was an amazing move activating two family skills at once in combination with Gero's Family skill)

"_Rin..get ready.." _Erika said

"All set Kommandant!" Rin smiled

(While Alice and Gero were keeping Shiori distracted Erika had positioned their Panzer IV at an elevated position with a clear line of sight to Shiori's tank. It wasn't just a strategy formed by Alice and Gero but with Erika as well. It was the perfect plan to outsmart the Yamato Shiori's skill)

"_**FIRE!" **_

"On the way!" Rio shouted

"Firing!" Rin shouted

(Before they were able to pull the trigger they were suddenly engulfed in an enormous amount of aura that was coming from Shiori. The pressure was so heavy for all of them that they were unable to move and they just were in confusion what was happening)

"**Yamato Style: Warrior's Arena**.." Shiori muttered

"_**W-Warrior's?"**_

"Arena..?" Alice reacted

"_F-Feur Feur!" _Erika continued the order

*BANG *BANG *BANG

(Three shots from three different directions happened consecutively towards Shiori's position. But suddenly the Easy Eight FURY moved in such speed and evaded all three shots with ease. All of them were shocked to the core because they really though that they had her cornered)

"_H-How..?" _Erika reacted

"Fire.." Shiori ordered

*BANG *BOOM

(Shiori tank suddenly shot towards Erika's tank and completely destroyed their gun barrel)

"Our gun's out!" Rin shouted

"Suzu get us out of here-" Erika said

*BOOM

(Before their Panzer IV could move another shot pierced through their side skirt armor and wrecked their tracks)

"What happened?!" Leila shouted

"We got hit in the tracks again!" Suzu said

"_**ERIKA!" **_

"You've got some nerve getting distracted like that.." Shiori said

(Gero suddenly felt an extreme chill behind him as he got distracted. He saw Shiori's gun barrel already aiming at their engine)

"Fire!" Shiori ordered

*BANG

"Not gonna happen!" Ken shouted

*CLANK

(Ken made a quick 360 rotation of their tank just to deflect the shell from the Easy Eight. But unfortunately after making that move the engine stalled out and they were unable to move)

"Damn! Our engine's down!" Ken shouted

"Oh no! The White Tiger!" Hanako reacted

"Let's back them up!" Chinatsu shouted

"Fire!" Alice shouted

"On the way!" Rio responded

*BANG

(The 88mm shell from the White Panther was fired immediately to help Gero and his crew. They were still under the effects of Alice's skill which is concealment so the shot couldn't be sensed. Alice watched as the shell from their tank was easily dodged by Yamato Shiori without looking at it. The shell just went past the side of the Easy Eight and impacted on the ground)

*BOOM

"I-Impossible.." Rio reacted

"H-How? How were they able to dodge that?" Alice was in shock

"I know you're hiding over there.." Shiori said

(The turret of the Easy Eight then rotated quickly and aimed towards where the White Panther was. Alice and her crew were still in shock and couldn't react immediately)

"Fire!" Shiori ordered

*BANG

"_**Alice-chan!"**_

*BOOM

(When the smoke had cleared a white flag was seen on top of the White Panther signaling to all of them that they were now taken out of the match)

"That's two Fangs down.." Shiori smiled

"Make that three Fangs commander!" Takayuki radioed

"Takayuki-san?"

(Everyone looked towards the position of Takayuki and the Jumbos of Red Wings. They saw the four White Pumas of Kuromorimine all white flagged. Tojo and the Pumas were able to white flag two Jumbos before they got cornered)

"We've taken care of the White Pumas.." Takayuki said

"Good work..all that's left now is.."

"The White Tiger.."

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(All the viewers were in shock of the events that unfolded before their eyes)

"Onii-sama's team.." Maho was worried

"The Iron Fangs.." Asparagus said

"Have all been white flagged.." Anchovy said

"I don't believe it.." Oowada reacted

"What happened down there? At first the Easy Eight couldn't see where the White Panther was..then suddenly the situation turned upside down.." Katyusha said

"I know for sure that Gero-kun sent his killing intent in order to paralyze Yamato Shiori.." Darjeeling said

"That was Murderous Impulse.." Takashi said

"It worked for a couple of seconds but I felt Yamato Shiori's aura spike up suddenly.." Naomi said

"I felt that too! After that she was able to dodge all shots from different directions like she could see them coming.." Kay said

"That's because she can.." Kaede said

"What do you mean?" Kal asked

"Shiori activated one of our family skills..Yamato Style: Warrior's Arena.."

"Warrior's Arena?" Maho asked

"It's a little similar to Hunter's Domain but we don't emit killing intent..it's a skill where we release our aura around our tank kind of like an arena..we can detect and sense anyone or anything that is inside it's area of effect.." Kaede explained

"So that explains why she was able to see Alice-san even though Concealment was active.." Maho said

"Correct..not only that but she activated Warrior's Arena while Overwhelm is active.." Kaede added

"Why? Are those skills not supposed to be activated at the same time?" Anchovy asked

"Normally yes..if Warrior's Arena were to be activated together with Overwhelm then Shiori would be able to counter Hunter's Domain easily.."

"That's just too overpowered..I can see why Gero-kun is having such a hard time.." Darjeeling said

"But it takes a big toll on both mind and body so Shiori should finish this match now before the effects of Overwhelm wears off.."

"With the White Tiger's engine busted I don't think there's nothing else they could do now.." Katyusha said

(Just as Katyusha said the White Tiger was now immobile and Red Wings was closing in on them. Shiori was approaching from the front while the Jumbos were rolling in behind them. Ken was desperately trying to start up the engine but still no luck)

"Come on White Tiger don't die on us now! Start!" Ken shouted

"Damn..this is bad Taichou.." Hajime said

"_**I know..how is it Ken?"**_

"As you can tell by the sound of our engine it is currently being a bitch.."

"_**Can we fix the engine?"**_

"Negative..the moment we try and fix it I bet they'll white flag us immediately.." Ken said

"Hey we can still shoot right?" Ono asked

"_**Yeah..we're not giving up!"**_

"Round up!" Ono said

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG *BOOM

(When Gero pulled the trigger and fired off an 88mm shell Shiori did the same and their 76mm shell collided with the shell from the White Tiger)

"_**Damn we have to get moving! Ken?!" **_

"I'm not a damn magician to instantly get our engine going!" Ken shouted

"Round up!" Ono said

"_**FIRE-"**_

*BOOM *BOOM * BOOM *CLANK

(Lots of shells started raining down on their spot from behind which was coming from the Jumbos approaching them. As they get pressured from both sides all that Erika could do was watch)

"_Damn it! Can't we do anything to help them!?" _Erika shouted

"Our gun's busted and we have no more spare tracks!" Suzu said

"Why aren't they moving?!" Sheska reacted

"Hajime-kun! Hajime-kun! Come in!" Leila radioed

"Leila-san? Are you guys alright?!" Hajime responded

"We're fine! What about you guys?! Why are you not moving?!"

"Our engine's dead! We're trying to-"

*STATIC

"Hajime-kun! Hajime-kun!"

"What happened?" Rin asked

"It cut off..Hajime-kun said that their engine was dead..that's why they aren't moving.."

"Dead?! Why?! I didn't see them get hit!" Sheska said

"_It's the Leopon Teams engine..it may have been perfected but they still overused it.." _Erika said

"This is bad! The Easy Eight is now rushing the White Tiger!" Suzu said

(Just as Suzu said the Easy Eight FURY was now accelerating towards the white tiger. Gero noticed this and aimed their turret at Shiori's tank in order to stop her)

"_**Ono I'm gonna need a speedy reload!"**_

"Got it! Round up!" Ono replied

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG

"Fire!" Shiori said

*BANG *BOOM

(Once again both Gero and Shiori's shell collided in the air but this time the shell from Shiori's tank was a smoke shell. White smoke suddenly covered the entire area in between Gero and Shiori's vision)

"_**Smoke?! Shit I can't see her!" **_

"On our right Taichou!" Hajime shouted

(Suddenly the FURY was already on the right of their tank. Shiori used the smoke as cover and approached them from their blind side)

"Round up!"

"_**Damn! It won't make it!"**_

(Gero tried his best to rotate their turret to aim at Shiori's tank but the speed isn't fast enough. Shiori's tank stopped right beside them and aimed their 76mm cannon at point blank)

"It's over..White Tiger.."

"_No! Gero!" _Erika shouted

"Fire.." Shiori ordered

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 86 - Promise**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! Long time no chat to all! Here's the chapter! We got a lot of new skills shown here from Shimada Family and Yamato Family!**

**Let me know your reactions about this chapter as always in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "Halifi Alif" "dragonking4546b" and "NellIV" thank you for the favorite and follow! Welcome and enjoy the content!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


	86. Kuromorimine Arc: Chapter 86

**Chapter 86 - Promise**

**[Finals Battlefield]**

"_**Ono I'm gonna need a speedy reload!"**_

"Got it! Round up!" Ono replied

"_**FIRE!" **_

*BANG

"Fire!" Shiori said

*BANG *BOOM

(Once again both Gero and Shiori's shell collided in the air but this time the shell from Shiori's tank was a smoke shell. White smoke suddenly covered the entire area in between Gero and Shiori's vision)

"_**Smoke?! Shit I can't see her!" **_

"On our right Taichou!" Hajime shouted

(Suddenly the FURY was already on the right of their tank. Shiori used the smoke as cover and approached them from their blind side)

"Round up!"

"_**Damn it won't make it!"**_

(Gero tried his best to rotate their turret to aim at Shiori's tank but the speed isn't fast enough. Shiori's tank stopped right beside them and aimed their 76mm cannon at point blank)

"It's over..White Tiger.."

"_No! Gero!" _Erika shouted

"Fire-"

"COMMANDER!"

"Wha-" Shiori was surprised

(A sudden loud shout was heard from Shiori's headset and it scared her enough to halt her from continuing the order to shoot. Within this very small window of opportunity Ken was able to restart their engines)

"Alright! We're back in the game!" Ken smiled

"Shit! Fire now!" Shiori shouted

*BANG *CLANK

(What happened next shocked Shiori so much because she couldn't believe what Gero did. Just before the FURY's cannon shot off it's shell Gero used their own gun barrel and parried the gun barrel of Shiori's tank. The force from the parry was enough to sway the gun barrel off target and when the76mm shell was shot it bounced off the turret of the white tiger)

"H-He used their own gun barrel like a sword?" Shiori was surprised

"_**Ken move now!"**_

"Roger roger!"

(Everyone couldn't see what had happened within the smoke and they all were thinking that Gero had been white flagged. After a few seconds the White Tiger burst out of the smoke in full speed and gained some distance away from Shiori)

"Alright they're ok!" Tojo shouted

"That was close..I thought it was over.." Toshi said

"You can do it Nii-chan!" Alice shouted

"Look Erika-chan! They were able to get moving again!" Leila cheered

"This is bad for my heart..this is just too intense of a match.." Sheska said

"You said it.." Suzu smiled

"What in the world happened though? It's not like Yamato Shiori to get distracted like that.." Rin said

"I don't know..but it gave us another chance in this match.." Erika said 

**[Seven Seats of Senshado Viewing Platform]**

(Everyone was standing because of the intensity of the match and they all let out a sigh of relief when the White Tiger emerged from the smoke)

"There's darling woohoo!" Kay cheered

"Onii-sama...I'm so glad.." Maho smiled

"Gero-kun is lucky as always.." Katyusha smirked

"He never bragged about anything else except for his luck.." Darjeeling chuckled

"Tsk..Shiori had the greatest opportunity to win this match and she let it go.." Kaede reacted

"I'm sure your sister had a good reason why she was unable to white flag them.." Asparagus said

(Asparagus was right and Shiroi had a very good reason why she got distracted. Back in the field Shiori was getting to the bottom of why one of her subordinates shouted in the radio)

"COMMANDER!"

"You better have a good reason for shouting in my ears..report!" Shiori radioed

"THIS IS THE FLAG TANK WE HAVE A SITUATION!"

"What? What's wrong?" Shiori asked

"OUR LOCATION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED AND ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER HEAVY ATTACK!"

(Shiori was shocked to suddenly know that their own flag tank was now being attacked by someone. Out of all the things that were happening she had completely forgotten that they had a flag tank in the first place)

"What's your status?! Who's attacking you?!" Shiori radioed

"We are currently in sector Delta-253 and are now being chased by.."

"By who?!"

*STATIC *STATIC

(While Shiori was trying to find out the situation Gero and his crew suddenly received a radio transmission)

"Gero-san! Are you guys still alive?" Sango radioed

"I hope you haven't forgotten about us!" Mauko radioed

"_**Sango-san? Mauko-san? Boy I'm glad to hear from you guys!"**_

"Us too! We're currently chasing down Red Wings' Flag tank in another town South of your position!"

(Erika and her crew also heard of this great news and were overjoyed)

"_Sango! Mauko! Great job the both of you!" _Erika radioed

"Of course Kommandant! Leave it to us!" Sango said

"_**Well to be honest I had forgotten about the two of you.." **_

"HEY THAT'S MEAN!" Mauko shouted

"We'll make sure to get their Flag Tank so get ready to take out their command tank!" Sango said

"_Roger that! Well you heard them Bakatora!" _

"Jawohl my Kommandant!"

"What's the plan Taichou?" Hajime asked

"_**We'll buy more time till Sango and Mauko takes out their Flag Tank..then after that we'll focus on taking out their Command Tank.."**_

"Roger that!" his crew answered

(Gero closed his eyes to focus and conversed with Byakko)

"_**Byakko!"**_

"Yes Master?" Byakko replied

"_**How much time do we still have in Sacred Possession?"**_

"Five minutes.."

"_**You think it's enough to beat Shiori Yamato's Overwhelm?"**_

"Hmmm..impossible.." Byakko said

"_**Ahaha I figured.."**_

"Overwhelm was designed to be unbeatable in order to maintain balance within the Senshado Families..but there is one way..a weakness within the skill..if we play our cards right we can create an opening to win.." Byakko smiled

"_**What is it?"**_

(Byakko then proceeded to tell Gero the weakness and they came up with a plan)

"_**Sounds fun! Let's do it!" **_

"As you command my Master.."

(Shiori was still in thought about what was happening with their Flag Tank being chased by Kuromorimine's forces)

"How the hell did you get into that situation?! Your orders were to stay put and hide for the whole duration of the match and if ever you were found the next step is to get out quickly!" Shiori shouted

"We tried to get out of the city ma'am but they were one step ahead! They blocked all exit and entry points inside the town with rubble using the Maus' 128mm so we couldn't get out!" the Flag Tank commander said

"Damn it! Who else is with you right now?"

"Me and two of the M22 Locusts.."

"Alright listen..no matter what you cannot be taken out do you understand?!" Shiori shouted

"But how?!"

"You do whatever it takes to survive and I don't care how you do it! Do you get me?!"

"Yes commander!"

"I've sent the Calliopes to your position so wait for them! Over and out!"

"Commander what now?" Takayuki radioed

"The Calliopes might not make it in time..Takayuki-san take some Jumbos and-"

*BOOM

(Shiori's orders were halted with a big explosion to one of the Jumbos behind Takayuki. It was instantly white flag with a shot towards its side armor. All of them were surprised and they felt intense aura coming from the White Tiger)

"_**Did you think I'll let you regroup with your Flag Tank?"**_

"His aura is still getting stronger..was he holding back his strength all this time?" Shiori thought to herself

"_**Nishizumi Style: Hunter's Domain.."**_

(Once again they felt intense killing intent from Gero's skill and it prevented Takayuki and the other Jumbos from leaving the area. They were being taunted and provoked into attacking the white tiger because of the skill)

"Damn..I'm being pulled to engage him! Even though we shouldn't!" Takayuki said in his mind

"Captain! What do we do?!" a Jumbo commander shouted

"Yamato Style: Warrior's Arena.." Shiori said

(Suddenly Shiori activated her own skill Warrior's Arena in order to counter the effects of Hunter's Domain)

"Stand tall! All that are in my Arena will not be provoked by his killing intent!" Shiori shouted

"It's the commander's skill!" Takayuki smiled

"That should do the trick with his skill..is the pressure gone?"

(She saw that the Jumbos were all within range of her skill and they were not shooting but they were not moving as well)

"What's wrong? Why are you all not moving?" Shiori asked

"I can still feel his killing intent! I have no desire to attack him but I'm still frozen in fear!" Takayuki said

"_**Nishizumi Style: Murderous Impulse.."**_

"Two Nishizumi Styles at once?! Even with Warrior's Arena I couldn't fully negate the effects of Hunter's Domain..just how strong are you gonna keep on getting?!" Shiori shouted

"_**Nishizumi Style: Sacred Possession.."**_

(Once more Gero's eyes glowed golden yellow and activated Sacred Possession for his showdown with Shiori)

"_**Sango-san..can you hear me?"**_

"Loud and clear Gero-san what's up?" Sango replied

"_**Five minutes..that's all the time we can give you to take their Flag Tank..once that's up we will lose this match.."**_

"Roger that..we won't let you down!"

"_**Good hunting..Fang Leader out.."**_

(Those that have the ability to see auras can see both Shiori and Gero's clashing already even though they haven't moved an inch yet)

"Round up!" Ono shouted

"_**FIRE!"**_

*BANG 

**[Industrial Town - South of the Battlefield]**

"Alright we have five minutes! That's all the time we have in order to get their flag tank!" Sango radioed

"Understood! I'll stay with the sturmtiger and guard it! You take the Panthers and chase them down to these coordinates!" Mauko said

"Roger! Let's go Panther #3 and #7!"

"Jawohl!"

(Just as they planned the Maus stayed with the Sturmtiger at the center of the city while Sango and the last two Panthers were chasing the fleeing Jumbo which was Red Wings' flag tank. The only forces that Red Wings protecting their flag tank was two M22 Locusts and they were already panicking at what they should do)

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" the Jumbo driver shouted

"Just keep driving and dodge their shots!" the Jumbo commander shouted

"This is so bad! We messed up so bad!" the M22 Locust commander shouted

"You said they wouldn't be able to find us here!"

"If our Flag Tank gets destroyed Shiori-sama will be very pissed!"

*BOOM *BOOM

(Shells landed all around the flag tank which was coming from the two panthers and panzer III that was chasing them)

"Damn! We'll keep on running away so you two locusts do something about them!" the Jumbo commander ordered

"Yes ma'am!"

"Keep them away from us as long as you can!"

(The two M22 Locusts then did a 360 degree turn and started to engage Sango's unit)

"Fire!" Sango shouted

*BANG *BANG *BANG

"Let's separate!" the M22 locusts commander shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Just before the shells landed on their position the two Locusts suddenly turned left and right into very small alleyways to dodge the shells)

"Ignore them! Continue chasing the flag tank!" Sango shouted

"Sango-san! The Locusts are behind us now!"

"What?!"

(Sango took a look and they were now in between the Jumbo and the Locusts. The whole situation turned against them in an instant)

"Fire!" the Jumbo commander ordered

*BANG *BANG *BANG

"Take evasive action!" Sango shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

"Damn! How the heck did we end up being the ones cornered!?" the Panther commander reacted

"That just proves how skilled they are!" Sango shouted

"What now Sango-san?! We have to break away from this pincer move or else we won't last!"

"Not yet! We're almost at the coordinates! Just keep on moving!"

(Their intense and action packed chase continued all around the city with Kuromorimine not showing any signs of giving up. This irritated the commander of the Jumbo and thought it was just their last display of desperation)

"You guys are such a pain the ass! Just give up already!" shouted the Jumbo commander

"Not yet..not yet.."

"Fire!"

*BANG *BOOM

(A shell from the Jumbo's 76mm cannon hit the left Panther behind Sango's tank and white flagged it. Now it was really getting bad for Sango's team now that they have one less tank)

"Sango! We won't make it in time if this continues! I'll do what I can to handle the Locusts behind us so continue the pursuit!" the Panther commander said

"What do you mean?!" Sango shouted

"Driver! Let's do it!"

"Yes ma'am!" the Panther driver shouted

(Suddenly the Panther driver positioned their tank sideways and stopped right in front of the chasing M22 Locusts. They did not expect this move and it led to both the locusts crashing head on the Panther)

"Hoy! That was dangerous! Are you alright?!" Sango got worried

"We're fine! Just go Sango! Gunner at the ready! Now!"

"Firing!" the Panther gunner shouted

*BANG *BOOM

(One of the M22 Locusts got white flagged by the 75mm shell from the Panther and their tank blocked the entire road making it impossible for the other M22 Locust to catch up to Sando's Panzer III)

"Alright we're near the designated coordinates! Sturmtiger crew can you read me?!" Sango radioed

"Loud and clear Sango-san!"

"On my mark! Three..two..one..FIRE!"

"On the way!"

*BANG

(With one pull of a trigger the Sturmtiger's 380mm was fired towards the location of the flag tank of Red Wings. From their location they heard the roaring sound of the Sturmtiger's cannon. They didn't know what the sound was at first until they heard the whistling sound of its shell falling on top of them)

"What was that sound?" the Jumbo gunner asked

"OH SHIT! DRIVER TURN LEFT NOW! AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!" the Jumbo commander shouted

*BOOM

(A large explosion happened short after the driver heard the order. The explosion was so big that it evaporated everything within its radius. The shock was so strong that it sent Sango's Panzer III swirling out of control and slammed at the side of a building)

"Sango!? Sango?! Can you hear me?!" Mauko radioed

*STATIC *STATIC

"Damn it! Sturmtiger crew reload now! We have one more shot to-"

(Just after Mauko got out of her cupola she heard whistling sounds towards her position. She looked at the sky and saw multiple missiles falling on them)

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Mauko shouted

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(The cause for this sudden missile barrage was on the outskirts of the city the three last T34 Calliopes of Red Wings have arrived to help out their flag tank)

"Direct hits on the position of Kuromorimine's Maus and Sturmtiger.." the T34 Calliope radioed

"Hey flag tank, are you guys still alive?!"

(Sango had regained consciousness back at the spot where the Sturmtiger had shot their shell)

"That was some explosion..is everyone alright?"

"I'm here.." the driver said

"Still breathing.." the loader said

"A little dizzy but I'm fine..our radio is busted though.." her radio operator said

"I'm alright..ow ow ow!" the gunner said

"Hey are you ok?!" Sango got worried

"My shoulder..I think it's dislocated.."

"Just sit still and don't move it..we'll perform emergency first aid on it hang on.."

(Sango then opened her tank's cupola to look around them. The next thing she saw was unbelievable and she refused to accept it. The flag tank of Red Wings was unharmed and still operational. It was able to take cover in an abandoned parking lot and the debris protected them)

"No way..after all of that.." Sango reacted

"We're still here! Almost got taken out but still good!" the Jumbo radioed

"We have secured this side of the town so exit through this way..are you able to get out?" the T34 Calliope commander asked

"Yeah..the shell from that Sturmtiger knocked down a building beside us and opened up a path..making our way to you now.."

"Roger that..hey can you confirm if they're out? The Maus and Sturmtiger?"

"Can't say for sure..too much smoke.."

"Let's make sure..Calliope #3 go and check it out..you already fired your second barrage so you can't reload anymore.."

"Understood!"

(As the Jumbo was about to regroup with their forces and the T34 Calliope headed inside the city to check on Mauko everything was crumbling in front of Sango. She felt that it was over now that they had failed to destroy the enemy flag tank. Her mind was a big mess of thinking of what to do)

"What do I do?! Should we radio for back up?! Nobody else can help us! What about Mauko? No it's impossible for the Maus to get into position quick enough! Should we take a shot? But our gunner is injured! Damn it! Damn it! What do I do?!"

(Tears started to fall on Sango's cheek as she was about to give up but suddenly she recalled the words that Gero had told her before)

"Promise me next time that when the time comes that you need to take a shot no matter how slim the chance may be..promise me you'll take the shot.."

"That's right..I have a promise to keep.." Sango smiled

(The expression on Sango's face changed as she found the courage to step up to the task at hand)

"Driver, get us to the highest point over there!" Sango ordered

"Roger!"

"What do you plan on doing?! Our gunner is injured!" the loader reacted

"I'll take the shot..trust me.."

"Alright.."

(As Sango's Panzer III moved quickly to the location she pointed at the T34 Calliope that went to check on the Maus was nearing their position. As she went closer to the wreckage the smoke cleared and she saw the barrel of the monster aiming down at them)

"Oh crap.." the T34 calliope driver reacted

*FIRE!" Mauko ordered

*BANG *BOOM

(The 128mm shell struck the Calliope straight on and white flagged it instantly. Even after getting hit by a barrage of 114mm rockets the Maus stood tall on her tracks and used its big body to shield the Sturmtiger)

"Sturmtiger crew! Fire on those Calliopes on my command!" Mauko ordered

"What the hell?! They're still up?!" the other T34 Calliope commander reacted

"There's another tank over there ma'am! A Panzer II and it's aiming directly at our flag tank!"

"Damn we have no choice! Fire your rockets on both the Panzer III and the Maus! NOW!"

(As the two T34 Calliopes adjusted their rocket tubes and aimed at their targets. Sango's tank had reached the highest spot in the field. Sango sat on the gunner's chair and aimed only at the Jumbo flag tank. She took a deep breath and placed her finger on the trigger. She knows that Calliope was aiming at her but it didn't faze her at all)

"Firing!" Sango shouted

"FIRE!" Mauko ordered

"FIRE NOW!" the T34 Calliope commander shouted

*BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG *BANG

(All tanks at the same time fired their arsenals at each other and they waited as the rounds reached their targets)

*BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM *BOOM

(Different explosions occurred all over the field with different shells from different tanks. The 380mm shell of the Sturmtiger hit directly the last two T34 Calliopes and sent them rolling over and was white flagged. The Maus and the Sturmtiger were also white flagged when the second barrage of 114mm rockets landed on their spot. Of course Sango's Panzer III did not survive the rocket barrage and was white flagged on top of the hill)

"D-Did my shot hit?" Sango asked

"I can't see with all the smoke.." her driver said

"Get out of the tank and get a better look.." Sango ordered

(The Panzer III driver and radio operator got out as ordered and used their binoculars to get a better look at the flag tank)

"How does it look?" Sango asked

"Sango..your shot hit.." her radio operator said

"Really?! Then-"

"But it didn't white flag them.." the driver said

"Eh..?"

(The 50mm shell from the Panzer III reached it's target without problem but it didn't hit the flag tank of Red Wings in the engine compartment but on its tracks. The Red Wings flag tank was still operational but its left tracks were busted)

"Damn it! Damn it! I'm sorry Gero-san.." Sango cried

"Phew..good thing that Panzer III gunner wasn't a good shot.." the Jumbo driver said

"Yeah..that was a close one.." the Jumbo gunner agreed

(Just when they were relaxed and confident that they were now safe from harm. The Jumbo commander suddenly heard the sound of a tank coming straight at them from the front. She took a look quickly and saw Kuromorimine's Jagdtiger already aiming at them)

"Where the hell did you come from!? Gunner! Enemy tank direct front!" the commander shouted

"What?!"

(The gunner quickly looked through her gun sights and saw the beast of a tank looking straight at them)

"Now Sakura-chan! FIRE!" Kojima ordered

"FIRING!" Sakuraba shouted

*BANG

"FIRE!" the Jumbo commander ordered

*BANG

(Again at the same time both tanks fired their cannons towards each other. One was a 128mm shell and another was a 76mm shell flying through the air and slowly went by each other reaching their targets)

*BOOM *BOOM

"Hey what just happened?! What was that explosion!?" Sango asked

"It was our Jagdtiger!"

"Sakuraba-chan and Kojima-san? Did they make it in time?"

"I don't know..there is still smoke around the flag tank of Red Wings.."

(It was a painful wait for them trying to find out if the flag tank of Red Wings was finally taken out. It was a mixture of fear and hope for them as they looked at the battlefield. Slowly they saw first their own Jagtiger taken out by the 76mm shell of the Jumbo and had a white flag on it. Then their gaze slowly turned to the Jumbo and they saw smoke coming out from it and on top of the turret was a white flag waving in the wind)

"They did it.." Sango said

"RED WINGS ACADEMY FLAG TANK HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" Chouno proudly announced 

**Coming Up Next : Chapter 87 - Resonance**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi all! Long time no chat again! Here's the chapter! I deeply apologize for uploading late! My country has gone through 2 typhoons within the month and another category 5 typhoon is on its way here so I might be uploading late agian due to internet issues! I hope all of you are well and safe!**

**Let me know your reactions about this chapter as always in the reviews!**

**Shout out to : "TheWolff" "ArcticToxins" and "Dinosaur Imperial Soldier" thank you for the favorite and follow! Welcome and enjoy the content!**

**Thank you for the wonderful support you all are amazing! As for the replies to your comments check the reviews section as always!**

**As always if you like what you see leave a Favorite, if you want to see a notification as I post a new chapter please Follow! If you have comments and suggestions leave a review for me to read! Thank you again and have a nice day!**


End file.
